Kamen Rider Zi-O: Revised
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Zi-O, The King of Time. Kamen Riders, Heroes of Justice. In 2068, Oma Zi-O rules the world with an iron fist, leading to two rebels rushing back in time to try and stop his tyrannical rule... only to find that Sougo Tokiwa is nothing like Oma Zi-O. How? Watch as they meet legends, gain power and save the world... and we try to save this shit show of a show. Wish us luck
1. Trailer

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Chapter 0**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Tick Tock**

"Ichijo-San... Watch my... *HENSHIN!"* a young man yelled inside a burning church

**The History of the Kamen Rider's is changing!**

**Tick Tock**

"I don't have dreams. But I can protect them!" a long haired teen said as he pressed buttons on a flip phone "And of I have to fight to do so, then so be it!"

**Stand-By**

**"HENSHIN!"**

**COMPLETE!**

**A poison is robbing their powers, a poison coming from time itself! **

**Tick Tock**

"Ore-Sanjou!" a young man with a red streak in his hair called

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, Remember that." a photographer with magenta cloths and camera commented, holding a card showing a barcode themed armoured helmet

"Utchuuuuuuuu KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a white astronaut suit-like outfitted man yelled to the skies

**A new hero must take a stand, a king who never wanted his crown! **

**Tick Tock**

"Chronus. I'll decide your fate with my hands!" a doctor called, holding a pink game cartridge

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

**"HENSHIN!**

"Now... Let's start the Final Experiment." a man holding a black soda can looking item commented

**Now, as timeliness converge and darkness grows, it is time to... **

**"IWAEI!"** A young man roared, opening a book "The One Who Inherits the Riders Powers, the King of Space and Time crossing the era's, is here to rule over the past and the future!"

"You are going to become Oma Zi-O and destroy the world!" a red clad hero roared as he attacked

"This can't be... Can it?" a young man asked as he looked at black and white watch like device in his hand

"I don't think you have it in you to hurt anyone." a black haired girl clad in white assured

"From now on, you are Kamen Rider Build!" a young boy laughed as a man screamed in pain

"His name is..." The booked man called

**Kamen Rai~da~! Zi-O~!**

"I think... I can do this." A white and black clad hero said "And it's time I do something about this!"

"Now, witness the moment of his birth." The book holding man smirked

**Witness the Birth of the New King, as they try to discover the truth of the future itself! **

Kamen Rider Zi-O Build Armour stood next to to Kiryu Sento, standing side by side "We've got the winning formula!" Both Sento and Sougo spoke as Sento raised his left forefinger to his forehead, quickly pinched his two middle fingers and then flicked his hand outwards.

_(Oh, yeah. Ohh…)_

Another OOO roared as cell medals glowed and flew around it

_Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?_

_(Are you ready?)_

**"ZI-O!"** Geiz yelled as he charged forwards, his arm pulled back and landed a punch on the 'Demon Overlord', Zi-O. Sougo was punched back and rolled on the floor in agony, that sucker-punch got him off guard.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!_

_(Crazy baby!)_

Ankh had his red sleeved arm out while his other arm was over his chest, slowly clenching his outward fist as he drew it back the hand by his chest moved diagonally to his waist before he threw his clenched hand out like he was flourishing his wings. **"HENSHIN!"** He proclaimed as he was surrounded with red medals and formed into a triangle

**TAKA!**

**KUJAKU!**

**CONDOR!**

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

"Please welcome, Mr Kadoya." The teacher spoke as the new teacher arrived in the class.

The new teacher had slightly styled auburn-brown hair, dressed in a black suit, trousers and shoes, wearing a red button shirt underneath and holding a very unusual camera around his neck. He had this air of confidence about him that seemed to ooze charisma but also a pinch of arrogance "Yo, kids." the man greeted casually, snapping a photo

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

_Ima wo susume yō_

Resting on the pillow was a ZikuDriver. And in front of it was a black watch with a white-silver face-dial.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake_

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

"Protein~, ramen~, protein~, ramen~, best match~." Banjo Ryuga sang behind them

_Tobikonde mitara_

_Believe Yourself!_

"Shinji Kido?" Sougo asked as he entered a dark room

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

Emerging from the ground, from several glowing pools of coins, where the Greeed. Uva, Kazari, Gamel and Mezool...

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

**ZI-O!**

**GEIZ!**

**WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

**ARE YOU READY?!**

**"HENSHIN!"**

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RAI~DA GEIZ!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!**

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

_Mirai wo koe yō_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

**"IWAEI!"**

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

"Things are certainly getting interesting." Tsukasa Kadoya commented, taking a picture

_Mabayui sekai!_

"I think... I can do this!" Sougo called as he stood there in the form of Kamen Rider Zi-O

_Misete_

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Rebirth, a remake of the... Rather bad series**

**COMING: NEW YEARS DAY/JANUARY 1st 2020 GMT! WILL BE UPDATED WEEKLY!**

**ON GHOSTKAISER 23'S CHANNEL! CO-WRITTEN BY GREYKING46!**

"See you then!" Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz cheered as they waved at the camera

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. 2019! Birth of the New King, Zi-O!

**Reviews:**

Flame1hedgehog: 'Kamen Rider Sega' and 'C.L.A.W.'? Really?

Bastion Lightz: We've got plans, don't worry.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Grey and I are the Best Match!

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Flame1hedgehog: Why would be including your OC's? And why are you saying their names like we'd know who the Hell they are?

Dragon Bone Z: "What you just read" was a trailer for this fic, letting everyone know it was coming in a few weeks

Bastion Lightz: Agreed. Although it's annoying because they said they wanted every main rider back and then just outright refused to even ask some of them. Kabuto's actor was never contacted, for example, although he has no problem with returning to the role.

Redrangerlegacy: The show cannot follow its own rules, it insults past shows and characters and makes literally no sense.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well, Ghost and I have the Winning Formula!

pg2016: Well then, stick along for the ride.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Author's note**

Hello everyone, GhostKaiser23 here.

Part of the goal here is to show how Zi-O could have improved. This includes using as many of the suits, toys and characters from the original show as possible.

Due that nature, however, Grey and I would deeply appreciate having feedback on what you liked about this story.

Please tell us what you found better than the source material and your thoughts on how we did. What do you think of the changes we made, do you prefer it this way or do you think the show was better? What about the plots, better or worse? How are the characters? And if you've never seen Zi-O before, please just tell us what you think of the chapters and characters.

We are both fans of Kamen Rider and would love your input on how we can improve the story.

Thank you

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**2019! Birth of the New King, Zi-O!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

The world is afraid. The populous are trodden underfoot. Cities lay in ruin and left in wastelands. People are running from the tyrant who lay siege against any who oppose him

A golden boot walked slowly, crushing the ground and rocks below their feet.

In some cases the figure even stepped on bones.

As we zoom out we see the figure. Clad in a black suit he had elegant gold wing styled shoulder pads, gold lining and padding on his arms and legs, a giant golden rolled-styled watch band wrapped around his chest like a sash, golden belt with a display screen which had golden wing extensions on the side and coming from his back where two giant white clock hand's styled like a cape

He wore a helmet which looked like a giant golden watch with a black face, the word 'rider' was written in red across his face in katakana in the rough shape of an eagle. On his forehead were golden watch hands set to the '10' and '2' position. And on his forehead was a silver katakana symbol for 'Kamen'

The intensity of the being's aura was massive, he commanded fear. Ruled with a fierce grip that strangled freedom and control from anyone but himself.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Explosions erupt from the wreckage and ruin, driving out people like rats. The innocent fled, begging for their lives.

This was the ruler of their world, a fierce monster

Coming from behind the figure were four figures; three young adults and an older gentleman.

The first young adult was a man. His hair was black and neck long, wearing a blue jacket with silver buttons and zips, blue trousers and silver shoes.

The second young adult was a woman. Her brown hair was slightly braided at the base, tied back and rested on her shoulders; she wore a faded light blue jacket and skirt, with silver holes on a light grey popped collar and lapel and kneecap high black boots.

The third was another young man wearing a faded green jacket with dark green cuffs, silver buttons, black trousers and leather boots with straps and a grey-purple scarf. His hair was neck length, cornrows on the left-hand side, while his right side was free and curled by the tips. And in the young man's hand was a large book with clock faces and gears emblazoned on it.

The last person was an older man, slicked-back black hair, wearing a long purple and black robe with silver rings piercing the bottom of the robe, a purple right-hand 'sweatband', a black popped collar and left-hand shoulder cover, a black 'exposed' sleeve with a clasp.

"You are amazing, My Overlord. The Resistance cannot stand against you." The scarf-wearing man spoke up, holding his book close. "Another perfect chapter to My Overlord's tale."

The golden clad figure listened but did not react, accepting the praise, but didn't respond. He continued to walk, stepping on bones and stones as he observed the ruins.

Hiding in the ruins were a pair of people. One a young man with slightly spiked black hair; wearing a black full jacket and trousers with red lines and flat comfy all-purpose shoes, wearing a back straightener over his jacket.

The second was a young woman wearing black lace shoes, stockings, shoulder-length black/brown hair, wearing a pure white dress with silver trim and a cloak attached to her shoulders and a silver choker.

"We've got to. Get out of here." The young man spoke, helping the white-dressed woman out of the rubble.

"Where? There's nowhere to go." The woman responded sadly as she pulled her leg out of a hole. She rubbed her shin, rolling her foot to make it hurt less.

The man frowned, seeing the destruction that the Overlord had wrought. "Damn that Demon."

"Geiz. What do we do?" the girl asked

"I'll tell you what we do." The man called 'Geiz' answered, helping her onto his back. "We'll go back. And KILL the Demon before he comes to power."

"But... Wouldn't that make us non-exist?" the girl asked nervously

"Tsuki, would you rather live in this place? Living one more day in fear of dying?" Geiz asked the girl. "We would be doing it for **everyone**."

Tsuki frowned as she heard his answer. Honestly, this place **was** Hell. With the Demon Overlord being their jailer. But...what other choice did they have?

"I heard rumours of... A strange place for Time Mazines." Geiz frowned

"What? I thought they were all destroyed." Tsuki responded

"That's what **I** thought to. But if it **is** true, we have a way to get back." Geiz answered.

Tsuki frowned, this was against the imposed law set up by The Demon Overlord...but she had to accept it. "Where is this place, Geiz?"

"Follow me!" he called/nodded and rushed off

The two headed off, running to where Geiz had heard the rumours. The place where he hoped there could be Time Mazines.

The two had to continue through the desolate city; crumbled skyscrapers and destroyed roads, monuments were destroyed and replaced with rusty statues of the Demon Overlord.

"Just around here, they should be close." Geiz whispered as they hid, staying clear from the Demon Overlord and his minions.

They had to move very fast and carefully, Geiz pulling a strange watch from his pocket

Tsuki looked at the watch, it was about the size of his palm, it had a red ring around the front, a black thick backing and a red button on the top. The face of the watch looked tilted to the left, showing the Japanese word for 'Kamen' at the top and on the bottom was a number.

2068.

The year that they were in.

"Geiz, where did you-?" Tsuki asked in shock

"I'll have plenty of time to explain when we get where we need to go." Geiz answered

Geiz and Tsuki saw the building, the last building standing and guarded by people with black militaristic armour and unusual belts.

The belts had a translucent white centre that looked like a reverse gear where the points turned inwards, a rectangular screen and two black extended slots on the outside with grey guards and a grey button on the top.

"How're we going to get in there?" Tsuki asked in worry, seeing the guards.

"With this." Geiz answered, holding the watch in his hand. "We just need one of those belts!"

Tsuki nodded, but she was also scared. Geiz would have to steal a belt from one of the guards...and she wasn't in any shape to run. "...I have an idea." She spoke up. "I'll call one of them over, you knock him out."

"You got the weapon?" Geiz asked

Tsuki nodded as she pulled out a strange gun-like weapon, silver and black with a red handle, almost like it was styled after a watch.

Geiz nodded and took the weapon from her, ready for the attack

Tsuki grabbed a piece of debris and threw it out at a guard's direction.

The guard at that station caught wind of the sound and went to investigate, unaware he was walking into a trap.

"Who's-?" The guard proclaimed, only to be shot in the head by Geiz using the gun. The guard fell to his back and lay dead by Geiz' hands.

Geiz grabbed the belt from around the guard's waist and took it for himself. "I'm sorry." He apologised to Tsuki

"For what?" she asked as Geiz turned the red ring on the front of the watch and pushed the button on top.

**GEIZ!**

Tsuki gasped as she heard Geiz's name spoken through the watch.

"Letting you see that." He answered as he equipped the belt and slotted the watch into the right side of the belt.

A techno-like tune began to play as large red and black digital watch formed behind him. The large display seemingly appeared from nowhere, however several feet from the ground and almost looking like a halo of some sort behind him.

"It's time for us to stop Oma Zi-O!" Geiz called **"HENSHIN!"**

* * *

*50 years ago*

The world was brighter. Buildings stood tall, people were going on with their day to day lives and schools were just letting out for the day.

Dressed in grey uniforms and wearing the school colours on their ties, students were leaving for home.

One such student, lighter brown hair, carrying a school satchel was coming out with a smile on his face.

Tokiwa Sougo smiled as he took in the fresh air, glad to finally be out of class after what felt like hours

"Hey, Sougo. Heading home?" A student called out

"Yeah. I need to rest my brain after that last quiz." Sougo chuckled in response.

"Nah, you aced it. History is your best." The student responded

"We'll see. Bye." Sougo answered and walked home.

As Sougo walked, he pulled his satchel up onto his shoulder, making a bit comfier than before.

'I hope Uncle's doing okay. It's lonely for him after all.' He thought

He pulled our his keys as he stopped next to a very basic push bike, unlocking it

He pulled it out of the bike-rack, he mounted and pushed off, travelling down the bike path into town. The wind flew past his hair and on his face, pedalling at a steady pace and soon arrived at a set of traffic lights.

He came to a stop, and blinked. Walking across the street, rather slowly, was an old woman carrying a few dozen bags with her

"Excuse me, Miss?" Sougo called up, riding up next to her. "Do you need help with those?"

"Oh, thank you, young man." The woman spoke in a tired and shaky voice as she struggled with the bags.

Sougo nodded and took some of the bags, mounting those onto his bike as he got off.

He waved at the cars as he rolled the bike past, helping the woman get across the street much faster

"So, where do you live? I can help you with these to get there." Sougo offered as he pushed his bike.

"No no dear boy, this is more than enough. Thank you."

Sougo nodded in response, handing over the bags as he helped her cross the street. "Have a good day, Miss." And he rode off when she was safe on the other side.

Continuing on his journey back home, Sougo went through the park for a short cut.

The birds were singing, the leaves were rustling and changing slowly from green to red, autumn was coming, people were wearing thicker clothing to stay the chill.

As he rounded a corner he saw a bunch of kids surrounding a tree, trying to reach for a ball

He blinked and frowned. "Need a hand?" He asked the kids as he dismounted his bike.

"O-Our ball." A kid cried as they tried to rach for the ball.

"Okay, hold on a second." Sougo answered and began to climb up the tree to the second branch and collected a bright blue ball. "Ah, here you go." He passed the ball down. "Be careful; okay?"

"Thank you!" The kids answered and bounced their ball, playing football as they dispersed from the tree.

Sougo nodded and dropped down, to the floor.

"Yosh." he sighed and nodded, patting himself down

"Having fun, Towika?" another voice mocked

The voice came from a student, black-haired and darkened eyes from lack of sleep, wearing the same uniform as Sougo.

"Hiryu." Sougo sighed. "Yes. I am, thanks." He answered calmly

"Why am I not surprised you're enjoying playing with kids?" Hiryu scoffed

Sougo was getting riled up by his 'fellow' classmate. Any chance Hiryu got to put down him, he took. But Sougo tried to rise above it...didn't stop the sting though.

"I was helping them. Now, if you excuse me." Sougo asked as he was about to mount his bike. "I need to get home, my Uncle probably needs help."

"In that run down clock-shop? He should pack it in, it's all digital now." Hiryu mocked

Sougo grumbled at Hiryu's remark, not wanting to rise up at him...but he turned back. "My Uncle says 'There's always a need for hands-on work'. There's no shame in what he does." he commented "But then again you wouldn't know; you've never worked a day in your life. It's like you think you're a king or something." he mocked and road away

Hiryu huffed venomously and almost spat at Sougo, but he grabbed his bag and stomped off.

Sougo continued on his way back home; until he saw a young girl standing at a corner afraid and confused.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Sougo asked as he saw the girl.

"I-I'm lost." The girl stood there, afraid and frozen

"Really? Where are you going?" he questioned

"S-Shopping. With my mummy." The girl hiccupped.

"But you got separated. Okay, we'll call the police. Is that okay?" Sougo asked, getting out his phone.

Over in the bushes, hidden away and spying on him were Geiz and Tsuki, seeing him with this kid

"What... The hell?" Geiz blinked. Tsuki looked at Geiz and then at Sougo, who was on his phone while with the kid. There was...confusion.

"This guy's Oma Zi-O. He **has** to be." Geiz glared, readying the gun

* * *

*flashback*

Back in 2068 in Oma Zi-O's palace, several months before Geiz and Tsuki arrived in the past; Geiz was doing some reconnaissance to find any information or steal anything to survive.

Geiz managed to slip into the rafters of the main room, hidden in shadow and terrified. He was in the Lion's Den, one wrong move and he was dead.

"My Overlord, the Resistance has been a growing concern as of late." The scarf-wearing minion spoke up nervously as he clutched the book in his arms.

"I see."

"If that's the case, Woz, **we** should sort it out." The woman among them called up, saying the scarf-wearer's name. "We can't let our darling, handsome, Overlord waste his time now. Could we?" she flirted, clearly being a suck up even as she flinched when he turned to her. Terrified of his power from his sight alone

"No. You can't. And none will stand in my way. Not to I. Sougo Tokiwa!" Oma Zi-O responded "I am the King of Time and I shall not be opposed!"

*end flashback*

* * *

Geiz steeled himself as he held the gun, seeing this 'Sougo Tokiwa' help reunite the child with her mother. His resolve was to kill him and save the future, **that** was the mission.

Tsuki looked at Sougo as he mounted his bike and began to casually ride off...something...something twinged with her. A feeling that was off. Was **this** the same Demon Overlord that they swore to defeat?

_Bum bum_

_Bum bum _

This kid, this teen... He was... He was nice. Pure. He couldn't... He couldn't be the monster they saw slaughter hundreds of people. It was impossible, she... She could just feel it!

"Geiz! No!" she yelled and pushed his arm away while running at the teen

"Tsuki! Damn it!" Geiz snapped as he couldn't believe that she just did that. "TSUKI!" He ran after her, while she ran after Sougo.

Sougo continued to ride down the road, unaware of the people following him and soon arrived at a small house.

It had white glass doors, two floors, panelling for its walls and a banner on the side which read '9 5 DO'.

Sougo pulled his bike to a nearby post and latched it up. "Uncle, I'm home." He called out as he entered.

"Ah, Sougo. You're home. A little late though." An older man's voice spoke up.

"I was helping a few people on the way back." Sougo apologised as his uncle came into view.

The figure came into view, it was an older gentleman with greying black hair, rectangle frame glasses, a bronze coloured leaf-motif button shirt, a dark grey vest jacket with a bronze pocket-watch for a top button, dark green corduroy trousers and slip-on shoes. He was currently fixing up an old VCR that someone had brought in. "That's my nephew." He chuckled.

"Huh? What's that Uncle?" Sogou blinked at the machine

"This is a VCR, Sougo. It used to play video cassettes before DVD's and the like were a thing." Sougo's uncle answered as he finished the last parts of it.

"Oh." Sougo responded in confusion. "But, why does someone want this fixed?"

"Memories, my boy." He answered.

...

"Okay... But why did they bring it to a clock shop?"

Sougo's uncle nodded with a little deadpan. "She was getting it fixed and wondering how to get the clock from saying 12:00 permanently." He chuckled "It's a digital clock, I have some knowledge with those."

"Right." Sougo nodded and headed to his room. "I'll start making dinner, okay?"

"Really?" He asked "It's a bit early."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't have much homework." Sougo answered as he entered his room

Outside, Geiz had finally caught up to Tsuki who had just stopped shy of the 9 5 DO.

"What? Was that? Tsuki?" He panted as he managed to catch his breath but he was ignored

Tsuki continued to look at the 9 5 DO, wanting to go in. Something inside of her was urging her on, but she couldn't quite put it. Sougo Tokiwa was supposed to become 'Oma Zi-O' in the future.

Something... was wrong!

* * *

*elsewhere*

Out in the town, we see a pair of students walking out from a basketball court, talking together about their improvements and what they'll do after the next match

The two waved and separated, heading their own directions

The student spun the ball in his hands before stopping, coming to a street that connected to the road.

Before he took the step he was pulled back and flung to the floor.

"Oof! Ow! Who're you? Why did you-?" The student asked angrily as he saw a strange person before him.

It was the boy from the future, the one who walked alongside Oma Zi-O in 2068!

The student blinked around and looked in shock, seeing that everything seemed... stopped in place. Bird's unmoving mid-flight, leaves just flouting there inches from the ground, people paralyzed in place

"My name is Wol." the boy bowed lightly with a proud smile "If you had kept walking you would have died, as you crossed the road. By a speeding car."

"I. Died? What's happened?" The student panicked before he saw 'Wol' take out a dark blue-black watch, much like the one that Geiz had.

"Don't worry." Wol smiled as he pressed the button on the top of the watch.

Hologram clock hands spun around and showed a monstrous form of a red and blue face, an unnatural sound coming from it and a single word.

_Build!_

And Wol shoved the watch into the boy, to which the innocent basketball player screamed in pain and fear.

"You're going to be a Kamen Rider." Wol smiled as the power of the watch began to reshape the student, transforming him into a monstrosity. "From now on, you are Kamen Rider Build!" he laughed as the man changed

The student began to warp and change, his body was almost carved and clasped with red and blue bent and torn metals, a worn black bodysuit and spikes coming from the tops of his feet, shoulders and hands. Around his waist was a black rectangle with red and blue 'bottles' a worn broken gear and a red handle crank. His chest was split with red and blue metal going over his left shoulder to his right hip, emblazoned on his right pectoral was, written in English, the word 'BUILD'; his face...was a perversion, exposed teeth, an exposed nose and jagged eye lenses that looked vaguely like a rabbit's head and a tank.

* * *

*At the 9 5 DO*

"Well Uncle, I'm heading out." Sougo called as he left the building

"Okay, I'll see you later. Don't get into any trouble." Sougo's Uncle answered, joking at the end.

"See you later." Sougo smirked at his Uncle's joke and closed the door behind him.

As he left his house, Sougo felt a small shiver up his spine...like someone was watching him. Giving a cursory glance around him, he shrugged it off and took his bike.

He gripped his bike handles lightly, simply cycling away calmly

Geiz and Tsuki emerged out of the bushes, having kept an eye on Sougo's home and waited for a chance to get at him. "Okay, **this** time, we'll get him." Geiz whispered as he lead the charge to corner the Demon Overlord.

Tsuki nodded and followed, exhausted and a little hungry since they had run out of rations since coming here

But as she looked... No! She couldn't let him do this! "I'm sorry!" she yelled as she suddenly grabbed the gun from Geiz's hand and pushed him **hard** before she bolted towards Sogou

"WAAAA~!" Geiz yelled as he fell back and tripped over a bench, falling over the edge and into a nearby water pass

"Huh?" Sogou blinked as he heard someone rushing at him. Stopping his bike he looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight of an admittedly cute girl running at him "Wha-"

"Follow me! Quickly!" she called as she grabbed his hand, literally pulling him off his bike and sprinting away

"Ahhhh! Slow down!" he yelled as they ran away

Sougo was running as fast as this strange girl was pulling him away from wherever and off his bike. "E-Excuse me! What's going on? Who are you?" He called out to her.

No response, but she **did** look back a couple of times to make sure that they weren't followed by...whoever it was.

The two were now downtown, away from Geiz. Tsuki and Sougo were exhausted, more Tsuki than Sougo.

"Okay, now that we've stopped. I'll ask again. *Who* are you?" Sougo asked

Tsuki looked around briefly before stopping to make sure they were 'safe'. "I...My name is 'Tsukuyomi'." She answered.

Sougo was taken back slightly. "Like...the Goddess?" He asked as he looked at her and then his eyes innocently wandered.

His eyes slid over her body, a blush forming on his face

"I gue-what are you looking at?" she asked with a blink as she noticed the blush. And how he wasn't staring at her face or chest like the weirdoes and perverts she knew who blushed like that normally did

"Oh, um. N-Nothing. Sorry." Sougo coughed and apologised looking at her face. "You were saying?"

Tsukiyomi looked at Sougo and shook her head. "Listen, you. You're in. That is...You're in danger."

"In danger? From what?" He questioned

"It... Would be easier if I showed you." She sighed as a giant silver Machine appeared behind her

Sougo's eyes widened in shock, backing up in fear as he saw the giant machine before him and behind Tsuki. He daren't scream as he knew that would cause more trouble than needed in situations like this. His voice was shaking, terrified and could barely make a legible word. "Wh-wha. What?"

"Follow me, please." Tsuki asked as the machine opened up to her and him.

Sougo was frozen in fear; this girl who had pulled him off of his bike, said that 'he was in danger' and now was showing him this awe inspiring machine...it was intimidating to say the least. But he did as he was asked and followed the girl, Tsukuyomi, to the giant robot. 'Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?' He thought in worry.

They got into the robot, whose chest compartment quickly closed, before it jumped into the sky. The silver mech's head disappeared as its arms moved forwards in an inhuman way before they connected and its legs folded up, soon looking like a giant hover motorbike or something, before it flew away

Down on the ground, Geiz was stranded, seeing the mech leave without him. He snarled up at the air and then sighed. True he was stranded...but at least he was somewhere nice.

* * *

*Inside the Mecha*

Sougo was holding on a seat for dear life, he had never been off the ground like this before. He looked up at Tsukuyomi who was standing in a cock-pit of sorts, piloting this mechanical shape-changing robot. But one comfort he had right now, he was looking at the floor for stability and even catching glimpses of Tsukuyomi's tight-clad legs.

His face inches from her shin

"You're awfully quiet, Sougo. Don't you have any questions?" Tsukuyomi asked as she drove

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I-just trying to process. What **is** this? Where are we going?" Sougo apologised as he was caught back to reality and away from Tsukuyomi's tights. He pulled back as best he could and looked up, trying to look at her face

"We are going to the past, somewhere safe where we can talk." Tsukuyomi explained simply

"I'm sorry; 'the past'? As in this **thing** is a time machine?" Sougo double-took in shock.

"Correct." Tsuki nodded as she drove. "Some several years back in the past so we won't be disturbed."

Sougo couldn't believe it, he was in an **actual** time machine. The mere thought of this boggled his mind; but then he realised that, time travel was possible! Potentially within his life time.

"You outlawed time travel so no one could stop your reign." Tsuki explained as the time machine suddenly stopped

"I? Wait, **I** outlawed time travel? What 'reign'? Is-is this to do with my future?" Sougo asked as a million questions flooded his mind.

"I come from the year 2068, fifty years from your present. You, Sougo Tokiwa, become the Demon Overlord of Time, Space and the whole world." Tsukuyomi answered clearly and solemnly. "You become a being known as 'Oma Zi-O'."

You could almost hear Sogou's heart shatter somehow

"A resistance group rallies together against you in the future, trying to take you down. But due to your immense power and control over time, you destroy them and leave whatever remnants alive to 'try again' all for your amusement." Tsukuyomi continued. "My friend Geiz and I travelled back to stop you, to kill you before you rose to power."

Sougo couldn't believe it; **he** becomes a 'Demon Overlord'? But he's never been capable of such monstrousness. Sure, he gets angry from time to time; who doesn't? But to take over time itself? "S-So. Why didn't you?" He asked with a fearful gulp. "If killing me saves your world from...the apocalypse; then, why did you save me?"

"I-I-" Tsukuyomi gasped, freezing as she tried to answer

Sougo frowned, got on his hands and bowed his head before her. "I'm sorry."

Tsuki was taken back, the Demon Overlord was bowing to her.

"I'm sorry for everything I'm about to do in the future. I'll do whatever I can, to make sure it doesn't happen." Sougo apologised and promised. "I don't want want to be like that..."

"Sogou." Tsuki blinked and got him to stand up "Looking at you... I don't think you have it in you to hurt anyone."

"But from what you said-." Sougo answered

"I stand by what I said." Tsukuyomi responded simply. "You're not a bad person."

Sougo nodded, taking that on board and stood up. "Thank you, Tsukuyomi. I do have a question."

"Ask away." She responded

"Where are we?" He asked simply. "As in 'which period in history'."

"... I admit, I didn't pay much attention to that." she admitted

"Right...but you **can** get us back?" Sougo inquired with a bit of hope.

"I can **try**." She admitted, going back to the controls and activated the Time Mazine.

"... What do you mean try?!"

"It's tricky to pilot this, Geiz handled the controls and I set the date." She responded as she got to the controls. "Can you help?"

"I-Sure. Where do I stand? What do I do?" He nodded eagerly

"There are dials over there, to the right of me." Tsuki responded looking at the right.

Looking over, Sougo saw hologram screens depicting time and locations, so they could land anywhere safely. "Okay, okay. Um. Dates. 2018, duh-duh. Done!" And input the date and location of where they once were.

"Hnn!" Tsukuyomi pushed the levers forward and activated the Time Mazine, sending it to the right location and back home.

"Whoa!" Sogou yelled as he instantly lost his footing, crashing into Tsukuyomi

The two fell onto the floor as Tsuki had released the grips of the Time Mazine's controls and the transport slowed as they arrived back to 2018.

Sougo blushed as his face was on her stomach and Tsukuyomi was on her back. "Ow." She groaned

"I-I'm sorry! That was the jolt!" Sougo apologised and got up, blushing as he got **that** close to a girl. "I lost my footing!"

"It's fine. We need to get some sort of support in here." she nodded... And blinked

Sogou had his hands on her shins and he was squeezing a bit, running his hands up and down her shins a bit

"...You can let go now." Tsuki blushed as she looked at his hands

"Huh?" He blinked and looked down... Before he jumped back "I'm sorry!" he squeaked

'He's acting as if he's done something perverted.' she thought

Sougo immediately got to his feet in embarrassment and helped Tsuki up. "S-Sorry again. Are we back?" He asked

"I think so." She nodded, a little confused by his reactions.

The Time Mazine arrived back in the present, 2018, and landed safely on the ground.

"Thank goodness." he sighed

"Ah, My Overlord, you have returned." another voice stated

"Who's that? Geiz?" Sougo asked nervously as he heard that voice.

Tsuki shook her head in fear. "That's **not** Geiz."

Turning to the side, they saw Woz. Carrying his book, wearing his scarf and with a beaming smile as he saw Sougo.

"Tsuki? Who's this?" Sougo asked nervously

"Ah, my apologies, My Overlord." Woz apologised before bowing to Sougo. "I am Woz, your faithful chronicler and servant."

"'Woz'?" Sougo asked before Tsukiyomi got between him and Woz.

"Stay away from us!" She ordered him.

She pulled out a strange... phone looking item which she folded forward into the gun from earlier

Woz frowned as he saw the gun and then at her. "It is the day My Overlord will ascend. You can't interrupt that."

"Is that a **gun**?" Sougo asked in shock.

"He's not going to **be** Oma Zi-O!" Tsukuyomi responded, aiming the gun at Woz. "Can't you see?! Just look at him! He's too nice! It's impossible for him to become that monster! Get back you traitor!"

Woz frowned at Tsukuyomi. "My Overlord will save this world, Tsukiyomi. He will be the Ruler of Time."

"Traitor?" Sougo asked as he shifted sight between Woz and Tsuki.

Tsuki was silent... and opened fire, almost heartlessly

Woz flinched as he managed to duck and evaded her shots at him

"Tsuki! What're you-? Stop!" Sougo panicked, trying to wrestle the gun out of her hand. "Guns are illegal!" although he noticed the shots where red laser beams

"I-Sogou! Let go!" Tsuki yelled, trying to pull her arms from his grip

Sougo released her, looking right in her eyes. "You said 'traitor'. Woz is a traitor? Of what? Who? The Resistance?"

"Yes!" Tsuki snapped at him, enraged as he let Woz go. But she knew this was because of his naive innocence, but his curiosity was helpful to let him catch up to speed. "Woz was one of us. But he defected, betrayed us."

"And now he's **your** loyal slave." Geiz's voice followed up, aiming a gun at Sougo.

"Geiz! No!" Tsuki yelled, getting in between the two

"Move, Tsuki! He's our enemy!" Geiz demanded, keeping his gun pointed at Sougo, but the sight was caught with Tsuki in the way.

"He's not Oma Zi-O! He's innocent!" Tsuki responded

"**Now**! But when he gets in power, he'll become a monster!" Geiz answered.

"He could've attacked me, but he hasn't." Tsuki defended

Geiz snarled as he looked at Sougo and then Tsuki. His hand shaking in anger and holding himself back...and exhaled angrily, holstering the gun. "Damn it!"

Sougo sighed in relief, seeing how frustrated Geiz was and how angry he was towards him.

"Sougo apologised to me." Tsukuyomi spoke up.

"...What?" Geiz asked as he was standing away from her, turning his head as he heard that.

"Sougo apologised to me. Almost immediately after I told him his future." Tsukuyomi clarified.

...

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Geiz snapped as it seemed like his entire world view was being challenged

"It's the truth!" Tsuki answered

Geiz glared at the ground and then at Tsuki, he trusted her but... "NO!" he yelled, raising the gun again

"Sougo! Run!" Tsukuyomi yelled

"R-Right!" Sogou nodded and sprinted away

The lasers flew past Sougo's head, only missing him by inches, but managed to catch the metal and sparked.

"Damn it, Tsuki!" Geiz ran after him as Tsuki tried to stop Geiz.

Sougo continued to run, looking back only for brief seconds before he turned a corner to an alleyway hoping that he had lost him.

"Why do you run, My Overlord?" Woz spoke as he appeared before him

"GAH! Woz! It's you." Sougo almost leapt out of his skin when he was caught off guard.

"Of course, My Overlord. I'm your loyal servant." He responded with a respectful bow.

"That-That Geiz guy. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die from a laser-phone-gun!" Sougo panicked

"No, he won't my Overlord. I've brought a gift for you from the future." Woz raised his head, revealing a red pillow with golden trim and tassels as he knelt before his Overlord.

"A gift? For me?" Sougo asked as he looked at it.

Resting on the pillow was a duplicate belt, the same one that Geiz had taken from a guard. And in front of it was a black watch with a white-silver face-dial.

"What?" Sogou asked as he took the watch

"This is your power, My Overlord. You should know how to use them." Woz smiled as he looked up at his Ruler, indicating that Sougo should instinctually know how to use them, depending on how time works.

Sougo could feel something connect with him as he held the watch, something...right.

The watch had the number '2018' on the front, the year he was supposed to claim and use it. His thumb brushed over the edge of the faceplate, feeling the slightest turn of the dial as the plate turned right. 'This? This is-?' Sougo thought to himself, his hand shaking as he held this dangerous item.

He looked up, preparing to give the item back... and Woz was gone, leaving Sougo alone with the watch in his hand

* * *

*with Tsuki and Geiz*

"Damn it Tsukuyomi, get out of my way! That's Oma Zi-O! He killed them! He killed **all of them**! I have to kill him! I have to save them!" Geiz yelled as he pushed the girl away, pulling out the white belt from before

"... So... you're going to turn out just like _him _then, are you?" Tsuki glared "Use your power to control make others do what you want? You're acting no better than Oma Zi-O!"

Geiz froze at those words, dropping the belt "I-I... Ts-Tsuki! I-I'm sorry I-"

"Save it!" she snapped "I'm going to save the future by making sure Sougo doesn't become Oma Zi-O! Do whatever you want!" she snapped and walked away

* * *

*elsewhere*

We see a group of sports fans talking and laughing after they finished their games... when suddenly the air felt cold

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

They were all shivering like something evil was approaching. Well, they weren't wrong.

Stomping towards them with a bone-chilling aura was the 'Build' monster, glaring at them with one of its claws outstretched, like it wanted to grab one of them.

_"Best... Match?"_ It hissed weakly

The students all backed up away from the creature, seeing the logo on its pectoral and wanted to run.

_"Best...MATCH!"_ It roared and ran after one, making them scatter, but one student was grabbed, screaming in fear as a black bottle was shoved into their neck and they dissolved into the said bottle.

_TENNIS!_

The monster clutched the bottle in their hand and turned to the other students, who had already fled as they saw their classmate disappear into a bottle, like a yokai in an old fairytale.

Suddenly its left leg began to glow and steam, the broken and cracked white spring on it compressing... and then he was thrown into the air. The monster hissed as it jumped into the air, flying into the sky as it held its arms out ready to grab one of the other students

The students ran out, terrified, spreading out so they wouldn't be picked off like their friend. Unfortunately, the Build Monster slammed down and grabbed another student.

Begging for their life, the student tried to get away, trying to crawl on the pavement, only for the bottle to be shoved into their back and they were absorbed into the tiny thing.

_KARATE!_

_"BEST...MATCH!"_ The Build Monster cheered, slamming the two bottles together into the belt around its waist.

_TENNIS! KARATE!_

The creature roared in anguish, not getting a 'Best Match' from these two bottles.

Over on the roof of the school was Wol. Seeing his creature terrorise and attack students for its desires.

Click

Click

"Well. This is getting interesting." The girl from Oma Zi-O's court commented, walking up behind him

"Aura. I'm glad you've come." Wol smiled at her, enjoying his creature's rampage. "It *is*; isn't it? The first Rider to be reborn."

"True, but the first of many, to be sure." The now named 'Aura' responded. "What will happen when His Highness intervenes?"

"It doesn't matter." A deep, dark voice stated from behind them "As I said. If you can create a powerful enough Another Rider, you will take Oma Zi-O's place as King of Time. As I promised."

"Swartz." The two spoke as they acknowledged their 'leader', the right hand of Oma Zi-O.

"That's a fair point. And I think Another Build will do nicely as a first attempt." Wol answered, seeing his 'Another Rider' run around after people.

'Don't get **too** confident, Wol.' Both Swartz and Aura thought together.

"Where's Woz in all of this?" Aura asked

"On a special mission all his own." Swartz answered. "And he said that he's succeeded." He crossed his arms, looking into the sky "Oma Zi-O is starting what he believes will be the time loop to his reign. We must stop him... I wonder which of you will rule in his place?"

Both Wol and Aura looked at each other, imagining themselves as the respective 'Ruler of Time'. Able to go between the past and future as they pleased, able to do whatever they wanted because they could undo it all should they so choose.

'It will be **me**.' The two thought about themselves.

* * *

*With Sougo*

Sougo was on his own, the watch in his hands and a feeling of not knowing what to do. He was thrust into this situation and it scared him. People from the future trying to kill and/or save him, time travel, Kamen Riders? It was all too much. 'What do I do?' He thought before the screams of people caught his attention. "What's going on?" He wondered in confusion and saw the students of a different school to him run away

He had been wandering for... Who knows how long, he knew the sun was going down, and when he heard the screaming he was snapped out of his shock

"Wh-What's going on? What's happened?" Sougo tried to get some answers from some of the students

"M-Monster! Monster! It got them!" A bunch of students shouted in fear as they ran, terrified that they would be next.

"'Monster'? No. No, it can't be!" Sougo thought in fear and ran *towards* the monster's location. 'It's got to be something from the future.' He thought to himself. 'This is all my fault!'

The zone was empty, people had evacuated and only left the monster on its own. Sougo gulped in shock, seeing it for himself.

_"Best. MATCH!"_ The monster roared, wanting more bottles to fill.

"What **is** that thing?" Sougo asked as he hid, trying to think of something to get rid of it. "This is all my fault!" He chastised himself, seeing this monster as his doing.

ZWOOM!

ZWOOM!

ZWOOM!

ZWOOM!

A barrage of red laser beams flew through the air, hitting the strange creature.

Tsukuyomi came running around the corner, the phone-gun held out and aimed at the creature

"Tsuki?" Sougo gasped as he saw her.

"Sougo!" She called out.

_"RARGH!"_ Another Build raced and tried to grab Tsukuyomi, only for her to shoot it in the face and dodge out of the way.

"What're you doing here?" He asked as he pulled her in.

"Trying to stop this 'Another Rider'. What're **you** doing here?" Tsuki asked as she continued to fire from cover.

"I-I don't know. I just-I wanted to help!" Sougo answered honestly. "But I don't know how!"

"Ah, but my Overlord, that is but a simple task. One which is easily answered." Woz commented as he appeared again, holding the belt on the pillow once more

"Woz!" Both Tsukuyomi and Sougo gasped in shock as they saw him

"How did you-?" Sougo asked before being pulled down by Tsuki to stop Another Build from punching through the tree and through his head.

"You're asking that **now**?" Tsuki asked as she shot at Another Build.

"My Overlord, take this belt. Start your journey to become the Lord of Space and Time." Woz stated as he continued to hold the pillow which rested the belt. Sougo looked at it, seeing it shine there...and again that feeling of a connection. And the urgency of it is needed.

_"RARGH! BEST! MATCH!"_ The Another Build roared, wanting more bottles. Wanting to kill more and more, to become more powerful _"GENIUS!"_

Sougo clenched his fist and grabbed the belt, quickly looking at it and then wrapped it around his waist

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Another Build and Tsukuyomi stopped and looked at Sougo, his right hand shaking as he felt the connection of the watch and the belt harmonise, steadying his pulse.

"No." Tsuki said in despair

"... I... Don't want to be king." Sougo said as he turned towards the battle, his hand shaking. "I don't want to hurt people... To be the monster you told me about."

"Then drop those things and run away!" she yelled back

"HOW CAN I DO THAT WHEN THAT THING MIGHT KILL YOU?!" Sougo yelled at the top of his lungs, actually angry... And that actually made Tsuki nearly drop her gun. She'd never heard someone... Talk like that about someone else before

"Sougo..." she mumbled

"I can't let someone get hurt when I can help. It's just... Wrong! If I have to accept this power to help people, then so be it!" The 18 year old yelled "But I won't be that monster! That demon king! Tsukuyomi, if you really think I'm nothing like him... Then help me stay this way! Because I can't just abandon you!" with that our hero thrust his arm out, holding the watch tightly and showing them the face plate. Sougo turned the dial of the watch's faceplate to reveal a mask and he pressed the watch's button, making a hologram circle of that mask appear. Said mask having the word 'Rider' written in pink in katakana

**ZI-O!**

Sougo inserted the watch in the right-hand side of the belt's holder and pushed the button on top of the belt, making it tilt anti-clockwise. The belt's screen began to flash as his body seemed to naturally flow into a standing position, his right arm moved back while his left hand rose level to his head. Unbeknownst to Sougo, a see-through clock appeared seemingly from nowhere accompanied by gears that travelled around the clock's edge and the clock hands travelled around anticlockwise.

Tsuki gasped as she recalled this position, it mirrored the statues of Oma Zi-O about to transform.

Sougo twisted his hand so the back was facing Another Build and proclaimed

**"HENSHIN!"**

And his left hand fell, connecting with the belt, spinning it 360 degrees until it landed back where it started and locked in place.

_**RIDER TIME!**_

The whole world around Sougo seemed to spin around with the belt as the clock and gears balanced out and landed on 12, before the hands split off and pointed to 10 and 2 respectively, with pink Katakana which read 'Rider' appearing on the clock-face.

**KAMEN RAI~DA~! Zi-O~!**

Sougo was immediately surrounded by three silvery human-sized rings that looked like watch straps, glowing with a pink aura and energy. Within this sphere, Sougo emerged in a black bodysuit with dark grey boots with silver anklets, pink markings on shin guards that protected his legs, silver watch-crown-styled kneecaps, on his hips were two more pink stripes, from his chest to his waist was a single silver link watch-strap, over his shoulders and chest was a watch's edge styled shoulder-guard. His hands were wrapped in black gloves with pink markings, four wrist holders that held four blank black watches similar to his own.

And finally, Sougo's mask was a watch's face, his visor had the pink katakana for the word 'Rider' on it, the clock hands pointed to 10 and 2 respectively, mirroring the transformation sequence behind him.

Sougo couldn't believe it...He had transformed. Into that which he promised to not become. He looked at his hands and then at Another Build worried what he **could** do.

But that thought would have to wait, as his thinking was interrupted by an ecstatic Woz, who held his book open in one hand as he proclaimed with his other. "**IWAE**! He is the heir to the power of all Riders. The Lord of Time, travelling beyond time and space to reign over the past and future. His name is 'Kamen Rider Zi-O, and you have born witness to the dawn of his birth!"

"Sougo..." Tsuki whispered

Sougo looked at his hands slowly before he raised his right arm, the back of his hand facing the monster as his forefinger and thumb extended making the shape of clock hands pointing at 3 o'clock "I think I can do this. And it's time I do something about it!"

_(Oh, yeah. Ohh…)_

The Another Build monster roared, running at Sougo and holding a bottle in its hand, ready to absorb his essence for his own. But Sougo threw a punch, connecting it to its chest. The impact caused the creature's chest to buckle and was flung away several feet in front of him.

Zi-O gasped at the power he now possessed, looking at his hand and how strong he had just become. He *could* defeat this monster. "Right." He said confidently as he ran forward and began to fight.

_Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?_

_(Are you lazy?)_

Up on the roof, Wol and Aura saw the 'birth' of Zi-O, their leader. While Aura was anxious to see him, Wol didn't seem to mind as much, but he was still nervous for his creation.

Zi-O raced into battle, throwing a few slightly clumsy punches. It was clear that he had VERY basic self-defence classes and didn't fight or practice much, but what he lacked with his skill he was certainly making up for with his aggression and his strength as pink energy swirled around his fist with every blow.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it!_

_Feel it!_

Another Build's powers continued to help even the playing field, which made it easy to defend but the monster was 'inexperienced' in Karate making it incompatible in the fight. _"ARGH!"_ and it was punched away, rolling on the ground as Sougo managed to punch him in the head.

Sougo's inexperience was still showing, the sting of each punch was there on his fists. But he had to keep going, he had to fight.

_(Crazy baby!)_

Tsukuyomi trained her gun on Another Build to give Sougo covering fire, but they were fighting too close for her to get a clear shot. But Sougo had given her an opening, she shot out laser fire at the Another Rider, hoping to at least slow him down.

_TENNIS!_

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

_Konomama Shout it out!_

_Shout it out!_

"Tsuki!" Sougo called out and ran at her, as the laser fire was being rebounded and off of their enemy. The blasts hit Zi-O, making him fall to his knees

_Ima wo susume yō_

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku_

_Asu no tobira tatake_

Another Build slowly got to its knees, panting in pain as it barely got out of that attack. But now it turned to Tsukuyomi, carrying a new bottle to take her essence.

Tsuki was panicking, the 'Tennis Bottle' would rebound the lasers and Sougo was sounded from her 'helping'. But she had to get some distance away from Another Build.

"Tsukuyomi. HNN!" Sougo groaned as he tried to get up, punching the ground to force himself up, grabbing Another Build's attention.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

_Tobikonde mitara_

_"Huh?"_ The monster turned to him, retreating the bottle into himself and flexed his claw hands to carve into Zi-O. Suddenly a series of kanji was thrown out of his belt

Another Build was pushed back, hit by the Kanji appearing from Zi-O's belt as it formed into a sword; black-handled, with a grey extension for a Ridewatch to be put in, a silver watch strap for the guard, a silver circle at the base of the blade as the pink Kanji appeared and inserted themselves into the silver circle, an elongated triangle for the blade with a pale blue clock hand reinforcing the middle of the blade.

_Believe Yourself!_

_ZIKAN GLADE!_

Sougo grabbed the blade in his hand and swung it at Another Build, just missing him since he had never swung a sword before.

_KEN!_

"It... Says sword?" Zi-O blinked, noticing the sword had the word 'sword' written on it in pink katakana

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

Another Build snarled as he barely dodged the sword's swing and inserted 'Karate' into the belt. Tsuki saw this opening and took a shot at Another Build, causing it to stumble from the peppering of lasers.

Sougo slashed his sword, catching Another Build's arm and smashed the 'Tennis' bottle in his hand. A glowing dust flowed from the bottle, reforming the tennis player... Who took off running 'He's got people in those bottles?' Sougo thought in shock, before glaring at him in anger. "RARGH!"

**SLASH!**

**CLASH!**

**SLASH!**

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

_Mirai wo koe yō_

Another Build was trying to defend himself, but being so close and the energy slashing into him, he was taking a lot of damage.

Zi-O gripped the blade and pulled back, making the blade move back and rest along the top of the hilt horizontally. The katakana moved and changed, now saying the word 'gun'

_JYU!_

Zi-O took aim and pulled the trigger. His gun unleashing pink energy blasts into Another Build's chest, stomach and arms. Another Build screamed as he was peppered with these attacks, Sougo's barrage was making it spark as I think was greatly losing energy Andy possible form.

_Kako no ishi wa_

_Uso de wa azamuke nai_

Woz was smiling as he observed his Overlord win against this enemy, chronicling it in his mind while his book took it down on its own.

"I won't let you keep hurting people!" Sougo yelled

"Sougo..." Tsuki whispered

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

"It's time to end this." Sougo spoke out loud and his hand pressed the button on his watch and then his belt's button, just out of an unknown instinct. Like he had done this before countless times.

**FINISH TIME!**

Another Build struggled to get back up while Sougo spun his belt again to activate the power surging from within.

**TIME BREAK!**

_Mabayui sekai_

Sougo's legs knelt down before he jumped into the air, extending his right leg as his left folded up; his foot was surrounded in the pink aura as multiple Katakana lettering for the word 'Kick' surrounded Another Build, pinning him in place before merging into one and imprinted onto Zi-O's foot as it connected to Another Build's chest

Another Build exploded and flew away, crashing and seemingly destroyed.

_Misete_

Sougo panted as he just caused that attack. He couldn't believe it. 'Was? Was that...Me?' He thought

"Sougo." Tsuki looked at him in shock, seeing how this muscle memory was to him.

"Amazing, My Overlord." Woz smiled as he held his book and hoped his meagre words were enough.

"I...Thanks, Woz." Sougo panted as he looked at him, exhausted from the fight.

"So. You really are Oma Zi-O." Geiz said, walking down the road towards them

"Geiz..." Tsuki tried but stopped, she knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him now

"It's my duty to stop you." Geiz added, attaching a white belt which shocked both Sougo and Woz

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

"Where did you get that?!" Woz snapped in anger

"Another belt?" Sougo said to himself, touching his own

Geiz was silent as he pulled out his watch and twisted the ring

**Geiz!**

He slotted Ridewatch into the belt, made a fist to hit the button on the belt making it tilt. Geiz threw his arms forward like he was projecting a ball of energy, recalled them back spun them around until his left hand clasped the upwards tilt of the Driver and his right clasped the underside.

As Geiz did this, a large see-through, digital clock with red 00:00 appeared with smaller digital clocks reading the same time on the sides, mirroring Sougo's transformation sequence.

**"HENSHIN!"**

Geiz spun the belt around and it locked in place, as the digital clocks spun around right side up; the clocks began to turn red as yellow Hiragana lettering appeared behind him.

_**RIDER TIME!**_

Red and black watch-straps appeared and surrounded Geiz much like Sougo, and covered him in red energy and formed a red bodysuit, red boots with black tips, silver anklets, deep red shin guards with black stripes on them, black watch-crown kneecaps, a black watch strap going down his chest and stopped at his waist. His shoulders were protected by a hexagonal-shaped silver chest-guard with yellow markings and red protrusions like watch buttons, he had black gloves with yellow padding.

And finally, his mask, mainly black with a white face-plate except for his visor, where the yellow Hiragana lettering stuck itself to, reading the word 'Rider'; and on his wrists were the same silver straps that Sougo had to house more Ridewatches.

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

Sougo looked in shock, this was the guy shooting at him not a few hours before. And he hadn't changed his mind about killing him

**"ZI-O!"** Geiz yelled as he charged forwards, his arm pulled back

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Physics HistoryXTimeBuild!

**Reviews:**

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: You might be surprised. We've got plans.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Wow, high praise coming from you.

Returning Riders: ...I can't even with this. Just **so **much wrong with what you've said. Grey, take over.

HackerEX Oh, ho. Just wait what we've got.

Flame1hedgehog: Ah, okay.

**Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

HackerEX: We try our best

Bastion Lightz: We have... ideas

kamen rider Godking V: Yes, but not all. Some SIC ideas and we are using all the cannon. For example... the Wizard novel *nods*

And yes, we are bringing Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi in sooner

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: How about the beginning, buddy?

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Yes, Zi-O's time travel was terrible

Returning Riders: Okay... so... yeah. *nods* A few things here.

I did not know about Hiro Mizushima breaking his contract. I knew he left the talent agency, but I did not know he did so illegally.

However. They did not deny his request to appear. They did not even ask him. Technically different things

Now for the rest of it... no. Those are lies Shinakura spread, as he always does. And they can easily be proven via logic which folds into each other.

The first, obviously, is the lie of them even having a PLAN for Zi-O. No. If you watch any Shinakura produced work you see how the plot flows. 'teases' in the beginning, random nonsense in the middle and rushed at the end with character motivation that makes no sense. Also the head writer is the writer for Ninninger, who openly boasted how he refused to plan a series ever when he did a similar interview after that train-wreck of a Sentai season. Heck, notice how those interviews are with SHINAKURA instead of the WRITER like they normally are.

Next... the Otoya and Saga thing. If they had a plan then this would be understandable... but considering everything else, and how said plan is 90% most likely a lie, then that does not matter. They had Otoya's actor free after Build, they could have done that episode rather early instead of making the OOO chapter a two parter just to sell a crappy promotional fake-DX Genm RideWatch. Especially since the movie was being filmed around that time. Instead of making Geiz Genm Armour, which you only use twice, have him use Kiva Armour!

And finally... Tsukuyomi. This shows they did not have a plan, a final nail in that coffin. Because if they had the plan they could have altered it and kept the story moving, push back the Rider aspect while keeping the narrative focused.

If her Rider form debut kept getting pushed back over arguing about her Rider forms design (a lie that is unbelievable for its own reasons, the main one being those designs are made by Bandai and Plex and the writer and Shinakura would have very little input on that aspect of the series) but that does not stop the STORY. They could have pushed back Tsuki becoming a Rider, yes, but they could have explored the BACKSTORY and actual PLOT of the show before-hand. They could have still built the plot up properly even if she didn't have a Rider form.

So... as one last thing... Shinakura was lying. They had no plan. Those are lies and excuses Shinakura made to try and cover his ass, like he does every time he is interviewed after any of his projects are met with critical and commercial disdain which is most of his filmography.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Author's note**

Hello everyone, GhostKaiser23 here.

Part of the goal here is to show how Zi-O could have improved. This includes using as many of the suits, toys and characters from the original show as possible.

Due that nature, however, Grey and I would deeply appreciate having feedback on what you liked about this story.

Please tell us what you found better than the source material and your thoughts on how we did. What do you think of the changes we made, do you prefer it this way or do you think the show was better? What about the plots, better or worse? How are the characters? And if you've never seen Zi-O before, please just tell us what you think of the chapters and characters.

We are both fans of Kamen Rider and would love your input on how we can improve the story.

Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Physics÷HistoryXTime=Build!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

We return back to the school where Sougo was fighting the Another Build, exhausted from fighting him; but now he had to contend with the man who tried to shoot at him not hours before. Geiz.

Or should we say:

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

**"ZI-O!"** Geiz yelled as he charged forwards, his arm pulled back and landed a punch on the 'Demon Overlord'.

Sougo was punched back and rolled on the floor in agony, that sucker-punch got him off guard. He knew he had to defend himself, but he didn't want to hurt this guy. Sougo knew that his future was to 'become the Demon Overlord' and the rage and sorrow Geiz was feeling was justified in some regard. But he was going to fight against that future and be someone different.

Sougo was sent flying back, crashing and rolling "Stop! I don't want to fight you!" He yelled

Geiz was having none of it, he was determined to kill Sougo and protect the future.

Tsuki knew that Geiz would continue even IF she tried to stop him, he would brush her off.

Woz was still in shock that Geiz had a Ziku Driver, angered that someone other than His Overlord wielding such an item.

Geiz pulled out a red and black axe weapon, 'axe' written in hiragana on the blade

_JIKAN ZAXE!_

Sougo gulped as he wielded his sword, as Geiz began to slash down on his opponent, barely able to block each strike.

Geiz had caught him off guard and winded, the perfect time to end someone.

Geiz was harsh and ferocious, like a berserker warrior cleaving into their enemies with a battleaxe, eager for the kill.

Sougo had to make a dangerous choice and he switched his sword for a gun; while taking a deep cut from Geiz' Zaxe. "ARGH!"

Geiz had struck Sougo, cutting into his armour as sparks flew, forcing him to tumble out of the way. "This. Ends. NOW!" He raised his axe above his head, going to decapitate Sougo

_Jyu!_

"Huh? ARGH!" Geiz double-took and was shot by the multiple rounds from Sougo's weapon, close rance and no way to defend himself, he took the rounds and stumbled back

Sougo panted, beaten and bleeding. He had no strength left.

He took the watch off his belt, his hand shaking a bit as he inserted it into the weapon

_FINISH TIME!_

Geiz panted and slowly got back up, angered by Sougo's defiance...but this just reinforced his resolve that Sougo **was** the Demon Overlord. "You. You damn-"

Sougo held the gun in his hands, pointing it at Geiz as his gun was powering up, ready to shoot at him.

"Get... Get back!" Sougo stuttered... Making Geiz froze, hearing the pure FEAR in Sougo's voice!

Sougo's hands were shaking, his face was stuck in a scared frown, almost like he was about to cry. Geiz saw this and he couldn't believe it, the person destined to be the Demon Overlord of his time...was afraid. Not of him. But of potentially taking his life. To be a killer.

That was when it dawned on him; Sougo, **this** Sougo, wasn't the person who he swore to kill. He was just a scared person thrust into a situation out of his control

Geiz lowered his weapon and was about to remove the watch from his belt, but he saw movement from behind the bushes; the Another Build was still alive! "TSUKI!" He called out to her, to get her to move.

The Another Build panted and leapt away, going to find others who would not destroy him, like Geiz almost just did to Sougo.

"Let's go!" Geiz yelled as he ran off

"Right!" Tsuki nodded and followed, the two chasing after Another Build

Sougo panted as his hands shook wildly, dropping his gun, he fell to his knees and shook in fear and sadness. He was so afraid right now. Geiz was gunning to kill him...and he could only imagine the pain that Geiz went through. He felt like a monster to create such anguish.

Woz remained with Sougo, as a loyal servant should. "My Overlord, do you need help?" He asked as he knelt down and offered his help before Sougo fell to the floor, his transformation fading from his form as he passed out.

Woz went to his Overlord and hoped that it wasn't untoward to help. But he had to get him back home and safe. He helped him up and carried him, going back to the 9 5 DO, since it was written in his book.

Aura frowned as she saw the Another Build escape and Zi-O wasn't taken out by Geiz. But with Woz there, he would defend the Overlord.

Wol didn't seem to mind, his Another Rider was still alive, meaning he was still ahead of Aura to become the next King; as long as his Another Rider continued, he could succeed.

* * *

*With Tsuki and Geiz*

The two raced off after Another Build, almost losing him in the distance until they stopped due to exhaustion, losing him over the horizon.

Both panted as they stood at a building site. Tsuki couldn't look at Geiz right now. Even after telling him that Sougo wasn't Zi-O he went ahead and tried to kill him.

Geiz, meanwhile, was thinking about EVERYTHING he knew.

How Sougo was this scared person, how he didn't want to fight him. Terrified of dying. Why Tsuki was willing to defend him and keep him away from Geiz.

Sougo was just...**not** Oma Zi-O.

How could such a person become such a tyrant?

He **had** to figure this out.

"We've lost Another Build." Tsuki frowned as she stood ahead of Geiz.

*time skip, next morning*

Sougo mumbled happily as he hugged his pillow

The events of yesterday seemed to be like a bad dream, but he was now safe and at home in his bed.

As he slowly awoke, Sougo felt a bruise on his body, almost like a wound. "Hmm... Ms Tsuki... Your thighs are so soft..." Sougo mumbled to himself in his half asleep state. Still awakening from his dream

_Knock, knock._

The gentle rapping on his bedroom door stirred Sougo from his sleep, waking him up from his lovely dreams. Luckily he could remember them quite well. "Hmm...Hello?" He groaned as he woke up, wincing gently as he felt his wound

"Sougo? Are you okay?" His uncle asked, walking into the room

"U-Uncle Junichiro." Sougo blinked as got up. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Thank goodness." Junichiro sighed in relief, setting down a glass of water for him. "I was worried. When that young man brought you back home."

"W-Wait. 'Young man'? Who?" Sougo asked

"I believe his name was 'Woz'. Strange name, but a nice boy." He responded. "He said that you got into some trouble." He frowned. "Did you get into a fight?"

Sougo knew he couldn't lie to his uncle; he was bruised and beaten yesterday. But he couldn't let him worry. "Yes. I did." He nodded honestly. "But, but I was helping people. There was...something bad going on, and I did what I could to stop it."

Junichiro nodded and patted his hand. "That's the sort of person you are, Sougo. But you can't keep doing this. Coming home bruised and beaten like the other day. I don't want to see you hurt so bad that you might not wake up."

"It won't come to that, Uncle." Sougo answered. "Is-Is Woz still here?"

"The strangest thing, after he brought you home I offered him some coffee and he disappeared. I have no idea where he went." Junichiro answered, confused where Woz went to. "But, you're home now. I'll call the school and tell them you're not going in today."

"Oh. Thank you." Sougo sighed and nodded a bit "I-Hey! Uncle! I have a question!"

"Yes?" Junichiro asked softly

"Have you ever heard... Of someone... Called Kamen Rider Build?" Sougo questioned, holding the Zi-O RideWatch under the covers of his belt. Realising he had never let go of it

"'Kamen Rider Build'? Hmm...It. **sounds** familiar." Junichiro pondered for a moment, thinking hard about it. "A...red and blue figure?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right. Have you heard of someone called that?" Sougo asked

"I. It's funny. I **thought** I did, it's...it's there, the back of my mind." He answered as he scratched his head.

He rubbed his chin, frowning as he felt like there was something he was forgetting

"I'm sorry, Sougo. But I'm not sure." Junichiro apologised.

"It's okay, Uncle. Thank you." Sougo nodded and thanked his uncle.

"Get some rest, I'll go make some tea." He answered, walking downstairs.

Sougo pulled out the RideWatch from under his sheet and looked at it. 'It was real. All of it. And...And Kamen Rider Build.' He began to panic breathe. 'I have to find Tsuki!' He thought as he got out of bed.

He stumbled a bit, getting dressed

He slipped on a striped shirt and a beige jacket, light khaki trousers and sneakers. The pain from yesterday's fight was still fresh on his body, but he **had** to find Tsuki. She owned a time machine, maybe she could glean some information on what's going on.

And hopefully, Geiz wasn't there with her, he didn't want to face him again.

Pocketing his RideWatch and hid his Ziku Driver, Sougo snuck out, being as stealthy as he could...He didn't like it, but it was the only way to get answers and maybe figure out what happened to Kamen Rider Build.

There was a connection to that monster

* * *

*With Tsuki and Geiz*

The two were currently sitting together, having gotten something to eat, though it *was* tricky since they didn't have any money from this point in time, but they managed for now.

Tsuki was sitting away from Geiz while the 'Kamen Rider' was pondering about Sougo...and how he didn't connect with Oma Zi-O.

"Protein~, ramen~, protein~, ramen~, best match~." a cheerful voice sang behind them

"Who's there?" Tsuki asked as she stood up, grabbing her laser-gun and pointed it at the voice.

"Whoa, whoa. What's with the hostility?" The figure asked.

The figure had reddish styled hair and black eyes, wearing a black shirt and a neon blue and white tracksuit jumper, black-grey jeans with a red and black plaid shirt tied around his waist and black boots.

"R-Ryuga Banjo?" Tsukuyomi asked as they saw him

"Yeah, that's right." He nodded. "Are you two alright?" In his hand was a shopping bag, the man leaning against a chair.

"We're just. We're just hungry. Having some breakfast." Geiz answered

Banjo nodded in response. "I get that. Want some to share?" He offered

"Oh, um...Are you sure?" Tsukuyomi asked

"Yeah, no problem." Banjo shrugged with a casual nod. "Follow me! Ha, it's nice to meet fans!"

''Fans'?' Both Tsuki and Geiz looked at each other before following Banjo, this guy **was** famous to them after all.

"So, what're your names?" Banjo asked

"I'm Geiz, this is Tsuki." Geiz answered for them, trying to be vague as possible.

"Weird names." he shrugged, the two entering a cafe

The cafe's name was 'Nascita', a quaint cafe that served famous coffee and doubled as a restaurant from time to time.

"Hey, I'm back. And I've brought the goods. We're eating well tonight." Banjo called out with a smile. "And I've brought guests."

"Mou, Banjo, this isn't your house! Do you know how rude that is?" a girl with black-hair snapped

"Sorry, Misora." Banjo sighed, as he put the shopping down. "But he told me to get some stuff for the cafe."

"Urgh, that-...Oh, hello." Misora, the black-haired girl spoke and calmed down as she saw them. "Welcome to Cafe Nascita." She bowed at them, holding her book

"Thanks/thank you." Geiz and Tsuki took the book and looked at it, though a little confused.

"Misora, you can't just-Ah-ah-ah!" Banjo began to grumble, only to have his ear pulled comically by Misora.

The two time travellers looked at each other, confused

The two remembered that Banjo Ryuga was a Kamen Rider himself. Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

But he wasn't alone, he was the partner to-

"Excuse me." Tsuki asked, grabbing the two's attention.

"Yes?" Misora asked

"Is...Is Sento Kiryu here?" She asked nervously.

"He's in the basement." Misora answered. "Why?"

"There is a problem... Involving Build."

Both Misora and Banjo looked at each other in shock, before she let go of his ear.

"I'll go get him." She nodded and went to a door behind the kitchen

"What do you know about 'Build'?" Banjo asked seriously, but not angrily.

Geiz replied by showing his Driver

Banjo's eyes widened as he saw that. Sento said that there were others like them...but he didn't think they'd be just down the street from the cafe.

"Where are they? Are they still here?" A new voice asked as it and Misora came back up the stairs.

"If Banjo hasn't scared them off yet." Misora responded as she came back up.

Following her, was a black-haired man with a white and black striped shirt under a beige jacket with a grey hood, blue jeans and sneakers. The sneakers were the same design but different colours, his left foot wearing a red and white sneaker; while his right foot was wearing a blue and white sneaker.

"Sento Kiryu?" Tsuki asked as they saw him.

"That's right. I'm guessing you know what's going on about my powers?" Sento asked, getting right to the point.

"There is a monster out there with a copy of your powers." Tsuki explained "We need your knowledge to fight it because..."

"Oh? There is a copy Build? Leave it to me then! It should be no problem for a genius like me." the man grinned and nodded

"Yeah..." Geiz flinched as he saw how confident Sento was.

"He grows on you, don't worry." Misora reassured them, pointing to Sento.

"Do you know where this 'Copy Build' is?" Sento asked as he grabbed his own driver.

"We aren't sure." Tsuki admitted

"No worries." Sento smiled as he adjusted his beige jacket before he pulled out a weird bulky phone

"Outside! **Not** in here!" Misora immediately called out

"Okay, okay. Now, tell me about this creature." Sento asked as he, Banjou, Tsuki and Geiz sat down to get the whole picture

* * *

*With Sougo*

Sougo was back around the town, trying to find the monster from before, but also Tsuki. He didn't know where she was nor where she was staying.

He sighed, sitting down on a bench

'What am I doing? I'm chasing phantoms.' He thought as he rubbed his chest where Geiz had struck him. It still stung. It seemed like Woz was his only ally in this...and he always called him 'My Overlord'. He was flung into something he didn't have control over and the watch in his hand made him question his decision to give up.

He looked at the Zi-O RideWatch, doubting himself

"My Overlord; do you need assistance?" Woz's voice spoke as he appeared before him, holding his book a little tighter than normal.

"Woz." Sougo looked up at him. "How did you-? Never mind." He sighed before he asked his question. "I don't know what I'm doing... What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you, My Overlord. To help with your ascension." Woz answered, bowing to him.

Sougo shook his head as he heard that, how Woz only saw him as an 'Overlord'. He looked at the seat, how he was taking most of it up, so he shuffled to the side and gestured to the empty space.

Woz just looked at him, confused what he was doing

"Would you like to sit down?" Sougo asked, still offering the seat.

"M-My Overlord!" Woz was taken aback by Sougo's offer. He had never been offered a seat by his Overlord's side before. He didn't know if this was a test or an actual offer.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Sougo asked in confusion.

"No. No, My Overlord. This is a great honour." Woz bowed and sat next to him, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Sougo looked at Woz, seeing how nervous he was; how 'on edge' he was sitting...what kind of person was he to let Woz flinch at the suggestion of sitting next to him? "Woz. I need help."

"Of course, My Overlord."

"What was that thing? That...monster." Sougo asked

Woz seemed excited to help inform his Overlord, opening his book to show the explanation. "That is 'Another Rider', a creation made from the powers of past Kamen Riders brought to the future. The one you faced spectacularly, My Overlord, was 'Another Build'; created from Kamen Rider Build."

"It stole his powers?" Sougo asked in shock.

"In a way, from Kiriyu Se-" Woz started only to be interrupted

"I bloody knew it. You're ditching school." A voice called out.

"Hiryu." Sougo sighed heavily as he looked at his classmate.

''Hiryu'?' Woz thought as he looked at his book.

"Who's this freak?" Hiryu jeered, glancing at Woz.

"My friend." Sougo frowned "And another one of my friends has gone missing, that's the only reason I'm-" he tried to continue only to fall to his knees as he tried to stand up, dizzy and exhausted still

"My Overlord!" Woz panicked and caught him.

"'Overlord'? This moron?" Hiryu snarked. "He doesn't have the spine to be one. He'd rather be around little kids than be functional."

"How **dare** you!" Woz snapped at Hiryu. "My Overlord is a great man!"

"What's going on here?" Sento asked as he pulled up on his bike

"Who the hell are you?" Hiryu asked as he looked at Sento with disgust.

"Sen-" Sento began to speak before Woz interrupted on accident.

"Sento Kiryu." Woz answered.

"That name meant to **mean** something?" Hiryu asked. "Wait...I don't care." He flipped them off and walked off.

Sento sighed, taking his helmet off "You okay?" He asked Sougo

"Y-Yes..." Sougo panted "W-Wait... You're Kamen Rider Build, right?

"Yes, that's right. And you're Sougo Tokiwa." Sento responded. "Tsukuyomi and Geiz have informed me about you...**and** about your frie-where'd he go?"

"I don't know." Sougo admitted, his legs weak

"... Get on." Sento urged, throwing him a helmet

Sougo caught the helmet and put it on, albeit a little awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I'll drive." Sento responded as Sougo got on and drove off.

"Where're we going?" Sougo almost yelled as he grabbed onto Sento.

"My lab." Sento answered cryptically as they drove through town.

* * *

*time skip*

"I'm home~" Sento called with a smile as he returned

"Sougo? Sougo!" Tsuki asked and then gasped as she saw Sougo, before she quickly realised he was injured and rushed to his side

Geiz saw this and frowned, but...concerning if Sougo **was** Oma Zi-O, he couldn't do any harm right now. But that wasn't the main concern. "What are we going to do with Another Build? He keeps coming back."

"Another Build? Is this the 'Copy Build' you mentioned?" Sento asked, leaning against the wall as Misora came out of... The fridge?!

"WHA-?!" Geiz, Sougo and Tsuki yelled in shock

"Who's hurt?" Misora asked sadly, holding a first aid kit

"S-Sougo. He's injured." Tsuki explained.

"Put him on the chair. I'll fix him up." Misora answered

Tsuki nodded, helping Sougo him up.

"Secret lab. As I asked, 'Another Build'?" Sento asked, getting excited to hear about something like this.

"Right. It's a creature that's stolen your powers." Geiz answered. "But we don't know **how** he got the means to do so."

"Stolen my powers?" Sento asked suspiciously as he held up his Driver and a set of bottles. The driver was a large black device with a large silver circular gear and a red handle, the BuildDriver. The bottles where a set, one red and one blue, the red bottle having moulding which looked like a rabbit and the blue having a tank moulding to it "I still have these, I still have my powers. Are you sure you're not wrong?"

"Maybe." Geiz frowned, scratching his head in annoyance since the Another Riders were un-killable. "I don't know."

"We... Have never actually seen them before." Tsuki admitted, holding Sougo's hand in her lap

"Wow... That's helpful." Ryuga joked

"True." Sento nodded "What can you tell us about these Another Rider's?"

"What we do know for sure is they can only be killed by the power of their matching Kamen Rider." Geiz explained "The Another-Watches are placed into a person and take complete control of them, basically a living shell holding the human inside hostage."

"And from his obsession with sports, I think whoever is behind this turned an athlete into Another Build." Tsuki finished

"... What?!" Sento yelled "They turned a muscle-head into Build?! But that's this baka's job!" he yelled, pointing at Ryuga

"Exactly!... Wait! Baka? Who are you calling a baka?!" Ryuga snapped after having a moment to process what Sento has said

"The Baka who didn't realise they were being called a Baka of course, baka." Sento said slyly and quickly with a smirk

Ryuga grabbed Sento and glared at him, almost ready to punch him...before smirking himself. Ryuga and Sento had been friends for over a year now, so it was like two friends having banter with each other.

"Is this what people call 'friendship' in 2018?" Geiz asked in confusion, seeing the two act like this.

"Ours at least." Sento answered. "Another question arises...What **are** these 'Watches'? How are they created?" And scratches his head.

_FWIP!_

A cowlick flicked up on the back of Sento's head.

Tsuki was helping Misora getting Sougo patched up. "How're you feeling?" She asked

"Like I was cut by an axe." He admitted, though didn't have a malicious tone in his voice.

"You're two are Riders to, right?" Ryuga asked

Sougo and Geiz nodded, holding out their Driver's and RideWatches

Sento smiled and looked at both watches, observing them on the surface and on the back. "Ah~! Amazing!" He cheered, wanting to run a scan and experiments on these items.

"Is he always like this?" Geiz asked

"Yes." Ryuga and Misora responded in unison

"Tss! Hnn!" Sougo frowned as his wound was bound by a compress.

"Sorry, Sougo." Tsuki apologised

"It's fine." Sougo winced.

Tsuki nodded and blushed, feeling his fingers against her thighs

"Do you mind if I take one and see what makes it work?" Sento asked, taking the Zi-O RideWatch and examined it with his own hands.

"Yes, in fact." Woz said as he appeared out of nowhere and took the RideWatch back

"Woz!" Tsuki, Geiz and Sougo gasped as he appeared

"Ah, so **you're** the friend." Sento commented, still a little shaken by seeing this person appear.

"I am My Overlord's loyal servant. You are not allowed to touch the instruments of his ascension." Woz responded as he gave it back to Sougo

"But do you have bikes?" Sento asked again

Geiz showed another watch from his armband, detailing a bike picture on the front of it. "I do. He doesn't." He pointed to Sougo.

"Sorry, guess I can't be a 'Rider' without a bike." Sougo joked awkwardly, feeling better from the first aid kit.

... And Sento had grabbed Geiz's 'bike watch' and sprinted into his lab

"HEY!" Geiz shouted and tried to run after him but was stopped.

"It's better not to get in the way when he's like this." Ryuga sighed

"Fine." Geiz snarled

"All done." Misora nodded

"How's it feel?"

"It feels better, thank you." Sougo answered, before looking at Tsuki, Geiz and Woz. "Woz has caught me up on what the Another Build is."

"Of course he has." Geiz answered, looking away. "But how're we going to defeat it? We don't have access to Build's power."

"'We'?" Sougo asked, thinking Geiz was talking about both of them.

"Don't get any ideas." Geiz responded

"...Could **my** powers work against it? I mean, I use the same Driver and stuff." Ryuga asked as a held a red and gold dragon device in his hand.

"You are Cross-Z, a different power than Build. It wouldn't work."

"But Sento still has his Driver. So doesn't that mean he should be able to use his powers?" Sougo asked

"It does, My Overlord. But only briefly." Woz began to explain. "With the presence of Another Build, Kamen Rider Build cannot maintain his power for long, in other words; it's suppressed."

"... I'm confused." Ryuga blinked

Tsuki sighed... And blinked, noticing that Sougo kept his hand on her knees "Err... Sougo? Are you okay?"

"Oh! Oh yeah! Sorry." he blinked and pulled his hand back

'That's twice now.' She thought with a blush.

"Basically. Build needs to beat Build." Geiz answered Ryuga

"Do you know where this guy is gonna be?" Sougo asked Woz, since he knew about the Another Riders.

"No, My Overlord." Woz apologised with a bow. "I do not."

"An athlete." Geiz thought. "He's going after athletes; right? So he'll need to go somewhere that has a **lot** of them."

"A gymnasium, a stadium. Places like that." Misora added

"Well. I know ONE way to make sure we know where this fake Build is." Ryuga said as he looked at Misora

Misora sighed and nodded as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"What is it?" Tsuki asked as she looked at Misora and then at Ryuga.

"You'll see." Misora mumbled as she went into another room

Geiz, Tsuki, Woz and Sougo looked in confusion, with Sougo scratching his head.

After about a minute Misora came back out wearing...what could only be described as 'pink', 'poppy' and ' 'kawaii'.

"Hi everyone~! It's Mii-Tan~!" she smiled and cheered

"'M-Mii-Tan'?!" Sougo looked on in shock

"'Mii-Tan'?" Woz, Geiz and Tsuki questioned as none of them knew who this was...dystopian future and all.

All the while Ryuga smiled and nodded.

"Mii-Tan's got a pwoblem." Misora pouted cutely. "Mii-Tan needs your help to find a scary monster; it's been causing pwoblems for Mii-Tan. Can you help please~?" She asked a camera that was live streaming to the internet right now. "Oh, Kazumi-Kun! Thank you for donating!"

And dozens if not hundreds of clear and detailed locations filtered through on Another Build, with a few live-stream donations for good measure.

As the necessary data was pouring in for the next minute or so, 'Mii-Tan' looked at the bright pink watch that she used for decoration. "Uh-oh. Mii-Tan's time is up. Until next time, everyone. Sayonara; remember, Mii-Tan loves you~!" She made a heart shape with her fingers for added cuteness and then stopped the live-stream.

_PING!_

All the data was compiled and condensed to a clear location where the Another Build was as Mii-Tan left and Misora came back. "Here you go." She spoke clearly and not in a 'cutesy' voice.

"..." The three from the future looked on in confusion at how Misora went from normal to cutesy Kawaii saccharine and back to normal again.

Sougo however, was just star-struck. "Th-Thank you."

"That's how it's done." Ryuga chuckled

"I expect payment." Misora stated simply to Ryuga

"Bu-But Kazumi sent like thirty thousand yen!" He deadpanned

As the two argued, Geiz, Tsuki and Sougo looked at the information. "Wow, this is amazing." Geiz whispered

**BOOM!**

The four newcomers to the cafe jumped as the fridge 'exploded' open, Sento coming running out

"What was **that**?" Sougo asked as some smoke came from the fridge.

"I'm amazing! I'm the best! **I'm a genius**!" Sento proclaimed with a smile as he came out holding the Bike Ridewatch, alongside a second one

"What did you do now?" Ryuga asked

"I replicated the Bike Ridewatch!" Sento proclaimed and produced the original Bike Ridewatch and an identical copy. Both were silver with a black button, pink lettering that read 'Ride Striker'. And passed them to Sougo and Geiz. "It was **such** a challenge!" And he began to rattle off in his enthusiasm and some parts of the scientific process.

"That's impossible." Geiz gasped as he saw the copy in Sougo's hand.

"No, that's what I thought so too. But it's not." Sento responded. "I also upped their MPH **and **added a usage for other RideWatches, see?" Sento added, pointing at a slot on the Ride Striker's dashboard "Insert one of those watches in the slot, press the watches button, and rev! Then you get a spectacular finish!"

"...You're exceedingly scary smart, Sento Kiryu." Woz commented as he observed his book, for any changes.

Sento chuckled proudly at that, quite pleased with himself.

"...I want payment for the fridge too, Sento." Misora followed up as she finished arguing with Ryuga

"Huh?" Sento questioned. "But...Fine." He sighed

"Looks like we can find Another Build now. Let's go." Geiz spoke to Tsuki

"Right. Let's go!" Banjo nodded, punching his hand

Sento nodded with a smile and rolled his shoulder

* * *

*time skip*

Another Build approached a fencing competition, now walking straighter and more... Normal.

After all, Geiz couldn't stop him. They didn't have Build's power.

And he was growing intelegance the more he existed, becoming more than a wild beast

**VROOOM!**

Suddenly four bikes came racing toward him, skidding to a stop between him and his target

"That's enough, fake me." Sento said as he dismounted the MachineBuilder, removing his helmet and chucking off his riding gloves

Another Build turned around and glared at him and the others. "Not Fake. **Real**!" It answered. "**I'm** Kamen Rider Build!"

"That's not good." Ryuga frowned as he dismounted the bike and each of them snapped their belts onto their waists.

**Ziku Driver!**

Another Build grabbed two bottles out of its waist and inserted them into the belt protrusion and smiled

**ARCHERY! SWIMMING!**

**BEST MATCH!**

"That's **definitely** not good!" Sougo commented

**ZI-O!**

"Of course not!" Geiz answered

**GEIZ!**

"We'll take him out!" Banjo added as he inserted his Dragon Bottle into the small Dragon item and then into his belt.

**WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

"So...Let's begin the experiment." Sento finally said as he held his Rabbit and Tank bottles ready

**RABBIT! TANK!**

**BEST MATCH!**

Sento, Banjo and Another Build cranked their belt handles as they initiated their transformations while Sougo and Geiz got into position

**ARE YOU READY?!**

The four Kamen Riders proclaimed together!

**"HENSHIN!"**

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

_**RIDER TIME**_**! KAMEN RAI~DA GEIZ! KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!**

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Sougo and Geiz looked at Ryuga and Sento in their Kamen Rider forms.

Ryuga was in a black bodysuit with dark blue metal clasped onto him; dark blue shoes, with white ankle-clasps, dark blue shin-guards and black diamond kneecap guards, dark blue metal clasps with the right leg having a golden flame motif, dark blue chest armour again with golden flames with his arms in the blue metal with his left arm having the golden flames; his shoulders covered in protruding guards that looked like dragon claws. And finally, his helmet had a white mouth plate, blue dragon head-shaped eye visors and a golden dragon head moniker

Sento was clad in blue and red metal armour over a black bodysuit, his left leg was clad in the red metal with a strange white spring wrapped around his shin while this right leg was clad in the blue metal and his foot looked to be a tank's caterpillar track. His left arm and shoulder were protected by the blue metal with a double protrusion of a blue tank's muzzle and a red 'rabbit ear' pointed outwards past his left shoulder; his right arm and shouder were clad in the red metal, as opposed to his blue counterpart. Finally Sento's mask was a mix of red and blue metal; his visors were a red rabbit's head with the ears pointing diagonally left and a blue tank that pointed diagonally right.

Before Another Build, were the **real** Kamen Riders:

Cross-Z Dragon and Build!

Another Build roared as it ran at them.

Thinking this was a foolish move, Ryuga ran in first to throw the first punch along with Geiz to finish this thing off.

But as they threw their punches, Another Build dove **into** the pavement!

"What the-?" Ryuga snapped in shock

"How did he-?" Geiz followed up before the two were shot in the back by Another Build who leapt out of the pavement like it was water and he was a dolphin.

"'Swimming', how annoying." Sento quipped as he and Sougo ran at it and caught it off guard with their sneak attack on **its** sneak attack.

"Take this!" Sougo shouted, hitting Another Build in the head as Sento kicked it with his 'Rabbit Leg'.

Another Build was forced out of the 'water-pavement' and rolled on the floor and caught its footing. "Damn you. But I have the advantage!" As he dove into the pavement once again to repeat this cycle of hidden attack.

"Damn it, how're we gonna hit this guy?" Ryuga snapped as Sento's armour began to spark and disappear.

"Sento!" Sougo gasped as he sees his armour leave his body. "ARGH!"

"See? I am the **only** Kamen Rider Build!" Another Build proclaimed as he shot at Sougo.

As Sougo fell to the floor, Ryuga and Geiz manage to grab the Another Build and throw him out of his pavement-water; but Sougo was wincing in pain as the shot hit him in his wounded area.

"My Overlord. Give Sento Kiryu the blank Ridewatch on your arm!" Woz called out, holding his book open in one hand. "Begin your ascension to become King!"

Sougo looked up at Woz who was away from the fight, taking a blank watch from his arm strap and wrestled with the idea. To give the watch to Sento would mean he would have his power...But he couldn't let someone **else** get hurt "Sento!" He threw it to Kamen Rider Build.

Catching it in his Rabbit red armoured arm, Sento looked at the watch and clicked the button on top.

**BUILD!**

The essence of Sento's power was absorbed into the watch, transforming the black and blank Ridewatch into a red clock-face and blue bodied watch with a red button on top. The faceplate was tilted so Build's logo was at the top and the number _2017_ was at the bottom.

Woz smiled as he saw it, the first step to his Overlord's ascension.

"There can only be **one**!" Another Build slashed at Geiz and Ryuga, trying to get them away so he could attack Sento.

Sougo pushed himself up and tackled Another Build to the ground. "Sento! Use the watch!"

...

"Huh?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Use the watch and become Build again!" Sougo called out and punched Another Build.

Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Sento, Ryuga and **especially** Woz were stunned by this act.

"My-My Overlord?" Woz asked

"If Woz wanted me to give you the watch... It must have copied Build's powers or something!" Sougo called "A way around your powers being suppressed! If so, use it! Only Build can beat Build! And YOU are Build!"

...

"What an interesting kid." Sento chuckled as he roared the face of Build RideWatch

Another Build struggled in Zi-O's grip and was double punched in the back by Geiz and Cross-Z, before being thrown by Zi-O into the ground.

'You. Are definitely **not** Oma Zi-O.' Geiz thought.

"Sougo. You take it." Sento spoke, passing the Ridewatch to him.

"Sento! Are you crazy?" Ryuga asked as he got in the line of sight from Another Build and his partner.

"A-Are you sure?" Sougo asked, to which Sento simply nodded. Sougo's hand shook lightly before steadied it, turning the face-dial to show Kamen Rider Build's full mask and pressed the button.

**BUILD!**

Sougo slid the second Ridewatch into his belt and felt the power emanate from it as his hand pressed the button on top of the belt, tilting it for the next step. With a determined spin of it, Sougo took the first step.

_**RIDER TIME!**_

**KAMEN RIA~DA~ ZI-O!**

Immediately following that, Sougo's visor was empty, the Katakana lettering for 'Rider' had ejected itself from there, but that wasn't all to come as a strange tube of red and blue light appeared with the words:

_**ARMOUR TIME!**_

Circling around the top, middle and bottom of the outline of a strange object inside.

Appearing before them was a hollow suit of armour. It had silver arms, gloves, shins, boots and the chest-piece watch strap that goes past his belt; on his upper left leg was a section of red armour and on his right leg was a section of blue armour, his chest was protected by diagonal facing red and blue sectioned metal which extended to his shoulders where two large Fullbottles rested, his right shoulder resting a red Fullbottle and his left shoulder rested a blue Fullbottle. By its right-hand side, was a strange yellow drill with a silver grip, like it was a form of sword or weapon. Finally, his mask's blank watch face was replaced with a blue and red diagonal sectioned replica of Build's original mask, while the two clock hands that extended from Zi-O's face were now tinted red and blue.

Sougo looked at the strange hollowed suit of armour and reached out to it before it moved and gave off a pose similar to Sento's.

"Gah! What the-?" Sougo asked before the armour burst and separated before attaching itself to proper places on Sougo's body!

**BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

And for the final piece of the armour, Sougo's visor Katakana lettering came back. No longer saying 'Rider' but now said 'Build'!

The Riders and Another Build looked in shock as Sougo was now clad in armour that was part of Sento's own power.

"IWAE!" Woz proclaimed, grabbing all there's attention. "He is the heir of all Riders! The Ruler of Time, travelling beyond time and space to reign over past and future. His name is 'Kamen Rider Zi-O: Build Armour'!"

"'Build Armour'?" Sougo gasped as he heard this new form's name.

Sento tapped his shoulder and a grin, whispering into his ear

Sougo turned to Sento and listened as he heard what he had to say.

Sento gave a thumbs up to him before Sougo gave an awkward 'okay' sign.

"We've got the winning formula!" Both Sento and Sougo spoke as Sento raised his left forefinger to his forehead, quickly pinched his two middle fingers and then flicked his hand outwards.

Sougo however...flicked his hand out twice, out of nervousness however it wasn't an over the top manner, just an extra flick from not being sure if he was doing it right

"You have born witness to his first inheritance of Rider Powers! Now watch in wonder as he takes his first steps towards Kinghood!" Woz finished and bowed, flicking his book closed

Both Geiz and Ryuga punched their hands together as they were ready for 'round two' with Sougo nodded and ran at Another Build.

The Another Rider leapt into the pavement-water, hoping to escape their attacks, only for Sougo to strike the water and penetrate into its back.

"GEIZ, CROSS-Z!" Sougo called out as he grabbed into the 'water' and pulled out the Another Rider, who was struggling in Sougo's grasp.

The two nodded and readied their attacks.

**FINISH TIME! TIME BREAK!**

"Ora, ora, ora, ora!" Banjo roared as he cranked the Build Driver's handle

**READY, GO! DRAGONIC FINISH!**

The Another Build tried to force his way out but saw the blue long dragon-shaped energy shoot around Banjo and the pinning yellow 'Rider' Hiragana lettering keep him in place.

Both Geiz and Ryuga leapt into the air and connected their attacks on Another Build's body, causing massive amounts of damage and lose the essences he had collected, which returned to regular people once again.

"End it, Sougo!" Tsuki called out

"Right!" He responded, clicking both the Zi-O watch and Build watch's buttons respectively and then his belt's button.

**FINISH TIME! BUILD! VORTEC TIME BREAK!**

Appearing around Sougo were large white words of historical facts and dates that he recalled, even a line on bottlenecking population over history, which pinned Another Build to the floor as Sougo leapt into the air and used his drill weapon like a lance which struck true through Another Build and destroyed the Another Ridewatch within him, freeing the person within from its parasitic control.

**KABOOM!**

Sougo landed safely as he ended the Another Build, but revealed the person from within. "Oh my god." He whispered

"Urgh..." The person groaned as he was released, free from the grip of the Another Rider and falling unconscious.

"It's a kid?" Ryuga asked in confusion as they all transformed back while the form of Kamen Rider Build reforming on Sento

"I see." Sento nodded as he DeHenshined "With the Another Rider gone, but powers where unsealed and I can Henshin again."

"And the Build Watch?" Sougo asked as he held it up

"A copy of my powers, a back up." Sento nodded "Keep it, it could be useful."

"R-Really?" He blinked

"Of course, a Senpai has to help his juniors." Sento teased, waving his hand

"SENTO!" Ryuga whined and facepalmed, laughing

"Zi-O." Geiz called, breaking the conversation for now

"Geiz?" Sougo asked, worried

"... For now we will work together, in case more Another Rider's begins to appear." Geiz frowned "But if I think you are turning into Oma Zi-O... I shall kill you."

"Geiz." Tsuki smiled weakly

"... Geiz... Thank you." Sougo smiled and nodded

'He tried to give the watch to someone else.' Geiz thought 'Oma Zi-O would have happily stolen the powers. Not offered to share them... There is more to this than is on the surface.'

'My Overlord...' Woz thought 'Trying to give your glorious power to another... What is going on?'

* * *

*elsewhere*

"My Build lost!" Wol snarled

"That boy does seem different than His Majesty." Aura commented with a frown "Oh well, it's my turn next." she shrugged, pulling out a watch and grinning

* * *

*time skip*

"We're home~!" Banjo and Sento yelled as the five arrived back at the cafe Nascita, Woz having disappeared again, where they saw four figures with Misora. Three men and a woman

The first man had brown-messy-hair, wearing a white shirt under a dark coloured jacket, black jeans and boots...and carrying a scrap-book with 'Mii-Tan' on the front.

The second man in the cafe had neck-long black hair and a neatly trimmed goatee, wearing a leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath, wearing blue jeans and a pair of black shoes.

The woman next to Misora had an auburn-brown bob-cut hairstyle, wearing a yellow shirt, a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up and white-tipped lapels, a black skirt with the same white trim and black heeled shoes.

And finally the last person, in the room was an older gentleman, black-haired with an Italian small straw hat with a brown band wrapped around it, lightly tinted round-framed glasses, wearing a beige flower-patterned button shirt with black bracers, holding up his blue jeans and finally some faux-leather shoes.

"Welcome back, everyone." Misora smiled

"Ah, new faces." The older gentleman followed up. "These must be the people you mentioned, Misora."

"Yes dad, they are." Misora nodded, pushing the Dark jacketed book holder back

"Master! Coffee, if you please!" Sento called dramatically

"Coffee for everyone, coming right up." Misora's father smiled and went behind the counter to prep the coffee.

"So, you're the next Kamen Riders?" The goatee man asked with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Sougo nodded, being respectful to his elders.

"That's right." Geiz followed up

"GOOD LUCK!" The man called dramatically as he opened his shirt, revealing a flowery pink shirt with the words 'Good Luck' written in both hiragana and English

"Shut up, Beardy." The book holding person joked, as he pushed him in a jovial manner.

Geiz and Tsuki looked at this 'rag-tag' bunch and was immediately confused by them.

"Um...Thank you?" Sougo added

"Or what, Potato?" The one called 'Beardy' frowned

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" 'Potato' snapped in an over the top manor

"Will you two shut up!" Misora's female friend snapped as both women smacked them over the head with comically large fans

Geiz flinched as he saw the fans; was **this** how friends treat each other in 2018?

"Sorry, Sawa." The two apologised and rubbed their heads.

"Now, I hope you'll enjoy these. My own special blend." Misora's father brought over a tray of cups, milk and a pot of piping hot fresh coffee.

Sento and Ryuga nodded, grasping the drinks and happily sipping them

The group sat down and drank the coffee, though it was the first time for Geiz and Tsuki to try something so different.

'Dirty brown water?' Geiz flinched before he took a sip. "Hmm!" He gasped as it hit his tongue.

"Well?" Misora's father asked

"It-it's good!" Geiz gasped in shock.

"So, want to tell us why Misora was doing a live-stream?" Sawa asked, before 'Potato' was held back by 'Beardy'

"It's a long story." Ryuga sighed

"And seriously Kazumi, you shouldn't be spending all your money on my streams!" Misora huffed, pointing at 'Potato'

"It wasn't *all* my money." Kazumi mumbled in his defence.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sougo smiled, finding this small party... Or gathering... Or whatever rather interesting.

Right now Misora and Sawa was giving Tsuki a talk about fashion, to help her blend in more, and Sougo's eyes where focused on those black nylons again. Suddenly Sawa and Misora poked each other and giggled, taking a glance in Sougo's direction. Tsuki blinked and turned around, looking at Sougo

Sougo didn't notice until Tsuki turned around and then he darted his eyes to the wall in embarrassment as his face was a little flushed.

"Again?" she asked aloud, standing up. She finally wanted answers!

Everyone soon stopped what they were talking about...before Sento and Ryuga got everyone out, they knew what would happen when a girl or a woman was like this. Sawa was sometimes like this.

"Move, just move, go!" Banjo spoke, grabbing Beardy and Kazumi.

Sougo gulped nervously as he saw her approach him with a ticked off look.

"You've been staring at me; why?" She demanded an answer with a determined look in her eyes

"I-I well... I..." Sougo muttered, his eyes flicking between her face, the hem of her skirt and the ground

"My-My Overlord? Do-Do you wish her to be your queen?" Woz asked in shock as he reappeared again

"AH!" most of the group yelled

"How does he keep doing that?" Geiz growled

"W-What?" Tsuki gasped

"Qu-Queen?! No! NO! Nothing like that! I barley know her!" Sougo yelled, waving his hands quickly

"Oh! I see!" Kazumi suddenly said, pushing past Ryuga and sitting next to Sougo. He pulled the younger rider into a one arm hug and laughed in a good naturally way

"What are you talking about, Kasumi?" 'Beardy' asked

"Well, Gentoku, little Sougo here... has a leg fetish!" Kazumi grinned and proclaimed proudly

...

"What?" Most of the room, except for Sawa, Misora and Kazumi asked in shock as they heard this; all while Sougo was covering his face in embarrassment.

'Oh god!' He thought to himself as he was 'exposed' by his 'senpai' Kamen Riders.

"... He has a what?" Tsuki asked, having literally zero idea what that was "... what's a Fetish? What are you talking about?"

"Y-You don't know what a 'fetish' is?" Ryuga asked

"No." Tsuki and Geiz answered

"...The future sucks." Sawa frowned

"We know." Tsuki and Geiz answered in unison

Woz wanted to say something but didn't want to add to this conversation.

"Basically, Sougo here finds your legs to be very attractive." Kasumi stated

"Well, legs in general for the gender he likes. And seems like he is a straight guy, liking girls." Kazumi continued to explain, almost like a teacher "And on those nylon tights of yours, he probably sees your legs as some of THE most beautiful things in the world. Add some heeled shoes then you probably will be able to get him to do anything you want for a promise of rubbing your leg." as he finished he winked lightly and laughed

Woz was staring in disbelief, almost dropping his book as swayed in pure shock like his world didn't make sense anymore

Tsuki was now blushing as she left the cafe in a fluster as Sougo was frozen there, 'exposed' by Kazumi for his blatant honesty into the young man's personal likes.

"I think that was a step far, Kazumi." Sawa frowned

"It's a normal thing for guys and girls to have personal likes. It's not weird." Kazumi answered

"Like with you and me?" Misora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...Touché." Kazumi tried to think of a work-around it but had nothing. "It's like adoration; that's not unusual."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I just like them." Sougo admitted as he didn't see the point in hiding it. "I think they're lovely."

"We know." Gentoku nodded "You don't get to choose these things, do we Sawa?"

"Shut up!" she hissed, blushing a glare that could melt metal

"You should probably talk to her, though." Ryuga said seriously "Otherwise things will just get awkward for the two of you."

"It's awkward **now**." Geiz answered, as he pointed at Sougo and "...Where did Woz go?"

"Never mind. Go and talk to her." Sawa answered as she helped Sougo up and pushed him out

"I-I'm nervous!" Sougo admitted as he tried to halt his feet but he was pushed out of the door

**SLAM!**

And the door was closed behind him

He was now outside with Tsuki, who was looking away from Sougo since she didn't know how to deal with his 'fascination' with her legs at the moment. His mouth was dry as he looked at her, not sure what to say...but he couldn't run, otherwise it **would** be awkward to be around her with all this tension and any other problems that might arise if it doesn't get sorted out.

He reached into his pockets, one hand gripping the Zi-O RideWatch and the other doing the same with the Build RideWatch, praying for courage. With a deep breath he released the watches and took his hands from his pockets, clearing his mind and steeling his nerves.

Nodding he walked forwards, hoping the noise of his walking would be enough to get her attention without shocking her.

Tsuki turned around as she heard his footsteps, though she saw him, she felt awkward around him. 'He likes my legs? It's not like he's done anything wrong but...it's unusual.' She thought to herself.

"Hey." Sougo sighed as he stood next to her

"Hello." She responded as she continued to look ahead.

"...I-I wanted to apologise." Sougo began to speak. "I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm just a 17 year old and...that's no excuse." He shook his head as he tried to explain. "You see... I am sorry it makes you uncomfortable. I just think legs are... attractive, good legs on pretty girls though. They look nice, feel nice and wearing something that shows them off even more... I-sorry, I think I'm getting weird now. It's something I can't help and I tried to keep a secret so people don't think I'm weird... and you are the first girl I've met who has HAD legs that look that good, all the girls at my school have bland boring ones and... Darn it, why can't I be normal and not be creepy?!"

Tsuki saw how awkward Sougo was around girls. Especially calling her 'pretty' and said that her legs were attractive. She could tell that he was being genuine and honest, she could feel it from him. "You're not."

"Huh?" He asked

"You're not creepy. You're...just you, Sougo." She answered

"But-"

"I don't know what girls are like during this time period, but you being honest about what you like and enjoy...It's brave of you to admit it." Tsuki answered. "And if you like my legs...You like them. It'll be weird for me to adjust but, I think I'll be alright with it."

She hugged herself, looking into his eyes with confidence "Your time is so much different than mine. So much... Free-er. I don't know what **I** like yet... But I'd like to think we are becoming friends. And as long as you try not to use me for your fetish, taking advantage of me for your pleasure, and try to hold back being a pervert about it... Then I am happy to accept you as you are, and will do my best not to discriminate you. "

"Of course not! I promise! So, we're friends?" Sougo promised and agreed, accepting the friendship with Tsuki.

"Friends." She nodded as she looked forward again.

"...Do you and Geiz have a place to stay?" Sougo thought aloud now that the air was cleared up.

"No. Geiz and I have been sleeping in the Time Mazine." She responded

"Isn't that very cramped?" He asked

"... A bit."

"You can stay at my place if you want?" Sougo offered

"Really? You'd let us stay there?" Tsuki asked

"Of course. I mean, it's not as cramped at the Time Mazine, but it's got some room." Sougo clarified. "We've got a single spare room, big enough for two."

...

"Are you _sure_ you aren't trying to make me your queen so you can ogle my legs all day or whatever it is you do with your fetish?" she teased

Sougo's eyes shrunk back and blushed, covering his face in embarrassment at the accusation, cause he **was** trying to be helpful. But flirting and teasing was a weak point of his that he hadn't managed to counter before. He grumbled like an embarrassed kid as he didn't want to answer...or couldn't answer.

Tsuki giggled at his response, seeing how he was...this innocent person could **never** be Oma Zi-O.

"I agree." Tsukuyomi nodded lightly "I'll stay in your guest room... Geiz will probably stay in the TimeMazine for a while but I'll try to convince you. I'll see you when you come back inside." she smiled, going inside Cafe Nascita once more

Sougo nodded with his mind swirling, slumping against a wall

"You did better than I thought you would." Sento admitted from behind him

"Ah! S-Sento Senpai!" Sougo gasped before he saw him, relaxing though he was still a little wound up from the teasing and the recent embarrassment. "Um. How much-?"

"Everything." Sento shrugged "... They said you are destined to be some sort of Demon King, right?"

"Yeah. The 'Overlord of Time and Space, the King of all Kamen Riders'." Sougo nodded, repeating what Woz proclaimed earlier. "Oma Zi-O. But...I couldn't do that. I can't be...**that**. A monster, a tyrant...I mean, you saw me in there." He pointed behind him, indicating that he got flustered when he had his fetish exposed.

"No... but you can be a GOOD King, if you _have_ to do it." Sento frowned and sighed softly "Now... here is some advice. Sometimes you will have to do things that are selfless in order to do what's right. Other times you will have to do things that are _selfish_ to do what's right. And sometimes... you need to do things that are both"

Sougo blinked a little in confusion. ''Do something that was 'selfish AND selfless' for what's right'?' How could he do that? "I...I don't get it right now. But I-I think I can try."

"Trust me. You'll learn. Being a Rider isn't easy." Sento smiled "But I know you'll get a hang of it."

"I hope so. Thank you, Sento Senpai." Sougo responded with a nod. "Although...I *do* have school."

"Like I said; it's not easy, but you'll learn." Sento patted his back.

* * *

*elsewhere*

We see a figure in black armour slashing away at creatures, coins falling to the floor.

A red helmet styled like a hawk with glowing green eyes.

Yellow claws, three on each arm.

Green legs.

"SEIYA!" the figure roared as it span 180, slashing the creatures apart causing coins to fall all around him

"Well done Eiji." a smartly dressed blonde man said as he picked up some medals "Now let's go, you still owe me today's ice cream."

"I know... Ankh." the armoured figure sighed, a smile in its voice

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Kings! Underpants! Greeed! Come On, OOO!

**Reviews**

Furyuu: Oh, happy birthday. Glad you enjoyed it.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, we've done our best to make it work.

HackerEX: Just something to make Sougo a bit more fleshed out aside from 'I want to be King'.

tyrant drag0n: Well, just wait and see what we've got planned with him.

Redrangerlegacy: We've got plans. We've been doing the best we can.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Dracus6: I have been, actually, planning a Kiva revised for a long time now

Redrangerlegacy: Err... The movie is cannon? The only people I have seen claim it to be non-cannon are the same people who call every Rider movie non-cannon. And while some are most defiantly not cannon... Others are. Such as Heisei Generations Forever

UltraRiderSenshiChronix: Not telling.

KRNexus: We originally had the leg fetish thing, in planning, as a joke... And then realised how it could be used for creative storytelling and relationship building. Plus revealing some aspects of our mystery

Except if Oma Zi-O is as all powerful as shown in the final episode of Zi-O... He should be able to take down every Rider without stealing their powers

We use the term 'Henshin' because... Well it is cooler than just having then say 'Transform'. And as for some of those Japanese phrases... Yeah, we went a bit weeb there. Partially because how different fansubbers use different terms for that stuff, partially because those Japanese terms just 'fit' those characters voices and a few more.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Yes, it takes place after the New World movies

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Thank you. Ghost and I sat down and spent a lot of time working those out in details.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Author's note**

Hello everyone, GhostKaiser23 here.

Part of the goal here is to show how Zi-O could have improved. This includes using as many of the suits, toys and characters from the original show as possible.

Due that nature, however, Grey and I would deeply appreciate having feedback on what you liked about this story.

Please tell us what you found better than the source material and your thoughts on how we did. What do you think of the changers we made, do you prefer it this way or do you think the show was better? What about the plots, better or worse? How are the characters? And if you've never seen Zi-O before, please just tell us what you think of the chapters and characters.

We are both fans of Kamen Rider and would love your input on how we can improve the story.

Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Kings! Underpants! Greeed! Come On, OOO!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a couple of days later since Sougo had met with Sento Kiryu, Kamen Rider Build, and had obtained his first Legend Ridewatch. The first step for Sougo to becoming the King of Time, Space and Kamen Riders.

But that wasn't just the only change to the 9 5 DO, after much convincing and persuasion, Sougo had asked his uncle to let Tsuki and Geiz live in the spare room.

And with much debate and compromise, he agreed to let them stay...with rent of course. He may be a kind person, but it doesn't mean he's letting strangers live in his home for free.

Sitting at the breakfast table, Tsuki and Geiz were eating cereal alongside Sougo, who was dressed in his school uniform. It felt...a little off, but it was nice. Like a group of friends in a sleepover of sorts.

"What are you wearing?" Geiz questioned

"It's my school uniform. It's mandatory to wear when going to one." Sougo explained

"Going to school?" Tsuki asked

"Yeah, it's where people go to learn. My favourite lesson is history." He smiled

"What else do you learn?" Tsuki asked as she was getting intrigued.

"Maths, Japanese, Science, Language." Sougo listed off on his fingers.

"So nothing practical?" Geiz asked, almost brushing it off.

"I wouldn't say that." Sougo shook his head and there he saw the time. "I've got to go, I'm gonna be late." As he finished breakfast and grabbed his bag.

"After school we are training." Tsukuyomi pointed out "Okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Sougo nodded and left for the door. "I'm headed out!" And left with his shoes on.

"'I'm headed out'? Did people used to say that?" Geiz asked as he turned to Tsuki.

"Hmm. I think it's nice. Like a goodbye to see them soon." Tsukuyomi nodded

Geiz hummed as he finished off his cereal and put the bowl in the sink. His mind began to wander since this place was so vastly different compared to his own time. He didn't know how time travel worked on a larger scale, was one day here compared to one day in the future? No. He couldn't think like that, he'd have to get stronger. For the people fighting Oma Zi-O, to defeat the generals and the Another Riders.

He looked out of the window and clutched his RideWatch, his hands shaking while gripping his RideWatch. There was... So many questions. He just had to work this out

* * *

*with Sougo*

Sougo was currently halfway to school, having found his bike on the way back home from the other day. A good thing too, he relied on his bike to get around most of the city.

He felt the wind rush past his hair, his tie flapping on his shirt...he felt better than he had in the last couple of days; riding down the big hill which brought him to the gates of his school.

He guessed he could have used the RideStriker but... Nah

Too big, too bulky...and it'd just grab a **lot** of unwanted attention. So he decided against it.

...

Would've looked cool though, but to explain it; **that** was the big problem.

No matter, time for school.

He saw the other kids walked into the school. The karate club, track team, guys and girls alike

Though he didn't have a club of his own, Sougo didn't mind it...He didn't need to drag anyone else into his mess right now.

"Hey, Sougo. Welcome back." A classmate called out.

"Hey, how're you?" Sougo waved back

He smiled as he looked around, his eyes wandering down to the edge of the girls skirts and below.

It was as he told Tsuki, bland knees. Covered by white socks or covered by the school's skirts that had covered almost all of the leg. It was a little annoying honestly.

Most either having no muscle or too much. Some too short, some too tall. They weren't like women's legs, or those he saw online. Or Tsuki's. The girls' legs were _nice_ but it was like the difference between average and hot

"You missed a test while you were ill." Sougo's classmate commented

"Really? Dang, no rest; eh?" Sougo joked

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Woz frowned as he arrived back in the future, rubbing his neck

'My Overlord offering his powers to others? Offering me a seat by his side? How much did he change over time?' He thought to himself in worry. 'Or...is My Overlord-?'

"Woz, you've returned." Swartz, the purple jacketed member of the group spoke as he saw him.

"Yes, I have finished the Overlord's task." he nodded

"Good, he should be pleased." Swartz answered and walked. "I suppose the past is nothing less than dreary and boring, considering Our Overlord has not yet ascended."

"Yes, it is." Woz lied "And I am heading off to speak to him now."

Swartz nodded and let Woz go, letting him take leave to the Throne Room.

Woz walked through the corridors of the castle, towards the throne room.

As he approached, he saw the giant golden door with the red 'Rider' stylised Katakana that looked like an eagle. He knocked on it respectfully in hopes to see His Overlord

Soon the door opened, Woz walking in calmly

Inside he saw statues depicting Oma Zi-O in his greatness, the statues depicting other Riders behind him, maps of the world bearing his visage.

And there, at the top of the room, a lofted throne, gold and red with an eagle resting on top; hourglasses as arm-rests and the words for 'Rider King' were on the back of the chair.

"Woz." Oma Zi-O's voice spoke up as Woz knelt before the throne of his Overlord.

"My Overlord." Woz nodded "I have completed your task, passing the power of the ZikuDriver to your younger self."

"Good. And I assume you saw him take the power of a Kamen Rider?" Oma Zi-O asked. "What was it like?" He questioned, almost like he was enjoying savouring the past event.

"...As glorious as I imagined, my Overlord." Woz nodded "And I finally understand why you have Aura as part of your court. Shall I recommend she swap her boots for a smaller set alongside some stockings, or some fishnets if you wish to see more of the 'bulges' of her flesh? Or would you prefer her to wear tights lie-"

"What are you blathering about, Woz?" Oma Zi-O asked with a frown "I do not care about your fetishes, or your feelings towards your fellow commanders."

"M-My Overlord?" Woz questioned as Oma Zi-O callously responded.

"Did you just talk back to me?" Oma Zi-O snarled as he turned around angrily.

"N-No! Of course not, My Overlord!" Woz lowered his head in apology

'This... how? But... my Overlord..."

* * *

*back in time, 2018*

"So you see, I need some help fixing my clock." A customer asked Geiz who was manning the till and showed an old make gear clock.

"R-Right. Um. Err." Geiz fumbled as he didn't know what to say. "It's. My...first day?"

"Oh, I did think you were new." The customer blinked

"Yeah." Geiz nodded and took the clock

"You think you can fix it?" The customer asked

"It's a clock shop, right?" Geiz remarked, almost rudely.

The customer gasped as they heard that, even a little insulted by the 'new staff'

"I'm so sorry about that, please have some tea as an apology." Tsuki apologised quickly as she brought a fresh cup out for them.

"...Thank you." The customer answered as the sight of the hot beverage was enticing as the customer moved out of the way, Tsuki slapped Geiz upside the head.

Geiz rubbed the back of his head and mouthed 'Ow!' in response, but headed to the backroom to go fix the clock.

Tsuki just sighed as she knew that this would be a bit tricky, but she was also concerned about Sougo; they needed time to practice with their RideWatches, every second counted into mastering their powers so they were prepared and functional with them.

She rubbed her hands with a cloth, a man wearing a tie-dye shirt walking in

The man had wavy black hair, wearing a red, yellow and green tie-dye shirt that was baggy but actually comfortable, khaki three-quarter shorts and brown sandals.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to 9 5 DO. Can I help you?" Tsuki asked

"Hi. I'm Eiji Hino and I'm wondering if..." the guy started very politely before a blonde man burst into the store

"OI! Eiji! Hurry up!" The blonde man snapped

The blonde man had swooped down hair that covered his right eye, wearing a white shirt with a red right sleeve, blue trousers and sneakers.

Eiji sighed with a smile, shaking his head at the blonde man.

"Your...friend?" Tsuki asked as she pointed the blonde man

"Yeah. And the reason I'm here." Eiji nodded, showing a destroyed grandfather clock

"Oh...**boy** that looks expensive." The other customer winced as they saw it.

"Kind of." Eiji answered nervously. "I was hoping you could help me get it fixed."

"Um, yes of course. Just...**how** did it break?" Tsuki asked

"He threw it out the window." Eiji shrugged

The blonde-haired man just shrugged it off as he looked at the other clocks before the door.

"R-Right. It'll take some time though." Tsuki apologised for the future wait.

"Oh, I don't mind." Eiji responded

"Urgh, can we go yet?" The blonde haired man asked

"Ankh." Eiji sighed at Ankh's impatience.

"What?"

"Don't worry, we'll get it fixed for you." Tsuki answered. "I'll put it on the waiting list."

"Thank you very much." Eiji smiled as he bowed

"Tch." Anhk huffed before his head shot to the side "I hear... medals?"

"Medals?" Eiji asked

"Are you two done?" A female asked, a brunette walked into the shop

"Yeah, we're done." Eiji nodded. "Sorry, Hina. We'll come back for it later."

He explained "We need to go, Anhk sensed something." he pulled out a strange device, the three taking off

"Wait, that was a Rider Belt!" Geiz frowned and chased after them

"Geiz!" Tsuki ran after him

"Hey, what about my clock?" A customer asked in shock and confusion as they were left there in the shop.

As they ran out, Geiz and Tsuki tried to follow the trio.

They followed them, soon finding people being harassed by black fleshed creatures wrapped up in rotting silver bandages

"Eiji. Make this fast." Anhk ordered, holding out three coins with gold rings. One red, one green and one yellow

Eiji nodded as he latched the driver around his waist, a blue round-edged rectangle with three slots on a silver belt; on the right-hand side was a gold and black discus with a white faceplate while on the left was a silver coin cylinder. He took the three coins and slotted them into the driver.

First the red and the green coins into the first and third slots respectively and then the yellow coin into the middle slot; with a motion, Eiji tilted the driver at an angle, grabbing the discus he dragged it over the three medals.

Geiz and Tsuki caught sight of this and watched in awe.

**"Henshin!"**

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!**

Eiji had transformed into a Kamen Rider; his whole body was covered in a black armoured bodysuit, his legs mainly black but with green boots and shin-guards, his arms were protected by yellow gauntlets with three claw-line guards on them, his mask had a red hawk motif with his visors being simple green eyes; finally on his chest was a chest guard with a ring of gold, depicting the three animals used in his transformation: A hawk on top, a tiger in the middle and a grasshopper on the bottom.

"HRAH!" Eiji proclaimed and ran at the silver wrapped creatures and attacked

"Tsuki, he's-!" Geiz gasped as he saw him.

"Yes. The King above Infinity. Kamen Rider OOO!" Tsuki nodded in awe

The claw lines on OOO's arms glowed and extended, becoming blades

**SLASH!**

**SLASH!**

**SLASH!**

Eiji was cutting down creature after creature, claiming more and more silver coins with each win over the monsters

"Go Eiji!" Hina called

Ankh just gave an upwards nod in response, seeing Eiji take down these creatures

"RARGH!" A larger monster roared as it seemed to be shambling a lot less than its other counterparts.

"Let's go!" Eiji called out, grabbing his discus and ran it over his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Power fuelled straight into Eiji's legs as he leapt into the air and kicked the monster in the chest

"SEIYA!"

Suddenly time froze, a 'time wave' covering the area and making everything freeze

Tsuki and Geiz were also caught in this; however, they could see who was causing it.

It was Aura. She stepped out into the battle and looked at Eiji. "Perfect, the King of Infinity. Your powers will be instrumental to my ascension as Queen." And plucked out a blank Ridewatch, she hovered it over Eiji as it began to suppress his powers and take them from him.

**OOO!**

Appearing in Aura's hand was no longer a black and blank Ridewatch but a dark purple and black one with the depiction of a monstrous red-headed hawk motif mask with cracked green eyes and snarling teeth.

Walking towards Ankh and Hina, Aura pondered who to use it on. "Obviously, it should be-" She tried to use the Ridewatch on Ankh, but there was something wrong. The power wouldn't transfer into him. "Not possible." She frowned and then turned to Hina. "Fine. It'll be **you** then." And attached the power into Hina who absorbed it into her body

She pushed the device into Hina's chest

**OOO!**

Ripping her hand from Hina's chest as time restarted, backing up

"W-What?" Eiji blinked as he stumbled

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Hina screamed as her body was surrounded by a black and purple energy swirled around her while her body was changing

Ankh backed up in shock as he saw Hina spark with the energy causing her to change into a monstrous form. "What the-?" Ankh gasped as he saw this.

Hina screamed as she had now transformed into a monstrous form of OOO.

Her legs were in strange green leather trousers and boots that had grasshopper spikes coming from the front and back of her legs and on top of her feet, by her waist there was a replicated Driver with single gems replicating the red, yellow and green medals, tied in a black silver-studded belt; her torso was covered in tiger-like stripes which reached up to her chest, where the fur was now replaced by feathers. RED feathers that covered her chest and trailed up to the neck where a white fur ruff rested and the hawk-shaped helmet; the helmet had the snarling fangs of teeth, cracked green eyes and red wings down its back. Hina's shoulders were also protected, by studded shoulder guards with red and yellow lines, her arms were covered with a pair of sharp tiger claws with silver nails as her real hands held it from underneath.

And the final piece of the 'Another OOO' was the chest piece. A golden ring surrounding miniature depictions of the animals, a green grasshopper, a yellow tiger and a red hawk. And in the middle of that ring were three smaller rings, linked together to depict OOO's name.

"Hina!" Eiji called out as he felt his power suppressed by the Another Rider, meaning he felt much weaker than before.

He stood there, his armour sparking like static

"GRWOOOOOOO!" Another OOO roared and backhand Eiji, sending him flying

"EIJI!" Ankh called out in shock, seeing Hina...no. This **creature** control and attack with Hina's body. Though it was slightly hypocritical; weren't Yummies, the rotten skinned bandaged creatures, the same? Creatures that thrived on the greed of their hosts; controlled by their own desires.

But something of this power, could even Ankh fight it? And it's still Hina inside.

"Hina, wake up!" Ankh called out, trying to reach her through his, somewhat abrasive, tone.

"She won't. This is **her** power now." Aura brushed off Ankh as she saw her Another OOO attack him.

"NO!" Ankh raised his red sleeved arm and produced a plumage shield of magnificent red feathers, tipped with yellow and green.

"What?" Aura blinked in shock seeing this power that Ankh had; though it couldn't do much against Another OOO's ferocity.

Still the flames scared it enough for it to back off

**"HENSHIN!"**

_**RIDER TIME!**_** KAMEN RAI~DA GEIZ!**

Geiz ran into the fight, tackling Hina away from Ankh so she wouldn't kill him and began to fight her himself.

"Another Kamen Rider?" Eiji asked as he got up, though weaker than he was.

"Come on, we've got to go." Tsukuyomi spoke, helping Eiji to his feet.

"But he's fighting Hina!" Eiji answered as he pushed out of Tsuki's arms and ran at Geiz to stop him from hurting her.

"Hah-hua-Rargh!" Geiz continued to attack Hina.

Suddenly there was a series of coins gathering around Hina, all of the coins glowing different colours

"What the?" Geiz and Eiji gasped as they saw the coins began to form with all the littered silver coins around them.

There were nine coins in the centre of each swirling silver coins, forming humanoid figures

"No. Not possible." Ankh gasped as he saw the appearances form before them.

Green.

Yellow.

Grey.

Blue.

All of them gasped for air as they were reborn, feeling their bodies solidify and emerge to the real world once again.

The Green figure first appeared; green and black-footed, black shin-wrappings, with light green thigh-guards, a silver belt with a protruding buckle with a dirty yellow gem inside, green insect-leg torso plate-mail with a second dirty yellow gem in its chest, black shoulder guards with mantis mandibles, black arm-guards with green exoskeleton plates with silver claws on the top of each hand. And finally an insect-styled helmet with deep green eyes, a silver lower-jaw with a green mouth and a stag-beetle style crest on top of his head.

The Yellow figure had deep blue to black feet, studded black shin guards held with yellow spike collars. His bodysuit was split down the middle into three, his right side had zig-zag tiger stripes, a silver middle with horizontal zig-zags that looked like teeth and the right was the same black but with studs. He wore the same silver belt with the dirty yellow jewel inside around its waist; his chest was like a silver-studded black leather biker-jacket that only came to his pectorals with four 'claws' hanging down. Studded black shoulder and arm guards, which ended with cat-claws over its normal hands. And finally, his head; protected with a silver neck-brace and silver lower jaw, a yellow mouth and a black cat's head with studs on the temple, with yellow dreadlocks coming from the back.

The Grey figure had light grey feet that looked like elephants' feet, overlayed with grey and black plate armour, his thighs were heavily guarded with overlapped black to light grey plate armour that had tusks or horns acting like a belt or clasp, just underneath the same belt as the Yellow and Green figures. The torso of this figure was layered and overlapped with plate-mail, held under by tusks and horns with the same dirty yellow jewel in his chest. His arms were large and bulky, strapped with a dark grey and white armoured gauntlets; his right arm was clad in a dark grey gauntlet with white markings that looked like a rhino's head, with a jutting horn. While his left arm was white with pale grey markings that looked like an elephant's head with two cut-off tusks that looked like a sawn-off shotgun's barrel. And finally his head, a mixture of creatures, an elephant's trunk and tusks that covered its mouth, the intensity of a gorilla's face and the horn of a rhinoceros.

The Blue figure was next, wearing a sleek black bodysuit, heeled shoes with silver markings and small rings that looked like octopus suckers that crawled up to her shapely legs, her belly was a faint white to contrast against the pitch black of her skin, once again the silver belt with the dirty yellow gem appeared, clasped around her slender figure's hips, the dirty yellow gem was locked in between her bosom that had a blue 'eel-scarf' next to it, her hands were only covered by simple black gloves with silver trim and covered by a hip-length blue cloak with nine tendrils coming from the hem. And finally, her head the most obvious of all of the group, was the shape of a killer whale with piercing red eyes, resting on top of her silver jaw.

"Uva... Kazari... Gamel... Mezool..." Anhk whispered, naming them

The four figures, each named now...looked around and at each other.

"We're. Back?" Uva, the Green figure, asked in shock looking at his claws.

"We're back. We LIVE!" Kazari, the Yellow figure cheered

"MEZOOL!" Gamel gasped and hugged the Blue figure tightly, happy to see her once again.

"Gamel!" Mezool gasped as she was hugged by the Grey figure.

"What's happened? Who're they?" Geiz asked in shock

"The Greeed. Ankh's fellow creations." Eiji panted as he was weaker and didn't have the strength to fight them all.

"Ankh. You're alive?" Uva asked

"More alive than you." Ankh frowned as he saw them

Another OOO growled a bit... And the four revived beings, the four revived Greeed, felt themselves compelled to turn to the being and to kneel before it.

The Greeed once again loyal to the King of Infinity, of OOO. Of THEIR King... Against their will

"Well, five Greeed for the price of one. I chose well." Aura smiled as she looked at Geiz and Eiji.

"You're not going to have the chance!" Geiz roared and ran at them, ready to attack

Another OOO raised his hand and forced Gamel to block the attack, Geiz's fist connecting to the hard Elephant guard as his Rhino fist punched Geiz away.

Geiz was flung away with the force of a raging rhino stampeding at him and made him crash into a tree.

"Why don't you bow to your King?" Aura looked at Ankh, seeing as he was one of them.

"I bow to no-one." Ankh responded, pointing his red sleeved arm at her.

He fired a fireball as her before he grew wings, flying at the others and carrying them away

Aura and the others covered their eyes as they were blinded by the flames before Mezool doused them with her powers.

"Gah. He got away." Kazari snarled

"It doesn't matter. You serve me now." Aura answered

"We don't-!" Uva pointed at her with his claws before Another OOO forced them to bow.

"You serve Your King, Another OOO and it works for me. So, you **do** work for me. Understand?" Aura looked down at them.

She raised her foot and slammed it down onto Kazai's paw, grinding her boots heel into it "Understand?" she asked casually

"Y-Yes!" Kazari hissed as his paw was being stomped on

"Yes." Uva followed up as he didn't want the same pain as Kazari.

Aura turned to both Mezool and Gamel, who weren't any problems yet...but she *did* want to hear them say it.

"M-Mezool?" Gamel looked at his fellow Greeed for guidance

"Say 'yes' Gamel. Yes, we understand." Mezool informed Gamel and turned to Aura.

"Yes, I understand." Gamel repeated with his head bowed.

"Excellent. Now...to make me Queen." Aura spoke as she instructed Another OOO for its first task.

* * *

*with Sougo*

Sougo was currently having lunch in the cafeteria, though he had to get a make-up test for missing that day off.

He was flipping through a book, trying to do some last minute cramming before said make-up test

He scratched his head as words tried to stay in. 'Ohh...Why is it 'Literature'? Why couldn't it be 'History'?' He thought in worry, as he tried to understand the meaning behind the words of a poem.

He alternated between eating his lunch and reading up for the test. Guess Sento was right, it **was** difficult to alternate between being a Rider and a person.

Suddenly Geiz and Tsukuyomi rushed into the cafeteria

"Sougo!" The two shouted for him.

"G-Geiz? Tsuki?" He panicked as he saw them. Mostly for a few reasons.

One: These two bursting into their school with no prior invite and announcing his name.

Two: He would miss his test if this took too long.

Three: **Everyone** was staring at them; since rubbernecking in on new people was a given.

"What's going on?" Sougo asked

"There's a problem, Another Rider's come and-!" Tsuki began to explain, not knowing the subtleties of being in a school and how news travels fast

"Ah-ha-ha. Right!" Sougo panicked and ran out with them. "Let's go!"

Oh god, why did this have to happen now?

The three ran out of the school and out to the street where they could be alone. Or at least more alone than people following them.

This was terrible, there'd be rumours popping up now!

"Urgh!" He groaned as he knew this was going to be bad. "Okay. The 'Another Rider'." He asked

"Yes; but why did you run out with us just then?" Geiz asked

"People gossip, Geiz!" Sougo snapped. "And with you two there...It's gonna be difficult for me to explain my way out of it."

"Sorry, we didn't mean too. But this is an emergency." Tsuki apologised.

"Yeah, the 'Another Rider'." He nodded. "It's not the 'Build' one; is it?"

"No, it's 'Another OOO'." Geiz answered, rubbing his chest. "And he's brought company."

"R-Right. Let me grab my bike and-" Sougo asked

"No time." Geiz answered, passing the Bike Ridewatch. "You forgot yours."

"Thanks." Sougo sighed as he and Geiz pressed their respective buttons, throwing them and saw two silver and black motorbikes appear; both having a watch-like front guard that covered the headlamps.

"Let's go." Geiz answered.

"Y-You better ride with Geiz." Sougo blushed as he **knew** he'd get distracted by Tsuki's legs if she rode with him.

"Why?" Tsuki asked "They'd be behind you, right? Plus it'd probably help to learn to... Resist it."

"...True. I-I was just trying to be polite." Sougo apologised as he mounted his bike and Tsuki sat behind him and hugged his waist to hold on.

"Wait, helmets-!" Sougo asked as two helmets appeared on his, Tsuki's and Geiz's heads.

"Drive!" Geiz answered and drove off first to lead the way.

"WHOA!"

Tsuki held him tightly, trying not to fall off

"Sorry, first time riding with a partner." Sougo apologised as he followed Geiz back to the 9 5 DO. "Why're we going home?"

"It's where Kamen Rider OOO is waiting. He'll explain things better than we can about the creatures that follow the Another OOO." Tsuki answered as her knees accidentally brushed Sougo's outer thighs 'Oh... I get it now.'

'It's just Tsuki. Just Tsuki.' Sougo told himself "So... Just give OOO a blank RideWatch and we win?"

"Yeah, I think so." Geiz answered as they dismounted at the front. "But Another OOO also revived a bunch of monsters. So it might not be that easy."

"What're these monsters anyway?" Sougo asked as they entered the 9 5 DO.

"Greeed. That's what we're called." Ankh answered Sougo's question and caught him off guard.

"Gah! Wh-who're you?" Sougo backed up in shock.

"That's 'Ankh', the man here is Eiji and Kamen Rider OOO." Geiz answered, giving a quick introduction.

"Wait. 'we're'? You're a Greeed to?" Tsukuyomi asked

"I am." Ankh answered as he sat down on a chair. "The Bird Greeed. Who you saw were: Uva, Kazari, Gamel and Mezool."

"And what are *they* then?" Geiz asked

"Uva is the Insect Greeed, Kazari is the Feline Greeed, Gamel is based on Heavy Animals and Mezool is Aquatic Animals." Eiji explained. "They were created eight centuries ago by alchemists who tried to obtain godhood."

"We were created then, but mindless. Like a living puppet, not knowing what we wanted...Then they destroyed one of our Core Medals, turning us *into* Greeed. The want to be complete, the want to be whole again. Whatever our desire was...we'd do anything to fulfil it." Ankh continued.

"And...how does that relay to, Eiji and OOO?" Sougo asked

"Our Core Medals give him power. Head, arms, legs." Ankh answered simply as this was old hat to him. "Different combinations, different powers. But if OOO has three of the same Greeed, those are **True** Combos."

"But due to that woman, she's now turned Hina into this 'Another OOO' and has been able to revive them." Eiji added. "And control them."

"As that was the purpose of the Greeed. To be the servants, power source and weapons of OOO." Ankh finished

"So we've got five enemies to fight...Which girl?" Sougo asked as he heard that.

"One of Oma Zi-O's subordinates. Probably the same one who sent the 'Another Build' from before." Geiz answered

"But where is she going to go? What's there in the past for her to attack?" Tsuki asked the group.

"Anhk... OOO's powers are stolen... To save Hina I..." Eiji whispered, gripping his chest

"EIJI YOU MORON! If you try and summon those medals again, we might not be able to stop the Greeedification this time!" Anhk snapped

"But how else can I save Hina?!" Eiji snapped back

"Whoa, what-? What's going on? What do you mean?" Sougo asked as he saw Eiji grip his chest, panicking to what was happening.

"The Sixth Set. The Sixth Core Medals." Ankh answered angrily. "Where Greeed 'Desire' things. The Sixth 'Destroys'. Which is something he **shouldn't** do!"

"We can help, you don't need to do...Whatever that was." Geiz answered

"How?" Eiji and Ankh asked

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Another OOO panted, watching its Greeed work

From Uva and Kazari attacking people and raiding buildings, Gamel was stomping around and causing destruction and Mezool was causing chaos to draw them out.

"Good work, 'Kamen Rider OOO'." Aura smiled as her minions attacked and caused a ruckus.

"E-Ei-Eiji..." Another OOO hissed out as its head was lowered, the voice of Hina seeping out of its mouth "H-Help... Me..."

'How? How're you still there?' Aura thought in shock; usually, Another Rider suppressed the host along with the Rider's powers. How was she still there? "Damn it, looks like we need to move this along."

"Kazari, we've got to do something about that woman." Uva spoke among his peer while terrorising the populace.

"Of course we have to." Kazari agreed. "But only when that 'OOO' isn't conscious."

"Oh I miss OOO-boy right now, he was more fun to deal with than this fake OOO." Mezool frowned

"Hmm. OOO **was** more fun. Beat us, but he was fun." Gamel answered as he stopped stomping around. "But, I'm glad to see you, Mezool." He smiled at his fellow Greeed.

"And you're such a good boy, Gamel." Mezool smiled stroking his face gently.

"I hate this." Kazari hissed

"When we get the chance, I say we take her out." Uva spoke as he created a Yummy in order to take a breather.

"Alright, Greeed. We're moving." Aura commanded them

"Seriously? Where to?" Kazari groaned

"A Queen needs wealth to sustain her kingdom, and I know that you were brought back by someone called 'Kougami'." Aura answered

"So what?" Mezool asked as she brushed back a fin on her helmet.

"We're going to take it from him." Aura responded seriously.

However before she could say anything else they were attacked by a barrage of bird shaped robots

"Gah! What're these?" Aura shouted as she was set upon by the small bird-bots.

"Taka-Cans?" Gamel asked as he saw them as Kazari swatted at them in annoyance.

"GAH! He's back!" Kazari snapped as four motorcycles faced at them.

Sougo and Geiz on the RideStriker's while Eiji and Anhk used the RideVenders, Tsukuyomi sharing the bike with Eiji since he was powerless right now.

As they drove, Sougo and Geiz pulled out their Driver's and RideWatches

**ZI-O! **

**GEIZ! **

The two clicked the RideWatches into place and hit the release buttons.

Behind their bikes appeared the analoge and digital watches respectively, ticking away

**"HENSHIN!"** Both called, spinning the belts

**KAMEN RAI~DA GEIZ/ZI-O!**

"They're Kamen Riders?" Mezool gasped as she saw them.

"Damn it." Aura snarled as she saw them, knowing how much pain they caused Wol. She would **not** go down that way to them. "Go get them! They can't fight you all!"

"Fine, I was itching to sharpen my claws on something!" Kazari snarled and ran at the two Riders.

Zi-O and Geiz both jumped from their bikes, giving powerful kicks to Uva and Kazari respectively as they did so. The landed, catching their bike watches, their visor-eyes shining for a moment

Eiji and Ankh stopped their bikes and hurried off, removing their gloves and helmets

"Six vs. two. Not good odds." Anhk frowned

"I know, Ankh." Eiji frowned, knowing that if he used *those* medals, he may never become human again.

"But three on six is a little better." Ankh answered as he stepped forwards.

"I've got your back." Tsukuyomi added as she readied her baster.

"Heh. That won't do much." Aknh commented but saw her determination to do better.

"Ara Ara, OOO boy and Ankh! We were just talking about you!" Mezool cheered "Looking as cute as ever, OOO boy!"

"What you doing here?" Gamel growled

"Tch. Helping the annoying girl." Ankh commented as he pulled a belt from his jacket

"A-Ankh? Where did you-?" Eiji asked as he saw the belt.

"Later. We've got Greeed to beat." Ankh answered as he latched the belt around his waist.

"Huh? That's a-!" Uva gasped as he and Kazari fought Geiz and Zi-O. "GAH!" And sucker-punched by the hit when he was distracted

"Eyes o-PUH!" Kazari snapped before he was kicked in the stomach.

Ankh snapped a gold-buckled silver belt around his waist; though the belt itself was a plain silver with two clasps on either side, the buckle was where it shone. The buckle was a golden circle but with curved spikes like a hedgehog's quills, inside the ring was a black disk with three indents for Core Medals to be inserted.

"A-Ankh has a belt?" Gamel asked in shock as he readied to fight.

Ankh pulled out three Red Core Medals from somewhere and into his hand before he inserted them into the slots.

"GET HIM!" Aura shouted, commanding Another OOO to attack.

Ankh had his red sleeved arm out while his other arm was over his chest, slowly clenching his outward fist as he drew it back the hand by his chest moved diagonally to his waist before he threw his clenched hand out like he was flourishing his wings. **"HENSHIN!"** He proclaimed as he was surrounded with red medals and formed into a triangle

**TAKA!**

**KUJAKU!**

**CONDOR!**

There was a large blast of energy around him, revealing a form based on a Phoenix

Ankh was wearing a black under-bodysuit, but his outer red armour was amazing. His boots were pointed-toed with ankle wings, almost like talons; his shin-guards were sleek with a single bar that went up to his kneecaps where it split into red wings with yellow and green tipped plumage. The kneecaps were protected by almost beak-shaped guards and his outer thighs were covered in feather-designed guards as his crotch area was protected by silver feathers. His chest was covered by a golden ring crest with the depiction of a phoenix expanding in the centre. His shoulders were covered by flowing red wings and feathers, like spiked pauldrons; his left arm was protected by a bird-shaped round arm-shield with feathers protruding from the sides, his right arm was different, protected by a golden clasp and bird-shaped extremity, mainly red plumage but with yellow to green gradient-tipped feathers and a yellow to green arm-guard that went to the elbow. On his back was a flowing cape, made of the same red, yellow and green feathers that rested down to his kneecaps

And finally, Ankh's helmet was a deep red with lighter red eyes with three yellow feathers streaked upwards like a bird's plumage.

"OOO?!" Uva asked

"No. Kamen Rider Apollo!" Flames burst from Anhk's form before he charged in

Geiz pulled out his axe weapon, gripping it tightly as he slashed at Gamel with little effect

"Try harder!" he laughed

"Sento! Help me!" Sougo said as he tilted the red watch face and pressed the button, activating the Build Watch

**BUILD!**

Slapping the watch onto the second slot Sougo quickly gave it a powerful spin "BUILD UP!" he yelled

**ARMOUR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUILD~!**

Sougo grabbed onto the drill weapon and rushed at Gamel while Apollo was fighting Uva and Kazari.

"Hmm? Seems like I'm on my own." Mezool smirked and flicked her 'fins' back as she turned to Eiji and Tsuki who had her gun and Taka Cans trained at her.

"Don't you try it." Tsuki answered, ready to take the shot should she get too close.

"You think that little thing can harm me?" Mezool asked as she lashed out at Tsuki with her tentacles.

Immediately in response, the Taka Cans flew at her while Tsuki did her best to shoot at the lashing whips.

Eiji frowned and charged forward, tackling her

"GAH!" Mezool grunted as she was pushed back by Eiji's strength. "Y-You're stronger than I remember!"

"I've grown more than last time." Eiji answered as his eyes flickered to purple with his arms wrapped around her waist, his shoulder against her stomach as he kept pushing "I'm going to free you all!".

"Wh-what did you say?" Mezool gasped

"HA!" Ankh punched Uva away. "I've wanted to do that for ages."

Uva rubbed his jaw in anger as Ankh got that punch in. "Same here." He glared, seeing that he got a few punches on Ankh.

Gamel lifted up his arms and slammed them down on top of Geiz and Zi-O, smashing them down into the ground.

"Good work." Kazari chuckled, prepping his claws to clip Ankh's 'wings'.

"I'm going to free you all!" Eiji yelled

"What did you/he say?" Mezool and Aura gasped and shouted as they heard Eiji's proclamation.

"That fool." Ankh stopped as he heard Eiji, knowing how much of a person he was.

"Save the Greeed? Really?" Geiz asked in anger.

Mezool pulled him back, unable to help her body as she followed her 'King's' orders to attack

"I-I know... We..." Eiji panted, blocking her knee strikes as best he could "I know... we don't get along." Eiji panted weakly "That we fought, tried to kill each other... but you are being used." He flinched, his arms burning from the strikes. Suddenly his arms burst into purple 'flames' as his forearms turned into an almost metallic blue/purple exoskeleton/armoured forearm and hands with spiked neon pink spiked nails, his eyes glowing purple

"EIJI!" Ankh yelled as he saw that before he was grabbed by the shoulder and punched across the face by Gamel

"I can reach my hand out to yours!" Eiji hissed "You don't deserve to be forced to be slaves! I don't care... that we use to be enemies! If I can reach you I will help you! I will free you! It's a promise!" he roared, his eyes glowing like purple flames

"What on Earth is happening to him?" Aura gasped as she saw Eiji's power radiate from within, burning him with purple flames. "OOO, get him!" She ordered her Another Rider.

"OOO-Boy?" Mezool blinked in shock, all the Greeed staring at him in shock as he held back her attack with the power of a Greeed in his eyes... as well as what he had said. After everything they'd been through, he was willing to free _THEM_?!

Their thoughts were interrupted as Another OOO grabbed Eiji and threw him away with a roar

"Eiji!" Sougo and Geiz panted as they saw him thrown away.

"I won't allow that. You're **mine**." Aura glared as she looked down on Eiji and the other Kamen Riders.

Sougo yelled, pressing both buttons on his Watches

**FINISH TIME! BUILD!**

Hitting the release button Sougo charged forth, spinning the ZikuDriver

**VOLTECK! TIME BREAK!**

He charged forth, his drill spinning with a large amount of power as he aimed for Aura... and he was blasted by lightning and energy from Uva and Kazari respectively

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sougo yelled as he detransformed, landing face-first into the ground at Aura and Mezool's feet

"Ow...Hnn..." He grunted as he looked upon them.

Aura looked down at Sougo and imagined Oma Zi-O at her feet. She felt her heart thump from excitement, she could pin him here.

"Sougo!" Geiz called out before he was grabbed by Uva and Kazari.

"Not now." Kazari snarled as he and Uva had their claws under his throat.

"B-Beautiful." Sougo accidentally let slip his fetish to Aura and Mezool.

"Huh?" both blinked in confusion

Sougo's head was spinning, smiling up at them as he looked at their legs

"Oh come on! Right now?" Geiz groaned, before being slashed by Kazari and flung back in pain.

Tsuki twinged in anger, as she saw Sougo's goofy smile.

Sougo looked up. Seeing Aura's slim legs clad in those tight thigh-high boots, only a teasing hint of her creamy flesh revealed before it was cut off by her skirt. The high heeled boots giving her, of course, height but also an almost mysterious and teasing look.

Meanwhile, Mezool's legs were all solid black, like they were both naked and covered at the same time, with the curving line of silver suction cups down her outer thighs almost teasingly. Her legs slim and slender in a shocking way. And finally ending in those high heeled feet

"Are... you going to step on me?" Sougo asked, unable to help himself. He felt like he might have a concussion

"W-What? Why?" Aura asked, her heart beating even faster

"You...Like our legs?" Mezool asked Sougo in shock, her more mature mind allowing her to tell where Sougo was coming from

"Err." Sougo gulped before Gamel pulled him out from his feet. "WHOA!"

"You-!" Gamel glared and readied to punch him because he didn't know what he was doing.

"Gamel, no!" Mezool spoke up and stopped him from hitting Sougo

"But. But he was staring. Didn't you not like that?" Gamel asked innocently and confused.

"No. No, it was fine." Mezool calmed him down.

"Oh...Okay." He answered, dropping Sougo to the floor and landed on his shoulder

"W-What?" Sougo blinked in confusion

"Good boy, Gamel." Mezool smiled, stroking his cheek.

"...What the hell am I looking at?" Ankh groaned as he looked at them

"Let-let's go. Now!" Aura blushed and ordered them to leave, flustered to learn that Sougo was a pervert while she kicked the Overlord lightly a proud smirk and walked off.

"Ow... What happened?" Sougo whispered.

"I think your stupid fetish saved you." Geiz grunted as he got back to his feet.

"Seriously? Urgh! Humans." Ankh groaned with a roll of his eyes as he got up and pulled Eiji out of the ground.

"Mezool does have nice legs." Eiji shrugged

"Don't you start." Ankh rolled his eyes and helped him to his feet.

"Any idea where they're going?" Geiz asked as he pulled Sougo up.

"No. No idea." Eiji shook his head.

Sougo looked a little at Tsuki and then immediately retracted it, feeling ashamed that his fetish got him in and out of trouble.

"Let's go." she sighed

* * *

*time skip*

Sougo was back at school.

The headmaster had rung up saying he had ditched the latter half of school and would need to stay behind for make-up classes.

His uncle was disheartened, Sougo was normally a good student "...What could have caused this?" He mumbled to himself as he worked on the grandfather clock Eiji brought in.

"I'm home." Sougo sighed

His uncle put the tools down and rubbed his eyes as he pulled back from the clock, going to see his nephew. "Welcome home, Sougo." He returned.

"I'll...Just go to my room." Sougo frowned, ashamed that his uncle received the news from school.

Though his uncle didn't press him for the reason, he nodded in response. "Dinner's on the table, Sougo. For when you come down."

"Thank you." He responded and pulled his tie off from around his neck.

He walked into his room and fell onto his bed, groaning

Not only did he have to catch up on over three hours worth of work, but he had forgotten most of what he tried to cram in for that test of his. "Damn it." He muffled into his pillow and wanted to crawl into a hole.

_Knock, knock._

"Yes?" He asked, wondering who was there.

The door opened, Eiji walking in

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Eiji apologised

"Eiji? Why're you-?" Sougo asked as he got up.

"I heard from Geiz and Tsuki." Eiji explained.

"Yeah...Sento Sensei said being a Kamen Rider wasn't going to be easy...but I don't know what to do." Sougo explained sadly. "And I let that girl and the Greeed get away because of my Fetish..."

"Not much I can say about the first one, I'm basically a travelling hobo." Eiji admitted with a laugh "But the other one... desires are a funny thing."

"'Desire'? I-I don't get it." Sougo asked with a confused look

"Desire is something we want. Something we push ourselves forward to obtain." Eiji answered. "Almost everything has a desire. From animals that desire to eat and reproduce, to humans who desire...whatever. From something simple as a good grade on a test to something like wealth." Eiji explained "They can be as simple and generic as wanting a family, too as specific and personal as a leg fetish. However, whatever the desire... there is always that extra danger. The danger of it overwhelming you, of wanting TOO much. There is the danger of your desire consuming who you are. Desire... it can be sweet, addictive. Normally seen through the whole 'power corrupts' thing."

Sougo flinched and wanted to retreat into himself as he heard his fetish being described as 'an overwhelming danger', but he **did** try and keep it down...but Tsuki's legs, Mezool's and Aura's legs...they were just amazingly beautiful. "Urgh! What is **wrong** with me?" He asked and shoved the pillow in his face.

"However. Desire's aren't bad." Eiji smiled "They make us human, they help make us who we are."

"You mean like with Geiz? How he wants to save the future? That's -his- 'desire'." Sougo asked

"Yeah, exactly. Or with you and your leg fetish." Eiji nodded

"Could-could you not say that? It's weird hearing it from another person." Sougo asked

"Then what do you want me to call it?" Eiji joked "Listen to me. Just because you _like_ legs and it is something you desire. And that is not a bad thing, not at all. Understand?"

"Yeah. I guess." Sougo nodded and leaned on his pillow. "But what am I going to do against the Greeed? The only way to stop them is to stop Another OOO."

"I know." Eiji frowned "And I think I know where it might be going."

"Wait, you do?" Sougo asked

Eiji nodded solemnly. "They're going to the Kougami Foundation, the place where it all started."

"Isn't that like a mega-conglomerate?" Sougo asked in shock

"Yes, exactly. And a hoard of Cell Medals laid there." Eiji nodded "I use to work there... and I'm friends with the owner."

* * *

*time skip*

It was the following day, Sougo had to ditch school once again but this far more important.

"I've not heard of this place." Geiz commented. "What do they make?"

"You know those Ride Vendors Ankh and I were riding? Those. Plus more." Eiji answered

Ankh didn't answer as he continued to walk with them.

"He seems tense." Tsuki whispered

"Mr Kougami's ancestor was the first OOO, but he betrayed Ankh for power. It's still a little sore, even after all this time." Eiji answered as they entered an elevator, gliding up the building

"So, what's this guy like?" Sougo asked in confusion

"He's...Eccentric." Eiji answered

"To say the least." Ankh followed up.

"He'll be happy to see us though; I'm sure of it." Eiji added as the door opened... and they all heard the tune of 'happy birthday' fill the air

_"Happy birthday, too you~. Happy birthday, too you~."_ A man's voice was humming the song

Geiz was actually freaked out right now, he had never heard of this song and...it was kind of eerie.

Sougo looked at Eiji and then towards the direction he was headed in.

_"Happy birthday, dear..."_ The man slowed his singing to a stop. It was an elderly gentleman, probably in his early fifties, but looked like he was rocking thirty; black hair and wearing a grey suit, white shirt and a red tie...and an apron.

Inside the room was the smell of...cakes?

"Mr Kougami." Eiji smiled as he saw him.

The man turned to Eiji and the group, looking stern as he held a bowl of cream in his left arm and a whisk in his right. He carefully put them down and looked on at the group. "AH-HA! EIJI!" He joyously proclaimed as he pulled Eiji into a hug "It has been too long! How are you, my boy?! Haha!"

"It's been a few years." Eiji chuckled as he patted his back in response for a hug.

"I see you've brought some new friends. Ankh! You've come back!" Mr Kougami looked at them and saw Ankh standing there.

"Old man." Ankh nodded

"Mr Kougami, you're in danger!" Sougo explained "The Greeed are back and..."

"Oh, I know." Mr Kougami answered calmly with a smile, letting Eiji go.

"You **know**?" The group asked in shock

"Of course." He answered. "They are just outside."

"And you haven't DONE anything about it?" Geiz snapped

"No. Because I knew that The **true** King Over Infinity would return." Mr Kougami answered as he pointed at Eiji dramatically

**BOOM!**

Another OOO roared as it crushed through the doors downstairs.

"Sounds like you've got a job to do, Eiji." Mr Kougami smiled

"But... I can't transform." Eiji admitted

"Can't? Why not?" He asked casually.

"This enemy, it's suppressed my powers. I can't turn into OOO." Eiji answered

"There is another way." Woz appeared in the room with them, though...his face was bruised and his arms were hugging the book tighter.

"Woz! Are you okay?" Sougo asked in concern

"I am fine, My Overlord. This is...A sign of loyalty." Woz winced as he tried to smile and reassure him.

"'Overlord'?" Mr Kougami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is **not** okay! He can't-! **I** can't-! That is NOT 'loyalty'!" Sougo panicked

"Boy, let's move." Ankh spoke as he attached his own belt around his waist.

"Don't call me 'boy'." Geiz answered

"We'll hold them off. **You** figure something out." Ankh spoke

"How? What is this other way?" Eiji asked in worry

"You allow My Overlord your powers." Woz answered. "With that, you will be able to get your powers back."

"You can do that?" Kougami asked as he heard that.

"Of course." Woz said, holding out a blank RideWatch

"Where did you-?" Tsuki asked in shock as she saw it.

"If it'll help." Eiji answered as he reached out to it.

He grasped the watch, making it glow and change. In a flash, it quickly became a green RideWatch with a yellow face and button. On the bottom of the RideWatch's faceplate was the number '2010' while at the top was the OOO symbol, made of the Hawk, Tiger and Grasshopper symbol

**OOO!**

"W-Whoa!" Eiji gasped... and the watch was ripped from his hand

"My Overlord!" Woz bowed, holding the OOO RideWatch to Sougo "I have retrieved the power of OOO for you!"

"W-Woz!" Sougo snapped lightly "How could you do that?!"

"M-My Overlord?" Woz blinked in shock

"You don't just trick allies and steal their powers like that!" Sougo snapped/ explained as he snatched the RideWatch from Woz

"But. But I did it for you. You have-" Woz panted heavily, feeling conflicted by His Overlord in 2018 and the Overlord he served in 2068.

"I do not. And will **never** trick and steal from my allies or friends. I won't gain their powers that way. If that's what you think, I'll let Eiji have his power back." Sougo reinforced his answer to his 'loyal servant'. as he placed the watch in Eiji's hand "Besides right now we need as many people fighting as possible. So let's go."

* * *

*elsewhere*

Geiz and Anhk, both Henshined, where hard at work fighting the Greeed... but one person fighting two was hard, Another OOO standing back with Aura

"You're really powerful, Anhk." Kazari admitted as he had his arms up, blocking the blows thrown at him by the new Rider

"Good." He said uncaringly as he threw the blows faster and faster, his fists encased in flames "Because I have wanted to kick your asses for a LONG time!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Uva laughed and used lightning to blast him

Ankh jerked in pain as the lightning coursed through him and burn him internally.

"Damn you!" Geiz snarled as he fought against Gamel and switched to Kazari.

"Nuh-uh. You're fighting ME!" Gamel frowned and punched Geiz away

He fell to the floor and rolled away, and Mezool kicked him away again

**ZI-O~!**

Sougo and Eiji emerged from the garage of the Kogami Foundation building, Sougo transformed. Sougo had the Build RideWatch in hand and attached it to his bike's new RideWatch slot

**FINISH TIME!**

Sougo jumped his bike off a ramp, revving the engine

**BUILD! FULLSPEED BREAK!**

The RideStriker was suddenly surrounded with energy, a glowing red and blue drill surrounding the bike as he raced past/through the four Greeed causing several explosions to go off, Zi-O skidding to a stop in front of Aura and Another OOO

"Zi-O..." Geiz blinked in shock

"That hurt." Kazari hissed

"Mezool~" Gamel whined

"I'm okay Gamel." Mezool urged, rubbing Gamel's head "Are you okay?"

"Hmm~" Gamel nodded

"Stop right now... whoever you are!" Sougo said seriously, Eiji coming to a stop beside him

"You dare step in the way of a future Queen? 'My Overlord'?" She stated and then answered sarcastically.

"Wh-What?" Sougo blinked and then remembered that Geiz said there were several members of Oma Zi-O's court. She was another, like Woz. "Yes. We're going to stop you before you do any more harm!"

"How? You can't even defeat one Greeed." Aura responded. "And you best address me by my name. 'Queen Aura'."

"Aura? That's your name?" Sougo asked, admittedly finding the name and the girl, pretty "Well. I can't stop you, but..."

Eiji raised his hand, showing the OOO RideWatch "Don't worry Hina, I'll save you." he said

"E-Eiji... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Another OOO said before screaming and holding its head, the black smoke and energy of the AnotherWatch surrounding it and Hina becoming visible

"Eiji!" she called, reaching out for him

"How're you still here?" Aura snapped as she tried to get her back under control

"Don't just stand there. Get them!" Aura demanded before she was flung back by Another OOO.

"EIJI! STOP ME!" Hina yelled, light leaving her hand before Another OOO reformed around her

**OOO!**

"Hina!" Eiji gasped... before the OOO Driver reformed around his waist "W-What?" He gasped before he was forced to brace himself as Another OOO swatted him away

"Well, this is interesting!" Kazari laughed as he unleashed his hair tentacles

"AH!" Geiz yelled as he tried to counter the attacks with his axe but it did little

"Geiz! Catch!" Sougo yelled, throwing the BuildWatch at him

"Thanks!" Geiz said in shock as he caught the watch

**BUILD!**

He clicked the Watch into place and quickly span it

The Build Armour leapt off of Sougo and reformed around Geiz, becoming armoured with the power of the 19th Heisei Rider.

_**RIDER TIME!**_** KAMEN RAI~DA GEIZ! **_**ARMOUR TIME!**_** BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

Like Sougo, Geiz gained the 'Fullbottle' shoulder guards and armour that came along with the transformation even the drill arm to help in the fight.

"Kill him. Now!" Aura demanded of them.

"Now?" Uva asked Kazari with a devious smile

"Now." The Yellow Cat Greeed answered as he readied his claws.

"Oh Ankhy, been a while since we got to play!" Mezool joked, throwing blasts of water at him

"And you're just as annoying as ever!" he countered, using fire to counter her blasts

"DON'T BE MEAN TO MEZOOL!" Gamel roared as he tackled Anhk into a wall

"GAH!" Anhk yelled in pain

"Eiji!" Sougo said in concern as he arrived at Eiji's side "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Eiji panted as he stood up, his eyes flashing purple for a second

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Another OOO roared, her voice a sound that echoed and made the building shake...

**SMASH!**

And the glass of the building shatter, every window being destroyed. As the glass hit the ground, Yummy's took the glass' place as they almost grew out of the ground

Sougo turned the dial of the RideWatch and pushed the button. The Watch itself had a green base with a yellow dial-faceplate with the date _2010_ on it before Sougo turned it to make OOO's mask.

**OOO!**

Eiji got back up and readied his three medals, slotting the Red Taka and Green Batta medals in first before slotting in the Yellow Tora medal in the centre and tilted his belt with his scanner in his hand.

Sougo tilted his belt as soon as he slotted the OOO Watch in place.

The two scanned and spun their belts to transform and proclaimed

**"HENSHIN!"**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

**OOO~!**

Eiji was back in his original OOO form, ready to fight alongside Ankh and the new Riders.

Sougo's visor wording leapt of its slot and saw three mechanical animals appear. A Grasshopper, a Tiger and a Hawk. They all formed the armour and attached themselves to Sougo, the green and silver legs of the Grasshopper, the Tiger became his shoulders while Sougo's right hand had a triple-claw like Eiji's own and on his right was a yellow bracer and lastly for Sougo's helmet the Hawk slotted itself to give the impression of Eiji's own helmet.

On Sougo's chest was a crest that looked like Eiji's, only it depicted the names of the animals used in the combination in Katakana. 'Taka', 'Tora' and 'Batta'.

And finally, in his visor, the Katakana lettering reappeared and spelt out a new word 'OOO'!

Up in the Kougami Foundation, a large holographic television screen appeared, broadcasting the visage of both Woz and the President of the Foundation.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** Mr Kougami proclaimed proudly and excitedly at this new appearance and wanted to celebrate. **"SPECTACULAR!"**

**"IWAE!** He is the heir of all Riders. The Ruler of Time, travelling beyond Time and Space to reign over past and future. His name is 'Kamen Rider Zi-O: OOO Armour'!" Woz continued. "And in this moment, he has once again received the power of another Rider!"

"Woz." Sougo looked up at the screen and smiled, seeing him and the President share that monumental cheer.

"Eiji! Use there!" Anhk yelled, throwing two green medals at the hero

"Hey! Those are MINE!" Uva tried to grab them but was sucker-punched by Sougo who got in the way.

"Thanks, Ankh!" Eiji called out, tilted his belt back up and slotted the two Green Medals in place of his Red and Yellow ones. "Give me three seconds!"

"I'll give you time!" Sougo answered and attacked both Gamel and Kazari.

"Thanks, Sougo!" Geiz responded, kicking Uva along with Ankh.

"You little-ARGH!" Mezool tried to attack but was shot by Tsuki, who had been hidden in the shadows to give Eiji covering-fire.

_CHINK!_

_CHINK!_

Eiji tilted his belt once again and scanned his new combo of Medals.

**KUWAGATA!**

**KAMIKIRI!**

**BATTA!**

**GA~TA-GATA-GATA-KIRI, BA!**

Eiji had now a full combo comprised of Green medals, though his legs remained the same, his arms, chest crest and head were different. His arms now green bracers with retracted arm-blades like a mantis' own, his head now how glowing orange-yellow eyes that were over a stag beetle motif with its pincers jutting out the top.

Within seconds, we had one Eiji to over a half dozen! Gatakiriba's ability had been awoken!

"HRAH!" They all proclaimed and rushed forward to overpower the other Greeed.

Only they didn't stop at just charging.

As all of the OOO's but one swapped their medals

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

**LION!**

**TORA!**

**CHEETAH!**

**LA-TAH LA-TAH, LA-TORA~~TAR!**

**SAI!**

**GORRILA!**

**ZOU!**

**SAGOHZO... SA-GOH-ZO!**

**SHACHI!**

**UNAGI!**

**TAKO!**

**SHA-SHA-SHAUTA, SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**

**TAKA!**

**KUJAKU!**

**CONDOR!**

**TA~JA~DORU~!**

**PTERA!**

**TRICERA!**

**TYRANNO!**

**PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS!**

**COBRA!**

**KAME!**

**WANI!**

**BURA-KA~~WANI~!**

"I-I don't believe it. Too many." Aura gasped as she saw her five Greeed army outnumbered!

"HA-HA-HA-HA! DO YOU SEE, GIRL? **THIS** IS 'OOO'! THE KING ABOVE INFINITY! THE KING WHO IS FUELLED WITH DESIRE!" Mr Kougami proclaimed as he pointed at Eiji and the power he wielded." And 'Desire' will save this world!"

Aura looked up as she saw her Greeed and Another OOO over-powered one after another by OOO's clones with their own powers.

Sougo was helping up Geiz back to his feet as they turned to Gamel and Mezool.

"You and Anhk take care of those... Yummy's right? Eiji and I will stop Another OOO."

"Don't die, Zi-O." Geiz nodded, the DrillCrusher on his arm spinning and charged into battle alongside Ankh and three of the OOO copies

Gamel roared as he traded blows with Sagouzo, their fists colliding hard again and again and again

"HA!" Sagouzo-OOO roared, giving a hard head-butt

"Oooh... my head..." Gamel whined

"I'm already Complete... I wonder what I'll be with your medals." Kazari commented, he and Latoratah-OOO circling each other before they rushed forwards and traded claw slashes

Eiji and Sougo rushed at Another OOO, ready to save Hina

_OOO!_

Eiji's chest marking glowed as he extended his claws, jumping into the sky and aiming a high slash

_OOO!_

Sougo's chest symbol shone in the sun as he dropped down. He performed a slide, his arm pulled back and aiming a low slash

_OOO!_

Another OOO jumped and twisted, trying to avoid both strikes and failed at both. Its chest symbol sparked as Eiji slashed across its chest

_COME ON!_

"You little brat. I should drag you down to the depths!" Mezool frowned as she lashed out at Tsuki who dodged and continued to fire at the Water Greeed.

"Sougo! Together!" Eiji called out, as he readied his scanner for the final attack.

Mezool's attack was stopped by an electric whip and was pulled back, Shauta-OOO holding the whip

"Sorry, but I can't really let you do that."

"Damn you, OOO!" Mezool shouted as she was whipped and shot at by Shauta-OOO and Tsuki.

"HA, HRARGH!" Sougo proclaimed as he slashed Another OOO with Eiji.

"D-Do it, NOW!" Hina's voice called through the evil Rider.

Ankh and Geiz were crushing Yummies and gaining a *lot* of Cell Medals in the process.

Eiji nodded and scanned his medals a second time while Sougo pushed his two buttons and prepped his belt to be spun

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

**FINISH TIME! OOO!**

The two crouched low as green, red and yellow energy gathered around them

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

**"SEIYAH!"** Burakawani-OOO called as he performed a slide kick, cutting down hoards of Yummy

**GIGA SCAN!**

**PU-TO-TYRANNOHISSATSU~!**

**"SEIYAH!"** Both Tajador and Putotyra OOO's unleashed powerful blasts of energy, ripping apart more and more Yummies

**TRIPLE! SCANNING CHARGE!**

"Bring it, OOO!" Uva ordered, slashing with his claws

**"SEIYAH!"** Gatakiriba-OOO roared and did a horizontal slash, cutting Uva across the stomach

Eiji and Sougo leapt into the sky, adjusting their bodies as they did. They extended a single leg each, the other pulled back a bit

**SCANNING! TIME BREAK!**

The combined power was intense, Sougo and Eiji's attacks connected right in Another OOO's chest and began to break the curse that held Hina prisoner inside.

**BOOM!**

"SEIYAH!" Ankh proclaimed as he slashed Uva with his intense flames and power, cutting the Green bug down to size.

**C-Crack!**

**SHATTER!**

The Another OOO was destroyed, Hina was freed and Aura saw her plans to take over the Kougami Foundation were gone...Well. At least she was safe now since the Greeed couldn't survive without Another OOO. She made her escape.

The OOO's quickly recombined and de-transformed, the group re-gathering

"A-AH!" Kazari yelled as he fell to his knees, Cell Medals falling from his form

"N-No! Not again!" Uva muttered

"I promised." Eiji said as he walked towards them "You're free."

"Thank you... OOO-Boy..." Mezool whispered as she held her chest and sat on the floor

"Mezool~..." Gamel whined, crawling towards her

"Oh, Gamel." she whispered

"They... They're like a mother and son..." Tsuki whispered

"Wha-What did you say?" Mezool gasped lightly

"Like a mother and son." she repeated

"Mother... and son?" Mezool whispered, looking at the larger Greeed 'Why? Why did I never see it before? I've... I've always wanted to know the love of a mother and child... and I've always had it, my child...'

"You know, you are strong." Geiz said, kneeling next to Kazari while removing his RideWatch's from his belt

"What are you talking about?" Kazari hissed

"You're strong, you kicked my ass good." Geiz encouraged "You fought well."

"Finally complete, huh Uva?" Anhk commented

"... I guess I am." Uva whispered, grinning

Eiji was silent... before he pulled out his Core Medal's and threw them into the Greeed making them gasp

"Eiji!" Ankh snapped, seeing Eiji give back the Core Medals they had won from before and saw his fellow Greeed stabilise and turn into their human forms.

Uva had transformed into a young man with combed-back brown hair that went down to the nape of his neck, a white shirt with a black ink-styled picture on the front, a green jacket with wristbands and green trousers and black boots.

Kazari had transformed into long blond-haired young man wearing a white shirt with faded lettering, a tiger's eye necklace, a yellow and black plaid flannel shirt over that, black jeans and yellow soled sneakers

Gamel transformed into a young man with spiked black hair, wearing a black shirt and a grey flannel hoodie, grey trousers and black shoes.

Mezool had transformed into a young woman with shoulder-length straight brown hair, wearing a blue 'school uniform'; a light checkered blue shirt under a dark blue coat with a dark blue tie, a dark blue skirt that exposed midway to her upper thigh and no more as her slender beautiful legs were exposed, clad in blue stockings and black heeled shoes.

"We're...Back?" Uva asked as he looked at his hand, fully realised and 'flesh'. If a Greeed **has** flesh.

"I have Tajador and Burakawani, as well as the purple medals, if I need to fight and you guys cause trouble." Eiji explained as he looked down at them before he yelled up "Plus the artificial cores are all finished; right Mr Kougami?!"

"Ah! Right you are Eiji! Five new sets of combos, ready to use!" the man laughed

"See?" Eiji grinned "You all deserve a second chance. And now that you know you have what you obsessed over, you can just live now. You can have lives and enjoy yourselves. You don't have to cause trouble anymore."

"Heh...You're not too bad...OOO." Kazari smirked as he got up from the ground

Gamel helped Mezool up to her feet as the Greeed were now no longer fighting against them. "Hmm." He smiled and hugged Mezool.

"So...What do we do now?" Uva asked

The group looked at each other, wondering what to do.

...

Five minutes later.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** Mr Kougami proclaimed joyously as he produced the cake that he had been working on.

The wording spelt _'Happy Birthday, Zi-OOO'_ in red icing on white frosting

"Really?" Geiz frowned

"Really." Ankh rolled his eyes and had an ice-cream, that Eiji bought for him.

Mr Kougami smiled as he passed slices of cake to everyone, even to the Greeed.

"I've never had cake before." Tsuki admitted

"Really? That's terrible." Mr Kougami responded. "Well, it's a TRIPLE celebration then!"

"What were the first two?" Kazari asked as he bit into the sweet confection

"The return of the Greeed and of OOO!" He responded excitedly.

"You guys never get to have his cake before, have you?" Hina asked awkwardly

"Goood!" Gamel said with his mouth full

Mezool wiped Gamel's mouth since it had some frosting nearly smeared all over it. But she did it with a smile.

Geiz was nervous as he saw the reactions from Gamel and the others, even Sougo was enjoying it. "Fine." And he took the smallest bite out of his slice.

... And his eyes widened "DELICIOUS!" he yelled

"How did Ms Hina resist the power of Another OOO though?" Tsuki asked

"Oh, I. Um..." Hina blushed gently as she didn't want to say.

"Hina's exceptionally strong for a human." Ankh bluntly said. "She can dead-lift a full refrigerator unaided."

"ANHK!" she yelled in embarrassment and pushed him... Sending the blonde flying out of the already broken window, zooming out like a rocket

Those who didn't know about Hina's strength dropped their forks in shock at that, seeing how strong she was...and the possible prospect that she just killed a person.

"He'll be fine." Eiji chuckled as Ankh came back, still holding the stick of the ice-cream in his hand and flying up with his beautiful plumage wings. "Told you."

Sougo put his cake down and looked at the OOO Watch in his hand...he kind of wanted to talk to Woz once again, try and understand why he tricked Eiji. But he had some inkling, to 'please his Overlord'.

"Sougo, do you have a minute?" Eiji asked

"I-Sure."

As the two left, Mr Kougami had set up another plate with the last piece of cake ready. "Where is that Woz fellow?" He wondered, wanting to give the last slice with him.

Outside the room, Eiji had Sougo alone. "You okay? You seem out of it."

"I...I am. I'm sorry, it's just. I want to apologise for Woz earlier." Sougo responded. "I just need help with all this."

"It's fine. You proved to be a good person from how you responded to him." he smiled

"Thank you." Sougo responded

"That guy, the one with the book." Ankh appeared behind the pair.

"Gah! Ankh!" Sougo gasped

"He called you 'Overlord'; why?" He continued to ask

"He's from the future... He says I'll become a demon king and take over the world." Sougo sighed

Ankh and Eiji heard this and looked at him in shock, confused that this kind person was going to be a 'demon king'. "Well, that sucks." Ankh answered bluntly.

Sougo frowned at that, knowing what could happen, could happen.

"Sougo, listen to me. Do you remember what I said about Desire?" Eiji asked

"Yes?" "Good." Eiji smiled

Anhk frowned and grabbed Sougo by his shirt, slamming him against the wall

Sougo grunted as he was pinned to the wall and held there, just an inch higher off the floor and Ankh's hand on the scruff of his shirt.

"A-Ankh! W-What're you-?" Sougo panicked as he was held up by the Greeed and Eiji's ally.

"You're gonna learn something from **me** Mr 'Demon King'." He glared at him "You see those friends of yours?! Those advisors, for your kingdom?! You better take their advice, you better cherish them! Don't abuse their trust! No matter how different their opinions are from yours, they might even be right when you are wrong! Otherwise your kingdom will crumble as you betray that friendship." Ankh lectured "However if you cherish it, trust each other, you might become something great!"

Sougo was terrified, but he took all of that on board, scared of Ankh right now...but he had wisdom. "I-I understand!" He nodded feverishly.

Ankh lowered Sougo back to his feet and flicked his hand. "Good. Eiji...I want another ice-cream."

"Fine, fine." Eiji waved his hand dismissively as the three walked back in. And as they did... The Greeed bowed to Eiji

Eiji blinked in shock, seeing them bow to him.

Though, they **did** call him 'Their King'. This was their loyalty to him.

"Don't look at me, they did that on their own." Mr Kougami spoke and pointed at them.

"We can finally pledge our self's to an OOO... That deserves it. That has earned it." Uva commented

"Not focused us to be weapons or slaves. One who won't betray us." Kazari hissed, remembering the original OOO and Another OOO

"Third time's the charm, as they say, King-OOO-Boy." Mezool teased as the four stood up

"Gamel follows Mezool." the grey shirted teen said innocently

"... Thank you very much." Eiji bowed "I promise not to betray this trust and will help you all live in the modern day."

"Two Kings in one room. Humph." Geiz commented

Sougo was silent as he looked at the human Mezool's legs with those thigh high stockings... And looked up, remembering what Eiji said about desire. Controlling himself as he looked up at the Greeed's face and then looking at all the Greeed in the eye "I... Wish you all luck." he nodded as confidently as he could

"He's growing up." Mezool teased

"Ah. Sougo my boy, I heard you are skipping school today are you not?" Mr Kougami said with a note hidden behind his back

"Yes, sir. I have." Sougo frowned heavily, knowing he'd have hell to pay when he gets back and tries to explain where he was all day and how to explain it to his uncle.

"Here!" Mr Kougami said as he held out the paper

Sougo blinked and took it, reading the note causing his eyes to widen.

The note said he was now an employee of the Kougami Foundation to investigate strange goings on, and will be called out of class to assist in the investigations. Signed by Mr Kougami with an apology in the delay in its delivery to Sougo and the trouble it caused him and his school

There was also a debit card attached to the note, with bank account details

"You are being paid for your work, all pay going into that account." Mr Kougami explained before Sougo could ask "Give it to your uncle."

Sougo's legs buckled and he clasped his mouth in shock. He almost fell to the floor in awe at this generosity. "S-Sir. Thank you! I-I don't know what to say! Thank you!"

Mr Kougami laughed heartily and patted Sougo's back, seeing his reaction as a student being, not given, but having a starting chance at his first job.

Ankh just rolled his eyes as he didn't know what the big deal was.

Tsuki and Geiz just saw Sougo almost fall on the floor in joy, seeing how he was getting further away from the Oma Zi-O path.

Geiz's hand tried to go after the last piece of cake...but it was gone. Someone had pinched it.

The Greeed and Eiji soon left the building, Ankh and Eiji in the middle. Hina following them, amazed at these turns of events.

"Where did you get that Driver, Anhk?" Eiji asked

"Remember when I had that time travel adventure to help you with that punk, Posidon? Stole his belt, thought it would come in handy." The bird Greeed shrugged

"So, Kingy, what we gonna do?" Uva asked

"I know. How about we start one of those cage things?" Mezool suggested

"Yeah! I'm sure we'd get lots of customers with Mezool's slutty outfits!" Kazari cheered

"What?!" Mezool hissed

"Don't be mean to Mezool!" Gamel snapped as Kazari snickered and dodged his blows

"Tch." Ankh scoffed at the childish actions... Until Gamel bumped into him "Hey! Watch it!"

"Hey hey everyone, try and get along!" Eiji called to try and calm everyone down, laughing nervously, before Mezool hugged his arm with a grin and poked her tongue out at the other Greeed while Hina giggled

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Out at the steps of a library, a pair of school-girls were getting their picture taken by a photographer. The man was dressed in a black suit, trousers and shoes, wearing a red button shirt underneath and holding a very unusual camera. A Blackbird Fly 135 Twin-Lens Reflex Camera, to be precise. And it was a shade of Magenta.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. I am Thou ThouartI Mirror World, Ryuki

**Reviews:**

HackerEX: Glad you liked the tribute. And yes, the 'Onore Dikedo' memes will flow.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yes, yes and yes.

aceman88: We'll explain it when we can

UltraRiderSenshiChronix: Yeah, much earlier than the show.

SlyDoctor: Well, wait and see what we've got for the Destroyer and the fisherman hat wearing traveller.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Flame1hedgehog: Yes.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: I love Kuroto Dan but... God damn was that pointless. Especially since it was to advertise a fake DX watch

KRNexus: The Anhk from Megamax was just 'from the future', they never said how long in the future he was from. Which gave Eiji the hope he'd be able to revive him one day. So, recently, Anhk had finally been revived and then he slipped back in time to live the events of Megamax. And he snagged the Poseidon Buckle as he left.

aceman88: Maybe because a big theme of OOO is the concept of desire and that was part of a lesson Sougo just had to learn, about controlling your desires?

Even if they where emphasises through a silly means, it is an everyday lesson as overindulging is dangerous and bad.

HackerEX: Unfortunately, you where not the first to say it however.

SlyDoctor: Congratulations to the first person to Onore Decado in the reviews!

To everyone: *points at the title and grins evily* We're Just Passing Through Writers. Remember That!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Author's note**

Hello everyone, GhostKaiser23 here.

Part of the goal here is to show how Zi-O could have improved. This includes using as many of the suits, toys and characters from the original show as possible.

Due that nature, however, Grey and I would deeply appreciate having feedback on what you liked about this story.

Please tell us what you found better than the source material and your thoughts on how we did. What do you think of the changers we made, do you prefer it this way or do you think the show was better? What about the plots, better or worse? How are the characters? And if you've never seen Zi-O before, please just tell us what you think of the chapters and characters.

We are both fans of Kamen Rider and would love your input on how we can improve the story.

Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**I am Thou. Thou art I. Mirror World, Ryuki!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

Sougo was back home, having shown his new debit card and his employee card to his uncle; it took a little courage and a **lot** of calming down on Sougo's part because he had to get his story straight. But for the most part, it seemed to have gone well.

"Sougo. Why didn't you _tell_ me you applied for a job?" His uncle asked with a smile.

"I wanted to make sure first. No false promises; you know?" Sougo responded, to which his uncle hugged him and patted his back affectionately.

"Oh, my boy. I'm proud of you!" Junichiro laughed happily for him. "Almost finished with high-school and already in the job scene."

"Th-Thanks Uncle." Sougo said nervously

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

"Is dinner ready?" Tsuki asked as she ran down the stairs

"Ah, Tsuki. Yes, it is." Junichiro nodded as released Sougo. "Just need to set the plates out."

Sougo nodded as he was captivated, looking up the stairs as he saw Tsuki...and her new pair of long-sleeved white heeled-boots.

The boots weren't amazingly long, going about halfway up her shins, with small thick heels to keep her balance but they emphasised her legs to a new level. The extra high of the heels putting more emphasis of her legs curves, which were already held tight in those tights he admittedly loved on her. The white contrasted the black tights perfectly, which is probably another reason he loved them because the tights being the only black she wore made them stand out MASSIVELY against all the white. And the way it covered some of her shins actually made her feet look... Cuter, for a lack of a better term

"Are you okay, Sougo?" Tsukuyomi asked, clearly trying to hide a smirk

"Uh-huh..." He nodded almost hypnotically at Tsuki's legs with awe.

"Sougo?" Junichiro asked to grasp his attention.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Sorry, Uncle." He apologised while Tsuki giggled, proud of herself

* * *

*2068*

Woz began to walk through the corridor to his Overlord's Throne Room. He was about to expose Aura's deception and betrayal against His Overlord. As he approached the door, he noticed that it was open...someone else was in there. And he heard voices 'My Overlord? And?' He thought in shock and opened the door carefully and observed, seeing Aura standing there, with Oma Zi-O observing her...'advances'?

She was sat more or less on the arm of the Overlord's throne, her left leg raised up and planted in the other arm of the throne as she ran her hands up and down her leg and boot. Her naked thigh, the small teasing inch of flesh between her boot and skirt, was inches from the Overlord's face as Aura was spouting some rather... Dirty and lewd words about her Overlord, her legs and what she could do with those legs to pleasure him

Woz gulped in shock, seeing Aura attempt to seduce His Overlord.

"Woz. About time." Oma Zi-O spoke up as he ignored Aura. "Take this harlot with you."

His words echoed through his throne room, the two freezing his shock.

"M-My Overlord?" Aura stuttered

"Didn't you hear me? Get. OUT!" Oma Zi-O shouted his demand, flinging her off.

She screamed as she flew across the room, crashing into the wall "W-Why?" she questioned "Your younger self-"

"M-My Overlord!" Woz interrupted "I have grave news! Aura here has betrayed you, creating Another OOO in the past to try and take your inheritance and your place as King of Time!"

**CRACK!**

"What?" Oma Zi-O snapped, crushing the right arm of his throne.

"Woz. You treacherous-!" Aura panicked as she glared at him.

"Aura!" Oma Zi-O glared at her and his eyes glowed with an intense flame coming from his visor.

"You see... My 'Overlord'... You killed my boyfriend and all my friends, all I had!" she hissed as she stood up in shaky legs "I betrayed that pathetic resistance to join you because they were getting nothing done! Being the one to take you down, becoming the Queen of Time, will make sure I am remembered **forever**! No one will forget me again!" she yelled before she disappeared as she turned on her heel, vanishing within time

Oma Zi-O's visor cooled down as he turned his vision to Woz, who flinched in fear. "Woz."

"Y-Yes. My Overlord?" Woz asked nervously with a gulp.

"Continue your job, guiding my past self down the path of my glory. And kill Aura the first chance you get." he ordered

"Of course, My Overlord." Woz bowed and left for the past.

As Woz left, Oma Zi-O sat back... And began to laugh

* * *

*2018*

Sougo was back in class, ever since he ran out of school with Geiz and Tsuki...he had been getting a lot of unwanted attention. They all found Tsuki and Geiz mysterious, somewhat attractive, wanted to know who they were. It was a whole debacle that took some time to clear up.

It had been a week since Another OOO as things were finally settling down a bit

"Good morning, class. Please rise." The homeroom teacher spoke up, getting their attention. "Be seated. Excellent. Now, I have some news; for the foreseeable future, we'll have a new teacher joining us."

The class looked at the door and mumbled gently at the thought of this new teacher.

"Please welcome, Mr Kadoya." The teacher spoke as the new teacher arrived in the class.

The new teacher had slightly styled auburn-brown hair, dressed in a black suit, trousers and shoes, wearing a red button shirt underneath and holding a very unusual camera around his neck. He had this air of confidence about him that seemed to ooze charisma but also a pinch of arrogance.

"Yo, kids." the man greeted casually, snapping a photo

"Yes. Ahem. Mr Kadoya will be taking over lessons from now on. I hope you all get on well. Mr Kadoya." The other teacher answered and left.

"Thanks." He responded and then looked out at all the classroom. "So, I'm your new teacher." He spoke casually and with an edge of swagger as he picked up a book "Hmm... What even is this class?" He whispered, barely audible.

Hiryu groaned as he looked at this new teacher, brushing him off as an idiot. "Seriously? We're meant to learn from this joker?" He grumbled to the closest people around him

Sougo tried to ignore him as another student raised their hand.

"Oh, yes. You." He pointed to the student.

"It's maths today, sir." The student answered honestly having gotten out the time-table

"Ah... Boring." Mr Kadoya nodded, throwing the book out the window "Hmmmm... It's the last lesson of the day. How about we all go to the mall, and have a lesson in photography?"

"'Photography'?" The class asked in shock, with some of them actually excited about a class out of school.

"So. Grab your books and bags. We're going out." Mr Kadoya spoke, twirling his finger in the air and pointed it out to the door.

The class all did so, excited to have an 'early day' and got their things together.

Sougo looked at the teacher and was a little confused. Though it **was** a lesson, but not one planned for school, he couldn't complain much though.

At least they all got to have some fresh air

The class grabbed their books and bags, following Mr Kadoya out to the mall.

Though it was going to be quite the walk for those who didn't have bikes...and those who did would have to refrain from using them.

Those were the rules that were set up.

Some students complained but they got moving, Mr Kadoya handing out a series of cameras to everyone

There were some old Polaroid cameras and some that took rolls of film. Basically a somewhat mixed bag of cameras and equipment.

"These are all junk. Why can't we use our phones?" Hiryu scoffed as he held a Polaroid camera before he was slapped over the head. "Ow! What the hell?" Hiryu snapped, seeing that it was the teacher who slapped him.

"Phones can't truly capture the sights around you, it's small and tiny." Mr Kadoya answered. "The world is a beautiful place, always changing and filled with life. A photograph catches a moment, the world will never be exactly the same as it was in that picture. It's a memory of that single moment, captured forever and keeping it forever. As long as there is a memory, it's ever gone."

"Doesn't answer my question about phones."

"If it's not on the camera's I gave you, it doesn't count." Mr Kadoya answered, poking his head before walking off.

"This guy's cool." Sougo shrugged.

Hiryu groaned as he rubbed his forehead and walked off with the older camera, while the other students tried to get a good picture.

Sougo had an old Polaroid himself, though he was struggling to find what to photograph. Almost everywhere was being snapped by everyone else.

He wanted something... Special

He flinched, suddenly hearing a 'ringing' that nearly made him fall to his knees

Grabbing his ears and almost dropping the camera, he looked around, trying to find what was causing it. Trying to see if anyone else could hear it too.

No one else seemed to notice, although Mr Kadoya was glaring at a random window

'Wh-why?' Sougo thought as he almost buckled to his knees, ignored by everyone as they were busy doing their own thing. 'This ringing!' He gritted his teeth in anger.

... Before a figure suddenly emerged from a mirror

Stepping out was a dirty bronze-coloured armoured figure with red-scaled thigh-guards and crotch-guard, plain bronze armoured right hand with clawed fingers, bronze boots and shin-guards; curved pauldrons that seemed to be wrapped around the upper arm with red scales, white scales on his chest; an unusual wavey visor that looked like warped metal on a moth's wings and sharp teeth.

Finally his left hand, it was actually a red and bronze coloured dragon's head, with its mouth agape.

Sougo panted in shock as he saw it. It was 'Another Rider'. It **had** to be! But why was HE the only one to see it?

... Nope, others could see it. Because as soon as it left the mirror his class began to scream and run off

"Wh-What the hell is that? RUN!" Students and people screamed in fear and ran away; all but Sougo he tried to get up to his feet and pushed out the ringing in his ears. And strangely, Mr Kadoya.

"S-Sir?" Sougo asked in shock as he saw his teacher just stand there, unfazed by the sight of the monster. "SIR!" He called out, hoping he'd get out of harm's way as the man reached into his jacket.

Sougo rushed forward, seeing the monster turn its head towards them, and pushed Mr Kadoya out of the way of a fireball

"OMPH! Sougo?" Mr Kadoya blinked

"Get back sir, I got this!" Sougo said, attaching his belt

**ZIKUDRIVER!**

Pulling out his RideWatch, Sougo wasted little time in the set up. A flick of the thumb to get the face place in position followed by a press of the up top. He didn't even wait for it to fully call its name before he slammed it into his belt

**ZI-O!**

The normal stand by chime started up, the large clock forming behind Sougo

Mr Kadoya's eyes widened only just a little as he saw this.

**"HENSHIN!"**

Sougo spun his belt, just in the nick of time, as the Another Rider shot a fireball at him, only for it to be deflected from the transformation's triple watch-sphere

_**RIDER TIME**_**! KAMEN RAI~DA! ZI-O!**

Fully armoured, Sougo ran and attacked the Another Rider, not giving an inch with his punches and kicks. Each hit was a lot more fluid and stronger this time, since he was training with Geiz during their off time and after homework.

Sparks came off of Sougo's fists as he punched the Another Rider, forcing him back.

The Another Rider fell to one knee before glaring up at Sougo, panting heavily as it was about to get back up, lifting its dragon-headed hand to shoot flames.

"What the-" Sougo yelled before he was blasted point blank with flames

Mr Kadoya saw this and got up, turning to the Another Rider, not that he knew the name of the creature, and frowned at it. "You're a brave one aren't-?" He reached into his jacket again

**BUILD!**

"Huh?" He stopped and turned to Sougo as the flames dispersed and saw that Zi-O was now armoured up with red and blue metal and a drill arm in his right hand.

"RARGH! Stay away from him!" And leapt at the Another Rider, shoving his drill into the dragon's mouth and plugged it, while his free hand and legs assaulted the monster.

He slammed the drill into the Another Rider several times before he pulled out the ZikanGlade, in gun mode, with his free hand and opened fire

The Another Rider roared in pain, being attacked by such a barrage of continuous attacks. The dragon-head was practically useless right now as Sougo saw his opening.

"Take. This!"

**FINISH TIME! BUILD!**

He pushed the two buttons and spun his belt for its attack.

**VOLTEC! TIME BREAK!**

Sougo leapt into the air and slid down the ramp which connected his kick square in the Another Rider's torso, causing to explode and fall.

Sougo panted shock and confusion

The Another Rider was down...but he wasn't gone! The attack connected and did damage, he was certain.

'This Rider. Which one is it?' Sougo panted as he saw it begin to crawl away. "No!" He panicked as it seemed to...fall into a puddle?

... What and how?!

"Huh. Been a while since that's happened." Mr Kadoya casually commented as he saw that.

"S-Sir?" Sougo asked as he de-henshined and saw how casual he was taking it.

"Looks like you've gotten into something big, Mr Tokiwa." He responded. "Or is it Kamen Rider Zi-O?"

Sougo gulped in shock, true his belt proclaimed his name, but how or WHY did his teacher keep so calm about this? "Y-yes. I guess."

"Hmm... Now what was that thing?" Mr Kadoya asked "It looked like Kamen Rider Ryuki."

"'Ryuki'?" Sougo asked in confusion. "I don't think I've heard of him."

"And you shouldn't." Mr Kadoya answered as he took a picture of Sougo, walking away.

Sougo just stood there, shocked and unsure what to do.

* * *

*Time skip*

"Thank goodness you're home. I heard what happened at the mall." Junichiro spoke in relief, hugging Sougo.

"I'm okay, uncle." Sougo nodded.

"Some monster attacking, my god what is happening to the city!"

"I...couldn't tell you." Sougo awkwardly answered

"What was the name of that teacher again?" Geiz asked

"Mr Kadoya." Sougo answered

"Hmm...The name's familiar." Tsuki commented

"Let's go." Geiz said simply and walked out

"Where're you going?" Junichiro asked

"We've got an errand to run." Geiz answered. "Sougo, we need to go." He pointed to the door.

They were dragged outside, rushing into town

"So, where did this 'Another Ryuki' appear from?" Tsuki asked as they arrived at the mall.

"The mirror. I don't know how it did it, but it came through there." Sougo answered. "But first there was a high pitched ringing."

"Ryuki is a Rider we know nothing about." Geiz admitted "We know he came between Agito and Faiz, and je appeared to help other Rider's in the past, but no information beyond that."

"So we have a missing Rider. Another Rider that we can't destroy because Ryuki supposedly doesn't exist anymore. And no way to find him OR stop the monster." Sougo frowned

"Do you think Aura is behind this again?"

"It's possible. It **could** be her." Tsuki answered. "But there is also 'Wol'. He could be involved too."

"Woz?" Sougo asked in shock.

"No; not 'Woz', though I wouldn't put it past him, 'Wol'. He's another one of Oma Zi-O's minions." Geiz answered.

"I... What is the story with these guys?" Sougo asked

"It's a long story, Sougo." Geiz sighed

"I think we've got time until 'Another Ryuki' comes up." Sougo rebutted. "Oh, I managed to grab the OOO Watch before we left." He handed it over to Geiz.

"You keep it. I'll use Build." Geiz nodded

"Okay, just wanted to help." Sougo apologised and strapped the watch.

"We know." Tsuki answered.

"But one thing left. How did Another Ryuki leave?" Geiz pondered

"Through a puddle." Sougo answered

"...Seriously?" Tsuki and Geiz asked

"Seriously. Entered through a mirror and exited through a puddle." Sougo pointed

"... How does that work?" Tsuki frowned

"Ryuki's powers are based off the Mirror World, entered and exited through reflections." Mr Kadoya commented

"GAH!" The three jumped in shock as they saw him.

"Jumpy, aren't you?" Mr Kadoya responded

"Mr Kadoya, what're you-?" Sougo began to ask

"Same as you, it seems." Mr Kadoya responded.

"How do **you** know about Ryuki?" Geiz asked

"Impatient aren't you?" He asked. "Ryuki is a Rider with an interesting history. A war between Rider's, an endless battle as they were manipulated. Tempted with any wish they could desire as the prize... Of murdering the other 12 Rider's. Ending with an act that made so the Rider's did not exist, their battle whipped away from history."

"That's horrible! What kind of monster would do that?" Sougo asked in shock

"Wait...Wiped from history?" Tsuki asked as he heard that, the wheels in her head turning.

"Yep, like it never happened." Mr Kadoya nodded "So... this Another Rider, sounds interesting."

"If by 'interesting' you mean 'dangerous'. Then yes, it's VERY 'intersting'!" Geiz answered. "I'm sorry; why're we talking to you about this?"

"Well..." Mr Kadoya said as he walked passed them, suddenly having the Build RideWatch in his hand "Basically you can't get one of these without Ryuki, and since Ryuki doesn't exist..."

"How did you-?" Geiz snapped, seeing that he was mugged.

"We need to go back to when Ryuki *does* exist." Tsuki realised.

"Exactly." Mr Kadoya answered, looking at the Build RideWatch. He casually threw it back at Geiz, turning to Tsukuyomi "Although if it was removed from time, if it never existed, then you'll need to go to an alternate timeline where it still exists. You're a clever one."

Tsuki smiled gently at the response.

"So...Into the Time Mazine, then." Sougo admitted

"But which year, is another problem." Geiz added "Do you know-? Where the hell did he go?" He frowned

"How does he keep doing that?" Sougo blinked

"Worse than Woz." Geiz grumbled. "So...An 'Alternate Timeline'."

Tsuki nodded "I hope you're ready for a new timeline, Sougo."

Sougo was a little nervous, but also excited about going in the Time Mazine once again.

... and that noise was heard once again

"ARGH!" Both Sougo and Geiz gripped their ears as they heard that terrible ringing. But for Sougo it was the second time today.

"It's. Here!" Sougo gritted his teeth as the Another Rider was about to emerge.

"It's worse than high pitched whining!" Geiz agreed

**Zi-O!**

**GEIZ!**

"Where is this guy?" Geiz panted as he didn't hear the ringing anymore.

"...There!" Tsuki pointed as she saw the Another Rider.

"Tsuki, get the Mazine, we'll hold him off!" Geiz ordered as the two Henshined, the Another Rider emerging from a bus window

"I'll be back." She responded and ran.

"Don't let him get to any mirrors or stuff." Sougo spoke as he ran at Another Ryuki.

"Wasn't planning it!" Geiz responded as the two got together and began to fight Another Ryuki.

This time was different. Another Ryuki seemed stronger than when Sougo fought with him. The monster forced back the two Riders with its arms and slashed and spat flames at them, getting some distance and time to recover.

... and then they heard a roar from a mirror

"What on Earth is that?" Sougo asked in fear

"I don't want to know." Geiz responded. "But it sounded **big**."

**SHATTER!**

Suddenly a large... dragon burst from the glass, shattering the window as it left

It was a long-bodied maroon and bronze dragon, three-clawed hands with bent and twisted nails, jagged scales sectioning off its snake-like body, a curved blade for a tail like a scimitar And its head bore a strangely warped crest; like it was made of molten metal poured over its eyes.

"A dragon? Really?" Sougo called out in shock

The Dragon hissed and built up a flame from its mouth, not giving an inch for the Riders.

"DODGE!" Geiz shouted, tackling Sougo out of the way to protect him.

Burgundy flames spewed out of the dragon's maw, slowly following them to torture them.

"Hot, Hot, HOT!" Sougo shouted

**BUILD!**

**OOO!**

The two survived the attack, though barely; the flames bounced off of them while they tried to fight.

"I'll take Another Ryuki." Geiz: Build Armour called out.

"I fought him with that before." Zi-O: OOO Armour responded

"He's not fought **me** before!" Geiz answered and slashed at Another Ryuki.

**CLASH!**

Sougo gulped up at the Another DragRedder, though he didn't know what its name was.

**ROAR!**

"Okay. I can do this." Sougo panicked as he was looked down on

**ROAR!**

His legs were shaking as he saw the Dragon as it lunged forwards, ready to devour Sougo.

"Move, idiot!" Geiz shouted

"Gah!" Sougo yelled and punched the dragon

The Dragon's face connected with Sougo's fist, crunching up in pain as it was stabbed by Sougo's claw clad hand.

"No!" Another Ryuki snarled as it fought with Geiz.

"Focus on **me**!" Geiz snapped and struck him with the drill-arm and noticed how his attacks where doing less and less damage.

'How strong is this guy's armour?' Geiz thought in shock, before being punched away by Another Ryuki. "Where the hell are you, Tsuki?"

"Can't. Beat. Me." Another Ryuki jeered, glaring at Geiz, his dragon-head shooting out a fire-ball.

**VROOOOOO!**

In the sky, the Time Mazine appeared and shot a few rounds at the Dragon and Another Ryuki.

"She's here!" Sougo smiled as he looked up

"Get in!" Tsuki shouted through and grabbed the two.

They nodded and rushed inside

Another Ryuki glared up at them, sending the Another DragRedder after them

"Have you got the co-ordinates?" Geiz asked.

"Yes, yes. I've done that!" Tsuki answered as she readied to enter the Time Stream

"Incoming!" Sougo called out as they were about to get hit from the Another Dragon

_FWOOSH!_

The trio rocked and bounced as they were now hurdling through the Time Stream. Zooming off to an alternate timeline where Ryuki still exists.

"I don't want to go through that again." Sougo groaned as he de-henshined.

"Time travel?" Geiz asked as he turned back himself.

"No. Getting knocked around while in transport." Sougo answered

"Well, we're going to have to keep our eyes peeled. It might come back." Tsuki answered as she opened the visor of the Time Mazine.

"Let's...hope...not." Sougo answered but became mesmerised by what was outside.

It was a spectral tunnel of midnight-blue night sky, shifting softly as time flowed within, small stars glittered the tunnel as they travelled through.

"Welcome to the Time-Stream, Sougo." Tsuki spoke as she guided them.

"It's amazing." He whispered. "What're those? Stars?" He asked pointing to the small points of light.

"No, those aren't stars." Geiz answered

"Then what are they?" Sougo asked

"Not entirely sure. But they're a part of this place as the stream itself." Tsuki answered.

Sougo tried to squint at the stars, seeing what they were...but they had to keep moving. They had to find Ryuki.

"Over there." Tsuki spoke as she piloted the Time Mazine to enter the alternate world, exiting the Time Stream in a flash of light.

"Oh! That's bright. Urgh...Very bright." Sougo and Geiz groaned as they rubbed their eyes.

As they emerged out of the Timestream they saw it... A ruined, destroyed city

"Oh my god." Sougo gasped in shock

"Yeah. Tragic." Geiz sort of brushed it off, but grew up in this sort of environment. He was almost numb to the situation. "Do we have Ryuki's location?"

"You do not." Woz commented

"Woz? How did you-?" Geiz snapped, getting used to him appearing and disappearing at will.

"What do you mean? Are we in the right place though?" Sougo asked

"The right Alternate Timeline, My Overlord. But not the physical location." Woz explained. "**I** however, know where to go."

"You do?" Sougo asked before he was pulled away

"We can't trust him." Geiz whispered

"If he says he can help us find Ryuki, then we need him." Sougo responded. "...Woz."

"Yes, My Overlord?" Woz asked with a smile.

"Show me."

"Of course, My Overlord." Woz bowed respectfully. "Follow my directions, Tsukuyomi." He turned to her.

"Fine." Tsuki frowned, but saw how respectful he was in speaking to her.

* * *

*time skip*

"Are you sure this is the location?" Sougo asked as they had disembarked the Time Mazine and arrived at a dilapidated house, a rain-water collector and a barely functioning garden.

... And they heard the ringing again

"ARGH! HNN! It's even louder!" Sougo gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to cover his ears.

"Sougo. Henshin!" Geiz shouted, snapping his belt around his waist.

**RARGH!**

Monsters began to emerge from the broken reflections of glass, dirty puddles and reflected surfaces.

**ZI-O!**

**GEIZ!**

"Run Zi-O! To Ryuki!"

"Right! Woz, Tsuki. Let's go!" Sougo called out, running in Woz's directions and burst past the house they were at.

"Is he close, Woz?" Tsuki asked as she ran.

"Not far!" Woz called back. "Third floor, room 23!"

"Right!" Sougo nodded and nearly broke the steps from how fast they were running

Downstairs, Geiz was giving it his all. What the hell *were* these monsters they were fighting? They weren't Another Riders.

A large bat beast, a purple snake, a weird rhino, a manta-ray and more

"Screw This!" Geiz glared and pulled out his Zikan Zax, slashing at the monsters to keep them at bay; even getting a few decent slices in.

Sougo opened a door, nearly ripping it off its hinges

"Sorry to intrude! And...sorry about the door." Zi-O apologised

"Kamen Rider Ryuki? Are you here?" Tsuki asked as she entered, before turning to Woz.

"This is the correct location. I wouldn't lie to My Overlord." Woz answered

"... Been a long time since I was called that." an old man sighed

Sitting in a worn-out old comfy chair, was a greying-haired man, wearing a faded and fixed torn red shirt, faded and ripped blue jeans and carpet slippers. The man was old, almost in his fifties by the look of it by how unkempt he was.

In his hand was a black deck box with a golden dragon symbol atop it

"Yes. We need your-." Sougo began to ask for his help.

"I know what you want. You won't find it here." The man responded solemnly. "There was never a hero in this world. Otherwise, this world wouldn't be destroyed... A coward, the last man alive."

"But you survived." Sougo responded

"'Survived'? Is that what you call this?" The man asked with dark sullen eyes at him. "Scraping by. Hiding from even the smallest reflection. You call _this_ 'survival'?" He looked up at them with a frown "Or did you not understand when I said the only man left alive was a coward, meaning me."

"But these monsters. You could've done something. Right?" Tsuki asked as a ruckus was going on outside.

"I could have." he nodded "If I hadn't been a coward. Pathetic. Chasing everyone away because of my biases and self-righteousness, despite trying to stop the fighting... A massive hypocrite who could have destroyed a monster in human skin so we could stop the madman. So we could have given the decks to good people... So Ren and I weren't the only ones fighting... And when he fell... I was alone."

"... What's your name?" Sougo asked

"Shinji Kido." the old man explained before he gave a dark chuckle "I still owed him so much money... That maniac."

Woz remained silent, standing in the corner. Awaiting his Overlord's instructions.

"Help us now." Sougo asked

"What?" Shinji asked

"There is a threat. I- **we** are facing. It can only be stopped if you can help us." Sougo answered. "You can still make it right."

"... How?" He asked, looking out... Where a window should be, the glass gone.

"There's a creature. Called 'Another Ryuki' it can't be stopped as we are now. But with your help, we can destroy it." Sougo explained as he held out a blank RideWatch

Shinji frowned as he saw the blank RideWatch. "A small piece of junk will help you?"

"Yes. But it's not junk." Tsuki answered

"I wasn't talking about your gadget." Shinji answered as he held the black box in his hand.

In a flash the RideWatch changed, becoming a red base with a grey button and faceplate

**Ryuki!**

"Incredible..." the old man blinked, handing it back to Sougo

"Mr Kido. What are the monsters out there?" Tsuki asked

"They're called 'Mirror Monsters, girl. Creatures that have no life of their own, so they take it from human life-force, just so they can live just a little bit longer." Shinji frowned "Or by eating the others. The Mirror Rider's... Myself and everyone else given an Advent Deck... Had a 'partner' Contract monster they drew their power from, but they were more like attack dogs. If you didn't feed them enough... They'd turn on you. In the end, there were only two Riders left, Ren and myself, when the Rider War ended... And the Mirror Monsters entered the real world. We fought as hard as we could but eventually, Ren died, and without Ren... His Contract Monster turned on me as well. I've let DragRedder roam free, a world of Mirror Monsters gives him an endless supply to eat... I'm waiting for him to either turn on me, old age to take me... Or the monsters outside, the Contract Monsters used by the other Rider's in the war, to finally get up to me and end it."

...

"That's no way to die." Sougo frowned "Your life... It's so sad... But if you are just waiting to die... Then what about everyone who fell in that war?"

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked

"... A photo is a memory." Sougo muttered before he spoke confidently "As long as you have memories, as long as you remember them, everyone who you fought alongside and against are still there! And by waiting for this death... What are you saying to them?! That they aren't important?! If they fought for their wishes, if your friend Ren died fighting, then shouldn't you follow suit?! You are a Kamen Rider! The last man alive! Give those Mirror Monsters something to remember so the human race shall never be gone! "

Shinji looked at the Advent Deck in his hand and almost dropped it, limping his hands to his hips as he didn't know what to say or thing. This kid...who he just met. A Kamen Rider in his own right...lecturing **him**.

... He just HAD to start laughing

Sougo, Tsuki and Woz looked at Shinji in worry. This fallen Kamen Rider...was laughing, almost like a madman. Probably because he hadn't laughed in many, MANY years.

"Oh... Oh my... You remind me when I was younger. Only less foolish." Shinji wheezed as he stopped laughing

"So; will you help My Overlord?" Woz asked as Shinji had calmed down.

"Woz, that's kind of rude." Sougo whispered to him.

"... I think it's time I finally see this war end." Shinji nodded as he held his Advent Deck "One last hurrah."

"... Mr Kido... Let's do it together." Sougo offered

* * *

*with Geiz*

Up to fifteen Mirror Monsters laid defeated at Geiz's hands. His Zixan Zax in one hand and the Build drill in the other hand added protection by his Build Armour. But he was running on fumes. This endless wave was exhausting.

"Zi-O. Where. Are. You?" He panted as he tried to keep himself up on the wall.

The Mirror Monsters got ever closer, ready to steal Geiz's life-force

But laser fire shot down as Tsuki was peppering them with her gun-watch.

"Always with the save." Geiz panted as he looked up at his friend.

Sougo and Shinji walked out of the building, the wind blowing.

Sougo attached his belt, twisting the faceplate and pressing the button

**ZI-O!**

Shinji pointed his Advent Deck at one of the Mirror Monsters, catching it in the reflection of the beast's skin. The V-Buckel formed as reflections of it flew through the air and merged together on his waist.

Sougo attached his RideWatches and hit the release button, getting into his transformation pose as the clock former before him

**"HENSHIN!"** Both Shinji and Sougo proclaimed and transformed into their respective forms.

Shinji transforming with white mirrored reflections of himself spinning and attaching themselves onto his body, fully forming a Kamen Rider suit.

A red bodysuit, black boots with shin-guards, silver kneecap-guards, a black and silver chest-plate, black arm-guards and bracers; a sliver line grated helmet with a dragon picture on the top of the helmet. And on his left arm, a hand gripped red dragon-head with a silver guard on it.

"Yosha. " he nodded, punching the air softly

**KAMEN RAI~DA~! Zi-O~!**

The two Riders stood there, nodding softly

"You four go back and best that Another Ryuki. I'm finally ending this war." Ryuki said seriously

"... Sayonara, Shinji-San." Sougo nodded in respect as the four ran off towards the Time Mazine

"... If you don't fight, you don't survive." Ryuki whispered to himself, glaring down the Mirror Monsters "Let's see what you can do!" he yelled as he charged in... And the Mirror Monsters were suddenly hit by a massive fireball before they had a chance to envelop him "What?!" looking into the sky his eyes widened.

Flying there was a large red and old Chinese themed dragon, made out of metal and looking sleek and stylised... And he was MASSIVE! Twice the size of a train at LEAST

"DragRedder..." Ryuki blinked, the beast roaring "You've grown strong."

The massive dragon coiled around the battlefield, its head resting besides Shinji as if to say it was on his side

"... I..." Shinji whispered in shock before he grinned "Okay then. Together!"

* * *

*2018*

Another Ryuki found itself in a mall, shooting fireballs as mirrors surrounded it from every angle... And it was suddenly shot in the back. Hissing it turned around to see Zi-O walking towards him, the JikanGlade in gun mode in one hand and the Ryuki RideWatch in the other

"Let's go. Shinji-San." Sougo said as he raised his arm, showing the RideWatch

It was a red-base watch with a silver-grey faceplate, depicting the helmet of Kamen Rider Ryuki.

**RYUKI!**

Another Ryuki stared in shock as he saw it as Sougo slotted the RideWatch into his belt and spun to activate its powers. To try and hit Sougo, it shot flames at him, hoping that it would stop the transformation.

_**RIDER TIME!**_** KAMEN RAI~DA! ZI-O!**

_**ARMOUR TIME!**_

Digital music began to play as sounds of swords clashing emerged from the belt.

**ADVENT! RYU~KI!**

Sougo was covered in a white, silver and red almost robotic-styled armour. White and dark grey boots, white shin-guards, dark grey kneecaps, red and white sectioned thigh guards; dark grey waist-guard and gloves, silver arm guards; silver, grey and red chest-guard. On his shoulders were silver and red dragon-heads. Finally, his helmet was silver, with a grated visage with the pink Katakana reading the word 'Ryuki'.

"IWAE!" Woz proclaimed as he appeared to the side of Tsuki as Geiz and Sougo were standing together. "He is the heir to the power of all Riders! The Ruler of Time, travelling beyond Time and Space to reign over the past and present! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Ryuki Armour! And in this moment, he has once again received the power of another Rider!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes and rubbed her ear since he was a little too close to her.

"I think... I can do this." Sougo nodded as he took a breath and drew the JikanGlade "YOSHA!" he yelled as he charged forwards

"That idiot." Geiz sighed and shook his head as he saw his 'partner' run at the Another Rider, while he was still exhausted from his fights with the Mirror Monsters.

Sougo ran in hitting and connecting fists with the Another Ryuki, making much more damage than they did like their other Armoured forms.

Another Ryuki grunted and tried to block, only for Sougo to continue hitting him over and over, draining the Another Rider of its strength.

The Another DragRedder appeared and readied to burn everything around them, but Geiz used his Zikan Zax to shoot at their enemy with Tsuki giving covering fire to the pair.

"Thanks, Tsuki!" Geiz called out as he shot energy arrows at the Dragon

"GAH!" Zi-O yelled as he slashed Another Ryuki hard, sending him flying back. He then reached down, a hand hovering over the Ryuki RideWatch, and pulled back. A glowing square was in his hand, which he casually 'threw' into one of the red dragon heads on his shoulders. The shoulder-mounted DragVisor accepted the 'card' and its yellow eyes glowed brightly

**Advent!**

Suddenly a shriek was heard and the real DragRedder came flying out the window and attacked its Another counterpart.

"What the-?" Geiz gasped as he saw the REAL DragRedder in awe.

Another Ryuki gasped as he saw the DragRedder in their timeline.

"LET'S GO!" Sougo called out as he kept slashing at Another Ryuki, finally knocking the sword from his hand and kicking him away. Sougo panted as he detached the Ryuki RideWatch from his belt, slotting it into his sword

**RYUKI! **

Another Ryuki grunted as he tried to get back up, glaring at Zi-O and saw the energy pouring out of the blade, how it could slice him like a piece of paper and turned to the mirrors. He could escape!

Sougo widened his stance as his blade was engulfed in flames, tightening his grip before he charged forwards

"HRAAAAHHH!" He shouted, slashing and destroying the mirrors and sliced off Another Ryuki's dragon-hand.

Sougo gripped the blade tightly before he did a horizontal slash

**FINISH TIME!**

"GRAH!" Another Ryuki howled in pain

"HIYA!" Sougo roared as he span the blade slightly and came down with a vertical slash

**RYUKI! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

Another Ryuki was frozen before the Another RideWatch was sliced in two and was destroyed, the Another Rider's self was split in two and broken into pieces.

DragRedder roared as it had bit into the Another DragRedder, destroying it in its place.

Sougo panted as the Another Ryuki was gone...what a day.

The man who had been turned into Another Ryuki fell to the floor, unconscious... Who looked like a younger version of Shinji

"S-Shinji?" Sougo gasped as he saw him.

"What?" Geiz asked in shock.

"I-I think it's Shinji." Sougo answered

"From the other timeline?" Tsuki asked

"Parallel timelines." Woz answered as he took his leave "This Shinji is from our timeline, from this time."

"Meaning he's Ryuki? Or-?" Sougo asked

"He's not. He's just a normal person, My Overlord." Woz answered simply.

"Because that Rider War never happened." Geiz nodded, the two cancelling their transformations

"Unfair!" a childish voice snapped

"Huh?" The four turned around and saw the source of the voice.

"Wol." Geiz frowned as he saw him, seeing one of Oma Zi-O's minions

"You cheated! I had it! I won!" Wol pointed at them.

"Wol! You betray our Overlord as well!" Woz snarled

"We can make things better if **we** were the Overlord, Woz! Think! All that guy does is rule from his golden throne and kill resistance members all day!" Wol shouted back. "He kills families! Friends! He's a monster!"

"Is that why you and Aura betrayed us?!" Geiz snapped

"To kill HIM!" Wol pointed at Sougo. "HE dies, one of us becomes the New King! WE can fix it! It'll be OUR world, not his!" He yelled "We can make everything better! Fix his evil!"

"Damn you, Wol." Woz frowned, gripping his book in annoyance as he saw his former colleague. "I thought we shared a vision."

"Same vision. Just without Sougo Tokiwa." Wol answered and disappeared through time.

"Darn you!" Woz yelled, almost throwing his book before his instincts kicked in

Sougo and the others frowned, seeing Wol leave and Woz almost throwing his book. "Thank you, Woz." Sougo put his hand on the chronicler's shoulder. "I appreciate it. Truly."

"M-My Overlord?"

"Without your help, we wouldn't have been able to win today. We might've never been able to stop Another Ryuki." Sougo answered.

"Don't give him **too** much praise, Sougo. He's still helping you to become Overlord." Geiz answered as he leaned against Tsukuyomi.

"... But I think we can agree on one thing with you, Geiz." Tsukuyomi sighed and pointed at where Wol was "We have a common enemy, with those traitors."

"Oma Zi-O." Geiz nodded and winced in pain.

"We've got to get you home." Sougo responded. "See you later, Woz." And helped his partner back to the 9 5 DO.

"Goodbye...My Overlord." Woz answered respectfully and left.

Meanwhile behind them, Mr Kadoya smiled and snapped a picture "Good job."

* * *

*elsewhere*

In a rather small and nice house, a rather good looking house... A portal suddenly opened

A glowing red portal made out of several magical symbols appeared in the air, a figure walking through the portal as it closed behind him

Yes, the figure was a man. He had light brown hair and wore a pink shirt with some slight flower patterns to it, a black leather jacket and a series of necklaces around his neck. He wore red jeans and black boots, the belt buckle being a black right hand with yellow trim. And on his hands were a pair of large rings

"Rinko, Kyomi-Chan, I'm home!" he called with a smile

"Haruto!" a female voice called happily

"Papa!" a three-year-old girl cheered as she rushed into the room

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Magic, Please! Wizard!

**Reviews:**

HackerEX: Persona's a great series.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well, how else are we going to do a Rider chapter when one 'doesn't exist'? And yes, the slap was one of many to come.

Upton05: Thank you very much.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Wait and see what we've got stored.

Bastion Lightz: Well, It's Oma Zi-O, he's got fifty plus years of knowledge.

RandomChallenger: Okay, who's the git who looked at our work? *Turns to Grey*

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

GansLawton21: No, we are doing our own team up movie.

RandomChallenger: Ghost! I swear I didn't show anyone the scripts!

Redrangerlegacy: Well... the show is crap.

KRNexus: Well I feel like what we will do with Zi-O II is obvious

Bastion Lightz: Well... *points to the Wizard novel* it _is_ canon.

DS Rider: That would be a good design.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: The Wizard novel

furyuu: The Kabuto arc had some clever moments but it was also filled with stupid stuff and was crap.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well... Hiryu deserves it

Dragon Rider 66: Well the Ryuki arc, in my opinion, was crap. It made very little sense, especially with how the Zi-O II watch was introduced, and it made Sougo so overpowered they had to ignore it for the rest of the show

SlyDoctor: Well the Wizard Novel is canon so...

And yeah, small typo.

We actually have an explanation for why Natsumi hasn't been involved in Rider stuff for the past ten years which will be revealed when we get to the Decade chapter.

We chose to go with Wol, Aura and Oma because that sounded the most accurate to how the names where said alongside the fact they are easy to remember how to spell, easy to spell and for Wol and Aura are less... weird than the translation some fans (and the KR Wiki) prefer to use

HackerEX: Well... *points at the Persona 5 story on my profile* you could say that

Wow... shows how few people know about the rider novels and how they are cannon. That's the... 4th time someone has mentioned that question.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Author's note**

Hello everyone, GhostKaiser23 here.

Part of the goal here is to show how Zi-O could have improved. This includes using as many of the suits, toys and characters from the original show as possible.

Due that nature, however, Grey and I would deeply appreciate having feedback on what you liked about this story.

Please tell us what you found better than the source material and your thoughts on how we did. What do you think of the changers we made, do you prefer it this way or do you think the show was better? What about the plots, better or worse? How are the characters? And if you've never seen Zi-O before, please just tell us what you think of the chapters and characters.

We are both fans of Kamen Rider and would love your input on how we can improve the story.

Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Magic, Please! Wizard!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was over a week since the Another Ryuki attack, people have calmed down and glad for the Kamen Riders who had protected them from the monsters. Sougo and his friends were currently at the school while Sougo was parking his bike. "Why're you coming to school with me?" He asked as he hitched up his bike to the rack as Tsukuyomi and Geiz were standing next to him

"We're going to observe that teacher of yours, 'Mr Kadoya'. There's something not right with him." Geiz answered, still with a compress on his forehead to soothe the swelling on his brow.

"For one; why didn't he react when those Another Riders attacked?" Tsuki agreed

"I guess that's true." Sougo answered. "But...You two are getting kinda popular around school. And **I'm** getting asked questions about you guys." he put his hands in his pockets, looking at the two's outfits

"What about?" Tsuki asked

"Why're you staring at us?" Geiz asked with a concerned tone.

"Anything. Everything. And...you two **do** stand out, dressed how you are." Sougo answered "I mean you should at least wear the school uniform."

"'School Uniform'?" The two asked in confusion

"...Hoo, boy." Sougo winced, feeling nervous as he heard that.

"You mean what you're wearing?" Tsuki asked as the two looked at the students

"Yes. But, this is the boy's uniform." Sougo explained

_BRRRRRIIIIIIIING!_

"Oh no, school's starting!" He panicked as he rushed inside

"...This is a weird era." Tsuki and Geiz frowned as they 'snuck' inside, going to spy on Mr Kadoya.

"Sorry, I'm late." Sougo apologised as he arrived in class.

"That's fine, Mr Tokiwa. You can stay behind after school." The teacher answered as everyone took their seats.

"Yes, Sir." Sougo sighed as he took his seat.

Outside the classroom, Geiz and Tsuki were walking through the corridors of the school. They were going to figure out who Mr Kadoya was and why he was so calm around Another Riders.

... And they were stopped by some teachers

"And where do you two think **you're** going?" A teacher asked

"We're looking for Mr Kadoya." Geiz answered bluntly as he looked at them.

"Where are your hall passes and uniforms?"

"What's a-?" Geiz began to ask before Tsuki stopped him, knocking him in the stomach.

"We're new. And-" Tsuki answered, trying to **not** get into trouble.

"They were coming to me to order their uniforms." Mr Kadoya said from around the corner

"Mr Kadoya!" The two turned around.

"You can vouch for these two?" A teacher asked

"Of course." He responded confidently. "Now come along."

Both Tsuki and Geiz blinked and then followed Mr Kadoya...How was he this good? How did he know they needed a way out of that situation?

"If you two wanted to spy on me, you have to do it properly." Mr Kadoya spoke as he walked to an office before he pulled out some school uniforms and threw them at the two.

"We weren't-." Geiz tried to lie as he caught the uniform.

"Yes, you were. You **really** need to work on it." He answered casually.

"Sir, we're just...concerned." Tsuki answered as she looked at the skirt.

"Get changed, you share classes with Sougo." Mr Kadoya waved and walked off

"...I can't tell if that guy is an ass or he's just really confident." Geiz commented

"Where _do_ we get changed?" Tsuki wondered in confusion as she and Geiz walked off.

* * *

*with Sougo*

'Ah, History. My favourite lesson.' Sougo thought as he felt relaxed in the past few days, writing down dates, notes and locations of historical events.

"Now, can anyone tell me the-Excuse me." The history teacher spoke before a knock came at the door. "Ah; two new students?"

"Yes, sir." Tsuki's voice responded

'...Oh no.' Sougo thought with a groan as he looked at the two in the uniforms.

Tsuki was wearing the school's uniform, black/dark-grey skirt that covered down to her shins, flat shoes, wearing a grey jacket over a white button shirt and a red school tie. She was still wearing her white cape and her tights, however

Geiz was...just wearing the red tie over his normal black and red clothes.

The whole class were looking at the two in shock.

'Oh god...' Sougo thought

"Hello, Sougo." Tsuki flinched and waved as she and Geiz walked in

_SHUFFLE!_

'Why? Why?' He thought as he tried to cover his face in his history book

"So, who directed you here?" The teacher asked

"Mr Kadoya." Geiz responded

"Ah, I see. Well, there are some seats behind to Mr Tokiwa." The teacher pointed

Tsuki nodded, taking the seat behind Sougo and smiling a bit at him.

Sougo gulped and smiled back gently before blushing and covered his face in his book. 'Don't look, don't look. Look at the text. Look at the text.' He thought as he almost found himself being hypnotised by her smile

Geiz took the seat in the back, not noticing most of the girls staring at him

"Now, to continue the lesson." The teacher spoke as they went to the board.

Geiz and Tsuki seemed to just stare blankly at the screen...not really getting the lesson.

It was shortly after the lesson, Sougo, Tsuki and Geiz were getting bombarded with questions about stuff. "Sougo, how'd you know those two? Tsuki, where are you from? Geiz, where did you get those clothes?" Groups of kids asked from the classroom.

Sougo had his head in his hands, groaning

'Goodbye, easy school days.' He thought in annoyance. "Look, they're just friends!" He tried to answer them all.

"So she's single?" one guy asked

"I-I guess." Sougo groaned as he looked behind and only saw people swarm around the two. 'What am I gonna do?' He thought

"Ri~ght." Some of the guy's smiled as they saw Tsuki.

"Where did you get your suit?" Some of the guys asked Geiz, since it looked cool.

"Your cape is amazing, where did you find it?" Some girl's asked Tsuki.

"Excuse me." Sougo sighed and walked off, just to calm down as he felt himself getting a bit mad at the guys flirting with Tsukuyomi.

"Are you two dating?" a random student asked

"What?" Geiz and Tsuki asked in confusion.

"No. No, we're not 'dating'." Tsuki answered

"She's like my sister. Why would you-? Urgh." Geiz groaned before the students got into more of a frenzy.

"Err, Sougo? Help?" Tsuki asked before she saw him leave out of annoyance and trying to calm his mind.

"I think we're on our own." Geiz flinched as he saw the other 'classmates' swarm them with questions, like locusts.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Wol was laughing as he and Aura watched the Rider's misfortune "This-this is hilarious! The Overlord overworked by teens!" Wol laughed at Sougo's misfortune.

"And those two are being bombarded by hormonal driven children." Aura followed up, hugging her sides.

"Oh this is a sight!" Wol said as he brushed a tear from his eyes

"Agreed. The arrogant bastards deserve it." Aura nodded, talking about Geiz and Tsuki, before she frowned suspiciously at Sougo

"Now, what to do next." Wol pondered.

"What're you getting at?" Aura asked

"Right now, we can create an Another Rider AND maybe distract the 'Overlord'." Wol answered. "We keep him preoccupied and prevent him from gaining another RideWatch."

"Well. It is my turn." Aura grinned as she tapped the toe of her boot against the floor and flicker her hair back

* * *

*elsewhere*

The teacher before smiled as he left school, rushing home

"I can't wait for tonight. Just me and Naruko." He smiled as he crossed the road over to an apartment complex. "Maybe tonight will be tonight!" he smiled happily "We can finally have a child!" As he got his keys out and opened his door, he entered a somewhat tidy apartment. Not messy, but it was lived in, by two people. "Naruko, I'm home." He called out with a cheer. "Naruko?"

He blinked, hearing grunting and moaning in the background

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked before he saw clothes on his floor, he dropped the case in his hand as he approached the bedroom, seeing the light turned off as the moaning and grunting got louder. "N-Naruko?" He asked as he flicked the light on and his heart sank and jaw drop to the floor.

Two voices screamed from inside, both in an embrace and in bed.

"Naruko?" The teacher gasped as he saw her.

"Yu!" Naruko, a woman with raven dark hair and green eyes shouted and covered herself up

The woman was naked with a voluptuous figure. She was lying on her back, the man between her naked thighs and deep inside her private slit. She was wrapping the bedding around the two of them, trying to make them decent

"Naruko, who is this? Wh-what're you doing?" Yu asked in shock, not believing what he was seeing, his heart was broken by the sight.

"Yu, get out!" Naruko snapped at him

"N-No!" the named Yu snapped "Naruko, how could you?!"

Naruko grabbed the pillow and threw it at him, shouting to get out.

Yu ducked and ran off, almost breaking down the door as he left his apartment and out into the streets. His heart, broken by his girlfriend, tears streaming down his face as his trust and his bed were shattered and defiled.

He pulled a small ring out of his pocket, an engagement ring, his hand shaking as he cried. He roared in agony and threw the ring as far as he could, falling to his knees. He covered his face as he was distraught, falling to his knees and almost gripped the roots out of his head.

Aura saw this man, seeing how broken he was. The perfect target.

Click, click, click

"Oh, you poor dear." Aura purred as she walked forward and kneeled next to him rubbing his back "How could she do that to you?"

"AH!" Yu yelled, jumping back and falling over. "Wh-Who are you? Where did you come from?" Yu asked as he saw her, backing up in confusion

"Call me a 'friend'. And friends... _help_ each other." Aura smiled as she produced the Another RideWatch and inserted it into his body. "Do you want revenge?" she asked before she activated the RideWatch

"Yes. I-I want revenge. I want her back." He winced as he wanted Naruko back.

"Then grasp your 'hope'." she mocked, pulling her hand out of his chest

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yu yelled as he was surrounded by black and purple mist

**WIZARD!**

* * *

*with Geiz*

Geiz was walking through the halls of the school, trying to spy on Mr Kadoya...emphasis on the 'trying'. He was being hounded by girls and guys; they were asking questions and trying to understand why he was avoiding them...or trying to shake them.

Yeah, he was failing

"Leave me, alone!" The groaned as he ran off, trying to ditch them. But second verse, same as the first. One corner turn, he was met by a different fan-club.

"Hey Geiz! What's your last name?" one student asked

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Want to go on a date?"

"Get A-OOF!" Geiz shouted before he bumped into Sougo as he didn't see where he was going.

"Ow." Sougo groaned as he felt cold floor on his hands and butt.

"Sorry." Geiz apologised.

"It's fi-" Sougo started

"Just get up, Zi-O." Geiz grumbled

"Shh! I don't need people knowing that!" Sougo hushed him, since Geiz didn't know the subtleties of keeping secrets at a school.

"Why not?" Geiz asked as he got up.

"Because if **they** know, my Uncle will know. Meaning **everyone** will be a target!" Sougo responded, trying to keep it down.

...

"But I'm Geiz?" He blinked

"I. Urgh. I don't know why I'm doing this." Sougo groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just...People gossip. Okay?"

"Whatever." And he walked off.

Sougo picked up his bag and headed away, where he tried to keep his head to the floor, but he was getting more anxious. Being a Kamen Rider while in school was definitely tough.

"Having trouble with your 'friends', Tokiwa?" Hiryu sneered as he was waiting by a door.

"Not now Hiryu." Sougo frowned

"C'mon. First, you had no friends. Now these two are the talk of the school and you're getting girls talking to you." Hiryu answered, grabbing the scruff of his collar and pulled Sougo. "Are people **so** desperate to talk to a loser like you? **I** should be their friends."

"How? By forcing them, bullying them, like you do your lackies?" Sougo frowned...

"Sougo! There yo-SOUGO!" Tsukuyomi yelled as she rushed down the halls

"Huh? Oh, it's your pretty friend." Hiryu glared at Sougo.

"Let go of him!" Tsuki snapped, glaring at Hiryu.

"Why? This guy's a loser." Hiryu answered as he slowly examined Tsuki from bottom to top. "You know, you might be the prettiest girl in school."

"W-What?" she asked in shock

"Leave her. Alone!" Sougo grunted as he got out of Hiryu's grip and went in front of Tsuki to stop him from putting his hands on her.

"No need to get twisted, Sougo. Just stating the obvious." Hiryu answered.

"Pretty?" Tsuki said, shocked someone else found her attractive

"Yeah." Hiryu smirked "Why don't you break up with the loser and get with someone who is actually on your level, a king needs a queen after all." he winked

"A-A King?" She double took, confused that Hiryu winked at her and the choice of words he used.

"Sorry, she's busy." Sougo snapped at Hiryu

"I'm asking HER, loser!" Hiryu pushed Sougo down in annoyance.

"Leave him alone!" Tsuki snapped and went to Sougo's side, kneeling next to him and gripping his arm

Hiryu double-took and shook his head. "Bloody typical, Sougo. you ruined a girl." He glared down at him. "I'm gone. And if you want to ditch that history-loving freak and hang out with 'The King'." He pointed to himself. "You'll know where to find me." He walked off, laughing to himself as he did

"Sougo, are you okay?" Tsuki asked softly

"I'm. I'm fine, Tsuki." He frowned and sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "I just...**really** don't like that guy. Are **you** okay?"

"I... Err... Wasn't expecting to be called pretty." she admitted

"Well...You. Um. **ahem**, You...are." He blushed and mumbled as he looked away. "Um, wh-what happened earlier? I thought you and Geiz were spying on Mr Kadoya."

"... He enrolled us when another teacher started ranting at us." Tsuki explained

Sougo sighed and facepalmed. "Yeah, of course he did."

"But it at least got us close to him...in a manner of speaking." Tsuki answered

"I guess...But what does that mean for us?" He asked

"Huh?" Tsuki asked

"I mean, I'll see you at home. Here. I-I...I'm sorry, I'm just mumbling now." Sougo apologised. "S-See you back in class."

"... Wait... Did he call me pretty?" Tsuki whispered as Sougo ran off

* * *

*with Geiz*

"This is stupid." Geiz said, throwing his tie away

He stomped out of the school, all of this...this was a waste of time. They care about 'where he got his clothes' or 'does he have a girlfriend?'

It was so stupid, did the people of this time have nothing better to do?

Besides he and Tsukuyomi where just friends, like siblings!... Right?

"ARGH! **Why** did they put that idea in my head?" He growled in anger and slumped on a table outside. "Okay. Okay...think. Think. Focus on what you have to do."

He and Tsukuyomi had known each other since the resistance found her, with nothing but the clothes on her back and no memory. They named her Tsukuyomi after the goddess of the moon in the old folk-lore mostly forgotten, as she came to them on the night of a full moon wearing the sparkling white

'How long has it been?' He thought as he recalled that memory. 'Must be...a few years now since she joined.' He shook his head and tried to concentrate. They were always close, always friends. He helped train her to fight and shoot. She was practically family, a little sister he wanted to protect, though they didn't know how old she was, he always wanted to protect her.

That was all it was... Right? There wasn't any deeper feeling... Right?

"Urgh! What is with this stupid question? We're **just** friends! Family!" He growled and almost banged his head on the table he was sitting at. "Why did those stupid kids get into my head?" he grumbled

"Because that's what kids **do**, Mr Geiz." Mr Kadoya appeared confidently and sat down next to him.

"GAH?! AGAIN?!" Geiz snapped

Mr Kadoya rubbed his ears as he was almost right next to Geiz. "MUST you yell every time I appear? I mean, that's just rude."

"You keep appearing and disappearing! Geiz snapped back.

"...That's true, but that's no excuse to yell at your teachers." Mr Kadoya answered as he sat back and smirked "So. How is your 'investigation' going?" he questioned "After all, let's think about this. Oma Zi-O."

"How do you know about him? He's not supposed to-...**Sigh.** Okay." Geiz began to question him...but with Mr Kadoya, it was just better to go with the flow.

"Do you really think that Sougo Tokiwa is the same person as Oma Zi-O?" Mr Kadoya asked "And I mean _really_ think that?"

"Honestly? No. Oma Zi-O is a mad-man. A murderer. He doesn't care for anyone but himself. Sougo...He's none of those things." Geiz answered as he thought about it.

"Sougo... he is kind. Caring. A nerd for history. He has that weird leg thing. He doesn't give orders. He respects people. He isn't obsessed with power. He asks for help. He values friendship. He... He _can't_ be Oma Zi-O."

"But?" Mr Kadoya asked

"But I **heard** Oma Zi-O call himself Sougo Tokiwa. Everyone in my time knows Oma Zi-O's identity, although no one has ever seen him untransformed." Geiz finished

"There **is** such a thing called 'Identity Theft'; it's possible that this 'Oma Zi-O' stole Sougo's name to blame **him**." Mr Kadoya answered

"But if Sougo isn't Oma Zi-O... then who?" Geiz asked

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

**BOOM! **

**BOOM! **

**BOOM!**

The students inside the school screamed in shock and fear, hearing the explosions near their school.

"What the hell is that?" Geiz shot up and looked in shock and saw Mr Kadoya was gone. Geiz frowned, rushing towards the explosion

Geiz ran out and saw a monster...Another Rider, to be precise.

It had dark black, vein-motif like boots with red-scaled shin-guards, covered by a tattered red cloak that covered its legs, covered in a black bodysuit, a golden 'chain' belt that rested on the sides of the thighs, around his waist was a strange belt with a golden bone skeleton left hand; his chest was protected by a red skull-like chest-guard with silver accents, red metal bracelets, silver skull-pauldrons, black gloves and a red and silver ring on his left hand.

Finally, his head was like a large red and silver ring, deep black rings and silver protrusions on the sides of its head and three claws on it head.

"Another Rider." Geiz whispered in shock. "And it's one we haven't faced!"

**GEIZ!**

**"HENSHIN!"** He called, spinning the belt as he rushed towards his opponent

Another Wizard turned and glared at Geiz, raising his hands and began to shoot flames at him for getting in its way. Geiz held his JikanZax, slashing the weapon against the Another Rider. The monster grunted in pain, having its hand slashed, but he struck back, punching Geiz in the chest to force him back. 'Urgh! Hnn. He's strong. Which Rider *is* this guy?' He thought as he tried to get a quick glance to identify anything to trigger a memory.

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

"Explosion?!" Geiz panicked as he was blown up, flung into the air and wounded, landing on his arms in pain as he took that hit head on. "Ah!" he yelled in pain. He reached up and gripped the blade of his axe, folding it down and changing his weapons mode

**OH! NO!**

The Zikan Zax was now a crossbow as Geiz slotted the OOO Ridewatch into its holder. "Huh?" The Another Rider blinked as he saw Geiz pull back his Zikan Zax's grip like a bowstring.

**Time Charge: 5...4...3...2...1...Zero Time!**

As he shot out a powerful arrow, energy animals emerged and attacked the Another Rider. A burning red hawk, a shining yellow tiger and a shimmering green grasshopper. Pinning the monster in place with the arrow before hitting them in a trio of damage

**FINISH TIME! OOO! GIWA GIWA SHOOT! **

Another Wizard screamed as he was flung into the air and crashed into the ground, having suffered a great deal of pain and devastation within that brief second. Geiz fell to his knee, panting in exhaustion as he had shot the Another Rider, though it wasn't going to destroy him it DID deal a great amount of damage to make it flee.

"N-Na." Another Wizard began to speak, shocking Geiz.

"What did it say?" He gasped as he heard that.

"Naru...Ko." Another Wizard cried "NARUKO!"

**BIND! NOW!**

Suddenly chains of flames burst from the ground and wrapped around Geiz

"ARGH! HNN! D-Damn it!" Geiz roared as he was being seared and caught by the chains as the Another Rider teleported away, giving him time to get away from Geiz. "H-Hnn! Come on!" He grunted and broke out of the chains after he left.

Suddenly silver bullets flew through the air, hitting Another Wizard

"What the? Who's shooting at it?" Geiz shouted, trying to see who was shooting at him, though he was glad for the help.

He looked over and saw a figure walking towards the battle. It was a dark-red haired man with a black leather jacket, wearing red trousers and black sneakers, a tie-dyed red, pink and white T-shirt with a necklace around his neck. He had a silver gun-like weapon in his hand with a folded black left hand near the grip. "Wh-Who're you?" Geiz panted as he looked up.

"Someone who helps." The man answered. "The Final Hope." the man said as he placed the giant gun against his shoulder.

Another Wizard slowly gets up and glares at the man and Geiz. "N-Naruko." He grunted and got back to his feet.

"You hurt him. More than I did." Geiz gasped

"So. You're the rouge spellcaster who's interrupting vacation." The man said as he ignored Geiz, holding up his left hand showing a silver ring with a black-hand symbol on it. He brought his hand down, the ring in front of the hand shaped belt buckle on his waist

**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

Another Wizard glared and stood in shock; who was this person?

The man flipped two switches on his belt which made it glow with a strange circle.

**Shabadoobi touch Henshin! Shabadoobi touch Henshin!**

The man raised his left hand and revealed a red jewelled silver ring and flipped down a small 'guard' that looked like a mask.

**"Henshin."** The man casually said as he stared down the monster and hovered his hand over the belt.

**Shabadoobi touch Henshin!**

**FLA~ME! PLEA~SE!**

As he did so, the ring glowed a shining red and he extended his left arm outwards and summoned a human-sized red magical circle!

**HII, HII, HII-HII-HII!**

The circle enveloped the man as it moved towards and over him, covering the man in a black long-tailed jacket, a black bodysuit and shoes, black gloves, silver rings acting as shoulder-guards, a red torso-plate that looked like a segmented jewel as his face was covered with a red and silver helmet that looked like the ring he used.

Geiz's eyes widened in shock, seeing the person before him...he was a Kamen Rider!

"Now. It's Showtime." The Kamen Rider proclaimed as he raised his red-ring hand next to his face, but showed the back of it to the enemy.

The Rider matched the Another Rider, the two charging at each other

Their fists connected as they struck each other, Kamen Rider Wizard versus his doppelganger, each hit was connecting as the Another Rider was getting weaker since his fight with Geiz. But Wizard couldn't help but notice...his power was going. He HAD to finish this quickly.

"What is going on?" Kamen Rider Wizard frowned and kicked away

"Move!" Geiz called out as he aimed to fire on Another Wizard with a finishing strike.

**FINISH TIME! TIME BURST!**

Geiz jumped into the air as his hiragana eyes glowed brightly, red and yellow light shining around him

The word 'kick' written in hiragana shoot out from his foot and connected with Another Wizard, making him freeze

"HRAAAAAAAH!" Geiz roared as he caused him to explode and fly away.

He landed, skidding to a stop as Another Wizard exploded behind him

Kamen Rider Wizard covered his eyes and flinched as he felt the explosion so close to him. What **was** that thing? Whatever it was...it was probably gone.

"So. Care to explain what that was?" Kamen Rider Wizard asked

"'Another Rider'. And from how it looked...it was yours." Geiz answered as he powered down.

... As Wizard's powers started to flicker in and out of existence

"What? How?" Wizard gasped as his powers began to fade.

"It's not destroyed? But how?" Geiz gasped as Wizard returned to normal.

"Magic 101. Misdirection." Wizard frowned as he realised it. "Damn it. What's happening?"

"That 'Another Rider'. It suppresses the powers of Kamen Riders as it steals them. We need to fully destroy it for your powers to come back." Geiz explained briefly. "And I can help." He showed a Blank Ridewatch.

"What's that for?" Wizard asked

"To even the odds." Geiz answered.

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

"ARGH!" The two screamed as they hit the deck, flying into the air as they narrowly missed being killed and the school was in the crossfire.

The two landed with a hard 'THUD' on the concrete and scraped their clothing as they rolled.

Wizard lost his powers, Another Wizard leaving

The two grunted as they tried to get up, but saw the school somewhat destroyed, people flooding out from behind the building and saw the destruction, while Geiz and Wizard tried to get up.

"Geiz!" Tsuki ran towards him

"Are you okay?" Sougo followed up and helped the two men up.

"Where? Were you?" Geiz asked the two

"Getting people out of the school." Sougo answered as he helped up Wizard. "Who are you?"

"I'm Haruto Soma. Kamen Rider Wizard." He introduced himself.

"'Kamen Rider'-?" Tsuki gasped

"Yeah, that explosion was caused by that 'Another Rider' your friend told me about. Hnn! Need to rest up." Haruto grunted as he gripped his side.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please. Go home. The bus will be here soon, we'll get you home safe." Teachers called out, to try and calm them down.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Hiryu yelled as he ran through the crowed of students, bumping into someone "Oof!" And he stopped as he looked up. "S-Sorry."

"Don't be." A dark voice answered, wearing a purple jacket. "Now run along, it isn't safe."

Hiryu nodded and ran away, terrified because of the explosion and away from the stranger.

The purple jacketed man smiled and left for elsewhere

* * *

*time skip*

"This is your house?" Sougo asked

"That's right." Haruto nodded as he summoned a magical circle to unlock the door.

"Do you use magic for everything?" Tsuki asked as she carried Geiz.

"Wouldn't you?" he joked

"...You've got me there." Sougo admitted as he opened the door for them.

"Haruto! Oh, thank goodness you're alright." A woman ran over and hugged Haruto in relief.

"Hey Rinko." he smiled and hugged her

"I heard the explosions and I thought-" Rinko answered. She was a shoulder-length brown-haired woman wearing a pale coloured jumper and black trousers.

"It's fine, I'm alright." He reassured her. "These guys helped me out."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you very much." Rinko answered. "I'm Rinko Sowa, Haruto's wife."

"It is nice to meet you." Tsuki nodded

"Please, come in. I guess you know or are Kamen Riders?" Rinko asked as she helped her husband inside.

"I...You know about Kamen Riders?" Sougo asked

"I'm married to one after all." Rinko rolled her eyes gently

"I-I meant-" Sougo fumbled over his words because he had asked a stupid question

"I know what you meant." Rinko answered as she helped her husband down. "He's told me about them on his travels. Speaking of, there's someone else here who wants to see you, Haruto."

"Oh?" Haruto smiled a bit "Little Koyomi is awake?"

"How'd you guess?" She smiled as she went into the other room and picked up their daughter. Dressed up in a red dress and holding a little doll in her hands.

"Daddy!" Koyomi cheered and hugged her father.

"Hello my little dragon." the wizard smiled, giving a playful growl as he perfectly hid his pain

"Who're they?" Koyomi asked as she pointed to Sougo and the others.

"Friends. Like Daddy." He answered

"Oh~. Okay." She nodded and waved at them. "Hi!" she grinned

"H-Hello." Geiz blinked in disbelief and being... unsure

"So, what's happened? Who or what caused that?" Rinko asked

"A monster called 'Another Wizard'. And this guy thinks that watch of his can stop him...I'm wondering even if it **can**." Haruto answered

"It can. A blank Ridewatch can copy your powers and help us fight them in your stead." Sougo answered reassuringly.

"Huh! So Daddy can stay home now?!" Koyomi asked in excitement

"Koyomi, calm down." Haturo chuckled at his daughter's reaction.

"But does it though?" Rinko asked the trio.

"Yes, it does. We just need to scan him and then we can fix it." Geiz answered.

"Not gonna hurt is it?" Haruto joked

"Won't even feel a thing." Geiz answered with a frown as he scanned Haruto

**WIZARD!**

"Huh." Haruto blinked at the black based, grey faced Ride Watch

"Pretty." Kyomi blinked as her father handed the Ride Watch to Sougo

"Hey, Koyomi, want to help your mother start dinner?" he smiled

"Okay!" Koyomi nodded as she got out of her father's hug.

She ran off to the kitchen, her mother following

"Stay safe, Haruto." Rinko whispered to her husband, kissing his cheek before going to the kitchen.

"I will." He nodded

"So, we've got the means, let's go find that Another Rider." Sougo spoke

"I can't." Haruto commented as he held his side

"Sorry, we'll go stop him. Okay?" Tsuki apologised as they were about to leave.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Geiz asked as Sougo went closer to his predecessor.

"Hnn." Haruto grunted as he positioned himself up to speak to them. "I have to ask...What do you fight for?"

"Huh?" the group asked

"I can see that you fight these monsters for a reason. But do you have anything else besides fighting them? What's the end goal? What do you strive for?"

"What did you fight for?" Sougo asked

"Hope. I fought for others hope, to help them keep holding onto it. No matter how dark or terrible things get, they have to keep hope close in their hearts." Haruto explained "Years ago I had a friend, Koyomi, the one my daughter is named after. No matter how dark things got she never gave up hope, even when she died. Others refused to keep hope, they fell into despair. Like her own father, who tried to use the Philosophers stone and dark rituals to try and revive her."

"But you kept fighting, holding onto hope." Sougo responded, to which Haruto nodded. "Thank you."

Geiz frowned as he saw the Ridewatch. What HAD he been fighting for? Revenge? A better future...

He gripped the watch tightly, growing in determination

"We **have** hope to fight for." Geiz whispered as he looked at Haruto. "Our future. Our home."

"That's a good start, Geiz." Haruto answered "Good luck."

"Thank you." The three nodded and walked out, closing the door behind them carefully.

"Geiz." Tsuki spoke up as she looked at him but he was already on his RideStriker, racing away.

"He's going to get himself killed." Sougo panicked. "Tsuki, come on." And brought his own RideStriker out and mounted it.

"Right." She nodded as she got behind him, hugging Sougo close

'Ah~!' Sougo blushed as he had Tsuki hug around his waist.

Geiz was rushing to Another Wizard, he had to find him.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Yu walked through the town, his back straight and his eyes glowing purple as he scowled. On his belt, acting like a buckle, was the black skeletal hand of Another Wizard, the Another Wizard RideWatch clutched tightly in his hand

He was going to find Naruko, he was going to get her back. And find the person who stole his future with her as some glowing purple cracks shone along his body.

"Well well." Aura smirked at him

"You. You gave me this." Yu growled as he held the Another RideWatch.

"Sure did. It seems you've got a handle on your new power." Aura responded

"Where is she? Where's Naruko?" Yu panted, his purple cracks pulsing.

"Hmm~ I'm not sure." Aura said casually, almost like she was flirting or pretending to as if she was mocking him

"Please! I want to see her!" Yu begged, his hand looking thin and almost skeletal. "HRARGH!" He grabbed her shirt/outfit, falling to his knees as he cried and begged.

"Please! Please let me see her!" Yu begged as he gripped Aura's outfit.

Aura saw this, seeing how pathetic he was right now. ...She _could_ twist the knife. She could, but as she looked up she realised she didn't have a chance "Darn. She's there." she said simply

Yu turned his head and saw Naruki, fully dressed and wearing the dress **he** bought for her, for her birthday. And there **he** was. The man who stole her from him. "N-Naruko. Naruko, wait!" He released Aura's outfit and ran after them.

"It's a shame what people do for love." Aura scoffed as she imagined what she could do as ideas formed in her mind

"NARUKO!" Yu yelled as he raced towards them

"Oh, no. Yu, what do you want?" She asked and sort of pulled back as she saw him, seeing him in tattered clothing and a dishevelled body.

"I-I want you back." Yu answered as he stopped in front of them. "I... What does he have on you?! I know you'd never betray me like that, that you wouldn't hurt me like that! You'd just break up with me! I know you wouldn't be so cold-hearted! I know you wouldn't just me like that! Please, Naruko! I love you!"

"Hey, man, listen. She's with me; okay? Why don't you go home?" The man asked, interrupting Yu making Yu punch him in the face. The man was flung away, punched down to the ground and bleeding from his nose. "HNN! By doze! By doze!" The man yelled.

"Naruko, come back, please." Yu begged as he wanted to get her back but was pushed away as Naruko ran to the other guy. Yu was heartbroken, seeing the woman he loved going back to the man who she was cheated with. "Naruko...this. This is **your** fault!" He pointed at the man and grabbed his Another RideWatch.

**WIZARD!**

"Yu! Please!" Naruko called "Leave us alone!"

"It's your fault. YOURS!" Yu roared with the distortion of the Another Wizard in his voice, raising his hand at the two.

**GEIZ!**

"ARGH!" Yu was knocked back by Geiz, who had transformed into his base form and glared at the monster.

"Get away from them!" He ordered as he got into a fighters stance, standing between the three

"You. Again? Why? Why help him?" Another Wizard snarled as he tried to reach out to them, only to be back-handed away. "Grr! Get out of my way!"

"No. You won't hurt them." Geiz answered

"Can't. Stop me!" Another Wizard snarled and slashed at him with a powerful fist.

Geiz's eyes widened in shock. This Another Rider had cognitive thought, he could speak!

"He. Stole her. Let me **through**!" Another Wizard shouted and turned around to see Naruko and her lover run away as he rushed forward.

"No, you **don't**!" Geiz leapt and kicked him to the ground. He was going to stop Another Wizard from hurting them, and he had the means to do it too.

"ARGH! Get. OFF!" He threw Geiz off, as he was pummelled to the ground as Sougo raced towards them.

"Geiz!" Sougo called out

"Go, I've got covering fire." Tsuki answered as she grabbed the bars of the bike as he dismounted

"Right." he nodded **"HENSHIN!" **Geiz flew into the air and was caught by Sougo who almost skidded into the ground.

"Thanks." He grunted and was let down.

"No problem." Sougo answered and got out his blade.

The two stood side by side, gripping their weapons tightly "Ready?" Sougo asked

"As I'll ever be." Geiz answered

"Leave me **alone**!" Another Wizard roared and shot out a fireball at them, making the two dodge out of the way, trying to respond with Tsuki on the sidelines, shooting at him.

"I NEED TO GET THEM!" Another Wizard roared "SHE CHEATED ON ME! SHE BROKE MY HEART! THEY BOTH NEED TO BE PUNISHED!"

"My my. I never expected him to synch with the Another RideWatch so well." Aura grinned

"Aura." Geiz growled at her, seeing her stand there smugly.

"'Cheated'? He-He's been cheated on?" Sougo asked in shock. Though he had never had a girlfriend...the pain of being betrayed by someone you love; he could empathise... and was caught in surprise by a fireball hitting him in the back. Sougo screamed in pain, being burned alive from the flames.

"SOUGO!" Tsuki and Geiz screamed in shock

"Burn, burn! BURN!" Another Wizard screamed, before he was shot at by Tsuki.

"Leave him alone!" she snapped, rushing to Sougo's side as he de-transformed

"G-Geiz. Take. This." Sougo panted as he dropped the Wizard RideWatch.

"Sougo." Geiz whispered as he took it. He gripped the RideWatch tightly before he stood up "Darn it..." he hissed weakly and looked at Another Wizard "Zi-O... You aren't Oma Zi-O." he said simply, walking forward "You are nothing like him... so I will fight with you and try to find who Oma Zi-O REALLY is!" he yelled, thrusting his arm forward and showing the Wizard RideWatch. He turned the faceplate and pressed the top button, activating the watch.

**WIZARD!**

"Huh?" Another Wizard glared as he heard that and saw Geiz slot the RideWatch into his belt.

**"HENSHIN!" **Geiz spun his Driver around and felt the power of Wizard flow around him.

**KAMEN RAI~DA GEIZ!**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**PLEA~SE! WIZARD!**

Wizards red magic circle appeared overhead and lowered itself down to his shoulders, where it separated and formed his armour. A black jacket over his red clothes, red and black boots, red coat-tails with runic lettering on them a red crest on his chest over a ruby jewel chest-guard, black sleeves with red trim, Wizard's ruby ring as shoulder guards and a black helmet with a red face and his yellow visor lettering spelling out in Hiragana 'Wizard'.

"Wh-what is that?" Another Wizard glared at him. "Who are you?"

"Kamen Rider Geiz!" Geiz responded, glaring at his opponent. "The Savior of Hope!" he called and rushed forward into battle

Geiz ran at Another Wizard and punched him extremely hard and threw him into the ground.

"My Overlord!" Woz appeared and gasped in shock, seeing his Overlord in pain and burned.

"W-Woz." Sougo smiled a bit as he sat up "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, My Overlord. This-this is terrible." He panicked. "Let me help you." He offered his services.

"I'm fine." Sougo assured "H-Hey, aren't you-aren't you going to do the 'rejoice' thing? Since Geiz is using the new RideWatch?"

"I only rejoice for **you**, My Overlord. Geiz is not you, so it does not count." Woz explained as Geiz continued to fight while waving his hand dismissively.

Aura frowned, cursing at the group getting another RideWatch

Geiz was jumping around and flipping, giving an over dramatic display by throwing kicks every opening he had

Another Wizard tried to defend himself, but Geiz had the upper hand and fought back harder and faster. Pushing his body to break the Another Ridewatch. 'Come on!' He thought in determination.

"ARGH!" Yu screamed and rolled on the ground in pain, he was nearly defeated. "Must. Get them. Get her back!"

"I'm sorry. But this time, it'll end." Geiz answered, pressing the two buttons on his belt.

**FINISH TIME! WIZARD! **

"What they did... Was terrible. She is a monster." Geiz frowned as he gripped his belt "But doing this, giving into your anger... Your selfish anger... And your despite... It has turned you into one as well." he told him, he spun the belt activating its powers and floated into the air with a magical circle around him to elevate his height.

**STRIKE! TIME BURST!**

"Sh-she..." Another Wizard frowned as he heard that as a magical circle appeared before Geiz's foot and shot out with an enlarged leg and foot, crushing him into the ground and defeated him, shattering the Another RideWatch and freed Yu from its grasp and power.

Yu gasped as he was sent flying back and crashed to the floor, the glowing purple marks fading away while the Another RideWatch shattered

"Fwei." Geiz gave a deep breath as he landed

"Tch." Aura glared and threw her hair back, but she didn't leave yet.

Geiz walked over to Yu and saw the pathetic man, frowning at him...but pitied him. He wasn't a bad man, he just made a bad decision, because of a bad person.

All of this was just one bad day, piled up on top of each other.

Suddenly he, Yu, Sougo, Tsuki and Woz froze as time stopped

'Wh-What is this?' Woz thought in shock, feeling only his mind work in this time-stop.

Click

Click

Aura walked towards the group, frowning as she froze time. She raised her foot and kicked Woz, knocking the frozen teen away, before she grabbed Tsukuyomi by her cape and threw her back while glaring at the girl in disgust

"You. You annoying **brat**! I was so **close**! Why? Why do you have to ruin **everything**?" She shook and slapped Tsuki before she turned to Sougo, grinning seductively and evilly.

"Don't like legs; do you?" She asked, stepping on him as she exposed her legs to him while he was frozen. "... No. You DO like them, don't you?" she asked as she looked into his eyes, seeing how his frozen eyes focused on her legs "Then why...? Hmm~" she pressed her foot against his chest for a few moments, before she pulled her leg back and pushed it next to his head, leaning down and giving him a glimpse up her skirt "Mmmmmm~. You are actually _very_ attractive, little Overlord. It's a shame I didn't know about this before hand, I would have happily made you my boyfriend if I got to you before this lot. Such a shame, it would have been so much fun." she moved her boot back, making a show of her leg. Looking over she saw her shoulder she saw Tsuki trying to glare, making Aura grin even wider. She pulled Sougo to his feet, pulling him into a kiss shocking everyone even as they were frozen

'What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! First kiss?! First kiss?! First kiss! First kiss! First kiss is with bad girl! First kiss!' where Sougo's thoughts as his mind was going a million miles a second

'My Overlord!' Woz thought in horror, scared of what Aura would do to him. Sip him some poison or something

'That... That...' Tsuki thought as she shook in rage

"Mwa~!" Aura called as she dramatically broke the kiss "Remember that, Young Overlord. And what could have been." she stayed before she dropped him, walking away. She walked away with a sway of her hips, vanishing out of time... And time restarted, the group falling over/stumbling

"... What the hell was that?! "Geiz stated simply in disbelief

"That-that harlot! How **dare** she! She can't do that! My Overlord, are you alright?" Woz snapped at Aura before turning to Sougo...who was just out of it and Woz was grabbed by Geiz.

"What? The hell. Was THAT, Woz?" Geiz demanded of him

"A time-stop. Aura and Wol have the power to stop time briefly. It can't be used for fights, it requires too much energy!" Woz explained "It is a power My Overlord gave to them and Swartz."

Geiz threw Woz to the ground in anger. "They've had *that* at their disposal? Did they use it before?"

"No. Not that I know of." He answered as he shook his head

'Th-that was my first kiss.' Sougo thought, ignoring everyone else as he just sat there.

Tsuki was angry and flustered, seeing Sougo just sit there...**why** was she getting flustered? She didn't have any feelings towards Sougo; did she? 'N-No! Of course not!' she thought 'That-That's crazy!... Right?'

* * *

*time skip*

The school was closed for repairs, the students were getting councilling for any trauma or injuries they might have. But everyone was safe and at home...Save for Sougo, who had second-degree burns on parts of his body, due to Another Wizard. And Mr Yu was in prison for being connected to the explosions.

"Sougo... Do you want to lie here?" Tsuki asked as she sat down, patting her thighs

"Y-You want-? On your-?" Sougo stuttered as he was given this opportunity and offer...On his instincts...yes. He sat down next to her and lowered his head down onto her lap.

Yes, it was a little awkward.

Yes, it was jarringly slow.

...But it was worth it for him.

"Soft." he whispered with a smile, closing his eyes as he lay there. His head on Tsuki's thighs as she softly ran her fingers through his hair, soothing and comforting him

Tsukuyomi smiled gently with a blush on her cheeks...this felt. Nice. It felt familiar in a sort of sense.

Geiz saw this and flinched, seeing Tsuki have Sougo on her lap. He didn't feel...angry. But he felt protective. Tsuki **was** his 'sister' after all, but he didn't want to barge in. And...Sougo wasn't Oma Zi-O, which actually helped temper his rage.

And that just left one question... Who was?

* * *

*? ? ?*

We see a young man wearing bright pink and blue robes working at a temple, smiling, as a series of brightly coloured floating jackets flew around and helped him

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Kaigan! It's Ghost!

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Have faith in us, SSD. We might surprise you.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Wait and see what we've got in store.

Dragon Rider 66: Well, we try our best to mix things up.

Dracus6: I've watched Shield Hero. But no, we don't do requests. But Raphtalia is Best Girl.

Upton05: Thanks very much, glad you're enjoying it thus far.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Dracus6: I haven't watched Shield Hero but I have seen a bunch of Isekai.

But no we do not do requests.

Bastion Lightz: Wizard wasn't bad. It just didn't focus on its main story much because the focus was on the monsters of the week and that was the point of the show.

Dragon Rider 66: No. We have made it a rule that, outside the Mirai rider's watches, the only Rider Watches they gather are for the main riders. Partially because it would just be too many and because Zi-O the show used them terribly and most of them where not even used. *looks at the Chalice Watch and the Mach watch and the Beast watch and the Genm watch (oy used three times) and the Cross-Z watch (only used twice)

Redrangerlegacy: No Shocker has nothing to do with this. Screw Shocker. The dumbest evil organisation in history should not have been given as much attention as it has over the years. Screw you Shinakura

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Have faith in us dude. We're the Final Hope here, and we're gonna let Ghost Burn Bright

SlyDoctor: Sorry but the cannon pairing is Takeru/Chloe. Chloe being Makato's sister introduced in the Specter movie...

Ghost novel.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Kaigan! It's Ghost!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

Sougo was pacing about in his home, things for him had been stressing him out since Another Wizard and he was still recovering from the fire blast "Sougo. You need to calm down." Tsuki said in concern.

"I can't. I'm cooped up." Sougo admitted as he rubbed his arm, unfortunately it was where he was burned. "I don't know what to do."

"Can... Can I help?" Tsuki asked lightly

He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to dote on Tsuki too much.

"Ah, Sougo." His uncle called up as he was about to head out.

"Where're you going, Uncle?" Sougo asked

"Going to the shrine." He answered. "I thought a change of scenery would be good."

"Can I come to?" Sougo asked

"Yeah, of course. It might be better for you to get some fresh air than just lying in bed." His uncle nodded. "Where's Geiz?"

"Oh, he's out doing an errand." Tsuki answered.

"Ah, okay. So, get your shoes on. We'll take the scenic route." Junichiro followed up. "Do you want to come along to, Tsukuyomi-chan?"

"Really? I wouldn't be imposing; would I?" She asked

"Of course not, more the merrier. Plus, it'll give you some change of pace." Junichiro answered

"Okay, I'll come with you." She nodded, going to get her shoes.

"She's come out of her shell; hasn't she?" Sougo's uncle smiled.

"Yeah." Sougo nodded, Tsuki and Geiz having lived with them for about a month and a half now. It was getting into late November, early December. The crispness in the air was fresh with warmth from some hot food stands. He saw Tsuki get her shoes on and rush to his side, only to shiver as the door opened. "Oh, here." Sougo spoke as he pulled a faux-fur warm coat onto her, covering her up.

"Th-thank you." She blushed as she covered herself with the coat. She smiled at him, slipping the white fur coat on and hugging herself "Hmm~ it's warm. Thank you."

"N-No problem." He blushed and put his own coat on, covering his own blushing face.

"Ready?" Junichiro asked as he put his flat-shoes on

"Ready." Sougo nodded, opening the door for Tsuki

"Oh, thank you, Sougo." She smiled and walked out.

"Thank you, Sougo." Junichiro followed up and walked out next, with Sougo flipping a 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and locked the door behind them.

"So, what's this 'scenic route'?" Tsuki asked

"Ah, ah. No spoilers. Let's just walk." Junichiro answered

"It's best to trust him with this." Sougo added

"Okay." Tsuki smiled as the two followed the older man, their hands resting inches from each others

As they walked, they saw the reds and yellows of the trees and the leaves. The chill in the air as people wore coats and mittens, wrapped up bundled together as they walked with and away from each other.

Sougo looked to the side, seeing Tsuki's wonder filled face as the wind blew her hair. It was like seeing a raven's wings flutter in the wind, it was almost mesmerizing to him. He felt flustered and looked forward as he didn't know what to say or he was distracted.

She was just so... Pretty.

He didn't even notice his hand clasped hers.

Tsuki blinked in shock as she felt her shivering hand being held by Sougo's own hand. It was cold like hers but somehow...it was making her hand warmer.

She didn't want to let go, so she held a little tighter. This was a little awkward because she had not done this before.

"You kids want some takoyaki?" Junichiro asked behind himself.

"S-Sure." Sougo nodded, holding onto Tsuki's and softly and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb

"What's 'Takoyaki'?." Tsuki nodded nervously as she felt Sougo's thumb rub her hand.

"Three please." Junichiro raised his hand and gestured the number three with his fingers as he heard that

Three trays, lined with piping hot balls, coated with sauce and green onions, ginger and various other toppings and passed to Junichiro. "2400 Yen please." The cook asked, awaiting his cash

"I-I've got it, Uncle. Don't worry." Sougo offered to pay.

"No-Oh, okay then." Junichiro started only to stop himself and smile, seeing their locked hands as he paid for the order

"Here you go sir." Sougo spoke as he paid for it.

"Thank you." The cook bowed and nodded, letting them go with a smile on his face

"Here you go." Sougo smiled, passing the food to Tsukuyomi

"Oh, thank you. It looks...warm." She admitted as she looked at the takoyaki.

"Fresh out of the pan." Junichiro chuckled and sat down on a stone bench that was near-by. "Thanks for the food."

She poked the food with the cocktail stick, a bit worried

"Hmm~, delicious." Junichiro smiled as he took a bite out of one of the balls.

"Is it too hot, Tsuki?" Sougo asked as he had a takoyaki pierced on his cocktail stick.

"N-No, it's not that. I've...Never **had** takoyaki before." She admitted

"Try it, I think you'll like it." Sougo smiled, holding out his bit for her

"Um...O-Okay." She nodded and awkwardly bit into the takoyaki. "...Hmm." She blinked and hummed as she tasted the flavours

"Like it?" Sougo smiled

"It'sh really good." She nodded, swallowed happily and began to eat her own takoyaki.

Sougo smiled and chuckled softly, finding her reaction very cute

* * *

*With Geiz*

Geiz was walking the beaten path, looking for clues on anyone who might be the Future Oma Zi-O as he had been doing for the past week. He was looking for people who might be young enough to be in their 60's at the most when in 2068. Meaning teenagers at the very least. He was silent and his eyes narrowed in slight realisation. He'd be forced to stay at the stupid school in order to work this out, 'Grr. This is too much.' He thought and grumbled, ignoring the cold since his own clothing kept him warm. He kicked a chair, knocking it over and noticing he was outside the Kougami Foundation. Shrugging he went inside

* * *

*with the others*

"This is beautiful." Tsukuyomi smiled as she, Sougo and his uncle were walking under Sakura trees.

"Yeah..." Sougo said while staring at Tsuki lightly as she stood a bit ahead of them

"Looks like your date is going well." Junichiro said cheerfully

"D-Date?" Sougo blushed as he heard that word.

"A date?" Tsuki double-took as she heard that too, being around schools and teenagers asking about dates and stuff really got stuck in her head.

"This-this isn't-! I mean! Uncle!" Sougo blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh? It isn't?" Junichiro asked in shock "I thought-"

"It isn't?" Tsuki asked as she looked at the two of them, somewhat hurt by Sougo's remark, though it could be him being flustered again.

"I-I-I..." Sougo stuttered in shock

"Are you all okay?" a cheerful young voice asked

"Gah!" Sougo jumped back and got near to Tsuki on instinct.

The cheerful voice belonged to a young blonde-haired man, wearing black trousers and a floral pattered gi over a white shirt and comfy warm sneakers.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The man apologised. "Ore wa Tenkuji Takeru. Of the Daitenku Temple."

"Oh, we were just heading there." Junichiro commented as he still held his Takoyaki box.

"Want me to lead you there?" Takeru smiled

"Oh, that would be great. Thank you." Junichiro smiled and nodded

"Um...Just one thing." Takeru asked

"What is it?" Sougo asked as he calmed down

Takeru clapped his hands in prayer "Can you get me some Takoyaki?"

...

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Aura, Wol and the purple clad man, Swartz, watched out at the city as they prepared for their next attack

"So. What's the next step? Or are you waiting for your next leg work?" Wol teased Aura.

"Shut up, Wol." Aura glared as she was wearing a warm coat and leggings that emphasised her legs.

"Why? Aren't you planning that whole 'seduce the demon king' thing as some sort of back-up plan? Huh?" Wol continued to tease, like an annoying little brother

"It's none of your concern and it's **a** plan I have up my sleeve." She answered with a glare. "You're jealous _you_ can't do such a thing."

"Ewww~! Aura, you know I don't swing that way!" Wol complained

"You know I don't-"

"Be quiet you two." Swartz commented as he pulled out a blank RideWatch "You did an amazing job last time Aura, you have revealed an aspect of the Another Rider's which makes them more powerful."

"Thank you, Swartz." Aura responded.

"So, who's the lucky Rider this time?" Wol asked

"The Another Rider's, to be at their most powerful, they need to have the opposite mental state of the real Rider." Swartz explained as the RideWatch in his hand was surrounded by dark energy... And then he threw it into the sky as hard as he could

"Who's it gonna land on?" Wol asked in wonder.

"Someone opposite to the Rider chosen." Swartz answered as the RideWatch flew across the city, leaving them in the horizon.

"And the Rider whose powers will be locked?" Aura followed up

Swartz just smiled darkly as the Ridewatch chose its host.

"But... I thought it was my turn." Wol pouted

"I chose to join in on the fun." Swartz stated back

Below where the watch flew, black robed figures emerged

* * *

*back with the others*

"Alain-nii-san is gonna love this!" Takeru smiled as the group neared the building

"Oh? Is he your brother?" Sougo asked

"Brother-in-law... Soon." the 22 year old shrugged "He is married to Kanon-nee-chan, who is Mikoto-nii-san's sister, and my fiancé Chloe's sister as well."

"Sounds like you've got a large family of sorts." Junichiro chuckled

"You could say that. Everyone! I've brought guests. And we've got takoyaki!" Takeru called out through the temple which was empty "Ah, they haven't crossed over yet."

"... Err..." the group blinked

Suddenly figured began to emerge from the ground. Dark figures with black cloaks, a featureless black mask with silver rib accents, grey boots and a belt that looked like a weird looking eye

"Gamma Commanders?!" Takeru gasped "Everyone, get inside!"

"Mr Junichiro, come on!" Tsuki urged and dragged him inside

Sougo and Takeru got to work, fighting the horde or random mooks

"I said get inside!" Takeru said, kicking one inside as his hands went to his waist

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself!" Sougo called, attaching his belt

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

**GHOST DRIVER!**

"... Huh?" Sougo and Takeru blinked, looking at each other. On Takeru's waist was a creepy looking belt buckle that looked like a silver smirking cyclops with a layer of cyan... stuff atop it, hanging on the right side of the belt was a large orange handle

...

"YOU'RE A KAMEN RIDER?!" the two yelled/gasped

"What was that, Tsuki?" Junichiro asked as he heard the two.

"N-Nothing!" Tsuki lied as they got to safety.

"RARGH!" The Gamma Commanders roared and ran at the two.

"Talk later!" Sougo responded.

**ZI-O!**

"Right!" Takeru nodded and opened his belt, he grabbed an unusual white orb, that looked like a miniature eye shaped-lantern, pressing the left-hand side he slotted it into the opened belt and closed it up. As it did so, Takeru seemed to vanish as a black parka with orange trim emerged out from the centre of the eye.

_**EYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~!**_

**"HENSHIN!"** Both Sougo and Takeru proclaimed as they did the motions to transform. Sougo, spinning his belt 360 degrees to bring out Zi-O's power; however, Takeru pushed in the lever on the right side of his driver which opened up the eye within.

_**KAIGAN-ORE!**_

Takeru was enveloped in a black and grey bodysuit and blank helmet, faint orange markings appeared on his body with a faint grey eye on his chest.

_**LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

The parka flew around Takeru and landed on his shoulders as an orange mask with hollow black eyes and a bent single horn on his forehead appeared over his visor, the faint orange lines and the faint grey eye became more prominent as he was fully transformed. The parka was mainly black but had an orange lapel and cuffs.

**KAMEN RAI~DA~! Zi-O~!**

The two got into a fighting stance, rushing into battle

Junichiro and Tsuki were safe, kept in a room, though Junichiro was worried for his nephew. "Tsuki, what's the matter with you? Sougo's out there with those monsters!"

"Trust me, Sougo's fine. It'll be okay." Tsuki answered, trying to keep him here and calm him down.

"Don't you care about him?!" Sougo's uncle snapped as he lost himself for a moment

"Of course I do!" She snapped back, not believing that she just said that.

The two remained in silence, looking at each other in shock.

"He-he'll be fine. The Kamen Riders...They'll protect them." She blushed and turned around.

"Okay." he sighed

Outside the two Kamen Rider's where fighting hard

"So, you're Kamen Rider Ghost?" Sougo asked

"Yeah, I am. And you're the new guy, right? 'Zi-O'?" Takeru blocked a hit and punched back, hitting a Gamma Commander in the face.

"That's right. How'd you hear about me?" He asked as he punched an enemy, though wincing from the pull of his armour on his skin.

"From one of the older Riders. Told me about you when he came here." Takeru answered and spun-kick a Gammer Commander. "Sento-san, Eiji-San and Haruto-San all told me about you."

"Wow." Sougo blinked as he hit another Gamma Commander and neared Sougo "Oh! Takeru! Here!" Sougo said as he held out a blank RideWatch

"Huh?" Takeru blinked and shrugged, taking it. His armour flashed for a moment and the watch game to life, gaining an orange faceplate and button

**GHOST!**

"WHOA!" Takeru jumped in shock "Cool! You copied my powers with this, right?"

"Yeah." Sougo nodded

"Cool! Catch!" Takeru grinned and threw the watch to Sougo

"Whoa!" Sougo gasped as he caught the watch "Alright!" he grinned and tilted the watch phase, pushing the button against the palm of his other hand as he copied how Takeru transformed

**GHOST!**

"Here we go!" Sougo called out as he slotted the Ghost RideWatch onto his belt and activated it and his own Watch, spinning the belt as he activated both powers.

_**ARMOUR TIME! KAIGAN! GHO~OST!**_

The Gamma Commanders were flung back by the armour manifesting itself to protect Sougo, it appeared as solid silver and grey armour, only with those 'Eye-Lanterns' used as shoulder-guards. On his chest was the symbol of Ghost's eye with orange markings and lighter orange sections and on his inner thigh were also black and orange markings. Zi-O's faceplate turned orange as his visor Katakana now spelt 'Ghost' as a new addition to his helmet was the horn of Ghost's own helmet.

"Whoa! Amazing!" Sougo gasped as he felt this new power.

"IWAE!" Woz's voice proclaimed, catching the Gamma Commander's off guard

"Ooh! This guy! They told me about him too!" Takeru laughed as he wanted to listen.

"He is the heir to the power of all Riders! The Ruler of Time, travelling beyond Time and Space to reign over Past and Future. His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Ghost Armour! And at this moment, he has once again received the power of another Rider!" Woz continued, glad to have an audience in a different Kamen Rider.

"They weren't joking..." Takeru blinked before he coughed, the two Rider's looking at their foes "Our lives are going to burn bright!" Takeru called, the two charging in

The Gamma Commanders raced and continued to fight against Ghost and Zi-O, but the combined powers and unison of their fighting prowess was making this an easier fight despite Sougo's burns.

'This feeling. This joy. The feeling of being alive!' Sougo thought as he could feel part of Takeru's soul within his armour.

The two fought side by side, working together as Armour and Rider worked in perfect synch with their matching powers

"Let's end this!" Sougo suggested

"Ah." Takeru nodded as he pulled the lever on his belt once more

**DAI KAIGAN!**

**FINISH TIME! GHOST!**

The two Rider's feet began to glow as they readied their attacks and saw the two Gamma Commanders try and run.

**ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

**OMEGA! TIME BREAK!**

The two Riders leapt up and kicked the two monsters, causing them to explode and turn into non-existence.

They landed, skidding across the ground and giving confident nodding

"Good work, Zi-O. Thank you." Ghost extended his hand, before his powers began to spark and his armour began to vanish. "W-Wait... what?"

"Oh no, Another Ghost must have been made!" Sougo gasped as he detransformed

"'Another Ghost'? Now? Seriously?" Takeru frowned as his powers were suppressed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. We'll go try and find it." Sougo answered as he apologised before they blinked, a robotic hawk flying around them.

"So it does work." Geiz said, walking towards them

"Geiz." Sougo turned and saw him. "Is that a Taka-Can?"

"Yeah, I stopped at Kougami's Foundation...You got another power, didn't you?" Geiz asked as he saw Woz up on the roof.

Sougo nodded. "Oh, um. This is Takeru. He's Kamen Rider Ghost."

"Nice to meet you." Geiz nodded, everyone looking at the Taka-Can... which wasn't really a Taka-Can "What is it?"

"What **is** that thing?" Takeru asked as Tsuki and Junichiro came out.

"A 'Taka WatchRoid', based on those 'Taka-Cans'." Geiz explained. "Tsuki? Mr Tokiwa? What're you doing here?" As he grabbed the watch

"We all went to the temple as a day off... Where did the Kamen Riders go?"

"Out/To Pray/Fighting villains." Sougo, Geiz and Takeru answered individually and contradicted each other.

"They've got to spread out and search." Tsuki lied

...

"Okay." Junichiro sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're alright, Sougo." He added

"Don't worry, Uncle. I'm alright." Sougo answered and rubbed his burned side.

"Are you okay?" Tsuki asked softly

Sougo nodded softly. "Just...just need some cream and I'll be good."

"What happened?" Geiz asked Takeru as he took him to the side.

"Two of my enemies appeared and we attacked. Sougo handed me a watch and he gained my powers. But shortly before you came, I lost them." Takeru explained as he and Geiz could talk privately while Sougo and his uncle conversed.

"Lift your shirt." Tsuki urged softly, holding the burn cream

Sougo nodded and did so, exposing the burn as Tsuki began to apply it. Though it stung, it was needed; Sougo had to heal quicker. Geiz frowned as he saw the two, but...it couldn't be helped right now. Another Rider was formed and he **had** to find this 'Another Ghost'. "Everything okay, Geiz?" Takeru asked

"I. I'm alright. Just protective." Geiz answered honestly as he looked at the Taka WatchDroid, activating it.

"What're you going to do with that?" Takeru asked

"This." Geiz said as he held his hand out, the device transforming and flying off

_Taka Watchroid! Taka! Search Hawk! Sagashi-Taka, Taka!_

"It will search for Another Ghost." he said simply

"Let's hope it'll find it." Takeru answered as the device was deep into the horizon. "I wonder where my friends are."

"Your friends?" Geiz asked in confusion. "You live here?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded

"Thanks, Tsuki." Sougo spoke thankfully as he pulled his coat over his torso

"It's fine." she nodded 'Wow. He's really starting to grow muscle.'

"Are you alright, Uncle?" Sougo asked

"Yes, I'm fine." He nodded in response. "...The Takoyaki is a little squashed though.

"You're more important." He answered as he hugged his uncle

Junichiro chuckled and patted his nephew's back.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

The Another Ridewatch flew through the air, landing through the window of a student's bedroom and landed on the desk

"Huh?" Said student blinked "What is this?" He wondered as he picked it up.

**GHOST!**

"A...watch? An ugly thing." He frowned "Like everything else."

The watch entered the body of the student, making him gasp and feel the flood of power flow into him. "Wh-What is-? This?" before he was encased in purple and black smoke

He felt his mind growing stronger as his body was becoming solid in the smoke; emerging as a monster, but with his own clear mind.

His whole body looked like it was a stitched up voodoo doll, his feet poking out of old dark-brown leather boots, his shin and thigh guards little more than stitched-together or more accurate stapled-together black leather with spiked kneecaps, a tattered studded coat with torn sleeves that go up to the elbow and studded shoulder-guards, his arms were a sickly pumpkin orange colour with red, blue and green protruding veins that crawled up to his claw-like hands with black leather studded wristbands. His mask was a warped grinning perversion of Ghost's mask, snarling sharp teeth, warped eyes that look like melted paint, silvery hair and a black jutting horn from his forehead. But what was strange...was a singular moving tilted orange eye on the centre of his chest.

Around his waist was a clone of the Ghost Driver, a pale bronze with veins converging into the centre where a protruding dome with a singular eye was looking.

He hissed, an evil smirk on his face

"So much...nothing. Everything is worth, nothing." Another Ghost hissed as he looked out at the window.

He raised his arms, his eyes gaining an evil glint "And I shall show them!"

* * *

*with the others*

Takeru felt a shudder up his spine, like something was...draining. "Do you feel that?" He asked

"Feel what? The chill?" Sougo asked in confusion

"No. It's something worse, like. Something or someone's hollowness is spreading." Takeru answered

"... No idea what you're talking about." Geiz commented

"The Another Rider...It might be it." Takeru answered, realising his connection to that Another Ridewatch

"I'll go." Geiz said

"Geiz. Wait." Sougo spoke as he stood up. He went over and extended his hand. "See you back home."

Geiz saw Sougo's hand and nodded, taking it. "Oyakodon, right?"

"Yeah. Your favourite." He smiled and nodded. "Stay safe."

"Aren't you going with him?" Takeru asked as he saw Geiz leave. Sougo just shook his head, he knew that his friend had this. Plus he knew his uncle would get worried. "Alright. I hope my friends are okay. I wonder where they are?" He pondered as he looked around the temple.

"Sougo, can I speak to you?" Junichiro asked

"Yeah, of course." Sougo answered, a little worried about what his uncle was going to say. He did follow him however, the two going to a spot where they wouldn't be overheard. The feeling of his anxiety was rising; being alone here and away from everyone? What was so important that it required privacy?

"... Sougo." Junichiro said seriously "Tell me. How do you feel for Tsukuyomi-chan?"

'Oh, thank goodness.' He sighed in relief, thinking his uncle knew he was Zi-O. "...B-Beg pardon?" He squeaked

"How do you feel towards Tsukuyomi-chan?" He repeated, looking right at Sougo.

"I-I well." He gulped nervously. "How do I feel? I. I maybe...like her?" And whispered that last part.

"What was that?"

"I-I **might** like her." He repeated, blushing from the cold and also the question.

"Might?" Junichiro asked with a frown

"Okay! Yes! I **do** like her!" He almost snapped and shouted out, embarrassed that he was confessing his feelings out at this temple, but didn't want to make an echo or a commotion. "But I-I don't know if she likes me."

"... Sougo." Junichiro sighed and put his hands on his nephew's shoulders "Look. The reason I am asking is because I want you to be happy... and Tsukuyomi-chan is the first girl you've ever been interested in. I want you to know what you want so I can try and help, I just want you to be safe and happy."

Sougo sighed gently like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, nodding in admittance since his uncle WAS right. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Anytime my boy."

* * *

*With Geiz*

Geiz was driving and following the Taka Ridewatch, though he had to be careful since there WAS traffic. Something he wasn't use to, he had to admit. "Where the heck are you going?" He wondered before it took a turn, down a one-way street. "Damn it."

**BOOM!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh no!" Geiz gasped and drove up that way, damning the road signs. Down the one way street was Another Ghost, who was laughing as he was destroying the place. Not just destroying everything, but people around him where falling limp to the ground with their souls being absorbed into the eye on Another Ghost's chest. "What the hell?" Geiz gasped as he saw this, seeing the monstrosities this Another Ghost was attacking and stealing peoples' souls! "Darn it! **HENSHIN!"** Geiz was now fully armoured running at Another Ghost and punched it in the eye on the chest to shut it closed.

"ARGH!" The monster screamed in pain as it was forced back. "You! Kamen Rider!"

"Kamen Rider Geiz." he nodded, flicking his wrists bit

"You dare. Stop me?" Another Ghost glared. "It's pointless."

"'Pointless'?" Geiz asked in confusion.

"You can't stop anything." Another Ghost yelled "Life has no meaning! Everything ends and dies!"

'The hell?' Geiz thought as he heard that.

"Life is pointless. We all live to die. I'm taking out the middleman and fixing everyone!" Another Ghost pointed. "You should be thanking me!"

Geiz was silent as he looked down, his hands shaking

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_"RETREAT! RETREAT!" _

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Tch. Die, scum!"_

_"Ahahahahaha!"_

_"LOOK OUT!" _

_KABOOM!_

_Dust silently falling_

_"You don't understand. You could never defeat me... I was DESTINED to be King!"_

_"IWAEI! Our merciful Overlord has given you the honour of falling at his hands..."_

"GRWAAAAAAAAA!" Geiz roared in rage as he charged at Another Ghost, disgust and rage blinding him

The punch connected and flung Another Ghost through the air, crashing him into a lamp-post and leapt towards him. "Anger. Rage. All worthless!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Geiz roared as he threw punch after punch

_"Hey, Takeru." Sougo said "Why did you... Well, why did you fight as Ghost?"_

_"Because of my trials. I died in order to become 'Ghost'. I didn't know what I wanted to do while alive, but...I soon learned something important." Takeru answered_

"SHUT! UP!" Geiz yelled, giving a series of blind powerful punches which knocked around Another Ghost

_"But I was lucky when I became Ghost. Not everyone would get the chance I did..." Takeru explained "I learnt that you only live once. And that life is the most precious thing in the world."_

"LIFE IS IMPORTANT!" Geiz yelled as Another Ghost was knocked far away "IT HAS INFINITE POTENTIAL! EVERY LIFE IS IRRIPLACABLE!"

**GHOST!**

Geiz almost slammed the watch into his belt and spun it around with powerful rage.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RAI~DA GEIZ!**

_**ARMOUR TIME!**_** KAIGAN! GHO~OST!**

Geiz's armour was clad in black armour on his legs, on his upper thigh armour were orange markings, his chest was slightly dark grey with a black chest-plate with orange and yellow markings with a white eye symbol on the centre, Geiz's shoulders were covered by two large eye-lanterns; his helmet had Ghost's horn on his forehead with an orange face with Hiragana lettering on his visor meaning 'Ghost'.

Geiz brought his hands together, orange energy flowing from his body for a moment

"GO!" He proclaimed and shot out spectral energy at Another Ghost, shooting animated parkas at the monster. "Houdini! Grimm! Edison!" The parkas flew out and struck Another Ghost, causing slashes and punches in its direction soon capturing it in chains and ropes. Geiz saw the monster, seeing its disregard for life and the worth of it. He was going to destroy him. His rage was shaking in rage, rushing forth into battle. Another Ghost struggled as he saw Geiz rush at him, enraged and looked like he was out for blood. Its still moving but wounded eye tried to focus in on Geiz, aiming at him and shot out a blast of undead energy and the blasts where blocked by a red, blue and green parka. But that gave Another Ghost enough chance to break out of the chains set by Geiz and grab his throat.

Geiz gagged as he was slammed into the wall, hit hard. "You think this matters? None of it matters. We're all dust and specks in the uncaring universe. **That's** all we are. And you'll learn it too!" Another Ghost grunted as he choked Geiz and was about to drain his soul too only for Geiz to grab his hands and pull it off.

"You sad. Pathetic! Child!" Geiz roared and kicked him away "Why in the world do you think that?! What terrible thing did you go through?!"

"Because life isn't fair!" The Another Rider snapped

Geiz looked at the Another Rider; hearing that 'life should die, cause it's not fair'? What sort of paltry childish thinking is that? "You murdered. All these people for **that**?"

**JIKAN ZAX!**

"People have lost their families! Loved ones! Friends! Soul mates! Because of others hate and worse!" Geiz ranted as he slashed, knocking Another Ghost around "They've had to see the worst of the world! And none of them have given up on life! But what did you do?! What's so wrong with you?!" he snapped "You didn't get the games you wanted?! A girl turned you down?! Your parents don't give you everything you want?! You aren't getting perfect grades?! You're BORED?!"

**SLASH!**

**SLASH!**

**SLASH!**

"Life has infinite potential, you just refuse to live up to it!" Geiz yelled as he threw Another Ghost through a wall, pulling out the Wizard RideWatch

**WIZARD! FINISH TIME!**

He attaches the RideWatch onto his axe, following up by pressing the buttons on his belt

**FINISH TIME! GHOST!**

"You can't stop me!" Another Ghost screamed and shot his soul-stealing eye-beam at him.

Geiz glared and leapt into the air and struck down, the energy dispersing at his feet. As he jumped into the air, the energy began to flow around him and the axe. He rose the axe into the air, looking like a giant crystal axe over his head, before he span his belt

**OMEGA! TIME BURST!**

**WIZARD! ZAKKURI CUTTING!**

"GRAHHH!" Geiz roared as he came rushing down, bringing his axe down with a powerful slash. Coming down from the sky was a massive glowing diamond axe coated with orange energy came crashing down and on Another Ghost, cutting it in half.

Another Ghost was bisected in half, his body sliding in two as the force of the attacks destroyed and revealed the pathetic worm of a human being and destroyed the Another RideWatch.

However...there were no essences released.

"W-What?" Geiz gasped

and he grabbed the person who was 'Another Ghost'. "Where are they? What happened to the people you killed?" He snapped

"Gone. Dead. As we should be." The boy answered

**THWACK!**

Geiz panted as he knocked the guy out, falling to his knees. 'So many.' He thought in sadness, seeing the lifeless bodies of those he killed...the lives lost. Husbands. Wives. Children. All because of his juvenile nihilism. This person...he wasn't Oma Zi-O. But he was the closest to it right now. "I'm sorry." He frowned as he closed their eyes like they were asleep.

Click

"Huh. What a good shot." Mr Kadoya commented, snapping a picture

Geiz frowned and gripped his fist. "'A good shot'? You call **this**; 'a good SHOT'?" He jolted up, glaring at him and yelled.

"Yeah. I caught a good angle. Should make a good photograph. 'The Worn Warrior' sounds like a good title." Mr Kadoya said "Hopefully the negative room is all fixed. Too much light cancels out the picture, washing it away." Geiz glared at the teacher and was about to slug him...but he lowered his fist. It wouldn't bring them back. He just walked off, he didn't want to make anything worse.

"... Wait..." he whispered as he thought over the man's words.

Capturing a picture on film

Negative room

Light washing away the darkness.

He looked down at the Ghost RideWatch "It... Might work..." He whispered. He gripped the watch tightly and turned it upside down, plugging it into the slot he would normally plug the Geiz RideWatch into. Behind him a large glowing orange monument grew from the ground, the 15 Luminary Spirit's flying around him, and he span the belt.

**RIDER TIME~! KAIAN! GHO~ST~!**

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Geiz yelled in agony as the orange monument shot out into the area, glowing blue orbs appearing from the aether and into people's bodies

Mr Kadoya looked impressed at Geiz, who was bringing all the souls of the people who were dead. Seeing all the power and determination he was using to bring these people back. One after another, people began to wake up, coming back to life. Eventually, Geiz fell to his knees, the Ghost RideWatch falling from his belt as he felt exhausted. Mr Kadoya looked at Geiz and helped him up and picked up the RideWatch as well. "Good work, Mr Geiz. You did well."

Geiz panted and nodded gently, he had saved all those people. This power, he'll save them with his power. He'll become stronger and be a better Kamen Rider.

He'd save everyone he can.

* * *

*time skip*

Sougo, Geiz and Tsuki were sitting back at the temple with Takeru and after paying their respects.

The sun was beginning to set, Takeru with his friends and family

There was not a single Takoyaki left standing. All were devoured within minutes as the Tokiwa family and guests left

"I'd say that was a rather eventful day!" Junichiro smiled.

"Certainly was." Sougo nodded and blushed as he walked with Tsukuyomi. Geiz had to admit, it definitely was, despite the Another Rider attack. He had found his resolve to keep fighting in this time and to fight for the future. It made him feel... Confident in himself.

"Geiz? What about you?" Tsuki asked

"Hmm." He nodded as he walked behind them.

"I'll get the door open." Sougo spoke up as they arrived back home.

"What was that?" Geiz asked Tsuki, having missing some of her question

"Was everything okay with you?" Tsuki responded

"Oh, oh right. Yeah. Things...things were good too." He nodded

"Okay." she nodded as they entered the clock store, taking her coat off

"Who would like some tea?" Junichiro asked as they put up their coats

"I'll have some, please." Tsuki asked

"Me to!" Sougo said quickly

"Sure." Geiz nodded

Tsuki sat down and took her heels off, groaning a bit

"Are you okay?" Sougo asked

"I'm fine, just...all this walking and standing in heeled shoes. It's hurt my feet." She admitted

"Oh, um. C-Can I massage them for you? I mean, since they hurt and all." Sougo blushed

"Huh?" Tsuki asked as she froze and blushed

Sougo raised his hands and apologised quickly while blushing. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-! I-I mean-Sorry!" He apologised and bowed

"... Sure. You can do it." Tsuki mumbled shyly

Sougo gulped and nodded, carefully giving Tsuki a foot massage and tried not to make it hurt.

Junichiro was in the other room with Geiz, watching the kettle boil.

"Ah, so sweet." Junichiro said simply

"He better look after her." Geiz answered calmly and simply

"You care for her, don't you?" Junichiro asked

"I've known Tsukuyomi longer than most people, I've had to look after her when we were on our own." Geiz answered. "She's like my sister." He followed up honestly.

"Well Sougo hasn't said anything yet. It's still early days." Junichiro explained "This is something they have to work through together."

Sougo was silent as he looked at Tsuki, holding a foot in his hands. He held it softly, feeling the soft nylon against his palms as he used his thumbs to rub the arch. Tsuki whimpered a little, feeling her foot being carefully and gently massaged by Sougo's hands. It wasn't bad at all, it was just...her feet were a little tender. She was blushing as she looked down at him, feeling a unique pleasure fill her. Seeing his happy smile while he worked, doing his best to soothe her pain.

'Sougo. Thank you.' She thought as she looked at him.

Sougo was focused on her feet, making sure that he wasn't hurting her or causing any discomfort. He was excited to hold her feet, being this close to her sensual legs. But at the same time he was making her happy, the two being there and making each other happy. And right now, that was all that mattered.

"Tea's up." Geiz spoke as he carried two teas into the other room.

"Okay." Tsuki nodded, taking a cup. Meanwhile Sougo's tea was just put next to him while Geiz and Junichiro left them alone

'Those two would make a nice couple.' Junichiro thought to himself

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We see two figures in battle, snarling

One a heavily armoured blue and silver beast.

The other a black roach looking beast with a blue heart symbol on its chest and a bunch of spikes.

The two roared and charged at each other

Click

"Now this is bad." Mr Kadoya frowned as he looked through his camera.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. The 34th New Being! Blade!

**Reviews:**

Bryan Of Grimm: Glad you've been enjoying it so far.

HackerEX: Trust us, it's going to get heavy.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yes it is. Also, *laughs* I love the 'Owned Counter'!

ChaosSonic1: We've got some plans.

SpikedTankedmaster300: No, it's Blade.

LegionnaireBlaze: No joke, we've got Another Blade.

**Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

DS Rider: We have plans

LegionnaireBlaze : Saiyaku da

SpikedTankedmaster300 : Wrong Beetle Rider... since when was Kabuto blue? Or black and green?

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Well... Woz need's his forms.

ChaosSonic1: Again, I am planning a Kiva revised story. Also, spoiler, Ghost and I have been thinking about a Kamen Rider Double Fuuto Detective's adaptation

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: WOO! Our own Counting gag!

HackerEX: TACHIBANA-SAN!

Dragon Rider 66: Well I felt like I had listed enough of them at that point.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**The 34th New Being! Blade!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

Sougo, Tsukuyomi and Geiz were walking towards the Kougami Foundation, it was Sougo's 'Monthly Reports'...and he was nervous. Terrified since he didn't have any proof involving the recent attacks from the Another Riders and he wasn't sure how all this would work. But he believed he could do it. "AH! Sougo-kun!" Mr Kougami cheered "How are you, my boy?!"

"F-Fine sir." Sougo nodded "I'm so-"

"How is the Taka Watchroid working out?" he asked "I had my design team working on it since you left! It was a lot of hard work! Hahahaha! We had to modify our Candroid design, and on top of that we added a bunch of new modes to it!"

"More modes?" Geiz asked

"Of course! Ever since we've met, I've been looking into updating and modifying the Candroids to be like your RideWatches!" Mr Kougami responded

"Your Taka Watchroid has a search, fire, electric and sonic mode for help in tracking and as all addition to combat!"

"...That's actually very handy, Mr Kougami." Tsuki admitted as she heard all that.

"Are people in the past geniuses?" Geiz pondered, thinking of the Kougami Foundation and Sento Kiryu.

"I am trying to create more unique Watchroid's as well, not just ones based off my own creations." Mr Kougami explained casually "I actually got in Contact with Ygg-"

"I'M SORRY, MR KOUGAMI!" Sougo yelled as he bowed

"Sougo, what's the matter? Why're you apologising?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have any proof that I've been doing the job you gave me..." Sougo said sadly as he stayed bowed

"'No proof'? 'No proof'?" Mr Kougami asked as he looked at him, almost like a stern boss.

... And he burst into joyful laughter

"Huh?" The three asked as they looked up at him.

"You young idealist!" Mr Kougami laughed as he patted Sougo's back. "I'm not mad about that!" He reassured him. "Kamen Riders can't do 'proof' because of fighting!" he explained "Besides, my company has the footage of you defeating Another Ryuki, Wizard and Ghost! You are all doing spectacular work!"

"...How?" Geiz asked in confusion as he heard that.

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it!" Sougo continued to bow to his boss.

"Why don't you come in? I've got a LOT to show you all." Mr Kougami responded

The three nodded and walked inside, Tsukuyomi pulling out her gun in its phone mode

This 'Gun Watch' was her faithful weapon...but it wasn't much of one. Another Riders were tough and needed stronger weapons to take them down. She felt like she was falling behind. "Mr Kougami?" she asked

"Ye-Oh my! I haven't seen that Smart Brain product before!" Mr Kougami blinked

"'Smart Brain'?" The three asked.

"What do you mean by 'Smart Brain'?" Tsukuyomi asked in confusion as she held her gun in her hands.

"It's a company, one that helped devise a new technology." Mr Kougami answered as he took the weapon, showing the branding on the back "It looks like their FaizPhone-555 only much more advanced."

"'FaizPhone'? As in 'Kamen Rider Faiz'?" Geiz asked as he heard that.

Mr Kougami nodded with impress, Geiz having heard of this Kamen Rider.

"Good. You know your history."

"We... Aren't sure where it's from." Tsuki admitted as she held it "I was found with it... Its all I have from before the resistance found me. I have no memory from before that."

"I'm sorry." Mr Kougami nodded

"Tsuki..." Sougo whispered sadly

"So it's a more advanced FaizPhone-555. Which makes it, what, the FaizPhoneX?" Mr Kadoya asked

"WOULD YOU-!" Geiz almost yelled as the group double-took as they saw their teacher there with them. "**Again** with the appearing." He grumbled

"Sir, what're you doing here?" Sougo asked in confusion

"It's about these 'Another Riders'...You've got trouble." Mr Kadoya answered as he threw a picture onto the table in anger

"What're you talking about?" Tsuki asked as they looked at the picture.

"My word. Where did you take this?" Mr Kougami asked in shock

"The desert. Shortly after a militant base there was destroyed." Mr Kadoya answered seriously.

In the picture, there were two figures. One was a Kamen Rider. The second was its counterpart, Another Rider.

The Kamen Rider was in a blue body-suit with silver shin-guards and boots, a red and silver belt with a golden playing-card spade symbol, golden bracelets, silver arm-bracers, a silver chest-plate with a red outline of a playing-card spade in the centre, a silver singular-horned helmet with red eyes; in his hands was a strange blade in his hands, holding back another equally strange sword.

The Another Rider was plate-armoured, to say the least. Silver boots and sin-guards, but on his thighs were spiked guards, around its waist was a jagged belt with curved metal, its chest-plate was sectioned into three parts, one showing the red outline of a playing-card spade, silver shoulder-guards with four spikes coming out of them, huge shoulder-guards to protect the neck, a multi-plated horn and human-like red eyes. In its hands was a jagged and warped sword with a circle-saw on the hilt of it.

The Another Rider looked like it came out of an over the top 90's era comic book, for how 'overly muscular' and spiked it looked.

"Kamen Rider Blade and his Another Rider." Mr Kadoya said before he threw another picture down "And this is from a minute."

"From a minute ago?" Sougo asked as they looked at the second picture...and saw Kamen Rider Blade was defeated, and that the Rider... Wasn't a Rider anymore.

It was a monster, green and black-skinned, almost insectoid in its stature. Its feet were heavy thick boots with toe-spikes and heel-claws, its ankles were bound in silver chains with a spike jutting outwards, its left leg was smooth save for the green and black wave markings and a silver skull on its kneecap; its right leg was vastly different, mainly black with a round bracer over its kneecap, but had protruding black and green leg spikes. Around its waist was a black belt with silver buckle and a green playing-card heart in the centre, its stomach had a gill-like pattern under a claw-like black chest-plate with a round green sphere in the chest. Its left shoulder-pad was overlayed metal which three small spikes, its left arm was exposed with protruding green veins, a spiked silver wristband and green clawed hands. Its right shoulder-pad had a single large spike-horn coming out from it, its right arm was armoured in rivetted leather clasps with black turned green spikes and on its forearm was a large curved, almost mantis-like single claw that went over its clawed hand. And finally its face, skeletal with a silver jaw with exposed human teeth, a green visor over its upper jaw that went all the way over its black-exoskeleton head, jutting silver spikes where the ears should be with small silver chains and black whip-like antennae.

"Oh, my god." Sougo covered his mouth in shock. "Wh-what happened to him? It? What **is** that thing?"

"Kamen Rider Blade's true form, a Joker Undead." Mr Kadoya explained

"'Undead'?" Tsuki asked

"Hang on, I thought the first Another Rider we fought was 'Another Build'; where did this guy come from?" Geiz asked

* * *

*elsewhere*

"What, you thought I'd let you have the first turn?" Aura mocked "Ladies first, Wol, did no one teach you any manners?"

"That's a sneaky trick and you know it, Aura!" Wol pointed at her with a frown. "I called 'dibs'."

"'Ladies first' **always** beats 'dibs', Wol." She smirked

"You-!" Wol pointed at her in anger

"Enough!" Swartz called out, stopping the two from bickering. "The fact is, we have another 'Another Rider' at our disposal. And he's managed to defeat his counterpart. That's victory enough."

"For now at least." she admitted "How age gives him power, sure. But Blade is an Undead. He can be beaten, but he can't be killed. He has to be sealed."

"And I'm sure we don't have the means to seal an 'Undead'." Wol agreed as he sat cross-legged on his chair. "But won't the world be destroyed now?"

"No. Not yet. There's still another." Swartz answered

"And only when the last Undead unsealed is a Joker." Aura said as she stretched "So as long as Blade isn't sealed, we will be fine. And I'll be Queen."

"So how many 'Jokers' are in play now?" Wol asked

"Two, as of now. Blade and The Original." Swartz answered.

"Well, I better give Another Blade a good pep-talk." Aura smiled before leaving "Have fun boys~!" she teased as she faded away

* * *

*with the others*

"But what do we do. He must be half-way across the world!" Sougo asked as he was pacing nervously.

"Well, **I** managed it." Mr Kadoya answered

"Yeah, but you pop in an out of existence." Geiz pointed at him.

...

"Sougo-kun, Geiz-kun, Tsukuyomi-chan! How do you feel about going for a flight?" Mr Kougami grinned

"A flight?" The three asked in unison.

"Of course!" Mr Kougami laughed. "I'll get it sorted right now!"

As Mr Kougami began to get to work, Sougo raised his concern. "Um, Sir. Not that we don't appreciate it but...We don't know **where** Kamen Rider Blade is. That desert could be in any number of places. Africa, South America. Anywhere."

"Ahem." Mr Kadoya pointed to himself, meaning **he** knew where to go.

"Yes. Mr Kadoya will be your pilot."

"Can you even **fly** a plane?" Geiz asked with a hint of snark.

"Don't count me out, Mr Geiz. I can surprise you." He answered confidently.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Tsuki thought to herself as the boys left, leaving her alone with Mr Cake Boss.

"Ms Tsukuyomi, what's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her, wondering why she was just standing there.

"I... Sir... Can you..." Tsukuyomi asked, holding out her device

"Ah! You want a new weapon!" Mr Cake Boss nodded and saw the weapon. "Of course. We'll work on this while you and the others are out trying to find, Blade."

"No no!" she called "... I... Well a new weapon would be nice... But I was hoping that you'd be able to make it stronger."

"Oh, right. Of course. I'll get my team to work on it. Maybe get some outside help as well." Mr Kougami answered. "I know a fellow who might like to improve this."

"Thank you." she bowed, holding the weapon out

Mr Kougami took the weapon and folded it up, he knew who to call while they got ready. "You best get dressed for the region. Who knows if the heat will catch you." He warned her.

"Right, yes. Thank you, Sir." She nodded and went with the others.

* * *

*time skip*

The four were now in the air, flying in a private plane owned by the Kougami Foundation with a very skilled Mr Kadoya at the helm. Sougo was sitting in his seat with his hands gripping the arms of the chair. "Nervous?" Tsuki asked in concern as she saw how he was acting.

"Never. Never been in a plane before." He admitted, a little shaking from the experience. Tsuki nodded and took his hand in hers, squeezing gently. Looking down at his hand, he blushed and inverted his lips to try and not be as nervous. "Th-Thank you." He whispered as he began to calm down.

"It's so hot!" Geiz whined

"I thought your suit was suited for any climate?" Sougo asked

"Not really, it's meant for warmth in colder environments." Tsukuyomi answered "Plus is black, so... He gets VERY hot."

"Don't you have a spare change of clothes?" Sougo asked

"No, I don't. None of this time's clothes are practical." Geiz answered as he suffered the heat.

"Wearing **that** isn't practical." Sougo pointed out to him. Geiz was stopped before he looked at Sougo...and he was right. Wearing this was effectively wearing padded winter clothes while it was summer.

Tsuki was silent and rubbing her dress, which was thin and white. Ironically bad for winter, a good for where they were going

"Are you going to be okay?" Sougo asked her.

"I think so, I'll be fine." She nodded

_"Okay everyone, we're going to make a descent."_ Mr Kadoya spoke as he began to lower the plane. The group where silent, the plane landing silently

_"Thank you for flying Air Magenta. We hope you've had a pleasant journey."_ Mr Kadoya joked as he left the cockpit as they began to leave the plane.

'You're not funny, you know.' Geiz groaned as he heard that.

"Magent-" Sougo started only to freeze, seeing the sight before him

It was a tattered and destroyed war-zone camp. It didn't matter which side this was on, all that was left was dead people and destroyed weapons. Sougo felt sick to his stomach, seeing the destruction that war had caused, he didn't know how to vocalise it.

"Terrible, but this is what we dealt with before, Sougo." Geiz answered as this sight seemed to be old hat for him. Tsuki agreeing with him, due to their timeline.

"... Oh..." Sougo blinked

"Here, your heads will fry if you don't wear them." Mr Kadoya spoke, tossing some hats to them.

"Thank you, Sir." Sougo answered as he accidentally dropped his own hat in the sand. All the hats that Mr Kadoya threw to them were explorers' hats that covered their heads and ears.

Geiz felt the hats were a good welcome...though he DID want a change of clothes.

"Go, find Another Blade." Tsuki said to the Taka Watchroid as she activated it

The Taka Watchroid squawked and flew off, going to find the Another Rider.

"Okay, now we can split up while it goes find him." Geiz answered.

"Sounds a good plan as any." Mr Kadoya responded as he took pictures of the location.

"Be safe." Tsuki said to the boys

"You too." Sougo added as he waved to her before getting nervous again.

"We'll contact if anything goes wrong." Geiz followed up as he and Sougo left.

Tsuki sighed, turning to Mr Kadoya. "Mr Kadoya."

"Yes, Tsukuyomi." He responded casually, before taking another picture.

She tried to ask her question, but she didn't know how to word it. 'Who are you?' was the question, but yet her mouth couldn't form the words before she huffed and stomped her foot

* * *

*with Aura*

Aura was sweating in the heat, she miscalculated how warm it was going to be and had to go back to get a hat. "Making me go back for a change of clothes." She mumbled as she stepped through the desert to find Another Blade and saw him, resting on a rock. "Ah, here you are." She smiled as she saw him.

The person who was Another Blade was a dark-brown shaved-headed man wearing military garb and boots, panting as he looked at Aura. "Y-You."

"I see that you're coming into your own with the powers I gave you." Aura smiled

"How did you get here?" He asked, bags under his eyes and the look of exhaustion.

"I have my ways." She playfully answered

"It's fate. Fate that we met again." The man spoke as he slowly stood up and saw her.

"'Fate', I suppose it is." Aura whispered to herself, though it wasn't something she believed in. Time travel tended to do that to you.

"Where does fate need me to go?" He asked as he looked at her and clenched his hands.

Aura smirked, before she heard the cries of the Taka Watchroid above them. 'Damn it, it's them.' Aura frowned

"What is it?" The soldier asked and looked up.

"That bird belongs to your enemies. Follow them, destroy them."

"If that is what fate demands, I will kill them all." The soldier answered and began to transform into Another Blade.

**BLADE!**

* * *

*with the others*

The group had returned together after searching, the three teens clearly tired

"Anything?" Tsuki asked as she gave some water to the two while clearly looking uncomfortable

"No." Sougo shook his head as he took a sip.

"We must've searched a mile of desert. Nothing." Geiz admitted, having zipped open his outfit.

"... Oh, that's it!" Tsuki snapped as she suddenly hicked her skirt up a bit, reaching under it from the sides. Geiz blinked as he was confused a little. Sougo however, was blushing as he saw Tsukuyomi's beautiful legs being exposed to the desert sand and sun.

Geiz looked away, finding it weird to see his 'sister' like this... Essentially stripping, really. Sougo however? He was almost frozen as he stared

He saw her slowly roll the main part down, soon passing the hem of her skirt, before she began to roll it lower. She quickly kicked her boots off as she worked. She started with her left leg, raising it slightly as she rolled the dark nylons down and revealing her pale flesh

Sougo stated as her black hair blew in the wind like a dark halo, her eyes narrowed in concentration as her beautiful features scrunched up lightly in concentration. The way her nose curled to the side a bit, how she slightly puffed out her cheeks and her lips where curved upwards in this cute look of focus. He never even realised he'd stopped focusing on her legs before her huff alerted him to the fact she had finished one leg.

'This heat. It's unbearable!' She thought in frustration before seeing his face as she relieved her feet from their heat-trapping bindings.

Sougo looked back down at she started on the right leg, seeing her continue to remove her dark clothing. Her toe's where painted white, which he could see through the material of her tights and on her free left foot. Soon her right foot joined its comrade, Tsuki sighing

"Much better." She mumbled to herself as she freed her feet, flexing her toes a bit in freedom, before putting her boots back on

It was almost too soon when she finished, in Sougo's opinion, but it was done. Tsuki was now holding her tights in her hands and you could clearly see the sweat stains in them making all three teens flinch

"Gross." Geiz commented

"These things have been boiling me since we got here." she admitted, "My legs couldn't breathe and I was just sweating out."

'Okay. First chance I get. Getting them new clothes.' Sougo thought as he snapped back to reality.

"Are you done, boys and girl?" Mr Kadoya asked as he walked back, looking as cool as ever.

"... How are you not roasting to death?" Geiz asked

"I have my means. I take it you haven't found Blade." He responded as he wiped his brow gently

"No." Tsuki shook her head, putting her tights into a bag

"Shame really. Since you need his powers to fight Another Blade." He answered

"You don't have to spell it out for us, you know." Geiz frowned as he heard that.

"Isn't there any other way to find him?" Sougo asked. "I mean the Taka Watch hasn't come back yet." before the small silver bird robot came crashing down in front of them

"Oh no!" Tsuki gasped as she saw it.

"Damn it. They must've seen it!" Geiz snapped as he looked around and readied his Ridewatch and the Ziku Driver and they saw Another Blade rushing at them. "SOUGO!"

**ZI-O!**

**"HENSHIN!"** Both shouted as they turned into their respective Rider Forms and clashed with Another Blade.

The three rolling in the sand as Another Blade had a somewhat better advantage, having fought in the desert longer than them.

Geiz managed to pull out his Zikan Zax while Sougo had his Zikan Glade at the ready, the two holding back Another Blade's own jagged sword, though they were on a slope and Another Blade had the high-ground advantage and was pushing down.

"D-Damnit!" Sougo panicked

Tsuki shot off a laser blast from her upgraded Faiz-Gun, the size of the laser blast was MUCH more intense, though the sun was making it hard to see if it fully shot until it hit Another Blade in the armour.

"Darn." she hissed

"Tsuki! Help!" Sougo called out, as he tried to lift off this guy off of them and down to the floor.

"Sougo! No!" Tsuki yelled, pressing the 5 button on the FaizPhoneX's number pad three times followed by Enter

**BURST MODE!**

Tsuki quickly pointed the weapon and pulled the trigger, not worrying about aiming... And a large bolt of red energy flew through the air, hitting Another Blade in the back. The monster screamed in pain, his armour was heated red from the laser, which caused more damage than the sun itself. Seeing that she connected, Tsuki shot again, trying to get a better shot of Another blade. Sougo and Geiz backed off, turning their weapons into their respective gun modes, hoping it'd slow him down as they joined in on the shooting. The three blasting as much as they could.

Another Blade screamed in agony, being bombarded as he began to attack with a powerful slash at the Kamen Riders, hitting them in the chest.

_Click _

_Click_

"Huh?" Tsukuyomi blinked as she looked at her gun, which was no longer firing. "Wh-What's wrong with this thing?" She panicked and tried to examine it.

"Ts-Tsuki." Sougo groaned as he clutched his chest.

"RARGH!" A deep and terrifying noise came from over the hill making them all stop. Leaping over the sand dune was a green and black insectoid monster, screeching as it leapt out and attacked Another Blade, slashing it with his mantis-claw.

"The Joker Undead?" Geiz asked in shock as he and Sougo got up.

"But, where was he?" Sougo followed up

Both Another Blade and the Joker Undead slashed at its counterpart.

"You again?" Another Blade hissed, slashing away at the Joker Undead

"Here's our chance!" Geiz yelled

**FINISH TIME! TIME BURST! **

The red coloured Rider jumped into the sky, extending his leg. Hiragana for the word 'kick' appeared, coloured yellow, and shot at Another Blade. As the hiragana connected, the Another Rider was frozen in time

Sougo saw this and inserted his OOO RideWatch and aimed his Zikan Glade Gun at Another Blade and took the shot, with the Joker Undead leapt out of the way as it saw this.

**FINISH TIME! OOO! SURE SURE SHOOTING! **

The Another Rider leapt into the air as it was attacked and blown up by the combined attacks of the two. Mr Kadoya was looking at the two with interest, seeing how they were working well together, despite only knowing each other a few months. Another Blade crashed into the sand, he had to escape.

_M-M-Mach!_

And it disappeared in a flash of movement as it ran away

"What? How?" Sougo panted as they saw it leave in a cloud of dust and sand and far away from them. Geiz turned his attention to the Joker Undead, seeing it stand there and with slow clicking in its voice.

It slowly transformed back, turning back into a tattered clothed man, long reddish-brown hair, slightly gaunt face, black eyes and worn-out shoes. "You're. Kamen Riders." The man spoke before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

Tsuki managed to catch him before his face his the sand, but this was an intense fight...and the sun wasn't helping. "Congratulations." Mr Kadoya spoke up. "You've found Blade."

* * *

*Time Skip*

The group were now back at Kougami Foundation, the jet-lag and time-zones made them feel a bit out of sorts with time right now. "My name is Kenzaki Kazuma." Blade explained "I was, or still **am**, Kamen Rider Blade. Until that _thing_ turned up and took my Rider powers."

"I'm Sougo Tokiwa, this is Geiz and Tsukuyomi." Sougo introduced them all respectfully.

"That 'thing' is called 'Another Rider' and it hasn't stolen your powers, but suppressed them." Geiz answered.

"I see." Kenzaki nodded "I believe that makes sense."

"Can I ask something?" Tsuki asked as she was sitting down.

"Sure, I guess." Kenzaki responded. "What is it?"

"Why were you in the desert? More importantly; why were you in a war zone?" She asked as kindly as she could, but it was just a sensitive question.

"... Helping where I can." he admitted "The Undead... We are part of a 'game' made by some twisted god. They fight and seal each other. The winner becomes the ruling species of the Earth as they evolve and take control. However, if that Joker is the last one left unsealed, the world ends. Undead are immortal... But we are instinctively drawn to fight each other, to be the winner of the Battle Fight. I... Sacrifice myself, became a Joker, to save my friend and the world. With two Joker's unsealed, the Battle Fight would never be resolved... However, the two of us can never be near each other. I had no family left... So I travel the world, letting him stay with his adopted family, while I help people anywhere I wind up. I return to Japan and help my fellow Rider's when needed, but mostly I travel the world and help anyone who I can."

"A 'game'? You're suffering because of a 'game'?" Tsuki frowned as she felt horrible about her choice of questions.

Kenzaki nodded slowly. "Now that I'm back...there's a good chance I'll be drawn to him again." He admitted "But I don't doubt my choice. Everyone was certain the only way to stop the world from ending was to seal Hajime... To take him from his friends and family... But I found another way. I don't regret it, not even for a second."

Sougo listened intently as he heard this, almost like this was another lesson he was learning. No. It WAS a lesson. One he was taking to heart.

"How did you find Another Blade, Kenzaki-kun?" Mr Kougami asked eagerly

"... I sensed him." Kenzaki admitted "Like I was drawn to him."

"So he's classed as another Undead. Just like I was expecting." Mr Kadoya said

"And it looks like you're up to your old tricks, Kadoya." Kenzaki scoffed

"Do you two know each other?" Sougo asked

"I should say so." Kenzaki answered with a glare at Mr Kadoya.

"We're old friends, of a sort." Mr Kadoya followed up.

'Oh no, they've got history.' Geiz facepalmed.

"Most Riders know this asshole." Kenzaki grinned

"...Say that again?" Mr Kadoya and the others asked

"You're an asshole, Tsukasa." Kenzaki pointed at the teacher.

...

"Can't deny that." the teacher shrugged "Smile." he smirked, taking a picture of the undead

"Kenzaki... Sir... We can stop Another Blade." Sougo promised "I... Oh, right. I'm out. Geiz?"

"Whatever." Geiz scoffed, throwing a blank RideWatch at the senior Rider

"What's this-?" Kenzaki asked before the Ridewatch turned from blank to an actual RideWatch.

**BLADE!**

In Kenzaki's hand, was a silver face-plated and dark blue base Ridewatch, with the number -2004- at the bottom. "Huh. So that's how you work these things." And he tossed the watch to Sougo

"How many RideWatches do we have left, Geiz?" He asked his friend.

Geiz was frowned, looking at the RideWatch's he had left "One."

"...What're we going to do? How're we going to get more?" Sougo asked worriedly

"We'll get to it when we get to it." Geiz answered

"Mr Kougami, a word please?" Tsuki asked as she held her Faiz-Blaster Watch.

"Of course." he nodded and followed "What is it?"

"It's about this RideGadget. I could only get three shots when attacking Another Blade before it stopped firing. What happened?" She asked

"Oh, that's simple. You ran out of charge. You needed to recharge it!" the man laughed "I'm guessing you used Burst mode? Just press 5 twice and then Enter."

"'Press 5 twice and then Enter'?" Tsuki blinked and then blushed as she heard that. "Thank you, Sir." She answered, bowing to him respectfully. "I'll try that after we leave, for practice."

"Hold down Enter and it will show a command list, my dear. It's fine." he nodded

Tsuki looked up and bowed again. "Thank you, Sir." She answered again and went off her way.

"Do you know where Another Blade might be?" Sougo asked

Kenzaki pondered, focussing on the enemy. "Honestly? Right now, I'm not sure. But...He'll be here. Trying to find Hajime."

"Since he wasn't able to kill you? Yeah, makes sense." Mr Kadoya nodded

"Let's go!" Geiz called "Tsuki, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." She nodded as she held her FaizPhoneX RideGadget and activated the recharge to fuel her attacks.

* * *

*time skip*

The man who was Another Blade had landed in Japan, the feelings of self-preservation had saved him. Fate had dictated that he would live.

Fate dictated what would happen to everyone, as he arrived at a cottage.

All around him he saw visions, memories

He saw himself, but younger, wide-eyed and with a squad around him in a military barracks, training in the day and night. He was with his troop before they were deployed, talking and getting to know each other. The laughing and smiling. The joy...

The explosions. The ambush.

The dust.

Him alone, covered in blood

"What are you doing here?" a man said, standing in front of the cottage

A young man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a beige jacket and black shirt with blue jean trousers and blue shoes.

"You. Fate has brought me here." The man who was Another Blade whispered to himself, drawn to this young man.

"What're you-?" The man asked before something inside him clicked...and get his blood boiling with the lust to fight. "You... An Undead? How?" the man asked as he pulled his coat back, revealing a rectangular silver belt buckle with a red crystal heart symbol in the front and a slit going down the middle

"It is time to seal a Joker!" the man hissed... Before he was attacked by the Taka Watchroid, which shot electricity at him "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Wha-" the coated figure started, only for four figures to sprint out of the trees

"HAJIME!" Kenzaki yelled

"Kenzaki?" Hajime gasped as he saw him.

"You? Fate is with you too?" The man glared at him as he transformed into Another Blade.

"What the hell?" Hajime snapped in shock as he saw him transform.

He saw a large wall of blue energy emerge from a watch and cover him, changing him into this monster

**BLADE! **

"Hajime... He wishes to seal us." Kenzaki said as he came to a stop next to him, pulling out the Blade RideWatch "We have to stop him!" he called as he pressed the button

**BLADE!**

A wave of blue energy covered Kenzaki as the RideWatch disappeared, replaced by a large silver belt buckle he held in his hand

"Your Rouzer!" Hajime gasped before he dodged Another Blade's attack.

"Yeah. Together!" Kenzaki nodded as he and Hajime were together.

Nodding, Kenzaki latched his belt around his waist as Another Blade ran at them.

**"HENSHIN!"**

All four of the Riders proclaimed and transformed into their Rider forms.

**KAMEN RAI~DA~ ZI-O! KAMEN RAI~DA~ GEIZ!**

**TURN UP! CHANGE!**

"No way, big guy!" Geiz and Sougo grabbed him from behind to give Hajime and Kenzaki time to transform.

"Let me go!" Another Blade roared

A large blue card depicting a beetle appeared before Kenzaki and ran through it, landing a strong punch on Another Blade's face with his Rider form.

Hajime had slotted a card down the centre of the belt and a black shadow appeared around him, transforming him into a green body-suited, golden marked Kamen Rider. His boots and shins were covered with silver plates, his arms had silver lengthy bracers, large green pauldrons with gold markings and red lines, his chest-plate was in the shape of a heart with red markings that looked like a heart but sectioned to look like an 'E' and a '3'. His helmet had a silver mouth-guard with a green helm with silver antennae and red eyes that were also in the shape of a heart.

"Amazing." Tsuki gasped before she readied her blaster on Another Build.

She pressed 5 once, followed by the Enter button

**Single Mode**

"Tsuki, now!" Geiz called out as he and Sougo threw Another Blade back and was shot at by Tsuki.

"Hajime!" Kenzaki called out as he readied his blade.

"On it." He responded, summoning a bow in his hand

The two held their weapons tightly, rushing in and slashing together

Another Blade was struck with the weapons, flinging away from the cottage and crashed into the beach below with the others jumping down after him

"Kamen Rider Chalice." Hajime introduced himself quickly as he landed, using his bow to block Another Blade's sudden attack

"Geiz. He's Zi-O." the Rider from the future said, slashing with his axe quickly

"Why fight? The world isn't worth it! Just let fate get rid of it!" Another Blade roared, clearly getting angry as the four Rider's tag teamed him

"Because fate isn't the answer to everything! There is always hope, another answer!" Kenzaki hissed as he slashed away

Tsuki stayed quiet and took every shot she could, occasionally pressing 5 twice followed by enter to recharge it. Her blasts where clearly hurting Another Blade while keeping him off balance

"RAAAAHHH!" Another Blade roared in anger as lightning began to surround him

**Lightning**

**Tackle**

"Look out!" Sougo yelled as he stood in front of the other Rider's and took the lightning enhanced tackle head on, being send flying back from it "AH!" he yelled in pain before he landed harshly. The others didn't have time to worry, however, as they had to keep fighting "... Ow... That hurt." he groaned

"Sougo!" Tsukuyomi gasped as she ran to his side "You okay?"

"Yeah. Only thing that's badly hurt is my pride." He admitted, while groaning in pain

"My my. Now this is a sight." Aura commented as she walked towards them

"Aura?" Both Sougo and Tsukuyomi looked up and saw their enemy.

"You caused this!" Tsukuyomi glared at her.

"Of course, who else would make 'Another Riders'?" Aura rolled her eyes and played off her legs. "He was the first Rider ever made."

"You mean, you made him first? Why did it take this long-?" Tsuki aimed her blaster at her.

"Travel takes time, doesn't it?" Aura rolled her eyes. "He hasn't been in Japan. So none of you knew he existed."

'Damn, that's a good move.' Sougo thought in anger.

"Sougo, what's going on over there?" Geiz called out. Sougo frowned and tried to stand up, holding his chest.

"Why don't you give up?" Aura commented, sitting on Sougo's shoulder as he tried to stand up "I mean, you ARE going to be Oma Zi-O after all. An evil Overlord, the demon king. Destroying everything. Cruel, evil. Hateful and vile. So, why keep fighting? Why don't just give up this silly king dream, let me win. Let me be Queen. It'll be better than the chaos you will cause. "

"SHUT UP!" Sougo yelled and shocked Geiz, Tsuki and Aura. "Why don't you guys get it, I don't WANT to be a King!" His words resonated out on the battlefield, making Geiz and Tsuki have hope in him, hearing what he had to say...and how his words stunned Aura. "But if you say I'm going to become this evil king because of fate?! If I have to BECOME a king, then fine! However... If you say I'm 'fated' to be an EVIL king?! Then I will FIGHT fate and win! I will stop you...And I will become the kindest king in history, I refuse to become such a vile monster!" he stood tall, pushing Aura off him and pulling out the Build RideWatch "I have my senior Rider's here to help me! I have my friends to guide me! If I MUST be a King, then I will not become Oma Zi-O! Because there is always another way! And I won't rest until I find it! **BUILD UP!"**

**BUILD! **

**ARMOUR TIME~! BEST MATCH! BUILD~!**

"DIE!" Another Blade roared in anger, charging electricity

**FINISH TIME! BUILD!**

... And his electricity hit the giant white historical facts that flouted past him, acting like a shield for the other Rider's

**VOLTEC! TIME BREAK! **

"TAKE THIS!" Sougo yelled as he rushed passed, slashing him with the drill

Another Blade gasped as he was pinned by the graph, before screaming in agony as Sougo slashed his armour, leaving a deep cut into his body and an explosion that sent him flying away into the air. "NOW!" He called out

**ARMOUR~ TIME~! PLEASE~! WIZ~ARD~!**

Geiz rushed in, weapon at the ready as Chalice took his buckle off his belt, slotting it into his Chalice Arrow weapon. He gripped a card, slashing it through the Rouzer

_Tornado_

Taking aim he launched arrows of wind, striking Another Blade as the real Blade rushed forward, slashing two Rouze cards

_Slash_

_Mach_

_March-Slash Combo_

Kenzaki gave a series of rapid slashes, cutting away at Another Blade's armour

**ARMOUR~ TIME~! ADVENT! RYU~KI~!**

**FINISH TIME! RYUKI**

"Haaaaa!" Sougo breathed as he widened his stance, fire wrapping around him before he jumped into the air while spinning his driver

Another Blade looked on before he was assaulted with this four on one attack, slashing, shooting, magic and flames, causing him to crash into the sand and dirt as Sougo continued to hover in the air.

**FINAL! TIME BREAK! **

"HA!" Sougo yelled as he raced down, and kicked the beast

"No... No! I'm fated to survive!" Another Blade yelled as he was beaten down while overloading with electricity

"Darn it, he unleashes that much power we might be toast." Kenzaki frowned

**POINTER MODE! **

Suddenly a red cone of energy appeared in front of Another Blade, the tip slightly touching him, and the being froze. And this was followed by three more cones appearing on its body

"It worked." Tsuki sighed as she lowered the FaizPhoneX "HURRY! NOW!"

"Right!" Sougo nodded as he pulled out his third RideWatch with Geiz following his lead

**OOO!**

**GHOST!**

**ARMOUR~ TIME~! TA-TO-BA! OOO~!**

**KAIGAN! GHO~! ST~!**

**FINISH TIME! OOO/GHOST! **

Both Time Rider's readied their Rider kicks, the three crouched and ready

Kanzaki and Hajimai both drew two cards, slashing them through their weapons

_Thunder_

_Kick_

_Lightning Blast!_

_Drill_

_Tornado_

_Spinning Attack!_

Wind surrounded Kamen Rider Chalice as he crouched, snarling lightly

Kenzaki stabbed his blade into the ground, red and blue lightning sparking along his suit until it gathered in his foot

And as one the four Rider's jumped into the air, aiming their kicks at one of the four energy cones holding Another Blade frozen

**SCANNING! TIME BREAK!**

**OMEGA! TIME BURST!**

The four Kamen Riders stretched out their rocketing feet, aimed right for the wound on Another Blade's chest.

First Sougo with his OOO kick. "SEIYA!"

Then Geiz with his ghostly strike. "HRARGH!"

Hajime, with his spinning foot acting as a drill and struck next.

And finally, Kenzaki leaping and landed the final strike, penetrating through his body and destroyed the Another RideWatch.

The four reappeared behind Another Blade, skidding to a stop behind the explosion

Tsuki covered her eyes as the sand was getting blown about, Aura's eyes widened as her Another Rider was fully destroyed...She had her plan taken from her again! 'Damn it!' She thought and vanished, leaving Another Blade in his own and beaten by the Four Riders. 'What do I do now?'

The four Riders turned around as they ended their transformations, approaching Another Blade

The soldier remained on the floor, panting in shock and pain. Nothing more he could do. He was beaten

"Hey." Kanzaki said

The Another Blade soldier looked upin pain, seeing the opponents that bested him...and felt anger and relief. He survived because of fate...but he still wanted to run or defeat them.

"It's not good. To be like this." Hajime told him

"Being. Like this?" 'Another Blade' groaned as his eyes were almost shut in from the pain

"Being obsessed with fate. Battle. Your death." Kenzaki explained simply "I do not know what happened. But you need to grow past this."

"No. You don't." 'Another Blade' groaned and slowly turned onto his front to crawl back to his feet.

"Should he be able to get up like that?" Sougo whispered to Geiz in concern. Geiz just shrugged, not giving a full answer to Sougo, but his gaze was still fixed on the fallen Another Rider.

The man hobbled away, walking off away from the group and crawled his way back up the hill. Hajime and Kenzaki turned to each other, looking at each other's eyes; their hands twitching gently like they were about to throw a punch at the other. The tension was thick, a powder keg of emotions and instinct raging within both, 'The Game' wasn't resolved. It needed a winner...No. It **wanted** a winner. Sougo, Geiz and Tsuki were worried that the two would start to fight, both of them being Joker Undead after all and it could mean the end of the World.

Kenzaki gave a respectful nod to his friend and began to walk away, a sad smile on his face as he turned his back on Hajime and went into his self imposed exile, for the future of the world, he had to stay away. "Hajime... We will always be friends." Kenzaki called, giving a thumbs up.

Hajime responded back. "Of course we will, Kenzaki. Farewell." He smiled back sadly.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi were back home, Kenzaki giving them the Blade RideWatch before he departed for parts unknown, paid for by Mr Kougami of course in order to help protect the world.

"I feel sorry for him." Sougo commented, holding the Blade RideWatch

"Such is the price of being a protector." Geiz answered as he put the other RideWatches on a spare stand.

"But, he's not alone. Not really." Tsuki added

"What do you mean?" Sougo asked

"Hajime. He has a reason to be alone. His best friend. The person he wants to be around, but can't. It's his sacrifice." Tsuki answered. "Even if they are miles apart, they are there for each other."

Sougo nodded at that and then at her and Geiz...They were his friends. And he'd do that for them.

* * *

*? ? ?*

We arrive at a super clean room, two figures sat around a TV and clicking away on game controllers

"Up there!" A young man with black hair and wearing a white doctor's coat, a stethoscope around his neck, a striped shirt and blue jeans.

"Got it!" Another young man responded with a smile and continued to play the game. He was wearing a black jacket with a purple belt and black jeans.

_PEW PEW!_

**BOOM!**

"We did it!" The two cheered

"Emu!" a female yelled as she rushed inside the room "You're late!"

"Oh, jeez!" 'Emu', the young man in doctor's clothes jolted up and panicked, running out of the room.

The woman sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You two." She smiled gently at the other boy.

"What?" he grinned

"Papipopenalty!" she snapped, grabbing a strange blue cartage from the other figures coat

"Wha-hey! Give that back!" he snapped, reaching for it

"No! You're being punished for making Emu late again!" she replied, holding him back and the device away "Besides, you don't even need it! We haven't had a Bugster attack in ages!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

**Smash!**

The two froze, looking over and realising the two had knocked the blue cartridge from the woman's hand.

"That... Isn't good." She blinked

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Level Up, Next Stage! Ex-Aid!

**Reviews:**

Dragon Rider 66: Well, we had to give Tsuki _something_. She's a member of the team after all.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Don't worry, we've got it covered.

GameDemonKing: We've got ideas on the horizon. Don't worry.

SpikedTankedmaster300: Give us _som e_ credit, we won't be copping out like that.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: We've got plans for Tsuki, don't worry.

**Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

JonOma: Not really. It didn't. That was not character development he underwent as his character didn't change at all, he didn't struggle and he didn't learn a lesson. Like every big power up in Zi-O it was literally just given to him. It wasn't even a test of his resolve because he just came off as creeped out by there being a second him who was saying what he really thought. What especially hurt it was that it made no sense fusing the Zi-O II arc with the Ryuki arc. Because it took away the focus from the Ryuki tribute and it used the Ryuki aspects for acquiring Zi-O II contradict how they worked in Ryuki.

How is being a power-up/super form a limitation? That it isn't physically strong? Who cares about that! In this form Sougo can FREELY REWIND TIME WITH NO CONSCIQUENCES! Heck he doesn't even need to be IN the suit! Would have been REAL useful when Wol, Aqua or Geiz died!

And yes, Tsukasa was one of the few good parts of Zi-O... But they obviously had no idea what they wanted to do with him since the first dozen episodes he appeared in, he was randomly flip flopping in what he was doing

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: You mean Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi, yes? Because yes we are.

And yes we are going to use every RideWatch for the Legend Riders at least once for a form. And also use lots of finishers

HackerEX: Nah, that was Build. Great characters, great plot, great comedy, great mysteries and not a single episode could be considered filler

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well, it will appear eventually

Dragon Rider 66: This takes place after the Another Ending Trilogy. Time line wise, Genm Vs Laser happens around the end of Build/early Zi-O.

Also, you got the name wrong. It's... SHIN DAN KUROTO SHIN DA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Dangerous Zombie noises play**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Level Up, Next Stage! Ex-Aid!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a few days later since meeting Kenzaki and Hajime. Sougo was working hard to help his uncle out around the shop, while also training with the new RideWatch that he and Geiz acquired from Kenzaki...It was a little worrying when Woz didn't show up, though. He was worried if he was okay.

He hadn't seen him in ages and he was getting a bit worried

"Sougo, what's wrong? You seem more anxious than before." Uncle Junichiro asked as he sat down with his nephew, holding a cup of tea in his hands. "You seem really upset, is everything okay?"

"I-I'm just...worried about a lot of things." Sougo admitted, his leg was twitching while his hands were rubbing together due to nerves.

"Explain, I'm here." His uncle answered, taking a polite sip from his tea.

Sougo bit his lip, unsure what to say to his uncle

"Does it involve a certain young girl?" He asked, pushing for an answer.

"Uncle!" Sougo yelled and blushed

"I'm trying to help." He answered, rubbing his ear. "If not a girl, then what? It's not school, is it?"

"No, trust me, I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fi-n..." Sougo urged before his eyes rolled up and he groaned, passing out

"Sougo! Sougo?! Sougo!" Junichiro yelled as he ran to his nephew's side, stopping the teen from hitting his head and trying to shake him awake "GEIZ! TSUKUYOMI! SOMEONE! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"What's goin-Huh!" Tsuki asked as the two ran in, gasping

"Oh crap! What happened?" Geiz asked as he ran over, checking Sougo's pulse while Tsuki pulled out the FaizPhoneX

"Hello? This is the clock repair shop in Shinjuku, the 9 5 DO. We need an ambulance. My friend just..." Tsuki explained as we pull away

* * *

*time skip*

Sougo was in bed at the hospital, resting for the past day. His uncle, Geiz and Tsukuyomi were outside of the room, he had been put under observation until further notice.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Emu Hojo. Are you Mr Tokiwa's family?" a young doctor said as he and a female nurse entered the room.

"I am, Junichiro Tokiwa." Sougo's uncle answered nervously but honestly. "This is Geiz and Tsukuyomi, his friends."

"What's wrong with him?" Tsuki asked

"Stress." the brunette nurse commented "Lack of sleep. It drains people."

"Lack of-? But I thought he was going to bed." Junichiro gasped as he heard that.

Tsuki and Geiz looked at each other, recalling that Sougo was working hard in their training and tossing in his sleep, almost like he was restless.

"He is probably suffering from insomnia because of stress. It's a circle." The nurse explained calmly.

Dr Hojo nodded with his nurse. "It's probably best if he does something to help him relax. What've his days been like?"

"Well, since the incident at the school he's been getting more and more worked up. His job is also weighing on his mind." Junichiro explained

"He has a job at such a young age?" the nurse gasped

"Well, yes. But the boss is very nice." Junichiro answered, rubbing is neck gently.

"Has he had any time to himself at all?" Dr Hojo asked

"He's been busy." Geiz answered in response, his arms still crossed

"What?" Dr Hojo frowned

"He's been busy training." Geiz answered

"For how long?" Dr Hojo asked as he looked at Geiz.

"Nearly two months." Tsuki admitted

Dr Hojo and the nurse looked in shock, even Junichiro. "Two months?" The three asked

"No wonder he's ended up like this. This much strain on a person." Dr Hojo frowned. "He'll be under watch here. If there's any development, we'll contact you." The three nodded, looking at the two of them.

Geiz looked a little ashamed, though he knew he had to be strong...they had to protect Sougo's uncle from the fact his nephew and he were Kamen Riders. But Tsuki was more worried, more ashamed; she had little excuse to keep the secret, but she had to be tight lipped. They sighed a bit, looking at doctor and nurse.

Dr Hojo was a brown-haired young man, wearing a green shirt under a white Doctor's coat, blue jeans and red trousers with blue shoes.

The nurse had a bob-cut brown hair, wearing a white nurse's uniform and a red looped card tag and slightly heeled shoes.

"We're sorry, Sir." Tsuki bowed to them in apology. "It was our fault."

"It was?" he asked

"Tsuki." Geiz whispered, trying not to get them into trouble by revealing their secret.

"Sougo's been helping us and we've been keeping him too preoccupied." Tsuki answered

Junichiro frowned at the two, seeing how they were the ones keeping Sougo up. He didn't know what to say.

"Um, Sir, your nephew will be fine. We'll keep him under observation and he'll be back up in no time." Dr Hojo reassured

"Thank you, Doctor." Junichiro answered and began to walk off. Geiz and Tsuki soon followed and left the hospital.

"I feel terrible." Tsuki commented

"As you should." Junichiro frowned as he continued to walk back home.

Tsuki stepped back, jarred by that response. Geiz frowned and held her shoulder. They were used to high-intense stressful situations due to their future...Sougo wasn't. It was too much for him, right now at least and then they heard insane laughter, seeing a figure playing a gaming handheld in front of the hospital.

"What on earth?" Geiz asked in confusion and a little fear as he heard that crazed laughter.

Geiz and Tsuki went up and covered him, ready to get him out of there if the need arose. "Who're you?" Geiz demanded as he glared at the figure.

"Huh? Oh, hi. I'm Parad... Hojo, that's it. Emu said to introduce myself as Parad Hojo. I'm playing Mighty Action X, why? Wanna 1V1 me?" he smirked like an over-eager child despite appearing in his twenties

The young man had black hair, a childish grin wearing a black jacket with purple stripes at the collar, over a pale blue shirt and that was over a grey shirt, wearing purple baggy trousers with tri-colour chequered patters and black boots. Honestly, this guy looked like he was a kid dressed up in whatever he found in his parent's 1980's closet and threw anything on that looked 'cool'.

"One Vee One?" Geiz raised his eyebrow as he was confused by the terminology.

"Hojo? As in Dr Hojo?" Junichiro asked

"Yeah, I'm his...brother. That's it." Parad nodded and extended the game to Geiz.

"I don't know what 'Mighty Action'-" Geiz began to answer before Tsuki stopped him. "What is it?"

"A _game_. A _hospital_?" She inquired, realising this 'Parad' was connected to a Kamen Rider and suddenly the man turned into orange... Pixels? And flew through the air before he reformed behind them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders

"Come on! Come on! Let's play!" he urged

"Good Gracious!" Junichiro panicked as he saw Parad become pixels and wrap his arms around the two.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want to play?" Parad asked innocently.

"I-I!" He panicked and ran off back home.

"Who ARE you?" Geiz asked as he pulled himself out of Parad's arms. "Are you a Kamen Rider?" He glared at him

"Why yes, I am!" He grinned "Kamen Rider..."

"Parad! What are you doing?!" The nurse from earlier yelled as she rushed over

"Poppy, I'm just asking if they wanted to play." Parad answered as he held his game in his hand.

"'Poppy'?" Tsuki and Geiz asked in confusion

"You're not supposed to." Poppy responded annoyed and gestured all of him. "That! Around people! You know the rules."

"Sorry. I was just bored." He apologised. "He asked if I was a Kamen Rider."

"You what?" Poppy gasped as she turned to Geiz. "That-that's ridiculous." She laughed nervously.

Geiz and Tsuki, meanwhile, had the same thought 'He's Ex-Aid!'

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted as people started screaming and a pink moster flew out of a window

Leaping out and crashing into the ground, a tall dirty pink suited monster appeared. It had green and gold sneakers with pink straps, silver and black shin-guards, green legs by his kneecaps, golden riveted thigh clasps that pointed upwards, a pink 'lycra bike clothes', a golden buckle on its waist with red eyes and a malicious black smile; on its chest was a white bone/silver chest plate that looked like a VR visor. His arms were green arms with black blotches, buzz-saw arm blades, gold elbow and wristbands, pink clawed hands; silver spiked shoulder-pads. Its head was...for lack of a better term, nightmare fuel. Exposed human teeth and lips under a black void on a rusted silver jaw, dark orange eyes that looked off slightly in different directions under a clear-screen visor with orange lightning under the eyes; pink swooped hair that was tilted to the left with black dreadlocks and two chest-length bangs with silver clasps.

"GAME! NOW!" The monster roared, jerking around and looked for people.

"An Ex-Aid Bugster?" Parad frowned

"You all get to safety!" Poppy said as she pulled out a pink and white gaming cartridge alongside a weird shiny green gamepad

"Wait, is **she**?" Tsuki gasped as Parad pulled Geiz and Tsuki away as Nurse Poppy equipped the gamepad around her waist.

"Come on!" Parad pulled them away.

"Wait." Geiz stopped as they were back far enough as they saw the Another Rider and this nurse stand up to it.

**CLICK TO GO!**

"We have to-" Parad frowned as he didn't want to get into trouble with Poppy again.

"We're tough." Geiz answered as he observed the nurse click a strange device in her hand...like a game cartridge?

**TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

Emerging from the cartridge was a large see-through digital screen that showed a cute anime girl leaning as the name of the game appeared next to her. Nurse Poppy spun around as strange devices emerged from the game screen and surrounded Another Ex-Aid as it seemed to be jerking around. **"HENSHIN!"** She plunged the device into the shiny green game-pad.

**CLICK AND LOAD!**

**BUG IT UP!**

_**DREAMING GIRL! (WOW!) KOI NO SIMULATION! OTOME WA ITSUMO TOKI MEKI CRISIS! (WOW!)**_

Appearing in Nurse Poppy's place was a strange Kamen Rider, white and black pumps with pink straps with white tongues, pink leggings with silver shin-guards and kneecap protectors, black bodysuit from the thighs to her upper half, a golden sectioned skirt with pink hem, pink gloves with silver arm-guards a gold chest-plate with white upper chest; golden shoulder-pads with pink hearts on the front, a silver choker...and her helmet was like the head of the anime girl's hair with a white headband and yellow heart and her visor was mainly black only with blue anime eyes and a silver jaw-guard.

"SHE'S a Kamen Rider too?" Tsuki gasped

Poppy ran in and attacked Another Ex-Aid, kicking and hitting him skillfully; Another Ex-Aid raised up its arms to block the hits, retaliating when he sees any openings and punched her in the stomach.

"ARGH!" She grunted before she round-house kicked in his head, causing it to stumble to the floor.

Poppy landed and span around, removing her belt buckle and attaching it to a grey handle in her hand.

**BVRRRR!**

"You're going to stop!" Poppy called out as a blade jutted out of her Buckle and turned into an energy chainsaw. "Right NOW!"

_MISS! MISS! MISS!_

"What's going on? She's hitting him. Why isn't he taking damage?" Parad asked in shock

"Cause it's **not** a 'Bugster'." Tsukuyomi answered as she tried to get a shot on Another Ex-Aid. "Damn, can't get a clear shot."

Suddenly a wave of fire flew through the air, forcing Another Ex-Aid back

"To a fake Ex-Aid, I say No Thank You." a new Rider said as he entered the battle

The two turned to the sight of the Rider who entered the battle and were shocked. "You're here!" Parad called out as he saw the Rider

"Took you long enough, Hiiro." Poppy complained

"I was in surgery." the new Rider said as he raised his sword

The Rider was wearing a black and light blue body-suit, white sneakers with blue straps, dark grey shin-guards, white upper arm and forearm sleeves with white blue gloves, a strange blue small shield on his left arm, blue shoulder-pads like a knight's, a grey chest-plate that looked like a combination game-pad and health-bar. His helmet was a white jawed, silver knight's helmet with a blue top and plume, with yellow anime eyes. Around his waist was a strange belt, it looked like a large neon-green game console with a bright pink opened door with a black screen in the centre. On his chest to his waist was the outline of a light blue sword.

"RARGH! GAME! NOW! PLAY!" Another Ex-Aid roared as he got up from the ground and ran at the two and hit Poppy again.

The new Rider hit the ground and rolled, readying his sword

Suddenly Another Ex-Aid was pummelled by bullets, a new figure entering the battle

It was a dark blue suited Kamen Rider, neon-yellow and black sneakers with black straps, black leggings, dark silver shin and kneecap-guards, a dark blue bodysuit with neon-yellow tiger stripes, the same neon green and bright-pink belt around his waist, the same silver game-pad chest-guard. But his sleeves were black with dark-blue gloves and sleek shoulder-pads with neon-yellow edges, a neon-yellow scarf around his neck that went over his right shoulder and down to his right leg. His helmet was strange, a silver mouth guard, like a hockey mask's, a single red anime eye with a neon-yellow eye-guard that looked like a hair-bang and a dark blue protective helmet with the letters 'STG' on the top.

"Taking your time; aren't you, Brave?" The new Kamen Rider gave a snide remark.

"A third one?" Geiz asked as he saw them.

'Maybe I can get some pointers from that guy?' Tsuki thought

"Taiga, Kamen Rider Snipe." Parad answered

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Snipe said, aiming his gun at Another Ex-Aid

Another Ex-Aid glared at Snipe and the blue Kamen Rider leaping into the air and rocketed down to hit them.

"Move, Brave!" Poppy called out as she dodged out of the way.

Brave raised his shield and blocked the attack while Snipe took aim and fired.

The blasts connected, causing Another Ex-Aid to reel back in pain, before shooting out attacks himself.

Brave, swiped his sword and slashed against the enemy.

_MISS! MISS! MISS!_

"What the-? Impossible!" Brave gasped

"What're you doing, Brave? Hit the damn thing!" Snipe shouted

"I WAS!" He yelled back, only to be hit by Another Ex-Aid's clawed hands.

"Looks like you guys need to kick it up a gear!" another voices aid cheerfully before two feet slammed against Another Ex-Aid's back, knocking him over

Another Ex-Aid rolled onto the floor, seeing the figure above and joined with the other Riders.

"Kiriya, Kamen Rider Lazer." Parad pointed as he saw them

"Is there any **more** Riders we need to know?" Geiz groaned as he saw this fourth Rider appear.

"Actually-" Parad began to speak

"Not right now, Parad!" Poppy called out.

"Ha, this is fun!" the new Rider, Lazer, joked "Haven't had a fight since that showdown with old 'kami-sama'."

Lazer was wearing a black bodysuit, much like his comrades, yellow sneakers with white straps, light grey shin and kneecap guards, pink thigh binds, his upper body had tyre-track like markings going up his sides, the same neon-green and bright-pink belt and game-pad chest-plate. He had black sleeves and gloves with silver guards on his forearms and hands, pink cuffs around his wrists and yellow bike-pad shoulder-pads. His helmet had a strange protruding silver jaw with a yellow mouth section, blue anime eyes, a black helmet with yellow sides and a column of pink spikes that looked like a Mohawk haircut.

"Having trouble?" Lazer asked

"What do you think?" Snipe glared as he shot at Another Ex-Aid. The monster leapt up and used the terrain as an advantage, using its jumping skills to dodge any shots while it seemed to grin with its exposed teeth and mouth.

"Urgh! That's nightmare fuel." Lazer quipped and he ran in and began to fight it.

_MISS! MISS!_

"The hell? URGH!" Lazer gasped only to be gut-punched.

"Aren't you going to transform?" Geiz asked

"Um, I actually. Can't." Parad frowned in response, almost flinching.

"You mean you know about Another Riders suppressing your powers?" Tsuki asked as she got a shot on Another Ex-Aid.

"What? No. I broke my Gashat." Parad double-took and explained

"GAME! OVER!" Another Ex-Aid yelled as it shot massive pink energy blasts the hospital, the four Rider's acting quickly to block it

"This thing... It's stronger than Level 2." Brave frowned

"Maybe that's why we keep missing? An evasion ability?" Snipe asked

"Hey!" a voice yelled "Stop endangering my patients!"

It was Doctor Hojo!

He was walking out of the hospital with a confident swagger and a frown

"Emu!" Parad smiled as he saw his brother.

"Dr Hojo? What're you-?" Geiz asked

"Doing my job." Emu answered. "Parad, let's go." He called before he held his hand out "Geiz, Zi-O told you to pass me your blank RideWatch!"

"You the..." Tsuki blinked before she turned to Parad "WAIT! You AREN'T Ex-Aid?!"

"Ex-Aid? No, I'm Para-DX. Although, technically..." Parad blinked before he turned into orange data and flew towards Emu

Emu absorbed Parad into himself and gained a cocky smirk as a gust of wind blew. "We're one in the same." Their voices overlapped perfectly in response while his eyes glowed bright red.

Geiz blinked in shock before throwing a RideWatch to him

The watch transformed in Emu's hand, turning it into a filled RideWatch. A neon-green base with a bright-pink face-plate, the number _2016_ underneath. "Emu, what're you doing?" Brave called out in anger, trying to fight Another Ex-Aid.

Emu was silent, pulling out the bulky neon green and pink belt the others wore, slapping it onto his waist, before pulling out a pink Gashat.

CLICK!

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

**"HENSHIN!"** Emu proclaimed as he almost slammed the Gashat into a slot.

**LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'm a Kamen Rider~!** The belt proclaimed as Emuwas surrounded by spinning game screens and he selected a screen with a spikey pink-haired white armoured figure with orange anime eyes. Emu was enveloped by the game screen and turned into a...dumpy white armoured, black sectioned figure, an oversized visor with large orange anime eyes and spiked pink hair. On his chest and waist were the game-pad and belt.

**"DAI HENSHIN!"** Emu proclaimed as he opened up the door of the belt and activated it again, running at Another Ex-Aid.

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Emu had fully transformed into a 'clone' of the other Riders, successfully kicking Another Ex-Aid away. His feet had neon-green sneakers with pink straps, black leggings, silver shin and knee-cap guards, a pink bodysuit with black stripes running along his sides, black upper arm to wrist sleeves with green clasps, pink shoulder-guards a silver mask with orange anime eyes in the visor and pink spiked hair.

_HIT!_

"ARGH!" Another Ex-Aid rolled on the floor in pain, having taken the first true hit from an enemy.

"I'll clear this, with No Continues!" Emu proclaimed proudly as he looked at their enemy as he pressed the button on the RideWatch

**EX-AID!**

With the pink energy cover him, his powers where safe

"He hit him?!" Brave gasped

"We should still take it up a gear, this guy seems tough." Lazer added as the three stood up "Burst Gear." he said, holding out a black Gashat with a black and white picture

**JET COMBAT!**

"Tactics Level 50." Snipe said as he pulled out a dark red double thick Gashat

**BANG BANG SIMULATIONS!**

"Proceeding to Level 100." Brave added, holding out a white and gold Gashat

**TADDEL LEGACY!**

Each removed or added an extra Gashat, making their belts proclaim their respective noises, closing their belt doors and then opened them up again.

**GASHAT!**

**GASHUN!**

**DUAL GASHAT!**

**LEVEL UP!**

Appearing over Laser was a black and grey jet of sorts with Gatling guns lowering onto him, forming a thick armour, jetpack and readied guns by his arms.

**BAKUSOU DOKUSOU GEKISOU BOUSOU BAKUSOU BIKE! A GACHA! BUTTOBI! JET! TO THE SKY! FLY! HIGH! SKY! JET COMBAT!**

Appearing over Snipe was a grey and red battleship with multiple cannons jutting outwards, almost crawling over its owner. It dropped and connected onto his arms and over his chest, leaving a navy Captain's hat on his head, ship laden with cannons on his arms and shoulders.

_I READY FOR BATTLESHIP! I READY FOR BATTLESHIP!_** SCRAMBLE DA! SHUTSUGEKI HASSHIN! BANG BANG SIMULATIONS! HASSHIN!**

Appearing over Brave's head was a strange knight's armour that was white and gold, sparkling with golden magic as it surrounded Brave and lowered over its head, forming a flowing white cape, a white chest-plate with golden sections, golden shoulder-guards and a white and golden helmet addition.

**LEVEL UP! TADORU REKISHI! MEZAMERU KISHI! TADDLE LEG~ACY!**

Tsuki and Geiz looked on in shock, seeing the group before them. "I thought _our_ armours were crazy." Geiz whispered. But he could feel it... The POWER radiating off them! These three... These three Rider's... They were in an entirely different league!

An entirely different LEVEL!

Another Ex-Aid grinned, his orange eyes glowing brightly as it snarled

Suddenly the three Riders yelled in pain, holding their heads as their bodies sparked and shook

"G-Guys! What's going on?" Emu asked in shock as he saw his friends spark in pain.

Another Ex-Aid was laughing as he saw them, almost like a mad child.

Suddenly Brave, Lazer and Snipe fell to the floor as their powers vanished

**GACHOON~!**

The Gashat's fell to the floor, the three's bodies glitching and sparking with orange data

"I-I don't understand!" Emu panicked

"You're. Immune?" Snipe grunted as he was on the floor in pain.

"Get. That Bugster. Emu." Brave ordered

"I'll get them, in Emu." Poppy spoke as Geiz and Tsuki ran to them.

"We've got these two." Geiz spoke as he lifted up Lazer.

"Thanks. Appreciate it." He responded as a white hammer appeared near his hand

**GASHACON BREAKER!**

"Alright, time to heal!" Emu proclaimed and ran at Another Ex-Aid.

_HIT! HIT!_

Another Ex-Aid grunted in pain, trying to retaliate back, slashing at Emu, only to get a face full of hammer.

_HIT!_

"GRAAAA!" Another Ex-Aid yelled as he was sent flying

"Now for the finisher!" Emu called as he removed the Gashat from his belt, inserting it into his weapon

**KIMIWAZA!**

"HIYA!" Emu yelled as he jumped into the air, pink and green energy sparking around his hammer as words appeared around him while his eyes glowed brightly

**MIGHTY! CRITICAL FINISH!**

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid came falling down, slamming his hammer down and crushing Another Ex-Aid under his hammer

KABOOM!

_PERFECT! _

The words appeared in the air with a victory tune, Ex-Aid standing up victoriously!

...

But there was no one or no RideWatch on the ground, no remains at all

"Err. Where's the RideWatch? Where's the guy?" Tsuki asked confused as she looked around

"I-I don't know." Emu answered as he removed his Gashat from his belt and returned to normal and Parad emerged from his body.

**GASHUN!**

"What -was- that thing?" Poppy asked as he went to help the others

"We'll explain." Geiz answered as they headed inside.

In the resting area, Sougo was resting, he couldn't keep still because he was in there and the others were out fighting. "My Overlord. What's happened?" Woz appeared beside him while the other patients were asleep. He looked...roughed up.

"Passed out. Overly tired." Sougo explained "... It's stress."

"You have been working a lot. I understand." Woz nodded as he sat down next to him.

"Wh-What happened to you?" Sougo asked as he saw Woz's face. Bruised and scuffed.

"Nothing, My Overlord. Nothing to concern yourself about." Woz answered; though he was lying and didn't want to add stress to his Overlord. "... How did you know to give Emu Hojo the RideWatch?"

"Well..." Sougo smiled

* * *

*flashback*

"... I know you're awake, Zi-O." Emu said once Poppy and Sougo's family left the room

"Wait... How do you know I'm a Rider?" he asked

"Because Sento, Eiji, Haruto and Takeru all told me." Emu explained "Rider's who know each other try and stay in contact."

Sougo nodded in understanding. "Listen, if you see Geiz. The guy who was with me and my Uncle; ask for a 'Blank RideWatch'."

"It's the gadget you use to transform. Correct?" Emu asked

"Yes. That's right." Sougo nodded "Knowing our luck, Another Ex-Aid will show up soon. A Blank RideWatch copies your powers. So we can use it to fight and beat it, or if you're there you can use it to restore your powers before Another Ex-Aid can surpress it."

"I'll take that into consideration." Emu answered. "You stay in bed and rest up, doctor's orders."

* * *

*end flashback*

"Excellent intuition, My Overlord." Woz spoke respectfully and bowed.

"Not really. I'm just seeing a weird pattern." he commented

"Well, at least you -are- seeing a pattern." Woz answered. "I apologise for not rejoicing you getting the powers of Blade."

"Woz, it's fine. I'm...I'm glad you're okay." Sougo answered him like a friend. "I was worried about you, buddy."

Woz was silent, his eyes widened in shock as he heard that word. 'Buddy'? Did Sougo consider him a friend? More than a loyal servant? His mind was shattered and his heart conflicted, his Overlord treated him as any servant...but Sougo...A friend? "M-My Overlord." He stammered as he heard that.

SLAM!

"Zi-O, you better?" Geiz asked "We got a problem."

"What's wrong? Didn't you stop Another Ex-Aid?" Sougo asked as he got up

"Yeah, but there was no RideWatch **or** person when it was destroyed! ...Woz, what're you doing here?" Geiz responded.

"I am checking on my Overlord." Woz frowned

"Wait, no watch or person. That's never happened before. Hnn!" Sougo got up but then winced as he was still stressed and felt his stomach cramp. "... I'm hungry."

"How can you think of food at a time like-?" Geiz began to snap before Woz stood up.

"Anyone and everyone gets hungry, Geiz. It's natural." Woz answered. "Even My Overlord gets hungry."

"Guys, calm down...Okay?" Sougo asked, trying to calm the situation down. "Can't we just be friends?"

"Not after what he did." Geiz hissed and walked off "I'll tell Tsuki to bring you something. Woz, come with me...I feel like you might have some answers."

Woz frowned before turning to Sougo. "My Overlord?" He asked respectfully. Sougo just nodded, meaning 'Go with Geiz.' Woz nodded and followed Geiz. "Very well, My Overlord." And left with him.

"I hope Uncle Junichiro is okay." Sougo whispered to himself as he lay back.

Outside of the patient area Woz and Geiz walked outside to the hospital to have some privacy and away from prying and innocent ears. "Woz, I need to ask you something important."

"... I don't know." Woz admitted

"What do you _mean_ 'you'-?" Geiz responded

"I don't know." Woz repeated. "Aura and Wol just seem to...**have** them. I don't know where they go to collect them, or how they're made." Woz crossed his arms with a frown "I know more about the RideWatch's than you do, trust me, but my Overlord keeps their origin to himself. We did not need to know."

"Right...Of course. Oma Zi-O's a cagey-"Geiz grumbled and sighed

"Please don't insult My Overlord." Woz frowned as he heard.

"You have to admit, he has a lot of stuff secret." Geiz answered

"As someone of his stature would." Woz frowned "So. You are saying we have no more RideWatch's for my Overlord's ascension? This... Is worrisome."

"Exactly." Geiz nodded, hating to admit that he needed Woz's help or that word 'ascension'; it felt like he was helping the destruction of his timeline. "What are we gonna do?" He whispered

"... After we finish the battle with Another Ex-Aid, I shall speak to my Overlord. Ask how he gathered the other RideWatches he had in his time." Woz explained

Geiz nodded reluctantly. "Right." He wanted to thank him...but he couldn't get the words to come from his mouth. "You're risking a lot."

"If it helps with My Overlord's ascension, it will be for a great purpose." Woz answered as he did an overdramatic bow

"...Pick your head up, it's embarrassing." Geiz groaned as he saw him do that.

Woz gave a scrunched up frown and raised his head. "How do you plan to fight Another Ex-Aid?"

"Well, we've got Ex-Aid on our side and the RideWatch...But I don't know what happened to Brave, Snipe and Lazer. And even LESS on the Another Rider." Geiz answered

"What _did_ happen?" Woz asked

"It went like this." Geiz sighed

* * *

*Inside the Hospital*

Brave, Lazer and Snipe were inside a special section of the hospital, designed for those who came into contact with anything Bugster related.

They were all lying in bed, exhausted and in pain

"What. WAS. That thing?" Snipe groaned

"Anyone get the plate on that truck?" Lazer joked as he was next to Snipe.

"Emu. Explain." Brave ordered for an explanation.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh..." Poppy frowned as she didn't know what else to do. "Where did that other guy go?"

"I dunno. But he wasn't any kind of Bugster I've seen before." Parad explained and rubbed his neck.

"Who were those other people?" Snipe grunted as he tried to look up.

"You mean Geiz and Tsuki?" Parad asked

"Yes. Those two." Snipe answered

"I'm here." Geiz said as he arrived

"How did you get in here?" Blade asked as he pointed at him

"The door. That monster you fought wasn't a 'Bugster', it was 'Another Rider'." Geiz began to explain.

* * *

*With Tsuki*

"... Wow..." Brave flinched in pain

"Sorry; am I interrupting?" Tsuki asked as she saw them.

"No, not really." Geiz answered as he had sat down and informed the hurt Riders on the beds. Emu had to make his rounds.

Tsuki nodded, putting down the bowl of food down which she had fed to Sougo

"How's the patient?" Geiz asked

"Better. I think we were just hard on him." Tsuki answered

"He's had worse." Geiz responded

"Yeah, but...He might not be okay if this continues." Tsuki debated

Parad was silent and left the room. He was thinking about that fight...how he couldn't do anything; how he had fought with Poppy and that caused his Gashat to be broken and sent in for repairs. He felt useless without it. He could've done something to help. He moved, needing some air. He grabbed his Might Action X videogame from his pocket as he walked out of the hospital and out to the roof. He fancied being alone. And saw Sougo sitting there. "Oh, hey there." Parad waved sadly as he saw him

"Hey...You...Come here often?" Sougo joked gently, though he wasn't in the mood for joking.

"... More than you'd think." he admitted

Sougo nodded and rested on the wall next to the stairs. "Are you Ex-Aid's partner?" He asked "Or...one of the Riders here?"

"Both."

"Oh, okay..." Sougo nodded and looked out at the horizon. "I...I need to look after my friends."

"Huh?" Parad asked as he knelt down next to him.

"I've been. I've been doing my best. Just trying to do what I can." Sougo confessed to why he was there. He put his head in his hands, grumbling "I... I'm trying my best."

"What do you do to relax?" Parad asked

"I don't have time to-" Sougo frowned

"You don't relax? Why?" Parad quickly responded. "Relaxing is... Important."

"They're counting on me." Sougo immediately answered

"I guess. But...If you keep going all the time, you'll burn yourself out. If you don't relax you can't enjoy anything. It's the little things that can help." Parad answered. "If you can't enjoy life... Then what's the point in living? What's the point in protecting life, if you have nothing to enjoy? What's the point of saving other people's lives... When you don't have one?"

Sougo frowned, taking on this lesson, having to balance his life out...enjoy the little things for his own. "Thank you." He nodded

* * *

*back in CR*

"So. How do we find this 'Another Rider'? He can't be far if it's here at the hospital." Lazer asked as he was able to sit up now.

"Meaning we've got over ten floors and hundreds of rooms." Brave responded. "It'll take ages and there will be further casualties."

"Meaning we'll have to split up. Or wait till it comes back." Geiz frowned.

"We can't wait for that to-ARGH!" Snipe forced himself up before the pain came back and he was put back in bed by Poppy.

"You three can't help right now." Poppy frowned as she was trying to settle them. 'Oh, where's Emu?' She thought internally.

"Aren't there usually signs when Another Rider comes?" Tsuki asked Geiz. "I mean, some form of transformation."

"Another oddity." he agreed

"I found the patient." Emu said as he arrived

"Huh?" The group asked in shock as they heard that.

"Not possible." Brave frowned

"How?" Snipe followed up

"Good work, Emu." Lazer chuckled.

"How did you find Another Ex-Aid?" Geiz finished up

"Because he's not Another Ex-Aid... He's INFECTED with Another Ex-Aid." Emu explained

* * *

*time skip*

Emu, Geiz and Tsuki were in a patient's room, far on the other side of the hospital. A young woman who was under observation and resting. "Now, please. Let her rest." Emu whispered to Geiz and Tsuki.

"Wait... How is she Another Ex-Aid though?" Tsuki whispered... Before they saw the orange data glitches over her body

"What was that?" Geiz backed up in shock and confusion.

"She's been infected with the Bugster Virus. It's a 'game disease' that we have to combat." Emu responded as he tried to calm him. "Or rather... This Another Rider, which is acting like the Virus. Here." he pulled out a tablet, showing security footage from earlier today

The three looked at the footage, which had been put on mute, and saw the woman in the bed with the Another Rider emerging from within her, manifesting like Parad but as a monster.

However, it rewound a bit... Seeing Wol and a tall purple-clad man appearing into the room with a RideWatch in Wol's hand.

"Wol...And Swartz." Geiz frowned as he saw them

'S-Swartz?' Tsuki thought as she saw him, feeling something twinge within her.

"You know these two people?" Emu asked

"Our enemies. They're the ones who make Another Riders." Geiz answered seriously

They saw the Another Watch come to life, being pushed into the woman's body.

"So that's how they did it." Emu frowned.

"And we have to destroy the RideWatch within her, it's the only way we can stop Another Ex-Aid." Geiz answered

"So, the RideWatch you gave me." Emu responded... Before he smirked "I've got a better idea. I'm not hurting my patient." he said before walking away

"'Not hurting his patient'?" Geiz mumbled before he looked at Tsuki, who was silent. "Tsuki? Are you okay?"

"I-yeah, yeah."

He nodded and helped her away.

* * *

*Back on the roof*

"Jump, jump. Drop! That's it, that's it!" Parad spoke as he and Sougo were on the campaign level of Mighty Action X.

_Victory Music_

"I won!" Sougo laughed. "After fifteen tries I won!" He cheered, fist-bumping "Man, it's so fun to play games with a friend."

"Exactly. What about those two people you came in with? Are they your friends?" Parad agreed and then questioned.

"... Yeah." Sougo nodded with a smile

"Well then. You've got two good friends." Parad chuckled back.

"I should head back inside. It's getting kind of late." Sougo agreed. "Thanks for the game." He handed the hand-held console back

"Sougo, Parad, we found the Another Ex-Aid." Emu said as he emerged onto the roof, throwing over the Ex-Aid RideWatch to Sougo

"You did?" Both he and Parad asked in shock.

"How?" Parad asked

"More importantly, you know how to stop it?" Sougo asked

"Yeah, I do. But I need both of your help with it." Emu answered

Parad was growing a smile, he was able to help after all. "What can I do?"

"What you always do, Mighty Brother." Emu smirked "And Sougo, just help us. With that watch."

"Got it." He nodded and looked at his doctor.

"Can't wait." Parad got up went to the stairway

"Now let's go." Emu smiled

* * *

*time skip*

We find the Another Rider in a warehouse district, having reformed and skulked away, and was currently attacking random warehouse workers

The people were screaming and running away, terrified as they were attacked and torn up by Another Ex-Aid's onslaught.

"I think this is a good Another Rider." Wol smiled as he saw his monster attack everyone.

You could almost hear a music cue, however, as Sougo, Emu and Parad walked through some smoke and approached the Another Rider

"Ready?" Emu asked as he saw the monster and people.

"Always." Parad nodded as Sougo nodded.

"He's here? Damn it!" Wol snapped as he saw them.

Emu pulled out his Game Driver as Sougo latched on his Ziku Driver around their waists. As Emu and Parad fist-bumped, Parad turned into data and merged with his brother. Emu's eyes flashed red as the wind rushed past and flicked up his hair.

**ZI-O!**

CLICK!

**KNOCK OUT FIGHTER 2!**

**"HENSHIN!"** Both he and Sougo proclaimed and began to transform.

**KAMEN RAI~DA~! ZI-O!**

**DOUBLE GASHAT!**

**GACHAN! DOUBLE UP! ORE TO BOKU NO KOBUSHI! (OW!) YUUJOU NO AKASHI! CHOU KYOURYOKU PLAY! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER 2!**

Emu raised his hand as a character selection rotor appeared and he selected a character that looked like Ex-Aid, but different armour. Emerging from Emu's body was an armoured Parad in his own armour and character.

Ex-Aid's orange eyes and pink spiked hair was still there, except his visor was a bronze-orange and silver, his game-pad chest-piece was replaced with an orange-bronze chest-piece, his shoulder-guards were the same colour, two large metal pink boxing-gloves on his hands; his bodysuit was mostly black but had dark orange coloured stripes going up his spines, silver kneecap and shin guards and orange and black sneakers.

Parad's was much different. His armour had spiked red hair with two bangs over his yellow sclera eyes, a silver visor with a red jaw, his chest-piece was gold but on the front was a different visor with red flames inside under hexagonal lined bars; his shoulders were double-layered, one red with gold flames and the top layer that was a golden bronze. He had large red fist guards with golden flames and slightly protruding knuckles, a silver bodysuit with black pixel markings, black legs with bronze leg clasps, kneecap and shin-guards, black and bronze sneakers with white straps.

"Not possible! He shouldn't be able to transform! N-No matter. He can't hurt my Another Ex-Aid." Wol began to panic as he saw the three on one team.

"Sougo?" Ex-Aid asked as he stared down the monster.

"Let's do this!" Sougo called out as the three ran at him, Sougo throwing the first punch at it.

_MISS! HIT! HIT!_

"Wh-What?" Wol's eyes widened in shock as Ex-Aid and Parad managed to punch his creation!

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Fighter Gamer 2 Level 39 is a different character to normal Ex-Aid!" Emu explained as he threw a punch at Another Ex-Aid, hitting its chest

_Great!_

"Which is stronger than Ex-Aid, Mighty Brothers level XX! Which is ANOTHER character!" Parad called as he jumped and pushed off Emu's shoulder before he came racing down with a fiery fist

_Great!_

"And this guy is the Another Rider of the original Ex-Aid!" the two called as they did a wind up, followed by a double punch to Another Ex-Aid causing a small flurry of cartoon explosions to appear around him "So he can't stop us!"

_Perfect!_

"Grahhh!" Another Ex-Aid yelled as he was sent flying

"Because when we work together..." Emu started

"When Emu and I fight together..." Parad continued

"... The Genius Gamer M is Muteki da!" the two called as they rolled their opposite arms, standing side by side, and outstretched said arms confidently

"Now, how about we make this a three player game?" Sougo added as he pulled out the Ex-Aid RideWatch

**EX-AID!**

**"DAI HENSHIN!"** Sougo called before he span his Driver

The power emerged from his belt, forming a new armour in front of Sougo, which he kicked, sending the pieces at Another Ex-Aid, using it to hit him further.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RAI~DA~ ZI-O!**

**ARMOUR TIME! LEVEL UP! EX-AI~D!**

Sougo jumped into the air as the pieces formed over him and attached. His shoes were silver and black; silver shin and kneecap guards, pink and black leggings; over his chest was the game-pad chest-piece, on his shoulders were two dark pink-ish Gashats with silver protrusions; Sougo's hands were two large hammer-heads with green ends, neon-green and bright pink buttons with the letters 'B' and 'A' respectfully; his visor looked like Ex-Aid's, spiky pink hair and pink Katakana lettering that read 'Ex-Aid'.

"IWAE!" Woz's voice proclaimed happily as he had appeared for his Overlord. "He is the heir to the power of all Riders. The Ruler of Time, travelling beyond time and space to reign over the past and future. His name is 'Kamen Rider Zi-O: Ex-Aid Armour'! And in this moment, he had once again received the power of another Rider!"

"With super Co-Op play..." Emu and Parad called

"We can clear this with no continues!" Sougo finished with a fist pump

Another Ex-Aid glared and ran at the three, aiming to kill them. To at least destroy them

Sougo jumped back down, the three charging forward

In a flurry of hearts Poppy appeared next to Woz "Go Emu! Go Parad! Oh this is so exciting!"

Another Ex-Aid glared and ran at the three, aiming to kill them. To at least destroy them

"It is, isn't it?" Woz smiled as he stood next to Poppy. "I'm Woz." He respectfully spoke to her.

"Poppy Pipopapo." Poppy responded excitedly

"Po-pi-pa...Charmed." Woz responded kindly as he tried to repeat her last name, but it was a tongue twister.

"Hrah! Ha!" Parad and Emu double hit while Sougo slammed him with his two hammer-fists.

_HIT! HIT! GREAT!_

Another Ex-Aid rolled on the ground and began to spark in pain, it shouldn't have happened like this.

"Parad, now!" Emu called as he threw him a large bulky silver Gashat

"What... Oh, I see!" Parad grinned as he caught the Gashat. And he instantly summoned a weapon

**GASHACON KEYSLASHER!**

Sougo saw that and was about to activate his RideWatches. The end was coming.

**MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!**

"'Maximum' what?" Wol gasped as he heard that.

Parad readied the 'Gashacon KeySlasher' and inserted it into the blade.

**MAXIMUM GASHAT!**

The blade radiated in his hands as it pulsed with energy, surrounded in multicoloured, almost strobe lightning as Parado held it tight.

**KIMIWAZA! MAXIMUM MIGHTY! CRITICAL FINISH!**

"HA!" Parad yelled as he raced past, slashing across Another Ex-Aid's stomach

Another Ex-Aid screamed as it was almost cleaved in two, blue and golden lightning sparked around the body as it jerked, screaming into the aether. The poor woman in the hospital flinched as she was lying in bed as the Another RideWatch was ejected out of her body and raced off and joined the Another Rider in a furious purple light.

_I gotta believe! Turn it on_

"What did you do?" Wol shouted In fear as he saw what had transpired within seconds.

"Sougo, now!" Emu called out.

_(HEY!) I'm on a mission right now_

"Right!" Sougo nodded and pressed both of his RideWatches.

**FINISH TIME! EX-AID!**

_EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa_

Sougo readied back his giant hammer fists as they sparked up with power before he spun his belt.

**CRITICAL! TIME BREAK!**

_ONE! Kono te no naka_

_TWO! Susumu beki life_

He slammed his fists into the ground, causing Another Ex-Aid to rocket up into the air created by the shockwave; Sougo leapt into the air and forced himself forward, his hammers connecting right into Another Ex-Aid's body and crushed him into nothingness, destroying the Another RideWatch in the process!

_THREE! Ikite iku dake~_

Sougo panted as he destroyed the Another Rider and the RideWatch

"WHAT?! HOW?" Wol yelled

"Reprogramming." Emu said as the three detransformed "Your fake Ex-Aid was basically a Bugster, data. And Data can be rewritten."

"So... We rewrote it so it took the Another Watch back from the woman you where using as its host." Parad grinned

"But... That... THAT'S CHEATING!" Wol screamed

"You... Think this a game... ?!" Sougo hissed

"You thought it was when you slaughtered my parents, Oma Zi-O!" Wol shot back

Sougo blinked in shock; that was what drove Wol? Oma Zi-O murdered his parents. "That...That wasn't me!" He whispered before shouted

"It **is** you! You'll murder my family!" Wol shouted. "And I'll kill you for it!" Before he disappeared

Sougo was silent, looking down at the Zi-O RideWatch in his hand

**GASHUN!**

Buth Emu and Parad had transformed back, looking at Sougo, worried for him, since they -were- his predecessors.

"My Overlord." Woz frowned as he saw him, he was getting worried. From what he saw...he wasn't the kind of person to hurt anyone. He called him 'his friend'.

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was a couple of days since Another Ex-Aid had attacked and Sougo was given a clean bill of health; while also talking to his fellow Riders.

"Okay, you're all better, Mr Tokiwa. Look after yourself." Emu spoke as he finished up with Emu.

"Thank you, Doctor Hojo." Sougo answered. "And thanks for the..." He indicated about the Another Riders.

"Of course, any time." Emu responded

Geiz was over with Snipe and Brave, who had gotten better when Another Ex-Aid was destroyed. "So...you were a sociopath trying to kill these guys for your gadgets and you were a stick in the mud?" He pointed to Sniper and Brave respectively

"And **I** was a bike. Vroom Vroom." Lazer added

"Says the kid who travelled in time and tried to kill an 18 year old." Snipe shot back

"That's fair." Geiz agreed in response.

"But we definitely got better." Brave followed up.

"Obviously." Lazer answered

"Excuse me, Doctor." Tsuki asked as she turned to Snipe.

"Yes?" He asked. "Oh, you're that girl that gave us cover fire."

"Tsukuyomi. I wanted to ask you something. Can you train me?"

"Pardon?"

"As 'Snipe' your speciality is shooting games; correct?" Tsuki asked. "I need some extra training in firing guns."

Snipe understood then. "I don't usually give lessons. Timing is also a problem."

"Oh."

"But I'm impressed you decided to seek a professional to help train you." Snipe answered. "But I'm a doctor, not a trained marksman."

"I understand." Tsuki responded

"Well, until next time, Ex-Aid." Sougo extended his hand in friendship.

Emu took his hand and shook it. "Try and relax a bit more." He chuckled

"I'll try." Sougo answered as the three left.

* * *

*? ? ?*

We see a young man walking down the street, clad in red and holding a backpack

He had a smile on his face as he saw the city, seeing the buildings around...until he saw a coffee shop and photograph store. "Hmm, I could use a drink."

He blinked and caught a ball suddenly, his reaction speed incredible

"Sorry Mr!" a kid waved and ran over

"It's okay." The guy smiled and passed the ball back, giving a thumbs up

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Kuuga

**Reviews:**

Sakura Kudo and LegionnaireBlaze: _**CHOU HENSHIN! KAMEN RI~DER KUUGA~!**_

HackerEX: Hey, we do our best.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: No, but it's our OG boy. The one who started the Era off.

ChaosSonic1: We've got plans in the future. Trust us.

JonOma: Hugs are nice. *Give a platonic hug*.

KRNexus: We've got plans for **all** the Riders and their watches. We're going to be going through them one at a time.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

KRNexus: Yeah we are trying to make them feel like an actual episode (although you look at the first three chapters... oooh boy we went a bit overboard). But you will just have to wait and see with that later bit

SlyDoctor: Oh, we **did** ship those two... we just forgot to add a scene showing that in the chapter *laughs nervously*. The plan was for Emu to give Poppy the Poppy Pipopapo version of DoReMiFa Beat's Gashat. Don't worry though, they will be back. In the show, Another Ex-Aid was a man whose son was sick

Bastion Lightz: In Japan it is seen as disrespectful for someone else to play another actors character unless the original actor is dead. It is why in DragonBall, King Kai's voice actor is still doing the roll despite his age. Same with Nowzowa.

Voice over for the suits in battles is different than playing the character by the way

This is also why the character's in Decade's AR worlds don't have the EXACT same names as their real counterparts, as their last names where normally changed, because it makes them different characters with the same powers BASED on those original characters

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Sorry, we aren't playing Ride The Wind **just** yet

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: No we won't be using every Decade Armour form. However using Decade Armour is how Sougo will be using a lot of the armours that are Geiz's that he didn't have suits for in the show (like Faiz and Wizard and some more watches we are giving Geiz... pour Geiz barley had any forms)

Sakura Kudo: I think LegionnaireBlaze has you covered

**Author's note:**

Hey everyone, Ghost here. The reason for last week's unusual upload was because I was moving house and lost track of the day, thinking Tuesday was Wednesday and due to nerves and anxiety from packing up. Do not worry about me, I'm doing fine, I've moved in safely and uploads will return every week on Wednesday as normal.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Kuuga**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

The school was reopened, though many students didn't want to come back and enjoy their days off, it was mandatory. Sougo was happy though, getting back to his favourite lessons was something he missed...though he did have his hobbies to lean back on to keep relaxed with. And the first lessons were already getting underway. "Welcome back class." Mr Kadoya spoke up as he saw them all.

"Great. This ass hole again." Hiryu muttered

'Guess the time off hasn't lessened your mood, Hiryu.' Sougo thought to himself

"As for our first lesson, I've brought a special guest in, an old colleague of mine." Mr Kadoya spoke up.

"Please welcome Mr Yusuke Godai."

The class muttered among themselves as they saw the 'special guest' enter the room. It was a black-haired man, wearing a white shirt and red overshirt, blue jeans and converse sneakers. "Hey, everyone." He waved at them respectfully.

"What's he doing here?" Hiryu asked, bored

Mr Kadoya and Yusuke looked at Hiryu and at his attitude towards Yusuke. "Mr Godai is here visiting and I thought it would be beneficial to give you guys inspiration from someone who's had lots of life experience."

"I am Yusuke Godai, the man with 2018 talents." Godai explained

"Two thousand and eighteen talents?" The class asked in shock, wanting to know what they were, impressed that this one person managed to obtain that amount of talents for a man that young-looking.

"Prove it. You're probably full of it." Hiryu flipped him off.

"Nope." Godai grinned "My goal was to have 2000 skills by the year 2000 and I just started... Adding a new one each year, it just made sense."

"A skill per year." Sougo whispered as he heard that, amazed someone had the strength and determination to pull something like that off.

"So. Godai here is gonna tell you stories." Mr Kadoya explained "Giving you all lessons about life and the world."

"Boring." Hiryu grumbled and brushed it off, probably going to leave after five minutes.

Sougo just shook his head, getting out a spare notebook, eager to learn what Mr Godai had to say.

Geiz and Tsuki, still rolled in the school's curriculum by Mr Kadoya's request, were looking at Mr Godai...trying to place him. Which Rider, if he **was** one, was he?

Time passed through the lesson, Yusuke recalled his tales, showing off some of his skills which ranged from multiple ball-juggling and back flips.

And there where SO MANY other random small skills he had

Soon class ended, Godai in the middle of his story.

"Sorry, everyone. Class is over." Mr Kadoya interrupted, much to the dismay of the class.

"I can continue if you want me to come back." Yusuke commented as he had three empty bottles of water by his feet.

"Maybe. Makes my job easier." Mr Kadoya joked

Godai grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Class dismissed." Mr Kadoya spoke up and let the class leave, except for Geiz who was still eyeing up Yusuke.

Tsuki and Sougo got up and began to leave. "Geiz? Aren't you coming?" She asked him

"In a minute, I gotta check something." He answered as he waited.

"Okay; Sougo?" She nodded and the turned to him

"Yeah? Oh, yeah. No, I'm coming." He nodded nervously as he got his stuff and left with her, he stumbled over his feet a bit as he rushed after her.

Mr Kadoya chuckled at the two and then saw Geiz, who was glaring at the two. "...Can we help you, Mr Geiz?" He asked cockily.

"Who is he?"

Yusuke pointed to himself was an innocent questioned look. "Me? I'm just a guy." He answered

"Yusuke. He knows about Riders." Mr Kadoya answered

Yusuke slowly nodded as he understood. "Mind if I?" He asked before Mr Kadoya just let him. "I'm a Kamen Rider." He answered simply.

Geiz looked at Yusuke and blinked in shock. "Which one?"

"Kuuga." Yusuke responded simply.

Geiz's eyes widened in shock as he heard that name; the first Kamen Rider of the Heisei Era. The Rider who fought for everyone's smiles.

* * *

*With Sougo and Tsuki*

Sougo stretched and yawned, as he and Tsuki walked side by side. "What a day, right?" Tsuki asked as she saw him.

"Yeah. I can't believe it." Sougo answered. "...How're, **ahem** how're _you_ doing?" He asked nervously

"Fine?"

"Right." Sougo gulped nervously as he curled his hand by his waist closed. He didn't know what he could say to her. "I err...Thank you for visiting me in hospital."

"It's the least we could do; you know?" She responded as she blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear "It was out fault... and... And you are kinda important to me... Us! I mean us!"

"R-Right. Yes, of course." He nodded and gulped nervously as he heard her response. ''Important to me'? She said that?' He asked himself. "You're...you're important to me too." Sougo admitted, still nerve-wracked while they walked down the halls.

The two were getting awkward, walking to the stairwell before stopping before they got to the top step. "Ts-Tsuki. Um. If...Err."

"Yes, Sougo?" She asked as she saw him flub his words.

"Um. E-Excuse me." He quickly spoke before going to the bathroom.

Tsuki frowned as she saw him leave, her hands fidgeting from nerves...was she? Was she falling for him?

N... No! Of course not! They... They were just friends... Right?

"Hey there." Hiryu's voice spoke as he approached Tsuki, seeing her all alone.

"Oh, it's you." she commented

"Why're you still hanging around with Sougo? You're MUCH too good for him." He answered

"And you think that **you** are?" She responded sarcastically as she brushed him off.

"Well, I'm not some bookworm who's obsessed with the past." Hiryu responded. "I much prefer thinking about the future and how awesome I'll be."

"...Is? Is that how you honestly think?" Tsuki asked with concern.

"Of course." Hiryu smirked confidently. "I'm gonna own everything."

"You're awful."

Hiryu's cocky smile turned a little sour at that. "Only cause you don't know me...Yet. We could get to know-"

"Hey! Leave her alone." Geiz called out as he saw her.

"Back off." Hiryu glared at Geiz as he saw him. "Tsuki, what's going on?"

"He-" She tried to answer

"None of your business." Hiryu glared, interrupting her

"I think it **is**!" Geiz snapped back.

"You better-!" Hiryu glared before Sougo came back, his face looking a little wet at the sides and mostly dry, like he splashed water on his face.

"Hiryu, what're you doing?" Sougo asked as he came up as he suddenly had a fierce aura around him, glaring at his bully. Said bully currently gripping Tsuki by the wrist.

"Just talking. Back off, Tokiwa." Hiryu glared at him but saw how Sougo wasn't backing down. Seeing Sougo's actually menacing glare as he walked towards then. Hiryu found fear filling him very quickly.

"Let. Tsuki. Go." Sougo glared at him intensely.

"Alright. Fine." Hiryu responded, trying to play it off as it was his idea...but in reality, he was scared of how Sougo was growing a backbone.

"Whatever." he grumbled and rushed away, pushing Tsukuyomi at them.

Instantly Sougo's almost evil aura vanished, replaced by his normal visage as he caught her

"I-yes. Fine." she blinked in shock and slight horror

"Are you okay?" Sougo asked nervously as she and Geiz were close.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Tsuki answered while giving a small nod as she clutched Sougo's hand "You... You're okay, right?"

"I...I think I am. What happened?" He asked

"You're getting stronger, Sougo." Geiz answered almost cryptically. "You had...an 'aura' about you."

"O-Okay. I don't get it, but..." Sougo admitted and felt a bit awkward.

"We'll talk later." Geiz answered as people were staring as the aura hadn't been visible, but people felt it. The aura of a powerful king

"Quite a show." Mr Godai clapped as he walked towards them

"M-Mr Godai!" Sougo flinched as he saw him approach.

"That was quite something." Mr Godai continued. "Okay everyone, nothing to see here." He told off the students who were rubber-necking. All the students parted as they were told, though Geiz, Tsuki and Sougo remained. "Tsukasa's told me about you three. This way, please."

The three blinked and followed him, Godai keeping his smile the entire time

The four people left, going outside to the roof. "Right. Sougo. Geiz." He stopped and turned to them, pointing at the two Kamen Riders respectfully. "You've asked me about who I am."

"That's right. Why're we here?" Geiz asked

"I'm sorry. What's happening?" Sougo followed up

"I'm a Kamen Rider. Kuuga, to be precise." Yusuke answered, informing Tsuki and Sougo.

"The first Heisei Rider?" Tsukuyomi gasped as she heard that.

"I could feel that power you were radiating, Sougo...Honestly, I'm impressed." Yusuke commented "Now. Show me." He said as he brought his hands to his waist, a silver belt forming out of nothing

The silver belt had a large red stone set in the middle with black lines that went around it and then separated into three lines with multi-coloured small blocks on either side.

Sougo's eyes widened in shock as he saw that. And was nervous about what he was about to do...fight against another Rider? Could he do that? His hands were shaking slightly.

**"CHOU HENSHIN!"** Yusuke proclaimed as a black bodysuit, black boots, sleeves and gloves with a primarily black helmet, golden kneecaps, golden ankle-guards, gold wristbands, a golden beetle horn crest on his helmet, red eyes and silver mouth-guard, red bracers, red shoulder guards and a plain red chest-guard that looked like curled abs with a golden crest over the shoulders and pectorals. "I'm ready, Sougo. Waiting on you."

Sougo gulped as he saw this, he was going to fight a veteran Rider...He didn't know if he was ready for this.

"Come on Sougo. It's a spar. I want to see what you can do." Godai encouraged.

"O-Okay." He gulped and attacked his own belt.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

"There you go." Yusuke responded

**ZI-O!**

Sougo attacked his RideWatch into the belt and activated it, proclaiming nervously but did so. **"HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!**

Sougo and Yusuke looked at each other standing about half the rooftop apart as they began to get ready. "Quick ground rule. Whoever's knocked down and is on the floor for more than 10 seconds, we stop the match. Sound fair?"

"Agreed." Godai nodded as he raised a fist, which engulfed in red energy

Sougo flinched as he saw that energy flow from Godai's fist, but...he set the rule. No backing down now.

Both Sougo and Godai ran at each other as Kuuga threw the first punch, only for Sougo to dodge the attack by an inch, then throw a punch back. His fist was surrounded by pink energy and hit Kuuga in the chest. Godai grunted just slightly as he felt the punch connect and looked at Sougo. "Heh." He smiled under his helmet and threw a punch at Sougo's own chest.

"URGH-WA!" Sougo grunted and was flown into the wall of the top of the roof and fell to the floor.

**CRASH!**

"SOUGO!" Tsuki called out in worry.

"O-Ow..." Sougo groaned as he could feel his organs bruised.

"Five, six, seven." Geiz counted as the referee

"Sougo, you better get up." Yusuke called out.

"Nine." Geiz counted off

"I-I'm up." He panted and tried to get back to his feet.

"Te-...Still on." Geiz called out.

Sougo panted, sighing

"Come on, I know you can do better." Godai encouraged

He looked up at Godai and was frustrated, he didn't want to hurt a fellow Rider. Granted, there was that time with Geiz, but that was their first meeting. Plus...he was scared. "M-Mr Godai." His voice trembled as he looked upon him.

"You're not going to go down in one punch are you?" Godai asked.

Sougo shook his head and got into a **very** basic fighting stance; as he saw on TV once from a kids TV show he used to watch. "HRAAARGH!" He ran at Godai, his fist alight with the pink energy.

Yusuke smiled under his helmet and ran at him, his own fist glowing as he ran at Sougo.

Their fists collided, before throwing another one followed by another

Sougo was fighting back against Yusuke, giving his best against his teacher

Their fists clashing, their legs coming up in high kicks where their ankels collided.

"Hiya!" Sougo called as he summoned the JikanGlade, slashing at Godai

"Whoa!" he gasped and jumped back "Okay then. **CHOU HENSHIN!"**

Sougo gasped as he saw Godai transform, his armour began to change, turning into a different form. His eyes and chest turned blue, as did the rest of the red in the form shifting to blue, while his shoulder pads seemed to disappear as they turned black as he used a foot throw a stick into his hand.

'He can change that fast?' Sougo thought in shock, frozen in place

"Don't freeze up now, we've just started." Godai spoke up as he saw him, the stick glowing and changing. The plain brown stick turned into a blue pole with golden reinforcement, its ends turned into golden balls with blue spheres within and rounded tips. "The Dragon Rod. Now, it's a fair fight."

Sougo nodded and held his JikanGlade and held it, running at Yusuke only to miss him as Yusuke leapt into the air and struck his back with the Dragon Rod. Gripping the handle of the sword in pain, Sougo quickly turned around to try and hit his teacher, but the speed and the leaping difference were there. He couldn't get a decent hit in.

Luckily, though...

_ZYU!_

"HA!" Sougo called, opening fire

"Wha-AH!" Godai yelled as he was blasted, being sent flying back

Geiz saw this and nodded in impress, Sougo was learning, adapting.

"Go, Zi-O!" Tsuki cheered

"Tsuki." He whispered as he heard her.

Godai leapt up from his back from the floor and back to his feet. **"CHOU HENSHIN!" **He called, flashing green as he changed

Godai's armour changed once again, the blue of his armour turned to emerald green, a single cone-shaped shoulder guard was on his left-hand shoulder, green bracers, green eyes and sectioned green chest-plate armour.

"What form is that?" Tsuki asked as she tried to remember, many Riders had many different forms they could change into.

"Pegasus Form." Yusuke answered as he pulled out a slingshot from his belt and it transformed into a black and golden gun-like weapon with a green gem, black handle, a golden 'bow' with pull. He quickly raised it and aimed, launching a few blasts at Sougo, before he flashed into Mighty Form once more.

Sougo screamed in pain as he was attacked in that barrage, the energy blasts hurt him quite a bit. "N-not. Yet." He panted as he fell to one knee. "Not. Yet."

Geiz was counting up once again. "Four. Five."

Sougo grunted as he forced himself back to his feet, looking upon his opponent and teacher. 'Let's. Try this.' He thought and brought out a RideWatch.

**BLADE!**

"Oh?" Yusuke asked as he saw Sougo slide the RideWatch into his belt and activate it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!**

**ARMOUR TIME! TURN UP! BLA~DE!**

Sougo saw the armour appear before him before he punched it; shooting the pieces out and hit Kuuga with multiple small hits before attaching themselves to Zi-O. Sougo's armour was mainly light and dark grey with dark blue. His feet were light grey armour with dark grey heels, his shins were light grey armour, pale blue kneecap guards, dark blue and light grey thigh-guards, black waist armour pale blue-grey armour and grey sectioned armour on his torso, his arms were covered in grey almost block-like armour, his shoulders had red-backed cards displayed in a fan and held by a silver and blue clasp. His helmet was large and silver-pointed, like Blade's helmet. The pink Katakana lettering in his visor spelt out 'Blade'.

"So that's what it looks like." Geiz muttered.

"IWAE!" Woz's voice proclaimed as he appeared on the top of the stairwell's roof.

"Woz?" The three asked

"Who's this guy?" Yusuke asked as he pointed at Woz, before he tried to remember what Tsukasa had told him.

"He is the heir to the power of all Riders. The Ruler of Time, travelling beyond time and space to reign over past and future. His name is 'Kamen Rider Zi-O: Blade Armour'! And in this moment, he has once again gained the power of another Rider." Woz finished.

"Does he do that often?" Yusuke asked as he pointed to him, looking at Sougo, Tsuki and Geiz

"Yes." The three answered in unison.

Godai shrugged, turning to Sougo "Okay then. You're using Blade, so how about we go Sword Vs Sword? **CHOU HENSHIN!**"

Transforming from Mighty once again, Yusuke's body sparked and changed. The red of his bracers turned into a pale purple, the gem in his belt was now purple, his chest armour was like a knight's silver chest-armour with curved upwards shoulder-guards, all with purple accents. His eyes matched the purple accents as his golden stag-horn crest sparked with power. Grabbing the Dragon Rod, it changed into a purple gripped sword with a golden pommel, a purple gem in the golden guard that looked like a stag beetle's horns; the blade itself was silver but had a golden centre with glyphs running in the middle and a smaller width blade near the end.

"Wh-what's that form?" Sougo asked as he held his JikanGlade.

"Titan Form." Godai simply answered. "This is where you have to _really_ fight." And ran at him with the blade.

Sougo narrowed his eyes and raised his sword, the two blades clashing

The two blades seemed to spark as they tried to push their bodies forward with the other pushing back.

"What's happening?" Woz asked as he got down off the roof.

"Training. I think." Geiz answered. "Did you find more RideWatches?"

"No. The Overlord has been busy." Woz frowned "He has called concubines to his Chambers."

"Urgh!" Tsuki flinched in disgust at that.

Geiz groaned and pinched his nose in annoyance. 'That monster.' He thought to himself. "So we're out then."

"Unfortunately. He...wasn't pleased with me almost intruding on his time." Woz frowned and brought his book over his chest.

**CLASH!**

"H-hnn!" Sougo grunted as he was too tired and couldn't hold much against Titan Form Kuuga, falling to one knee as he was too injured. Their power was fairly equal, but Godai was able to put more power into his swings Yusuke frowned under his mask and kicked Sougo away and made him roll on the floor. "Argh!" Sougo grunted as he could feel his power go.

He dehenshined, panting.

Godai let his powers fade away and stretched "Impressive." he said with a small grin.

"My Overlord!" Woz called out and panicked

"He's fine. He's tough." Geiz answered as he saw him.

Sougo panted and grunted on the floor, feeling weak compared to Kuuga. He...wasn't feeling good at this point.

... And then he started laughing

"M-My Overlord?" Woz asked as he heard that.

"Good one, Zi-O. You really held your own." Yusuke smiled as he gave a thumbs up and transformed back.

Sougo grinned as he pulled himself to his knees, giving a thumbs-up back "Thanks. I needed that."

"I...Don't understand." Woz frowned as he saw this. His Overlord would kill anyone who dared try and defeat him, damn near torture them to beg for death if they landed even a single hit on his royal body.

"Figured it out already?" Godai asked in response.

"Yeah. I've still got a long way to go and I still need to train." Sougo nodded, the two clasping hands

"And...It's okay to not hold back when fighting."

"Exactly." Yusuke nodded. "...We might need to head back inside. I think it might be your next lesson."

...

"AHH!" Sougo panicked in shock.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Swarts was walking down an alley, smirking as he saw a mugging

A man was trying to rob a young woman, almost ripping her purse away from her hands, before he kicked her and ran down the alley, unintentionally running at Swartz.

"You're perfect." Swartz said as he pulled out a blank RideWatch

**KUUGA!**

"'P-Perfect'? What're you-? ARGH!" The man asked before Swartz shoved the RideWatch into his chest and sparked over his body, dropping the purse in the alley and began to change.

The man began to become clad in spiked black armour, his feet were pointed as spiked golden kneecaps appeared, a clawed Arcle belt around his waist with a skull in the centre, the red armour on his chest was cracked and looked had a 'broken' symbol on his chest, extended pointed black shoulder guards and bracers with clawed hands. His mouth-guard was a spiked under-jaw with beady human eyes under red visors and a rusted-gold curve spiked horn-crest on his head and it roared.

* * *

*time skip*

"What a day." Sougo groaned as he was rubbing his stomach

"You okay?" Tsuki asked

"Still a little bruised when Mr Godai and I trained...But I'll be alright." He answered reassuringly.

"That's good. I was worried." Tsuki sighed in relief.

"You were?" He blinked and looked at her

"I-I mean, you looked like you were getting *really* hurt. You've not long left the hospital." She blushed and fumbled her words.

"Yeah. But..." Sougo mumbled

"Woz's efforts were a waste." Geiz interrupted as he finally got away from his fan girls.

"Huh?"

"He couldn't get any RideWatches. And Oma Zi-O was with his concubines. Urgh." Geiz groaned as he explained, knowing that they didn't have a means to get anymore blank RideWatches at the moment

"C-Concubines?" they both asked

"Yeah, he was too busy getting his own way to help anyone who wasn't him." Geiz explained

"Disgusting." Tsuki frowned and looked forward, seemingly to ignore what Geiz just said.

"Really? The more I hear about him, the less I like." Sougo followed up

"Exactly." Geiz answered. "You're starting to know what we know."

Tsuki was silent, her eyes flicking to Sougo

She couldn't imagine him being Oma Zi-O, having concubines that he commanded and controlled...but-but maybe a queen? Someone by his side?

She tried to picture it

It was faint, like a dream of a dream. Déjà Vu of a memory that didn't exist.

She could just about imagine Sougo sitting on a throne made of gold, wearing a crown with spikes that looked like clock hands, the word for 'Kamen' emblazoned on his crown's rim. But that was it, that was all she could picture of him. But standing next to him, dressed in silver, radiant as a star, flowing ebony hair...was her? Dressed in the finest silvery silks that looked like radiant moonbeams.

"...ki? ...uski? Tsuki!" Sougo asked as he saw her almost walk into traffic.

"Wh-what? I-I'm sorry?" She asked as she was snapped out of her 'dream'.

"You almost crossed at a red light!" Sougo panicked as he held her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I. I just spaced out for a moment. I'm sorry." She apologised as she stopped with Geiz and Sougo.

"Did you remember something?" Geiz asked in concern

BEEP!

The light had turned to green and they continued to walk. "No...It was...It was something stupid. I just got into a fantasy. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's okay, we're-" Sougo tried to reassure her before screams from across the street grabbed their attention.

"Time for work." Geiz sighed

"We've got to find somewhere to transform." Sougo frowned

"We'll find somewhere." Geiz answered

"I'll cover fire. Don't worry." Tsuki came back to Earth and nodded, running 'away with the crowd'.

"Let's go." Geiz pointed to a clear alley where they could go.

The two ran over to the alley, hoping to get some privacy...unfortunately, the two couldn't transform as the building on the right was broken in by what was causing the destruction.

The Another Kuuga Rider!

"What the?" Sougo gasped

"Kuuga?" Geiz backed up.

Another Kuuga roared and glared at the two, almost laughing as it was fully 'in control' of its powers.

"WHOA!"

"You two...Out of my way!" Another Kuuga laughed as he ripped off a chunk of building and threw it at them.

**"HENSHIN!"**

**KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O! KAMEN RAI~DA GEIZ!**

Both leapt out of the way and rolled on the floor to dodge the thrown building piece. "Geiz, catch!" Sougo threw a RideWatch to him.

"Thanks!" Geiz responded as he caught the watch.

"You can't hurt me! I'm **invincible**!" Another Kuuga laughed and stomped forward, jeering the two.

"We can slow you down though!" Geiz answered

**BUILD!**

**OOO!**

The two activated their RideWatches and transformed into their respective forms. Build for Geiz and OOO for Sougo, both of them having a weapon attached to their arms as they could slash at him.

* * *

*in the future*

Woz was nervous, his hand shaking as he knocked on his Overlord's door, hoping that his time with his concubines was well spent. "Enter." A demanding Oma Zi-O proclaimed, letting Woz enter. Woz exhaled slowly and entered, seeing his Overlord stand at the balcony and looked out at his empire. "Woz. You've come again?" He asked

"Yes, My Overlord. I come to ask you something of great importance to your Ascension." Woz bowed and then kneeled to him.

"What is it? That trifling thing you interrupted me with before my personal time?" Oma Zi-O glared, his visor burning red.

"Yes, My Overlord. Your past self has run out of Blank RideWatches. He has no means to gain the powers of other Riders." Woz answered clearly, though his head was looking at the red carpet on the floor.

"...You want access to the Quartz?" Oma Zi-O interrogated him, an inquisitive tone in his voice and with caution.

"Yes, My Overlord. It will be a service to your younger self and hasten your Ascension." Woz clarified.

Oma Zi-O turned to Woz.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

His boots were heavy as they stepped towards Woz. The Chronicler of the Demon King, his Overlord, the bearer of the book which dictates the timeline of Oma Zi-O was almost cowering...but hopeful that he would understand.

_Step_

_Step_

_Stop_

Woz saw the golden gleam of his boots and remained there, awaiting his response. "Rise, Woz." He instructed. Woz's eyes widened lightly, doing as he was ordered. "You're a faithful servant." Oma Zi-O spoke as the size difference was made clear between the two of them...and grabbed his scarf, lifting him up into the air and at his eyes, almost choking him. "And **very**... 'inquisitive'."

Woz was trying to remain still but his face was turning red from lack of air. "M-My. Over. Lord." He choked

"You're poking your nose in things that do **not** concern you!" He glared with an intense rage. "...But you make a good point." And dropped him to the floor. "Follow me." He ordered and walked out of his room.

Woz choking before getting his breath back, seeing his Overlord walk off, but he followed. Like a good servant.

"Now tell me Woz. How do the Ride Watches work?" Oma Zi-O asked

"Well, My Overlord, I believe that they absorb the powers of past Kamen Riders and house them for future use." Woz spoke, still rubbing his throat as he walked behind him, seeing the corridor they were in, past door after door.

"Close." he nodded "They copy the powers of the soul."

Oma Zi-O pushed open a door, almost slamming it open and crushed it with the force alone.

"'C-Copies the power of the soul'? My Overlord, that's-" Woz gasped as he caught his breath back.

"'Incredible', 'amazing', 'glorious'? I know." Oma Zi-O responded as he approached a room with an archway within. "The Blank RideWatches are crafted from these items called Quartz." Oma Zi-O continued as he opened the door "Found within the time stream itself." as he said that he pulled out a large box of tools and books, holding them out to Woz.

"What are these for, My Overlord?" He asked nervously as he looked at the tools and books.

"You're going to craft some RideWatches." Oma Zi-O answered and glared at him. "Now go. Travel to the past and get to work."

* * *

*Back in the Present*

"ARGH!" The two Riders grunted in pain and were flung to the ground.

"This isn't going well." Zi-O Ryuki armour muttered

"Can say that again." Geiz Wizard Armour agreed as he groaned, getting back to his feet.

"Can't hurt me. Can't kill me!" Another Kuuga laughed as his armour was no longer patched with red, but now blue, holding a warped staff in his hands "I'm INVINCIBLE!"

"Any ideas, Zi-O?" Geiz asked

"One. I'll distract him, you and Tsuki get out of here." Zi-O responded as he stood up.

Suddenly Godai jumped into the picture, kicking the Another Rider, as Woz arrived with the Time Mazine

"Geiz, Tsukuyomi, get in! We must hurry!" Woz instructed

"Woz?!" Both Tsuki and Geiz gasped as they saw him.

"Go! I'll hold him off!" Sougo told them to go with him and pushed Geiz towards the Time Mazine.

"But-!" Geiz double-took

"I've faced worse!" Godai called out as he kicked Another Kuuga.

"R-Right." Tsuki nodded and ran towards Woz.

"Don't die, Sougo." Geiz warned him as he followed Tsuki.

"I promise." Sougo answered as he readied his fists and ran at Another Kuuga.

Both Tsuki and Geiz climbed into the Time Mazine, helped up by Woz and brought them into the cockpit. The visor closed and they travelled away from the fight. "Where're we going Woz?" Tsuki asked as she held her FaizPhoneX.

"I've found how RideWatches are made. We can collect them much easier now." Woz answered as he controlled the Time Mazine as they travelled through the Time Stream.

"What? You got Oma Zi-O to talk?" Geiz asked in shock, to which Woz just nodded in response, focussed on the travel.

"Woz, what're you-? AAAAAHHHHH!" Tsuki asked in shock and covered her sighed as Geiz protected her. But instead of crashing through, they came into a beautiful crystal cave, shining like stars all clumped together, light refracting each other as they travelled through. "Oh, my god. It's beautiful."

"Woz, what is this place?" Geiz asked as they saw it all.

"The place between time itself. The realm of Quartz, what is used to make RideWatches."

"This is where they come from?" Tsuki gasped as she was mesmerised by it all.

"That's right. And we need to be careful when we harvest them." Woz answered, grabbing the tools Oma Zi-O gave him.

"'Harvest them'? You mean we have to get these out ourselves?" Geiz asked

"It's the only way." Woz answered and handed tools to them. "Come, we have to get moving."

"Sougo needs our help, so we need to hurry!" Tsuki called up. The three ran into the cave and sought out any Quartz that could be used for RideWatches.

"These crystals are all pink." Geiz joked/commented

"That's because they are not fully formed yet." Woz explained the abridged version of what his Overlord told him. "And it is the colour of our timeline. Once fully formed they become blood red."

"That's ominous." Geiz answered.

"We have to collect blood-red Quartz; right?" Tsuki asked as she walked a little ahead of the two.

"That's right, Tsukuyomi." Woz responded as he pulled out a pick-axe like tool. He handed out similar tools, the three spreading out, looking for the red crystals.

"Pink. Pink. Pink." Geiz mumbled as he looked at the crystals. 'No wonder they're hard to come by.' He thought as he ignored the fact that he would have never thought to fly INTO the wall as you travelled through time, let alone the fact these crystals became RideWatches...

And suddenly something clicked into place for him

"That's why those guys make Another RideWatch's instead of real ones... They are just grabbing the pink ones. They are plucking 'unripe fruit'." he muttered to himself

"I've found one!" Tsuki called out, grabbing their attention. "I've found one! Geiz, Woz!"

The two ran to where she was and saw the small, palm-sized uncut blood-red gem, contrasting against the soft rose pink clusters. "Good work, Tsukuyomi." Woz spoke up.

"Now...how do we get them without breaking it?" She asked as she tried to size up the tool and the location of the Quartz

Geiz was silent, blinking in shock as he noticed something... A Blue Quartz "What?" He whispered picking it up quietly

"Well, perhaps we chip around the pink Quartz. We're only using the fully formed ones." Woz suggested.

"But that's wasteful." Tsukuyomi frowned before she saw a small gap, nestled right between the Pink and the Red Quartz. "There's a space. I can probably get it out from here." As she knelt down and began to chip into the small spot with her tool.

"Alright, I'll try and find some more this way." Woz responded. "Geiz, are you looking?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm looking." He responded as he pocketed the blue Quartz into his suit. "We shouldn't spend too long, we can easily come back here later. For now, we should just grab a few we can easily grab." Geiz ordered

"So at most three then." Woz nodded

"At most." Geiz answered and walked off

"H-Hnn! Come on!" Tsuki groaned as she chipped and wrenched a Blood Red Quartz out. "That's one!" She called out, holding up a palm-sized Quartz in her hand.

* * *

*back with Sougo*

Sougo was back in his Zi-O form, panting as he couldn't keep the damage upon Another Kuuga, though he WAS getting hurt by Yusuke, it wasn't as much as getting hit by a Rider's punch.

Godai grunted as he was grabbed by the throat, being held in the air

"You. I could feel that pain. You can't LIVE!" Another Kuuga glared at Godai as he held him up off his feet. **"DIE!"**

SMACK!

"Argh! Huh?" Another Kuuga glared at Zi-O and dropped Godai

"I'm not... Going to let you hurt him." Sougo panted "I'm not going to let you keep hurting people. Even if it kills me instead!"

"Your 'friends' abandoned you, child! Now let me have my fun!" Another Kuuga yelled, kicking him away

"They didn't abandon me! I trust... They'll be here soon!" Sougo panted as he stood his ground

"They'll only find your corpse, boy." Another Kuuga growled and transformed his chest armour to jagged purple spiked plate armour.

"Not. Going to happen!" Sougo answered

**OOO! ARMOUR TIME!**

**TAKA! TORA BATTA! OOO!**

"HRAH!" Sougo roared and slashed at him.

"You don't know when to give up? Do you?" Another Kuuga threw a punch, hitting Sougo in the chest.

"N-No. I'm learning." Sougo grunted and felt something break inside of him, but he still stood against him

**ZYU!**

"Huh? ARGH!" Another Kuuga was shot in the chest by multiple blasts from his JikanGlade.

**KEN!**

Sougo quickly switched his weapon and double slashed him, pushing him back...and leaving an 'X' shaped scar on his chest.

Sougo grabbed Godai out of the way, seeing the Time Mazine crash into Another Kuuga.

"...Crude. But effective." Godai quipped with a smile.

"Even when you're choked by a monster, you're still smiling." Zi-O retorted.

"Zi-O!" Geiz and Tsuki called out, crawling out of the Time Mazine.

"Guys? What're you-? Where's Woz?" Sougo asked

"Inside the-" Geiz called out as she and Tsuki ran

**CRASH!**

"There." Tsuki gulped

"RUN!" Sougo called out as he saw the Time Mazine fight Another Kuuga.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Geiz shouted in shock as they ran.

"So. Strong!" Another Kuuga laughed as he fought the Time Mazine

Inside the machine itself, Woz was bouncing in pain. Another Kuuga was too strong. "Must. Keep. Fighting." He struggled to get up and take the controls.

"Where're you two going?" Another Kuuga glared at Geiz and Tsuki, running at them.

"GUYS!" Zi-O ran at them.

"Tsuki, get the Watch to him!" Geiz spoke as he transformed

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOUR TIME! PLEASE! WIZARD!**

"HRARGH!" Geiz transformed and began to fight Anther Kuuga.

"That brat couldn't beat me! What do **you** have?" Another Kuuga laughed and punched Geiz in the stomach and broke something hidden underneath.

Tsukuyomi ran over as fast as she could. "Geiz!" She called out and met up with Sougo.

"Go!" Geiz coughed heavily and punched Another Kuuga. "Get the Watch to him!"

"'Watch'? What 'Watch'?" Another Kuuga glared and threw Geiz into the ground.

"SOUGO!" Tsuki threw the Blank RideWatch to him.

Sougo reached up to grab the watch as Another Kuuga ran at Tsuki, only to be grabbed by the Time Mazine. "Get away from them!"

"Get off of me!" Another Kuuga strained as he pushed back.

Sougo caught the watch as he saw the fight. "A blank RideWatch. Godai!" And ran to his mentor.

"Thanks, Sougo." Godai smiled as he clasped the Watch in Sougo's hand and helped him up.

**KUUGA!**

"NO! I finally win! I'm a winner! I've won!" Another Kuuga grunted and broke out of the Time Mazine's hand.

"No. You lose!" Sougo answered and turned the golden faceplate of the red-base RideWatch.

**KUUGA!**

Sougo inserted the RideWatch into his Ziku Driver and felt the power flow within him. **"CHOU HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!**

"RARRGH!" Another Kuuga roared and raced at Sougo, aiming to kill, three feet from him only to be stopped by a hollow fist! He gasped in shock as he saw a second fist punch him and throw him away, leaving an indent in his face

**CLANG!**

"ARGH!" And tumbled to the floor and away from Sougo

**ARMOUR TIME! KUUGA~!**

The armour flew off and attached itself to Sougo, silver and black leg and kneecap armour, silver torso armour with red chest-plate pieces, red shoulder-guards and bracers with silver gloved hands. Finally the helmet, it was solid silver with the golden stag-beetle crest that adorned Kuuga's helm and the Katakana in Sougo's visor spelt out 'Kuuga'!

"No. No, no!" Another Kuuga roared and slammed his fists.

"IWAE!" Woz proclaimed from inside the Time Mazine, amplified by the speakers within. "He is heir to the power of all Riders! The Ruler of Time, travelling beyond time and space to reign over past and future! His name is 'Kamen Rider Zi-O: Kuuga Armour'! And in this moment, he has once again received the power of another Rider!"

"NO! I'M KUUGA! ME! HRAGRH!" Another Kuuga roared and ran at Sougo, bearing fangs at him with its mutated Titan form.

Sougo breathed slowly and clenched his fist. 'No holding back.' And threw a punch right into Another Kuuga's exposed chest.

**CRACK!**

"GA-AH!" Another Kuuga gasped as his armour was breaking.

_SHATTER!_

Correction. Broken. And exposed his weak and soft centre. Another Kuuga was flung at Woz and the Time Mazin, who swatted him into the ground with a sickening crash!

Sougo stood there confident, smoke coming off his hand "Guys... Thank you." Zi-O said as his fist clenched, walking forwards and taking space between Geiz and the Time Mazine "Now... Leave this to me!" Sougo called, getting into the same pose that Godai had when he transformed before he rushed into battle.

_Karappo no hoshi_

_Jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou_

Another Kuuga coughed in pain, his Titan Form was destroyed, he had three other forms...but none of them could measure up to what Zi-O had now. An advantage. "Damn it. Damn it, damn it!" He grunted and pushed himself up, aiming to run. But he screamed in agony, Sougo's fists landing on his back and punched into a wall.

"No. More. Running!" Sougo glared and rapid-punched Another Kuuga, over and over, throwing him to the floor.

_Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono_

_Ima, akuseru wo_

With each powerful punch, Sougo remembered. How this guy laughed during his fight, how he was happily tormenting and trying to hurt innocent people. He felt his blood boil, rage filling him as his blows became after and faster with more and more strength behind them... But he didn't let the rage consume him

_Tokihanate!_

"Geiz!" Sougo alled out to his friend as he activated his belt.

"Let's end this." He nodded and followed up, getting to his feet.

**FINISH TIME! WIZARD/KUUGA!**

_KUUGA Atsuku yomigaere_

_KUUGA Hokori no enajii_

_KUUGA Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

Another Kuuga was on his back, looking up in pain as he was trapped. 'I...I had won. You. Cheated.'

**STRIKE! TIME BREAK!**

_No Fear No Pain_

_Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri_

Geiz leapt into the air, summoning a magic circle around his foot and shot it out, leaving an imprint of his boot in the ground, making Another Kuuga spark in almost destruction, but down for the count.

_No Fear No Pain_

_Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai_

Sougo took a deep breath as he widened his stance, his arms moving into Godai's pose once more as golden and red energy swirled around his right foot. He waited for a second before he started running, his right foot leaving sparks and flames behind with each step

_Kanzen dokusou!_

Sougo then span the belt, finally, as he jumped

**MIGHTY! TIME BREAK!**

Sougo leapt into the air, a powerful red aura surrounding him as he rocketed down, his foot burning with orange flames and a strange symbol appeared on his foot. Another Kuuga looked up with his head lifted and was caught right in the face of the destructive kick, taking the full blast, quite literally, head-on.

_Ore ga koete yaru!_

Sougo landed, crouched with his arm spread out as Another Kuuga stumbled back. He was holding his chest, where a glowing pink Kuuga mark set behind the kanji for 'kick' was growing into his flesh. The symbol continued to grow and grow, the light becoming massive before the Another Rider exploded with the flames engulfing Sougo as they shot into the air

_Chou-henshin!_

_Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

**BOOM!**

The man who had Another Kuuga's powers remained as Sougo stepped out of the flames, Another Kuuga's RideWatch was destroyed. No shards remained. The threat was stopped.

Sougo panted as he gave a thumbs-up before almost stumbled to the ground, but he got out of the way before he collapsed. "I gotcha, Sougo." Tsuki spoke as she held him.

* * *

*Time Skip*

_"In other news, the monster that caused the massive destruction was defeated; it a repeat offender and petty thief, who had been stopped from a minor robbery earlier that day."_ The television spoke as Junichiro was back home and safe.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm glad you three are safe." Junichiro sighed in relief, seeing his nephew and friends back home

"Of course we are, Uncle. We look out for each other." Sougo smiled

Junichiro nodded as he saw them, catching the briefest glimpse of a RideWatch in Sougo's hand. "I'll make you something to eat, you look exhausted." He smiled in response

"Thank you."

The three friends sat down at the table and began to relax. And breathe easy for the first time all day.

* * *

*? ? ?*

Over out in the city, in a small restaurant was a man with a white button open shirt, with a black undershirt, blue jeans and black shoes, eating a bowl of noodles.

"What is in this broth?" he asked an uncaring waitress The waitress shrugged in response, leaning back on the counter. "Can I talk to your chef?" The man asked as he stood up, a strangely calm excitement in his tone

The waitress sighed. "Takeru. Someone's askin' for ya." She called through to the kitchen.

The chef put down his ladle turned the heat of his noodles down and washed his hands. "Yes, Sir? Is everything alright?" The chef asked nervously as he walked out

The man stood up seriously... And put his hands on the man's shoulders as he looked him dead in the eyes, with a look that could kill

...

"This is amazing." The man said seriously like he was talking about the end of the world "The broth has a flavour to it which emphasis the juiciness of the noodles you are using, a home-made recipe to as the noodles are sweeter than most, with the contrast of the lemon juice and the fluffy tofu. It is amazing, please tell me your secret!"

Takeru blinked in shock, almost falling to his feet. But he smiled. "Yes, sir!" He nodded and sat down with him.

The waitress watched in shock, the two talking for half an hour before the man put down nearly three times the amount he was charged for the meal

The chef shook the man's hand and left on good terms, saying he would be back again should he want some tofu. "Thank you, Sir!" The Chef smiled and waved as the man left.

"...Who? Who was that?" The waitress asked the chef

"Grandmother said this!" the man called from the doorway as he pointed towards the sky "In this world, there is only one name you must know. Walking the path of heaven, ruler of all."

"Ten... Do... Sou... Ji..." the waitress said as she worked out his name, the saying being an expansion/pun of his name

The man didn't respond, walking on as he continued his adventure

As he walked towards the sunset four small portals opened in the sky, the mechanical insects flying around him with one of the flyers holding a forth insect

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. The Rider of Heaven, Kabuto!

**Reviews:**

ChaosSonic1: Trust us, it'll be something good.

HackerEX: Yeah, the RideWatches never really got an origin. Glad you liked the explanation.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Thanks for keeping score on the 'Hiryu Fails' counter.

Windraider: We've got ideas for Oma and also Hiryu's potential. Don't worry.

Isumo 1489: Trust us, we have fun making these ideas to expand the lore.

Redrangerlegacy: Grey and I have established means to fix this and have planned ahead, don't worry.

JonOma: *sighs* For the love of...Joe Odagiri does NOT hate Toku. He hated the production of Kuuga and how he was treated. Yes, it's sad that he hasn't reprised his role as Godai, **but** would you _really_ return to something you hate and hated working on?

SlyDoctor: Yep, and we've got plans for more stuff in the future.

**Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Feb 28 c10Guest: A few things.

One, how Zi-O handled the Blade arc was insulting. One that Kenzaki and Hakime **instantly** gave into their urge to fight each other. And two the fact it ruined Kenzaki's sacrifice and the most heroic moment of all of Kamen Rider, because they is what the end of Blade is. The bittersweet ending where this hero who fought to protect humanity had to give up his humanity and then having to leave his home so his friend could live a happy life instead of being sealed... That was the most heroic and noblest ending of Rider with Build being a close second. And Zi-O the show spot on it.

And my problem with Zi-O II in the show is... The time rewind power is game breaking and never used. He could have used it to save Aqua, Wol, Geiz and Tsukuyomi but the writers ignored that ability for no reason. My problem is the exacution and how the power was given too early. Any form of time manipulation is a busted power and makes a Rider OP by default but... Look how many times Grand Zi-O got it's ass kicked despite being able to freely control time

JonOma: That is not true. Joe Odagiri does NOT hate Toku... He hated Kuuga's producers and production.

DS Rider: No. No it did not. In Kabuto, Kagami's character arc **started** as wanting to be Kabuto, wanting to be like Tendou... But his character arc, how he ended the show, was him wanting to be his **own person** and the confidence to be that, he was Kamen Rider Gattack the God of Battle and that's all he needed to be.

Dracus6: No

Redrangerlegacy: Because Zi-O is stupid

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: That was one of the most insulting moments of Zi-O

KRNexus: We are using every cannon form, even if we don't want to *cough*GrandZi-O'sdesignisaweful*cough*

Dragon Rider 66: Trust me. We are going to get more into how Quartz works as time goes on

Sakura Kudo: *Full Force intensifies*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**The Rider of Heaven, Kabuto!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a couple of days later, the group were back in class and waiting back for their tests in history.

"Here you go. Take yours and pass it back." Mr Kadoya yawned as he passed out the papers

The students mumbled and passed the papers back so they could see their results. Though many dreaded it, they all thought that Sougo would ace this test, it was his best subject.

Some students looked at their results, seeing what they got...Passing grades? The pages were all labelled 'Pass', with what seemed to be a stamp. '...Okay, I KNOW I didn't study for this.' Geiz admitted as he saw the paper, admitting to himself he wasn't a student.

Every student looked at Mr Kadoya in shock at this

"Okay everyone, class is over. You can go." Mr Kadoya spoke up as he had his feet on the desk. "Later."

The students didn't complain as they looked at their papers and then at their teacher...only to be overruled by their desire to leave early. Each student grabbed their bags and such, putting their papers in their bags and headed out. Sougo was the only one who was shocked by this the most...he didn't feel like he earned it, so he stayed behind.

Tsuki and Geiz stayed behind to, but...they decided to leave, seeing how conflicted he was. It seemed that this was going to be a talk between those two.

"Mr Kadoya?" Sougo asked as he walked up to him.

"Huh? Sougo, you didn't leave?" Mr Kadoya asked

He shook his head. "It-it's about my test."

"Oh, yeah. You passed." He shrugged it off.

"What I mean is...I don't think I earned the pass mark." Sougo answered as he put his test onto the ground "I didn't deserve this pass."

Tsukasa looked at him and then the test, silent and then looked at his camera. "You think that?" He asked

"Yes, sir. If possible. I want to take another test." He nodded and bowed out of respect.

...

"And you are now the only member of the class who passed." Mr Kadoya smirked

Sougo raised his head in shock, looking at his teacher in confusion. "S-Sir?" He stammered.

"The test was bogus, it was a test of character." Mr Kadoya stretched "To see what students could be trusted."

Sougo looked at the test and then turned to Geiz and Tsuki. "But Geiz and Tsuki. They can be trusted. They're my friends." He defended them and was met with Mr Kadoya's deadpan frown. Sougo gulped as he saw that, true he was his teacher...but Mr Kadoya was also smarter than him. Knowing that if Geiz and Tsuki could be trusted, they wouldn't have left. "I'm sorry, Sir." He lowered his head.

"It's fine." Mr Kadoya nodded "It's good that you stood up for them. Now as I said...You can go home now. It IS time to leave."

"Thank you, Sir." Sougo sighed in relief and left, leaving the paper on the floor.

Outside the room, Geiz and Tsuki were waiting for Sougo. "That sneaky asshole." Geiz commented when they were out of ear-shot.

"Geiz, please." Tsuki frowned

"Well, he is. Kenzaki even admitted it." Geiz answered

"I am curious how he knows so many Riders." Tsukuyomi commented

"I don't know. But, maybe he's an old friend of theirs?" Sougo pondered

"Maybe." Geiz sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How many Blank RideWatches have we got?" Sougo asked

"I think one. Another Kuuga shattered the one Geiz had in his jacket." Tsukuyomi frowned

"Meaning we'll have to get more." Sougo agreed.

"You haven't been, so this time, we'll bring you." Geiz responded

"Really? Awesome." Sougo smiled "I can't wait to see how we make these things!"

"Yeah, that's the craziest thing." Tsuki agreed as they headed outside and left the school.

"Bit of a chill in the air." Sougo shuddered gently.

"I'm alright." Geiz shrugged.

"Cause you're still wearing your jacket. I thought you changed that." Sougo asked

"I washed it. It's fine." Geiz brushed it off.

"...You wash it?" Tsuki double blinked

"Yeah, of course." He nodded

"I thought you were just a floating head with hands inside controlling that." Sougo followed up

"Of course I-...Are you joking?" Geiz began to get angry, only to catch on.

"Yes I am, buddy." He snickered, patting his back "Are we going now? Or home first?"

"I'd rather go now." Geiz admitted. "Gives us some time to relax after."

"I agree." She nodded

"We're going the-; what's that?" Sougo asked as they saw a monster running through the streets

"What?" the two blinked

It was a large green-shelled monster, insectoid mandibles on its chest, long orange claws on its right hand and a clawed humanoid left hand, pointed feet and terrifying eyes. It seemed to be attacking people and terrorising them

"What the hell?" Sougo frowned, running towards the monster

The people ran and screamed as the monster jerked about and around, before seeing Sougo and the group. Hissing, it ran at them with a quick step, much faster than their previous enemies.

Sougo frowned, pulling out the ZikanGlade and fighting it off as he pulled out his Driver

The monster slashed down at them, only to be caught by the ZikanGlade and was pushed back.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

"We're not going to let you hurt anyone else." Sougo called out

**ZI-O!**

Suddenly the monster began to glow and change shape

"Huh?" Sougo blinked in shock as he saw the creature shift and change...and turned into Sougo himself! "Wh-what the-?"

The monster looked at its new body and then glared at Sougo, running at him and punched him in the face.

"...Oh no. We're NOT doing this!" Geiz glared as Tsuki readied her FaizPhoneX as the ZikuDriver, Glade and Zi-O RideWatch was knocked away from the Sougo's as they started fighting.

"Which is which? They're identical!" Tsuki panicked as she saw the two punching each other as she was worried about hurting her friend.

Both Sougo's punched each other in the street while Geiz was trying to see who was who to instruct Tsuki. But with a good punch, a Sougo managed to make the other bleed.

The Sougo rolled on the floor as the blood was a different colour to human blood. "That helps!" Tsuki aimed and shot at the bleeding Sougo as the other Sougo ran away.

Sougo coughed as he remained there and at their side. A trickle of blood down his cheek. "Thanks for...You know." He smiled gently.

"Yeah, of course." Geiz answered, helping him. "Guess that training is paying off."

"Heh...I guess." He nodded.

"He's gone." Tsuki frowned as she saw the Real Sougo before them. She hugged his arms a bit, helping him up "But... What was that?"

"I...I don't know." Sougo answered

* * *

*With the fake Sougo*

The double of Sougo panted as it ran into a secluded alley, growling in pain as it was ambushed and only getting used to its body. "Damn. Need...Need to be stronger." It hissed "Need to kill him."

"And we can help with that." A voice spoke up as two figures approached the fake Sougo. It was Swartz and Wol.

"Oma Zi-O?" Wol asked in shock

"No. Not him. A fine copy though." Swartz answered

"A Worm." Aura commented, sitting on a fire escape

"Where are you three coming from?" Worm-Sougo demanded as he looked at them. 'God, she's sexy.'

"We are the Time Jackers. We walk through time freely." Swartz commented as he pulled out a blank RideWatch "Do you want to be king?"

"'King'?" Worm-Sougo asked in shock...and then gained a malicious smile. "Yes. I want to be king. Stronger. Smarter. Best at everything. Better than **anyone**!"

**KABUTO!**

"Excellent." Swartz smiled and shoved the RideWatch into his chest.

'This guy is just as bad as Oma Zi-O. Is _this_ what Sougo is like inside?' Aura thought as she saw him.

* * *

*with the group, in the Quartz Cave*

"Wow~." Sougo whispered as he looked around. "All these Rose Quartz."

"Careful, those are Another RideWatches." Geiz reminded him.

"I know, but...You can't say this place isn't mesmerising." Sougo admitted as he looked around and was given a tool to mine the Blood Red Quartz.

Tsuki hummed gently and nodded as she saw Sougo stand among the Quartz.

She smiled, seeing the light shine over his grinning and excited face

"Tsuki?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She apologised. "We-we should find those Blood Red Quartz."

"Right." He nodded and followed her.

Geiz heard this behind himself, mulling over his feelings towards the two. 'Those two.' He thought to himself. "Aha! Got one!" He smiled as he saw a Blood Red Quartz, nestled between Pink Quartz. He pulled out the small tool, picking away at the Quartz. 'One more step, it's another step.' Geiz thought with determination, trying to be careful not to break the Blood Red Quartz.

Sougo and Tsuki were walking in the cave, having heard Geiz and nodded, they had to find some too. "I-I'll go this way; okay?" She asked

"Yeah, right. Of course." Sougo nodded and went his own way. 'Oh, what am I doing? Mr Kadoya's test earlier...it's gotten me shaken up.' He thought as he remembered the 'other me'. Could _he_ be trusted? Could he trust himself? 'I can't be having an identity crisis right now!' He rubbed his head in annoyance and sadness.

He slapped his cheek a few times... And yelled as he suddenly tripped over.

"W-Whoa-oa! OOF!" He grunted as he fell on his face. "Ow...What did I-? Oh. My gosh." His eyes widened as he saw what he had tripped over. A LARGE Blood Red Quartz. Nestled right in the floor where he was.

But next to it was another one, a small blue one

"What? A Blue one?" He whispered. "Geiz and Tsuki didn't mention any _Blue_ Quartz." He got to his feet and knelt down, observing them both, seeing where the seam was for the both of them so he could extract both safely...If the Blue Quartz **was** safe. "Okay. Let's...she how we can get these out." He flinched and readied the tool, hoping he wouldn't break either one.

Tsuki sighed as she walked through the... Universe or whatever this place was

"What am I doing? I'm getting flustered over him. And...That Hiryu jerk." She frowned as she gripped the tool tighter in her hand. She kicked the ground, hissing and then followed by cursing as she banged her foot onto a jutted out Quartz crystal "OW! That stupid! HNN!" She hissed as she hopped on one foot, worried that she didn't break anything. She sat down, huffing softly. "When did things get complicated?" She asked herself sadly as she felt like...she was and wasn't herself. Being around Sougo was nice, but...She didn't know how to act on those feelings.

Considering the fact she wasn't sure about her... Existence, if they stop Oma Zi-O would she disappear? What would happen if they stop Oma Zi-O... Whoever he is?

Or the fact she couldn't remember her past.

And the fact these emotions almost came out of nowhere, when she first saw Sougo she felt her heart skip a beat and all thought of killing him vanished

'What is happening with me?' She thought as she covered her face...and saw a glint of Blood Red and Blue in her eyes. "Wow, three." she blinked. Two Blood Red Quartz and a Blue one. Was it because of Sougo? Or dumb luck? Doesn't matter right now. She needed to mine them out of the cave.

* * *

*time skip*

The group where back at the 9 5 Do, the Quartz on Sougo's work-table

"Okay, so this is our haul?" Sougo asked as they saw the Quartz on the table. "Three Blood Red Quartz, one larger Blood Red Quartz and two Blue Quartz."

"Where did you two-?" Geiz asked

"They were in the cave, nestled in by the full Quartz...How did you even find **this** one?" Tsuki responded and pointed to the larger one.

"I don't know. But...You said 'Blood Red Quartz' so...I had to." Sougo answered honestly.

"And I have this from our last journey." Geiz added, putting a third blue Quartz on the table "I don't trust Woz so I hid it."

"Three Blue Quartz? What...What does that mean?" Sougo asked in shock

"I don't know. But...It **does** give us a wild-card." Geiz answered. "Should something terrible happen.

"So... How do we make these RideWatches?" Sougo asked

"We used the tools Woz gave us last time. It managed to make the Kuuga RideWatch fine." Geiz responded

"Okay, so...all in one Tool then." Sougo answered.

"Yeah, exactly. Though I have **no** idea how we're going to craft **that** Quartz." Geiz commented as he activated the tool in his hand.

"Better get to work, then." Sougo sighed as Geiz got to work, using the laser scalpel on the smaller Quartz

"We'll figure it out when we get to it." Tsuki followed up, taking a tool out of the kit bag and used the laser scalpel to use on her Quartz.

Sougo followed suit as they were all now working together in a clock shop, seeing the lasers carve into the unrefined crystals to give it form and function.

It was an interesting experience

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Worm-Sougo was walking about the town, proud walking and cocky in his stride. He walked through town, grinning evilly as he saw Hiryu. "Hey, Hiryu!" Worm-Sougo smirked as he strode up to him.

"Tokiwa? What're you doing here?" Hiryu glared at him, confused as he saw his swagger.

PUNCH!

Hiryu coughed and doubled over in pain, his fellow bullies seeing this and how strong Sougo was.

"You're in my way, Hiryu." Worm-Sougo laughed and pushed him to the floor before he raised his foot, starting to kick the guy.

Hiryu was grunting and coughing as he was getting beaten by Worm-Sougo, but they thought it was the real person.

"Get off of him, Tokiwa!" The group ran and tried to fight him, only they couldn't get him and were thrown off.

"WEAK! You're all too weak!" Worm-Sougo laughed as he threw them off. Hiryu looked up in pain and groaned as he saw Worm-Sougo's boot-print on his chest as Worm-Sougo walked off "I am going to be King!"

Hiryu was doubled over in pain, hearing Worm-Sougo proclaim that 'He's going to be King!'...that's HIS dream! 'That's MY dream, Tokiwa. You. You'll **never** be a King!' He groaned in pain

Up on the roof and different fire-escapes, Wol was smiling as he saw this 'Worm-Sougo' act like this and realised something. "This is hilarious! He's going to ruin Zi-O's life!" He laughed excitedly.

Aura saw this and looked down at Worm-Sougo...and felt disgusted. This... Thing! He was just... Just WRONG! It was everything Sougo wasn't. Cocky, arrogant, pig-headed; throwing his weight around. He was the exact opposite of who he was. Was _this_ what Worms were? Dark reflections of their origins? From what she read they weren't, exactly. The Worm's were their own beings that copied the original's memories and appearance, literally pretending to be the person with their own twisted hive mind behind them. But this... Monster was not Sougo!

"Disgusting." She hissed under her breath and walked away, while Wol was enjoying himself, ignoring Aura because of his joy.

'Huh? Where's she going?' Wol thought as he calmed down, seeing her leave. "Aura? You okay?" he asked, a small aura of depression surrounding him

With Worm-Sougo walked through town, only to jump out of the way as a robot bee attacked him.

The robotic bee buzzed around and struck Worm-Sougo, stabbing him before flying back into the hands of a man in a white shirt, black undershirt and blue jeans. "So. Looks like I found you." The man spoke confidently.

"What the he-? You?" Worm-Sougo glared and then gasped, seeing the person who controlled the bee robot.

"So... You're the Worm I'm after." the man said, gripping the bee tightly

"You can't get me. I've got power now! More than you have!" Worm-Sougo pointed and glared at him as he pulled out his watch **"HENSHIN!" **He yelled, acting like he was slotting the RideWatch onto something in his waist

**KABUTO!**

Worm-Sougo began to spark as he transformed into Another Rider. Black-legged with silver ankle-cuffs and protruding veins; red thigh-guards with silver insect mandibles, a silver belt with a red to yellow gradient sphere in the middle. A red chest-plate with orange sections that looked like a monster's eyes, silver mandibles around his ribs and collarbone; black, veiny arms with silver cuffs, red insect carapace shoulder-pads with insectoid legs sticking out of the left shoulder-pad and a single smooth red curved horn on the right shoulder-pad.

Its mask had a silver jaw with exposed snarling teeth, insect legs holding it to the top jaw like a mutilated face; bright and dark blue large eyes, spikes on its red helmet with a saw-like Rhinoceros Beetle horn protruding from its forehead.

"You see? You can't transform!" Worm-Sougo, Another Kabuto, proclaimed with a sinister jeer. "You're worthless, Kabuto! I'M Kabuto now!"

"Grandmother said this. My Evolution is Limitless." The man said confidently "I shall always evolve, to become even stronger! **HENSHIN!**"

The man inserted the robotic bee into his left wrist bracelet and twisted it. Beginning to transform as hexagonal outlines appeared around him.

**HENSHIN!**

The transformation gave the man a dark-green almost black bodysuit with a dark grey belt and a hexagonal buckle. Yellow striped plate for his legs and ankles for armour; heavy looking silver chest armour with a green honeycomb with a yellow outline on the chest, silver shoulder-guards with yellow spheres, silver strapped on pieces of metal on his arms, two black spheres on his shoulder guard with the one on his left hand side having a yellow bee or wasp emblazoned on it. A silver helmet with a honeycomb visor that looked like a bee.

"You! You can still-?" Another Kabuto asked in shock

"Yes. You locked Kabuto, but I'm much more than that." He answered as he walked forwards, his movements slow and confident

Another Kabuto roared and ran at him, his speed faster than any normal person couldn't see. Almost like a rapid blur as he threw a punch at the man.

_ClOcK uP!_

The armoured man was blocking as much as he could, only to be openly hit over and over.

He reached down and grasped his wings, flicking the wings 180

"Cast off!" The man grunted as he called out

**CAST OFF! CHANGE WASP!**

Another Kabuto gasped as he was shot back as the armour holding him back was removed. The man was now wearing a dark-green/black bodysuit, a dark grey belt with a hexagonal buckle, yellow ankle and shin-guards, yellow bracers and upper-arm guards, silver protruding shoulder guards and a black helmet with yellow stripes on his face that looked like a yellow bee or wasp. The man shook his hand and glared at Another Kabuto.

He rubbed his wrist, before he reached down to his belt "Clock up."

_Clock Up!_

The whole world seemed to come to a crawl as now both Another Kabuto and the man were moving at hyper speeds. The two fought, running and speeding around the area, punching and shoving the other around.

Zooming around the battle field, throwing punch after punch

Another Kabuto was zooming about, trying to dodge the attacks and land some on his own. But he had to get out of there. This was the **true** Kabuto.

Kamen Rider ZaBee, the form the man currently was in, kicked the Another Rider to the floor

_ClOcK oVeR!_

_Clock Over!_

The two returned to normal speed, ZaBee glaring down at him. He raised his arm, his hand reaching for his wrist device "Rider Sting." He stated, pressing a button on the bee

**RIDER STING! **

Electricity pulsed within the robot bee on his wrist, ZaBee glared at Another Kabuto and run at him, ready to strike him down.

_1, 2, 3! RiDeR kIcK!_

Another Kabuto hissed as electricity sparked around his body

ZaBee brought down his fist down at the Another Rider, only for both their attacks to cancel out the other, being kicked and punched away.

That was when Sougo and the others arrived

"Another Rider?" Sougo asked in shock

"ZaBee? He's here too?" Geiz double-took.

ZaBee panted as he saw the Real Sougo and noted that Another Kabuto was gone. "Damn." He frowned. "Gone." The robotic bee flew away, his armour disappearing

"So. You're the one the Worm copied." The man spoke as he approached the three.

"'W-Worm'? You mean that monster?" Sougo asked in confusion

The man nodded and then felt his stomach growl. "I don't suppose you know of a place to eat; would you?"

* * *

*time skip*

"So you're Kamen Rider Kabuto?" Sougo asked as he sat opposite of him.

"Correct. Walking the path to heaven. Ruler of all." The man answered

"Tendou...Souji?" Tsuki asked as she translated the name's meaning.

Tendou nodded as he slurped up his noodles. "Thanks for buying the rounds."

"No problem." Sougo answered. "But, what **is** that thing? I mean, it's running around with my face."

"It is a Worm. An alien life form."

"Aliens? We've got to deal with aliens now?" Geiz asked in disbelief and rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Being a Kamen Rider, that's the **least** of our problems and enemies." Tendou answered and mulled over the flavour of his noodles. "Worm's copy people. And kill those who they copied."

Sougo gulped nervously as he heard that, his life was back on the line. If he wanted to survive, he'd have to kill that monster.

"Urgh. Terrible." Tendou groaned as he finished his bowl of noodles as he shook his head. "Excuse me, could I get the chef?" Tendou asked the waitress.

"S-Sure..."

While the Waitress went off to get the chef, the Trio were muttering to themselves about this 'Worm-Sougo'. "How long until the Watches are done?" Sougo asked

"Considering me and Tsuki have done this before, it shouldn't take more than another thirty minutes." Geiz answered

"And I'll probably take a bit longer." Sougo admitted

"You're doing fine." Tsuki smiled

"Still, we need Kabuto's power to take down that monster." Sougo sighed

"We'll talk to Tendou after he's done talking to the chef." Geiz answered

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Junichiro was walking through the city, having collected his pension and a few pieces for dinner. "Katsudon for dinner." He smiled as he walked with the food and then saw his nephew. "Sougo? What's he doing there?" He wondered

Junichiro tried to call out to his nephew, only to be stopped by a young woman. "Excuse me, Sir. That's not a good idea." The woman commented.

"I'm sorry?" Junichiro asked as he looked at the strange girl as she pulled him away. "Wait, what're you-"

"RARGH!" 'Sougo' roared and transformed, starting to attack people as Another Kabuto...which got Junichiro's attention and fear, seeing his nephew turn into a monster. "My goodness!" He panicked

"You do not want to see this." the girl, Aura, said sadly

"But-but what's happened? I-I don't understand!" Junichiro panicked as he continued to look forward and run with the girl.

"We just need to get you home." Aura answered and followed the street.

"But my nephew-" He tried to answer

"Sir, trust me. Your nephew is safe." Aura responded "...Which way to your house?" She asked as she stopped at a cross-walk

"Down there on the right." Junichiro pointed.

BEEP!

"Let's go." She pulled him away and followed his directions.

"Do you know my nephew?"

"We've...we've met before. Crossed paths in a sense." Aura answered, trying to keep him in the dark.

"Really? He hasn't mentioned you." Junichiro responded

"I usually keep to myself." Aura rebutted "But your nephew has... Left an impression. He's a real sweet guy."

"He is." Junichiro nodded. "Well. Thank you, for helping me home."

"No problem. Just...stay here. Okay?" Aura requested as she was about to leave

"...Would you like a cup of tea?" Junichiro asked politely, making Aura stop in shock.

"Huh?"

"As a reward for helping me." Junichiro responded. "I can tell. You're a good kid."

''A good kid'?' She thought to herself and sighed gently. "Thank you, Mr Tokiwa. I'd like one."

* * *

*Back with the Trio*

Sougo and Geiz were following Tendou, rushing into battle. "There he is!" Geiz glared.

"I hope Tsuki will get back soon." Sougo whispered

"She'll be alright." Tendou waved off as he glared at their enemy.

'...You are **such** an asshole.' Geiz thought and readied his belt.

"She is at home finishing work on the RideWatches." Sougo nodded

Worm-Sougo, Another Kabuto, roared and turned to the three Riders. "You can't kill me. Can't **beat** me! I'm a **KING**!"

Geiz's eyes widened in shock, this was what Oma Zi-O acted like back early in his reign. 'No. It's not Sougo.'

"Get ready." Tendou spoke. **"HENSHIN!"**

**ZI-O/GEIZ!**

**HENSHIN!** The robot bee, Sougo and Geiz proclaimed as they all transformed into their respective forms.

Another Kabuto ran and glared at them, raising his clawed hands and was ready to strike them with intense speed.

_ClOcK uP!_

The world began to slow down around Another Kabuto, punching and hitting the three Riders, having a distinct advantage over them. Manically fighting them like a poorly trained street-punk.

Sougo, Geiz and Tendou were flung back and thrown to the floor at slow speeds.

_ClOcK oVeR!_

THUD!

"ARGH!" The three grunted in pain as they landed heavily.

Tendou's transformation ended, the senior Rider pulling out a black and blue gun grip that began to give off a pulsing noise.

Suddenly a robotic dragonfly appeared and started attacking Another Kabuto from every direction before rushing at Tendou

**"HENSHIN!"** The man called as the dragonfly attached to the grip, forming a gun

**HENSHIN!**

"Wh-What the-?" Sougo gasped as he saw the transformation.

Souji shot out a blast and then began to transform into a new form. Dark-blue/black bodysuit, silver armoured ankle and shin-guards, a similar belt like ZaBee, his blue metal chest-guard was a folded over like a tunic, red sections on his chest; heavy stripe plate pieces that went down to his dark blue and silver gloves, dragonfly-like wings that jutted out of his right hand shoulder and a sphere shoulder-guard. A blue and silver pilot's mask.

"Another one? How many do you have?!" Another Kabuto snarled

"As Kabuto I gathered the Drake, Sasaword and ZaBee's Zecter's." Tendo explained, pointing the weapon at Another Kabuto "For my own purpose, of course, but it comes in handy." he reached behind the weapon and pulled the ring hard slightly causing his armour to start to come off "Cast Off."

**CAST OFF!**

The heavy binding armour flew off of Tendou's torso and revealed the Kamen Rider beneath. A red-edged, white-winged shoulder-guard with a blue dragonfly-like head shoulder-guard, blue and silver chest-plate, metallic blue arm straps, a silver left bracer, a black helmet with a blue visor that looked like a dragonfly.

"Geiz." Sougo spoke.

"I got it." He understood.

**GHOST!**

**BLADE!**

Both Sougo and Geiz had inserted their own RideWatches and transformed into Geiz: Ghost Armour and Zi-O: Blade Armour.

"HA!" Sougo yelled as he rushed forward and slashed with raw power

Another Kabuto managed to dodge the attack, seeing how Sougo was focussing on power and not aim, kicking him in the side, making him roll on the road.

"Ugh!" he grunted

Tendou sighed as he saw that, seeing how Sougo had **very** little fighting experience. He'd have to pick up the slack and fight Another Kabuto.

He rushed forward, using the Drake Zecter to start opening fire

The shots ricocheted off of Another Kabuto's armour but WERE hitting him. It was definitely an improvement since the first time. Geiz ran in, throwing a punch on the distracted Another Rider and punched to the ground.

He gave a series of rapid punches before spinning around, kicking him across the face

'This guy. He **definitely** knows how to fight.' Tendou thought as he saw Geiz. 'Is **he** Zi-O's teacher?'

The two fought hard, kicking ass with Sougo fighting as best he could. But he was getting hit, more than he was hitting.

Another Kabuto skidded back as he was hit by Tendou and Geiz, panting in pain. "I'll. Be. Back." He hissed and ran off, giving himself some distance from the fight.

"Rider Shooting." Tendou said as he pulled the back of his weapon like he was casting off

**RIDER SHOOTING!**

And a great shot came from Tendou's gun, flying and hit Another Kabuto in the back as it escaped "Darn it."

"That's **twice** now!" Geiz glared as he de-transformed.

Sougo panted heavily as he turned back to normal as well. He couldn't hit him. What was he _doing_ during that fight?

"Let's go." Tendou spoke up as he pulled up Sougo by the back of his shirt.

"Huh?" Sougo blinked

"Back to your place. We need to train you." Tendou answered as he pulled Sougo away.

* * *

*Back at the 9 5 Do*

"You!" Tsuki and Aura glared, alone in the kitchen of the 9 5 DO

"What're **you** doing here?" Tsuki pointed

"Having tea! What're **you** doing here?" Aura responded

"I LIVE here!" Tsuki snapped

The two pushed their foreheads together, snarling

"Tsuki, Aura. What's going on?" Junichiro asked as he walked out with some biscuits to help calm them all down.

"Nothing!" both said, trying to be cheerful and act like nothing was wrong

"I...I don't know what's happening today. Hearing that monster where Sougo was, the calamities around town." Junichiro frowned as he sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"It's fine sir. How about you go and sit down, maybe have a nap?" Aura suggested

"Yes. Yes, I...I think that's for the best." He nodded. "Come get me if Sougo is alright."

"Yes, Sir." Tsuki nodded as she saw him leave.

As he left up the stairs, both girls turned back to each other and glared in anger.

"You think the King wants you?" Aura mocked with a smirk after a few moments

"What're you talking about?" Tsuki rebutted as she tried to keep it hidden.

"I mean... Look at you." Aura said as she pulled back, throwing her hair over her shoulder "And look at me. And how he reacts every time we meet."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tsuki flinched as she saw that. "You're almost never here. He sees me all the time."

"Exactly. He's bored with you and wants _me_." Aura answered "I mean, look at me. My legs are to die for." she mocked "And he DID ask me to step on him when we first met." she smirked in victory

"He asked me to be his lap pillow!" Tsuki confessed and shouted at her.

"... What?" Aura blinked, shocked for two reasons. One, the prude Tsukuyomi would admit that. And two, that Sougo asked that

"... I... Actually I asked if he wanted to lie there... But he offered me a foot massage!" she stuttered

"F-Foot massage?" Aura gasped as she heard that. "He gives foot massages?"

"Yes. And really good ones!" Tsuki answered

"More than once?!"

"Yes! Twice a week since I asked." She answered

"...You frigging-!" Aura glared before the door opened and saw Sougo, Geiz and Tendou enter the 9 5 Do.

"... Hello, my king." Aura smirked and bowed, almost mockingly but still showing respect

"Aura?" Sougo asked in shock as he was pulled away.

"Talk to your girlfriends later. We're busy." Tendou brushed him off and pulled Sougo to the back garden.

"Girlfriends?" Both Tsuki and Aura gasped as they heard that.

"No way I'd share with this bitch!" Aura snarled

"That goes double for me!" Tsuki huffed in response.

"...What an asshole!" Geiz growled and went between Tsuki and Aura.

Outside, Tendou let go of Sougo and got some distance between himself and his student. "Who taught you, Sougo?"

"What?" Sougo asked in confusion

"Who taught you how to fight?" Tendou clarified.

"Um...I. No-one. I mean, Geiz has been teaching me but-" Sougo responded

"It shows. You've no form, no technique, no style. You're just flailing about until you hit something." He answered, poking Sougo's fighting style.

"But. I've never had-" Sougo began to explain, only to see Tendou get into a fighting pose and then throw a punch at him. "WHOA!"

"You'll learn now." Tendou answered, throwing another punch at Sougo, catching his chest.

"By what? You beating me up?"

"The best experience is in a **real** fight!" Tendou answered as he fought Sougo. "I'll teach you more after a few rounds."

Sougo gulped as he heard that...he was going to get a crash course in fighting although he admitted that he needed it.

This was his next lesson, to be a true Kamen Rider.

* * *

*downstairs*

"So you're only here because of Another Kabuto showing his doppelganger face and you stopped Junichiro from seeing Sougo turn into a monster?" Geiz asked

"That's exactly what I did." Aura answered as she was on one side of the room and Tsuki on the other.

"Forgive me if I don't fully believe you." She responded

"I'm here to take my place as Queen of Time, and to get rid of Oma Zi-O, glory hog. Not to ruin lives." Aura shot back

"Okay, now **that** I can believe." Tsuki responded.

"Sougo isn't Oma Zi-O, he's not that monster." Geiz clarified

"You don't say." she rolled her eyes "I had that same thought, but I'm not sure with... The other one out there. Either way I don't want Oma Zi-O in charge and I **do** want to be in charge, however ruining peoples' lives like how Oma Zi-O ruined everyone's isn't my agenda."

"Meaning it's one of the other's." Geiz responded, trying to think if it was Swartz or Wol who made him.

"Swartz. He shoved the Another RideWatch into that...**thing's** chest." Aura answered with disgust in her voice "Wol is like me... Although he can be a bit chaotic."

"So he's the more dangerous one." Geiz responded, trying to figure out how to stop him.

"You've been quiet. Why?" Aura asked Tsuki, who seemed to be staring into space.

"That...that name. Swartz. It's...It just sounds familiar." Tsukuyomi admitted as she rubbed her forehead.

"It should, he's our leader, under Oma Zi-O of course." Aura answered

THUD!

"What was that?" Aura asked

"Probably that asshole punching Sougo into the wall." Geiz answered

* * *

*Outside*

"You done?" Sougo panted

"Yes." Tendou answered as he relaxed his body. "I'm disappointed. You didn't even get one hit on me."

Sougo grumbled in response. Against this guy whose name **LITERALLY** means 'Heavenly path, rules over all'! This guy was unbeatable!

"... I earned this." Tendou said simply, randomly

"S-Sorry?" Sougo asked as he looked up at him, seeing the senior Kamen Rider on an imaginary pedestal that he couldn't hope to climb.

"I knew... I'd be needed to fight. That one day I would gain power and battle the Worm's. When I first revived my belt years before the battle began." Tendou said simply "And so... I trained. I trained and trained as the years went by."

Sougo leaned against the wall of his home as he listened to this.

"Grandmother said this." Tendou said, pointing to the sky "You can plant two flowers of the same breed. Even if you plot them right next to each other, they are hit by different rain. Shrouded by different shadows. Given in-equal food. When grown, they will not be identical. Even if grown side by side."

Sougo mulled this over...Tendou and he were those flowers. "I...I understand." He nodded slowly.

"Good." He nodded and Tendou extended his hand to Sougo.

Sougo grabbed it and pulled himself up, wobbly-kneed after hours if not all day fighting.

"Makes sense. The Worm will probably attack tomorrow, being in your body after all." Tendou answered

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sougo asked

"He's in a new body **and** has gotten its ass kicked twice already." Tendou answered. "He'll need time to recover."

Sougo grumbled, walking inside

Inside, Tsuki and Geiz were standing, Aura having left a little while ago. "What a witch." Tsuki grumbled as she headed upstairs.

"...What happened?" Tendou asked

Geiz sighed and shook his head, going to the RideWatches, making the finishing touches. "Nearly finished."

"Right." Tendou nodded. "See you tomorrow, Sougo." He waved and left.

Sougo looked at Souji and felt his feet give out, falling to a chair as his bruises stung.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Worm-Sougo snarled, back at a random warehouse

He panted as he tried to get comfortable, but he had no comfort to speak of. None that he could see. "Damn that...Kabuto. I'll kill him. I'll KILL him!"

"You will not." A new voice spoke as a figured appeared in the warehouse. "You dare take the form of My Overlord?"

"... What?" Worm-Sougo hissed

"Someone like you is not worthy to speak his name, let alone take his visage. You are a treacherous double." The man spoke, it was Woz, still holding his book.

"Ah... Woz."

Woz glared at Worm-Sougo, it being the first time he was ever angry at Sougo...though, it wasn't the **real** Sougo. "You will relinquish that form. Right now." He instructed it.

"Oh? And what are you going to do?" he smirked

Woz was frozen...He had no means to fight this creature. No means to protect himself. All he had was his book.

"Oh? Yes?" he grinned, standing up and walking towards Woz "What are you going to do? Well?"

"I...I well. I'll-" Woz gulped as he tried to stand his ground.

"Nothing. That's what you'll do. Absolutely frigging nothing! You're WEAK! **That's** why you hang around me! You're nothing more than someone after my scraps!" Worm-Sougo pointed at him as he got right in front of him.

"Leave, Woz." Swartz ordered

"S-Swartz." Woz whispered

"Leave." Swartz repeated with a glare.

Woz looked at him and then the Worm-Sougo, who was smirking like a psycho, which made Woz leave for elsewhere.

Aura and Wol appeared, sighing at the sight

"You were **crazy** today. I doubt anyone will trust Sougo Tokiwa again after today." Wol laughed

"Yeah." Aura commented casually

"Hello~, sexy lady." Sougo smiled as he saw her, looking at her cockily.

"Get. Away. From me." She glared at it before she gasped, being pushed against the wall.

"Why? You're just my type." Worm-Sougo smiled as he saw her.

"Enough." Swartz called out.

"No." He snapped, pushing Aura closer to the wall. Holding her hands above her head, kissing her

Aura gasped as she felt this...**Thing's** lips press against hers, stealing a kiss from her. And...it was wearing the 'skin' of someone she _might_ admire.

"Get off of her!" Wol shouted as he saw this as a step too far.

Worm-Sougo rolled his eyes and glared at Wol for stopping his fun only for Wol to push him away

"The hell's your problem?" Worm-Sougo snapped as he was pushed off and glared at Wol

"You're going too far with that." Wol answered

"Oh, **that** is where you draw the line?" Worm-Sougo snapped

"ENOUGH!" Swartz shouted

Aura was silent and hugged herself quietly as she bolted away from Worm-Sougo

She covered her mouth as she felt sick by his advances. She **hated** that. She imagined the REAL Sougo and how he was more respectful than that...granted she stole his first kiss, but he was much better.

She spat to the ground, closing her eyes

"URGH!" She shuddered in disgust. 'I hope Sougo murders you, you frigging sociopath!'

"He's as bad as Oma Zi-O." Wol glared

"Oh, you realise that **now**?" Aura asked sarcastically. "At least the _real_ Sougo doesn't-!" and everyone looked at her.

"What was that, Aura?" Swartz inquired, almost glaring at her with a steely look.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She answered defensively as she got up and left as she walked away.

'Aura.' Wol thought sadly as he saw her leave...and turned back to Worm-Sougo. He shook his head and left.

"What? Aren't you going to bow to your KING?" Worm-Sougo proclaimed

"Ignore them for now." Swartz answered, "You need to regain your strength."

"Whatever."

* * *

*time skip*

"So this thing will help you fight the Another Kabuto?" Tendou asked as he now held the Kabuto Ridewatch in his hand. It was a silver base watch with a red faceplate, it had the symbol for 'Zect' on the top and the number _2006_ underneath.

"Yeah, or you can use it to get your powers back." Sougo clarified

"Hmm." Tendou nodded as he looked at it. He threw the Kabuto RideWatch to Sougo, his hands going to his pockets.

"You don't-?" Sougo asked

"You need this more than I do." Tendou answered. "Consider it a gift." as Tendou walked off calmly

"Where? Where are you going?" Sougo asked in worry

"To find your fake." Tendou closed the door, leaving Sougo, Geiz and Tsuki on their own.

Sougo looked at the RideWatch in his hand and sighed. "Are the RideWatches all done?"

"Except that big one and the blue ones, yeah." Geiz answered. "We might need to head out again."

"Sougo, what're you getting at?" Tsuki asked

"I want you two to go and get more Quartz." Sougo responded

"What? Then you'll be on your own!" Tsuki snapped

"I know." Sougo answered slowly as he exhaled gently "I need to do this."

The two looked at each other and then at Sougo...And then sighed in understanding.

"Alright. We'll go." Tsuki frowned, not liking this, but they knew he had to do this.

"We'll be back as we possibly can." Geiz answered. "Just hope the Time Mazine is still running since Another Kuuga."

Sougo nodded, walking off

"Are you ready, Tsukuyomi?" Geiz asked his 'sister'.

She nodded gently and stood up. "Yes."

Upstairs, Junichiro was waiting at the top, having overheard all of that...and terrified. What were they talking about?

* * *

*In town*

Sougo was walking through town, Driver attached to his waist as he approached the battle... Between Another Kabuto and a purple Rider, Sasword

Sasword was a dark-green/black body-suited Rider, silver leg and ankle armour, a strange purple segmented tail around his torso and hips, silver legs across his chest, red dots where the head of the scorpion was, the purple pincers were protruding shoulder-pads, silver bracers, a purple scorpion on his head with silver legs that made a mouth guard and green pincers for the visors.

"Tendou." Sougo whispered as he saw them. He looked at the Kabuto RideWatch and turned to the fight.

**ZI-O!**

"Huh?" Another Kabuto gasped as he saw his origin, who had activated his RideWatch. "ARGH! Get AWAY!" And kicked Sasword away. "What're you doing here? You can't kill me! You don't have the means too! I'm going to be KING!"

...

"My uncle once told me this." Sougo frowned "People have both a light side and a dark side, like the moon. And acting on your dark side doesn't make you a bad person, as long as it doesn't consume you... Maybe somewhere deep down I DO want to be king, to get back at everyone who has made fun of me. But I'm not going to become a monster, and ignore all the love my uncle gave me! Everything he taught me! **HENSHIN!**"

**KAMEN RI~DER~! ZI-O!**

Tendou chuckled gently as he heard that, seems that he wasn't the only one with a wise family member. Another Kabuto glared and ran at Sougo, who was aiming to kill him and ignored Sasword only for Sasword to block the attack and detransform.

"TENDOU!" Sougo called out in shock as he saw his mentor roll on the ground and grunt in pain.

"You're next, Zi-O!" Another Kabuto roared and pointed at him

Tendou was just laughing as he heard that.

"Huh? Why? Why're you laughing?" Another Kabuto glared

"Because you, Mr Towkia, remind me of a very interesting person... My only friend." Tendou smirked as he pulled himself to his feet. He raised a hand into the air and added "Also, you. You seem to forget what I told you. My Evolution is as fast as light." Suddenly green energy formed inside Tendou's raised hand as he clenched it, a silver mechanical beetle appearing in his clenched hand... Alongside a second Kabuto RideWatch

"Impossible!" Another Kabuto gasped

"How did you?" Sougo asked

Over in the shadows, Swartz and Wol couldn't believe their eyes. How did this person get a **SECOND** Kabuto RideWatch? "That...Broken rule...Bastard!" Swartz snarled

"Ready, Sougo?" Tendou asked as he absorbed the power within his RideWatch.

"Right!"

**KABUTO!**

**KABUTO! **

The two began to change as Tendou inserted a red Kabuto on his belt and Sougo inserted the RideWatch into his belt.

**"HENSHIN!"** The two proclaimed and activated their forms.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!**

**HENSHIN!**

**ARMOUR TIME! CHANGE BEETLE! KABUTO!**

"Cast Off!" Tendou proclaimed as he opened up his Kabuto buckle, which sparked electricity

**CAST OFF!**

**CHANGE BEETLE! **

Another Kabuto was sent flying back as armour parts flew in every direction, two red horn's clicking in place with blue eyes shining and pink kanji slamming down

Sougo's legs were armoured in white/silver shin and foot guards, black waist armour silver and white torso armour with a red chest-piece, silver arm guards and black gloves, his shoulders were red with rhinoceros beetle horns jutting outwards from his shoulders. Sougo's helmet was silver with a red Kabuto horn between the clock-hand antenna and his pink visor katakana lettering now read 'Kabuto'.

Another Kabuto grunted as he stood up and looked in shock at the two Kabuto Riders!

"IWAE!" Woz proclaimed as he stood a far place away from the three Kabutos, but close enough to make the proclamation. "He is the Heir to the power of all Riders! The Ruler of Time, travelling beyond time and space to reign over past and future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Kabuto Armour! And in this moment, he has once again received the power of another Rider!"

"Woz?" Sougo, Another Kabuto, Wol and Swartz looked at him in shock, thinking he wouldn't be here.

"My Overlord. Lay low this pretender to your ascension." Woz called out. "And it will be a glorious page in the chapter of your history."

Hearing that, Sougo nodded and activated his RideWatches.

**FINISH TIME! KABUTO!**

"Clock Up." Sougo and Tendou said together, Tendou slamming his hand against the pad on his hip while Sougo span his belt

_CLOCK UP!_

**CLOCK! TIME BREAK! **

Another Kabuto began to panic and began to run, only for Sougo to run and get in front of him with much greater speeds. "HRAH-HA!" Sougo kicked the monster back towards Tendou

The two got to work, throwing a combination of rapid fire strikes. Basically playing catch with the Another Rider

Another Kabuto was bounced around, grunting in pain, as his body began to crack and began to spark as they were destroying him.

Tendou calmly pressed the three legs of his belt, his back to Another Kabuto

**1! 2! 3!**

He then closed the beetle, calm "Rider Kick."

**FINISH TIME! KABUTO!**

"Rider Kick." Sougo copied

**RIDER KICK!**

**CLOCK! TIME BREAK!**

Another Kabuto was double-kicked in the centre, making him lose his outer monster shell, then his Sougo state and transformed back into its monstrous Worm form, cracking and screaming as it began to break and explode into multiple shards.

_CLOCK OVER!_

Green flame burned behind the two, both having performed a counter kick which destroyed one of the two forms of Another Kabuto.

Swartz and Wol looked in shock, seeing their monster destroyed, by two Riders with the same power no less.

"Darn." Swartz hissed and walked away

Both Sougo and Tendou transformed back, panting gently as they knew they had destroyed the Another RideWatch and the Worm. Both gave a respectful nod to the other as they were headed back home.

Woz smiled, seeing His Overlord triumphant over the disgusting fake as he was about to leave.

Unbeknownst to Sougo, there **were** people who heard Woz's proclamation, people who heard about the ascension of 'Kamen Rider Zi-O'...and being the 'Ruler of Time'

"Nicely done." Tendou nodded

"Thanks." He answered. "...Woz." He called out to the Chronicler. "Thank you."

"My Overlord?" Woz looked on as he turned. "You honour me."

"So this is that 'Woz' friend of yours." Tendou spoke as he looked at Sougo

"That's right." Sougo answered with a nod.

''A friend'?' Woz thought as he heard that again. He bowed and left for the future in a respectful manner. "... I need to go to speak to my Overlord."

"Okay. See you later." Sougo waved and saw him vanish to the future.

Tendou looked at the RideWatch in his hand and saw the Hyper Zecter still flying around. He tossed the watch back to it and let it fly back to the future, to return it back to its proper place.

* * *

*In the Quartz Cave*

Oma Zi-O appeared in the Quartz world, walking through the realm. The crunch of Quartz was under his feet as he looked around, looking at the chipped walls and jutting out crystals as he walked forward. He held in his hands a chunk of black metal, which looked like he ripped it out. He saw a chunk of blue Quartz and frowned, stomping down on it. He walked forwards and looked around as he held the large chunk of black quartz in his hand and looked around for something else. Something...much needed for this Quartz. "Here." He whispered and grabbed a piece of green Quartz and ripped it out.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Future Time! Woz, 2068!

**Reviews:**

Merendinoemiliano: Wow, glad you have enjoyed the chapters.

SlyDoctor: Don't worry, we've got plans for the Quartz in later chapters.

HackerEX: Oh, hoh...It's going to get good soon.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, we took a shot at 'Canon Sougo' with that one. *laughs* Thanks for keeping track on the counter.

DS Rider: Does this chapter make up for it?

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: ...Grey, please educate this gentleman.

ChaosSonic1: You are certainly perceptive. But to answer one of your questions: The Quartz are a back-story we gave for the RideWatches; in the show, they just appear and we're supposed to accept that. We came up with the Quartz because it also plays into the theme with clocks and time and also 'Over Quartzer', they just went nowhere with it. But now, it does.

IamBurden: Here's the thing...We wanted to flesh Sougo out a little. And with the theme of 'clocks' in the show, I saw a connection between clock hands and legs. Plus, Aura and Tsuki have nice legs!

Missingmoney: We. Are. Working on it! We're going to fix that plotline.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Missingmoney: We do have ideas for the royal family

IamBurden: Not really, it is a bad premise for a _RIDER SHOW_ especially. Since the definition of a Kamen Rider, as laid out by Ishinomori since the first fucking series, is a Hero of Justice.

And a Hero of Justice is a very specific term in Japan. And to put it the most simple, it is a hero who sacrifices of themselves to protect others and to fight evil. It is why evil Kamen Rider's also exist, as a thief and corruption of that phrase which the real Rider's take back.

Also, it makes Sougo a very unlikable person and everyone else idiots since they never debate in the show if it is right to kill him or not, they just keep flip-flopping between yes and no.

Another Hiryu: You. Can go. And fuck. Off.

You posted this five days after the latest update. Two before the next update. And Ghost has been uploading weekly. So fuck. You.

And if you think this story is stupid then why are you reading it?

JonOma: Romance is another type and form of character development, a good one when used well as it advances two or more characters very organically.

KRNexus: It is a Kabuto beetle, it is a valid name to call it by... also when one of us is dyslexic (that being me in this case) we do try and cheat over words that cause headaches if we can help it

GameDemonKing: We are writing our own 'movies' for the series and carefully using what works best.

KoutaMamba24: Terrible and made more plot holes and confusion.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: As shown both in the Zi-O TV show and the last few chapters of our story, when a senior Rider uses their own RideWatch it 'unlocks' their powers by protecting them from the Another Rider... basically.

If you meant how there was randomly a second watch... This is Tendo. He pulls the Hyper Zecter from the future every time he goes Hyper form. So he just summoned the Hyper Zecter, which brought the Kabuto RideWatch from the future, so small time loop

Guest chapter 11 Mar 4: Err... yes it can? Or did you just ignore not only its debut episodes (where Grand Zi-O not only froze time but freely rewound it and then teleported himself to the future) but also the Another Zi-O II arc where Hiryu had free control over time?

Geiz had no problems with Zi-O II. He turned against Sougo when he thought Tsuki died trying to kill him. And even if they did feel that way they obviously got over it. He also could freely use both powers independently, he didn't have to sacrifice one for the other. All you are doing is stating things that were never said in the show. You are pushing your own head cannons on how the characters feel to justify the bad writing

Also we don't know if that would be the result or not because... guess what? The show ignored that power ages ago! And on top of that, I would like to add, Sougo never said he was going to stop using the rewind time ability, that is once again you assuming because the show didn't want to give an explanation

Another Blade did not force Hajime to 'unseal his power'. The power of Chalice has nothing to do with his power of the Joker, in terms of his and Kenzaki's urge to fight. He also used the power of Chalice to **ATTACK SOUGO** and **DEFEND ANOTHER BLADE**! Also White Woz was never shown using his tablet to make the two fight. Again, you are using your head-canon to excuse the show.

Just like a lot of people I saw on Twitter while Zi-O was airing who said "Oh, they explained that the 2019 watches didn't real the Rider's powers because they were made in the modern year! They totally explained how the rules changed!" when they DIDN'T and then acknowledged they didn't nearly ten episodes after they started doing that shit

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *already dancing* What was that?

HackerEX: The Quartz colours has nothing to do with Legacy Rider's

SlyDoctor: Tendo DID do that! There was a mini-arc in Kabuto where he stole/bought/gained the Drake, Zabee and Sasword Zecter's for the Perfect Zecter he just never used them to transform.

Ever hear of love triangles?

Shippu basically means whirlwind

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Future Time! Woz, 2068!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was nearing the winter holiday, the decorations were being hung up at the 9 to 5 DO and Sougo was trying to explain **what** this festive time was. Though Geiz and Tsukuyomi hadn't much cause to celebrate it in their past.

"So, this whole thing is about exchanging gifts?" Geiz asked as he 'helped' put stuff up

"_And_ spending time with those you care about." Sougo followed up. "Things like this can't just be taken at face value."

"That is true." Tsuki whispered, remembering everyone they've seen dead

"Hey, you know...you two are family as well. It's just been me and my uncle these past few years. It's nice to have other people come here." Sougo tried to lighten the mood.

"I suppose." Geiz answered with a sigh, sitting next to Tsuki and rubbed her back, knowing what she was thinking.

"Sougo, could you help me with these things?" Junichiro called down from upstairs.

"Coming!" He called up. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked them

"I'm fine. Go." Tsuki smiled brightly, nodding

Sougo nodded gently and headed upstairs to help his uncle.

"The past...So full of hope." Geiz smiled sadly.

"Yeah. It's nice though; isn't it?" She whispered

"We should get something for Junichiro. After all...He's housed us for all this time." Geiz suggested

"Yeah." Tsuki nodded

"But what do we get him?" Geiz asked in confusion.

"Err..." She blinked and nervously thought.

"We're going out!" The two called up to the second floor and headed out.

Upstairs, Junichiro and Sougo were hanging up some small snowflake decorations. "Um, okay. See you soon." He responded

"I wonder where they're going." Sougo pondered as he held his Uncle's step-ladder.

* * *

*elsewhere, with the Time Jackers*

Aura and Wol were sitting on a bench and eating warm dumplings to stay off the chill in the air. It definitely helped since they were **not** used to the cold...and wearing clothes with designer holes in them didn't help. "Hmm, I've got to admit. This stuff. S'not bad." Wol commented as he ate his dumpling.

"The past most certainly has good food." Aura nodded and agreed

"You gonna be spying on the Overlord again tonight?" Wol asked cheekily "What do you even do, sit next to his bed and watch him sleeping? If so, that's REAL creepy!"

"Says the person who found Another Kabuto to be hilarious." Aura shot back, remembering how he was laughing his butt off from that.

"Okay, I didn't know that the creep was an assaulter." Wol frowned. "If I knew he would have touched you like that, I would have killed him before he hurt you. You're... All I've got Aura."

...

"I know. You're all I've got to, Wol." she sighed, giving him a one-armed hug "You're the annoying little brother I didn't know I wanted."

"And you're the perverted big sister, who's lusting after the enemy, which I didn't want but am happy I do." he joked

Aura chuckled and let go of him, the two eating the last parts of their dumplings. "What're we gonna do now?"

"Honestly? I dunno." Wol answered as he leaned back

"I certainly do." Swartz's voice spoke up as he appeared before them.

"Hey Swartz, want some?" Wol offered

Swartz looked at the still warm dumpling in the paper bag...and took it. "What is it?"

"A 'holiday dumpling'. Some temporary thing the cart guy was making...Delicious as all heck though." Wol answered

"Hmm." Aura hummed as she was licking off some of the sauce from her fingers. "Better than just standing here freezing our butts off."

Swartz looked at the dumpling and picked it up. Taking a bite he blinked and hummed gently. "...Damn, that's good." He mumbled.

"I know; right?" Wol smiled as he leaned up.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Aura asked as she crumpled up the bag she had hers in.

"Simple. The plan we have been using isn't working." Swartz said before he pulled out... Three black ZikuDriver's?!

"Where did you-?" Aura shouted

"If I had a drink I'd spit take right now!" Wol gasped

"I have my ways." He smirked as he held the Drivers. "As for my plan, we change it up." All while he took another bite out of the dumpling. "Take one, now."

"What even are these?" Aura asked as she took one of the black Drivers

Wol looked at it and inspected it. "They look like ZikuDrivers but without that white quartz guard on the front. Are they busted?"

"No, they aren't 'busted'. These are the means to fight back against Zi-O." Swartz answered. "Don't put them on!" He shouted as Wol was about to put it on. "They're not for you!"

"... Then who are they for?"

Swartz just chuckled with an evil smile and took a bite out of his dumpling.

* * *

*With Geiz and Tsuki*

"What would Junichiro like?" Tsuki wondered as she and Geiz were window-shopping at the various shops, seeing all the various deals and bright and colourful banners with the twinkling lights.

"I don't know." Geiz responded. "Well, he's always fixing clocks right?"

"Geiz, we're not going to get him something broken." Tsuki deadpanned.

"I-I wasn't suggesting that!" Geiz responded. "I meant like some new tools or something. The stuff he uses looks like they're about used up."

"True. But which shop?" She wondered

"...Shoot." Geiz grumbled.

"GEIZ-KUN!" Several girls cheered as they saw him.

"Huh? Gck!" He froze in shock. "Oh no!" He panicked

"Isn't that your fan-club?" Tsuki asked as Geiz sprinted away

"Tsuki-Chan, where's Geiz-Kun going?" Some of the girls asked, almost invading her.

"Are you on a date with Geiz-Kun?" Some glared

"I-I don't know. We were just getting some gifts for our landlord." Tsuki answered honestly. "We're not dating! He's like my brother!"

"Oh thank goodness." one sighed

"Hey, we're wondering, what are yours and Geiz's last names?" another asked

...

"What are last names?" she asked

**Record scratch!**

"Y-You don't know what your last names are?" The leader of the girls asked

"You don't **have** last names?" Another followed up.

"No, not really. We just...don't have them." Tsuki frowned, slowly realising that having a last-name was common in the past. In the future, people didn't bother...if you could just have a single name, that would be fine...if one could survive that long.

They were given a single name by their parents and that was what mattered. That one name, their identity. The one thing Oma Zi-O could not take away

The girls looked saddened at that...somewhat ashamed that Tsukuyomi and Geiz didn't **have** a last name to their person. "Well, maybe we can help you find one. I mean, it _is_ the time of giving after all."

"Maybe." another nodded

"Oh! I see him!" another girl called

"Bye, Tsuki-Chan! Geiz-Kun!" The girls cheered and ran after him.

"GAH!" And he ran off, terrified what these girls would do to him.

"Err...I guess what Sougo said was true. Some girls **can** be scary." Tsuki blinked

"Why do you think I was hiding?" Sougo commented, walking over

"Sougo!" Tsuki gasped as she saw him. "Um, h-hello. I. I thought you were busy."

"Uncle Junichiro and I finished up, he said that I should go and find you." Sougo answered honestly and then began to blush gently. "Um, it-it seems you're...looking for a gift for him."

Tsuki nodded gently as the chill was getting to her, making her cheeks a little pink. "Yes. That's right."

"Well, I can help you find something." He answered as he smiled at her, subtly reaching for her hand

And she did too, she reached out before she felt a chill blow through her neck. "H-hnn!"

"Oh, wait." Sougo frowned and wrapped his scarf around her neck. "That's better." He responded. "Um...D-Do you want to go shop?" He asked nervously.

"... Sure." she blushed and smiled, gripping her scarf

Sougo looked at her hand and gulped, leading the way.

The two walked through the shops and looked around for something Junichiro would like...But all the while, Sougo was looking at Tsuki.

The two were spending time, their eyes flicking to each other every now and again

Suddenly the people around them started acting weird

"Err, Tsuki; are you seeing this?" Sougo asked as he looked at the other shoppers.

"Yeah." she nodded, frowning

The people around them began to change and become armoured in strange clothing and designs.

There were people getting dressed in netted sleeves and trousers, spiked toed shoes and clawed hands and dirty purple cloth-covered bodies. Almost like they were generic ninjas from a manga, with curled four-pointed shuriken on their foreheads.

Some other people were turned into wearing spliced colour clothing, one side red with a circle on the centre of the body and a circle for an eye, and a blue 'X' on the other side and an eye, with dark yellow claws and an exclamation mark on their foreheads.

And some other people were turned into dirty-yellow and silver jointed robot-like monstrosities with gears coming out of their shoulders and on bent body armour, almost like a banana.

"What the-?!" he two gasped

The transformed people began to jerk and jut about, glaring at the other customers and even escaping into the street, causing minimal destruction but mostly anarchy around the plaza.

"RARGH!" A ninja-monster roared and ran at Sougo and Tsuki.

Instinctively, Sougo kicked the monster away, trying this best not to hurt the person within, since...it **was** a person not thirty seconds ago. "We've gotta go!" He called out

The two ran out of the store, seeing various people still running away from the monsters. It was just anarchy. "What the heck is going on?" Tsukuyomi wondered as they got to safety.

"I don't know." Sougo admitted. "But we can't just do nothing."

"Just hope Geiz is doing better than us." Tsuki whispered

Sougo nodded as he attached his Driver, ready to fight

But strangely, someone was already fighting these 'ninja monsters'! "What the?" He gasped as he saw someone...who looked like a ninja.

The figure was dressed in purple armour, his boots were black, his shin-guards and forearm bracers looked like they had purple bandages wrapped around them, exposing the black-guards underneath, purple knee caps and thigh guards with emblazoned grey kunai. His gloves were black with thicker padding on the top, hexagonal netting on his black upper-arms, purple shoulder pads that looked designed on a circle-saw shuriken, a purple scarf around his neck, purple and black stomach armour that looked like ninja-garb; his chest-plate was divided, black vertically, purple horizontally, only divided by a large grey four-pointed star shuriken on the centre. His mask was mostly purple, piercing yellow eyes, a silver forehead guard with two black kunai making an 'X' and a face-sized silver shuriken on his face like a Sougo's antennae.

And around his waist, which surprised Sougo most of all, was a belt. A silver and purple belt that was eerily similar to Sougo's and Geiz's. It was mostly silver; except for the left-hand slot, which looked like a comic book's 'wind motion' which had a silver four-pointed shuriken with purple markings on it.

"Who is that?!" Tsuki gasped

The 'Ninja', for lack of a better term, was fighting the monsters with basic martial arts and brawling style. "Hrah-ha!" And slashed three ninja monsters into pieces with a bicycle kick, defeating them and possibly freeing the people from within. "Damnable Ninjackoids." He spoke seriously...almost like he was intentionally growling as he spoke; he turned to the civilians and raced towards them, getting them out of the fight quickly before he turned back and proclaimed. "Ninpo Kirisute!" And summoned a sword from his back and got into a stance, leaping into the air before slashing down.

It took about three seconds before the Ninja stood up from kneeling and sheathed his blade, before the force of bisecting the 'Ninjackoids' worked and defeated them.

"Who...Who are-?" A civilian askedin awe, only for the Ninja to stop her right there.

"Ore wa. Kamen Rider. Shinobi!" The Ninja proclaimed proudly before throwing a smoke bomb onto the floor and disappeared into thin air.

"Kamen Rider...Shinobi?" People asked in shock

* * *

*With Geiz*

The girls were thankful, but they were also terrified for Geiz, he was facing monsters on his own. They wouldn't forget this deed for their hero.

"Hnn! Gah!" Geiz grunted and was pushed back. "Okay. Enough messing around!" He glared at them and readied his Ziku Driver.

"Oh, ho, ho." An unfamiliar voice spoke aloud as it clapped, getting the attention of the red and blue monsters. "Looks like we've got some new contestants! The 'Quizackers'!" The person sounded like a game-show host.

"'New contestants'?" Geiz blinked in confusion, as the monsters glared at the new figure. "'Quizackers'?"

It was a black bodysuited person, gold straps on his black boots, black shin and kneecap guards, a black chest guard that looked similar to the Game Driver Kamen Rider's chest-plate. On his right-hand side, there were red question marks, circling around his thigh, to red question marks on his upper thigh and torso that hid under his chest-plate; a red and gold-rimmed bike-like shoulder-pads, his upper arm had a red question mark ring and o his forearm, under a gold bracelet with a red forearm-guard and grip. On his left-hand side, it was the same, only the question marks and the bracer were blue. His chest, though mainly black, had two distinct markings on his right was a red 'O' and on his left was a blue 'X'. His helmet was mainly a solid black, but on his forehead was a protruding gold-rimmed white question mark, a white mouth guard that looked part of the helmet's visor, and two gold question marks for his eyes, with two grips from the helmet's back to hold the visor in place. And around this new person's waist, noted by Geiz, was a silver belt. It had five question marks, two small ones on the left that were blue, two small ones on the right that were red and one in the centre, the largest and was a gradient between red to white to blue.

"True or false." The figure spoke, holding a single finger up. "Water is comprised of two hydrogen molecules and one oxygen molecule."

"Huh?" Geiz deadpanned as he heard that.

"URGH-RAH!" The 'Quizackers' roared in response, running at the figure and were suddenly electrocuted.

"Ooh! Sorry, 'Urgh-rah' is not an answer. The answer was 'True'." The figure responded, kicking and punching the Quizackers. "Next question! True or false. 1066 was the year Queen Elizabeth the First of England took the throne."

The Quizackers got back up, glaring at the figure and ran at him. Screaming in response as an answer, only to be electrocuted and punched away.

"Sorry, the answer was 'False'!" The figure responded. "1066 was the year William the Conqueror took the throne. Final Question! True or false; I'm going to end this in one final shot."

"Urgh..." The monsters looked up in pain before the figure answered

"The answer is: True!" The figure proclaimed. "Thanks for playing!" And threw powerful electrically charged punches at the Quizackers and destroyed them, but freed the hostages within.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Geiz called out as he looked at this new guy.

"Ah, where are my manners. I've been your humble hero: Kamen Rider Quiz!" He spoke with a flourish and left.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

People were still running, terrified of the remaining monsters, all of them were destroying the holiday shops and even stores.

"This is bad." Woz frowned as he looked on, flicking through his book. There was no mention of this in his book

This was unprecedented. Someone must be tampering with his knowledge or something. "I have to figure this out." Only for him to be buffeted by people who were trying to run away. Woz fell to the floor and almost lost his book, seeing feet almost trample him...and to come face to face with the robotic-monsters. "AHHHH!" He panicked and tried to leave. The robotic monsters gave high whirring screeches as they reached out and grabbed Woz only to be kicked away, by a black booted individual. "What on Earth?" He gasped and was freed from the grip of the monster.

Emerging from the crowd was a black, bulky bodysuited figure. His boots looked like they were heavy-plated, gold and black ankle guards, black shin and thigh guards with white electrical grid-lines with red rivets holding the metal plates in place and black kneecap guards. The figure's chest-plate was a bronze-gold colour, almost like it was a heavy-duty machine's schematics interior with red lines going over his shoulders and torso, it seemed to be riveted into the figure itself, which **must** hurt. The shoulder-guards were folded over bronze metal connected to black joints with red rivets and black metal with gold trim plates. Black and gold bracers with protruding piston-like bronze metal shapes, gold metal hand-guards. His helmet had large red eyes, a dark-silver coloured metal with a golden jaw-protector, a white section on the top in the shape of a wrench and two gold-edged white wrenches crossing over his face like an 'X' to represent his antennae. And around his waist, what Woz could see, was a silver belt with a crossed over yellow spanner and screwdriver. The belt itself looked like His Overlord's Ziku Driver!

"You Rustjackers will **not** harm these people!" The figure proclaimed proudly and readied to fight, tightening his fist.

The monsters ran at the figure, who was taking each punch and kick with his body, almost like he wanted to be the centre of attention. A means for attention? Or a way to grab the monster's attention to save others? But the figure punched back, leaving imprints of the 'Rustjackers' bodies with each connected hit.

Three battles commenced at three different points in the city, all three being pushed together gradually

Tsuki and Sougo were following 'Shinobi'. Geiz was racing after 'Quiz' and Woz was keeping his gaze on this new fighter, who hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Time to end this!" The fighter spoke as he broke the grapple of the 'Rustjackers' and vented steam out of his pistons, increasing his speed to destroy the monsters he was fighting and freed those who were within.

The monsters roared and were now gone, leaving the innocent people within on the floor. "Who...Who **are** you?" Geiz asked in shock

"Kamen Rider. Kikai!" The figure proclaimed as he helped Woz up. "You should get out of here."

"Time for the final jutsu!" Shinobi called, spinning the shuriken on his belt.

**FINISH NINPO!** The belt proclaimed as he ran at extremely high speeds, to the point where he looked like a blur and slashed the Ninjackoids, releasing the prisoners inside and got them away from the fight.

"Welcome to the final round!" Quiz proclaimed happily as he pulled out a gradient coloured exclamation mark and replaced the question mark with it. "True or false. This will break you Quizackers." He leapt into the air as his feet began to glow and summoned a large opaque silver rectangle with two screens. One with a red 'O' and one with a blue 'X'. The Quizackers looked at the screen and chose wrong.

**FINAL QUIZ FLASH!** All of them being blown up in a blazing exclamation mark as Quiz landed on his feet.

Kikai grabbed the two slots on his belt and began to charge large amounts of electricity flowing to his leg. "Fall, monsters."

**KIKAI WILL DESTROY!**

As he ran he gave one swift kick and destroyed the Rustjackers, leaving only the innocent victims on the floor.

The group got together, seeing each other as they couldn't believe that not one but three new Riders were here. "My Overlord." Woz whispered as he saw Sougo.

"Geiz? Woz? What's going on?" Sougo asked in shock as he looked at the three new Riders standing before the explosion.

"Huh?" The three other Riders turned and saw Sougo and his friends.

"What're you doing here? This is no place for a kid." Shinobi spoke up, almost glaring at Sougo as they detransformed.

The three people who were just Kamen Riders revealed themselves.

Shinobi was a light-brown haired boy, wearing a red padded jacket to stave off the cold, black gloves and blue jeans with black shoes. He seemed to be a teenager, maybe a little younger than Sougo. Possibly fourteen/fifteen.

Quiz was a man wearing a blue hat with short black hair that poked from the rim, wearing a polka-dot speckled blue shirt, a warm leather jacket, blue jeans and grey shoes. He looked to be a little older than the group, probably the oldest Rider there. Maybe in his mid-twenties.

Kikai was left, he was also a man, black-haired, wearing a yellow shirt underneath a blue denim jacket, his top button held by a small chain, black jeans and thick boots. He seemed to be in his early twenties and had a stern look to his face.

"Sh-shoot! They know who we are now!" Shinobi panicked as he looked at them. "Err-err. N-Ninja Vanish!" He proclaimed, pointing down the street...and ran off in the opposite direction.

"I-Hey! Wait!" Sougo called

"Wait just a minute!" Geiz blocked the path, getting in the way of 'Shinobi'. "You're going to tell us where you got that belt!"

"N-No I don't!" The boy gulped nervously, trying to dodge and get by

"You're Kamen Rider's too, right?" Sougo asked, excited

"Correct." Quiz answered with a smile before slowly losing it. "Wait...'too'?"

"Wait, do _you_ mean that you're-?" Kikai asked and almost glaring at Sougo.

"Yeah, I'm one too." Sougo answered, happy to meet other Riders. "This is awesome!"

"Sougo, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsuki asked nervously, trying to get through to him, trying to think rationally.

"Yeah, I think it is." He nodded

"Which one are you?" Shinobi asked as he was brought over by Geiz, who had grabbed him by the hood.

"Zi-O." Sougo answered proudly...only to be met by stunned faces.

"... You okay?" he asked

"Zi-O? The 'Demon King'?" Shinobi asked seriously as he slid out of his coat.

"Y-Yeah." Sougo nodded.

"Well, this is just made easier." Quiz answered, holding up the question mark tag in his hand with a glare.

"MY OVERLORD, RUN!" Woz proclaimed as he knew could guess what was going to happen.

Suddenly three black ZikuDriver's appeared one on each of their waists. And the ZikuDriver's where missing the middle section, the displays

Shinobi held the shuriken with the purple comic wind and slotted it in, after kicking away Geiz and made a...unusual Ninja style battle-art

Quiz slotted in his Question Mark into the belt simply while glaring at Sougo.

And finally, Kikai held a yellow spanner and a yellow screwdriver, latching them together and inserted them into his belt.

**"HENSHIN!"** The three Riders proclaimed as they inserted their various parts into their belts and began to transform.

Shinobi had a purple scarf flung out of his belt as a large toy robot-frog appeared behind him and spewed out the armour like a liquid from its mouth and attached itself to him, following that the scarf wrapped around his neck comfortably.

**DARE JA! ORE JA! NINJA! NIN NIN NINJA! SHINOBI KENZAN!**

A 'train-track' circle that had spinning red and blue lights appeared and shot out the red 'O' and blue 'X' out as Quiz became armoured up and attached themselves to his chest.

**FASHION! PASSION! QUESTION! QUIZ!**

The black metal appeared before the Kikai and latched onto his body, forming the battle armour as electricity charged yellow spanners and screwdrivers wrenched on the battle armour and fitted it into place as two more wrenches crossed and latched onto his visor.

**DEKAI! HAKAI! GOUKAI! KAMEN RIDER KIKAI!**

Sougo and Geiz gasped as they were now the targets and were going to get attacked.

"Ah!" Sougo yelled, dodging Shinobi's sword "Why are you attacking me?!"

"Zi-O is the future Demon King!" Shinobi glared as he slashed at him.

"And we're here to make sure he 'doesn't ascend'." Kikai followed up.

**GEIZ!**

"Hmm?" Quiz asked as he saw Geiz attach his belt. "You're one too?"

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

Geiz ran in and began to fight. "Sougo, transform!" As he punched and kicked Quiz.

"We won't let you!" Kikai glared only to be hit by Sougo in the stomach and he rolled out of the way.

**"HENSHIN!"** Sougo reluctantly proclaimed and transformed

**KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!**

"Damn it!" Shinobi glared and slashed at him.

Tsuki was off, cursing herself that she didn't have her blaster with her. All she could do was watch as she saw her friends fight. "Woz? Where has that turncoat gone?" She frowned

"ARGH!" Sougo grunted as he rolled on the floor from Kikai's kick

"True or false." Quiz began to speak.

"No questions!" Geiz tried to get a kick in, to stop him from asking it.

"There are fifty prefectures in Japan." Quiz began to speak, making Geiz stop as he saw his trick

"T-True?" Geiz asked before he was electrically shocked and fell to the floor.

"Sorry, there's only forty-seven. Pretty close though." Quiz answered, kicking him away.

* * *

*With Woz*

Woz was running as fast as he could, running through his overlord's palace

He had little time to spare he had to beg his Overlord for help. Or his younger self would die! "My-! My Overlord!" He banged on the door to his Overlord's room.

The door almost swung open easily as Woz fell flat on his face and looked upon the throne and the Royal Table. "Woz." Oma Zi-O spoke darkly as he heard his door banged and swung open.

"Forgive me, My Overlord. But I have grave news. Three new Riders have appeared. They're ending your life as we speak. I do not have the means to stop them. And your younger self is no match." Woz explained quickly

"Of course not. You're weak. Pathetic. You couldn't even touch the strength of a Rider." Oma Zi-O answered, berating Woz, who had his head bowed. "Yet."

"M-My Overlord?" Woz nervously rose his head.

"You've served me well, Woz. And that...That deserves a gift." Oma Zi-O smiled darkly under his mask and revealed a gift for him.

* * *

*Back at the battle*

**FINISH TIME! BLADE! GIRIGIRI SLASH!**

"SEEYAH!" Zi-O OOO Armour yelled, slashing with the Zikan Glade and launching a powerful lightning bolt shockwave through the air

Kikai, Shinobi and Quiz were launched through the air and landed on the ground as they were hit by Geiz: Ex-Aid Armour and Zi-O: OOO Armour, but they weren't nearly as damaged as Sougo and Geiz. "Impressive. As expected of the Demon King." Shinobi spoke as he held his sword to prop himself up.

"I've taken worse hits." Kikai glared as he stood up as electricity sparked through his fists.

"True or False." Quiz said as he stood up, pulling the question mark out of his belt as it morphed into an exclamation mark "Our attacks are going to take you down!"

"Huh. Like the way you think." Shinobi smirked, spinning his belt again

**FINISH NINPO!**

Quiz almost slammed his exclamation mark into his belt, activating his finisher and leapt into the air.

**FINAL QUIZ FLASH!**

Kikai grabbed the sides of his belt, activating its final attack, glaring at Sougo and Geiz, clenching his fist ready to attack as the three combined their attacks.

**ULTIMETAL FINISH!**

'Geiz.' Sougo panted as he looked at his friend.

'Sougo.' He nodded. He knew. This would probably kill them.

"NOOO!" Tsuki yelled, seeing the two she cared about the most nearing death

...

**RIDE WATCH BREAK!**

Suddenly a large glowing green Kuuga mark appeared, blocking the attacks before the three Riders were then electrocuted

"ARGH!" The three Riders screamed as they were hit and convulsing on the ground.

"What the? Who was that?" Geiz asked as he and Sougo had to cover their eyes from the electrical shield.

"Green?" Sougo whispered in shock

"The answer... Was false?" Quiz grunted as he was electrocuted

Coming out from the shadows was the last person they thought they'd see again. "Woz?" The three gasped as the trio saw him.

"You. Will **not** hurt My Overlord." He proclaimed as he had a new green belt around his waist...and a black buckle at the front. A Rider's Buckle!

"Woz! Where did you-?" Geiz panted as he almost buckled over from exhaustion.

"I received a gift from My Overlord. And I will use it to protect him!" Woz answered as Sougo saw him stand tall.

"You. Side with **him**? He's the Demon King!" Shinobi grunted as he was still hurt by the electricity.

"I will always side with him!" Woz answered as he pulled out a black-based, silver fronted watch with a strange picture at the front like it was a Rider helmet. "That is my duty as Chronicler of his greatness!" And pressed the button of the Watch, taking the Kuuga RideWatch out of his belt.

The belt was neon-green, wrapped around Woz's waist, the buckle was a solid black rounded-edged rectangle with three neon-green buttons on the left-hand side in the shape of a triangle with a horizontal blue line in the middle, a neon-green round-edged rectangle screen with a white faceless figure inside the screen and a neon-green grip, with a round section for the RideWatch to go into and a vertical grip for his hand.

**WOZ!**

Woz quickly inserted the Watch in his hand into the slot in the grip, while not breaking his gaze on the 'Villainous' Riders.

**ACTION!**

As it was inserted, Woz pressed the button once again while it was inserted into the belt and techno-sounding music played as the screen of the watch opened up like a door, revealing a reversed depiction of the Rider helmet on the outside. Behind Woz was a neon-green frame, blue screened, translucent watch as light green strobe lights remained static as they surrounded Woz, while random times and numbers appeared in the blue screen.

**"HENSHIN!"** Woz proclaimed and pushed the grip of his belt closed and the blue screen was filled with the corrected visage of the Rider Helmet on the watch

**TOUEI! FUTURE TIME!**

The picture was reflected onto the figure in the screen and began to digitize itself onto Woz, as green digitized watch straps circled Woz, light blue lettering flew out and the armour began to fully form. Woz was now in silver bodysuit armour, black boots with neon-green stripes, silvery patches on top of his boot, dark grey anklets and kneecap guards, blue markings on his hips that went up his back, the watchstrap on his front was black with neon-green edging, holes and symbol which was a small circle in an incomplete circle with two antennae on top that was on his silver chest-armour, a neon-green collar, neon-green edged protruding square screen shoulder-pads, similar watch-strap markings on his arms like arm-guards, neon-green straps where he was housing three Blank RideWatches and silvery-blue gloves with black fingers. Woz's helmet had a neon-green jaw-guard, a metallic purple framed visor where the light blue Katakana lettering for 'Rider' appeared in his face on a black background a pair of neon-green edged black clock hands pointed to make his antennae.

**SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ!**

The Riders and Tsuki looked on in shock, Woz was now a Kamen Rider! Woz stood there confidently as he was about to make his first move.

"IWAE!" A voice grabbed their attention,

"Huh?" Six people asked and turned their attention to Kamen Rider Zi-O.

"The Rider who chronicles the Demon King! He who...err...came from the future to-" Sougo began to make an inspiring speech...but was fumbling it **hard**!

Geiz, Tsuki and the three other Riders anime fell to the ground. "Zi-O. Zi-O. No. Stop it." Geiz grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"I-I was." Sougo tried to explain.

"You're **not** doing well. Stop while you're behind." Geiz groaned

Woz however, was starstruck. His Overlord was rejoicing **him**. His servant. He was silent for a moment... Before he let out a powerful, joy-filled laugh as he put a hand to his face for a few moments. He just laughed, letting his happiness flow before calming down "My Overlord thank you. But allow me." He smiled behind his helmet, turning to his foes "Iwae! Standing before you is the Chronicler of Oma, the one who guides the future to the Day of Oma! And his name... Is Kamen Rider Woz!" he proclaimed, raising a hand with a single finger extended "This is truly the first page in a new chapter of history."

"Woz... These guys are tough." Geiz commented as he pulled himself up "Zi-O and I are outmatched..."

"Because you are outnumbered, Geiz-Kun!" Woz chuckled "However now it is three Riders Vs three Riders! An even battle! My Overlord, can you stand?"

"Yes." Sougo nodded, standing strong "I think together we can do this."

"Fine." Geiz huffed

"Iwae! As a legendary battle is about to begin!" Woz proclaimed, standing on Sougo's right while Geiz stood on Sougo's left "The Three Riders of Time; Kamen Rider Zi-O, and his retainers Kamen Rider's Geiz and Woz, do battle with the Three who defy History, Kamen Rider's Shinobi, Quiz and Kikai! This truly will be a battle to be chronicled."

"Have you got that out of your system?" Geiz huffed again, making Woz smirk

"Geiz... Woz... Let's go!" Sougo called with confidence

'This is crazy.' Tsuki thought as she saw the six Riders fight. ''Retainers'? Really, Woz?' She followed up with a roll of her eyes.

"Three VS three? I think we can manage." Kikai grunted as he stood up, glaring at Geiz.

"I'll handle the chatty one." Quiz answered as he helped up Shinobi.

"Then Zi-O's mine!" Shinobi finished as he branded his blade and as one, the six riders rushed forward.

**CLASH!**

Geiz's Zikan Zax clashed against Kikai's arm guards, making sparks appear as they tried to push the other forward.

Zi-O and Shinobi were throwing and dodging punches and slashes, using the Jikan Glade and their ninja blade, clashing and sparking as Sougo slashed him with his OOO claws.

Woz and Quiz were the last ones away, throwing kicks and punches at the other.

Woz was using a lot of palm strikes, blocking and redirecting a lot of Quiz's attacks before delivering a strike to his chest

Quiz, was flung back, causing him to roll on the floor, having a slightly cracked chest between his circle and cross. 'So strong. How strong IS he?' He thought to himself and then began to use his intellect. "True or false!" He proclaimed

"2050 is the year Oma Zi-O conquered Europe!" Woz yelled as he charged forward, shocking Quiz

"I-Wha? I-I-" he blinked, shocked to see his power used against him

"Wait, what?" Sougo asked as he heard that.

"T-True?" Quiz asked before getting electrocuted and then punched in the head by Woz.

"False. He took conquered Europe in 2047!" Woz answered confidently.

Suddenly the window on his belt glowed, a weapon flying out

**ZIKAN DESPEAR!**

Emerging from Woz's belt was a long black shafted spear, it had a neon-green bottom a strange touch screen with four different symbols in a rectangle, a round blade hilt with a curved neon-green spear-blade at the top, in the round hilt was a Katakana word meaning 'Spear' in blue.

"What the heck?" Quiz gasped as he was about to be slashed and/or stabbed by Woz.

SLASH!

BAM!

Quiz flew back in pain, detransforming and rolled on the cold floor. "Ow..." He groaned as he lay defeated.

"Quiz!" Shinobi gasped and then growled. **"FLAME NIPON!"** He proclaimed and spewed out purple flames from his hand.

"My Overlord! Let's switch!" Woz called, blocking the attack with his weapon

"Thanks!" He responded and ran to help Geiz out.

"Hey! Grr! You can't beat a ninja!" Shinobi spoke out, as he continued to spew flames.

"We'll see about that!" Woz answered as he pulled the blade of his spear down 90 degrees.

**KAMASHISUGI!**

Woz's weapon was now a scythe, he span it over his head and began to cleave through the flames, cutting it and getting in close to Shinobi. "'Can't beat a ninja'?" He joked lightly

"Oh no!" Shinobi gasped and was caught in the chest and slash-thrown away.

"Grr! Ninja speed jutsu!" Shinobi yelled, running off at super speed

"He's gone!" Sougo gasped

"Good! Little help here please!" Geiz called out

"Understood." Woz nodded and ran in for a three on one fight against Kikai before he was sent flying from an unseen attack.

"Woz!" Sougo called out.

"Ninja speed. You can't hit what you can't see!" Shinobi called out.

"Gah!" Geiz grunted as he was down on one knee and hurting pretty badly.

"Then... How about this?" Woz smirked

**KABUTO!**

Holding the RideWatch, Woz swapped the two Watches and slammed the belt close

**RIDEWATCH BREAK!**

Instantly time around Woz slowed down, the new Rider smirking

He went over to a supremely slowed down Shinobi, who couldn't believe how fast Woz had just become...and began to slash and punch him within seconds of having that RideWatch inserted into his Belt.

After removing it, Woz saw Shinobi take the full effects of the attacks and detransformed, rolling in the ground like Quiz.

"Where did you get those?!" Tsuki shouted

"Picked them up from your home, I promise to return them." Woz answered.

Sougo and Kikai were the last ones standing, while Kikai had the strength and energy advantage...he was on his own.

**FINISH TIME!**

**TIME BREAK/TIME BURST!**

Both Geiz and Sougo had activated their finishers. They'd need all they could to beat this guy.

"My Overlord!" Woz proclaimed as he pulled his handle back and showed his personal RideWatch.

**BEYOND THE TIME!**

"W-What?" Kikai gasped as he saw it.

"HIYA!" Sougo and Geiz yelled, their feet slamming into Kikai and sending him flying towards Woz

Woz's foot began to burn with green sparking electricity before he raised his foot and clashed it into Kikai's back

**TIME EXPLOSION!**

Kikai screamed as he was flung out and rolled on the ground, back to normal, having lost against a triple kick attack.

The three stood victorious as they saw the three 'Villainous Riders' before them. "That. Was. Intense." Geiz panted

* * *

*Time Skip*

"I don't understand, My Overlord. Why did you let them go?" Woz asked Sougo as they were back at the 9 5 Do.

"Well..." Sougo hummed "They weren't bad guys, were they? They weren't hurting anyone."

"Intentionally, but they **were** attacking people who turned to monsters." Tsuki answered as she brought bandages and cups of hot chocolate.

"I don't think they knew they _were_ monsters. Just prisoners **of** monsters." Geiz responded as he winced with a bruised wrist.

"Isn't this nice?" Junichiro smiled as he saw Woz. "Another guest for the holidays. It's been a while, Woz."

"It certainly has, sir." Woz responded with a respectful bow.

This WAS his Overlord's uncle, he deserved the utmost respect

"Well, I'm sure we can make room if you wish to stay, it **is** pitch black right now." Junichiro offered.

"Him? Stay here?" Geiz asked in shock at Sougo's uncle.

"I-I possibly couldn't! I mean, that-that's a great honour but-but wouldn't I be imposing?" Woz panicked as he heard that.

"Nonsense!" Junichiro waved off happily "I'm sure there's room in Sougo's room or the spare room if there wants to be a little reshuffling."

"Uncle, isn't that a little much?" Sougo asked nervously, imagining him and Tsuki staying in the same room.

"You wouldn't want your guest to sleep down here; would you? It's cold this time of night without the heating on." Junichiro answered. "I'll get the spare-spare futon."

"I don't mind staying in Sougo's room tonight." Tsuki smiled shyly

"A-Are you sure?" Sougo asked nervously, Tsuki just nodded in response, seeing him blush gently.

Geiz was glaring at Woz, who was looking a little awkward. "You stay on one side, I'll stay on mine." And gave him the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture.

"Very well." Woz answered as they all got settled down.

* * *

*time skip*

The four were just about getting ready for bed. Sougo had to make room for Tsuki's futon in his room while putting away some of the RideWatch stuff he had been hiding from his Uncle

He was sitting on his bed, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly

"Sougo, are you okay?" Tsuki asked as she was wearing a long-sleeved and trousers, wearing fuzzy slippers.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just...just the first time I've had a girl in my room." He admitted, hoping he hid his special magazines away very well.

"Oh." she muttered, rubbing her arm

"B-But it's good that you're here. I-I mean...Oh boy." He stuttered and tried to apologise.

"Let's...let's just go to bed." Tsuki spoke up, walking to her futon.

"Yes! Yes, we should!" Sougo squeaked, trying to keep his mind clean

"Goodnight." She spoke to him.

"Goodnight." He answered and tucked himself into bed. 'Oh god, I hope I don't do anything stupid!' Sougo thought nervously

* * *

*In Geiz's room*

Both Geiz and Woz were staring at each other and then lying in bed. "Don't try any funny business, Woz."

"The same to you." Woz responded

"I hope you don't snore." Geiz commented as his head went to his pillow

"I do **not** snore." Woz glared as he rested on the comfy pillow provided by Junichiro.

"Night." Geiz yawned and fell to sleep.

Woz looked up at the ceiling and slowly began to drift off to sleep. 'Such a...soft bed...'

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Family! Justice! Ninja! It's SHINOBI!

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well, here's something new for everyone.

HackerEX: Who said anything about them dying?

LegionnaireBlaze: Yeah, it was fun to write that bit.

Dragon Rider 66: We changed things up. And yeah, Sougo's heard Woz giving him all these 'Iwae's so it was a nice thing for him to do.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Don't worry about Ginga, we've got it covered.

Gundamfreedom0: Thanks very much. 1: Yes we are. 2: Decade will appear in Zi-O Revised. 3: Geiz Revive, Zi-O II and Another Zi-O will appear. 4: Sougo will see Oma Zi-O.

Bastion Lightz: Yeah. The henshins were pretty cool. You got it! You got the meaning behind the Quartz!

KoutaMamba24: Damn good show, I hate Thouser with a passion. And Build. Build is the best...Match. *Smirks* I don't regret the pun.

WeAreTheWord: of course it is.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

jmasta32: Depends on if they are cannon or not

Missingmoney: True

Mar 15 c12Guest: They never showed or said White Woz used his tablet for Kenzaki and Hajime.

It is insulting because having Kagami turn into Kabuto went against his character arc from Kabuto but also the episodes of the Kabuto arc made it clear that the Zi-O interpretation of Kagami was the same as he was in episode 1/2 of Kabuto

We have plans for that stuff

And Sougo in the show was literally the most unlikeable brat because of his dream and what such a dream implies at his age, especially with how arrogant he was about the dream and how said dream has little to no relevance in Japan

WeAreTheWord: Aaahh, thanks.

tyrant drag0n: Again, if they are cannon *grins in FangTrigger*

KoutaMamba24: Zero One is FUCKING AMAZING! My one problem with it is that Gai doesn't get his ass kicked enough. Fave Heisei Rider? Build

Bastion Lightz: The Quiz arc did not do anything wrong.

Mar 11 c12Guest: Honestly we are making Another Decade weaker. But he is going to be the physically strongest base/pure Another Rider they face besides the obvious final the show.

Dragon Rider 66: We introduced them all at once. Now it is time for some focus chapters.

ChaosSonic1: Just because of that, I'm not ranting this chapter.

And White Woz... He was fine. Interesting. My only problem with him was we didn't get to see his future. The only bad things connected to White Woz was what he caused, Geiz Revive. But that is an entirely different story.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: SHINOBI! KENZAN!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Family?! Justice?! Ninja?! It's SHINOBI!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a couple of days after the three VS three Rider fight in the abandoned area; people were still talking about how the three new Riders helped save everyone from becoming monsters...or at the very least, talking about how they saved them from monsters.

We find Shinobi sleeping in a bed, cosied up in warm blankets and slight bruising. "Hmm." He grumbled as he slowly got out of bed, still a bit bruised from the fight before. Sure his body was protected by his Shinobi Armour, but still, it hurt.

"Rentaro, are you up?" A woman's voice spoke up from out of the bedroom.

"Yeah ma, I'm up." he complained

As he rubbed his face, he looked around and saw his room. It was wall to wall with different ninja figurines and comics involving the users of shadow, foam shuriken and a picture of Rentaro wearing a purple belt around his waist as he wore a white gi, smiling at a camera with a man with a black belt was kneeling next to him with a proud smile, right next to the picture was said belt. He sighed and got up, putting on a ninja-themed dressing gown and left for downstairs. At the table was a woman with brown hair, wearing a festive jumper and blue trousers, and the same man with short black hair, wearing a snowflake motif blue jumper and brown trousers, sitting with a newspaper in his hands.

"Morning honey." The woman waved as she saw her son.

"Morning."

"Morning, Rentaro." The man spoke as he folded his paper and took a drink of coffee.

"Dad." Rentaro frowned as he sat down at the table as his mother walked to the cupboard and grabbed some cereal for her son.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"It was fine." Rentaro answered his father, rubbing his bruised arm under the table.

"Here, Rentaro. Eat up." His mother spoke as she put the bowl of cereal before him.

"Thanks ma."

Rentaro's father looked at his son and began to eat with him. "So. Any plans for today?" He asked

"Hang out with friends?" he shrugged

"You know...You're missing your classes." His father frowned as he looked at his son.

"Dad, not this again." Rentaro frowned and dropped his spoon into his bowl.

"Ren, I'm just worried for you. You've got an amazing talent." His father began to speak.

Ren just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ren, don't do that to me." His father frowned.

"Do what? I told you, I want to be a ninja." Ren responded

"Martial arts are a great skill and you can do much with it." His father argued. "This dream of yours 'being a ninja'...It...it's non-practical."

SLAM!

Ren had slammed his hand on the table and stopped the conversation dead in its tracks. "You...Don't. Listen. I **am** a ninja!"

He snapped before he ran off

"Ren!" Both parents gasped as he ran back upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

The father sighed heavily and felt terrible. He was trying to be encouraging but...being something that was a nonsensical use of his skill. It just felt wrong to him. "Ren?" The mother frowned as she saw how upset both her husband and son were acting.

"Well, he doesn't seem like fun." Wol said, sitting on Ren's bed as the teen stormed back into his room

"Wol? How-? No...I shouldn't argue with a ninja-master." Ren began to ask before stopping. "No...He isn't."

"I see." Wol commented, crossing his legs "And you didn't beat Zi-O, either."

"As you said...He's the Demon King." Rentaro answered, feeling angry towards Zi-O. "He was so strong...I...How can I call myself a ninja if I can't beat the Demon King?"

"By getting more power." Wol answered. "By fighting more...'Ninjackoids'."

"But there hasn't been another attack in over three days!" Ren argued "Surely they have monsters to fight, to?"

"Possible. But how long has it been since _you_ went out to fight?" Wol asked

Ren froze for a moment before he bowed "I am sorry, Sensei."

"I don't want to see you slacking. The city needs 'Kamen Rider Shinobi'." Wol answered. "You better get going. Leave no trace."

"As a ninja should!" Rentaro grabbed his Shinobi Driver off his shelf, that he had hidden among his different stuff, his parents thinking that it was a toy of some sort and he latched it around his waist, he dressed in warm clothing, as much as he could and then he opened up the window to outside and left via it, closing it behind him. He leapt out of the window and down onto the ground, running down the street to transform.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Back at the 9 5 Do, Woz was making breakfast for the household, much to the shock of Sougo and his Uncle.

The Tokiwa's stood in the doorway, exchanging glances.

"Did you?" Junichiro asked nervously.

"I didn't encourage him." Sougo shook his head simply.

"Ah, good morning." Woz spoke respectfully as he bowed to them. "Breakfast shall be ready shortly."

"Thank you, Woz." Junichiro backed up in shock gently

"It is my pleasure." Woz bowed

"I'm not eating anything he cooks." Geiz grumbled as he came down "Where's Tsukuyomi?"

"I'll go check on her." Sougo nodded and ran upstairs

Woz just stood there, feeling a little nervous since Geiz was sceptical about his cooking skills.

Upstairs, Sougo knocked on the door and wondered where she was. "Tsuki? Are you okay?" When he got no answer he grew worried and opened the door "Tsuki?"

The black-haired girl was all dressed and was sat down on his bed, staring at her feet. Her legs were clad in their normal pantyhose, her legs fully extended as she had her eyes slightly narrowed at her feet as she was clearly in deep thought

"Tsuki?" Sougo asked

"O-Oh! Sougo!" she gasped and looked to him, tucking her legs back again "Sorry. I-I was lost in thought."

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern, walking towards her

"Yeah... Sorta. I think." she sighed "Something has just been bugging me for a while... Since... A few weeks ago. Could you help?"

"S-Sure?" he blinked in shock "How can I do?"

"Just... Lie on the ground." she said, subconsciously using her foot to point to the ground

"Yeah, of course. No problem." He nodded and lay down on the floor.

Tsuki bit her lip as he did so, looking hesitant for a moment, as she remembered Aura's taunting during the Kabuto incident. Gulping she extended a leg and put her foot on his chest, putting some pressure there but trying not to hurt him.

Sougo gasped gently and bit his lip, feeling her foot on his chest and his heart thump louder and a little faster.

Tsuki slowly removed her foot before she repeated the process, moving it a bit to the left

"Hmm~, Ts-Tsuki!" He whispered and gasped, feeling her foot on his body...and he was getting happier.

"Is... This good?" she asked as she repeated the process a few more times

"Yes. This. This is great." He whispered in response, looking at her face with a blush on his face.

Her face having matching one.

Sougo stated at her happily. Seeing those long, perfect legs wrapped in that tight black nylon. Her beautiful figure, her soft face and her beautiful eyes. Seeing how she bit her lip so cutely, how her hands were gripping her cape to reassure herself. He felt like he didn't deserve this.

She looked down at him, not out of spite or dominance...but something purer. She soon pulled her foot back, now just running her big toe in lazy circles on his chest "You... Really like this stuff?" she asked softly, a small smile on her still red face.

"I...I do." He nodded with an embarrassed blush and looked away. "I just...it's my fetish." He admitted

Tsuki nodded in understanding, seeing how nervous he was and how his back was getting stiff as he lay down on the floor. She used her foot to move his head lightly, putting pressure on his chin so he looked at her "I think... I like it to." she smiled softly

Sougo blushed and inverted his lips, looking up at her, almost smiling up at her as he looked into her eyes. 'Oh my gosh.' He thought gently.

'D-Do I? Do I like him?' She thought to herself as she pulled back her foot. She slowly slipped off the bed, sitting on her knees as she hovered over him. They looked at each other, their faces slowly nearing the other.

"Sougo? Is everything okay up there?" Junichiro asked as he interrupted them, unintentionally.

"Ah!" they both yelled, jumping back

"Y-Yes. Ev-everything is fine." Sougo 'lied' in response.

"Well, you better hurry up. Woz's breakfast is almost gone." Junichiro spoke back.

"Okay." Tsuki and Sougo looked at each other and began to walk downstairs, where Woz and Junichiro were eating breakfast...with Geiz almost shovelling food down his gullet.

"... Huh?" Sougo blinked in confusion. "I thought you said you weren't going to eat that."

"It'sh...Fan. **GULP** Tastic." Geiz admitted and swallowed loudly.

"Geiz." Tsuki rolled her eyes, smiling. As she went to sit down, Woz suddenly pulled the chair out for her

"Allow me." He politely offered, being a good guest.

"Thank you." She whispered as she sat down and was pushed up to the table.

"My Overlord's queen deserves the highest honours." he bowed

Geiz coughed heavily, almost choking at that, as he heard that. "Q-Queen?!"

"Woz, not here!" Tsuki whispered, hoping Mr Tokiwa didn't hear that

"Yeah." Sougo nodded, coughing nervously

"What was that, Woz?" Junichiro asked in confusion as he came back with some drinks.

"N-Nothing, Uncle." Sougo lied. "Nothing at all!"

Woz looked at His Overlord and slowly understood, seeing that he didn't want to expose his true lineage to his Uncle. "Forgive me." Woz whispered and bowed respectfully and apologetically.

"It's okay, just be careful." Sougo answered, trying to reassure him

"I will, My-Hnn." Woz began to give his answer before stopping his tic and halted his tongue making Geiz smirk.

'Oh, this is too good.' Geiz thought to himself.

"Breakfast is delicious, Woz. Thank you." Tsuki spoke up as she looked at it and tasted it.

"Yeah." Sougo smiled, having somehow ended up sitting next to her

"Now, this is nice." Junichiro came out and held the hot drinks out for everyone. "Now, I hope you've got something to do today."

"We will, Uncle." Sougo nodded

"Good to know. I don't want you four cooped up all day." He answered as he sat down to partake with his small family.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Darn it. What do I get him?" Tsuki cursed as she was downtown once more

"What do you mean, My Queen?" Woz asked as he was with her.

"Sougo. I don't know what to get him." She sighed

"The Overlord? May I ask what you are talking about, my Queen?"

"You...Don't know about the holiday?" Tsuki asked in confusion

"No, I don't." He shook his head.

"Oh boy." Tsuki whispered."I... You see... Basically... This time of year you're supposed to give gifts to those you care about. Or at least that's what I was told."

"Hmm. So...It's an exchange of gifts." Woz whispered, "Then, perhaps I can help you search?"

"It would be appreciated." she nodded, frowning at him and clearly being suspicious

"My Overlord would probably enjoy seeing his queen in new clothing?" Woz suggested, albeit innocently.

"Wh-What?!" she squeaked, blushing "A-And why do you keep calling me that?!"

"I'm sorry. It's just...when he sees you, he lingers. And I recall when Aura showed off her legs to him from before." Woz apologised.

"Why do you keep calling me your queen?" she frowned at him

"It's out of respect." Woz answered. "As I do for My Overlord."

"... What?" she asked in confusion

"Because it appears my Overlord has decided you shall be his bride one day, and as his future wife I must show you the same respect I give him." Woz bowed

"B-b-b-bride?!" Tsuki stammered in shock as she heard him say that and bow to her. "I...I err. He-he does? But I-I don't. Oh god!" She blushed and got flustered by his response, almost feeling the wind taken out of her sails.

She buried her head in her hand, groaning weakly as her face blushed brightly

'Why? Why did he say that?' She thought with embarrassment. 'Sougo doesn't feel that way about me; right? ...Right?' And she looked at Woz, who stood back up. "Woz...You really know how to embarrass someone; you know that, right?" She glared as she gathered herself "And I don't need a traitor like you being 'nice' to me."

"'Traitor'? That is what you think of me?" Woz frowned.

"What else could I call you? You were part of The Resistance and then betrayed us." Tsuki answered. "When you went on that mission, you came back on **his** side." She stood tall, pointing at him with a glare

"...You don't know. Do you?" Woz asked as he looked at her sadly.

"Don't know what?" she hissed

But they were interrupted as ninjas suddenly appeared and started attacking people.

"We'll have to pick this up later." Woz frowned as he pulled his Driver from somewhere.

**BEYONDRIVER!**

"Is it me, or are there more ninjas than last time?" Woz asked as he reached for his personal RideWatch.

"I think you might be right." Tsuki answered, while glaring at him.

**WOZ!**

Tsuki nodded and rushed off, holding the FaizPhoneX eagerly.

**ACTION!**

**"HENSHIN!"** Woz proclaimed as he snapped his RideWatch into his belt and opened it with the button.

**TOUEI! FUTURE TIME! SUGOI, JIDAI, MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ!**

Woz was surrounded by the green and blue strobe lights before he transformed fully and ran at the ninjas. And these meant Kamen Rider Shinobi.

He quickly summoned his Despear, ready for battle.

Woz ran in and slashed some of the Ninjackoids, causing the enemies to fling back, while trying to see if Shinobi was there.

"Where is he?" Woz whispered, pressing the buttons on his weapon.

**KAMASHISUGI!**

**ICHIGEKI KAMAN!**

The blade of the spear turned scythe began to glow as he swiped and slashed against the Ninjackoids.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Woz span his weapon, resting it calmly again this shoulder. "Where did you go, Shinobi?" He pondered as he looked around, finding this too easy.

On the roofs of the shopping area, Shinobi was reeling in pain, something within him was stirring, his mind becoming darker and angrier.

"Ah... Ah..." he flinched in pain, holding his chest 'M-My. Heart. It's on fire!' He thought in pain and rage, his visor eyes began to flash and his armour began to break slightly. His eyes flashed red as he snarled, jumping up and zooming down against Woz.

"Shinobi?" He gasped before he grunted and was thrown away into the exposed streets. "ARGH!"

'Shoot!' Tsuki thought as she saw the purple Rider attack Woz.

"I won't let you take this from me!" He hissed

"Take what from you?" Woz asked as he pushed Shinobi back and readied to defend himself.

"This. Me. Being a. A Kamen Rider. A Shinobi!" He snarled and snapped back

"I AM SHINOBI!" he roared, slashing at him

But...It wasn't from a sword.

No.

It was from a claw. Four long steel claws coming from his hand.

Woz gasped as he saw the claws jutting out and bearing down at him, as his hand was clenched in a fist before seeing the second pair of claws slash at him, throwing him to the side. "Whoa!" he gasped in shock, jumping to the side to dodge the next attack.

Shinobi looked on in anger, slowly changing, his body warping and jarring out as he transformed; small skulls appeared on his kneecaps, latched on kunai on his thigh guards, spike-toed shoes, a tattered black scarf, rib-protruding chest-guard and his belt became a series of blood-red straps with a red 'X' with a skull buckle. Shinobi's helmet was beginning to crack, almost breaking off his head, revealing the horror beneath.

"What's happening to him?!" Tsuki gasped

"I-I don't know!" Woz panicked as he saw this.

SHATTER!

Shinobi's face fell off, revealing the face underneath, exposed teeth, a head that was essentially a skull, sickly yellow visors and eyes that were pin-pricked, a jagged 'X' made of kunai on his face with a skull marked forehead band. "RARGH!" And raised his claws, ready to slash down

"No!" Tsuki called out and shot at Shinobi making him freeze

The lasers connected onto his armour, before he turned his sight onto Tsuki, glaring right at her...and summoned more Ninjackoids by using people.

"He can do that?!" Tsuki gasped

"Wow, look at this." Wol smiled as he saw this, seeing Shinobi transform into a monster and even create more of the 'Ninjackoids' with the surrounding people. "I didn't think he'd turn like this so soon."

"Turn? What?" Tsuki frowned

"Into Another Rider." Wol answered simply, while looking at her. "Can't beat him while he's like this."

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"I'm sorry we are late!" Zi-O called as he and Geiz arrived at the scene, shooting their foe.

"That's my cue!" Wol commented and vanished, leaving then fight alone. He knew Another Shinobi could handle this.

"Damn it! Can't we have a day off?" Geiz groaned as he saw the Ninjackoids appear and attack.

"We've **had** days off!" Tsuki responded as she shot at the foot soldiers to try and take them out.

**POINTER ON!**

"Thanks Tsuki!" Sougo smiled, Tsuki shooting cones of energy that froze their targets in place.

"Woz, Get them! Sougo called out as he and Geiz shot at Another Shinobi.

"Understood!" Woz answered and attacked he followed foot soldiers as he tripped one up with his Despear comically.

Another Shinobi ran in and slashed at Geiz and Sougo, hitting their Zikan Glade and Zikan Zax and caused sparks to fly. "Gah! Is it me, or is he stronger?" Sougo asked.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Geiz answered and was struck in the back by Ninjackoids.

They span around and kicked Another Shinobi hard... Before Another Shinobi yelled in agony and held his head, purple wind flying and sparking around him as his body flickered in and out of the Another Rider state.

"We've got to save him!" Sougo spoke as he saw him flicker in and out of the state.

"Are you serious?" Geiz snapped

"This isn't his fault, Geiz!" Sougo responded

BOOM!

"Ah!" Rentaro gasped before he fell to the floor, unconscious

The Ninjackoids began to spark and fall to the floor, unconscious as well and turned back to normal humans.

"Oh, what do we do?" Sougo frowned... As Woz raised his weapon!

"No! Stop!" Geiz snapped, blocking the Despear with his Zax

"But he is a threat." Woz spoke up, struggling with Geiz.

"Woz, STOP!" Sougo called out, causing the fight to cease as the two pushed apart. Woz's weapon coming to a stop, inches from Sougo's neck

"My Overlord!" Woz gasped, the three detransforming... And then Geiz grabbed Woz by the shirt, slamming him against the wall

"You DON'T try that again! EVER!" Geiz snapped in a rage "You decided to give yourself that name, Kamen Rider, so you better act like it! That... That is a KID, you lunatic! I know you have no problem with slaughtering millions while laughing, but you are not going to KILL ANYONE on our watch! Understand?! Because if I find out you tried this again, I'm going to do to you what I planned to do to Sougo." By the end of it, Geiz was just hissing in rage. He gave one last hard shove to Woz, before storming away "I need some air. Call if I'm needed." He said to Sougo as he passed.

Sougo nodded, watching Geiz walk away, before turning to Woz "Geiz is right, Woz." he said simply

"M-My Overlord. I-I just..." Woz tried to answer, but seeing the disappointment on his face and the tone of his voice, he knew he had disappointed him.

"You chose to take the title of Kamen Rider." Sougo frowned "And... I'm still new at this. I don't know what I'm doing. But every one of our senior Riders taught me the same thing, even if they didn't mean to. We **help** people. We protect them. Something is happening with this kid, something involving the Time Jacker's which is turning him into a monster. So we are going to save him. Not kill him. Understand? "

Woz looked at him and looked to the ground, ashamed but nodded in understanding, but he was conflicted. His Overlord Oma Zi-O always said 'Kill any who get in your way and torture those still alive.' His Overlord Sougo Tokiwa was saying the exact opposite. Who was he and what was he doing? "I...I understand."

"Tsuki, can you keep an eye on him?" Sougo asked

"Yeah, no problem." Tsuki nodded as she saw Woz dishevelled and almost broken

Sougo nodded, walking over to Ren and picking him up.

"We'll talk later. Okay?" Sougo asked both Woz and Tsuki.

"Yeah, of course." Tsuki responded as she saw him carry Rentaro.

She sighed, crossing her arms

'What...should I do?' Woz asked himself, conflicted and confused about His Overlord's words and actions. From those he knew to those now shown.

Tsuki saw him and sighed heavily. "Come on, Woz. Let's talk." She spoke and pointed to a cafe. "We can have some privacy over there. Okay?"

Woz nodded and got up and soon followed her, ashamed that he almost...no, actually failed, His Overlord. Woz didn't know if Sougo could or would see him as a servant again.

Sougo sighed and helped bring Ren back to his house, the only place he thought Ren would be safe, until he called the hospital to keep him warm.

"Hello? Emu-Sensei?" he asked

"Yes? Oh, hey Sougo. What can I do you for?" Emu asked from the other line.

"I've got someone who needs help. It's...a 'me' problem, but I need a doctor to look after him." Sougo explained as he was calling Emu from home.

"Sure. Poppy and I will be there in a few minutes to pick you up. Where are you?"

"Back home. The." Sougo began to answer, then realised that Rentaro might be conscious and whispered the next part. "The 9 5 DO." Into the speaker, hoping he didn't hear it.

"Okay, no problem." Emu responded. "Give me ten minutes."

"Okay, see you in ten minutes." Sougo answered as he hung up. 'Okay, just need to keep Shinobi here and we'll be good. God, I hope I haven't raised any red-flags.'

* * *

*With Geiz*

Geiz sighed, leaning against a wall

'Damn it, it's just like before. Woz killing in the name of Oma Zi-O.' He thought back on his time in The Resistance, after Woz left and became the Demon King's lapdog and Chronicler. Guess some things don't change. He felt stupid for trusting him, no matter how shortly it was for. "Once a servant of Oma Zi-O...**Always** a servant." He groaned and looked up at the dark clouds of snow. "... Great."

"Geiz-Kun!" A girl called out, one of his fan-girls calling out

"Huh?"

"It's good to see you! Are you on your own today?" She asked

"Oh, err...Yeah. Um. You?" Geiz responded, a little awkward around girls still, but also because when one was here the others were soon to follow.

As well as a bit awkward as he was trying to work out what her name was... Or if he had EVER known?

"I'm getting some holiday shopping." The girl answered. "My friends and I were wondering what you would-oops!"

"Wait, you wanted to get me gifts?" He blinked

"Um, yeah. That's right." She nodded. "Um, we were looking for something for you that you might like."

"Oh, right...I err...Sorry. I don't know your name." Geiz responded

"I'm Rise Amari. I'm from Class 2-C." The girl answered excitedly, him asking her name.

"2-C..." Geiz frowned, trying to remember how close that was to his class

"I'm from the class next door, but I'm the same year as you." Rise answered as she blushed, from the cold and also speaking to him.

"Oh! Right. I never paid attention to those weird numbers." Geiz nodded

"I guess you're not from around here. Things being a little different." Rise answered

Geiz nodded and sighed. "Want to get something from a cart?" He offered since it was getting colder.

"R-Really?" she asked in excitement

"Yeah, it's cold out." He answered honestly and calmly since there was only Rise and not a whole troop of girls.

"I-Okay!" she grinned

* * *

*In the Cafe*

"Okay, Woz. What **did** happen? Back after you left The Resistance. Why did you leave?" Tsuki asked as she looked at him and the hot chocolate and warm cookie before them.

"I-" Woz blinked

Tsuki just continued to look at him, awaiting an answer, she wanted the truth; **his** side of the story.

* * *

*flashback*

Back in The Resistance, Woz was side by side with Geiz, sometime before Tsuki joined the group. "Geiz, behind you!" Woz called out as he shot out a few rounds at the enemy Military group.

At the servants of Oma Zi-O

"Thanks Woz." Geiz grinned, nodding

"We've got to get back to base. Come on!" Woz spoke up as he shot at the remaining military servants, giving covering fire.

"There they are!" Further people called out, pointing at Woz and Geiz.

"Geiz, go! I'll hold them off!" Woz called out to his friend.

"No Woz, we can take them together!"

"You need to look after the others. Go!" Woz called out and pushed him. "Go!"

Geiz frowned but nodded reluctantly, running off into the horizon. Woz continued to be there and shot at the military group, only to be overwhelmed by superior numbers and tech and captured. Grunting and trying to get free, only to be gut-punched and losing focus.

"What should we do?" A soldier spoke as he held Woz.

"The Overlord will know what to do." Another responded, as Woz fell unconscious.

Sometime later, Woz slowly awoke in a cell, barred and chained in the room, barren with only stone and metal. No minimal comfort at all. It was more of a store room for prisoners. "Oh..." he whispered and closed his eyes, accepting his fate. He had failed, he was captured. He would be killed. But at least the others were safe.

Doors opened as soldiers appeared before Woz, seeing at least four soldiers open his jail-cell door and latched more chains on him, before unlocking the ones that were kept in the cell. "Get up, scum." The jailer spoke, forcing Woz to his feet as he threw him off to the soldiers.

Woz didn't speak, though he did grunt in pain as he was dragged off by the soldiers and brought to the Throne Room. Where he would await his punishment and most likely death.

* * *

*End Flashback*

Woz was recalling those memories, some small tears forming in his eyes as he could recall the fear he had back then.

"Woz?" Tsuki asked as she was looking at him, cautiously and worried.

"Huh? What?"

"You just stopped." Tsuki commented and saw the tears in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Just...Just remembering." He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine." And took a bite out of a festive cookie...though it was cold now. "Hmm. Cold." He dunked it into the drink he had, a still-warm hot chocolate.

Tsuki looked in concern, but didn't say a word

* * *

*elsewhere*

"So this is the patient?" Emu asked as he and Sougo brought Ren to the hospital and brought him to CR.

"Yeah, this is 'Kamen Rider Shinobi'." Sougo answered as he and Emu were by his side.

"He's a Kamen Rider?" Emu asked

"Well...It-it's complicated." Sougo responded awkwardly

"Did he try and kill you?" Emu asked, with an almost deadpan tone.

"...How'd you know?" Sougo blinked in shock

"Trust me. I've had that happen to me more than once." Emu answered

"I wasn't interrupting, was I?" Sougo asked

"Oh no. We're kind of busy this time of year with some accidents and too many partiers, but when this sort of stuff happens, it's okay." Emu answered.

"Emu...! Are you done yet?" Poppy whined as she stood outside of CR. "We have our date! Our date!"

"Right! Yes, sorry! Sougo called me about an important thing. I'll be right up." Emu apologised and headed out with Sougo following suit.

"You two are dating?" Sougo asked, actually curious.

"Yes, we are." Emu nodded as they left Ren on monitors to keep an eye on him while cameras maintained vigilance. "For a while, actually. Today was supposed to be my day off but... Yeah. So, what's with this kid?"

"He was corrupted by the Time Jackers. Um...this group who create 'Another Riders'." Sougo tried to explain.

"I remember that, the monstrous form of Ex-Aid, from last time." Emu quickly caught on.

"Well, they gave them drivers like the one I wear but...different. Like they were their own thing, and Shinobi there...is a ninja. Sort of." Sougo answered

"And they said 'you're the Demon King' and they're there to kill you?" Emu asked

"Exactly, but...I'm not going to do that." Sougo answered. "They aren't bad people just...they've got bad things with them."

"... Sounds like the stuff Tsukasa use to go through." Emu chuckled

"Tsukasa? Who's that?" Sougo asked

"I'm sure you'll meet him eventually." Emu shook his head "Hey, do you have his Driver confiscated?"

"His Driver? Oh, I think so..." Sougo responded but thinking of the name 'Tsukasa'. 'Wait isn't that-?'

"RARGH!" A scream came from inside the CR patient's room.

"Oh no..." Both Riders gasped, attaching their drivers and rushing towards the room

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

**ZI-O! EX-AID!**

**"DAI HENSHIN!"** The two called as they transformed

Down in the room, they saw Another Shinobi there, reeling in pain and got up glaring at them and saw the two Ex-Aids, but noted Zi-O's visor. He ran at the two, slashing and kicking at them, using experienced martial arts against the two.

Meanwhile the two were jumping around like video game characters, avoiding his strikes

"This guy's trained. I didn't think I'd fight someone today." Ex-Aid quipped

"Ask me last week and I would've given you the same response." Zi-O joked back.

"Do we know the kids name?" Emu asked, using his GashaconBreaker in sword mode to block Another Shinobi's blades

"R-REN!" The monster roared. "TARO! SHINOBI!"

"...That answers _half_." Sougo answered as he and Sougo fought back.

"Let's break him out of that! Fast!" Sougo called

"One step ahead of you!" Emu answered

**KIMIWAZA!**

**FINISH TIME! EX-AID!**

Another Shinobi glared and spewed out fire at the two.

The two crouched down, cartoony energy effects surrounding their kicking foot

**MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

The famous words appeared behind Emu as the yellow eyes of his helmet shine brightly

**CRITICAL! TIME BURST! **

Words mirroring his seniors appeared behind Sougo as Zi-O's katakana eyes shone as well

As one the two jumped into the air, shooting down at Another Shinobi as they kicked him... Before video-game wackiness took over

The words 'HIT!' and 'GREAT!' appeared and exploded over Shinobi, causing him to almost explode and drop into the CR room...but they destroyed the bed on accident.

"Hnn...that's going to be hard to replace." Emu flinched as he saw that.

"Sorry." Sougo said nervously as the two detransformed, Sougo taking the driver from Ren this time

* * *

*time skip, elsewhere*

"Rentaro?" Tsuki asked, on the phone with Sougo

"Yeah, that's what he said. 'Rentaro', didn't get a last name though." Sougo admitted

"Well, it's a start." She answered. "...Sougo, I've been talking to Woz."

"That's good. What did he say?"

"Well, he's sorry for what he almost did. And he told me partly about what happened to him before I came to The Resistance." Tsuki answered.

"Oh my god; what happened?" Sougo asked

"He was Geiz's friend, they were on a mission together before they were ambushed and he was captured." Tsuki responded

Sougo couldn't believe it; Geiz and Woz were friends once? Well, considering their history together, it made sense. But there had to be more; right? "What else? I mean...What happened to Woz after?"

"He hasn't said. He just stopped after being in jail." Tsuki answered sadly.

"'Jail'? Oma Zi-O's?" He asked

"Who else?" Tsuki responded

Sougo rubbed his face, scared to know what came next."Anyway. We should be able to find Rentaro's family soon."

"That's a good bonus to take it from...But what're we going to do? He'll just keep becoming Another Shinobi if this continues." Tsuki agreed

"Actually I took his Driver away from him. And looking at it... It seems like a giant RideWatch." Sougo commented

"'A giant RideWatch? Is that possible?" Tsuki asked

"We found that big Quartz in the cave...I guess anything's possible." Sougo answered

"That's true. But would the Time Jackers risk such a means?" Tsuki followed up

"At this point, I think they might be desperate." Sougo answered. "Have you heard from Geiz?"

"No."

"I hope he's okay. I'll be back home soon." Sougo answered

"Okay, bye." Tsuki responded and hung up.

"I'm sorry I caused your date to be stopped." Sougo apologised to both Poppy and Emu

"Um, I'm sorry." Sougo apologised as he saw her death-glare.

"You should be." Poppy responded

"Poppy, it's okay. It was an emergency." Emu frowned, hugging her to stop her pouting. "It'll be us tonight; okay?"

"You promise?" she pouted

"I promise." Emu nodded

"You two are dating?" Sougo asked

"Of course." The two responded in unison

"Um...Can I...Can I ask you two a question?" Sougo followed up

"No, you can't join us." Poppy joked

"No, that's not it." Sougo deadpanned, although Emu was chuckling to himself. "I...How do you tell a girl that you _might_ have a...c-crush on her?"

...

"Is it Tsukuyomi?" Emu asked

"Is it **that** obvious?" Sougo flinched in embarrassment, the two nodded in response. "Oh god."

"It **was** obvious." Emu answered. "She's the only girl we ever see you with."

"I'm afraid Emu won't be able to help. I'm the one of us who confessed." Poppy giggled

"True." Emu nodded awkwardly

"So, what do you want to know?"

* * *

*With Geiz*

Geiz smiled, holding back a laugh

"You have a nice smile, Geiz-Kun." Rise smiled as she saw his own as she ate.

"I...I haven't smiled like this in. In a long time." Geiz admitted as he sighed, not trying to give too much away.

"Really? Why?" she asked in worry

"I've. Had a rough life. Before coming here. Things are...better? I guess. It's not. It's not loud. Angry. I've got people who I care for." He answered "I can protect people."

Rise looked at him and nodded sadly, unaware of how much he might've suffered. As she imagined an abusive household or something and that coat-thing he always wore was a means to cover up any scars. But to see he was willing to help...he was just a good person.

She felt her cheeks go redder

"Rise? What's up?" He asked as he looked at her.

"It-it's nothing." She blushed, covering her cheeks.

Geiz frowned at that, seeing that she wasn't fully lying...but she was hiding something.

"Listen, I...I gotta go. This was nice." Geiz answered respectfully. "We could do it again sometime."

"Really?" Rise asked in slight shock and joy

"Yeah."

"S-Sure. That sounds great. Until next time, I guess." Rise nodded as Geiz got up and paid the bill.

"Bye." He waved with one hand and left the cafe. 'I gotta admit...that was a **lot** better than running from a bunch of stalker girls.' He thought, Rise being rather nice

* * *

*time skip, with Tsuki and Woz*

"You sure this is the right place?" Tsuki asked Woz

"Yes, I'm certain of it." Woz nodded as they knocked on the door of a random house.

"Yes? Hello?" Rentaro's mother came out worried and saw the two.

"Hello? Is your son Rentaro?" Tsuki asked

"You know where he is?" She asked hopefully and afraid of the answer.

"Yes, Ma'am. He's currently in hospital. We can take you to him." Tsuki answered honestly, but kept the fact he was 'Another Shinobi' quiet. "We work for the Kougami Foundation. He's been... Involved with something dangerous, and we need to ask some questions."

"Yes, of course anything." Rentaro's mother answered as she saw Tsuki produce the 'Kougami Foundation' official bade and knew they were legit, letting them into her home. "What happened to Ren? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, or...more specifically, he's safe in Seito University Hospital. He's had a bad accident but he should be fine." Woz answered. "We need to find out about his family life, about anything that may be causing him stress."

"I can help with that." Rentaro's father answered as he got up, looking exhausted and cold. "It's because I put pressure on him."

"Please explain, sir?" Tsuki asked

"I wanted Red to inherit my dojo, he's a great martial artist but...he's got his mind fixated on being 'a shinobi' or ninja...I can't...And I wouldn't let him."

"Being a Ninja?" the two asked

"It's his favourite thing. Manga, figures, movies...The whole thing." He explained.

"And when he showed interest in martial arts, we encouraged him." Ren's mother added. "He was so happy, but then...he sort of, stopped."

"Do you know why?" Tsuki asked

"It's because of me. I pushed him too hard." Rentaro's father answered solemnly. "He shows promise and love for it...I thought he would be ready to take over the dojo after he graduated."

"I believe my associate means his love for these Ninja. Where it comes from." Woz said

"... I think that might also be my fault." His father admitted bitterly "Our family, hundreds of years, were ninja. The assassins made to battle samurai, in rebellions across Japan. Dark killers. And then... Have you heard of Kamen Riders before?"

"... You'd be surprised." Tsuki smiled

"When I was a young man I was saved by Kamen Rider ZX, a Kamen Rider with Ninja-like tools and skills. I use to tell Rentaro about that rescue when he was but a young child, and with modern media treating the warriors of shadows as heroic beings throughout history... " the father out his head in his hands as he held back his tears

Both Tsuki and Woz turned to each other and began to understand. It was all out of a love for the stories his father told, inspired by being a Kamen Rider.

It explained why he was so obsessed with it, and why he 'refused to let them take it away'

"We can bring you to your son, to go and make sure he is fine, Sir." Woz spoke up, trying to reassure them

"Woz?" Tsuki asked in shock

"It's the least we can do, M-Tsuki." He began to answer as respectful as he could but soon stopped himself.

"Please. Let us see our son." Rentaro's mother begged.

"I want to apologise to him." His father followed up

"... He should be better by tomorrow." Tsuki closed her eyes, trying to lie "It's not safe to see him now but this should be dealt with by tonight and it gives him time to rest."

"Yes. Yes, of course." The two answered. "But thank you."

"Let's go." Tsuki said to Woz

The two left Rentaro's home, walking to the hospital. "Quick thinking, My Queen." Woz whispered as he closed the door behind them

"... We need to stop Another Shinobi." Tsuki said simply

"And I think I know how to stop him." Woz spoke up.

"You do? How?" Tsuki asked cautiously.

"Like how My Overlord fights Another Riders." Woz answered, indicating the Blank RideWatches he had on his person. The blank RideWatch which looked like his Woz RideWatch.

"So, we just have to scan that over him and you'll become-" Tsuki whispered, to which Woz just nodded in response. "Right. Fine." She answered

* * *

*at the hospital*

Ren groaned as he awoke, seeing Sougo sitting next to his bed

"Ah, you're awake. Good." Sougo answered as he saw him.

"Z-Zi-O-ARGH!" Rentaro groaned before wincing in pain

"Careful, you've had a beating today." Sougo urged

"Why? Why're you being...Nice to me? You're the Demon King." Rentaro groaned and laid on his back

"Because I'm not." Sougo answered. "Tell me, did you meet someone called 'Wol', 'Aura' or 'Swartz'?"

"Ninja Master Wol warned me of you." Rentaro hissed

'There it is.' He thought as he heard that. "He's the one that gave you the 'Shinobi' powers; correct?"

"Yes. That's right." Rentaro responded

"He's one of my enemies. The Time Jackers, he used you." Sougo answered

"No way!" Ren yelled

* * *

*flashback*

It was shortly before Rentaro became Kamen Rider Shinobi, he was walking out of a shop and holding a bag with items inside.

He clearly looked depressed, after having another fight with his father

He continued to walk, huddled in his clothes and shivering gently. 'Dad, why can't you see what **I** want?'

"My my. You have potential."

"What? Who're you?" Ren asked as he turned around and saw Wol behind him.

"I'm a friend." Wol answered. "Someone who can give you your unlocked potential."

Wol jumped down, laughing as he put the black ZikuDriver onto Ren's waist

Ren's eyes widened before the Black ZikuDriver sparked and changed around him and began to gain a purple mist and silver shuriken attaching itself to the middle. "W-What did you do?"

"Gave you the means to become a hero." Wol answered while holding the driver, seeing into Ren's mind. "Oh, this is interesting. You're a fan of ninjas." Wol smiled. "That explains the potential in you, Young One. I am Ninja Master Wol."

"'Ninja Master Wol'?" Rentaro asked in shock as he saw him.

"Of course. How'd you think I did that?" Wol responded

"S-Sensei!" Rentaro bowed "What... Is this?"

"The...'Shinobi Driver'." Wol answered as he removed his hand. "The means how you can become a Kamen Rider."

"A Kamen Rider?"

"Yes. And all you have to do is transform." Wol answered

"T-Trans...No. **HENSHIN!**" Ren proclaimed as he called out...and didn't transform. "... Huh?"

"I think you're supposed to spin that." Wol pointed to the shinobi star.

"R-Right." Rentaro nodded and repeated the process, only this time, he **did** transform, showing Rentaro becoming Kamen Rider Shinobi for the first time. "Oh my god!"

"Congratulations, Kamen Rider Shinobi." Wol smiled as he backed up in awe, seeing the new Kamen Rider.

"I-I'm a Kamen Rider!" Shinobi cheered and backflipped out of joy.

"Now, there is something you need to learn, Shinobi." Wol began to speak

"What is it, Sensei?" Shinobi asked

"There is a great threat. Someone who will destroy everything. Oma Zi-O. But right now, he is called 'Zi-O'." Wol spoke seriously. "He will want to take your power so he can become stronger. He and his servants will want to kill you."

"I-I understand, Sensei." Shinobi bowed in understanding. "And I'll stop him."

* * *

*End Flashback*

"I promised him. To stop you." Rentaro glared

Sougo sighed heavily as he looked at him, seeing the determination in his eyes...but he was also worried. Wol had really converted this poor kid into being a killer.

And who knows what else he did

"Ren. I'm not the bad guy. I'm trying to help." Sougo tried to explain. "You know those 'Ninjackoids' you fight? They're innocent people, people that you've unintentionally turned."

"What?! No way!" Ren snapped as he stood up "I don't believe your lies!"

Sougo frowned as he knew he couldn't get him to listen. Someone who was dead-set in their ideals. "... Then come along."

Rentaro looked at Sougo with a scowl...but he followed reluctantly if he could get his belt back, then he could fight again.

The two walked through the hospital and came to a ward, where all the victims of Shibobi's accidental transformations were being kept.

They soon left the hospital, walking towards the park

"Why did you bring me here?" Rentaro asked as he stood opposite of Sougo, looking at him with wary eyes and a sad tone in his voice and had the black Driver thrown at him. "My Driver? **You**-?" Rentaro glared before he saw Sougo put his own on.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

"There's your Driver." Sougo spoke aloud as he had his RideWatch in his hand.

Unknown to the two, Tsuki and Woz were coming over, seeing the two on their own and looked like they were about to fight.

"Oh? You want a fight?!" Ren snarled and attached his Driver to his waist

**MIRAIDRIVER!**

"I am a Kamen Rider! A hero! I shall take you down, and save everyone!" Renatro called as he pulled out the silver wind part. He began to perform the strange martial arts movements, attaching the wind and shuriken to the Driver **"HENSHIN!"** He called as he spun the shuriken. A purple scarf flung out of his belt as a large toy robot-frog appeared behind him and spewed out the armour like a liquid from its mouth and attached itself to him, following that the scarf wrapped around his neck comfortably.

**DARE JA! ORE JA! NINJA! NIN NIN NINJA! SHINO~BI~! KEN~ZAN!**

"Ore wa... Kamen Rider Shinobi da!" Ren called as he drew his sword, his eyes flashing golden

Sougo at the same time, had turned his RideWatch Faceplate and pressed the button and slid it into the belt's slot.

**ZI-O!**

**"HENSHIN!"** Sougo proclaimed as he pressed the button on top of the belt and spun it around, transforming him too.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!**

Sougo readied his Zikan Glade and was ready to fight this young man. Though he didn't want to hurt someone who was already close to being beaten.

Shinobi ran at great speeds, slashing Zi-O with his blade which connected and caused sparks to fly.

The two began to throw blow after blade, slash after slash. Sougo showing how much he had grown thanks to his Rider teachers.

They were no longer random clumsy swings, they were well-timed and skilled. He was far from a master, but he was no longer an amateur

'Grr! How? How did you get this strong?' Shinobi thought, not giving an inch against the Demon Lord.

Sougo stood his ground, remembering how to fight and how much he needed to pump into his blows. "R-RAH!" Sougo deflected the attack, throwing a punch and connected it into Shinobi's chest, forcing the young man to skid back and almost drop to one knee.

Sougo panted, stabbing his sword into the ground "You're really strong." Sougo nodded

"I'm. A purple. Belt. In Martial Arts." Shinobi panted back. "You're. Strong too." Something inside of Shinobi was stirring...something fun.

He was grinning, he was having fun sparing with someone!

Shinobi got back to his feet, looking at Sougo and was ready to fight again, but this time he put his sword away. Sougo was smiling as well as he rose to his feet... Suddenly Shinobi froze, purple electricity sparking over his body.

"Ack-gck! G-Gaah! Wh-what's? Going. O-aaaaahHHH! RARGH!" Shinobi had painfully transformed again, turning into Another Shinobi and roared at Sougo.

**SINGLE MODE!**

Another Shinobi hissed as he was blasted by the FaizPhoneX, Tsuki and Woz arriving at the scene

"I see you have tried to get through to his humanity, My Overlord. But the power of that belt is too much, even a good heart is not immune." Woz said as he readied his belt

**BEYONDRIVER!**

"Please. Allow me to deal with this." Woz requested as he pulled out his watch, pressing the button

**WOZ!**

"Fine." Sougo said tiredly "But I'm watching you, Woz."

"... Of course, My Overlord!" Woz smirked, feigning confidence as he attached his watch to his belt and hit the button

**ACTION!**

Woz gulped nervously as he closed the door of his belt and proclaimed his transformation. **"HENSHIN!"**

**TOUEI! FUTURE TIME! **

**SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI!**

**KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ!**

Woz was unarmed as he went in and fought against Another Shinobi, hearing that he was a proficient martial artist, he had to be quicker and hit harder. Making work on the Another Rider. And he had to make a plan to destroy the belt quickly.

He removed the blank MirideWatch from his holder, rushing forward

"What's he doing?" Tsuki asked as she couldn't see him remove the Watch.

Woz managed to dodge an attack, but was immediately hit in the head by a raised kick and almost knocked him away, but he had to stay firm; he **had** to keep going forward. He kept taking every hit, every strike. He had one shot, one chance.

"He's getting his butt kicked out there! Why isn't he fighting back?" Tsuki asked as she couldn't get a clean shot.

"Trust him, Tsuki. I think he knows what he's doing." Sougo pushed the gun down.

"HA!" Woz punched out his hand holding the MirideWatch and it scanned him with a purple clock face.

Another Shinobi grunted and was pushed back, confused as it saw the Watch in Woz's hand. He slammed the watch against Another Shinobi's belt... And the watch came to life!

**SHINOBI!**

The Watch itself had a silver open-door faceplate with Shinobi's face on it and on a purple base.

The group there were in shock, Woz had attained his first newest RideWatch! Woz removed the watch from his belt, still in his transformed state, he equipped the Shinobi MirideWatch into his belt, filling Woz with this newest power.

**SHINOBI! ACTION!**

**TOUEI! FUTURE TIME!**

Digital rings appeared around Woz as he was going to attain his newest form. The rings turning purple as his costume began to change.

**DARE JA? ORE JA! NINJA!**

**FUTURING! SHINOBI! SHINOBI!**

Woz's costume was much like how it was before: silver full bodysuit, silver chest-plate, black and neon-green shin and arm guards; however there **was** a change, the watch-strap design on his torso was wrapped up in a purple cloth scarf design, a purple shuriken on his chest, purple shuriken shaped shoulder-guards, a purple scarf around his neck, his headpiece was now coloured purple, with purple Katakana that read 'Shinobi' with his antennae turning to into purple kunai shapes. "A-Amazing." He whispered as he examined himself.

"IWAE!" Sougo proclaimed as he struggled to get up, only for Tsuki to cover his mouth... Even though he was wearing his helmet.

Woz dropped his head as he felt like he was sort of robbed for his 'Iwae', but considering they were in the middle of a fight, now wasn't the time. He brought out his next level, disappearing into the shadows as Another Shinobi tried to attack him, only to **be** attacked in response.

He almost flew around the battlefield, throwing a barrage of attacks.

Woz continued the attack, kicking and fighting Another Shinobi who was getting caught off guard multiple times, slashing almost wildly and only got one hit in after Woz was repeating his same moves over and over.

"Renatro. Your father is sorry for pushing you." Woz said as he came to a stop, now dodging Another Shinobi's attacks

Another Shinobi was listening but roared at Woz. 'What did **he** know about his family?'

"He knows you're missing. He's sorry." Woz continued as he dodged the attacks. "He wanted you to grow strong and confident. He wanted you to excel in your abilities. He didn't understand your obsession. That you idolised Ninja... Because you wanted to be a hero. You wanted to protect people, just like the man who saved your father all those years ago."

Another Shinobi fell to his knees and slashed at the ground, hearing all that. Hearing what his father told him, why **he** wanted to be a hero...He was sparking in pain as the belt was exposed and ready for Woz to destroy

Another Shinobi roared, unable to control himself, as a massive spear of energy flew through the air... And cut Woz in half

"WOZ!" Sougo and Tsuki called out in shock, expecting an explosion of some sort...but nothing. Just...no blood. No explosions. Just a cut in half Woz. Which was weird. Until he popped back up behind Another Shinobi holding his Zikan Despear.

"Bushin No Jutsu." Woz reassured them as he opened and closed his Driver.

**BEYOND THE TIME!**

**NINPOU: ZIKAN SHIBARI NO JUTSU!**

"W-What?" Another Shinobi gasped as he was immediately zapped as he lifted him up with his 'Kaman Mode' Despear and created multiples of himself to attack and slash Another Shinobi.

**KAMASHISUGI! FINISH TIME!**

**ICHIGEKI KAMAN!**

And with three final slashes, Another Shinobi exploded and Rentaro fell out of his form, the MiraiDriver destroyed and all the evil inside the belt was gone too.

Woz, still standing with the Despear in his hand, walked over to Rentaro. Seeing him down and out, looking right at him and used his Despear like a walking stick.

Tsuki readied her FaizPhoneX gun, in case of him attacking a defenceless kid.

Rentaro looked up, a smile on his face and saw Woz extend his hand to him, trying to help him up.

"I shall carry on your dream. I shall be a hero in your place." Woz said confidently, his scarf blowing in the wind

Ren nodded, his hand clasping Woz's

'Damn, the 'ninja wind scarf' thing is badass.' Rentaro thought with a smile.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sougo, Woz and Tsuki had brought Rentaro back home; his parents were more than happy to see him, though worried that he left the hospital. But right now, that didn't matter; they were back together.

"So what's gonna happen to them?" Sougo asked as he waited outside.

"He's grounded, for one." Tsuki answered. "But...He's going to continue his training at his dad's dojo and aim for a black belt."

"That's great!" Sougo grinned

"Yes and we have one of the MirideWatches that the three have." Woz added

"One down, two to go." Tsuki answered

"I've got to be honest...I'm hoping for a quiet holiday." Sougo admitted

"Same here." Tsuki nodded as they shortly arrived at the 9 5 Do only to grab Woz's wrist "We'll be inside in a moment Sougo, I need to speak to Woz in private for a moment. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's no problem." Sougo answered and nodded, heading inside.

"Of course, My Queen." He nodded and bowed to her.

"Thank you." She answered with relief and headed inside.

Inside the home, Sougo was standing in shock as he saw Geiz relaxing. Which Woz and Tsuki soon stared at him

"Where were **you** all day?" The four pointed at each other.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Lies! Bonds! Darkness! QUIZ!

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: It was a good movie, though I wish there was a site that had better subtitles so I didn't have to fill in the gaps in the translation. But a solid 4.5/5

Merendinoemiliano: Glad you liked it, we've tried really hard to make it a good story.

HackerEX: Yeah, we cut out the parts of the 'Future Riders' because it still works, their powers came **from** the future. Also, the show never really went anywhere with the whole 'We're From The Future' Part.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, I mean...geiz deserves **some **love after everything he's been through. And the answer's: True.

Dragon Rider 66: Yeah, Sougo's going to get better though. Yep, it makes sense for it now, since it plays into what they like or what they enjoy. Don't worry about the other Legend Riders, they'll come back. And yes, it's the Quiz chapter next.

Gaim: Yes. This is my first 'Weekly Update' Story.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: yeah, this is one of the many things we've fixed.

ChaosSonic1: No, we're not doing the Shinobi spin off. And don't worry about the Black RX, ZX mix up. There's a few Riders with the letter 'X' in their name. Easy to get confused.

KRNexus: Yeah, we have fun writing this stuff. And yeah, we ship Emu and Poppy. If it's Emu with Parad...that's like dating your twin brother. What the hell?

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Mar 21 c13Guest: Arrogance and ego are not the same thing. You can back up having an ego. Being arrogant means you are blowing smoke up your own backside. Also Sento, Tsukasa and Tendo can back it up their egos.

In episode one Sougo saw a video of Oma Zi-O killing hundreds without a care, Oma even laughing as he did... And Sougo did not care about the death he just thought it was cool he finally got to be king. And that is him throughout the show. He just demands people be part of his court, their dreams and wants be dammed only Sougo matters. He also doesn't want to put in the effort in to be a king, he expects to just be given the position for no reason. He is lazy in school, not even nothing to just pass by. He doesn't know how to fight, how to negotiate or how to do anything. Heck is pre-show bio says he is obsessed with history and yet we never see it outside of looking up to Nobugunaga.

However this laziness also shows another aspect of him. He wants to be king but he doesn't want to try... He doesn't want to be a king, he wants people to do whatever he says. He's beyond selfish, he is entitled! And to top this off. Your example of him giving up being king? No, he didn't give up being a king because of Oma Zi-O. He gave up being a Kamen Rider because he got his butt kicked for the first time and it just happened to be by Oma Zi-O. Sougo was instantly back to saying he will be a king again by the time he fought the reprogrammed robot, and with how the scene was framed he didn't even know the kid was behind him until just before Geiz realised that.

Heck the fact this event happened and it made Geiz and Tsukiyomi assured them they Sougo wouldn't become Oma Zi-O makes them turning against him later even dumber!

JonOma: Who knows.

KRNexus: I know. Because the Yaoi fangirls seem to be the main ones writing Fanfics. And on the note of Emu/Parrad... They are basically brothers! It is like shipping any of the Robin's together! Calm the fuck down!

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: True

HackerEX: Thr Shinobi special sucked

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Lies! Bonds! Darkness! QUIZ!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

It was the next day, in the 9 5 Do, the household was getting up as the group were getting ready to head out for some last-minute shopping; to be honest, it **would** be a little hectic considering the close window of time to get any presents.

"Uncle, are you sure you should be working?" Sougo asked as he saw his uncle working on a watch.

"Of course, the customer wants their watches fixed, it's my job, Sougo." Junichiro answered as he put his special glasses on. "Just as your job is important for you."

Sougo nodded gently in understanding as a response. "Well, I'll go get something for dinner. Okay?"

"Make sure you get fresh ingredients, we've had fast food for the past two days." Junichiro asked

"I know." Sougo smiled "And tomorrow is Christmas! Ooh, fried chicken! I can't wait!"

"I know, 'Cheat Day Christmas'!" Junichiro laughed heartily, clapping his hands. "I better get to work. You and the others enjoy yourselves."

"Okay, bye." Sougo waved

The group left the house/clock-shop, Woz was with Tsuki and Geiz was going his own way with Sougo going another. "So...Where's everyone going?" Sougo asked as he saw the four.

"I don't know." Geiz shrugged, glaring at Woz lightly

"I was hoping you could help me, Sougo." Tsuki said, hugging his arm lightly

"Um, yeah, sure. No problem." Sougo gulped as he felt his arm being hugged. 'Ah~.' He thought as he felt this.

"What? That means I'm with **him**?" Geiz pointed to Woz making Woz scoff.

"Do you think you can be a _little_ courteous during the holidays?" Woz responded

"Guys, please. A time out from the 'this guy is-' speeches?" Sougo asked.

"Fine." The two responded in unison, but on accident.

'It's gonna be a long day for them.' Sougo thought heavily.

*Elsewhere*

In a newspaper office, we see a large group of people working hard for the next issue of the paper and on the computers. There, we see the man who was Kamen Rider Quiz working hard looking over a pile of questions and reworking them as 'True or False' questions. These were the highlight of his work, quizzes that stimulate the mind of experts but easy enough that even kids could learn something. "Nearly finished." he said cheerfully

"Mondo, I don't know how you do it. These are some good questions." A fellow newspaper editor spoke as he saw the first pages.

"True or false, quizzes are meant to be entertaining and insightful." Mondo spoke as he leaned over his desk to his fellow co-worker

"True." The editor pointed at him with a smirk

"Correct! **That** is what they're for. Thanks for playing." Mondo laughed as he checked off the last two questions he had to fix before he threw his pen into the air, which landed perfectly into the pot on his desk.

"Hey, Mondo; any plans for the holidays?" Another member of staff asked

"Something quiet mostly." He answered. "Maybe I'll get lucky and win a crossword." He joked as he got up, adjusting his hat.

"Hey, Happy Holidays man. See you later." Others waved as he grabbed his coat and began to leave, shuffling his feet gently as he gave a 'finger-gun goodbye' to his colleagues, Mondo nodded, leaving.

"Brr. Chilly out now." He shuddered as he continued to walk, heading back to his home. Since becoming a Kamen Rider, he felt a bit more confident in his work, trying out these new questions. True, he liked his job making the 'Quiz Section', but now he felt like he could really enjoy it.

'I suppose I could go on patrol again. Since Shinobi disappeared, things have been...getting quieter to say the least.' Mondo thought as he walked through the streets and heard a female laughter from the rooftops.

"Hmm? Who's there?" Mondo asked as he looked up and saw a pair of long boot covered legs. "Ah, Ms Aura."

A gust of wind and the girl was suddenly standing next to him, bushing her hair behind her shoulder "Hello, QuizMaster. How goes your search?"

"It's troublesome. Zi-O and his troupe are difficult to find. Would you like some festive dumplings? It **is** cold out." He offered

"Really? That's actually kind of you." Aura smiled

"Well... You do remind me of my mother." Mondo admitted "It's the least I can do. You said you were my descendent after all, right?"

"Uh-huh. That's correct." Aura nodded, following the lie she told him since this seemed like the easiest thing to trick him with.

"Well then, it's best I treat you like how I'd treat a daughter." Mondo laughed good naturedly "Would you like to go clothes shopping after? That outfit really isn't suited for the cold."

"That sounds great. Thank you." Aura smiled and admitted as she was shivering in her boots.

"Follow me." Mondo spoke as he held out his hand to her, acting as a guardian.

Aura nodded, a flash of guilt in her eyes. She had never really interacted with anyone she had used an Another Watch on before now. She kept her distance, kept it impersonal.

She took his hand, still acting like his descendant, but she felt guilty by this lie. The two walked across the road and headed to a women's clothing store, where they entered and he tried to look for clothes for her, while Aura looked around too.

She froze, however, when she spotted Sougo and Tsukuyomi, the two in the men's section and laughing at something while Sougo was holding a stupid looking tie

She saw the two...and began to get angry, but she didn't want to draw attention. She was hoping for some new clothes to stay the chill. And now she had to stay hidden.

"Hmm. No, this wouldn't be good." Mondo mumbled as he looked at the clothes that might be good for Aura to wear. "What would you like, Aura?"

"What was that?" she asked, her attention snapping back to him

"These clothes. I mean, I'm looking for things that need to be warm." He answered, showing her the warm clothes.

"Oh." she blinked in shock and shame "Well... I kinda like wearing stuff that shows my legs off."

"Hmm...Not good for this time of year." Mondo thought. "Hmm. Maybe something like this?" He asked himself as he pulled out some thermal stockings that showed off her legs

A slightly thicker material but one that would keep her warm

"Those are perfect!" she gasped in wonder

"Okay, it comes in blue, white or black. What would you like?" Mondo asked as he pulled out three sets of the same stockings, giving her options. "Maybe a thicker shirt? Just so your arms aren't shivering?"

"I... Maybe blue?"

"Blue. Hmm. Here, take these to the changing room and see what you prefer." He offered, putting the white stockings away and passed her the black and blue stockings to her. "Whichever you want, I'll get; okay?"

"Really?" she asked, shocked he was being so nice to her

"Of course. Think of it as an early Christmas gift." He answered with a reassuring smile. "That's what family is for." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly.

''Family'...' Aura thought, feeling a pang of nagging guilt grow in her stomach. It was... It was something she had never really had, besides Wol. "Thank you. I'll...I'll go try these on." She answered and left to try the clothes on. Almost running off in excitement

Mondo sighed gently, like a parent seeing his child go choose their own clothes.

*With Geiz and Woz*

The two former friends were walking through the town. 'Seriously, Sougo; what the hell?'

"What's wrong with you?" Woz asked as he looked at Geiz

"Just...You. Okay? I mean, this is **the** longest I've gone without trying to kill you for what you've done." Geiz answered

"What I'VE done?!"

"You betrayed us, sold us out to Oma Zi-O!" Geiz pointed at him

"There!" Woz began to shout, before he held his tongue. Shouting in a public place like this would only garner attention. He took a deep breath and sighed. "There's more to it than **that**."

"Oh really? Tell me, how is there _'more'_, Woz?" Geiz glared. "What **exactly** happened?" Geiz asked angrily "You **betrayed us** for that **monster**! You where our leader! You inspired so much hope, rallied so many people! You saw evil and refused to stand down! And when we thought you died, EVERYONE MORNED! We spent MONTHS morning, some thought to just give up! And then we started fighting again, because it's what **you** would do! We fought in **your name**! And then you were suddenly working for **him**! So tell me, Woz, what _**more**_ is there?!"

"Losing who I was!" Woz shouted back, causing silence between the two.

"What the actual hell are you talking about?" Geiz glared at Woz, demanding an answer, cause whatever Woz would say...might be a lie.

*Flashback*

Woz had spent weeks in Oma Zi-O's control, though he wasn't broken yet. He tried to keep his mind and senses, but the constant torture and healing, he was almost begging for the pain to stop.

He was limp in the chains bloodied and bruised.

He was met by beatings and torture on an almost daily basis, being ordered to bow to the Demon King or remain chained up and broken in this rotten cell. 'Geiz. I hope. You're safe.' He thought to himself quietly.

"Get up, scum." The jailer inside ordered and yanked on his chain like a bad-dog.

Woz snarled and pulled back, his eyes filled with hate and disobedience

"You'll obey, you worthless-!" The jailer glared only to be stopped by a thudding on the door. "Wait there."

'Like I have a place to go.' Woz thought

"Congratulations. The King wishes to see you." The jailer unlocked the door and pulled the chain.

"What are you doing?" Oma Zi-O suddenly asked as he burst in

Woz looked up at the imposing figure, seeing the black and gold-clad Kamen Rider with an intense voice. Fear gripped Woz's heart, this was the monster of their world, the one who ruled over them all. The man he was fighting against.

"M-My Overlord. I was just bringing this rebellious scum to you." The jailer gulped nervously before the jailer was atomised by a wave of Oma Zi-O's hand.

Oma Zi-O looked upon Woz with a deep-seated and terrifying fear. The power of this man...this **MONSTER** was not to be sneezed at. "I apologise for the treatment you've suffered." He spoke as he snapped the chains off of Woz's neck. "You are a noble warrior. You deserve respect for such powerful will."

Woz was weak from the torture, the fear gripped his heart but saw the Overlord extend his hand to him...And he was apprehensive to take his hand. But he reached out, grasping the hand

Oma Zi-O looked at Woz, seeing how weak he was. "Get him a bath and food. Tend to his wounds too." He ordered his concubines and doctors making them rush to his side.

*end flashback*

Geiz looked at Woz as he heard that, disgusted but...shocked. To say the least. Woz was still alive then. Still trying to fight back, but...beaten and broken. He was almost tempted to put his hand on his shoulder but...To be waited on by concubines and doctors to heal his wounds, but to be called a 'noble warrior' by their hated enemy. It was controversial to him.

He could almost see himself in Woz's place, Oma Zi-O seeming like a savior from that torture which... Nearly a full year. At least six months

"I know it sounded like peace living with him...but...It was dark." Woz admitted, finishing his story as he held his book lightly, like it was his life line.

"Why do you carry that?" Geiz asked. Woz didn't answer immediately and continued to grip his book. "Alright, alright...Come on." He sighed and pulled him away. "We've got gifts to get."

"For our Overlord and his queen." Woz nodded

"...I don't think I'll get used to you calling her that." Geiz answered

*Time Skip*

"Well? What do you think?" Aura asked as she showed off her stockings while also wearing a new outfit.

"I think you look great." Mondo gave a thumbs up.

Aura looked at herself in the mirror and showed off her outfit.

She was wearing a thick, fake-fur lined blue button and zip coat, a thigh-length skirt, the thermal stockings and under the coat was a ring-designed long-sleeved shirt.

She smiled proud of herself, nodding

"I think this is enough." Aura smiled as she wore new clothes.

"Okay, I'll go pay for them." Mondo answered as he got up and rubbed his legs to get the circulation flowing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded as she looked at him, hoping he didn't see Sougo and Tsuki; they had long since gone out of her vision and didn't know where they had gone.

She didn't want them to spoil her plans.

'Don't come over, don't come over.' She thought as she looked over at the clothes section, but couldn't see them as they went to the cashier.

"Okay that's this much sir, have a happy holiday." The cashier spoke as they put the clothes away.

"Thanks, happy holidays." Mondo spoke as he and Aura left.

'Thank goodness.' She thought in relief as they left and headed out and as they left... She saw a bunch of the new foot soldiers appear.

"Quizackers!" Mondo gasped as he saw them. "How did they-? Never mind; Aura, get to safety!" He spoke as he touched his question mark necklace and made his MiraiDriver appear around his waist; he pulled out his transformation gadget out of his coat pocket, it looked like an exclamation mark before it turned into a 'T' shape with a red to white to blue gradient rectangular-shaped question mark. **"HENSHIN!"** And slotted it into his Driver, his mind set on protecting her and stopping these monsters

**FASHION PASSION QUESTION!**

A train-line with lit up blue and red lights appeared behind him as a red 'O' and a blue 'X' appeared in front of him before he was fully transformed into his Kamen Rider form.

**QUIZ!**

"Now, let's begin the game." Quiz spoke as he ran in and attacked the Quizackers.

Aura backed up, acting like the many female companions past Riders had, she saw how much he wanted to protect her. But there was not a lot she could do. If Zi-O turned up, it might make things awkward since **she** was there. And with Tsuki and that trigger finger of hers would shoot her the first chance she got. 'That arrogant witch.' Aura thought

"True or false." Quiz began to speak, grabbing the monsters' attention. "The Eiffel Tower grows during the summer." The monsters growled and lunged out at him. "So, sorry, growls aren't an acceptable answer. But the answer is 'True'. The heat makes the metal expand by seventeen centimetres!" And he kicked them away, causing massive damage to the monsters outer shells

He quickly preformed a back flip, dodging some slashes and blasts

Some people were screaming in fear as some of them were captured and taken away.

"That's not good." he frowned

"Help! Please!" The people screamed as Quizackers began to take them away, even knocking some out.

Quiz removed the question mark from his belt, the item shifting to its finished exclamation mark form

He jumped into the air, energy swirling around him

"Err...True?" A Quizacker asked before Quiz burst through the circle and destroyed them.

"Correct." He answered as he stood up. "Thanks for playing!"

"What?" Sougo and Tsuki asked as they ran out from the store

Quiz heard them, turning his head to Sougo and Tsuki. But on his better nature, he didn't want to attack someone shortly after saving people...and it **was** Christmas.

... And the two were suddenly grabbed by Quizackers, disappearing in a blue of light

Quiz double-took in shock as he saw them leave, stunned to see that they had that power but also seeing Zi-O taken surprise of. He was the 'Demon King' after all, and he was just picked off, like a bauble of a tree. "What?" he asked, the bags the two had been carrying falling to the floor. "The hell's going-? Argh!" Quiz grunted as he fell to the floor, his belt sparking as he felt something within him turn dark.

"Quiz!" Aura backed up in shock, seeing him convulse and then change, his body shattering to reveal the monster within. But before he could do anything, he leapt away, running as far as he could to stay away from people.

His legs were the first to change as he landed on the ground and landed awkwardly as his thighs revealed almost rib-like, thigh spikes with graffiti-like question marks, one side red, another side blue. His belt looked like a segmented red and blue brain with a silver elongated hexagon; mostly his shin-guards and boots looked like dirty black and gold armour and shackles with almost veiny boots. Next to shatter was his chest, exposing blue and red wires and a ribcage-like stomach, his breastplate had white brains with a dash-drawn 'O' and 'X' in red and blue respectively. His arms began to break and expose themselves as the wires latched on and connected to the shoulder-pads and bracers; his shoulders had red and blue brains on them with two jutting out bolts, almost like surgical pins that connected electrical pulses. He had a warped popped silver collar that was shown to be vein-ridden and covered his neck. And lastly, his mask, black with a grey exposed mouth, faded orange question marks over his tiny doll-eyes it looked like his whole head was now a large brain with exposed spikes and a cleaved open skull with a ghostly wisp protruding out from it with a singular black eye.

Kamen Rider Quiz was gone. Another Quiz has taken his place and he roared like the monster he had became.

*elsewhere*

"Oh...That was bright. Very bright." Sougo groaned as he rubbed his eyes from that teleportation. "Tsuki, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded as she focused her eyes back to normal. "What grabbed us?"

"I don't know." Sougo admitted as they looked around

"Is...is this an office room?" Sougo asked in confusion, there were large whiteboards with Quizackers glaring at them, almost standing at attention like quiz hosts.

"What... Is going on?" Tsuki asked, reaching for her weapon as this entire area was... Strange

A Quizacker glared and stopped her, grabbing her hand, it then grunted and pointed to the board where it spun and revealed a board of five different questions.

"... What?" They asked together

"True. False. Answer!" The Quizacker leader slammed its hand on the board, showing one of the questions. "Five right. You free." It answered

"I... err..." the two blinked, looking at said questions

The five questions were on multiple topics but all of them were 'true and false'. Simple answers to choose, but the questions themselves were notoriously difficult. "Get wrong. New questions."

"I-I think I get it. If we get all these questions right, they'll let us go. But if we get one wrong we'll have to do it all over and they'll change the questions each time." Tsuki managed to piece it together.

"Oh...Boy." Sougo winced as he wasn't good at this sort of thing as he looked at the first question, trying to work it out.

_This chemical formula, Ba(BrO3)2·2H2O, is the combination for Beryllium Nitrate_

"Err...hmm...Hnn." Sougo struggled as he looked at the formula, he knew his science wasn't the best and all the 'Periodic Table of Elements' abbreviations got him confused. 'S-Silver is...'Au'; right?' "Tsuki?"

Tsuki looked at the question herself, having no knowledge on this sort of chemical composition or what the compound was...it was difficult. She shrugged and didn't know herself.

"Okay...Err...Gut feeling. True?" Sougo flinched

The Quizackers folded up their arms into an 'X' and erased the question and replaced it with another question while the two were shocked.

"One wrong." Tsuki gulped nervously

"Wh-what happens when we get one wrong?" Sougo asked...to which he was met with silence. And another question.

"Guess we'll just have to keep playing." Tsuki commented

*With Geiz and Woz*

The two arrived at the scene, seeing Another Quiz attack people while Aura was yelling at him... in tears?

"Aura?" Woz asked in shock as he saw her.

"I'll go sort this guy!" Geiz spoke up and activated his Driver and RideWatch. **"HENSHIN!"** And proceeded to fight him

"No! Don't hurt him!" Aura called out

"Aura, what've you done?" Woz asked as he grabbed her arm.

"Mondo doesn't want to do this!" she cried lightly

"Mondo? You mean Quiz? The one who tried to **kill** My Overlord last week?" Woz glared

"He's a good man! I didn't think the Driver would do **this** to him!" Aura explained

"What's going on over there?" Geiz shouted as he used his Zikan Zax, but was getting electrocuted

"He... Is using a MiraiDriver." Aura explained

"A 'Mirai-'? You mean the belt that he, Kikai and Shinobi use?" Woz asked, to which Aura nodded. "Which means he'll need to be defeated by himself!"

"He's not a bad person, Woz!" Aura answered "The MiraiDriver's are... I don't understand them, Swartz just gave them to us." Aura explained "But they seem to be like the RideWatches we use. When they put them on they make a power based on the wearer's soul."

"Swartz is to blame?" Woz asked as he turned to see Geiz struggling to hold his own against Another Quiz.

Aura nodded, hugging herself lightly

*flashback*

Aura held the MiraiDriver in her hands, trying to look for someone she could place it on. Wol would probably put it on a childish person, Swartz would...god knows who **he** would put it on. And for her? She'd try and find someone she could manipulate.

She saw a man leaving a graveyard, his hat over his eyes as he was writing something

And he was muttering to himself, thinking of new riddles and questions. Although they were almost unintelligible to Aura's ears at the moment. She had to think of something right now, she had found the right target.

Hmm... Graveyard, probably visiting some lost family... That might work.

She followed him, pondering what to say. 'Yeah, that'll do.' She thought with a smirk. 'Monsters are appearing and Time Travel is popular now.' Gripping the belt tightly she suddenly started running, racing towards him like she was panicked and terrified "Great grandfather!" she called in fake fear

"Huh? What?" The man asked and turned around, seeing Aura run towards him, holding that belt and almost panting in worry. "Excuse me, did you mean _me_?" He asked, revealing it to be Mondo before she put the belt onto his waist, Aura seeing flashes into his mind.

She saw that he was a newspaper quiz section worker, his mind was on quizzes and questions, being a nearly bombastic, charismatic but likeable guy, he partially modelled himself after a TV Quiz Show host when he was younger. She saw everything she needed. "Great-Grandpa!" She spoke again, almost hugging him tightly.

"I-I'm sorry? Urgh...My head." Mondo groaned as he heard that, feeling some weird memories in his mind.

"I am Aura, your great granddaughter! I come from 2068 and you're in danger! The Quizackers are coming!" she said, lying.

"Quizackers? What? But. What do they-?" Mondo asked as he heard terrible screaming as people turned into Quizackers, he honestly froze as he saw this, he wasn't a fighter or anything...What was **he** supposed to do about **them**? "Oh my god!"

"Here, use this!" She spoke, passing him the transformation gadget.

"This? It looks like-Oh! Right. Like a Kamen Rider!" He realised in shock

"You shouldn't have had this yet... But they want to change time."

"Well, I guess I've no choice then." He spoke, as he held the device in his hand and activated it. **"HENSHIN!"** And slotted it into his MiraiDriver.

*End Flashback*

Aura held back tears, looking at what Mondo had became

"I'm sorry about this, Aura. But I need to fight too." Woz apologised as he attached his BeyonDriver and brought out his MirideWatch.

**SHINOBI!**

**"Henshin!"**

**ACTION! TOUEI! FUTURE TIME!**

Woz's body became covered in the silver and equipped the purple additions to his body.

**DARE JA? ORE JA! NINJA! FUTURING SHINOBI! SHINOBI!**

Another Quiz glared as it turned to Woz after Geiz had managed to do some decent damage against the Another Rider. Woz ran at him, summoning his Zikan Despear and used it as a lance in order to thrust into its armour.

"No!" Aura cried

*with Sougo and Tsuki*

"This is insane." Tsuki groaned as both she and Sougo had only gotten one question correct. And that was a fluke.

Sougo's brain was fried, none of these questions were his speciality.

"Next. Question." The Quizacker pointed to the board.

_Oda Nobunaga was born in 1532 and died in 1593_

"...Wait, no. No that's false!" Sougo's eyes widened as he saw the question. "He was born in 1534 and died in 1582!"

The Quizackers looked at each other and nodded in response, chalking up another win for them. History **was** Sougo's bread and butter after all.

"That was great, Sougo!" Tsuki commented

Sougo nodded as he felt his brain kicking up into gear. "I know it's kinda on the nose but...The 'Demon King' knowing about the 'Demon King of the Sixth Heaven'...Yeah."

"Still, it got us the win." Tsuki answered

"Next. Question." The Quizacker spoke, pointing to the next question.

_The Shinano River is the longest river in Japan, being 367km long_

"Wait...Wait, wait...We learned this." Sougo spoke as he and Tsuki thought on this. "True?"

Tsuki nodded as she agreed with him, vaguely remembering this from a lesson from Mr Kadoya. "True." She nodded

_Ding Ding! _

"Yes!" the two cheered, hugging each other tightly. They had three right!... And then they realised what they were doing

The two blinked and then pulled back nervously and almost with a jerking movement as they let each other go. "S-Sorry, Sougo." She blushed

"No, **I'm** sorry." He responded as looked to the floor apologetically.

"I hugged you first, that's my bad." She rebutted

"No no, we did it at the same time." Sougo shook his head

The Quizackers looked at each other and then pointed at the two, who were still apologising, gesturing 'yack, yack, yack'...this was gonna take a while if they didn't step in.

"Next. Question!" The Quizacker leader called up making the two jump.

"Right." they nodded.

The two turned to the board and tried to answer it as best as they could.

_The Three Gods of Sun, Moon and Storms are: Amaterasu, Kagu-Tsuchi and Susano-O_

"False." Sougo spoke up. "Amaterasu is the Goddess of the Sun, Susano-O is the God of Storms; but the moon God is Tsu...Tsukuyomi." And stuttered the last part as he looked at her briefly.

"The Resistance named me that because I stumbled into their camp on a full moon."

"Really? I-I didn't know that." Sougo gulped nervously as he felt like he had dropped into something.

Tsuki nodded in response gently, a little ashamed at telling Sougo that only to blush as he took her hand in his and squeezed in reassurance.

"Last. Question." The Quizacker Leader spoke, pointing to the board

*With Woz and Geiz*

Woz and Geiz grunted as they were thrown away, hit by a large blast from Another Quiz

"ARGH!" Both Geiz and Woz struggled to get back to their feet, glaring at Another Quiz. "Can't. Get close."

"Tell me something. I don't know." Geiz responded.

"I need to get in close." Woz frowned as he held the Blank MirideWatch in his hand. "...I have an idea."

"It better not be crazy." Geiz answered

"It kind of is." Woz responded as he helped him up with the MirideWatch now in Geiz's hand and then shifted his Despear into its third form.

**TSUE MODE!**

Woz's spear turned into a cane with a strange hook that looked like a question mark.

...

"Why does it have that?" Geiz whispered as Woz raced forward

"I'm not the one who designed this." Woz answered as he activated his Despear's newest mode.

**FINISH TIME!**

Woz spin the cane over his head and caused multiple solid-hologram hooks to swirl and entrap Another Quiz in place. "Go, **now**!"

Geiz frowned and rushed forwards.

Another Quiz struggled within the question mark bindings, trying to electrocute Woz with his powers. Geiz saw this and seeing how much pain Woz was taking, all to be a distraction for Geiz to do what he needed to do. 'Damn it all!' He thought and leapt at the enemy and got in close. The watch in Geiz's hand began to glow and form into an orange-based watch with a silver face and Kamen Rider Quiz's face on it.

**QUIZ!**

*with Sougo and Tsuki*

The two looked at a dangerously complicated physics question and the simple True or False at the end.

"Oh my god." Sougo's eyes widened in shock as he saw the complex equation.

"How're we supposed to guess **that**?" Tsuki asked

"Choose. Now." The Quizacker demanded

"Don't we get a lifeline or anything?" Sougo questioned making the freeze

"D-Did you just break them?" Tsuki whispered to Sougo as she saw them, he just shrugged in response, seeing only the Quizackers almost blue-screen.

"... Err..." Sougo blinked before he pulled out his phone

The Quizackers seemed to still be struggling, having been faced with letting him have a lifeline. From the looks of them, he only had a few seconds.

_"Hello?"_ A female voice responded. _"Cafe Nascita."_

"Ah, yes, Misora. It's Sougo. Um, I-I'm in a problem and I need Sento's help." Sougo quickly spoke through the phone. "It's a physics question."

_"Merry Christmas to you too, Sougo."_ Misora deadpanned.

"Sorry, this is Rider important." he flinched

_"Oh, right. Sento!"_ Misora responded and called out to him down through the hidden refrigerator entrance.

'Quickly, quickly.' He thought as he saw the Quizackers wake up.

_"Hey, Sougo. Good to hear from you."_ Sento spoke up.

"Hey, Sento. Um, yeah, Physics question and...you're the smartest guy I know." Sougo responded

_"Okay, so what's this question then?"_ Sento asked

Sougo did his best to rattle off the equation, but all the strange symbols and complicated configurations...yeah, he was fumbling. "Is that true or false?"

_"Hmm~, tricky."_ Sento hummed as he heard that.

"AH!" Both Sougo and Tsuki panicked as they heard that, worried that the smartest person they knew didn't have an answer

_"What, I didn't say I didn't know the answer."_ Sento said with a clear smirk _"I __**am**__ amazing after all. I __**am**__ a genius after all. The answer is false."_

"... Are you sure?" Tsuki asked

_"Absolutely!"_ Sento answered

"Your answer. Now!" The Quizacker glared

"F-False! The-the answer's 'false'." Sougo answered quickly.

Seconds pass. The Quizackers turned to each other...and then chalked the fifth and final point for both him and Tsuki.

"Yes!" they cheered and hugged each other again

_"You guys need extra help? I can head on down right away."_ Sento asked his junior

The Quizackers turned and glared at the two, almost liek they were ready to attack.

"Err, yeah, that might actually be helpful!" Sougo panicked as he picked up Tsuki and ran with her in his arms. "Can you track my phone?"

_"Of course I can."_ Sento responded. _"I'll be there in a minute."_

"I appreciate it!" Sougo shouted as Tsuki was holding her arms around his neck.

He ended the call and took off running, launching the Taka Watchdroid at the foot soldiers

"S-Sougo!" Tsuki gasped as she was still in his arms, while his hands were on her side and legs.

"I'm sorry!" Sougo apologised as he had his hands full running from the Quizackers. His mind was focused, keeping Tsuki safe. Nothing else mattered right now

The Quizackers raced after the two, having felt cheated by this last win. 'I've got to keep going!'

*With Geiz and Woz*

"I got it!" Geiz called out and threw the Quiz MirideWatch to Woz.

Woz caught the new watch, removing the Shinobi one from his belt "Now. Try my questions." he said, pressing the button

**QUIZ!**

Woz quickly replaced his own watch into the BeyonDriver. And activated it.

**ACTION! TOUEI!**

He slammed the door of the opened watch closed as Another Quiz broke free of his bonds and tossed Geiz away, though not on his back.

**FUTURE TIME! FASHION! PASSION! QUESTION!**

**FUTURING QUIZ! QUIZ!**

Orange digital belts appeared around Woz and summoned red and blue watch-strap with question marks in the centre, a red, white to blue gradient visor with orange Katakana lettering, on his right shoulder was a red square guard with the red 'O' in the centre and on his left shoulder was a blue square with a blue 'X' in the centre. And finally on his forehead was an orange edged question mark with a blue and red circle for the dot.

"Let's finish this!" Woz spoke as he readied his cane. He span the weapon a bit, resting it on his shoulder.

Another Quiz and Woz stared at each other, before Woz activated his staff. "I'm sorry, Sir." He apologised.

**TSUESUGI! FINISH TIME!**

And ran his finger over the pressure pad of the weapon pad.

**FUKASHIGI MAGIC!**

Woz raised his staff aloft again and threw it in the direction of the Another Quiz, causing the colours to change from solid green to the gradient colours and looped around him, spinning around at immense speeds and causing more damage to him.

Woz skidded to a stop, opening and closing his Driver once more

**BEYOND THE TIME!**

"Geiz, now!" Woz called out.

Geiz nodded in response, activating his own RideWatch

**FINISH TIME!**

The two leapt into the air and flung down, their feet connecting in the middle with Another Quiz being the target, the intense force sparked and was ready to destroy him right there.

**TIME BURST! QUIZ SHOCK BREAK!**

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" Another Quiz roared as his body was broken and he was flung into the air before landing on his back. The MiraiDriver was destroyed and the power of Quiz was gone, all except for the Quiz MirideWatch

Mondo stood there for a second, his hat falling to the ground as he looked up into the sky

'Mondo!' Aura thought in shock as she saw him and ran to his side and tried to catch him.

He landed in her arms, unconscious

"I'm sorry, Aura." Woz apologised as she saw him cradle the person she had tricked...and saw how remorseful she was in her actions.

*Back with Sougo and Tsuki*

The two sighed as they got off the RideStriker, glad that Sento arrived when he did

"Glad to see you called. I was getting worried you forgot about me." Sento joked

"I don't think we could forget you, Sento. Thanks for rescuing us." Tsuki responded

"Yeah." Sougo nodded

"No problem. So, what's been going on? These new 'foot soldiers' popping out of the woodworks." Sento asked

"They have something to do with these MiraiDrivers." Sougo explained

"'MiraiDrivers'? Hmm~, sounds interesting." Sento smirked as he began thinking up some stuff.

"Oh no, you're not getting my belt. I don't know what this is made from, let alone what'll happen if you start messing with it. You might get flung back in time." Sougo answered as he pointed at Sento dramatically

"Okay, okay. I won't ask. But I **will** ask one thing." Sento responded

"Which is?" Tsuki asked

"How did you manage to get more gadgets for your transformations? By my calculations, you only had about ten when you saw me. And now you're holding more. Why is that?" Sento asked, asking like an intuitive scientist and also a Kamen Rider.

"Oh. Because we know how to make RideWatches now." Sougo blinked innocently

"Is that so?" Sento pondered. "I suppose you found the source of the material as well?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sougo responded. "But to get them is...tricky."

Tsuki was silent and backed up, seeing the gleam in Sento's eyes. She could see the gears in his mind turning, how he wanted to experiment on the Quartz...and in the hands of a genius, he could **really** make something with it...but there **is** the threat of someone accidentally misusing it.

"Well, Mr King, you should come round to this address in New Years." Sento said, giving Sougo a playful one armed hug and handing out a piece of paper "Rider only New Year's party."

"I...Thanks...Can I invite Tsuki?" He asked without thinking, acting like a good friend/host and didn't want Tsuki missing out. He'd know Geiz would come since he was a Rider himself...and Woz was a recent thing.

"Of course. We are all allowed to bring a date." Sento said cheerfully

"'D-Date'?" The two asked in shock and blushed as they heard that.

"It seems you two have some talking to do. I've got to head back and get some fried chicken for tomorrow. See ya." Sento waved and drove off and took off as fast as he could.

"SENTO!" The two shouted at him, but it was too late, he was _long_ gone.

The two remained there in silence and looked at each other nervously. "I...Um...Err." Sougo blushed, with Tsuki doing the same. "H-Home?"

"Home, yes. Home." She nodded shyly.

*time skip*

"...Remind me again, **how** you got capture?" Geiz asked as he was restraining a laugh.

"... They caught us by surprise." Sougo muttered. It was the next day, Sougo now wearing an overly large and overly bright Christmas sweater

Geiz was struggling as not only Sougo was wearing one, but Tsuki was and so was Woz. He had never seen anything so ridiculous before today. "Ppbt! I'm sorry, I can't help it. You look like a walking advert!" He broke down and laughed

"Just you wait, Geiz. I'm _sure_ there are some clothes in your pile." Tsuki answered as she was wearing a blue snowman sweater and a pair of reindeer antlers

"Yeah." Sougo nodded

"Well, your uncle was certainly insistent for me to wear one, My Overlord." Woz spoke up, as he walked out with a Christmas tree designed green sweater.

The group almost burst out laughing at Woz's sweater, let's be honest...it was all in good fun.

Geiz was almost on his knees, seeing Woz wear that silly Christmas sweater. 'Oh my god, that's so funny!'

"Keep laughing, Geiz." The three deadpanned as they looked at him.

"Geiz!" the happy watch fixer smiled as he held out a present. "Happy holidays."

"Oh, err. Thanks." Geiz answered as he took it and opened it. "...Oh no."

"Welcome to the 'stupid sweater's club'." Junichiro chuckled proudly

"Merry Christmas, Geiz." Tsuki said, handing him another present

"What's this one?" Geiz asked in confusion as he looked at it and putting the sweater down.

"Ah-ah. Sweater on." Sougo pointed

"It's from Sougo and I. Open it." Tsuki urged with a smile

Geiz tore off the wrapping and looked inside, seeing the gift with his own eyes. "Oh, it's...it's a-"

"A new tracksuit and a tie, better suited for summer." Sougo nodded

"Thanks." He answered simply as he looked at them.

"Now you can finally wash that thing." Woz joked

"I **do** wash-...HEY!" Geiz snapped and then realised Woz was messing with him.

"My Overlord. My Queen." Woz bowed as he held out some presents, making sure that Junichiro was out of ear shot

"Thanks Woz." both said in shock, taking the presents and opening them

The two tore off the paper and looked inside, seeing what the Chronicler of the Demon King had gotten them.

... And they both blushed brightly.

Sougo's present was a pair of wedding rings and an engagement, engraved with Zi-O's symbols with small quartz crystals all over

Tsuki's, meanwhile, was a fancy looking wedding dress

"Woz!" they both called with a massive blush

"What? I thought it would be appropriate." Woz answered

"What is...Oh god!" Geiz asked before he saw the stuff. "Yeah...**that** was an 'enjoyable' four hours."

"You knew?!" both snapped at Geiz and suddenly the future guardian felt afraid

"In my defence..." Geiz tried to get out of it. "Later!" He ran out and tripped over one of his gifts in the living room.

"Where did Geiz go?" Junichiro asked as he came back, carrying a present for Sougo in a small box

"Saving himself from our wrath." Tsuki answered

"What's this?" Sougo asked as he was given the box.

"Open it and see." His uncle responded

Sougo nodded and opened his, eyes widening at the beautiful looking watch inside

"Oh my god. Uncle, this...this is amazing." Sougo whispered as he looked at it. "What are these? Rubies? How did you afford it?"

"Oh dear no. Nothing that expensive. No, I found some of those red quartz crystals in your room I had a friend of mine embed them into the faceplate while I put one in to fit a new quartz into the mechanism." Junichiro answered innocently and shocking everyone. "The darndest thing, I went to set the watch to the right time, but it was keeping it perfectly." He continued. "I was just happy it was working properly. Merry Christmas, Sougo."

"Th-thank you."

"I do wonder where you get them from, but I'm trusting you." his uncle added casually as he walked out to collect their dinner

Woz, Sougo and Tsuki looked at each other in worry. Junichiro had found the Quartz and put them into Sougo's new watch...What was going to happen to it? What was going to happen to **him**?

"My Overlord. Th-thank you." He responded in shock, greatly appreciated, but still it was a shock.

"Err... Here you go Woz?" Sougo offered out a present

He took the box, unwrapping it. It was a small diary.

"A diary?" Woz asked

"Yeah, I know you've always got Oma Zi-O's stuff in that big one...maybe you could use **this** one for your own sake." Sougo answered

Woz looked at the diary in his hand, the one that Sougo gave him and began to tear up. "Thank you, My Overlord." He whispered

"And for you, Tsuki." Sougo smiled, passing one to her

Tsuki's eyes lit up as she heard that, taking the gift from his hand and wondered when he had time to get her one. "Sougo...I-Thank you." She looked at the small box, which held a small chain inside. The chain was silver with a yellow/gold crescent moon pendent on it.

"It's beautiful." She blushed

"Happy Christmas." Sougo blushed gently.

"Um. I've got something for you. But it's upstairs." Tsuki spoke as she headed upstairs. She stopped for a second and sat down, putting the small chain around her ankle. The anklet resting perfectly before she started to head upstairs again "Come up in five minutes." she urged

"Okay." He nodded nervously and gulped gently. "How're you doing, Woz?"

"Quite well, My Overlord." Woz answered respectfully and with a bow.

"Ow..." Geiz groaned as he got up from his present pile.

"Oh yeah. Geiz. We need to have a talk about this!" Sougo called, holding up Woz's 'present' with a glare

"Look. While you and Tsuki were captured, he and I were fighting Quiz. And after the fight...I agreed to go where he wanted to go to grab you two a gift." Geiz explained. "And I thought it'd be funny."

"Oh, 'funny'? You think it's 'funny'?" Sougo asked as he stood up, embarrassed in his response

"Yeah." Geiz answered. "You should see your faces." As he turned serious "I mean really Zi-O, we all know you like Tsukuyomi. So if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I'd **never** hurt her!" Sougo glared.

"Sougo, can you come here please?" Tsukuyomi asked from upstairs.

Sougo and Geiz held their glare for several moments before Sougo sprinted upstairs

"I think that went well." Woz joked lightly.

Sougo headed upstairs and wondered what was going to happen. What was his present?

Why did Tsuki need the prep time?

He opened his bedroom door and his breath was taken away

There, standing in the middle of their shared room, was Tsukuyomi. Dressed in only a beautiful red leotard and black thigh-high fishnet stockings and her ankle-bracelet over it.

Sougo's eyes widened as he gazed upon her beauty and her bravery.

The red leotard had some white fluffy around the edges of her arms and neck, giving it a more Christmas-ey feel

"Oh. My. God!" Sougo covered his nose, for fear of having a nosebleed or fainting.

"Merry Christmas, Sougo." She responded with a massive blush

"Th-this is? _My_-?" He stuttered, to which she nervously nodded. "Tsukuyomi, I...This is-"

"I couldn't think of what else to get you." Tsuki commented

Sougo looked at her, gulping nervously and approached her, before pulling her into a grateful hug.

"Huh?"

"Thank you, Tsuki... But... You shouldn't keep doing this stuff. Giving me 'satisfaction' in my messed up world because you feel like you... Owe me or something. You are my _friend_ not something for me to use to live out my perverted fantasies... Thank you though." Sougo whispered

"Sougo... I..." Tsuki started, shocked by his words, before she hugged him back "I offer this because I want to. Exploring this time... This freedom. And it makes me feel closer to you. And as I said... I think I'm starting to like it to. I couldn't think of anything else to get you. You have a lot of clothes, almost too many history books, you aren't interested in any other subjects and I don't really know anything about movies or TV." Tsuki explained 'I am doing this... Because I _want_ to."

"Tsuki..." Sougo whispered

"Now shut up, rest your head on my lap and enjoy your darn present." she smiled lightly

"Okay." He nodded simply, sitting next to her and leaned his head down onto her lap, feeling the silkiness of the stockings and the softness of her thighs. 'Oh my god, this is nice.' He thought happily as he felt her hands stroke him. Seeing and feeling how the small crisscrossing fabric pinched the skin, the fishnets making small diamond bulges all over her legs

"Hmm~." He hummed gently happily as he rested his head on her knees.

Tsuki looked down at him, seeing how cute he looked right now. And how happy he looked. She smiled softly and brushed his hair

"You said... You're starting to like it?" Sougo asked softly

"Yeah, I am." She admitted. "It's...It's a small thing, but I'm starting to see how you like it." as she ran her hand over his neck

Sougo shuddered gently with a blush as he felt that gentle brush along his neck. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She nodded. "I think you've had an influence on me." She joked lightly

"And you've had a great one on me too." Sougo admitted before he realised how that could come across as and blushed

"I am coming to like it... But I think I like how much you enjoy it more." Tsuki said a few moments later "This stuff just feels... Special. Something between just you and I."

Sougo nodded in response. "Something for only us." He whispered with a small smile. "Thank you, Tsuki."

"You're welcome." She answered

*Elsewhere*

Over at the hospital, but remaining outside, Aura was looking out for Mondo. She was hoping that he'd be alright, despite all the stuff she put him through...he was just a good guy.

"Merry Christmas Mondo." she whispered, putting a present on his chest

As she left, the nurse came in, walking towards Mondo's bed unsure who Aura was though she saw the patient in his bed and Aura was nowhere in sight.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Machines! New Years! Riders! KIKAI!

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: What part of 'The Ultimate! Supreme! Unparalleled! The All-Powerful King' don't you get?

ChaosSonic1: Of course we're going to give Ginga a back-story. What do you think we've been doing for the last three weeks?

HackerEX: Yeah, all the Future Riders are flawed in some way, but they're good people at the end of it. And also, all those facts are accurate.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Oh yeah, Tsukasa's getting wasted tonight.

Gaim: *Chuckle* Wait and see what we've got for Decade's chapter.

BIG POPPA PUMP: ...Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If not and this happens again, I **will** delete any and all future reviews that you send.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Wait and see, we've got something good planned.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

BIG POPPA PUMP: Okay Ultimate Warrior, go back to Drecucity.

KRNexus: We know ZX is the ninja Rider. Buy in your review of the Shibobi chapter you called him Black RX not ZX

Gaim: Dark Decade is a... tricky thing as he only appeared in one game as a pallet swap of normal Decade, without any changes to his voice lines or his move set. Heck he still turned into all nine past Heisei Rider's without any changes to them. And it has never been acknowledged by official media so...

HackerEX: ChaosSoonic1 says he likes my rants, he said that as a joke. Also I was ranting because people asked me questions about what I thought about aspects of Zi-O or wanted me to explain my point of view

Also I have seen all of Rider from Showa with Ichigo to the current episode of Zero One. There are very few things I have not seen and Zi-O **IS** the worst Rider show. Followed by Ryuki, Amazons Season 2, Hibiki's second half and Ghost. And Ghost's problems were not its fault mostly.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Speaking of Robo Rider... tell 'em Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

Next week, we will not be updating this story. Next week, we will be uploading the first 'Hyper Battle Special'! We shall be traversing through time and space to meet with the Child of the Sun, it shall be its own story but placed 'in canon' with this one. So look out for our next instalment!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Machines! New Years! Riders! KIKAI!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, one of the busiest days of the year for partying and people welcoming the new year. And right now, in a different town, was a new cafe that was open a few months ago.

"Oh wow, this soup is good!" Sougo commented while slurping down some soup

"Hmm. I didn't think this place would be popular as it is." Geiz admitted as he polished off his own meal

"Glad you like it, it's been...a trial." A green dressed man spoke as he walked up.

"How's being a chief, Uva?" Tsuki asked "And thank you all for inviting us today."

"It's actually kinda fun." Uva chuckled as he was technically in charge of the cafe.

"Hey guys, how's the food?" a blue-clad girl on roller skates asked as she zoomed over to them carrying an empty tray

"Really good, thanks Mezool." Sougo answered, his eyes trying not to go to her legs.

"Excellent. It's been a while since we've seen you." She added as she took the empty bowls.

"Glad that the place is working out." Geiz commented

"Well, our King does know business."

"Hmm. I've never had a soup like this before." Woz admitted as he finished his.

"Special ingredients, our own recipe." A yellow-clad man called

"Kazari. So...Things are all good?" Sougo asked

"Yeah, I have to admit...Not really the thing I was hoping for my claws to be used for...But it's better than getting my butt kicked by OOO." Kazari added

"Where's Gamel?" Tsuki asked

"In the back, washing dishes." Mezool answered "He's a sweetie, but he's best for muscle and such. Perfect for helping, carrying stock and such. Not so much cooking or waiting."

"Playing to his strengths then, sounds good." Tsuki understood.

"Where's Ankh and Eiji? Aren't they here?" Sougo asked making Kazari and Uva roll their eyes while Mezool giggled and blushed

"...Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" Sougo asked nervously.

"No, they are together." Kazari explained childishly

THUMP!

"Ow!" Kazari groaned as he had his arm punched by Mezool.

"...Huh?" The four asked together as they heard that.

"Shut it, you stupid cat!" She huffed

"So...Ankh and Eiji are-?" Geiz asked in confusion as he didn't know how to respond to it.

"Out back doing paperwork. Although OOO prefers to help Mezool with the waiter-stuff." Uva explained with a dismissive wave of his hand

"Right, okay." Sougo nodded in response.

Kazari grumbled before he saw the door open. "Looks like our regular's here, let's get to work."

"Huh? 'Regular'?" Tsuki asked as they looked at the person, Kazari was talking about.

It was an older gentleman wearing a fisherman's hat with a beige overcoat and square frame glasses. "Welcome, sir. Your usual?" Mezool asked as she had handed over her tray to Uva.

"Please." He nodded and walked in, sitting at a corner table.

"Who's he?" Sougo muttered

"Anhk! Do I have to wear this?" Eiji commented, walking into the cafe wearing a suit

"You want to wear your tie-dye clothes at a meeting?" Ankh responded

"But I look stupid and it's uncomfortable." Eiji admitted

"So do every other humans in high power. Suck it up." Ankh waved it off.

"Oh, hey guys." Eiji spoke as he saw them.

"Hey, Eiji." They waved

"Are you going to the party later?" Sougo asked

"Of course. I've never missed one since Shoutaro invited me." Eiji grinned

"Shoutaro? Who's he?" Sougo asked

"My Predecessor." Eiji answered simply. "It'll be good to see them again."

"That guy's screams are hilarious." Anhk smirked as he raised and flexed his arm a bit

"True." Eiji nodded. "Heck of a detective too."

"Eh." Ankh waved it off. "Go. Now." He told Eiji.

"Fine." he huffed and started to walk away, smiling as he walked through the cafe "Hey Mezool." he said once she finished serving a customer

"Hi~." Mezool waved cutely as she saw him

'They're dating.' The four thought.

The two smiled at each other, Mezool giggling at him

"EIJI! GO!" Anhk snapped

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" He answered and ran off, not wanting Ankh to continue yelling at him.

"So, what do we do now?" Geiz asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"I think just hang out mostly. I mean...Do we **really** want to spend New Year's working on the Mazine?" Sougo asked

"True." Tsuki nodded

"Yeah, but...We haven't really **done** much since leading to the holidays. And even **then** it's been mostly Shinobi and Quiz fights. And who knows where Kikai is." Geiz answered

"I guess that's true. But maybe he's had the holiday off?" Woz joked.

"GAH!" The three yelled

"Where did you go?" Sougo asked

"The bathroom?" Woz responded with an awkward response

"**Just** 'the bathroom'?" Geiz groaned while rubbing his forehead

"Of course. I wouldn't go anywhere that I can't normally. Right?" Woz answered

Sougo just sighed and rubbed his eye. "Um, guys...I told you about this New Year's Party, right?"

"Yeah, on Boxing Day." Geiz answered. "So who's gonna be your 'plus one'?"

"Well... Tsuki." Sougo commented "You two are Riders"

"So we're invited naturally?" Geiz asked "...Wait, **Woz** is coming?"

"Of course he is." Sougo answered

"Thank you, My Overlord. I'll be on my best behaviour." Woz responded respectfully.

"Can we **not** argue in a public place?" Tsuki asked, stopping Geiz before he started. "Please Geiz?"

"Fine. What time should we get there?" He asked

"It's set about seven. But maybe we should get some stuff for it, there's probably going to be more than twenty people." Sougo added

"So another food run...You got enough cash?" Geiz asked

"More than enough, even after rent." Sougo answered "This job pays well."

"True." He nodded. "Well, we should probably get going though."

"Your bill, Baby KingBoy." Mezool joked, dropping some paper onto the table

"Um...Th-thank you." Sougo groaned at that nickname. "Oh, that's not bad." He commented as he saw the bill. "I've got this one."

"No My Overlord, you shouldn't have to do this." Woz argued

"Woz, do **you** have any money after buying gifts at Christmas? It's fine." Sougo rebutted. "Besides, it's my treat."

"But my Overlord..."

"My. Treat. Woz. It's fine." Sougo reassured him and got up to walk to the register. "And that's an order." he added as finality

"Yes, My Overlord." Woz answered respectfully but felt ashamed of himself.

Sougo nodded and passed Mezool the money, plus an extra 10,000 yen as a tip.

"Thanks for coming!" Mezool smiled and bowed in response as they all left.

"That was nice of you." Tsuki responded

"Yeah, well; it's not the end of December yet." Sougo chuckled with the others nodding.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

'Rentaro and Mondo haven't been out since Christmas...It's Zi-O. I know it.' A man in a garage thought darkly, working on a car's rear suspension. "Damn, this thing is shot to hell." He sat back and huffed, shaking his head.

"Hey, Rento, you still working on that car?" A fellow mechanic asked as he walked over to him

"Yeah, still trying to fix it. The customer needs to get a new suspension." The now named Rento answered as he got up from his seat. "They really treated this thing badly."

"That's what happens when you get a car for Christmas." The fellow mechanic answered. "I don't know what to tell you."

"True. Are the other cars fixed for the new year?" Rento asked

"Yeah, we've got the rest of the day off now." He responded

"Right, I'll be right there." Rento answered

"Later, Rento." The other Mechanic left, leaving him alone.

Rento sighed heavily and felt something spark in his overall pocket and around his waist. His MiraiDriver and transformation gear were getting impatient. They wanted to be used again. He reached into his pocket and rubbed them, trying to assure them.

"Having some trouble there, Kikai?" Swartz glared at his chosen Rider.

"Swartz. You're back." He responded as he saw him

"Yes. And you've not been fighting the Rustjackers as promised." Swartz commented as he looked at the tools on the side.

"There haven't been any. And Zi-O's beaten-" Rento began to explain

"Even so. You have the advantage. Kamen Rider Kikai can't be defeated by their current power set." Swartz answered. "However if you feel you need more power... Just reach for it." Swartz added, pointing at the car

"The car? Are you serious?" Rento asked in confusion and Swartz was gone. "Swartz? Where-? Hmm..." Rento frowned as he heard that. He looked at the car; if he could get Zi-O and save the future, he could definitely use any means.

* * *

*time skip*

It was nearing seven PM, Sougo, Geiz, Woz and Tsuki had bags filled with various things to take to the party. They didn't want to be the only ones who ate the food and brought nothing. "Seriously, how accurate **is** that watch?" Geiz asked

"I think it's accurate to the second, it IS made with RideWatch Quartz." Sougo answered as he looked at his Christmas gift.

BOOM!

"Oh, come on!" Sougo groaned

"We had to deal with this at Christmas!" Tsuki frowned as she got her FaizPhoneX ready

**ZI-O!**

**GEIZ! **

**WOZ!**

**"HENSHIN!"**

Emerging from the explosion was Kamen Rider Kikai, the last of the trio of the MiraiDriver Kamen Riders.

... And a giant robot

"Is that a-?" Sougo asked in shock

"Giant 'screw-you' robot? Yeah." Geiz nodded

"Get them!" Kikai ordered as he pointed at them, as he ran and fought Sougo.

"WHOA!" Sougo gasped

Sougo and Kikai fought, while Woz and Geiz tried to fight the robot. It wasn't going well. "Geiz, get down!" Tsuki called out and shot at the robot with her shots doing very little

"Try this then!" Geiz hissed

**BUILD! **

**ARMOUR~ TIME! BEST MATCH! BUI~LD~!**

**QUIZ! **

"Let's test how tough you are." Woz added

**FUTURING: QUIZ! QUIZ!**

"You've got Quiz's power?" Kikai glared and punched Sougo in the chest, flinging him back

"Godai... Help me..." Sougo whispered as he pulled out a watch

**KUUGA!**

**"CHOU HENSHIN!"**

Kikai roared and threw a punch at Sougo, only to be caught by the Kuuga armour that protected Sougo. He gasped in shock as he saw it, being punched back by it before flying into pieces and attached themselves to Sougo.

Both Geiz and Woz shot out blast after blast at the giant robot, neither doing much damage against the mech. "Guys, I'll be right back!" Tsuki spoke up as a flash of inspiration came into her mind.

"Huh?" they blinked as she ran

"Where's The Queen running?" Woz asked

"Away from this fight. Good!" Geiz answered as he stopped a fist from hitting them, thinking of Tsuki's safety.

"Over here, Kikai!" Sougo spoke, punching Kikai in the face.

Sougo took his stance, remembering his training, and started throwing powerful blows

Each hit connected with Kikai's own, causing sparks and small sonic booms with each hit, though Kikai was slowly losing. This strength was greater than his own.

Sougo jumped back, drawing his sword. For a second the red of his armour almost looked purple, a shadow of Kuuga Titan Form appearing under him before he rushed forward once more.

Kikai raised his arms up in defence, trying his best to block whatever Sougo was throwing at him, but the deep powerful slashes were making him stumble and almost lose his transformation.

"No!" Kikai yelled as his armour began to glow red. Suddenly a blowtorch looking... Thing appeared in his hand, it was red and styled like the screwdriver and wrench on his belt

"What on Earth?" Sougo gasped as he saw the blowtorch and the red aura around his enemy

Kikai reached down and removed the wrench from his belt, replacing it with the new blowtorch attachment

**"HENSHIN!"** Kikai shouted as he inserted the crossed blowtorch and wrench into his belt and his body began to shift and change.

**DEKAI, HAKAI, KASAI!**

**KAMEN RIDER KIKAI! BURNING!**

He was surrounded by fire, a small shockwave shooting from his body

Sougo managed to dodge it, but the flames surrounding Kikai made it hard to see him.

His armour was still the same golden yellow, but his black shin guards now had red circuitry and red and black bracers on his forearms with the undersuit being dark red.

"Okay, that's different." Sougo gulped nervously.

The robot continued to fight against Woz and Geiz, the two getting exhausted and were in pain. They just hoped that Tsuki was far away. "Where is she?" Woz asked

"I don't-!" Geiz frowned before a fist was about to crush them, only to be stopped by a second fist.

It was their Time Mazine!

"Tsuki!" Both Geiz and Sougo smiled

"WHAT?" Kikai glared as he saw as second giant robot.

"Get away from my friends!" Tsuki called out and fought giant robot VS giant robot.

"... Wow..." they blinked

The Robot was getting hit over and over, sluggish compared to the Time Mazine's more advanced armour and equipment, but the Mazine was a little rusty. But it was definitely stronger.

Sougo and Kikai continued to fight, though Kikai's burning aura was making him keep his distance, he had to get away or stop him. It was like trying to punch a Bunsen Burner's blue flame with your bare hands.

'This is so weird.'

"You cannot touch me, Zi-O. I'm too intense!" Kikai glared

THUNK!

CRASH!

"No!" He gasped as he saw his robot fall to the ground. He yelled before he held his head.

"K-Kikai. Kikai! What's happening? What's wrong?" Sougo asked as he tried to reach out to him, only to see his metallic body burning with a deep evil aura and transformed him into Another Rider.

"... Oh right..."

Kikai began to transform and warp, from what appeared to be a metallic robot form, to something...contradictory. His body looked like it was wrapped in knotted and gnarled wood, tied together with red string and rope, around his waist was a red rope belt with two gnarled branches that looked like Kikai's crossed tools, his mask was a large dark orange stump with a warped gnarled mask with branches reminiscent of Kikai's face-plate.

"A wooden robot?" Geiz asked

"How does **that** work out?" Woz followed up

"GRARGH!" Another Kikai roared loudly and glared at the three heroes and ran at them sending them all back.

The trio backed off and landed on their butts while Another Kikai ran away, away from the fight and left his robot on the streets.

"That...that was definitely _something_." Woz frowned as he and the others detransformed

"Yeah." Sougo nodded

"What're we gonna do? We're probably late for the party." Geiz frowned.

"Not...really." Sougo answered as he looked at his watch.

**"HENSHIN!**

**"HENSHIN! **

**"HENSHIN!**

**"HENSHIN!**

BOOM!

Suddenly Another Kikai was sent flying and crashed to the ground, forming a small creator into the ground

**SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBITTANK SPARKLING! YEA-YEAHHH~! **

**FLAME! DRAGON! BOU-BOU~, BOU-BOU-BOU~!**

**KAIGAN! SPECTER! READY, GO! KAKUGO! DOKI DOKI GHOST~!**

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (Yow!) BANG BANG SHOO~TING! **

"I think the others know where he is." Tsuki commented, still inside the Time Mazin as four warriors walked towards them.

First was a lightning-like marking red, white and blue armour with a blue and red spikey visor that looked like a red rabbit's head and a blue tank.

The second was a Rider wearing a red coat with silver ring-like shoulder-guards, a black bodysuit with grey shinguards, black boots and gloves and a red and silver mask with a golden forehead gem with a ruby inside it.

The third was a black-suited Rider with blue markings, blue kneecap guards, a blue-lined parka, a Ghost Driver around his waist, a yellow eye marking on his chest and a blue mask with black eyes and markings with two horns on his forehead.

And the fourth was Kamen Rider Snipe, holding his revolver blaster in his hand.

"Need some help, Zi-O?" The lightning marked Rider spoke up.

"Sento?" Sougo asked in shock

"Yo." Sento, Kamem Rider Build, waved with a cheeky grin "I convinced these guys to come with me and pick you up, Doctor Haga has a car."

"You owe me gas money, Sento." Snipe responded as he aimed at Another Kikai and opened fire. "Mission, start."

"Saa. Showtime da." The red-clad Rider said as he flashed his ring

"Haruto?" Geiz blinked as Haruto Souma, Kamen Rider Wizard, raced in. He performed fast, very acrobatic kicks to Another Kikai, almost dancing around him with his attacks while Snipe kept his shots flying

Spectre, the blue Ghost-like Kamen Rider leapt down and helped out, almost dancing with Wizard as they fought Another Kikai. "If you want to chime in, you can!"

"I need to get his power to stop him!" Woz called out as he held a blank RideWatch.

"Then get in here!" Spectre called as he threw powerful punches at Kikai, clearly a brawler "Show him your way of life!"

"You guys have got this." Sento nodded before he joined the other four senior Riders, holding back the Another Rider and giving the openings needed

Another Kikai struggled as he jerked about, struggling to break of Sento's grip.

Woz ran in and used his Blank RideWatch on him. "Got it!"

**KIKAI!**

Another Kikai grunted and threw up his arms to get out.

**ACTION!**

**TOUEI!**

**FUTURE TIME! DEKAI! HAKAI! GOUKAI!**

**FUTURING KIKAI! KIKAI!**

Woz was covered in his base form, only to be surrounded by yellow-gold digital energy as his armour latched onto him and formed his new body.

While his main body-armour remained the same, Woz's torso watchstrap was replaced with robotic mechanical connectors, the centre of his chest-plate had Kikai's red circuitry on a golden base, a mechanical collar and shoulder area, his shoulder-plate squares shoed the symbol of Kikai's transformation gear; Woz's visor had the word 'Kikai' in yellow katakana with two robotic limbs, reminiscent of two wrenches, acting as antennae.

On Woz's back, the screws of the mechanisms whirred quickly into place with some small sparks flying off, as small vents spewed out a small jet of smoke like a machine.

The senior Riders looked at it, all the while Sento thought 'He looks a little like Grease.'

"IWAE!" Sougo began to proclaim...but!

**"NO!"** Both Geiz and Tsuki stopped him.

"Oh." Woz frowned in response. "Ahem. Then allow me. Iwae! The chronicler of Oma, Kamen Rider Woz, has achieved a new power! Crossing past and present, this form reaches to the future to help. Guide his Overlord down the path to his destiny! A fist stronger than steel grasps the pen, writing this first page in a new chapter of history. Kamen Rider Woz Futuring Kikai stands before you." Woz recited, walking towards their foe slowly and almost mechanically

"...Is that his thing?" Spectre asked Snipe.

"Did it when Sougo got Ex-Aid's power. Yeah." Snipe responded. "He is weird."

"Let's end this." Woz spoke as he readied his Zikan Despear and activated his Driver.

**BEYOND THE TIME!**

"NO!" Another Kikai roared as he threw Sento off.

**FULLMETAL BREAK!**

Woz was standing still as he glared at the enemy, causing him to run at him, only to be caught by the ruined robot he brought with him. "Wh-What?!"

**FINISH TIME!**

**BAKURETSU DELANCE!**

Woz spun his lance in his hand and then thrust into Another Kikai, causing him to explode and have his MiraiDriver destroyed and freed him of its control.

**BOOM!**

Rento fell onto the ground and left in his mechanic's uniform. "Um...A mechanic? You had trouble against a mechanic?" Snipe asked as the threat had now passed.

"Yeah...It-it's kinda awkward." Sougo apologised.

Sento and the others sighed as they saw the Time Mazine...and the scientist was itching to get his hands-on, in order to understand its design and mechanics.

"No Kiryu, back." Specter said as he detransformed, dragging the man back

"But-but the potential! The gifts that we could learn!" Sento debated

"Time. Travel. Movies." The Riders stated simply

"...Fine." Sento sighed

"Hi... Err... I don't think we've met." Sougo nodded at Spectre

"Kamen Rider Spectre. Makoto Fumaki." Spectre answered, extending his hand.

"Sougo Tokiwa." He responded and shook it.

"Come on, let's go." Taiga rolled his eyes

Geiz nodded and picked up the bags they walked off. "Should I-?" Tsuki asked nervously

"Yeah, bring the Mazine." Geiz nodded. "We'll park it somewhere."

* * *

*time skip*

POP!

Bottles of pop were uncorked and flowing with Riders that Sougo had met and those he hadn't yet. All relaxing and having fun...with the exception of some who weren't there for personal reasons or to stop the world from ending.

"Here you go, Akiko." A black-haired man wearing a red leather jacket smiled as he handed a glass filled with lemonade to a woman.

"Thanks, Ryu." The woman responded, taking the glass and clinked it with his. "I'm glad we got those two to babysit tonight."

"Yeah, good work by the way." Ryu smirked

"I can't believe there are this many people here." Sougo whispered in shock as people were eating food and conversing.

"Of course, thanks for bringing some more food." Sento added as he helped cater to the party.

"No problem." He responded

"Hey, with this many Riders." Geiz realised as he saw the majority of them. "We could copy their abilities and be pre-prepared."

"Yes, but we have none. My Kikai MirideWatch was the last blank one in our arsenal." Woz explained

Geiz snapped his fingers and heavily sighed. "Well, tomorrow then. It'll give us something to do aside from sitting at home in a food coma."

"True." Tsuki nodded as she held a plate of different sushi and foods. "Hmm~, this is delicious."

"Huh? Hajime?" Sougo wondered as he saw a previous Rider sitting on his own with two glasses of drinks.

"Oh, Sougo. How's it going? Quite the commotion outside; right?" Hajime responded

"Yeah, it is...Um. I'm just curious; but-" Sougo began to ask politely.

"It's for Kenzaki." He answered simply. "It's so I don't forget him and honour his sacrifice for letting me continue being human."

"Oh." Sougo blinked, feeling a bit guilty

"Don't feel guilty, Sougo. He knew what he was doing. And he knows what the sacrifice entailed." Hajime answered as he held up his own glass. "He's the best friend I've ever had." And took a drink

"Heeey~! Tsuki-chan!" A slightly drunk Poppy cheered as she raced towards the girl, dragging a smartly dressed Emu behind her. Poppy was wearing a neon pink and neon green party dress.

"Oh, hello, Poppy. How're you doing?" Tsuki asked nervously as she saw the almost drunk Bugster Rider. "Hi, Dr Emu."

"Ask me in the morning." he said nervously

"I don't...I guess this isn't a normal thing?" Tsuki asked nervously as she was being...'hugged' by Poppy. In that awkward 'drunken friend' hug.

"It's becoming a thing for the New Year's party." Emu nodded

"Nee! Nee! Tsuki-chan! When are you telling Sougo-kun you daiske him, desu?" Poppy asked with a drunken laugh

"Huh?"

"Ignore her. When she is drunk she goes full weeb." Emu laughed softly

"...I don't know what 'weeb' means." Tsuki answered foolishly but honestly, as she now opened the can of worms that was Poppy's anime collection.

"Hey, where's the chicken?" Banjo asked in confusion as he was getting hungrier.

"I think it is over there." Geiz commented

"Ah~, brilliant!" Banjo clapped his hands and rubbed them, eager to eat something.

"So you're this 'Woz' guy we've heard from some of the others." A Rider spoke, he was wearing a grey suit, black tie and black trousers. His hair was in a pompadour style as he extended his hand to him.

"Yes, that's correct." Woz answered as he introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Gentaro Kisaragi. Fourze." The Rider introduced himself. "The Rider who befriends everyone."

"Oh...Charmed." Woz answered as he accepted the handshake.

Time passed on and people were socialising while it neared midnight and some members of the group were getting a bit aggressive. "Oh, no. Not again!" Haruto groaned as he tried to pull away one of the members of the scuffle.

"What did you say, you peach bastard?!" Kazumi snapped, he being the one that Haruto was pulling back

"Grra! I called you a-!" A red monster-like or devil-like humanoid growled back pointing at Kazumi.

"Alright, alright! Calm down! We don't want the new year to start with people fighting!" Banjo grunted as he held back the devil-like person

"A Rider fight? Why not." Parad asked eagerly as he held up a GamerDriver "It sounds thrilling!"

"At least wait until New Years chimes." Eiji complained

"Is this a common occurrence?" Geiz asked as he turned to Godai

"Yeah, it is. There's always a reason or two that make some of us go at each others' throats. Looks like it's Momotaros and Kazumi's time this time." Godai explained

"Sounds tough." Geiz answered

"If rumour has it, **you** fought with Sougo when you first came here." Godai answered

"This fighting is stupid. We all know who's the _strongest_." Tendo commented

"Me!" Momotaros and Kazumi shouted in unison before glaring at each other again.

"Isn't it Kouta?" Emu joked in response

"Not helping, you two!" The others shouted, glaring at Tendou and Emu

"Who's Kouta?" Sougo asked

"Kouta Kazuraba. He's Kamen Rider Gaim...AKA the 'Space Fruit God'." Hiiro, Kamen Rider Brave, answered as he ate some cake.

"He thinks." A man wearing a real smart black suit and a red tie added

"Huh?" The Riders asked before turning their attention to the suited man.

"Oh, hey Shinnosuke." Emu nodded

"Beat cop." The red leather-jacketed man, Ryu, smirked

"Detective-Senpai." He saluted

"Hey, Shin-nii-san, nee-San won't be mad at us for not telling her about this. Will she?" A white-jacketed young man laughed

"Gou, good to see you." Gentarou smiled and gave a fistbump to him.

"It's okay, especially when we get some pictures for Eiji back home." Shinnosuke chuckled.

"Excuse us, we're in the middle of something important here!" Kazumi and Momotaros glared

"Oh, a Rider fight? Let me in!" Gou grinned

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Poppy yelled drunkenly "FIIIIIIIIIIFFTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN SEEEEECONDSSSSS!"

"GAH! Positions! Positions!" One of the Riders called out as the ceasefire had been called

"Ten! Nine!" Poppy cheered as she was sitting with Emu.

"We'll finish this later." Kazumi pointed at Momotaros.

"Definitely!" He responded

"Seven! Six!" Poppy continued

"Here, here! Okay; ready?" Eiji called out

"THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Suddenly the New Year's chimes went off as everyone cheered, couples pulling their significant other. Woz and Geiz had no-one to pull towards, so they just raised their glasses.

Tsuki and Sougo however...It was a little blush making. "H-hi." He goofed gently

"Hi." She responded as she held his hand

"Okay. Let's go." Kazumi said a bit later, breaking the kiss he had with Misora

"Cheeky." Misora smirked and patted his chest.

"You're on!" Momotaros pointed and went outside with Kazumi, ready to finish this argument.

"...They're not gonna break anything; are they?" Geiz asked

"I honestly don't know." Shinnosuke answered. "Kamen Rider Drive. Nice to meet you."

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this!" Gou yelled and chased after them

"I'll try this to." Tendo smirked and followed

Momotaros suddenly became a phantasm, flying into a human guy

"Whoa, whoa! What just happened?" Sougo asked in shock

"That's what Momotaros does. He has to inhabit a human in order to transform." Ryu answered. "And you can tell that he's controlling them by..."

"Ore. SANJOU!" The person controlled by Momotaros proclaimed as the Riders latched their respective Drivers on their waists.

"That guys is Ryotaro, Kamem Rider Den-O alongside Momotaros." Eiji added

"Anyone else want in on this?!" Kazumi called, slamming his belt on

**SCLASH DRIVER!**

"No thanks, I'm good." Sougo answered as he stood with Tsuki.

**MACH DRIVER!**

"You sure?" Gou asked as he readied his belt as a few other Riders joined them outside and attached their belts.

"Come on King boy, it might be fun." Mezool teased as she hugged Eiji's arm

"Yeah, Anhk's out there already." Eiji nodded

"ALRIGHT YOU WORMS, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! ESPECIALLY YOU, PEACHY!" The blonde yelled in an almost comically over the top fashion

"What?! Birdy bastard is here to this year?! Alright! Been years since I've seen you, time to kick ass!" Momotaros laughed

"...Oh, you're going **down** peach-brain!" Ankh called out and latched his belt around his waist.

"What do you say, Woz?" Geiz asked his former leader. "Sougo?"

"I...err." Sougo frowned as he was a little awkward but he saw that everyone who was standing there was grinning happily.

"What do you say, Sento?" Banjo asked

"I'm fine, you guys enjoy yourselves." Sento answered as he shuffled away to go and work on the Time Mazine but was grabbed by a few other Riders.

"Okay." Sougo nodded

"Base forms only, don't need anyone going over the top." Emu called out.

**MIGHTY ACTION EX!**

"Fine." The group answered

"Ready, My Overlord?" Woz asked Sougo, holding his own MirideWatch

"I guess."

All the Riders activated their belts and inserted their gadgets, if they had them and began their transformations

...

..

.

**"HENSHIN!"**

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Aura was sitting in a still open cafe, nursing a lukewarm cup of latte coffee with Wol. "Thank you, Aura." He smiled as he was sitting with her.

"For what?"

"Just...Just thank you. I mean, you managed to do more than I did while we've been here." Wol answered as he was eating a hot fudge sundae.

"More than you?"

"Yeah, well...You know." Wol answered. "You managed to play your part as 'Quiz's Great-Granddaughter' pretty well. I don't even know what Swartz was doing all the time."

"Yeah... Playing a part..." Aura nodded as she looked up at the nearby hospital

Wol frowned as he saw her, she hadn't been like this in a while.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves." Swartz spoke up as he held the Kikai driver.

"Swartz, celebrating with us?" Aura asked, almost brushing him off as he dumped all three broken MiraiDrivers onto the table.

"Yeah...**this** was a good idea. Our three chosen Riders losing against Woz and his BeyonDriver." Wol sighed as he looked at them, picking up the Shinobi Driver

"You naive child. They were just the means to make our plans happen." Swartz responded

"Who're you calling 'naive'?" Wol stood up angrily.

"What're you getting at Swartz?" Aura followed up

"Simple. We have an inexhaustible army now." Swartz smirked as the MiraiDrivers turned to dust... And hundreds of Rustjackers, Quizackers and Ninjackers appeared from the ground, making people scream and run away, with more growing

"... Wow..." Wol whispered with a grin

"With this, we win!" Swartz laughed

Aura was silent, her eyes flicking up at the room Mondo was held up in. Hoping he was doing betted

* * *

*2068*

Oma Zi-O watched out as the year changed to 2068, smirking under he held up his hands "Everything is going according to plan. Good job... Swartz."

In the Overlord's hand was a fourth MiraiDriver, which glowed softly

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. Decade: Return Of 2009's Legend, Decade!

**Reviews from Chapter 15:**

Sakura Kudo: They got in a punch up and passed out. *chuckle*

Merendinoemiliano: Hey, happy birthday. Hope you enjoyed reading the special.

Dragon Rider 66: Yeah, we had fun with this chapter.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, Akiko's the worst. *chuckle* Yeah, we're finding the Child of the Sun.

HackerEX: Thanks very much.

Guest chapter 15 . Apr 1: Yeah, how could he really know?

LegionnaireBlaze: Err. Not yet. But he's coming.

JGResidentEvil: Not even if you or Toei paid us.

Bastion Lightz: Yeah, sorry about the 'anti-climax', but when you're facing over a dozen riders all at once, you're gonna get your butt kicked.

ChaosSonic1: Oh, ho, ho. Sweet summer child. We've already got it planned.

Guest chapter 15 . Apr 10: I actually blocked that from my brain.

**Here are reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

SIRasdf: I am not an asshole, I am blunt. I don't mince words I just say what I think.  
I have no problems with people with different opinions. My problem is with people calling my opinions and my interpretations wrong and keep saying the same argument over and over again.

Apr 10 c15Guest: That show does not exist.

KRNexus: It was a reference to Ex-Aid Abriged by Marcosatsu on YouTube and a joke we found funny.

ChaosSonic1: We have three more Hyper Battles to come.

HackerEX: Yeah, I really did not like Zi-O. The early show made me really dislike the characters, it wasn't the acting either they were great actors. But the way they acted felt like it massively changed per episode, what they said made them seem like terrible/annoying people and so on. The problem was from the writers and directors, and the fact that they didn't have any plans on how the show would go. It just rubbed me all the wrong way.

... Black Woz was the best thing from the show

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Dude, you may start the Spanish guitars

Dragon Rider 66: It is set up.

**Reviews from Hyper Battle Black RX:**

Gaim chapter 1 . Apr 8: Only **we **know. *evil laugh and sigh*. And you too, look after yourself.

ChaosSonic1: Dude, we've got Hyper Battles for chapters.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yes, YES! Enjoy the fanboying! That's why we did it! But yeah, it was awesome writing the special.

KRNexus: Err...Whoops. But, yeah; I've not watched many Hyper Battles, so...sorry.

SlyDoctor: Oh, we're going to fix that trash-fire when we get to it. And the reason for no 'Hyper Battles' for Zi-O proper? They probably knew the fan-backlash would be negative.

HackerEX: Of course, we're working with multiversal time travel here. ANYTHING is possible.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Dude, we're working on it. We've got plans in motion.

jmasta32: Technically not OC, that guy was a part of official Zi-O lore.

Dragon Rider 66: Yes. Yes, we are.

**Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: They are Heisei Riders. Black RX through J all came out in the Heisei era. They are just grouped with Showa since every Rider property until Kuuga had Ishinomori's involvement.

merendinoemiliano: Woz went to an alternate Timeline.

Lord Zero Master: We called it Hyper Battle because we couldn't think of a snappy name and Hyper Battle sounds cool.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: I know. We where real excited to use this idea. It was something the brothers have deserved for a long time.

Gaim: Okay, **words** of this are correct but... No. Showa Rider's are _physically_ stronger than most Heisei Rider's **base forms**, but that is because Heisei Rider's have form changes and lots of weapons. It's a balancing thing. However... Once the Heisei start powering up they start demolishing.

Also, Kuuga Mighty is nowhere near as strong as a Showa Rider

... But RX is kinda broken

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Decade: Return Of 2009's Legend, Decade!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was the middle of January, the school term had started to come back in and students were wearing their winter uniforms...much to their welcome relief. Though those wearing skirts were hoping for some winter underwear.

"How many terms **are** there?" Geiz asked as he walked with Sougo and Tsuki.

"A few, but at least we were busy over the holiday." Sougo answered "And this is our last year to. Once we hit March we are finished."

"Seriously? That sounds great." Geiz answered

"Though I guess with all these attacks, it might be a bit difficult to get any learning done." Tsuki pondered

"Don't bring the mood down, Tsuki." Geiz rolled his eyes and patted her back gently.

"She's right though." Sougo smiled lightly

"Urgh...I just hope that Mr Kadoya will go easy on us with these lessons." Geiz admitted and agreed. 'Can't wait to get rid of this tie.'

"If he goes any easier on us, we may just be leaving early." Sougo joked as he held the door open for them

"...Yeah, that's true." Tsuki agreed

"I guess the 'holiday blues' are heavy right now." Geiz commented as they walked through the halls.

"Give it a week, it'll be fine." Sougo answered as they went to their lockers and sorted their shoes.

The three soon walked on, going past the lockers and saw that Hiryu and his 'friends' were picking on some of the younger students. "C'mon. Didn't you know? It's the unspoken rule, here." Hiryu spoke as he poked a student

"Th-that wasn't here, last term." The student gulped nervously as he was surrounded by Hiryu and his entourage.

"Well I'm King. What I say goes." he growled

"Hiryu, knock it off." Sougo called out as he approached him.

"Tokiwa..." he hissed

"Seriously Hiryu, it's the first day. Couldn't you at least wait until after classes where done." Sougo frowned

"SHUT UP!" the bully yelled as he did something that shocked EVERYONE... he pulled out a knife

"What the hell Hiryu?!" Sougo yelled in panic as everyone backed up

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" The teen yelled as he waved the knife around "I'M KING TOKIWA, NOT YOU, ME!" he ranted before he ran away

"No way..." a random student muttered

"What's wrong with him?" another asked

* * *

*time skip*

Sougo and Tsuki where now out on the town, walking side by side

'Okay. Okay. Sougo... You can do this.' Sougo thought, having asked to hang out with her in private for a minute 'You can do it. Just... Ask her out. Not hard at all.'

'I wonder why he wanted to speak to me.' Tsuki thought as she looked at the future king of time, blushing softly

"Tsuki... I..." Sougo stuttered "We've been through a lot in the past four or so months and... Well... We've grown really close. You... You mean a lot to me."

"Same with me, Sougo." she smiled back

"I... And I was wonder if... I... I mean if you would..." Sougo asked, stumbling over himself

"Yes?" she asked, trying to hide how eager she felt. Her heart was beating fast, like it wanted to jump out of her chest

"Would you... Like to be my..." Sougo asked

FWOO!

The mood was shattered as the two jumped back, a figure appearing surrounded by foot soldiers.

It was Swartz with a small army of Rustjackers, Quizackers and Ninjackers behind him!

"What?!" Sougo gasped as he saw the foot soldiers

"But their powers where destroyed!" Tsuki called, talking about the powers of Kikai, Quiz and Shinobi

"And who is he?" Sougo added

"I don't know." Tsuki frowned, the man feeling... Familiar

"He is Swartz. The former right hand man of your future self, My Overlord, and the leader of the Time Jackers." Woz frowned as he appeared

"Ah, Woz. Good to see you again." Woz smirked cockily, Green and purple glaring at each other "And Zi-O, it is good to finally meet you again!"

"So you're behind all this?" Sougo hissed

"Exactly!" he laughed "Oh, and of course you have -her- with you. It's good to see you again."

"You... Know me?" Tsuki frowned, reaching into her capes hidden pocket to grip her FaizPhoneX

"Yes. Unfortunately I don't feel like spending time talking, I'd rather see you all die!" Swartz grinned like a madman

"My Overlord!" Woz called as he pulled out the BeyondDriver

"Yeah." Sougo agreed, ZikuDriver in hand

Click

"Actually, why don't you allow me to take care of it this time." A familiar voice commented as a hand patted Sougo on the shoulder "Besides, I was getting bored sitting in the background."

"You!" Woz gasped

"Mr Kadoya?!" Sougo and Tsuki gasped

"Yo." he waved, dropping his camera against his chest

"Who the hell are you?!" Swartz hissed

"Tsukasa Kadoya." the man said as he pulled out a Driver!

"What?!" The three gasped in shock, the Driver quickly being placed on his wait. A belt formed around his waist, on his left hip was a large white book looking item

"I'm nothing special." Tsukasa joked "Okay, that one is a lie. I'm VERY important." he said arrogantly as he gripped the black handles on the side of his Driver and pulled, making it open. He opened the book and pulled out a single playing card with a magenta helmet depicted on it "I'm just a Passing Through Kamen Rider." he commented as he flashed the card and frowned "Remember that. **Henshin!**" as he finished he flipped the card, showing the back. The back had a picture of a barcode symbol, not that it was shown for long before Mr Kadoya slammed it into his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

With the card in place he pushed both black handles in, closing the driver.

**DECADE!**

Flying out of the Driver and surrounding the man where nineteen grey... Ghost like things. All of them looked humanoid, made out of what looked like mist... And each one has a unique Rider symbol embossed inside them. The nineteen images quickly returned to Mr Kadoya, encasing him in armour that was black and white. A series of magenta energy 'bars' flew the air, slamming into his face like how the kanji did for the time riders. As the barcode took shape they turned from magenta to black, his eyes coming to life with a green glow, and his suit took colour.

Standing before them was a new figure in place of Mr Kadoya. Black shoes with white anklets and inward leg-guards with black line shin guards, magenta sections on the sides or his legs that reached up to his torso, magenta and black chest-guard with a white-edged elongated tilted black cross going from his right underarm to his left shoulder and collar, on his right shoulder were two jutted out pink bars with a black line inside; his arms had white under guards with black forearms and binds, white wristbands and black gloves. His face was the most detailed, green-eyed over segmented black lines like a barcode, a golden jewel on his forehead; two barcode lines protruded more like they were antennae, all over a pink mask with a silver jaw-line.

And around his waist, a black belt, only with a silver thin box by his left-hand side with black clasps and handle, and at the front a magenta Driver. It was a round sided rectangle, a solid black line cutting through horizontally with a single red gem in the centre and a silver wring keeping it in its place. Surrounding the jewel were symbols. 18 in total, all counting from various beings that Sougo could almost correctly guess who they stood for.

"Heh." Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, scoffed and smirked, dusting his hands off "Shall we begin?" he asked casually.

"GET HIM!" Swartz roared.

You could almost HEAR Tsukasa's smirk as he the evil forces charge him "We shall, then." he mocked as he detached his book, changing it into... A sword?!

"Mr Kadlya is a Kamen Rider?" Sougo asked. It made so much sense, why all those past Riders knew him. And from his given name, yeah it seemed like EVERY Rider knew him. But it wasn't any less of a shock.

"But which one is he?" Tsuki asked, unable to help herself as she tried to remember who 'Decade' was.

Speaking of Decade, the Rider was clearly powerful. Slashing with his sword was enough to destroy large groups of them "How about this?" he asked as he drew a card from his book sword, the RideBooker, and inserted it into his belt.

**ATTACK RIDE: NEO SLASH!**

Surrounding Decade's sword where several magenta energy construct copies of said weapon, about nine copies which made ten swords total, as he slashed.

"Decade... Is the strongest of the Heisei riders. The Destroyer of Worlds." Woz explained.

"The strongest?!" Sougo and Tsuki gasped.

"You are all annoying together. How about some one-on-one?" Decade sighed.

The group were all confused by this before their eyes widened in shock as Decade raised his hand. Appearing in the air where large... Curtains, large black and grey screens that just appeared out of thin air. And then with a wave of his hand, the screens flew forward, the Quizackers and Ninjackers vanishing through the veils.

"So, machines first." Decade commented as he drew a new card out of his RideBooker "I think a scientist would for you." he commented, the card holding a picture of Kamen Rider Build on it.

"Sento?" Sougo asked in confusion.

**"Henshin."** Decade called before he slotted the new card in and closed it just as quickly.

**KAMEN RIDE: BUILD!**

Suddenly the SnapBuilder formed and collapsed in on Decade, changing his form in an instant... Into Build.

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

"What?!" Tsuki yelled.

"Heh." Tsukasa smirked, doing Sento's famous antenna finger flick, before he pulled his hand out from behind his back, revealing Build's drill sword.

**Drill rusher!**

Gripping the weapon Decade-Build began to slash, casually cutting away at every Rustjacker within reach "Hup. Hup. Hup." he voiced with each swing, the drill digging into their metal "This thing is neat." Decade-Build commented as he stopped his attacks and started dodging again, throwing the weapon into the air and catching its hilt a few times... Before, as it descended, he span around and -slammed- his foot into the bottom of the handle.

There was a moment where time seemed to freeze as the Rabbit foot connected with the weapon, the spring compressed, before there was a small 'BOOM' and the weapon took off like a rocket. It pierced several Rustjacker's right through the chest, making them explode.

"Incredible." Sougo admitted.

"Look out!" Tsuki yelled.

"I've got it." Decade-Build said casually as he raised his hand, a flouting batter of diamonds forming before his hand to block the laser blasts the robotic foot soldiers fired.

"Wait... Since when could Build do _that_?!" Sougo gasped.

"When using the Diamond Bottle instead of the Tank one." Woz informed as he looked at his hook "This is Decade's power. He is the strongest Rider because he has the power of EVERY Rider added to his own... But I must say, according to my book, he had to at least change into the Rider's other forms to use these powers."

**HAWKGATTLINGER!**

"Sento is really creative." Mr Kadoya commented, flicking the weapon in his hand. It was a black handgun based on a revolver which looked fused with a Gatling gun, having an orange barrel and an orange chamber. The gun overall having a bird motif to it. Spinning the weapon for a second he took aim and fired, shooting a small flurry of energy rabbit bullets at the monsters.

"Whoa!" Tsuki gasped "Sento made a gun that... Did that?"

"Oh. So that's how that works." Tsukasa blinked as he raised the gun up, giving the chamber a spin.

_10, 20, 30!_

"Taking too long." Tsukasa frowned, giving three hard spins to the chamber before he pulled out a golden card that had Build's symbol on it.

_50! 70! 90! ONE! HUNDRED!_

"Now for a big bang." Tsukasa snickered, throwing the card into his belt before closing it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-BUILD!**

Raising the gun into the air, Tsukasa pulled the trigger.

_FULL BULLET! _

Suddenly a hundred energy rabbits were shot into the sky... And came flying down, zooming through the sky and around the battlefield. Every Rustjacker was ripped to shreds, exploding as the rabbits did their job.

"Next." Decade said as the Build form disappeared off him, Build becoming one of those 'mist figures' and vanishing from him. He flicked his hand and the 'curtain' reappeared, the Quizackers stumbling as they reappeared.

"Why did you bring them back?!" Woz snapped, shocking Sougo and Tsuki.

"Simple. I still need to kick their asses. Now for a mystery for you questions of... Everything." Tsukasa commented **"Henshin."**

**KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!**

In a flurry of three copies Decade's form changed, now in the state of Kamen Rider Ryuki!

"Kido..." Sougo whispered, the group seeing that Decade's belt hadn't changed as he swapped between Rider powers.

"Come, Dragredder!" Decade-Ryuki ordered as he turned his RideBooker to sword mode once more... His right arm now a dragons head as he charged into battle.

There were a roar and a ringing, and Dragredder emerged from a window. The large Chinese dragon roared as it flew around, shooting fireballs as it worked... Good thing the area was long since evacuated.

"Dragredder to?" Sougo blinked.

"This ends it." Decade said as he held up a card and tapped it before slotting it into his belt, his back to the Quizackers.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-RYUKI!**

Decade-Ryuki lazily got into Ryuki's crouched battles stance before he jumped into the air. He did a back-flip over Draggredder as he repositioned himself into a side kick "HIYA!" he yelled as gravity took over, rocketing him towards the ground... Before Draggredder let out a blast of fire which enveloped Decade-Ryuki, doubling his momentum and power.

BOOOM!

All the quiz based monsters were destroyed with one kick, Ryuki's form fading from Decade.

"Decade!" Swartz hissed.

"Quiet Swartz-y, I've got one more bad guy to break down." Tsukasa scoffed and pushed Swartz aside, using his powers to bring the Ninjackers back.

"For a bunch of outdated ninja, how about something even older? **Henshin.**"

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!**

And as was too expected there was a flash of light and Decade was now wearing Kuuga's armour.

Sougo, Tsuki and Woz where sure they knew where this was going at this point, what they would see, as Decade drew another card. Decade would use Kuuga's powers and beat the...

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

...

"NANI THE HELL?!" The three yelled as Decade disappeared in a flash of super speed like the Zect Rider's did.

The Ninjacker's where all thrown into the air, screaming, as Decade-Kuuga came to a stop and drew out two cards.

"The finisher." he commented, slotting the cards in quick successions.

**ATTACK RIDE: REKKA DAIZANTO! **

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!**

Appearing suddenly in Decade's hand was a... MASSIVE red sword, as tall as he was!

Sougo looked up at his teacher in awe but...also inferiority. 'How has Mr Kadoya not killed **all** of the villains against every Rider?' He thought in shock as he looked on, Decade slashing with the giant sword and destroying all these monsters. However, while he felt inferior... He felt a rush.

A determination.

The powers of Decade were very similar to the powers of Zi-O... Sougo could become that strong one day.

He was SURE of it!

Swartz glared in anger and shock, how was **this** Rider here? And effortlessly destroying his armada.

It would take days to reform them!

"So. Swartz-y. Wanna get out of here?" Decade asked as Kabuto's armour disappeared, holding up a Final Attack card with his own Rider symbol on it "Unless you want me to smear you across the wall." Tsukasa growled, a growl almost like a bear protecting its cubs.

Swartz glared and began to vanish. He would have to stop Decade and take his power for his own.

He knew his next target, now to find the host...

Tsukasa sighed, his transformation coming undone as he removed the belt from his waist "See you in class tomorrow." he said simply, not looking at the three, as he walked through one of the mist like walls as it suddenly appeared in front of him.

...

...

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Woz yelled in shock, having lost all composure.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Aura was standing alone, hugging herself tightly with the warm cloths bought got her. Looking at the hospital, looking through the window.

Looking into Mondo's hospital room.

It had been over a fortnight since Kamen Rider Quiz became Another Quiz, but also the guilt she felt for tricking him to be a pawn.

The guilt she felt from using him like that. Using his trust... Abusing it...

Mondo was awake, working on a crossword. But she could see the sadness in his eyes... Sadness that faded as the door to his room opened and a nurse walked in.

A nurse who looked rather similar to Aura herself.

Aura blinked in shock as she saw the woman, long black hair, soft features, wearing a nurse's uniform and holding a notepad. "How're you feeling, Mr Douan?" The woman asked kindly.

"Oh, good morning Nurse Ayaka." Mondo smiled softly.

''Ayaka'?' Aura thought in shock, wondering about that name. 'He likes her.' As she saw them talking.

The two were talking, laughing. They almost seemed to be... Flirting.

'They're-they're actually talking? And laughing?' She thought as she looked on at them. A small tear began to form in Aura's eye, not knowing why but...she felt happy. Happy for Mondo. Something about the sight, as well, felt almost... familiar.

Not that she could fully place what it was right now, but...It was nice. It was good.

Like those two... Fit together.

"There you are." Swartz hissed.

"S-Swartz!" Aura froze as she heard his voice. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

"Finding you. Come on!" He grabbed her arm.

"H-Hey! Let go!" she snapped, freaking out slightly.

"Come-!" Swartz glared.

"What are you doing to this woman?" Nurse Ayaka approached and glared at him making Aura freeze. She thought she had hidden better than that!

"None of your concern." Swartz glared.

"I'm calling security." Nurse Ayaka answered immediately, seeing people like this before and not taking any chances. Before she froze as she saw Aura, it was like looking into a mirror.

Time seemed to freeze as both Aura and Nurse Ayaka looked at each other, Aura panicking as she saw Mondo's potential...'friend'. Aura was shaking in worry since both were staring at each other...Until she realised that time WAS frozen. "Come on, enough gazing at women." Swartz pulled Aura away.

"Okay..." she nodded.

* * *

*the next day, with Sougo*

Sougo was back in the 9 5 Do, working on the large Quartz that they had collected some weeks ago, still trying to make a RideWatch from it.

"He's what?!" Geiz gasped as he, Tsuki and Woz where sat in the background, talking about what had happened.

"Kamen Rider." Tsuki explained as they sat on chairs.

"More specifically, Kamen Rider Decade." Woz added.

"Seriously?!" Geiz groaned, his head hitting the table.

"Hmm. He soloed all of Swartz's forces. He's incredibly strong." Woz answered.

"I knew he was up to something!" Geiz hissed.

"But **why** is he here? I mean, he's not reacted to anything before. Plus...Him being a teacher is a pretty flimsy cover." Tsuki asked, trying to think of why he was there.

"Let's speak to him tomorrow. Like he offered." Sougo said simply as he put the tools down.

"Good a plan as any, but I don't know what he'd-D-Did you finish the RideWatch?" Geiz asked as he saw Sougo holding the chiselled Quartz in his hand.

"Nearly." Sougo nodded "It's missing... Something." he held it up and showed it to them. It looked like a normal RideWatch... With a large chunk hanging off one side.

"It looks really lopsided, My Overlord." Woz commented.

"Yeah, I know it does...but it's the only way it seemed to work. Like going **with** the grain and not against it." Sougo answered. "But still. I feel like I'm... Missing something."

"I will deal with it tomorrow, My Overlord." Woz nodded "While you all go to school, and speak to Mr Kadoya."

"Right, thank you, Woz." Sougo answered and nodded. 'I wonder what he wanted to talk to us about?'

* * *

*the next day*

It was the next morning, Sougo and the others were going to class like last time, but...no sight of Hiryu. Yesterday must've caused too much of a stir. "Class dismissed." Mr Kadoya commented as the bell tolled, the reached walking out of the room as he messed with his camera.

Sougo, Geiz and Tsuki remained behind. They were ready to talk to their teacher and get to the bottom of this thing. "Sir. You wanted to talk to us?" Sougo asked as he stood up.

"Hmm. I did." He nodded, not taking his gaze off his camera as he walked into a room, the three following and finding it was a dark room for developing pictures from cameras that used film.

He patted his hands as he started developing the film, seemingly ignoring the three.

...

"Err... Hello?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes?" Tsukasa asked.

"You said you wanted to speak to us." Geiz snarled.

"No. I said I'd 'see you in class tomorrow'. Said nothing about wanting to speak to you. But I knew you'd want answers." Tsukasa replied as he kept working.

...

"Well?" Geiz growled.

"What? You haven't asked any yet." Tsukasa said cockily as he kept working.

SLAP!

Geiz groaned as he heard that, facepalming so hard it was audible. "Okay; **why** are you here?"

"Why are any of us here?" Tsukasa responded as he worked on the film.

"I **meant;** why're you here working as a teacher?" Geiz snapped.

"Oh... Because it's my place in this world." he shrugged.

"'Your place in this world'?" Tsuki asked.

"Mr Kadoya, does that mean there are _other_ worlds aside from this one?" Sougo asked in shock, not able to comprehend 'multi-verse theory'.

"Of course there are. You've been to one after all." Tsukasa waved off. "Ryuki's world for one. And there was also the one where Build was originally from."

"ORIGINALLY from?" Tsuki asked.

"Heard of multiverse theory? Yeah, it's not a theory." Tsukasa said simply "I am a... Constant in the multiverse, a singularity. Kamen Rider Decade, the Passing Through Kamen Rider... As in I pass through worlds. When I arrive in a new world I 'adapt', taking my 'place' in it. Be it a chief, an actor, a bin man or even a teacher."

The trio couldn't believe it...but at the same time, it made sense. How he seemed so...'good' at what he does.

"And this time you're a teacher?" Tsuki asked.

"Correct!" Tsukasa answered as he hung up a picture. "I've been to this world a few... Dozen times. Or rather more than that, I almost treated this world as a home. Although, sometimes, when I enter this world after a trip, if the universe just... Wants to be a dick, I get a new job. And, hey, teacher. It's working so far. And I quickly realised why, Little King."

'The universe isn't the only 'dick' here, Mr Kadoya.' Geiz thought, seeing his arrogance, but he kept his mouth shut.

"What did you realise, Sir." Sougo asked and got poked in the forehead.

"That's the answer." Tsukasa said simply, opening a misty looking curtain.

"GAH! What the heck is that?!" Tsuki asked in shock.

"My way of getting around." He waved off. "It's called a Dimension Curtain. Come on." he nodded, walking into it.

The three looked at each other...before Sougo took the first step into it. Being the first one who was brave enough to trust Decade.

"Sougo, wait!" Geiz called out and followed

"Guys!" Tsuki immediately followed

The three ran through the portal... And found themselves in a nice looking house

"Huh? Wh-where are we?" Geiz asked

"It's a nice neighbourhood." Tsuki whispered as she looked around.

"This...this is your house; right, Sir?" Sougo asked

"Sharp aren't you? Welcome to my home." Tsukasa answered and walked through the gate. "I'm home Natsumikan!" he called as he opened the door

"'Natsumikan'?" The three asked in confusion as they approached.

"You're home early, I didn't expect you to-." A woman came out, long brown hair, wearing a pale yellow shirt and blue jeans, wearing carpet slippers and an apron around her waist. "Come with visitors?"

"The students I told you about." Tsukasa nodded as he walked up, kissing the woman

"Oh, I see." She answered as she saw them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Kadoya." Sougo bowed respectfully. "Sir has been teaching us the past terms."

"I know. Hopefully the dumbass has been following the curriculum like I told him." The woman said, glaring at Tsukasa, before turning to the group "Hello, I am Natsumi Kadoya."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Tsuki followed up.

"Yeah it is and no, he hasn't." Geiz answered

"What?" Natsumi asked with a sudden turn of her head as she heard that from Geiz.

Tsukasa flinched as he saw Geiz drop him right in it. "N-Now that's not true. I've done a good job."

"Tsu! Ka! Sa!" Natsumi snarled as she walked forward, a black mist seemingly surrounding like a demon. Her eyes almost seemed to be glowing red as she raised a hand

Tsukasa flinched and tried to dodge the hand. Sougo, Tsuki and Geiz were shocked at this, thinking she was going to slap him...but where surprised when her hand turned into a thumbs up. "W-Wait a sec! Please, I can-!"

JAB!

Natsumi jabbed her thumb into his neck, hitting a pressure point and made Tsukasa burst out laughing and down for the count.

He just... Collapsed. He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach as he let loose uncontrollable laughter. He was crying in seconds, just... Laughing

"So. Would you like to come in for some tea?" Natsumi asked kindly as she kept the pressure on.

"Y-Yes, please!" Sougo answered immediately...admittedly, scared of this woman now.

"Ara ara, two cute boys and a little princess. What a load of guests Tsukasa brought home." the voice of an older, mature woman echoed through the air. The voice of an older, seductive femme fatale to have

"Huh? Is...is someone else there?" Tsuki asked in wonder. ''Princess'?' She thought as that word clicked into her mind.

"Kivala. Yes, these are Tsukasa's students. Um...I'm guessing you're Sougo?" Natsumi asked as she pointed at Sougo.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." Said person immediately responded

"Meaning, you're Geiz. And you're Tsukuyomi." Natsumi pointed as she let go of Tsukasa

"Nice to meet you!" The female voice cheered as something descended from the rafters...

A tiny silver bat.

"A-A bat?" Geiz asked in shock as he saw the small bat flying about.

It was a cute little silver bat with big red eyes, round mouse-like ears and a yellow heart on its forehead.

"You...You're Kiva-La?" Tsuki asked as she looked at it...her.

"No. WE are Kiva-La. **I'm** Kivala." The bat explained as she landed on Natsumi's shoulder

"Y-You're a Kamen Rider too?" Sougo asked in shock

"You could say that." Natsumi answered. "Please, come in." She offered while Tsukasa kept laughing

"Hey! Kaa-san! I can hear Dad, is he back?!" a young voice asked as a nine-year-old boy ran into the room

"Yes, he's back. And he's been naughty again." Natsumi answered the child.

The young boy had brown hair and black eyes, almost mirroring his father in a more youthful appearance but with his mother's eyes, wearing a magenta shirt and blue shorts.

"Aww! And I didn't get to see the strike!" the boy huffed

"Err... Hello?" Sougo blinked

"Oh, hi. You must be the 'Little King' Dad tells me about sometimes." The young boy spoke. "I'm Ryuji Kadoya."

"Um, yeah, I guess I am; Sougo Tokiwa." Sougo introduced himself as the kid smiled at him, Sougo unable to hold back his own smile. "This is Tsukuyomi and Geiz. My two friends."

"Really? You two are Kamen Riders too?" Ryuji asked excitedly, wondering about their powers too.

"Err. N-no. I'm not a Rider, but I do help out." Tsuki answered. "Geiz is one though."

"Cool! What's your Rider name?" Ryuji turned to him

"Ryuji, that's rude." Natsumi frowned

"I don't mind." Geiz answered.

"It's probably something awesome right? Like 'Kamen Rider Blaster', or, or. 'Kamen Rider Saber'! Or, 'Revive'; oh I know 'Overdrive'!" Ryuji asked giving off random words he thought were cool.

"Geiz." He answered simply.

"Huh?" Ryuji asked

"My Rider name is the same as the name **I** use." Geiz answered. "Kamen Rider Geiz."

"...That's kinda lame." Ryuji pouted, making Geiz almost drop to his knees.

"I didn't name them." Geiz responded

"I am Kamen Rider Zi-O." Sougo smiled down at the kid, showing his RideWatch

"Oh~! Awesome! Dad told me that this is what you use to 'Henshin'!" Ryuji smiled as he looked at it. "He doesn't let me see his Rider cards though."

"Be-Because they are cards R-Ryuji." Tsukasa said as he tried to calm himself down, the laughter finally ending "Cards can bend and... Rip easily."

"... Here." Sougo smiled, holding out the Kuuga RideWatch

Ryuji's eyes widened in awe, seeing the RideWatch before him. "Which one's this?"

"This one's Kuuga." Sougo explained. "See?" He asked as he turned the RideWatch's faceplate.

"Awesome! I only thought Kuuga was one of dad's things!" Ryuji answered

"It-it kind of. **IS**." Tsukasa calmed himself down and sat on the settee.

"Which Kuuga did you meet? Godai? Or Onodera?" Ryuji asked

"Is he normally like this?" Tsuki asked politely to Natsumi

"He loves Kamen Riders. He looks up to them as the coolest heroes in the world, the best of humanity." Natsumi explained with a smile "Justice fighting against evil, real role models. We once told him that there were some bad guys who call themselves Kamen Riders, know what he said? 'They aren't Kamen Riders, they are bullies who stole the name!'... I'm so proud of him. He actually wants to grow up to BE a Kamen Rider."

"He does?" Geiz asked

"Yeah... But I don't know..." Natsumi nodded and frowned, remembering her past journey "It's... Dangerous."

"And she speaks with experience. She and Kivala are quite the team." Tsukasa answered as he grabbed a cup for himself. "After all, she killed me. The last Rider standing, after I slaughtered everyone else." Tsukasa said, his voice filled with guilt and sadness as he looked down at his cup. He quickly shifted tones again and drunk softly, frowning as his phone buzzed

"But, if she-? How did-? Urgh. Just chalk it up to another thing you're good at: defying death." Geiz groaned

"Nope." Tsukasa shook his head "I wanted her to kill me. I was ready to stay dead. **She** was too stubborn to let me stay like that. Got a damn nap instead of a rest."

Both Tsuki and Geiz looked at each other and blinked. It seemed a _strange_ relationship the two had together.

It was weird but at the same time... It made sense. They were clearly best friends, a deep understanding and love for the other while also being fully aware of the other's flaws. In a way... They almost seemed perfect, as strange as that sounded

"Like this?" Ryuji grinned as he was copying Sougo, who was showing off his Henshin pose

"Yeah, that's it!" Sougo laughed

"Okay brats, I'm gonna need some backup." Tsukasa said suddenly as he put his phone away "Damn bastard's back." he hissed

"Tsukasa!" Natsumi frowned, raising a hand with the thumb extended

"It's Narutaki. With Shocker." Tsukasa replied, which made her stop

...

"Kivala. It is time to get out of retirement." She said seriously

"About time! Looking after young Ryuji is fun, but having my wings tied up since you fell pregnant has left me antsy!" the bat said as she flew around her partner

"We're going?" Sougo asked

"Yep. Need some backup." Tsukasa nodded

"You want **us** to come with you?" Geiz asked

"I'm not bringing my son along. Too dangerous for him." Tsukasa answered honestly, while subtly pointing to Natsumi.

"What?! No fair!" Ryuji whined

"I could watch him." Tsuki offered

"Thank you, Tsukuyomi. I'd appreciate it." Natsumi answered. "We'll try not to be too long."

"Quick question. Who's this 'Narutaki' guy and what's 'Shocker'?" Geiz asked, inquiring like a detective and not as a naive boy.

* * *

*time skip*

We find ourselves outside of the city's centre, out to a large fountain and buildings surrounding it. There, the four Riders were appearing through Tsukasa's special wall.

... And saw a giant crab monster, the monster surrounded by men wearing skin-tight black suits that had a skeleton-like design on them

"I take it **that** is 'Shocker'?" Geiz asked as he and Sougo attached their belts.

"Yep, that's them." Tsukasa answered as he attached his own Driver to his waist before they heard laughter, a man standing atop the crab

"DECADE! TODAY WILL BE YOUR END!" the man atop the crab, boasted

"And **that** is Narutaki." Natsumi frowned as she saw him.

Narutaki was an old man, wearing a brown fisherman's hat, elongated round glasses, a white shirt, a brown jacket, black trousers and shoes, greying black to mostly grey hair. "FOR YOU SEE! YOU CANNOT HOPE TO STOP US ANYMORE!"

"... Is he crazy?" Sougo asked as he and Geiz equipped their Drivers

"As the day is long." Tsukasa answered. "But he's full of hot air, hardly ever fights his own battles."

"Oh. But I'm **MORE** than just 'hot air', Decade!" Narutaki proclaimed. "I have become the 'SAVIOR OF WORLDS'!"

"Yeah, this guy's crazier than a brush." Geiz commented.

**GEIZ!  
ZI-O!**

The two clicked their RideWatches into place, the clocks forming behind them as they posed

Meanwhile, at the house, Ryuji was staring at the TV in wonder, said TV showing the scene outside "Wow! That looks cool!" he said in wonder

"Yeah, he is." Tsuki blushed and whispered as she saw Sougo begin to transform.

"Huh? Big Sis, do you like that guy?" Ryuji asked Tsuki.

"B-Big sis?" she asked in confusion... Before she realised what he said and yelled, jumping back and fall g over "W-w-W-What?! M-me? L-Liking Sougo?" she stuttered

"Yeah, who'd you think I meant?" Ryuji asked. "Dad told me that Geiz is like your brother, so that's him out."

"I-I-I mean he-he's a gr-great guy..." Tsuki stuttered as she blushed, getting a drink of water... And was spilling it on herself. "B-But a boyfriend? I-may-maybe not. He-he's not even interested in m-m-me a-anyway."

"Hmm...I'm not so sure." Ryuji answered. "My mum and dad talked about how they felt towards each other before they got together. You two might actually be-!"

**"HENSHIN!"** The voices through the TV proclaimed

"AH~! They're transforming!" Ryuji cheered as he saw them.

He looked back and saw the transformations in wonder

**KAM~EN~RIDER~ ZI-O!**

The pink kanji his Sougo's helm, his transformation complete

**KAMEN RAI~DA! GEIZ~!**

The yellow hiragana flashed as it finished attaching itself to the red rider, Geiz clenching his fist

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE! **

The dimensional silhouettes all got into place, the barcodes getting in place. Kamen Rider Decade had finished transforming, clapping his hands

And finally, Natsuki was surrounded in silvery hearts, golden heart-shaped rings appeared from her forehead as she began to transform, forming a white bodysuit, silver kneecap-guards, bracelets and anklets, blue layered torso armour that looked like stained glass, blue gloves, silvery bat-claws around her hips and silver batwings on her chest, white sleeves that looked like bat-wings and actual silver batwings for pauldrons with blue interior, a red belt with silver chains around her waist where Kivala was resting upside down. And finally her helmet, mainly silver but with large bat wing-like eyes with blue 'ears' and a golden spot on the middle of her forehead and flecks of gold on the eyes.

"Th-that's your mother?" Tsuki asked

"Yep! Kamen Rider Kiva-La!" Ryuji smiled

"Another female Kamen Rider?" Tsuki whispered

"Let's take them down." Decade said confidently as he drew his Ride Booker in its gun mode

"Way ahead of you!" Geiz answered as he pulled out his Zikan Zax as Sougo grabbed the Zikan-Glade and slashed the Shocker members making them squeal and explode.

'This is what Shocker's been reduced to? Not very impressive.' Geiz thought.

**YOU! ME!**

**ZYU!**

"Let them have it!" Sougo called out as the three used their guns on the remaining Shocker minions.

Decade, meanwhile, was dodging the monster crab while shooting at it

"Damn you, Decade! Can't you go **anywhere** without destroying it all?" Narutaki glared at him, calling out his title as 'Destroyer of Worlds'.

"... Says the guy attacking me when I was getting ready for dinner." Tsukasa scoffed, shaking his head before he started slashing at the crab's legs

"You'll see, Decade! You cannot run forever!" Narutaki proclaimed before he fell off the crab monster from it being buckled by Tsukasa's slashes.

"This has been going on for ten years." Natsumi frowned, jumping into the air with glowing pink energy wings. "And it'll end **now**!" She followed up, summoning her power for a mighty Rider Kick. She came rushing down, a massive pink energy version of the Kiva symbol appearing around her foot

The Crab monster exploded and caused Narutaki to fling back in pain and anguish. He was left alone. None to help him out.

Back at the house, Ryuji was cheering at the sight before him. "YEAH! WAY! TO! GO! MUM!" Ryuji cheered with fist-pumps.

'H-he's very excitable.' Tsuki thought as she saw him, happy to see such a child but...She was a little afraid of him.

"Big bro is so cool too!" Ryuji grinned, looking as Zi-O finished the foot soldiers

"Alright, Narutaki. This harassment has gone on for far too long. You are going to leave our family alone!" Natsumi pointed at him

"'Alone'? With Decade still running around?" Narutaki asked as he glared at them.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ryuji wondered in confusion

"Didn't I tell you? I've become the 'Saviour of Worlds'!" He answered as he stood up...and began to exude a sickening purple mist.

"What?" Sougo blinked

Narutaki got back to his feet as he stood proud, his eyes glinting a terrible green. **"̵͈̈H̸̹͗E̶̬̔N̴̩̄S̵̠̉H̷̯͝I̷͙͘N̸̤̏!̷̟̉"̶̗̓**

Purple lightning sparked around Narutaki's body as he began to solidify and transform into this terrible form. His feet were black with spikes that were black barcodes travelling up his legs, dark grey shin-guards with grooves from the barcodes travelling up his legs, warped veins were protruding from the white and magenta bodysuit, arrow-head tassels like coat-tails hung from his waist. From his right side to his left shoulder were three thick and solid black barcode lines, overlapping three thinner barcodes from his left collar-bone; his shoulder-pads were thick overlapped magenta and bulbous, thick black barcodes decorated the bottom until his white veined-arms approached his wrist-guards with barcode straps and magenta spikes and black gloves.

His belt was hideous, like an open maw of a snaggled, jagged, dirty-yellow toothed beast, grey plates clasped around his waist as the belt itself. And inside of the opened maw was a single red gem, pushed in like dough.

And finally, his helmet; warped horned with magenta branches, sickly green markings that came from his eyes, thin black barcodes latched onto the protrusions like Decade's own barcode design, mangled humanoid teeth hidden under the prison bars that were the barcodes.

Narutaki was no more. Now? He was-

"Another Rider?" Geiz panicked in shock

"Another...Decade?" Sougo gasped and turned to his senior.

"Sougo. A RideWatch." Tsukasa snarled

"Right!" he nodded, throwing one to Tsukasa

The Rider grabbed it, pouring his soul into it... And the RideWatch shattered!

"W-what?" Sougo gasped as he saw it shatter.

Another Decade began to laugh. "You see. Don't you? All Decade can do is destroy! You have no hope to stop the revolution that is my power. I will...I will. Create new worlds! Where You DO NOT EXIST!" And threw an energy blast at them.

The group jumped to the side, dodging the attacks as best they could

Suddenly they heard laughing as the Time Jackers arrived, the one laughing being Swartz himself

"Swartz!" Geiz turned his head as he saw them.

"BWAH-HA-HA-HA! Well done, Narutaki! You've exceeded my expectations!" Swartz laughed, while Wol and Aura were silent and looking away.

"You did this?!" Sougo called out

"Of course!" he laughed "I found a like-minded individual... Who has been HUMILIATED by Decade! So now it is time for our revenge! Narutaki, show them your power as the Saviour of Worlds!"

Another Decade raised his hands and shot out a powerful wave of energy, hitting the four Riders there and teleported them away from the battlefield as well as Aura and Wol, the energy becoming dimension curtains which whisked them all away.

"I-I did it. I did it! DECADE IS NO MORE!" Narutaki cheered, having bested the Destroyer.

"And you got rid of those pesky whelps too. Glad to see you held our end of the-" Swartz smirked

"I wouldn't be celebrating **just** yet." Tsukasa spoke up as he appeared from his dimensional curtain.

"How? How did you-?" Swartz looked in shock

"You think a simple trick like that is able to keep me down? You've known me _how long_, Narutaki?" Tsukasa responded although he was no longer transformed, the powers of Decade having faded because of Another Decade

Narutaki looked on, seeing that Tsukasa couldn't hurt him. He didn't have the power to. "You. You cannot transform into Decade! You cannot even **hope** to stop me!"

"Then I'll get back up. Every time if needs be. **HENSHIN!**" Tsukasa spoke as he slotted another card into his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE! GAIM!**

* * *

*? ? ?*

Sougo groaned as he opened his eyes, the world feeling... Heavy

He was...somewhere? No. He couldn't see. It was dark. Save for a single spotlight hanging over him.

"Where? Where am I?" He asked himself, trying to look around...but saw nothing. It was empty.

"HELLO?! HELLO?!" he yelled

* * *

*? ? ?*

Geiz gasped as he jolted awake, sitting up to find himself in the park

"Urgh...Hmm...What? What happened?" He asked himself as he looked around, seeing the trees and wildlife around him. It looked like the park where Sougo lived nearby but...he saw faces. Familiar faces he hasn't seen in months. "Am-Am I-?"

"There he is!" Cheering voices called out, going towards Geiz, almost a flood of people.

"Huh?" Geiz blinked

"The hero of the future!" People cheered, all people Geiz knew from his time. From 2068. His friends and family in arms, the Resistance members who fell in battle were here alive again!

"H-Hero? Everyone." Geiz looked on in awe.

"IWAE!" A familiar voice called out

"What?!" Geiz yelled in fear and span around

Appearing in Geiz's vision was Woz. Standing proud with his hand extended to Geiz. Woz was wearing black leather zip boots, black trousers, wearing a pale silvery-blue coat with a strange small over-vest with buttons on the chest and wearing a beret. "The Hero of Time, Saviour of The Future!" Woz proclaimed as he gestured to Geiz.

"W-Woz?!" Geiz gasped, shocked, and was ignored as this... 'White Woz' continued his speech

"Yes, Our Saviour! The man who stopped the tyrannical Oma Zi-O! The one who never gave up on his quest to save our lives and make a brighter future for all!" 'White Woz' answered, continuing his speech. "We're all here because of you!" He smiled proudly as he closed his book. "And his name is Kamen Rider Geiz!"

'I...I beat...Oma?' Geiz thought in shock as he heard that, looking around at the people who cheered his name.

* * *

*? ? ?*

Wol was sitting on a chair with a soft backrest, wondering where he was as his eyes slowly opened. "Wh-where? Am I?" He mumbled as he looked around, seeing that he was in some sort of throne room

He slowly got up out of the throne and looked around, shocked to see gold and fine things scattered around. It was honestly breath-taking...He couldn't believe it.

Was... Was this real?!

Wol took a step forward and felt a weight on his body. But like a ball and chain but...clothes. Clothes that weighed quite a bit more than what he normally wore. "H-Huh?" He looked down and saw he was dressed in regal clothing! Gold, red and white. Rings, necklaces and a crown, almost too comical for his size; but as he turned around he saw, kneeling before him, were Aura and Swartz. "A-Aura?! Sa-Swartz?!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" The two spoke together and looked upon him with adoration.

Wol was taken aback, shocked to see them act like this towards him...but...he **did** secretly admit to himself 'It would be nice to be King one day'. Maybe? Maybe today was that day? He was King? "Err-um. R-Rise?" And so they did, obediently. 'Oh, wow. Okay. Err. Think, think, think!'

"What is your wish, King Wol?" Aura asked

"Anything you want we will provide to the best of our abilities." Swartz followed up.

"O-Okay...I-I want to see the kingdom! Right now!" Wol proclaimed

"Of course, King Wol." The two bowed

* * *

*? ? ?*

Aura was slowly waking up from a large comfy bed, somewhere soft...and warm. Safe and sound. "What... Happened?" she asked as she sat up slowly... And felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped and slowly removed the covers of the bed, stunned to see who was underneath. "S-Sougo?!" She gasped

"Hmm~." He stirred gently and woke up. "Good morning, My Queen." He smiled softly at her.

"'Q-Queen'?" She stammered in shock as she looked down, seeing wedding rings on their fingers and the amazing bedroom. "W-Where is this? Where are we?" She stammered

"We're home, My Queen. And we're in our bedroom." Sougo answered as he got up and released her hips slowly. "Are you alright? Should I call one of the maids?"

"Maids?" She asked, getting out of bed.

"Of course, the Queen of Time should have maids helping out her castle." Sougo answered as he followed her. "It's what you deserve after all."

"Queen... Of time?" she asked as she came to a stop, her eyes sparkling in wonder

"Hmm. After all, you managed to stop me from becoming Oma Zi-O. And I became your Consort." 'Sougo' answered. "Now you're the queen, the perfect queen."

"The perfect...Queen." Aura smiled as she heard that. "Hm. Let's go! I want to see our kingdom!" She spoke as she willed on a gorgeous regal dress and a crown, depicting the word for 'Time' on the base.

"Yes, My Queen!" he smiled

* * *

*with Woz*

"Oh no! I'm too late!" Woz panicked as he saw Tsukasa, now wearing the guise of a different Rider face off against his Another Rider counterpart.

"ARGH!" Tsukasa grunted as he was flung back as that Rider power faded away, turning into light that was 'eaten' by Another Decade's belt

In Woz's hand was the finished, new, RideWatch. He had changed the block at the end as was needed, and in the end, it looked like one of the RideWatch slots on the ZikuDriver

"Throw whatever you want at me, Decade. You won't win! I have the power to take **all** of yours!" Another Decade roared ecstatically.

"Woz. Seems you've shown our true colours." Swartz spoke, as he glared at him and only glanced at the Ridewatch in his hand.

"I've never betrayed My Overlord!" Woz answered, proclaiming his allegiance.

"What's that? A sliver of hope?" Swartz jeered. "Doesn't matter. Another Decade. Wipe this one out too."

BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!

"My my Tsukasa, you've gotten yourself in quite a pinch." a man mocked as he walked forward, a strange gun smoking

"K-Kaito?" Tsukasa groaned as he got up and saw the man who shot at Swartz and Another Decade. It was a man with wavy black hair, wearing a black shirt under a white jacket, black jeans and shoes, with a silver necklace. In his hand was an almost neon-blue gun with a black handle grip with black and gold lines with silver markings and barrel.

"Who else? Oh. What's that?" Kaito smirked as he saw the object in Woz's hand.

"Kaito! We have more important things than your damn treasure obsession, you stalker!" Tsukasa snapped

"Fine, fine. I'll help you out." the man shrugged as he raised the gun as well as showing a Rider card on it. Flipping the card around he inserted it into the gun and extended the barrel

**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!**

**"HENSHIN!"** Kaito yelled as he held the gun into the air and pulled the trigger

Mirrored reflections appeared like for Kaito, red, green and blue before forming over him and formed into a black bodysuit, with a barcode chest-plate, yellow lines on his legs, black shoes and gloves, a silver buckle around his waist with the symbol of DiEnd on a black bar. As the barcodes slotted themselves into his helmet, a cyan blue colour came to his arms, outer legs, sides and his helmet.

"There's another one of you?" Swartz glared at them.

"The second Rider. You gonna stand there or help?" Tsukasa got back up and looked at Woz.

"Right!" Woz nodded **"HENSHIN!"**

**WOZ! ACTION! FUTURE TIME! WOZ! WOZ! **

* * *

*? ? ?*

Natsumi was lying in a bed, looking up at the ceiling as she waited in this strange room that looked like her own home. "Darn... What happened now?" she frowned

"I don't know. I think Narutaki sent us to another world." Kivala answered as she flitted around her.

"Oh... Well that's easy then." Natsumi mumbled as she got out of bed

"What're you thinking?" Kivala asked as she landed on her shoulder.

"Getting out of here. That's what." Natsumi answered as she focused

She began to think of outside, back into the fight. She's seen Tsukasa do this trick millions of times as the door opened.

"Here we go." Both spoke and walked through the door, thinking they'd be able to get out.

* * *

*? ? ?*

Sougo was walking through this endless darkness, nothingness... And he was panicking, as you would expect. "Guys? Where are you?" Sougo called out, terrified of where he was or wasn't. "Help." He whispered like a scared child.

_"Fascinating."_ A familiar voice whispered

"H-Huh?! Sento?!" Sougo gasped hopefully. He span around... And saw a ghostly image of Build RabbitTank looking out at the endless darkness

_"It seems as if you've been sent to a pocket dimension."_ Build said as he kept looking _"A fake world meant to be a trap, based on your deepest desires. Your own personal dream world. However..."_

_"Since you don't know what you want to do, who you want to be, you haven't got enough of a desire for this world to manifest."_ Another familiar voice said, a ghostly OOO standing next to Sougo

"Eiji. I-What do you mean? 'Not enough desire'?" Sougo asked sadly as he tried to reach out to his mentors and both of his senior Riders gave him 'the look' even though they wore their helmets, he could tell

_"Your grades at school. You have no dream job, no end goal. You don't have a dream house, a dream future. You don't want to be king in the future."_ Eiji listed off _"You don't have a wish to twist. You just want to do your best and be a good person in the here and now."_

_"And that's not a bad thing. Especially in this situation."_ Build added. _"Because now you can get out."_

"Get out? But... What can I do?" Sougo asked, looking down "Mr Kadoya can win without me... And without me there won't be an Oma Zi-O, right? Maybe I should just stay here..."

_"So you are giving up?"_ Ryuki frowned as he appeared, as ghostly as the others _"Why? You taught me to never give up. Where did that drive go?!"_

"Shinji... I..."

_"Everyone says you are going to become an evil king?"_ Blade asked as he arrived as well _"Well fight fate. And win! We know you can!"_

_"You touched all of our lives, and made them shine brighter."_ Ghost said as he and Wizard appeared before the group _"And not just us. Your friends and family to. Your uncle, Woz, Geiz, Tsukiyomi."_

"... I..." he whispered

_"You have made all of their lives better."_ Wizard interrupted _"You are their final hope, keeping them from the despair their future will come."_

_"If you don't like the ending they've told you about, rewrite it!"_ Ex-Aid called dramatically _"Come on Zi-O! You're stronger than this, each of our powers are another continue for you!"_

_"Pushing forward despite the pain, fighting along with comrades... One day those bonds grow into the strongest of families."_ Kabuto said as he walked past, finger extended as always _"Those are my own words. Now carry on our wisdom as I have my grandmother's, use them to make your life greater, and craft your own words for the next generation."_

"Everyone... Alright!" Sougo nodded, a new fire in his eyes. They all nodded and disappeared, their RideWatches flouting in the air harmlessly.

And then Sougo saw him

Kamen Rider Kuuga stood there and gave his thumbs up and a nod, fading away

Sougo nodded as he pulled out his own RideWatch, which began to glow like a star **"HENSHIN!" **

SHATTER!

An eruption of shattered glass.

Shards of that empty world spewed forth as Zi-O emerged from that world, catching Another Decade and Swartz off guard. "H-How?"

"Impossible!" Swartz looked on in terror.

Tsukasa smirked as he was wearing Kamen Rider Ghost's appearance while he was on the floor, trying to get back to his feet.

"Another little Decade!" Another Decade hissed "Try this!" as he yelled that he slammed his hands against his 'belt'

**AnOtHeR rIdE: RyUkI! **

Sougo glared and quickly activated his own power, activating his belt with as much speed as he could as Another Decade threw a burst of flames at him.

"My Overlord!" Woz called out in fear, having his own Rider Armour on.

**ARMOUR TIME! ADVENT! RYUKI!**

Sougo threw a sweeping kick, sending the flame blast back at Another Decade, hitting him in the chest.

"So, you can turn into the other Another Riders?" Sougo asked, the monster hitting the floor

"As Decade can. So can **I**. But **I** use this gift to **SAVE** worlds! You-you should've been happy! You had a world of your own!" Another Decade glared, forcing himself back up.

"A fake world." he glared

"W-what?" Another Decade double-took. "It was-"

"Fake. All of it. It's what we want most in life...But for me. It was empty. That's no world to live in." Sougo answered

"And why? Because I am not obsessed like you are!"

"... My Overlord! It is finished!" Woz called, holding up the finished large RideWatch

"Gah!" Tsukasa gasped as Ghost's powers left him and he fell to his knees

"It doesn't matter what you do." Another Decade laughed "He only has one more power left! The second he uses it, the countdown begins! And once I have that last power... I will be invincible!"

"Tch. You talk too much." Kaito scoffed, inserting a Ride Card and extending the barrel... Before closing it and opening it again, repeating this several times

**KAMEN RIDE: FUUMA!  
KAMEN RIDE: DARK NECROM P!  
KAMEN RIDE: LUPIN! **

"Try these three." DiEnd said, pulling the trigger of his gun

Summoned to the fight were three new Kamen Riders. Ones that Sougo had never seen before.

The first, Kamen Rider Fuuma was a dark blue suited rider. Dressed with silver shoes with black soles and orange straps, black and silver shin guards, a white coat with a hexagon pattern with orange trim; his shoulder pads and his arm guards were black and pointed, almost like sharp hexagons, he had a black chest-plate with orange markings, almost realistic hair coming down to his chest, cartoonish orange eyes on his helmet and spiky cartoonish hair, like Ex-Aid's. And a Gamer Driver around his waist

The second, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P was wearing a solid black bodysuit and armour, the parka that she wore only had pink trim around the sleeves and lapels, a silver pentagon buckle around her waist, a faded grey eye on her chest, a large black jutting out Driver on her left arm and a singular dark pink eye on her face with a pink horn on her forehead that acted as her helmet.

The third...was just ridiculous looking. Gaudy with jewels around his body. A red bodysuit, black boots with black shin-guards with gold-crown designs, amethyst gems with golden clasps for his kneecap protectors, a three strapped leg pouch with a golden lid; his belt was tilted to go over his sie to his waist, black belt with a gaudy golden design with rubies and an amethyst. From his right shoulder to his left side was another black belt with golden clasps with a gold hexagon with four gems inside: an amethyst, a lapis lazuli, an emerald and a topaz. His cuffs jutted backwards like a gentleman's coat, black with golden designs; he had a black cloak on his shoulders that were wavy cinema film and a golden clasp on the front to tie it in place. And finally his mask looked...stupid; his visor was red with black markings that looked like a moustache, golden leaves like a clock and two golden 'talons', for lack of a better term, for antennae, with a black 'top-hat'. This was Kamen Rider Lupin. Based on the 'Gentleman Thief' in fiction, so Sougo knew about him...but there *was* such a thing as 'over the top'.

"I'll take that, thank you." DiEnd spoke as he took the finished RideWatch.

"Hey! Give that back! That's my Overlord's!"

The three Riders fought Another Decade while this was going on, keeping him distracted from this debacle. "Oh~? So it's valuable. Perfect." He smirked.

"Kaito!" Tsukasa grunted as he got up and grabbed him.

He grabbed Kaito by the wrist, ripping the RideWatch from DiEnd's hand... And the RideWatch suddenly came to life

**DECADE!**

"Wh-what the-?" Swartz double-took in shock

"The hell?" Kaito huffed and swatted his hand away from Tsukasa. "Fine. Keep your stupid treasure."

"My Overlord!" Woz called out as he wanted to go get the RideWatch to Sougo.

Sougo blinked in shock, catching the new RideWatch and taking a good look at it

"Tsukasa." DiEnd sighed, throwing a card at him

Tsukasa was silent and caught it, blinking. He looked down, seeing the card... Was a Decade card?!

"Why am I not surprised you had this." Tsukasa frowned

"What? I need some fun too." DiEnd joked

"NO! YOU WILL **NOT** USE THAT RIDEWATCH!" Another Decade roared, punching Fuuwa in the chest as Swartz ran at Sougo, in order to grab it.

"HA!" Sougo kicked Swartz away, keeping him back, in Sougo's hand was the Decade Ridewatch. Its face was solid with the barcode lines coming down its face, a large black button on top and a black sliding grip on the right of it. It was mainly the Decade Magenta colour, save for the black grip and button and a white partial curve with a barcode design. "Let's do this!" And pressed the button on top

**D-D-D-DECADE!**

Sougo slotted the watch into his belt in place of the Ryuki armour and felt the power flow within his belt and from there the power flowed into him

Tsukasa smirked and opened the driver, holding his new card up high

"Why?! Why won't you just DIE?!" Narutaki roared in rage

"Because, Narutaki, I can't afford to." Tsukasa frowned "As you like to say. I'm the Destroyer of Worlds. I am the Rider's last resort. I'm the nuke we set off when no other options remain. Because from destruction... Comes creation. The world's I destroy? Reborn a new. New lives are able to grow and try again. A fresh start. And every sin I commit... It weighs me down. But you, Narutaki? You hurt and murder and destroy everything in your way for your own selfish ego and self-righteousness. And that's why I defeat you. "

"Because Kamen Rider's fight for justice!" Sougo called "Even if we are the only ones who can do it!"

"Well said kid. Let's do this." Tsukasa nodded

**"HENSHIN!"** Both called as Tsukasa slotted in the card while Sougo pushed his Ziku Driver's button he spun the driver 360 degrees.

"NO!" Both Another Decade and Swartz gasped

**KAMEN RIDE!  
ARMOUR TIME!**

Rock music began to play as Sougo's transformation activated; cards, like Tsukasa's Dimension Gates for his transformation appeared and attacked Another Decade and Swartz, hitting them away and causing the Another Rider great damage. The pieces of the Decade armour floated over Sougo's body became latched onto his body.

**KAMEN RIDE! **_**WOW!**_** DECADE! DECADE! DECA~DE!  
DECADE! **

Sougo's armour was probably the bulkiest yet, black boots, dark grey armour for his legs, magenta lines from his shins and front, a magenta and black bodysuit with the silver watch strap on his torso. His arms were clad with silver and magenta arm guards, silver armoured gloves with magenta guards. The Decade cross on Sougo's shoulders and chest depicted the Katakana for the word 'Decade' on his right shoulder, while a white barcode was on the main part of the cross with the numbers '2009' and '453145' underneath. And finally, Sougo's helmet was more like a square visor, reminiscent of Decade's form with green katakana for 'Decade' on his magenta face.

Both Another Decade and Swartz were shocked at this revelation!

Kamen Rider Decade Neo and Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armour stood side by side

"IWAEI!" Woz yelled dramatically "He is the Rider who rules over space and time! Passing through space and time to rule over it all! Destined to be the Lord of time itself! Inherited of the Kamen Rider legacy and powers! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Decade Armour! In this moment not only has he obtained the power of yet another Kamen Rider, but he has taken the first step down the path of true kingship! Now bear witness to this celebration, as he punishes your disobedience."

"Heh. That's a new one." Sougo snickered

"Who's he talking to?" Decade blinked

"Onore... DECADO! Who.. Who the hell do you think you are?!" Another Decade roared

"I-" He started but was interrupted

"We are just Passing Through Kamen Riders! Remember that as we kick your asses!" Sougo called

"Heh. Good job." Tsukasa smirked and patted Sougo's shoulder before they rushed into battle

The two got their Zikan Glade and RideBooker ready, slashing at Another Decade, causing the monster great damage, much more than DiEnd's summoned Kamen Riders. And with much greater success.

The two rushed forwards, slashing together with almost mirrored movements

Another Decade couldn't keep up, between the slashes and strikes, he was getting weaker and weaker. How could this happen? Swartz gave him this power to **kill** Decade!

The two kicked Another Decade away...

Before Sougo threw his ZikanGlade away

"Why is he doing that?!" Ryuji gasped, watching from the Kadoya family home

"I'm not sure." Tsuki admitted, but was smiling at Sougo working

**RIDE HEISABER!**

Suddenly a new sword emerged from Sougo's belt and flew into his hand

"Huh?" Ryuji gasped

"Huh?" Tsukuyomi followed up

"HUUUUUH?!" Swartz shouted in shock

In Sougo's hand was a silver sword, its grip and blade looked like watch straps, its edge was a translucent pink as the blade also had a black coating on it with the katakana word 'HeiSaber' emblazoned on it; a clock face centre where the grip was, circled with green and blue circles with a pink and silver clock handle. And finally a strange gold section, where a RideWatch could be slotted.

"Okay, **that's** impressive." DiEnd quipped

"I will not lose to you!" Another Decade snapped

**AnOtHeR rIdE: bUiLd!**

There was a small flash and Another Build rushed at Sougo, snarling

_Miageru hoshi_

_sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite_

Sougo clenched his grip on the sword, giving a horizontal slash as Another Build raced at him

The Another Rider stumbled, Sougo flipping the clock hand on the sword down from the '12 o'clock position' to '3 o'clock'

**HEY! BUILD!**

_Seiza no you_

_sen de musubu shunkan_

Spinning around Sougo gave a vertical slash, his sword surrounded with red and blue energy which formed a drill

**BUILD! DUEL TIME BREAK! **

"GRYAAAA!" Another Build squealed in pain as he was sent falling back, his form sparking and vanishing

_hajimaru Legend_

'How did-? No. I cannot stay. This is not going my way!' Swartz thought.

"Swartz!" Woz spoke as he was now in his Kikai armour. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Says you, bootlicker!" Swartz answered

**BEYOND THE TIME! FULLMETAL BREAK!**

Woz held his hand forward, several normal machines turning into powerful laser guns

Swartz's eyes widened in fear and shock, all the while, Woz's Zikan DeSpear was ready and waiting. "FIRE!" He proclaimed and shot at him.

**AnOtHeR rIdE: GhOsT!**

"Careful kid." Tsukasa warned, he and Sougo dodging the attacks of Another Decade

"Why? What did I miss?" Sougo asked as he dodged each attack.

"GWAH!" Swartz screamed as he was flung back and badly injured.

"Another Decade has been stealing my powers. This is how he's been doing it." Tsukasa answered

"Understood!" Sougo nodded "Then we just have to break ALL of his stolen powers!"

**HEY! GHOST!**

_OORORA yurameku_

_jikuu koete_

_GHOST! DUEL TIME BREAK! _

Sougo gave a series of rapid slashes, each slash sending a wave of energy like one of the many parka's that the Phantom rider fought alongside

Another Ghost was sent flying away with a yell, losing another form as Another Decade landed once more

_Tobikomu meisou suru_

_Parallel world_

"Darn... You... RIDERS!" Narutaki roared

**AnOtHeR rIdE: wIzArD!  
WIZARD!**

**"Henshin!"** Sougo called, slotting the Wizard RideWatch... Onto the Decade watch

"W-What's going-? GAH!" Another Decade glared before Sougo's armour began to change.

**FINAL FORM TIME! W-W-W-WIZARD!**

His faceplate's picture began to change and so did most of his armour and his bodysuit, only his slanted chest cross remained but it had different wording. His bodysuit was mainly red with a black middle, which was mostly covered by Sougo's torso-watchstrap, his legs were grey with black boots, his sleeves were red with black gloves; the visor's image changed into a red gem-like face with silver markings a golden forehead clasp and a ruby within the centre.

The wording on Sougo's right shoulder didn't say 'Decade' anymore, it now read 'Wizard' and the barcode on the slanted cross read the words 'Flame Dragon'. All written in katakana.

Sougo had figured out what that added slot was for. A replacement for the power the Decade RideWatch taking space...no. It was much more than that. A greater power, a stronger power coming from the main RideWatches. An enhancement. The next step.

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_

"Ha! That's why you needed the bigger RideWatch!" Decade laughed as Sougo pulled the RideWatch took the ZikanGlade from the ground "My power is the power of every Rider! How does that translate? Boosting the other RideWatches. No wonder the normal one shattered."

_Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

"Ready kid?" Tsukasa asked the younger Rider, running his sword along his blade

"Yeah." Sougo sighed and nodded, smiling

"D-Damn you. Decade!" Narutaki grunted as he forced himself back to his feet before Sougo started slashing at him with both swords.

The 'Another RideWatch' within Narutaki began to break within him, causing him to release those he captured within their fake ideal worlds.

_Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travellers_

Sougo gave a very dramatic and fluid series of sword slashes, destroying the form of Another Wizard

"We can't keep going like this." Tsukasa pointed out "We need to hurry somehow."

"Oh, right." Sougo nodded, plugging the Decade RideWatch into the HeiSaber before spinning the clock hand a full 360 three times

_Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru_

**HEI! SEI! HEI! SEI! HEI! SEI!**

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sougo breathed as he widened his stance, his sword surrounded with magenta energy, before he rushed forward and slashed

**DECADE! HEISEI RIDERS! ULTIMATE TIME BREAK!**

As Sougo slashed it shot out the symbols of the nineteen past main riders like missiles, slashing through Another Decade and destroying his other forms

_Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_

"Let's finish this then." Tsukasa said, impressed, as he pulled out his final attack card. He pulled out his driver's grips and slotted in the card, making it proclaim.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DECADE!**

"Right!" Sougo nodded as he reattached the Decade RideWatch and pressed both buttons on his belt

**FINISH TIME! DECADE!**

_Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku_

As one, both Rider's jumped into the air, on opposite sides of the evil fake Rider. Between them and Another Decade, nine glowing energy cards appeared between them and their foes. Decade's being magenta while Sougo's where pink

**ATTACK! TIME BREAK!**

Both riders yelled as they started falling through the energy cards, racing at Another Decade

Narutaki roared as he tried to get back up as he saw the powers of the two Decades began to glow and attack him together

"I-KE!" Sougo roared as he and Tsukasa struck in unison

_Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

Narutaki felt his Another RideWatch shatter from within him, screaming as he exploded and was flung away, rolling away and landing on his face as Wol, Aura and Geiz were back, safe and sound "I-I'm back?" Wol asked as he held his head

"It's over?" Geiz asked as he shook his head in pain

"No...I-I'm sorry." Aura whispered as she held herself

"Huh?" Sougo blinked, looking at the three of them

"Natsumi? Where's Natsumikan?" Tsukasa asked, worried for her. He stomped over to Narutaki and grabbed his collar, pulling him up. "Where is she? What did you do?"

"I-I don't know!" he stuttered

" You...You BAST-!" Tsukasa reeled his hand back ready to punch the defeated man in the face.

"You're really **that** worried about me?" Natsumi's voice spoke as she appeared with Kivala.

"Natsumi!" he gasped and raced over, hugging her "You're okay."

"Of course I am. You think after being with _you_ for over a decade I wouldn't have picked up a trick or two?" Natsumi smirked

"I'm so glad you're alright." He sighed in relief.

"...What're you wearing?" Geiz asked as he saw Sougo, making him laugh.

Aura was silent as she looked at Sougo in his new form, blushing with determination in her eyes

Wol was looking around and then at himself. He seemed relieved. Like the sight of him in his normal clothes was a comfort. "Where...Where's Swartz?"

"Gone." Woz answered as he walked out, holding his book. "I saw too that."

"S-Seriously?" Wol gasped, to which he just nodded

Narutaki, beaten and broken, tried to escape. He couldn't defeat Decade here, maybe in another world. In a new one where he could recruit allies, he could-

"KIVALA~ JAB!" A young boy's voice called out and stopped Narutaki in his crawl

JAB!

"Ryuji!" Both Tsukasa and Natsumi gasped

"Hihi!" the kid cheered and stood tall, giving a victory V, while holding up his thumb proudly... With Narutaki laughing wildly on the floor

"That's our boy." Tsukasa sighed with a smile.

"What do we do now?" Sougo asked

"I know where we're going." Wol spoke as he helped up Aura.

"H-Home." Aura whispered as she gripped Wol's hand, remembering her world as she looked at Sougo, and made the two vanish

* * *

*time skip*

The group were back at the Kadoya's House, Ryuji was fanboying over Sougo's new form.

"You're so **cool** Sougo! The way you were 'thwack' and 'hack' and 'pew-pew'!" Ryuji almost bounced off the wall.

"Thanks Ryuji." he smiled nervously

"I... Err..." Ryuji muttered as he got quiet "Sougo... Can I... Call you big brother?"

"HUH?!" The family and friends gasped at that. However, Kivala was smiling happily at Ryuji's want.

"'B-Big brother'? Me? I-I don't-" Sougo blinked and got flustered in shock and seeing those puppy dog eyes, as well as having always wanted a sibling... "I... Guess? Yeah, you can if you want."

Ryuji smiled and hugged him, as a little brother would to an older sibling.

"Awe~; isn't that nice?" Kivala teased as she flitted to the rafters.

"So...With Another Decade stopped; what're you going to do now?" Geiz asked

"Continue my travels. Being the bane of baddies. Helping people. The normal." Tsukasa shrugged

"So we won't see you again?" Tsuki asked

"Probably not." he shook his head

"Good." Geiz nodded

"Geiz!" Tsuki frowned

"What? I'm just being honest. You're a right pain when you're around, Tsukasa." Geiz answered

"I know. And it'll be hard to leave this place too." Natsumi sighed in understanding.

"B-But that means-!" Ryuji frowned and began to tear up

"Hey! We'll see each other again!" Sougo urged

"R-Really?" Ryuji sniffed as he looked at Sougo.

"Really. I'm sure of it." Sougo nodded, reassuring the young boy.

"Okay!" He sniffed and hugged Sougo again

Sougo smiled and hugged back, patting his back

"Tell him." Kivala said to Tsuki

"Wh-what? Right now? But-!" Tsuki whispered, trying to divert it.

"'Tell him', what?" Geiz asked

"If you don't, **I** will!" Kivala answered

"No!" Tsuki squeaked and grabbed the batgirl, trying to silence her

"Sougo, Tsuki has-!" Kivala flitted around, trying to not get caught.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Kivala, that's enough." Natsumi frowned as she let her friend rest in her hair.

"What's she talking about?" Sougo blinked

"Oh my... She liked you, kid!" Tsukasa snapped and facepalmed "She wants you to start dating! Just like you do! Literally everyone who's ever met you two have noticed it!"

"What?!" the two yelled and blushed

Stab

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsukasa laughed as he fell over from Natsumi's strike

"Rude." she frowned

"Y-You like me?" Sougo asked

"Y... Yeah. For a while now." she nodded with a blush "... You like me?"

"Yeah." he nodded back, both unsure what to say

"Oh for the love of..." Kaito rolled his eyes and pushed Sougo lightly, making him fall into Tsuki and for the two to kiss

"Mmm?!" both gasped in shock, before their eyes closed and they let themselves enjoy the act for a few moments

"There. That was easy." he commented

Chu

"Aaahhhh!" Kaito yelled in pain as Kivala bit his neck, falling to the floor moments later

"I... I..." Tsuki whispered in shock as they broke the kiss

"So... I think that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend? If... If you want, that is!" Sougo said

"Yes I... I do." she smiled at him, blushing and unable to keep the biggest smile off her face

"You do?! Great!" Sougo grinned

"Great." she nodded

...

"So... Would you like to go on a date with me on Friday?" Sougo offered

"I'd love to." she nodded confidently and took his hand

"Iwae!" Woz called, not too loudly for once "You bear witness to a spectacular moment of history! Where Tokiwa Sougo has chosen to court Tsukuyomi, a path that one day may lead to her becoming his wife! And together they would be king and queen of time, ruling over the past and the future. But if we do reach that day is unknown, as this is the first page in a new history. And I am sure it will be... Fascinating." he smiled

...

"You pull that 'iwae' thing around me again, I'm throwing your book away." Tsukasa warned

* * *

*the next day*

"It's going to be so weird going to school without Mr Kadoya here." Sougo sighed as he, Tsuki and Geiz walked towards class, Sougo and Tsuki holding hands tightly with their arms almost looking glued together with how close they were

"Good riddance." Geiz scoffed as he opened the door

"It will be strange Geiz, don't deny it." Tsuki added as they walked in... And saw Tsukasa sitting at his desk

"Yo." He waved

...

"Eeeeehhhhh?!" the three yelled

"What are you doing here?!" Geiz yelled

"Funny thing really." Tsukasa said simply "Being the destroyer of Worlds doesn't pay the bills. And this job is the first pay-check I've given to the house... Yeah, Natsumikan isn't letting me quit even if I wanted to under threat of laughing pressure point for the rest of my life."

The three looked in shock and facepalmed, they weren't getting rid of Tsukasa **that** easily. But...it **did** mean that they had a teacher after all.

"Now take your seats." Tsukasa ordered

"Yes, Mr Kadoya." The three rolled their eyes and went to their seats. Geiz on his own, while Tsuki and Sougo walked hand in hand with each other till their seats.

Tsukasa sat down on his chair and pulled out several pictures from a drawer, doing his best to make sure the students didn't see. Each picture was of Sougo, Geiz and Tsuki. And you could tell right away that something was off

Geiz's photo of him was fine, wearing his red and black parachute suit as he was training.

Sougo's photo showed him in his pink shirt and grey trousers, sitting in the park.

Tsuki's however...was worrisome. Instead of her photo coming out in colour, it was inverted. A negative. The background was normal but Tsukuyomi herself was negative in the foreground. Just monochrome.

Tsukasa looked at another photo, thinking if it happened in others. They did. -All- the photos featuring Tsuki depicted her as negative. He looked up at her and frowned...who WAS this woman?

* * *

*? ? ?*

We arrive in a different city, the feel of the breeze on everyone's faces brought a smile to them as little windmills and fans turned.

In a dark corner of the city, a humanoid cockroach was running, holding a bag of jewels as it tried to escape... And was blasted!

It yelled in pain as it fell to the floor, holding itself in pain, as the noise of a bike filled the air

Pulling to a stop in front of the monster was a black and green motorcycle, a figure stepping off it calmly

**Cyclone! Joker!**

"Kamen... Rider..." the monster hissed

"Double. Kamen Rider Double." the figure smirked before it spoke with a voice that sounded like two voices speaking as one "Now... Count up your sins!"

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	17. W part 1: W Legacy- The Joker of Fuuto

**Reviews:**

HackerEX: Yeah, we had fun writing this chapter. And we were channelling 'Nanako' from P4 with Ryuji, cause let's be honest...that's how kids are **supposed** to act

Media Hood Reviews: Yeah, we've been doing our best with fixing Zi-O's RideWatch stuff. And trust me, Zi-O II is going to get crazy.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Oh, hell yeah. *puts on fedora*

ChaosSonic1: Yeah, it was good giving some clarity to Decade's character. Don't worry about it, we've got those guys covered.

Redrangerlegacy: Glad you enjoyed it.

ReiwaRider: Yep. Keep your eyes peeled for them.

Magic Detective: Thanks very much. And **of course** we'd include the laughter pressure point. We can't leave Tsukasa unscathed from it. It. MUST. Happen!

To everyone: Thank you for your kind words...I'm kinda surprised no-one commented on Narutaki's glitch speak.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

XRider: Exactly. It is our 'in universe' reason why Natsumi hasn't been seen since Movie War 2010

KoutaMamba24: I fucking LOVE that song! Doesn't fit the movie but it is amazing!

UltraFlanker: A few things. One, Kuuga and Agito did not share the same world during the phase one of Heisei. While Agito was planned to be a sequel to Kuuga, they realised that it would be insulting to the story and purpose of Kuuga for it to be a literal sequel. **A** Kuuga fought the Grongi in Agito's world, but it was not Godai. It was most likely Riku. This is further backed up because in Agito they said it had been three years since the Grongi battles, however Kuuga takes place in 2000 and Agito in 2001. And we know this for definite as both shows loved time stamping themselves.

Two, after Decade all the main Heisei worlds where fused together into one and all of phase 2 took place in the same world.

Three, the Anhk in Moviewar Megaman **is** from the future... That is the point. Because it was Eiji's mission to fix his medal. And we are saying that fixing his medal took place between Build's movie and then, with Anhk then going back in time shortly after.

KRNexus: Actually that novel is not cannon. As it is an alternate telling of the start of the show. The 'any card in any form' thing is a reference to Decade Fury Form... I refuse to use the term Violent Emotion for that state as it sounds stupid and Fury Form is how it was originally translated as.

UltraRiderSenshiChronix: We are doing our own movies.

ReiwaRider: What do you mean use more Shows Riders? We haven't used one of those yet.

ChaosSonic1: We are doing three more Hyper Battles.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: The Tsukasa/Natsumi thing is something we made up since they were clearly the shows ship. Also it was a perfect reason why, in universe, Natsumi has not appeared since Movie War 2010.

As for everything else... Yes.

Dragon Rider 66: The NeoDecaDriver is supposed to be Decade at his strongest (seriously his stats with the NeoDecaDriver are higher than Decade Complete) and so we gave him the ability of Decade Fury Form as well, AKA **USE ALL THE THINGS!**

That's because the powers they gave Another Zi-O should have been Another Decade's. Decade does not summon Riders and has no connection to dark Riders or the final bosses of the shows, he turns INTO other Riders. That should have been his power. But the shows version of Another Zi-O has so many problems I don't want to spend half an hour typing

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well, we don't want to wait too long

Media Hood Reviews: Oh, it is big

Gabriel: Read the other reviews. Short hand version, Fury Form into NeoDecaDriver

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**W part 1: W Legacy- The Joker of Fuuto**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a few days later, the trio were walking back to the 9 5 Do after a long day at school. Each holding a slip of paper in their hands

"Uncle, can you sign these please?" Sougo asked as the three entered the store, Sougo and Tsuki still holding hands

"Hmm? Oh, what is this?" Uncle Junichiro asked as he looked at the papers. "Ah, permission slips?"

"Yeah, it's a class trip to the city." Geiz answered

"Which city?" He asked as he scanned the paper. "Ah, Fuuto."

"Yeah, we need a guardian's permission." Sougo nodded

"Well, I don't see why not. When is the trip?"

"This Friday to Sunday." Tsuki responded

"A three-day trip?" He asked

"It's a lot to ask." Sougo apologised

"No no, it's fine." Junichiro waved his hand "Just make sure you have everything packed and ready." he said, looking at the date. It was Wednesday, they would have tonight and tomorrow to pack "So, why are you going to Fuuto? Learning about wind power?"

"Yeah, mostly. It's also to know about how much power they generate around their city and others." Sougo answered

"Ah, I get it. We get our power from Fuuto too." Junichiro answered. "The cheapest deal and we never have trouble with losing power."

"Wow." Sougo blinked

"Well, you all better start get packing." he smiled

"Thanks Uncle." Sougo answered as he went upstairs.

"We'll just...Put these here." Tsuki spoke nervously as she and Geiz put their permission slips on the desk.

"Of course. I'll get them signed." He answered

'We might need to keep the place safe.' Geiz thought as he walked up the stairs.

"What're you thinking?" Tsuki asked as she looked at his concentrating face.

"We might need to program the Time Mazine to protect Junichiro." Geiz answered

"...That's a bit overkill; isn't it?" Tsuki asked

"What's overkill?" Sougo responded as he overheard Tsuki while putting some shirts in a travel bag.

"The Time Jackers might use our absence to try and kill your uncle." Geiz said simply "So I'm saying we set the Time Mazine to protect him."

Sougo stood silent as he heard that. Hearing both sides of them now. "I...I understand, Geiz. It **would** be good to know Uncle Junichiro was safe. But Tsuki's right also, it **would** be overkill."

"Then what do you think we do?" Geiz asked

"... Use our friends." Sougo smiled "Call the other Riders. See if anyone is free to keep an eye on the place while we are gone. Kohtaro alone would be enough since he could just walk through any time freeze the Time Jackers do. But Tendo could Clock Up through it and we have no idea what other powers the other riders have."

"Call up any of the Riders...That's actually pretty smart." Geiz answered. "Like being a King...almost."

"I'm just trying to be practical." Sougo admitted nervously making Tsuki giggled

"Geiz, go pack." she ordered, pushing Geiz towards his room before she closed the door to the room she and Sougo shared since Woz moved in.

"You could've said 'please'." Geiz called through the door.

Sougo blushed as he looked at her. Still happy that they both liked each other and were now dating.

She was leaning against the door, her arms crossed behind her back as she grinned at him. Her cheeks where slightly pink, her legs crossed at the ankles as she looked at him. Her anklet set nicely against her white high heels

Sougo looked at her with his heart thumping in his ears, his eyes looking over her body before landing on her legs...oh her slender legs~.

"Sougo. You're staring again~" Tsuki said with a sing-song tone to her voice

Sougo chuckled awkwardly at that, looking up at her eyes. "Sorry. I...I'm just-"

"I didn't say stop." she said, walking towards him with a smile that showed she was liking it "It makes me feel... Special. Because I'm... I'm your girlfriend now. So only I get those looks."

"Yeah." Sougo nodded. "Of-of course. Only you." and that made her smile even wider, kneeling next to him.

"Thank you Sougo. That means so much. And I promise it's the same for me." she nodded before she kissed his lips for a few seconds. Just a simple, gentle kiss of a new couple still unsure of themselves.

Outside of the room, shortly after Geiz was pushed out, said person was smiling gently to himself. 'You better not hurt her, Sougo.' He thought to himself as he went to his room and began to pack some clothes.

"We... Need to pack." Sougo said softly as he and Tsuki looked at each other, holding his suitcase gently "So you want me to... I dunno... Turn around? While you pack your... You know..."

"Oh. Oh, right. Yes. Okay." She nodded as she went to her side of the room. "I'll try and not show you."

"Please! Yes, that-that'd be fine." Sougo blushed as he tried to focus on his bag.

The two chuckled softly as they kept packing, smiling softly.

As they did Tsuki smiled slightly wider as she thought of a way to tease her boyfriend.

'U-Underpants, socks. Trousers. Shirts.' He thought as he tried to respect her privacy.

"Sougo~" Tsuki called with a different tone he had EVER heard her use, a tone filled with love and sensuality.

"Yes?" He asked nervously, turning around and looked upon her. 'Oh my goodness!' Sougo thought in shock, looking at her as she gestured her slender sensual legs.

She was sitting down, sticking her legs out. Her shoes were off, her legs posed sexily, as she held two sets of nylon tights in her hands. One was a tan see-through pair... And the other one was a pink pair.

"Which pair do you think I should bring with me for Saturday?" she asked in that tone which felt like it was just for him

"Puh-tah...?" Sougo mumbled as he saw the tights and her legs. Caught between two sets and was blushing.

One set would mean he could clearly see her legs skin at all time while giving it this lovely sheen that would make them look truly magical. The other would almost feel like she was making a statement, that she was 'his', in a weird way.

"Well~?" She teased as she looked at him as she kicked her leg and down slowly and teasingly, her anklet moving with a soft jingle with each moment. Almost like she was urging him closer.

"Pink. Go-go with the pink." Sougo blushed and almost fainted as he gave his answer.

"Okay." she smiled "I'll wear the pink as we walk around Fuuto for everyone to see. And the tan on Sunday when we come back, sat next to you on the bus, where only you can see them."

"Uh-huh-huh." Sougo gave a weak thumbs-up as he was looking up at the ceiling from his leg fetish acting up.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Aura was sitting atop a building, time froze around them as she looked down. Watching Wol pull pranks on the frozen people below

"Hee-hee-hee! Now I know why people do this. Pantsing people is fun!" Wol chuckled

Aura smiled gently at Wol's pranks, she gripped her forearm gently, still a little scared from what Another Decade had caused her.

Seeing that... That world.

It had started perfect, amazing. A dream

But slowly...it became corrupted. She tried to be a good queen but. It didn't work out, she wasn't ready to be queen.

Her choices...

Everything came crumbling down. There was a rebellion.

'Is that...how Oma Zi-O began? A few choices? Was this my future if I pursue it?' She thought deeply as she reflected on her actions in that world

"Hey, Aura! Au-! Aura? Are you okay?" Wol asked as he approached her, seeing her frown in deep thought.

"Huh? Oh, oh. It... It's nothing."

"You sure?" He asked, only for her to nod back in response. "Okay. Do you want anything? I mean...there's that cafe."

"No. No, I'm fine." Aura sighed

"Okay." he nodded "By the way... Have you seen Swartz anywhere?"

* * *

*time skip, Friday*

The class were waiting outside of the school waiting for the bus to come. All of them were waiting with Tsukasa holding all the permission slips that the students wanted to go.

"Okay brats. Get on." Tsukasa yawned

"Good...morning to you too, Sir." Some of the students yawned sarcastically as they boarded the bus.

'He's **definitely** not a morning person.' Geiz rubbed his eyes

Sougo and Tsuki took their seats, Tsuki sitting next to Sougo and leaning against him

Since the trip took about two hours to get to Fuuto, they could sleep on the bus for a nap.

Geiz yawned as he slumped into a seat, his gaze looking out to the school lazily. "Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked as Geiz.

"Huh? Oh, Rise. No, it's free." He answered as he turned and saw her.

"Okay." she smiled and sat down, getting glares from other girls

Geiz tilted his head gently and saw some of the girls, who tried to not glare at him. 'Oh my god...They're all after me.'

Tsuki gently placed her head on Sougo's shoulder as the bus drove off. She was wearing her normal outfit, alongside a pair of white tights instead of her normal black ones. Sure it made her outfit all white, but she felt like it made her anklet more noticeable and it was a nice change. She rubbed her knee against Sougo's softly, nuzzling against his shoulder softly

'This. This is nice.' Both thought about the other, Sougo's hand holding hers as they napped

Meanwhile, at the back of the bus, Hiryu was glaring

Time ticked and as the bus drove, nearing the windy city.

When everyone was woken up, Sougo and Tsuki where blushing but didn't pull back. When they woke up they had snuggled even closer, Sougo's hand resting on her thigh. They were embarrassed about this position but they didn't pull apart, enjoying it as well

The speakers voiced up, speaking to the students. "Okay, we're about to arrive in Fuuto. Wake up you lot." Tsukasa yawned as he got out of his seat. "If you're still sleeping on the bus, you'll be left behind."

"N-nearly there." Sougo commented, not moving from their position. In fact, he flexed his hand a bit, squeezing her thigh softly without being too 'pervy'

Tsuki blushed as she heard that, trying not to squeak or moan from his hands. But fell forwards when the bus began to park up.

She grabbed Sougo's arm and squeezed it, supporting herself

"I got you." He helped her and kept her in the seat.

"Thank you." She answered

"Ah, we're here. Single file, come on." Tsukasa spoke up

Sougo and Tsuki reluctantly parted, the love birds falling into line as everyone slowly got off the bus

They walked outside and waited for their main luggage to be taken out of the hold. "Okay, grab your stuff and get ready to get to the hotel." Tsukasa spoke up.

"Really? We're not going around the city first?" A student asked

"You _really_ want to lug over thirty bags full of clothes and supplies around the city all day?" Tsukasa responded making everyone shut up "As I thought. You'll be sharing rooms. Groups of three. Three boys to a room, three girls to a room."

"Yes, Sir." The group answered as they walked to the hotel they were set up at.

'Please have an onsen, please have an onsen!' Was the thought on some boys' minds.

* * *

*time skip*

"Look at all these windmills, the whole place is one big turbine." Geiz commented as he had his tie off his bodysuit.

"They are literally everywhere..." Sougo blinked

"Hey, look at these." Tsuki spoke as she pointed to little keychains that a mascot was dangling from it. A red and white windmill headed human with wide anime brown eyes, a yellow scarf, a green robe with white cuffs, a yellow circle with a red 'F' in the centre and yellow boots and gloves. "It's adorable."

"Yeah. Not as cute as you though, Tsuki." Sougo smiled and flirted, doing his best to be a charming boyfriend. Tsuki smiled gently as she heard that, knowing that he was trying his best.

"Might be nice to get Junichiro something though." Geiz answered, thinking aloud.

"Yeah. We should look into it." Sougo nodded "Maybe a clock based on this character?"

Geiz snapped his fingers and nodded in agreement. "Well, we've got three days here, we might be able to find something."

"Yeah. And maybe a jacket." Sougo added as the wind cut through him like a knife.

"I'm fine." Tsuki smiled and span on the spot, her cape and hair fluttering in the wind. Said cape keeping her warm

"Glad you're keeping warm." Geiz answered. "Why didn't you pack one?"

"I'm wearing it." Sougo answered, but the cold was cutting through him

Tsuki frowned and hugged Sougo, wrapping her cape around the two of them "Better?"

"Yes." He blushed and nodded, still embarrassed since he was being hugged by his girlfriend. 'She's so warm!'

"Oh man, you two are going to give me diabetes." Geiz muttered as he walked away, the group looking at the setting sun

The class had ended at around six, and they were allowed to explore Fuuto as they wanted as long as they got back to the hotel before nine

He looked around at the city, feeling the winds blow past him, feeling the 'spirit' of the city.

He felt... Strangely at peace

'This place...it-it feels alive.' He thought as he slowly closed his eyes and looked to the sky

"So. Where should we go?" Tsuki asked her boyfriend

"Um. I'm...not sure." Sougo answered, before he saw Geiz looking up. "How about that hill?" He suggested

"Okay." Tsuki nodded and dragged Sougo away

"Whoa! Okay!" He panicked as he was pulled away. "Geiz?"

"Huh?" He asked as he saw them leave. He blinked, the two gone. "Oh, for-; where'd they go?" He asked himself before sighing. "Well...No good standing around here." And went off.

The new couple were running through the windy city and excitement filling them. Their first real 'date'. The two were hand in hand, running up the hill as they felt the wind at their side and the thumping of their hearts pushing them forwards. They couldn't stop laughing and smiling, an uncontrollable joy and excitement in their hearts. A new excitement they've never felt before

"Come on!" Tsuki cheered as she stepped first on top of the hill.

"I'm right...Here." Sougo answered as he followed up and saw the sight of Fuuto before them.

"Beautiful..." they both whispered before they giggled at each other

The two sat down on the bench and looked out to the setting sun over the horizon.

"Tsuki... This is amazing." Sougo said simply

"It's much better with you." Tsuki added cutely.

"Charmer." He whispered as he snuggled next to her.

She giggled and snuggled back

* * *

*Elsewhere*

In Fuuto, a man was walking the beaten path as he was holding a picture in his hand. He had wavy brown hair, wearing a line-striped button shirt with a blue tie, a black waistcoat, black trousers and tough, well worn black leather shoes. And on top of his head was a grey fedora hat. Well kept. Tight. Everything about this man screamed 'Hardboiled Detective'.

Behind him were a beautiful white-haired woman and a pair of teenage boys

The woman had soft features, long shoulder-length white hair, wearing a white dress and flat shoes.

One of the teenage boys was wearing a green coat, blue jeans and flat shoes, black hair and his hands in his pockets.

The second boy had spiked blonde-dyed hair, wearing a studded jacket, a black shirt, wearing slightly worn jeans and boots.

"So, what're we doing here?" The first teenage boy asked

"We have a case." the hat-wearing man commented

"Which one is it?" The second teen asked as he tried to stay awake.

"What's wrong? It isn't a school night." The man said confidently

"It's just...When are we gonna shakedown guys for answers? Get all tough guy on some informants. Sneak around like shadows. That sorta thing." The first teen answered

... And the man came to a stop

"Is that what you think being a detective is about?" he asked

"Well yeah. Not taking any crap, doing our own thing." The second teen answered. "Taking the law into our hands."

The man's hand clenched tightly at those words

"I got a phone call from your school the other day." He said simply. "They said you where starting fights. That you sent three students to the hospital. What was that about?"

"The school called you?" The first teen asked in shock

"We were in the right." The second teen answered

"You're under my employ. Now. Explain."

"There were these guys, they were selling cigarettes to other students." The first teen answered

"Really?" he frowned "So you were allowed to attack them? Hit them hard, break their legs? What right did you have for making one of them lose their track team dream and the other unable to leave his bed for several months? Tell me. What gave you the _right_ to do this to them?! "

"Because we are Detectives!" the first said, his friend nodding

"AND WHERE IS YOUR EVIDENCE?!" the man yelled as he spun around, fire in his eyes before he quickly reeled himself in "... There was none, was there?" he asked, not giving them a second to answer "I looked into this after the call. There was no proof, at most there was a rumour, that they were selling those cigarettes. And you attacked them. You _attacked_ them!... You are both fired."

"Wh-What?" The two asked in shock, while the white-haired woman frowned in concern, worried for the detective and the two now-former detective students.

"Did I stutter. You're fired. Leave." The detective ordered. "You are no longer my students. You are thugs, bullies. Not Detectives. Now I will let this slide, but if I see you harassing people again then I will be calling the police."

The two backed up in shock and then both left, distraught and hurt. Running away in hurt.

The Detective sighed heavily and looked to the sky. "Sokichi...What am I going to do?" He asked

"Shoutaro. I'm sorry." The woman frowned in apology, as she got closer. She was a beautiful woman with a figure of a model. Breasts that were DD, a slender waist. And her clothes just showed this off more. Her hip-length dress was semi-see-through, showing the tight black tube top she wore underneath. And she wore tight black leather hip hugger jeans with the top Hutton undone alongside some high heeled leather boots

"It's fine Tokime... I just thought I'd be a better judge of character than that." Shoutaro sighed heavily.

"They were your first students. No-one has their successor the first time round." Tokime answered, reassuring him and held his hand.

The two shared a look, a look of love and understanding being shared

"We should go." Shoutaro nodded "We have Memory dealer to investigate."

* * *

*time skip, Next day, with Sougo*

Sougo was looking at the gift shop early in the morning, looking over the gifts that he could get for Tsuki. Something special, his first to his girlfriend since they got together. 'Hmm...No. No...Cute but...Doubtful.' He thought

He sighed and lowered his head, feeling like a bad boyfriend. He wanted to get her something she'd like, something that had nothing to do with his desires, something that was for her to enjoy. But he was just constantly drawing blanks

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you need help?" The shop-keeper asked

"Oh! Yes. I'm looking for a present for my girlfriend." he nodded, unable to stop his grin at that world. Girlfriend, Tsukuyomi was his girlfriend

"Ah~, I understand. Big one?" The shop-keep asked

"Yeah, definitely." Sougo nodded

"How long have you two been dating?" The shop-keep asked

"Um...A week." He admitted

"Oh! The first honeymoon phase!" the man chuckled

"'H-Honeymoon'?" Sougo asked in shock

"Uh-huh." The shop-keep answered. "It's the first few days to weeks when people get together." The shopkeeper was smiling "These are some of the most 'magical' times. And they do reappear every now and again throughout the relationship. So, what sort of things does she like?"

"Well, she likes." Sougo began to answer while trying to think clearly. "She likes the colour white. The night sky. Cake. She's having some fun with tennis club at the moment. And the girls at school have gotten her into mystery novels, surprisingly enough."

"Quite the variety then." The shop-keeper chuckled. "Ah, here we go."

He picked up a small necklace which showed a crescent moon intersecting with several stars

"Oh my god. That's great." He nodded in response as he looked at it. "How much?" Before he got an extra idea "Hey! Do you have a bigger version of this charm without the chain?"

"Bigger without the chain." The shop-keeper asked. "I'll have to check but...I think I might have something like that." And put the necklace down and went to his inventory.

Sougo grinned confidently, sure that Tsuki would love his idea!

"Hmm...Ah. Here we are. It's a bit larger, but it's more of a decorative piece." The shop-keeper spoke, coming out with a larger crescent moon in his hand. "Is this what you would like?"

"Yes!"

"Very well. Would you like it gift-wrapped?" The shop-keeper asked

"Yes, please. Thank you." Sougo answered as the person was immediately sorting it out.

"That would be 4500 yen." Sougo nodded and pulled out a five 1000 yen bills and handed them to the shop-keeper. "Thank you very much, is there anything else you would like to buy?"

"Very well. Here you go, sir." The shop-keeper answered.

"Keep the change." Sougo offered with a smile and left with his gift. He rushed off, heading towards the park, he would surprise Tsuki there and give her his first gift. He **really** wanted this to go right.

He was sure she'd love it!

Back at the hotel, Geiz had just finished having a shower and breakfast, after the travel from yesterday, he needed **something** to get him on track.

Knock knock

"Hmm? Come in." Geiz asked as he got the door. The door opened, Rise walking inside. "Rise, good morning. What're you doing here?"

"I. I wanted to see you." She answered, though sounding...upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I had. Well. A rough night. None of my friends were talking to me and just. They flat out ignored me." Rise admitted

"What?! Why?!" Geiz gasped and glared in anger at those girls

"You remember you've got a whole 'fan club' after you; right?" Rise asked, trying to calm him down. "It's cause-cause they want you too."

"Those... Those..." Geiz hissed, subconsciously reaching for his RideWatch

"It's 'cause you're so cool, Geiz. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad!" Rise apologised and bowed nervously.

"It's not... Your fault." he sighed "Come on... Let's go down to the park."

"The p-? Are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm sure." He nodded and helped her up while doing up all his buckles and zips

"Doesn't that take forever to put on?" She joked lightly.

"It does. But I've got it down to a science." Geiz answered as he finished "Let's go."

Rise nodded and followed him, leaving the hotel.

* * *

*With Tsukuyomi*

Tsuki was already out of the hotel, wondering where Sougo went to. On her FaizPhoneX he sent her a message.

She was walking to the park, her pink tights clear as day while the winds of this city blew her hair and cape dramatically at all times

'I wonder why he's asked me here?' She thought with a smile on her lips, she walked up the hill until she saw him sitting there with something on his lap. "Sougo!" she waved and ran over

Sougo turned around and saw her, seeing her arm waving as she ran towards him. He felt nervous and his hands shook, worried that this gift wouldn't be any good, but he hoped. "Hey, Tsuki. I'm glad you're here."

"So, why'd you want to meet here?" she asked

"I. I well. I-I got you something." He answered

"Really?"

"Yeah, I-I hope you like it." He answered nervously, giving her the gift.

Inside, she saw the large crescent moon decoration that Sougo had gotten her. "Sougo." She whispered in awe.

"It's for your choker." he smiled, pointing at the white fabric at her neck. "I thought it would fit."

She took the gift from its bag and held it in her hand before turning to him. "Care to help me with it?" She asked gently as she took off her choker.

Sougo gulped nervously and held her choker as she sat down and lifted her own hair. He slid the charm onto the white fabric, holding it carefully. He held it around her, sliding it around her neck slowly. "It's not too tight; is it?" Sougo asked cautiously.

"No. It's fine." She answered as she felt Sougo try and tighten around her neck. "A-A little looser. Please."

He nodded and did as he was told, his fingers gently brushing her neck

"I-I think I got it." Sougo spoke gently as he pulled back and fully hooked her choker on her neck.

"How do I look?" Tsuki smiled as she stood up and turned around, showing it off

"You. You look amazing." Sougo admitted as he looked at her, looking up and down her body, before looking at her neck.

"Really?" she smiled

Sougo just nodded as Tsuki sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They two just sitting on the bench on the top of the hill.

"Awwww! That's cute!" a familiar voice cheered

"Huh?" The two asked and looked behind them, seeing a woman with brown hair tied back into a single ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a red leather jacket, that looked a little big for her, over a green shirt and blue jeans and black shoes. "Oh, sorry, are we in the way?" Tsuki asked

"No, no. It's fine." The woman answered with a smirk. "It's good to see you both again Zi-O, Tsukuyomi. How have you been since New Years?"

"Oh! You're...You're..." Sougo tried to recall the woman's name.

"Akiko Narumi-Terui." The woman responded and introduced herself.

"That's right, Ryu's wife." Tsuki agreed, remembering her now. "...You left a slipper at Sento's."

"No worries about that, I have plenty." she chuckled "Ryu and my daughter are setting up a picnic, would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose." Sougo responded

"Of course not, it'll be a treat." Akiko responded "Come, come."

Both Tsuki and Sougo got up from their seat and walked with Akiko as they saw Ryu and a little girl with him. This was Akiko's family. "Hi~!"

"Mummy!" The little girl cheered and ran at Akiko with a smile and hugged her leg.

"Aww! What's her name?" Tsuki smiled

"Her name's 'Haruna'." Ryu answered as he sat down. "How're you doing, Zi-O?"

"I'm fine, Accel...Sir. Officer." Sougo responded nervously out of respect as he nervously saluted

Ryu facepalmed with a smirk and shook his head. "You can relax around us, Sougo. I'm off duty."

"I-Okay." he nodded, the two sitting down on the picnic blanket

"You're See-Oh?" Haruna asked as she tried to phonetically say Sougo's Rider name.

"... Yeah." he chuckled and smiled at the girl

"Daddy said you wear pink." Haruna answered.

"I. I **do** wear pink. See? Pink shirt." Sougo responded making Tsuki giggled softly

"What brings you to Fuuto?" Akiko asked as she was getting out bento boxes.

"School trip." The two answered simply making Haruna pull a face at the 's word'

"Is she okay?" Sougo asked

"Haruna's not the biggest fan of...School." Akiko explained mouthing the word 'school' to them, making the two laugh.

"Too many people or too loud?" Sougo asked, trying to understand her.

"She's upset because she's away from Daddy too long." Akiko giggled

Tsuki chuckled and nodded, she could've guessed that was the answer. "Well, I guess that's 'cause you're daddy's awesome; right?"

"Uh-huh! He's the bestest!" Haruna nodded. "And he gets me lots of cute toys!"

"Heh..." Ryu gulped nervously

"ROAR!"

"What was that?" Akiko gasped as she heard that.

"I don't know! get Haruna out of here!" Ryu spoke up before some...Creature burst out of the trees, racing at them

It came at great speeds, only for Ryu and Sougo to leap out of the way, while Akiko protected Haruna and Tsuki helped.

The creature looked to be humanoid, but it had claws and a long tail, cat-ears and a wildcat-like appearance.

"A Dopant." Ryu frowned as he attached a belt around his waist, the belt looking like a motorcycle's handlebars. He then pulled out a red USB stick with a golden tip and a stylised A on it

**ACCEL! **

The noise came from the small device like a shout Ryu glaring **"Hen!... SHIN!" **

He inserted the USB into the belt, which gave off a revving noise, like the start of a motorbike. Ryu grabbed onto the handle of his belt and turned it back, making loud revs coming from it.

**ACCEL!**

Three more revs came from Ryu's belt, each getting higher in pitch before he released it. Holographic red hot pistons surrounded Ryu in a vertical circle, making a heat vortex around him before they vanished and he transformed into a Kamen Rider.

His whole body was covered in red, his shoes and upper thighs were made with silver; black, jutting out parts, were on his shins and his ankles, black gloves and a handle-bar of the nape of his neck, a grey vent-grill on his torso, thick chest and shoulder armour. And his helmet was red with a silver horn and face-guard, that had a stylised 'A' on the nose, a red chin under a silver-jaw line, and large blue eyes and mouth which seemed to be one single piece of visor-glass.

"Let's get shaking!" Kamen Rider Accel said as he pulled a massive sword from the ground

"**Whoa!**" Sougo gasped as he saw it.

"ROAR!" The creature proclaimed and raced at Accel, bearing its claws and fangs at him only for Accel to easily slash him away.

"He's strong." Sougo gasped

"Go, Daddy!" Haruna cheered for her father.

"Aren't you going to help?" Akiko asked Sougo.

"Oh! Right!" Sougo nodded

Sougo pulled out his Driver and activated his RideWatch, hoping that he could help with this creature.

**ZI-O!**

**"HENSHIN!"** He proclaimed and transformed

**KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!**

"HA!" Sougo leapt in and help as best as he could, though he didn't know what this creature was.

"What **is** that thing?" Tsuki asked Akiko.

"A Dopant." Akiko explained

"'A Dopant'?" Tsuki asked

"Uh-huh. Scary people who use the stick thingies Daddy uses, but they're bad." Haruna explained as best as she could. "They turn scary and mean. Not like Uncle Shoutaro or Daddy."

"Uncle Shoutaro?"

Vrooom!

"Let's try this!" Sougo spoke as he pulled out his Kabuto RideWatch.

**KABUTO!**

The Dopant roared like a primal cat and began to speed off, hoping to hit Accel.

"Zi-O! To you!" Accel called out, slashing at the Dopant and deflected it away.

"Got it!" Sougo answered and attacked

**GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

The Dopant was thrown into the air from the attacks...

VROOOM!

And suddenly a motorcycle was in the air, the bike was black and green, with its rider jumping off to kick the monster.

"HA!" The figure proclaimed and kicked the monster into the ground.

Landing gracefully onto the ground stood the figure. Split vertically in the middle, was another Kamen Rider. On the right was a fully green figure, a golden marking on his ankle, wrist, chest and shoulder. The vertical line was silver with a black line down **it**, with a silver head-crest and red gem. The left of the body was solid black, mirroring the green and gold on the right, but instead of gold, it was purple and with strange wavy markings. The markings on the chest gave the impression of a split 'W'. Solid red eyes rested on the split helmet, while around the waist was a red Driver with two similar USBs but of different colours and symbols on them. The driver was 'opened out' in the shape of a 'W'.

"Double." Accel sighed in relief.

"Double?" Sougo asked in shock

"Sorry to interrupt, Accel." The Rider spoke with a strange overlapped voice; was this a defence mechanism of the suit? "Now, count up your sins." Kamen Rider Double spoke coolly and pointed at the Dopant.

The figure flicked his wrist before he rushed in, throwing a series of rapid punches and kicks

Sougo was stunned in shock, he was witnessing the second Rider that was here...he was awestruck. "You gonna stand there all day?" Ryu poked him, to get Sougo out of his stupor.

"Oh! Right!" he nodded

"DOUBLE!" Accel called out as he pulled his USB stick out of his Driver as Sougo activated his own belt.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**FINISH TIME!**

"Let's finish this." Double nodded, pulling the black memory from his belt before he inserted it into his hip port and slammed his hand against its button

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **

The Dopant struggled to get back to its feet, only to get a face full of feet from three Kamen Riders. "ARGH!"

The figure of the Dopant shattered away, revealing a woman exhausted and defeated and a strange red USB but with rib-like protrusions going around it. Briefly, the USB had the letter 'C' on it before it shattered into non-existence.

"Good work, sorry we weren't here earlier." Double apologised as he closed the Driver and removed both memories

Appearing before the group was a black-haired man wearing a buttoned-up shirt and tie, wearing a fedora.

"Uncle Shoutaro!" Haruna waved as she saw him.

"Hey, Haruna." Shoutaro waved back, while Sougo and Ryu turned back.

"It's not your fault, Dopants are still a problem." Ryu answered

"Y-You're Double?" Sougo asked

"Yeah...You're the 'King Kid' right? Sougo Tokiwa." Shoutaro responded

"Sorry I couldn't see you at the party. We were busy looking after this junior detective." He chuckled and rubbed Haruna's back

Haruna was just happy, like a giggly child to a favourite uncle.

"Um, excuse me, Mr Shoutaro." Sougo asked quickly as he remembered something.

"What is it?" He asked

"Err. I-I want to-. Dang, I must've left it at the hotel!" Sougo panicked as he patted his own pockets

"Here. I managed to quickly get one." Tsuki spoke, realising what he was after. Handing over a blank RideWatch.

"Oh, the RideWatch thing." Shoutaro blinked and held his hand out

"Yes, thank you." Sougo answered as he handed the Blank RideWatch to him.

In Shoutaro's hand a purple clock hologram appeared and circled the face of the RideWatch...and no noise. The base of the RideWatch had changed to a purple colour. But the RideWatch itself hadn't fully changed.

**Double... **

"Huh. Weird." Sougo blinked, the voice of the RideWatch sounding weak and feint

DONK!

"Ah! Akiko!" Shoutaro snapped as he had a green slipper to the head. And on the green slipper was the Japanese sentence 'You Broke It!' "What did I do this time?!"

"Obviously you broke it!" She pointed.

"How was I supposed to know? I don't know how this works!" Shoutaro answered

"...It's purple." Tsuki spoke in confusion. "Isn't...isn't 'Double' green too?"

"I guess." he commented

Suddenly a silver-haired woman rushed towards them out of the trees, panting "Sho... Shoutaro! Why... Did you leave me behind like that?" The woman panted as she ran towards the group

"Ah...Sorry, Tokimei." Shoutaro apologised and flinched.

"... Wow... " The teens blinked at the attractive woman

"Oh, are you Sougo and his friend?" Tokimei asked as she looked at the two.

She brushed her hair back and smiled, looking like a model

"Um. Y-Yes. Yes, I'm Sougo, this. This is Tsukuyomi. My girlfriend." Sougo spoke as he held her hand and kissed the back of her hand like a gentleman

"Oh, quite the gentleman." Tokimei smiled as she looked at Shoutaro. "I wish someone else was like that." she teased

Shoutaro groaned as he saw Sougo showing him up...unintentional of course, but it stung. "Tokime... Please." He whined, adjusting his hat

Sougo released her hand and went back to Tsuki...just trying to be a good person.

She smiled and held his hand.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

The two former detective students of Shoutaro's were stomping around Fuuto, having lost their chance to become detectives.

And they were pissed

"That damn detective! What does **he** know? We're **great** detectives!" The first one snarled "Right Koji?"

"I know, Ken...God, he's just...That's what hardboiled detectives do!" Koji answered

"Yeah! Totally!" Ken nodded in agreement

"My oh my. It seems as if you two have been scorned deeply." Swartz smirked

"Huh? Who're you?" Koji asked as he saw Swartz

"Just someone who can help you. Who can give you power." Swartz said as he raised up an AnotherWatch

**Double!**

"What's that do?" Ken asked as he looked at it.

"It'll give one of you power. Just. Like. Your. Kamen. Rider." Swartz answered

...

"Give it!" the two yelled, jumping at Swartz and grabbing the Watch

"No! Stop you idiots!" Swartz snapped as he lost the Another RideWatch and saw the two struggle with it.

"Give it to me Ken!" Koji snarled as he held the watch, pulling as hard as he could

"Let go of it, Koji!" Ken shouted and pulled as hard as HE could, the Another RideWatch beginning to break from the two trying to tear into it.

Shatter!

"Ah!" the two yelled as the RideWatch snapped in half, the two falling away from each other...

**DOUBLE!**

Suddenly, the deep purple mist that creates Another Riders was forming, surrounding both Ken and Koji, creating a sickly made creation.

Swartz covered his vision in shock, this had never happened before. How greedy could these two foolish boys have been? But what he saw...made his jaw drop.

Standing before him was Double. Or at least, Another Double. On the left side was a black leather-strapped form, the purple markings on the body suddenly had jutting spikes and twin claws on the back of his hand with two arm-fins on his forearm. The green side was now a faded teal colour with worn golden markings, flowing tatters like rags, long and sharp nails. Around his waist was a golden 'belt' with a honeycomb-like design with red and yellow centres, on a green and black background. And lastly was the helmet, split in the middle with two deep red eyes with 'W' like markings in the middle, jagged teeth in a smile and frown, on the teal and black sides respectively, curved metal crests like a demon's horns and blades. It looked like the two sides of Double's faces were stitched together to make a third face.

To put it bluntly, Another Double looked like someone's attempt at a horrifying voodoo doll...and succeeded.

Another Double let out a blood-curdling roar, the winds turning violent

* * *

*with the others*

Shoutaro was feeling a little faint, something had gone wrong...he could feel it.

He looked to the giant windmill, Fuuto Tower, and frowned. He felt it in the wind

"Mr Shoutaro, what's wrong?" Sougo asked as he saw his Predecessor's direction.

"The wind, it's changed. The city's crying." Shoutaro answered making Tokime frowned

"Huh?" Sougo and Tsuki blinked

"Stop trying to look so cool Shoutaro, half-boiled guys like you being like is trying too hard." Akiko frowned

"Don't call me 'half-boiled'!" Shoutaro frowned. "I'm telling you, something's wrong."

"Uncle Sho Hard-boiled!" The little Terui said in her uncle's defence

"That's right! See? Haruna agrees." Shoutaro smirked before thinking. "We need to get to the Agency."

"Can we come? Maybe we can help." Geiz commented

"Geiz? When did you get here?" Sougo asked in confusion

"Just now. Rise needed a breather."

"Rise?" Sougo wondered

"One of the girls in class." Tsuki answered, knowing more of the girls than Sougo did.

"You're Sougo's second Rider. Right?" Shoutaro asked

"That's right." Geiz answered simply.

"Good to meet you." He responded

"Excuse me. Shoutaro, what's going on with this 'bad feeling' of yours?" Ryu asked

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure my partner felt it to." Shoutaro frowned

"Then let's go!" Geiz answered as they soon arrived at the Narumi Detective Agency.

It was a refurbished pool centre with a wooden plaque on the front which read 'Solves cases with Hard-Boiled determination'.

"Cool!" Sougo blinked

"Thanks. Now, let's get this thing sorted out." Shoutaro answered as they entered. "Phillip! You in?"

The group walked inside and saw the place to be silent

"Has he gone out?" Akiko asked in confusion

"Who're they on about?" Sougo wondered

"Got me." Geiz shrugged

"Let's check." Tokime said as she opened a hidden wall... And they heard the squeaking of a marker on a whiteboard

'...There are so many questions right now.' Tsuki thought as they walked through.

"Phillip? You still up?" Shoutaro asked

"Time travel. This is fascinating."

"Oh great, he's on this still." Shoutaro sighed in relief and slight annoyance as he heard the mutterings of his friend, while the group walked down the stairs.

Down in the 'basement' of the Narumi Detective Agency, was a young man, about Shoutaro's and Ryu's age, swept-back hair with a pin on the right-hand side, wearing a striped shirt with long sleeves with a blue thin jumper, black three-quarter shorts, long socks and boots, holding a book in one hand and a board-pen in his other.

Overall the outfit looked like something a girl would wear, the guy seemed a bit weird with how he was acting.

"This is 'Phillip'?" Geiz asked in confusion

"That's right. And by the looks of it, he's latched onto something." Shoutaro answered. "Phillip!" He called out while his partner was writing on the board.

"Ah Shoutaro!" Phillip smiled as he turned around

"What're you working on this time?" He asked

"Time Travel. The concepts of it, figuring it out." Phillip answered. "Zi-O is fascinating!"

Sougo remained quiet, a little embarrassed to be called 'amazing' by someone he didn't know.

"Hi. I'm Sougo. This is Tsukuyomi and Geiz." Sougo responded, acting respectfully.

"Hello! I'm Phillip." the man grinned

"Phillip, please explain to 'Mr Half-Boiled' that there's nothing going on." Akiko asked

"Oh, Akiko, thanks for reminding me!" Phillip nodded "There **is** something wrong! Shoutaro and I have lost the powers of Double!"

"**HUH?!**" Both Ryu and Akiko gasped in shock.

"Told you." Shoutaro frowned, being proven right, but also discouraged by the fact he and his partner couldn't transform.

"But how?" Ryu asked

"Somehow, someone or something, has stolen our powers." Phillip answered

"Another Rider." Tsuki, Geiz and Sougo explained simply

"The monsters suppress the powers of the Riders they steal." Geiz answered.

"Fascinating." Phillip whispered as he began to flick through his book

"I didn't hear about this!" Akiko shrieked

"Didn't hear!" her daughter called and giggled, copying her mama

Punch!

"Someone stole our power... And is going to use it against the people of Fuuto? Unforgivable." Shoutaro snarled, having punched the wall as he removed his hat. He held the hat in one hand at his side his grip tight against the fedora, as he punched the wall so hard it left a dent in it "Someone has stolen our title, the title given to us by the people of Fuuto, to hurt them? I'm not standing for this. I'm going to investigate." with that the detective stormed out of the office, racing towards his bike outside

"Hidari!" Ryu yelled

"Shoutaro!" Tokime yelled as she ran after him

"I'll follow him!" Sougo added, chasing after his senior rider

* * *

*time skip*

Sougo was silent as he followed his senior rider, both on their bikes as they drove through the city streets. He hoped that he would get the weekend off from being a Rider...but considering what his life was now, there was little chance in that.

Still, he was shocked by how... Passionate Shoutaro was about the title. It was inspiring

To be called "Kamen Rider", it was like a badge of honour, a title he felt like he had to earn. Sougo...had always been praised for something he hadn't done; all the times Woz sang his praise to gain the power of another Kamen Rider...all he had done was get a piece of gemstone and use it to copy his fellow Rider's powers.

Well... Not anymore!

He was determined now.

Like how Tsukasa showed him he had a long way to grow in power, Shoutaro showed him he had to learn to be a Rider.

He would take these lessons to heart and be a true Rider! He won't let his seniors down!

"Now, let's find this 'Another Rider'." Shoutaro spoke as he continued to drive as a small bat like device arrived at his side

"What's that?" Sougo called out as he drove behind him.

"A RideGadget. It'll help the search." He answered

"Sort of like the Time Mazine we have back home." Sougo muttered as he heard that

"Ryu told me; back when they went to the Rider Party at New Years." Shoutaro spoke up

The two came to a stop, Shoutaro grasping the Memory Gadget as it turned into a camera. He looked at its digital screen, seeing the info on it as Tokime watched over his shoulder

"Anything, Tokimei?" Shoutaro asked as he drove.

"We've found him." she nodded

"Right." Shoutaro nodded as he out the bat device away. As he did he then attached the DoubleDriver to his waist

"Why are you doing that? You can't become Double." Sougo frowned in worry

"Because that's not all it does." Shoutaro said simply "Phillip. We found him. And get ready for a lookup, I'm expecting trouble."

"Understood, Shoutaro; be careful, Tsukuyomi and Geiz have told me a great deal about these 'Another Riders'." Phillip responded through his mind "And I have been doing my own research. There is surprisingly little information about them, however... I have a theory to get around their lockout of our powers."

...

"Understood Philip. Good idea." Shoutaro smiled and removed the Driver

"He's up ahead!" Tokime called as they came to a stop. The three got off their bikes and saw Another Double causing trouble... And a building called Windsale Clothing

"... Oh, no way!" Shoutaro snapped as he walked forward "Hey, fake Double! Back off from my favourite clothing store!"

"Shoutaro!" Tokime whined in concern

"I'll get the people!" Sougo called out, trying to take initiative and help.

"Me too." Tokime nodded as the two rushed off

Shoutaro nodded as he attached a new belt around his waist. It looked like the DoubleDriver, however, it was missing the gold slot. He then pulled out the Joker Memory and glared

**JOKER!**

**"Henshin."** Shoutaro said simply, opening the Driver

Another Double turned as it heard that, almost jerking as they heard it.

**JOKER! **

Shoutaro slotted the Joker USB into his belt and 'opened' it, the winds of Fuuto began to surround him until he was covered in a solid black Rider suit, red eyes with the purple markings and silver 'W' crest on his forehead. "He can become a Rider **without** the green side?" Sougo asked in shock

"Kamen Rider. Joker." Shoutaro said as he flicked his wrist, standing there confidently

"That answer your question?" Tokime asked

"Yes, sorry." He answered sheepishly.

"Now... Count up your sins." Joker commented before he rushed into battle

Another Double turned and ran at Joker, readying its fist and threw a punch at him, almost like a rowdy untrained boxer.

Blows that Joker easily dodged with well-trained skill. Joker gave a powerful punch to the monsters black side, making a small purple shock wave and causing it to stumble back. Seeing the further opening Joker jumped high and gave a powerful kick to Another Double's cyclone face... Which did nothing.

"Huh?" Shoutaro gasped in shock, feeling the connection of his fist on Another Double's face...but nothing hurt him. And he was kicked away by the teal coloured leg. "ARGH!"

Shoutaro hit the ground and rolled slightly, pulling himself up. His hits to the Joker side of Another Double worked, his hits to the Cyclone half didn't. 'So **that's** what's going on.' He thought as he brushed off his wound and clenched his fist. "Easy." He chuckled, taking the Joker Memory from his belt and inserting it into his hip slot

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**"Rider Punch."** He said simply, clenching his fist as it was surrounded by purple flames. He rushed forward, throwing a powerful punch at the Another Double

BOOM!

"Ah!" Another Double hissed as it was sent back. It hissed in anger, slashing its hand across his waist

_METAL!_

Suddenly the black and purple of Another Double's form shifted, turning to grey

"'Metal'?" Shoutaro gasped as he heard that, seeing the Another Double shift its power. 'It can use other Gaia Memories too?'

He blinked and started to dodge the Another Rider's attacks once more, a strange spear weapon forming in its hand

"MeTaL!" Another Double glared and span the spear weapon in its hands, causing a great whirlwind around itself. "mEtAl! MeTaL!" the monster roared as it slashed and slashed at them

**"Duck!"** Shoutaro called out as he tried to stop the slashes from the Another Double, getting cut into by the spear.

**"HENSHIN!"**

**ZI-O!**

There was a large flash of light as Sougo became his Rider form, joining the battle

CLASH!

"Joker, I've got your back!" Sougo called out.

"Thanks, Zi-O."

"wHo aRe yOu?" Another Double jerked about and glared at Zi-O.

"I'm Kamen Rider Zi-O!" Sougo called, giving a dramatic strike

CHINK!

Both Zi-O's and Another Double's blade and spear clashed and forced both two fighters to be pushed back.

"Let's try this then." Shoutaro frowned as he held up a new GaiaMemory, a silver one with an M on it

**METAL!**

He slotted the weapon into his hip slot, a weapon called the MetalShaft forming in his hand

CLASH!

Both Shoutaro and Another Double clashed and stabbed into him with the blunt weapon

"Wow." Sougo blinked

"I can hit the Joker side. But not the Cyclone side." Shoutaro called out

"'Cyclone'? Oh, the-Right!" Sougo nodded and clocked on what he meant.

"Right?"

"Right, the right." Shoutaro nodded

**ZYU!**

"HuH?" Another Double turned before he was shot by Sougo's Zikan Glade's gun mode in the chest.

"Bang!" Sougo grinned as he pulled the trigger

"Good one." Shoutaro panted in relief and got back up.

"Time to end this!" Sougo called as he pulled out the RideWatch

**Double... **

Sougo slotted the RideWatch into his belt and pressed the button on the top of his belt and spun it.

Chckzzz!

"Huh?" Sougo gasped in shock before his body began to convulse in pain as powerful blood red electricity sparked around him and made him fall onto the floor, making him scream in pain.

Shatter!

The RideWatch was thrown into the air and shattered dramatically, the shards falling into the wind

"ZI-O!" Shoutaro called out as Sougo rolled on the floor and in pain, the blood-red electricity still coursing in his veins.

"What... Happened?" Sougo blinked

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	18. Wpart2: W Legacy-Count Your Sins, Double

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: Two words. Bad ass.

Nanairo the Keyblade Samurai: You don't have to wait long now.

Magic Detective: You're not quite right. It **does** need two people for the RideWatch to work. And yes, Ryu is Dad of the Year.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *Jazz trumpet plays in the background*

HackerEX: Of course, if we didn't it'd be weird...and the W Chapter would be too bloated.

ChaosSonic1: Hey, you got it. ...Oh boy.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Well, the other Another Riders were more primal and didn't have a handle on the different forms, but since it's two people using a broken RideWatch...yeah, things go crazy.

Bastion Lightz: Yeah, Grey got me into the Manga so I know who these people were.

**Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Bastion Lightz: It is Double. All of their episodes where two partners because of their theme is 2. Besides the final episode since there was only Joker.

The Double Manga is brilliant and does lots of insanely awesome stuff. If only it was more translated, I've been following it raw

KRNexus: Yeah. I feel like they should have changed his eye colour as well to further show the difference in forms.

Missingmoney: Dude, we are nowhere near half way through the story. They are just getting the RideWatches a lot faster than in cannon because every episode is not a two parter

Also what other questions are there? At the moment all they know is the Time Jackers are creating Another Rider's in hopes of making one strong enough to stop Oma Zi-O. The heroes have no reason to think there is more

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Trust us. That will be happening more.

UltraRiderSenshiChronix: No

Dragon Rider 66: That is because only up to chapter 10 or so HAS been translated. Genm Corp got lazy and decided to stop translating it at around that point and didn't start it up again until the quarantine situation started. I've been reading it RAW

HackerEX: Well considering how Double is, it'd be stupid not to do a two parter. Also, until we have any sort of confirmation (such as the Double Riders returning and revealing that none of the events have happened) then it can be considered cannon

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: SSD. Toei would have had to DO Double for us to do it better. *smirks*

Magic Detective: Thank Drive Saga Chaser for that.

merendinoemiliano: Too focused on romantic parts? They are teenagers in their first relationship after a sixteen chapter build up to them getting together. I feel like we **had** to focus on it a bit to see how their interactions have changed and how the status quo has been changed

c17KoutaMamba24: Bloody awesome.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**W part 2: W Legacy- Count Your Sins, Double**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

We arrive back at the fight in Fuuto. One between Kamen Rider Joker, Shoutaro Hidari.

Another Double, the dark counterpart of the hero.

And Kamen Rider Zi-O, Sougo Tokiwa. However, Sougo tried to use his recently acquired 'Double RideWatch', but there was a problem; the RideWatch shattered when Sougo tried to use it, causing him dangerous feedback and didn't transform him

"What happened?" Sougo blinked

"Zi-O, get out of here!" Kamen Rider Joker called out as he held a metal pole in his hand.

"bReAk. zI-o!" Another Double jerked and tried to attack.

CLANG!

Suddenly a small black mechanical bird came flying in, racing at Another Double

"Tori." Joker spoke and ran to Sougo, to help him up. "Tokime, let's go!"

"What?" Sougo blinked "What is that?!"

"A friend of ours, saving our butts. Let's go!" Shoutaro answered as he rushed over and grabbed Tokime, holding her in his arms.

Sougo tried to hobble away, since he was still feeling the effects of the broken RideWatch. He didn't understand what he did wrong.

Joker pulled out a purple Gaia Memory with an N on it, the N stylised like a shuriken. He inserted it into his hip slot and slammed the button

**NINJA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Joker was surrounded by smoke as he rushed at Sougo, when the smoke faded away the three were gone.

Another Double roared and was stopped by 'Tori' who had flown off, seeing that he couldn't do any more damage at the site, no more people...the Another Rider roared in anger. "hIdArI!"

*time skip*

Shoutaro had brought Sougo and Tokime back to the Narumi Detective Agency, Sougo landing on the floor in pain after the adrenalin had left his system.

"Sougo!" Tsuki panicked

"What the hell happened?" Geiz asked as he saw him.

"He tried the RideWatch." Shoutaro sighed

"The Ride-? The one that wasn't right?" Geiz asked

"Yeah; **that** one." Shoutaro answered "It... Exploded or something."

"Was...Was it like a 'shatter' sort of thing?" Geiz asked

"Yeah, sorta like that." He nodded

Tsuki was sitting down and holding Sougo's hand nervously. She didn't want him to be hurt.

"Sougo..." she whispered, rubbing his hair softly

This was actually the first time...he was **actually** hurt. By a technicality.

"Can you show me what he uses?" Phillip asked

"What do you mean?" Geiz asked

"Your...devices. What you use to transform." Phillip asked, trying to think of the word of their gadgets.

"The RideWatches?" Geiz asked, showing his own while passing over a blank one.

"May I see them?" Phillip asked

"Sure." Geiz answered, passing them over.

In Phillip's hand, the blank RideWatch began to glow green and transform the faceplate and button of the blank RideWatch.

**Double...**

"That's it. It made that same sound from before. But it's different." Shoutaro pointed "Only it changed the base bit..."

"Fascinating."

"You two never fail to amuse." Tsukasa commented

"GAH!" The two jumped in shock.

'Oh god...Not now.' Geiz thought in annoyance.

"Tsukasa? When-? No...Stupid question." Shoutaro began to ask, only to stop. "How you doin' man?" Shoutaro smiled

"It's good to see you, Decade." Phillip nodded happily

...

"Huh?!" the time riders gasped

"You actually **like** this guy?" Geiz asked

"Yeah, he's okay." Phillip answered

"He's cool." Shou nodded

The three Time Riders looked at each other and sighed heavily. If **they** liked him...What did that say about the other Riders?

"The first nine all tried to kill me, no big deal." Decade waved off "I came to give you a heads up. There is a massive storm building outside."

"I know, that 'Another Double'. But the problem is, we can't access our full power." Shoutaro answered.

...

"No. I mean a literal storm is building." Tsukasa commented

"Huh?!" The group asked before they went outside, except for Sougo who was still incapacitated.

Outside the agency, they felt the winds whipping up. A terrible storm was brewing, causing a near typhoon to be made.

Sure said storm was only just forming. If they all knew it was going to be massive

"Another Double. He's making this." Shoutaro deducted, knowing the monster he just fought.

"Well good luck. I need to look after the students." Tsukasa nodded and walked away

The group nodded as they looked at the storm, terrified that it could blow Fuuto off the map. "This isn't going to work." Phillip said.

"Sorry?" Geiz asked

"This." He answered, showing the green faceplate RideWatch. "It won't work for us." He threw it away casually, looking at the storm "I'll go on ahead." he commented as the black bird returned and Phillip turned into green partials of light, flying into the machine as it flew off

Geiz's and Tsuki's eyes widened as their jaws dropped in shock. "Wh-what? How? How did that-?"

"Huh?" Tsuki followed up

"It's a long story." Shoutaro answered as he looked at his Joker Memory

"But what're we going to do? If the RideWatches won't work this time; how're we going to beat 'Another Double'?" Geiz asked, trying to think of what he could do.

"... Why... Aren't the RideWatch's working?" Sougo asked as he walked out the agency

"Sougo, what're you doing up? You're still hurt." Tsuki spoke as she helped him up.

"I'm not sure. But you're still in no condition to fight." Shoutaro answered

"... But people need help." Sougo frowned

"You're sure? You're willing to go that step?" Shoutaro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Sougo said confidently

Shoutaro chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Good."

"Huh?!" Geiz gasped

"What?! No, you're not going!" Tsuki called as she grabbed his arm

"Are you two going to help take his place then?" Shoutaro asked

"Tsuki. I have to." Sougo said softly

The two looked at Sougo and nodded, this would have to be done. "Alright...But I'm coming with you." Tsuki answered

"You're not going to be on your own." Geiz added as he grabbed his belt.

Shoutaro nodded and typed a few buttons on his phone, a large black... Tank of a vehicle racing up beside them

"HOLY MOLEY!" Geiz gasped as he saw it.

"It's the only way to get around." Shoutaro answered, "Meet the RevolGarry."

"Hello, RevolGarry." Sougo waved in shock and impressed.

* * *

*time skip*

Another Double was on the top of one of Fuuto's buildings, swirling his metal spear over his head, causing the starts of the storm.

"My my. This is interesting." Phillip commented as he walked up behind the Another Rider

"HuH? WhO ArE YoU?" Another Double jerked as he stopped the storm briefly

"Sonozaki Righto, also known as Phillip. Half of the two-in-one Kamen Rider you are pretending to be." Phillip introduced himself as the black bird returned and green data flowed into Phillip's hand

"KaMeN RiDeR?" Another Double growled as he saw Phillip. "WhAt'S tHaT?"

Appearing in Phillip's hand was a sleek black /grey longsword with a green blade

In Phillip's hand he pulled out a green GaiaMemory with a stylised 'C' on it.

**CYCLONE!**

"WhErE dId yOu?!" Another Double snapped as Phillip inserted it into the sword.

**"Henshin."** Phillip said as he slotted the Memory into the base of the sword, pressing the red button on its hilt.

The winds of Fuuto rushed around Phillip and formed around his body, a full green costume with red eyes and a silver 'W' crest on his head, with yellow markings on his chest, wrist and ankles.

"D-dOuBlE?!" Another Double gasped

"Not exactly." Phillip answered. "I am Kamen Rider Cyclone." He greeted and span the sword lightly before he rushed forward with the speed of the wind and with the wind at his back, Phillip was faster than Another Double by a great deal.

The two Doubles struck each other, slashing with the wrought metal spear and the strange sword that Phillip had. Phillip could see the moves that the Another Double was doing, wild and unfocused, due to his years as a Kamen Rider, Phillip had the advantage, but he wasn't the strongest fighter.

Luckily...

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**"RIDER KICK!"** Kamen Rider Joker yelled as he came flying in, kicking Another Double in the head

Another Double screamed as he was kicked away, rolling onto the ground in pain and let up on the storm-creation.

"You took your time, Shoutaro." Phillip smiled

"Sorry partner, there was traffic." Shou smirked as he stood behind the green Rider and flicked his wrist "Let's do this."

"Yeah." Phillip nodded. The two stood near back to back, extending their arms to point at the Another Rider

"Now. Count up your sins!" the two called

"SiNs? SiNs?! YoUr SiNs!" Another Double roared and pointed at them.

The three rushed into battle, Cyclone and Joker moving as one

Phillip's slash with the sword, while Shoutaro's punches swung and connected into the sides of Another Double, connecting right into the stitched face and side.

They moved as one. Ducking, dodging and striking. Swurving around each other's attacks and working like they where one mind

Another Double struggled and was sparking as he was getting beaten down, he couldn't keep up.

**hEaT!**

"Huh?" Phillip and Shoutaro gasped in shock, pushing back as Another Double erupted in flames.

They flinched and were sent flying back by a large blast of flames

"He's strong." Shoutaro frowned as he got up with Phillip.

"Yes and I'm only guessing he'll get stronger." Phillip added

"Yeah, but we can deal with him. We've faced tougher before." Shou nodded

"BuRn! BuRn! BURN!" Another Double roared as he shot out even more devastating heat.

The two jumped back, frowning.

**GEIZ! WIZARD! DUEL TIME BREAK! **

Suddenly a wave of water flew through the air and hit Another Double, dousing the flames

"ArGh!" Another Double roared as Sougo landed next to the true Double duo in his Decade armour, wielding the Heisaber in his hand with the Wizard logo pointed.

"Sorry. I'm. Late." Sougo panted holding his side

He gripped the blade, holding it ready.

"Another form?" Phillip asked in wonder

"Yeah, I heard that from Ryu." Shoutaro answered

"NeW... sTuDaNt?" Another Double hissed

"New student?" Shoutaro frowned

"This is bad." Philip frowned as he saw the storm was beginning to pick up, like it was connected to Another Double's very soul

**"HaTe YoU! kIlL yOu!"** Another Double roared in rage

_PrIsM!_

"Uh oh..." Phillip and Shoutaro blinked as a rainbow light surrounded Another Double

"We need to stop him! Now!" Shoutaro called

"Right!" Sougo nodded as he spun hands on the HeiSaber

**HEY! DOUBLE!**

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**"Rider Slash!"** Phillip called as he slashed the blade, launching a wave of green wind from his sword

**"Rider Shot!"** Shou called as he jumped into the air and kicked, launching a shock wave from his foot made of purple energy

"HA!" Sougo called as he slashed his blade, the three energies racing at Another Double... As he unleashed a massive shock wave of rainbow light

The three powerful attacks coming from the heroes connected onto Another Double, causing his 'Prism' attack to be blocked, almost cancelling out.

Black rain started to fall, black skeletal beings emerging from the ground

"What the heck are those?" Sougo asked in shock, terrified by what's happened.

"Bones?" Shoutaro frowned

"DeStRoY fUuTo!" Another Double yelled before he flew away on his own wind

"I won't let you!" Shoutaro called out and saw him leave.

"Shou! We've got to take these ones out first!" Phillip called out.

"Damn it." Shoutaro growled and glared at the bones that rose up from the rain

They began to punch attack the black creatures, ripping apart the fake-creatures

"What are these things?" Sougo asked in concern.

"That fake Double's creations. Too many!" Phillip panicked as he slashed and began to feel fatigued.

"RARGH!" The bones reached out and began to overwhelm the trio.

"Phillip!" Shoutaro called out, as Sougo ran in and tackled the bones off of him.

"Shoutaro! Ocean Ninja!" Phillip called as he detransformed

"Phillip! We can't use Double!" Shoutaro frowned

"Trust me." Phillip called as he pulled out a blue Gaia Memory with an O symbol made out of a wave

**OCEAN!**

...

"Right." Shou nodded as he detransformed and switched Drivers

**NINJA!**

**"HENSHIN!"** The two called

The two slotted their GaiaMemories into their respective Double Drivers, the 'Ocean' Memory disappeared into data and into Shoutaro's driver as he pushed both into their slots.

**OCEAN! NINJA!**

The winds and water of Fuuto began to swirl around Shoutaro as Phillip fell to unconsciousness; as two new halves formed around Shoutaro. A dark blue right half with light green markings and a purple left half with dark red markings.

"'Ocean Ninja'?" Sougo asked in shock as he saw this new form of the **real** Double.

"Ah. The new Gaia Memories I created were a success." Phillip commented, his voice coming from Double as the right eye flashed "And my first theory was correct. This is a new power, one we have never used before. It didn't exist, and so the Another Rider cannot stop it."

"That's good to know, but how're we going to stop him?" Shoutaro asked as the left eye flashed.

"E-excuse me! Should I carry your body back?" Sougo asked as he pointed to the unconscious body of Phillip

"We need to finish these guys." Shou commented as this form pulled out a weapon. A small combat knife, which had a Maximum Drive slot. The weapon, if Sougo knew more about Rider history, he would realise was a re-colour of the knife used by Kamen Rider Eternal

"Th-that's!" Sougo gasped

"Don't worry about it." Phillip responded.

"Focus on these bone-heads." Shoutaro added as he started slashing at the Bones, spinning his blade carefully as he kept striking at every beast around him. The outline of the blade continued to glow, catching and causing an aquatic blue line to follow, like a blade of water. He slashed again and again before he kicked them away, pulling the Ninja memory from his belt.

**NINJA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Shoutaro inserted the GaiaMemory into the dagger and felt its power surge within the weapon, ready to unleash its full strength.

**"NINJA WAVE!"** The two called, unleashing a large water shockwave that was projected in every direction. A large growing disk of water energy which slashed the Bones apart and made them fade away

"Whoa. Amazing." Sougo whispered in awe as he saw the attack.

Double panted before they flinched, their form sparking and fading away into light.

Shoutaro stood on his own, while Phillip's consciousness returned to his body...which was being cradled in Sougo's arms. "Hmm...Huh?"

"Oh, sorry." Sougo apologised as he released the two while the others arrived, Geiz and Accel finishing off a few last Bones.

"You guys okay?" Geiz asked as he arrived.

"We're fine, but Fuuto won't be." Shoutaro frowned.

"This is bad." Tokime commented "They can summon Bones?"

"What are Bones?" Tsuki asked

"The foot soldiers of STREET, our current enemies... Who I'm somehow connected to." Tokime frowned "I... Have amnesia. So I... Don't know how I relate to them. But they seem to know me."

"Oh." Tsuki blinked before she smiled reassuringly "Well... I don't know where I'm from either. But I'm sure it will work out."

"Ocean and Ninja did work. But they weren't able to withstand the Another Rider for long." Phillip commented

"But your homemade Gaia Memories work?" Akiko asked

"Yes." Phillip nodded "Hmm... Yes, yes I think that would work. They are using the normal Double, formed by the left body."

"Greetings everyone." Woz greeted as he walked towards them "I see we are in a bad situation."

"Who's he?" Ryuji frowned

"A friend." Sougo assured

"Where have you been?!" Geiz snapped

"Speaking with my Overlord in the future." Woz commented "But I am here now. So let's..."

"Phillip. I need to go perform a lookup." Shoutaro commented simply

"Now?" Phillip asked

"Yes. I need to confirm this answer." Shou frowned "Who the Another Rider is."

"You... Know?" Sougo blinked

"Very well." Phillip nodded as he closed his eyes and spread his arms wide "Beginning look up." he said as he was surrounded by green light...

* * *

*? ? ?*

Phillip was now standing in an endless white void... Alongside a shocked Woz

"Wh-what is this? Where are we?" Woz asked in shock as he was right next to Phillip

"Th-this should be impossible." Phillip gasped as he saw and heard Woz right beside him.

The two were standing there in an endless white void, millions of billions of bookshelves filled to the brim with books zooming around the void

"In all my years of doing this, only three other people have entered this sanctum." Phillip spoke in shock as he saw Woz standing next to him.

"One was Shoutaro when our minds where linked. Sokichi Narumi, when he sacrificed the Skull Memory to enter the bookshelves when I was trapped in a crystal server to help me to escape. And finally my sister, Wakana."

"Then this is a rare privilege, being in your... 'sanctum'." Woz asked

"Correct." Phillip answered. "We better get some answers. What are the keywords, Shoutaro?" Phillip asked

"Fuuto. Students. Windscale. Destructive." Shoutaro listed off slowly

Phillip nodded and narrowed down the search, using those keywords the books went from billions, to a hundred thousand, to a thousand, to a hundred...down to one. One single book.

"W-Wow... '' Woz blinked

"Hmmm?" Phillip blinked as he picked up the book, one titled Another, and flicked through the pages

"Hmm. Oh. Oh dear." Phillip frowned as he looked at the answer.

"Who is it?" Akiko asked

"Shoutaro. Another Double is, your two students." Phillip answered. "Koji and Ken."

THUMP!

"Damn it!" Shoutaro snarled as he punched the wall. "I knew it." he hissed softly

"Then what're you going to do?" Akiko asked in worry, seeing her friend getting this wound up

Shoutaro replied by taking his hat off and dropping it, walking away "I'll stop them. You all keep people safe, the winds are getting dangerous."

"Shoutaro!" Akiko snapped at him but he was gone "Darn it, he's being a big baby again!"

"No Akiko. He's not." Ryu frowned "He's doing it again."

"It?" Sougo asked

"He's gone full Hard-boiled." Phillip sighed dramatically

"I've heard about him doing that. I hadn't seen it myself yet." Tokime admitted

"Wow..." Sougo blinked

"But he's right. These winds are getting dangerous." Geiz commented

"**You're** even making that terminology?" Tsuki asked

"Is? Is uncle Shou gonna be okay?" Haruna asked her father.

"He'll be fine."

"Tsuki. Have you looked at the sky?! The winds are LITERALLY knocking trees over right now." Geiz pointed out "And it's getting worse."

"Sorry." She flinched.

In a flash, both Woz and Phillip returned back to the real world.

"Tokime, Sougo, let's go." Phillip instructed "I know where they are all going."

"I'm coming too." Woz added

"Right." Geiz rolled his eyes. "What can you do against a guy who can whip up typhoons?"

"Woz. You stay with Geiz and Tsuki. Look after her and help anyone trapped under rubble or being attacked by those bones things." Sougo ordered

Woz turned to Sougo and bowed. "Of course, My Overlord. I will follow your instructions to the letter."

Akiko was silent as she watched these heroes run off to work, her fist clenching slightly as guilt filled her heart...

* * *

*time skip*

Shoutaro was walking up Fuuto Tower, a white fedora placed atop his head

He could see that this would be...no. It **was** the eye of the storm. He brought these two into this world, he'd be the one to take them out.

He emerged from a doorway, seeing a familiar scenery. It was here where Phillip and himself stood up to Katsumi Daido, where they refused to acknowledge him as a Kamen Rider or a person. Where Phillip cast off the idea of himself as a devil and together, with the very spirit of Fuuto on their side, they had saved their town

That very same wind now being used to hurt it

Standing there was Another Double, arms spread wide as he controlled the storm

"I should have known it was you two right away. The second I saw you attack Windscale. Your mother was fired from there, wasn't she Koji? Fired because her boss's wife was jealous of her, thinking she was trying to seduce her husband. You hate them for stealing your mother's dream and for making your family poor." Shoutaro commented "And Ken, you're the illegitimate son of a political figurehead in Fuuto. Who shamed your mother and denied you as his, refusing you the money and family you desire. The two of you are two peas in a pod... And why did I still keep you as my students despite the hate I had seen in your eyes. Because I hoped I could help make it go away. And I saw a bit of myself in the two of you. "

"YoU. **FaIlEd**! ShOuTaRo!" Another Double shouted, pointing at him. "WaTcH! As We BlOw FuUtO **AWAY**!"

There was a swirl of purple and Another Double faded away, the two teens stood there and pointed at him

"This wretched city." Koji glared

"Will **pay** for its sins!" Ken followed up

...

"One." Shoutaro sighed "I failed to see the hate in the hearts of my cherished student's. Two, I let that hatred grow, I let it be nurtured until it consumed them."

"What are you talking about?!" they snapped, fusing together once more

**DOUBLE!**

"I'm counting my sins." he commented, walking towards them "Three. I hesitated when I was given proof of your crimes."

"SHUT UP!" Another Double yelled, punching... Only for the punch to be caught by Shoutaro, who used his hat to block the attack. Said hat having a small S-shaped notch at the front

"Four. I abandoned them to become a monster." he threw his arm up, putting his hat back on his head. Doing so forced Another Double's arm up, throwing them off balance "Five! I failed! My city! By letting this monster! Run rampant!" Shoutaro shouted, each yell being emphasised with a punch or a kick to the Another Rider

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Another Double roared, throwing Shoutaro away

"Ah!" Shoutaro gasped as he hit the metal railings behind him

"Six. He selfishly charged into battle alone, leaving his partner alone." Phillip's voice echoed as he, Tokime and Sougo emerged onto the room. He rubbed his chin, smiling lightly as he talked "Seven. He takes all the blame, refusing to let others take responsibility as he punishes himself more."

As he spoke Sougo and Tokime rushed in to help Shou. They both began to fight Another Double, throwing a series of blows

"Eight! He didn't trust his loved ones with his feelings because he didn't want to hurt them, when they only want to help!" Tokime snapped as she gave a series of high kicks

"Nine, he tried to brush off his junior rider who wanted to continue to learn!" Sougo added, using the lessons he learned from Tendou and Godai to help the older woman out

"And finally, ten. He nearly let himself die for his pride, which would have hurt all of his friends and family. In hopes it would heal his students broken hearts." Phillip added as he stood there, holding out his hand "There is another way partner, you just need the 'Courage' to ask. And we will Ride to victory together." he said simply

...

"Heh. Got me there." Shoutaro smirked and took his hand "Sorry partner."

"Let's go." Phillip nodded as he helped his friend to his feet

"We ArE gOiNg To KiLl YoU aLl!" Another Double roared, using a blast of wind to throw everyone back

WHACK!

Whack!

"Hands off my family!" Akiko snapped as she stood there holding a green slipper which read 'monster'

"Yeah!" Haruka nodded, holding a similar slipper which read 'baddie'

"Akiko! What are you doing?!" Shoutaro and Phillip snapped

"You had a bad life!" Akiko ranted "You both have! But so have all of us! Shoutaro only wanted to help! Why can't you just apologise and let everyone be happy?!"

There was a moment of silence, a moment where everyone held hope... And suddenly the world turned cold

"DiE yOu StUpId GiRl!" Another Double roared

"NOOOO!" everyone screamed

**KAMEN RIDE: SKULL!**

**KICK!**

"Hands off my daughter you creep." A strong-voiced man commented

There, appearing in the cyclone of Fuuto, stood a black-suited Kamen Rider. Silver clasps on his wrists and ankles, six silver markings on his chest that looked like ribs, rounded shoulder pads with overlapped silver 'V' markings, a white scarf around his neck. And finally, a silver mask, styled to look like a skull, right angle triangles to reflect a nose, deep sunken black visor eyes, a mouthpiece that looked like a knight's visor to look like teeth; and to top it off a white fedora with a single black band around the base.

This. Is Kamen Rider Skull. Shoutaro's mentor and the man who helped start the name 'Kamen Rider' in Fuuto.

"D-Dad?" Akiko gasped in shock

"Boss!" Shoutaro followed up as he saw him.

"You owe me for this one, Zi-O. Decade forced me to help." A familiar voice called out.

"Kaito. DiEnd!" Sougo gasped, seeing the man sitting atop the building

"GrRrR..." Another Double growled as it had been kicked away by Skull

"Grandpa?" Haruka asked in wonder as she looked up at the armoured Rider.

Skull turned around and looked at the little girl, although she couldn't see it, he was looking at her with a smile. "You're my granddaughter?" he asked

"Y-Yes! Yes daddy, this is Haruka!" Akiko nodded as she stood up, holding her daughter protectively in her arms but not shielding her from the Great man in front of her

Sokichi smiled and nodded. "She looks like you." He spoke gently.

"Boss. How?" Shoutaro asked

"He was summoned by DiEnd. Much like how he was summoned when we first fought side by side with Decade. Fascinating." Phillip smiled

"Shoutaro?" Sokichi commented as he looked at the man, silence falling... And the Skull themed Rider began to laugh lightly "Look at you. I can tell. That hat suits you."

"... Boss..." Shoutaro whispered, holding back tears. He nodded, rubbing his eyes before he stood confidently "I have failed my students. Please, help us stop them Boss."

"Of course." the older Rider nodded

"Here you go Tokime." Phillip commented as he took two items from Shoutaro's coat "I do believe some extra help would be required here."

"M-me? But what could **I**-?" Tokime asked before gasping as she saw the items.

The first item was the Lost Driver. And the other... Was **a** Joker Memory. Unlike Shoutaro's, however, the tip was silver instead of gold and the J symbol was white instead of purple

"Your Super Compatible Memory is Joker, like Shoutaro's. When we decided to create Ocean and Ninja, to give us an edge on STREET, we decided to create this Memory as a way for you to protect yourself." Phillip commented "Shoutaro was waiting for us to have tested Ocean and Ninja first, however, before giving it to you."

"Also... The day we decided was your birthday was coming up and it felt appropriate." Shoutaro added

"Shoutaro." Tokime whispered as she held the two items in her hands

"RARGH!" Another Double roared as he pulled himself up.

"yOu WiLl AlL dIe! JuSt LiKe FuUtO!"

"You think you're going to destroy Fuuto?" Shoutaro scoffed as he attached the Driver to his waist "Don't try and screw around, I'm not going to let that happen."

"Ah, Shoutaro, don't you-" Phillip said, as the DoubleDriver emerged onto his waist as well

"Right, right. I know." Shoutaro chuckled "**We** will stop you."

_TrIgGeR! _

The black and purple of Another Double suddenly turned two different shades of blue, his hand turning into a gun as he opened fire on the two... And every shot was blocked by a snarling small white robotic T-Rex

"Thank you Fang." Phillip commented

"That's it!" Sougo gasped as he rushed over, holding out a blank RideWatch "Here! Together!" he urged "The reason it didn't work before is that neither of you are Double, you BOTH are! It needs both of your power!"

"Heh. Not a bad idea, kid." Shoutaro smirked. "What do you say, Partner?"

"Certainly a sound theory." Phillip grinned back. The two shared a look before they turned to Sougo "Tell us; are you ready to ride with the Devil?"

"Well...I've been told I'll become 'The Demon King'." Sougo admitted "Being a devil sounds fun." Sougo smiled back

"... Heh. I like you kid." Shoutaro smirked

"Can we wrap this up quickly, please? This wind's blowing my jacket away." Kaito commented

Shoutaro and Phillip both grasped the RideWatch, making it come to life

**DOUBLE!**

"Wow..." Sougo blinked as he looked at the new RideWatch. A purple base with a green button and faceplate

"Fang!" Phillip called, the small robot jumping into his hand. He slammed his hands down on it and flicked its tail, revealing a cyan/blue-ish white Gaia Memory

**FANG!**

Shoutaro smirked as he pulled out his Joker Memory and hit the button

**JOKER!**

The two got into position, their arms making a W in the air

**ZI-O!**

**D-D-DECADE!**

Sougo quickly activated both the Decade and Zi-O RideWatches and slotted them on. He got into his Henshin stance as the large clock ticked away behind him

Tokime looked at the Memory in her hand and took a deep breath, attaching the Driver to her waist. She twisted her wrist and showed the Memory, hitting the button with a manicured nail

**JOKER! **

She slotted it into the belt, holding the Lost Driver tightly

The four stood there with Kamen Rider Skull, all with determination in their eyes.

**"HENSHIN!"**

**JOKER!**

**FANG! JOKER!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O! ARMOUR TIME! KAMEN RIDE! WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DECA~DE~!**

There was a series of lights filling the air, Shoutaro falling to the floor unconscious as the Riders armour formed around them

Standing there, side by side with Sokichi Narumi was three more riders.

Kamen Rider Joker, Tokime.

Kamen Rider Zi-O: Decade Armour, Sougo.

And finally, a black and white armoured, slightly spiked on the arms and legs a white right side with black markings with white fang-like bolts in the black markings and the red eyes of the mask became jagged as well. Kamen Rider Double, FangJoker form

Tokime's Joker form was slightly different from Shoutaro's, much like her Memory was. First off was the fact the suit was obviously designed for a female body now. With the way it used her curves and the slimmer waist and legs. Next was the fact the purple of the suit was now white, like bone. And finally the red eyes were now pink.

"WhAt?!" Another Double gasped as they saw them

"Now!" Sougo called as he slotted the Double RideWatch onto the Decade watch's extension slot

**FINAL FORM TIME: D-D-DOUBLE! **

Sougo's faceplate began to change to into the similar faceplate of FangJoker with the barcode lettering on the cross changing to 'Double' and the number '2010'.

"IWAE!" Woz's voice could be heard from within the cyclone, making the five figures looked up. "He is the heir to the power of all Riders! On this day, the King over Space and Time has acquired the powers of the Two in One Rider!" Woz continued "His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O! And now with Decade Armour FangJoker form, alongside several other Riders with Earth's memory powering them, you shall witness an unstoppable force! Now pray he is a merciful king."

'That was new.' Sougo thought before he and the three other Riders raised their hands and pointed at the Another Rider.

"Now. Count up your sins!" Sokichi, Phillip and Shoutaro, Tomike and Sougo proclaimed as they stared down the monster.

They all pointed at the Another Rider, the wind blowing dramatically

"We'Ll bLoW yOu AWAY!" Another Double proclaimed.

_tRiGgEr!_

You could almost hear jazz music playing as the group charged forwards

"HRARH!" The group raced forward as they clashed their fists and kicks at Another Double.

_(W-B-X crime and the city)_

CLASH!

Another Double clashed with Fang's spiked arms, getting punched by Skull's fist to its half face.

_Mata dare ka ga Totsuzen door wo tataku_

_Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city_

Another Double pushed back, shooting air bullets at the group, forcing them back

Joker jumped into the air and did a small flip, performing a dropkick to Another Double's gun and breaking it from his hand

_Kono machi ni wa Namida wa niawanai ze_

_Yami ni hisomu keyword Mitsukedasou! (Mitsukedasou!)_

Sougo did sweeping kick and flattened Another Double into the ground, causing him a great amount of pain and also forced him to turn into another form.

_hEaT!_

"Not this time." Skull commented as he slammed his foot into the ground

He then pulled his hand up, revealing a black version of the Trigger Magnum, and fired it point-blank at the monsters face

**ARM FANG!**

_Hitori de wa todokanai yume_

_(Kensaku suru mugen no archive!_

_Kioku toiu umi e to dive!)_

Double came rushing by, a large blade having extended from his arm as he slashed across Another Double's chest as it was sent flying up

It did a small spin in the air and came crashing down

"Here we go!" Tokime called, slotting her Gaia Memory into her hip slot

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

_Kimi to nara kanaerareru, Half and Half!_

_(W-Boiled Extreme!)_

"Rider... **SPIN KICK!**" Tokime yelled as she jumped into the air. She did a flip before she extended her leg sharply, purple and white flames spinning around her and making her turn into a small drill. She slammed into Another Double, sending it pushing back

_W-B-X!_

A small chunk of RideWatch flew into the air and shattered into nothing, Another Double gasping 'JoKeR... gOnE!'

_Futari no body and soul!_

_(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori)_

'That's it!' Sougo thought. "Keep it up!" As he readied his Heisaber and slashed at him, catching his twisted body in the side and pushed forwards. "He's getting weaker!"

"nO, wE'rE NoT!" Another Double struggled against the blade in his side and felt it cleave into him.

_Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki)_

_Kiseki okoru (so we can make it!)_

_Double wo sagase!_

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

With the Memory inserted into the SkullMagnum, Skull took aim as the gun began to glow

"Skull Punisher." Sokichi spoke plainly and took the shot, shooting straight into Another Double's side and shattered another piece of the busted RideWatch.

_LuNa...gOnE._

_(W-B-X crime and the city)_

Sougo and Double rushed in, giving a series of rough and powerful blows

"Next!" Double called

**TRIGGER! **

**JOKER! TRIGGER!**

_Tokai no chaos Kiken na kaori sasou_

Suddenly the Joker side turned into Trigger, the two Riders keeping up their savage assault

"nOt PoSsIbLe!" Another Double gasped and was becoming broken by the immense strikes and blows that came at its body

**SHOULDER FANG!**

**ARM FANG!**

Two blades now extended from FangJoker's wrists, forming what looked like a bow

_Arashi ga kuru Welcome to windy city_

_Juutai shiteru News ya uso wo surinuke_

**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **

**"FANG ARCHING!"** Double called, launching a large glowing blue arrow at Another Double

The arrows flew true and shot into their enemy, shattering the pieces of the Another RideWatch inside.

_hEaT aNd mEtAl...gOnE._

_Kakusareteru keyword Mitsukedasou! _

_(Mitsukedasou!)_

"This city is our garden." Shoutaro said through Phillip's left side "And we are going to punish you for making it cry!"

"Yeah!" Sougo nodded, giving a series of slashes with his HeiSaber

_Shinjiau chikara wa itsuka_

_(Hanbun demo futari de kyuukyoku!_

_2-way kara kuridasu kick!)_

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**"DOUBLE KICK!"** Skull and Joker called, performing a double rider kick as Another Double tried to attack once more

_Kitto kono machi wo sukuu trust and trust!_

_(Double Boiled Extreme!)_

**FANGJOKER! **

"Let's end This, Boss!" Sougo called as he stood besides Double, who was in FangJoker once more

"Boss?" Shoutaro blinked, wonder and pride in his voice

"Looks like you have a student once again, Shoutaro." Phillip joked

_W-B-X!_

"Heh. Let's do this Partner, kid." Shoutaro smirked

"Right!" Sougo nodded

_Futari no body and soul!_

_(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori)_

Both Rider's crouched letting out a breath as they readied themselves. Three voices synching as one as they readied themselves

_Hitotsu ni_

Double quickly reached down and pressed the 'horn' on the Fang Memories dinosaur face three times

**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **

White/Blue and purple energy surrounded him as a blade grew on his right ankle

_W-B-X!_

Sougo quickly hit the button on the Decade RideWatch, making it shine to life

_Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki)_

**D-D-DOUBLE! FINAL ATTACK BREAK! **

Like the senior Rider, a blade emerged from Sougo's ankle

_Kiseki okoru (so we can make it!)_

Both Riders gave a mighty jump, shooting into the air as white/blue, purple and pink energy formed around them making a giant energy construct version of the Fang Memory's dinosaur head

**"TWIN FANG STRIZER!"*** The two Riders yelled

The two Riders shot down, their kicks connected and formed a powerful cyclone kick, the symbol of Fuuto, causing Ken and Koji to emerge out of Another Double and destroy the remaining pieces of the Another RideWatch.

_Double wo sagase!_

_(W-B-X crime and the city)_

Both Ken and Koji fell onto the roof in pain, defeated but alive. And the terrible storm began to pass, leaving the city safe from the evils of the Another Rider.

The two Riders skid across the ground as they came to a stop, the winds blowing around them as if the city itself was praising them

"Not bad...Kid." Shoutaro smirked under his helmet, turning to Sougo, to whom just chuckled awkwardly but excitedly.

"Shoutaro." Skull spoke as he walked towards him.

"Boss..." Shoutaro commented, the group dehenshining

Sokichi looked at him and put his hand on the slightly torn hat. "It fits you." The man said calmly, as the man was revealed in the light as the storm clouds faded.

Shoutaro's eyes were covered by the brim of the hat, keeping Shoutaro's tears of joy hidden...But he was overcome with emotions.

The man that was Sokichi Narumi was aged and strong. Clad in a smart white suit, with a white fedora identical to Shoutaro's. A black suit under it as well. He looked like the epitome of style and smarts.

The man walked forwards... And put a hand on his shoulder "You are truly Hard-boiled, Shoutaro. I'm proud of the man you've grown into."

"Thank you...Boss." Shoutaro choked back the tears as he heard that.

"I didn't hear about this!" Akiko gasped in shock at her father's statement

Sokichi chuckled as he turned around and saw his daughter. "Look at you, Akiko." He smiled "You are as beautiful as your mother."

"D-Dad." Akiko whimpered as she heard that and wanted to hug him. "Oh, this is my daughter, Haruna."

"She is as cute as you were." The man nodded

"You're. You're my grandpa?" Haruna asked as she looked up at him.

"It seems so." he commented

She walked over and hugged him by the leg. Sokichi smiled gently and hugged back.

"That...That's adorable." Sougo smiled gently.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ken and Koji were taken away by the police, Ryu wanted to go but was asked to stay behind by his wife and daughter to see his father-in-law. Phillip was sitting next to Fang who was sitting like an adorable dinosaur.

Sougo chuckled lightly at the robot

"Good job up there, Sougo." Geiz spoke as he leaned against a wall.

"Yeah, you all did great too." Sougo answered. "Saving those people."

"It's what we do." Geiz responded

"You have that right." Shoutaro smirked from behind them

"How did that 'Woz' guy do after helping all those people?"

"Great, actually. Disappeared for a minute or two before he came back." Geiz explained "... He did his Iwae thing."

"Yeah, he did...But he did it differently this time." Sougo answered

"True. Kind of a 'hype man' for you, eh 'Demon Kid'?" Shoutaro joked

Sougo laughed softly, smiling

* * *

*elsewhere*

We see a man walk towards a school with a smirk, dressed in a suit while adjusting his hair which was done up in a pompadour

"Staff meeting KIIIIIITA!" The man yelled before he walked into the school, a carefree smile on his face

* * *

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	19. IT'S SPACE TIME, FOURZE!

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: I have that clip on loop.

kamen rider Godking V: I think it was a mix of OC and also a reference.

KRNexus: Tokime is a reference to a character in the W Manga.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: LET'S DO THIS MAN TO MAN!

DS Rider: He's going to help out hugely here.

Magic Detective: Hey, we had a good flow with this chapter.

ChaosSonic1: We've got plans in the chapter.

Bastion Lightz: Of course, we wouldn't do a half-ass-job on the Double chapters. Skull's gone, but he spent enough time with his daughter and his grand-daughter.

**Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Bastion Lightz: Unfortunately Skull does fade away, he has his own world to return to.

ChaosSonic1: We have ideas... an idea. We have an idea... we *had* an idea. We had an idea and we went with that.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: The only new form we did not make up was FangTrigger. That happened in the manga and it was awesome. The female version of Kamen Rider Joker and Double Ocean/Ninja where creations by us.

Dragon Rider 66: It will, eventually. We technically created the Ocean/Ninja form. However there **is** an Ocean memory, a Dopant Memory at least.

KRNexus: They are from the Double Manga

kamen rider Godking V: Ocean is a cannon Dopant Memory. But OceanDopant is an OC form, to show how Double has grown plus as a small foreshadowing for the female KR Joker.

KoutaMamba24: **SUPER** fucking cathartic.

ConflictQuestio: I am guessing you are from the US? So let me give you this hypothetical. Say a near 20 year old walked up to you and, with 100% seriousness, said he wanted to and will be working towards being the emperor of the country. That is Sougo.

The Kuuga/Agito thing is because the entire conflict was about the arms race between humans and Grongi and how humans where becoming more like the Grongi, but they stopped. Also Godai in his final battle, where he sacrificed his smile so everyone else could keep theirs when Godai's thing is protecting smiles, by having the conflict continue it ruins what Godai and the police where fighting for.

I do not have the hours in the day for Amazon season 2's problems. Ryuki's problems was the tonal and rule Swiss cheese from Kobayashi and Inoue, as the two hated each other and where complete opposites in how the wrote stories in so many ways it makes the basic story telling crumble into dust. Kazari... we gave him a second chance since it was weird to just randomly leave one out. But the others, they were not literally evil. The only true evil character in OOO was Maki. The Greed where more chaotic than anything else, as they were basically just being driven to fulfil their desires in a way they didn't understand. And their desires where rather simple and sympathetic; to be complete... to actually live. To make Mezool happy. To feel the love of a child.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**IT'S SPACE TIME, FOURZE!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a few days since the 'Near Typhoon Disaster' in Fuuto. Though people were getting much more electricity than they needed, it was a terrifying experience.

The school was relieved that the Kamen Riders who not only protected Fuuto were there but also the Riders who protected **their** city as well.

"I think we've got enough Quartz to get us through the next week of free time." Geiz commented as he, Sougo and Tsuki walked through the school.

"Tsuki? What's wrong?" Sougo asked in concern

"Huh? Oh, nothing." she commented

"Really? You just seem to be a little out of it since Fuuto." Geiz responded

"I'm fine. Really." She answered as she held a small thing on her bag.

"...You got that keychain from the store. Did you remember something?" Geiz asked protectively.

"Maybe..."

"You don't have to force yourself. It's okay, Tsuki." Sougo spoke

"I know, but it's just...It's like a niggling thing in the back of my mind." She admitted as she looked at the sky, an image in the back of her mind

Both Sougo and Geiz looked at her in worry, hoping that something would come to her mind. "Al."

"Huh?" The two asked her

"I... Just remembered something. Al... It is the start of...Something. I think... I think it was my name." Tsukuyomi whispered.

"'Al'?" The two asked and looked at each other.

"Well. That's a start, Tsuki." Geiz answered

Sougo nodded and hummed "... Alice?" he suggested as a potential name

"'Alice'? Could that be it?" Tsuki thought to herself.

"Maybe, I just thought of it." Sougo answered honestly.

"Well, it's a good try, Sougo." Tsuki answered

BING, BONG!

"That's the bell. Come on." Geiz sighed as they walked to their class

"I wonder how Woz is doing." Sougo commented

* * *

*2068*

Woz was walking through the corridors of Oma Zi-O's castle, pleased to know his past self had found such a great future Queen in Tsukuyomi.

He was walking confidently, a pride-filled smile on his face

He knocked on the door and awaited the response for him to enter. Which he didn't have to wait long for, the doors were opened by the interior guards of Oma Zi-O. "My Overlord." Woz spoke aloud with a proud tone. "Congratulations!" Woz proclaimed as he entered, wishing he had assembled a parade or something bigger for this moment

"Woz. What's this occasion? Has the Resistance been crushed?" Oma Zi-O asked darkly.

"No my Overlord, I have seen you and your queen's relationship blossom!" Woz said joyfully

CRACK!

"**What?**" His voice growled and shook the room, making his personal guard and Woz freeze in place. "What did you say? 'Queen'?" He threatened.

"Y-Yes! Qu-Queen Tsukuyomi..." he stuttered

Oma Zi-O pulled back and turned to Woz. "What?" he asked, "Leave, Woz." He ordered. "Keep an eye on them."

"My Overlord... I... I've never seen or heard of... Your Queen... In the modern-day... What happened?" Woz asked in worry

"My ascension, Woz. We're speeding it up." Oma Zi-O answered. "Giving him...Means."

"... Did you lose her?" Woz asked in concern and worry "Is that what inspired you? Her death?"

"Yes. That's right." He answered as he faced away from Woz.

"... I will save you." Woz commented "I will save your Queen, my Overlord."

"Good. You may go." Oma Zi-O answered, looking out to his kingdom as Woz disappeared back to the past. As he did, he clenched his fist...and punched the wall, leaving a large chunk out of it.

* * *

*2019*

"What's with the bus?" Sougo blinked, he and Tsuki having a small date during lunch

"Not sure. Maybe the school's making another trip?" Tsuki asked

"Another one? After Fuuto?" Sougo pondered and they all blinked in shock as they saw a whole bunch of children walk out of the bus

"Huh?" They asked as they saw the different uniforms and some teachers walk out.

"Yes, Sir." The students answered as they all waited by the entrance of the school.

"Ah, Kisaragi. You've made it alright." Tsukasa spoke as he walked out.

"Tsukasa! Hey buddy!" The man cheered and held his hand out, grabbing Tsukasa's hand

Tsukasa sighed and took his hand. "It's good to see you. You've done well for yourself."

The man smirked and shook his hand... Before he started to do a weird handshake.

He flipped their hands up, game Tsukasa a fist-bump, brought his hand down atop Tsukasa's before hitting it upwards

"What the heck?" Tsuki asked as she saw this.

"...I guess some people like Mr Tsukasa?" Sougo wondered in confusion

"Gentaro." A female voice said from the bus, a cute looking woman walking out of bus... Carrying a large suitcase twice the size of her

"Whoa!" Both Tsuki and Sougo gasped as they saw the woman holding those large bags

"Oh, do you need help with that, Nadeshiko?" Gentaro asked

"No, I'm alright." She smiled as the two students looked at the woman

"Oh, hello there. Are you Two of Tsukasa's students?" Nadeshiko asked kindly.

The woman had shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, a blue dress and black pump-shoes. On her left hand was a golden ring on her ring finger.

"Ah! You're the kid Rider from the party!" Gentaro grinned and moved over to Sougo, handing his hand out "I'm Kisaragi Gentaro, Kamen Rider Fouze! And my goal is to become friends with every Rider and every one of my students!"

"Oh-OH! Nice to meet you again, Sir." Sougo answered, being respectful to his senior Rider.

He looked his hand and reached out for it... And was pulled into the same handshake Gentaro did to Tsukasa moments ago

...It didn't go **quite** well, but it was fine.

"So, I've heard that you've had some trouble in Fuuto." Gentaro commented

"Yeah. But we stopped it." Tsuki said proudly

"Of course you did, saw it on the news." Gentaro smiled in response, shaking Tsuki's hand. "Good job!"

"Well, it wasn't just me. Double and Skull helped too." Sougo answered, giving praise when needed.

"So, what's going on?" Tsuki asked

"Oh, Tsukasa suggested that our schools should have a sort of competition." Gentaro answered

"That's the 'official' reason." Tsukasa responded. "You got a RideWatch?"

"I... Yeah?" Sougo blinked and held out a RideWatch

"Go-, that's not a blank one." Tsukasa deadpanned

"Huh?" Sougo blinked

"Don't you hear me? I'm a Kamen Rider." Gentaro huffed

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't think that-!" Sougo panicked apologetically as he pulled out a blank one, laughing nervously.

"Wow, so this is your 'AstroSwitch'?" Gentaro asked, comparing it to his own device.

"Um. Yes?" He responded

"He means your transformation device." Tsukasa answered

"R-Right." Sougo commented and passed the Blank RideWatch to Gentaro

As he gripped the device, an orange hologram clock-face and transformed into a white-based and orange face-plate RideWatch and a Kamen Rider's helmet on the plate.

**FOURZE!**

"Wow! Cool!" Gentaro grinned, throwing the watch up and down a few times. After catching it he smiled, a sad... Nostalgic smile

"What's wrong, Sir?" Tsuki asked

"Oh, just remembering." he chuckled and threw the watch to Sougo

"So, what's this about a 'school competition', Sir?" Sougo asked as he caught the watch

"Oh, basically a sports day that is a few days long." Tsukasa commented

"Oh, so a School-Wide contest." Tsuki answered. "Didn't we have one yet?"

"Nope. First one." Tsukasa responded. "C'mon, Gentaro. People are gonna be mad if we're not working our jobs."

"Hi! I'm Nadashiko Kisaragi! Gentaro's wife!" the other woman smiled

"Ga-ckh!" Tsukasa flinched as he heard that.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Kisaragi. I'm Tsukuyomi, but please call me 'Tsuki'." Tsuki spoke kindly.

"Hey Tsukasa, buddy, what's wrong?" Gentaro asked

"You actually...**married** her?" Tsukasa asked while putting on a forced smile

"Of course!" He answered

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Sougo asked Tsukasa suspiciously

"She's-, a...nice lady. That's all." Tsukasa answered, being polite but hiding something. "You two better get ready, this sports day is mandatory."

"But... The school day is almost over?" Sougo blinked

"It starts tomorrow. So you need to make sure you're all ready!" Gentaro grinned

'Oh snap!' The two thought in worry.

"Wait...Where's Geiz?" Tsukasa asked as he saw only the duo.

"... In the lunch hall?" Sougo shrugged

"We were on a lunch date." Tsuki blushed

"Oh, really? You two are dating?" Gentaro asked as he felt like he had intruded

"Yeah." Sougo smiled proudly

"It's a good thing too, these two were giving me diabetes from all their 'will they, won't they?'." Tsukasa commented

"Don't say it like that." Tsuki grumbled

"Just come in your gym clothes tomorrow." Tsukasa rolled his eyes and walked off

"Um, yes, Sir." Sougo answered nervously. 'Where the heck is Geiz?'

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was the next day, the School's 'Competition was getting underway

Sougo was wearing the normal white shirt and blue knee-length shorts that were the school's sports uniform

Tsuki was wearing a pair of black shorts with a blue skirt and a white shirt with the school's emblem on it.

She was standing next to him, the skirt being super small so the shorts were noticeable... Most people thought the uniform was designed by a pervert.

"What're you two staring at?" Geiz asked as he walked downstairs...still wearing his parachute/military gear.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Sougo asked

"And get caught off guard by an Another Rider? No." Geiz answered

"But you're going to get..." Tsuki began but was interrupted

"Mr Geiz." One teacher called with irritation

"In trouble." Tsuki deadpanned

"Why aren't you wearing your PE uniform?" The teacher glared

"I-"

"Go home and change!" the teacher ordered "And if I don't see you in the proper uniform by lunch break, you will be suspended!"

Geiz froze and then glared. "Fine." He answered and stormed off. 'That stupid Tsukasa!'

"At least you two were following the rules." The teacher spoke as they saw Tsuki and Sougo wear the correct clothing.

"We did tell him to get changed." Sougo muttered

"Hmm. Well, get ready. Mr Kadoya may be looking for you two." The teacher answered

"Why?" Tsuki asked

"Hmm." The teacher nodded. "Well, go get ready. It'll start soon."

"Yes, Sir." The two answered as they raced to the other students

"Big brother!" Ryuji cheered and raced over

"Huh? Oh, Ryuji!" Sougo asked before seeing him.

"What're you doing here?" Tsuki asked

"Dad invited us." Ryuji answered "Lots of parents and kids and normal people are here!"

"Oh. Yeah, there **are** a lot of parents here." Sougo realised.

"Sougo!" His great-uncle waved at him.

"Uncle!" Sougo called and waved

"I just saw Geiz leave. He was wearing his...thing again. And needed to borrow the key." Junichiro spoke

"He is VERY stubborn."

"I don't think I've ever seen him **out** of those clothes." Junichiro commented making the teens laugh

"Oh, you must be Mr Tokiwa." Natsumi asked

"That's right, I'm his Great-Uncle. I run the 9 5 Do clock shop." He answered

"Cool! We own a photo studio!" Ryuji grinned

"Is that right?" Junichiro smiled at Ryuji kindly.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Hello? This thing on?" The tannoy system spoke as it was turned on

"Oh, sounds like it's going to start." Junichiro spoke as he heard it. "Good luck kids!"

"Thanks, Uncle." Sougo answered as he went off to their own School's tent.

Meanwhile in the background, a figure frowned at them, it was another student who looked depressed

He was almost glaring daggers at them, depressed and angry, a sullen look on his brow. He had died purple hair and wasn't exactly wearing the proper uniform. ''Togetherness'? 'School pride'? What a joke.' The boy thought

"Wow! You seem cheerful!" Wol smirked from behind him

"Huh? Who're you?" The boy asked, quickly turning around and saw him

"My name's Wol. Want to be my friend?" He grinned evilly

"Your. 'Friend'? With someone like **me**?" The boy asked

"Of course." Wol grinned and pressed a button on the Another Watch in his hand, before shoving it into the kid's chest

"Gah?!" the kid gasped as he froze, pain filling him as Wol held the watch there

"What's your name?" Wol asked

"Ta-argh! Ta. Ku. Mi!" The boy groaned as he tried to answer

"Well, 'Takumi'. I'm your new friend." Wol smiled before he ripped his hand out of his chest, minus the watch... And Takumi was surrounded by purple energy

**FOURZE!**

Takumi screamed as he began to transform, turning into a horrible creature.

His whole body turned into a dull grey colour, his feet had a single red line going over the tops of his feet, his lower legs and shins turned into gill-like vents with an 'X' and triangle shape on his right and left shins respectively. His upper legs and thighs had black patches with thick veiny red markings like lightning. Around his waist were grey elongated hexagons like a belt with a strange blue buckle, made of moulded clay and black switches. His stomach and chest were in the same dull grey skin but with the red veins turning into golden warped metal going to his shoulders, two pipes connected his chest-piece to his stomach, black arm and shoulder joints, grey arms with black gloves with grey veins clasping onto the blood-red veins. On his forearms were two more symbols, an 'O' and a square; an finally his mask, with an almost bleached white/grey coloured rocket, with a black skull-like face with snarled teeth and sunken red eyes for a visor, short black batwings on the side of his head, with two rocket fins on the forehead like horns.

Takumi...no. Another Fourze was panting heavily, slumping forward toward the ground before shuddering.

* * *

*at the sports festival*

All the students and the teachers were standing around and listening to the announcements.

"Alright everyone, that was from our school. Now to give some words of encouragement, Mr Gentaro Kisaragi." A teacher spoke up

"Hey everyone!" The man cheered and rushed over

The school where Gentaro taught was cheering while Sougo's school was politely clapping. They were a bit worried by the reaction that their 'opponents' gave off.

"Hello everyone!" Gentaro waved "We are here today to share friendship and sportsmanship! So show your school pride and let's have fun!"

The classes clapped and cheered in response, seeing how kind the teacher was.

"Now, let's do it buddies!" he cheered

"He's **really** excitable." One of the girl students spoke as they went to their respective tents and their races.

First, it was track, very simple and basic

"Is everyone ready?" The PE teacher asked

"Where's Geiz?" One of the students asked

"He's not participating in this one." The teacher answered. "He's on another track."

_lAuNcHeR oN!_

"Huh?" The students asked as ugly rockets shot out and attacked the school and they all screamed as they ran away!

"What's happening? What's going on?" They panicked as they dispersed.

"Another Rider!" Sougo realised as the distorted voice gave it away

Most of the students had escaped at this point, Another Fourze making himself visible

It was a horrible sight to behold, with the Riders waiting there and seeing the terrible figure.

Nadeshiko stepped forward, pulling out a belt.

It was a dark blue belt with two red switches on either side and a black elongated rectangle screen in the middle. "I've got this, Gen." She spoke confidently.

"Thanks, Nadeshiko." Gentaro answered as she attached it to her waist, not caring about the students around. In fact, the students of their school seemed excited to see what was to come. The Driver produced a silver belt, the belt slanted stylishly on her hips.

She flicked down the two switches on her belt, causing them to power up with a strange 'space rocket' noise, as she raised her left arm up to her right shoulder.

_THREE! TWO! ONE!_

**"HENSHIN!"** She cheerfully spoke and moved her arms to the opposite, raising her right arm into the air and the left arm to the ground, as strange white circles appeared around her and formed a Kamen Rider's bodysuit around her.

She was now clad in a silvery-white space-suit like costume, blue ankle guards on her, single black hexagonal kneecap guards, black sides, a silver chest-plate with blue markings under her breasts and up to her collarbone, blue arm guards, a pink collar, a white helmet with a black plain face with large blue eyes and blue antennae on her head.

"Uchu~...KITAAAAAAAAA~!" She cheered

"KIIIIIITA!" the students cheered right after her

"...Okay. That's kinda cute." Tsuki admitted

"fOuRzE! yOu!" Another Fourze glared at her.

"Kamen Rider Nadashiko! Let's do this One on One!" The female rider cheered, bumping her fist against her chest before she pointed at the Another Rider. She then reached down and pressed down the button atop the orange switch in her belt

**RO~CKET~ ON!**

Suddenly, a large rocket appeared over her arm and she leapt at him with a powerful 'rocket punch'.

Literally.

BOOM!

"aRgH!" Another Fourze grunted as he was punched in the face. Before punching back with an intense hit.

"Whoa!" Sougo blinked

"Way to go!" Gentaro cheered, as did the students

_fIrE!_

Another Fourze shot out a large flame stream at her, trying to force her back

**SHI~ELD~ ON! **

"HA!" Nadeshiko called out and protected herself and the students behind her. "You won't hurt them."

She called, a shield based off the front of a space ship strapped to the arm without the rocket

"Come on kids, this way!" Gentaro called, leading the last of the kids away

"Finally." Tsukasa sighed as he attached his belt **"Henshin."**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE! **

"We can end this right away!" Sougo grinned as he attached his belt "Let's go!"

**ZI-O!**

**FOURZE!**

**"Henshin!"** Sougo called as he charged in alongside Tsukasa

**RIDER TIME! ZI-O~!**

Sougo and Tsukasa both delivered a powerful punch, a double burst of pink energy knocking Another Fourze back

**"Nadashiko Rocket Kick!"** Nadashiko called as she flew through the air, slamming her heeled boot into the faker Rider's chest

"Here we go!" Sougo called as he slotted the watch into place, spinning it and accessing his new power. Behind him, a large, human-sized, white and orange rocket appeared before it blasted into the air

**ARMOUR TIME**

"Huh? Ah!" Sougo gasped as the rocket flew around him before separating and attached to his body.

_3! 2! 1! FOURZE~!_

Sougo's shins had become protected by the rocket's thrusters with the black cones and the orange-tipped fins facing outwards, orange streaks went up the side of his body as two large rockets appeared over his hands and covered up to his elbows; his chest had a grey and pink marked, white chest piece with a modified orange 'X' on the centre with two large 'wings' on his shoulders. And finally, Sougo's helmet was now in the shape of a rocket with the pink Katakana on his visor reading 'Fourze'.

"IWAE!" Woz's voice proclaimed through the school's tannoy system.

"Huh?" The fighters asked in shock, catching some of the student's who were running away's attention.

Woz was sitting confidently in the Principal's chair, book unfolded before him "Standing before you is the King of Time! Travelling through the eras, passing through the Past and the Present, he has obtained yet another Power! The power of another Kamen Rider, of space and friendship, has landed in his hands as he takes another step towards his destiny! This is Kamen Rider Zi-O Fourze Armour! Witness his newest birth, his ascension past the stratosphere! It is Time for Space, and it is Awesome! "

"He is really spicing these up recently." Tsuki commented

"Let's give this a try!" Sougo grinned as he crouched down, all of the thrusters' jets on his suit coming to life

The thrusters began to roar and shot Sougo at the Another Rider like a literal rocket and slammed into him, crashing right into his stomach.

He pushed on like a drill, pulling him into the air

"... Oh..." Tsukasa blinked before he sighed and slotted a card

**ATTACK RIDE: CONNECT!**

Suddenly a magenta version of Wizard's spell seal appeared before him, Tsukasa shooting into it

The blasts appeared from a second portal that appeared, shooting Another Fourze in the back as Sougo and he speared. This gave an opening for Nadeshiko to rocket punch him to the ground... Again, literally

Another Fourze was sparking in pain, coughing angrily. "I. **hAtE**. yOu!" Making Nadeshiko take a step back

"Nadeshiko! Use this!" Gentaro called, throwing a clear yellow switch at his wife

Nadeshiko reached up to catch it while Another Fourze was struggling to get up, still enraged and almost ready to kill them. "Got it!"

She turned the rocket off and removed the switch, swapping it for the new one

**ELEC! ON!**

The power of that 'Switch' began to course through Nadeshiko and transform her costume from silvery white to an electric yellow

Lightning sparked over her body, her form changing

And now, she had fully transformed into her new 'State', Nadeshiko: Elec Form!

She pulled out a stun baton weapon, Billy the Rod, as her form sparked

"Let's go~~~!" She cheered and struck at him, sparking him with powerful electricity making him shake and yell in pain, a cartoon skeleton appearing under the form of the Another Rider for a few moments.

'...A skeleton?' Sougo thought in shock.

"Aren't you going to do anything, 'King'?" Tsukasa commented

"Oh! Right!" Sougo nodded, pressing the buttons on his belt

**FINISH TIME! FOURZE!**

Sougo leapt into the air and began to spin into a rocket-powered drill. 'Oh, this is making me dizzy!' Sougo groaned

**LIMIT! TIME BREAK!**

_sTeAlTh_

Another Fourze turned invisible as Sougo came crashing down, drilling into the ground

"Ow." Sougo groaned as he was drilled into the ground and was about...ten to fifteen feet deep.

"Sougo!" Tsuki gasped and rushed to his side

"Where did he go?" Tsukasa frowned as he detransformed

* * *

*elsewhere*

Another Fourze panted as he clattered away from bins and hid behind an alley and transformed back into his normal self.

... Before he fell to his knees and coughed up some blood

'B-Blood. I-I'm bleeding!' Takumi thought in anger and pain, almost weeping that he was this weak.

Why... Why did it hurt? Why did EVERYTHING always hurt?

"D-Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" Takumi coughed and began to crawl away, his blood and tears mixing together on the ground as he hobbled away

* * *

*back with the Riders, a few minutes later*

"Who was that guy?" Nadeshiko asked as she and Gentaro were already caught up on the whole concept of 'Another Riders', they were just thinking who it was **behind** the distorted form.

"No idea." Tsukasa shrugged

"I should go and see if the students are all safe. It's been a heck of a day." Gentaro spoke up.

"Yeah, good idea." Sougo answered, holding the Fourze Watch in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Tsuki asked

"I haven't had any problem with fighting with RideWatches before...And that Another Rider was someone different." Sougo responded

"It said it hated me." Nadeshiko said to Gentaro as if it was a massive deal

"Yeah, why is that? I mean, I get why they would hate **me** but-" Sougo spoke up as he saw Gentaro and was confused why he was taking this so personally.

"Kamen Rider Fourze... The power is tied to friendship." Gen explained

"Oh." Sougo frowned as he recalled that. How could he brush that off so lightly? "I'm sorry. But...Who would be angry enough to hate you?"

"Well, their bad guys for one." Tsukasa answered. "People who haven't met him or were annoyed by him."

"Sure you're not talking about yourself?" Geiz's voice called out as he had arrived and wearing the 'school uniform' for the day

"Hey, what took you so long." Tsukasa smirked back

"I'm not comfortable wearing stuff that's not my normal clothes." Geiz answered as he was wearing a school-issued tracksuit.

"Well, we need to find Another Fourze." Sougo said

"...I guess I missed quite a bit." Geiz crossed his arms.

"Yes. Yes, you did." Tsukasa answered

* * *

*time skip*

Takumi was hobbling away, a little better than before, but he was still in pain. School was over and he could make his escape... But he could hear that voice.

_'lEt mE oUt. iT's __**mY**__ tUrN!'_\- The voice whispered, almost like nails on a chalkboard.

"SHUT UP!" Takumi yelled in pain

That yell caused someone to appear behind him, unintentionally terrifying the poor soul. "Takumi?"

Takumi immediately turned around and saw Wol standing there, almost giving him a heart attack. "W-Wol! What-? What're you-? What've you done to me?" He snapped

"I... Don't know." Wol admitted, seeing the blood dripping from his lips. Fear clearly in his eyes

"It-It hurts! This pa-**argh**!" Takumi groaned, reaching out to him before clutching his side in pain.

"Oh no!" Wol gasped and grabbed him, warping the two of them to Swartz and Aura

In an undisclosed location, Wol had brought Takumi to Swartz and Aura, both were just sitting around, but Swartz was looking out at the city with a dark and menacing gaze while Aura was looking through a fashion magazine and sipping some tea.

"Aura! Swartz! Help! He's bleeding!" Wol called to the two of them, panicking as he carried Takumi.

"What?!" Aura gasped, dropping her magazine

"Swartz, help!" Wol panicked

"Hmm? Oh, look at that. That's new." Swartz spoke, almost uncaringly as he saw Takumi bleeding.

"What happened?!" Wol yelled

"He's in perfect synch with his RideWatch. That's what." Swartz answered simply.

"'P-p-Perfect'? What?" Takumi wheezed as he looked at them. "Help me!"

Swartz backed up and crossed his arms. "This is a rare opportunity. You can be the best 'Another Rider' yet."

"Swartz! He's dying! What's going on?!" Aura snapped "Why is he bleeding!"

"The Another RideWatch is fighting for control. He's the perfect host for it." Swartz answered casually. "It's fighting for control."

"Fighting... For control?" Wol and Aura asked, horror in their eyes

"Yes. This young man. No, this **prodigy, is** a Kamen Rider. And the power is trying to take control." Swartz answered, almost ecstatic to see someone have that million to one shot. "Another Fourze is ready to take over! To take his body and finish its evolution!"

"B-But what about Takumi?" Wol asked as he held him up.

"What _about_ Takumi? He'll be the next Fourze in this world!" Swartz brushed him off. "He's just the host."

"I'm **not** a ho-CAH!" Takumi tried to answer before coughing up blood, feeling Another Fourze taking control. "No! NO!" he begged

Swartz grabbed at Takumi and lifted him up. "You can. And **will**! I'm not waiting for another 'Perfect Synch'!"

"Swartz, stop that!" Aura pushed him, trying to stop him from killing this kid.

"You told us the Another Rider's WERE the people! But... NOW you're saying they take over?! What is going on?!" Wol snapped

"Idiots." Swartz muttered. "That's the price you pay to **become** a Rider! To sacrifice your humanity for power!"

"What?" the two asked in horror

"**HE** has the gift to **be** a Rider! And you want to take that from me?!" He yelled at them. "Remember, **this** is what's needed to fight Oma Zi-O!"

"This... This... This isn't... It isn't supposed to be like this!" Wol gasped in fear

"Then you're not willing to take that step!" Swartz answered, shoving Wol away. "And you, Aura? What about-?"

SLAP!

A red mark appeared on Swartz's face, the shaking hand of Aura...She had just done that in defiance. "That. Is not. What we agreed to." She said simply "These... Things! They are parasites! We aren't making a new king! We are... It's YOUR plan! And you are hiding something!"

Swartz was containing his emotions, shaking in either anger and rage, or joy and elation. Aura had hit the right button. "You're just as culpable as me. **Your** hands are stained with ruined lives!"

"What?" she gasped

"Kuuga. Build. OOO. Shinobi. Quiz. Kikai. **All** of those Riders. You and Wol have ruined **so** many! So get off your high horse!" Swartz listed off and accused them. "Blade! **He** is a fate obsessed soldier! Remember him?" He grabbed Aura by her dress and slammed her against the wall.

"You're nothing more, than **my** pawn! You do as I-!" Swartz demanded

"Let go of her!" Wol shouted and leapt onto his back, smacking him in the head. "You liar! Fix him!"

"... You... Stupid child." Swartz hissed, throwing Wol to the wall

"GAH!"

"Wol!" Aura panicked as she saw him thrown about like a rag-doll.

"S-stop." Takumi coughed and struggled to get up.

"And you." Swartz punched Aura in the stomach

"ACK!" She coughed in pain

"Stop it. NOW!" Takumi shouted as the Another Fourze power flowed through him and began to transform

**FoUrZe! MaGnEt!**

"Huh?" Swartz turned and was flung away, thrust into the opposite end of the building and into the wall.

Both Wol and Aura were stunned, seeing this poor person save them from Swartz...but the look in Takumi's eyes was terrifying. Hollow and dead. "lIaRs. aLl oF yOu. **lIaRs!**"

In a large burst of darkness, he had transformed into Another Fourze... And beyond

"Wh-what's happened?" Wol gasped

"He-he's transformed." Aura panicked

"Into Another Fourze Magnet State!" Swartz laughed

Another Fourze now had a pitch-black skull-like helmet face, piercing and jagged orange eyes, two warped metal cannons on his shoulders, large blue and red magnets on his wrists that looked like magnetic spikes with a circle and square on his arms, red and blue vein protrusions on his sides and chest. Warped and disgusting, a perversion of the true Fourze.

It snarled in anger before it roared, disappearing in a rush of... Space dust or something

"What've I done?" Wol whispered as he didn't realise the gravity of the situation beforehand, knowing that he made this creature. He fell to his knees, crying a bit.

* * *

*back at school*

"No one has seen Takumi Hoshi all day. But he did come to school." Tsukasa informed, reading through a book.

"'Takumi Hoshi'?" Sougo asked

"One of my students from our school." Gentaro answered

"Is he a problem student?" Geiz asked

"Not really. Just a bit of a loner." Nadeshiko explained "He's been depressed ever since his parents died last year."

Sougo hummed a little at that, having lost his parents when he was young too...but this kid, having lost them so recently. It must be heartbreaking.

"Didn't help when some of the other students he thought were his friends betrayed him." Gentaro explained sadly "They pretended to be his friend in order to make him do their homework for him. He was always a good student, he loves space. He wanted to be an astronaut." Gen was now looking to the sky and smiling a bit, familiar faces flashing through his mind.

"That's a good dream...But what the hell is with kids in this time period?" Geiz grumbled, hating the idea that people were that cruel and petty.

"What do you mean?" Tsukuyomi asked

"I mean, we had to work together in our time. All of us. We had to stick together or we'd fall." Geiz answered. "But these... Children! Turning on each other and beating each other down over the PETIEST of things!"

"That's why I try and help everyone, try and help bring people together." Gentaro answered "To help... everyone, really."

"Sounds like a noble goal. Truly." Geiz admitted with everyone nodding in agreement.

"But how're we going to find Takumi? He could be anywhere now." Nadeshiko asked "He's been gone for hours."

"Do you know where those 'Jackers' could've taken him?" Tsukasa responded, closing the book

"We have no idea where their base is." Woz admitted "Or if they even have one."

"Gah! Could you not!" Geiz snapped at him.

"Is this the 'Woz, iwae' guy you mentioned?" Gentaro asked

"..." Woz was silent, his eyebrow twitching softly

"Yeah, this is 'Woz'." Sougo answered.

"Cool. Nice to meet you." Gentaro responded and extended his hand.

"Why didn't you even pull out your driver?" Tsukuyomi asked Gentaro in worry

"Ah. Well...I got rid of it." Gentaro answered.

"What?" The three Time Riders asked in shock

"I... Kinda... Threw my driver into molten metal to help a student realise he wasn't a bad person?" he admitted shyly

"Overkill in my opinion." Tsukasa responded

"If we want snarky comebacks, we'll ask your wife." Geiz glared

"Don't! You dare!" Tsukasa hissed

"Girls, you're both pretty; but can we get back to the matter at hand here?" Tsukuyomi asked as she stopped the two from fighting.

"Meaning you can't transform into Fourze." Sougo sighed in understanding.

"... Yeah." Gen nodded with a sad smile

"Meaning it's up to me and you to stop Takumi." Nadeshiko followed up as she pointed to Sougo.

Sougo nodded and hummed gently, holding the RideWatch in his hand. "I just hope I can use it properly."

"You'll do fine." Gen nodded

BOOM!  
BANG!

"What was that?" Woz gasped as he heard those explosions.

"Trouble, that's what." Tsukasa answered

BOOM!  
BANG!

"Geiz, Woz, help the students!" Sougo ordered as he rushed to the battle

"Got it/Yes, My Overlord." Geiz and Woz answered and left to help them.

"Mrs Kisaragi, let's go." Sougo followed up

"Right!"

"Tsukuyomi, with me." Tsukasa ordered

"Yes, sir." She nodded, readying her FaizPhoneX blaster

"I'll help where I can. This is my student after all." Gentaro added as he turned to Tsukasa.

"Go with them and keep any students too close to the action out of the way." Tsukasa said casually

"I got it, Senpai." Gentaro joked and gave a thumbs up.

BOOM!

"And we better hurry!" Sougo added

**"HENSHIN!"**

* * *

*elsewhere*

Takumi, or should we say 'Another Fourze Magnet States', was on a rampage, powering up the cannons strapped onto his shoulders and firing them with malicious ferocity

Suddenly Zi-O Fourze Armour flew through the air and crashed into the Another Rider

"aRgH! hUrT! yOu **hUrT** mE!" Another Fourze snarled as he rolled on the ground, still feeling the pain from earlier.

Sougo came to a stop and skid across the ground, crouching. "Takumi! You've got to stop this!" He called out to him.

"TaKuMi Is GoNe!" Another Fourze hissed

"No. I don't believe that. He's still in there!" Sougo answered, pointing at him. "And we are going to stop you!"

"'wE'?" Another Fourze glared

"Nadeshiko Rocket Punch!" Nadeshiko called out and punched Another Fourze in the face.

"Ah!" The Another Rider howled in pain

"Sorry, Takumi. We're just trying to help." Nadeshiko apologised.

Another Fourze roared, unleashing a large magnet blast assault. Both Sougo and Nadeshiko leapt out of the way, using their rocket abilities to get some distance. But this rampaging power was immense.

"What do we do?!" Sougo asked

"Don't you have something to level the playing field?" Nadeshiko asked in concern. "Tsukasa said you had his power!"

"Yeah, I do." Sougo nodded, pulling the Decade RideWatch out... Before getting hit out of the air and crashing to the ground

"ZI-O!" Nadeshiko called out.

CRASH!

"O-Ow!" He groaned

"nO! nO mOrE! **I** aM fOuRzE!" Another Fourze roared, demanding his place.

... And Gentaro came rushing in, punching him across the face

"oOf! h-hUh?" Another Fourze grunted as he felt that human fist on his face.

"Friends... They are the most valuable thing in the universe." Gentaro frowned "Friendships bond together, friends of friends getting to know each other. Everyone supporting each other and getting stronger together. Everyone becoming the best version of themselves! Everyone's feelings swirl together and form a galaxy!" Gentaro called passionately "I am not going to let you use Fourze to destroy that!"

"So... YoU hAtE mE?" Another Fourze asked, almost in excitement

"No!" Gentaro smirked "I'm fact... I think your kinda cool and want to be your friend!"

...

"What?" those watching asked in shock and disbelief

"I'm going to befriend you... **JUST** to spite you!" Gentaro called and pointed, grinning

"That's the Kisaragi I know." A male voice chuckled, a new man arriving. He was clad in a smart suit, with black hair and carrying a silver suitcase that had a black rocket ship symbol on it

"Kengo?!" Genrato gasped

"Kengo-San!" Nadashiko gasped

"What are you doing here?!" Gentaro asked in worry

"Kadoya called a few days ago, so I rushed to finish this. I thought it was time." Kengo said, throwing the case to Gentaro "Its a present for my best bud."

"Yosh!" Gentaro blinked as he caught the case, recognising the symbol "No way! Kengo... is this?" he asked, opening the case to reveal...

"A new FourzeDriver. Don't break this one." Kengo smirked

Gentaro was silent as he pulled out a letter, holding back tears. It had messages from all his friends

Yuki, Miu, Tomoko, Shun, JK and Ryusei

All of them wishing him luck and telling him to do his best

"Guys... " he whispered, brushing his tears away

"SENSEI! SENSEI! SENSEI!" students from Gentaro's school cheered, all of them hiding at a safe distance... And holding banners with the rocker symbol on, all the banners having the words 'Kamen Rider Club' inscribed on them

"... Guys... **IKUZEEEEE!**" Gentaro roared as he pulled the Driver out and slammed it onto his waist. The Driver was like Nadashiko's only less of a sparkly blue, the Driver also having four switch slots and red switches on the front with the final difference being a large black handle on the right side

**WOW! DECADE!**

"Right." Sougo nodded as he had swapped to Decade Armour while holding the Fourze watch ready

Gentaro stood calmly, flicking down all four switches before slightly crouched position with one arm crossed over his chest and his belt counting down

**3!  
****2!  
****1!**

**"HENSHIN!"** Gentaro called as he gripped the black handle and pumped it forwards, before standing tall and stretching his arms out wide

The sound of space-techno music called out as a pair of light circles emerged around his head and feet, encircling him as it formed around Gentaro as a full Kamen Rider!

His body was a full space-white and silver with orange stripes on his sides, an 'X' a circle, a square and a triangle on his legs and arms, overlapped thin silver lengthy arches on his chest and waist. And finally a white rocket-shaped helmet with a black face area with red eye-visor.

"i-iMpOsSiBlE!" Another Fourze gasped

"Uchu..." Gentaro crouched down, coiling himself into a ball before he 'exploded' upwards. **"KITAAAAAAAAAA...!"**

The shout reached up towards the sky, going up and up past the stratosphere and showed the majesty of the blue and green orb floating in space before coming back down to Gentaro who was still cheering. **"...AAAAAA!"**

Gentaro shook his shoulders and grinned "Kamen Rider Fourze!" he called, brushing his hand across his helmet like he was slicking his hair back

"Kamen Rider Nadeshiko!" His wife cheered, fist-pumping slightly

"Kamen Rider Zi-O!" Sougo finished, holding his hand up in its clock hand pose

"We're gonna beat you, Man to Man!" Gentaro finished, bumping his hand against his chest twice before he pointed at Another Fourze dramatically

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Geiz and Woz were helping people get out of the school and city, keeping them away from Another Fourze's rampage.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" a female scream filled the air

"Rise!" Geiz gasped and looked up. He saw her screaming, standing above some rubble that was falling towards her

**GEIZ!**

He leapt down as he transformed to protect her, to get her out of the way, not caring for his secret as a Kamen Rider.

**"HENSHIN!"** He yelled, the world seems to come to a stop in Geiz's mind. All he cared about was getting there in time!

Rise fell to the floor, about to pass out in fear as she looked her death in the eye. She gasped as she saw Geiz arrive before her, raising his arms into the air as if to block the debris

**RIDER TIME!**

The girl's eyes widened as black and red armour appeared out of the ether, attaching to Geiz's body rapidly

**KAMEN~ RAI~DA~! GEIZ~!**

The yellow katakana flew into the air, cutting apart a bunch of the rubble before they returned to their owner

The last thing Rise saw, however, before she passed out was Geiz in his rider form, all but his head clad in the armour as he stood there as her Knight in blazing armour. The passed out with a small breath, one word leaving her lips "Geiz...?" she whispered weakly before she fell limp on the ground

Geiz's head was quickly surrounded by the black and white helmet, his katakana attaching and shining before he punched the rocks and destroyed them before he or Rise was hurt. Geiz grunted as he threw hit after hit, feeling his fists throb in pain from the boulders. He gave a final roar of power, slashing with his ace and destroying the last of it. Geiz panted as he had protected her, brushing off the debris and held her in his arms, carrying her out to a safe zone.

Woz was staring, silent and curious

'I'm sorry, Rise.' Geiz thought in apology as he carried her.

* * *

*back at the battle*

"hOw? hOw aRe YoU sTiLl hErE?" Another Fourze snarled as he shot at Gentaro, Nadeshiko and Sougo. "fOuRzE sHoUlD bE gOnE!"

"Yeah... New system, buddy." Gentaro said as he rolled his arm before hitting the orange button on his belt "Different Fourze! Now..."

**ROCK~ET~ ON!**

**"RIDER ROCKET PUNCH!"** Kamen Rider Fourze cheered as he was rocketed through the air, racing at Another Fourze

_W-W-Wow! Fourze!_

The two Riders punched each other, but with Another Fourze's bulk, its fist couldn't reach Gentaro and was punched away

**Spike! SPI~KE~ ON!**

_W-W-Wow! Oh yay!_

"ORA!" Gen called as he span his body, slamming his now forest green armoured right leg into Another Fourze's chest

"What the?" Sougo gasped as he saw that.

He grinned and slotted the Fourze RideWatch into place on the Decade RideWatch, changing forms

**FINAL FORM TIME: F-F-FOURZE!**

There was a flurry of his form and Zi-O had changed, once more

Zi-O's armour began to shift and change. The lower half of his body changed into a silvery armour, like Fourze's suit and had a single blue and red line on his sides with the 'X' and 'O' on his legs. "Uchu...KITAAAA!" Sougo proclaimed out of...Somewhere.

_High! School kara housouchuu_

_burger katate hungry na everyday_

Sougo rushed in, jumping and letting the magnets in his gauntlets pull him at Another Fourze. He gave a series of rapid punches, yelling

**Gattling! LAUN~CHER~ ON! GATTA-LI~NG ON!**

"Eat this!" Gen called, two blue weapons on his legs. One a large missile launcher and the other a Gatling gun

BANG!  
BANG!  
BOOM!  
BOOM!

_Madamada tarinai Yume wa large-size_

_Come on Switch On_

**"Nadeshiko! Rocket! Spin Kick!"** Nadeshiko yelled as she span around the Another Rider as he was thrown into the air, performing a kick with all her might

"Grr!" Another Fourze growled as he was sent flying _"WaTeR!"_ It roared as a broken faucet forced itself from his skin

_Retro-future Sonna no wa fusaiyou!_

"Heh." Gen grinned as he rushed forward, swapping the Rocket Switch in his belt with the clear yellow one that Nadeshiko had used earlier

**Elek! EL~EK~ ON!**

_Omoitsuki image mirai he Blast Off_

Fourze Elek State drew his weapon, Billy The Rod, and slashed at the water that was sprayed at them. He switched the plug to the middle setting and slashed lightning bolt through the water at Another Fourze

_Koushiki nanka imi ga nai_

"Grraaah!" Another Fourze yelled as he was electrocuted

"Me too!" Sougo grinned, filled with so much energy as he drew the HeiSabre

**HEY! FOURZE! DUEL TIME BREAK!**

Gentaro laughed and pulled the Elek Switch from his belt, slotting it into the weapon

**Limit Break!**

**"RIDER TWN BILLION VOLT DOUBLE BREAK!"** Gentaro roared as he and Sougo slashed, sending two large waves of lightning at Another Fourze

_Hito no hanashi dake de shitta ki ni naranai de_

_Kakan ni tough ni CHALLENGE_

The electricity sparked over Another Fourze, causing him to fly into the air and then rash into the ground, Takumi inside was starting to 'come out' from it as well.

'You aren't... Going to beat me!' Takumi thought, prepared to hold Another Fourze back further

'wHaT? yOu wErE GONE! **hOw**?' Another Fourze thought as he could feel Takumi's will push through and hold him back

**FI~RE~ ON!**

_Genkai nante bukkowashiteyare jibun no te de_

In a flurry of light Fourze had transformed once more, now in his Fire State

_(Wow wow wow Switch ON)_

Gentaro's armour had changed into a red suit, only his legs and left arm-bands remained white; he gained silver shoulder and chest pads with triangular protrusions with flames on them, his helmet had changed to red with two small rocket thrusters that looked like a flamethrower's tip, green eyes and a red to yellow gradient for his face. In his hand was a strange hand-held cannon of sorts with black grips and a metallic sheen to it.

Another Fourze turned to see Gentaro and was shot at with intense flames, even **with** the railgun abilities it had before then being doused in fire extinguisher foam.

'Extinguisher foam?' Sougo thought, before realising what it meant. 'Oh, I got you!' as he realised the gun Fourze was using was based on a fire extinguisher.

Another Fourze shouted as he was getting sprayed by the foamy substance, covered and attacked by the foam.

_Kinou yori STEP UP_

_Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends_

**CL~AW~ ON! SCISS~ORS~ ON! **

"Nadeshiko Double Cutter!" The female Rider yelled as she came rushing by, a purple claw in her left hand and a giant pair of yellow scissors on her left as she slashed

_Taikiken datte toppashite_

**FINISH TIME! BLADE!**

"Zi-O! Lightning Blast!" Sougo called, unable to stop himself as he joined in. Slotting the Blade RideWatch into the Jikan Glade and rushing in with a lightning slash

**GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

**LIMIT BREAK!**

_(Wow wow wow Switch ON)_

"Ahhhh~!" Fourze chanted as he had inserted the Fire Switch into his weapon, the device charging with energy **"RIDER EXPLOSIVE SHOOT!"**

Another Fourze exploded and was flung back by the immense power of the three Riders, landing and transforming back into its regular 'Base State', reeling in pain as Takumi continued to wrestle his body back from him. He wouldn't let this monster take **his** life.

"Let's finish this!" Gentaro grinned and pulled out a massive orange switch

_Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN_

_**RO~CKET~ ON! -SU~PER~!**_

Gentaro's full armour, except his boots, had changed to bright orange with silver shoulder-pads blue lines over his chest, a black screen on his face with blue eyes and two HUGE ROCKETS for hands!

'...Oh. **That** is cool.' Sougo and Takumi thought to themselves.

"TO SPACE!" The space Rider roared as the rockets came to life and he shot right at Another Fourze, dragging him into the sky.

"ArRrRrRrGgGgGhHhH!" Another Fourze screamed as he was flung into the air and terrified

**RO~CKET~ ON! WIN~CH~ ON!**

"Wha..." Sougo blinked as a green hook was wrapped around his waist... Before he was dragged into the air by Nadeshiko, who was racing into the sky via the rocket on her arm "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_Tomaranai Growing Choushigekiteki SCHOOLDAYS!_

"Here we go, Sougo!" Nadeshiko cheered as they all flew into the sky...no. **Past** the sky!

Right into space!

Sougo couldn't believe it, he, Nadeshiko and both Fourze's were in SPACE! "Sougo! All together!" Gentaro spoke up and he got Another Fourze into position while he pumped his Driver and flicked a switch.

**DR~ILL~ ON! RO~CK~ET DR~ILL Limit Break!**

_Wow wow wow! _

"Right!" Sougo nodded and hit the Decade RideWatch's button

**F-F-FOURZE! FINAL ATTACK TIME BREAK!**

_(Fourze!) _

"nO, nO, nO, nO, NO!" Another Fourze screamed as the three space-themed Riders got together and launched themselves into Another Fourze

**"Super Rider Docket Drill Kick!"** Gentaro called

**"Nadashiko Rocket Kick!"** Nadashiko added, energy swirling around her foot as she rushed forth as well

**"Zi-O Magnet Fourze Kick!"** Sougo yelled as well

_Wow wow wow!_

The three rushed forward, their kicks colliding with Another Fourze tried to hold them back "Noo! Won't! Loose!" Another Fourze hissed

'LET ME GO!' Takumi roared in his mind

**"TRIPLE RIDER KICK!"** The three riders roared

_(OH YEAH!)_

KABOOM!

The three true Riders shot Another Fourze into the ground, destroying him for good and freed Takumi from its malicious control.

SHATTER!

The Another RideWatch was gone, Takumi was saved...And Kamen Rider Fourze was back!

"Yeah!" Gen cheered, fist-pumping while the new Kamen Rider Club cheered in the background

"You've...got a fan club?" Sougo asked as he saw the fan club before them.

"The current generation, of course." Nadeshiko smiled in response

"And it's not just me. It's for every Rider!" Gentaro said proudly

"Every Rider." Sougo chuckled as he heard that. 'I bet Sento Sensei will be pleased to hear that.' He thought.

"Hey, you're Zi-O right? The new Rider?" one member of the club asked as they ran over, Sougo noticing how the club was filled with all types of people

"O-Oh. Ehm. Y-Yes, I am." Sougo gasped in shock and coughed, trying to make his voice deeper to disguise himself more

"Your armours are freaking awesome! Best of honouring the Past Riders and being your own thing!" The club member answered.

"Hey, can I get an autograph?" one kid asked

"An...an autograph?" Sougo gulped as he heard that, he felt like a celebrity. "S-sure?" He stammered.

"How about a picture?" another student asked, this one holding a girl who was holding out their phone

"A picture? I-I don't-." Sougo got nervous as he was being put on 'the spot' more and more.

Gentaro laughed happily as his junior rider was swarmed by the Club, heading over to Takumi as he dehenshined

"U-Urgh..." Takumi groaned as he tried to get up, still in pain and slightly bleeding from earlier and still wounded from that triple kick

"You okay?"

"I'm...Fine." Takumi groaned as he tried to push himself up. "Why do you still care?"

"Because you're my student Takumi. That makes you my bud." Gentaro smirked and held his hand out

Takumi frowned and took his hand, still hurt from the fight. But that dopey grin on Gentaro's face made him slowly warm up to him and as he was pulled to his feet... Gentaro did his handshake with Takumi

"He does that." Kengo smiled.

"I hope the other Riders have had good luck with the evacuations." Nadeshiko hoped as she saw Sougo getting swarmed by people asking for pictures and autographs.

"Help!" He called out.

* * *

*time skip*

"Yeah!" one student yelled as they crossed the finishing line

It was the next day, the two school wide sports competition was back in full swing

"See, now **this** is what a Sports Day is all about." Gentaro smiled as he nudged Tsukasa jovially.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Tsukasa rolled his eyes

Geiz grumbled, annoyed to be in this uniform "Damn stupid exposure."

"Geiz? Can I talk to you?" Rise's voice asked kindly as she walked towards him after coming from one of the girls' events.

"Oh yeah, sure." he nodded and froze, blushing at seeing her in the uniform. 'Dang, why are girls so cue when wearing these things?' He thought to himself as they walked to a private area. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, trying to play it off as being cool

"Well, I wanted to tell you about this dream I had last night." Rise began to answer

"Really? What was it?" Geiz questioned

"Well, I imagined you as a red-suited superhero." She admitted

"What?" he coughed

"It was after the explosions from yesterday. I guess I must've hit my head too hard or something." She answered as she crossed her arms, pouting softly

"Err, yeah. Right. Concussions." Geiz answered, trying to cover his arms from her since he still had his RideWatch bracers on. So he tried to hide his arms behind his back.

"I guess it was just a weird dream." Rise admitted. "But...It was a nice one, despite feeling in danger." She hugged herself as she blushed and smiled. "I'll be cheering for you when it's your race."

And with that, she left, leaving Geiz on his own...He honestly didn't know what to say.

Sougo was on the sidelines, watching as a girls relay race was about to start

He was going to cheer for Tsukuyomi as she was the middle runner, not quite the end, but she could be fast enough to give her team the edge.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called to Sougo, coming to his side

"Who-Rentaro?" he blinked

"Yeah; who else?" Rentaro asked as he sat down next to him.

"What're you doing here?" Sougo asked in confusion

"Well, it's not just me." Rentaro pointed to both Mondo and Rento, the other two Mirai-Riders, who were sitting down next to Rentaro's parents. "Mondo just came out of the hospital and we wanted to say hi." Rentaro explained

"Oh, okay. Glad to see him out of the hospital." Sougo answered. "Um...Sorry for kicking your butt earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I've actually got back on track with my life." Rentaro answered. "Back in the martial arts dojo; you know?"

"That's good." Sougo nodded. "...Do you go to their school?"

"Nah, a completely different school." Rentaro answered. "But, I do like seeing competitions."

"That's good." Sougo nodded

"Ah, Sougo. I've got some drinks." Junichiro spoke as he walked with some cups in his hands.

"Cool!"

"Hey, guys!" Tsukuyomi waved as she ran over

"Hey!" Sougo cheered as he saw her run with the relay baton in her hand.

"We won." she informed, holding the baton in both hands behind her back

"That's great! Congratulations!" Sougo smiled as he got up and hugged her. He laughed and picked her up, spinning them on the spot.

"S-Sougo!" She gasped as she was spun by him.

"Good grief. How strong have you gotten Sougo?" Junichiro gasped as he saw his nephew effortlessly lift up his girlfriend.

Even if the sight was adorable.

Zooming out of the area, we can see Swartz, death-glaring at the group, seeing how 'carefree' they all were. How close he was to creating the perfect creature to kill Sougo Tokiwa. "Damn you...Zi-O!" He hissed, gripping a new Another RideWatch...with the number '2018' and Zi-O's symbol on it.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	20. 2019 Rise Of The Evil King, Another Zi-O

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, this was a good chapter to write.

Merendinoemiliano: Got to be honest, we're not the most choreographed writers.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: We're not even half way through the story yet.

Bastion Lightz: Well, we get to see what happens now.

HackerEX: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Guest chapter 19 . May 10: He's a great guy. Just fun to be around.

**Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Guest chapter 19 May 10: Gen is awesome. We should all aspire to be as friendly as he is

KRNexus: It will be following the proper Kiva show

Bastion Lightz: That wondering is what we want

LegionnaireBlaze: Yes, we are doing that

Frostspiderman: Yay! Someone realised what we are thinking with Another Zi-O!

Guest chapter 19 May 7: Honestly? I agree. When we were writing it, and had these ideas in out head, it felt well paced. But reading through the chapter (and yes, I do read each update as it is posted. It is fun) we should have expanded it a bit.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: This is chapter 20, we have nearly 50 chapters plus 3 specials and two movies so... *shrugs*

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Takatora(Batta) is the only one who resisted.

Dragon Rider 66: He is the extra Rider, unfortunately they do take a back seat during the middle part. We did try though.

merendinoemiliano: Yeah, Ghost and I have some trouble with fight scenes.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**2019 Rise Of The Evil King, Another Zi-O**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a few days after the School Sports Day, people were a little sore from the exercise, but most of them didn't complain at end of it. And since it was the weekend, after today, things could calm down for once.

For it is nearing... The day of love

Yep, Valentine's Day. The day where people spend gifts on those who hope to reciprocate their affections. For some, it was a means to express one's unrequited love. Others, it was a means of expressing companionship. And some...Spending it with those who had only recently dated.

Sougo was a bit nervous, preparing to be a great boyfriend

'Okay, you can do this Tokiwa. You can do this.' Sougo thought to himself as he was waiting for Tsuki to come downstairs.

He was going to try and make this a great Valentine's Day. Their first and hopefully, their first good date night without the Time Jackers.

He was going to do this. He COULD do this! It was going to be special!

The creak of the stairs caught Sougo's attention, getting ready albeit with wound up nerves and worried jitters.

He shuddered, turning around slowly to see his girlfriend

"Good morning, Sougo." Tsuki smiled as she walked down, looking at her boyfriend.

"Morning." he nodded, looking at what she was wearing

She was wearing the flowing white pyjamas that she bought from the store a few weeks back, to Sougo she looked like an angel or a goddess. It was just mesmerising to him.

"You... You're going out wearing those?" he gulped softly

"Of course not. I wanted breakfast first." She giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh. Right." he laughed

"What do we have?" She asked as she saw him acting a little wound.

"Woz said he'd be cooking pancakes." Sougo nodded

"Oh. Woz pancakes." She responded in some shock and then slowly nodded. "When did he-?"

"He's apparently been learning to help us." Sougo shrugged

"Well, as long as he's helping." Tsuki rubbed her arm nervously.

"You okay?" Sougo asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just never seen Woz cook." Tsuki answered

"I'm sure it'll be fine." he smiled nervously back

Woz soon came out, carrying a large plate filled with pancakes. "My Overlord. I've made the pancakes you wanted." The two blinked, noticing how the pancakes where all shaped like love hearts.

"Err, Woz. When did you-?" Sougo asked nervously.

"I read the cookbook on how to make the shapes, My Overlord." Woz answered casually. "Oh, good morning, My Queen." He spoke respectfully. "I have finished your valentines breakfast." He bowed

"Oh, thank you, Woz." Tsuki responded awkwardly

"Bon appetit." Woz bowed and left them

"D-Do you think this is too much?" Tsuki asked Sougo.

"I think he's just trying to be friendly." Sougo answered with a friendly laugh

"I suppose." She answered as she sat down, seeing the plate between them. "Are we meant to share this?"

"Well... There ARE a lot of them." he blinked

"Then I suppose, we should start." She responded as she grabbed a fork that was by the side.

"Right." he nodded

Upstairs, Geiz was getting dressed after having a shower. 'Valentine's Day...What am I going to do?' he thought as he didn't have plans, unsure what to do. Well they did have school today but afterwards he had nothing. "I guess there's chocolate." He muttered as he walked downstairs with his future-gear on as he didn't really understand this modern holiday. "What's that smell?" He asked before walked down and smelt the pancakes. "...Dang that smells good."

He came downstairs, stretching softly

"Good mor-huh?" Geiz asked as he looked at them. "Are those pancakes?"

"Yes?" Sougo asked

"And are they shaped like hearts?" Geiz followed up

"Uh-huh." Tsuki nodded

"...Is there any left?" Geiz asked as he felt his stomach rumble.

"Might be in the kitchen." Sougo answered

Geiz grumbled and nodded, heading to the kitchen

* * *

*time skip*

The trio were back at school, going to their lockers to change their shoes. "Whoa!" Geiz gasped as he saw his locker filled with chocolates.

"Looks like someone is popular." Sougo laughed

"Um...I guess." He answered as he took a small bag of chocolate. "What about you?"

"Err...Same as usual." Sougo sighed with a smile as he saw the basically empty locker, grabbing his stuff

"Guess this time of year isn't good for you." Geiz commented

"Yeah, but it's no problem." He answered as he grasped Tsuki's hand

"TOKIWA!" a familiar voice yelled

"Huh? Hiryu?" Sougo asked in worry as he heard him and gasped as he saw the murderous look in the other student's eyes.

Sougo gulped nervously as he saw his school bully coming at him...and with something in his hand. It was a knife!

"TOKIWA!" Hiryu yelled, slashing with the knife as he aimed to kill Sougo!

No one could deny it, the way he attacked made his intentions clear. Luckily Sougo's training and skill came to life as he started to dodge the slashes, going on the defensive

Sougo blocked the incoming attack, grabbing Hiryu's wrist and brought it away from his face and body, causing him to drop the knife.

"Ah!" The bully yelled in pain "Let go of me Tokiwa! I'll be king! Not you!"

"That doesn't justify trying to kill me!" Sougo snapped, trying to keep him there as he saw the... Madness in his eyes

"Shut up! I'll be king! Me!" Hiryu yelled, sounding like a mad man as he head-butted Sougo. The rider flinched as his nose was hit, instinctively releasing his grip on Hiryu... And allowing him to grab the knife again.

"Sougo!" Tsuki called out in worry.

Within seconds, Hiryu grabbed the knife and lunged at Sougo, attempting to kill him with it. Hiryu didn't care if there were witnesses, **he** would be king, he'll kill the one he hated so much.

... Why couldn't he move his arm?

Geiz glared as he caught Hiryu's arms, squeezing painfully, before he threw the attacker against a wall.

CLASH!

"Argh! You...You son of a-!" Hiryu grunted before Mr Kadoya walked in.

"What's going on?" Tsukasa asked casually as he saw the fight with everyone instantly squealing on Hiryu, revealing he had been trying to KILL Sougo!

"Mr Kakogawa!" Tsukasa glared at him. "Principal's office. Now!"

"Screw you, you overrated asshole!" Hiryu shouted at him, making his peers back up in shock. "I am going to be a King! The king! You are all beneath me!"

Tsukasa's eyebrow raised an inch before he grabbed by the arm and the knife. "You're coming with me." As he broke the kids arm, calling the police. "Everyone get to class!" Tsukasa ordered

* * *

*Time Skip*

Slam!

Hiryu was taken away by the police, having been handcuffed and put into the police car. "Mr Kadoya." The officer spoke respectfully.

"Shinouske." Tsukasa nodded back

Hiryu was soon driven away by the police; while some of the students were still looking at Geiz and Sougo, shocked to see that these two were good at hand to hand combat. It was...something they didn't expect.

"Class dismissed." Tsukasa ordered

The students began to leave, except some who wanted to talk to Geiz and Sougo. Since Hiryu was just a terror to them, it was a shock to see these two take him on.

"Back off. Me and my boyfriend have a valentine date and he's had a serious stressful day because of that monster." Tsuki hissed at some students as she dragged Sougo back, pretending they were normal students

"'D-date'?" Sougo whispered as he was lead away.

"You going to be okay?" Geiz asked Tsuki gently, like an older brother.

"Of course." she nodded, flicking her hair back subconsciously. Not realising it made Geiz worry, since it was something that Aura girl did all the time.

'Ts-Tsukuyomi.' He thought in shock as he saw the two leave.

Sougo smiled and followed

"Are you okay?" She asked him

"Yeah, I am thanks." Sougo nodded. "I mean...All things considered."

"That's good... I got you something." Tsuki smiled, pulling out a small box

"Tsuki. I...What is it?" Sougo asked nervously as he saw it.

"Homemade chocolate." she blushed "Girls around school said you're supposed to give them to the boy you like. Your friends get store-bought chocolate but the ones... Special to you... Get homemade stuff."

"Tsuki. That's...that's sweet of you." Sougo admitted. "Thank you."

She nodded slightly, looking away and smiling

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek gently, thanking her for the chocolates.

* * *

*elsewhere*

CLANG!

Hiryu was put under lock and key, having the evidence they needed to hold him in the cells until further notice. Hiryu was a criminal now, having threatened violence on a person with a dangerous weapon. "Damn you, Tokiwa. You worthless piece of filth! **I'm** King. I'm **meant** to be King!" He yelled as he slammed himself against the wall. "DAMN IT!"

"This is unfair; isn't it?" A dark voice spoke as it stood outside of the cell.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Hiryu asked as he saw the figure.

He looked up and gasped, seeing Swartz

"You, destined to be 'King'." Swartz spoke as he looked at Hiryu.

"Damn right. But who the hell are you?" Hiryu glared

"My name is 'Swartz'. I'm an ally of yours, Hiryu Kakogawa." Swartz answered

"Hey! It's you!" another guy yelled, slamming against his cells door

"Ah, the man who was once Kuuga. How're you doing?" Swartz waved him off but acknowledged his existence.

"Y-You told me I'd have power! I want that again!" The man begged, almost clawing at Swartz.

Swartz just laughed mirthlessly, keeping his sight on Hiryu. "Your life was ruined by Zi-O too. Right, Hiryu?"

"'Zi-O'? It was Tokiwa who-! ...Th-that piece of scum? **He's** Zi-O? The Kamen Rider?!" Hiryu shook the bars in anger.

"Yes." He laughed

"GAH!" Hiryu shook the bars of the cell. "Damn it! That thief! It should be **ME**!"

"And it can be." Swartz answered calmly.

"What're you getting at?" Hiryu glared

"You can take your rightful place as 'King'. _And_ take back what was stolen from you." Swartz spoke and held up Another RideWatch in his hand. "This. Will give you the powers of Zi-O. All of it will be yours."

"... Give it to me! Give it!"

"Very well. This power. Is-" Swartz smiled as he reached over to Hiryu, only to feel the Another RideWatch fly out of his hand and plunge deep into Hiryu's chest, this stunned and shocked him. Normally he'd have to physically put the Another RideWatch into someone...but this person, Hiryu Kakogawa was **welcoming** the power, like a vortex to suck down everything into itself. "Y-Yours."

Hiryu screamed in pain and agony; feeling the power of the Another RideWatch course through his veins, feeling the roots burrow deep into his core and forming deep purple veins like a parasite in his heart. "This! ThIs iS **mInE!**" Hiryu's voice became distorted as the man who was once Another Kuuga backed up in fear at this erupting aura of purple energy. "**I!** aM!"

And together with the Another RideWatch taking root in his very heart, they spoke together.

_**ZI-O!**_

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Aura was silent, watching Mondo once again

It seemed that he and his former nurse were getting quite close, almost like they were a couple...And considering it was Valentine's, it wasn't out of the realm of impossibility. "Aura." Wol spoke as he came over holding a chocolate bar with him. "Here."

"Huh? What's this?" Aura asked as she saw the chocolate under her nose.

"I heard there's 'friend chocolate'. So I got you one." Wol answered honestly and innocently. "Who're you looking at?"

"... Nothing." she commented before she smirked at Wol "And it's girls who give the chocolates in Valentines, Wol. Boys do it on White Day." she teased but took the chocolate

"Shut up." he grumbled and followed her line of thought "You're looking at Quiz agai-what?! That woman looks just like you!"

"She does; doesn't she?" Aura asked as she unwrapped the chocolate.

"That's impossible; isn't it? I mean, the odds of that are-! Aura? Are you okay?" Wol asked

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Aura wiped a tear from her eye. "It's just nice to see him happy, that's all."

"Aura...Are they-?" Wol asked before she loudly bit into some chocolate.

"I think so..." she nodded "My ancestors."

Wol looked on in shock, seeing the two there and also seeing Aura. "Wow. That...That's nuts."

"I know. But...It just means that they get together if **I'm** still here." Aura answered "And... I feel guilty. About using him."

"Look, I may not get it but...Don't take it personally. We've used over a dozen people who-wow, that's wrong. It was wrong as soon as I said it. I heard it **as** I said it...can I get a do-over?" Wol tried to cheer her up and realised what he was saying, which made Aura smirk a bit, seeing how he was trying to help.

"No." she teased playfully

Wol smiled awkwardly as he relaxed, seeing Aura loosen up from his fumblings. "But you know what I mean, right? We...We're not bad, but...misguided? I dunno."

"Exactly." she nodded

"...Wanna go get some Yakisoba?" Wol asked casually.

Aura sighed gently and then nodded. "Sure."

* * *

*time skip*

Geiz was at the cafe, lazily sculpting a Ride Watch at a table while he was studying for the next test, when Rise approached him

"Hi, Geiz." She spoke up and caught him off guard.

"Gah! Oh, Rise. Err wh-what're you doing here?" Geiz asked as he tried to cover the RideWatch although it only looked like a big gemstone right now

"I... Err... Got you this." she blushed, holding out a small red wrapped package

"Oh, um. Thanks, Rise." He answered as he took it. 'Oh boy. What am I gonna get her?'

"It's homemade chocolate. I remember you said you weren't the biggest fan of sweet stuff so I made dark chocolate, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that...that's great. Thank you." Geiz answered and opened it, seeing inside the box and saw it was a dark chocolate heart.

"... Wow..." he blinked

"...So. Are you...? What're you working on?" Rise asked

"Oh. Homework." he shrugged

"Oh, okay. Well, will I see you later?" Rise asked.

"Definitely." Geiz answered when Geiz's phone rang. "Sorry, I got to get this." He apologised and answered. "Hello?"

"Geiz? It's Eiji! Someone is attacking our cafe!" the voice of OOO called through the phone "It's an emergency! We can't hurt this thing!"

"The cafe? I'm on my way!" Geiz gasped and got up. "I'm sorry, I gotta go!"

"It's okay." she nodded

Geiz grabbed his stuff and ran out, going to Eiji's cafe at full speed...and knew he couldn't take the Time Mazine. 'What kind of Another Rider is strong enough to tank hits from Eiji?' He thought as he summoned his Ride Striker, racing towards the destination. Eiji was one of the strongest Riders he knew, not by pure brute force... Although he WAS strong... But by numbers and versatility.

"Hang on Eiji. **HENSHIN!**" Geiz called out as he drove off, transforming beforehand so he wasn't caught off guard.

* * *

*With Eiji*

"ARGH!" Kazari screamed as he was flung back with ease.

"URGH! GAH!" Uva grunted, being punched in the stomach and thrown away like trash.

"You! You hurt MEZOOL!" Gamel roared and tried to fight whoever was attacking the cafe, only to be dominated and thrown like a rag-doll away.

"This isn't good." Eiji panted, in PuToTyrah form, standing next to Anhk in his Rider form

"It's as if everything we do just doesn't exist to him." Anhk agreed

"G-Gamel." Mezool panted as she went to him, albeit with a wounded leg and side.

**"hAhAhAhA! iS tHiS tHe bEsT tHe kInG oVeR iNfInItY cAn pRoViDe?"** The voice laughed menacingly

"No..." Eiji glared as he pulled himself up and pulled out a green, yellow and red medal "I don't like using these but... here goes." he quickly slotted them and scanned, letting the energy wash over him as a new form of OOO took place

**SUPER TAKA! SUPER TORA! SUPER BATTA!**

**SU~PA~! TA-TO-BA! **_**SUPER!**_

"Eiji!" Ankh gasped as he saw his partner use **those** medals.

Eiji was now wearing an inverted version of his Default 'TaToBa' form black armoured boots over his feet with a green bodysuit that reached up to one-third of his chest and the bottom third of his crest, yellow arms and middle going across his chest with black tiger claws, black gloves and black lined yellow shoulder-pads; and finally a red hawk-crested black helmet with red eyes and mouth-plate.

**"oOh! a nEw tOy?"** The voice laughed as it showed only its sickly grey hand with pink finger guards, flexing as to mean 'come at me'. **"wIlL **_**tHiS**_** gIvE mE a cHaLlEnGe?"**

Eiji's fists gripped tightly and he lunged at the figure, hoping that this power would do some damage, **any** kind of damage.

CLANG!  
SHINK!  
CLASH!

Eiji's claws and fists struck the body of the being, the attacks connecting, but all the while the figure laughed. Like he was being tickled by feathers. "Gahck!" Eiji choked as he was grabbed.

**"pAtHeTiC! sO **_**wEaK**_**!"** The figure laughed, as we can see the realistic fleshy teeth and gums of the mask and the rising fist that sharply connected into Eiji's face and stomach.

"Eiji!" Ankh called out and ran to help his friend, only to be swatted away like a fly.

**"bUzZ oFf, pEsT. i nEeD tO gEt mY nEw tOy!"** The figure spoke as he ripped off his arm...a different RideWatch!

VROOOM!

"hUh?" The figure asked, before he was met with a boot in the face, causing him to drop Eiji. "aRgH!"

Kamen Rider Geiz landed after landing his attack, catching his bike as it returned to a RideGadget

"Alright, now who're...Oh my god!" Geiz pointed and then gasped to see who was there.

Appearing in Geiz's vision was a grey-suited and pink accented Another Rider. Silver feet with kneecap-guards, silver chestguard that looked like elongated hexagonal straps across his chest, multi-layered shoulder-pads, a glittered black/silver warped Ziku-Driver on his waist, on his forearms were RideWatch holders and finally his mask. His mask was a seethrough silver and flesh-coloured eyes and teeth a silver strap-piece on his forehead with two clock-hand antennae pointing to 10 and 2. **"wHaT? nEvEr sEeN a **_**kInG**_** bEfOrE?"**

"Another... Zi-O?" Geiz asked in shock

**"yEs. bUt i pReFeR 'kInG'!"** Another Zi-O pointed at him before he attacked Geiz.

Geiz immediately raised his Zikan Zaxe and blocked the incoming attack, hoping that he could at least get a repel in before going on the offensive. 'H-How? This isn't possible! Can it?' Geiz thought as he tried to fight back

He slashed his axe, making it dig into Another Zi-O's armour.

Another Zi-O's teeth gritted in anger, actually **feeling** that attack! **"a-aRgH! yOu-! hUrT mE? mE! yOuR **_**kInG**_**!"** And threw a punch right in Geiz's stomach.

"You aren't my king!" Geiz called

**GHOST!**

**ARMOUR TIME! KAIGAN! GHO~ST~!**

CLANG!

"aRgH! tHaT hUrT!" Another Zi-O roared in pain as he felt a punch right in his stomach. "dAmN iDiOtS!"

"Go!" Geiz called as he held his hand out, launching the parka ghosts

The various ghosts launched themselves at Another Zi-O, causing the monster to swat at them. "dAmN gHosTs! wOrThLeSs!" And jammed a RideWatch into his black belt.

_**GhOsT!**_

"What?" Geiz's eyes widened in shock

Suddenly black smoke surrounded Another Zi-O's chest and arms

"rAaRrArGh!" Another Zi-O roared as he formed into...Another Ghost!

"What the hell?" Eiji gasped in shock as he tried to stand up.

"He's changed. H-He's got the powers of 'Another Ghost'?" Geiz whispered as his Parka Ghosts were being destroyed one by one

But he wasn't... ENTIRELY Another Ghost. Just the chest and arms had changed into the Phantom Rider!

"pAtHeTiC! yOu'Ve jUsT pIsSeD mE oFf!" Another Zi-O roared and shot out a dark mist at Geiz

Geiz yelled as he was sent flying, feeling like he was being electrocuted

"Geiz!" Eiji called out and caught him, crashing into the ground. Geiz continued to scream, until Eiji ripped the Ghost RideWatch out of the belt and turned him back.

Geiz reverted to his base form, the pain becoming much less

"Wh-what was that?" Eiji asked

"pAiN! fOr dEfYiNg yOuR kInG!" Another Zi-O pointed and turned back to normal. "i hAvE tHe pOwEr oF **aLl** rIdErS!"

"We need to get out of here." Anhk frowned as the Greeed rushed to the two Riders side

Another Zi-O's fist began to glow with a sickening purple light. "wHeRe cAn yOu rUn? i dIdN't sAy yOu cOuLd gO!" And shot it at them.

**DEFEND! PLEASE~**

Suddenly a massive slab of stone grew from the ground, blocking Another Zi-O's attack.

"hUh? wHaT tHe?" Another Zi-O gasped as he saw this

"Wizard?" Eiji gasped as he saw this as he, the Greed and Geiz were teleported away

CRASH!

"wHeRe-? gOnE? GAH!" Another Zi-O roared in annoyance.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Sougo smiles as he entered the 9 5 Do, he and Tsuki coming in from their date... As a magic portal suddenly opened

**CONNECT! PLEASE~**

The forms of Geiz, Eiji, Anhk, Mezool, Gamel, Kazari and Uva crashed to the ground in their human forms as Wizard landed behind them, brushing his coat back as he stood tall and dehenshined

"Sorry for crashing in." Haruto joked

"Haruto? Geiz? Eiji? What's going on?" Sougo asked

"Geiz!" Tsuki gasped as she saw him on the floor.

"A new enemy. Indestructible." Uva groaned

"Another... Zi-O..." Geiz hissed

"'Another Zi-O'?" Sougo froze in shock

"Y-You're kidding. Right?" Tsuki asked in worry

"I fought him. And I lost." Geiz answered

"He even tanked Super TaToBa." Kazari answered

"Because he is a mirror of Zi-O." Tsukasa commented

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you." Geiz admitted

"Glad to see you too." Tsukasa answered. "We're in trouble."

"Obviously. It seems that this 'Another Zi-O' has our powers." Haruto answered

"Meaning the nineteen Riders before us." Sougo whispered in worry.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Tsukasa responded. "Which Riders did he use?"

"Obviously. Zi-O. And Ghost." Geiz grunted as he was sat on a chair and turned back.

"And OOO did not even hurt him?"

"Not even a scratch." Ankh answered. "It's not human."

"Ironic coming from living coins." Tsukasa bluntly commented

"Tch!" Ankh scoffed at him.

"However that proves something for me. He's only as strong as Zi-O. Immune to the Riders, has the powers of the Another Riders, Sougo has." Tsukasa commented

"Meaning he doesn't have **all** the Rider's powers." Haruto added. "Is there any way we can fight him?"

"I managed to hurt him a little...But Sougo's the only one who can fight him." Geiz answered "But his powers are sealed."

"Meaning...I can't do anything right now." Sougo whispered

"Not necessarily. I heard from Emu that he and Parad beat Another Ex-Aid. Right?" Tsukasa responded

"Yeah, that's true. But that was a technicality; right?" Tsuki asked

"Technicalities are technicalities. If they work in our favour, it's all the better." Tsukasa answered

"Yeah, but what're we-?" Sougo asked before Geiz interrupted.

"Sougo. The Quartz. I was working on a Quartz earlier. You can make a RideWatch with that." Geiz explained

"But you can only make one RideWatch, one copy, of someone's powers. Right?" Sougo asked

"... But I was experimenting with that blue Quartz!" Geiz replied

"The 'Blue Quartz'? Haruto, you know anything about that?" Tsukasa asked

Haruto gave Tsukasa the stink-eye, having been asked that. "Just cause I have gems for **my** transformations, Tsukasa, doesn't mean I know what **these** gems do...asshole."

"They're a variant of the Quartz we've been using for their main forms." Tsuki answered. "But we have no idea if they'll work or not."

"It the red quartz doesn't work, then maybe the blue one might work." Geiz added

"But we need to finish it... And we might not have time." Sougo frowned. He grabbed Geiz's hand, putting the Zi-O RideWatch in his hand "You're our best hope, Geiz."

Geiz's eyes widened as he held Sougo's RideWatch in his hand. He gave a silent nod and got back to his feet. "Let's go."

"We should call more Riders." Eiji commented

"Like who?" Haruto

"Everyone, maybe?" Tsukasa asked

"Oh sure. Let's go see if Blade can come from whichever god-forsaken desert he's landed in." Geiz answered. "Don't you have the power of all Riders yourself?"

"First, summoning Kenzaki is easy. A simple dimension curtain and I can pull him in. Second, when I mean everyone I mean everyone that Sougo has a RideWatch for and their extra riders. We don't know if Another Zi-O could take the powers of other Riders for the Another Riders. I REALLY don't want to deal with Another Zi-O with Another Gaim's powers or something right now, I want Helheim FAR away from me after last time! And finally, yes I do have my RideCards, but having as much help as possible would be good. Right?" Tsukasa listed off, showing why most riders treated him as a leader during team-ups... Reluctantly. He was an ass, but he was an ass with a point and knew what he was doing "After all. We might not be able to beat him, if you using Zi-O Armour doesn't work, in which case the mission is 'hold Another Zi-O back until Sougo finishes the new RideWatch'. Even if we can't hurt him, a massive barricade of bodies is gonna slow him down."

"Meaning we're the first and last line of defence." Haruto spoke up.

"Until Sougo makes the new RideWatch." Eiji added.

Sougo nodded in response, feeling worthless since he couldn't transform to help right now. "Where's the Quartz?"

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Another Zi-O walked through the city, reverting to his human form as he neared Cafe Nascita

Ring, ring.

"Welcome to Cafe Nascita. How may I help you?" Misora asked as she walk towards him

"Yeah, I'm actually looking for someone." Hiryu responded. "Black hair, wears a white coat. Blue and red sneakers."

"Oh no, what did he do now?" she face palmed "SENTO!" she yelled

Hiryu smiled as he waited patiently for Sento to come out.

"Yeah? What is it?" Sento asked as he came from 'downstairs'.

"What've you done this time?" Misora glared

"Nothing! I was downstairs." Sento answered, covered in soot and sciency stains.

"Well, this gentleman says he was looking for you." Misora pointed to him.

"'Gentleman'? Oh, you're too kind." Hiryu relished the comment. "But you misunderstand. I said I was 'looking for him'. And you've delivered." He smiled devilishly.

"...Misora, get back." Sento grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Sento-!" Misora asked before she saw that look in Hiryu's eye and shuddered in fear

"Oh, now I'm going to have to give you a bad review now." Hiryu smiled toothily and grabbed Sento by the throat and threw him out of the cafe, crashing the door and into the street.

"SENTO!" Misora shouted in fear.

"Don't go anywhere." Hiryu ordered as he pulled out the Another RideWatch

"Urr... Another Rider? I guess we are all you guys' enemies." Sento frowned as he quickly equipped the BuildDriver

Hiryu smirked, but before he could react, a large box was smashed over his head followed up by a punch to the face from a trained boxer and a powerful kick from someone taller than him "Gah!" Hiryu yelled in pain as he crashed to the ground

"I'm not gonna let you lay a hand on Mii-tan!" Kazumi said, cracking his knuckles

"You okay, Sento?" Banjo asked

"Yeah." he sighed

"This fight may be tough." Gentoku commented as he put his hands in his pockets, opening his jacket which had the word 'trouble' written on it

"Again with the shirts, beardy?" Kazumi scoffed as he and Gentoku equipped their SclashDrivers

"Shut up, Potato." Gentoku frowned

"I hate to say it, but let's kick this kid's ass." Banjo said simply, attaching his own SclashDriver

"What happened to your Build Driver?" Kazumi asked

"Um! N-Not important right now." Banjo responded as he pulled out a strange bag.

"He broke it. I was fixing it." Sento rolled his eyes as he shook a strange silver can with red and blue eyes, coming from the can was a strange 'pssh' noise.

"You. Dare hit a **king**?" Hiryu glared as he stood up and tore the box off his head

"'King'?" Banjo asked as he twisted the cap of his small bag along with Kazumi.

"Must be delusional." Gentoku responded as he twisted the cap on a strange purple bottle, which glowed red briefly as he, Kazumi and Banjo inserted into their Drivers

**DANGER! CROCODILE!**

**DRAGON JELLY!**

**ROBOT JELLY!**

"'Kick my ass', calling me 'delusional'?" Hiryu glared. "Those crimes are a sentence for **DEATH!**" And began to glow in the purple aura and Sento popped the cap on the can and inserted it into his Build Driver

**POP!**

**RABBIT TANK SPARKLING!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

**"HENSHIN!"** The four Diver users proclaimed as Sento turned the crank, while Gentoku, Kazumi and Banjo pulled down the wrench of the Sclash Driver to press the spout bags and bottle at once.

**WARERU! KUWARERU! KUDAKE CHIRU! CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORRAAA! -SCREAM-!**

**TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE! BRAAA!**

**TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAA!**

**SHUWATTO KAJIKERU! RABBITTANK SPARKLING! YEA-YEAHHH!**

The four stood there all together. The Kamen Riders of Build.

Gentoku was clad in dark purple armour, teal coloured kneecaps, ankle guards and wrist guards, teal eyes and a teal line protrusion on his chest like a mouth; his chest was black with white 'crack-like' markings that looked like an aerial look from a crocodile's head. Purple arm-guards, chest-guard and shoulders with a black helmet mask that looked like a purple crocodile's head crunching on it.

Banjo was clad in silver and black armour; black armoured sides, arms, gloves and shins; silver bodysuit, boots, arm-guards that look like dragon's heads, silver spout-bag shoulder guards with the Dragon Jelly design on them and a silver helmet with yellow eyes. On Banjo's chest was a translucent light blue dragon's head made from the Dragon Jelly and on his helmet to have extra protection

Kazumi was clad in gold and black armor, black arm and shin guards and gloves; golden boots, arm protrusions, bodysuit and chest guard with a translucent grey guard over that, golden spout-bags for shoulder-guards with the 'Robot Jelly' design and a golden helmet with the same translucent material over that and his red eyes.

Sento was clad in a black under bodysuit with red and blue feet, white spikey protrusions on his ankles, spikey/jagged red and blue armour on his chest, arms and legs, almost like lightning bolts with white dots to reminisce cola fizz.

**"Ḧ̸̹͓̫́̊̕E̴̗͑Ṋ̵̠̄͛͒S̵̪̰̍H̶͓̅̋̇͜Ī̸͓̬͗N̸̞̈́̾̚!̸̯͓̟͗͠"** Hiryu proclaimed as he turned into Another Zi-O, stunning the four. "**bOw! tO yOuR KING!**" And ran at them, with the intent to kill

**ZiIi-OoH!**

"Another Zi-O?" Sento frowned "Misora, call the others! We will hold this guy back!"

"Hold him back?! We're going to crush him!" Kazumi roared as he rushed forward, throwing a punch "With our blazing soul-fire!"

CRUNCH!

"Heh." Another Zi-O chuckled

"Huh?" Kazumi gasped, only to have his face punched down into the ground

"Kazumi/Grease!" The group gasped, while Misora ran inside.

"This is bad." Banjo frowned as he pulled out two weapons and rushed in

Both weapons were a strange drill looking knuckles as he stabbed and punched Another Zi-O. "Ha-Hragh! Ha!"

Another Zi-O just laughed, feeling these attacks as only tickles on his impervious body, grabbing Banjo's wrists and flung him away. "pAtHeTiC! wOrThLeSs!"

He was suddenly blasted back by Gentoku, who rushed into battle holding a purple gun and a strange dagger

"Argh. What's that guy made of? I **know** I got him." Kazumi groaned as he pushed himself up with Sento helping him.

"rArGh!" Another Zi-O grunted as he got up and fought Gentoku.

CLASH!

"It's like last time. Only the corresponding Rider can beat their 'Another' selves." Sento answered.

"So that 'King Kid'?" Banjo asked

"Yes." Sento answered as Gentoku was getting struck one after another by Another Zi-O's fists.

"Then we've got to fight until Zi-O gets here!" Kazumi answered as he ran at Another Zi-O.

**SINGLE! SINGLE FINISH!**

"ORA!" Grease yelled, punching with a flaming weapon

Another Zi-O was flung into the air before crashing into the ground. But he immediately pulled himself up.

Inside Cafe Nascita Misora was calling the 9 5 DO, hoping they would respond. "Come on, come on!" She panicked

"Hello? 9 5 DO." A voice answered the phone

"Zi-O, it's Misora, there's Another Zi-O here! We need you to get to Cafe Nascita!" She immediately responded. "Hurry up and get here!"

"Alright, we'll be right there." The voice answered and hung up.

"Th-! He hung up. He hung up!" She snarled. "How're they going to-"

Suddenly a magical portal appeared inside the cafe. "Mind your step, there might be chairs and tables." The voice from the phone spoke. Landing inside, were the Riders who were in the 9 5 DO, barring Sougo of course.

"Sento! We're here to help!" Eiji called, clicking his driver to his waist

"Thank goodness." Sento sighed in relief and summoned his drill-sword to strike Another Zi-O.

"ARGH!" Gentoku screamed as he was punched away and crashed into the cafe's window.

"No!" Misora whined

"Let's go!" Haruto said, raising his hand and showing his wizard ring

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN~!**

**"HENSHIN!"** Haruto called out alongside Eiji, who scanned his Core Medals.

**TAKA!  
****TORA!  
****BATTA!  
****TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

**FLA~ME! PLEA~SE!  
****HI-HI! HI-HI-HI~!**

Both Eiji and Haruto were covered in their respective forms, TaToBa and Flame Form. "Sorry about that." Eiji apologised as he and Haruto headed outside to fight off Another Zi-O.

"...Do it outside! PLEASE!" Misora begged as she saw the mess.

"We'll try." Tsukasa commented **"Henshin."**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Another Zi-O was fending off all the Riders who came his way, laughing maniacally. "c'MoN! gIvE mE a cHaLlEnGe!"

"Grrr!" Banjo snarled, slamming down the wrench on his belt down.

**SCRAP BREAK!**

Banjo's Sclash Driver began to glow and power flowed into his muscles and threw a deep punch into his gut, flinging him into the air.

**DRILL! PLEASE~**

**TRIPLE! SCANNING CHARGE!**

The weapons of both Haruto and Eiji charged up and slashed at Another Zi-O, causing him to blow up, flinging him into the air even further.

"Did? Did that. Do it?" Gentoku asked as he got back up.

"No. It hasn't." Geiz answered as he helped him up. "We've got to hurt him with Zi-O's powers."

"Then what've we been doing?" Gentoku asked

CRASH!

"Biding time." Geiz answered simply. **"HENSHIN!"**

* * *

*With Sougo*

Sougo was sat at the desk cutting away at the blue quartz as best he could

'Hold on guys... I'm coming.' he thought

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	21. 2019 Rebirth Of The True King, Zi-O II!

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: Not seen it, but Geiz Majesty's Henshin jingle is awesome.

HackerEX: Yeah, it is.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: It's not that he's god-like, he just can't be hurt except by non Zi-O based Riders. And thanks for keeping track on the 'Owned Counter', Dude.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Yeah, 50 chapters. We've been planning this for ages.

LegionnaireBlaze: Yep, glad to see that you're enjoying it.

Magic Detective: You will be.

Bastion Lightz: We've been doing our best. Yeah, Hiryu is cuckoo for *insert popular cereal name here*. I don't think so, 'cause with how the rules were in that show, I wouldn't have thought so. As for Tsukasa and Kouta? Eh. *shrugs* probably because they're both 'Toku Deities' in their own right, one being Toku Jesus and the other being a space fruit god, both respect the other...doesn't mean they have to like each other.

**Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Bastion Lightz: He didn't. Another Zi-O was the first Another Rider who completely changed the rules in Zi-O. Before Another Zi-O, if an Another Rider existed then the real riders history faded. With Another Zi-O... Nothing happened. And Another Zi-O was as strong as Zi-O II

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Eh, we did that to make it feel more like the show. With a budget so they can't just make another new suit

May 13 c20Guest: She is from 2068/2069. She is their daughter or, at most, their grand daughter

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: It isn't that he is tanking the blows. He is just immune to all damage not done by a RideWatch Rider, and he can only be defeated by the powers of Zi-O

KoutaMamba24: Haven't seen it

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**2019 Rebirth Of The True King, Zi-O II!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

Sougo was working hard on the Blue Quartz, trying to go with the grain of the shape into making his new 'Zi-O' RideWatch to fight the Another Zi-O.

He flinched, dropping the tool as his hand hurt

"Hnn! Th-that hurts. What's wrong with this Quartz?" Sougo whispered as he rubbed his hand.

"Maybe I should help?" Tsuki asked as she saw how much he was struggling.

"I'm fine Tsuki, thanks." he smiled lightly, the quartz and hard work having cut up his hands lightly 'What am I going to do? This Quartz is tougher than the normal tools can handle.' He thought. 'And this might not even work... What good am I?'

* * *

*With the Riders*

"ARGH! That hurt!" Gamel grunted as he tried to help the Riders.

"We should try and hold him down." Mezool frowned, patting his back, before readying her whips.

"I hope you're right, cause this guy has been spouting 'I'm the king!' for ages now." Kazari groaned as he got up.

"Little help here!" Uva screamed.

**BIND! PLEASE~**

"This should work!" Wizard in his Water Style called as he held out his hand, causing chains of water to burst from random magic portals and to wrap around Another Zi-O.

"Good idea." Banjo nodded as he pulled out the Lock Full Bottle while Kazumi pulled out the Rose Full Bottle.

**DISCHARGE BOTTLE! TSUBURENAI! DISCHARGE CRASH!**

**CHARGE BOTTLE! TSUBURENAI! CHARGE CRASH!**

Suddenly chains of metal and thorned vines grew from the ground, further wrapping around Another Zi-O and constricting him.

Another Zi-O struggled against the bindings, quadruple bound by not only magic but also Greeed and scientific means. True he was strong...but **damn** this was annoying.

Mezool added her whips, gripping them tightly.

"I'll help." Eiji said as he looked through his medals.

"Going with 'ShaUTa' might work." Ankh answered.

"Thanks." Eiji responded as he inserted them in. "But I don't want to use Mezool's medals, she needs them." he added before he scanned the medals.

**SEIUCHI! SHIROKUMA! PENGUIN!**

**SEI! SHIROGIN! SEI! SHIROGIN!**

Eiji's OOO form had now transformed, giving him an all new look. His helmet's animal became a grey walrus, red visor eyes, and black makings, his chest was replaced with large bear-like claws with thick shoulder guards; and finally his legs became dark blue with white shins and flippers.

On his chest was the OOO chest-plate which depicted a walrus on top, a polar bear in the middle and a penguin at the bottom.

"...Is that a flipping penguin?" Kazari asked.

"Don't blame me." Eiji rolled his eyes before the eyes on his helmet began to glow, ice forking around Another Zi-O's legs and growing.

"Whoa!" Geiz gasped as he saw the ice form around Another Zi-O.

"Those medals Kougami made are useful." Anhk nodded.

"Stops you needing ours at least." Uva grumbled.

"rElEaSe mE! nOw!" Another Zi-O demanded, freezing and bound onto the ground.

"Yeah; how about 'no'?" Banjo answered as he crackled his knuckles.

"Let's keep this up." Gentoku nodded, slotting the Refrigerator Full Bottle onto his gun.

"Yeah." Sento nodded, slotting Spider Bottle into the Drill Crusher gun mode.

**FULL BOTTLE! FUNKY SHOT!**

**VOLTEK CRUSH!**

Gentoku unleashed a large blast of arctic winds while Sento shot a large spider web.

**AnOtHeR tImE! wIzArD!**

Another Zi-O managed to slot a second Watch onto the other side of his belt, his chest and arms transforming into that of Another Wizard, as he unleashed a massive blast of heat which melted the ice and shattered the chains and vines.

"OOF!" The group shot back as they were thrown by the magical explosion.

"nOw. iT's **mY** tUrN!" Another Zi-O glared, summoning malicious arcane seals around him.

* * *

*with Sougo*

"GAH! This is impossible! I can't do this!" Sougo groaned as he slammed the Blue Quartz onto the table.

He had barely made a dent in the stone, his hands all cut up and some cuts even bleeding.

"Sougo, we have to keep trying. If we don't-" Tsuki tried to help, getting some hot water and disinfectant.

"Tsuki, I've tried everything. I **can't** cut that damn rock!" Sougo snapped before he flinched and looked down "I... I'm sorry."

"No. I-I understand. Our normal means can't cut the Quartz...But let me try." Tsuki offered.

"I can't-"

"Sougo. Let me do this." Tsukuyomi answered as she gently cupped his hands "We're in this together... You and I. Something about this Quartz... I don't know why but I feel like **I can** cut it. I'm not leaving your side. I'm going to help you no matter what it takes. Got it... My King?" she asked, smiling lovingly at the end.

"'M-My King'?" Sougo gulped at that, hearing Tsuki call him that. "Tsuki, I-. Okay. Thank you."

She nodded and let him move to the sofa and she began to work on the Quartz herself. 'Okay. Let's do this.' She thought, taking the tools and began to work on it. She pulled out a fresh knife... And started on the opposite side, like she was making the watch back to front.

'Huh? Backwards?' He thought as he saw her work, seeing the shavings slowly come off from the Quartz and land on the table. 'Guys, I'm coming soon. Just hold on a little longer.'

* * *

*With the Riders*

The group were now in the park, Another Zi-O fighting... Four Wizard's in the four different Dragon Styles.

"Get him!" Haruto pointed as Another Zi-O, running at him with powerful magic.

Another Zi-O was getting swarmed by the magical clones, fighting off as best as he could, mostly exhausted by the length of this fight. It was a complete energy drain for all of them.

"How. Long. Have we. Been fighting?" Banjo panted.

"Why? Running on empty, 'Muscle Brain'?" Grease responded, panting heavily himself.

"And you aren't?" he shot back

"Maybe we can be of assistance?" Woz asked as he and Kaito walked towards them, Woz already having his belt attached "After all. Having a **fake** King hanging around is... Disgusting." Woz hissed in disgust.

**WOZ! **

"He certainly has a unique treasure." Kaito added, showing his RideCard and slotting it in.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"You took your time for once, stalker." Tsukasa quipped, currently in the form of Kamen Rider Kuuga.

**ACTION!**

"You're just jealous." Kaito responded.

**DIEND!**

**TOEI! FUTURE TIME! SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI!**

**KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ!**

"mOrE? hOw mAnY?" Another Zi-O panted as he was getting exhausted. 'I should leave!'

"Ah ah, not so fast." Kaito waved his hand before he spotted a few cards.

**KAMEN RIDE! EVOL! KAMEN RIDE! WISEMAN! KAMEN RIDE! AQUA!**

Flicking his gun open, Kaito aimed and fired. Three figures appeared from a flurry of projections, blocking Another Zi-O's escape route.

Summoned before Another Zi-O was a red, blue and gold armour, complex circular designs like planets and solar-system discs and with a cycloptic visor. This was Kamen Rider Evol.

Kamen Rider Wiseman was a white-cloaked figure with golden trim, an amber helmet with silver markings for eyes, silver chain-clasps on his shoulders, black gloves and ankle-guards. His buckle was mainly black with white markings and a black hand with a red outline.

And finally Kamen Rider Aqua, a light blue bodysuited Rider with silver-white markings, black armour patches, a blue helmet with yellow eyes and silver additions. And on his belt a silver buckle with a blue vortex fan in the centre.

"Evolt!" Sento and Banjo glared at the figure who Kaito just summoned

"_Ciao_; miss me?" Evol responded with a cocky tone.

"You bastard! Why'd you summon **him**?!" Banjo grabbed Kaito in anger.

"Nah, he's fine." Kaito waved "Hey, space dude, kick his ass." he ordered.

"Ha! Like I'd listen to-." Evol responded before immediately starting to fight Another Zi-O.

"Hey, Aqua!" Eiji waved.

"Hi, OOO!" Aqua waved back, before he and Wiseman fought Another Zi-O alongside Evolt.

"He-he's listening to you?" Banjo gasped as he saw the trio fight.

"Of course. Muscle-Brain." Kaito responded.

"Hey! Only I can call him that!" Sento snapped.

"It's a copy of the guy I can order around freely." Kaito explained.

"... I don't get it." Banjo blinked.

"He means that's not the **real** Evolt." Sento caught on quick as Another Zi-O was getting his butt kicked, though he wasn't getting hurt.

"Darn it!" Another Zi-O hissed.

"How long can they keep it up?" Haruto asked, not happy to see his former mentor appear...but it was good to catch a breather.

"Well-" Kaito began to explain, except when Woz ran in with his DeSpear!

"HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE MY OVERLORD!" he roared.

CLANG!  
CLASH!

"Hey, leave some room for us." Evol quipped.

"'oVeRlOrD'?" Another Zi-O grunted and grabbed the DeSpear. "i hAvE nO iDeA wHo yOu mEaN!" And tried to toss Woz away.

He pressed the buttons on his belt, his form being surrounded by energy.

**TiMe BrEaK!**

"Huh?" The group gasped as the energy surrounded Another Zi-O and he began to leap into the air, before plummeting down into the ground and flatten the four Riders who dare to strike him.

"Darn it! We need to hit him harder!" Haruto hissed.

"Then it's my turn then." Geiz answered as he got up.

"What're you going to-?" Kaito asked before he saw the Zi-O RideWatch in his hand.

"Use this." He answered as he turned the dial and pressed the button.

**Zi-O!**

"Err, Geiz. Doesn't that go on **that** side?" Banjo asked.

"It does. But it's the best shot we got." He responed, turning the watch upside down and slid it onto the empty slot of the belt.

The ZikuDriver ticked away, Geiz gripping the belt tightly before he span it.

**"HENSHIN!"** He proclaimed, hopeful that this would work, feeling the power of the RideWatches beginning to work.

**KAMEN RAI~DA GEIZ!**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**KAMEN RAI-!**

"ARGH!" Geiz roared in pain as the power of the RideWatch seemed to be incompatible with the Driver.

He yelled in pain as red and pink sparks covered his being, Geiz falling to his knees as the Zi-O RideWatch fell from his belt "W... Why?"

Another Zi-O grabbed Woz by the throat and tried to throttle him, but hearing the clatter of the RideWatch, he dropped the Rider and lunged for it. "nO mOrE tricks! i'M oUt!"

"You're not going anywhere! Not until Sougo gets here!" Tsukasa frowned... And that made Another Zi-O pause.

"s-sOuGo?" He twitched and gripped the RideWatch harder. "tHaT. pIeCe oF **wOrThLeSs** tRaSh iS zI-o?!" He glared.

Woz rubbed his throat, feeling something...vaguely familiar about it. But he couldn't place it just yet.

"He's a better 'Zi-O' than you'll **ever** be." Geiz answered as his form disappeared, his armour vanishing from his body as he almost fell unconscious.

"I've got him." Eiji quickly grabbed him.

"sOuGo? sOuGo, SoUgO, sOuGo, SoUgO!" Another Zi-O began to rant to himself, gripping the RideWatch in his hand. "tHaT **tRaSh** iS zI-O?!"

"Gah!" Geiz coughed.

"Yes. And he's getting a way to stop you." Haruto frowned, slipping a large diamond form ring onto his hand.

**INFINITY~! PLEASE~!**

"Infinity?" Woz gasped as a powerful clear white seal surrounded Haruto and formed around him and transformed him into his final state.

**HI-SUI-FU-DO, BOU-ZABA-BYU-DOGON!**

Haruto was now wearing a silver cloak with silver-blue gems protecting his shoulders, knees and chest, his helmet reflected the diamond ring he had on his fingers and now fully ready to face him.

"It's showtime." Haruto proclaimed and he stepped towards them.

Over to the side, Swartz was seeing this, true Hiryu was a truly superb match and the great desire for power that the Another Zi-O RideWatch gave...but this was dragging on too long. And with this many Riders here, he didn't stand a chance. 'What is he **doing**?' He thought angrily to himself. 'He's supposed to be dominating them!'

* * *

*With Tsuki*

Tsuki was hard at work, alone right now as she worked on the Quartz. It was much more... delicate than the other Quartz, so the progress was slightly slower than normal.

Sougo was watching her while his hands were bandaged up, seeing her work, putting the time and effort into this...was making him anxious. He didn't want to let his friends down. And he had to promise her something...After all this, they **are** going on a date.

This day should have been about him and Tsuki... Instead Another Zi-O appeared. His powers were gone to, he couldn't do anything. With his powers sealed he was useless. And he couldn't even make the damn RideWatch that might save them! His girlfriend had to do it for him after he spent who knows how long failing?!

He was such a failure!

"... I'm going to get some air." Sougo muttered before he left the room. He walked outside, not even paying attention to if Tsuki responded or not. Instead, he walked outside... And started punching the wall "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" he cried "Why! WHY?! I... I did my best! But... I always need help. Why aren't I strong enough? Why... Can't I do it?"

"What's wrong, King-boy? Upset?" Aura asked as she and Wol approached him.

"You two!" Sougo snapped, realising the three of them were the only things not frozen in time right now "What do you want?!"

"Well... Making Another Zi-O is something we disagree with." Wol said, trying to act tough "So we were wondering what you were doing."

"We are actually growing distrustful of Swartz." Aura added, her eyes flickering down to Sougo's bleeding hands in worry "... Do you want to know why we keep losing to you?... It's because you're a Kamen Rider."

"But without my powers..." Sougo started.

"No! She means even without your powers you are a goodie two shoes who would die to help someone!" Wol face-palmed "Take the RideWatch away and what is Another Zi-O? A psychopath. Take yours away? You're a guy who would still risk your life to save someone."

"The type of person who'd push someone out of the way of speeding traffic, even if it means you're getting hit instead." Aura nodded "You stick to your morals and you fight for others... That's why you beat our Another Riders. So do it again, we want to see that smug grin ripped from Swartz's face."

"... I... Okay?" Sougo blinked, shocked by this surprise pep-talk... Before time froze for him as well. When he was unfrozen, stumbling a bit, he realised he was alone. The two had left after freezing him in time as well. Sougo sighed and looked down to see a box wrapped in black and pink paper with a note on it.

_Not much of a cook. Hope they are decent. And good luck._

_Aura Xxx_

Sougo blushed a bit at the note, which had a picture of Aura attached to it. He shook his head and put the box away, as his uncle came out of the house.

"What's wrong, my boy?"

"Nothing, Uncle. It's...it's fine." Sougo answered as he hid the box and picture.

"I can tell when you're upset, Sougo. But...if you don't want to talk about it, I guess I can respect your privacy." Junichiro answered.

"Is this a Rider thing?" he asked.

Sougo froze as he heard those words, his uncle **knew**? How? How long? He thought they were careful. "U-Uncle. I don't-"

Junichiro raised his hand calmly and stopped Sougo. "Sougo, I may be old. But I'm not senile. I've known for a while. You getting a job at one of the most important companies in the country, meeting all these new people. The sudden appearance of 'Kamen Rider Zi-O'. It all seemed to add up."

"I..." Sougo whispered before his head dropped.

"I'm proud of you."

Sougo's head almost jerked off his body as he heard that. "Huh?"

"You're helping so many people, trying your best and striving to be a good hero. I'm proud of you." Junichiro put his hand on Sougo's shoulder. "My great-nephew, the Kamen Rider." He chuckled.

Sougo blinked, looking up at him in wonder.

"I'm sure, things will be alright, Sougo." Junichiro added.

"Thanks, Uncle." Sougo nodded gently.

"Oh, and one more thing." He began to add.

"What is it?"

"Could you please move that big robot of yours out of the garden? It's ruining the flowers." Junichiro deadpanned.

"But-but I thought that we-!" Sougo tried to explain they had the Time Mazine in storage...before he saw his uncle corpsing from laughter. "Oh, you're joking!"

"Yes." he smiled, rubbing his nephew's shoulder "I've also heard all this 'king' talk from your friends and... Do you want to talk about it?"

'If I tell him, it'll take too long. But...If I don't it's a sign that I don't trust my own family.' Sougo thought. "Okay, but...it's a long story. Something fifty years in the making."

"Huh? Fifty years?" Junichiro asked.

* * *

*With the Riders*

"We... Just... Can't... Stop him..." Kazari panted in irritation.

"Super TaToBa. Wizard Infinity. Decade Complete. This guy's just taking **all** our hits!" Sento muttered.

CLASH!  
PUNCH!

Both Tsukasa and Another Zi-O continued to fight, only for Another Zi-O to continue to take all those attacks.

"Tch." Tsukasa snarled, kicking Another Zi-O back "Darn it... I might actually have to use that."

"The Zi-O card?" Kaito asked, slotting a card into his driver and opening it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DIEND!**

"Huh?" Both Another Zi-O and Tsukasa turned and saw the power building up.

BOOM!

Tsukasa jumped back, DiEnd's attack flying through the air and blasting Another Zi-O.

"Of COURSE you have a Zi-O card! Why haven't you used it yet?!" Geiz snapped.

"We've nearly let this guy escape like a dozen times. The card is a 'one-time-use'." Tsukasa explained. "If I use it, and I don't finish this guy, then it's gone."

Another Zi-O heard this and ran at Tsukasa, tackling him to the ground, punching him and tried to rip the card out of his armour or wherever he was hiding it. He would destroy it and have nothing to fight against him. "I wOn'T lOoSe! I aM kInG!"

"You're pretty obsessed with that; aren't-? K-Kakogawa?" Tsukasa gasped as he realised it making Another Zi-O freeze.

"Who?" Haruto asked, having used a ring to heal himself a bit.

"My-!" Tsukasa began to speak, only to have his face punched in.

PUNCH!

"sHuT uP! sHuT uP, sHuT uP! SHUT UP!" Another Zi-O roared.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

**HAZARD FINISH! RABBITRABBIT FINISH!**

KABOOM!

"ARGH!" Tsukasa yelled as he was caught within the explosion as Another Zi-O was flung back and crashed into the nearby walls.

Another Zi-O glowed lightly as he landed, crashing to the ground as his human form was revealed. "D-Damn you." The figure growled in pain.

"Hiryu! You're Another Zi-O?" Tsukasa groaned.

"Hiryu?!" Geiz yelled.

"That's. Right." Hiryu got up. "I've got these Zi-O things. And you **won't** beat me! It's my fate to become KING!" Gripping the Zi-O RideWatch and card.

"Darn!" Tsukasa hissed "This might tickle, Wizard."

**FINAL FORM RIDE! W-W-WIZARD! **

"Wait, what're you-? Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Haruto gasped and began to change shape, turning into a large weapon.

He transformed into his own Axecalibur, held in Tsukasa's hand.

"A-A frigging axe?!" Hiryu gasped.

"Give us back those items!" Tsukasa called out and ran at him.

"Not so fast." Swartz spoke as he paused time to save Hiryu.

'N-No!' Everyone thought as they were frozen in time.

"Come, Your Highness. We need to get going." Swartz spoke up.

'S-Swartz?!' Woz tried to break through the time pause.

"Wait. One thing first." Hiryu spoke...and kicked Woz in the face and body over and over. "Tell! Your! 'Overlord'! I'll! Kill! Him!" He then turned to Swartz. "Let's go."

Swartz nodded, the two walking away.

As the two left, time reverted and the Riders stumbled as they were able to move, while Woz was left with a broken nose and bruises on his ribs. "Woz." Geiz grumbled as he saw him lying in the ground.

"I can heal him, get me outta this!" Haruto called through his 'Axecalibur' form as Tsukasa threw him into the air, everyone detransforming.

POP!

"Hold on, kid." Haruto spoke as he began his magic to heal these wounds.

"D-Damn it. We lost him." Geiz snarled.

"And you lost the two Zi-O forms." Kaito added, looking at Tsukasa.

"Shut it, Stalker." Tsukasa answered, crossing his arms.

'Th-those. Hits.' Woz thought before he passed out on the floor. 'Like... My Overlord.'

* * *

*with Sougo*

"And that's it." Sougo finished as he had caught his uncle up to speed.

"My word." Junichiro whispered, covering mouth in shock.

"Yeah." Sougo nodded.

"And the quartz crystals I put in your watch-" Junichiro added.

"Yeah, made from the Quartz we use for the RideWatches." He nodded gently.

Junichiro slumped in his seat as Tsuki came down, and revealed the new RideWatch in her hand. "Sougo! I've managed to-Oh, hello, Mr Tokiwa."

"Hello, Tsukuyomi my dear." he nodded.

"Err, this is- this is, err-" She hid the RideWatch behind her back.

"It's alright, Tsuki. He knows." Sougo answered and reassured her.

"He knows?" She gasped and looked at him.

"I know." Junichiro nodded.

"... I see..." she blinked.

"So, what's that 'RideWatch' in your hand?" He asked.

"A replacement." She answered, showing a mirrored Zi-O watch. "So Sougo can fight against this enemy."

"Tsuki..." Sougo blinked and took the RideWatch, making it come to life.

A ring of blue appeared as a clock around the RideWatch and summoned the full design.

**Zi-O~!**

The RideWatch was the same colour as his original one, but the numbers were reversed _8102_, the Katakana on his visor was reversed and so was his rider symbol, 'nemaK'.

"Oh god... It's mirrored? Why?" Sougo blinked, would it even work?

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way." Tsuki answered.

"I-I get it. I understand." He nodded.

A portal soon appeared before the 9 5 DO, summoning the Riders back home.

"Guys!" Sougo gasped.

"Sougo. It-It's-Argh!" Geiz grunted as he carried Woz as he, Tsukasa and Woz walked through, though he was wounded from the fight.

"Whoa, easy. I've got you." Sougo answered, helping them up. "What happened?"

"Hiryu. Kakogawa." Tsukasa answered.

"Huh?" The denizens of the 9 5 DO ask in shock.

"Hiryu's, Another Zi-O!" Geiz answered as he slumped in a chair. "And he broke Woz's face."

"What the hell?!" Sougo gasped and frowned.

"It's true. And he's working with Swartz." Tsukasa answered as he laid Woz on the couch.

"Good lord. That poor boy." Junichiro gasped. "I'm calling the hospital." He thought rationally and sympathetically.

"We've already called one." Tsukasa assured.

"Hiryu... Hiryu?" Sougo whispered guiltily, looking down at the ground.

"Sougo, you can't blame yourself." Tsuki frowned as she saw him.

"... Why did he turn out like this?" Sougo asked as he remembered that accident. When their lives were joined by that bus crash, where they lost both of their parents.

"I don't know, Sougo." Junichiro frowned, knowing what he was thinking.

"Why? What happened?" Tsuki asked.

"When Sougo and Hiryu were children, their families went on a bus ride to the countryside... There was an accident." Junichiro explained, "Both of their parents died in the crash..."

"He blamed me for it." Sougo admitted "Probably because he didn't have anyone else to target it on... And as time went by... He just became rotten."

"And you became better." Tsuki whispered, to which Sougo nodded.

"But it doesn't explain why he's this...persistent." Tsukasa added.

"... He..." Sougo flinched "He's had this weird dream of being a king since we where kids. Because that way no one could tell him what to do, he was the boss. And as he grew up he's become more... Obsessed with that dream. Anything that he feels threatens that dream... He wants gone and will do everything he can to get rid of it. "

"...So he's a freaking psychopath." Tsukasa answered bluntly.

"Where did the King dream come from?" Eiji asked.

"I don't know." Sougo admitted.

"From what you've said, I think it might be because he doesn't want to lose control over anything." Tsuki thought.

"Don't humanise this." Geiz sighed. "We need to stop him."

"But we don't even know where he is. Let alone what he's going to do." Sougo answered.

"He sought out Sento first. Meaning he's going to try and kill the Riders. But he didn't expect them to have back up." Tsukasa responded.

"Yeah. That sounds like him." Sougo frowned.

"But why didn't he?" Tsuki asked.

"Overwhelmed. New power. Outnumbered odds. The obvious." Tsukasa answered.

"... He said he'd kill My Overlord..." Woz groaned in pain.

"Huh?" The group asked.

"Woz." Sougo whispered.

"He's. Going to. Kill you. My Overlord." Woz wheezed, looking at Sougo.

"He's not going to!" Junichiro answered. "Sougo, you have to-"

"Yeah." Sougo nodded, gripping the mirrored RideWatch tightly. "I'm probably the only one who can stop Hiryu."

"Even so. You think you can handle it?" Tsukasa asked. "By the looks of your hands, you're not a hundred percent."

"That ever stop you guys?" he asked confidently.

Tsukasa smirked and chuckled. "No." He responded.

"Then I've got to do it too." Sougo answered "... Now; where do I find them?"

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Hiryu was grabbing food out of a buffet, eating to get his energy back. And after today, he was hangry.

He was shovelling food into his face, dead bodies scattered around the restaurant.

'Stupid. Idiot. Fools! Denying their King!' Hiryu thought as he chugged down a pint of water.

"I can't believe how many you just killed. Just cause they didn't serve you." Swartz commented as he saw the still-warm bodies. "And even then... You did it so quickly and with no mercy. No hesitation. They refused to hand over what you wanted and you slaughtered them. I am genuinely impressed."

"What do you want? Don't be a simpering 'Yes Man'." Hiryu glared, after swallowing a piece of fatty tuna sushi-making Swartz laugh.

"I am nothing like Woz!" Swartz laughed before frowning. "In fact. I am VERY disappointed in you and how long it took you to escape those Riders."

"Gimme a break. They ganged up on me. Not an excuse, but I couldn't leave without getting caught. I'm going to kill them though. And *take* what's mine." He answered. "First time transforming and fighting against them."

"You almost killed OOO. This was not an excuse." Swartz scoffed.

Hiryu gave a pinching motion. "This close. I would've snapped his neck. If it wasn't-"

"No excuses." Swartz answered. "I expect better from the true king!"

"Yeah. 'True King'. That's who I am." Hiryu answered, making out the Katakana for 'King' in rice. "I'm going to rule this world."

VROOOOOOOOOOM!

**FINISH TIME! RYUKI! FULLSPEED BREAK!**

Suddenly Sougo came rushing into the room on his RideStriker, the bike surrounded by an aura of flames, as he raced at Hiryu at near 200 miles per hour.

"HOLY HELL!" Hiryu screamed as he was crashed through the buffet and into the abandoned street where people had fled.

"Zi-O?" Swartz panicked in shock.

"Hiryu." Sougo said as he got off his bike, putting the helmet and riding gloves onto the vehicle.

"Argh! Sougo!" Hiryu glared, pulling himself up, dusting his shirt off.

"Well, well. Look at this. A False King versus the Real King." Swartz smirked.

"How'd you find me?" Hiryu glared.

"Wasn't hard." Sougo frowned as he looked at the corpses. "Not really." His hands, still freshly cut up from his work today, was exposed to the air as he attached his ZikuDriver "I'm the only one who can stop you... So you don't keep doing things like this! This... It's an act of a monster, not a king! What would your parents think if they saw you now?!"

"They're dead! What does it matter? They were stolen from me! This **world** stole them from me!" Hiryu snarled.

"And that justifies all this?" Sougo asked, gesturing the destruction and carnage.

"Yes! They were stolen from me! And I'll take **everything** and **mOrE** from this piece of crap, world!" Hiryu answered, his 'Another Zi-O' voice cracking through.

Black smoke poured from his mouth and eyes, as he pulled out the Zi-O RideWatch and Zi-O KamenRide Card. "And without these, there is nothing you can do!"

Suddenly an invisible force raced by and grabbed both items, sprinting to Sougo's side. The figure flickered into existence, revealing Kamen Rider Ghost!

"Got them, Sougo." Takeru smiled, putting the RideWatch in the injured hand of his junior rider.

"Thanks. Glad you were able to help. Thank you." Sougo nodded.

"No problem." He nodded. "As long as your life shins bright, we are all here to help you."

"You son of a!" Hiryu glared as he began to pour out with dark purple aura.

Sougo quickly grabbed the new RideWatch in his hand and turned both of them together.

**ZI-O!**

**"̸͉̄H̶̝̐Ẻ̴̞N̴̻͆S̴͇̈́Ĥ̷̦I̸͇͒N̶̺̂!̶͉̒"̴̱͊** Hiryu proclaimed as he transformed into Another Zi-O.

Sougo gripped the original Zi-O RideWatch and the mirrored one twisting both of their faceplates

A dimension curtain opened as the other Riders arrived, alongside Emu who had transformed into his final form of Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer.

"Don't try anything, it's not working this time." the rider said to Swartz, crossing his arms.

"You can do it Sougo!" Tsuki called.

"Your time to shine, Zi-O." Kaito nodded.

"Your time to step into the spotlight. You can beat him all by yourself." Tsukasa encouraged and ordered.

"... Can I?" Sougo said aloud as he looked at both Watches, his face twisting into a grin as he looked at Another Zi-O "... Do you want to know something funny, Hiryu?"

"wHaT aRe yOu tAlKiNg aBoUt?" Hiryu glared as he saw the Veteran Riders.

"When we were kids... I was jealous of you. Before the accident, your family was so much richer than mine. Your parents bought you whatever you wanted." Sougo commented "And then, after we both lost our parents, you were so good at sports. At class. I was mediocre. Middle of the class. While you excelled. Of course, you dropped down eventually, letting your king dream take over everything in your life. But I was still jealous. You had so many friends, you got away with everything, everyone respected you. But then I realised it, wasn't respect... It was fear. You didn't have friends, they didn't like you... They scared. And then I pitted you."

"GeT tO tHe PoInT!" Another Zi-O snapped.

"Simple Hiryu... You are pathetic. And you are a monster." Sougo said as he held both watches in front of him as they began to glow "You always wanted to be king, you forced your views on others and demanded they fall in line! And that has turned you into a monster! Meanwhile, I was chosen to be a king... And I don't want it! I want nothing to DO with being a king! However, if the choice is me taking the crown, or letting you kill innocents, then so be it! I'm going to become King, Hiryu, and protect my subjects, my friends, from people like you!"

As Sougo finished the speech the two RideWatches in Sougo's hands exploded into blue light... And combined in Sougo's right hand.

The Veteran Riders, Another Zi-O and Swartz covered their eyes, stunned to see this powerful light blinding them. 'Where did he? No! That's impossible!' Swartz thought in shock and anger.

Sougo looked down at the forming blue light and beheld a new RideWatch in his hand, forming into a larger RideWatch than he had anticipated, as it filled his whole palm with his fingers gripping it tightly. In his hand, Sougo beheld a strange elongated black base with golden markings RideWatch with a silver face-plate with his Rider mask on the front, a silver rotation dial on the right-hand side and a button on the left-hand side. Sougo's vision turned to Hiryu and pressed the button.

**ZI-O! II!**

He turned the rotation dial and saw the silver faceplate move closer to the dial, revealing a second golden Zi-O mask underneath.

**"NO!"** Another Zi-O roared and raced at him.

**ZI-O!**

Sougo, once again on some ingrained instinct, split the RideWatch in two and slotted them into his belt and dodged Hiryu as best as he could and kicked him away, pressing his Ziku Driver's button to activate the transformation sequence. Digital tune beeping came from Sougo's belt as he got into his transformation stance, while not one but **two** analogue clocks appeared behind him. **"TWICE HENSHIN!"**

With a confident spin of his belt, an overlapped voice came from the RideWatches, while the world seemed to be split into two different directions, one going clockwise and the second counter-clockwise with golden and pink edges.

**RIDER TIME!**

The two analogue clocks produced the pink Katakana for 'Rider' on their faces, as two golden watch straps appeared and hovered over Sougo's shoulders while small dials and clocks appeared around his feet. The Katakana flew off the watch faces and attacked Another Zi-O, causing actual, but small, damage to him.

**KAMEN RIDER~! (RIDER~!) ZI-O! (ZI-O!) ZI-O~! II!**

The golden watchstraps turned silver and draped over his shoulders, his black rider-suit now had pink 'wings' protected his shins, waist and gloves, large crest-like shoulder pads were golden edged with silver and pink curved lines under his neck and a golden neck-guard. But his mask was the most changed, having the pink Katakana for 'Rider' still remained, but his silver clock face had etchings of the watchstraps, two watch crowns on either side of his head and two sets of clock hands over his eyes, depicting 10 and 2 o'clock.

"What in the world?" Emu gasped as he saw it.

"yOu! sToLe fRoM mE! aGaIn!" Hiryu stomped his foot, causing a crack in the earth.

**"IWAE!"** Woz's voice proclaimed as he appeared, stopping the fight before it truly started. "He is the **True** Heir to all Riders! The Ruler of Space and Time, to rule over Past and Present! He will surpass all Riders who came before! His name is: Kamen Rider Zi-O II! Behold the start of a brand new age!" Woz pointed forwards, his book held open "Watch as he has ascended, one step closer to this throne, as he has evolved his own power! And prepare for the fall of the False King, as he stands above us all!"

"He's still doing that?" Emu asked.

"Seems like it." Sento nodded.

"At least he's not screaming it this time." Eiji mumbled.

Meanwhile Takeru was clapping at the sight, finding Woz and his speeches rather cool.

"I can see it." Sougo said confidently as he looked at Another Zi-O "I know I can win, because I can see that future!" he called proudly.

"lIke hElL yOu cAn!" Another Zi-O ran at him, bearing his warped clawed fists at Sougo and threw a fist right at his face.

...

Or at least, that's what **he** saw. Sougo could see what was going to happen, changing his stance to the left, gave him enough space and opportunity to land the first punch right in Another Zi-O's stomach, causing a dent in his stomach, causing him to wind him. Sougo immediately followed it up with a swift kick in the face, slamming him away and rolled into the ground.

"It-it can't be!" Swartz gasped in shock as he saw this.

Sougo stood there, the clock hands on his helmet glowing.

_He saw Hiryu stand up and rush him, drawing his swords. He slashed once at Sougo's chest, knocking him back. A second slash at Sougo's stomach, making him fly back. And finally, while Sougo was still in the air, a third strike with both swords through Sougo's stomach._

"I see it." Sougo said as Another Zi-O stood up. Hiryu drew his swords and roared as he charged. He slashed with his left sword as Sougo took a step back, tilting his body and letting the blade slide by. Hiryu tried a second slash, this time using his right sword to slash at Sougo's stomach, but once again Sougo twisted his body to dodge the attack "I can see your future." Finally, Hiryu gave a monstrous roar and slammed both weapons forward, trying to skewer Sougo on them... But something emerged from Sougo's belt.

CLANG!

Hiryu's attack had been halted by a new sword that was floating in front of Sougo.

"wH-WhAt tHe?!" Hiryu roared in shock as he saw Sougo's newest weapon, a sword made of silver and gold, with a quartz crystal blade and on the front...Zi-O's head?! Sougo gasped as he reached for his face, only to relax when it wasn't his **actual** face, but the mask of his previous form. "ThE hElL iS **tHaT**?"

"This. Is my!" Sougo spoke, parrying the swords, before slashing Hiryu. "Saikyo!" And continued to attack Hiryu with his newest weapon. "Girade!"

'Damn it! He's going to lose! I can't let this happen!' Swartz thought in anger.

"Ah, ah. Not so fast!" Woz spoke, as he had his DeSpear in his hand without transforming into his Rider Form.

"Like that can stop me!" Swartz snarled as he glared, freezing time suddenly... And two of the Riders were not effected.

Sougo, who was now wailing on Hiryu with zero issue thanks to time being frozen... And Emu.

"Think you're clever?" Ex-Aid Hyper Muteki smirked as he held the GashaconKeySlasher at the Time Jacker

Seeing the losing situation, Swartz growled and unfroze time.

"ARGH!" Hiryu screamed in pain, almost caused by an explosion as his swords were broken. "Sw-Swartz! You. B-Bastard!"

"Stop this Hiryu. If you don't. My third attack will." Sougo warned him as he pointed his Saikyo Girade at him.

"NEVER!" He shouted, summoning Another Ex-Aid's armour to protect him. "I'll kill you!"

"Fine." Sougo frowned as he gripped the grey handle on the SaikyoGirade's Zi-O face and pushed it up. The katakana on the gave changed from 'Rider' to 'Saikyo', with the weapon itself calling it out.

**SAIKYO!**

But Sougo wasn't using that mode, instead, he flicked the handle back down to...

**RIDER!**

Hiryu forced himself up, summoning whatever means to get himself out of there, using Ex-Aid's power and threw rubble at him. Sougo managed to deflect the oncoming debris and leap into the air, slashing at Hiryu and off of the platforms he was creating.

**RIDER GIRI! **

With the blade shining in a bright, vibrant pink energy Sougo have a horizontal slash which sent Hiryu to the floor.

"Ahhh!" He howled in pain, his form sparking "No... WoN't LoSe To YoU!"

"Let's finish this." Sougo frowned, throwing his weapon away before he pressed the button on the left watch.

**RIDER! FINISH! TIME!**

"Ahhhh~" Sougo breathed as he coached down while he unlocked his driver, pink and girl energy swirling around his body down to his foot.

**"TOKIWA!"** Hiryu roared as he jumped into the air, black and purple energy around his foot as he raced down in a kick.

Sougo jumped into the air as he span his driver, the power growing around him.

**TWICE TIME BREAK!**

**"RIDER KICK!"** Sougo roared as he slammed his foot out, the gold and pink energy blazing.

Gold and pink met black and purple, the mirror images colliding in a large burst of power.

The Riders covered their eyes as the collision had almost blinded them, Swartz used this as a distraction to get out of there, leaving them in the dust. 'Damn it! I'll come back! He's too valuable to lose!'

Sougo and Hiryu landed on opposite ends of the street.

CSHZZK!

Electricity sparked from Hiryu while Sougo remained strong. "Argh-ha! ARGH!" Hiryu fell to his knees and had transformed back, destroying the Another Zi-O RideWatch as well.

Sougo stood up from the floor, as he was now the Last King standing.

He stood there, light shining on his armour.

'This. This is My Overlord.' Woz thought to himself as he was about to kneel before Sougo.

Swartz growled, rushing forward. He grabbed Hiryu and vanished.

"Hey!" Emu called out as they tried to get him...but no. They were gone. Hiryu and Swartz were gone and nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it." Tsukasa frowned. "Well, look at you, 'King Boy'."

"Thanks." he laughed.

"My Overlord." Woz bowed respectfully to him.

"Woz, you don't-. It's fine." He sighed and helped him up and returned back to normal.

"So, where did Hiryu go?" Emu asked as he detransformed

"I don't know...But Shinosuke is gonna be ticked off." Tsuksa answered.

"Yea-OMPH!" Sougo nodded before he gasped as he was tightly hugged by Tsukuyomi "Tsuki?"

"I'm so glad you're not dead." Tsuki whispered as she looked up at him.

Sougo closed his eyes hugging her back.

* * *

*Time skip*

"I'm so glad you're alright, Sougo." Junichiro spoke in relief, seeing his nephew and his friends sitting at the dinner table all together.

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Thank you for allowing me to be here, My Overlord." Woz spoke respectfully.

"It's no problem...and hold off the 'Overlord' stuff while we're at the dinner table, please." Sougo asked.

"But you said you were now aiming for the throne, it only makes sense." Woz commented.

"I...Well, I _guess_ I did say that." Sougo admitted awkwardly.

"It's fine." Tsuki commented.

"Well, until then...You're doing the dishes tonight." Junichiro pointed out, keeping the feeling light.

"Wha~?" Sougo whined, making the family around the table laugh.

* * *

*? ? ?*

We arrive in a large forest, where a group of students were running through the wilderness. Keeping up a form of training.

All of them where in sweat pants and small, light t-shirts you'd expect people to wear at a gym. From the amount of sweat on them, it was clear they had been active for a while.

"Just a year and a half into their training and they are already getting use to their training." one older man commented.

"That's good. It means the newest force of Oni may, one day, be even stronger than us." a female said calmly.

"What do you think, Hibiki?" Another person asked, lazily laying on a tree with a large guitar in their hands.

"I'd say they are trained well. Now if you excuse me I need to get to the hospital, good luck with your students." A final man, Hibiki, smiled as he brought his left hand up near his head and then brought his hand forward slightly at the wrist. Only his first two fingers and his thumb where extended, the other fingers curled in as he made a soft 'shww' sound with the motion. And with that, the man jumped from the tree and ran in the opposite direction.

"An Oni AND a Doctor. He certainly is impressive." the female grinned with a clear attraction in her tone

"What do you expect, Asumu was trained by the greatest Oni ever. No wonder he is worthy of the title, Hibiki." the first man commented.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	22. The Well Trained Oni, Hibiki

**Reviews:**

neostardustdragon101: Of course, we're not going to give the Gary Stu of Hibiki.

HackerEX: Well, yeah. Having Junichiro reveal it at the **very **end was a bit silly. But yeah, we're going to do our best.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Ha-ha, yep.

Dragon Rider 66: Sougo can still use his regular RideWatch. And yeah, there's something with Tsuki.

Redrangerlegacy: Heck yeah we will. And yeah, it **is** going to be interesting.

Bastion Lightz: It's a reference to Ex-Aid but it's also a tongue in cheek way to show Sougo's progression in his forms.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Bastion Lightz: Yeah, this was his first real victory since chapter one.  
And yeah Twice Henshin is a reference to Ex-Aid. And Kuuga. And Build. And Kabuto. Just every season where they modify phrases for big form changes

ConflictQuestio: The guy who cheated in all of his Oni training, wanted to be an Oni just to prove he was 'better than everyone else' and could be compared to Kusaka from Faiz? Yeah, no.

HAZZARD OVERFLOW: The RideWatches back-story and creation, or where they are even from or how the Another Watches work or ANYTHING, could have easily been explained via a throw-away line like every other similar item in Heisei Phase 2, especially considering how important those items are to the story.

The Another Rider's where a joke in the show. Outside Another Ryuga, Another Zi-O and Another Decade they were all easily defeated once they got the RideWatches. The only reason they were not beaten in, like, five minutes is because of a mix of characters not being smart or because of outside situations such as the Worm Invasion during the Kabuto arc leading to a distraction. The biggest problem however is the fact some of them are shown as being stronger than others for no reason, such as Another Kiva.

And, personally, I do not think we have made them a joke. Since Another Kuuga nearly beat Sougo to death, Sougo had to go through a personal journey to beat Another Decade, he had to better himself as a person in several cases to win the fights with Another Rider's. Another Ghost pushed Geiz to his limits mentally at just the complete opposite opinions between them clashing. Another Ex-Aid and Another Double being oddities they had to find their way around. And so on.

But even then, these Another Rider's are just the start. Yes, they nearly have all the RideWatches. But you forget, we are not doing two part chapters. Grand Zi-O isn't coming in around chapter 20.

And no, the Zi-O II watch protecting Sougo was never given in the show. Want to know how I know? It was not said in any of the episodes involving Another Zi-O and every other person who defends Zi-O I have seen in this argument claims it is because Another Zi-O was made in 2019 and he has different rules. But again, that wasn't said in the show either.

No explanation was given for Ginga either. Nor how Sougo became Oma Zi-O besides the fact he 'had to as it was the only way to stop Swartz's plan' as Oma Zi-O said to Sougo in the second to last episode.

Also, and here is an idea. Maybe we are doing something different with Oma Zi-O?

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Simple. He carries around the Mirror watch. And when he needs Zi-O II he merges the watches.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Got to admit, thought it would be higher.

merendinoemiliano: He will. Just not now. We are pacing that stuff a bit more.

DS Rider: *grins*

Sakura Kudo: ... yes... we know.

KoutaMamba24: Have not gotten around to it yet, just seen clips of Henshin's and fight scenes. But what I do have to say... they seem to hate Zi-O in this movie. Like look at the Zi-O Rider's in a lot of those clips, they are just NOT using any of the effects they'd normally use

Guest chapter 20/21 on May 17, 18 and 20: First off, I recommend you come up with a penname to write your reviews as. I am not saying make an account, but instead of leaving the reviews being left by 'Guest' fill it in as... Zi-OFan or QuestioningFan or NamesAreHard or even just a few random letters or something. That way you don't need to say things like "Hi, I was the guest reviewer from May 17"

Also, do not worry. Every few months Fanfic just does this stupid thing where it does not show new Review's for several days. It is very annoying.

Now on to your actually review... *laughs* That took a while.

And yes Fic!Sougo is a bit bland... because that is what we are going for. We are trying to go for a boring, but GOOD, person with no ambition in life growing from his experiences with heroes and making a CHOICE into being a king. Growing from a generic nice guy with social awkwardness and no real interests into a powerful and confident man and king.

Also I completely disagree with Swartz's plan being well made. It felt very slap-dashed and made little sense.

Also *points at chapter 21* That was Sougo's flaw on display. Feeling like he isn't good enough. He is use to being in the background, to helping and being forgotten. Not being replied upon... and feeling like he is useless.

I will get back to this point later, but the Heisei Rider's sharing a world? That is a totally valid view point and opinion of the series. As every Rider from Double to Ex-aid have been directly shown to be sharing a world, and the opening episode of Zi-O implies that the world Build fused their world into was the main Rider world, which shared it's world with the Showa Rider's. Now, where did the first ten Heisei Rider's come from? Decade. In the Double and Decade movie it was clearly 100% stated that the aftermath of the Rider War fused the main nine Heisei worlds with the Showa/main rider world. As later shown in the Taisen movies, which are cannon, and the opening episodes of Fourze where we were shown footage of the Rider's fighting bad guys and finally in the Wizard finale where the real Rider's where summoned, including the real Kouta/Gaim. However if you disagree with this stance, that is fine, but it is the one I believe in based off the evidence I have listed.

My rants where always me responding to questions asked by reviewers. I would not have said a word if it was not for people asking me.

And no I am not over-blowing Show!Sougo's flaws... I am stating MY OPINION and interpretation of the character. Because from the very first minute of the first episode his characterisation made me hate the character and if you hate the character you do not give the benefit of the doubt and can only see the negative aspects. Is this unfair? Oh yes. But considering what 'Demon King' means and his statement at the start of his first fight being something a lot of the defenders of Zi-O use to claim those who dislike him are wrong LITERALLY can be read as 'I will be the nicest, kindest mass murdering dictator' it is the opinion I hold.

I have watched Zi-O three times. I have watched all of Japanime's reviews of Zi-O. I have listened to every episode of Radio Sentai Castranger's podcast when Zi-O was the topic. I followed five different Tokusatsu live tweet twitter accounts where they critiqued the show as they watched it. I have, by proxy, technically seen Zi-O roughly ten times total. I have heard eleven different opinions on the show (minus Ghost's) with every one being different. And I REALLY dislike the show. So I misremember/don't 100% remember every detail of the show. Have I been wrong a few times? Oh yeah, such as White Woz using his tablet on Kenzaki and Hajime... but that was only shown ONCE.

And as I said before, when you dislike a character you do not see those other options. I mean, to me, I read the scene of Sougo giving up the belt being because he lost to Oma Zi-O which is the first time he REALLY lost. Because until that point Sougo was never shown to waver in his dream, not be scared of becoming an evil King. He came across as the selfish person who just wanted to be **A** King and not care about what KIND of King he would be. A mix of the writing, acting, directing and the fundamental's of the character are why I read the scene that way, because I cannot see the 'bright side' of his character in a way that does not look... for a lack of a better term, fake.

This last point will take some explaining.

The first part is, of course we are only going to reply to the parts of the review we WANT to talk about. Heck, technically, we do not even HAVE to answer reviews but we WANT to.

Second, it is up to Ghost on if reviews are deleted. It is his account and story. Although any reviews that were deleted had unjust insults towards us that where edited out of the account repost.

Third, they were not pointing out errors. They where claiming my OPINIONS where wrong and I did keep giving counter arguments to these people, if it WAS multiple people because their wording and their points where so identical I still believe it was only one person spamming the reviews and agreeing with himself. And I was not ignoring the facts of the show, as again I pointed to directly what was said and shown on screen and why I did not like those things and they kept responding with 'you are wrong because they OBVIOUSLY felt this way' when that was not said or shown on screen.

And now for the final point. Why haven't we responded to negative reviews after chapter 18? Well...

It was because of my mental health

These assholes were directly PM-ing me and sending me death threats over my opinions OF A JAPANESE FAMILY/TEENAGE/KIDS SHOW and the fact that the Heisei Rider's were all sharing the same world FOR LITERAL MONTHS! Sure I blocked them and ignored them as best I could but there is only so long you can take such harassment until I just decided to stop responding to them.

I cannot say about Ghost, as it is up to him how/why he responds to reviews but that is why I haven't responded.

And can I come across as rude? I guess so but I can't help it. I am just blunt and say my opinion and that's all there is about it to me *shrugs*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**The Well Trained Oni, Hibiki**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a few days after the events of Hiryu's escape and the slaughter of over fifteen people at the buffet. People wept and mourned their lost friends and loved ones. Though the Kamen Riders knew who did it...they couldn't do **much** about it. Having the public learn of time travel and mad serial killers on the loose would just induce panic.

Plus Kamen Riders tried to stay in secret, a semi-secret identity scenario to try and avoid big panic.

Sougo was still resting his hands, the sting of the fight and crafting that blue Quartz Zi-O II RideWatch was hard on him. "Are you okay?" Tsuki asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My hands feel better though." Sougo admitted. "I'm sorry that you and Geiz have to make the RideWatches."

"It's fine. It's something to do...But. You can't keep beating yourself up about it." Tsuki answered.

"I don't know how Tsuki did so, however." Geiz added. He had tried cutting a piece of blue Quartz and it had hurt his hand as well.

"Maybe it's special? Like Woz's Quartz?" Sougo asked.

"Perhaps. But normally, it'd be fine." Geiz rubbed his hand.

"Maybe what you three need is some time off?" Junichiro asked as he brought some tea for them. "You do spend most of your time indoors nowadays, anyway."

"That...that's true." Sougo sighed heavily.

"Where should we go?" Tsuki asked.

"Well, I know this quiet forest outside of town. It should be perfect for you three." Junichiro answered.

"Well, should we get going then?" Sougo asked.

"Tea first." Junichiro responded, passing them over.

"Right." The three sighed and took their drinks.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We arrive at a small apartment, filled with junk.

"Urgh...What a mess." A figure walked inside the room, trying not to step in anything...rotten.

Said figure was Wol "Why did Swartz send me here? " he muttered.

Clatter!

"Wh's ther'?" A voice groaned as it came through the trash.

"GAH! Trash demon!" Wol screamed and backed up in shock.

"I'm. No 'Trash Demon'." The figure pulled himself out of its own filth. "I'm the awesome Kyosuke Kiriya!" the man called.

"'Kyosuke'...Ah, **you're** who I'm supposed to find." Wol answered, pinching his nose to block the smell. "Um. I'm here to find you."

"Yeah? Why?" Kyosuke asked as he pulled himself up revealing an overweight man in his late twenties to early thirties.

"I. Got this. For-I'm sorry, I gotta open a window!" Wol answered, opening the door to take a breath of fresh air. Taking a deep breath and walked back inside. "This! Take it!" And produced Another RideWatch.

**HIBIKI!**

"What is this?" Kyosuke asked as he took the item from Wol while the word sparked anger and greed in his eyes "You making fun of me, punk? I was trained as an Oni, you know! The best Oni ever!"

"Yeah, I know. I heard. This thing, that RideWatch. It can give you that power again!" Wol answered, wiping his eyes from the sting. "You can take back the mantel that was stolen from you!"

"My-My mantle. As an Oni?" Kyosuke asked as he held the Another RideWatch.

"Yeah. No lies. You just have to absorb that." Wol answered. "Take it in! Accept your power!"

Kyosuke gripped the Another RideWatch and felt it shake in his hand. "Yes. YES! It's mine! ALL mine!" Kyosuke proclaimed and shoved it into his heart, flooding him with its power. "RAAAAAAARRRGH!" The dark purple aura shot around him, pouring out of him like a torrential waterfall.

Wol was caught and almost forced out of that crappy apartment, feeling the power radiate from Kyosuke...and saw the monster that lay beneath the surface. 'Oh god. Swartz. What **is** this guy?' He thought in fear.

* * *

*back with the others*

Junichiro had driven the trio down to the forest that he had mentioned. It was peaceful and serene. A quiet place for them to forget and relax.

Sougo stretched, enjoying the sun and breeze.

"You're right, this **is** nice." Sougo commented.

"Yeah, I'm surprised we don't do this more often." Geiz agreed.

"I've got the stuff." Tsuki said, holding some picnic gear and outdoor cooking equipment.

"Ah, thank you, Tsukuyomi." Junichiro answered as he helped get a large picnic box out of the boot.

"We can go find a spot to sit in." Sougo pointed with Geiz.

"Yeah." Geiz nodded.

"Brilliant. But err. Not _too_ far in. These old bones won't survive any steep hills." Junichiro joked about himself.

"I promise, Uncle." Sougo nodded as he and Geiz walked off.

"...You're Uncle isn't **that** old." Geiz commented.

"It's just a joke he says." Sougo answered with a small smile.

"Well. I think he's gonna live forever." Geiz answered with a confident tone, making Sougo laugh.

"I think that'd drive him crazy." Sougo answered as they came near a slightly hilled grassy area. "Here should be good."

"Hmm. One problem I can see though. Do we have enough rubbish bags?" Geiz asked.

"Huh?" Sougo asked.

"I saw that there's a 'don't leave your trash lying around' sign over there." Geiz pointed.

"Oh, right." Sougo answered. "Yeah, we should have enough."

"We shouldn't have too much trash anyway." Tsuki added as she followed them "But it's good of you thinking ahead."

"Well...You spend half a year in the past, you appreciate the rules." Geiz answered openly making Sougo smile.

"Is this where we're setting up, Sougo?" Junichiro asked as he came with the remaining half of the picnic.

"Yeah, we'll be good here." Sougo nodded.

He was going to enjoy today, he was sure.

The family group got all their stuff in the right place, blanket down on the floor, the baskets holding the corners down to prevent wind from flicking it up. It was going to be a bright day.

The sounds of the city were behind them, taking out their lunch boxes as they sat above the river bank and could see the local fauna scamper about. "Whoa! A deer?" Geiz asked in shock, pointing through the forest.

"It's so cute." Tsuki covered her face in awe.

"Yeah." Sougo smiled as he looked at her.

"It's days like this you can sit back and relax-" Junichiro spoke before some loud snap alerted the deer and caused it to run.

"What was that?" Geiz asked as he could hear that, where they saw a smart-looking man walking towards them.

"Yo." the man said, doing a strange hand motion.

"Um, I'm sorry but. Who're you?" Junichiro asked as he stood up.

"I'm Asumu." The man greeted, putting a hand in his doctor coats pocket. "Just a man who's been well trained. What's up?"

"We're just having a picnic here." Junichiro answered, a little wary of him.

"Ah, that's good." Asumu nodded.

"What're you doing here?" Geiz asked as he was reaching for his RideWatch.

"Just having a walk around the woods. It's where I train." he commented casually before they all heard what sounded like a bird chirping.

"What's that?" Sougo asked in confusion, hearing the birds.

"Nature." Asumu responded calmly as a small red translucent bird came flying down and landed on Asumu's shoulder.

"...Okay, it's not just me; right? Or is that bird see-through?" Geiz asked.

"No, it's not just you." Tsuki answered before the bird jumped into the air and turned into what looked like a CD.

"Oh my. Are you a Kamen Rider?" Junichiro asked innocently, but he's also heard enough crazy thing from Sougo, it was possible to accept it.

"Yes, Kamen Rider Hibiki." Asumu nodded, attaching the CD to a folded up tuning fork and spinning the disk. He hummed, nodding as if he understood the weird noise the disk gave off.

"Okay, nice to meet you, Sir." Sougo added.

"I've heard a lot about you, Sougo Tokiwa. The 'King of Kamen Riders'." Asumu commented as he removed the disk and smiled "Ah. There you are, Makamo."

"I'm sorry; who?" Geiz asked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry. Just getting ready to murder a giant killer crab monster."

"'Giant killer crab monster'?" The four asked in shock as they heard that.

"Uncle, you-" Sougo thought in worry for his Uncle.

"Go on, you can help him." he smiled.

Sougo nodded gently and all of them got up. "Where's this killer crab?"

"Follow me." He nodded as the doctor walked into the woods.

"Sorry, Mr Tokiwa." Geiz apologised, really looking forward to the picnic.

"It's fine. Go." Junichiro sighed, but he understood.

The trio headed into the woods, following the doctor as best as they could, but with the upturned roots and stones, their clothes catching on branches and nearly slipping on mud, they still persisted.

"Makamo's are the monsters I fight. I won't go into detail, but they can only be beaten by specialised frequency attacks." Asumu nodded.

"'Specialised'-? I'm not quite sure what you mean." Tsuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm a bit lost too." Sougo added.

"You'll see." Asumu laughed as they neared a canyon... Where a giant crab was thrusting around.

"This canyon was **here**?" Sougo gasped.

"Yeah, it was." Asumu nodded in response as he pulled out the tuning fork and flicked it open.

"Huh? What's-?" Geiz asked before Asumu pulled out a metal knife, tapping the tuning fork on the edge of the blade, making a high ringing sound.

He brought the tuning fork to his forehead, purple flames beginning to grow around him.

The trio looked on as they saw Dr Asumu transform, turning into...a strange armoured humanoid creature.

It was mainly purple, bright red gloves with silver tooth-like zip wrist and ankle bands, silver clasp around his neck and segmented belts under his arms, a silver belt with brown leather straps and pouches holding it together. On the belt was a modified tomoe symbol in the centre and finally his mask, solid purple with red markings giving the impression of a face with silver horns and a golden miniature face resting on his forehead.

"**This** is a Kamen Rider?" Geiz asked in shock.

"He-he looks like an Oni!" Sougo gulped in worry, having remembered stories of Oni when he was younger.

"I am." Hibiki nodded, pulling a pair of drumsticks from his back.

The giant crab turned around and hissed, having heard Hibiki's voice and transformation. Soon charging at him with its giant pincers and frothing mouth with Hibiki jumped and flipping, running down the beast's arm as he threw fireballs from the tips of his sticks.

"Whoa! Okay, that's impressive." Geiz commented as he slapped his Ziku Driver onto his waist.

"Where were you keeping that?" Sougo asked.

"Secret pockets. Come on!" Geiz responded.

"I've got your back." Tsuki added, flipping her FaizPhoneX to its blaster mode.

She took aim, shooting at the beast's eyes.

The creature screamed, feeling its retina getting scorched as Tsuki sniped its vision.

Both Sougo and Geiz, now fully armoured leapt down, aiming to help Asumu fight this creature...and admittedly, it was going to be difficult. The crab was about three cars stacked on top of each other high.

They weren't used to dealing with beasts like this.

"Wait... What about the Time Mazine?!" Sougo realised.

"Yeah! That could-!" Geiz agreed before he was stopped.

"NO! No machines!" Asumu called out. "That will destroy the local surroundings. You have to rely on your own strengths!" as he dodged some foam that the crab shot from its mouth... Which melted the rocks said foam touched.

"WHOA!" Sougo gasped. "Okay, let's try this then!" As he pulled out a RideWatch.

**KUUGA!**

**ARMOUR TIME! KUUGA! **

"This'll probably work." Geiz chose his own RideWatch.

**EX-AID!**

**ARMOUR TIME! EX-AID!**

"So **that's** how you get stronger?" Hibiki asked as he landed in front of them while his armour was smoking.

"Are you on fire?!" Sougo panicked, never seeing this before, worried that he would spontaneously combust.

"No, not as such." He answered before his purple armour began to turn red, his power clearly growing.

The monster crab hissed and slathered, shooting its acidic spit over the place, as Tsuki was trying her best to blind the creature. But it was going into a frenzy. "I'll take its legs!" Sougo spoke and ran at it.

"I'll crack that shell open!" Geiz followed up, running **under** the crab.

The two yelled and started attacking.

"**This** is the 'King of Kamen Riders' and his allies?" Hibiki commented as he shook his head; liking their enthusiasm, but saw their inexperience.

He detached his belt buckle, tossing it in the air a few times.

Hibiki focussed on the giant crab before the symbol was in his view.

Hibiki Kuranai rushed forwards, slamming his belt buckle into the crab... The buckle expanding into a giant holographic drum.

"Huh?" Sougo, Geiz and Tsuki gasped as they saw the expanded drum.

"Move. Now!" Hibiki instructed Sougo and Geiz, so they weren't in the line of fire.

THUM!

"GAH!" Both Sougo and Geiz jumped out of the way, after Hibiki began to drum with his large drumsticks.

The two landed on the ground while Hibiki began to beat the drums of war, each hit rattling the monster crab deep within, smashing the shell and causing flames to erupt out from within.

The beats where loud, a victorious rhythm which carried a feeling of power within it.

Hibiki continued to sound the drums of the Oni. Before he completed and struck the final strike and destroyed the giant crab.

KABOOM!

"Holy cow." Sougo whispered as he saw the explosion...and so relieved he wasn't covered in crab guts.

"How strong **is** this guy?" Geiz asked in shock.

"Not that strong." Hibiki commented, his armour returning to purple. "My powers are just designed to stop Makamo. The best of my drumming gives off a special vibration that makes it be destroyed from the inside out. Although they don't normally explode, I think this one was eating something bad."

"'Something bad'? Like what? People?" Geiz asked as he stood up.

"P-p-people? Like an Oni?" Sougo gulped nervously.

"Oni don't eat people." Asumu sighed "Makamo do eat people but they are their normal diet. They are basically humans predators, like lions with gazelles. No, this one ate something bad for it. Could have been a psychic, Imagin, Phantom or any number of things."

"Ah-ha...urgh!" Sougo groaned in worry as he heard that and almost fainted.

"Hey, no fainting now." Geiz shook him.

"Is he normally like this? Or is this because he's not used to Oni?" Hibiki asked.

"Probably the second one. He's a lot braver than this." Geiz answered, after slapping Sougo out of his fear.

"Just... The idea of people... Getting eaten." he shuddered.

"A very reasonable thing to be revolted by. I understand." Hibiki answered as his face/head was revealed, his helmet disappearing by a large shine of light.

"I think you three might need some training." Hibiki commented as he took a blank RideWatch from Geiz.

**HIBIKI!**

In Asumu's hand the blank RideWatch had turned into a dark-purple base and light-purple faceplate RideWatch with the number _2005_ and depicted his face.

"I'm sorry; 'three'?" Tsukuyomi asked as she heard that.

"That's right. You two managed to help me as much as you could. But your friend there helped blind the monster." Asumu answered. "You all need some help."

"You're not going to make us fight more of those things; are you?" Sougo asked as he stood up.

"Of course not, I'm not crazy." Asumu responded. "Just some light training."

"Oh, that's good." Geiz nodded.

...

* * *

*time skip*

"How is this 'light training'?!" Geiz groaned as he, Sougo and Tsuki were carrying boulders.

Literal boulders. Each one as big as a small dog. The three carrying them as they ran.

"It was for me. Don't worry, I wouldn't give you human-sized boulders until later." Asumu answered, carrying a much larger boulder himself.

...

"What?!" the two groaned.

"I. Hope. You're. Jo. King." Tsuki groaned as she tried to carry the boulder, trying to keep up, but...was a good few metres away.

"When I mean 'later' I mean, 'when you become accustomed to this level of weight'." Asumu answered. "In a few weeks. After all, you guys get stronger now and your power will be even stronger."

"You serious?" Sougo asked as he was middle of the three.

"I'm serious." Asumu nodded "I mean it's basically power armour, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Sougo nodded.

"And armour is as only as strong as the one who wields it." Asumu followed up. "You can wear the most powerful and indestructible armour in the world, yet if you're not strong enough to wear it, you won't be."

"I get it. A weapon's only as good as its user." Geiz nodded, recalling his training with a blaster.

You could have the strongest weapon on the battlefield, but it was useless if you couldn't hit your target.

"Exactly." Asumu answered.

"I-I gotta stop." Tsuki panted as she buckled to her knees. "I-I'm not cut out for this."

"You're doing fine. Better than I did when I was first starting out." Asumu praised. "The 'Young King' here is struggling."

"I-I'm just. Worried. About my Uncle." Sougo panted.

"... Oh! Right!" Asumu facepalmed "I forgot about that guys. Sorry."

"Urgh!" Sougo groaned and fell face first.

SPLAT!

"...Thank god it's just leaves and mud." Sougo sighed.

"Come on, I'll lead you back to your camp." Asumu smiled.

"Okay. C'mon, Sougo." Geiz answered, trying to help him up.

"Go. I'll be there in a minute." Sougo waved.

Tsuki took a deep breath and nodded, following but refusing to let go of the rock.

"That's the spirit. Let's go." Asumu called out, leading the way.

Sougo struggled, pulling himself up, though having dropped the heavy stone next to him. His bones were throbbing in pain.

He followed Geiz and Tsuki, Geiz having discarded his rock as well.

"Your body throbbing in pain too?" Geiz asked.

"Yeah. I am **not** suited for this. I'm soft." Sougo admitted while Tsuki followed at the back, sweating but refusing to let go of the rock.

"Ts-Tsuki, are you alright? Why're you still carrying that?" Sougo asked, wanting to help her.

"I'm... Fine." she panted 'I have to keep going! I... I can't help them enough as is! I need to get better! Be stronger! I don't want them to... They could die because I was too weak to help! But I won't let that happen!'

"Okay. But if it gets too much, we're going to help." Sougo answered.

"I've got this." she repeated calmly.

Geiz sighed and knew, while Sougo was being a doting boyfriend; Geiz was being the big brother he was, seeing her as a little sister trying to be strong.

This was a situation that he was better suited for, not Sougo "Zi-O." Geiz whispered, his tone saying to Sougo 'here, now, serious talk.'

Sougo heard that...and nodded. "Tsuki, please excuse me."

"No. Problem." She responded.

Sougo nodded and jogged forwards, arriving at Geiz's side "Yeah Geiz? What's up?"

"You need to back off right now." Geiz said simply "This is something Tsuki feels she has to do by herself. Something she has to do to prove her own worth. She doesn't want help right now, she feels like you are patronising her and that she isn't good enough. Trust me, you need to back off."

"I. Hmm. I understand." Sougo took that bitter pill and swallowed it. He didn't mean to patronise Tsuki...but his actions made it seem so.

"You aren't BEING patronised. But to Tsukuyomi, it is most likely coming across as that." Geiz assured.

"I'll give her space. I'll apologise when we get to camp." Sougo answered.

"No! Don't apologise!" Geiz snapped and slapped him around the head. "Calling her out on it will just make her upset!"

"Ow! Okay, sheesh! Guess I'm not doing well today." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Just... Leave her to it for now." Geiz assured.

"Okay. I'll leave it to her." Sougo nodded.

* * *

*time skip*

"I'm glad my Uncle's home safe." Sougo sighed as they were camping out under the stars.

"And you can stop worrying." Geiz nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"You know, it's nights like this I enjoy in the wilderness." Asumu commented as he walked by their tent now wearing new clothes, finally having detransformed fully.

"Why did change clothes?" Sougo asked.

"When Oni lose their armour forms, we are naked. The transformation destroys our clothes." Asamu unexplained.

The three just blinked and looked up at the sky. "**So** glad that doesn't happen to us." Geiz admitted.

"Yes!" Sougo and Tsuki agreed.

"Or 'Another Riders'." Sougo followed up.

"That's true. No-one wants that." Geiz shook his head.

Sougo nodded, trying to stop his mind from wandering.

'No! No! Not that!' Sougo thought, trying not to think of Tsuki in that sort of compromising situation which made his face atomic red.

"It's getting late. We should turn in, kids." Asumu spoke. and yawned gently.

"Right." they nodded.

"Wait; what about the monsters?" Sougo asked.

"Don't worry. I'll see to them." Asumu answered. "Besides, there was just that one."

"Oh, thank goodness." Sougo sighed, his inner scared child calming down making Tsuki laugh a bit. "What?"

"It's nothing." Tsuki reassured him.

"Night you two." Geiz yawned, tucking into a sleeping bag.

"Night."

The three tucked into their respective sleeping bags, listening to the sounds of nature, trying to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Asamu was just looking out at the forest.

He knew to be an Oni was a lonely life. But to help further the strengths of these Riders and their friends. To become better? That was rewarding enough.

And he also noticed something in the distance.

It was strong. Dangerous. Almost like a wild animal. That killer crab should have been the only thing that appeared in the forest this time. Something was wrong.

Time ticked by, eventually, Asamu fell asleep as well.

It was around four AM when Sougo felt himself waking up, feeling something rubbing against his chin and his cheek. It felt like leather... Maybe a boot?

"Did a... Fox get Geiz' boot or... something? Gross..." Sougo whispered tiredly as he woke up... And what he saw DEFINITELY woke him up

Aura was sitting on his lap, casually just sitting there as she looked at her nails while she pushed her booted foot against his face almost like she was caressing it.

"Oh, you're finally awake." She said casually as she saw him staring at her, Aura flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Hmm!" Sougo gulped in shock, trying not to wake Tsuki or Geiz up, seeing her slender and boot-clad leg caress against his cheek.

She twisted her body slightly, setting both boots on his shoulders. Giving him a clear view of her long legs, those boots, that small bit of bare flesh between her boot and skirt... With her skirt positioned in such a way that it perfectly blocked what was behind it. It was as if she had practised this position, trying to get the exact spot that would show everything while not 'revealing' anything.

"Did you like your chocolate?" she asked "And feel free to speak. Times frozen."

"Ch-Chocolate?" Sougo asked nervously, seeing her soft legs before him...his body and instincts betraying him.

"Yeah. The valentines chocolate I left you, remember?" she smirked.

"Wait. That was you?" Sougo whispered, even though time was frozen, he wanted to be quiet.

"Of course it was. What, you thought _Wol_ left it?" she rolled her eyes.

"No." Sougo answered. "It. It was nice." He admitted.

"Oh, thank you." Aura smiled "Homemade. Glad it was to your kingly standards."

"'Home-made'?" Sougo asked as he looked up at her. "Y-You didn't have to-"

"Of course I did." She answered.

"It is the point, isn't it?" she giggled and leaned forward slightly, her legs pushing out slightly. Her feet were now behind Sougo's head, the boots ending right next to his eyes with her naked thighs brushing his cheeks "I am so glad you enjoyed it. But that isn't the reason I am here."

"Wh-wh-what **is** your reason?" Sougo stammered as he looked up at her legs and then her face. And he saw her smirking at him. Her lips and eyes showing an almost evil glee and mischief as well as some genuine joy.

"Swartz is insane. But he has Wol and I under his thumb." she explained.

"I could've told you that. Wait, under your thumb?" Sougo asked, before double-taking. "Wait, you mean you can't leave him, even if you tried?"

"Yes." she nodded "He'd be able to find us. No matter when or where we go. It's like he knows, psychically or something. And our time powers are useless compared to his, he overpowers ours.

"Damn. I-I'm sorry. But, I don't know what to do to help." Sougo answered.

"I'm not asking for help." she commented with a frown "I'm giving the warning. And the heads up that Another Hibiki was made.

"Oh...Wait, what?" Sougo nodded and then double-took. "'Another Hibiki is made'?"

"Exactly." She nodded. "I should leave."

"Do you have to?" he asked, unable to help himself as she shifted her position again.

"Really? You want me here?" She inquired. "But Swartz might come."

She was now, basically, laying atop him with her legs kicking back and forth in the air.

'S-Stupid body!' Sougo blushed as he saw her legs before his eyes, wanting to kiss and rub them affectionately. But his heart was on Tsuki, he couldn't do this right next to her!

He gulped, looking up. Aura's face inches from his.

"You know. You're cute when you're flustered." Aura teased, wanting to kiss him...but pulled back. "I'll be seeing you, future King." she said and ran her hand across his face "Good night."

Suddenly time continued, Aura gone. Like a succubus gone in the night's wind.

Sougo was fully awake now...And needed to splash some cold river water on his face. Some much needed cold water.

"Hmm..." Tsuki mumbled as she was unaware of what had transpired.

* * *

*the next day*

"Good morning, Riders." Asumu spoke, having started a campfire to cook some sausages. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Geiz stretched.

"I slept fine, thank you." Tsuki added.

"...Hey; where's Sougo?" Asumu asked as he hadn't seen him stir awake.

"Sougo? Sougo!" Tsuki gasped and yelled.

A strange groaning came from the tent, worrying the group that Sougo was taken.

"Sougo!" Tsuki yelled and rushed to the tent.

Inside they saw!

Sougo.

He was groaning as he couldn't get back off to bed again, groaning between the sun being up, the others talking and what transpired last night. He looked and was exhausted

"Morning." he yawned.

"What happened? You look...terrible." Tsuki asked in concern.

"Rough night." He answered, not exactly lying, but not telling the entire truth. After all, he was slightly ashamed.

"Well, we've got a full day ahead of us. And you can't start without some breakfast." Asumu sighed.

"Okay." Sougo yawned.

"You might need a few more hours, Sougo." Geiz commented.

"I-I'm fi-**yawn**." Sougo tried to answer but his speech was impeded by his lack of sleep.

Tsuki frowned, rubbing his back.

"Hope you don't mind fried sausages." Asumu apologised.

"No, no. It's fine." Sougo nodded gently, his eyes were heavy.

Asumu nodded, setting up the small stove.

"Thanks for doing this." Geiz answered. "It's...nostalgic."

"Is that right?" Asumu asked.

"Yeah. It's how the resistance ate every meal." Tsuki nodded.

"Huh. I didn't think you three were part of any 'Resistance'." Asumu responded.

"Oh, not Sougo. Just me and Tsuki." Geiz clarified, Sougo leaning against a tree and getting some more naptime.

He relaxed, the two future heroes telling Asumu about their adventure so far.

"God. You really **have** been through a lot." He commented.

"It's been hectic, to say the least." Geiz answered.

Asamu nodded, sitting back. "But. You're making progress. That's as much as you can ask for."

"I suppose, but prior to this training, we might be slowing down." Tsuki added in realisation.

"Well, considering your desolate future...It's understandable that you'd want to slow down a little." Asumu answered, being considerate.

"Understood." Geiz nodded, before he looked at Sougo. "What about him?"

* * *

*time skip*

"aH! tHeRe yOu aRe." A terrifying voice hissed as it crushed through the forest

"Huh?"

"hIbIkI!" The voice proclaimed and leapt down, crashing down before him with disk animals falling to the floor around it, all of them damaged.

Standing before Asumu was a large humanoid figure, dark blue armoured with golden oni faced armour, bloody red hands with black claws, a golden sash and horns, veiny red face markings and tusks with two tetsubo clubs in its claws with a dark grey sash that went around his torso to behind his head. Like depicting a classical Oni portraiture. Even including a beer belly, which...sort of threw off the whole 'intimidating Oni' aura.

Asumu frowned and pulled out his tuning fork, flicking it open. He tapped it against a tree, looking at the Another Rider.

"dOn'T eVeN bOtHeR. tHiS fOrM bLoCkS yOuR tRaNsFoRmAtIoN!" Another Hibiki laughed and punched Asumu in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree, only for Asumu to be surrounded by purple flames, Hibiki grabbing the Another Rider's arm.

"hUh?!" Another Hibiki gasped. "wAs i lIeD tO?"

"I think. I know who you are." Asumu glared as he was transformed.

"Mr Asumu!" The group called out.

"O-O-Oni!" Sougo panicked, seeing Another Hibiki before him and scared from the original depictions he recalled as a child.

Hibiki and Another Hibiki glared at each other, Hibiki pulling out his drum sticks.

"It's you. Isn't it?" Hibiki asked. "There is only one person who makes sense to be given this power, after all."

"gLaD tO sEe i wAsN't fOrGoTtEn. bUt yEs. iT's mE!" Another Hibiki answered, wielding his own clubs.

"This should be impossible. Shouldn't it?" Tsuki asked as she saw the two Hibiki.

"Kirya." Hibiki frowned, getting into a fight position.

"i'Ve aCqUiReD tHe pOwErS oF tHe oNi oNcE aGaIn. How? hOw aRe yOu sTiLl tRaNsFoRmEd?" Kirya glared as he ran at him, clashing their clubs together.

"Because I'm well trained!" he smirked and kicked Kiryua away, swinging his drum sticks like he was playing a drum which launched fireballs from them.

Kirya retaliated, throwing his own fireballs at Asumu, made of dark purple flames, some collided, but some missed their mark, while Asumu's did.

"You haven't been practicing." Asumu laughed mockingly, throwing a drum stick into the air before catching it.

"i sHoUlDn'T nEeD tO! i aM tHe gReAtEsT oNi iN tHe wOrLd!" Kirya responded, causing flames from his mouth to spew. "I aM tHe StRoNgEsT! ThE bEsT!"

"... He's just like Hiryu..." Sougo frowned as his fear faded away **"HENSHIN!"**

**ZI-O!**

**DECADE!**

**ZI-O~! ARMOUR TIME! KAMEN RIDE! WOW~! DECADE~!**

Sougo rushed forward in Decade Armour, the RideHeisaber at the ready as he slashed Another Hibiki back as he pulled out a new watch.

**HIBIKI!**

**FINAL FORM TIME: HI-HI-HIBIKI!**

Sougo was now clad in the Decade Armour, though his face showed the final form of Hibiki, and the lower half of his body showed a black torso with red legs and arms, his chest and left arm had the Katakana for 'Kuranai', meaning Hibiki's final form with the right shoulder saying 'Hibiki' in Katakana.

"i-iMpOsSiBlE!" Kirya gasped.

"No. It's not." Sougo glared, staring right at the 'Oni' while he drew the ZikanGlade, using both blades like the drum sticks that Hibiki uses.

Each 'drumming slash/beat' carved into Another Hibiki, causing him to recoil in pain and get carved up by the razor-sharp edges.

"When did Sougo get brave again?" Geiz asked as he equipped his belt.

"Wait." Tsuki asked, stopping him from inserting his Geiz RideWatch.

"Why-? Oh. You're right. He's got this." Geiz nodded in understanding as Hibiki and Sougo rushed forward, striking with their weapons.

Kirya tried to block, pushing back as best as he could...but the difference in their strengths was apparent, Asumu and Sougo were trained and still training, compared to Kirya who had become a sloven shut-in who just revelled in his past glory and became weaker.

He was lazy, he was a cheater.

"i. i wAs. hIbIkI!" Kirya panted as he was fully wounded.

"You were never a true Oni." Hibiki answered.

"NOOO!" Kirya roared, red smoke blazing off his form as he began to... Change.

"What on Earth?" Sougo gasped as he and Hibiki backed up in shock and fear.

Seeing Another Hibiki grow and morph, changing into a more horrifying giant version of itself.

"...Oh. Crap." Gezi looked up in shock.

"Okay, **now** you can." Tsuki gulped.

Sougo took the Hibiki watch off and threw it to Geiz "Use this!" he called, reverting to the basic Decade form.

"What about you?" Geiz asked, Sougo replying as he pulled out the Mirror Watch which quickly evolved into Zi-O II.

"I've got it." Sougo nodded, pressing the button.

**ZI-O II!**

Click

**ZI-O~**

"This better work." Geiz spoke.

**GEIZ!**

**HIBIKI!**

**"HENSHIN!"** Sougo and Geiz proclaimed as they transformed.

**RIDER TIME!**

**KAMEN RIDER~! (RIDER~!) ZI-O! (ZI-O!) ZI-O~! II!**

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**HIBIKI!**

The two Riders had transformed into their new forms, Sougo as Zi-O II; Geiz had gained a new silver and purple armour, his chest was protected by a protruding purple chest, round shoulder-guards that looked like Hibiki's belt drum symbol, silver arm guards and a purple faceplate with his yellow Hiragana visor read 'Hibiki', with small silver horns on his head.

**"IWAEI!"** Woz called as he suddenly appeared... Before he frowned. "Wait... Darn, I missed it!"

"We'll deal with it later, help now!" Sougo called out as he held his twin blades.

"Of course, My Overlord." Woz nodded and equipped his belt.

CRASH!

"dIe! DiE yOu InSeCtS!" Another Hibiki roared, smashing his foot down on them.

"I see your future." Sougo said, rushing forward.

Both Geiz and Hibiki followed Sougo, dodging the giant foot that almost crushed them, which was lucky for them. "What's the next move, Zi-O?" Hibiki asked.

"Geiz, go left! Hibiki, jump!" Sougo instructed.

The two did so, immediately following the instructions and dodged Another Hibiki's coming attack. 'He can see the future!' Geiz realised as Sougo leapt back and dodged the giant fist. He thought Sougo had just been boasting in the battle with Another Zi-O, but this proved it.

The clock hands on Sougo's helmets began to glow, as Sougo ran up A-Hibiki's arm.

_Kiryua span around and spewed fire from his mouth, sending Sougo flying, before he used his clubs to crush Geiz and Hibiki_

"I see it!" Sougo called, summoning the Saikyo Glade

**RIDER!**

**RIDER GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

Sougo have a mighty twist of his arm, forming a circle shape. His finisher was launched as a wave, a circular wave which acted as a shield and blew the flames back into Kiryu's face.

"ARGH! MY EYES!" Kirya screamed, slamming his hands into his face to stop the burns.

"Asumu, aim for his legs!" Sougo pointed.

"I'm on it!" He responded as Asamu unleashed his own flame breath attack at Kiryu's legs.

"ARGH! I'M BURNING! **BURNING!**" A-Hibiki roared in pain.

"Let's end this. Right now!" Sougo spoke as he activated his belt and RideWatches.

**RIDER FINISH TIME!**

**TWICE! TIME! BREAK!**

Sougo came down with a yell, sending A-Hibiki crashing hard onto the ground... And as he did so, Asamu slammed his belt buckle onto Kiryu's stomach making it turn into the giant drum.

"Let's finish this! Oni style!" Asamu called.

"Right!" Geiz nodded, activating his own watches.

**HIBIKI! FINISH TIME!**

Both Asumu and Geiz now had their taiko drum clubs in their hands as they began the thunderous crash of their attacks into Another Hibiki, shattering the Another RideWatch from within and attacked Kirya in his normal state.

**ONGEKI TIME BURST!**

"ARRRRGHH!" Kirya screamed as he was released from the Another Hibiki RideWatch and fell to the ground. Defeated, dejected and broken. Mentally, not physically...though he wasn't in the best shape.

"You let yourself go, Kirya." Asamu smirked, twirling his drum stick.

"Urgh..." Kirya groaned as he was laid out on the ground.

Geiz looked at Sougo and removed his RideWatches. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sougo smiled as he took back the Hibiki Watch.

"So, what do we do with **him**? I doubt the police will believe us about Oni attacks." Geiz asked.

"I'll handle him. He **was** an Oni." Asumu answered.

* * *

*time skip*

It was the next day and the trio was still in their gruelling Oni training from Asumu, doing deadlifts with boulders.

Luckily they weren't the _biggest_ rocks but... Still, they were heavy.

"HNN! Too. Heavy." Sougo groaned, lifting as best as he could.

"Yeah." Geiz agreed.

"You two are doing fine. I mean, you faced a giant Oni the other day. This should be much easier for you." Asumu encouraged them.

"There's a difference between 'dodging' and 'lifting'." Tsuki answered, doing her best with her own weights.

"Agreed." Woz nodded.

"Where have **you** been?" Geiz glared, dropping the boulder to the floor.

"Off in the future, trying to gather information." Woz replied.

"And what did you find?" Tsuki asked.

"Just one thing. A book that spoke of Oma Day." Woz explained.

"Oh great. What's it say?" Geiz asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that the book exists." Woz answered. "The book is apparently about how our Overlord ascended to the form of Oma Zi-O. However, there is one bit of information that makes me worried."

"If it makes **you** worried, then it's going to be bad." Sougo asked.

"What is it?" Tsuki asked.

"... The reference to the Book of Oma Day lists how 'the mighty Overlord, and his trusted ally Swartz, obliterated the foolish Rider's of old'."

"My...What?" Sougo asked in shock, horrified that this revelation. Swartz, their enemy...was his 'trusted ally'? That couldn't be right. No, it **can't** be right!

Everyone knew there was something wrong here!

"'Oma Zi-O'?" Asumu asked in confusion, looking at Sougo.

"That clinches it." Geiz answered.

"What do you mean?" Woz asked.

"The Oma Zi-O in our time...isn't Sougo." Geiz clarified shocking and confusing everyone. "Think about it. After everything we've done, after everything we've been through...Sougo could never be the Demon King." Geiz answered making Tsuki smile.

"He... Isn't the Overlord?" Woz asked.

"Woz, be honest. Has Sougo **ever** treated you like Oma Zi-O would?" Geiz asked, thinking of his experience while fighting him and also how he treated Woz the past few months while Woz stumbled back, almost looking betrayed.

"N-Not my." Woz whispered, looking at Sougo like he was a stranger.

"Woz, wait." Sougo tried to reach out, only for the Chronicler to flinch in fear and quickly disappeared.

"He's gone, Sougo. This is all too much for him." Tsuki frowned.

"Yeah. Yeah I...I guess that makes sense." He nodded sadly.

"Rider drama." Asumu sighed.

"'Rider Drama'? You mean this is old hat to you guys?" Tsuki asked in confusion.

"You can't go anywhere being a Rider without having **some** drama while saving the world." Asumu answered. "So... We need to do something to wind down."

"What do you suggest?" Geiz rebutted.

"How about a song? That usually helps." Asumu smiled as he passed out some tanto drums "One of my teacher's quirks which helped him relax was singing these tiny made up songs. Simple tunes."

"Oh, okay...Anyone know how to play the drums?" Sougo asked.

"I'll do the drumming, you three have fun." Asumu reminded.

"Right, thank you." Tsuki apologised and nodded.

"It's fine." Sougo nodded, Asamu walking towards the drum

"What should we sing?" Geiz wondered

"He said anything tunelessly." Tsuki responded while Asumu began to play.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Sougo began to hum as his soul... Moved, his heart and ridewatch glowing gently. _"Toki no naka o kakeru yō ni. Shinjitsu dake o sagashite."_

Both Geiz and Tsuki looked at Sougo, listening to him 'sing'.

'He can sing?' both thought in shock

_"Tome sasenai dare no toki mo, kakegae no nai monogatari. Tsunageru arubeki yō."_ Sougo continued, feeling his heart get lighter. _"Me o tojireba uchinaru koe ga hibiku, Itsuwari naki mirai iku."_

Tsuki smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling Sougo into a dance suddenly

"Wh-whoa!" Sougo double took.

"Don't stop." She asked gently as the two started dancing.

Geiz sighed gently as he listened to the music being played while looking on at the two.

However he decided to head up and join Asumu with the drums, smiling.

Asumu sighed as he played, letting the music and rhythm carry on with Geiz.

* * *

* ? ? ?*

We arrive at a concert, where a young man was playing the violin to a crowd of thousands.

The beautiful notes hummed through the air like an aria of a majestic singer. The sights that the music conveyed brought tears to the eyes of those who beheld its majestic tune. Truly, it was a masterpiece dedicated to hard work and talent.

With one final dramatic flair of the violin, the song was finished. The crowd erupted into cheers, the man bowing.

With that last flurry, the man walked off the stage where a golden bat flew around him "Hey hey, Wataru! That was a great show!"

"Thank you Kivat." The man, Wataru, nodded.

"It may have been your best yet." Kivat, the golden bat, responded.

"I hope so." Wataru nodded proudly.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	23. Concert: Fangire King, Kiva

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: I've seen it and it looks AWESOME!

ChaosSonic1: Sorry for not answering your reviews last time. No, Ginga will not appear in this chapter.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, things are going to make no sense to Woz for a little while.

Magic Detective: Well, training to become an Oni is no easy feat.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Sorry, the name mix-up for Decade Armour Hibiki was my fault. I'll fix it.

Flame1hedgehog: hope you enjoy the way we did this chapter.

HackerEX: Dude, dude. Calm down. Ginga is **not** appearing in the chapter. He's not going to usurp the story.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

ConflictQuestio: It was Shirakura who scrapped "Kamen Rider Asamu". Asamu was ALWAYS meant to be an Oni on the final episode but Kiriya was Shirakura's writers pet (even though Shirakura was the producer, he is a producer who gets HEAVILY involved with a show and forces changes all the time) and he had the script for the last episode rewritten like a DOZEN times, and even forced them to cannibalise and destroy Asamu's Oni suit to make Kirya's fancier... When said suit was used for less than a minute and got its butt kicked the entire time.

HackerEX: The Kiva arc could have been good but since Ginga took up the equivalent of a literal episode it did not work.

KRNexus: That is probably the reason, to be honest. But it is the sacrifice we made because of how we wished to do the story with single chapters since doing the rider tributes over two parts just pads out the story.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: It WAS supposed to be Kuranai and I did make the comment to Ghost. But I guess it just slipped through editing.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Okay I love Supernova, but Kiva used that song WAY too much

ChaosSonic1: Yeah, seeing the show as a rise of a villain makes sense. Especially with that first episode.

Also, no worries. No Ginga yet

KoutaMamba24: Yeah. And I love it.

QuestionFan: I am answering yours last because it is going to be long. Sorry man

No, I don't hate Show!Sougo just for his dream. If it was just that I'd be annoyed but just dislike him. It is because of the first episode. How he has this stupid dream but expects it to just fall into his lap. Again, how he is lazy and believes just because he says he is going to be king it will happen. And how if he is king it doesn't matter if he doesn't know anything, he's king. And then what he says when he sees FOOTAGE of Oma Zi-O, that literally being "Awesome, I'm going to be king! It's a shame about those other guys but I get to be king!" and what he says before he transforms being something that literally means "I am going to be the kindest, nicest mass murdering tyrant King ever!"

All of those factors made me hate Sougo by the end of episode one. And then as the episodes just kept going I grew more and more hate for him. You bring up the OOO episodes. Well in those episodes it is revealed he idolised Oda Nobunaga, who is NOT a good person. And then how Sougo's actor portrays him and the episodes are directed... He is literally acting exactly the same as always only he is, for some reason, a better fighter this ONE time. So Sougo following Kuroto's vile actions feels totally in character for him, especially with those two lines I pointed out before hand.

Speaking of the Oma line again. The one where he does not care that people dies as long as he gets to be king. That is a BIG part of why I hate Sougo as the show never TRUELY calls him out on that BS nor does it feel like Sougo has learnt a lesson. It is also why I take the view of the reason why Sougo gave up was because he was TRULEY beaten for the first time by Oma Zi-O. Because his response to seeing Oma Zi-O's actions in episode one makes it clear he doesn't care.

And on that subject... We only learn Sougo's reason for wanting to be king in Over Quartzer (which, of course Shirukura made non-cannon despite claiming it TO be cannon before the movie came out. Just like Heisei Generations Forever) which makes his motivations for being a king, to me (especially while the show was AIRING), just the simple fact he wanted people to do what he says. He wants to be A king, he doesn't care what kind. Again, as the two quotes I pointed out imply.

And while characters make fun of Sougo's dream, the show is about glorifying it and saying he is right. While the characters say Sougo is stupid the show constantly shows him to be in the right even when he should be wrong. Also as someone on the spectrum, I disagree with your assumption. Sougo does not have any of the signs of being on the spectrum.

Also... I didn't ignore that remark about the Heisei Rider's sharing a world. Remember this bit? :

"I will get back to this point later, but the Heisei Rider's sharing a world? That is a totally valid view point and opinion of the series. As every Rider from Double to Ex-aid have been directly shown to be sharing a world, and the opening episode of Zi-O implies that the world Build fused their world into was the main Rider world, which shared it's world with the Showa Rider's. Now, where did the first ten Heisei Rider's come from? Decade. In the Double and Decade movie it was clearly 100% stated that the aftermath of the Rider War fused the main nine Heisei worlds with the Showa/main rider world. As later shown in the Taisen movies, which are cannon, and the opening episodes of Fourze where we were shown footage of the Rider's fighting bad guys and finally in the Wizard finale where the real Rider's where summoned, including the real Kouta/Gaim. However if you disagree with this stance, that is fine, but it is the one I believe in based off the evidence I have listed."

Or do you mean the fact that it 'makes everything too easy'? Well... *shrugs* the story is about Sougo becoming the King of Kamen Rider's, it's about the Legacy as Sougo learns from them and gets their help. It's a celebration of the Heisei Kamen Rider's.

Also it has nothing to do with power scaling. Or did you forget this part about Another Rider's? At least in our version of the story:

They can only be HURT, as in properly wounded, by Rider's with the same power as themselves. And can only be defeated by the Rider whose powers they are based on.

They can tier Another Zi-O around, they can hit him as hard as they want, they can hold him off, but without the ability to ACTUALLY hurt them then you can't win.

It is like Shedinja from Pokemon. You can hit it as hard as you want, but unless the move is Super Effective it won't do anything.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Concert: Fangire King, Kiva**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was about a week later, it was honestly quiet for the most part. Though the training with Hibiki was well received and their bodies were tougher.

Sougo sighed, putting his bag into his locker.

It had been a week since he had seen Woz, granted that he was always coming and going whenever he wanted...but the sight of his face in fear towards him. That was weighing on him.

"Darn it..." he hissed

"Sougo." Geiz spoke as he walked up to him and saw his face. Giving a heavy sigh, Geiz knew what was on his mind. "Look, I don't know what to say, but this is Woz we're talking about. He was screwed up before."

"What do you mean?!" he snapped lightly.

"After he left the Resistance, he was different. Worshipping the ground Oma Zi-O walked, proclaiming his greatness; those 'iwaes' aren't just for show. And he honestly thought, **you** were **him**." Geiz explained, saying that Sougo was Oma Zi-O. "Hearing that you aren't, it's probably thrown him off his loyalty."

"... You mean... I'm not?" Sougo asked. It was worrying but still, freeing. Worrying because now they didn't know what was going on, but freeing because he knew he wouldn't become that monster

"Sougo. With no hesitation or contradiction. And after knowing you for...I dunno half a year. You're no monster. You're not Oma Zi-O." Geiz answered.

Sougo sighed, leaning against his lockers... Before they heard wolf whistles.

"You kids okay?" Mrs Natsumi Kadoya asked, walking down the halls towards the two and being the one the whistles were focused on.

"We're fine." Geiz answered.

"Thank you, Mrs Kadoya." Sougo respectfully followed up. "May I ask what you are doing here?" He added respectfully.

"Well, Kivala and I have been invited to a very special violin concert." Natsumi explained "Enough for me, Kivala, Ryuji, Tsukasa and Kaito. But Kaito is... Kaito. Tsukasa has to grade papers. And Kivala, technically, doesn't need a ticket. So, we are wondering if you two and Tsukuyomi would like to join us."

"A violin concert?" Geiz asked.

"Yes." Natsumi nodded.

"Um, sure. Sounds nice." Sougo nodded.

"Geiz? What about you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is but I'm game." Geiz nodded "And we will check with Tsukuyomi when we see her."

"Excellent!" she smiled "I will see you there!" she added, handing them a piece of paper with the date, time and place.

"Bye, Mrs Kadoya." Sougo waved as she left.

* * *

*time skip*

"A musical concert?" Junichiro asked as he saw the three getting ready for the night.

"Yeah, Tsuki, Geiz and I, Mrs Kadoya and her son are going out together." Sougo admitted.

"I see. Well, I hope you all have fun." Junichiro smiled.

"Thanks...Is the tie too much?" Sougo asked, pointing to the tie around his neck.

He wore a nice tuxedo with a pink bowtie.

"You look fine." Junichiro responded.

"Finger's stuck!" Geiz called out, struggling with his own tie making the two laugh.

"Sougo? What do you think?" Tsuki asked as she walked out, wearing a beautiful white and silver dress making him freeze for just a moment and blush, before a grin spread across his face.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"So, when is this concert supposed to be?" Junichiro asked.

"Tonight at seven." Sougo answered.

"Well you better hurry then." he laughed.

"It's only six." Geiz answered as Junichiro helped with the red bowtie around his neck.

"Bette to be early than late." Junichiro answered.

"True." Tsuki nodded as she grabbed her bag, looping her arm with Sougo's.

"There, perfect." Junichiro responded, having finished the tie.

"Thanks, Mr Tokiwa." Geiz answered with a small bow.

"Let's go." Sougo nodded.

* * *

*Time Skip*

They all arrived at the concert hall, Tsuki and Sougo arm in arm. Natsumi holding Ryuji's hand while Geiz went stag.

Natsumi was wearing a yellow dress which left one shoulder uncovered alongside a magenta scarf and some heels.

Ryuji looked a little uncomfortable, wearing a black suit with a white button shirt and a magenta clip-on tie. He was...understandably fidgety.

"It'll be fine buddy." Sougo encouraged.

"Hope so." Ryuji admitted. "This feels tight." He tugged at his collar.

"Wait till you get to high school." Geiz quipped.

"Tickets, please." A bouncer asked respectfully.

"Here you are, sir." Natsumi showed hers as the others got theirs out.

The bouncer took the tickets, scanned them one at a time. "Enjoy the show." He spoke to them and let them through.

"Wow, it's packed." Geiz commented as he tried to walk with them.

"Big venues often **get** packed." Sougo answered, still holding Tsuki's arm. He couldn't keep the smile off his face though. Tsuki just looked... Breathtaking.

"Anyone for a drink or anything?" Geiz asked.

"Nothing alcoholic, preferably." Natsumi asked.

"Well, duh. I'm not stupid." Geiz answered, pushing through to the bar area.

"This will be fun." Sougo smiled at Tsuki, taking in how beautiful she was

"What's wrong? Too much blush?" She asked nervously.

"No, not at all." Sougo answered.

"Hey, Big Bro." Ryuji asked, almost tugging on his suit.

"Yes Ryuji?" Sougo asked.

"You got anything cool? Dad said you looked exhausted." Ryuji asked.

"Ah, yeah. There's...There've been some new things." Sougo responded nervously, trying not to give away his Rider self. In public at least "Been working out a lot."

"Is that right?" Natsumi asked as she heard that.

"He's not the only one." Tsuki added, meaning herself and Geiz.

"That is very well thought out." Natsumi praised.

"Hey, did that weird friend of yours turn up?" Ryuji asked innocently.

"... You mean Woz?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah. That's him." Ryuji nodded.

"It's...Difficult to explain." Tsuki followed up.

"Oh? He was funny." Ryuji said sadly. "Will he be back?"

"...We don't know." Sougo frowned.

"Okay, sorry I took forever. The queue's ridicu-Oh. I walked in on something." Geiz apologised, and then read the room.

"It's fine." Kivala said from Natsumi's scarf.

"Kivala? You're here too?" Geiz asked

"Of course. I was invited too." Kivala responded.

"Wait, who'd-?" Sougo asked before the speakers came on.

_Ladies and gentlemen, please proceed to your seats, the concert is about to begin in five minutes._

"Talk later. Move now." Ryuji pointed.

_Any and all consumables must remain in the lobby or thrown away, all alcoholic drinks must be finished now and all non-alcoholic drinks can be taken in_

"Good thing I just got water then." Geiz gestured, showing water bottles for all of them as the group walked in and took their seats... In the front row.

"Err. Are we in the right seats?" Sougo asked.

"Yes, we are." Natsumi nodded.

"Front row?" Tsuki said in shock.

"The frontest of rows." Natsumi responded as she and Ryuji sat down.

"Here, don't drink these all at once. They're 1,500 yen a pop." Geiz passed the drinks over.

"Huh?" Sougo gasped. "That much?"

"For DRINKS?!" Tsuki gasped.

"Some places like this inflate the prices." Natsumi explained.

'I'm glad I have that pay-cheque from Mr Kougami. I wouldn't have been able to afford this!' Sougo thought as he took the drink as the lights turned off, a figure walking out onto the stage with a spotlight focused on them.

Brown-haired, wearing a black suit with a red scarf-tie, a white shirt and black trousers; having the aura of a strong and commanding person about him. In his hands were a violin and bow, a sheet of songs was stood up before him to help remember as people were silently shuffling to listen to the concert that was about to begin.

The man, the famous violinist Wataru Kurenai, began to play his famous piece.

All eyes and ears were upon his masterful musical melodies, the cries of sorrowful tones, the excitement of the quick motions, the breathtaking imagery in the mind's eye. Each note played to perfection.

It was pure beauty.

* * *

*elsewhere*

We arrive outside of a convenience store, a woman was walking out with a bag filled with her shopping for the day. "Ah, what a wonderful day!" she smiled

She as she took in the still setting sun, she looked at her phone and saw the time. "I should get home. Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me." The woman apologised as she bumped into someone

"No, no. It's alright." The voice responded, it belonging to a young man, Wol; who brushed himself off. "Are **you** okay?"

"Yes, yes. No harm done." The woman answered.

"You sure? You look hungry, Fangire."

The woman's face quickly dropped as she heard that. "Wh-what? I don't-I don't know what you're-" She panicked as Wol said that.

"Oh? So you're saying you don't hate the King who doesn't let you feed on humans unless it's self-defence?" he smirked

The woman gulped deeply and nervously, having heard that. "N-No. O-Of course not."

"Oh? Is that a blush?" he giggled

"No! No, it's not." She responded as she tried to cover her some crawling markings on her cheeks

"I think that it's quite cute." Wol smirked as he pulled out a 'Another RideWatch' from his pocket.

**KIVA!**

The woman screamed as she saw that watch, confused what it was when it was plunged into her chest. Her body began to transform, the sounds of cracking could be heard coming from inside her as she began to change into a monster...but not quite yet.

She has tried to change, to morph on instinct, but instead, a dark power took over as her body was encased in black liquid metal that began to change shape...

* * *

*back at the concert*

It was the first interval, people were talking about how much the music had entranced them. How such a young man was so talented. Sougo, however, was talking with Ryuji since he hadn't seen his 'little brother' in some time.

"It was so cool!" Ryuji smiled, having finished telling his big brother figure about a school trip he had recently.

"That's great to hear." Sougo smiled kindly.

"So, you know this guy because Kivala's brother is the violinist's friend?" Geiz asked.

"That's right." Natsumi nodded. "Wataru is Kiva."

"...And we didn't bring any Blanks." Geiz sighed.

"We wouldn't know a Veteran Rider would be here." Tsuki reassured him.

"I've got one." Sougo commented.

"At least you're on the ball, Sougo." Geiz sighed in relief.

"Can I see it?" Ryuji asked as he wanted to see the Blank RideWatch.

"Sure." Sougo nodded, pulling the blank watch out of his pocket.

"Wow. It's kinda cool." Ryuji commented as he held the device in his hand. "And, this gives your powers?"

"Yeah, it does." Sougo nodded. "This one is able to copy the powers of all Riders that aren't your dad. It took a bigger one to copy **his** powers."

"And his ego." Natsumi joked.

"That's a given." The three answered together making Ryuji giggle.

"We've got about...fifteen minutes left. Anyone hungry?" Tsuki asked.

"Anything decent?" Sougo asked.

"It all depends on what you mean by 'decent'." Geiz responded. "There's a lot of fancy-sounding nibbles, but that's about it." making Sougo groan.

"We'll get a burger or something later." Natsumi answered.

"Whoo! Burgers!" Ryuji cheered.

"Ryuji, calm down." she chuckled.

FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourselves." A voice spoke up, almost above them before landing gently on Sougo's head.

"Huh?" Sougo blinked, looking up.

"Big brother!" Kivala cheered.

Sitting on Sougo's head was a golden-winged black bat with red eyes, white markings on the wings and a pair of small black claws. "Sister. It's good to see you. I'm glad you could make it."

"Err... Hello?" Sougo blinked.

"Ah, you must be the 'King Boy' that Tsukasa mentioned. I am 'Kivat-bat the 3rd'." The bat spoke and fluttered off his head. "Of the Kivat Clan."

"... Oh..." Sougo blinked in confusion.

"He's my big brother." Kivala repeated herself. "Kiva's partner."

"Oh, right...Wait, how? Is it like Philip and Shotaro?" Geiz asked

"Something like that. But enough talking shop, how're you enjoying the concert?" Kivat Third asked.

"It's great." Sougo nodded.

"It's melodic." Tsuki added.

"Thank you." Kivat Third responded, "I helped with this composition!"

"You can actually tell." Kivala smiled back.

"He is giant compared to you." Geiz pointed out

"I'm the 'big' brother after all." Kivat Third joked.

_Ladies and gentlemen, the second half is about to begin. Please return to your seats._

"Looks like we missed our chance." Geiz sighed.

People screamed as the explosion threw them off guard, hitting several people in the way.

"What was that?" Ryuji panicked, gripping his mother's dress as a woman walked into the room

"No idea." she frowned.

"Tsuki, Mrs Kadoya. Help as many people as you can." Sougo asked as he stood up. "Geiz."

"One step ahead." He responded as he had his Ziku Driver handy.

"KIVAT-LET'S GO!" Kivat cheered and flew off to the stage as everyone rushed off

Standing on the stage was a black-suited Another Rider, dirty gold clasps on its wrists and ankles, silver leg clasps with red tubes strapped to them. An upside-down golden bat around its waist, a demonic red-bat looking chest-plate, bloody red clawed hands, face-like shoulder-pads with curved fangs and soul-piercing eyes, a tattered red and black cloak, stained glass facial features with two large gradient blue to purple back-horns. It stood on stage holding a regal posture, almost like it was commanding fear from the audience.

"What is that thing?" Sougo frowned

"It cannot be. That-that looks like Kiva!" Kivat Third gasped as he flapped between the two. "It looks like a Fangire!"

"'Fang' what?" Geiz asked.

"YoU WiLl FaLl, PuNy HuMaNs!" The figure proclaimed as it reached out and grabbed a bystander, beginning to drain its life force. "Where iS mY kInG?!"

"Kivat! Let's go!" the violin playing man called

"Of course!" Kivat Third flew over to the man and opened his mouth. **"GABU!"** He called, biting Wataru's hand

Stained glass markings appeared over the violinist's hand and cheeks.

**GEIZ!**

**ZI-O!**

**"Hen. Shin!"** The three called out as they transformed.

"My KiNg!" The Another Rider called out as Sougo and Geiz transformed... While Wataru had not

"Guess that proves it." Geiz commented as he ran in and kicked the now revealed 'Another Kiva' in the back, making the Rider stumble"Wh-what the hell?" Geiz gasped as he fell down.

"GeT OuT Of My WaY!" Another Kiva snarled as it kicked Geiz away making him fly through the air, crashing into the wall.

"Wow!"

"Geiz!" Sougo called out. "You damn-!" As he ran over, only to be slapped away by the Another Rider who went straight for the violinist.

"Ow!" he flinched in pain.

"This isn't good." The violinist panicked.

"YoU'rE. MiNe!" The Another Rider grabbed him.

"Let go of him!" Sougo stood up and summoned the Zikan Girade only for everyone to freeze as Another Kiva grabbed Wataru and hugged him.

"Err. What's going on?" Geiz asked in confusion.

"My KiNg!" Another Kiva purred gently as its form became that of glowing black bats that flew away.

"A woman?" Sougo asked in shock.

"A Fangire?" The Violinist asked in shock.

"You're mine. My King." The Fangire woman purred.

"Let go of him!" Kivat Third snarled flying up and tried to smack her away only for her to swat him away.

"Any who get in our way-." The Fangire woman smiled as she looked at him.

"I'm married." The violinist quipped, kicking her away and backflipped to the floor.

"What is going on?!" Natsumi face-palmed.

"Another Rider. Who seems to have the hots for the violinist." Sougo answered.

...

"WHAT?!" Natsumi and Kivala yelled.

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Geiz answered as he got up.

"Stay away from Wataru! He's MiNe!" The Fangire snarled.

"What?" Wataru frowned "Who are you?"

The Fangire woman turned into the woman from before, the woman from the convenience store. Driven by lust and possession.

"Who are you?" Kivat the 3rd asked.

"Okina. The Future Queen of The Fangire." She responded and transformed.

**KIVA!**

"AnD ThE OnE, WhO'Ll BrInG OuR RaCe BaCk To ThE ApEx!" She responded making the group back up.

"Sougo, the Watch!" Geiz spoke up.

"Watch?" Wataru asked in confusion.

"Right! The RideWa... Darn, I left it with Ryuji!" Sougo hissed.

"Oh, come on!" He groaned.

"YoU WoN't HaVe ThAt ChAnCe!" Olivia snarled and ran at them.

CLASH!

Kamen Rider Kiva-La stood there, her blade shining softly as it held back Another Kiva's hand.

"You're not hurting them. Zi-O, get the RideWatch." Natsumi ordered. "Do it!"

"Right! Wataru, sir, this way!" Sougo nodded and rushed off.

"He'S-!" Olivia snarled before being shot in the face by Geiz.

"Eye on **us**, monster!" Geiz glared.

Wataru followed Sougo, going to safety but also getting the Blank RideWatch. "So you're the 'New King'?" He asked as he ran behind.

"Why is that a thing now?" Sougo groaned.

"Well..." Wataru chuckled "All the riders have been saying how you've 'accepted' yourself as a king. And as one king to another, you have a lot of work cut out for you."

"It's...I know. It's going to be difficult. Hell, I'm still worried about not doing a good job. These last few fights." Sougo admitted... "Wait! You're a king?!"

"That's right. King of the Fangire." Wataru answered. "One of the race that, that 'Another Rider' is part of."

"Fangire?"

"A vampire-like race of beings that drain the life force of humans. Very powerful, very proud." Wataru answered. "My half brother and I, both of us born from the same Fangire mother, are the Kings of the race."

"Oh. And that explains...Kivat?" Sougo asked as they got outside.

"Basically. Yes." Wataru nodded

"Ryuji?" Sougo called out. "Ryuji, where are you?"

"Big brother!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Sougo sighed in relief as they caught up with each other. "You're alright."

"What's happening?" Ryuji asked

"Another Rider. But do you have the Blank RideWatch?" He knelt down to see him.

"Yeah, right here. Held it tight too." He nodded.

"Good on you, buddy!" he smirked.

"It's the violinist." Ryuji looked up and saw Wataru.

"I need the watch, Ryuji." Sougo asked

"S-Sure." He nodded and handed it over.

"Wataru." he said, holding out the watch.

Wataru nodded, taking the RideWatch and felt his power copied over.

**KIVA!**

In Wataru's hand, the blank RideWatch was replaced with a black-based, yellow faceplate RideWatch with Kiva's face emblazoned on it with the number _2008_ on the bottom with his personal Rider Symbol at the top.

"This will let us beat her?" Wataru asked, holding the Watch to Sougo.

"Yeah. We have two options. Either I use it as one of my forms, or you can use it to unlock your ability to transform again." Sougo explained.

"Unfortunately. You won't use it." A dark voice answered, shooting at Sougo.

"No! What's the-? Swartz!" Sougo panicked and looked up.

Standing there was the purple-clad man, laughing.

"Now, Zi-O. You'll fail here." Swartz smirked before he thrust his arm forward, launching a shock wave as a strange portal appeared behind Sougo.

"What is that?" Ryuji panicked before Wataru grabbed him.

"RYUJI!" Sougo screamed being sucked into the portal and disappeared.

"Big bro! No!" Ryuji gaped/yelled.

Swartz laughed as he saw Sougo vanish. "Now. To kill a second King. I wonder how much it would hurt Decade, if I kill his son?"

"N-No..." Ryuji whimpered as he took a step back.

Suddenly a black and red bat attacked Swartz, knocking him around.

"Papa!" Kivat the 3rd cheered.

"Wait... That means... Taiga!" Wataru grinned.

* * *

*With Sougo*

Sougo was falling through the night sky of the time-stream, feeling his powers blip out and back to normal; before he landed hard onto a solid floor.

"Ah!" he flinched.

Sougo rubbed his arm that he landed on, trying to look around and saw that he was in. "A library? " He asked himself, seeing dust and dirt all over the floor. His ears perked up, hearing feet running around the frantically somewhere in this giant dark Palace of books.

"Hello? Who's there?" He called out in concern and worry.

He stood up and carefully moved forward, following the noise... And heard someone talking.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

"Wait. That voice. Woz?" Sougo asked, getting to his feet. "Woz?!" He yelled hopefully, rushing around the corner. And to his great relief, he saw the Chronicler of Oma Zi-O...having a panic attack looking for a specific book. One he couldn't find. "Woz!" Sougo cheered, hugging the man.

"Gah! M-My Over-! S-Sou-? How did you? Why're you here?" Woz gasped as he saw him, unsure what to call him before joy seemed to fill the chronicler's eyes.

"Swartz sent me here. I was in the middle of fighting Another Kiva before getting shoved through whatever portal he sent me through." Sougo explained.

"M-My Overlord. You're in 2068." Woz gulped nervously.

"I'm in the future?" Sougo backed up in a panic.

"This... This is perfect!" Woz grinned.

"'Perfect'? Woz, I'm in the future and my friends are in the past fighting against a monster!" Sougo rebutted but he was dragged away.

"W-Woz!" Sougo flinched as he was dragged.

"Your future self, he will know what to do!" Woz smiled and explained. "It will prove it! You're my Overlord! I'm not a traitor!"

'Oh great, Woz is getting worked up!' Sougo thought as they went through the castle, Sougo seeing murals and statues dedicated to Oma Zi-O. 'Oh... My... God... How vain IS he?!'

* * *

*in the past*

Swartz was still standing over Wataru and Ryuji, staring down the metaphorical barrel of the gun, Swartz having sent Sougo and potentially the Kiva RideWatch away.

However, he was dodging a black and red metal bat, who was attacking the time manipulator viciously.

"Blasted BAT! Where did you even come from?!" Swartz roared.

"Papa!" Kivat the 3rd cheered.

"Papa!" Kivala cheered, Kamen Rider Kiva-La racing towards the fight as she dodged Another Kiva's attacks.

"Let's get you out of here." Wataru grabbed Ryuji and ran with him to safety.

"Thank YOU!" Ryuji spoke before being pulled much quicker than a human.

They rushed off, getting to a safe place, as a new person arrived at the scene.

He wore a black shirt with a white leather jacket, and a leather glove on one hand "Wataru!" he called.

"Taiga-nii-san!" He nodded back "We can't transform! It's up to you!"

"Right." the new man nodded. He pulled his glove off, revealing a stylised symbol like a king chess piece, and held his hand out "Kivat the 2nd, I request your power!"

"Of course, Son of Maya." the bat said as it stopped its attack. It had a strong, noble voice. The magical beast quickly flew over to Taiga **"Biting!"** He called, biting the man's hand.

**"Henshin."** Taiga stated simply as he latched the black and red bat onto his belt, transforming into a Kamen Rider. Primarily a black-suited Kamen Rider with red bat-wing-like armour on his arms, legs and torso, a black cloak and gloves, spiked shoulders, light blue sapphires on his torso and stomach and similar coloured bat-wing visors on a red winged-helmet. "Youll pay for trying to harm a child and my brother."

"Kamen Rider Dark Kiva..." Swartz whispered in slight fear.

"ThE oThEr KiNg!" Another Kiva hissed "OuT oF mY wAy, YoU pAtHeTiC sEcOnD rAtE kInG!"

"I may not measure to my brother. But I am more than your equal." Dark Kiva stated as he saw eye to eye with Another Kiva.

Dark Kiva readied himself and rushed forwards... Before time froze.

"You were a fool to come here, Dark Kiva." Swartz panted as he had frozen time, knowing full well how strong he was and how powerful Kivat the Second's own strength was. He grasped Kivat the Second and began to pull. This power, the power of Dark Kiva, would be a great gift for Hiryu.

The suit sparked, Kivat the 2nd's claws gripping tightly.

Swartz gripped tight, trying to wrench the Kivat bat off of Taiga's belt, to obtain this power. No-one would stand in their way with this strength in their hands. "Come. Here. Bat!"

Another Kiva frowned, walking forwards.

"Get this damn thing. OFF!" Swartz ordered, struggling to rip Kivat the Second off Dark Kiva.

"GeT rIdE oF cHaLlEnGe! InViNcIbLe, UnBeAtAbLe QuEeN!" she roared, grabbing Kiva 2nd and pulled.

Kivat 2nd tried to continue to grip onto the belt, but Another Kiva was too strong, straining his grip until he reluctantly released and was now in Swartz's hands. "YeS!" She proclaimed.

"Finally!" Swartz responded. "Good work. Now...Go get your king or something." He waved off as he took the red and black metal bat, walking away.

"YoU'rE MiNe. My KiNg." She spoke as she grabbed him and pulled him away.

She grabbed Wataru, holding him almost princess style, and rushed off.

Taiga sparked out of Dark Kiva as his powers were gone and so was the Another Kiva and his brother. "Gah! What the-? Wataru? Wataru!" He called out "Little bro! Where are you?!"

"Urgh. I don't feel good." Ryuji groaned as he was free of the time pause.

"Where is he?" Taiga panicked.

Geiz and Tsuki came out, having saved many of the people from inside. "What happened? What's going on? Where's Sougo?"

* * *

*2068*

"Why is this guy so vain?" Sougo asked before they arrived at the throne room door.

"It's your glory, My Overlord." Woz answered before they were approached by several guards wearing ZikuDrivers.

"Halt, Intruders! None may enter the Throne Room!" The leader of the guards proclaimed

"Woz, who is this intruder?!" Another guard ordered

"'Intruder'? You **dare** say that he is an 'intruder'?" Woz proclaimed. "This is our Overlord!"

"What're you getting at?" Another guard answered as Sougo was dragged out and his visage was pointed at one of the murals.

"This is a rebellion trick!" Another Guard said as they... All pulled out RideWatches?!

"Err, Woz. What're **those**?" Sougo asked as he saw inverted black and silver RideWatches

"RideWatches." Woz answered simply as they backed up

In each of their hands was a dull, dark grey ride watch with a bland bronze faceplate. They all turned the faceplates, and pressed the buttons on top.

**ZIKUTROOPER! **

"Run." Sougo stated simply as he and Woz were surrounded.

"Nonsense." Woz said, attaching his BeyondDriver.

**WOZ!**

**"Henshin."** the guards said attaching their watches and spinning the drivers in one simple motion

The guards immediately had bronze watch straps circle around them before they solidified and formed bronze armour with black visors with silver lettering which read 'Trooper' in Katakana.

"You dare fight against us?" The leader spoke, having a chrome helmet, much different to the ZikuTroopers.

"Oh god..." Sougo blinked.

**ACTION!**

**"Henshin."** Woz replied, slamming the MiraiWatch closed.

**SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI!**

**KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ!**

The green energy flew around Woz, completing his transformation as a ZikuTrooper tried to attack Sougo. "You will not harm him!"

The ZikanTroopers all pulled out weapons, holding them tightly.

"My Overlord, please. Transform." Woz begged, trying to clear his name as a battle broke out.

"Yes, but-WHOA!" Sougo tried to respond, only to have a sword almost cleave into him.

He was dodging, using his skills to almost jumping around and dodge the guards.

"Nimble intruder; aren't you?" The guard commented as he slashed at Sougo.

"Oh god! Nope!" Sougo responded, before attaching his Zikudriver.

"He's a thief as well!" one guard called as he hit the buttons on his belt.

**FINISH TIME!**

With a hard pull, the guard span his belt, gripping his sword tightly.

**TIME HIT!**

The sword in his hand sparked with silver energy, as he lunged out at Sougo ready to kill him for his many transgressions.

**"Henshin!"** Sougo called out, spinning his Driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~! ZI-O~!**

Sougo was quickly surrounded by his armour, the pink katakana flying out and throwing the ZikuTripper back before attaching to his mask.

The ZikuTroopers stopped as they heard those words, seeing Sougo as Kamen Rider Zi-O...and they fell to their knees while Sougo had gotten into his fighting pose.

...

"What...?" Sougo blinked.

"Forgive us, Overlord. We should not have attacked you!" The leader apologised.

"Err it's-" Sougo began to speak, only to stop while the guards raised their swords.

"We shall atone with our lives." The leader spoke loyally but solemnly.

"NO! God no! Don't! Don't do that!" Sougo gave an immediate order as he grabbed some of the swords and pulled them from the guard's hands.

"B-But, Overlord-." The leader stammered.

"No! This...This is an order. 'Cause this was an accident. Don't die." Sougo ordered since he didn't want to see anyone die. "Please."

The ZikuTroopers bowed to Sougo and took the order to heart. "Of course, Our Overlord."

"I told you!" Woz commented.

"F-Forgive us. Please." The guards asked.

"Let us take him to his future self." Woz explained.

"Very well. Please. Allow us to accompany you." The guards offered.

"Oh, err. Thank you." Sougo responded as he felt like he should stay transformed.

"This way, Our Overlord." The Leader spoke, taking the charge. "Men, Diamond."

"Sir!" The other Guards spoke and surrounded Sougo in a protective manner.

"Err. Okay? Guess this is how the Emperor feels." Sougo mumbled as Woz stepped forward. He felt awkward, unsure of how to feel.

"Don't worry, My Overlord. We'll get this fixed up momentarily." Woz smiled under his helmet as they arrived at a set of giant golden doors, which opened slowly.

Inside the throne room, Sougo saw the gaudy and glittering shone of gold and red. All colours that defined Oma Zi-O with the Demon King sitting on the throne.

"Woz, Guards. What're you doing here?" Oma Zi-O spoke as he sat there, wondering *why* there were there right now and frowned as he saw Sougo, Zi-O.

"What. Is **he** doing here?" Oma Zi-O growled, glaring at Sougo.

"My Overlord, we need your assistance with a dire situation." Woz spoke up with a confident grin

"Oh? And that is?" Oma Zi-O responded

"We need to send your younger self back in time, to help stop a being who's a threat to your ascension." Woz responded making Oma Zi-O laugh

"That's. Not good." Sougo gulped as he heard that laugh as it chilled him to the bone.

"Our Overlord. If what the Chronicler says it's true, you need-" A guard began to speak...before being vaporised by Oma Zi-O.

"W-What?!" Sougo gasped, before he glared at his apparent future self

Oma Zi-O stood up and glared at them, clapping his hand. "I never thought...I'd have this chance again."

"'Again'?" Woz asked

"Woz. Thank you." Oma Zi-O smiled darkly. "For bringing me him."

CRACK!

The weight of Oma Zi-O's boots cracked the metal and stone underneath. "I'm going to enjoy to _thoroughly_ enjoy this."

"You... MONSTER!" Sougo roared

**KUUGA! **

**"CHOU HENSHIN!"** He roared and charged forward, pulling his hand back

**ARMOUR TIME! KUU~GA~!**

The red armour quickly took its place, the pink katakana visor shinning as Sougo gave a powerful punch to Oma Zi-O's chest with all his strength.

"RRRRRAAAAHHH!" Sougo roared as he punched Oma Zi-O, red and pink shock waves coming off his fist as it collided with the Overlord.

...

"Hahahahaha!"

And it did nothing.

Sougo looked in shock at Oma Zi-O, even his strongest punch did nothing.

"My turn." Oma Zi-O stated simply, reeling back his fist and threw it into Sougo's stomach.

THWACK!

CRACK!

Sougo screamed and grunted, being flung out of the room and out into the dusty realm below. "Don't move." Oma Zi-O ordered, almost...happy. Like he was singing a little song, before he left.

Woz was stunned beyond belief. His Overlord...Was attacking himself?

"Grrrrr**AAAAHHH!"** Sougo roared

**FINISH TIME! KUUGA!**

**MIGHTY TIME BREAK!**

Sougo launched himself down at Oma Zi-O, hoping that something, anything would hurt him only for Oma Zi-O to swat him away.

"Come! Face me!" Oma Zi-O ordered.

Sougo coughed heavily, feeling his body getting broken by this insanely powerful being. 'Kuuga. It's not strong enough.' He thought as he pulled out the Decade RideWatch.

**D-D-D-DECADE!**

"Oh~, what's this?" Oma Zi-O spoke condescendingly.

Sougo immediately swapped his Kuuga RideWatch and inserted the Decade one, transforming into Zi-O: Decade Armour immediately. "You **monster**! I won't be you!" Sougo snapped and rushed forwards.

CLANG!

"Oh. That's adorable. So admirable." Oma Zi-O jeered as he caught Sougo's fist. "But you forget. **I'm the only KING!"** And slammed his fist into Sougo's face, cracking his visor

"N... No! You're a monster!" Sougo hissed as he stumbled back, drawing the Ride HeiSaber and ZikanGlade "A king wouldn't just kill his subjects for no reason!" gripping both swords tightly Sougo rushed forwards

"Ah, there it is! The self-righteous talk!" Oma Zi-O laughed

* * *

*back in the past, with Wataru*

Wataru was tied to a bed, kept by Another Kiva...the woman Fangire.

He groaned, waking up tiredly "God. Where am I?" He asked, looking around the room as he tried to wrestle his way out of the bindings.

He sat up, and saw the woman who was Another Kiva.

"My King. You're awake." The woman smiled as she looked at him, seeing his 'majesty' before her.

"Who are you?" he asked, his Fangire markings showing.

"A member of our proud race. The superior race." The woman answered as she stepped into the light, showing her form.

Wataru groaned as he heard the woman, having heard this whole 'apex species' speech one too many times...it became a tip jar joke right now.

Something he'd had enough of hearing while still a teenager just over ten years ago.

"A thousand Yen." Wataru sighed

"Huh?" The woman asked

"That's another thousand I need to put in my jar when I get back home." Wataru answered as he sat up and looked at her "What's your name? What do you want? Just get this over with I'm tired with it."

"I am Okina and I want to be the Fangire Queen." Okina answered, finding his response annoying, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. 'He's just playing hard to get.'

"As I said, I'm already married. With a child. Not going to happen." Wataru responded

"... What?" she hissed

"I'm not marrying you. And I'm sure something will happen." Wataru answered confidently.

"Shut up!" she snapped, pinning him down

Wataru grunted as he was pinned down, seeing Okina's maddening eyes glaring down at him.

"Why? Why does that even matter? You can rule over _every_ human! We're-" Okina began to rant.

"Not better than them." He answered plainly and clearly seeing her grow angrier.

"Then. I'll just take the throne. MySeLf!" She spoke, her voice cracking as she began to change into Another Kiva. "I wIlL mAaKe YoU lOvE mE aNd KiLl ThAt WhOrE, oNcE i RuLe!"

Wataru's face scrunched into a frown, hearing that his wife and child would be targetted...he'd have to fight.

"HA!" Natsumi and Kivat the Third struck and attacked Another Kiva off of Wataru.

"You took your time." Wataru smiled as he pulled out a glass whistle with a bronze dragon carved at the end "We need an escape, buddy. Call him!"

"Kivat-right!" Kivat called as he caught the whistle and blew louder _"Castle Doran~!"_

Another Kiva gripped her ears in pain, the high pitched whistling was disorientating her...but that wasn't the only thing that was shaking.

The building was shaking as the top was ripped off... Revealing a powerful beast!

"Oh my, **God**!" Geiz gasped as he saw it.

A giant dragon, protruding from the building, glaring down at Another Kiva with deadly eyes.

"Doran!" Wataru called out, giving it a wordless command.

Another Kiva backed up slightly but knew that she was strong enough to fight.

**GEIZ!**

**HIBIKI!**

Wataru, Geiz and Kasumi quickly rushed inside the giant castle, as it unleashed flames at Another Kiva.

"Geiz, get in there!" Natsumi called out.

"I know!" Geiz responded.

"I'll go get Sougo!" Wataru followed up.

"How? He could be anywhere in time and we don't have our Time Mazine." Tsukuyomi responded.

"I have my ways." Wataru reassured them as he opened a door, revealing a glowing golden portal "Until then, you do have some help."

"Which help?" Geiz asked, before transforming before three figures walked towards them.

"You rang, Your Highness?" Three people walked out. First a scruffy looking man with messy black hair.

The second was a young boy with straight black hair, wearing a sailor's uniform.

And the third was a man with smart, neatly swept-back brown hair, wearing a smart suit and tie.

"Yeah, help them." Wataru pointed at Geiz.

"How can they help?" Geiz asked, before the three beings began to glow

* * *

*2068*

**FINAL FORM TIME: K-K-KUUGA! **

Sougo had transformed his Decade Armour with black armour with golden kneecaps and shin-guards below, the Decade barcodes katakana lettering read 'Kuuga' and 'Amazing'. He was panting heavily as he tried to stay strong and on his feet; he was running out of his different powers that Oma Zi-O just breezed through.

Clap.  
Clap.  
Clap.

"Isn't that precious? The First Heisei Rider's Super Form." Oma Zi-O condescendingly remarked. "So. Pathetic."

"Shut up!" Sougo roared, and you could hear his tears in his voice, as he rushed at Oma Zi-O once more, still using his blades

CLASH!  
CLANG!  
CLASH!

Oma Zi-O laughed as he was 'fighting', the attacks merely bouncing off of him or he deflected them, punching Sougo in the chest and sent him flying off into the distance and away from the castle.

It was like he was enjoying this, finding a sadistic glee in this.

Sougo was bleeding inside the armour, broken and beaten...there was no hope. No way he could beat him. He could pull out whatever means he could and it still wouldn't be enough. He needed to get far away from Oma Zi-O and somehow back to the past.

And even if there was no way back... He wasn't giving up!

No matter HOW broken his body became!

He was a Kamen Rider! Zi-O! He wasn't going to let this **monster** get away with everything he's done!

That's why, as he was knocked to the ground, he pulled out the Zi-O II RideWatch.

Even though his arms were shaking and his vision was slightly blurred, he gripped the watch tightly and pressed the button

**ZI-O! II!**

"You... Are not a king! You do not deserve these peoples loyalties!" Sougo called "A King... A King is supposed to be king! To guide his people with a supportive hand! To be a powerful shield so they don't get hurt! A King accepts his failings, trusting his advisors to correct his failings and to give their different opinions! You are not a King... "

**ZI-O~!**

"You are a _demon_! **Twice Henshin!**" Sougo called, getting the watches into position and spinning his belt.

"Hmm?" Oma Zi-O asked as he had appeared before Sougo and saw the two hologram clocks behind him.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! (RIDER~!) ZI-O! (ZI-O!) ZI-O~! II!**

Sougo was now in his most powerful form. This was the last card he could play.

"What is that?" Oma Zi-O whispered as he saw the form before him.

"HRAGH!" Sougo ran forward and punched the distracted Demon Lord in the face.

A small pink and gold shock wave easy unleased as the hit connected, Sougo then summoning the SaikyoGlade and starting to slash with it.

Oma Zi-O grunted as he was taking damage, as minuscule as it was, it was damage. Sougo continued to strike at Oma Zi-O, until it was stopped by his enemy's hand, he gasped in shock as Oma Zi-O had stopped it.

But Sougo wasn't stopping.

He quickly reached up, flicking the leaver on the weapon.

**ZI-O SAIKYO!**

"Ha!" Sougo roared as the blade glowed, bringing the blade down with a powerful slash.

**HAOU GIRI!**

The golden blade of the weapon came rushing down, giving off a large number of sparks coming off of Oma Zi-O's armour.

His guards gasped in shock as Oma Zi-O took a small step back, his body stiff.

Sougo panted, stumbling to his knees as he used his weapon to support himself.

ZZK!  
Zzk!

Oma Zi-O reached up and saw it. Felt it. A cut. On his golden belt. About a six centimetres long, carved into the special material itself that composed his armour...It was proof. "A-ah." He reached up and stroked it, almost trying to rip it off. "Ah! AH! **AAAAAAHHH! ARGH! MY STRAP! YOU DAMAGED IT! YOU CUT ME!**" He screamed in pain...no. Not pain. Anguish maybe? Definitely anger. But...More something...pathetic.

"You're... As pathetic... As I thought you'd be." Sougo grinned softly before he fell to the ground, his sword flying away from him.

Oma Zi-O screamed in anger, a deep angry red aura surrounded him before he turned to Sougo. He wasn't playing around. He was going to **kill** him.

He rushed over, grabbing Sougo and slamming him against the wall.

Sougo let out a deep, body filled gasp as his transformation shattered away.

"**I was going easy on you! I was just playing! But you! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!**" Oma Zi-O roared. "I was too swift last time. I'm taking my time!"

"My Overlord, stop! If you kill yourself, you won't exist!" Woz called out, thinking of the paradoxical nature of what he was about to do, before being blasted back.

**"I AM OMA ZI-O! THE KING OF TIME! **_**I**_** SAY WHAT HAPPENS OR NOT!"** Oma Zi-O roared, having his free hand lowered after hitting Woz.

"Don't... You _dare_... Hurt... My friends!" Sougo hissed at that, not surrendering even as he was starting to lose focus...

Suddenly Kivat the 3rd rushed in, slamming Oma Zi-O back from shock.

"ARGH!" Oma Zi-O grunted as he released Sougo and turned around. "Who. Dares?"

"Sougo!" Wataru called out as he appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" Oma Zi-O glared.

"A true King. Kivat." Wataru answered and ordered Kivat the Third to come back to him.

"Right! Kiva-let's go!" Kivat cheered and flew towards his partner.

"You've still got it, right?" Wataru asked.

"Yeah." Sougo nodded, showing the Kiva RideWatch.

"Good. Because Geiz needs it." Wataru nodded, standing tall and catching Kivat "Good thing there is no Another Kiva here though, is there?"

**"GABU!"** Kivat called, bitting his friend's hand. A high pitched whirling sound was heard as Wataru's Fangire markings appeared and chains wrapped around his waist.

**"Henshin."** Wataru said calmly, the chains having blended together into forming a large red belt. He clipped Kivat to the belt and let him drop, looking like a bat hanging upside down. As he did so, silver liquid metal quickly covered Wataru's form. The liquid metal took shape, exploding off Wataru and revealing the true Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Kiva? You. You're gone. **Decades** ago!" Oma Zi-O gasped and shot at him as the form was revealed, Sougo able to see what real Rider looked like.

Wataru was wearing a black bodysuit with black boots; a silver, bound in chains, shin-guard with bat-shaped kneecaps, silver batwing shoulder-pads bound in chains, red chest-plate and gloves, a black helmet with yellow bat-wing visors with red accents and silver mouth-plate. "Hmm. These chains." he grumbled lightly, rolling his shoulders.

"I need to lighten up." he joked, holding up his arm.

"Byn~ byn~! Tension fortisimo~!" a small golden dragon cheered as it flew around Kiva, attaching to his outstretched arm **"Hen~shin!"**

A colony of bats flew around Kiva, clashing and cutting open the chains that bound his powers before attaching themselves to him like armour, golden armoured with a flowing red and gold cloak, silver shoes and kneecaps, a bat-shaped red chest-plate and modified helmet that looked more bat-like, a golden crescent moon crest on his helmet with red visors.

Overall he looked similar to Dark Kiva.

"Here we go." Wataru said confidently.

"You **dare** stand against a King?" Oma Zi-O glared.

"You're a king?" Wataru responded sarcastically.

"You son of a-!" Oma Zi-O snarled as he ran at Kiva, aiming to destroy his armour only for Kiva to jump up, dodging as if he had wings.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for this." Kiva said, pulling Tatsalot's nose/horn and making his dial spin.

**"Wake Up Fever~!"** The small dragon called... As giant red energy 'fangs' extended from Kiva's legs, the golden warrior rushing downwards.

"What?!" Oma Zi-O gasped and was struck down by Kiva's attack.

The golden demon kick was sent back several feet, but otherwise unharmed. And when the dust settled... The two riders were gone.

"Hnn! Huh? Where? Where did they? No. No! **NO!**" He glared, looking around and screamed in rage.

With the two escaping Riders, Wataru has Sougo over his shoulders and carrying him. "Come on, you're not going to die here."

"How? How did you-?" Sougo asked, still weak from the fight.

"I have my ways, this way." Wataru answered, using his head to point to a portal.

Or rather a door, laying down in a pile of rubble.

"A door?" Sougo asked.

"Best foot forward." Wataru spoke as they were about to 'drop' into the door.

"W-Wait!" Sougo gasped as they fell...but ending right back on their feet. Sougo fell to the floor due to the disorientation, but...they were safe.

"Doran, close the portal!" Wataru called out with the door seemingly closing itself.

"Sougo/Big Bro!"

Suddenly Ryuji and Tsuki tackled Sougo, hugging him.

"Argh! Hnn!" He winced as he was still bruised from the fight.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuki apologised.

"Not. Your fault." He frowned and wheezed gently.

"You did great." Wataru praised, holding out the Kiva RideWatch.

"Geiz. Give that to Geiz." Sougo pushed it away. "I can't."

"Right."

Outside, Geiz was panting heavily. He and Another Kiva had been fighting one on one for a while and Geiz was in 'Wizard Form'.

"WiLl YoU. JuSt. StAy DoWn?" Another Kiva grunted

"No." Geiz answered, standing back up as Kiva threw the RideWatch to him.

"My KiNg!" Another Kiva gasped as she saw Geiz grasping the RideWatch.

"It-it's impossible." Geiz looked at him.

"Yeah, it was. Now it's not. Ready?" Wataru responded, still in 'Emperor Form'.

"Yeah." He nodded and turned the RideWatch.

**KIVA!**

**"Henshin!"** He called out an span the Ziku Driver. The Wizard Armour flew off his body and was immediately replaced with a new set.

**ARMOUR TIME! GABU! KIVA!**

Geiz's limbs now had plain silver guards protecting them, his torso was mostly silver with a red chest with black lines, Kivat-Bat the Third shaped shoulders and yellow Hiragana spelling 'Kiva' with a red crest on his forehead.

"I-Is that **me**?!" Kivat the Third snapped as he saw 'himself' on Geiz's shoulders.

"Calm down Kivat." Wataru chuckled.

Suddenly surrounding him was a large blue-furred wolfman, a green-scaled fish-man and a large purple bruiser of a figure which resembled the fabled Frankenstein's monster.

They were Garulu, Baasha and Dooga. Kiva's guardians, who had been assisting Geiz hold off the fake Kiva.

"Good to see you're safe, King Kiva." Dooga spoke respectively.

"Let's finish this. Now!" Wataru proclaimed.

The three nodded, jumping into the air and turning into balls of light

Wataru grabbed the blue light first, which transformed into a small statue of Garulu... Before it unfolded into a sword with a wolf faced hand-guard

'I don't think I'll understand Veteran Riders powers.' Geiz thought as he pulled out the Zikan Zax.

The two warriors prepared themselves, before rushing forward

Another Kiva roared as she ran at the two, aiming to fight them off, still somewhat stronger than the two. But that was about to change.

The two gave a powerful slash each, an X strike which sent her stumbling away

**"Garulu Fever~!"** Tatdalot called as Kiva pulled his horn. The Veteran Rider detached the dragon, attaching it to the bottom of his blade... And a large, secondary, blade made of fire emerged from the small dragon's mouth.

"Whoa." Geiz whispered as he saw the flames and sabre glow as Kiva struck out and connected on Another Kiva.

Kiva then threw the sword away, Garulu landing clamly, while Wataru grabbed the green orb making it change into a stylish green gun. Taking aim he started firing rapidly, shooting water bullets.

Sougo was helped up by Tsuki, Natsumi and Ryuji. He saw the fight as he had to see this. "I've got to go help. You look after them, Ryuji."

"Got it, mum." Ryuji nodded in response.

"You sure?" Sougo asked

"I'm certain." She nodded and left.

**"Baasha Fever~!" **

**FINISH TIME! HIBIKI! ZAKURI CUTTING!**

Kiva jumped into the air, flipping in the air before he launched a massive energy water-blast at Another Kiva. As Another Kiva stumbled back, Geiz rushed past and slashed him across the stomach.

Another Kiva screamed in pain, feeling her body torn into. She felt like she would shatter from these attacks.

Wataru then finally grabbed the purple light... Which formed a giant purple hammer, the hammer being a large fist

"Is that a 'hammer-fist'?" Geiz asked in awe.

"It's a 'hammer-fist'." Wataru smiled before he pulled his arms back, his body positioned like he was about to swing at a baseball "Hit me!"

"Right!" Geiz grinned, switching his weapon to bow mode

**GHOST! FINISH TIME! **

Pulling back the string, he took aim and fired

Another Kiva screamed as she was blasted back, Wataru saw the energy-blast coming towards him.

"HRARGH!" Wataru grunted as he swung his hammer and heavily connected into the villain, causing her to explode and fly away.

Boom!

Okina flew into the air and detransformed as she crashed down into a large crater.

She grunted in pain, crawling out of the crater a best as she could. The fight was coming to a close.

Kiva threw his final weapon away as his Cape flapped majestically.

"Let's end this!" Geiz snarled as he cracked his knuckles.

**FINISH TIME! KIVA! **

With the buttons pressed, the chains on Geiz's right shin shattered open with the metal gates opening up. It revealed a large symbol... Which looked like Kiva Emperor's chest symbol, with large bat wings attached.

"Right." Wataru agreed as he pulled Tatsalot's notes once more.

**"Wake Up Fever~!"** Tatsalot cheered

Both riders knelt down, their arms crossing in front of their chests and their hands curled up so their thumbs, forefingers and pinkies where extended whole their other two fingers were curled up against their palms.

Another Kiva looked up in awe, knowing she couldn't escape, she accepted her fate as she saw the majesty of the two Riders.

However she wouldn't back down, she wouldn't die without fighting! She got into a stance mirroring the two, dark energy surrounding her. Around them, the day had turned to night with a large red moon in the sky.

**WAKE UP! TIME BURST!**

"Goodbye." Wataru glared down at Another Kiva as the three jumped into the air, all of them aiming their own kicks.

Sparks and energy surges spewed forth, connected from the impact of the three kicks. The King. The Rebel. And the False Queen.

Suddenly there was a flash of pink as a fourth kick met the match, as Kiva-La flew through the air and slammed a large pink bat energy kick into Another Kiva's face, allowing Geiz and Wataru's attacks through.

There was a large explosion as the three riders landed, their feet making deep ruts in the ground as they skid across the concrete.

The large explosion rocked the buildings around them, two sets of Kiva's symbol and Geiz's decorating the land around them where they landed.

The woman who was Another Kiva came crashing down, in her human disguise, with the RideWatch shattering before her.

Wataru rose as he turned around and looked upon the woman, who just looked pathetic and exhausted now.

Geiz ran over to Sougo, seeing him torn up and bruised as the heroes all let their transformations fade.

"You doing okay, Sougo?" Geiz asked, helping him up.

"I'm okay." Sougo somewhat lied, but still scared.

"Now. 'Okina'." Wataru spoke as he looked down at her...and saw her recoil in fear. His eyebrow raised as he saw her immediate recoil, he knelt down and looked at her, not even touching her. "Are you alright?"

"Where am I? What happened?!"

"You don't remember?" Wataru asked.

"N-No. I-I don't." Okina panicked. "Why does everything hurt?" She whimpered as she held her torso.

"I'm sorry; please, let me help." Wataru offered as he extended his hand.

"Th-thank you." She whispered.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sougo was back at home, having been bandaged up and resting.

"Are you sure he's comfortable?" Tsuki whispered Geiz as they were in the other room.

"I think so. He's home now." Geiz nodded, sitting down at the table, holding the Kiva RideWatch.

"So can someone explain to me, why Sougo looks like he's been in a car crash?" Junichiro asked out of worry.

"This recent battle." Geiz answered slowly. "He should be okay. He's tough."

"'Tough' doesn't answer the question, Geiz." Junichiro responded. "What. Happened?"

"...He fought Oma Zi-O." Geiz answered honestly.

"What?!"

"He was taken to the future and forced to fight Oma Zi-O." Geiz explained with sadness as Junichiro fell to his knees.

"He? He faced that-. How? How did he survive?" Junichiro whispered in fear for his nephew.

"Barely." Wataru commented, walking towards the group.

"Wataru. He's the one who brought him back." Geiz clarified.

"You brought him back?" Junichiro asked.

"That's right, Sir." Wataru nodded and was hugged tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Junichiro sighed in relief.

"Wataru, what're you doing here?" Tsuki asked as she looked at him.

"Well, checking on the kid for one." Kivat commented.

"...Is that a talking bat?" Junichiro asked as he saw Kivat the Third.

"That's correct." Kivat nodded.

"And the other thing? I'm guessing there's more than one." Geiz asked.

"Kivat the 2nd was kidnapped." Wataru's brother from earlier commented as he walked in.

"Your brother?" Junichiro asked, asking about the 'Kivat'.

"I am. But Kivat the Second is Kivat's father." Taiga responded.

Geiz and Tsuki turned to Kivat the Third. "That's your _dad_?"

"Yes, it is." Kivat the Third nodded.

"But...Aren't **you** stronger?" Tsuki asked

"No. Kivat the 2nd is stronger than his son and Kivala." Taiga nodded "It's the reason why Dark Kiva looks the same as Kiva Emperor form. Kiva Emperor is Kiva's true power, and he needs Tatsalot to unlock it."

"...I don't understand what half of what you just said, I'll go...get some tea." Junichiro spoke up as he left.

"So...If Kivat the Second is stronger...what does that mean for... 'Kivat the **First**'?" Tsuki asked nervously

Both Wataru and Taiga looked at each other and dreaded that answer.

Especially as they did not know...

* * *

*? ? ? *

Somewhere in the darkness. Deep, deep, and deeper still; within the forgotten recesses of the world, a place where light could not reach, the faintest growl of a terrible beast. Dark, deep and dreadful; the faint whisper rumbled with the intensity of an earthquake. Two pin-pricks of red, the only source of light that was within. The behemoth of the dark.

* * *

*with Swartz*

Swartz slowly approached the home where he was staying, an 'abandoned home' that a family gave to them.

A family that just 'happened' to disappear.

"Where did you go?" Hiryu demanded.

"I had to get something." Swartz answered calmly as he held up Kivat the 2nd, who was 'glitching' and frozen.

"What's that?" Hiryu asked as he looked at it.

"An 'upgrade' of sorts." Swartz answered. "A weapon made for a king."

"What?" he smirked.

"Behold. Kivat the Second. The strongest Kivat there is." Swartz smiled, showing Kivat the Second to him. "He is yours, Hiryu."

Hiryu got down and grabbed Kivat the Second. "How does it work?" He asked, intrigued that he was given such a powerful transformation device.

"Well, if its 'successor' is anything to go by, it opens its mouth allowing to 'bit' on your hand and then you hang it on your waist." Swartz answered. "But the one who becomes Kiva is weaker than this one."

"Good." Hiryu smiled darkly with a maddening glare.

"However. It has a mind of its own." Swartz added, pulling something from his back pocket. "So it will take some time."

"Great." Wol said, hiding the victorious statement through sarcasm.

"Yeah. What a shame." Aura added, the two sitting at a table in boredom.

"Good thing I have a perfect distraction!" Swartz smirked as he raised an Another RideWatch.

**Faiz!**

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	24. Does a New Beginning JustiFaiz Past Sins

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: First I'd punch him...then follow it up with a kick to the nuts.

HackerEX: Yeah, we made sure to give this chapter the attention it deserves.

Magic Detective: Yep. And some much needed closure.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: ...You need something to calm down with, dude? *passes glass of water*. And yeah, Faiz is coming.

Sakura Kudo: It's slowly killing him, like it was killing Otoya.

Furyuu: I can promise you this: Tsukuyomi **will **get her transformation **much** earlier than in the show.

ChaosSonic1: Trust me, Kivat the 1st **will** appear. I've not seen any Taisen movie, so I can only make an educated guess.

Cursed Rider: Oh, trust me; this whole chapter will be all sorts of cathartic.

Flame1hedgehog: Oh, congratulations of graduating. Yeah, we've got loopholes compared to plot-holes.

HAZZARD OVERFLOW: Well, that would be telling. But it will be answered later.

Zero Shadow-01: Thank you for all your support.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own Greyking46:**

Zero Shadow-01: Thanks for the support.

HAZZARD OVERFLOW: Yes, Oma Zi-O DOES have the power of every Rider... in the canon of the TV show.

KRNexus: Except Maoh, Demon King, isn't something you can go 'Oh, I will take the demon out of demon king' when Maoh is a word with a VERY precise meaning.

Flame1hedgehog: Congratulations on graduating! And yes it will.

RedRat8: Some random woman who wasn't in the show.

Cursed Rider: *scary, puppy killer grin appears*

... DAMN IT! We should have done a Kaixa Day refernce!

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Just don't let your 'Eyes Glaze Over'!

Pyrovian: *Laughs*

Sakura Kudo: *laughs harder*

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Hope you have $300, because Kivat the 1st is Premium Bandai!

merendinoemiliano: Yeah, that is our weakest aspect of writing. Unfortunately, with the Kivat 2nd/3rd thing implies that it IS a thing and so we ran with it.

KoutaMamba24: Dude... stop. Every week you have been asking us questions about Zero One. This is NOT a Zero One story, your questions have nothing to do WITH the story! I was fine with the first few, but if all you want to do is ask us questions about the show AFTER what this story is based on then can you stop? If they where questions about Rider in general, I would not have minded. But... JUST Zero One questions every chapter for a month or so? Please stop.

QuestionFan: Once again, I left this till the end. Because it is big. And this is going to be the last one I am responding to. If you review this chapter with another counter argument review, I will not be responding to and will be ignoring it. As I went through these same questions and arguments a few dozen times already, about MY OPINION, about the show and just being met with the response of "No, you are wrong so stop having this opinion" and that is not fun!

And don't worry, to end this response I will give you an example of how it comes across to me that you are doing "No, you are wrong" responses, I don't think you intend them to come off that way because you are not being rude but that is how you are coming across.

Also one thing I am confused by. You seem to really hate our story so I am confused why you keep checking our reviews and reviewing every chapter. It is a bit weird. Sorry for the tangents. So, I will be responding to your review from the bottom up since it is easier.

The difference between Shinnouske and Gentaro with Show!Sougo is that Show!Sougo has this sense of self-entitlement which is never called out on it. Shinnouske can be lazy, but it is a character flaw he is called out on. Gentaro is not lazy, he is just bad at school. But Show!Sougo refuses to do school work or go to higher education, when he wants to be a King. When a king would need to know about economy and social structure and so much more but he shows his self-entitlement by just expecting kinghood to fall into his lap and everything will be perfect

The characterisation between fic!Hiryu and show!Sougo was not intentional. It just came out like that. The plan was for him to be the simple opposite of fic!Sougo with the dream of being king. If there are parallels that potentially proves my point.

You took my Shedinja parallel too literally.

With your thing about how show!Sougo should have looked up to more polarizing historically figures rather than JUST Nobunaga... I agree. If they did show that interest it would have strengthened show!Sougo's character and helped flesh him out subtly . The PROBLEM is the only one they mentioned is Nobunaga, the one who basically invented the term Demon King/Demon Lord, AKA Maoh.

The reason Nobunaga is the problem, as well as the fact the "I am going to become the nicest, kindest demon king" does not mean what you think it means, is what the word Maoh ACTUALLY means. It isn't some generic word/term for evil, it is not some fancy made up term from pop cultutre, it is an ACTUAL WORD WITH A REAL DEFINITION. The term maoh, which can translate to demon king or demon lord, is a combination of the word Oh, meaning King, and the word mazoku, meaning a Maoh is the king of mazoku.

Mazoku are devils and demons of pure evil, who do the worst things imaginable. A maoh is the king of mazoku meaning they are stronger and worse than their subjects. Nobunaga called himself a maoh in his famous letter as a way to strike fear, the word basically being used and literally translated into meaning "I am basically the devil and will slaughter you as the king"

So Show!Sougo's description of calling himself the "Nicest, Kindest Demon King" LITERALLY means he is saying he will be the "Nicest, Kindest, King of Evil who will kill and slaughter". A maoh is not a good person, saying you will be A maoh basically means you are saying you want to slaughter people and be a tyrant to force them under your rule

Yes there has been plays on this concept in other shows, the best example I can think of is "A Devil Is A Part Timer" where that shows Demon King was more honourable and arguably a better person than the so called 'heroes' most of the time, but he gets his POWER from peoples MISERY which is why he is evil, and they are showing him as a good person AFTER he became the vile king, they are doing a redemption arc bit not saying he was a good person all along.

The episode 15 bit you mentioned is not an explanation for why he WANTS to be King. That was Swartz telling him he WOULD become king. That is not a character motivation. And even if it was, it is a very petty and stupid one. And yes you are arguing with your head cannon as previously shown in the show, stated by me and backed up by the show before this, Sougo didn't care about Oma Zi-O being such a terrible person and killing/hurting people. It was the directors faulty here, as they never showed Sougo having doubt about his dream or having a visible realisation of what this all meant.

As for Sougo with the fight scenario. He lost those fights but he DID fight. He was not loosing THAT bad to Ex-Aid, Another Ghost and Decade-Hibiki only won their fight when Another Ghost suddenly stole Sougo's soul and Decade and Zi-O Decade Armour where on par with each other. Oma Zi-O was the fight person who he could not even properly hurt, he was the first person who just BEAT him. The first person he saw as someone actually stronger.

So, now to talk about your "No, you are wrong" thing comes across. Here is a part of my response last chapter:

"And then what he says when he sees FOOTAGE of Oma Zi-O, that literally being "Awesome, I'm going to be king! It's a shame about those other guys but I get to be king!" and what he says before he transforms being something that literally means "I am going to be the kindest, nicest mass murdering tyrant King ever!""

And this is how you responded:

"Your interpretation of Sougo's "kind demon king" speech as Sougo claiming that he will be the "nicest mass murdering tyrant" also holds some problems considering in that episode, Sougo claims that he will never do the same atrocities Oma Zi-O did, and stated that he wanted to be a kind demon king, which Oma Zi-O also proclaimed himself to be."

I gave MY OPINION and how I saw that scene, what my thoughts and readings where, and you responded with "Your interpretation (...) has problems". When I pointed out WHY I thought that (being that Sougo said "Sucks about people dying, but I get to be king") which is why I dislike him and how that, to me, colours what he says and does, on top of the MEANING of Maoh, you literally went "Yes but I think your opinion is wrong because I do not see it that way"

My 'rants' against people are just me stating my opinion and explaining it to them and I keep getting dragged into arguments to defend myself when I did not want to debate my opinions at all, and was just answering peoples questions. Which, in the past, lead to some morons giving me death threats over PM as I have mentioned in a previous reply, hence why I stopped responding to these sort of reviews. And why I shall not be responding to any more of these sort of reviews from you. I like to respond to reviews for fun, I like to give my opinions when asked, but when I am badgered by several people demanding I defend said opinions in a form I do not want to debate in, I do not want to respond.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Does a New Beginning JustiFaiz Past Sins?**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a week since the events with Another Kiva and it felt even longer for Sougo. Sometimes at night, he would wake up in a cold sweat. Feeling his throat getting strangled, the crack of his ribs rending from pain, the abyss of Oma Zi-O's burning red visor scorching into his eyes, seeing the horrid visage of the monster from 2068.

Luckily, Tsuki had been there

She had become his rock in this...but the haunting sight of Oma Zi-O was burned into his mind. Whether that was good or not was up for debate, after all; what kind of King gets so bent out of shape by a small scratch?

"Morning, Sougo." Geiz spoke as he was eating breakfast

"Hey."

"I take it you had another nightmare?" He asked, almost abrasively, but it was mostly because this was old hat to him.

Sougo simply nodded as he sat down. "I don't know how you two continued. I mean, I was only there for. An hour? And-"

"Sougo, stop. Tsuki and I lived there. We had to be hardened, I know it was tough, but you're home now." Geiz answered

"But I... Could only scratch him. I nearly died and my last try... I only managed to scratch him..." Sougo mumbled

...

"I'm. I'm sorry, but did you just say 'I only managed to scratch him'?" Tsuki asked as Geiz had dropped his spoon.

Sougo just nodded, keeping quiet about it but that confession made both Tsuki's and Geiz's jaws drop.

"My strongest attack... It only scratched him. He just brushed.. He just brushed off everything else I did. I was nothing to him."

"Sougo. In all the time Oma Zi-O's been around, he's _never_ been hurt." Geiz stressed. "You _hurt_ him!"

"It's like any attack just... Didn't exist to him! They didn't just bounce off, it's like they just faded into nothing! But you hurt him! That's amazing!" Tsuki agreed

"It is?" Sougo asked

"It is." She nodded, holding his hands. "Sougo, this means we **can** make a difference."

"Oh..." he blinked in shock, his brain stopping.

"You're not going brain dead on us yet; are you?" Geiz joked.

"N-No." Sougo stammered in response. "Of course not. I'm fine."

"Good." Tsuki answered, squeezing his hand gently in relief.

Sougo smiled back, squeezing it back

* * *

*elsewhere*

In a secluded part of town, a woman was carrying a bag with flowers and cleaning utensils, to go and visit a graveyard.

She soon arrived at a small grave, holding back her tears.

As she knelt down, she began to brush off the mildew and creeping plants, replacing the withered flowers and incense. She sprayed the gravestone with a cleaning solution as the black stone shone with the engraved name 'Satoshi Yamada'. Something so small...Someone so young.

She knelt down and began to pray.

She hoped that her son was at peace, hoping that he would hear this prayer.

"Kami, please. Look after my son." She whispered gently.

"Mama?" A faint voice asked, catching the woman off guard and froze her in place. "Why're you crying?"

"... What?"

The woman turned around and saw a young boy, maybe six years old and wearing a pair of shorts, a blue shirt and small strap shoes. "T-Toshi?" He whispered in shock, seeing her son before her...Was she hallucinating? Going mad?

Just then a series of people stepped out from behind trees, joining the boy.

"Wh-What's going on? Toshi, come here." The woman panicked, wanting to protect her son.

"I'm fine mama." 'Toshi' said happily "These are my friends! They brought me back!"

"'Your friends'? But, Toshi. How?" The woman asked, holding her son's arms gently to make sure he was real.

Suddenly all the people gamed the same... Terrifying grins. The sort of grin they could kill a puppy.

Meanwhile, a man walked around from a tree, using a wet wipe to scrub his fingers.

"Who's this Toshi? Another friend of yours?" The man asked as he emerged.

"I am Masato Kusaka. And I am taking my place as king!" he smirked as he pulled out a RideWatch.

"K-King?" Toshi's mother asked in worry, hugging Toshi in fear. "Toshi, we have to run." She panicked, not wanting her son to be hurt again but he didn't even budge.

"T-Toshi?" She whispered in worry, seeing her son not moving or leaving with her.

"Oh, what's the matter? Won't you bow?" Masato asked as he pressed the button.

**FAIZ!**

* * *

*the next day*

Sougo, Tsuki, Geiz and Tsukasa were at the Kougami Foundation, in front of the big man himself... Well, in his office. For some reason, despite being called to meet him, he had not arrived yet.

"Why are you here?" Geiz huffed.

"I am your teacher and senior Rider. Kougami expects me to look after you, on some level. And since he is paying me extra, since I need to skip classes now and again for Rider business, I'm not saying no." Tsukasa said simply.

"I wonder what this is all about." Sougo commented softly... Before familiar music began to play.

"Happy birthday to you~, Happy birthday to you~" the jolly cake boss sang as he entered the room while pushing a trolly. On top was a large cake... And on a lower shelf where three new RideGadgets "Happy birthday, new Ride Gadget crew!~ Happy birthday to you!"

"What the-?" Sougo blinked in shock as he saw the RideGadgets and the cake.

"Is-is this for us?" Tsuki asked.

"Of course. Looks like one of you is excited for it." Mr Kougami smiled as he pointed at Geiz who eyed up the cake.

"Don't know what you're talking about." he coughed.

"Well, our first piece is the Spider WatchDroid, made with the assistance of Phillip!" Koguami cheered as he picked up a black and yellow RideWatch with a normal wristwatch strap. He attached it to his left wrist, turning the RideWatch faceplate until the arrow was pointing upwards

_Track Mode_

"Now point, and press the button." Kougami explained as he demonstrated, shooting a tiny metal disk onto one of the walls of his office "It's a simple tracker but it works for several cities worth of distance. Just..." He turned the dial now so it was pointing right, towards his fist.

_Search Mode_

"And then..." he added, pressing the button.

_Foe_

He then showed the watch, which now had a map with two blinking dots "The yellow dot is you, the red is your enemy. Press the button again and..."

_Friend_

"You can find each other." Kougami smiled "Next, you turn it like this and..." he now tilted the dial so it was pointing to the left, at his arm

_Capture Mode_

He then pointed it at a cabinet and pressed a button, shooting an energy Web at it and capturing it.

"Whoa! Okay, that-that's amazing." Sougo double-took in shock.

"This'll come in handy." Tsuki admitted.

"So what're these other RideGadgets? Who made them?" Tsuki asked as she looked at them.

"We made them, my dear. With help from other riders and any organisation assisting them." Kougami explained cheerfully as he twisted the dial downwards on the SpiderWatch.

_Live Mode_

And the machine suddenly jumped off his arm, the watch strap splitting into eight spider legs while a small head and abdomen section extending out.

"Oh, now that's adorably creepy." Sougo admitted as the SpiderWatch leapt into Sougo's hands.

"Hi buddy." he smiled and patted its head.

"Next is made with the help of the Fourze crew. The Burger WatchDroid." Kougami smiled, holding up a... Burger.

"Okay. And what's this guy do?" Geiz asked, still eyeing up the cake.

"We're going to have to make an effort **not** to eat this one." Tsuki joked.

It was a brown RideWatch with beige dials on both the top and the bottom, giving it a crude burger like look. However, the dials were slightly out of alignment. Kougami twisted the top dial slightly, aligning them... And of popped open.

The dials swung to the side and down, forming generic tier wheels. A head popped up out top and a pair of small 'arms' extended.

"This is what it does." Kougami said, pressing the button on top.

_Camera, On_

Suddenly the robot's eyes light up, showing a projection of the scene where Kougami brought it into the room.

"A spy device? Clever." Tsukasa commented.

"Was this designed by the Fourze group, cause...this is just cute." Tsuki asked as she looked at it.

"Yes it was." Kougami nodded.

"So we've got a spider and a burger. What's this last one?" Geiz asked

"This." Kougami smiled as he pulled out a blue watch with an orange button and dial. When he pressed the button it called.

_Dragon!_

The small item suddenly 'jumped' out of his hand. It twisted itself so the dial was on its back, a pair of wings folding out from its main body before some small legs extended from under it and a tiny dragon head extended out. The small robot gave a familiar, musically tuned roar, before it flew around the three.

"The Dragon WatchDroid... Made by Sento, right?" Sougo smiled

"Exactly." he nodded proudly "Made especially for Ms Tsukuyomi here."

"What? For me?" Tsuki asked as she looked at it and then landed gently in her hands.

"Exactly! It's designed to attach to your FaizPhoneX, giving you a laser sight and an enhancement to your shots! It even has several modes, selected by turning the dial! Fire, ice, elec and steam! SPLENDED! Is it not?" Kougami explained happily

"Yeah, it certainly is." Tsuki nodded, patting the Dragon WatchDroid on its head.

"Lucky." Sougo pouted playfully, while Geiz eyes the cake.

"Now! Let us eat and celebrate!"

"I call dibs!" Geiz immediately spoke up, holding a plate and spoon ready for consuming, making Sougo and Tsuki laugh.

"And for you, Sougo-Kun!" Kougami smiled as he held out an envelope.

"What's this?" Sougo asked as he opened it up and his eyes widened.

One hundred and sixty million yen?!

"Sixteen Another Rider's defeated! I believe this is the correct payment?" Kougami smiled

"I-I juh- I. Ah!" Sougo stammered before-

Thump!

He fainted. This amount of money was too much for his brain to comprehend.

"Sougo!" Tsuki yelled in shock while Tsukasa laughed.

Suddenly the good nature was broken as the TakaWatchDroid rushed in.

_Warning! Warning! Another Rider!_ The droid proclaimed.

"Well. Looks like you three need to get to work." Tsukasa yawned.

"And what're you going to do? Sit here and eat cake?" Geiz asked.

"You said it not me." Tsukasa waved off, waking to a chair.

"Geiz, let's go." Tsuki urged

* * *

*time skip*

The two Riders drove off, following the Taka WatchDroid. "I wonder which Another Rider it is this time?" Geiz wondered.

Soon the group caught up to the city, where people were running away from monsters. Beings all made of marble looking armour.

"What the heck are those?" Geiz wondered in shock.

"I don't know, but they're attacking people." Sougo answered, getting his RideWatch out.

**ZI-O!**

**OOO!**

"Right behind you." Geiz responded.

**GEIZ!**

**GHOST!**

**"Henshin!"**

The two span their Ziku Drivers and transformed into their states.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER~! ZI-O/GEIZ!**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! OOO!**

**KAIGAN! GHOST!**

Zi-O: OOO Armour and Geiz: Ghost Armour.

"Tsuki, help get everyone away." Geiz instructed.

"Got it." She nodded. "Come on, Dragon." She spoke to her new pet RideGear.

The dragon gave a small roar, the two rushing off.

"Let's go, Sougo." Geiz followed up.

"Right with you." Sougo answered and ran with him.

The marble monsters were attacking people and buildings, almost indiscriminately.

The two rushed forward and slashed, hitting the strange monsters and sending them back.

"These things are tough." Sougo commented as he slashed at a strange marble creature, who tried to ram him back.

"But not that strong." Geiz added, kicking them away.

"Are we sure these are monsters?" Sougo asked in concern.

"They're breaking stuff!" He answered.

"Yeah... But..." Sougo mumbled.

Clap.  
Clap.  
Clap.

"Oh, this is precious." A snarky voice remarked, clapping their hands.

"Huh?" they blinked.

"You two. Trying to fight back like this." The figure came out, wearing a brown jacket and black trousers, wavy brown hair and a demonic smile.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Masato Kusaka. That's who. The one who'll rule as 'King'." The man introduced himself.

"Oh no...Not another one." Geiz groaned as the man began to clean his fingers.

"Why? Is that so _wrong_ to be a King?" Masato smirked. "After all. I've got my means right here." And pulled out a RideWatch.

**FAIZ!**

**"Henshin."** He smirked, an evil and insane smirk, as he held the watch high into the air before he plunged it into his chest. Black and purple lines of light crisscrossed over his body, brightening like a dark star. And then in an 'explosion' of light, it faded, revealing the Another Rider

This Another Rider was probably the veiniest of the Another Riders to date, pulsing red veins, silvery grey boots and arm-guards, clawed black hands, a skeletal rib-cage with red veins defining it and a rib-like belt with a dark blue buckle. And finally his head, the helmet was warped and veined, piercing yellow eyes, piranha-like teeth and jagged red antennae with a green jewel in the centre between his eyes.

"I see it, Zi-O." Geiz commented as they saw it before he rushed in once more.

THUD!  
CLANG!

"Huh?" Geiz gasped as his fists were caught by Another Faiz.

"Heh." he smirked and punched him.

Geiz was flung back, seeing how strong this Another Rider was. "Argh! Zi-O. He's strong."

"Are you okay?" Sougo asked as he caught him.

"I just got hit. What do you think?" Geiz grunted as he got up.

"Awe~ isn't that precious?" Another Faiz quipped, glaring at them. "Well, I guess I should keep going. Get them." He ordered his minions and ran forwards.

Sougo frowned, rolling his arms as he readied his claws.

The marble monsters rushed in and attacked Sougo and Geiz, overwhelming them with their numbers.

"Oh no!" Tsuki gasped.

The small Dragon WatchRoid roared as it wanted to go in and fight, but also to protect Tsuki.

"I know, but what can we do?" She asked sadly.

It responded by suddenly flying into her pocket.

"What're you-?" She asked before he pulled out her FaizPhoneX. It dropped the phone into her hand, where it fell into gun mode, before the dragon attached on top of it. "Oh, so **that's** what." Tsuki realised. "Okay, let's do this!" She spoke, grabbing the FaizBlaster and began to shoot at the marble creatures...with a LOT more 'oomph' than before!

She flinched as her feet were pushed back lightly, two large energy bolts shooting through the air like missiles.

BOOM!

"Whoa! That's amazing." She exclaimed as she felt her hands shake from the recoil as she had blown up three of the monsters.

The monsters froze as they saw Tsuki having shot out and destroyed three of their comrades, stunned to see how powerful that weapon was.

"What if I do this?" she smiled, pressing the '5 button' a few times.

**EXCEED CHARGE! **

The FaizPhoneX began to charge up, sparking at the nozzle of the gun as she aimed it at the monsters.

BOOM!

"Ahhhh!" Tsukuyomi yelled as she was sent flying back.

And crashed into the floor, almost falling into a bin from the recoil.

"Tsuki!" Sougo called out in worry, before the explosion got the large majority of monsters caught his attention.

"Let's... Get... out of here." Geiz panted.

"No. We're not done _playing_ yet." Another Faiz glared, his yellow eyes shining momentarily.

Sougo frowned, pulling out the JikanGlade.

**FINISH TIME! FOURZE!**

Holding the gun he opened fire, gripping the gun.

The bright light and explosion gave the two time to escape, getting Tsuki and get the heck out of there.

They raced off, hurrying out of there.

Another Faiz hissed as he threw the smoke away "Darn it!" he roared in anger.

"I've got Tsuki!" Sougo spoke.

"We'll head back to Kougami Foundation. I've never heard of this guy!" Geiz followed up as they rode on their RideStrikers.

"Go ahead run. I'll still reign as King." Another Faiz growled as he stood by and watched the Riders leave.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"I'm sorry about the recoil, I didn't expect it to be this powerful." Mr Kougami apologised.

"I'm just glad we did that training ith Hibiki, it could've been a lot worse." Tsuki admitted

"So what's this 'Faiz' guy? Do you know?" Geiz asked

"... Here." Tsukasa frowned and held out a card "Go to this address for your answers."

Tsuki sighed as she took her shoe off, seeing the small heel having almost completely snapped off

"Guess this isn't going to be good." Sougo mumbled as all this was going to get crazy.

"Yes." Tsuki nodded, wiggling her broken heel slightly

"I'll get you a new pair." Sougo offered kindly.

"Thank you, Sougo." She answered.

"Can you flirt later, please?" Geiz asked

"Leave them be." Tsukasa commented "As you will learn; when you're in love that stuff is just... Natural. Small lines showing your feelings and support. You'll grow up one day, sport. Now, go to that address. They will be able to tell you about Faiz."

Geiz sighed and nodded, still not liking that Tsukasa was still this bossy jerk...but he was a jerk that was right.

"Let's go." Tsuki spoke as she 'hobbled' with the others.

"I've got you." Sougo smiled and picked her up.

"Thank you." She blushed as he carried her out.

"Any time." he smiled.

The three got to their respective bikes and drove off.

Racing through the town... Until they arrived at a small laundry-mat

"...Is he serious? A Public Laundry Wash?" Geiz asked

"At this point, we should go with the flow." Tsuki responded as she slipped off her other shoe, just carrying them as they walked into the store.

Ring, ring.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sougo asked as they entered

"Be right with you." A voice responded

"This place is nice." Geiz commented

"Thank you. We try and keep it as clean as possible." The voice responded and soon walled out. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Hey, yeah, can you tell us anything about Kamen Rider Faiz?" Sougo asked, seeing the woman who emerged and he quickly took note of her name badge reading 'Mari'

"F-Faiz?" Mari stammered as she heard that name. "How do you know that name?"

Sougo and Geiz shared a look before they showed off their belts and ride watches.

"I see." The woman spoke and sat down. "You're the newest ones."

Mari was a brown-haired woman who was wearing a blue jacket and white shirt, black stockings and a thigh-length skirt.

"No surprise you've heard of us. Probably from one the veteran Riders; right?" Geiz asked

"That's right, after what's been going on, it's kind of hard **not** to have heard of you and the 'King of Space and Time'." Mari pointed to Geiz and then Sougo. "Follow me."

The three looked at her and followed, going into the back room.

Mark walked towards a cabinet, opening it and a suitcase that was inside. She looked through it for a bit, before she placed a large bulky belt onto the table "This is Faiz."

"That's just the belt." Sougo commented

"Yes. And it's also Faiz." Mari stated as she sat down, and she instantly looked so many more years older.

"Did this belong to someone close to you?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes." she said sadly "... Takumi... Inu..."

"'Takumi-'. Was he the Kamen Rider?" Geiz asked

"He was an amazing man."

"But what happened?" Sougo asked.

"He died." She frowned as she held the Faiz Belt.

"What?" Sougo asked.

"He died... Back in 2004." Mari whispered.

"Impossible!" Geiz gasped "We have records of Faiz being active as long as every other Rider!"

"Faiz is a difficult Rider to accurately describe, but. I don't suppose you've ever heard of something called 'Orphanocs'." Mari responded.

"No, we haven't. What are they? What do they look like?" Sougo asked.

"They are the dead, still alive." Mari answered. "White statue-like creatures that seemed like the next step in human evolution. When you died, you had a slim chance of becoming an Orphanoc as your body rapidly... 'evolves'. And like people, there were good and bad Orphanoc's. Some good one's started a tech company called Smart Brain... Which got taken over by the bad ones. Only Orphanocs can use the Faiz belts... Takumi was one of the good ones."

"Wait, 'statue-like'? Like the ones we're fighting now?" Geiz whispered to Tsuki.

"Most likely." She nodded

"I'm sorry; 'was' one of the good ones?" Sougo asked sadly

"Yes. While they seemed like the next step... It was only an extension of life. The more you live... The more you use this power... The sooner you die again. Today, there is only one Orphanoc left alive."

"Who is it?" Sougo asked gently, trying not to be abrasive or rude.

"It is our friend, the snake Orphnoch. His name is Naoya Kaido."

"And I'm guessing he won't help." Sougo frowned, knowing that he wouldn't help or threaten the time he had left.

"Oh he will, he's just out delivering people their clothing."

"Oh. Really? That's great." Geiz responded

"Is there any way to fight these Orphanocs?" Tsuki asked

"Hit them really really har... Wait. Fight these Orphanoch's? What are you talking about?" she frowned

"Someone calling himself the 'King' has appeared and summoned Orphanocs. We don't know his name, but the guy had...a _really_ freaky smile." Sougo explained

"He's SUMMONED Orphanochs?!"

The three jerked back by her response, shocking them, but responded accordingly. "Yeah. That's right." Sougo nodded. "Who is he?"

"He said he's called Masato Kusaka." Geiz added

...

Mari fell from her chair, looking up in raw horror as she shook "No... No... It's impossible!"

"Why? Who is this guy?" Sougo asked as he tried to help her up.

She slapped his hand away as she reeled in reflex fear, this person was someone so terrifying to Mari. "He-he-he can't be back! He can't be back!" Mari screamed in pure terror "He died! He's dead!"

"He's back though. I'm sorry." Geiz apologised "Who is he?"

"He's. A monster." Mari stated simply. "A delusional creature who sees himself a master."

She gripped her heart, shaking "He was... Obsessed with me. He manipulated other people for his own amusement and to get them out of his way, so he could get what he wanted."

Tsuki frowned and knelt down to her level. "I'll be here to look after you. I promise."

"Because you did so well last time." a voice chuckled from behind them

The four froze as they heard that, immediately turning around and readied their weapons and drivers.

"Kusaka..." Mari whispered in horror, it was true. He was there... Exactly as she remembered him, he hadn't aged a day.

"Oh, Mari. Look at you. You've gotten...older." Masato sighed as he looked at her. "Beautiful."

"Stay away from her!" Tsuki glared as she readied her blaster.

"Oh? With that pea-shooter? You can't even hurt me with that!" Masato responded

**"Henshin!"**

"Alright then, let's go." Masato smirked evilly and activated the Another Faiz RideWatch in himself and transformed into his perverse form of the true Kamen Rider he was based on.

He stretched and roared, smirking as he glared at them.

"Tsuki, Mari, run!" Sougo instructed

"Come on." Tsuki helped her up.

"Get over here!" Masato glared and ran at them, only to be blocked by Sougo and Geiz in their transformed states. "Get them!" He ordered

The Orphanocs appeared and began to surround them, barring the entrance while Tsuki and Mari were getting enclosed in.

Specifically three main ones.

Mari saw the three Orphanocs and was stunned. With Masato back...**they** were back too.

The one on the left was a womanly figure Orphanoc with a beak-motif mask and feathers under her arms.

On the right was a knightly, horse-motif and heavy armoured Orphanoc with heavy plating.

And finally in the centre leading the three, a wolf-shaped Orphanoc with spikes on his shoulder and mask.

"Y-Yuka? Kiba? Takumi?" Mari asked in awe and shock

"Wait... Takumi? As in Faiz?" Sougo gasped

"Oh yeah. Inu. He was so grateful for me bringing him back, he's working for me. Inu, prove your loyalty." Masato ordered menacingly.

The wolf gave a snarl, walking forwards like a mindless puppet.

"Takumi. Please, wait. It's me. It's Mari." Mari panicked as she saw her friend, only to be met with snarls and glares.

"Tsuki, run!" Geiz and Sougo called out as they both charged into battle

* * *

*in the future*

Woz was in the library once again, trying to find the Book of Oma Day. He felt terrible, trying to rectify what was wrong.

His hands were shaking, remembering Sougo's battle with Oma Zi-O

_"My Overlord, stop! If you kill yourself, you won't exist!" _

_"I AM OMA ZI-O! THE KING OF TIME! I SAY WHAT HAPPENS OR NOT!"_

The sight of Oma Zi-O just pummelling Sougo, just playing with him for hours. How little he cared for his previous self's life.

It... Confused and scared him.

How little regard he had for life other than his own, how he reacted from that small scratch on his belt. Woz was terrified. "Who... _is_ Oma Zi-O?"

He stood up and began to walk away, going to get some air and away from the library...he felt wrong, just sitting there.

He held his head, frowning softly.

"What should I do?" He whispered to himself, only the echoes on the wind and the castle were his response.

He reached into his pocket and felt something. His MirideWatch. He pulled it out and looked at it, his gift from his Overlord...and a promise to protect him. What could he do; but fight.

But that was part of the problem...Who _was_ his Overlord?

Was it Oma Zi-O; the King who he had served since exposing the Resistance in this time period.

Or Sougo? The young King in training who treated him as...as a person.

Woz fell to his knees, clutching his book and RideWatch in his arms. Who did his allegiance belong to?

* * *

*back in the past*

"ARGH!" Both Geiz and Sougo were fighting as best as they could, Sougo wearing the Kiva Armour and Geiz with the Wizard Armour fighting against the Orphanocs and against Masato

They were thrown down the streets, crashing hard and rolling away.

"This guy...Damn it." Geiz slammed his hands into the ground in annoyance and pain.

"We need to get the Orphanocs away from him." Sougo tried to get back up

BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!

"Get away from us!" Tsuki panted as she kept firing at the Orphanocs, trying to protect Mari alongside another man, who had a bulky black and white belt strapped to his waist.

"Takumi, c'mon. It's us. Your friends!" The man spoke. "You to Kiba, Yuka! You're not going to let HIM control you, are you?!"

The three growled, trying to speak...but it was just guttural roars. Though Takumi could only get a single word. "C-cuh-Can't."

**"Henshin." **The man, Kaido, spoke into his gun before he attached it to his hip

**Stand by  
****Complete**

The man began to transform into a fully black-suited Kamen Rider with silver markings going over his body, covering his feet, to his hands, silver and black pointed with 'VE' shaped lines, piercing yellow eyes with silver antennae on his black helmet.

"Takumi, keep fighting!" Mari called out

She walked forward, ignoring the situation as the other riders all rushed forwards

The two other Orphanocs roared and almost bore their 'fangs and claws' at her but they held them off.

"Damn it all; why don't you run?" Sougo grunted, trying to help.

"They won't. They follow **me**. Inu, take Mari away." Masato ordered

"Takumi." Mari said passionately, reaching up for his face "... Don't do this... Not because of him. I... I..." suddenly the woman jumped forwards and hugged him tightly, hugging the wolf creature tightly. It froze just as quickly, looking like a statue "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything!"

Takumi froze, his arms raising up slowly almost robotically...and gripped Mari around her chest in a hug. Masato smirked as he saw this, seeing Takumi doing as he was told...but he wasn't running with her. How? This was impossible. "M-Ma. Ri." Takumi muttered as he held her.

"I'm sorry for always talking down to you! Insulting you! Making fun of you for not being able to handle hot food! For taking you for granted! You are my hero Takumi! And you didn't deserve it! You are the greatest, most human guy I know! Don't let a monster use you like a puppet!"

"Didn't you hear me, Inui? I said 'take her'!" Masato ordered, demanding at this point.

"Ma. Ri." Takumi began to get through, not as the Wolf Orphanoc, but as himself. "You. So. Rry."

"I am." Mari cried as she looked up at him.

"What is that?" Sougo asked suddenly. The new riders followed his line of sight... And saw the Wolf Orphanoch's shadow was replaced with the image of a naked man, who was copying the wolf's movements.

"Ah! I did not want to see that!" Geiz yelled.

"Me neither!" Tsuki yelled.

"Why?!" Sougo agreed.

"Kids." Kaido rolled his eyes, using the Delta Gear's gun to blast at the Orphanoch's around him.

"Kiba! Bitch! Get them!" Kusaka ordered, catching Sougo off guard.

"Gah!" the future king yelled as he was backhanded away, a blank Ride Watch bouncing from his person.

The Horse and Crane Orphanoch's rushed at Mari and Takumi, ready to strike... And the Wolf suddenly span around, catching their blows.

"Kiba. Yuka. Snap out of it." The wolf growled, before he threw them away. The two grey-skinned monsters crashed against a wall hard has the wolf's body glowed, changing shape before everyone's eyes until a human male stood there in its place.

"Ta. Ku. Mi." Kiba grunted, trying to speak normally as the man was revealed, standing there calmly before Mari. He was brown-haired with kind eyes, standing nude in the shadowy state he was in, seeing his friend standing there. While he was trying to kill them.

The Horse and Crane groaned, reverting back to their own human forms. Like it was an instinct to revert when hurt like that.

Yuka peered through the marble monstrosity that was her Crane Orphnoch self and revealed her true self through the shadows. Long brown hair with brown eyes, soft skin and a crying face.

She was in tears, wearing some blue jeans and a white top. She was resting there, exhausted and angry.

Kiba was a young man with smartly brushed, short brown hair wearing a dark blue shirt and pants.

"No! How is this possible?!" Kusaka roared.

"... Simple Kusaka." Takumi grinned "Despite us being physically different... We are still human, heart and soul. We still hold onto our humanity. We want to live our lives, to be happy. To help people. We are human, at the end of the day. But you? You are selfish and hate-filled, you manipulate and kill for your petty desires. And in the end, you don't even care about your obsession, you don't care about Mari, more than your ego and power. You hate all Orphnoch and want to kill us all, seeing us as monsters... But at the end of the day Kusaka, we are more human than you ever will be. "

**"I! N! U! I!"** Kusaka roared

"Takumi! You're back!" Mari cheered, hugging him and crying.

"Yes, Mari." He smiled softly

"This asshole... At it again." Kiba panted, standing up on shaking legs

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Kusaka roared "I'm Faiz now! **I am**! _**ME!**_"

"You'll never truly be Faiz." Takumi responded with a glare.

Quick, take this!" Tsuki threw a Blank RideWatch at Takumi who caught it, a clock hologram appeared and circled around it, turning the blank RideWatch into a silver-based, dark grey face-plate RideWatch with Faiz's helmet on the screen.

**FAIZ!**

Takumi looked at the item and blinked in confusion before he shrugged, tossing the watch up and down "Huh, cool." He commented before looking at Kusaka "But you realise you've just proven yourself to be a coward, refusing to make this as a fair fight."

"You still can't transform. I call this a fair fight!" Masato ran at them and tried to him them, only to be blocked by the Orphnochs that Geiz and Sougo threw at him.

"Really? Ha." Takumi laughed "You really _are_ pathetic. I thought you were the best."

"I am!" Kusaka snarled, his form flashing red as he pushed the riders back "Fine! There! You can transform! Now I can kill you and prove it! You're worthless, Inui! And I'm going to show everyone!"

"Gotcha." Takumi smirked, throwing the RideWatch to Geiz "Kid! Catch!"

"Way to go, Takumi." Kido smirked.

"Takumi!" Mari called, passing the suitcase holding all of the Faiz Gear to him.

As she did a dimensional curtain opened, Tsukasa walking through it... While he was dragging Kaito along via his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Damn it! Let go of me!" Kaito snapped as he was dragged along.

"Tsukasa?" The Riders asked

"This asshole?" Kusaka responded

"Who?" Takumi asked

"Kamen Rider Decade." Sougo explained

"We haven't met before." Tsukasa responded

"Give it." Tsukasa said to Kaito "I know you've got them."

"Fine, you jerk." Kaito growled and pulled out the belt.

"NO!" Kusaka glared and went to attack them.

Sougo frowned, rushing forwards and blocking the attack

"Here. Kiba, Yuka, catch." Tsukasa called as he threw a black and gold belt at Kiba, and a white and blue one at Yuka.

"Thanks Mari." Takumi smiled as he took the case and opened it, pulling out a large and bulky silver and red belt.

"This... This belt gives me a weird sense of Déjà Vu." Kiba blinked as he attached his belt.

Yuka did the same, glaring daggers at Kusaka.

"Some say fighting is a sin, Kusaka." Takumi said as the three walked forwards, all three of them pulling out flip phones which matched their belts and flipped them open. Yuka typed three numbers on her phone quickly

_3! 1! 5!_

"But if it's you, anyone would be willing to sin to kick your ass." Takumi continued, Kiba following Yuka's lead.

_0! 0! 0!_

"I'm going to beat you. And save Mari's dreams." Takumi frowned, typing in his own code.

_5! 5! 5!_

Geiz rotated the dial of the watch, hitting the button atop, as the three phones gave off the same cry.

**STAND BY!**

**FAIZ! **

**"Henshin!"** The three revived Orphnoch's called, Takumi holding the phone high into the air, before they slammed the phones into their belts and closed the Drivers.

**COMPLETE!**

"Ha!" Geiz called as he span his belt.

**ARMOUR TIME! COMPLETE! FAIZ~! **

Geiz's armour gained black armour on his legs and arms, dark grey torso side-armour with light silver chest armour, silver phones that looked like Faiz's transformation phone opened up. Geiz's helmet changed to reminisce Faiz's helmet with the word 'Faiz' written in Hiragana.

Meanwhile Takumi, Kiba and Yuka were surrounded by red, gold and purple lights respectively revealing three similar rider forms.

Takumi was now in a black bodysuit Kamen Rider armour, silver plating with red grid-lines and large yellow visor eyes with his Rider Belt around his waist. Kamen Rider Faiz.

Kiba was clad in green to near black armour with golden edges and motif, silver clasped boots and arm guards, a silver chest-piece under a red gem in the centre of his chest. Quadrangle, claw-like, shoulder-pads with golden edges to match his gold-edged chest-plate. His mask was like a sun-crown with a red visor for eyes, the gold edges on his helmet almost looked like the symbol of 'Omega'. He was Kamen Rider Orga.

Yuka was in a pure white suit with deep purple/blue lines across it. On her back was what looked like a high tech black jetpack. And her eyes were a deeper purple/pink colour. She had taken the form of Kamen Rider Psyga.

"There. Now it's evened up." Takumi smiled as he flicked his wrist.

He stood there confidently and grinned, the battle was on.

The three Revived Riders ran at Masato and began to fight, while Geiz was helping Sougo push back the Orphnochs. "You're slipping, Sougo." Geiz joked.

"I'm just glad you're here." Sougo responded, punching an Orphnoch, though felt bad about hitting a dead person.

**ZI-O! II!**

Tsuki looked in shock, watching in wonder while she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Mari asked as she looked at her, worried that she was hurt somewhere.

"I... Don't know." she admitted.

Now, with all the Riders fighting, they had a much better chance against Masato than before.

"Faiz, dodge right!" Sougo called out as he had transformed into Zi-O II.

Masato threw a punch at Faiz, only for Takumi to effortlessly dodge it, per Sougo's instructions and threw a punch right in the crazed monster's face back.

On his hand was a camera which had turned into a knuckle duster, giving off a powerful shockwave at the impact.

Orga rushed forward, slashing with his mighty sword.

"HRARGH!" Orga slashed and connected on Another Faiz's body, causing him to spark and fly back.

Psyga, meanwhile, was flying around with her jetpack and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts from it as Another Faiz flew there in the air.

Masato screamed, crashing into the ground as he was overwhelmed by the onslaught of the attack. "Let's end this, Sougo." Geiz spoke to his friend.

"You've got this." Sougo patted his back...since his shoulders were covered by two large cell phones.

"No!" Kusaka roared in rage, standing up with red energy flowing off his body "I! Am! Going! To! Kill! You!"

"Mari. Do you have it with you? The big one?" Takumi asked.

"No, it's with the Vajin." Mari smiled.

"Right." Takumi nodded as he removed the phone from his belt and input new buttons.

_5! 8! 2! 1!_

**AutoVajin, Come Closer! **

"What's a-? Whoa!" Sougo asked before he dodged out of the way when a motorbike rushed towards them, hitting Masato in the back.

As it came to a stop, Faiz took a large bulky 'thing' off the back of the bike.

"Argh, you son of a-!" Masato glared before he saw the thing in Takumi's hand.

Takumi immediately pulled out the Faiz transformation device and inserted it into the strange thing.

_Awakening!_

And immediately pressed buttons on its surface.

_Standing by!_

Lights span around the circle in the strange object in Takumi's hand as a bright laser struck Takumi's antennae, which reversed the colours of his grid-lines and his bodysuit. Black lines and red armour, with his silver armour becoming a lighter shade as it stood out more.

"Damn it, NO!" Masato slammed his fists into the ground and tried to rush-attack Takumi.

_1! 4! 3!_

**Blade Mode**

Takumi unfolded the weapon, turning it into a large gun... Whose barrel then digitised, becoming an energy blade he slashed across Masato's stomach as he tried to pass.

"Let's take it up a notch." Takumi added, attaching something to his wrist.

'Are we even needed?' Sougo thought before he saw what was about to come. "Yuka, on your left!"

"Right!" she nodded and dodged

Geiz smirked, beating down on Another Faiz

"ARGH!" Masato screamed, feeling much more pain while Geiz was fighting him.

"Kid, move!" Takumi called out as he readied the weapon in his hands as he slotted a mission memory into the Faiz Phone, having taken it out of the AxelWatch.

**Complete**

Suddenly Faiz's form began to shift. The Black photon blood on his form sparked until it was white, the silver chest armour opening up and revealing a bunch of tech and a glowing 'core'. Finally, his yellow eyes flashed for a few seconds before they settled into a deep burnt orange.

**Start Up!**

"What's going-?" The two Time Riders asked before they saw Takumi moving at incredible speeds as the whole world had just slowed down for him.

**3! 2! 1! Time Out!**

"On?" Sougo asked before they saw Masato explode and landed on the ground in pain, sparking as his form was glitching in and out.

"NoOoOoOoOo..."

"Let's finish this." Orga snarled, opening his belt and hitting the enter button

**Exceed Charge**

Orga's sword was enveloped in golden light as he stabbed forward. A massive holographic energy sword shot out and held Another Faiz frozen; before Orga jumped into the air. The energy sword morphed into a golden cone of energy which held him frozen still.

"Yeah." Yuka added, hitting her own belts enter button.

**Exceed Charge**

Psyga shot into the air, twisting before she came rocketing down via her jet pack, the guns shooting out a small blast. The blast hit Another Faiz, transforming into a purple energy cone.

**"Check."** Kaido said into his phone/gun.

**Exceed Charge**

He quickly took aim and pulled the trigger, shooting a blue energy cone which hit Another Faiz in the chest. He jumped into the air, performing a double-footed kick.

**Exceed Charge**

Having entered the needed code, Faiz AxelBlaster form stabbed his weapon forward. The weapon shot out its own energy cone, which stabbed Another Faiz. Takumi took a crouching position before he took off in a super speed spring and jumped into the air.

"Geiz!" Tsuki yelled, throwing the FaizPhoneX at him.

"Oh?" he blinked and caught it "I... Right." He nodded, attaching the phone to his ankle.

**FINISH TIME! FAIZ! **

Geiz jumped into the air, the FaizPhoneX shooting out a dark red energy cone which joined the other three.

As one the four Riders came rocketing down towards Another Faiz, Geiz spinning his belt.

**EXCEED TIME BURST!**

As the four touched the energy cones they... Disappeared along with them.

All four turned into pure energy and shot out on the other side of Another Faiz. Takumi landed in his crouch, while Kiba stood tall and confident. Yuka landed softly, standing up almost elegantly. Geiz, meanwhile, landed and walked away like a badass, as Another Faiz exploded behind them.

The Another RideWatch was shattered, destroyed forever as Masato was lying beaten, battered and bleeding.

"Way to go!" Sougo cheered before he saw all the Orphnochs fade back to normal humans.

They all looked around, tired or exhausted.

"M-Mummy?" Toshi appeared, trying to look for her, scared as his new friends appeared back to normal. "Where are you?"

"Why don't we go find her?" Sougo offered, his kind heart showing through.

"Okay." He gulped and nodded.

"What's your mum's name?" Sougo asked Toshi as they left.

"What do we do with him?" Kiba asked as he looked down at the unconscious Kusaka.

"I don't know...He was dead when we last saw him." Takumi answered

"Meaning...he's not from now. He's from the past." Tsuki realised.

"Huh?"

"He was brought from the past. To here." Tsuki answered. "We have to send him back."

"But how do we find that out?" Kaido asked

"Easy." Tsukasa said, making himself known again as he walked forwards... And kicked Kusaka **hard** in the face

"ARGH! Hnn! Fff-!" Kusaka grunted in pain, his face now having the front end of a boot print.

"Oof! That's not good." Tsuki winced as she saw him almost draw blood.

"Not hard enough." Takumi spoke, readying a kick of his own and...

THUD!

"ARGH! You-!" Kusaka snarled as his hands gripped his face

"Get up!" Takumi ordered as he grabbed Kusaka by the shirt and forced him to his feet. "Now, tell us. How did you get here?"

PTOO!

"S-Screw. You." Kusaka spat blood and spit at Takumi.

Takumi sighed and threw a gut punch into him. "Talk!"

Kusaka grunted and coughed. "Some. Purple guy."

"'Purple guy'?" Geiz and Tsuki asked, instantly triggered by it

* * *

*flashback, 15 years ago*

Masato Kusaka coughed up blood as he was washed on the shore of a beach, broken and bleeding.

He was crawling up the beach as best as he could, trying to salvage whatever dignity he had left.

And suddenly time froze.

"Well, well. Look at you." A voice spoke, standing on the beach and before Kusaka.

"H-Huh?" Kusaka looked up. "The hell are you?"

"My name is Swartz. And without my help, you will die."

Kusaka looked up at him, reaching up and tried to claw at him. "I-I don't. Want to die." He struggled.

"Good." Swartz smiled. "Come with me." As he grabbed Kusaka by the wrist and yanked him up.

**Faiz**

* * *

*end flashback*

"So. You survived that." Takumi frowned, glaring at him. "Looks like we will have to fix that then."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kusaka asked in fear.

"We have a Time Mazine." Geiz responded. "We'll put you back."

As he said that the large Machine arrived, Geiz going inside to piolet it

"P-Put me back? No. No, you can't! I'm the hero! I'm the-!"

THWACK!

Mari slugged him one in the face. "That felt good." She smiled

"Yeah." Takumi smiled sadly at Mari

"It's good to see you, Mari." Kiba responded, hugging her gently as they boarded the Time Mazine.

"It's good to see you guys too." Mari answered as she saw them enter the large robot and disappear into the past.

"It is." Kiba nodded, flinching as... Suddenly... Dust fell from his hand "Darn it, we have limited time left."

"We have to do this now." Yuka followed up as Geiz piloted the Time Mazine.

"Two thousand and four. Location...okay, I got it." Tsuki typed on the console.

"Wait. What's going on?" Mari asked in shock as she saw the dust

"With the Another RideWatch destroyed, how you were able to change, the right timeline is catching up." Geiz explained as they travelled through time.

"Without Another Faiz's power, which is what revived us, we are fading away again." Yuka explained sadly.

"No." Kaido hissed as he clenched his fists, he didn't want to see his friends die again!

"I'm sorry, but...this is how things happen." Tsuki apologised.

"That's fine." Takumi nodded.

"Fine? We're going to die." Yuka responded with a chuckle.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." He reminded. "Third time, though."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Kiba answered.

"Okay, here we go." Geiz spoke as they arrived in the past.

"No! No!" Kusaka yelled as he got up and tried to attack Mari "I'm not dying!"

"Yes. You are! You're going back!" Takumi pulled him back and stopped him from grabbing her.

"You're not! I'm not going to die!" Kusaka screamed, flailing about like a screaming child.

Geiz rubbed his ears since this guy was causing painful reverberations in the Mazine, opening the hatch of the Time Mazine, giving Takumi the chance to get rid of him.

"Everyone dies Kusaka. Everything ends. Now accept it." Takumi said darkly before he kicked him off the Mazine

Kusaka screamed as he was flung off the Time Mazine, splashing into the ocean below. "Let's go, there's nothing left here." Geiz spoke as he closed the hatch and began to leave.

Down in the ocean, Kusaka raised himself from the briny depths and coughed, almost drowning as he crawled up the stones of the beach.

He spluttered as he was beaten and bruised, feeling his body corrode to dust as he couldn't maintain his human self anymore...however 'human' is a relative term.

He coughed up water, dragging himself across the sand... To the feet of Kamen Rider Kaixa, Kiba.

* * *

*back to the future*

Geiz slowly lowered the Time Mazine to the floor, letting the group collect their thoughts...and ready to move on. "Geiz, I think you misplaced the location." Tsuki commented.

"I know." Geiz answered. "I found Sougo, he's with that kid and the mother."

"Really?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah, he's...He's Sougo. He's got a big heart." Geiz answered. "You're gonna need to be there too, Takumi."

"Okay." Takumi nodded as he left the Time Mazine, focussing to keep his body as solid as possible.

"Wh-what's happening?" Toshi's mother asked as she hugged her son, Sougo unsure what to do in this situation.

"I... Well..." Sougo said nervously.

"Mum. I-I don't feel good. I don't want to go." Toshi frowned, hugging his mother, while he began to turn to dust.

"No, no, no! Toshi! Toshi, please! Don't go! Not again!" Toshi's mother began to cry as her son turned to dust within her arms and hugged herself as he vanished, leaving her once again. Her heart was broken, tears staining down her cheeks as she had lost her son for the second time. She wailed in anguish, losing her baby boy, losing her child; she was broken. She fell headfirst into the ground as she felt the dust in her hands and arms, sobbing into the dirt as Takumi walked forwards and saw the distraught woman, he only had a little time left himself. "I-I'll never. Never forgive them. They stole-My baby boy!" The woman cursed, enraged at Sougo. Vile towards the Kamen Riders...and vengeful at Kusaka for bringing her son back, only for them to take him away again.

"Lady. Would your son want that?" Takumi said, walking out from behind a tree "People don't normally get second chances. And that was technically his third chance. You got to spend time together again. But... Everything dies, lady. It isn't always fair... But obsessing with the past, refusing to let go, isn't any kind of life at all. It is my job to protect people's dreams, but if you refuse to move on... What dreams do you have that are worth protecting? What dreams would your son want you to have? "

Toshi's mother looked up at Takumi and wiped the dirt from her face and tears from her eyes. "Who? Who are you? How could you know?" She asked

"I'm no one." Takumi shrugged "I was a Kamen Rider, not anymore. I used to be alone, I didn't want anyone to get close because I refused to let my past go. I let my past consume me when my friends realised who I am. But every human, if they are Homosapien or something more, is worth protecting and having a life of their own." He turned around and started walking away "Because you always have friends and family. You just need to be sure you don't push them away."

Sougo listened to what Takumi was saying and looked at the woman, wondering what she was about to say and do. "I...Toshi was." She cried and looked at the dust in her hand. "Goodbye." She whispered and let the dust fall away.

"Hey Mari." Takumi smiled sadly to his friend as the group... Regrouped.

"How'd she take it?" Kiba asked.

"As well as anyone could." Takumi sighed in admittance, feeling his hand already turned to dust, before he sat down.

"No!" Mari cried and hugged him.

"Mari. It's okay." Takumi sighed and hugged back, while Yuka and Kiba were turning to Sougo, Tsuki and Geiz. "Thank you." He nodded, holding out the Faiz Ride Watch. "Take it. You're going to need it."

"Thank you, Mr Takumi." Sougo spoke, taking the RideWatch from him.

Tsuki nodded before she gasped, her eyes dilating softly.

* * *

*? ? ?*

A young Tsukuyomi was sat in a giant room, it was... Giant, expensive and lavish. She was sat in the middle of a carpet, as big as the sea, playing with some dolls.

She felt safe here, somewhere warm and kind...Someplace that she had forgotten. What this home? Her home?

She heard two people talking, both older men, laughing. Before they walked into the room. One was Takumi, wearing a smart grey suit.

The other... She couldn't see his face for some reason but she knew. It was her father.

"Ah, daughter. Playing?" Tsukuyomi's father asked kindly as he looked down at her.

Tsuki nodded in response and held up a doll in her hand. "Am I in the way?" Tsuki asked timidly.

"Of course you're not." Her father responded.

"Ah, this is the princess?" Takumi asked as he reached into his coat pocket.

"Yes, this is my little-." Tsukuyomi's father spoke, saying her name, but it was muffled or blocked out.

"Well, I have a gift for you." Takumi responded as he pulled out a gift for her. It was the FaizPhoneX! "This is our newest creation at Smart Brain, I'm sure it will protect you." He smiled.

The young Tsuki's eyes widened as she saw that, reaching out and took the FaizPhoneX. "Thank you, Sir." She responded kindly as she looked at it and was curious what it does.

* * *

*end*

"...ki? ...uki? Tsuki? Are you okay?" Sougo asked as he and Geiz had shaken her out of whatever she was in.

"You were standing vacant for a while." Geiz followed up.

"I... Remembered something." she whispered

"Really? What was it? What **exactly** do you remember?" Geiz asked as Sougo held her hand.

"I. Remember the phone. Takumi...and. And an older man, I think he was my father." Tsuki answered honestly. "They gave it to me." she whispered, gripping the FaizPhoneX.

"That-that's good though; right?" Sougo asked in confusion. "I mean, you're getting your memories back."

"I know... But..."

"Tsuki, it's alright. It's going to be okay." Geiz reassured her. "We'll get your memories back and we'll do it together."

"Yes... But... Mr Takumi..." she commented, looking at him.

"What about me?" Takumi asked as he sat with his friends.

"You were there. Older. A president of some tech company called Smart Brain. And you looked younger."

"I looked older, but looked younger?" Takumi asked. "Wait, I **owned** Smart Brain?" Takumi asked.

"That's right." She nodded.

"That's impossible." Mari frowned "Smart Brain shut down ten years ago. And Takumi was never president."

"And I'm about to die again." Takumi added.

"I don't want you to go, Takumi!" Mari hugged him again as the current conversation was once again shelved.

"I've got to, Mari. No stopping it." Takumi answered, "I can be at peace."

"But then who-?" Mari asked

"You've still got friends. And we'll always be together." He answered. "Trust me, Mari. It will be okay."

Mari didn't respond, she just held onto Takumi as he continued to fade. "Hey, you three...Look after her. Okay?"

"I'll continue to do so Takumi, don't worry." Kaido nodded "I'll miss you three."

"We miss you to." Yuka smiled

"See you on the other side again, Takumi." Kiba smiled

Dust began to heavily fall from them, the three slowly fading into nothing

The Riders from the past, the Riders who died, once again left to the afterlife. Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi standing there with Mari, who helped her up and brought her home with Kaido walking with them.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	25. Part 1: Future Guardian Brawls 2019

**Reviews: **

**Shin reviews:**

ChaosSonic1: Whoops, sorry. We got caught up in writing the battle.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well yeah of course we'd have Woz back. And yes, Sougo and Tsuki are adorable together.*Chuckles evilly*

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: We actually have it planned out for ZO and J, we didn't want to cram too much in one Hyper Battle. Of course Amazons is gonna have a Hyper Battle of their own.

LegionnaireBlaze: I don't know, I can't remember.

technodude458: And probably not on Amazon Prime. *glares at Amazons*

Dragon Rider 66: Well, they **do** look for them, it's probably a sense of 'Oh crap, did I leave it in the kitchen or somewhere?' And when they couldn't find them they'd look later.

Bastion Lightz: They didn't have much info on Shin, the records of the Showa Riders in their future were damaged at best and completely gone at worst.

**Chapter 24 Reviews:**

Sakura Kudo: *Pats gently on back*

HackerEX: Thanks very much.

Zero Shadow-01: Yeah, it was satisfying to kill him off.

Cursed Rider: And the best part is, you can always re-read it!

Magic Detective: You sure you're not forgetting a RideWatch or two?

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, sorry about the cliff-hanger. My bad.

Guest chapter 24, Jun 10: Oh you sweet summer child. *points down*

jmasta32: Cheers, but it's going to get harder now.

Bastion Lightz: Oh-ho-ho. We've got the Grand Zi-O RideWatch sorted out.

Speed Reader: Thanks very much.

KinoLangDanzel: We haven't gotten that far yet, Sougo's still learning his powers.

Gankutsuou117: Thanks for the feedback. And I'll be honest, Grey and I have been working on this story for a year so we can get it right.

To everyone: Sorry about last week, I forgot to mention the next Hyper Battle Special. Regular content for a while.

* * *

**Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Chapter 24:

Gankutsuou117 : My problem with the RideWatches in the show, besides the fact they are so inconsistent, is the whole 'whip the Rider's history from existence'. I mean it isn't like the Time Jacker's where messing with the Rider Timeline beyond the Another Rider's or the movies.

technodude458: Not done yet.

KinoLangDanzel: Because he hasn't done the SaikyoJikanGlaide yet.

KRNexus: I don't get why they A; didn't give him that power in the show. Or B; add that after the show when there is no point of it.

DS Rider: Nope.

Jola: Unfortunately, because of the whole 'Kusaka coming back to life and raping Mari' aspect of the manga (seriously Inoue, what the hell?!) I personally don't want to 'touch' that novel.

AgUaScorch: You might have misinterpreted that. They said that at the end of Faiz, Takumi was supposed to die. But the history changing machine made it so Takumi survived and the other two on the hill (Mari and Keitaro) died in his place.

Speed Reader: Anything is better than the show's BS with 'we are friends Kusaka'.

Bastion Lightz: Yeah, really. The Grand Watch in cannon is kinda... lazy.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *mystery music intensifies*

Fallen call: Because his actor is brilliant.

KoutaMamba24: Yes. And the end of Faiz.

Shin:

Bastion Lightz: Well, Shin is even older than Decade and information about Rider's is hard to find with Oma Zi-O in charge. Especially with all the other 19 Riders before them.

Dragon Rider 66: They are, just off screen.

LegionnaireBlaze: Yes.

KDemigodZ-Warrior: Shin had his son at the end of the movie, that was the family he was talking about. ZO and J will be sharing a Hyper Battle. And as for the last...

_BELIEVE IN AMAZON!_

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *cough cough* Lex Luthor: WRONG!

ChaosSonic1: The reason we didn't show the kid is because we didn't really have anything to work with.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Part 1: Future Guardian Brawls 2019**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a few days since Golden Week and the trio were spending their free time after school to craft more RideWatches. More specifically, using the Blue Quartz that they had collected. Obviously, Sougo and Geiz couldn't make a single scratch in it while using their tools, so it was left up to Tsuki to pick up the slack.

She was currently sat in Sougo's lap, who was holding her close as she worked.

"Are you sure you can manage this, Tsuki?" Sougo asked nervously since he was hugging Tsuki around the waist so that she didn't fall off his lap...and to prevent his knees from falling to sleep.

"I'm fine, Sougo. I can manage." She responded as she snuggled against him a bit.

"This is serious Tsuki." Geiz frowned. "The recent Another Rider's have been very powerful! We need a powerful weapon to stop them!"

"I-I know. And I know how important this is, Geiz." Tsuki mumbled.

"It's been a while, I know. But we've been doing the best we can." Sougo responded.

"You're not helping things, Sougo. If we're unprepared, one of us is going to get more than hurt!" Geiz snapped

"Geiz!" Sougo blinked and frowned "What the hell?"

"We're in a fight, that's what." Geiz answered. "Anothers Faiz. Kiva. Zi-O! That's what's happening."

"But we aren't **AT WAR**!" Sougo snapped

The two stood up, glaring at each other, though it caused Tsuki to tip forwards onto the table. "Ow!" She groaned as she was inadvertently lifted.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry." Sougo apologised, going to her.

"I'm going for a walk." Geiz sighed heavily and walked off, taking his RideWatch and a couple of others.

"What is wrong with him?" Sougo asked.

"I think he's just wound up. Everything's just getting too intense." Tsuki responded sadly as she held the Blue Quartz.

"You okay?"

"I think it's just...He's right but...you're right too." Tsuki answered.

"I know. But didn't you get hurt?" he asked in worry.

"I'm fine. It was just a tumble." Tsuki answered reassuringly. "I should get back to this."

"Right." He nodded.

* * *

*2068*

Woz was back in the library once again, trying to find in vain the Book of Oma Day. "It's not right. I can't find it." Woz frowned as he laid on a table exhausted before he heard the thumping of feet behind him.

"Woz." A deep voice spoke up, staring at him, seeing how 'pathetic' he looked.

"My Overlord!"

"Enjoying yourself? Found a new place to sleep?" Oma Zi-O asked as he looked at him.

"N-No. Of course not. I-I mean. I have been trying to find the record of your ascension." Woz answered.

"You're just trying to honour me." Oma Zi-O answered, flinching as he gently itched the healed mark of where Sougo struck him.

"Yes." Woz nodded.

"Well. I know what you can do now." Oma Zi-O answered. "All in order to sort this 'mess' out."

"What? What, My Overlord?" Woz asked, intrigued but also worried as he stood on his knees.

"Go with Swartz and his 'protégé', that young man Hiryu. They'll give you the answers you've been looking for." Oma Zi-O responded.

"What?!" Woz gasped.

"Are you disobeying me, Woz?" Oma Zi-O stared at him, his visor burning and smoking.

"No! Never!"

"Then go with them." Oma Zi-O's visor cooled down. "Learn from them."

"Yes My Overlord." He bowed.

* * *

*with Geiz, 2019*

Geiz was walking down the streets of the town, angry at Sougo and his naivety, the fact that these new enemies were getting stronger. All of this was getting too much.

It worried him.

He hadn't been worried in...in a good long while. Ever since he and Tsuki came back, even after all the fights they had. This power that their enemies had in their hands, it was terrifying.

What if he wasn't good enough?

Sougo had the potential powers of all the Riders, plus more should they arise...What did he have what was his? He felt left behind.

He was left in the dust.

Geiz looked down at his arm holsters, seeing the four RideWatches there.

Ghost, Wizard, Kiva and Faiz. With Hibiki and his own RideWatch in his pockets.

'Damn it all.' He frowned and stroked the rim of his RideWatch. 'What do I have to do?'

* * *

*back at the 9 5 Do*

Sougo was working on one of the Quartz's they had left, he didn't know how many Riders were left so...better safe than sorry. He soon sighed heavily as he leaned back, he couldn't think properly. 'I feel like I'm pushing everyone away.' he thought.

"Sougo? Is everything okay?" Junichiro asked as he came in with a small broken watch.

"I'm just...having trouble, Uncle." Sougo admitted, opening up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I've pushed Woz and Geiz away." Sougo answered. "Tsuki and I have been getting closer which is good, but...What good is that if I lose my friends? I love Tsuki and I don't want her to think that I don't-"

"Sougo, it's okay. Take a breath." Junichiro stopped him and to calm him down. "I am sure your relationship with Tsuki isn't affecting your friendships either."

"That's not...Not entirely what I'm worried about." Sougo admitted.

"Sougo, you can't get yourself worked up about this; you'll be in the hospital again." Junichiro responded. "And between your job and my age, neither one of us wants that." He joked.

Sougo blinked and snorted gently, stifling laughter. "I know. But... Uncle, do you think I've changed?" Sougo looked down right now, scared that he was pushing everyone away somehow. Being aggressive and mean and controlling.

"Honesty my boy? Yes." Junichiro smiled.

"Oh..."

"For the better."

"Really? But I-." Sougo asked.

"Sougo, you're a fine young man. You're a good person." Junichiro answered. "And you've become an even better one recently. With determination and skill. With a new love for life and even a dream."

"I...I guess I have. I've just been living for other people." Sougo responded, getting some clarity on his life before becoming a Kamen Rider. He looked at his hand and smiled lightly.

"Go and talk to Geiz. Things will get better." Junichiro answered.

"Yeah, I should." Sougo responded, putting the RideWatch down. "Thank you, Uncle."

* * *

*with Geiz*

BOOM!

"ARGH!" Geiz screamed, flying away as he crashed into the pavement. "D-Damn it."

He looked up and saw Swartz, Hiryu... And two Another Riders.

"How're you doing down there, slug?" Hiryu smirked as he was in the middle of Another Build and Another OOO. Two Another Riders that he and Sougo had defeated before, but somehow they were back!

"Sh-shut up." Geiz grunted as he tried to step up, grabbing a RideWatch to give himself an armour boost.

**ARMOUR TIME! KAIGAN! GHOST~!**

"Awe~; isn't that cute? But it's the wrong one for it to work." Hiryu jeered.

"Shut up, Hiryu!" Geiz snarled as he threw a punch into Another Build, while Another OOO slashed at him with his warped tiger claws. "ARGH!"

Swartz just smirked as he saw Geiz ploughed into the ground, seeing this annoying Resistance member who's been fighting them for years and this recent Kamen Rider who has been halting their plans. He loved seeing his way.

However Geiz was standing strong, he refused to give up!

'Damn it, I shouldn't have done this alone!' Geiz thought as he was punching back with as much strength he could muster.

VROOM!

**KUUGA! FULL-SPEED BREAK!**

Suddenly Sougo came rushing by on his bike and crashed into Another Build, throwing it back as the Kuuga mark shined on its body...

BOOM!

And it exploded in the air.

"Geiz! You okay?" Sougo asked, kicking Another OOO away.

"You're. Here?" Geiz asked as he saw his friend.

"Yeah. I'm here." Sougo nodded and helped him up.

"Sougo. You're here?" Hiryu glared as he saw the two together.

"Yeah and so are you." Sougo responded.

"You can't beat me." Hiryu commented.

Sougo passed over the OOO RideWatch to Geiz as he held the Build one in his hand. "We have these that say otherwise."

**BUILD!**

**OOO! **

**FINISH TIME! **

The two Riders gripped their weapons, standing back to back.

"Get them. Now." Hiryu ordered the two Another Riders.

The two Another Riders looked at Hiryu, who just glared darkly at them...which made them turn to both Sougo and Geiz. Both Riders nodded and slashed at the two Another Riders.

**BUILD! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

**OOO! ZAKKURI CUTTING!**

The two Another Riders screamed as they exploded, shattering their Another RideWatches into pieces and their own bodies.

The two stood tall, their visors almost flashing in victory at the explosions behind them.

"Nice moves Geiz." Zi-O, in his Ryuki armour, smiled.

"You still swing too heavy from the hips." Geiz Ghost Armour criticised.

"I'll work on that later." Sougo responded.

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

"Very good. You killed two people." Hiryu responded, trying to throw them off.

"People?" Sougo asked, looking around in worry, before not seeing any.

"There were no people in there, Hiryu." Geiz pointed. "Those were Avatars."

"You are correct. Using shards of the destroyed Another Watches we can make weaker copies." Swartz nodded "Which cannot seal the real Riders' powers, and are not immune to other Riders. Useful tools but only on a small scale."

"Shards?" Sougo asked, looking at his left wrist, thinking about the shards in his own watch. Not his RideWatches, but the watch that his Uncle fixed, infused with Quartz Shards.

"Don't tell him everything, Swartz. God." Hiryu groaned and rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter, I'm still gonna kick your asses."

"With what?" Geiz asked, before he and Sougo's eyes widened under their helmets in shock.

"I don't know; why don't you tell them, Woz?" Swartz instructed.

"What?!"

Coming from behind Swartz, clutching his book and looking slightly ashamed but still...proud? Was that the right word?

"Woz! What're you doing with them?" Sougo asked.

"My Overlord commands me." He bowed.

"What? You mean-? **HIM**?!" Geiz pointed at Hiryu.

"See? I told you I was a King!" Hiryu proclaimed.

"My Overlord, Oma Zi-O, has ordered me to fight alongside these two." Woz corrected.

"Semantics. You work for me!" Hiryu snapped.

"Now, go fight." Swartz glared at Woz.

Woz frowned and attached his belt, glaring at Swartz.

**BEYONDRIVER**

**WOZ!**

**ACTION!**

**"Henshin."** Woz stared simply.

**TOUEI! FUTURE TIME!**

**SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI!**

**KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ!**

Sougo and Geiz frowned, grabbing their weapons in frustration. "Still two on one, Woz. You can't win."

"Oh, he's not on his own." Hiryu smiled darkly as he showed...Kivat Bat the 2nd.

"There he is!" Sougo gasped in horror.

"What did you do to him?" Geiz hissed.

The bat in question looked like he was covered in static.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hiryu responded, not really giving a straight answer and had Kivat 2nd bite him.

**GABU!**

"No!" Sougo frowned.

"Ah!" Hiryu yelled in pain as his legs buckled a bit.

"The hell's with him?" Geiz asked.

**"Henshin!"** Hiryu proclaimed and summoned the power from within the Kivat Bat.

He attached it to his belt and slammed it down, his body quickly being covered in green liquid metal before it exploded off and revealed the form of Dark Kiva. The armour was blood-red bat-winged designed, black bodysuit and gloves, batwing-style eyes and had the Kivat Second hanging from his belt. "HRARGH! THIS! IS POWER!" He laughed happily.

"Oh... Crap."

"Okay, Tokiwa...let's _'play'_!" He laughed and ran at them.

"Oh no!" he gulped.

**KABUTO! **

Sougo switched his Ryuki RideWatch with Kabuto, hoping that the speed can give him the advantage as he jumped back and dodged the strikes of Dark Kiva.

"Sougo!" Geiz called out in shock, only to be slashed at by Woz with his Despear.

"Attention on me, Geiz." Woz taunted.

"I should have KNOWN you'd betray us, Woz!" Geiz hissed.

**HIBIKI! **

Woz didn't want to respond, only for his Despear and Geiz's Zikan Zax to collide and spark as the two fought back.

**ARMOUR TIME! CHANGE: BEETLE! KABUTO~! **

**ARMOUR TIME! HI~BIKI~! **

The four Riders clashed at each other, Sougo versus Hiryu. Woz Vs Geiz. Two rivals getting against each other. Four people who seemed to hate the other. Hiryu hated Sougo for pretty much everything wrong with his life. Woz and Geiz had their history of being in the Resistance, before the former's defection.

'I **knew** you'd turn on us! Even after everything you've done to build up Sougo!' Geiz thought in rage, striking at Woz, aiming to kill. This was the second time he had betrayed them.

He summoned energy drums as shields, blocking Woz's attacks as he struck with his axe.

Woz continued to attack, though his Despear was getting blocked by the drum-shields. 'I cannot hit him. Even after all fo this...I don't want this, Geiz.' Woz thought to himself.

**FINISH TIME!**

"Wait..."

"TAKE THIS!" Geiz roared.

**KIVA! ZAKKURI CUTTING!**

BOOM!

Sougo covered himself just in time as Geiz slashed into Dark Kiva. "Damn, Geiz! What the heck?"

"Sorry." He responded hoping that slash did...**something**.

FLUTTER!

"Oh. I'm sorry. Was that meant to do something?" Hiryu flew his cape open and laughed.

"Oh come on!" Sougo groaned before he flinched, dodging Woz's sudden attacks.

"I-I'm sorry." Woz apologised as he slashed at Sougo...albeit, with an inch or so not hitting him.

"What? You thought that using Kiva's power would hurt me? I'm not your average Another Rider! I'm one who bears the mark of a KING!" Hiryu smirked and shot out bats from his hands, colliding onto Geiz. "I am Kamen Rider Dark Kiva! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!"

"Gah!" Geiz yelled as he was thrown back.

"Now. To end you both." Hiryu snarled as he pulled one of the fuistles from his belt, slipping it into Kivat 2nd's mouth and tapping his jaw

**"Wake... Up... II..."** The bat whistled strangely, strange green energy surrounding his fist.

"We... Need to get out of here." Geiz hissed as he switched watches.

**WIZARD**

**ARMOUR TIME! PLEASE~! WIZ~ARD!**

Equipped with Wizard Armour, Geiz threw his hand out. A glowing red magic portal flew through the air and enveloped Sougo, teleporting him away.

"NO!" Hiryu roared as he rushed forwards, aiming to punch Geiz.

Geiz reacted quickly as he jumped back then summoned another portal, vanishing as well.

"NO!" Hiryu snapped, destroying half a building with his punch.

Woz panicked as he saw how strong Dark Kiva was...and how much destruction it possessed. This was madness.

It reminded him of Oma Zi-O's raw power.

"I **had** him! I had **both** of them!" Hiryu snarled and punched a building, causing a portion of it to break off. **"DAMN IT!"**

* * *

*at the 9 5 Do*

Geiz and Sougo landed hard on the outside of their home, transforming out of their Rider forms and grunted in pain. They had never felt an enemy like that before...and for Geiz it was only the second-worst. But Hiryu...Hiryu was something else.

"Darn it. What do we do?" Sougo asked.

"I. Don't know." Geiz admitted as he slowly got up. "That power is insane and...I don't know what we have that can stop it."

"... I don't even think Zi-O II could beat that thing." Sougo admitted.

"Is that a joke?" Geiz asked with a shocked face. "That was a joke right? Tell me you're joking." Sougo didn't respond, only looking at him with a worried face.

"... I don't think I'm strong enough." Sougo whispered.

"'Not strong'-?" Geiz whispered, repeating in shock from what Sougo just said.

Tsuki rushed out as soon as she could. "Sougo? Geiz? What happened?" She helped them up.

"Hiryu. He-he's..." Sougo tried to answer, but he couldn't. Unable to think of anything.

"Woz betrayed us. I **KNEW** he would!" Geiz snapped. "That fucking traitor!"

"What?!" Tsuki gasped. "And Hiryu? What about Hiryu?"

"He has become Dark Kiva." Geiz frowned.

"Dark Kiva?!" Tsuki gasped "That's where Kivat the 2nd went?! Oh my, this is **not** good! What are we going to do?!"

"We need that blue quartz finished!" Geiz said seriously, gripping his RideWatch tightly.

"I'm working as fast as I can, Geiz. But considering this has got to be one of the biggest RideWatches we've worked on, it's taking me time. I'm sorry I can't work faster." Tsuki apologised.

"Sougo thinks he can't even beat Dark Kiva with Zi-O II." Geiz followed up, seeing the silent friend not reacting even as Tsuki and Geiz talked to each other. "This could be our only chance!"

"But if you're wrong-!" Tsuki responded as she tried to dissuade him.

"If I'm wrong, Hiryu's going to be another Oma Zi-O!" Geiz answered. He gripped his RideWatch, shaking "I... We can't let anyone go through a monster like that again." He said passionately.

"Geiz...I'm sorry." Sougo apologised as he was just standing there in Tsuki's arms. "But what can I do?"

"We have to fight as hard as we can." Geiz nodded "Until Tsuki is finished."

"...I guess. But remember what Wataru and Kivat the Third said? How this form is stronger than them." Sougo responded.

"Right now, all you can do is try and give me time." Tsuki answered.

"Yeah." Sougo nodded and pulled out his phone, debating for a second, before putting it back into his pocket.

"We'll have to go back in there." Geiz answered. "Using all we have."

"No! You need to rest!" Junchiro ordered suddenly.

"Mr Tokiwa/Uncle!" The two turned to him.

"If you two go out there now you'll be hurt or killed." Junichiro answered. "You're both already badly hurt. You need to rest, at least for a while! Going into a hard battle already hurt is suicide!"

"But if we don't-" Geiz showed his angry side, trying to be a leader in a stressful situation.

"If you die here, there'll be **no-one** to stop...who or whatever is attacking the city!" Junichiro answered seriously.

"You are right..." Sougo nodded, his arms shaking "But... If we stay here... There is no one to protect the innocents!"

"Sougo. I'm. I'm sorry." Junichiro dropped his head after he heard his nephew say that.

"I know you care. I know you don't want us to get hurt." Sougo answered, understanding why his uncle was concerned. "But you said it yourself 'there'll be no-one left to stop whoever's attacking the city'."

BOOM!

"And we need to stop Hiryu." he said simply. He pulled out all of the RideWatches they had gathered until now and gripped his hands tightly "Please everyone... Help us." he muttered

'Hiryu?' Junichiro thought in shock, hearing it was him...and he had escaped from prison.

Tsuki looked at the two, hugging Geiz quickly before giving Sougo a kiss.

The two nodded and looked at each other.

**"Henshin!"**

* * *

*With Hiryu*

Hiryu was standing there, now bored as he randomly blasted the surroundings.

Even the screams of people running in fear becoming boring to him. "Hiryu, shouldn't we be doing more than just blowing up buildings?" Swartz asked.

"Like what?"

"Taking what's yours?" Swartz suggested. "This power you have is enough to tear down buildings with a single blast. Why not take more?"

Woz was silent, seeing the comparison between Hiryu and Oma Zi-O. It was just...blatant. However he got the comparisons. He was seeing Hiryu as a monster, while his Overlord was still the greatest in the world in his eyes.

To see that this fool was 'copying' his Overlord's moves, it felt a little insulting.

However he obeyed his Overlord's orders. He had to listen to this cretin.

"More? You mean, even _more_ power?" Hiryu asked.

"Of course." Swartz answered. "You think Dark Kiva will be enough?"

"Of course! Have you felt this?! It is amazing!"

"Alright, if that's what you think." Swartz waved off and raised his hands in defence.

The wind blew, Zi-O and Geiz approaching them.

"Hiryu!" Sougo called out as they approached, already in their armoured forms for a slim advantage.

**ARMOUR TIME! LEVEL UP! EX-AID~**

**ARMOUR TIME! WAKE UP! KIVA~**

"We are going to stop you." Geiz added.

"Tch. Get them." Hiryu ordered, summoning Ninjackers and Quizjackers.

The two lots of enemies rushed at the duo, making them clash and punch each other, Sougo in his Ex-Aid form fighting the NinJackers and Geiz against the QuizJackers, Hiryu slowly turned around and looked upon them like pawns on a chessboard.

"Oraoraora!" Sougo called as he rapidly punched with the hammer hands of his armour, getting large 'Hit's with every blow. The NinJackers were flown back, getting pummelled by Sougo's hits and into each other from Sougo's force.

Geiz's kicks and punches caused red outlines as he attacked the QuizJackers before they gave any questions to stop him mid-attack.

**FINISH TIME! KIVA! WAKE UP TIME BURST!**

"Ha!" Geiz yelled as he jumped into the air, performing a drop-kick as the chains on his leg burst open.

The QuizJackers screamed and exploded into shards, destroyed by Geiz's Kiva Kick and cleared out the board to get closer to Hiryu-Dark Kiva.

Sougo gave a series of rough punches, sending the other foot-soldiers flying back.

'They just seem to keep coming!' Sougo thought as he was getting tired, but he couldn't let up now.

**FINISH TIME! EX-AID! CRITICAL TIME BREAK!**

Sougo's fists glowed and attacked, destroying the NinJackers and helped clear the field with Geiz's help.

"Well. Looks like you've had fun." Hiryu joked as he looked at the two.

"Hiryu!" Geiz glared at him.

"Woz." Sougo frowned as he saw his friend as he pulled out the Zi-O II RideWatch.

Woz frowned as he saw the RideWatch in Sougo's hand seeing it split apart as Hiryu gave him a deathly glare.

**ZI-O!**

**KIKAI!**

**ACTION! TOUEI!**

**"Henshin!"** Both Sougo and Woz proclaimed as their respective Drivers activated and let them transform, while Geiz kept his gaze on Hiryu.

**RIDER TIME!**

**FUTURE TIME!**

**KAMEN RIDER~! (RIDER~!) ZI-O! (ZI-O!) ZI-O~! II!**

**DEKAI! HAKAI! GOUKAI! FUTURERING KIKAI! KIKAI!**

Geiz breathed heavily and ran at Hiryu, holding his Zikan Zax aiming to slash.

Sougo saw Woz holding his Despear and jabbed towards him. Sougo managed to dodge the spear and parried it away.

**ARMOUR TIME! COMPLETE! FAIZ!**

Geiz was in Faiz Armour as he rushed forwards and attacked.

CLASH!

CLANG!

WHOOSH!

Dark Kiva raised his arm and felt the slash of the axe on his armour, only for it to be pivoted away; Woz thrust his spear at Sougo only for his Foresight to dodge the attack, trying not to fight back but also trying not to get hit.

"Such a weak Rider." Hiryu jeered at Hiryu, smacking him away which just annoyed and angered Geiz.

"I can see it." Sougo frowned, dodging and swinging Woz's blow.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to do this, but my Overlord demands it." Woz apologised.

"Don't apologise! Strike him!" Hiryu snapped at his servant and kicked Geiz.

Geiz grunted in pain, being flung back over a metre away with a boot imprint on his chest. "What?" he blinked, seeing the literal indent on his suit.

"Good to see I can leave a mark on the world." Hiryu commented.

'You **actually** said that?' Sougo groaned as he heard that, being struck by Woz in the shoulder.

Woz whimpered as he didn't want to do this, but he was forced to. Having the first strike on Sougo's armour. He shook his head, casting his doubt aside. This was his Overlord's demand. He would do this without hesitation.

Sougo grunted and kicked Woz away, holding his shoulder and shook it off. "Damn it, Woz. Stop this!"

"No. As My Overlord demands!" Woz called as he opened and closed his belt.

**BEYOND THE TIME!**

**FULL METAL BREAK!**

From Woz's shoulders, two wrench lines shot out and wrapped around Sougo and kept him in place.

"Grr! Woz!" Sougo grunted as he tried to get out, he saw how he could've avoided it...but his friendship with the Chronicler was clouding his judgement and was caught in something he could have avoided.

**BAKURETSU DELANCE!**

Sougo was dragged forwards, his feet not slowing down at all, even though he dug them into the earth to not get pierced by a two-foot-long lance-tip.

"Sougo!" Geiz called out in worry, having switched to the Crossbow mode of his axe.

"Kill him, Woz!" Hiryu ordered.

Woz's eyes widened as he raised the weapon, his arms shaking.

'Losing my grip!' Sougo thought, shaking himself before he felt the energy of the DeSpear almost pierce through his armour. "G-GCH-ARGH! However, the impact never happened, as Geiz's weapon blasted the green rider away.

"Damn it!" Hiryu glared and smacked Geiz at Sougo.

"Gah!" Geiz yelled as he rolled across the ground, his armour sparking.

**FINISH TIME! FAIZ!**

The FaizPointerPointer appeared on Geiz's leg, shooting an energy beam at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. The energy beam hit Hiryu's chest, the beam quickly expanding into a cone. Geiz pulled himself to his feet, spinning his belt as he rushed forwards.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Geiz yelled as he rushed forwards and jumped, kicking at Hiryu.

**EXCEED TIME BURST!**

Geiz hit the energy cone, being absorbed by the energy cone. He then reappeared behind the stronger rider, landing in a slight crouch as finished the attack.

**KIVA!**

**FINISH TIME! KIVA GIWA GIWA SHOOTING!**

Geiz quickly span around and pulled the hammer back, releasing it. A large yellow energy bat arrow shot through the air, piercing the Rider from the back.

"Gah!" Hiryu yelped in pain, stumbling forwards.

Sougo stood up, gripping both of his swords.

The twin blades came down at Hiryu, slashing at their shared enemy, only for Hiryu to grunt holding the blades in both hands. "I. Won't. Fall. To you!" Hiryu grunted as he tried to push back, the two of them like titans fighting against each other.

He threw his arms up, before slamming his foot against Sougo's gut.

Sougo grunted as his armour cracked, his swords being thrown out of his hands.

**"Wake... Up... One..."** Kivat the 2nd mumbled weakly as Hiryu's hand was encased in energy.

"Ha!" he roared and punched Sougo in the face as hard as he could.

"Ah..." Sougo groaned as he was sent flying, his helmet shattering. He landed to the ground, rolling for a few meters as his Henshin faded.

"Zi-O!" Geiz yelled as he rushed forwards, trying to attack Hiryu once more.

**OH! NO!**

**FINISH TIME! WIZARD! ZAKURI CUTTING!**

Geiz tried to slash Hiryu in the back, to push him back, but instead Hiryu just backhanded the flaming axe away.

"Fool." Dark Kiva hissed as he grabbed Geiz by the throat.

"Gack!" Geiz coughed out his airways where suddenly blocked... Before Hiryu slammed him into the ground "GAHHH!" he yelled in pain, his body going limp as his Faiz Armour faded away and left him in his base form. All of his Armour RideWatches clattered away, out of his reach.

"Now. No more hiding, Tokiwa. No more waiting." Hiryu said as he started to laugh like a mad man. Sougo panted as he looked down the barrel of the gun. Was this how it ended? Died by the person who's been his bully for most of his life. 'Uncle. Tsuki. Geiz... I'm sorry.' And kept his eyes open. "You **DIE**!" Hiryu proclaimed and threw a punch at Sougo.

Time slowed to a crawl. Woz subject to watching this on orders of Swartz and Oma Zi-O. He looked away, as quickly as he could to not see what was going to happen. To see the person he hoped to see ascend into a King, was about to be cut down.

Sougo could see his life flashing before his eyes, the first time he met his uncle as a young boy, his first 'A' on a history test...the first day he turned into Zi-O. How scared he was, how nervous he felt about becoming the 'Demon King of Time'; meeting Tsuki and Geiz. How his whole life changed... 'When it's all said and done. I wouldn't have changed a thing.' He thought bravely before his eyes widened as he saw a flash of red in front of his eyes. Red, silver and black.

CRACK!

BOOOOOOOOM!

"W... What?" Sougo blinked weakly as he slowly opened his eyes, realising he wasn't injured. He blinked, looking around... And gasped.

Geiz stood there in a T pose, standing there with his back arched in clear agony as he stood there facing Sougo. He was barely standing, a pair of green energy blades piercing his body from behind.

Sougo looked up, seeing Geiz crumble to the floor and saw his Rider form disappear, showing two holes in his parachute clothes and holes in his body from where the blades pierced him.

THUD!

Thud!

Thud.

"Got in my way." Hiryu glared in anger, spitting down at Geiz.

"No. No, no, no! No, G-Geiz. Geiz, you can't-! GEIZ!" Sougo panicked as he cradled his body, trying to close the holes. "GEIZ!"

"This time, I'll-!" Hiryu snarled before he felt an intense pain coming from Kivat Bat the Second and his armour. "Th-this pain!"

"We should go." Swartz commented, holding Hiryu's arm. The two left, Woz following.

"Geiz! Geiz!" Sougo yelled, shaking his friend "Come... Come on man! Stay with me! Stay with me!'

"Sougo... I'm sorry." Geiz mumbled weakly

"No. Don't speak. I'll call the hospital." Sougo tried to call with his phone, only to be held by Geiz's weak hand.

Geiz just smiled as best as he could, looking up at Sougo's crying eyes...before slowly closing them, dropping his hand onto the floor as his RideWatch dropped from his waist.

Sougo whimpered and hugged Geiz's body, crying as he had lost his Rider partner...and his first friend.

**"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ!"** Sougo yelled out as tears fell from his eyes

* * *

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	26. Part 2: Geiz Whirlwind Revival 2019

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: Kinda, but not 100%.

Zero Shadow-01: Oh ye of little faith.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep and expect some BS stuff coming immediate in this chapter. And yeah, Woz will come back.

HackerEX: *Passes cookie*

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Wait and see what we've got planned right here.

Dragon Rider 66: We've got plans involved with this chapter.

Gankutsuou117: Thank you very much.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Gankutsuou117: Our version of Zi-O II does not have the time rewind abilities.

Gundamfreedom0: They were not the Brother Riders. Ichigou and Nigou are the DOUBLE Riders.

Guest chapter 25 Jun 24: That is Sougo underestimating himself. And the Zi-O system is clunky to use for form changes. Yeah Sougo is better with it now than he was to start but in the midst of battle?

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Yeah. Geiz Burst would have worked better for the name if they didn't want to tie it into any sort of rebirth storyline.

KRNexus: Well yeah the future sight can help, but if you aren't given a moment to think then you won't be able to counter someone faster. Look at the fight in the Kabuto Arc of the show, he had to let himself get hit for a while to work out when and where to attack.

Missingmoney: Who says Geiz is going to win solo?

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Because he does not know what to do.

merendinoemiliano: I agree we should have done more with Geiz's thing earlier. We did not plan this chapter well and struggled writing it. I think that was out weakest chapter yet. Also we are trying not to do too much time travel stuff because of paradoxes and confusion.

KoutaMamba24: No

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Part 2: Geiz Whirlwind Revival 2019**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was moments later.

The 9 5 DO was silent.

Junichiro was sitting quietly with Sougo who was not covered but splattered in blood.

Tsuki was sitting with the lifeless body on the table. Her brother was dead, the person who took her in when the world was in hell.

"No..." she mumbled in shock

Sougo couldn't say anything. He was the one who Geiz defended, he felt responsible; he effectively killed his best friend, Tsuki's brother.

"Sougo, it's not your fault." Junichiro tried to reassure him. "It's Hiryu's."

Sougo sighed defeated and covered his face with his hands out of shame. 'No. It's mine.'

"I. Did he suffer?" Tsuki asked sadly, terrified of the answer.

Sougo shook his head. "No. He didn't." He admitted, reluctant to answer, but he didn't want to lie to her.

"... We need to stop them." Tsuki snarled gently, gripping the mostly finished blue quartz "If... Not only I had finished this sooner. If...If only I... I... No..." she fell to her knees, crying

Sougo heard her crying, Tsuki's wails were like knives in his very soul. He had failed them.

"You going to get up?" An insensitive voice asked as it stood in the doorway.

"Mr Kadoya?" Sougo jerked up to look at him, having his swagger and camera hanging.

"Who else?" He responded and a grim frown spread across his face as he saw Geiz "... Darn it."

"Get out." Tsuki shuddered in anger.

"I know you're angry." Tsukasa frowned, knowing where this was going. "But taking it out on me won't help."

Sougo looked up at him, hearing the wisdom in his words. Though Tsukuyomi was angry right now...Tsukasa was right.

He walked forwards and knelt down, pulling her into a hug.

Tsuki began to weep and cry again, hugging her boyfriend.

"You've...seen this before?" Junichiro asked Tsukasa nervously and sadly.

To which the Kamen Rider nodded simply. "Get ready, 'King'. We've got a psycho to fight."

* * *

*elsewhere*

Hiryu was panting heavily, the pain had subsided as he turned back to normal. Though he was still angry he hadn't finished Sougo off...uninterrupted as the true King.

"Darn... It!" he hissed.

Woz was sitting on his own, pouring over his book, trying to find something to explain this bizarre circumstance that was happening to Hiryu. "What're you doing over there, Woz?" Swartz snarled. "Go and help the King!"

"I. I don't know what's happening to him." Woz answered. "Couldn't Wol or Aura-?"

"Those two have fled. Wherever they are, they won't hide for long." Swartz threatened. "Go fix him!"

"I can't help if I don't know what's going on with him!" Woz responded.

"I'm fine." Hiryu scoffed and stood tall. "If you think I can't handle this, then you're wrong."

"Of course. You're a mountain." Swartz answered "The ultimate, true King of Time!"

"And don't you **ever** forget it!" Hiryu thrust a pointed finger at them both; before flinching, the pain in his body was still present.

Woz looked at this and consulted his book. Something about what was going on was intriguing.

But one thing was going through his mind... Geiz was dead.

Though they were rivals, enemies...he respected him.

They had once been friends.

'Geiz. I'm sorry.' Woz thought as he held his book in shame. He looked down in shame, he had never felt like this before.

'Forgive me, I've been a fool.'

VRRRM!

"What's that?" Swartz turned to the door.

"It's. Him." Hiryu smirked as he grabbed Kivat the Second.

"Already?" Swartz asked in shock.

**ATTACK RIDE: NEO BLAST!**

A large beam of energy erupted through the building, hitting Swartz and Hiryu with Woz dodging out of the way.

Tsukasa came riding in, Henshined and on the MachineDecader, as he blasted at them **"Henshin!"**

**KAMEN RIDE: FOURZE!**

In a blast of cosmic energy, Decade jumped off his bike wearing the armour of Fourze. In one of his hands was Billy The Rod, the electric baton weapon of Fourze Elek States, and in the other was the HihackGun, the weapon of Fourze Fire States, summoned via the power of the NeoDecaDriver.

He started slashing with the lightning rod, aiming to zap-slash one of the three while also shooting fireballs from the fire extinguisher gun.

The room was silent as Woz hid away and saw Kamen Rider Decade here. Was Hiryu actually dead?

BOOM!

"RARGH!" Dark Kiva's hand jutted out of the rubble and roared in anger.

"Having fun?" Tsukasa mocked.

"You son of a bitch. First Sougo. Then you. Then, this whole **stupid** city!" Dark Kiva crawled out of the debris. "WOZ!"

"Yes?" Woz asked as he stood up cautiously.

"Get him!" He pointed at Tsukasa and threw a large rock at Kamen Rider Decade.

Decade just slashed the rock and destroyed it, slotting in another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: MUSCLE UP! **

Suddenly one of Ex-Aid's energy items flew into Decade and increased his power, making him smirk.

"What the hell?" Hiryu snarled.

"You don't do your research; do you?" Tsukasa smirked as he brushed off the debris off of his shoulder. "Now... Let's do this!"

* * *

*back at the 9 5 Do*

Tsuki was carving the last piece of the Blue Quartz. It was a strange rectangular shape, with two triangles in the middle, one point touching the other like a mirror. She felt horrible, being here while others were fighting; if she wasn't so useless or helpless. If only she could do more. But now...She walked over to Geiz and placed the finished Blue Quartz on his chest, clasped with his hands upon it.

"Geiz..." she cried, falling to her knees.

Junichiro didn't know what he could do or say, seeing this girl lose her brother...He felt awful. Having to bury someone close to the family once again.

Geiz remained silent, unfeeling...but in his mind, well...he felt like he was still there.

* * *

*In Geiz's mind*

Geiz was floating in an endless sea of darkness scattered with stars. It was quiet, almost like falling asleep.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but he saw his life flash before his eyes.

He remembered dust. The dust of his home back in 2068, the warmth of a campfire, the scavenging of food and supplies. The camaraderie of his fellow Resistance members; despite it all...He missed them. And now, here in 2019, he had his friends: Tsukuyomi and Sougo, the one he was originally meant to kill, now his partner.

'Well, well, well. Look at you boy.' A voice spoke through his mind. An unfamiliar one. A strong voice, like a man who had seen war before.

"Who's... There?" Geiz asked.

A ghostly figure appeared before Geiz. Wearing black armour, blue-lining with metal studs on his thigh armour, a flowing red cape with a katana by his right side and a rifle on his left. His hair was tied back in an erect short cut ponytail, a moustache and a trimmed triangular beard. 'Fought to your last; have you? I wouldn't stand for it. Not while there's some fight left in you.' The voice responded. The man was dressed as a general, a samurai maybe? On his left breast was a symbol of what looked like a five leafed flower. A Shogun in the armour of a general.

Geiz looked on at the figure and looked in shock. "Who? Who are you?"

The figure smiled, leaning back as he looked at Geiz. 'Someone you've got a connection with, Boy. Though you don't know it.'

"That doesn't answer anything." Geiz answered back.

The Shogun pulled out the rifle and aimed it at Geiz. 'Tell me, Boy; what's your name?'

"I'm Geiz." Geiz responded, getting angry at this person as he aimed his rifle at him.

'Heh. Tell me, Boy; why do you fight?' He asked.

"I do...I did it to stop the Demon Lord, 'Oma Zi-O'." Geiz answered.

The Shogun smiled and laughed loudly as he heard that, shuddering the world around him. 'A 'Demon Lord'? Is that right? By yourself? You think you can take down a Demon Lord by yourself, Boy?'

"My name isn't 'Boy'!" Geiz shouted. "I have friends!"

'Oh, yes. 'Friends'. Good and loyal? Ready to fight by your side?' The Shogun asked, still holding the rifle in his hand. 'Ready to die with you, Boy?'

Geiz was silent, this gun-toting man was mad. Grinning and composed like a leader. Who **was** he? "I."

'Where is your weapon? Is it this?' The Shogun asked as his rifle turned into the Quartz that Tsuki had placed on Geiz's chest.

"That's the-!"

'This little thing is a weapon? It's not a gun, looks thick and bulky. Not sleek and precise like my rifle.' The Shogun answered.

"What is with this? I have to get back!" Geiz reached out, only for the man to be pulled back, still laughing and smiling. "Tsukuyomi made that for us!"

'For 'us'; is that right? Then why doesn't **she** use it? Why give it to a dead man? Where's the fire you've lost, Boy? You've given up, you're stuck here! You can't move at all!' The Shogun answered, still clasping onto it.

"No. No, you're wrong!" Geiz shouted, trying to claw his way towards him, aiming for the shaped Quartz.

'Oh, now look at this. Clawing at the dirt, Boy? All for this? It must be important.' The Shogun asked as a silver eagle flew about and landed between the two.

"A-A bird?" Geiz struggled to move forward as he saw it and saw its soft pink eyes.

'Do you like poems, Boy? There's a short one that features me and my fellow men.' The Shogun answered.

"I don't have time for poetry! Give me that Quartz!" Geiz struggled but was met with the butt of the rifle and saw down its barrel within a heartbeat.

'Tell you what, if you listen. You _might_ be able to take this from me. If not...well.' The Shogun smiled. 'It'll take **everything** of you to try and take it.'

Click!

"You're insane!" Geiz panicked as he saw the rifle pointed right at him, all the while, the silver eagle with pink eyes preened its feathers.

'Ieyasu said 'If a bird doesn't sing, I'll wait for it to sing.'.' The Shogun began, taking aim at the bird with his eyes. Geiz hand to get back up, he didn't know what would happen, but he had to grab the Quartz! 'Toyotomi said 'If a bird doesn't sing, I'll **make** it sing.'.' Geiz got to his feet and trudged towards the Shogun and saw his malicious smile towards the eagle. 'If the bird doesn't sing...' The man smiled, before turning the rifle towards Geiz. 'I'll **kill** it.' And shot, only for Geiz to keep the rifle erect in the air and felt Geiz clasp the Quartz in his hands.

"I'm not letting you shoot anything! I'm. Not! Done yet!" Geiz snarled, grasping the Quartz hard. "Sougo. Tsuki. They're counting on me! I'm not letting you stop me!"

The Shogun looked on at Geiz and laughed heartily. 'That's it, Boy! **That's** the fire you need! Take what's yours! And take back what you lost! Slay that so-called 'Demon King'! And **REVIVE**!'

The Quartz began to glow in Geiz's hand, his whole body began to shine with the brilliant blue and burning orange. "My-My body! I-I don't-. Wait, who are you? What was with that poem?"

The Shogun smiled as he leant back, seeing Geiz fade away. 'Who am I? I'm the King of the Sixth Heaven! One who sought to unify this country! One whose desire was to keep fighting! **That** is who I am...Geiz. Now go and kill that Pretender King!'

* * *

*Outside of Geiz's mind*

"Geiz... Fight with me!" Sougo said passionately as he was on his RideStriker, approaching the battle **"Hen. Shin!"**

**ZI-O~! WOW! DE~CA~DE!**

In a flash Sougo was in Decade Armour, joining his senior Rider in battle

"Tokiwa." Hiryu glared

**GHOST!**

"... My Life is going to Burn Bright." Sougo frowned, slotting the watch into place

**FINAL FORM TIME: G-G-GHOST!**

Sougo's Decade armour immediately changed, the barcode on the chest and his left shoulder had the Katakana for 'Grateful', his right shoulder had the Katakana for 'Ghost'. The armour under his Decade chest armour was black, orange design lines with sigil-masks on his shins and kneepads, thigh-guards and on his forearms. Finally, his helmet screen had the visage of large amber eyes, red 'eyebrow-antennae' and a yellow crest on his forehead.

"You think that's going to help?" Hiryu glared as he threw a punch at Sougo, while he was on his RideStriker.

Sougo dodged as best as he could, throwing dust into his visor and retaliated with a punch of his own. Sougo's fist clenched, as he threw a series of gold glowing punches.

The two rivals clashed their fists, punching each other fiercely as each took their hits on the chest or in the face. Sougo tried to dodge as best as he could, throwing his own fist, right into his bully. Hiryu grunted as he felt Sougo's weaker hit in his stomach, only for his own fist to smack into Sougo's chest, forcing his transformation back to his basic Decade Armour.

Tsukasa and Woz were staring at each other, not really fighting.

**FINAL FORM TIME: W-W-WIZARD! **

"It's Showtime!" Sougo called, drawing both of his swords to rush forwards and begin to fancily slash almost dance with those blades.

Sougo's barcode styled Katakana had changed to 'Wizard' on his right shoulder and the words 'Flame Dragon' on his chest and left shoulder. His body armour turned into a black bodysuit with red tailcoats and sleeves, silver shins and black boots. His helmet shifted into a silver-edged red mask with a golden forehead crest with a ruby in the middle.

"You're not fighting, Chronicler. Why?" Tsukasa asked as he looked at him, holding his own sword by his side.

Woz remained silent, he was conflicted forced into this.

"Ashamed? Knowing you betrayed your friends and ended one of their lives?"

Sougo slashed with both blades, jumping and flipping around Hiryu's attacks

**RYUKI!**

**HEY, HIBIKI!**

Sougo gripped both of his swords as they were encased in red and purple flames respectively, rushing forwards.

**FINISH TIME! RYUKI! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

**HIBIKI! DUEL TIME BREAK!**

"HA!" Sougo yelled as he performed a double downwards slash, the blades caught by Hiryu.

"Nice try." he mocked, kicking him back.

"In that case..." Sougo hissed.

**FINAL FORM TIME: F-F-FAIZ!**

Sougo's main body had changed once again, turning predominantly black, but had silver-edged shin pads and arm guards, the Decade chest-piece had changed from pink to black with only the shoulders being magenta. On his Katakana barcodes, they read 'Faiz' and 'Axel' on his shoulder and chest respectively. Sougo's face helmet changed into a black mask with large red eyes and two thin solid silver lines.

"My Overlord...He ordered me to." Woz explained weakly.

"A pathetic excuse." Tsukasa answered. "Doing what you're told by a bully and then a monster."

"SHUT UP!" Woz roared.

Sougo rushed forwards, moving at super-speed as he bolted at Hiryu. He began to strike in every direction, rushing around as fast as he could.

Dark Kiva grunted as he was getting punched and slashed by Sougo, only to stick his leg out and trip Sougo up.

Sougo fell to the floor, rolling for a moment before he stood tall.

**FINAL FORM TIME: H-H-HIBIKI!**

He was surrounded for flames for just a second, the flames exploding off and revealing his new form. The writing on his chest now read 'Hibiki' while the shoulder read 'Kuranai'. The suit below the Decade Armour upper form was a red version of the Hibiki suit.

"How're you not dead?!" Hiryu snarled as he flung his cape at Sougo to blind his vision before kicking him in the chest, which Sougo defended successfully.

"Because I can't die! Not untill I've stopped you!" Sougo snapped "I'm not... Going to let Geiz die in vain!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Woz snapped at Tsukasa, attacking him now with Tsukasa not fighting back.

"There you go, now you're being honest with yourself." Tsukasa commented.

"SHUT UP!"

**QUIZ!**

**FINAL FORM TIME: K-K-KIVA!**

Sougo's armour changed once again, turning into a...Quite an unusual mismatch of pieces on his body. Mainly black with his right leg bound in chains with a silver shin guard and kneecaps, a green left arm and a blue right arm; the middle, being mostly covered by his silver watch-strap, was a purple shield stomach guard. Finally, his helmet-face had Kiva's normal helmet with his yellow eyes and red crest.

"Copying me again, Tokiwa? You're not going to win!" Hiryu called out.

Sougo took the blow, his chest absorbing the hit and absorbing most of the damage before he slashed with his blue arm.

"ARGH! You. Jerk!" He snarled and kicked Sougo, only to miss by inches as Sougo leapt back to dodge the hit.

"You know nothing about me!" Woz continued, summoning the weaponised question marks to try and capture Tsukasa.

Geiz... Let's go." Sougo said confidently as he raised the black and red watch.

**GEIZ!**

* * *

*flashback*

"I'll use this. I'll use Geiz's watch to stop them." Sougo said after Tsukasa had left

"Sougo! You can't!" Tsukuyomi warned

"It's my fault he's dead. I have to make it up to him." Sougo answered. "What sort of friend am I to sacrifice someone like that?"

"I mean you can't use his watch!" she frowned, holding up the Quartzer book

"What is that?" He asked as he looked at the book.

"The book Woz gave us on making RideWatches." she sighed "I looked into it because of what happened when Geiz tried to use your watch against Another Zi-O. Basically... There are two types of form watches and yours and Geiz's are your souls, your powers. Meanwhile, the ones made by the other Riders are a copy of their power. A copy is weaker than a soul. And you can only handle one soul. You can only use your soul. It's why Geiz was hurt when he used the Ghost RideWatch to undo Another Ghost's power. A copy wasn't equivalent to a soul. And you can't use Geiz's soul."

Sougo heard this and lowered his head. He wouldn't be able to use it. "There has to be something."

"There isn't, Sougo." She answered.

"... There is." Sougo said, gripping the watch "Because I can't use Geiz's power... But I have the power of the Kamen Rider who can use _any_ Riders power."

*end flashback*

* * *

**FINAL FORM RIDE: G-G-GEIZ!**

Geiz had to flip the RideWatch upside down in order to slot Geiz's RideWatch into the Decade power. The correlation of both Geiz's power and Sougo's being used together caused electricity to spark over his body and the RideWatches themselves. Sougo's bodysuit had transformed into Geiz's base bodysuit with his helmet turning into Geiz's own face. On Sougo's barcode chest and shoulders had transformed from Katakana to Hiragana which read 'Geiz' and 'Kamen Rider'!

"HraAARGH!" Sougo roared as he felt the combination of his power and his partner's.

Red and pink sparks shot off his suit, Sougo standing tall as his hands clenched "Here... We go." He said confidently before he rushed forwards

Dark Kiva glared and ran back at him, ready to cleave off Sougo's head if needs be.

The two threw a punch, flinging it right at the others' heads; one to kill, one to subdue.

CLANG!

BOOM!

"ARGH!" Both Sougo and Hiryu caused a shockwave which flung the pair back and landed into the pavement.

'This should be impossible, using two RideWatches like that!' Swartz thought as he looked on at the two.

"Breaking all expectations. As expected." Tsukasa laughed casually

"M-My Overlord." Woz whispered in awe as he looked at Sougo.

Sougo was doing his best, going all out against Hiryu

"Damn you. Tokiwa!" He glared and snarled at Sougo.

"You're damning yourself. Hiryu." Sougo responded, before sparking. "HNN!"

**"Wake... Up... II..."**

'Geiz.' He thought as he was worried that he was going to get hit by it. But that wouldn't happen. Not right now!

**G-G-GEIZ! FINAL ATTACK TIME BREAK!**

The two leapt up into the air and shot down, dark blood red energy surrounded Hiryu while Sougo was covered in a pink and red energy cone; the two clashed together, their feet hitting at the sole, pushing each other with violent eruptions.

BOOM!

The two crashed to the ground, both in pain but Sougo's armour shattered away as he panted in pain.

"D-Damn it." He whispered, clutching his RideWatches.

"You. **NEVER** could beat me. You can't **be** me! I am the one who'll be KING!" Hiryu snarled and pointed at him.

"Tsuki, Geiz. I'm sorry." Sougo whispered once again, looking at the RideWatch.

"Now. You'll-OOF!" He grunted and landed on the floor as a RideStriker flew and hit him.

THUD!

"Impossible!" Woz gasped.

"Well, well." Tsukasa smiled as he saw who rose.

"You're not done yet; are you, Sougo?" A familiar voice asked as the figure rose up.

Sougo's head rose up as he saw the figure. "G-Geiz?" He asked in shock.

"I-I **killed** you! I stabbed you through!" Hiryu grunted, the pain returning from before.

"I got better." Geiz smirked and turned to Sougo. He reached down... And ripped the black and red RideWatch off the Decade Watch "This is mine." he said simply

"Geiz?" Sougo asked again, crying and grinning "GEIZ!" he cheered and jumped up, hugging the future guardian tightly.

"Gah! Oof! Sougo! What're you doing?" Geiz grunted and tried to get out, shocked and...kind of weirded out by how much Sougo was showing affection to him. "Get off!"

"No! Not happening!" Sougo answered, still hugging him, even though he was being pushed off.

"...I-I don't believe this." Swartz gasped, he _saw_ Geiz pierced through. He was DEAD. So _how_?

**"DIE!"** Hiryu roared.

Both Sougo and Geiz leapt out of the way, seeing Hiryu crash between them and make a crater. "Sorry, I try not to make repeat performances." He quipped as he pulled out the Blue Quartz in his hand which had transformed into an hourglass-shaped RideWatch, blue-based with black edges, a clear screen with a face inside an empty glass with blue beads inside.

**GEIZ!**

**GEIZ REVIVE! GORETSU!**

Geiz slid both his base and new RideWatches onto his belt, punching the top of his Ziku Driver to activate his new power; behind him were strange holographic grey gears and wires that turned shining blue at the bottom and burning orange at the top with protrusions like a digital watch projecting themselves. **"Hen. Shin!"** And he spun the belt around fully transforming into his new form.

**RIDER TIME!**

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

**RE~VI~I~VE! GO~RETSU! GORETSU!**

Geiz was surrounded in black digital watch-straps before it solidified upon him, giving him a black bodysuit with white hourglass styled shin-pads, white patched shoes and gloves. On his chest was a pale pink hourglass symbol surrounded by heavy burning orange chest and shoulder-guards; his helmet had a red elongated hourglass design in the middle with elongated Hiragana yellow lettering for his visor which read 'Rider'.

"What? The hell. Is THAT?" Hiryu glared as he got up, his hand was throbbing in pain.

"Wow!" Sougo gasped.

"Any time now, Sougo!" Geiz answered as he smacked Dark Kiva in the back, kicking him away.

"Oh! Right!" he nodded **"Henshin!" **

With a confident spin of his belt, an overlapped voice came from the RideWatches, while the world seemed to be split into two different directions, one going clockwise and the second counter-clockwise with golden and pink edges.

**RIDER TIME!**

The two analogue clocks produced the pink Katakana for 'Rider' on their faces, as two golden watch straps appeared and hovered over Sougo's shoulders while small dials and clocks appeared around his feet.

**KAMEN RIDER~! (RIDER~!) ZI-O! (ZI-O!) ZI-O~! II!**

The golden watchstraps turned silver and draped over his shoulders, a blast of light shooting from him as he arrived in his Zi-O II form.

"You... Little..." Hiryu hissed.

**WOZ! WOZ!**

Woz was back in his base form, slashing Hiryu back before the villain could attack.

"ARGH! T-Traitor!" Hiryu screamed as Woz was about to be struck.

"Woz, duck! Geiz, left!" Sougo called out, instructing the two.

Woz immediately ducked, Hiryu missing by inches while Geiz leapt in and punched Hiryu in his blind spot.

"You're on our side again?" Geiz frowned and scoffed.

"Of course. As I have finally seen the lesson my Overlord wished to show me!" Woz said dramatically "I have seen the true face of evil he fought against, so I may guide him further!"

"Tch. Whatever." Geiz scoffed.

Tsukasa sighed and stood back. 'Flips more times than a coin.' And he pulled out a card from his deck.

... Before he detransformed, shaking his head "You kids can do it." he said calmly.

Geiz held his hand out, hiragana flying out of his belt and forming a new weapon in his hand.

**ZIKAN JACLAW!**

**NOKO MODE!**

Summoned in his hand was a black gripped silver-headed fist-like weapon with a burning orange circular saw on the front.

**ZIKAN GLADE!**

**HEISABER!**

Sougo gripped both swords, pulling them into an X formation "I can see it." he said as his helmets clock hands began to glow.

"See what? You little-ARGH!" Hiryu snarled before he was struck in the sides by both Geiz and Woz.

Sougo gripped his swords, focusing into the future.

He began to see various seconds within the future, seeing Geiz and Woz fight against Hiryu.

_Hiryu raised his fist forward, pushing Woz into Geiz's attack_

_As the two stumbled, he blasted the two and made them blow up_

_He then rushed at Sougo, his fist aimed at his face_

"Woz! Back and Shinobi! Geiz, uppercut!" Sougo called as he threw his HeiSabre into the air.

Woz and Geiz did so, Woz immediately switching his FutureRing to Shinobi and transformed quickly. Hiryu couldn't believe that Woz dodged his incoming fist while Geiz uppercut him into the air with his Zikan Jaclaw carving into him.

The Jaclaw gave a loud 'VROOOM' as it ground against the metal of Dark Kiva's jaw, launching him back.

"Woz! From the right! Geiz, anything else your new form can do?" Sougo asked as the Ride HeiSabre came dropping down and pinning Hiryu's cape to the ground.

"Yeah, it can do this." Geiz answered as he grabbed the 'Revive Watch' and turned it upside down, which made the beads fall down to the empty side and revealed a blue mask under the beads.

**SPEED TIME!**

**REVI-REVI-REVI! REVI-REVI-REVI! REVI-I-VE SHI-PPU! SHIPPU!**

Geiz's armour hissed open, split down the middle, changing the colour of his hourglasses and revealed the dark blue wings underneath.

"Huh?" Hiryu groaned as he looked at him...before he was gone.

"Super speed!" Sougo realised with a grin.

SLASH!

Hiryu grunted as he was slashed quickly.

SLASH!  
SLASH!  
SLASH!

"ARGH! Where is he?!" Hiryu grunted as he was slashed by the super speed improved Geiz.

Geiz came to a stop, revealing his Jaclaw had changed hands and changed shape.

The 'saw blade' of his Jaclaw had folded in and exposed two blue twin-blade claws. "That's pretty good."

"That's cheating!" Hiryu snarled, twisting around and aimed for Sougo's head but Sougo pulled the Saikyo Glaid to block the blast. "ARGH!"

"All together!" Sougo called out, struggling to reach for his Ziku Driver.

Seeing that wasn't an option he decided to try something new... And slid his swords together, connecting and combining them.

SHINK!

"Wh-What're you doing?" Hiryu tried to force his power even more, before crumbling from the pain.

Sougo pushed the blast back, gripping the Zi-O face on the Saiyko Glaid and removing it. Gripping it he inserted it onto the Jikan Glaid's finisher slot and twisted it into place.

**SAIKYO FINISH TIME!**

**NINPOU: JIKAN SHIBARI NO JUTSU**

Suddenly there were a dozen Woz's, all of which using the Zikan Despear in Kama Mode to slash at Hiryu from every direction before throwing him into the air.

"I think... We can finish this!" Sougo roared as he slashed the combined SaikyoJikanGlaid.

**RIDER GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

A large wave of gold and pink energy was launched in a vertical slash. The slash flew the air and hit Hiryu hard, making him slam into the ground.

"Geiz! Finish it!" Sougo called.

"Right." Geiz nodded as he hit the buttons on his belt.

"You... Scum... I won't lose!" Hiryu snarled, barely hurt.

**REVIVE! FINISH TIME!**

Geiz span the belt as he threw his new weapon away, jumping forwards as he was surrounded by blew energy. He flew fast, his new form giving him flight, as he zoomed around the rider and formed a tornado of blue energy. He smirked and span the belt once more. Correcting himself he shot out, beginning his attack

**HYAKURETSU TIME BURST!**

Geiz was a literal missile, blasting from every direction. He was like a hundred, no a thousand darts. He was shooting from every direction, performing flying side-kicks that chipped away at Dark Kiva's armour and throwing him around.

Geiz skidded to a stop, spinning the hourglass once more. The blue sand dropped down once more, the red mask being revealed again.

**POWER TIME! RE~VI~I~VE! GO~RETSU! GORETSU!**

The blue armour closed up, sealing shut as his mask flashed and reverted to its orange state. The warrior stood tall and turned around, pressing the buttons on his belt once more.

**FINISH TIME! REVIVE!**

Geiz gave a deep breath as orange energy literally poured out of his armour before he jumped into the air with all his might, performing a double footed drop kick

**ICHIGEKI TIME BURST!**

Hiryu was silent, trying to fight back...but nothing. He had nothing left.

Geiz came crashing down... And sent him flying.

Hiryu had destransformed back to his normal self, coughing up blood and writhing in pain as Kivat the Second was separated from his body.

The three time-Riders stood tall as explosions went off around them, standing there confidently as their visors glowed.

"Huh? What happened?" Kivat the 2nd shook his... Head? Body?

"No, this can't be!" Swartz's eyed widened in shock and anger.

"Long story short, you were held hostage by those two." Tsukasa answered as he picked up the Kivat in his hands.

"Hnn...Decade. Heh. Didn't expect to see you here." Kivat the Second answered.

"Just Passing Through." he shrugged.

"Oh... Oh god..." Hiryu groaned in pain, coughing up blood.

"Hiryu!" Swartz went to him and tried to stay the bleeding.

"Wh-Why?" Hiryu begged as he felt the deathly pain.

"You foolish boy. You're not worthy to hold the power of a Kivat." Kivat the Second informed as he fluttered onto Decade's shoulder. "Only a Fangire can wield the power we have lying inside of our blood!"

"What... Is he blathering... About?" Hiryu coughed up blood.

"Basically you are not a Fangire. So having a Kiva's power pumping through your system very nearly killed you. You are either super lucky or Swartz's time-freezing BS he did in Senior here did something to refuse the effects, otherwise you would have died after you first transformed." Tsukasa simplified.

Hiryu's body shuddered in fear as he heard that...he could've **died**! "S-Swartz. Y-You-." He tried to speak before he passed out from the pain.

"Woz, come here!" Swartz ordered as he picked up Hiryu. "Oma Zi-O ordered you to follow us!"

"Yes. To learn a lesson. One I have." Woz nodded "Meaning I do not need to anymore."

"You treacherous-!" Swartz snarled before he saw the four Riders before him. "We'll be back." He threatened and disappeared into Time.

Sougo sighed, leaning against a sword... And grinned "Cool new form, Geiz."

"Thanks...You took my RideWatches; didn't you?" Geiz responded as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah." he nodded "I... Thought you were gone and wanted to fight by your side. To give you justice. You're my friend, Geiz."

Under his mask, Geiz was smiling. He gave a small chuckle and looked at Sougo. "You're my friend too...'King Boy'." He jokingly punched his shoulder, making Sougo laugh. "As for you, Woz." He turned around, sounding serious and looked at the defector. "You're not going to disappear, are you? And head back to Oma Zi-O?"

"No, I believe this event requires a celebratory dinner!" Woz proclaimed dramatically... And flinched as Sougo was glaring at him, clear as day through his mask.

"Woz. No." Sougo frowned disapprovingly. "You've got to answer for this. And properly."

"M-My Overlord?"

"Do it." Sougo said simply, pointing at Geiz "Go on. Iwae. Do it."

...

"HUH?" Both Woz and Geiz asked by Sougo's order.

"Are you serious? Him? Doing his speech; for _me_?" Geiz asked

"Interesting." Tsukasa smiled as he remained neutral in this.

"But, My Overlord. I've never-." Woz tried to explain

"Call it an apology. And who knows, it might happen again." Sougo answered. "Iwae, Woz. Remember I tried to do it for you."

"...Very well, My Overlord." Woz nodded and tried to compose himself, keeping his composure. "IWAE! He is the Saviour of the Future! Travelling through Time and Space to ensure a brighter future for all! Traversing the grips of death to rise again! His name is Kamen Rider Geiz: Revive! This begins the start of a new chapter in history!"

Sougo nodded approvingly at that; while Geiz felt a little...no, a LOT weirded out that Woz gave him the 'Overlord Speech'.

"Is that satisfactory, My Overlord?" Woz asked.

"Yes." he smiled and hugged his friend.

* * *

*time skip*

"You know, you had us worried, my boy." Junichiro spoke as he was eating some noodles from his order; Sougo having treated everyone to a large meal...along with Tsukasa and his family.

"Yeah." Sougo chuckled lightly "Same."

"You didn't have to splurge out with this, Sougo." Geiz commented

"Of course I had to, it's fine." He responded as he took a bite out of some sushi.

"Hmm~, thish ish sho good!" Ryuji hummed happily, never having such fancy food before.

"Ryuji, don't talk with your mouth full." Natusmi responded, wiping his lips.

"M-Mum." He squirmed gently.

"Listen to your mother." Sougo chuckled.

Tsuki smiled, happy to see everything was normal again.

"Tsuki, thank you." Geiz thanked her as he looked in her direction.

"I didn't do-"

"You made the Quartz that saved my life. That's 'you did do much'." Geiz stopped her and passed the next bowl of noodles.

"Okay...So tell me again; _what_ did Woz say exactly?" She smiled and turned attention to the Chronicler who was half-way of eating some tempura.

"Oh please, no." Woz muttered weakly.

"So, Kivat the 2nd." Sougo asked "What is your father like?"

Kiva-la froze as she heard that, dropping her sushi from her mouth.

"Why do you want to know?" Kivat the Second asked.

"It's been bothering me for a while. Your strength is greater than Kivat the Third's and..." Sougo responded.

"My father. Is a monster." Kivat the Second stated simply as he looked at Sougo.

"Really?"

"Well, 'monster' is a relative term. His strength is considered 'monstrous', but my father...is kind enough." Kivat the Second answered cryptically.

"He's still alive?" Sougo asked

"Of course." He nodded "However he sleeps, as he is scared his powers may be used to destroy the world if misused."

Clack.

The whole table went silent as they heard that.

"C-Can we not talk about this at the table?" Junichiro asked nervously.

"Sorry." Sougo apologised

"When this is done I'll take you back home. Taiga has had Fangire looking for you since you disappeared." Tsukasa commented

"Thank you."

Sougo smiled as he bit into his food, Tsuki bumping his leg with her knee. The two shared a look, glad everything turned out alright

* * *

*? ? ?*

"Kiriko, Eiji, I'm home!" a man wearing a smart black suit with a red tie called as he entered a rather expensive looking house

"Daddy!" A young boy cheered and ran down a flight of stairs to the man. He was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts with white socks, black hair and eyes.

"Welcome home. How was work?" A brown-haired woman wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"It was well." The man responded as he had lifted up his son with a smile. He sat his badge down as he kissed his wife.

Officer Shinnouske Tomari was going to have a nice relaxing night with his family

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	27. What is the Goal of this Another Drive?

**Reviews:**

SuperiorSpyder: We're going to do our best.

Merendinoemiliano: We've got ideas and plot going in this story.

Magic Detective: Well, there were enough hints in Geiz's interaction. Have a look up on what he said.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Thanks for always keeping track dude. But it's not Ryoma.

KoutaMamba24: Yes and no. It existed, we just 'revised' it.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Yeah, you got the guy. But yeah, this is my bad. I had the idea *after* we wrote the chapter. Sorry.

KRNexus: You spelled it correctly.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

KRNexus: I didn't say that Dark Kiva had super speed. I was just used an example of someone with superior speed.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: That is a small regret we feel from the Ghost chapter. We could have foreshadowed it a bit better.

KoutaMamba24: Technically, yeah.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: It was not Ryoma. Also wow that jumped up fast.

Magic Detective: **SURPRISE! DRIVE!**

SuperiorSpyder: Yeah. Mixing the actual Drive Arc with the start of Another Decade as well as bringing in Aqua... bad call. Especially as they then brought in Chase a few episodes later.

Kuro: It WAS supposed to be a one-time thing but now... yeah it is a plot point.

Sakura Kudo: We'll take you _all_ along for the ride!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**What is the Goal of this Another Drive?**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was the following day, Woz was still the main thing on everyone's mind since he had supposedly defected **back** to 'Team Zi-O'...the name was still up for debate; but for now, it was acceptable.

Sougo pulled his bag over his shoulder and smiled, seeing Tsuki finishing getting dressed "Ready for school?" he asked

"Yes." She responded

"This is one thing I don't miss at school." Geiz joked, having put on the full school uniform while his combat suit was being fixed at Kougami Foundation. "...What?"

"It's just...you're wearing the uniform." Sougo blinked as he and Tsuki froze in shock with Tsuki halfway in pulling her tights up her legs

"Well, I got stabbed through the gut. My clothes are getting fixed." he rolled his eyes

"Well as good news, we are graduating at the end of the month." Sougo smiled

"Good for you, but since Tsuki and I are-" Geiz began to speak before he was interrupted.

"Mr Kadoya has explained it to the other teachers. It's fine." Sougo answered. "Besides, we've been doing well in lessons regardless."

"Except with English Literature." Tsuki answered, teasing her boyfriend.

"I've passed that lesson, thanks very much!" He blushed

Tsuki smiled and poked her tongue out, flattening out her skirt

"You three better head off to school. It's nearly time." Junichiro spoke up as he went to the workshop.

"Got it, Uncle." Sougo nodded

The three, soon to be ex, students headed to their RideStrikers; since they didn't have time, they had to get their quick...within the speed limit of course.

Sougo got on his as he put on his gloves and helmet, Tsuki taking her spot behind him

"Hold on tight." He spoke up as they mounted their respective bikes.

"Y'know, I'm not going to get used to not wearing my stuff." Geiz admitted as he put his gloves and helmet on.

"Stop complaining, it's only for a couple more days." Tsuki responded as she hugged Sougo's waist while wearing a helmet.

"You ready?" Sougo asked both of them.

"Yes." Tsuki nodded and nuzzled his back

VRRM!

"Let's GO!" Geiz answered and drove off ahead.

Vrrm!

Sougo smiled and soon followed their way to school

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We are in Fuuto, a teen running through the woods

His clothes were getting ripped and torn as he tried to get through without tripping or colliding into anything. He quickly looked behind him, seeing flashes of light that seemed to be chasing him.

He had managed to escape, now he just had to cross into Tokyo

'I-I'm out.' He thought, exhausted and felt his feet throb out of pain, trying to find somewhere to hide. 'Need to hide.'

"Hello." Swartz smirked as he appeared out of darkness

"You. You're. You're from before. Back in Fuuto." The figure panted as he pointed at him.

"That's right. And it seems you got lucky." Swartz answered

"'Lucky'? Being in prison is 'lucky'?" The figure snapped

"You escaped." Swartz commented, holding up a new Another Watch

"Is that a-?" he asked

"Correct. And without that other guy holding you back, you can go full force." Swartz answered. "Do you accept?"

"Yes! Yes! Give it to me!"

Swartz smiled darkly as he pressed the button in his right hand.

**DrIvE**

And then his shoved the RideWatch into the man's chest.

* * *

*elsewhere*

"So dull..." Sougo muttered as he lay there on his desk

It had been quite a long day since the trio had arrived. Since their lives had been mostly hectic and rampant, the mundane of school life was too slow for them.

"Something you want to say, Mr Tokiwa?" Tsukasa asked as he was standing at the front of the room holding a book, making Sougo freeze up.

"N-No Sir, sorry Sir." Sougo apologised as he got back to his seat.

"Good. Because you'll need to be aware of this." He responded, either joking or being serious, the class looking at Sougo almost angrily.

**Gulp**

"Now, back to the board." Tsukasa continued as the lesson carried on.

After class, Sougo felt ashamed and...definitely had some glares thrown his way. "Well, it could be worse." Geiz patted his back.

"Life wise? Yeah, it definitely could be. Socially..." Sougo groaned

"I take it having 'time off' isn't what you'd expect, Sougo?" Tsukasa asked as he stepped out of the classroom.

"It's difficult to-" Sougo tried to explain

"'Get motivated'? Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. Even to one of us more often than not when **he** was starting out." Tsukasa rebutted

"I guess."

"Which Rider?" Sougo asked

"Well, you might meet him soon. Considering which Riders you haven't met yet. Oh and...if you want to sleep, sleep in your bed. **Not** my lessons." Tsukasa answered and left with his swagger.

"Gah!" Sougo yelled on shock

"Let's get out of here." Tsuki asked, holding Sougo's hand gently.

"Geiz!" An unfamiliar voice called out.

"Huh? Oh, Rise." Geiz turned around and saw her.

"Hey." she smiled. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in...well, almost weeks."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been busy." He apologised as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You could've called." She admitted

"I...don't have an excuse." Geiz answered. "My job's been very time-consuming."

"You work at the same place Sougo works; right?" Rise asked

"Yeah." He nodded

"I... Do you have a night off soon?"

"I should do." He nodded, giving a half-truth.

"Then can I see you later then?" She asked. "Seven o'clock?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright!" she smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear before she ran off with a giggle

"Oooh." Sougo chuckled as he held Tsuki held him close "Look at that! Our little Geiz is growing up!"

"Yeah." Tsuki smiled gently

"... What are you talking about?"

"Geiz! She just asked you out on a date!" Sougo snickered lightly

"...A duh-? A date?" Geiz blinked and mumbled in shock, realising what he had agreed to. "Help?" He asked nervously.

Sougo laughed and held Tsuki close, the two walking off

* * *

*after class*

Sougo and Geiz were driving back to the 9 5 Do, with the latter trying to figure out what he should do for this date tonight.

"So, which Riders have we not met yet?" Sougo asked Tsuki

"I'd have to check the Watches when we get back. But I think...Drive, Agito and...I don't know." Tsuki admitted.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello? Tokyo Police?" he called

"The police?" Geiz asked as they returned their motorbikes into their RideGadgets.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" Sougo asked as they approached the door.

The man turned around, showing a badge "Are you Sougo Tokiwa? I'm Shinnouske Tomari."

"Yes, I'm Sougo Tokiwa, Officer." He nodded. "What's happened? Is my uncle okay?"

"Kamen Rider Drive. I need your help." Shinnouske nodded and he flicked his badge closed "The Narumi Detective Agency told me about you, Zi-O."

"Drive? Um, yes Sir. Of course." Sougo snapped into his 'Rider mindset' as he heard his Rider name being used. "What do you need?"

"Help finding my Another Rider." Shinnouske sighed

"...One second, please." Sougo asked. "Tsuki, Geiz. Do we have any Quartzes left?"

"We should, I think." Tsuki answered

"My Overlord." Woz bowed, holding out a blank RideWatch

"Whoa! Where did he come from?" Shinnosuke asked in shock

"Woz, thanks." Sougo sighed as he took the blank RideWatch. "Officer Tomari, if you grab this, it'll help us defeat your Another Rider."

"Ah, okay. I heard from Ryu that this worked like that." Shinnosuke responded as he took it.

The RideWatch sparked in his hand as it became a red-based with dark-grey faceplate with his Kamen Rider helmet on the front.

**Drive!**

"Stylish." he joked

"Now we have a chance against it." Sougo clarified.

"I'll drive." Shinnosuke spoke up as he pointed to his police car.

... Which was a normal car

"You know, for a guy called Kamen Rider Drive, I thought you'd have a cooler car." Geiz joked

Shinnosuke laughed gently at that. "Yeah, well...When I gave up my powers, I had to give up the car too." He explained. "Please." He pointed to his police car.

"You gave up your powers?" Tsuki asked

"Let's go." Geiz frowned

"No Geiz. You have a date tonight. Be happy." Sougo encouraged "Woz, Shinnouske and I can do it. Okay?"

"You sure?" Geiz asked, before glaring at Woz.

"I'm sure." He nodded as they got into his car.

Geiz sighed and rubbed the back of his head. 'A date...jeez.' He thought to himself.

As the group drove off, Geiz stood outside of the 9 5 Do and wondered what was alright for a date. Was he supposed to book anything or get gifts? "I need help."

* * *

*with the others*

The group travelled down the streets of the city, going to the Police station in order to get all their information together. Even with the Another Rider out, they had to make sure they were prepared.

They stopped outside a building, labelled the Special Investigation Unit

"Here we are. We're going to need your expertise in this." Shinnosuke spoke as they exited the car and headed through the front door of the station.

"I've never seen the inside of a police station before." Woz admitted. "The Overlord deemed them unneeded."

"Sounds terrible." Shinnosuke commented as they entered a room with multiple people working inside. "Welcome to the 'Special Investigation Unit'."

The room looked cramped, no it -was- cramped. Only having three computers between six people, a large whiteboard and six desks for people to work at.

There was an elderly man with thinned-black hair/bald head wearing a police chief's uniform.

Another was a grey flecked black-haired man, a lieutenant wearing a beige suit and trousers.

Next was a man wearing squared frame glasses with black hair, wearing a popular anime jumper.

And finally, a woman wearing a scientist's uniform, long brown hair and high heeled shoes.

"These are my co-workers." Shinnosuke introduced them. "Lieutenant Genpachiro Otta, our researcher Kyu Saijo, our chief scientist Rinna Sawagami, and the Police Chief Jun Honganji."

"Ah, these must be the new Kamen Riders." Rinna commented as she looked at them. "The DrivePit's open by the way, Shinnouske."

"Really?" Shinnosuke asked

"The what?" Sougo blinked.

"Follow him, he'll show you." Genpachiro responded as he and the others worked on this new string of Another Rider attacks.

"Thanks, Gen." Shinnosuke smiled

"Wait, who are you?" Kyu asked excitedly, stopping them briefly.

"You don't know who My Overlord is?" Woz inquired as he almost glared at him

"I'm Sougo, this is Tsuki and Woz." Sougo introduced them. "Woz, they don't know who we are."

"Sorry, I meant...which Riders you are." Kyu clarified.

"Oh, I'm not a Rider." Tsuki answered somewhat sadly.

"I'm Zi-O and Woz is...Kamen Rider Woz." Sougo continued.

"Really?" Shinnosuke asked

"Yes, as lazy as it is; but it **does** say my name." Woz nodded

"Nice meeting you all." Tsuki waved to them as they left for the 'DrivePit'.

Chief Honganji fixed his tie gently and looked at his phone, looking up a horoscope and nodded. "Oh, my, my."

"So? What's their fortune, Chief?" Kyu asked

"It seems their unlucky colour today... Is red!" the man called dramatically

*with the others*

The group were lowered down into a pristine clean almost chrome science lab that housed a magnificent red car as well as a series of small toy cars. A young man was fiddling with some computers, the blue force-field that surrounded the gear slowly disappearing

"Hey, Go." Shinnosuke smiled as they arrived down.

"Hey, Big Bro." The young man smiled as he got away from the computer. He had red leather trousers, wearing a green shirt with yellow lettering and a white hoodie with red string and accents.

"'Big bro'?" Tsuki asked in slight confusion.

"He's my brother in law." Shinnouske explained, the blue barrier fading away

"Ah, Shinnouske. It has been a long time." a charming and cheerful voice said

"Is there another person around here?" Sougo asked

"Mr Belt, it's good to see you again." Shinnosuke smiled as he walked towards the table with all the toy cars.

"Over here." The charming voice spoke, while Go gestured a thumbs up towards the table where Shinnosuke held a belt in his hands.

The belt was a silver-buckled belt with red straps that looked like a seat-belt. In the centre of the silver-belt was a round black screen with two small MPH gauges on the side with a red turn toggle on the upper right-hand side.

"This is 'Mr Belt'?" Woz asked in confusion.

"Hello there." The screen showed a series of red lines that made a smiling face and eyes.

"Whoa!" The trio backed up in shock.

"A living belt?!" Tsuki gasped

"I am Krim Steinbelt, it is nice to meet you."

"'Mr Belt'. 'Steinbelt'...I get it." Woz thought and then nodded, seeing the connection.

"How? How did you-?" Sougo asked in confusion, seeing this sci-fi level of craziness

"It's a long story." Mr Steinbelt and Shinnosuke answered together.

"... Why are there metal bodies just set up there?" Tsuki asked as she pointed to a seemingly hidden part of the pit

"Ah, that's just a project I'm working on." Go answered immediately, trying to divert the question

"... You're still doing that, Go?" Shinnouske sighed "I hate to say this buddy but... He's gone."

"I just can't give up, Big Bro. Not after this long and not after coming this far." Go responded, keeping his gaze on him; determined to do...whatever he was doing.

"Go. The core of 000 was destroyed, any fragments you find would be too damaged and eroded to be of any good. Chase is gone." Krim urged softly

Go sighed and looked at the ground. "I know but...I feel like I'm _this_ close." He gestured a pinch, to indicate distance. "If he can be brought back...He's my best friend."

"I'm sure you can do it!" Sougo said suddenly, remembering yesterday

"Huh?" Krim, Shinnosuke and Go asked in unison.

"I'm sure you can do it." Sougo repeated.

"Heh. See? He gets it." Go smirked

"Mr Belt, there's a problem right now." Shinnosuke sighed and talked to his partner.

"I knew I wouldn't be back without good reason, Shinnosuke. Let's go!" Mr Belt responded

"We need to find out where this guy's going to hit next." Go frowned as he hit a button near the robot bodies

"Here." Shinnouske said, passing Sougo a case file "This is Another Drive. He has escaped from Fuuto."

"Who was it?" Sougo asked as he opened the file, looking at it with Tsuki and Woz.

"It was Ken." Shinnosuke answered as Sougo pulled out his photo. "Koji isn't talking either."

"Still friends, even in prison?" Tsuki asked in worry.

"Yes. And with no leads where Ken will be running to." Shinnosuke added

"What's this guy's back-story?" Go asked

"According to Shotaro, Ken is the illegitimate son of a Fuuto politician. He had a poor childhood, in both a literal and financial sense; the politician refused their existence and denied them any financial aid." Shinnosuke frowned. "It's more than likely that Ken is going for revenge against his father."

Sougo frowned as he heard that. He remembered that from when Shotaro became 'Hard Boiled'. "But why would he come to Tokyo? Unless the politician is here."

"I've asked them for details." Shinnouske nodded and gestured for Sougo to turn the page

As he did, Sougo saw the details on Ken and his family.

_Ito, Ken._

_18 years old._

_Born 02/02/2001_

_Mother: Niko Ito_

_Father: Joe Ikada_

Inside it showed his living situation and his mental state, having a strong hatred against his father for abandoning them.

"Joe Ikada is a politician from Fuuto, aiming to be their prime minister next year. He's visiting Tokyo for some 'personal time'." Shinnouske explained further

"And he's walking right into his son's grasp." Woz agreed.

"He's also got a police escort, per his request and protection." Shinnosuke followed up.

"Which won't be hard. Let's go." Go nodded

"...Are we going in that car?" Sougo asked, suppressing his excitement, pointing to the bright red car in the middle of the DrivePit

"Yep! The Trideron!" Shinnouske said cheerfully. He grabbed a small silver item and clipped it to his belt... As all of the small toy cars suddenly came to life and started driving around the room, three of them slotting into the holder Shinnouske had put on his hip "Let's go."

"Shotgun!" Tsuki and Go called out

...

"You know what 'shotgun' is?" Go asked

"I heard it on TV once or twice." She admitted

"Go, you have a bike." Shinnouske rolled his eyes, getting into the driver's seat as he put Mr Belt into a special slot near the dashboard.

"Can't let me have my fun, Big Bro?" Go laughed as he sat at the desk with the computer.

"Ah~, to be back in Tridoron." Mr Belt smiled as he rested there.

Go put a small blue belt near the metal bodies, sighing, before heading to the white bike set up in the corner

"Let's go." Sougo smiled as he detached the RideStriker watch from its holder

* * *

*with Geiz*

Geiz was fidgeting nervously, having gotten himself a new, and what he thought smart, suit. He looked up that 'suits were needed for a date'. Though when he had it on...he felt restricted.

It was a white button shirt under a black suit jacket and trousers, a red tie and dark red shoes.

"Okay. I can do this." he told himself

Knock, knock!

"Coming!" Geiz called out, going to the door, wearing his suit and tie.

He opened the door, grinning

Standing out at the door was Rise in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a loose white button shirt and a handbag by her side. "Hi Geiz...Whoa." She smiled before seeing his clothes.

"Wow." he blinked as well

"Aren't you a little overdressed for this?" She asked as she looked at him.

"You said we were going on a 'date' and...I looked it up. So...Yeah." Geiz admitted

"You've never had a date before?"

"No, never." Geiz responded. "You look nice."

"Thanks." she said nervously

"So, would you like to go?" Geiz offered as he held out his hand.

"I bought us movie tickets."

"Wait, really? I could've-" Geiz blinked and looked at her gently.

"It's fine. I was the one who mentioned it first." Rise responded.

"Well...Alright. But I'm paying for the popcorn." Geiz offered.

"That's fair." She nodded.

"One second." Geiz asked quickly. "Mr Tokiwa, I'm going out." He called inside to reassure Sougo's uncle. "Okay, let's go." As he closed the door behind him

"Okay." she blushed and giggled happily

The two walked down towards the theatre, taking the street way. "So err...which movie are we going to see?" He asked, being on her left-hand side, seeing her free hand swinging

"Oh... Err... It's this history drama." she smiled "Based on the story of Arsene Lupin."

"Oh, okay. I've...Never really _heard_ of 'Arsene Lupin'." Geiz admitted. "Outside of class, I mean."

"He's not real, he is a fictional character." Rise explained "A gentleman thief who stole things for the right reason. There have been adaptations based on the books, normally put in the modern-day. But this film is a 'what of Lupin did exist back in the days he was supposed to'."

"Huh. Cool." Geiz nodded as he heard that. "Well, here's to hoping it's a good movie."

"Yeah." she smiled

* * *

*with the others*

Shinnosuke had driven to Politician Ikada's hotel, providing their defence for him with the Riders and Tsuki approaching the hotel.

"I'm just wondering, why we have transformed already, My Overlord." Woz wondered, in his transformed state.

"Precautions." Sougo explained. "Another Drive is dangerous and we need to make sure we're not caught half-way transforming."

"Also, it stops people from suspecting school kids like you are riders!" Go chuckled

"That too." Tsuki nodded. "I better hide here."

"Stay safe; okay?" Sougo asked

"I will." She nodded, going to the desk

Walking out from the elevator was a prim and proper man, slicked-back black hair, rectangular framed glasses, wearing a black and white suit and shirt with black trousers, shined black shoes and wearing a political party pin on his lapel. He was accompanied by a secretary, who looked intense...or scared. "Where is that escort? I was told they would be here minutes ago." Mr Ikada snapped, looking at his watch.

"They said they'd be here, Sir." The secretary spoke

"Mr Ikada. I'm Detective Tomari, I was assigned to you for your protection." Shinnosuke spoke up respectfully.

"And who're these?" Mr Ikada raised his nose up at Go, Sougo and Woz.

Woz stepped forward, only to be stopped by Sougo with his hand and a shake of his head; indicating him to calm down.

"Given the circumstances, the police have found it necessary to include extra security." Shinnosuke held his tongue.

"...The police are hiring vagabonds and masked vigilantes now?" Mr Ikada responded

"No. Kamen Rider's sir. Such as myself. I called in my colleagues." the officer frowned

"Hm." Mr Ikada huffed. "Well hurry up. I've got to get to my podium in fifteen minutes."

Sougo nodded, glaring in anger

'I do not like this man.' Woz thought to himself, clenching his fist angrily.

"Sir." Shinnosuke nodded and lead him to the Tridoron when suddenly everything seemed to come to a crawl.

'Wh-What?' Both Woz and Sougo thought instantly as their bodies felt sluggish, like swimming in thick syrup.

VRRM!

A blur of red ran at Mr Ikada and grabbed him by the collar. "YoU!"

Mr Ikada's eyes slowly opened in shock and fear as he saw the monster before him.

Shinnosuke and Go frowned and grabbed onto the Another Rider who attacked them

The two grabbed its arms, using their knees to slam into its gut before they kicked it in the chest with a double kick

The Another Rider stumbled back... Revealing the walking car wreck it was

Its black skin was warped, almost like engine wiring and tubes, pointed red and warped metal boots and armour. He had a belt steering wheel-made belt around his waist with silver gears inside. On his left hand was a slightly covered wrist-mounted blaster with a brief shield, dark grey grid-frame shoulders with bent red shoulders, dark-grey/silver ribs under his slightly exposed chest-armour, an exposed tire wheel and coil in its shoulder. And its skull-face, a literal face, with yellowed teeth and a pin-prick eye under a 'car-crashed' red helmet that looked partially like a car's spoiler.

"HoW? nO. GeT oUt Of My WaY!" Another Drive snarled and sped forwards

"That does not look good." Shinnouske said as he turned the Drive RideWatch

**DRIVE! **

The watch disappeared as a red wave of energy covered the police officer

"Let's go, Mr Belt." Shinnouske smirked

"Ah, Shinnouske. **Start Your Engine!**" the talking belt called

Another Drive looked in shock, seeing that this was his True Counterpart, he knew what would happen and he took a step back.

Shinnosuke gave a quick twist of his belt toggle and soon flicked the bottom of a red car in his hand and inserted it into a strange watch on his left wrist.

**"Henshin!"**

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

A series of holograms appeared around the senior rider as they became solid. His entire body was glowing lightly, before a tier shot from the Tridoron's wheel and slammed into Shinnouske from behind. The tire phased through his body as his armour appeared in reality, the tire in place and acting like a sash across his chest

Another Drive panicked as he saw him...and ran towards Mr Idaka, trying to steal him away only for the real Kamen Rider Drive to counter him.

"You're not taking him!" Shinnosuke spoke up.

"He StOlE eVeRyThInG!" Another Drive shouted in rage. "mAdE mY lIfE hElL!"

"I understand that. But it doesn't make it right." Go responded, fighting alongside Shinnosuke.

Another Drive snarled and saw that he was outnumbered, before speeding off with great speed and left everyone alone.

Go attached a blue driver to his waist, pulling out a small white motorbike device

**MACH DRIVER!**

**SIGNAL BIKE! **

"Let's~ **Henshin**" Go smirked, performing a few arm motions before slamming the driver closed

**RIDER! MACH!**

A silver circle and a pair of black tired wheels spun around Go as a white body armour appeared and attached, forming a white and black bodysuit with blue gauge markings on his legs, white boots and shins, white arms and shoulders, black gloves with a black wheeled tire on his right-hand shoulder. On his torso and mask was a pair of vertical red lines, a small yellow circle on his left breast with a black 'R' inside; his mask was white with blue visor eyes and a clear screen like a motorbike helmet and two silver antenna. "Let's go, Big Bro."

"Hmm." Shinnosuke nodded and ran off with his brother-in-law.

The heavy gravity disappeared and everyone jerked in shock, realising that the threat was gone.

"What the devil was that?" Mr Ikada snapped, choking lightly as he fixed his tie.

"I don't know." Sougo admitted

* * *

*With Drive and Mach*

Two streaks of red and a streak of white raced around Tokyo, trying to keep up with the one in front. "Like old times; right, Big Bro?" Go smiled

"Yeah, it is. Though this 'Another Drive' is much faster than either of us!" Shinnosuke responded as they came to a clearing.

He smirked and flicked the key of his belt, pushing the Type Speed car up three times before setting it down.

**SP-SP-SPEED!**

And like that, Drive burst forth at an extreme speed

Another Drive heard the explosive sonic boom chasing at him, seeing the bright red of Drive surge forth behind him and knew that this would be difficult.

"Hey, wait for me!" Go laughed, hammering the top of his driver four times

**ZUUTO! MACH!**

Another Drive put his arm behind him and shot at the two, hoping to put a bit more distance between the three.

"Wow! He has a DoorGun arm?!" Shinnouske blinked

Another Drive came to a screeching halt and shot out wheels from its shoulder, a warped red tire with flame-styled spikes and a diamond-shape spiked tire at both Go and Shinnosuke.

"Gah! Was that 'Flare'." Go gasped as he barely dodged the attack, having a scorch mark on his torso.

"And Midnight Shadow!" Shinnosuke leapt out of the way. Shinnouske flipped a new car, inserting it into his arm brace

**TIRE KOUKAN: SPIN MIXER! **

Another Drive glared at Shinnosuke, only to be smacked in the back of the head by a concrete-grey tire which attached itself to Shinnosuke's torso and shoulder, replacing the traditional black tire that Shinnosuke had.

"OwW! tHaT hUrT!" Another Drive roared in pain.

"Well this will hurt more!" Shinnouske called, shooting blasts of concrete from his new chest tire

Another Drive tried to dodge, getting shot and hit by some of the concrete blasts in his direction, almost tripping in the potholes that were made from it.

**CLOCK! TIME BREAK! **

BOOM!

"ARGH!" Another Drive screamed and flew away in pain, crashing into the ground

Sougo had managed to catch up, coming in his Kabuto Armour and panting. "I'm out of shape."

"Huh. Kabuto." Go commented

"Sorry for the wait." Soguo apologised. "I couldn't follow you quick enough."

"It's fine. We can still stop him." Shinnosuke answered

Sougo nodded, getting ready to fight

Another Drive sparked in pain and annoyance. Was he going to lose already? Without even facing the man who ruined his life. No. He would see this through.

"You." Another Drive hissed at Sougo

"Ken. You're going back to prison. Before you hurt anyone else." Sougo informed, pointing at him.

"No...Not. Yet. Not until. He PAYS! RAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Ken roared in pure hatred and caused a massive 'Dense Heavy Acceleration' field, causing the surrounding Riders to slow down.

Sougo's eyes widened as he froze up once more

And unfortunately...It was affecting Drive and Mach as well. Both Shinnosuke and Go were slowed down quite a lot. 'D-Damn it.' as a monster of a car came rushing towards them

'T-Tri-Do-Ron?' Shinnosuke thought in a terrifying shock, seeing the deep red and black car.

It was a large red car with what appeared to be a train front-guard that acted like a toothed shovel, multiple exhausts coming from the back like it was a post-apocalyptic car, partially exposed hood with black gears and engine and onyx black tires.

The Another Tridoron began to spin around and around the group, acting as a vortex as it surrounded them...and Another Drive leapt into the air, bouncing his feet against the hood of the car, striking each of the group over and over and over, hitting them all and caused them to fall in pain and defeat.

They all fell to the ground and detransformed, Another Drive getting into his car and zooming off

"Hnn...gah!" Shinnosuke grunted as they all got back up...albeit slowly.

"Heavy Dense Acceleration? How?" Go asked as he held his side.

"Heavy... What?" Sougo asked

"It's what we had to face when fighting 'Roidmudes'. Our enemies. Like...Trying to fight with weighted clothing much too heavy for a novice to wear." Go tried to explain.

"Gravity gets heavier and time seems to slow in a single area, Roidmudes and the Drive and Mach systems are the only things that can fight in it normally. Everyone else cannot." Shinnosuke followed up.

"Let me be clear." Krim added "Time is not affected. It does not pause or alter time. It affects gravity in a way they displace mass and the _feeling_ of time. Have you heard the phrase 'it is not the fall that kills you, but the sudden stop'? That is the perfect analogy to explain this. As, when a Heavy Acceleration field is in place, momentum slows to the point it seems like time has frozen. You could be falling from a deadly height as time is seemingly paused, but if it restarts as you are about to touch the ground you would not be killed. Because you did not have a sudden stop, no force of impact. While if it was time being slow, the force would still exist and still kill you. "

"Okay. That...that makes sense." Sougo sighed heavily and fall to the floor. "Every day's a school day."

"Yeah. But we need to get back to Mr Ikada. He's in trouble." Shinnosuke grunted as he got back to his feet.

"Shinnouske!" a female voice called as a figure ran towards them

"S-Sis?" Go asked as he followed up.

"Kiriko, you're here." Shinnosuke sighed in relief, happy to see his wife.

Sougo looked at the woman, seeing her black hair down to her shoulders, wearing a blue police uniform and black shoes with silver soles. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Another Drive. It caught us off guard." He answered. "...Y-You're wearing your uniform."

Click

"Again?!" Shinnouske whined as his hands where suddenly cuffed

"I was told what was going on and decided you needed help. It's good to see you again Krim." Kiriko nodded as she stood up, pulling Shinnouske to his feet

"Hello, Kiriko. How is married like and the child?" Krim asked

"Wonderful, thank you." Kirko nodded, dragging Shinnouske towards the Trideron

"...Who's that?" Sougo asked politely.

"My big sister and Big Bro's wife. Kiriko." Go answered, helping Sougo up.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Mrs...Officer Tomari." Sougo respectively called out.

"Nice to meet you too." she nodded charmingly before she shoved Shinnouske into the car "You promised not to run into stuff like this without me again. We are a _team_."

"I was worried you'd get hurt." Shinnosuke admitted and sighed, slumping into the chair.

Kirko just huffed, getting into the driver side

"...I'll just get in the back." Sougo mumbled as he entered the car.

* * *

*with Geiz*

Geiz and Rise were walking out of the cinema, having enjoyed the film. "I got to be honest...That was pretty good."

"Yes." Rise smiled happily and giggled lightly

"I think that most people thought I looked odd wearing these." Geiz quipped jokingly.

"Probably." she nodded, but she held his hand. "But I didn't mind."

Geiz gulped nervously and held it back. "So, where next?"

"Hmm~" she hummed

Vrr! Vrr!

"Sorry, that's my phone." Geiz apologised as he pulled it out from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Geiz, we need your help." Sougo spoke on the other side.

"Sougo?" Geiz blinked

"We need your help, bring your Revive RideWatch and set it to the fast version." Sougo informed

"I'm on my date." Geiz answered honestly and bluntly, not noticing Rise's blush on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important." Sougo responded

"Fine." Geiz huffed "I'm sorry, Rise." He frowned in apology

"If it's important, I get it. Besides, I've had a really nice time." She smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

Geiz laughed lightly, blushing like mad

As he stumbled away, Rise headed back home, calling up her parents.

* * *

*With Sougo*

"Is he coming?" Shinnosuke asked...still handcuffed.

"Yeah, he is." Sougo nodded. "I'm going to have to apologise later."

"Where's that silver and green Rider friend of yours?" Go asked

"With Mr Ikada. It didn't feel right leaving him on his own." Sougo answered

"... Are you going to undo those any time soon?" Tsuki asked

"Not until he learns his lesson." Kiriko answered. "And apologises."

"Kiriko~" Shinnouske whined

"...Oh. Fine." She groaned and unlocked the handcuffs. "You're lucky that we need all hands on deck."

Shinnosuke sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists. "Thank you."

"Thank me later when we find this 'Another Drive'." Kiriko responded as they pulled up at the hotel... And a beaten-up Woz laying in the ground in pain.

"WOZ!" Both Tsuki and Sougo panicked.

"Are you okay?" Sougo asked, helping him up.

"Another...Stole man...World was slow." Woz groaned as he was slowly waking up. "Tried to stop...Don't know where they are." He got up, groaning. "Hit me... With his car."

"Meaning he could be anywhere now." Sougo frowned.

"But _where_ would he go?" Tsuki asked sadly.

Shinnouske hummed as he got out of the car, rubbing his chin

"What's going-?" Woz asked as he held onto Sougo.

"Shh. He's thinking." Go instructed him

Shinnosuke had a mental connection, seeing all the clues and connected them in his mind. "My brain is in Top Gear." he suddenly said, pulling his tie tighter.

Kiriko smiled as she heard that, seeing her husband getting motivated.

"That's good, right?" Tsuki asked

"Oh yeah." Go nodded with a smirk as Geiz arrived.

"Okay, what's going on? Where's this 'Another Rider'?" Geiz asked as he kept his helmet on, but still wearing the suit he had.

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Oof! Hnn! W-Who the devil are you? Don't you know who I am?" Mr Ikada grunted as he was thrown to the ground from the inside the Another Tridoron inside of a room with multiple cameras.

SCREECH!

SLAM!

"I kNoW **eXaCtLy** WhO yOu ArE." Another Drive snarled as he slammed the car door and transformed back to normal. "Father."

"Father?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Really? You 'don't know'? Niko Ito. She was a member of your candidacy party, she made banners and fliers for you. 2001." Ken informed him, stepping towards his father. "You 'let her go' and denied her when she got pregnant!"

He glared down at him in pure rage, shaking

Mr Ikada looked on at Ken, seeing the anger in his eyes...and the weight of his sins from years past. But from years of repressing it, he didn't let it show on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"LIAR!" Ken roared and grabbed him by his collar. He pulled him up, slamming him against the wall.

"You. Are going to confess! You **stole** her life. RUINED it!"

THUD!

"Argh!" Mr Ikada grunted as he was slammed into the wall and dropped to the floor.

Ken walked over and turned on a camera. "Tell them! Tell them what you did!"

"I don't know what you are talking about you lunatic!"

**DrIvE!**

Ken had transformed into Another Drive once again, picking him up and pinned him to a chair. "2001. Niko Ito! You slept with her! You fired her! You drove her to despair!"

THUMP!

"OOF!" Mr Ikada grunted as Ken punched him in the stomach.

"ShE kIlLeD hErSeLf! BeCaUsE sHe FeLl In LoVe WiTh A cOrRuPt PoLoTiCiAn WhO wAnTeD tO fEeL bIg!"

"I. Don't know. **cough**!" Mr Ikada coughed as he was keeled over, but on the chair.

**"LiAr!" **

And once again, Another Drive slammed Mr Ikada into the chair again. "NiKo ItO! YoU sLePt WiTh HeR! YoU fIrEd HeR! YoU KILLED hEr! CoNfEsS!"

He gripped Mr Ikada by the neck and lifted him up, holding him over the edge of the building

"AHH! AHH! OH GOD! NO! NO! DON'T DROP ME!" He screamed in a panic, flailing in Another Drive's grip

"ThEn CoNfEsS!" Another Drive shouted. "TeLl ThEm WhAt YoU dId!" He pointed to the cameras. **"TeLl ThEm!"**

"I...I...Slept. With her." He choked, giving up and the fear taking him over, saying anything just to survive.

VROOM!

"No! NoT nOw!" Another Drive snarled as he turned around. "He'S cOnFeSsInG!" as a familiar red car came racing towards them

"Put him down safely!" Shinnosuke ordered, aiming his Door-Gun at Another Drive.

... Yes. A literal door gun

"He HaS tO pAy!" Another Drive snarled and dropped him onto the roof as he unleashed a Heavy Acceleration field.

Drive grunted as he felt the weight of the field affect him, seeing Mr Ikada slowly fall onto the roof's floor. 'D-Damn it. Not again!'

**GUN!**

Another Drive was blasted by about four different blasts, shooting right in his body. Shinnosuke's eyes widened as he turned around, free from the field and saw standing there, a man with black hair, a stoic look on his face, wearing a purple pair of trousers, a purple scarf and a silver-studded and chain purple jacket, holding a strange gun in his hand. It was a black gripped, silver framed with a purple guard and purple button at the front.

"Ch-Chase?" Shinnosuke asked in shock

**"What?!"** Mr Belt shouted in shock as well.

"It worked!" Go cheered "CHASE!" he cheered and raced at the man, hugging him

'Chase' didn't respond as he was hugged, he seemed...almost robotic. "It is...good to see you too."

"What took you so long?" Kiriko asked

"I was waiting for the show to finish." Chase commented...

"What?" Go asked

"I have been active for several hours. Shortly after you all left." Chase instructed in a monotone

...

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Go deadpanned

"You didn't ask." Chase responded calmly as he held a blue and silver Driver in his hand as Go yelled dramatically and stumbled back

"You robotic wacko!" he huffed

"Weird." Geiz commented

Another Drive grunted as he got up. "YoU. CaN't. StOp. Me. He'Ll PaY!"

"If he is guilty then he will be punished by the law!" Shinnouske snarled

"He IS gUiLtY! He KiLlEd HeR!" Another Drive responded

"She commited suicide." Shinnouske reported "She passed away at her own hand because of her depression, yes. But he was not the only reason. Don't make this harder in yourself kid."

"He. StOlE hEr! MaKe. HiM. cOnFeSs!" Another Drive zoomed at them and hit Shinnosuke and Go.

"Okay. We can't talk any sense into this guy." Go frowned as he equipped his Driver

SCREECH!

"Yeah. Ready?" Shinnosuke asked as he held a 'toy car' in his hand.

He flipped the Type Speed Shift car, gripping it tightly

"Let us do this." Chase nodded, holding up a black signal bike with purple flames on it

Sougo and Geiz shared a look and a nod

**ZI-O!**

**D-D-DECADE!**

**GEIZ!**

**GEIZ REVIVE SHIPPU!**

**SIGNAL BIKE!**

**"Start your engine!"** Mr Belt called out

"Let's." Go smiled as he gave a flourish with his arms.

**"Henshin!"** The five riders proclaimed as they transformed.

**RIDER! MACH! CHASER!**

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! ZI-O/GEIZ!**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**KAMEN RIDE! WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DECA~DE!**

**REVI-REVI-REVI! REVI-REVI-REVI! REVIVE SHIPPU! SHIPPU!**

"It WoN't Do YoU aNy GoOd. WhEn YoU'rE sLoW aS sNaIlS!" Another Drive roared, summoning the Dense Heavy Acceleration

Chase had become a silver body-suited Rider with purple markings over his arm and shin-guards, boots, torso and shoulder-pads, amber eyes on a black-screened mask with four antennae, gold-silver kneecaps and arm straps. On his torso were a single purple vertical stripe and a purple 'R' on the middle.

"We will see about that." Kiriko scoffed as she pulled out... A second Drive Driver?!

"What the-?" Shinnosuke asked in shock

"Huh?!" Mr Belt asked

"Sis." Go gasped "Isn't that the spare made by Rina?!"

"Yep. Now...My turn." Kiriko flick-turned the Shift Car in her hand, it was a blue Ferrari police car with black tires.

"SlOw!" Another Drive called out, freezing the group in place with Kiriko almost twisting the toggle on her belt. "YoU wOn'T sToP-ARGH!"

Geiz was still moving, his body only slightly sluggish from the Dense Heavy Acceleration Field. "Not this time."

"ImPoSsIbLe! HoW?" Another Drive grunted as he tried to fight him, only missing by seconds.

"Like I'm telling you." He answered, kicking and slashing Another Drive until he reverted the 'Heavy Field'.

**K-K-KABUTO! DUEL TIME BREAK!**

A second blur rushed by, slugging Another Drive away

A screeching foot appeared next to Geiz, revealing a Decade Armour and black-suited Sougo with red patched armour and arm guards, across the barcode lettering were the words 'Hyper' and 'Kabuto' on Sougo's shoulder and chest. Sougo's Decade mask showed a large blue-visor eyed mask with a red marking between the eyes and a silver mouth.

"Figured out the next step?" Geiz asked

"Couldn't let you fight on your own." Sougo answered

**Start your engines!**

Kiriko twisted the toggle of her driver, activating it as she inserted the Shift Car into her wrist strap and pushed it up, activating its power.

**RACER! TYPE: TURBO!**

Upbeat jazz sounded out as a black suit and blue armour holograms surrounded Kiriko as she was transformed into a Kamen Rider. She had dark blue shin and arm-guards, a blue chest armour and jutting out blue shoulder-guards. A silver mouth-pieced, clear headlight-like visor eyed blue helmet. And finally, a black diagonal 'indent' across her chest from the bottom left to her top-right shoulder, where a black tire flew out and latched itself, mirroring Shinnosuke's armour.

"Kamen Rider...Racer!" Kiriko called out, standing alongside her husband and the other Kamen Riders.

Shinnouske blinked lightly and laughed

"What?" Kiriko asked, feeling a little insulted.

"Nothing." Shinnosuke answered as he gave thumbs up.

"Hnn! D-Damn it all...So close." Another Drive grunted, seeing himself surrounded by a half dozen Kamen Riders.

"You are well behind on getting this 'promotion' is all." Shinnouske smiled as he took his wife's hand, kissing the back of it "So, Mrs Tomari, shall we?"

"Of course." She nodded back

"Searching!" Go suddenly called, holding a hand out frantically before he punched his other hand's open palm "Destroying! Both done at Mach Speed!" getting into a slight crouch the white rider span his arm as he posed "Kamen~ Ri~der~! Ma~ch~!"

"Kamen Rider... Chaser." Chase called confidently

Shinnouske and Kiriko smiled at each other through their helmets before they both crouched forwards in mirrored stances. Shinnouske leaned forwards on his right leg, his right arm resting on his right knee as his left hand supported his left knee. Kiriko's pose was identical, only the stance was mirrored left to right

"We're Taking You for a Ride." the two said as their suits headlight eyes burst into life with their fingers brushing intimately for a moment

You could almost hear a high powered guitar solo play as the four raced forwards

'...Damn, that's cool.' Geiz thought as he saw the four.

"Geiz. You ready?" Sougo asked.

"Yeah, right." Geiz nodded

Another Drive backed up, seeing the Riders surround him...and shot out at them, hoping to hit at least one of them. But no, none of the bullets hit. The speed of the Riders and their numbers overwhelmed him. Geiz and Sougo gave a series of rapid punches before they slashed with their bladed weapons. Another Drive screamed, sparking as he had lost his speed and cornered.

"Ready, Kiriko?" Shinnosuke asked his wife, indicating the finishing blow as Another Drive skidded across the ground, snarling

"Ha-" Chase yelled as he came dropping down with a powerful punch only to be grabbed by the throat

"DiE yO-"

"Hey!" Go yelled as he raced back, slashing at Another Drive's arm with a stoplight styled axe "Hands off my best friend, freak!" he snapped

Chase grunted as he was released from the grip and heard that from Go; though he didn't emote he looked at him with respect.

Another Drive rolled on the ground in pain, grabbing his arm from where the axe carved through him.

"Let's go." Kiriko answered as she and Shinnosuke twisted their respective Driver's toggles and activated their Shift Car's brace by pressing a button as Chase and Go lifted their Driver's slots and pressed their Driver's buttons.

**HISATSU!**

**FULL THROTTLE!**

The Trideron, alongside two bikes, came driving up the side of the building

"Come on Geiz!" Sougo grinned

"Right!" Geiz nodded as they detatched their strongest RideWatch's from their belts, inserting them onto their weapons

The four 'Drive' Riders leapt up and shot down into the spinning vortex of red, purple and white, colliding and striking Another Drive.

**SPEED!**

**RACER!**

**CHASER!**

**MACH!**

Both Sougo and Geiz held their Zikan Glade and Zikan Jaclaw, feeling their RideWatches surge within the power.

Another Drive was ricocheting between the four Drive Riders, acting like a ping-pong ball before he was flung into the air.

**DECADE! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

**JIKAN JACK! SHIPPU SUPER TSUME RENZAN!**

Both riders gave a powerful slash, sending large waves of pink and blue energy into the mix

As the energy waves neared Another Drive, Drive and Racer followed them. Both their feet began to glow, illuminating the symbols on their soles. The letters 'R' and 'K' respectively as they connected onto his body Another Drive exploded and turned back to Ken Ito, rolling on the ground as the Another Drive RideWatch was shattered into a million pieces.

The married coupled slid across the ground, Shinnouske twisting his body slightly as they came to a stop so Kiriko neatly slid up against him and sat on his bracing left leg

"Ma'am." he nodded with a charming smile

"Sir." She responded back.

"Get a room, you two." Go chuckled as he saw them.

Mr Ikada cautiously got up and went over to the Riders, shaking their hands vigorously. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

After a moment of this he turned around with a victorious grin as Ken was handcuffed

"You lost. You little brat." Mr Ikada commented as he sorted his suit. "You're going to prison. And rot like your mother."

Ken tried to struggle, but he couldn't. He was too exhausted. Too tired. He had no fight left inside of him. All he could do was weep. No justice for his mother, no retribution for the pain he felt inside...his father, the man who had spurned them for so long, was going to win again.

CLACK!

"Wh-What're you doing? Unhand me!" Mr Joe Ikada demanded, having a pair of handcuffs put onto his wrists.

"Sir. You are under arrest." Shinnouske said seriously

"For what?!"

"D'you want the list?" Go responded, folding his arms.

"Yes, I would! I'll have your badges for this!" Mr Ikada snapped

"Really? Because I doubt that people would agree." Shinnosuke responded as Go pointed to a camera that Sougo was holding.

"Can't run from this sort of press." Go answered.

"Those are just the ravings of a mad child!" Ikada yelled "That confession was given under duress!"

"Evidence found in Fuuto." Kiriko read off "Showing you had a hand in illegal deals which cost the city millions of yen over the years. As well as proof of you blackmailing Niko Ito out of her job and any high paying job for the three years after she left your organisation."

"You-you can't do this! You can't do this! I'm the future of this country!" Mr Ikada snapped, trying to struggle, only to be lead off by Chase.

"A poor future that you will not see." Chase answered bluntly, almost manhandling him down to the car.

"...You got all that right?" Geiz asked

"Never turned it off." Sougo answered seriously as he saw what this man was like...like a diet Oma Zi-O.

* * *

*time skip*

_"In other news today, Mr Joe Ikada has been reprimanded by the police and now in jail on counts of blackmail, illegal dealings and prevention of a former member of his party from obtaining a job. Detective Tomari has this to say."_ A newscaster spoke through the television and trailed off as Shinnosuke appeared on the screen.

Junichiro sighed heavily as he sat down with his nephew and his friends. "What a mess. Well, at least he won't hurt anyone else."

"Absolutely, Uncle." Sougo nodded as he and the others were sitting in the living room.

"And congratulations on stopping that Another Rider." Junichiro followed up.

"All part of the job." Geiz answered as he leaned back in his seat.

"...Is that a new suit, Geiz?" Tsuki asked as she saw it.

"Oh, yes." he nodded

"You wore that on your date?" She inquired with a puckish grin.

"Yes?"

"You must really love her then."

Geiz immediately jerked frozen as he heard that. "L-l-love?! It's not-!"

"You're blushing." Tsuki poked his cheeks playfully.

Geiz scoffed and turned around, shoving food into his mouth

"Ah, young love and being defensive." Junichiro chuckled to himself as he saw how flustered Geiz was getting, all things considered.

"It'sh noh lovh." Geiz mumbled and laughed nervously, throwing food and water into his face/mouth while talking through the mouth full of food "It'sh noh. Ah mean she'sh cool ahn pwetty buh noh lovh. Noh. Noh."

"He's growing up." Sougo chuckled and held Tsuki softly, the white-clad girl nodding

"Noh." Geiz repeated

* * *

*elsewhere*

We see Wol and Aura walking through a random alleyway, hiding

"How're you doing?" Aura asked as she walked with Wol.

"Hungry...Swartz is a major psycho-jerk." Wol admitted and still afraid.

"I know, but we'll get away soon...And maybe leave this behind." Aura answered

"But... What are we going to do?" Wol muttered

"I dunno." Aura answered, rubbing her neck...before she had a revelation.

"What?"

"I-I think I've got a way how to beat him." Aura answered. "He's always going for people from the past. Why don't _we_ go to the future?"

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	28. KAIGAN! KIVA? 2039!

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: The show itself.

Onyx Gabriel: He hasn't got a handle on all his powers. He's still learning.

HackerEX: Of course. We try our best.

SuperiorSpyder: It's fine, you're allowed to ramble. But yeah, we put a lot into each chapter.

Zero Shadow-01: Of course, we couldn't have a Drive chapter without our main Roidmude.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Oh heck yeah. It's going to be _very _trippy.

LegionnaireBlaze: Not yet, definitely not yet.

Guest chapter 27, Jul 9: Yes it will, just not yet.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Guest chapter 27 Jul 13: Something **VERY** different.

Bastion Lightz: Mr Belt just comes out of the pit whenever he is needed.

Guest chapter 27 Jul 9: Eventually.

ChaosSonic1: We didn't miss your review. We just had nothing to say. We don't **NEED** to respond to **EVERY** review.

LegionnaireBlaze: Not yet.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Spoilers.

KRNexus: Drive and Double also shared the same writer. And thanks, the mirrored pose and ending slide just felt... natural. It is normal for couples to just... 'sync' together. And if you look at Drive's classic pose, it looks like he is waiting for a certain someone to sit on his leg. And that is also a very 'couple' like pose. It just... fit. And personally I would commission it... if I had money *laughs*

Magic Detective: Well, what's the point of a tribute if you don't have fun call-backs? *smiles*

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: She so deserved a Rider form. I am curious why she didn't get one, considering Riku Sanjo loves strong female characters.

HackerEX: Same. That AND the triple spit-take in the Chaser movie.

Onyx Gabriel: He didn't have trouble keeping up with them, but they had a head start.

KoutaMamba24: The fact she should have been one in the show *nods*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**KAIGAN!... KIVA? 2039!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was nearing graduation for Sougo, Geiz and Tsuki; it was worrying for them since their record at school and their jobs as Kamen Riders made recounting lessons and learning difficult.

"I'm glad classes are finally finished." Sougo commented, looking forward to the relaxing weekend to come

"I just hope that we passed these classes." Geiz admitted, worried that they would be screwed over by something.

Tsuki nodded, holding Sougo's hand one more.

"I'm...I'm sure we're fine. We've been studying as hard as we can." Sougo tried to reassure them, though worried himself.

Both Tsuki and Geiz nodded and walked with Sougo back home. Once again, Woz was gone, back to the future in order to find Oma Zi-O's tome, in a flimsy attempt to once again get any information to help the group.

Simply because of the fact the Day of Oma was drawing closer.

And that made things worrying. Would Sougo become Oma Zi-O? Or would it pass without problem?

The group arrived at the 9 5 Do, it was somehow busy for this time of day. "A rush? Now?" Geiz asked.

"Weird." Sougo added. His house never got busy.

The three tried to push inside, but the number of people here was making it difficult. "Excuse us, excuse us." Tsuki tried to push through.

"My clocks have stopped working, this is crazy." The people grumbled, wanting someone to fix it.

"Please remain calm, I'll get onto this momentarily." Junichiro spoke up as he tried to quell the annoyance that was the impatient crowd.

"Uncle, what's going on?" Sougo asked.

"A lot of people have been complaining about their clocks breaking. I don't understand why." Junichiro answered. "What about your watch?"

Sougo looked at his Quartz infused watch and saw that it was running perfectly. "It's fine."

"This is weird." Tsuki commented.

"You don't think-?" Geiz wondered since Woz wasn't there. Could he have done this?

"This way." Sougo spoke as they got 'some' privacy. "What were you going to say?"

"Did Woz do this? I mean...I wouldn't put it past him." Geiz asked. "It's nearing Oma Day."

"...You really think he's doing this to push Oma Day closer?" Sougo deadpanned

"I don't know, but this has never happened. In regards to everything we've done, I'm surprised we've not torn Space-Time a new hole." Geiz responded

"What about Aura or Wol?" Tsuki suggested. "We haven't seen them in ages."

"I guess that's true. Maybe they're letting off steam by messing with people?" Geiz responded

"I wonder if they are okay." Sougo commented

* * *

*? ? ?*

Aura and Wol were travelling through the city, but something was a little different than what they were used to. A little more 'splendid' but a little changed.

"Hey, you got them?" Wol asked as he saw Aura.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Awesome. I got so bored waiting for you." Wol responded

"Speaking of; what did you do when I was gone?" She asked

"Err..." he looked away nervously

"Wol. What did you do?" Aura tapped her foot.

"Nothing." He deflected the question "I swear!"

Aura raised an eyebrow at that before she sighed and handed over two hotdogs. "Here. I managed to get us both one."

"Thats good." he sighed

BOOM!

**DRIVE! TYPE NEXT! **

Suddenly a black and blue Kamen rider came crashing down next to them, yelling in pain as he landed. "Hnn. Ow! What happened?" The Kamen Rider groaned as he slowly got back up.

"...Did you invite him?" Wol asked in shock, almost eating his hotdog

"You need to get out of here." The Rider encouraged as he stood tall

"What're you talking-?" Aura asked in confusion

"A golden Rider is here...And he's mad as hell!" The Rider answered

"'Golden. Rider'?" Both Aura and Wol panicked and dropped their hot dogs, aiming to run away

Suddenly a building turned into dust and disappeared

"Darn it. Next Hunter, I need a tire change!" the Rider called as he pulled himself up weakly "Where are the other Riders?"

"There are **none**." A demonic voice boomed, terrifying the pair of Time Jackers stiff. "I am all there is."

"No! No! What is he doing here?!" Aura began to panic, the two ex TimeJacker's trying to find an escape route.

"We gotta go!" Wol jerked Aura's sleeve, trying to leave with her.

CRASH!

"Now. _Why_ would you want to leave?" The demonic voice answered, causing the wall to collapse and halt their escape. He pulled out a pair of ride watches, approaching them menacingly.

"Stay back!" The blue and black Rider got back up, trying to help the two, but was swatted away with ease by a swipe from a golden hand.

Wol and Aura tried to pause time in order to get away...but that was nullified. The figure glared and shoved the two RideWatches into their chests. "You two have work to do."

* * *

*in the past*

"I wonder if those two are just hanging around the city?" Sougo asked

"Like...just as people?" Geiz responded

"Yeah. I mean, why wouldn't they?" Sougo shrugged "Considering what they told us as well, wanting to stop Oma Zi-O in their own way."

"Yes and potentially replace him." Tsuki added with clear jealousy and disgust in her voice.

"Tsuki." Sougo whispered after rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, guys!" Rentaro called, running towards them

"Rentaro? What're you doing here?" The trio asked in shock, seeing their former enemy arrive and **not** holding a clock in his hands, meaning it wasn't business.

"Oh, I had the day off and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" he grinned

"Us? Hanging out?" Geiz asked as he heard Rentaro's offer.

"Yeah; I mean, we're not enemies. So it's okay, right?" Rentaro clarified.

The three looked at each other and nodded gently. They **weren't** enemies anymore so...what was wrong with hanging out with someone their own age aside from each other?

Besides, they had hung out with him before.

"Sure, okay." Sougo agreed.

"Thanks." Rentaro responded as they left.

"We're headed out, Uncle!" Sougo called out.

"Have fun! Yes ma'am, one second."

The four students headed out to the city, going to hang out. "So, how are things going for you?" Rentaro asked

"Busy, to say the least." Geiz answered

"Lots of drama and Another Riders." Tsuki nodded

"Yeah, I heard...A lot of trouble around here and Tokyo." Rentaro admitted. "But it's a good thing you guys are there." He looked down and sighed slightly "I wish I could help."

"Unless you have access to your Rider powers again, I doubt it." Geiz responded.

"Geiz, that's a low blow." Sougo commented

"What? It's true. Last time you were under the Time Jacker's thrall. Unless you find another way to get them back." Geiz debated

"Yeah." Rentaro sighed

"Why're we letting this get to us?" Tsuki asked. "Aren't we supposed to be having fun?"

"...You're a bit snippy today." Rentaro flinched as he heard Tsuki's reaction

"I am not!" she huffed

Rentaro jumped back in shock, seeing how Tsuki was acting. "Sorry!"

"Tsuki, please. It's alright." Sougo tried to help, holding her hand as to calm her down.

"Sorry."

"Look, we're all on edge...why don't we get some Yakisoba or something?" Geiz suggested.

"Sure. I am hungry." Rentaro nodded

"You gonna call Rise?" Sougo teased

"Sure I-, HEY!" Geiz agreed before he snapped.

While Sougo chuckled, Rentaro clicked onto what the teasing was. True, he hasn't got a girlfriend...but he didn't want to be 'that guy'. "I kinda don't mind. More the merrier; right?"

"No worries buddy. Got any friends you want to call to join us?" Sougo offered

"Well, Rento might be busy with work. And Mondo is with his fiancée; so..." he responded

"You're friends with those two?" Geiz asked

"Kinda. We met up a few times on accident since we like the same sushi place." Rentaro answered

"Mondo is engaged?" Sougo asked in shock

"Yeah. Since December-ish. Why, is that weird?" Rentaro asked

Silence was on all three of their lips as Rentaro asked that.

"Err. It's...not bad. Kinda weird though." Geiz admitted.

"You three are a little weird but I'm not complaining." Rentaro answered.

"...you got us there." Sougo agreed.

The four laughed lightly, heading off for food

* * *

*elsewhere*

Mondo was on his break from his quiz job at the newspaper and going to the hospital to visit his fiancé and see how she was doing. He hummed, an unmatched grin spread across his face, he was going to treat her to an early lunch if she had the time.

He knew a real nice place that just opened up and he was sure she'd love it.

"Yes, Sir?" A receptionist spoke as she saw Mondo approach the desk.

"I'm here to see Nurse Tanaka." Mondo informed.

"She's currently seeing a patient." The receptionist answered as she typed on the computer. "Please wait."

"Of course." he nodded calmly before his phone began to ring

"Oh, sorry." Mondo apologised and answered, going outside for some privacy. "Hello, hello. You've reached Mondo."

* * *

*elsewhere*

We arrive at a garage where Rento was, having to deal with a difficult customer and his jacked-up engine. "Look, I don't know what you did to this car, but this is...for lack of a better term 'busted to hell'."

"Then fix it!" the man huffed

"I." Rento began and then sighed heavily, knowing this guy would be a pain to reason with. "Okay. Okay, okay." He gestured with a 'prayed hand' motion. "Tell you what. You give me 150,000 yen and I'll fix this hell-busted car. Cause **that** is what's needed to replace your engine!"

"Hell! No!" the man snapped

"Well then, you're out of luck." Rento responded. "**This car**. Isn't leaving **this** shop!" And he walked off to get some paperwork.

"You can't do that! This is **my** car!" the man complained "And this isn't **my** problem! I'm not paying because you guys didn't tell me not to put diesel in it! You should fix it for **free**!"

"It is a petrol car you moron!" Rento shot back "It is common sense not to put diesel in a petrol car! And you also used the engine like a bloody trunk, ripping the thing apart! If you drive this car you **will** kill someone and I am not being held responsible for that! Also, it costs 150,000 yen to replace your engine! It is your car, you ruined it, you pay! Simple as!"

"This is theft! I want to speak to your manager!" the man huffed

"Too bad, I am the manager! You have a problem, call the police! I'll happily give it to them so they can impound it, only other option besides replacing the engine!" Rento shot back

The customer looked at Rento and then at the paperwork in his hand...150,000 for a busted engine. 'God damn it.' He thought and then stormed off. "Keep the frigging car!"

"Ahh~ life is good." Rento sighed. He sat down at his chair and took the registration of the car, going to get it to the dealership to make sure it was all up and up. 'Stupid people like that.'

Ring ring

"Huh?" Rento looked down before he turned to his flip phone. "Makina Garage, Rento speaking."

* * *

*Elsewhere*

The rider team and Rentaro chuckled lightly as they ate their food

"You know, I think we actually needed this." Sougo admitted

"See, told you." Rentaro answered

"Thanks for inviting me." Rise smiled

"It's fine." Geiz blushed

"So, what now? I mean we've only gotten some pretty good noodles." Tsuki commented

"I-"

Ring, ring

"Sorry guys. Err, could you-?" Rentaro asked apologetically and tried to hand his near-empty box to one of the others while his phone rang.

"I got it." Geiz responded, taking it.

"Thanks. Hey, err-hi, hello?" Rentaro panicked as he almost lost the call but managed to answer it.

The group watched him walk away, relaxing

"I wonder what that's all about." Rise wondered

"Probably his parents or something." Sougo shrugged

"Hope it's all okay." Geiz nodded

"I don't know. Maybe." Tsuki answered

"...So. How do you four know each other?" Rise asked

"Huh?"

"I know you three know each other from school and live together; but how do you know Rentaro?" Rise asked

"Oh, we helped him with his family issues a whole back." Sougo explained

"Oh, really? That was nice of you."

"We're nice people." Tsuki followed up.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be right over." Rentaro responded nervously. "...Takoyaki? Err...Maybe? I dunno. I'll see what I can do."

He ended the call with a sigh and turned to the group "Sorry. I need to get going."

"Hey, it's no problem." Sougo answered

"Family thing?" Rise asked

"No, another thing actually." Rentaro responded

"...Want to finish this off?" Geiz asked as he held the almost finished Yakisoba

"Nah, you can have mine." he waved off "Later guys!"

"See you." They responded as Geiz tucked into Rentaro's noodles.

Looks like this group hang out turned into a double date." Tsuki commented

"It does, doesn't it?" Rise agreed.

'Oh boy.' Both Geiz and Sougo thought in shock as they knew what might happen next.

They looked at each other and gulped

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We arrive at the shopping centre, people enjoying their time.

However, it wasn't too last. People were running away in fear as they saw two monsters coming towards them. Malformed and warped.

On the right was a black-suited, stitched together, silver-studded padding, a warped tin and copper 'belt buckle' with a human eye inside, an eye with white iris, black slit pupil and sclera; bone-white sickly arms with dark red and blue veins, a gaunt white skull-face mask with razor-sharp teeth; black eyes with a black horn. It looked to be the Another Ghost, only morphed to a different form.

On the left was a black-suited, regal-red cape with red bat-wing-like shoulder pads, silver clasps, stained-glass-styled face with piercing blue eyes, bone-white human-like teeth, high collar and bat-wing style mask. It was Another Kiva...although his upside-down bat-belt wasn't gold it looked more like a deep orange colour.

The two hissed weakly, walking through the shipping centre

People tried to get away, but with the number of people there, it was difficult to get out. Another Kiva raised its hand and shot out a small colony of bats at people, almost peppering them with bullets.

**TIME EXPLOSION!**

A large burst of green energy shot through the air, blocking the attack as Kamen Rider Woz landed in front of them.

"You will not harm these people!" Woz proclaimed as he stopped the attack.

The two Another Riders hissed as they outnumbered him two to one, ready to attack and were going to.

"You two... Are strange." Woz commented. Another Kiva and Another Ghost ran at Woz who blocked and slashed back with his DeSpear in order to fight back. 'Who are these two? Have Wol and Aura been planning something all this time?'

He was sure they had fought these Another Riders before, and they looked different as well

CLASH!

"You. Will not. Remain here!" Woz struggled as he fought back, throwing a punch before trying to trip up the Another Kiva.

**QUIZ!**

Woz quickly switched over his RideWatches before slamming his Driver's door shut.

**TOUEI! FUTURE TIME!  
****FASHION! PASSION! QUESTION!  
****FUTURERING QUIZ! QUIZ!**

"Let's see you get out of these." Woz quipped as he switched his DeSpear's blade form to its Cane Mode. "Question! What year did Oma Zi-O destroy the French rebellion?"

Both Another Kiva and Another Ghost stopped and turned to Woz, glaring right at him...and unable to answer. Their voices were just garbled messes.

"Wrong." Woz sang, lightning shooting through the air and hitting the two

The Another Riders were electrocuted and forced to the ground, but they slowly got back up; grunting as they were hurt by their opponent. Both gave a guttural roar before stomped towards Woz, aiming to cleave into his armour.

"Oh no..." he muttered moment before impact

THUD!

CRACK!

BOOM!

CRASH!

Woz, within seconds, felt his armour crack as he hit the sound barrier and was hit into one of the many buildings outside the shopping area.

"Ow..." Woz moaned in pain as he lay there in the rubble, hurt deeply as his armour faded away

Both Another Ghost and Another Kiva looked upon each other and left, going to cause more destruction, almost mindless like zombies.

"Who...are they?" Woz muttered as he tried to stand up, dropping his RideWatches

* * *

*back with the others*

"I've never been to a manga cafe before." Tsuki admitted as she and Rise walked together.

"Trust me, these places are nice." she smiled back

Slowly trailing behind them, Sougo and Geiz were carrying three lots of bags each. "Y'know...I'm not minding this 'double date' aside for the shopping." Geiz admitted

"We'll get a coffee or something at this cafe. We can put our feet up." Sougo answered

"I hope so."

"Do you have any favourites?" Rise asked Tsuki about different manga.

"Not really. Yourself?" Tsuki responded

"Romance. Definitely my top in the top three." Rise raised three fingers and smiled

Ring, ring

"Whose phone is that?" Rise asked as she reached for hers.

"Oh, that is mine." Tsuki nodded, pulling out the FaizPhoneX

"Whoa, is that a new model?" Rise asked in confusion

"Kind of." Tsuki smiled nervously "Oh, it's Woz."

"A friend of yours?" Rise asked

"Yeah; is he okay?" Sougo responded

"Hello?" Tsuki asked

"My. Queen. We have. Trouble." Woz whispered in pain

"Woz! What's wrong?! You sound hurt!" she gasped, a bit too loudly

"Another. Riders. Powerful. Couldn't help...too strong." Woz panicked

"What?! Where are you, we will come and pick you up!" Tsuki urged

"Outside the mall...But stop them first. Too strong." Woz grunted, trying to stay conscious.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. When I came too, they were gone." Woz explained. "They might be coming after you and My Overlord."

"Darn. Find, I'll call Emu or Asamu to pick you up then." Tsuki frowned

"I don't-"

"You're going to hospital, Woz!" Sougo called through the phone, almost like giving an order.

"What?!" Rise gasped

"He's a...we're just worried." Geiz explained awkwardly as Sougo called Emu to help his friend.

"Your friend is hurt! This is serious! Go, go!" Rise urged "It's okay, I understand!"

"Thanks." Geiz answered, instinctively kissing her cheek and left her bags there with Tsuki's as the trio left.

Rise blinked and blushed, touching her cheek.

"Did you just-?" Tsuki asked as they ran

"Not now!" Geiz snapped

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Woz was waiting, thinking to himself as he was beaten down by the two Another Riders. Thinking how weak he was...how he felt this pain from the receiving end from his Overlord.

He compared himself to Geiz and Sougo. He was weak. Even with the power of the MirideWatches he had...he couldn't keep up.

Geiz had his Revive RideWatch that changed his speed and strength.

Sougo with Zi-O II to see into the future.

What did he have? A ninja, a quiz-man and a robot.

Woz clenched his fist, shaking lightly.

An ambulance soon arrived, bearing the name of Emu's hospital. "We've arrived on the scene. Sir, can you hear me?" An ambulance worker asked, trying to moe the rubble off of Woz while keeping him conscious. "Sir! Sir!"

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Another Kiva and Another Ghost were almost floating through the city, as monsters possessed. Just flying among them before they collapsed into a tucked-away street. Exhausted and in pain.

"There they are!" Sougo called

**ZI-O!**

**GHOST!**

**GEIZ!**

**KIVA!**

"Ri... Ders..." the Another Riders hissed weakly

**"Henshin!"** The two riders called

Both Sougo and Geiz were fully armoured and ran at both Another Riders.

**KAIGAN! GHOST!**

**WAKE UP! KIVA!**

CLASH!

Both Kivas and Ghosts clashed and pushed each other back.

"This guy... Isn't like the other Another Ghost." Sougo frowned.

"And this guy. Isn't either!" Geiz grunted and was hit back by his opponent.

"Zi-O...Geiz...!" The two grunted as they glared at them.

Sougo gave a hard palm thrust, while at the same time unleashing the Parka Ghosts.

The four Parka Ghosts flew around and struck at the Another Ghost, hitting between them and clashing with their weapons.

Sougo drew the JikanGlade, gripping the weapon tightly as he slashed.

"Can't. Break us!" Another Kiva growled darkly, its claws slashing at the ghosts.

Geiz jumped, giving a powerful kick to this 'Another Kiva's face.

Another Kiva shrugged it off, grabbing Geiz by the foot and spun him around, throwing him into Sougo.

"Whoa!" Sougo yelled, the two crashing to the ground

"Damn, these guys are tough." Geiz hissed "Any idea what we can do?"

"Yeah. But...It's not gonna help much." Sougo answered

"Any ideas are better than none!" Geiz snapped as both Another Kiva and Another Ghost arrived.

**FINISH TIME! GHOST!**

"'Hit them really hard'? Yeah, that'll work!" Geiz followed up.

**FINISH TIME! KIVA!**

All the four Riders readied their stances and leapt into the air, shooting down and clashed their feet together and tried to force the others back.

A massive burst of orange was around Sougo while the chains on Geiz's leg shattered and he was surrounded by red energy

The two collided with the Another Riders, red and orange energy as well as orange and white energy sparking in every direction.

The two Time Riders roared as best as they could, trying to push their strengths to the limits and beyond. But the Another Riders' eyes sparked and pushed back even harder, causing an explosion which shot the two Riders away and back into their regular forms.

The Another Riders also came crashing down, all four crashing into the dirt hard.

Sougo and Geiz groaned in their base Zi-O and Geiz forms, the Ghost and Kiva RideWatches clattering away

'Another Kiva' and 'Another Ghost' groaned back as they were surrounded by black mist... And reverted to their human hosts

Another Kiva was Aura and Another Ghost was Wol.

"A-Aura? And Wol?" Geiz grunted as they tried to get back up, but were in too much pain.

"Why?" Sougo followed up "How? Why?"

"We were made." Wol began to speak in a monotonous tone, raising his hand.

"By Our Overlord." Aura followed up, doing the exact same voice and raising of her hand.

"To kill you." The two spoke together.

"Aura! Wol! What are you talking about?!" Sougo called

"We've been given power." Wol answered with a deadly vacant stare.

"To kill you." Aura followed up as the mists emerged from them.

"As his loyal servants." Both finished

**NEW! KIVA!**

**NEW! GHOST! **

Both Sougo and Geiz tried to get up, hoping to escape, but they were just too slow. The Another Rider forms had reformed and rushed towards them.

Sougo looked at Geiz and frowned as they were hit, thrown away by the sheer power the two Another Riders had...and felt their bodies almost break by it.

They were both in clear pain as they hit a wall, rolling along the ground.

"Can't. Beat. Us." Wol, Another Ghost, commented as he summoned tattered parka ghosts in his hand

"You. Will. Die." Aura, Another Kiva, followed up as she summoned her own bats while her voice clearly sounded sad.

Suddenly a series of bullets flew through the air, hitting the two.

The two grunted as they turned, trying to see where the shots came from. This gave Sougo and Geiz an opening to try and escape.

They backed up and gasped as they saw the three nearing them.

"Sorry we're late." A familiar voice apologised, it was Rentaro!

"But we had to prepare for this." A second voice followed up; Mondo?

"And you two needed help." The third finished, it was Rento!

"You're here?" Another Kiva glared

"No powers!" Another Ghost followed up.

"Not Riders!" They answered together.

"That may be true before." Mondo answered before he smiled. "But now it's different."

Rento then pulled out a strange gun looking device, covered in grey metal and loose wires. The gun seemed based off a submachine gun of some sorts as if in front of the handle was a block which looked like a magazine but the Time Rider's recognised as a FullBottle slot

"Where did they get that?" Geiz asked as he and Sougo perched themselves on a building wall.

"Does it matter right now?" Sougo asked

"You. Shot us?" Another Ghost glared.

"And I'll do it again, if you attack them." Rento threatened.

"Aura. You aren't yourself." Mondo said as he pulled out a rather... Garish belt. It looked like a gamepad with a large A button and B button, shoulder buttons, a large screen in the middle... And pair of small gun barrels on the right and a chainsaw on the left. On the bottom of the device was a Gashat slot. The base of the device was a slightly off white, the shoulder buttons, chainsaw blade, gun barrels and front being a neon green. The A button was a deep magenta pink while the B button was dark forest green.

**BugVisor G**

Around Mondo's waist was a silver belt, a small white belt buckle clipped over the middle of his waist. The buckle having two protrusions on it. Gripping the device Mondo flipped it upside down, so the Gashat slot was on the top, and clipped the gamepad to the buckle on his waist

**GACHON**

"And Wol, you're not this. I don't want to do it, but...I gotta." Rentaro followed up, as he attached a strange device onto his wrist. Its base was purple as the binds wrapped around his wrist, the top of the device looked to be dark blue with purple markings with a strange 'pointer' along with it. Rentaro took out a strange blue sphere in his hand with a purple 'eye' and pressed a button on its side.

**HIDDEN!**

"I still need to pay you back for what you did to us. Even **if** you gave us powers before." Rento followed up as he pulled out a strange and palm length golden and red bottle from his belt, giving it a small shake and a pronounced **'PSSH!'** came from twisting the cap.

"Wait. Aren't those?" Geiz asked

**KIKAI!**

The gun called as the bottle was inserted onto the gun.

**MECHA MATCH!**

A piece of upbeat techno music filled the air as Rento gripped the gun's handle tightly, raising it forwards.

Rentaro gripped the eyeball tightly and slotted it into his wrist changer, pressing the green button on the side, before he flipped it up so the device looked like a cross between a magnifying glass/microscope and some sort of liquid dispenser.

**WITHIN THE SHADOWS!**

Mondo pulled out a strange device from his shirt pocket, it was a blue-faced cartridge with a red handle and button with a clear white circuit board and a strange humanoid figure on the front with the words 'Quiz-Tion Time!' next to the figure. Mondo pressed the button and all around them they could hear the cartridge speak.

**QUIZ-TION TIME!**

The three stood there proud, holding their devices as they proclaimed in unison. **"Henshin!"**. Rentaro pressed the top of the liquid dispenser as it made the sound of a water drop onto a silent lake and his body was covered in a dark-blue/black bodysuit. Mondo slid the cartridge device into his own driver as it proclaimed.

**GASHATTO!**

Mondo immediately pressed a button on the side of his Driver's insertion port where it immediately showed a screen with a Quizmaster and the words of the game behind him before moving towards him.

Rento pressed the trigger of his own device, shooting a white mist and sparks from his gun as he transformed within.

**DARE JA! ORE JA! KAGE SHINOBI!**

Shooting out of Rentaro's wrist changer was a purple parka with black trim and shining yellow eyes as it lowered over his dark-blue/black bodysuit, on his chest was a modified eye in the shape of a shuriken. Rentaro's mask was purple with yellow eyes with two horns from the shuriken.

**BUGGLE UP! WHAT'S THE FASHION? WHERE'S THE PASSION? GET THE QUESTION? KA-MEN RI-DER QUI~Z!**

Mondo was now fully revealed in his new armour; a black bodysuit with red and blue elongated question marks on the side, a silver 'gamepad' chest-piece showing his 'life gauge' and buttons, blue cartoonish eyes, shoulder pads with question marks on them, a red 'O' on his right hand and a blue 'X' on his left hand; red and blue shin-pads.

**KI-KIKAI! KIKAI!**

And finally was Rento, now in a black bodysuit with yellow circuitry markings, golden arm-guard protrusions, his previous Kikai chest-piece but now with the Build symbol emblazoned on his chest and finally, his helmet was 'cracked' with wrenches for antennae.

The three Mirai Riders stood there; proud, back and ready for a fight.

"**Kamen Rider** Kage Shinobi!" Rentaro called as he held his hands in front of him, in the classic 'jutsu' pose

"**Kamen Rider** Quiz Master!" Mondo called, a hand coming up and holding the forehead of his helmet

"**Kamen Rider** Kikai Advanced!" Rento finished, slotting his weapon onto a slot on his hip armour

Both Sougo and Geiz looked on in shock, just as Another New Kiva and Another New Ghost. This was where Rentaro had to go? He was given the power of a Kamen Rider again?

This was insane!

"Damn you...To hell!" Another New Ghost roared as he shot out his parka rags at Kage Shinobi.

"Shinobi is written with both the kanji for blade and heart!" Rentaro called as he drew a blade of spiritual energy, slashing at the parka "I will use both to stop you!" he called, rushing towards battle.

"You ready, Quiz?" Rento asked.

"To hit a woman? No. To stop an enemy, Kikai? Yes." Mondo nodded with a flourish of his hand as he and his friend went in to fight against Another New Kiva.

Geiz grabbed his phone, hoping to get through to Tsuki, she should be safe and probably with Woz right now.

"We will stop you and save you. Correct, or wrong?" Mondo said, although it was not a direct question instead it was him throwing a catchphrase, as he dodged the Another Rider's attacks

"Wrong!" Another New Kiva snarled, slashing at him with her claws, aiming to slice that smugness in two.

"Hello?" Tsuki asked as she answered the phone

CLANG!

Kikai had gotten in the way, using his forearm to block another attack "A body of steel, and fire in my heart! I won't stand by and let people be hurt!" he proclaimed, his other arm grabbing his TranSteamGun and opening fire point-blank.

Another New Kiva screamed in pain as she was shot multiple times in the stomach, causing her to fly back and way from the 'New Riders'.

Kage Shinobi used his short blade sword and attacked Another New Ghost as he tried to deflect, though it was too difficult with this close proximity

There was a loud 'roar' as the TimeMazine arrived.

The Riders looked up as they saw the Time Mazine in the air before crashing down, to break up the fighting for a moment while giving Sougo and Geiz time to escape into it.

"Get going!" Mondo nodded confidently.

"We'll hold them off!" Rento followed up as he punched Another New Kiva in the face.

"GO!" Rentaro shouted, holding back Another New Ghost.

"We'll come back! Promise!" Sougo called out as he and Geiz entered the Time Mazine and fled.

"D-Damn you. **ZI-O!**" Aura screamed as she saw the Time Mazine fly off.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	29. Wake Up Generations! Break, Ghost!

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: Their designs are based on the armour they have in the show: parts of Ghost, parts of Ex-Aid, parts of Build. It just made sense.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Oh-ho-ho. Wait for next week.

Zero Shadow-01: It took a little time. But yeah. We had it figured out by the end.

tyrant drag0n: We came up with them ourselves.

CapMorgan55: No, sorry. I haven't gotten around to it.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

WeAreTheWord: I think you mean forever. And no

CapMorgan55: Unfortunately, as far as I know, no. Ghost?

tyrant drag0n: Ourselves. We wanted the riders to have an IMPACT on the story

Dragon Rider 66: No, these powers are permanent. The old powers were basically 'poison' and arguably limited. These, while being a BIT weaker, are more stable and more versatile

HAZZARD OVERFLOW: 1- Yes, and the Mega Uloader

2- Because 'easy repaint suits', trying to think like Toei there. Also because of this chapter

3- We didn't mention time messing up

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Actually, you don't. To use a Ghost Driver you don't need to be dead. The fact Takeru has his powers after his show ended is proof of that. And even then, Shinobi is using a Mega Uloader, not a Ghost Driver.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: I don't know, but he must be SAIYKO DA! *ruffles hair happily *

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone!

Here is a heads up. There will be no upload next week for the main story... Instead, it will be time for Zi-O's FIRST movie! Kamen Rider Zi-O And Build Movie War Generation X!

This is going to be inspired by all of the classic Heisei rider team-up movies as well as being awesome and fun!... Hopefully. It is our longest chapter to date!

It will be posted as its own story, so keep your eyes out! Because, next week, it is movie time!

But for now? Enjoy the chapter!

Sento&Sougo: We think we can do this with the Winning Formula!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Wake Up Generations! Break, Ghost!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

Sougo and Geiz were currently in the hospital, having been bandaged up and looked at by doctors. "How're you feeling, My Overlord?" Woz asked as he was in the same room with them.

"Honestly, I've been better." Sougo answered

"Thanks for getting us, Tsuki." Geiz turned to his sister.

"I am glad those three got to you in time." Emu commented

"Yeah, about that...How did they get those powers?" Geiz asked as he saw their doctor.

"Ah, that was something we decided on." Emu explained as he sat down as he revealed Sento and Takeru entering the room.

"Sento? Takeru? What's going on?" Woz asked as he looked at them.

"Well, ever since those three lost their powers..." Takeru started only to be interrupted

"Given fake powers." Sento corrected "Well they were good people who wanted to help and be heroes, to be Kamen Riders. So we all got to work making replicas of their powers."

"Okay, that makes sense. But I thought your powers required...?" Sougo asked

"The Bugster Virus, Nebula Gas and being dead. Yes." Takeru answered, pointing to his fellow Riders and then himself.

"The TranSteam system does not need Nebula Gas, meaning Rento is fine. It limits his power, but it should be enough." Sento explained

"Meanwhile the Ghost system does not technically need you to be dead, it just needs your soul power. And with the Ganma World's tech, it was quick and easy to get an artificial EyeCon for Rentaro." Takeru added

"And we had Mondo's blood on the system. So it was very easy to set up a compatibility surgery for him, a simple injection and he could use the Gashat system." Emu added. "I handled the medical aspect of that one while Genm Corp set up his Rider powers."

"Sheesh, you're all prepared." Sougo deadpanned gently as he heard that.

"Of course we are." The three answered

"Hence why they called me." Tsukasa commented as he arrived "These Another Riders are troublesome. They are based on Riders from the future. Kamen Rider New Ghost and Kamen Rider New Kiva. Takeru and Wataru's sons."

"Another Riders from the future!" Tsuki gasped

"No wonder the Ghost and Kiva powers were useless." Geiz hissed

"... Woz. Tsuki. Tsukasa. You three go to the future. Find a way to stop them." Sougo suggested "Geiz and I are still in no shape to help out. We need more rest." he then looked to Sento, Emu and Takeru "I'm sorry to ask this... But those three won't be able to hold the Another Riders off for long. They need your help."

"Of course, Sougo." Tsuki answered, kissing him on his forehead.

"Yes, My Overlord." Woz slowly got out of bed and panted in pain.

"Don't worry about us. Just focus on healing up. Alright?" Sento answered.

"Good calls, King Kid." Tsukasa said with pride as he opened a Dimensional Curtain "There you go." he instructed his fellow senior riders.

"...You have **got** to let me observe how you do that." Sento smirked as he saw it, his 'scientist brain' acting up.

"Later. Let's go!" Tsukasa pointed.

"Right." Emu nodded, running through the portal.

"And don't forget your drivers!" Tsukasa called out.

"We're not kids." Sento rolled his eyes.

The three left through the portal, Tsukasa closing it.

"Now, Miss 'Queen Moon'. Let's go, you're driving." Tsukasa spoke up as he was aiming to leave. "C'mon Chronicler."

"Nicknames." Geiz rolled his eyes.

"You could be a bit more polite, Mr Kadoya." Tsuki spoke as she followed him.

"I guess we're sitting this one out, Sougo." Geiz sighed heavily.

"Yeah, it does." Sougo nodded.

"...Those New Riders are gonna get our pay *with the MiraiRiders*checks this week aren't they?" Geiz commented as he stared at the ceiling.

Sougo rolled his eyes and slumped his head into his pillow "...Yeah." He answered with a single nod.

* * *

*with the MiraiRiders*

Rentaro, Mondo and Rento were doing their best, but the strength of the two Another 'New Riders' was getting to them. "How're you doing, kid?" Kikai Advanced asked Kage Shinobi.

"I'm still up." Kage Shinobi grunted, trying to stay up.

"Don't leave me hanging." Quiz Master spoke as he stood up. "They've taken as much damage as we did."

"But at the same time, we aren't beating them." Rento added

That was when the Dimensional Curtain appeared, the three senior riders emerging from it.

"Sorry, we're late." Sento apologised as they emerged, activating his Driver and attached it to his waist.

"H-Huh?" Rento gasped as he saw the three Veteran Riders.

"Why're you here?" Mondo asked.

"Here to help of course." Emu answered as he held up his own Driver.

**GAME DRIVER!**

"M-Master. You're here too?" Rentaro asked.

"Of course." Takeru finished summoning his own Driver onto his waist.

**EYECONDRIVER G!**

Sento pulled out a small red gauge with a blue button atop, the Hazard Trigger. Flipping the safety cap open he slotted it onto the BuildDriver as he hit the button atop it.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

He then pulled out a long black device, which looked like two Full Bottles fused together lengthways. It was a solid black device with the top having a gold cap and gold accents while the bottom half had the same detailing in silver. As he shook the bottle the sound of bouncing could be heard before he twisted the top cap, making a green light near the top change into a symbol of a rabbit

**RABBIT!**

Holding the device in front of him, Sento extended the FullFullBottle before folding it up and slamming it down. The folded up bottle entered the BuildDriver, neatly filling up both slots

**RABBIT & RABBIT! **

**BUILD UP!**

Emu pulled out his own device, a silver bulky Gashat with golden markings, a pink handle and a black cartridge section with golden markings, a gust of wind flew past him that lifted a bang of his hair as his eyes glinted red and a smile grew on his face.

**MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!**

Takeru pressed a red button on his left-hand side of his belt, activating his belt and opened up the eye within.

**GRATEFUL!**

**GATCHIRIMINA!**

All three of the senior Riders looked upon the two Another New Riders as they activated their powers. Sougo's Driver cycling around its noises as Emu inserted his Gashat.

**DON TEN KAN! DON TEN KAN!**

**MAXIMUM GASHAT!**

**"Henshin!"** The three proclaimed, transforming into their Rider Forms. A large black press with hazard, black and yellow, striped connecting poles matched both sides appeared before Sougo and connected with Sougo in the middle.

**GATA GATA GOTTON! ZUTTAN ZUTTAN!**

**ARE YOU READY?!**

**OVERFLOW!**

Next, a large cartoonish robotic suit appeared as Emu was transformed into his Ex-Aid suit as he crouched into a ball as he pressed down on the top of his Gashat.

**GACHAN! LEVEL MAX!**

**SAIDAIKYUU NO POWERFUL BODY! DARIRAGAN! DAGOZUBA!**

And finally was Takeru who was formed into a black-suited Kamen Rider with blank features and golden markings all over his body as multitudes of Parka ghosts flew around him.

**MAXIMUM POWER~! X~!**

Emu's head, hands and feet emerged as he was swallowed by the cartoonish body before emerging and became is most powerful form before them.

**KURENAI NO SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBITRABBIT! YABEI! HAEI~!**

Sento was in a pure black body-suit only to have a mechanical red rabbit leapt up as it separated and attached its body to Sento's hands, feet, chest and head, showing red and yellow parts that looked like a Rabbit's parts.

**ZEN KAIGAN! KENGO, HAKKEN, KYOSHO NI O-SAMA, SAMURAI, BOZU NI SNIPER! DAI~ HEN~GE~! (YES~S!)**

The parka ghosts flew around and entered the various sections of Takeru's armour, showing the various mask icons through the visors, red crossed swords icon on his chest as his helmet was forged on top of his face, yellowed eyed, blue-crowned with red eyebrows and golden horns.

"A-Amazing." Rento gasped in shock.

"That is **freaking** awesome!" Rentaro looked on in awe.

"We will Clear this with No Continues!" Emu called, performing his classic pose in his bulky armour.

"My Life shall Burn Bright!" Takeru called, holding his arms in front of him in a classic Buddhist prayer position.

"We have the Winning Formula!" Sento finished, sliding one hand up one of his rabbit ear antennae before flicking his wrist slightly at the end.

Another New Kiva and Another New Ghost roared in unison and ran at the senior Riders, punching and fighting them with their almost unlimited strength with the three skidding back with minimal damage.

"Heh. Nice try." Emu smirked as he flicked off the scuff mark off of his body.

"Sirs... Let's go!" Rentaro called eagerly.

* * *

*with Tsukasa, Tsuki and Woz*

Woz winced in pain, feeling his arm still lingering.

"You doing okay back there, Chronicler?" Tsukasa asked behind him and Tsuki as they rode in the Time Mazine.

"I will live. Though I'm still tender." Woz answered honestly, though trying to put on a brave face.

"I've died. A bruised arm and some broken ribs are easy street." Tsukasa brushed off.

"Sir, with all due respect. Could you be a little nicer?" Tsuki asked as she broke through the Time Stream and entered the skies of the future.

"Alright kid." he sighed

"Thank you. Well, here we are." Tsuki spoke as they landed. "Okay, they both should be within this time period."

"As long as you followed my instructions. There should be several around here." Tsukasa nodded... And shot into the air with his RideBooker gun mode.

"What're you doing?" Tsuki panicked in fear as she saw Tsukasa doing this.

"They're nearby. They'll be here in a second." Tsukasa said casually "We don't have time for looking around all these shops."

Appearing before them, were two young men, running at them almost with an immediate step.

"And here are the kids." Tsukasa nodded

"Who are you? What're you doing here?" A black-haired man asked, he was wearing a priest's clothes

"Ayumu Tenkuji, Kamen Rider New Ghost. Son of Takeru Tenkuji, Kamen Rider Ghost." Tsukasa said/introduced "I am Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade. I believe you and Masaou Kuranai, Kamen Rider New Kiva, have been having issues with your powers?"

"How do you know that?" Ayumu asked Tsukasa.

"Wait...'Tsukasa', 'Decade'...The supposed 'Destroyer'?" Masaou asked as he looked at him.

"My Queen, doesn't he-?" Woz asked Tsuki, pointing to Masaou.

"Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny." Tsuki nodded "He looks like Grease."

"Grease?" Masaou asked. "I've been told I look like my grandfather, I've never heard of this Grease guy."

"Look, we know what happened to your powers. But we need your help. The people who stole your powers have gotten an advantage on our allies. You know who or what we can use to stop this?" Tsukasa asked

"Wait... Isn't that...?" Ayumu asked as he looked at Tsukuyomi

"Yeah, it is." Masou nodded back "This is to do with Zi-O, isn't it? And Another Riders?"

"You're sharp." Tsukasa commented, almost sounding like he was deriding them

"That's right. Please, help us." Tsuki asked, bowing to them only to blink in shock as the two bowed to her.

"Of course." they said as one "Anything for the Queen of Riders."

"'Queen of'-?" Tsukuyomi asked in shock as they said that, looking at them.

"You have good knowledge." Woz smiled, seeing he wasn't the only one to treat Tsuki like this.

"Oh, so that's what happens? I should probably get wedding gifts in advance then." Tsukasa joked happily

"So we are facing our Another Riders? That will be tough." Ayumu commented.

"Especially as you don't have your powers." Tsuki added.

"Can we do something else?" Masaou wondered. "Like...Isn't there any other way to beat them?"

"Our powers are different than most other Riders. Our powers are hereditary, a legacy. As there already exists a Kiva and Ghost RideWatch, we cannot make copies of our powers." Ayumu commented "After all, your power comes from Kivat the 4th while mine comes from the Mugen EyeCon that my father sacrificed to save my mother's life."

"Damn it, you're right." Masaou frowned and bit his thumb gently.

"Wait...'Hereditary'?" Tsuki asked

"Yes." Ayumu nodded "After all Kivat the 3rd, 2nd and 1st are very powerful. And as I said I got my powers thanks to my father, and the Ghost system was created by his father."

"Tsuki, what're you saying?" Tsukasa asked

"I'm saying...if Fourth, Third and Second exist...where would the First be?" Tsuki responded

"Buried under the earth, in an endless sleep so his powers are not misused." Kivat the 4th, a bronze/orange version of Kivat the 3rd with white eyes, commented as he fluttered down

"My Queen, what're you saying?" Woz asked in worry.

"Well... If the powers are linked via legacy... Then maybe the first Kiva and Ghost can beat the Another New Riders!" Tsuki explained

"You're crazy! Completely and desperately crazy!" Tsukasa snapped

"...I like that plan." Masaou responded.

"Me too." Tsukasa one-eightied as he knew that there were worse plans.

"I know the ritual to summon Kivat the 1st and my grandfather. But I need a second member of the Kivat clan and a second spiritualist like myself." Ayumu explained

"And I can kick ass." Masou commented

"...Trip to the past?" Tsukasa brazenly, pointing behind him to the Time Mazine.

"Wait, really?" Both New Riders asked in shock.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see Papa again!" Masou cheered

"Okay, just. Don't touch anything." Tsuki asked. "One wrong button press and we're in the Mesozoic Era."

"I see someone was paying attention in history class." Tsukasa smiled

"Sougo is an excellent teacher." She smirked back.

"Ooh, burn!" Masaou quickly quipped, seeing Tsukasa's frustrated face.

* * *

*Back in the past*

BOOM!

The six Kamen Rider's rolled along the ground into crouches as Another New Kiva and Another New Ghost crashed into a building

"No!" Swartz hissed as he arrived

"Oh, look who's finally here." Mondo frowned as he saw the purple clothed man.

"Isn't he that guy their friend?" Rentaro asked

"Yeah, I don't think 'friend' is the word I'd use." Rento grunted

"You darn Kamen Rider's!" Hiryu hissed as he pulled out his damaged RideWatch

**ZI-O**

After the blast of black and purple energy and smoke, Hiryu had become Another Zi-O and rushed forwards.

"HRARGH!" Hiryu roared and attacked the three New Mirai Riders, just to split them up and divide their strength but the three worked as a team.

"Not another one!" Rento grunted, throwing a fist into his gut, trying to get Hiryu off of them.

Emu frowned as he rushed forwards, what looked like Ex-Aid Level 2 popping out of the Mighty Maximum X armour and kicking him away

"ARGH! Damn you!" Hiryu snarled as he was kicked away and rolled on the floor as Emu hit him with more than the force of his base form.

"We've already got two 'Another Riders' to deal with. We don't need another!" Emu glared

"You're afraid of them. Afraid of **ME**!" Hiryu twisted Emu's words as Another New Kiva and Another New Ghost walked to his side, Another New Kiva draping herself over Hiryu's arm.

"Err, Sento, Takeru. We might need some help." Emu commented

"Yeah, we know." Sento answered, having turned into his TankTank form and stood next to them.

**GATA GATA GOTTON!**

**ZUTTAN ZUTTAN!**

**READY, GO!**

Sento's body began to glow blue, flowing into each of his limbs before his legs turned into caterpillar tracks and shot out cannon shot

**HAZARD FINISH! TANKTANK FINISH!**

The Another Riders grunted and screamed, being shot out like cannon fodder.

**TIME! MAZINE!**

BOOM!

"Whoa! They're back!" Rentaro gasped as they saw the mecha as it landed and the five inhabitants emerged.

"Sorry, we're late." Tsukasa quipped.

"What's happened?" Tsuki asked

"Just holding them back. And I **swear** they're cheating." Emu commented.

"D-Dad?" Ayumu asked as he saw Takeru.

"Ayumu?" Takeru blinked, having seen his future son a few times.

Suddenly the GhostDriver appeared around Ayumu's waist, while Kivat the 4th seemed more energetic suddenly

"Whoa! Amazing!" Kivat the 4th cheered, flying around.

"...Grease? Is that you?" Sento asked Masaou.

"Again?!" the future rider whined like a child.

"KILL THEM!" Hiryu demanded as he pointed at the group.

"My Queen, get back!" Woz spoke, activating his Futurering Watch.

**WOZ!**

**MAXIMUM GASHAT!**

**KIMEWAZA! **

Emu inserted his Gashat into his side belt and activated it; the three Another Riders glared as their powers began to erupt from their belts, though it was somewhat weaker than before.

**MAXIMUM MIGHTY! CRITICAL BOMBER!**

The Veteran Riders leapt into the air, rocketing down at the three Another Riders, colliding and crashing into each other, causing a massive explosion around the area.

Takeru, meanwhile, has run over to the future Riders, Ayumu already going through some spiritualist chants.

"What're you doing?" Rento asked as he was helped up.

"Trust me, you're going to need to move back." Takeru answered as he realised what his son was doing and dehenshined, copying him.

Meanwhile, a Dimensional Curtain opened thanks to Tsukasa.

"We need a second member of the Kivat clan, right?" he smiled as someone ran through the portal.

"Masaou!" Wataru called out as he ran through the door.

"Dad!" Masaou cheered seeing his father.

"It's you Papa! I get to see you again!" the party boy cheered and hugged the violinist.

"Papa! Hello!" Kivat the 4th cheered, flying around the 3rd.

"Son! You're looking well." Kivat Third smiled, seeing his son.

"What are we doing?" Takeru asked his son

"Summoning Kivat the 1st." Ayumu said, starting to sweat

"Are you insane?" Wataru snapped

"It's the only way to beat them!" Ayumu and Takeru answered as Takeru backed up his son

"Don't worry Wataru, grandfather will be on our side!" Kivat 3rd called as he recognised the ritual, the two Kivat's flying around the two Ghost Rider's

"Well. Let's hold these guys off then, Emu." Sento said to Ex-Aid, brushing his antenna

"Yeah." he nodded, flicking his wrist

"Us to!" Rento nodded

"Heh." Emu smirked and nodded

"Doctor Hojo, Mondo. You two hold off Another New Kiva. Rento, Sento, hold off Another New Ghost. Rentaro, you and I shall battle the fake Zi-O. **Hen. Shin.**" Woz explained before he slammed his belt closed

**TOEI!**

**FUTURE TIME!**

**KAMEN RIDER~! WOZ! WOZ!**

"Yes sir." the three MiraiRiders nodded, de-factoring to Woz like their leader

'He's probably some leader or something.' Tsukasa thought jokingly, as he and Tsuki stayed back

The six riders got ready and rushed forwards.

They leapt into battle, punching and kicked the other in a straight-up brawl since none of them could give an inch to the other. Hiryu was glaring right at them. Sougo wasn't there, he wanted him **dead**. Dead by **his** hands.

Emu slashed with the GashaconKeySlasher, keeping Another New Kiva back. Mondo jumped over Emu's shoulder, doing a scissor kick to the Another New Rider's head. As he landed he detached the BuggleDriverG from his belt, attaching it to an arm mount in its chainsaw side.

"ARGH!" Aura screamed in pain as she was carved into.

Sento continued his onslaught onto Another New Ghost, with the help of Rento using his Trans-Steam Gun, shooting into him. Rento shot his bullets, using his Kikai FullBottle to enhance the strength of his shots, almost penetrating through Wol's body and caused him to explode back.

Wol screamed as he was shot down into the ground, rolling in pain, while Woz and Rentaro slashed and punched Hiryu, aiming to knock the psychotic Another Rider down. Using their DeSpear and Kage-Sword together to form an X on Hiryu's chest.

"Aura. We will save you!" Mondo called as he pressed the B button on his driver/weapon.

**KIMEWAZA! **

The sound of a timer ticking down was played as red and blue energy surrounded the chainsaw, Mondo widening his stance before he hit the A button.

**QUIZ-TION! CRITICAL FLASH!**

"Ha!" Mondo called as he moved his arm in a circle before performing an X slash. A glowing red energy circle followed by a blue cross-shot through the air and both slashed through Another New Kiva.

"Ahhhh~!" she yelled dramatically as there was an explosion.

"The final part." Rento said as he ejected his Full Bottle before he reinserted it.

**KIKAI!**

A music beat like pistons pumping could be heard, golden energy gathering around the barrel of his weapon as Rento took aim... And fired.

**FULL METAL! BLAST!**

A large drill shot of energy shot through the air and went through Another New Ghost, Wol screaming as he was sent flying in an explosion.

"You will pay for mimicking the Overlord!" Woz called while slashing with his weapon... Before he blinked, the ZikanGlade suddenly being thrown at him. He caught it, dropping the DeSpear.

"Sougo said to give that to you! Just in case!" Tsuki called

"My Queen..." Woz blinked before he smiled and nodded "Let us go, Rentaro!" he called as he pulled out a MiraiWatch

**SHINOBI! **

He then slotted the weapon into the weapon.

**FINISH TIME! **

"Right, Woz-sir!" Rentaro nodded as he pushed the green button on the side of the MegaUloder.

**FINISH NINPO! **

Rentaro then brought his hands up and together, one hand in the classic ninja 'Jutsu' pose next to the top 'drip' of his changer. And then with a tiny motion, unseen by the naked eye, he pressed said button

**KAGE! SHI-NO-BI! OMEGA JUTSU!**

Rentaro jumped into the air as purple and blue energy swirled around him, Rentaro thrusting a leg out as he shot through the air.

Meanwhile, Woz rushed forwards, in the flash of a second performing one hundred slashes, before he appeared behind Another Zi-O.

**SHINOBI! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

Hiryu yelled as he was suddenly covered in explosions from the impacts, his body rocketing in pain before Rentaro slammed his foot against Another Zi-O's chest... Disappearing in smoke, and reappearing with a slide kick from behind him, bursting out of the ground with his glowing foot into the middle of Hiryu's spine.

"I'd stay still if I were you." Rentaro glared down, pinning him with his foot.

Around the two Tenkuji's and Kivat's was a giant pulsing red version of the Kiva symbol, surrounded by a blue version of the Ghost eye symbol and a bunch of smaller green symbols that no one recognised

"What the hell is that?" Hiryu asked in fear, seeing the symbols appear, his body shaking in absolute terror.

CRASH!

CRUNCH!

CRACK!

A large terrible finger; pointed and mist-like, as it emerged, began to multiply. One turned to two, turned to four. Black mists with bloody red burning eyes soon followed, almost like something from an eldritch nightmare realm.

There was suddenly a loud roar... As a GIANT Kivat burst from the ground!

The Kivat had a deep burnt bronze body, the normal metallic armouring around the face and wings being replaced by blazing flames. It had calm blue eyes that were flicking across the battlefield. Oh... And it was as big as a three-story building!

**"Who disturbs my SLUMBERRRRRRRR?"** The Giant Kivat Bat proclaimed, shaking the very earth from his words alone, the starts of an earthquake in the surrounding area.

The Time Jackers and Hiryu looked upon this massive creature in fear, terror and awe. The Riders themselves were floored by such intensity, save for Masaou, Wataru and the Kivat Bats.

Swartz was floored, never before had he been before such power. Such raw intensity. A King among all there.

The flaming wings batted once, the inferno that flapped before them was a hurricane that buffeted the Another Riders several feet away, rolling on the ground before they were folded away.

Hiryu felt small, an insect compared to a storm. This. This was the power he sought. The power to bend any to their knees. But how could he face such titanic strength alone?

"Grandfather!" Kivat the Third proclaimed as he flitted at the giant bat's eyes.

**"Ah. My grandson. Long have I wished to see youuuu."** Kivat Bat the First spoke, his voice still shaking the very air in the area, almost deafening meanwhile smoke emerged from the symbol on the ground, a figure emerging from it.

The figure was wearing grey-brown robes, a pale white shirt and brown trousers short cut black hair and black eyes. "Well, isn't this something?" The man asked calmly.

"Dad!" Takeru gasped in joy.

"Takeru. You've grown." the man nodded with a confident grin "I've been watching over you. I know you need our help."

"Ah, you are a father as well?" Kivat the 1st asked, his booming voice softening so the world didn't shake.

"Yes, I am. Yourself?" The man asked calmly as he gazed upon Kivat Bat the First.

"A great-grandfather." The giant bat answered.

"Ehe. Not _technically_ yet." Kivat the 3rd laughed nervously.

"But we do need your help." Wataru nodded.

"Wow! So this old dude is the original Kiva? Cool!" Masou grinned.

"What was that young man?" Kivat Bat the First glared gently at Masaou, hearing the 'insult', but knew he was several thousand years old.

"I-I said you were cool." Masaou nervously gulped.

"Sirs. We need help defeating these three." Ayumu explained.

Both Kivat the First and Takeru's father turned to the three Another Riders. "Of course."

"Fine. I haven't had a good fight in millennia." Kivat the First rolled his shoulders gently, the loud crackling was like heavy thunder.

"Myself and these three shall handle the middle one. Feel free to destroy the ones dishonouring your legacy." Woz bowed

"That seems fine." Ryu Tenkuji nodded

**GHOSTDRIVER! **

"Let's go Takeru. Ayumu." he ordered, pulling out a red EyeCon

"Right, dad!" Takeru nodded, pulling out the white Ore EyeCon

"Father, grandfather... Three Ghosts! Fighting together!" Ayumu nodded, holding out a white EyeCon

As one, the three pressed the button on the side of the devices, causing the inner eye to spin. Takeru's had a white G in the middle, Ryu's had a Z and a G interlocked while Ayumu's had an N and a G interlocked

**EYE! BATCHIRIMINA~! BATCHIRIMINA~!**

**"Henshin!"** The three proclaimed as they inserted their EyeCons and transformed.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

The three Kamen Rider Ghosts turned into their black-suited forms as their respective parkas shot out of their Drivers and draped over themselves and fully transformed into their Rider forms

In the middle was Takeru, in his normal black and orange suit. On his left was his son, who looked identical only the orange of the suit was replaced with white. And on Takeru's right as his father, Ryu. Like his grandson his suit was near identical to his sons, only the orange/white was replaced by a deep burning red

"Ready? Grandsons?" Kivat the First asked as he looked upon the Another Riders.

"Ready!" Wataru and Masaou responded as they raised their hands and caught Kivat the Third and Fourth in their hands.

**GABU!**

Both Father and Son Kivats bit into the hands of their respective Riders and they gained silver chains around their waists turning into hanging belts for their Kivats as whistling sounds came from them.

All three of the 'Vampires' proclaimed together. **"Henshin!"**

Silver and bronze Soul Metal surrounded the two Fangire, their forms morphing, while Kivat the 1st was encased in black hellfire and shrunk down

Wataru and Masaou looked almost identical. Black suited with a silver winged left leg bound in chains, red chest-guard with silver shoulder-guards and a red helmet with bright yellow eyes, except Masaou had orange eyes.

However, Kivat Bat the First was in a chrysalis of sorts, made from black hellfire and his bat wings; only to fling them open and revealed his majestic form.

Kivat the 1st looked the size of a normal Kivat now, hanging upside down from a golden version of the Kiva belt. Said belt attached to a humanoid figure.

The Rider looked like Dark Kiva or Kiva Emperor form, only the metallic red/gold was replaced by a deep solid black. The black/red chest plate was now gold and was much more ornate, looking almost like flames. His boots were gold and had some extra long spikes on the heels. His gloves were also gold.

... Meanwhile, the shoulders, forearms and knee pads were made of bright orange flames, which solidified into larger blazing designed armour which almost looked like crystal.

The eyes of his helmet were silver and instead of the moon or a bat, he had a skull-like symbol between his eyes with more of the gold fire-like crystal structures around his eyes looking almost like wings.

And finally, flowing from his back, was a red cape with a black interior. The back of the cape had some golden markings which looked like fire and the ends of it where tattered and stylised like the flames of hell itself.

"Kamen Rider Ghost!" Takeru called

"Kamen Rider New Ghost!" Ayumu called

"Kamen Rider Zero Ghost." Ryu finished with a harsh tone

"Kamen Rider Kiva!" Wataru declared

"Kamen Rider New Kiva!" Masao cheered

"... Kamen Rider, eh?" Kivat the 1st voice said from the helmet of his rider form as its head tilted. He smirked and chuckled "I guess that makes me... Kamen Rider... **Hell Kiva**."

Tsuki nudged Woz's side, getting his attention and then nod-pointed to the two lineages. Without speaking Woz looked in shock at her with a confused and almost insinuated look. She just pointed once again with a stern look.

Woz's arms lowered as he sighed gently. "IWAE! Transcending through time and space, two lineages have come together to fight as one! They are the Ghost Clan and the Kiva Clan! This is a day in history we shall never forget!"

"Nice one Queenie." Tsukasa nodded proudly, nudging Tsuki playfully like he would a daughter.

'He rejoices for anyone now? What the hell has happened to him?!' Swartz thought in shock as he couldn't do much here, all he could do is to get Hiryu out should something happen...and he **knew** something would happen.

"Dad... Ayumu..." Takeru sighed

"Masao... Kivat the 1st, sir..." Wataru continued

"Let's go!" the two classic Riders called, the three Kiva Riders rushing forwards in the classic coached pose while their hands in the 'devil horn' pose. Meanwhile, the Ghost's all took into the air, floating with the coloured parts of their suits glowing.

"They can't last too long. You two are still here!" Hiryu glared as he leapt at Wataru; kill the dad, wipe the son out only for him to be kicked to the ground by Rentaro, Mondo and Rento quickly getting to work and shooting him further back as Woz walked forwards, holding both the ZikanDespear and the ZikanGlade.

"You're not going anywhere, you little psycho." Rento glared.

"Question: can you win four on one?" Mondo asked as his fists alternated flashes.

"The answer is yes!" Rentaro called passionately

Woz rested his lord's blade on his shoulder, smirking under his helmet

Wol and Aura growled as they fought against their counterparts, three on one respectively with neither giving an inch though, for Aura, she was being 'played with' by Hell Kiva.

Hell Kiva was easily moving to the sides, dodging her attacks and just flicking away any attacks he couldn't be bothered to dodge.

"Come on girl. You can do better than that." he encouraged.

_Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up_

Wataru came flying in, performing a simple kick to push Aura back as Masou rushed forwards.

**GARULU SABRE! **

_Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only_

_(Wake up wake up)_

Masou was now in Garulu form, changing his chest plate and right shoulder into a blue and fire designed state while he held a wolf-themed sword. He slashed at Aura, snarling and growling like a wild animal.

Aura screamed as she was being dominated by these three Kiva Riders, feeling weak compared to all of them, though 'New Kiva' should be losing his powers soon only it didn't happen, as being in the past with her before her creation formed a paradox allowing both to exist.

_Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru_

_Imi o shiritakunai?_

New Kiva reverted to his normal form, Hell Kiva giving a simple kick which sent Another Kiva flying.

"Gah!" she gasped in pain

"You poor child. Twisted into a monster." Hell Kiva sneered

_Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')_

"I... Will be Queen!" she hissed

**BASHA MAGNUM! **

"Sorry. Won't happen." Kiva said, his eyes now green while his chest and left arm were replaced by new armour that looked fish like and in his hand was a gun. He took aimed and shot bullets of water at her.

_Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)_

The bubbles surrounded around her before exploding, causing her to spark in pain and right in the path of New Kiva.

_Ima o torimaku subete no koto_

_Kako kara no message_

"Oh you'll be a Queen will you?" Hell Kiva mocked as he flicked his wrist out, shooting flames at her

_Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')_

"GYAAAAH~" she yelled in pain, sparks flying all over her body

**DOGGA HAMMER! **

_Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)_

Kiva came rushing forwards, his chest and arms having been replaced by purple bulky metal while his eyes were now the same purple. In his hands was a massive hammer shaped like a fist. He gave a powerful swing, throwing her into the air.

"Hya!" New Kiva called, giving Another New Kiva a powerful kick to the chest. The two came crashing down, Another New Kiva grabbing by the neck. She pulled herself up, giving him a powerful slash across the chest

"I WILL BE QUEEN!" She roared

"Why?" Hell Kiva repeated

"Why? WHY?!" She snarled. "To not feel weak! To not **be** weak!" Her fists slammed against the floor as she stood up "To not be **ignored**! **Forgotten**! **Thrown away**!"

"...You need help." Both Masaou and Hell Kiva commented

"You need friends." Wataru added

"You being alone... Isn't what Sougo wants!" Tsuki called, swallowing her pride

_Soko ni kakuretete mo_

_Nani mo hajimannai_

"Ts-Tsukuyomi." Aura seemed to break through gently before she was caught in chains by Hell Kiva.

_Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase_

"My family... Let us finish this!" Hell Kiva called, throwing his cape back dramatically

_Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete_

Wataru smirked as he took a white Fuistle from his belt, capped in a red bat-like symbol. Masaou did the same, the bat symbol being orange. Hell Kiva, finally, did the same. His glass whistle looked to be made of onyx or something, the bat symbol being weird and almost sickening green/blue

_Tomaranai de (Just kick it up) unmei no Rule yabutteku_

"**WAKE UP!**" Kivat the third called as he blew the whistle, detaching from Wataru's belt and ripping the chains off his boot

"**Wake~ UP!**" Kivat the 4th called as he did the same as his father

_Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou (Just do it)_

"**Fall...** _**Down**_**.**" Kivat the 1st proclaimed as he blew the glass whistle, hellfire surrounding Hell Kiva

**You got to change Breakin' the chain**

Suddenly say turned to night, a glowing red blood moon shining behind them as the three jumped into the air. They all held themselves in the air, upside down like perched bat's, before flipping and coming shooting down quickly.

_Tobashiteke ashita e_

Wataru hit first, cracking the Another Watch within Aura as he came rocketing past. Right behind him Masou and Hell Kiva came down in a double rider kick. They crashed right through her, shattering the watch within her.

The three slid across the ground, their arms crossed with their hands in the 'devil horn' pose while they stayed crouched... And Another New Kiva exploded, the smoke forming the Kiva symbol

_Don't be afraid world is your stage...Go!_

The three generations of Kiva's eyes flashed, the sun returning

Aura stood fell to her knees, letting out a gasp of pain, before she went limp onto the ground

'Not to self...Do **not** tick off Hell Kiva.' Tsukasa thought as Tsukuyomi wanted to run over to Aura...as much as she was a rival, that intense triple Rider Kick was nuts.

* * *

*With the Ghost Clan*

_Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara_

The three Ghost's where flying through the air, floating around Another New Ghost and giving random punches and kicks as they passed.

"Stop! Toying! **WITH ME!**" Wol roared

_Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

**KAIGAN! EDISON!**

**KAIGAN! BILLY THE KID! **

Ghost landed, now as Edison Damashi while holding the GanGunSabre in its gun mode, while New Ghost was in Billy The Kid Damashi, holding the gun mode of the GanGunSabre alongside the bat clock in its gun mode. And at once father and son opened fire

Zero Ghost landed behind his family, proud to see how coordinated they were and how much they had grown.

He then rushed/flew forwards, giving a hard kick to the Another New Riders face

_Naze umarete kitakanante_

**KAIGAN! BENKEI!**

**KAIGAN! GOEMON!**

Ghost, in Benkei Damashi, struck with his hammer, breaking through Another New Ghost's defence, before New Ghost used Goemon Damashi to slash with his sword

"No!" Another New Ghost, Wol cried

_Kangaete mo wakaranainda_

"This isn't fair! I'm all alone! I need to be a king and stop him!" Wol cried in sadness and anger

"You poor child." Zero Ghost frowned as he walked forwards

"SHUT UP!" He cried in rage

_Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite_

Zero Ghost moved fast, easily blocking and throwing Wol's wild attacks aside before giving a series of powerful punches to the boy's chest "You are hurt... And you are taking it out in everyone else. Hurting them like you were. There is a better way!"

"**SHUT UP!**"

_Mitsukedasu itsuka_

**KAIGAN! ROBIN HOOD!**

**KAIGAN! RYOMA!**

**KAIGAN! MUSASHI!**

Takeru and Ayumu, once again in the shooting forms of Robin Hood Damashi and Ryoma Damashi respectively, opened fire before Another New Ghost had a chance to attack the older family member, Zero Ghost now donning the red Musashi Damashi to slash Another Ghost away.

_Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo_

The three Ghost's where quickly back in their normal forms, ready to end this.

"Dad... Son... Let's do this!" Takeru called as he pumped his belt once more.

"Right, father!" Ayumu nodded as he copied his father.

"I believe in you son." Ryu nodded as he pumped his Driver as well.

_Warera omou yueni warera ari_

**DAI KAIGAN!**

**DAI KAIGAN!**

**DAI KAIGAN!**

_**ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**_

"**NO!**" Wol cried in rage as he tried to summon his own energy.

_Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo_

As one, the three generations of Ghost jumped into the air, their suits giving off orange, white and red energy respectively.

_Warera omou yueni warera ari_

Takeru was the first to come down, the orange energy around his foot easily shattering Wol's attempt to strike back.

Ryu went second, his blazing red energy cracking the New Ghost Another Watch deeply as he shot past.

Finally, Ayumu finished the trio of strikes, his white energy destroying the Another Watch.

_Jinsei wa daremo minna ichido kiri sa_

The three Ghost Riders landed calmly behind the Another New Rider, all of them in the prayer position as Wol yelled in pain.

_Omoi no mama ni_

**KABOOM! **

He fell to the floor, the fight over. Wol groaned lightly, falling unconscious

"Glad it's over." Ayumu sighed in relief as Tsukasa dragged Wol away

* * *

*with Woz and the MiraiRiders against Another Zi-O*

CLASH!

BASH!

THWACK!

Another Zi-O was rolling on the floor as he got three different punches to the body while Woz struck him with his DeSpear.

_(Oh, yeah. Ohh…)_

Woz span the weapon, gripping the sword of his king in his other hand as he approached the fake king.

_Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?_

Rentaro span his energy blade, Rento raising his gun and Mondo attaching his BuggleDriver G in its chainsaw mode.

_(Are you lazy?)_

"Fake King. We shall defeat you, for the true Kings honour!" Woz called powerfully

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!_

"You... Pathetic... Worm!" Hiryu hissed, only to suddenly be shot by Rento and then slashed by Mondo and Rentaro.

"Don't drop your guard." Rentaro joked

_(Crazy baby!)_

"I! Will rule time!" Hiryu hissed

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

"But you will **never** rule Kamen Riders!" Rento frowned

**FINISH TIME!**

**KIKAI GIRIGIRI SLASH! **

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

Suddenly a large yellow energy blade shot through the air, the Kikai MirideWatch inserted into the JikanGlade before Woz attacked. The blade shot through the air, cutting through Another Zi-O like a shock wave which knocked him back

_Ima wo susume yō_

Hiryu screamed in pain again, trying to fight back, but nothing was working, this weakened 'Another RiderWatch' was worthless. But all it was doing was making him dig his heels into the dirt again, almost like fighting Sougo.

"Right or wrong, you are never going to be king." Mondo added, reattaching his driver to his waist

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake_

**ZYU!**

**QUIZ!**

**FINISH TIME! **

"I believe that answer is incorrect!" Woz called, turning the weapon to gun mode

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

**QUIZ! SURESURE SHOOTING! **

A series of question marks and exclamation marks shot through the air, spinning around Another Zi-O and trapping him in a vortex of energy

**KEN! FINISH TIME!**

_Tobikonde mitara_

_Believe Yourself!_

"For my King... My Overlord... You shall **NEVER** prevail!" Woz roared as he jumped into the air

**WOZ! GIRIGIRI SLASH!**

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

With a large blade of green energy, Woz slashed Hiryu hard across the stomach causing sparks all over his form including his belt

"Gwa!" he gasped in pain, his voice echoing

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

**FINISH NINPO! **

"And if you are fighting Sougo... We are going to stop you!" Rentaro called as he finished preparing his finisher, purple and blue energy surrounding him once again

**KAGE! SHI-NO-BI! OMEGA JUTSU!**

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

"He's right." Mondo added as Rento nodded. Rento attached the TranSteamGun to a small slot on the side of his shin and removed his FullBottle, inserting it again in the same motion. Meanwhile, Mondo pressed both buttons on his belt before hitting the B button.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

**KIMEWAZA!**

**QUIZ-TION! CRITICAL SCORE!**

**KIKAI!**

**FULL METAL! FINISH!**

Red and blue energy surrounded Mondo while golden energy surrounded Rento, the three MiraiRiders jumping into the air.

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

**"TRIPLE RIDER KICK!"** the three yelled as they raved upwards, their three outstretched feet slamming hard into Another Zi-O's chest.

"Why... Does Tokiwa... Have people like you... Fighting for him?!" Hiryu hissed in disbelief and anger.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

"Because he is a just king! The kindest, greatest Overlord ever!" Woz called passionately, quickly opening and closing his driver.

**BEYOND THE TIME! TIME EXPLOSION!**

**"HIYA!"** Woz called as he let gravity and his power take over.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

Woz came rushing down, his body encased in green energy while his katakana visor glowed bright blue. The katakana for 'kick' glowing bright green on the sole of his foot, which slammed into the middle of Hiryu's back.

_Mabayui sekai_

**"NOOOOOOOO!"** Hiryu roared as the four kicked through him and landed to the ground, the body of Another Zi-O dropping to the floor in flames and...

**KABOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**KABOOM!**

_Misete_

They were defeated. Wol, Aura, Hiryu. They didn't stand a chance.

Swartz saw this and trembled in fear...The old RideWatches were not going to cut it...He paused time, collected Hiryu and teleported away, leaving Wol and Aura on their own to face the music.

"They are going to be good Riders." Sento said as he detransformed, looking at the three MiraiRiders

"We'll see...What're we going to do with them?" Tsukasa asked, pointing to the two knocked out Time Jackers.

Aura, who was being held in Tsuki's arms, while Rentaro was picking up Wol

"They need a hospital." Emu commented, removing his Gashat and closing his belt

**GASHOON**

"I'll take her. I was heading there anyway." Mondo offered as he reached for Aura

Tsuki looked a bit worried, though, she knew Mondo was a good person. "Okay. Here you go."

"I've got the little guy." Rento spoke up. "Hopefully they'll learn before picking another fight this time."

The three Kiva's stood tall, their transformations cancelling together

"I...it's good to meet you finally." Masaou spoke up nervously, as he saw Kivat the First.

"Same, grandfather." Kivat the 3rd nodded

"It has been...enjoyable. To say the least. However, I want to ask one thing." Kivat-Bat the First asked

"What is it?" Wataru asked

"...Call a bit more. It gets lonely in the Netherworld." Kivat-Bat the First smirked, neither Masaou nor Wataru knew if he was joking. He then landed, his body turning into flames "And say hello to that son of mine, he can be much too serious."

"Will do." Wataru smirked

"I'm proud of you both." Ryu smiled, patting both Takeru's and Ayamu's shoulders respectively, before pulling them into a hug. "You've both grown into strong men."

"Well, Ayamu's still a child at this time." Takeru chuckled

"Yeah, yeah...Time travel stuff. I get it." Ryu nodded

"You have a baby?!" Tsuki gasped

"Only a few days old. Yeah." Takeru responded with a smile

"Congratulations!" Tsuki cheered

"Thanks. He's a bit of a handful right now." Takeru chuckled awkwardly

"Sorry, father." Amuyu apologised for his past self.

"He's a baby. It's what they do." Takeru answered while poking his son lightly

"We should head back, otherwise we might get stuck here." Masaou spoke

"Time Travel doesn't work like that." Tsuki rolled her eyes. '...Does it?'

"No. But I'll make a call to get them home. You guys take the former Time Jackers to a hospital." Tsukasa explained "Oh, and throw me a blank RideWatch."

"Why? What are you planning?" Woz asked as Tsuki held a blank RideWatch.

"Trust me." Tsukasa answered "Later." he waved

And through the dimensional door, Tsukasa was gone. Along with the Blank RideWatch.

"We all should leave." Woz commented

* * *

*Time Skip*

The group were now at the hospital, Aura and Wol awakening slowly

The two looked around up at the ceiling, feeling pain from the fights they just had. 'Ow. Everything hurts.' Wol thought as he looked up

"What... happened?" Aura whispered

"You were in a very bad fight. You're at the hospital now." Nurse Tanaka responded, as she saw Aura wake up.

"Y-You're-?" Aura asked

"Nurse Tanaka." She introduced herself as she looked at the chart.

"I must say. It is strange you look a lot like me." the nurse commented lightly

"I...I just have one of those faces." Aura lied, trying not to let her on.

"Aura...Where are we?" Wol groaned

"In a hospital."

"You poor pair." Nurse Tanaka frowned as she saw the disorientation between the two. "I'll be back soon." She spoke respectfully as she left, leaving the two on their own.

"You guys doing okay?" Sougo asked as he entered a few moments later

"Sougo?" The two asked in shock, looking at him as he was standing there.

"Yeah. How're you feeling?" He asked, being polite and since this was a neutral area.

He took a seat between the two beds, smiling at them

"You're not going to fight?" Wol asked

"No. For a few reasons. And most of them very important." Sougo commented

"Wol, we're in a hospital. If we fight here, we'll be thrown out or die." Aura answered

"Not that drastic. But yeah, basically." Sougo nodded

"You're not here to gloat?" Aura asked

"Of course not. Tsuki told me what happened in the fight." Sougo continued. "I know that Swartz was hunting you. I just want to make sure you are okay."

"We were fine until we were caught." Aura admitted, rubbing her arm to soothe some pain. "By... you. Well, whoever is pretending to be you. The guy we know as Oma Zi-O."

Sougo sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck, shocked to hear that. Oma Zi-O was getting his hands dirty now. He travelled through time to turn the escaping Aura and Wol into Another Riders, and brainwashing them.

"We aren't safe anywhere." Wol whispered as the despair set in

"You're safe here." Sougo commented. "I mean, he's not really bothered about coming back to the past." He looked down at them and said something that shocked them both "If you want, you can stay with me. I am sure that will keep you safe."

"Really? You're offering to shelter us?" Aura asked

"Even after all of our stuff we did?" Wol followed up

"Yeah. I mean, Geiz tried to kill me and now we're friends." Sougo admitted "Plus you guys were _trying_ to do good. It went completely wrong and you did it in a bad way, but you tried."

"You're just...too freaking good for us, Sougo." Aura admitted

"How're you this nice?" Wol followed up

"I'm a Kamen Rider." was his simple reply

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	30. King,Saviour,Chronicler! Three as One!

**Reviews:**

Chapter29:

KoutaMamba24: Kiva's legacy. Kivat 4th, 3rd, 2nd...It just made sense.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yes, YES! Iwae for the Hell Bat! And keep clocking in that Counter, dude.

SuperiorSpyder: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as we did making it.

KRNexus: *Chuckle* no spoilers please.

Zero Shadow-01: ALL HAIL THE BAT KING! *looks at DC comics* No, not you, get lost.

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you enjoy the movie.

Gankutsuou117: Thanks very much.

Tylus17: Trust us, he's the Masato Kusaka of this story. No *Insert Current Crisis Name Here* changes for this guy.

Movie Reviews:

Zero Shadow-01: Don't worry, we'll make up for it in this next chapter.

Magic Detective: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Shadeking666: Glad we granted your wish. I have seen the trailer for Kamen Rider Saber. I found it enjoyable enough. Though I don't have an opinion on the scriptwriter for Kamen Rider Ghost, I have heard about him leaving, I hope he does the show better than what he had.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well, duh. Of course we're going to give our main science boy a girlfriend.

KoutaMamba24: She'll have cameos.

Flame1hedgehog: Thanks very much. But we're not there **yet** there's still one more form to go before the King can ride.

**Here are reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Chapter 29:

Guest chapter 14 Aug 3: Season 2... was terrible. A big reason was that it took too long to explain stuff, Chihiro was just... creepy. And it just felt he was even CREEPIER when you find out that Iyu is dead, it makes him kinda unlikable to me. Plus how it sidelined/ignored most of season 1's main cast till nearly halfway through the show.

Wolfbane420: 1, yes. In the toys the GamerDriver is a large hunk of plastic and all the noises come from the Gahsat's. But in the SHOW, the GamerDriver does call out its name once or twice when equipped.

2 & 3: I know. Ghost made an error when writing, we forgot to fix it.

Guest chapter 29 Jul 22: Well, they didn't want to risk unnecessary damage if they COULD handle it in weaker forms.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: The Mirai Watches fit in the sword in the toy version *shrugs*

SuperiorSpyder: Agreed. That film just made... no sense on so many levels. But hey, it got Kamen Rider trending and revealed James Gun was a fan.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: The counter! It just keeps CLIMBING baby!

KoutaMamba24: Well there is Kivat the 2nd, 3rd and 4th...

Reviews for the movie chapter:

merendinoemiliano: We describe cannon characters and forms in movies and specials so they CAN act as standalone chapters. So you don't HAVE to read the main story to understand them.

The final form watch was JUST for this movie, as well as revealing a plan we have for later in the main story, to give a movie exclusive form. Also because these watches WHERE in the toy line and so we decided to homage them.

KoutaMamba24: Cameo's and mentions.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: We didn't want more riders. The in universe reason is that they couldn't get there in time.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: The clocks are ticking down.

Dragon Rider 66: The Nebula gas which gave everyone their powers are infused with Evolt's cells, it is how they could use their power. If you don't agree with that, as a reference with the white hair, let's just say Evolt left one or two cells inside Sento when he discarded him.

Shadeking666: To be fair, the writer had apologised for Ghost. He says he let himself get overly busy, hence why he disappeared from the project for months at a time, and that is what lead to Ghost's... problems. He has promised he will give Saber the attention it deserves

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**King, Saviour and Chronicler! Three as One, 2019!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

Life in the Tokiwa Household had been... Hectic for the past few weeks

And considering what had been transpiring, you could understand fully.

But right now was some of the most heart-racing worries that Sougo Tokiwa, Geiz and Tsukuyomi were facing that could change the course of their lives.

...The results of their final papers. Whether they would have to take make-up classes and go to cram school for a year before they could graduate, or the full freedom of graduation and leaving school fully.

Plus the fact they now had two new housemates.

Aura and Wol, their former enemies and Time Jackers were now their room-mates.

So now, there was a total of seven people in the house that could manage at _least_ four people at a push.

Junichiro Tokiwa: Owner, Uncle and first resident.

Sougo Tokiwa: Nephew and second resident.

Geiz: Friend and third resident.

Tsukuyomi: Friend, sister-figure, girlfriend and fourth resident.

Woz: Frienemy, chronicler and fifth resident.

Wol: Former enemy, child-like person, younger-brother-figure and sixth resident

Aura: Former enemy, seductress, older-sister-figure and seventh resident.

Yeah, they were nearing double capacity.

And right now, Tsuki, Geiz and Sougo were sitting at the table; holding envelopes in their hand, labelled with their school's logo and worried as hell.

"...I don't get it; why are those envelopes making them scared?" Wol asked in confusion.

"Not entirely sure." Aura shrugged

Knock  
Knock

"I'll get it!" Junichiro called as he opened the door, revealing some builders

"Is this the 9 5 Do, and are you, Mr Tokiwa?" The obvious lead builder asked

"Yes, I'm Mr Tokiwa." Junichiro nodded. "Is there something the matter?"

"No Sir, just making sure this is the correct address." The lead builder answered as he made the signal, his crew going around the back of the house "We are with the Kougami Foundation. And with the request, and payment, from employee Sougo Tokiwa, we are performing an extension to your house which will give you another three bedrooms, more downstairs space, two extra bathrooms and an extra attic."

SHATTER!

Junichiro had dropped his mug of tea in his hand as he heard that. Shocked to hear that his nephew had made _this_ level of extension to their home. True, it had gotten cramped as of late and he offered to pay for the whole thing but to hear that it was to **this** extent.

"...You gotta be kidding me." Aura whispered in shock as she looked at Sougo, given his generosity and ideals to his home.

Junichiro continued to look at the builders who were ready to work. Sougo stood up and put his letter down. "You can begin, Sir. We'll get out of your way."

"Thank you, Mr Tokiwa." The lead builder spoke up, giving the signal to his workers.

"Um. H-Hold on. Just one moment." Junichiro asked

"What is it?" Sougo and the lead builder asked.

"...Would you like some tea and food while you work?" Junichiro offered since the shop would be closed for the time being.

"... Not at the moment, thank you for the offer. We've got food for our breaks, but some drinks would be appreciated in an hour. Our work should be finished by tomorrow." the lead builder nodded with an encouraging smile

"Oh, that's great news." Junichiro sighed in relief.

"Did you book the hotel?" Tsuki asked

"Wait, what hotel?" Junichiro double-took

"You didn't think we didn't plan this?" Geiz responded

"...Will we get our own rooms?" Wol scratched his head.

"Yes, it does." Sougo nodded. "Everyone will have their own rooms once this extension is finished."

"Wait... But there are only six rooms and seven of us." Aura counted

"Yeah. Sougo and I will just keep sharing a room." Tsuki nodded as she held her boyfriend's hand

Aura grumbled as she heard that, wanting to maybe sneak into his room and tease him a little...but with Tsukuyomi there, it would be difficult now.

"Sweet! New beds!" Wol cheered, all the while Geiz was keeping his eyes on the two former Time Jackers.

'We better head back soon, we need better means to fight those fake Another Riders.' Geiz thought as they began to leave.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"My Overlord, you summoned me?" Woz asked with a bow

"Yes Woz. A key moment in history is going to happen soon. And you will have a mission to fulfil." He nodded "I shall instruct you when that moment comes in your timeline."

"Of course, My Overlord." Woz responded with a nod, while still bowing.

"Good. Leave." He ordered. "And make sure to help Swartz." As he left for his chambers, where his harem waited

...

"Wait, what?!" Woz gasped

* * *

*back in the past*

The group of five were in the Time Mazine, arriving in the Quartz realm

"You know, this place always looks amazing. No matter how many times we-" Aura spoke up as they entered...and saw a slew of Pink Quartz glittering the cave up.

"When did this happen?" Geiz asked

"No idea. Better avoid that stuff, it's not ripe. Remember?" Sougo pointed out

"Wait... Raw?" Wol asked making the others look at him and Aura, who were visibly confused.

"... Swartz didn't explain the Quartz to you?" Tsuki asked in shock

The two shook their heads.

"He just said that we can make RideWatches from these." Aura answered. "Nothing about stuff that's 'raw' or 'ripe'."

"Why? Cause...I don't think I've seen a crap-tonne of Pink Quartz before. What's going on?" Wol followed up

"Maybe it's because of us collecting the 'Ripe Quartz'? Harvesting the fresh to let the new come through?" Sougo asked. He then crossed his arms and shook his head "Doesn't matter. You two need to know what we are talking about and working with to be of any help. So... There are several types of Quartz."

"First is Black Quartz. What the ZikuDriver's, BeyondDriver and MiraiDriver's are all made from. It is a form of... Primaeval Quartz, the small bit that Sento tested suggesting it's older than our universe." Geiz explained "Sprouting from that is Pink, or raw, Quartz. These are what the Another Watches are made from."

"Then we have three different forms of mature Quartz. Red, Blue and Green. Pink Quartz can turn into any of these but Red is much more common, Blue is rare and we haven't seen any Green since we made the MiRideWatches." Tsuki explained

"Red Quartz is from our timeline and what most RideWatches we use are made out of." Sougo said showing the Zi-O RideWatch

"The Blue Quartz seems to be from an alternate timeline or dimension, the Quartz realm being where they intersect and we get some mutated Quartz. It's also more powerful than normal Quartz, probably because it is influenced by two universes." Geiz added as he held up the Revive Watch

"And Green Quartz seems to be an essence of the future itself, caused by all the time travel we have done. It represents what could be and hence is used for the MiRideWatches." Tsuki explained

Wol looked at the trio and blinked as they said that. "...That is **so** cool! **Much** better than 'Time Jackers'!"

...

"How do you guys know all this?" Aura blinked

"Because we are Quartzers." Sougo smiled

"Time to split up and look for Quartz." Geiz commented

"Alright." Aura grinned as she grabbed Sougo's arm and dragged him away "I'll go with our glorious King while Wol goes with Geiz and Tsukuyomi can hang out with Woz if he shows up. See you later!" she cheered

"Hey, wait...and they're gone." Tsuki reached out as Aura left with Sougo and grumbled in annoyance. "Hey!" Tsuki yelled before she frowned and huffed "Damn her!" she hissed

"Oooh~! Someone's jealous!" Wol giggled teasingly... And hid behind Geiz as Tsuki glared at him

"Let's just get going." Geiz rolled his eyes and walked away

"Hey! Wait up!" Wol yelled and chased after him

* * *

*with Sougo and Aura*

"Y-You're kind of quick on the move, Aura." Sougo admitted as he was walking...being walked by Aura.

"Thank you, my king." she said as she let go of his arm and bowed lightly

"So, you're going to bow to me now? I'm embarrassed." He admitted as he saw her do that.

"Well, a king such as you deserves to be shown respect when giving praise." she said, stepping into his personal space while fluttering her eyes slightly "You praise me, and I give you the respect you deserve." she said, tapping her fingers across his chest as she spoke

"Ah-ha..." He blushed as he was getting flustered at how brazen Aura was getting, plus since he was in a relationship with Tsuki; how would **she** feel about this? But...Oh, her legs. The _legs_!

Tsuki's legs and the games they played together when everyone was asleep... yep, that did it. Sougo gained the confidence to grip Aura's hand gently and take a step back

"Huh? My King?" She asked as she saw him step back.

"Aura. You're a nice lady. But I'm with Tsuki and I'd be a terrible boyfriend and person if I cheated on her with you." Sougo answered honestly. "Believe me you are... oh _my,_ you are gorgeous. And I can tell you are a great person from how you've treated Mondo. But I... I **deeply** love Tsuki with all my heart. She was tempted and she walked away. I would be the worst person **ever** if I couldn't do the same."

"Wow. You really are a good person." She whispered as she heard that, recalling that Oma Zi-O always had a harem. How he had concubines who were basically slaves to entertain and pleasure him... she smiled up and him and pulled her hand from his, holding his cheek "A guy who is too good for one person. For me or her. You're going to be King, Sougo. For now, I will back off but... if you decide you want **a** concubine... I'm just a few doors away." she winked before turning away and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Sougo froze in place, his eyes sparkling as he saw her walk away with the Quartz shining around her. '...Why is this happening?' He mentally screamed to himself, rubbing his head.

* * *

*With the others*

"Oooh~ This Quartz is weird." Wol commented, looking at some rainbow coloured Quartz

"Which Qu-? WHOA!" Geiz asked as they looked where Wol was pointing, seeing a football-sized multicoloured Quartz. It seemed to be shifting with vibrant colours, almost like it was alive.

"That's got to be the biggest one we've seen yet!" Tsuki agreed as she and Wol tried to judge how to get it out.

"Have you found anything else like this before?" Wol asked

"The closest ones were the Decade and Revive RideWatches. This is a whole other level." Geiz answered, passing the tools to the two.

Tsuki nodded, all she had to do to get her point across, as she started chiselling to get this Quartz out

"Think this'll get it out?" Wol asked

"It's worked so far." Geiz answered. "Great. I didn't bring the spares. Sougo and Aura have the others." He grumbled, wanting to help out.

He guessed he'd just stand watch for now.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to get this out without much trouble." Tsuki spoke. "Get the bag ready."

"Right." Geiz nodded

* * *

*with Sougo and Aura*

"So... why don't you just take some of this Black Quartz and make Tsuki a Driver? Surely that is a possibility?" Aura asked

"Unfortunately, no. You do that and... well... you get the MiraiDriver's. To turn it into a ZikuDriver you need to add some tech. Tech we don't have access to." Sougo shrugged.

"Huh. Your scientist friend is amazing to figure something like that out." Aura admitted

"Well, combined Sento **and** Mr Kougami's company." Sougo responded. "They have the funds, Sento's got the brains." Sento sat back, grinning "Plus, all of our other friends. Like Phillip looking into this stuff with Woz. Godai and Kenzaki looking up legends on their travels. Gentaro's friend doing science like Sento."

Aura rubbed her forehead as she didn't realise the importance of the other Riders. Oma Zi-O always called them 'insignificant worms', 'stepping stones upon his path to his ascension and greatness.'

But really... they were all amazing people. Together they were a web which helped work out the mysteries of this other realm they didn't even know about in the future.

'Why did he say all those things if they weren't true?' She thought.

Sougo looked at Aura's confused look on her face and decide to try and lighten the mood. "It's like a sea of stars; isn't it?" He asked

"Yes." she nodded. "Or more like...What're those trees? The pink fluffy ones."

"Cherry blossoms. Sakura trees." Sougo responded

"Yeah, those." she nodded

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now back in the Time Mazine, Geiz carrying the strange football-sized Quartz that he, Tsuki and Wol found.

"This stuff is incredible." Sougo commented

"I know, when you think you've got something figured out, more things come." Geiz answered.

"You're good at driving." Wol commented as he saw how Tsuki was able to drive the Time Mazine so effortlessly.

"Months of practice." She responded

... And then they were attacked.

"GAH!" The group inside the Mazine screamed as they were getting knocked around inside, before being flung out of the Time Stream and fall down into the present and outside of the city, where some kids saw the falling mecha out of the sky.

"What... The hell?" Sougo panted

"Anyone get the licence plate on that truck?" Wol groaned as he was head over heels in pain.

"I think we were attacked." Geiz followed up as the group got out of the machine weakly.

"Is everyone okay?" Sougo asked as he helped the others out of the Time Mazine.

"I'm rattled, if I'm honest." Tsuki frowned as Sougo instinctively helped her out

Aura frowned as she was walking out on her own; but happy to see the outside and actually alive.

She did smile as Sougo offered his hand, helping her over some twisted metal

Looking out they saw it, they saw Swartz and Hiryu standing side by side

"Oh no...Not you two again!" Wol commented as he looked at the two.

"You two deserters." Swartz glared "I wondered where you went."

"Tokiwa! Time to die!" Hiryu hissed. He threw some broken pieces of RideWatch into the sky, and copies of every Another Rider they had fought until now had formed behind them

"Oh great." Sougo frowned as he and Geiz attached their ZikuDrivers.

"Don't give them a chance!" Hiryu ordered the copy Another Riders.

**ZI-O!**

**GEIZ!**

"Wol, protect the Quartz!" Sougo called

"Right, leave it to me!" he nodded, hugging the rock tightly

**"Henshin!**" The two called as they rushed forwards

Kamen Rider Zi-O was the first one to land a blow, punching Another Build hard across the face.

While Kamen Rider Geiz managed to slug Another Wizard in the stomach, punching him in the air.

The two unintentionally posed lightly, before they returned to battle

'Damn it, how stupid do those two look!' Hiryu glared before he turned to Wol. "The Quartz!"

"Back off you creep!" he glared "I am **not** giving this to you!"

"Your funeral." Hiryu glared as he activated a broken Another Zi-O RideWatch.

"Get away from them!" Sougo responded, fighting against Another Kuuga.

Tsuki frowned and fired with her FaizPhoneX, Another Rider's back.

"ArGh!" Another Faiz roared in anger, being shot in the back by Tsuki's sharp aim.

"Get away from him!" Tsuki glared

"How do we get out of here?" Aura asked

"You don't." Swartz answered, walking towards them.

"Run!" Wol panicked, grabbing her hand and ran away

The two rushed away, sprinting from their old leaders

"Get back here!" Swartz ordered and the three ran off, leading away from the fight.

The trio of Sougo, Geiz and Tsuki continued the fight, shooting and punching their enemies with all their bruised might.

"Oh no!" Sougo gasped as he saw Swartz chasing the others. He quickly pulled out his Mirror Watch and rushed forwards "**Twice Henshin!**" He called

**Zi-O~! II!**

Sougo slammed both of his swords down, getting in the way of Swartz and the other two "No you don't." he frowned

"Out of my **way**!" Swartz glared, backing up before he got caught.

"No way!" He smirked and spun his swords before he rushed the Time Jacker

Geiz saw this and smiled, bringing out his own upgrade to fight against these creatures.

**GEIZ REVIVE!**

**GORETSU!**

With a single spin, Geiz had turned into his Goretsu form, fighting much more than before and stronger to overpower his enemies.

Another Zi-O Smirked as he walked towards Sougo and Swartz, pulling out a second Another RideWatch

"SoUgO!" Hiryu's voice cracked through the monstrosity of his Another Rider form.

Sougo turned around and saw the RideWatch...and his eyes widened from underneath. "Wh-what? How?"

"SiMpLe. I'm BeTtEr ThAn YoU!" Hiryu responded and activated it.

**Zi-O iI!**

The purple energy flowed around the RideWatch before Hiryu inserted it into himself

Sougo was sent flying back as the Another Rider's form shifted and changed

There, standing in a shifting horrible purple radiance tinted with gold and red as he transformed, was Hiryu. Or he should now know; Another Zi-O II!

He was in a silver-white skin with dark grey-silver markings on his kneecaps, thighs and boots. He had pink hip-thigh markings and pink gloves. On his chest were elongated hexagonal segmented watchstraps on his left and right side with a golden one in the middle which separated the two. Hiryu's shoulders had jutted out shoulder-guards, gold-edged with black and silver markings with pink overlapped plates. Finally the mask, almost like a skull, a perversion of what Zi-O stood for, faded silver with rotten human teeth, cracked black visor glass with four antennae that mirrored Sougo's Zi-O II antennae. And around his waist was a deep black ZikuDriver with a pink screen with black numbers _2019_.

Sougo's body sparked as he could feel the power of Zi-O II disappearing as Hiryu created this monstrosity into reality, how much stronger was he going to get? How much _more_ would he steal?

Luckily his base form still existed, as he gripped his sword tightly

"Oh. IsN't ThAt _CuTe_?" Hiryu remarked sarcastically as he shot out a blast of energy which hit Sougo.

Sougo was sent flying back, knocking into Wol and Aura "GAH!" he yelled in pain, smoke pouring from his armour... as the Quartz was sent flying

"Oh no!" Aura panicked, running after it.

"We got it!" Wol called out, only to be thrown to the floor by Swartz.

"That is **OURS**!" He roared, leaping at the Quartz, seeing the faint sparkle in the bag.

**FINISH TIME!**

"Get back!" Sougo called

**TIME BREAK!**

Sougo jumped into the air, performing a Rider Kick as at Another Zi-O II

Swartz was right in the way, only about an inch from the bag, before he was kicked in the back by Sougo who sent him flying, but the force made it so the bag flew open...and the Quartz land right in Sougo's hands.

FLASH!

Suddenly the Quartz glowed for a few seconds and when the light faded away... the Quartz was now pink.

"Wh-what the?" Sougo asked before he realised his Zi-O II armour was gone and all he had left was his Zi-O base form and Ride Armours.

"Sougo!" Tsuki called out as he grabbed the bag and shoved the Quartz into it as best as he could

"STOP!" Wol and Aura called, seeing how the fight was going, and suddenly all of the Another Rider's and Swartz froze in time

"A-Are we doing this? Seriously?" Wol asked as he and Aura had seemingly combined their 'Time Pause'

"We're not going to let them **die**; are we?" Aura responded as she grabbed Sougo.

"Fine...But the Mazine!" Wol pointed

"Then just grab them and we can **run**!"

"Okay!" He nodded and grabbed Tsuki and Geiz while Aura grabbed Sougo and the Quartz. "Where's Woz when you need him?" She struggled as they were forcing something unusual to happen.

And, within a flash, the Quartzers were gone. Leaving Swartz, Hiryu and the rest of their Another Riders on their own. All that was left was the damaged Mazine.

"... Those... **WORMS**!" Swartz roared in rage

Swartz glared at the ground where Sougo once was, recalling the glint of the large Quartz in his hands...he was close. **Oh** so _very_ close! He could've had it! Imagining the power it held! What he- _they_ could do with it! He gripped his hands into fists, till they almost bled.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him! I'll kill HIM!" Hiryu roared, creating a sphere of energy around him, turning the ground around him to dust

He began to slash with his swords, ripping the Time Mazine apart

* * *

*with the others, at a hotel*

"Oof! The three grunted as they were now in their hotel.

"Goodness me!" Some of the staff gasped as they saw what was going on, with Sougo and Geiz back to normal.

"Wh-where? What the-?" Sougo asked

"D-Did we just get 'Time Napped'?" Geiz followed up as Aura and Wol were exhausted, even bleeding from the nose a bit from using their combined powers in such a manner.

"That... was harder than normal." Wol said, falling on his butt

"What the hell did you two do?" Geiz asked as he helped Wol up, while Sougo got Aura.

"Something...Stupid." Aura responded, feeling faint.

"Wow!" Sougo gasped, surprised at her body going limp for a moment "You need to sit down."

"We paused time... to get you guys away." Wol explained "It took... both of us to hold back Swartz. And we held it... as long as we could."

"Excuse me, what is going on?" The hotel manager asked as he approached them.

"...Checking in." Sougo half-lied. "Sougo Tokiwa."

"Ah, yes. Your uncle is already in your room, and the other two rooms have their luggage already set up."

"Thank you." Sougo answered as he struggled to carry Aura while Wol was being carried by Geiz.

Tsuki looked at this, though seeing Sougo as his normal good-hearted self, she was a little jealous that he was carrying her.

They soon arrived at the room booked for the boys, as the girls had their own room and Junichiro had one all to himself

"Okay, I got him...Oof!" Geiz grunted and dropped Wol onto the bed.

"Ow. Hard bed...Wait. Bed?" Wol groaned before he looked down at what he was lying on.

"Yeah. Just temporary." Sougo answered "For tonight. Back to the 9 5 Do tomorrow."

"... What happened to the Quartz?!" Tsuki gasped moments later

"Huh?!" everyone blinked and looked into the bag, seeing it had turned pink

"What the hell?!" Wol blinked

"What did he do?" Aura asked in worry, thinking it was Swartz.

"What did **I** do?" The boys asked in concern

"No, not-not you. I meant Swartz." Aura answered.

"Pink? But...Wasn't Sougo?" Geiz pointed

"Yeah, I was the one who grabbed it before Swartz got his hands on it." Sougo admitted his guilt. "While I was holding it... Maybe that did it?"

"It's pink... But it isn't Pink Quartz. It's like it's... Glowing pink." Geiz said after a few moments of thought and looking closely

"You're right." Aura agreed

"Careful, Geiz. We don't know what this Quartz does. It may drain your powers." Tsuki thought aloud.

"Drain our powers?" Sougo asked in worry

"An interesting theory, my Queen." Woz commented as he entered

"GAH!" The group screamed as they were caught off guard, still scared of what had transpired.

"Where were _you_?" Wol snapped at him.

Woz was silent, looking away

* * *

*flashback*

"My... My Overlord! I don't understand! You... Want me to do what?!" Woz gasped

Oma Zi-O froze and sighed heavily, hating to repeat himself, but had to. "Get it through that damaged brain of yours, Chronicler." Gold energy flowed around his form, his fist clenching "I want you to get the special Quartz found by those lot and deliver it to Swartz and the child with him."

"But... My Overlord! That will make them even **more** powerful! And he has achieved a corrupted version of your Zi-O II form! This so unacceptable, My Overlord, for him to insult you in such a way! Surely this Quartz is better suited in the hands of your past self, to give him the power to stop his foe!"

CRACK!  
CRASH!

"You D̷͕̗̓̾͜Ä̵͚̗̪́̑̅Ř̵̪Ḛ̶͈́̈́͘ talk back to my Ŏ̵̠̟͂Ȓ̴̗͙̊̊D̸̝̰́E̵̛̳̔͗R̷̼͇̊̀S̵̼̃?" Oma Zi-O roared as he proclaimed his voice, destroying a mountain far away making Woz stumble back and fall to the floor. "Do. As I say. Chronicler. Or I'll 'initiate' you again." He threatened Woz as his visor glowed a burning red.

* * *

*end flashback*

His fists shook lightly, looking away bitterly.

"Woz? Are you okay?" Sougo asked with worry. "You just froze."

"Oh yes, My Overlord! It's just that... I... Believe that your uncle wishes to speak to you, the Queen and Geiz." Woz lied quickly and nervously

"Oh, okay." Sougo nodded. "Wol, Aura; can you look after the Quartz, please?"

"Will do." Aura nodded, tired

"We'll...do our best." Wol followed up, before falling asleep, holding the Quartz in the bag and close to his chest.

Woz watched the other three leave and gulped nervously

His hands were shaking, seeing the Quartz in Wol's clutches. He didn't want to fail his Overlord, but to steal from the person who has shown him nothing but trust and friendship...His heart was conflicted, his hand shaking with his Chronicler's Book in his hand

After Wol and Aura passed out, he reached out for the Quartz

The feeling of guilt and betrayal was gnawing at him, feeling the pull of the strings on his heart towards Oma Zi-O, his shadow pulling at him, with the threat of 'The Initiation' once again.

He gripped the Quartz and ripped it from Wol, escaping

Wol snorted gently as Woz had escaped, while Aura was used to his snoring.

In the other room, Junichiro was worried about his nephew and his friends. "What's going to happen now?" He asked

"Uncle, you wanted to speak to us?" Sougo asked as he and Tsuki his room

"Huh? Oh, Sougo. Err No. No, I don't think so." Junichiro answered

"What? But... Woz said..." Tsuki blinked

"...Oh no." Sougo whispered in worry, running into the room where the two Time Jackers were inside and asleep. "Woz, what've you done?" His voice sounding heavy with betrayal.

* * *

*With Woz*

Woz was rushing away, entering the park... When he was nearly hit with energy arrows

"Gah!" Woz panicked, just barely dodging the energy arrows and tried to hide as best as he could

"I knew you'd betray us again. You can't stop licking that bastard's golden boots, can you?" Geiz hissed as he got out from behind the tree, holding the Zax in its bow mode

"You don't. Don't understand." Woz panted as he held the Quartz close, struggling to carry it **and** his book.

"Don't give me that." Geiz glared, pulling back his bow's pull. "Then. Now. It's the same!"

He fired, Woz dodging

"Darn it."

**WOZ! **

"Oh? Wanna be like that?" Geiz scoffed

**GEIZ!**

**GEIZ REVIVE! GOURETSU!**

**"Henshin!"** The two called at the same time, the katakana and hiragana clashing

The two Riders were fully armoured now, Geiz Vs Woz...two friends. Now enemies. And in their own minds, they might _always_ be enemies.

Geiz had the Jikan Claw on its chainsaw mode, slamming it at Woz with his full might

Woz screamed as he was cleaved into with Geiz's weapon, trying to stay up. But he only had his 'base' forms. Compared to Shippu or Goretsu, he had nothing.

But he refused to stand down! He would not fail his Overlord! He drew his DeSpear, gripping it and rushing forwards.

CLANG!  
CLASH!

"Hrargh!" Woz screamed as he tried to fight back, slashing and stabbing at Geiz.

**SHINOBI!**

Woz quickly entered his ninja form and took off at blinding speeds, slashing at Geiz from every direction.

**BEYOND THE TIME! NINPON! JIKAN SHIBARI NO JUTSU!**

As Woz landed behind Geiz, the DeSpear in its sickle mode, he split into five. As one the five Woz's span around, bringing their blades down at Geiz to hopefully finish this

**SPEED TIME! REVI-REVI-REVI REVI-REVI-REVI REVI-I-VE SHI-PPU~! SHIPPU!**

In less than a second the bulky armour had opened up into butterfly-like wings and Geiz burst forth in speed even faster than Woz's, dodging his strikes

"What?!" Woz gasped

"You darn traitor! This is the last time you'll ever pull this!" Geiz snapped as he flew in the air, his weapon in its Claw mode on his other hand "We are ending this now!" he pulled the Revive Watch off his belt and slotted it into the Claw

**JIKAN JACK! REVIVE! SUPER TSUME RENZAN!**

Blue energy swirled around Geiz, channelling into the Jaclaw before he rushed forwards like a missile. He was like a pinball as he slashed through the five Woz's until he hit the real one.

"AHHH!" Woz yelled as he was sent flying back. He gasped, seeing the Quartz just out of reach "The Quartz!" he called, rushing for it as he switched back to his base form

**POWERED TIME! RE~VI~I~VE GO~RETSU~! GORETSU!**

The blue wings folded back in as Geiz's armour returned to its orange bulky state "Here I come, Woz." he threatened

**FINISH TIME! REVIVE! **

Gripping the belt tightly, Geiz span it so hard you'd think he was trying to break it

Geiz leapt into the air, aiming his kick right at Woz, a burning orange Hiragana soled foot scorched through the sky as Woz ran to the Quartz and felt Geiz's foot connect strongly into his back

**ICHIGEKI TIME BURST! **

"GAAAAHHHH!" Woz yelled in pain as there was an explosion the orange energy cracking through his body and into the Quartz.

The Quartz was sent flying into the air as Geiz landed, the future guardian easily catching it before he DeHenshined. As he caught it, however, the Quartz had turned red

In the ground, Woz was panting in pain, also in his normal form "Damn... You Geiz!" he hissed in pain

"Sougo trusted you. He saw you as a friend." Geiz said simply "But you have betrayed him. Twice. By a monster who kills and tortures for fun. Telling you to help Sougo's enemies. Woz... You are pathetic." He frowned, turning around to walk away... Time froze

Step. Step. Step.

"Oh, Woz. So close." Swartz spoke as he approached Geiz.

He took the Quartz from him, kicking Geiz away.

"Finally. You're useful for something, you worthless slime." Swartz added, having kicked Geiz in the stomach a couple of times before leaving with the defeated Woz.

Geiz gasped as he went limp went time restarted, gripping the ground tightly

* * *

*time skip*

The group was silent.

Woz had betrayed them. And it was a heavy atmosphere.

"Again?" Tsuki growled

"It's Woz. He's a turncoat. He's been like this since before." Geiz answered, slumped in a chair. "And now Swartz has got the Quartz!"

"He isn't a turncoat. He's broken." Sougo closed his eyes "But we can find them."

"How? Woz is gone, Swartz has it. And we don't even know what he's going to do to it!" Geiz stood up angrily.

"I put a tracer on it." Sougo smiled and raised an arm, flashing the SpiderWatch on his wrist

"...Oh my god, I forgot about those." Geiz groaned and facepalmed in his forgetfulness.

"Let's go." Sougo nodded

"What should _we_ do?" Aura asked.

"Rest up. You and Wol are still exhausted." Sougo responded

"I'll look after them." Tsuki nodded

"Thank you, Tsuki." He held her cheek and kissed her.

Geiz grumbled as he saw that before he got his mind back on finding Swartz and the Quartz again.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Woz was panting heavily, holding his book in pain. The threat of 'The Initiation' and the sting of betrayal still gnawed at his soul.

What was he?

A Chronicler? A Kamen Rider? Or was he just simply a traitor?

Was he the leader of the resistance? A friend and cherished comrade? The man who sacrificed his life to protect them all? No... he couldn't be, not anymore. He betrayed them in the end, becoming Oma Zi-O's servant.

Was he the servant of Oma Zi-O? Devoted to the point of religious fanaticism? The loyal slave who followed him around and hyped up the monstrous deeds he did as some sort of actual **achievement**? ... No. Not anymore. He couldn't look at those acts or that world the same way anymore, after seeing how wonderful the past was

Was he a Kamen Rider? A hero of Justice who fought to protect the dreams and peace of others, like he promised Rentarou so long ago? ... How could he be when he just betrayed them all because of Oma Zi-O's orders.

Was he the Chronicler? The friend and follower of the man would become King and see him achieve his greatness? ... Again... he just betrayed that King because of his Overlord's orders

_"Woz. I trust you."_

"... I want to be." Woz whispered as he gripped the book so tightly his knuckles were now white.

"Ah! Hiryu!" Swartz smiled as he held up the Quartz "I have it, our key to victory!"

"Seriously? **That** thing? It's huge! How am I supposed to use that?" He asked as he saw it, with Woz seeing the shimmering glint of the red and pink glow inside of it.

"You won't..." Woz muttered as he suddenly acted... throwing his book at them while activating his SpiderWatch

**CAPTURE MODE**

An energy web shot out, wrapping up Hiryu, while his book hit Swartz's hand

The purple-clad man hissed, accidentally throwing the Quartz into the air... while Woz jumped towards

**TOEI!  
****FUTURE TIME!  
****KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ!**

Woz landed, transformed, while he gripped the Quartz "I won't let you have this tool, you won't hurt my King!"

"Woz... you betray us again?" Swartz hissed

**Zi-O iI!**

Hiryu had transformed into his Another Rider form, breaking out of the web "You... ant." Hiryu hissed

Woz had a moment of nerves, feeling the aura of Oma Zi-O coming from behind him as he gripped the Quartz but he steeled himself "No. This time... I betray Oma Zi-O." he said clearly, turning to face them "I am Kamen Rider Woz, and I shall not let it end like this!"

**BEYOND THE TIME! TIME EXPLOSION!**

Woz was unaware of what the Quartz was doing while it was in his hands, all the while leaping into the air as he shot down and attacked the two vile enemies.

He kicked Another Zi-O II, knocking him back as the Quartz turned green... before Woz was sent flying by a purple blast of energy from Swartz

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled in pain, crashing through a few buildings and trees

Hiryu pulled himself from the impact of the attack, not even injured "HOW DARE YOU!" he roared as he rushed forwards

**KUUGA! FULL SPEED BREAK!**

**DRIVE! FULL SPEED BREAK!**

Suddenly Sougo and Geiz came rushing by on their RideStriker's, already transformed, with both bikes surrounded by red energy. Sougo's hit Hiryu, leaving a glowing pink Kuuga mark which exploded, while Geiz's just barely missed Swartz, however, the bike was also surrounded by flames and Swartz had to try and deflect that.

"I knew you'd do the right thing." Sougo smiled as the two came to a stop before Woz, the two getting off their bikes... and instantly Woz was on the ground, bowing to him

"I beg your forgiveness my Ki-"

"Oh, knock it off." Geiz interrupted and hot him over the head "This idiot's already forgiven you."

"He... he has?" Woz blinked as he stood up

"Of course Woz. You're our friend." Sougo smiled "Just... please don't follow Oma Zi-O's orders blindly anymore."

"There is no concern about that, My King! I am denouncing my allegiance to the cruel dictator!" Woz said dramatically "From now on my loyalties lie, entirely and eternally, with you!"

"Took you long enough to realise they aren't the same person." Geiz scoffed

"Woz... Geiz... let's do this!" Sougo grinned, both of them nodded. The three turned around, Sougo in the middle of their little formation with Geiz on his right and Woz on his left

"IWAEI!" Woz suddenly yelled

"Huh?" The two blinked in shock and confusion as they looked at Woz.

"From this day forth, I will no longer have allegiance to the monster Oma Zi-O!" Woz continued. "Today marks the true unity of the King of Time, Sougo Tokiwa, with his retainers Geiz and Woz! A Trinity of forces that shall defend time as the Kamen Riders we are while stoping the evil tyranny of the false king, Oma Zi-O, from ever existing!"

"...Is-is he for real right now?" Geiz facepalmed.

"He is." Sougo chuckled, before he saw the Quartz in his arms. "Woz, keep the Quartz safe." Sougo instructed as he drew the JikanGlaide "Geiz, Woz, let's do this!"

"Right!" they both nodded and drew their own weapons

The three crouched lightly, energy swirling around them before they rushed forwards

"Just try it! I can see your future!" Hiryu laughed as his eyes and head antenna began to glow

Straight, Left, Right, low sweep, thrust. It was all open to him within seconds. Hiryu had the future in his hands and he was dodging every single strike.

'This is amazing! Like playing on 'Easy Mode'!' Hiryu thought with a demonic laugh before he threw punches and kicks into the three Kamen Riders.

**ZI-O! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

"Ha!" Sougo roared... With his sword being caught "Oh no..." he blinked before he was thrown into Geiz and Woz. The three were sent flying into a pile, Quartz landing just out of reach. Without thing, on pure instinct, the three quickly scrambled to grab it, with all three touching the Quartz at the same time

_**SHINE!**_

"Huh?" The three gasped in shock as they were all blinded by the brilliant tri-coloured light.

"What's going on?" Hiryu shouted, his eyes readjusting to the sudden flash

Sougo blinked as he raised his hand, seeing a new RideWatch in his hand

**ZI-O TRINITY! **

"Huh?!" Woz asked in shock

"What?" Geiz followed up.

"What was that?" Swartz's face dropped as he heard that, he had to do something...but with it being three on two and he had already pushed himself with his time stop earlier.

Sougo lifted his hand, looking at the new watch

In his hand was a white Ridewatch face with a black base, with hints of pink, a white gear on the left side with a strange Rider Face on the front. "What the heck?" He asked as he looked at it.

"I believe it may be our answer to winning this, My King." Woz nodded, he and Geiz standing in a defensive position in front of him

"Right." Sougo nodded. He gripped the watch tightly and pressed the button

**ZI-O TRINITY!**

The faceplate light up lightly with pink, yellow and blue light. He held the watch carefully and slotted it onto the side normally used for RideAmour's... making it pop open

**ZI-O!**

"Huh?" Sougo asked

"Stop that, Tokiwa!" Hiryu roared as his vision came back, running at them, with malicious intent.

"I've got him!" Geiz shouted, using his Zikan Zax to fight back Hiryu

"This... isn't right." Sougo blinked, noticing there was something... more to this watch. The watch had sprung open, the faceplate now covering the middle of the ZikuDriver where the screen was with a white plate which has a pink centre. On the other side, it was a black plate on the face a small cut-out which showed the Zi-O helmet. He gripped the dial sticking out of the watch and turned it.

**GEIZ!**

The black panel sprung open, a new black panel still covering the watch only now there was a cut out showing a picture of Geiz's mask. And the panel on the centre of the belt was a new black and white panel which mingled with the pink circle of the white layer below it... and Geiz's standby chime had joined the normal Zi-O one

"Huh?" Geiz blinked as he was suddenly glowing yellow.

"Argh!" Hiryu was flung back as he was blasted or forced back by the light.

"Wh-what the hell? Sougo, what're you doing?" Geiz shouted

"Wait...'Trinity'?" Sougo asked, twisting the dial once more and it opened up, the third plate flung open, revealing a golden gear-plate with clock-hand, revealing a cut out of Woz's Rider helmet underneath and revealed the true pink-coloured base beneath.

**WOZ!**

And a shot of blue light came down upon Woz as it enveloped him. "What _is_ this?"

Sougo took a deep breath and straightened his stance just a bit. One of his arms went down and curled under his driver, gripping it like Geiz did to transform, while his other hand was pointing forwards how Woz did for his transformation pose

**"Trinity Henshin."** Sougo said calmly, flicking his outstretched hand in his signature way while his other hand have a sharp and hard _tug_ which made the ZikuDriver spin the necessary 360 degrees.

**KAMEN RIDE~R! ZI-O!**

**TRINITY TIME!**

Both Geiz and Woz were lifted into the air, before their bodies, minus their helmets began to fold into themselves, turning their bodies into the watch-straps that went down their torsos...something terrifying to the both of them. They had become human-sized watches.

Both Geiz and Woz's watch-forms flew towards Sougo as an orb of light surrounded Sougo and a trio of golden watchstraps warped around him, Sougo panicked, but remained in the sphere. "Wh-what's going on? Guys?!"

_**MITTSU NO CHIKARA! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ! TRINI~TY!**_

Geiz's watch-face attached itself to Sougo's right shoulder as Woz's watch-face attached to the left, their watchstraps floating freely before Sougo's own face lowered itself down to his chest, revealing a silver watchstrap behind his helmet. "What the hell?" As the Hiragana and Katakana of all three Rider's visors appeared, yellow, pink and blue and planted themselves onto the location where Sougo's eyes **would** be on his face, calming down briefly as the golden watchstraps set themselves vertically and attached the free-floating Rider watchstraps onto Zi-O's body.

**TRINITY!**

Sougo's body was now dressed in a black-bodysuit, golden accented with red-brown lines on his right arm and green lines on his left arm. Golden shin-guard-wings, golden edged boots and kneecaps, thigh-protectors, golden edged chest-piece with Sougo's Zi-O mask on the front and a golden-edged silver watchstrap and golden gloves.

"H-Huh? Wh-what happened?" Sougo panicked as he reached up to his head in fear, feeling like his body wasn't his own.

"Sougo! What the heck is that RideWatch?!" Geiz shouted as Trinity's arm jerked to indicate that he was talking.

"It is our power... all three of our powers... as one!" Woz shouted, Trinity's opposite arm shaking

* * *

*? ? ?*

The three Riders stumbled, finding themselves in what was first an endless blackness... which quickly formed into a clock themed throne room with three distinct styles.

Old fashioned and stylish, militaristic and bulky, and futuristic and sleek.

Sougo found himself in the part of the room that was filled with old-school styled watches and clocks, Geiz in the side of the room with highly functional and adventure focused watches, and Woz was in the part of the room which was filled with high tech and future like smartwatches and similar appliances.

The three were stood around a glowing circle, which showed a projection of the outside world... which was currently frozen. And between Geiz and Woz, opposite Sougo, was a throne that was a mix of all three styles.

"Where... are we?" Geiz asked

"This appears to be our mind. Our shared consciousness and the mind is much faster than action." Woz said with a slightly green glow, holding a rainbow coloured book labelled 'Trinity'.

"So the three of us are all sharing a body?" Geiz asked

"It looks like it." Sougo nodded "For now at least."

"The Rainbow Quartz." Woz explained "It is evolved Green Quartz, the potential future. Green Quartz that has had hundreds of years to grow. With our Time Finishers, we pushed our soul, our powers, into it. Gave it a power of its own. The power of three in one. Three souls, three potential futures, one wish."

"This is the most amazing form yet." Sougo admitted

"I need time to sit down and actually read this in full detail." Woz nodded "Because the three of us are Quartzer's because we know how to shape a RideWatch, the three of us touching it at the same time without powers flowing through it transformed it into what we needed."

"And the throne?" Geiz asked

"The one who sits on the throne has full control of the body, while the other two are able to assist and influence the body. We can control Trinity like this, but three minds all trying to do their own thing will lead to chaos." Woz explained as he closed his book

"And we can switch up as needed." Sougo added "Faster than people can react!"

"It is also _all_ of our power, correct?" Geix asked

"Correct." Woz nodded... and the three grinned in realisation.

"If it's okay with you, I'll take the throne. Geiz, you keep an eye on the future. And Woz, get ready to read." Sougo grinned

"Works for me." Geiz smiled, as the clocks behind him began to move, a shadow of Zi-O II appearing for a small moment on their screens

"Of course, my king." Woz bowed, his smartwatches all lighting up with pictures of books

"Alright! I feel like we can do this!" Sougo grinned as he jumped, getting into the throne. His great clocks came to life, pictures of the Rider's many weapons appearing in them for a moment.

"Ah! But first, My King, a moment?" Woz asked with a smile

* * *

*back at the battlefield*

The multicoloured 'Rider' katakana visor of Zi-O Trinity flashed, golden power flowing out as Another Zi-O II was forced to stumble back

Trinity took a step forwards, thrusting the Woz-Arm forwards

"What the hell _is_ that, Swartz?" Hiryu demanded.

"I-"

"IWAE!" Woz's voice proclaimed through the body. "The powers of the three Time Riders have merged into one! The Soldier who Protects the Future, The Chronicler who records the journey of The King and the King of Time and Space, whose reign will span past, present and future! We are Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity!" They took a step forwards, holding the arm out in a dramatic wave "This is a miraculous moment of history! An outcome none thought possible! This three in one power shall slash through history and start the first page in a new legend!"

"... That one was more dramatic than normal, right?" Sougo thought aloud, the body tilting lightly

"Enough of that! Let's go!" Geiz ordered, the two snapping back into their positions

"Right!" they nodded, Trinity getting into a combination that was a rough combination of the three's fighting stances.

"You honestly look ridiculous. And Zi-O II has **four** eyebrows!" Hiryu glared and shot out blasts of time energy at them only for Zi-O Trinity to rush forwards, effortlessly dodging the blasts like he knew where they were coming from.

CLANG!

"GAH!" Hiryu yelled as he was sent stumbling back... as Trinity was suddenly holding a weapon...

**JIKAN DESPEAR! YARISUGI!**

"Heh." Sougo smirked, spinning the weapon as he got a good grip of it

"How... How did I not..." Hiryu stuttered

BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!

"GAH!" he yelled, thrown back by a series of sudden gunshots

**JIKAN GLAIDE! ZYU!**

"Too slow." Geiz smirked, holding his arm out with the gun barrel smoking

"HOW CAN I NOT SEE YOU?!" Hiryu roared as he glared at Trinity. His eyes and antenna were glowing... and he was seeing THREE different futures, which expanded to nine which just continued to expand into infinitude!

Trinity smirked together. He span the spear and threw it at Another Zi-O II while he turned the other weapon to sword mode

**KEN!  
****RIDE HEISABER!**

Hiryu managed to block the spear... and then got assaulted by the two blades, followed by a kick to the chest

'Holy Moly, I didn't think we could do this!' Sougo thought in shock as he fought with his friends in this one body

'It is the three of us together, My King! Geiz's trained fighter's skill, my knowledge and your power!' Woz explained as they threw the swords away and resummoned the DeSpear, only this time in a different mode

**TSUESUGI!**

They used the small claw-like opening the question mark topper had to catch one of Another Zi-O II's swords midswing. And, like the swords of old, a strong twist of the wrist shattered it

'Yeah, he's right.' Geiz agreed 'Fighting side by side we are powerful...'

**JIKAN ZAX! OH! NO!**

'... But fighting together...' Geiz continued, Trinity using the long staff handle of the DeSpear to hit the button on the back of the weapon

**TIME CHARGE! 5! 4! 3!**

As the countdown began, a large amount of red, pink and green energy gathered around the blade of the axe

**2! 1! ZERO TIME!**

'We are invincible!' Geiz and Woz roared as one

**ZAKKURI WARI!**

Trinity gave an uppercut slash with the axe, launching a blazing shockwave of energy upwards that knocked Hiryu back

"That-that should be impossible. All this power." Swartz thought in anger and fear. 'It should've been, _mine_!'

"Geiz, take over!" Sougo's voice spoke up.

"Right!" Geiz nodded, Trinity's body becoming much 'harsher' stiffer

Hiryu grunted as he was grabbed by Geiz's hand while he was punched by the Woz arm, almost like a violent thug.

PUNCH!  
PUNCH!  
PUNCH!  
BOOM!

Hiryu yelled in pain as he was sent flying into the air

"My Overlord, may I?" Woz asked, wanting to take over.

"Sure." Sougo nodded

"Fine." Geiz growled and switched controllers

Once again Trinity's posture changed, becoming more 'suave' for a lack of a better term, as he drew the Jaclaw and the Jikan Glaide once more

Trinity gave a series of slashes with his both bladed weapons before hitting the buttons on both weapons

**TIME CHARGE! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! ZERO TIME! GIRI GIRI GIRI!**

**TSUMU RENZAN!**

Trinity's arms began to move at near super speed, ripping through Another Zi-O II's armour

"Darn... you!" Hiryu yelled in pain as he was thrown away

"My King!" Woz called, throwing the Jaclaw away

"Right!" Sougo nodded as he regained control

_Toki no naka o kakeru yō ni_

Sougo walked forwards, Trinity's boots crunching into the ground

_Shinjitsu dake o sagashite_

Trinity pulled out the Saikyo Glaide, combining both blades SaikyoJikanGlaide. He then gripped the Zi-O mask on the Saikyo Glaide and detached it before reattaching it to the normal finisher port of the normal JikanGlaide

**SAIKYO FINISH TIME!**

_Tome sasenai dare no toki mo_

The blade glowed with golden and pink energy, Trinity disappearing in a burst of light

_Kakegae no nai monogatari_

"Where did he-" Hiryu gasped only to feel a slash across his back

**KING! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

Trinity gave a series of rapid slashes, the blade extending into massive energy waves of golden light which had the katakana for 'Zi-O Saikyou' written inside the energy blade

_Tsunageru arubeki yō_

"You... monster." Hiryu hissed, falling to his knees

"Now. Let's see what we can do here." Sougo grinned and flexed his hands before hitting the buttons on his belt. He hit the button atop the Zi-O watch and the Zi-O Trinity watch once each before hitting the belt release button

**FINISH TIME! ZI-O!**

The pink katakana 'eyes' on Zi-O's chest glowed brightly. Trinity quickly span the belt, vanishing forwards in a burst of pink energy while they span the belt

_Me wo tojireba _

**SOLO! TIME BREAK!**

_uchinaru koe ga hibiku_

Zi-O Trinity appeared in front of Another Zi-O II, slamming his pink energy encased energy fist into the copies chest which sent it flying backwards

_Itsuwari naki mirai iku_

"Geiz! Let's go!"

"Let's hurry this up." The future guardian commented, Trinity, hitting the Trinity Watch twice as well as the Zi-O watch and the belt latch

_Zi-O! Toki no ouja!_

**FINISH TIME! ZI-O! GEIZ!**

Red and pink energy swirled around the fused Rider, the yellow hiragana eyes of the Geiz shoulder began to glow brightly

_Kono sekai no unmei michibiki_

**DUO TIME BREAK BURST!**

They two rushed forwards once more, following Hiryu into the air. They performed an aerial axe kick with red and pink energy shooting through the Another Rider as he went falling towards the floor like a rocket

_Cuz I still dream on Shin no ouja_

KABOOM!

Trinity landed calmly, the three in one rider standing tall

_Toki o koeru saga!_

**FINISH TIME!**

"Geiz. Woz. It's time for the finisher!" Sougo roared, hitting the Trinity Watch once

**ZI-O!**

"Right!" Geiz smirked, Trinity hitting the Trinity watch for the second time

**GEIZ!**

"Of course, My King!" Woz bowed, the shared body hitting the Trinity Watch for the third and final time

**WOZ!**

Trinity widened his stance, his hand in the position of Sougo's Henshin pose

"No... I won't lose to you again!" Hiryu roared

**AnOtHeR tWiCe TiMe BrEaK!**

Another Zi-O II jumped into the air, flying through the sky in a black and purple energy side kick

Trinity's wrist flicked lightly before spinning the belt causing yellow, blue and pink energy to shine all over his armour

**TRINITY!**

Trinity waited on the ground, seeing Hiryu's incoming rocket of a kick coming towards him, only to raise up his hand and catch it with some struggle.

"Wh-what the-?!" Hiryu shouted as Trinity's fist punched him into the air.

**TIME BREAK!**

Hiryu screamed as he was disrupted in his attack, feeling his body go limp, before he saw Trinity above him, his eyes widening in fear of how fast this new Zi-O form was.

**BURST!**

And was hit straight in the stomach by a bicycle kick, causing him to be shot down into the ground with a deathly CRASH!

Seconds passed as Zi-O Trinity landed with grace and confidence as Hiryu-

**EXPLOSION!**

Blew up in a delayed explosion, courtesy of the last Rider in the Trinity.

Hiryu came crashing down, his Another Watch shattering

Swartz's eyes panicked as he saw Hiryu defeated once again. This power. They had to escape!

He quickly paused time and rushed towards Hiryu. And within that, Hiryu and Swartz were gone within a flash.

Trinity stood tall and proud. This was a hell of a power-up and transformation. They closed the Trinity watch and removed both watches, the body glowing and splitting in three.

The three looked at each other and shuddered in relief. "**God**! That was weird!" Geiz admitted as he held himself.

"Yeah." Woz nodded in agreement

"Okay. Promise right now...No spamming Trinity." Sougo commented as he held the new RideWatch in his hand.

"Agreed." they all nodded

* * *

*time skip*

"Wait.. You guys fuse?" Wol asked in shock as the group was heading back to the 9 5 Do

"Yeah, and it was _weird_!" Geiz agreed, with a drink in his hand.

"Three people in one body...I can't imagine it." Aura added

"It was like piloting a strange mecha. Almost like the Time Mazine." Sougo answered.

"It was weird that time was basically stopped outside the body to us, at least. Or at least when someone wasn't sitting in the throne." Woz added, reading the Trinity book. "It did make it easy to counter every attack, however. With me able to look at our opponents' weaknesses, Geiz able to see what they were going to do next and our King focusing solely on the battle, we can defeat almost everyone."

"That form sounds over-powered." Tsuki admitted as she hugged Sougo.

"It potentially is. Yes." He nodded, holding her back.

... And that was when they arrived at the new 9 5 Do

"Whoa...!" The group asked in shock as they saw their new home.

It looked mostly the same only with a fresh coat of paint and slightly larger, you could see the extra space it gained.

"I can't believe how big it's gotten." Wol whispered

"Welcome home, guys." Sougo smiled

* * *

*? ? ? *

We find ourselves at a restaurant, a man cooking calmly. He was humming to himself as he was in his kitchen.

"Knock knock, how's it going Mr Evolution?" Tsukasa asked as he approached him

"Ah, Tsukasa. How are you?" the man asked

"Good. Just planning a family dinner and wondering if we could book a table?" he smiled

"'Book a table'? I've got a planned one ready." The man answered. "Table for three at seven." He smiled

"Thanks Shouichi, you are a lifesaver." Tsukasa smiled

The man, Shouichi, nodded as he smiled. In the reflective surface of his kitchen you could see his reflection... As a black and gold armoured warrior

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	31. The Next Agito

**Reviews:**

Magic Detective: Yep, we're going Agito.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Hey, we're doing our best. We're glad you like it.

KRNexus: Honestly? A black room with a large clock on the floor is boring; this is the Super Form of Sougo, Geiz and Woz. We've got to give some flair. It was a joke. I was joking.

HackerEX: Yeah, we had fun working on those chapters, it was definitely a rush writing them.

Guest chapter 30, Aug 6: Zero-One is bloody amazing. It dips a bit with the five round company tournament. And I can't really fault the last few episodes because of life being out of their control. I have no idea for the voice actors of a Zi-O dub. As for Amazons? Not a clue, I dropped it after episode 2 because it didn't resonate to me.

Guest chapter 30 . Aug 8: ...It sucks. Why did you ask this in a Kamen Rider story?

Speed Reader: Thanks very much. If we **could**, we **would.**

Bastion Lightz: We've got plans for Aura, don't worry.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Bastion Lightz: Just wait and see.

Speed Reader: Honestly, this is just ONE of the ways we thought of redoing the show and the one we thought would be the most challenging. Other ways included going the Kiva route of Sougo being the modern day main character, and the villain in the future, with a story of a hero falling to darkness, while having Geiz being the main character in the future (and Sougo's son in this version) with his character arc being escaping from his father's (Oma Zi-O) dark legacy and saving the world. Another way we thought to do it was entirely focusing on the time travel, where the main crew where basically part of a Kamen Rider version of Time Force and they were travelling to different points of Rider history to change alterations. And we had like ten other ways to take it so... who knows if we could have done a better SHOW, especially as budget and such are big restrictions, but whatever.

Guest chapter 30 Aug 8: It SUCKS... but why ask us this on a KAMEN RIDER story?

Guest chapter 30 Aug 6: Since these are all written the same way and where posted minutes apart, I am assuming you are the same guy. So I will answer all three in a row:

Honestly, a lot but at the same time very little. The show felt like it got a bit repetitive with its points in season one and season two... *throws up* Certainly make it longer though

Not entirely sure since I don't follow a lot of Voice Actors. Hmm... I'd say Johnny Yon Bosch as Sougo, Xander Mobus as Geiz, Yuri Lowenthal for Woz and maybe Jeannie Tirado for Tsukuyomi

It is amazing

neostardustdragon101: Yes and yes

Dragon Rider 66: The book that Woz got from Oma Zi-O got about being a Quartzer as well as their own deductions and logical conclusions from working on Quartz and visiting the place often.

Yes Tsukuyomi IS important to this chapter, but not yet. After all, she does need the Driver. And while they can get the Quartz, they need the tech to enhance it.

HackerEX: The future sight ITSELF wasn't really upgraded, it is more the fact that with three minds and how slow time seems to them compared to the outside they can focus in more detail and use it more effectively

Bahamut0: Thanks a lot. We tried to make the power-ups be meaningful instead of them appearing just to beat a random Another Rider. Seriously, why did they need Ginga to beat Another Kiva? Or Grand Zi-O for ANOTHER DEN-O! The only new form that Zi-O wrote well, in my opinion, was Zi-O II and even then it had problems. I mean it's not like his future sight allowed him to avoid or bounce back the reflected attacks, he just broke the mirror which he could have done WITHOUT the power-up for all we knew.

KRNexus: Because the show one was boring and really served no purpose. I mean there wasn't any reason for any of it. Here we truly combined their abilities and powers (Sougo's leadership and future sight, Geiz's combat knowledge and raw strength, and Woz's Gaia Library connection) as well as co-ordinate as a team to use these powers in the most effective way possible

Also, Ghost meant that as a joke

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: It makes sense that ANOTHER Agito would look like ANOTHER Agito... or Gills. In the sense that Another Rider's are corrupted/incomplete versions of their real counterparts. And Another Agito and Gill's ARE Agito's, as in the species. Their Seed's of Agito just did not mature in the right way because they didn't have a 'pure heart' or something like that. The reason Shouichi is THE Kamen Rider Agito is because he is the ONLY Agito who's seed as developed properly. So an Another Rider Agito WOULD look like an incomplete Seeded Agito

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Hey, at least it isn't Chou Climax

merendinoemiliano: Yeah, this is another chapter we could have expanded on honestly.

Onyx Gabriel:... What about him?

KoutaMamba24: In our version, Trinity has Gouretsu's strength and Shippu's speed, as well as the highest stats in jumping height and kicking strength. In out version, Trinity has the highest stats of the three's upgrade forms. Plus a bit extra

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**The Next Agito**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was the following week and right now, the 9 5 Do was celebrating. The three had passed their classes and had fully graduated

"We did it!" Sougo cheered

"Thank goodness. Now we can relax." Geiz added as he slumped in his chair, relaxing happily while throwing his paper against the wall.

"Hey, don't throw it. Don't you want to keep it?" Tsuki asked as she carefully put hers away

"Why? We don't need it."

"Because it's a memory." Tsuki said fondly

Geiz sighed heavily and looked at papers again. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Okay...Okay, okay."

Sougo was silent understanding what Tsuki meant. Ever since she understood what a 'selfie' was, she insisted the two take one during/after every date. When he asked why she explained it was because every date was a memory and she wanted something to remember it by, in case she forgot again

"So...What does that slip of paper mean?" Wol asked innocently.

"It's to say we've passed our classes and we've graduated." Sougo answered. "It means we can get jobs and be Kamen Riders 'full time'."

"Didn't you already have a job though?" Aura pointed out, laying on the couch and taking up **all** the space, her head hanging over one of the arms as she looked at Sougo and Woz upside down

"Yes, that's true. I'm just thinking of what _could_ happen." Sougo answered while looking away when Aura started swinging her legs, knowing she was teasing him.

'Oh...her legs.' He thought, feeling a little flustered, though with Tsuki there he calmed down.

It was a weird game between the three almost. Aura would tease him to get him flustered, to see if he'd react or if Tsuki would get mad. It wasn't malicious, in fact it's almost calming

Heck, considering all that had happened with them, it was sort of endearing.

Almost like the three were some weird family

"My King, how will you be celebrating?" Woz asked as he was away from the table

"Maybe out to a restaurant?" Sougo shrugged

"Any suggestions for one?"

"Isn't there a nice Takoyaki place?" Wol asked

"There is a good vegetarian restaurant downtown." Junchiro commented

"Really?" Both Aura and Wol asked, though Wol was groaning as he heard 'vegetables'.

"Don't act like you're four." Sougo rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

"Fine." Wol groaned and grumbled.

"Anyone got a number for it?" Geiz wondered, wanting to book it in advance.

"Well, it's not far." Junichiro answered as he put on his coat

"Shall we get changed then?" Tsuki asked, thinking if it's a good restaurant then they should dress the part.

...

"Good point." he nodded

"Ladies first in the new showers." Aura raised her hand with a smirk, running upstairs to the bathroom.

"Don't use all the water!" Tsuki snapped and soon followed.

"Girls, we have three bathrooms!" Sougo laughed

"I wouldn't think we'd be all together like this." Junichiro commented

"What do you mean?" Geiz asked

"Is that an insult?" Wol followed up

"Well, from what I've been told...You and your friend were enemies of my nephew. And now...you're almost like friends." Junichiro answered

"Almost? I'd say we are friends." Sougo smiled

Wol looked stunned, along with Geiz and Woz. To call him and Aura 'friends'? It was. It was definitely something, to say the least. "...Thanks." Wol pouted gently and looked away.

"Hey err...Is it okay if I invite Rise?" Geiz asked

"Of course." the kind uncle nodded

"I'll go call up...Do we have the number?" Sougo asked

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We head into the city, where a mind reader was setting up shop, going to check on their potential customers.

The man hummed, shuffling his deck of tarot cards. And if you were thinking it, no. This man was not a faker or a scam artist, he was the real deal

"Ah. So you are an Agito." A voice commented from the darkness

"Who's there?" The man asked as he looked up from his cards but saw nothing.

"That was strange. But I _know_ I heard something." The man muttered before he shuffled his tarot deck.

He began to layout the card, doing a reading for himself

"The Chariot." He spoke, seeing the card right-side up. "The Tower." Again, right side up. "The Magician, Reversed." He whispered. "My fortune today: I will find control within a sudden change...through manipulation." He frowned. "Today's going to be a bad day."

**AGITO!**

"Huh?" the man blinked as he heard a noise echo in the wind

* * *

*with the Quartzers*

"Thank you for having me, Geiz." Rise spoke as they were walking to the restaurant.

She was wearing a rather smart and casual red dress, which worked well with Geiz's red suit

"You look very nice, Rise." Tsuki commented, wearing a white dress which went well with Sougo's black suit and tie.

"I hope this isn't rude to ask; but when did you get that extension to your house?" Rise asked

"About last week." Sougo admitted

"Yeah." Aura nodded, wearing her own blue dress alongside some large boots

"Well, I'm surprised." Rise commented gently. "But it's a good one." as she hugged Geiz's arm "It means he can invite me round now and we can have 'privacy'."

Geiz looked confused at that statement while Aura and Rise giggled like it was some girl code.

Sougo and Tsuki shared a look, and a blush, as they chuckled "He's growing up." Tsuki joked

"Yeah." Sougo nodded "You look great by the way." he added, looking her over

"Thank you." She answered while blushing.

"Ah, to be young." Junichiro sighed with a smirk as they approached the restaurant... With Tsuki stopping them all

"Hey everyone. Is it okay if I take some pictures with everyone first?" she asked as she held out the FaizPhoneX.

"Sure it is." Sougo nodded

"A picture?" Wol blinked

"Of course, my dear." Junichiro responded

Tsuki nodded and held Sougo close, snapping a picture of the two of them, before she then hurried over and took one with Geiz, before then doing the same with Wol

"Want me to take the picture?" Junichiro asked, thinking it would be good idea.

"Thank you, Mr Tokiwa." Tsuki answered as she passed it. She went and hugged both Aura and Rise, the three girls smiling in their contrasting but also matching white, blue and red dresses. Aura posed slightly, showing off her boots. Tsuki was shyer about it in the middle, crossing her pink tight clad legs. And Rise threw didn't notice what the two were doing but made a jokingly dramatic pose with her hand against her head like she was doing 'woes me'

SNAP!

"Thanks, sir." Tsuki smiled and took the camera from Junichiro, getting a picture of the two of them together with Junichiro giving two thumbs up to the camera. After that, she took one with Woz, who got into his 'Iwaei' stance while Tsuki did an annoyed pout. The two shared a small smile. And then she rushed overtaking a final picture with Sougo, a second one with him. Junichiro took the camera again, snapping a picture of the happy couple side by side as Tsuki gave Sougo a big kiss on the cheek

"Guh~!" Sougo blinked and mumbled, making her laugh.

"Dinner time, everyone." Junichiro spoke up as he handed back the phone

Tsuki smiled as they went inside... And frowned lightly "Low on memory?" she asked, seeing that message on her phone

She couldn't...For it to say that it was like a slap in the face.

"Oh yeah, your phone's nearly full. You're gonna need to delete some pics soon or something. I dunno, do you keep music or apps you don't need?" Rise asked

"I. I don't have music or apps. Just pictures." She admitted. "I don't want to delete them."

She gripped her phone, holding back tears

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Rise apologised. "Wait, I have an idea."

"What idea?" She asked

"We can put your photos on the cloud. It'll keep them safe and secure." Rise answered "And you can put them on the computer, which has a lot more memory."

"Really? It can be saved?" Tsuki asked

"Yeah, I'll show you how to do it after dinner." Rise smiled making her eyes begin to shine in wonder

"Welcome to 'Agito'. Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked

"Yes, under 'Tokiwa'." Sougo spoke

"Hmm...Ah, here we are. Please, this way." The waiter answered, showing the way to a table.

The group nodded, taking their seats

'Agito?' Woz and Geiz thought, the name... familiar

"Would you like drinks while you're waiting to order?" The waiter asked as they sat down with the guests nodding and quickly giving their drink orders.

"I'll be back with the drinks." The waiter responded and left.

"Nice guy." Woz commented as he looked at the menu

"So, what does everyone want?" Geiz asked. "It's on us." He pointed to himself and Sougo.

"Are you certain?" Junichiro asked

"It's a celebration. It's okay." Sougo responded

Wol and Aura blinked before they started looking through the menus

"I like the sound of this 'Black Bean Salad with Soy Sauce'." Aura admitted

"I'll probably take the 'Sweet-Sour Rolls'." Wol smiled, licking his lips with the others giving their own orders soon after.

"Okay, so we have some soft drinks, three pitchers of water and glasses. Your meals will be out momentarily." The waiter spoke up as he made notes of their meals. He bowed softly and left a few moments later.

"I think this calls for a toast." Sougo spoke, raising his glass, trying to be a bit cheesy.

"Huh?" everyone but Woz asked, Woz looking eager as he pulled out his book

"Just...for graduating. And to new and old friends." Sougo answered, raising his glass as he hoped to stop Woz from an Iwae.

"May I, My King?" Woz asked, hoping for his approval.

"...Go on." Sougo sighed with an understanding smile. "But try and keep it to just the table."

"Huh?" Rise asked, looking confused.

"Iwae!" Woz spoke up as he held his book. "Our King has proclaimed that we will have a great future together. To get stronger and honour our ties." making the group face-palm lightly

'Wait..._He's_ the one proclaiming all of those?' Rise asked in shock.

"How was that?" Woz asked with a respectful bow.

"It's fine." Sougo answered and waved it off.

"Are you okay?" Geiz asked

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." Rise responded nervously and took a drink. 'Geiz has weird friends.'

"Okay, here are your meals." The waiter spoke, bringing some plates over.

"Thank you." they nodded

"Itadakimasu!" The group clapped, except for Wol and Aura, since they just ate without saying it earning some weird looks from Rise.

"What?" Wol asked as he was about to eat.

"Um, nothing." Rise answered

"We're not from around here and we've eaten only junk food mostly." Aura admitted as a chef suddenly came out of the kitchen, heading towards a table.

"Dad, why's the chef coming here?" A young boy's voice asked

"... Ryuji?!" Sougo gasped and span around

"Big Bro!" The son of the Destroyer of worlds gasped and cheered

"What're the chances?" Tsukasa sighed heavily as he saw his former students.

Well, his _now-_former students

"I know, right?" Geiz rolled his eyes

"It is good to see you all again." Natsumi nodded

"Yeah. You guys too." Sougo grinned widely

"So what's _your_ occasion?" Natsumi asked

"Graduating." Tsuki answered

"Makes sense." Tsukasa nodded before he laughed "Oh, right. I should introduce you."

So, the two tables got together and introduced themselves.

"I forgot you three where real close with Mr Kadoya." Rise commented

"Yeah, we're 'friends'." Geiz answered

"This is the Chef of the establishment. Shouichi Tsugami." Tsukasa spoke and pointed to the chef

"Hello." the man bowed

"Hmm, this is _really_ good. You're a great chef." Wol commented, having eaten most of his noodles.

"... Agito, right?" Sougo smiled

"That's correct." Shouichi nodded. "Chef of 'Agito'." Trying to keep his identity a secret but with Tsukasa's nod, Sougo knew he had gotten it right

CRASH!

"What was that?" Rise asked in shock, seeing that the window to the restaurant was crashed in!

A man, the fortune teller from before, had jumped through the window. He was holding his head, screaming in agony

"Oh my god!" Rise gasped

Shouichi ran over to the man, trying to help him, before being flung back in pain

"MAKE IT STOP!" the man screamed as he was enveloped in a flash of purple light

**AGITO! **

Everyone was blinded by the light but when it faded... They saw the monster

Emerging from the purple light and smoke was a black-skinned creature with warped silver and gold armour, clawed hands and feet, a warped head-crest that looked like wings or a horn.

It hissed and roared, black and purple energy shooting from its body like a shockwave

"An Another Rider?" Sougo frowned as people started to scream and run away

"Now?" Tsukasa frowned "**Henshin.**"

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Rise was taken down under the table, shocked to see that her former teacher was a Kamen Rider, but also terrified that a monster was here. "Geiz!" She cried, panicking in fear.

"I've got you!" Geiz reassured her as he held her back, instinctively grabbing his driver.

"Let's take this outside." Tsukasa commented as he grabbed the Another Rider and threw him outside.

**ZI-O!**

**WOZ!**

The two followed outside, the rest of the party heading out back.

Rise couldn't believe it, seeing Sougo and Woz along with their former teacher were Kamen Riders! 'Wh-what is going on? What is happening?' as they escaped outside

"Mr Tokiwa-" Geiz turned to him, as they left.

"I'll get her home." He nodded and tried to help Rise.

"What?! No! Geiz! Let go of me!" She yelled, the group dragging her off

"Sorry, Rise." Geiz apologised as he attached his Driver.

She was long out of the door, he would try and explain later. **"Henshin!"**

**GEIZ!**

He rushed forwards, axe in hand... and Another Agito just dodged, grabbing his hand and throwing him away "What?!" he gasped

Sougo was slashing with the Ride HeiSaber, in Decade Armour as he and his main mentor slashed at the Another Rider. However, it just kept dodging, throwing small jabs and strikes at them as they tried

Woz frowned, in Kikai form, as he used local machinery and metal to ensnare it in metal

"I forgot how annoying Agito was to fight." Tsukasa groaned, rolling his arm "Oh well. **Henshin."**

**KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD! HI~HI~HI~!**

In a flash of red light, Tsukasa had changed to the form of Kamen Rider Wizard. He held his hand forwards and flicked his wrist, unleashing a blizzard and a lightning storm at the Another Rider

It hissed as it was thrown back, Sougo and Woz now at Geiz's side

"You okay?" Woz asked

"Yeah." Geiz nodded "But it's like he knew where my attack was coming from."

"Because he is an Agito." Shouichi commented, walking out while wearing a bulky belt "An evolved human with psychic powers. And if he is a copy of me, he has copied my ability. A form of pre-cognition that is part of my fighting skills and reaction speed, an instinctual counter ability. Fighting anyone near my physical level, I win because I counter every single blow."

"We're dealing with psychics now? No-one said we'd be dealing with psychics!" Sougo responded

"Don't complain, King Boy." Tsukasa answered, "So, you all ready?"

"Yes." Shouichi nodded, his belt flashing gold. He took a deep breath, a pulsing suddenly filling the air

**"Henshin!"** And he pressed his belt buttons on the sides of his belt.

There was a splendid flash of light, golden brightens enveloping him. And when it died down, the rider was revealed

It was a black body-suited Rider with a golden armour on his shins, bracers, gold and silver chest-plate, silver curved shoulder-guards. And finally his helmet, silver mouthpiece, red eyes and a golden crest on his forehead.

"You can use your powers?" Geiz asked in shock.

Black and purple electricity sparked over the Riders forms only to disappear

"My powers are based off evolution." he nodded

"Oh. Good to know." Sougo answered before they were attacked by the Another Rider.

"How dare you attack My King!" Woz glared and tried to slash at Another Agito, only to miss with each slash.

"Geiz, take this." Sougo passed over a RideWatch.

"Where were you-? Nevermind!" Geiz answered

**Wizard!**

Giving a spin of his driver, Geiz was able to transform into his RideArmour and able to fight against the monster.

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**WIZARD!**

"Hrargh!" Geiz summoned glyphs, trying to halt him

The Another Rider foresaw this and leapt out of the way, seeing that he was attacking Agito himself.

'What the heck?' He thought as the two Agitos fought.

It was almost like a weird dance, neither hitting the other full-on. At least, until, Agito hit one of his hip buttons

"Ha!" He proclaimed as his armour began to change and summoned a weapon from the belt.

A long, slightly curved, blade with a red handle and gold hilt styled after his horns emerged from Agito's belt, stabbing Another Agito in the stomach while Agito's chest and arm turned red

"You're going to stop right now." Shouichi grunted, holding the sword in place.

Another Agito hissed... And grew a twisted version of the sword out of his own hand

"No, you do-!" Decade tried to fight, using a sword himself, but was blocked and was slashed by the Another Rider.

"Geiz, Woz. Let's see if his counter ability works against Super Speed and Future Sight?" Sougo suggested

**ZI-O II**

"Right." Geiz smirked

**GEIZ REVIVE! SHIPUU!**

"An excellent idea, My King." Woz agreed

**SHINOBI!**

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Let go of me! How could you leave him like that?!" Rise yelled, trying to free herself from the other's grip.

"Rise, I know you're scared. But trust me when I say this. You're safer _here_ than in the fight. Sougo and Geiz can-." Tsuki tried to answer before Rise pushed them away, rushing back into the restaurant.

"I'll go after her!" Tsuki answered, running after Rise.

"I...I ah!" Junichiro panicked as he didn't know what to do.

Rise continued to run at the restaurant, wanting to be with Geiz. He had to be in danger, she was sure of it!

She rushed outside and flinched, seeing the chaos of a Rider Battle.

Agito and his mirror were now both using polearm weapons, Agito's red arm vanishing while his opposite arm and chest were now blue.

CLASH!

"Gah!" Sougo grunted as he was forced back

"My King, are you-?" Woz asked

"I'm fine. Help Geiz!" Sougo instructed

"Wait..." Rise blinked in disbelief

"I'm fine." the currently blue rider frowned, rushing forwards at super speed

**POWERED TIME!**

**RE! VI! VE! GO! RET! SU! GORETSU!**

Geiz's armour retracted into itself so his orange armour and strength had increased, meaning he could get in close, using the momentum to punch or use his Jaclaw Saw Mode to deal a heavy amount of damage.

Another Agito hissed as the saw hug into his exoskeleton, pushing him back

Geiz frowned at the Another Rider while he removed the ReviveWatch and held it tightly, they had to end it.

Agito slammed down on both of his hip buttons, his arms changing into the red and blue forms while his chest remained the same and his helmet horns opened up

"Going Trinity, huh?" Decade asked, back in his normal form and admittedly tired

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE!**

**Zi-O SAIKYO!**

**SAIKYO FINISH TIME!**

Sougo had entered his weapon into the SaiykoJikanGlaide mode, the blade glowing with power

Another Agito's eyes were flicking around in a panic, seeing the Rider's prepare their finishers... and noticed Rise. He smirked and held out his hand, shooting a ball of darkness at her

"HUH?!" Rise gasped in fear as she froze

"RISE, LOOK OUT!" A female voice yelled, Tsuki pushing Rise out of the way and being hit by the attack

The blast hit Tsuki completely, leaving her body paralysed before collapsing to the ground as the dark orb disappeared.

Sougo's eyes shrunk back into his head and roared in fear. **"TSUKUYOMI!"**

Time seemed to stop for Sougo as he raced forwards, rushing towards her as fear filled his body

He tried to catch her, only for her to drop to the floor unconscious.

"You **bastard!**" Geiz roared and tried to slash at Another Agito but Another Agito jumped back and began to escape while shooting similar balls of darkness at anyone within reach.

It hit a couple of people within its reach, but mostly it was blocked by Decade and Agito themselves.

The people they did hit, however, stumbled back and held their heads

"Darn it." Geiz hissed as he stopped giving chase. He was sure the two senior riders could deal with it. He turned around and removed the RideWatches from his belt as he hurried to Tsuki's side, his armour vanishing

"Tsuki! Tsuki! Come on, wake up." Geiz panicked as Sougo held her. "Rise? What're you doing here?"

"I... came back because I thought you were in danger..." she whispered in a mix of horror, shock, amazement and guilt.

Geiz sighed and nodded. He may not know much about women from this timeline...but he knew concern and fear. And Rise was showing both. "Rise...We need to talk." Was all he said. "Back home."

"Okay." she nodded 'He is the knight from my dreams.'

* * *

*time skip*

The group were all back at the 9 5 Do, Tsuki was resting in her bed while Sougo sat by her side.

"And that's everything. Yes, I'm a Kamen Rider. Yes, so is Sougo. I'm sorry I never told you, but it was important that we kept you safe and out of this part of our lives." Geiz explained, sitting with Rise opposite him with Rise sitting there in shock. "I understand if you need time. All of this is hard to take in all at once." He frowned

"...Did? Did I harm, Tsuki?" Rise asked sadly, worried about her, even though all this was too much for her right now.

...

"What?" Geiz asked, not even thinking that might have been eating at her

"Did I kill Tsuki, when I came back?" Rise asked, looking at the ceiling, thinking about Tsuki upstairs before looking at her boyfriend.

"No. No, this isn't your fault." he urged and held her hands

"I. I'm sorry." Rise apologised and began to tear up. "But what _was_ that thing?"

"That was one of the monsters we fight. An Another Rider, monstrous mirrors of past riders."

"And. You, Sougo and Woz fight them?" Rise asked

"That's right. We do so in order to protect people...Although, I've never seen one like that before. One that could read our moves." Geiz answered. "We can beat it though. I'm sure."

"...Can I ask one thing though?" Rise asked

"Sure." He nodded

"...Why are your powers named after your names?" Rise asked

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Tsukuyomi..." Sougo whispered, holding her hand

A gentle knock came from the door. "Sougo, may I come in?" Junichiro asked as he was standing outside.

"I guess."

Junichiro carefully opened the door and walked in, silent and respectful while Tsukuyomi slept. "How is she?" He asked kindly.

"Still asleep. I should've been-I mean I could've stopped-" Sougo frowned, berating his slowness.

"Sougo. Don't blame yourself."

"But I do. I was supposed to protect her. And now...I don't even know what's wrong." Sougo explained, berating himself.

"She is in a coma." Tsukasa explained

"Mr Kadoya, please. Show a bit more tact." Junichiro asked

"I'm sorry." he admitted "Another Agito seems to have the power to steal people's memories. But it is having a strange effect on Tsuki. Trapping her in some sort of dream state."

"Will she get better?" He asked

"Possibly. But we need to be careful. I've called Emu and he said that the people affected have had their memories lost." Tsukasa answered. "The most likely answer, however, is if we beat Another Agito then she'll recover."

"I hope so." Sougo answered, wanting to stay with her...but needed to fight Another Agito.

"You have a spare Blank RideWatch?" Tsukasa asked

"Of course." He nodded

"... I want to speak to him though."

"Really? What for?" Junichiro asked in concern.

"I want to talk to him about Trinity." Sougo answered

"... okay." Tsukasa shrugged and opened a dimensional portal. "Quicker than walking."

"Thank you, Mr Kadoya." Sougo appreciated it and left through it.

He did give one last glimpse at Tsuki as he passed through

* * *

*with the Another Rider*

The Another Agito grunted as he hid into an alley, panting and trying to recover. His form glowed lightly, fading away as his human form reappeared.

"Gah. This. This power." He panted, feeling his body shaking from this incredible 'gift'. This was his future that he predicted.

One he was scared about. Because he couldn't control it... It was terrible

"Have to. Stay away." He panted, trying to stay isolated from people, hoping that he could limit the damage.

He closed his eyes, his mind a small sun

He tried to focus, keep his calm. Not let the beast come and control him. He would **not** let this creature win. "Get out of my head!" he hissed

* * *

*with Sougo*

Sougo arrived back at the restaurant where Shouichi was cleaning up with his staff. "Mr Tsugami?"

"Ah, Sougo." Shouichi nodded, using a cloth to clean down a countertop

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need your advice." Sougo asked

"Ask away." He answered.

"Right. I need help with a power of mine, it's called 'Zi-O Trinity'." Sougo inquired.

"Uh-huh. Go on." He nodded as he let Sougo continue.

"And I was wondering; if you could help? I saw how you could change between red, gold and blue." Sougo inquired.

"Let me stop you right there. My powers don't work like that." Shouichi responded

"They don't?" Sougo double-took

"They're based on Ground, Fire and Water. Not three different people. That's a _whole other_ Rider." He responded

"... Oh." Sougo whispered, feeling upset and stupid

"Yes. My base forms are based on the power of the earth itself." Shouichi nodded "However... My weapon skills, especially with Trinity. That I _can_ help you wish."

"Thank you, Sir. I'd greatly appreciate it. Especially now." Sougo bowed in respect to him.

"Well then, let's go."

Sougo walked out with Shouichi, going to train. But all the while, worried for Tsuki.

* * *

*With Tsuki, inside her mind*

Tsuki blinked, falling face-first into a soft carpet "Oof!"

"Ow. That hurt." She mumbled, hearing a young girl's voice coming from her lips. "Wh-what? Is that? Is this my voice?"

She blinked and sat up, looking down at herself

She was younger. Maybe six or seven years old. Dressed in a white dress with golden trim; her long black hair was shorter, at least down to her neck. Looking around, she saw a strange room.

It was scaring her how normal it looked...but something was off. Like she had been here before, but she couldn't place it. Like something that terrified her but in a familiar setting.

It was so homely. Warm. A bed with toys, curtains on the bed-posts, a window looking out into a wondrous view.

'Where am I?'

She slowly got up, looking around the room, thinking it was...somewhere she had been before. Somewhere that she felt safe in. But she couldn't come up with the answer right now.

Sounds from outside the door started to get louder; like they were approaching the room. Tsuki was worried, she looked for something, anything to defend herself with...and grabbed a bunny rabbit.

"Are you okay?" A man asked as he emerged from the doors, he had a tall and imposing aura about him. But he was dressed in regal clothing. Black haired and black eyes, dressed in silver and blues as he approached the young child. "Daughter, are you okay?" He asked tenderly as he saw Tsuki looking scared.

"What?" she asked

"I heard a thud, did you fall out of bed?" The man asked as he tried to give her a once over before sighing in relief. "You're alright."

Tsuki was frozen, she had no idea what to say

"Come along, your mother and I were waiting for you." The man spoke, carefully lifting Tsuki into the air in a fatherly embrace and let her ride on his shoulder.

"Okay."

As Tsuki was lifted through the door, the whole world seemed to flash before her...and before long, she was about a year older. Walking through the gardens of that massive home. "Wh-what just happened?"

She felt her feet walk this way a thousand times, like some lost muscle memory. She looked around and saw the manor of the garden she lived in...and it was more than just 'a manor'. It was a castle.

"What is... this place?"

She looked around, seeing the fresh green grass and flowers, seeing the palace shine and shimmer in the sun, emblazoned with silvery marble that looked befitting royalty.

"Daughter, where are~ you?" A kind gentle woman's voice asked playfully, like they were in a game of hide-and-seek.

'My... mother?' Tsuki thought, wanting to run out and meet her

She tried to run, going towards the voice...faster and faster, trying to hear her. But as soon as she approached...the memory changed once again, she was older now.

Possibly twelve and standing at the veranda of the castle, seeing the Kingdom around them...as she was in the middle of the man and woman. Her parents.

... This was her kingdom

Her... kingdom?

She... she was a princess?

Standing on her right, her father. Grey speckled hair and some wrinkles, but still a tall and proud king.

On her left, dressed in silver moonbeams, a beautiful radiant woman with long black hair, a crescent moon on her shoulder like a clasp for her dress, beautiful and stunning.

"What's wrong?" The mother asked, seeing Tsuki's strange look upon her face.

"M-Mother?" She asked

"What's wrong dear?" She asked, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Are you okay Alpina?"

"'A-Alpina'?" Tsuki asked, tears forming in her eyes as she heard that name...**her** name!

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Her father asked as he knelt down too.

She held back tears, hugging them both "Nothing's wrong..." she whispered, never wanting to let go

* * *

*with Sougo*

Sougo was in the middle of training with Shouichi, learning to control multiple weapons at once.

Both were transformed, Shouichi in his Trinity form while Sougo was untransformed

Shouichi was wielding the Storm Halberd and the Flame Sabre while having created a second Storm Halberd for Sougo to use alongside the Jikan Glaide

"Yes. Yes. Good, good." the senior Rider nodded as the two fought at a slow pace, making it easy for Sougo to process how to counter... but...

"GAH!" Sougo yelled in shock as he lost the grip on the polearm weapon, dropping it "Darn it, I'm not used to these sorts of weapons. Especially one-handed."

"You are doing great. Unlike you, I instinctively knew how to use my weapons." Shouichi explained, "It's all about... instincts I guess, instinctively knowing the strengths and weaknesses of whatever weapon you choose."

"Right." Sougo nodded as he picked the weapon up, turning the sword to its gun mode "Let's try it like this."

"Right, begin!" Shouchi nodded and rushed forwards

'My King.' Woz thought as he watched on

"What's going on?" Geiz asked

"Our King is trying to learn how to use multiple weapons at once, as to make the use of Zi-O Trinity more effective." Woz explained

"That idiot." Geiz sighed before he jogged up "Hey! I want in to!" he called

"Huh?" the two blinked

"Sougo, give me a sword." Geiz encouraged, holding the Zax "We are both parts of Trinity. If one of us improves, we all need to improve."

"Geiz is right, My King." Woz nodded while stepping up and holding the Despear "All three of us must know how to work together and use every weapon effectively. In fact, Geiz, let us swap weapons."

"Good idea." Geiz nodded, the two swapping the axe and the spear "Huh. This is rather weird." he admitted, moving the weapon around and noticing the balance and hand positioning needed to effectively use this weapon

"And this weapon, I do not understand how you feel comfortable having to get _so_ close to your opponent in order to land a single blow." Woz added, giving the Zax a few test swings

"Guys..." Sougo whispered in shock before he grinned

"My, aren't you guys adorable?" Shouchi grinned "I guess it makes sense you all have to try so hard. It doesn't come that easy to you, does it?" he asked, meaning to be sympathetic but his tone of voice...

The three glared at him lightly, sharing glances

**KIKAI!**

**GEIZ REVIVE! GOURETSU!**

**ZI-O! II!**

"Let's show him guys." Sougo grinned

"Right." they nodded

"**Henshin!**"

* * *

*at the Tokiwa residence*

Rise looked sadly down at Tsuki, cursing herself. If only she hadn't been so... stupid in rushing in like that

"Hello." Wol commented as he and Aura sat next to her

"Hi... err... Ora and Heure, right?" Rise asked, pointing at Aura and Wol respectively

...

"Close enough." the two joked

"Feeling bad about this?" Aura asked

"Yeah." Rise sighed

"Okay. Cool." Wol nodded

...

"Huh?"

"What? You feel bad. It's good." Wol shrugged "If you were happy she was like this or didn't care, that'd be bad. But you care, you feel guilty. That's good."

"It shows you are better than the monster who did this to her." Aura further explained "And you can learn from your mistakes. Just be glad you got to do it before it was too late, unlike us."

"Thank you... I guess." Rise blinked, looking sadly at Tsuki

* * *

*the next day, with Another Agito*

The man was lying on the ground, holding his head. He was in a random alley, screaming

"STOP! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared "YOU ARE NOT COMING OUT! I WON'T LET YOU! YOU AREN'T GOING TO HURT ANYONE!"

"Tch. How annoying." Hiryu said as he and Swartz walked from the darkness "You said this would be easy."

"I thought it would. An Agito using the powers of Agito, I thought it would strengthen him." Swartz commented "But instead he is using his powers to force the power back. Oh well." he raised his hand, purple energy flowing from his hand "By force, it is then."

* * *

*in Tsuki's mind*

Tsuki was once again in her kingdom, in a beautiful dress as she walked on. It was a beautiful moonlit night with the gardens. "The Rabbit's smiling tonight." She chuckled as she looked at the full moon.

"Who's smiling, Princess?" a voice asked from behind them

"Oh, it's you." Aplina spoke as she looked behind her, seeing the person

The man behind her was Takumi, Faiz, wearing a smart silver suit

"What brings you here?" She asked as she looked at him

"Going for a walk. I'm curious why you are missing your birthday, Princess." he smiled

"I wanted to step out." Alpina answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" he asked

"I don't know. Because you're out here?" She responded. "The moon's lovely tonight."

Takumi nodded, relaxing softly

"My mother told me this story. About there's a rabbit on the moon. Along with a princess and a kingdom. Old stories; am I right?" Alpina asked with a small chuckle

"True." He nodded.

"...Was the food too hot? I know about your sensitivity to heat." She asked

"No, it was fine." He reassured her.

Alpina closed her eyes with the small smile on her face before the memory began to fade and she appeared back in the throne room. She looked around and saw another one of her friends. A different Kamen Rider.

"Your highness, it's good to see you." The Rider, Kenzaki, bowed out of respect for her.

"Kenzaki?" She asked as she saw him. "What brings you here?"

"Well I heard a certain princess was getting very eager to meet her Prince." the man teased

I know." She sighed softly "But knowing you have a soul-mate out there and that you'll one day meet him and just... Know... It's wonderful."

"The Queen of Time from our world. The King of Time from his. How it should be." Kenzaki encouraged "But you shouldn't be focused solely on that. Live a little, my princess. Otherwise, when you finally meet him you'll realise you have no people skills."

"You're right. I really should." She nodded

She looked to the sky with a smile, wishing the rabbit a good night

"Looking up at the moon again?" Kenzaki asked

"Hmm, I do. Every night." She nodded as she turned and walked inside

Tsuki was silent, she was soul mates... with Sougo. She knew it. And she was to be a queen, the Queen of Time... in another world?

* * *

*with Rider's*

"Hrargh!" Sougo and Woz struck Agito while Geiz flanked him

Geiz jumped off their shoulders, coming down with a powerful slash

As Agito stumbled back, Sougo and Woz opened fire with their ranged weapons. And as one last strike, they all gave a powerful kick

There was a moment of silence before the four detransformed, knowing they were all finished

"Very well done." Shouichi nodded calmly

"Thanks." Geiz answered

"Thank you, Sir." Sougo bowed, which Woz didn't say anything about it before the Taka and Dragon Watchdroid's arrived and flew around them.

"They've found something." Geiz looked up and caught the Dragon Watchdroid while Sougo caught the Taka.

"The Another Rider." Sougo nodded "Let's go."

"Hey, here's the RideWatch you gave me earlier." Shouichi tossed a silver-based and gold faceplate RideWatch to Sougo. "Figured you might need it now."

"Right." Sougo nodded, pressing the button on the Zi-O watch twice

**TIME MAZINE!**

* * *

*elsewhere*

The Fortune Teller was thrown to the floor, having being forced to fight Hiryu and Swartz and losing. Being forced to transform into Another Agito.

"No! nO!" he howled, flashes covering his body lightly as parts of Another Agito formed over him

"That's it! Turn into a monster! That's why you were chosen you stupid freak!" Hiryu snarled, ordering him to transform while stomping on him like a bug.

"ArGh! RaRrRrGh!" Another Agito was formed and fully transformed into his Another Rider form.

**AGITO!**

... And he threw Hiryu away, making him crash into a wall

VROOOM!

**BLADE FULL SPEED BREAK!**

**FAIZ FULL SPEED BREAK!**

**SHINOBI FULL SPEED BREAK!**

Woz, Geiz and Sougo came rushing by on their RideStrikers, moving as fast as they could. Sougo's bike was surrounded by lightning, Geiz's hike was surrounded by a red energy cone and Woz's bike having purple energy wind surrounding his

The three came rushing past, their attacks hitting Another Agito in rapid succession and throwing him further back. The three came to a stop, with Shouichi just behind them, and they came off their bikes

"You all again!" Swartz hissed in rage

"GAH!" Shouichi hissed suddenly, holding his head

_'Help! Me!_

"... Okay. We are stopping you." The Rider frowned in annoyance

"Geiz. Woz. Let's go." Sougo encouraged, holding out two RideWatches

"Right." Geiz nodded

"Of course." Woz added

**ZI-O!**

**ZI-O TRINITY!**

Holding both watches rightly, Sougo slotted them both in place

**ZI-O!**

With the watch open, Sougo gripped the dial and turned it

**GEIZ!**

A yellow light surrounded Geiz, who attached his belt and got into his Henshin pose, while Sougo turned the dial again

**WOZ!**

The blue light surrounded Woz, who did the same as Geiz as he got into his Henshin pose

Sougo unlocked his belt, getting into a mix of his two friends poses

Behind them, their three clocks formed, merging together

**"Trinity Henshin!"** They called as one, Sougo spinning the belt

**KAMEN RIDE~R! ZI-O~**

There were a quick flash and the three were in their Rider forms, the writing on their visors flying forth

**TRINITY TIME!**

Geiz and Woz quickly formed into their watch like states and flew around Sougo, attaching to his shoulders as the golden rings formed around them

_**MITTSU NO CHIKARA!**_

Sougo's mask went down to their chest, locking in place. Suddenly the wraps and straps 'slammed down' and finishing forming the suit

_**KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ!**_

Their writing came flying towards them, merging together, and slamming onto the mask one by one

_**TRINI~TY!**_

The word 'Rider' flashed on their mask, the combined Rider flexing their HAND "We know we can do this!" the three called together

**TRINITY!**

Hiryu looked upon the fused form, gripping his body in pain. "Damn you, Tokiwa." He glared. "Swartz."

VROOOM!

"Huh?" The Agito rider blinked, noticing two bikes nearing them

"Don't have _all_ the fun without us." Shouichi called out as he recognised the two approaching them, smiling "Ryo. Makoto." he greeted as he recognised the two approaching them, smiling "Ryo. Makoto." he greeted

"Hello, 'King-Boy'." Ryo called out, he had light brown hair, wearing a black jacket and trousers, wearing a blue shirt and green design.

"Tsugami, good to see you." the other man nodded as he got off a police-themed bike. He was wearing a normal true blue police uniform with slightly greying black hair.

Hiryu backed up in fear, seeing the police uniform of the man called 'Makoto'. Since his time in prison, he had developed a hatred and fear of police.

"Our systems registered something very similar to a Lord. Bumped into the traveller on my way here." the officer explained

"Makoto, you're not wearing the gear! Aren't you in danger?" Shouichi asked a moment after

"No worries about that, technology has advanced a lot in the past eighteen years." Makoto responded

"Err... Sir? Who are these two?" Sougo asked through Trinity

"Allies. And Riders." Shouichi answered.

"Kamen Rider G4-X." Makoto responded

"Kamen Rider Gills." Ryo followed up.

"Two **more** Riders?!" Hiryu seethed

'Damn. I'll have to find the Quartz soon.' Swartz thought in anger.

"Or at least, last time we met I was." Makoto added as he pulled out an oval-shaped silver buckle with a red bar on it. He attached it to his waist, making a black belt form around it as a soft pulsing was heard

Ryo stood next to him and held his arms in front of his chest, crossed at his wrists

Shouichi smiled in good nature and summoned his belt only this time there was an extra white part attached to the centre of the middle gem

**"HENSHIN!"** The three yelled as one. Shouichi brought his arms down and hit the buttons on the side of his hips, enveloping him in light and fire. Ryo brought his arms down as his body physically morphed, as if in water.

Meanwhile, a horde of nano-bots flew out of Makoto's belt as his hand tapped the side of it, making the red bar light up. The nano-bots swarm covered him like a rush of wind, taking shape into a new rider form

_G-10 System. Online_

The belts voice filled the air, a woman speaking softly, as their transformations finished

Fully forming into their transformations, there stood the true Agito.

Next to him, in Ryo's place was a dark-green to black body, dark green boots with chest and gloves, a golden eye-shaped belt with a green gem in the centre, a golden 'collar', a silver mouth-guard, deep red eyes, a gold forehead and a small green crest on his forehead.

Agito's armour had also changed, becoming red and black and bulky with steam pouring off him and now yellow eyes and some extra spikes. He had become his Burning Form.

And next to them was a black and blue rider clad in bulky yet angular armour. It looked like a strange mix of police riot armour and Kuuga, painted gold and blue. His eyes were green, glowing a bit

Standing against Hiryu and the fortune teller, were four Riders. All strong and powerful in their own right.

Another Agito hissed, its fingers clenching and unclenching

Hiryu felt his fear take a grip on his heart...but he wasn't a coward! No, **no** he wasn't. He was going to fight. And he was going to **kill** Sougo!

"Attack!" Hiryu ordered Another Agito

The Another Rider snarled and rushed forwards

Trinity saw the attacks of Another Agito, switching control without vocalising it.

Geiz caught his fist, using the Jaclaw in Claw mode to slash it back

Another Agito screamed as it was slashed back, though it wasn't the Agito Form, it still hurt. With a tilt of his head, Trinity pointed towards Hiryu.

"Understood." Makoto responded and aimed his sights onto Hiryu.

"... Oh no." he gulped, seeing a massive machine gun pointed at him

**Zi-O iI!**

Hiryu entered his final form, holding his hands up to try and shield himself from the blasts. The sound of rapid-fire machine-gun bullets shot out at hit Hiryu, even with his enhanced armour and shielding, it was like his body was made of jelly being poked by thousands of fingers.

Agito Burning Form and Gills rushed forwards, both of them punching and slashing at the Another counterpart

Another Agito hissed as it fell to the ground, green energy forming around it. Another Agito jumped into the air, trying to kick them with a side-kick

Suddenly Gills' mouth guard open, revealing the fanged mouth inside as he roared. The heels on his ankles extended as he jumped into the air, jumping over Another Agito, and bringing his bladed foot down and stabbing Another Agito in the chest. The two came crashing down, Gills rolling away as Trinity and Agito came rushing forwards.

Agito was using his ShinningCaliber in its naginata like twin mode, using its spear and sword-like structure to slash away at Another Agito. Trinity, meanwhile, was not using the same weapon for more than a few seconds. Constantly switching and changing. A slash with a sword, a stab with a spear, a shot from a bow, a chainsaw stabbing into the foes chest, using the hammer to bash away an attempted counter, another sword slash, an axe to the chest, a hook pulling it in close followed by a double upper slash with an axe and a claw

Kamen Rider G-10 had now stopped its bullet assault... and was now beating down on Another Zi-O II, slamming Hiryu against the wall a few times "You are under arrest." the senior rider hissed

"Never... again! You do not... arrest.. a **king**!" Hiryu snarled. He produced a shockwave of energy, knocking G-10 back, before he and Swartz escaped

"Damn it."

Trinity threw Another Agito to the ground, before he got ready to end this.

**ZI-O SAIYKYO!**

**SAIYKO FINISH TIME!**

Holding the SaiykoJikanGlaide, the three in one Rider rushed forwards and gave an upwards slash "HA!" they yelled

**KING GIRIGIRI SLASH!**

Another Agito was sent flying into the air, groaning

"Guy's! Let's finish this!" Sougo called, pulling out the Jikan Zax

**AGITO!**

**U! ME!**

**FINISH TIME!**

With the weapon in bow mode, he took aim, golden energy gathering around it as he also used his belt

**FINISH TIME! ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ!**

Pink, red and green energy flowed into the bow as it continued to glow while he took aim

Agito took a deep breath and got into the pose for his Rider Kick, a blazing Agito symbol forming under his feet and merging with it

Besides him Gills did for the first time ever, absorbing the energy into his foot like how Agito did

Meanwhile, G-10 hit the button on the side of his belt again, energy flowing down to his feet

_Full Power_

The three jumped into the air, yelling as they raced towards Another Agito

**AGITO! GIWA GIWA SHOOT!**

"GO!" Sougo, Geiz and Woz roared as one as they unleashed the weapons attack, spinning the belt at the same time. Four arrows went flying from the weapon, taking off like missiles

**TRINITY! TIME BREAK! BURST! EXPLOSION!**

A giant energy version of Agito, Zi-O, Geiz and Woz's finishers shot through the air. The Agito one hit first before the other three shots hit at the same time as the three senior Riders

Another Agito screamed in pain, feeling his warped RideWatch inside of her began to break and then shatter.

The Riders landed, their eyes flashing as the flames raged behind them

"Did that do it?" G-10 asked as they turned around.

"If that didn't, I'll be worried about the surrounding area." Gills answered as they saw the poor psychic man laying there unconscious.

Trinity separated and turned back into its respective people as the others detransformed.

Sougo walked over to the man, seeing how he was in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked, trying to help him up.

"Urgh...I feel like my entire body is on fire." The Fortune Teller answered, rolling onto his side. "But my mind... It's mine again. Thank you, really."

"No problem...And sorry for bringing you into all this." Sougo apologised as he helped him up.

"It is fine. I predicted it."

"Oh, you're an Agito." Ryo nodded

"Yes. I am, though I haven't heard that being said in some years." The Fortune Teller answered, "Back when my powers first awakened."

"Come, let's go get a drink." Makoto encouraged

"Are you certain? I almost tried to kill you." The Fortune Teller responded

Shouichi simply rebutted. "If we didn't have a drink after an enemy turned to an ally, I'd be on my own." making his two friends laugh

"You're very strange, Agito." The fortune teller commented

* * *

*Inside Tsuki's Mind*

Alpina...Tsuki was looking at the throne her parents sat upon.

And she was looking on in horror

They were destroyed, broken into dust.

"Your highness! Your highness, we have to leave!" A voice called out, trying to grab her attention as the doors of the room where exploded open... And Another Riders came rushing in.

Sights that struck terror into Alpina, feeling her feet become light as she ran with her servant.

These Another Riders. They... They were...

Suddenly the two came to a stop, Another Faiz blocking their path

"HeLlO. PrInCeSs!" Another Faiz hissed as his red veins glowed and attempted to grab them both.

"Run, Princess!" The maid called out and pushed her away to get free only to be turned to dust as Another Faiz slashed at her

"T-Takumi?" she asked in horror as she pulled out the FaizPhoneX. She pointed it out him with shaking hands. She... She didn't know what was going on! It was like a horror movie!

"Oh. LoOk At ThIs. TrYiNg To Be BrAvE?" Another Faiz laughed as he was about to grab her, only to be shot in the face, Alpina running as she had the chance now.

... And ran into Oma Zi-O, with a younger Swartz

"So. _You_ are the 'Princess'." Oma Spoke as he grabbed her head and coursed a powerful blast into her mind.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Alpina screamed in agony, her eyes covered by the black-gloved hand as she felt... Everything she _was_ just being... Ripped away

She knew who Kamen Rider Zi-O was. He was supposed to be the king of their brother time-line, her soul mate she would rule time beside her. A king man who, the second she saw, would make her heart soul and she'd just... Know.

But this man?

This... Was not her soul mate

"I've taken the power of your worlds' Zi-O. Of the rider power, you were supposed to obtain. And now... This world's riders belong to _me_." Oma Zi-O explained darkly

Alpina continued to scream as blood started to drip from her eyes. She felt her strength, her power fading. And her memories... Her parents...

Her home...

Her friends...

Her na...

Who... Who was she?

* * *

*9 5 Do*

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_" Tsukuyomi screamed as she bolted awake, shaking and nearly falling out of bed if Aura and Wol hand caught and held her back

"Whoa, easy!" Wol panicked

"We've got you." Aura followed up as they caught her.

"W-W-Wol? A-Aura?" Tsuki stuttered, gripping both tightly. So hard her knuckles were going white

"Yeah, yeah it's us." Wol nodded, holding her back.

"It's alright. It's just us. We're here." Aura followed up. "We're actually glad you're okay."

"I. I re. So horrible." Tsuki shuddered in fear and terror before the door opened, Sougo rushing in

"Tsuki! You're awake!" he said happily.

Tsuki looked up at Sougo, seeing his face filled her with hope. She never thought she'd see him again. Carefully, Tsuki got up and went over to him, hugging him tightly.

"WOAH! Ts-Tsukiyomi?" he blinked in shock

"Al... Alpina." she muttered

"What?" He asked as he could barely hear her.

"My name. It's 'Alpina'." She looked up at his face.

...

"You remember?" he blinked softly before he smiled

"Yes." she smiled softly

He hugged her back and helped her to her feet.

"Goodness, so many people." Junichiro gasped as he saw the many Riders come in.

"You remember your past?" Sougo smiled

"Yes... and it was Oma Zi-O. He destroyed my home." she explained

* * *

*at a bar, with the Agito Rider's*

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" Ryo asked their new psychic friend

"Shinji. Shiji Mura. Though I just go by my job description because of how many jokes are thrown my way." The fortune-teller sighed as he held a glass of water before he gasped, dropping the glass as his body began to change.

"What is happening?" Shinji panicked as he saw himself, feeling his body transform.

In a slight green glow he entered a form that looked like the Another Rider Agito, only he now looked more... Unique? More like his own Rider. A deep gold and forest green colour scheme covered his body, as well as a mouth guard which hid his teeth

"What? What have I become?" Shinji asked in shock.

"You've become 'Another Agito'...But not that horrible thing that psycho guy turned you into." Shouichi answered "The REAL Another Agito. Kamen Rider Another Agito."

"... He might need a better name than that." Makoto joked

"Kamen Rider Rudez?" Ryo suggested

"I... I'm... A monster..." Shinji whispered

"No, you're not. You're an Agito." Shouichi answered

* * *

*? ? ?*

We find ourselves in a giant forest, a silver armoured man walking through it as birds and small animals scurried around him

He looked around at this natural paradise of a lush world. Almost ancient and mystical...with large grey armoured humanoid-insect creatures roaming around eating purple fruits.

"Kouta~" a female voice called in a sing-song tone of voice

The silver armoured man, Kouta, smiled as he turned around, going to the sound of the voice. "Mai." He whispered

He found a woman with dyed blonde hair, clad in white cloths, sitting atop a bed of leaves

"Come here Kouta, I have a surprise for you." she urged

"Really? What is it?" Kouta asked as he walked towards and sat down next to her before she kissed him deeply, a hand going to his chest.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

Kouta's eyes widened as he heard that, planting a kiss on her lips out of joy.

And surrounding them, plants began to grow quickly, bearing edible purple fruits.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	32. The Orange God! Hurry, Gaim!

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, but that's history. And rank up that Hiryu counter dude. It's gonna be a big one.

ChaosSonic1: Well, duh. We're not going to be jerks to Kouta.

Shadeking666: We'll be doing our own thing for Gaim. In regards to Aura, you'll have to wait, but it's a process.

Sakura Kudo: Oh, he **has** fruit salads prepared 24/7.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Just wait and see what we have planned. Yeah, G4X is like Iron-Man; technology evolves and **that** is what it turns to near the end. I think Kouta was called 'Fruit Jesus' shortly after he became the Man of the Beginning.

HackerEX: Yeah, and we'll _never give up!_

Speed Reader: Thank you.

Bastion Lightz: Yeah, we had a good idea ready in waiting for Grand Zi-O.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Bahamut0: Well... go ahead, man! We'd be happy to read it!

LegionnaireBlaze: It is not a fan-made version of Another Agito, it is the shows Another Agito... coloured like the REAL Agito so it works better.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: It was not G4, it was G10. And Fruit Jesus came around from when Kouta was killed by Micchy, surrounded by feathers, and then came back to life.

Dragon Rider 66: Not outright different, just expanded and tweaked. Actually given importance.

Zero Shadow-01: Thanks man.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, change to the status quo there.

KoutaMamba24: It was Kamen Rider Another Agito's name during preproduction before they changed it to Another Agito.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**The Orange God?! Hurry, Gaim!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a hard thing to comprehend, Tsuki's real name was 'Alpina'. She was a princess...and just had her memories returned after so long. It was a real blow to the ego and weighed heavily on everyone's minds.

"So... You are from an alternate time line?" Sougo asked the group gathered around the table to hear the full story

"Yes." Tsuki...Alpina...whatever her name was, responded sadly.

"And your home was destroyed by Oma." Geiz followed up, sitting next to her like a big brother. "And the Another Riders, who posses peoples bodies, are... Your timelines riders who are corrupted by Oma Zi-O's power?"

"That's right. All of it...it comes back to Oma." Tsuki sniffed sadly before Sougo gripped her hand softly.

"It's okay. It's okay." he soothed softly

"And... It explains why we always fit so well together. Why when I first saw you... I knew you weren't him." Tsuki continued "We are Soul Mates. Destined to be together."

Sougo blushed as he heard that. True, he didn't believe in 'soul mates' but this was true love between him and Tsuki...Alpina. He didn't want to jinx any of it and held her hand.

"What do we call you now?" Wol asked

"I. I don't know. Alpina is my past and real name but...I've grown attached to 'Tsukuyomi'." She answered, conflicted about her names.

Who was she now? She was more confused than ever

"You _are_ Tsukuyomi. You _are_ Alpina...But to us, you are our Queen." Woz spoke up, kneeling down to her out of respect. "You have friends and loved ones here who care about you."

"I... think I'd prefer it if everyone but you call me Tsukuyomi." Tsuki said, her hand gripping Sougo's

"Is calling you 'Tsuki' still okay?" Sougo smirked

"Yes." She nodded. "But... you are also the only one allowed to call me Alpina. And I would _like_ to hear you call me that. If you want."

"It'll take some getting used to, but I'll get to it...Alpina." Sougo answered, making her smile, just a little.

"Hey, err...can I ask something?" Wol asked

"What is it?" Geiz responded

"Well, if you know what happened...can't we use the Time Mazine to go back and stop Oma or tell your younger self about all this?" Wol asked. "I know it's stupid to ask, but I wanted to ask."

...

"Do... you not know anything about time travel?" Sougo asked "I... okay. Have you ever heard of the Bootstrap paradox?"

"What do shoes have to do with anything?" Wol tilted his head. "All I know is: go forward, nothing will change; go back, step on a bug, you blow up the universe."

"...That. No. Just no." Geiz sighed and groaned.

"Let me try and explain." Sougo rubbed his neck. "A bootstrap paradox is when something is trapped in an endless loop with no true origin. Like...Err, what was that game? Like a piece of music. If Person A from the future gives information on the music to Person B and B goes back in time to meet Person A to share that info...well then; who told the other first? Was it A who told B, or was is B who told A?"

"Err..." Wol blinked

"Okay, let's use this as an example." Woz explained "Let's say a future version of our King suddenly arrived, he has come from a week in the future, and he is here to fight alongside us. However, he acts weirdly and does things that don't make sense to us, maybe even turning against us and attacking. He then returns to his time as the week ends... and our king has to go back in time to go through those events again, this time as the one from the future."

"And because he has lived through this he knows what the future him is supposed to do. And to make sure everything ends the way it is supposed to do, he has to do it all identically. Such as doing those weird things which makes no sense and even turning against us." Geiz added "Because if he doesn't he is changing history, a history he has already lived through."

"A time loop bootstrap paradox. Because... one of these future me's had to be the original one, but which one?" Sougo finished

...

"My head hurts." Wol groaned

"Same." Aura nodded, rubbing her temple

"And that's why we can't do that." Tsuki finished

"And we're not going to do the basic, 'go back in time to meet yourself' paradox either." Sougo added. "Meeting yourself will cause a shattering paradox. Either the universe is destroyed or nothing will happen...but since it's all or nothing, I'd rather not do that."

"Gah! Stop it! My brain's fried." Wol groaned, rubbing his head...you could almost see the steam coming from his brain.

"Want some ice cream?" Aura asked

"Please." Wol nodded

"Y'know. I'm glad we didn't kill you and we sorted all this paradox stuff out earlier." Geiz answered.

"Told you movies and books helped." Sougo answered

"It's all thanks to Tsuki and that 'feeling' she had." Geiz added. "She sprinted away and threw me away the second she saw you."

"...Good to know." Sougo admitted

"Sougo, do you think we might need to go on a small holiday?" She asked

"Yes, probably." He nodded softly

"Hey, just wondering...What happened with the RideWatch that Tsukasa borrowed?" Geiz pondered

...

"Damn it!" They all whined

"Urgh, why did we let him take one?" Geiz asked

"Cause he's our senior Rider, he was our teacher and he knows where the other Riders might be?" Sougo listed off.

"We should ask him about it later." Tsuki pointed out

"Yeah, I guess so." Sougo nodded.

Woz looked over some travel brochures and saw something that piqued his interest. "Zawame City?... I do believe that is the home of one of the last two Riders we have yet to meet." Woz commented

"Is it any good?" Tsuki asked

"It's famous for its dance troupes, fresh fruits and its imposing towers." Woz answered, reading the brochure.

"Cool, and hey. We decided we needed a break." Sougo shrugged

"Sure. How long's the drive?" Geiz asked

"A few hours. But considering the Time Mazine..." Woz frowned

"We'll call a travel bus." Sougo answered

* * *

*time skip*

The group were asleep on the bus, arriving in Zawame City in mere moments. It was also a good thing they packed up for a three day weekend, they didn't have to get up and go out all in one day.

Alpina was sat next to Sougo, curled up next to him as he held her protectively

Geiz and Woz had their own seats so there was now accidental leaning on each other.

Junichiro was invited along and near the front, being a cautious person after all.

And finally, Wol and Aura were sleeping in the back, claiming it as their own 'mini-bunk bed'.

The bus neared the city, driving along at a steady pace

Junichiro leaned on the window of the bus, sleeping contently as things between Sougo and Tsuki were getting stronger...though he was shocked to know about her real name and her history.

"Zawamei City. Now approaching Zawamei City."

The travellers silently snorted awake as they heard the driver's system call out to them. "Oh, my head..." Wol groaned as he was abruptly woken up.

"Hush." Aura groaned.

"Are we there?" Woz mumbled as he woke up.

Geiz stretched as he woke up, looking around and saw the tall buildings. "Whoa."

Sougo and Alpina looked out the window in amazement.

"Wow, look at all that." Alpina whispered in awe. "They look like they can touch the sky."

"Yeah. I've got to be honest, I never thought I'd be here." He answered

"Why?"

"Well, between school and stuff...It seemed like having a long trip here seemed like a pipedream." Sougo answered. "Plus Zawame is a very expensive city."

"How expensive?" Geiz asked

"You'd get a better meal for your money from a street vendor than an actual restaurant. Your wallet will thank you." Junichiro answered

...

"Do they have any cake shops?" Aura asked

"I think so." Woz answered, as he vaguely recalled the brochure. "There's a patisserie somewhere in town." making her squeal softly in excitement

The bus soon came to a halt, coming into the terminal. "Zawame City, final stop." The driver spoke.

"That's us." Sougo spoke, everyone getting up and walked outside.

"Thank you." Each once spoke, thanking the driver as they left and got their bags.

"Wow! So big!" Wol commented, disappearing and now standing atop a statue "I still can't see the top of those buildings!"

"Wol, no powers in public." Sougo reminded

"Seriously? Okay." Wol sighed and slumped, grabbing his bags.

"You'll be back in three days; right?" Sougo asked the driver.

"Of course, Sir." He nodded as Sougo passed him a tip.

"Come on Kingy, you need to show me where this patisserie place is!" Aura urged as she hugged Sougo's arm

"We need to go to our hotel first." Geiz commented

Alpina frowned and hugged Sougo's other arm, holding it tightly as she didn't want to leave her Soul Mate. "I agree with Geiz."

"Let's go." Junchiro instructed

"Here, let me carry some of these." Woz offered

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Are you sure about this?" Sougo asked his uncle.

"Of course, you all have fun. I'll window shop and I might pick up some souvenirs." Junichiro reassured. "Have fun. And you have those funky watch bots to help you if you somehow get lost or separated."

"That's true. We'll see you later, Uncle." Sougo answered, giving him a quick hug before they departed.

"Bye, sir." Geiz nodded

"Bye, uncle!" Tsuki, Alpina, said without thinking

'W-Wait, 'uncle'?' Sougo thought to himself as he heard Tsuki...Alpina, say that. It was honestly nice and a little adorable and she blushed as she realised what she said.

"So err...Where's this bakery thing?" Wol asked "Anyone have a map?"

"Luckily, I picked one up from the hotel." Aura smiled as she produced maps of the city. "Figured we could all have one."

"Good thought." Woz nodded

"So, who wants to go where?" Aura asked as she passed maps around to the others while sidling up to Sougo

"Well, I'll go and see if there's any stuff for Rise. She'll flip if I don't get her at least one souvenir." Geiz joked lightly

"We will look for this sweet shop!" Aura added, pulling Sougo away

"Whoa!" Sougo jerked as he was pulled away.

"But I-." Alpina frowned "Wait for me!" she snapped and chased after them

"...I think things are going to be difficult for them for now." Wol blinked nervously at that.

"Give it time, things will become better." Woz answered. "Hmm? What's this?" As he picked up a flown off poster.

"What's that?" Wol asked

"It says 'Dance-Off in Zawame Square! All welcome to view. Neo Baron and Gaim dance for charity.'" Woz clarified. "Wait... Gaim?"

* * *

*with Sougo*

Sougo was being pulled by both Alpina and Aura, almost being torn in two. "L-Ladies, ladies, please! You're going to tear my arms off!" as they arrived at a fancy building

"Whoa." The three looked on at the building, it was a glorious patisserie with the name 'Charmant' for its sign.

"Hmm~, can you smell the fresh goods?" Aura drooled slightly at the smell

"Let's go in." Alpina nodded, too tempted by the sweet smell

"Okay. Just try and keep things simple." Sougo asked nervously

"Sougo. It's me." Aura teased as they entered

"That's what's worrying." Alpina joked back

_"Bonjour~!"_ A voice cheered as the three entered the patisserie making the three spin in shock. Appearing before them was a tall, strong and flamboyant man wearing a multicoloured shirt, a black vest and blue jeans, with a black bandana over his head and a large ring earring. "Welcome to Charmant!"

"... Hello?" Sougo squeaked softly

"_So_ what brings you to my patisserie?" The man asked as he stood there.

"We'd like a table for three." Aura asked "Please."

"Of course!" the man said, spinning on the spot for a moment

'What's with this guy?' Sougo thought nervously as the man was clearly... Flamboyant.

Alpina, Aura and Sougo walked to an empty table, where the man clapped his hands. "Please enjoy the desserts." as he placed down fruity confections before the three of them

"But, we didn't order-" Sougo blinked in confusion.

"Nonsense! I have confidence these will be to your _la satisfaction_!" The man smiled and left

...

"Looks delicious!" Aura's eyes and lips watered hungrily.

"Who was he?" Sougo asked as the girls dug in... And squealed happily

"_Delicious~_!" The two squeed

"Really?" Sougo asked as he rubbed his ears, before taking a bite of his own fruit-tart. "...YUMMY!"

"Ah, _merci_." a new man commented, much younger than the first

The young man had slightly feathered light-brown hair, glasses, wearing a white and black waiter's uniform. He seemed to be older than Sougo and the girls.

"... Who are you?" Sougo asked

"I'm Jonouchi Hideyasu. I'm the chef who made your confections for today." The young man answered, "And the personal apprentice of Oren Pierre Alfonso, the head of this lovely establishment!"

"Well, compliments to the chef." Alpina smiled

Aura looked at her dessert and felt a slight pang of regret, almost giving the 1000 yard stare at her dessert.

"... You okay?" Sougo blinked

"I'm jealous." Aura admitted.

"'Jealous'? Of what?" Alpina asked

"These desserts. The chef...I couldn't learn how to do this." She admitted

"I'm sure you can with practice and-" Jonouchi began to encourage her.

Aura just shook her head. "I _love_ these desserts...but I burn ice. I can't cook anything."

...

"You what?" Sougo asked in shock

"If you ask me to make cereal, _somehow_ it ends up burnt." Aura answered. "Wol's **amazing** at it."

"At making cereal?"

"Making desserts. Dinners. Just anything cooking related." Aura clarified. "He's a great cook."

"Do you have his references?" Jonouchi asked as this piqued his interest, thinking that another great cook would be good for the shop.

"Really?"

DONK!

Jonouchi was knocked on the head by the flamboyant man and dragged away.

The group assuming this man was the guy called Oren

_NEVER GIVE UP!_

...

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sougo said suddenly

"It's fine. I'm good at other stuff though." Aura answered as she tucked into the fruit tart. "Mmm~, so good!"

* * *

*with Geiz*

"So, what's this 'dance-off'?" Geiz asked

"I think it's self-explanatory." Woz answered

"Yeah but... What and why?"

"I think we should just watch and enjoy." Wol waved off with the others shrugging

Geiz rubbed the back of his head. 'I don't get any of these things.' He thought as they arrived at a large crowd who were sitting around a large dish-like stairwell with two platforms at the bottom and large speakers for music.

"Whoa!" they gasped

"Amazing." Woz whispered as he saw it.

"Hey, there's a vendor. Let's get some stuff." Wol pointed

"Yeah, okay. Just...Don't run off." Geiz answered before Wol disappeared, sighing heavily. "He is a child."

"And you had trouble with him back in the early days." Woz quipped

"Don't you start making jokes, Woz." Gei shook his head.

Coming out from the middle of the stage was an announcer, wearing a black and white uniform and a pin with a tree on it. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the dance-off for charity!" making the audience cheer

"All proceedings here will go to the housing of homeless citizens and give them a safe warm place to live instead of the streets." The announcer spoke. "And let's introduce the dancers! Team Neo Baron and Team Gaim!"

Music began to start up, as Team Gaim was the first to take the stage

It was a team of four people, as they stepped to the beat, leaping out to welcoming cheers as they began their well-trained dance. All of them wearing white jackets with blue accents and their team name on the back.

"Whoa. They're good." Geiz mumbled as he looked on.

"Yeah." Woz nodded in agreement

"What did I-? Whoa." Wol popped back up, carrying some 'fruit trays' for the three.

In a flash of sparks came from the floor of Neo Baron's platform, when their troupe came out and began to 'rival dance' with Team Gaim.

They were clad in black and red, trench coats and stylish almost military-themed attire proudly worn.

Geiz quickly looked down at his own clothes and was stunned by a similar theme that they had...it was honestly a little scary.

"You'd fit right in." Woz joked, as if echoing Geiz's thoughts

"Shut up." Geiz pushed him gently, while Wol was engrossed by the sights and sounds. '...Really good dancing though.' as the fun music filled the air

The dance continued, seeing all the choreography of the dances; all enthralling the audience and thoroughly enjoying it. It was incredible, amazing! A spectral of skills, a sight for the eyes!

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We arrive in a different part of town, one where some of the urban development had halted to make way for a large park for kids to play in and in the centre of this park was a large, sturdy tree with a white rope tied around it. This was a sacred tree that protected people, a means of the past to exist in the present.

The three from the sweet shop where approaching the tree, continuing their tour

"Wow, you don't see trees this large anymore. It must be at least a hundred years old." Sougo commented on the sheer size of the plant. "Are you okay?" He asked both Aura and Alpina.

"It's just...I haven't seen a tree like this in a long time." Alpina answered

"Yeah...I thought these were all destroyed. But...It's majestic." Aura added, recalling the near-desolate wasteland of the future. "So beautiful."

"Huh? Why're there flowers here? Is this also a memorial?" Alpina asked as she looked at the flowers around the tree.

"It is." a man sighed as he approached with a bouquet of flowers

"Huh?" The three asked as they turned around and saw the person.

It was a man wearing the Team Baron outfit, with short and crazy messy hair "Hello. My name is Zack." he greeted

"Nice to meet you." Sougo responded as Zack laid down the flowers.

"Was this person special to you?" Alpina asked

"Yeah. He was the Boss." Zack answered. "The original leader of Team Baron."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sougo apologised

"He was strong. A bit hot-headed but...hell, he was a great leader." Zack answered.

"Did he come here often?" Aura asked

"He grew up here, this place had a tree like this one...He brought it back." Zack answered, "This is his unofficial gravesite."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alpina responded

"It's fine." Zack answered, before placing his hand on the tree out of respect before walking off. "Oh, I should give this to you three." As he handed a flyer to the Dance-Off.

"What is it?" Sougo asked

"Charity dance-off. It's only open for today." Zack answered.

"Let's go check it out!" Sougo smiled

"Yeah, we might meet some famous faces around." Aura added as they followed Zack

They all hurried up, soon arriving at the stage.

"Whoa. It's really...what's the word?" Aura asked in awe.

"'Packed'?" Sougo responded

"That's it." She nodded

"I'll get us something to drink." Alpina spoke up, kissing Sougo on the cheek

"Thanks." he smiled, watching as his girlfriend ran off

As the charity dance-off continued, unbeknownst to all the people, someone was back at the park. A man dressed in purple and a young man dressed in layered clothing. Swartz and Hiryu.

Hiryu had a blank RideWatch in his hand and was throwing it up and down casually

"A tree? We're in the most expensive city in Japan...for a tree?" Hiryu commented with a bored yawn

"This is an **important** tree, Hiryu." Swartz answered. "The means to bring another world to this one."

"...You're going into that overplayed genre-!" Hiryu turned, feeling annoyed that even the future might have a particular oversaturated story style.

"Of course not. I **literally** mean that." He answered as he pressed the button.

**GaIm!**

And proceeded to shove the RideWatch into the tree.

A deep terrible rumbling could be felt within and under the surrounding area. The tree...was waking up. Something stirred deep within this mighty flora; as a violent purple mist formed from within and extended a dark blue and orange armoured hand.

* * *

*time skip*

"Thank you, thank you." The announcer spoke as people donated some of their money to help the cause.

Sougo looked at the two teams, who looked proud of their dance-off and nodded in his resolve. Taking out a blank cheque and pen. "What're you doing?" Aura asked

"Something good." He answered as he went over to the table. "Excuse me, I'd like to leave this anonymously." As he wrote down a number on the cheque.

"Of course, sir." The announcer nodded and took the cheque from Sougo...almost collapsing to the floor as they saw it. "S-Sir! This is-!"

"Don't worry about it." Sougo answered as he left.

"How much did you give?" Aura asked

"Enough." Sougo answered simply, before holding both Aura's and Alpina's hands making both girls blush.

Suddenly vines began to burst from the ground and buildings, wrapping around everything it could

The people screamed as they tried to get out of the way, seeing all these mysterious vines around, however, the dance troupes weren't screaming...more like they were in shock. Seeing something from their past had resurfaced.

"What's going on?" Aura asked

"I don't know!" Sougo responded, protecting the two.

"Helheim plants?!" They heard Zack yell

"Shouldn't they be gone? Why's this happening?" Two more members of the different troupes asked before they were wrapped up and yanked away.

"No!" The groups panicked

Zack suddenly pulled out... A Driver?!

"Wh-huh?" Both Sougo's and Geiz's groups saw the driver. It was mostly black with a strange yellow knife with a silver lining on the right-hand side.

"Kaito. Stand with us!" Zack called out, as he attached the driver and pulled out a strange lock from his pocket.

_**Kurumi!**_

**"Henshin!"** Zack called out and attacked his lock onto his belt

**Lock on!**

As he pressed the knife downwards, above Zack's head was the sound of a large zipper opening and a strange mechanical looking walnut lowered over his head and opened up as he was engulfed in black armour.

**Kurumi Arms! Mr Knuckle Man!**

Zack was now wearing a black bodysuit, dark-grey shin-guards, large walnut themed boxing gloves with silver studs, pale orange walnut shoulder-guards and chest-plate, a black helmet with walnut guards, yellow eyes and silver markings. He ran at the people, ripping off the Helheim vines off of people as fast as he could.

"Huh?" The groups gasped

"Everyone, get back! Get the civilians away!" Zack called out, as he tried to tear off the vines from the people who were caught.

"Sougo!" Alpina pointed.

"I know. Get to safety." He nodded as both he, Geiz and Woz got their Drivers ready.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

**BEYONDDRIVER!**

The three Quartzer Riders got their respective RideWatches and raced down to help the Rider who was saving people, knowing they couldn't be on the sidelines.

**"Henshin!"** The three called out, transforming into their respective forms, before running to help people out.

'Gah! These are tougher than I remember!' Zack thought as he tried to save people. "Hang on!"

"Mummy!" A young boy cried as he and his mother were ripped apart from each other.

"No!" Zack called out

**Zikan Zax!**

**Zikan Glade!**

**Zikan DeSpear!**

SLASH!  
SLASH!  
SLASH!

"Huh?" Zack double-took as he saw the people being cut down and freed

"Woz, get the people out of here!" Sougo called out, wearing his Kabuto Armour.

"Of course, My King!" Woz, Shinobi Form, responded and carried them off to safety.

"Harvest time!" Geiz added, wearing Drive Armour as he 'SHINKED' his Zax and slashed at great speeds.

The tires on his shoulders began to spin, the light illuminating him

Geiz's armour shone with red, white and black.

On top of his base red body-armour were black boots and shin guards, black gloves and two black wheels on his shoulders with white vertical stripes, his thigh-guards had white plates with a single vertical red stripe in the middle, his chest-guard was like the bonnet of a car with white racing stripes and his mask was like Drive's, spoiler and all with his yellow Hiragana visor reading 'Drive'.

"Ha!" Geiz called out as he leapt into the air, slashing at the vines as best as he could and grabbed a person. "You okay?" To which the rescue person nodded and ran from the scene.

"There's no end." Sougo whispered as he used his blade as best he could.

"Hey!" Zack called out. "You're 'Armoured Riders'?" He asked them.

"'Armoured'-? Yeah, we are." Sougo clarified.

"We need more help." Zack agreed

SCREECH!

"Huh?" the group, seeing a sleek white sports car pull up beside them

"They're here!" Zack gasped

"'They'?" Sougo asked as two people got out and walked towards the Riders.

Both were black-haired men, both wearing business suits and had an air of experience about them. However, the second man looked younger than the first. "Takatora, it looks like Helheim's back." The younger man commented as he attached a similar black Driver to his belt.

"It's been a while; hasn't it, Micchi?" Takatora, the older man, agreed as both of them pulled out two locks from their pockets.

**MELON!**

**BU~DO!**

**LOCK ON!**

Suddenly Japanese styled music could be heard coming from the belt of the older brother while Chinese music could be heard coming from the younger brother's belt

The named Takatora reached down and slashed the knife down on his belt, opening his lock

**SOIYA!**

With his little brother following close behind

**HAI~**

A large green mechanical melon fell onto the older brother's body, forming a white suit, while a purple box themed after grapes fell on the other brothers head and unfolded

**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**

Takatora's body was covered in a white body-suit with golden shin guards, melon themed shoulder and chest guard and a golden crested helmet with pale gold visor. Summoned into his hand was a gold and melon green shield with a gold 'Y' shaped symbol on the front with depictions of sliced melon on the sides.

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU! HO! HA-HA-HA!**

Micchi's body-suit was mainly black with green and gold armour adorning his legs and arms, with grape-styled armour covering his chest and shoulders, a crotch-protector of a golden mountain on a green field and a green and gold Chinese warrior-styled helmet with purple visor eyes.

"Huh? More fruits?" Sougo gasped "... Are _all_ these Riders fruit-based?"

"Hey, any of you guys Gaim?" Geiz asked

"Gaim? No." Takatora answered as he began to cleave the Helheim vines away.

"Kouta's gone, he's far away from here." Micchi answered as he explained it to them.

...

"What?"

"It's a whole thing. Do you have anything that can help?" Micchi tried to explain.

"My King, the civilians are safe." Woz called out as a figure began to emerge from the vines.

It was a blue body-suited figure, warped yellow/gold shin-guards and arm-guards, rotten orange-based plates with warped knotted branches on its shoulders and helmet, a silver knife and buckle with a gold '8' on his buckle. And finally his helmet, red veins on his head, orange-yellow broken glass for its visor and two scarred protrusions on the side of his face with humanoid teeth for his mouth.

"K-Kouta?" Zack asked in shock.

"That's not Kouta!" Micchi responded as the Another Rider slashed with his blades.

"Are those oranges?" Sougo asked in shock, dodging the blades, along with the vines. "Whoa! Maybe this will help!" he yelled

**AGITO!**

He slotted in the RideWatch, replacing his Kabuto one and pressed his Driver's button. **"Henshin!"** And spun his Driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O!**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

Summoned before Sougo, as his Kabuto Armour disappeared, was a white and silver Rider Armour with a golden chest-plate and crest-styled shoulder-pads with silver and gold-crest helmet. The armour raised its arms before the Another Rider could strike with its blades against the Riders before it separated and attached itself with Sougo.

**AGITO!**

Shooting onto Sougo's visor was the pink Katakana lettering for 'Agito as his armour had fully formed.

He posed just like the rider he was based in before rushing forwards

"...He can 'Mix' as well?" Zack asked in shock.

"You're only **just** asking that?" Takatora responded

"What **is** this stuff?" Geiz asked as he arrived to meet the other Riders.

"Helheim vines. Vegetation from a different world." Takatora answered. "But it shouldn't even be on Earth anymore."

"We need to get out of here." the grape Rider added, shooting blasts of purple energy from his gun

"Can we take your car?" Zack quipped.

"...You ask that _all_ the time." The melon Rider rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Anyone who has bikes, follow us."

**FINISH TIME! DRIVE!**

"This should distract them." Geiz frowned

Geiz's strength flowed through his armour and leapt into the air and rocket down into the vines, causing them to catch fire and also hit Another Gaim.

**HISSATSU! TIME BURST!**

He roared, throwing his arms forwards and throwing energy tires through the air

Another Gaim roared as he was thrown back and almost exploded, but not defeated. But it **did** give the Riders time to leave and leave they did, as fast as they could.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"That. Was nuts." Sougo panted as he and the others were in the Tower in the centre of the city.

The Rider's had detransformed, all of them exhausted

"Yeah, it was...So...You're this 'King-'?" Micchi asked

"Again with that nickname." Sougo groaned gently. "Yes, I'm 'King Boy'. Honestly, I'm old enough **not** to be called a 'boy' anymore. My name's Sougo."

"Yeah. He's a 'man'." Aura teased

"Ahem!" Alpina blushed and coughed, feeling awkward by that remark.

"What brings you to Zawame? Aside from the monsters?" Micchi asked

"Holiday, mostly." Sougo answered.

"And you got brought into our mess on accident." Takatora answered

"More like _you_ got into _ours_. That was 'Another Rider'." Geiz clarified "And without Gaim we have no way to stop it!"

"Isn't there any way to get Gaim? Unless he's dead." Wol asked curiously.

"He's not dead!" Micchi snapped

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Wol apologised

"However we have no way to contact his planet." Takatora explained

...

"What?" the Time group asked in deadpanned disbelief

"Yeah, it's a whole thing with us." Zack admitted

"When Kouta left, he took all the Helheim stuff and went to a distant planet on the edge of the universe." Micchi added

"...Okay, I'm calling 'crap' on that. How can someone 'get to the edge of the universe'?" Geiz asked

"Well, he's-" Micchi tried to answer but was interrupted as the door slammed open, the two pastry chefs rushing inside.

"Helheim is back?" Jonouchi asked in confusion

"And you didn't tell _Moi_?" Oren followed up with a flourish.

"Wait... Mr Oren and that weird pastry cook?!" Sougo gasped

Jonouchi dropped to the floor in dismay. "My name is 'Jounochi'!" He responded, having felt his ego bruised

"Good thing we had more of these made ready." Mitsuzane explained, handing out two more of the Drivers.

"And there are more than enough Helheim fruits to make the needed Lockseeds." Takatora added

"Oh my lovely Melon, thank you!" Oren nodded happily and took the Driver happily, fluttering his eyelashes at the man.

"I believe the saying 'I need an adult' is required here, My King." Woz whispered to Sougo; to which Sougo just laughed awkwardly.

"Thank you, Takatora." Jonouchi added

"But the question is...What do we do?" Sougo asked. "Where did that Another Rider come from?"

"Let's check the surveillance footage." Takatora nodded

As they left for the surveillance room, Sougo was worried about his uncle...after all, with him here and this unbeatable Another Rider...what would happen? They had no means of getting the power now. He pulled out the Decade RideWatch, looking down at it thoughtfully. They... They **might** have a chance actually

"Huh? What's that in your hand?" Oren asked as he clocked the Decade RideWatch.

* * *

*time skip*

Another Gaim was standing at the top of a building overlooking the city, seeing all of Zawame before it. "Look at it all, Hiryu. A city to start again." Swartz spoke as he saw it all.

"It looks ugly." the teen shrugged

"But soon...it'll be a cornerstone in the way of the new future." Swartz answered. "We have the power of Gaim after all."

"Yeah, like **that** hasn't been said before." He spat back. "Hey, what're you doing just standing around?"

Another Gaim was just standing there, frozen like a statue.

"Hey! Dead-Brain! I said, why're you-?" Hiryu shouted, about to push him...only for his hand to be grabbed as a voice spoke through the 'emotionless' Another Rider. "A-ARGH!"

"Weak." The voice spoke. "You talk big...But you're not strong!" For a second a brown-haired man wearing a Team Baron coat could be seen before the form of Another Gaim took him over once more "I only acknowledge strength. Strength you do not have. You do not deserve my respect or loyalty."

"That's impossible." Swartz's face froze in fear and shock. "That can't happen."

"S-Swartz! Get him off me!" Hiryu begged, falling to his knees as he felt his wrist about to break.

"Hmph." Another Gaim released him, before turning back to the City once again.

... As the Time Mazine came rushing in.

"How is that thing still standing?!" Hiryu gripped his wrist in anguish as he saw the mecha and scowled.

Another Gaim glared up at it...and readied his blades, seeing this as a good fight.

The door on the machine opened, the Rider's jumping out

"Hiryu!" Sougo called out as he saw him on the floor.

"Tokiwa." Hiryu glared back, crawling away so he could heal his wrist.

"No time for him." Geiz answered as they attached their Drivers.

**ZI-O! WOW! DECADE!**

**GEIZ! RE! VI! VE! GOURETSU!**

**QUIZ! QUIZ!**

**MELON ARMS!**

**BUDOU ARMS!**

Oren and Jonouchi where the currently untransformed ones, but with their Drivers equipped they both plucked a Helheim fruit which transformed quickly

"_Ah-ha~_! Welcome back!" Oren smiled as he picked up a spiked nut Lockseed

**DURIAN!**

"Alright!" Jonouchi smiled and clicked his own Lockseed, which appeared to be an acorn.

**DONGURI!**

**"Henshin!"** The two attached their Drivers and inserted their Lockseeds.

**LOCK ON!**

**DURIAN ARMS!  
MR~ DANGEROUS!**

**DONGURI ARMS!  
NEVER~ GIVE U~P!**

Appearing on Oren was light green armour with spiked purple guards and a silver chest area, a dark green helmet with studded spike visor, with a large durian nut floating down over his head before opening up and formed his full armour; a dark green spiked plate-mail with a purple centurion plumage on his helmet. And in both hands, twin spiked blades, keeping to the theme of a durian nut.

And appearing on Jonouchi was a light brown and white protective-guards and chest protector with a white marked mask before a mechanical acorn floated down and split open to form his Rider Armour; the main part of the acorn became his shoulder guards while the top of the acorn became his chest area as a large acorn styled mallet appeared in his hands.

"I've missed this!" Jonouchi chuckled.

"Now to battle, shall we?" Oren smirked before he rushed forwards

Another Gaim 'Shinked' his blades and began to commence battle, fighting back with all the strength he had. And seeing as it was multiple on one, he was going to give more than 100%.

"Hiryu. We have to go." Swartz ordered.

"But-!" Hiryu snapped

"He can handle it. They don't have the respective Rider." Swartz answered

"Fine. Let's go." he hissed

"Huh? No! Hiryu!" Sougo called out, about to fight, but Geiz stopped him.

"Sougo! Not now! This problem first!" Geiz answered.

Sougo saw that Swartz and Hiryu had already gone and turned his full attention onto Another Gaim...He wouldn't want to do what he did with the Ryuki RideWatch.

He pulled out the Ride HeiSaber, gripping it tightly

**HEY! GAIM!**

"Huh?" Another Gaim turned as he heard that, seeing Sougo holding the blade

Sougo gripped the Decade watch and slotted that into the blade as well, while also hitting the button on the Zi-O watch on his belt. He had to go all out!

**FINISH TIME!**

**FINISH TIME!**

With the blade shining brightly with power, Sougo slashed

**TIME BREAK!**

**D-D-D-DECADE! GAIM! SCRAMBLE TIME BREAK!**

Sougo held the blade up high, a giant pink and orange blade of power held high above his head, before he brought his weapon down with a single powerful slash which cut right through Another Gaim.

The Riders dodged out of the way, seeing Sougo cleave Another Gaim down the centre, thinking that would destroy him.

They saw the Another Rider get split in two, a massive explosion filling the air

KABOOM!

When the dust settled... Another Gaim was gone!

"I... yes! Yes! I did it!" Sougo cheered happily

"Amazing, My King!" Woz smiled as they had beaten it.

...

Or did they?

Another Gaim began to... regrow?

His form began to rise from the vines, like some strange plant zombie

"That. That's not possible." Woz gasped

"It should've worked!" Sougo whispered as Another Gaim had fully grew and reformed.

"You're strong...But I've faced stronger!" Another Gaim spoke and slashed at the Riders, cleaving into Jonouchi with ease.

"Wait... I know that voice!" Zack gasped "Kaito?!"

"Kaito?" The Armoured Riders gasped as they realised that Zack was right.

"Ow..." Jonouchi groaned as he was taken out.

"Zack. You've grown." Kaito calmly responded. "But have you gotten stronger?"

"Kaito... but... you're dead?" Zack muttered

"When has that stopped me?" Kaito answered. "Those weaklings brought me back."

"Weaklings? Hiryu and Swartz?" Sougo asked

"Is that what they're called?" Kaito responded. "Doesn't matter...Now. I've got more strength than before."

He rested the blade on his shoulder, looking at them "They put the RideWatch in my tree... and I hate this. I lost. My strength wasn't enough and I accepted it. To be brought back in such a manor... I refuse to obey. But my body won't let me stop fighting!" As he said that he then rushed forwards, slashing once more

"Kaito! Fight it!" Zack tried to stop, even using his massive knuckles to block the strikes, along with Takatora's shield.

"You were the most stubborn of us, Kaito. You can break through!" Takatora added

Suddenly the light was filled with a blinding golden light

The Riders, all of them, were in shock and awe at the golden radiance of the light they were being bathed in.

Standing there as the light disappeared, was a man. Tall, proud, white-haired with silver armour and plate-mail. Was the being called 'Armoured Rider'; he was the Man of the Beginning. The one who rules a world far from Earth to protect it.

"K-Kouta?" Micchi asked in shock

"Kazuraba." Another Gaim lowered his eyes

"Gaim." Takatora finished

Kouta looked at his friends, saw the Time Riders...and then at Another Gaim. "...What the hell has been going on?"

The man spoke with a voice of confidence. A man of power and wisdom

"Huh?" The Riders asked

"I'm on my planet, protecting the Inves, with my wife. And then all of a sudden, I can't use my Orange Arms? Can't I leave for five minutes without _something_ going bad?" Kouta asked

He looked to the Helheim plants and frowned "And someone is trying to use Helheim for their own plans again! Of course!" he looked up and locked eyes with Another Gaim "Kaito? What happened to you?"

"Some weaklings. Tried to control me...My body won't listen, Kazuraba!" Kaito answered, rushing at him with the twin blades.

Kouta sighed softly...and bitch-slapped the punk away with an effortless 'biff'.

He then closed his hand and pulled his arm back. Suddenly the Another Gaim watch flew through the air and into Kaito's body, making him stiffen for a moment

"It was like Another Ex-Aid." Sougo commented

"Hey, what are you?" Geiz asked

Kouta pondered this for a minute. "I'm kind of like...a Space God." He smirked in response

"... Really?"

Universally, the Armoured Riders responded. "Yes."

The Time Riders looked at them all as they heard that. This guy was a 'God'? And a Space God no less. "O...kay...?" Geiz recoiled a little.

"Err... Here... Mr... Space god?" Sougo said, holding out a blank RideWatch

"Oh?" Kouta asked as he took the blank RideWatch as it glowed with an orange watch face before it formed into a fully-fledged RideWatch.

**GAIM!**

In Kouta's hand was an orange-based and blue face-plate RideWatch with the symbol of Team Gaim at the top and the number _2013_ at the bottom.

"Interesting." he nodded, throwing the watch to Sougo

Sougo awkwardly caught the RideWatch as it was tossed back to him. "Thank you."

Kouta gave a single nod and looked towards where he had slapped Kaito. "He should be back at the tree."

"Can you give us a lift?" Jonouchi joked lightly.

DONK!

"Don't be rude." Oren bonked him on the head with his sword

Suddenly a SengokuDriver formed around Kouta's waist, an open lock already in place, as he held up a golden Lockseed

**FRUIT BASKET!**

"Huh?" The Time Riders spoke in shock.

**"Henshin."** Kouta proclaimed calmly as he inserted the golden Lockseed into the side of the open orange one.

A multitude of various mechanical fruits came down and surrounded him.

**LOCK OPEN!**

**KIWAMI ARMS!**

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Kaito was groaning in his crater, being slapped away by a God hurt after all. "Argh. He's gotten stronger." He smirked in pride, using the swords he had to pull himself to his feet

"Come on, Kazuraba. Fight me with all you've got! I want to see that fire in you again!" He proclaimed

Within a blast of blinding light, the Rider appeared before Kaito. The Space Fruit God!

**DAI! DAI! DAI! DAI! DAI SHOGUN! DAI! DAI! DAI! DAI! DAI SHOGUN!**

Standing before Kaito was a silver and black armoured Kamen Rider, with a flowing silver cape with red interior, black-gloved with red clasps on his shoulders to keep the cape in place, a black chest-piece with golden markings with coloured depictions of the various fruits and nuts of the Armed Riders, a pointed dome helmet with a golden Team Gaim's logo on the front and a multicoloured, segment-shaped visor. And finally around his waist, was the SengokuDriver and his two Lockseeds, the Golden Fruit and the Kachidoki Orange Fruit.

"Kaito. I know you won't just pass on. And so... Once more, buddy!" Kouta called, throwing his Cape back majestically

Kaito smiled and grabbed his swords. "Bring it! HRARGH!"

CLASH!

Both Kaito and Kouta clashed their respective swords together, pushing the other to their limits.

Sougo was silent as he watched the fight. It was like friends fulfilling an age-old promise

"This is crazy." Geiz admitted

"How?" Woz asked

"I know we've got time travel...but to know that gods exist." Geiz responded

"When you're a Rider, things are thrown out of the window." Takatora answered. "Trust us."

**GAIM!**

"Huh?" the group blinked, seeing Sougo transform

"Sougo/My King?" Both Geiz and Woz asked in shock.

**"Henshin."** Sougo spoke, transforming into his new Gaim Armour.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER~ ZI-O!**

**ARMOUR TIME! SOIYA! GA~I~M~!**

Appearing from the sky and not in front of him, unlike so many other Armours, was a large double green-lock orange-styled armour with Gaim's face on the front, as it dropped onto Sougo's head it came open. Sougo's legs were armoured with golden shinguards, orange slices on the sides, his thighs were protected by golden plates, with orange crotch-guard additions, his shoulders had two large Orange Lockseeds that were closed, two 'peelings' down his arms' sides for defence and segmented slices on his back that draped down.

The Riders looked on in shock at the Armour. The Armoured Riders were in awe to see those other Riders, like them, could mix their powers. "IWAE!" Woz proclaimed as he began his speech to rejoice for Sougo's new power. "He is the King of Riders! The power and space and time poured into a single moment! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O, Gaim Armour! And at this moment he shared the power of a god!"

"...Now **that's** a Hype-Man." Zack commented

"Oh, come on." Sougo groaned as he looked at his armour.

"What's wrong?" Micchi asked

"How am I gonna get through the door now?" Sougo responded, pointing to his extremities.

... And several members of the group falling to the ground in disbelief

Down on the ground, Kouta had switched weapons to the Melon Shield that Takatora uses and blocked the attacks

**BUDOU RYUHO!**

As he used the shield to deflect one of his foes slashes, he unleashed a barrage of bullets at point-blank range using a copy of Michi's weapon

"ARGH!" Kaito screamed as he was shot and rolled into the ground. "Not. Done. Yet. Kazuraba!"

As he roared, the Helheim fruits began to glow and grow... And Inves monsters emerged

"Big brother, let's help Kouta!" Mitsuzane called

**DRAGONFRUITS ENERGY!**

"Ah." Takatora nodded as he pulled out a bulky green Lockseed

**KACHIDOKI!**

**LOCK ON! LOCK~ ON~!**

**LOCK ON! **

"Don't lose yourself, Micchi." Takatora added

"I won't, Big brother." Micchi answered

**"Henshin!"** The two brothers proclaimed as they transfomed.

Takatora had a large melon drop-down above him, his white armour remaining as a green samurai-armoured form, overlapped plate-mail on his thighs and arms, two leg-guard kilts, a green chest-piece with the symbol of Zangetsu on the centre, a golden crest for their headpiece, a golden visor and black markings. And finally, on his back, two flags on poles, with the symbols of Zangetsu emblazoned in them.

**SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI! EI! OH!**

Micchi's grape armour fused with a large red armour, which combined in a swirl of energy into a large black box. The box landed on his head and unfolded into a new lot of shoulder, chest and back armour. Along the edges of the chest armour where decorative stickers which showed the cut open inside of a Dragonfruit

**MIX! BUDOU ARMS! RYU-HO! HA! HA! HA! JIMBER~ DRAGON~FRUITS~! HAWHAW!**

"See? It's not just you." Geiz pointed.

"Shut up." Micchi rolled his eyes.

The two brothers charged in, weapons drawn

"Going down." Sougo responded as he soon followed.

Kouta was pushed back, having been struck by Kaito.

The three other Rider's came crashing down, slashing at the Inves who tried to sneak up on Kouta

"Huh?" Kouta asked as he saw the three.

"Sorry for the delay, Kouta." Micchi apologised.

"Don't be." He smiled, before seeing Sougo's armour. "...Yeah, okay." He threw his current weapons away and smiled "I like you kid. Let's go."

"Yes sir!" Sougo nodded

"Well, Kaito... This is Our Stage now!" Kouta called

Kaito readied his weapons, summoning more Inves from Helheim as he wanted a 'fair fight'. And wanted to enjoy this to its fullest.

**PINE IRON! DURI NOKO!**

Holding a copy of Oren's sword and a metal pineapple on a chain, the group of Rider's rushed forwards with a mighty roar

_Got it, Move... Wow!_

The Riders and Inves clashed as they regained the fight, with Kouta facing against a rogue Inves while Sougo attacked Kaito.

_Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE_

CLASH!  
SLASH!  
BASH!

"Hrargh! Big Bro!" Micchi called out, shooting at an Inves behind him.

"Thanks!" Takatora responded, punching and throwing another Inves off of him.

_Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE_

Micchi used the Sonic Arrow, the weapon of the Jimber Arms, to shoot and slash at the Inves around them

Sougo grabbed Kaito's arms and tried to fight back, but the 'strength' difference was noticeable; though Sougo had gotten stronger, it was obvious that the determination of Kaito was pushing him past his limits.

_Sabaibaru You got move_

_Gendai wa sanagara sengoku_

Kouta swung his pineapple on a chain and swatted the Inves away since these were his creatures, he had to take responsibility.

_Dare ga kachinukeru_

_Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta_

**ICHIGO KUNAI! KIWI GEKIRIN!**

'How many weapons?' Sougo asked himself, before realising. 'I'm not one to talk.' Before he blocked the attack with his own blades.

"Sougo! Look out!" Micchi called out, shooting at an Inves.

"You too!" he called, doing a cross slash

_(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)_

"I'm getting fired up!" Kaito proclaimed as he got back up and shot a dark glance at Sougo and Kouta.

_Doko ni aru?_

_Do tsukau?_

_Kindan no kajitsu_

The two shared a glance and smirked before they rushed in

**DAIDAIMARU! BANNASPEAR! **

Kouta was using an orange sword, identical to the two that Sougo was currently using, alongside a spear made out of a mechanical banana, the weapon Kaito once used

Kaito smirked back and laughed, fighting with all his might while being overwhelmed

"It's been too long, Kouta!" Takatora answered

"I know!" He nodded and continued to fight as the Inves were being destroyed

_`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame_

**KURUMI SPARKLING!**

"HA!" Zack roared as he came rocketing down, his fists glowing like suns as his fists came crushing several Inves under his fists

_[Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up]_

**DURIAN SQUASH!**

**DONGRI OLE!**

"Huh?" Kaito asked in shock, seeing the remaining Riders fall from the sky. "You're all back?"

"Of course we are." Jonouchi answered

"As I said, Kaito. It's **OUR** Stage!" Kouta smirked

_Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo_

_[Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara]_

"Sougo, let's end this!" Kouta called out.

**DAIDAIMARU! MUSOUSABRE! HINAWADAIDAI DJ-JU!**

Kouta quickly summoned all three weapons and combined the DaiDaiMaru and MusouSaber into the Naginata Mode before then combining the MusouSaber with the DJGun to form the Sojinto Mode

**KIWAMI SQUASH!**

"**SEE-HA!**" Kouta called as both blades of his weapon glowed with bright rainbow light. He gave two fast slashes, destroying the Helheim vines and allowing everyone to finish their fights

"Right, Kouta!" Sougo nodded

Both Sougo and Kouta activated their respective Drivers, Kouta slashing his Driver's knife down over his Lockseeds.

CHING!  
CHING!

While Sougo pressed his two RideWatches top buttons to activate his finisher.

**FINISH TIME!**

**GAIM!**

_Utsumuku na yo [kao agero]_

_doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku]_

The two jumped into the air, getting ready

**LOCK ON! KACHIDOKI CHARGE!**

Takatora's foot dug into the ground, supporting himself before unleashing a massive blast of green energy that destroyed a good amount of Inves

**DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!**

Micchi gave a series of rapid slashes with his Sonic Arrow, ripping apart even more Inves with glowing red energy

_Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!_

**KURUMI SPARKING!**

**DURIAN SPARKING!**

**DONGRI SQUASH!**

**GEIZ! ZAKURI CUTTING!**

**TIME EXPLOSION!**

The three other Armed Rider's alongside Geiz and Woz gave their own strikes, producing shockwaves that destroyed even more Inves

_(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)_

**SQUASH TIME BREAK!**

**KIWAMI OLE!**

"KAZURABA!" Kaito roared loudly and proudly, spreading his arms wide before he jumped into the air to do his own kick

_Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE!_

BOOM!

_**DON'T SAY NO! JUST LIVE MORE~!**_

As the Riders landed safely, the whole world seemed silent.

Until.

"You...You got me." Kaito panted as electricity sparked around him. "Hey, Zack. Kid." He spoke up to Sougo and Zack. He turned around and saw Kaito, who gave a struggling thumbs up. "You're strong." And his Another Rider body vanished away as the Another RideWatch was destroyed, Kaito's spirit disappearing once again and back into the tree.

"This time may you truly rest in peace... my friend." Kouta sighed

The Riders detransformed, turning back to their original clothing and out of their armours. Panting heavily as they were using muscles they hadn't used in a long time.

"It's good to see you all." Kouta smiled

"It's been what? Seven years? What've you been doing?" Micchi asked with a smile

"Well... Mai is pregnant."

...

"_Congratulations!_" Oren cheered and hugged him in a playful manner. "This is cause for a _celebration_!"

"I shall personally create a series of the greatest treats you could imagine!" Jounochi said happily

"I'm sure Mai would like that." Kouta laughed as he heard all this, catching up with all of his friends.

Sougo saw this and chuckled lightly...This. Right here and now, was one of the more important reasons to become a Kamen Rider. The comrades you make along the way.

* * *

*time skip*

"It's been great to see you all again." Kouta spoke as they all hung out at Oren's bakery as he had reverted to looking like a normal human.

"It's been good to see you've been okay too." Micchi added

"I can't believe you all met these people within one day." Junichiro commented as he was with his nephew and his friends now

"Yeah." Sougo laughed "And we have two days of vacation left."

"My feet hurt...Too much leaping." Wol commented as he rubbed his foot over his shoe.

"It's good for you to get some exercise." Aura answered as she took a bite out of her tart. "Hmm~!"

"So~. You're this 'skilled artisan' I've heard about?" Oren asked, going over to Wol.

"Huh? A-Aura. You didn't!" Wol panicked as he was getting creeped out.

"She did." Alpina and Sougo nodded

"Why don't you show me your skills?" Oren smiled, wanting to see Wol in action.

"...help." He squeaked

* * *

*2068*

CRASH!

"DAMN THEM!" Oma Zi-O snarled as he had crushed a building with his energy blast. Loss after loss, hearing that Swart couldn't even access the powers of Gaim in that timeline. "Time after time...Fine. If it's 'strength' that's required...I'll make the **STRONGEST** Future Rider there is!" As he grabbed a large chunk of Green Quartz, a large chunk of Black Quartz and the designs needed for a new Rider. "Let them all fall! A storm from the heavens itself!" As Oma Zi-O poured power into the Green Quartz, it began to take shape, with a golden ring around it.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	33. Woz, 2019 Space Fantasy Finally FINALLY!

**Reviews**

KoutaMamba24: I've sorted it with SSD, the counter's gone up.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: A figure coming from the Galaxy.

Magic Detective: Well, have you **seen** the design of them? It's ridiculous.

Shadeking666: Of course, we had to otherwise we'd feel bad.

Zero Shadow-01: Thanks very much.

KRNexus: Yeah, we had to get the comedy in here somehow.

HackerEX: Hey, it's us. We do our best.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Guest chapter 32 Aug 24: Tsukuyomi is before Grand Zi-O

KRNexus: Well... *points at Heisei Generations Final where Kouta, in 'human form', jumped like ten feet into the air and did an axe kick that shook a massive invisible machine that had to weigh several hundred tones*

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: No

Dragon Rider 66: Yep. Woz character growth time.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well, it is space time! Surprised the counter didn't go up however.

KoutaMamba24: I am surprised the counter did not go up myself.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Woz, 2019! Space Fantasy! Finally! FINALLY!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was after the holiday to Zawame City, the group had brought a lot of souvenirs and recipes...While trying to get Oren away from Wol, since he wanted another apprentice/fellow chef working with him at his patisserie.

"You went to Zawame? And got me this?" Rise asked as she was with Geiz.

"Yeah. I know you like clothes, so...I got a signed shirt." He answered

In Rise's hand was a Team Baron shirt signed by Zack, a few other members of the team as well as Takatora and Micchi

Rise looked over the shirt and saw how many names were on it. Her boyfriend gave this to _her_. She was speechless.

Sure it wasn't some expensive jewellery or some deep and personal gift that clearly showed their unending love for each other... it was just a good gift that he put thought and effort into getting. A gift he spent time looking for and crafting because of how much he cared

"I love it." she smiled.

Geiz sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank goodness." And he looked at her with kind eyes.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing. Your smile makes it worth it." He responded, making her blush

"Geiz~!" She covered her face out of embarrassment.

"That's sweet." Wol whispered to Woz as he and Aura were at the top of the stairs

"Isn't this invasion of privacy?" Woz responded

"Not when they are doing it out in the open." Aura shrugged

"I suppose that's true." Woz nodded sheepishly.

"Hey, let's head out. Since Alpina and Sougo have gone." Wol suggested

"Still weird to call her that." Aura muttered

"She **did** give Our King 'nickname privileges'." Woz added.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We arrive back at a high-school, where a young man was trying to make friends in a club. Takumi Hoshi.

He was in the Kamen Rider club where Gentaro was working hard.

"Hey, Takumi!" A fellow club member called out, walking over to him.

"Y-Yes?" He nervously asked

"Why're you sitting on your own? Come join us." The club member offered

"I. Th-thanks guys." Takumi nervously responded, still feeling what happened back at the sports day, it still scared him. He was scared, he didn't want to get too close

"Great! Come on." The club member excitedly smiled and patted his shoulder. "Hey, Mr Kisaragi, Takumi's getting involved!"

"Great!" he smiled

Takumi got up out of his chair, pulling his bag onto his shoulder and walked to the other table with the others. His nerves and fear were still there...but honestly, if he wanted to put that past behind him. He had to pick up his pieces and join.

He had to... The room suddenly seemed five times larger, as did everyone else in the room.

He felt small. Unimportant. So tiny in this whole club. He felt his breath come short, almost like he was having a panic attack.

He ran away.

"Huh? Takumi?" The club members asked in worry since he just bolted.

"Did I come on too strong?" The club member who invited Takumi asked.

"I'll get him." Gentaro spoke as he raced off.

Takumi as running as fast as he could, his heart beating uncontrollably.

He raced up to the roof of the school, thinking he would be safe there. No. Where **others** were safe from him.

As he ran... He suddenly fell to his knees as golden energy filled the air.

Takumi's eyes shrunk back into his skull, seeing this golden energy emerge and surround him as a black and golden portal tear into the air, right in front of him as a golden and black figure appeared before him. A monster of tremendous power with burning red eyes. Takumi was frozen in fear.

**"HeAr Me, PeRfEcT sYnCh Of FoUrZe!"** The voice shuddered the skies. **"yOu HaVe BeEn ChOsEn FoR tHiS pOwEr!"** And revealed a black belt and slammed it onto Takumi's waist, its black energy latching around his waist like spikes or chainsaw teeth sticking into his hips.

"ARGH!" Takumi screamed in fear as he felt this power fill and halt his fear.

"**H... En... Shin...**" Takumi muttered in pain, pushing down the globe on the belt

In a burst of blue, green and purple mist, a new form appeared as it surrounded Takumi in his newest form.

_**GIN-GIN-GIRA-GIRA-GALAXY! UCHU NO KANATA NO FANTASY! KAMEN RI~DER GINGA!**_

Forming over Takumi's body was a light to dark purple gradient coloured suit; black boots with silver ankle clasps, silver kneecap guards with images of one planet on each cap, silver wrist clasps with planets depicted inside; a flowing dark purple cape held by rounded shoulder-guards and 'Y' shaped clasps with two more planets depicted. On the centre of his chest was the image of the sun burning bright, a silver neck-guard and silver helmet that looked like a UFO, with a black face-plate with yellow gem-like eyes. His entire costume was also speckled with small white dots like he was steeped in the vastness of space itself. Finally around his waist was a MiraiDriver with a silver curve-guard, the golden clasp that depicted the final planet: Earth. A new Kamen Rider was born.

Ginga looked at himself, slowly feeling the power surge through him...and began to levitate with his own motions.

Gentaro soon arrived to the scene and saw Ginga leave, terrified that he had stolen one of his pupils. "Hey!"

**3! 2! 1!**

**"HENSHIN!'**

**ROCK~ET~ ON! SUPER~**

Fourze Rocket States flew through the air like a... Well... A rocket, Gentaro roaring in righteous rage.

Ginga turned and saw his teacher rocketing up at him, before effortlessly dodging out of the way, feeling the heat of the rockets burn past him. 'Fast.' He thought to himself.

"Who are you? What did you do with my student?" Gentaro called out, glaring at Ginga.

**LA~NCHER~ ON! GATT~ALING~ ON!**

"Answer me!" Gentaro called protectively while unleashing a barrage of missiles and bullets

Ginga raised his hand and caused a massive shield to protect himself, causing them to explode on impact harmlessly. "I. Am Ginga." He answered calmly. "I will rise to the heavens...and bring down the fall." And blasted Gentaro with his own cosmic blast.

"Darn it!" he hissed and dodged the blast

"Stay out of my way." Ginga spoke up as he flung his cape and shot off with a sonic boom.

"This is not good." Gentaro frowned

* * *

*time skip*

Sougo and Alpina were sitting together at the beach, it was honestly nice this time of year and since meeting each other, their bond had only grown closer.

The two held each other, relaxing without feeling the need to say a word

VRRR!  
VRRR!  
VRRR!

"Oh come on." Alpina sighed heavily as they heard the phone vibrate.

"Sorry." He apologised. "I'll just ignore it."

"Okay." She nodded as they sat there.

"Hey, I've got to ask; are you happy?" He asked

"Happy?" she asked with a blink "What do you mean?"

"I mean, here. In the past with me. Since you said you were a princess...I don't know if I'm doing enough to meet your standards." He admitted

"Sougo... You are everything I could have ever wanted." she assured

Sougo smiled gently as he held her hand and kissed her on the lips gently. "I love you."

"Love you to."

VRRR!  
VRRR!  
VRRR!

"Urgh. Fine." Sougo groaned and apologised again. "Hello?"

_"Sougo, it's Gentaro. There's a problem!"_ Gentaro's voice spoke through.

"Gentaro?"

_"A Kamen Rider has kidnapped one of my students. A strange purple Rider called 'Ginga'."_ Gentaro informed.

"Ginga? I've never heard of that Rider before." Sougo frowned

_"He's a new one. I don't know where he came from, but I noticed something on him. A strange black Driver."_ Gentaro answered

"'Black Driver'?" Sougo repeated

_"Sort of like yours. But it had a golden and blue centre."_ Gentaro answered

...

"Gentaro... I think that Rider WAS your student." Sougo muttered, realising what that belt was.

It was a MiraiDriver

Sudden silence.

Gentaro was stunned that he hadn't pieced it together. _"Takumi...Oh god. Not again."_

"'Takumi'?" Sougo whispered

"Wasn't he the student that turned into Another Fourze?" Alpina asked in shock.

_"He was. He's never recovered from that."_ Gentaro answered Alpina since she was already there.

"We're going to find him, Gentaro. I promise." Sougo responded, giving a solid answer. "We will save him. I promise."

_"Thank you, Sougo. Please find him."_ Gentaro thanked him and hung up.

Sougo sighed heavily and looked at his phone. "We'll find him. Though we need to call Geiz and Woz."

"I know." He nodded. "Poor kid. I don't know what he must be going through."

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Ginga was floating up past the atmosphere, looking around at the great vastness of space, seeing the stars and sun in his vision. He always loved space, even as a kid. Takumi was seeing through his prison, looking up at space in amazement. He could reach out and touch the stars themselves if he wanted to. "Heh." He smiled under his helmet. "Mum. Dad. I'm an astronaut." He whispered with joy before he flew upwards like a rocket.

He recalled all the times he looked up at the night sky, seeing the constellations and planets through his telescope with his parents. It was his dream. He laughed with joy, letting out a pulse of energy as he let himself stop flying and just free fall towards Earth.

He felt like he could do this all day. He was alone, he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. But something was stirring inside of him. From inside his belt. 'aLoNe. aLl AlOnE.' A distorted voice spoke, breaking Takumi from his joy.

'Huh?'

'dEsTrOy ThIs MiSeRaBlE pLaNeT!' The voice ordered as Takumi landed on the ground unharmed.

"Who? Who's there? No. Get. Get out of my head!" Takumi shouted as he grabbed his head.

'hAtE. fEaR. aLoNe! _DESTROY!'_ The voice ordered, making Takumi's visor eyes began to glow darkly as his arms dropped.

"aLl. wIlL dIe. sCoRcH tHe HeAvEnS." He spoke out in the distorted and evil voice, looking up to the skies and reached out, aiming for...something.

* * *

*elsewhere*

"So, how're we going to find him? He could be anywhere." Geiz commented

"I know, but we've got to do something. He's in big trouble." Sougo answered

"But where would he go?" Wol followed up.

"Didn't you ask about him when he became Another Fourze?" Alpina asked.

"...Didn't really have the time." Wol flinched apologetically.

Aura sighed, rolling her eyes a bit.

"What? We were the bad guys; remember?" He responded.

"My King, I will search in remote areas." Woz spoke up, taking initiative.

"Okay. I'll use Fourze Armour to check the skies. Geiz, use the TimeMazine to search where you can." Sougo nodded

"Got it." Geiz nodded

"What about us?" Aura asked

"Err." Sougo pondered

"We'll go check the school and ask where he usually hangs out." Alpina informed. "Perhaps there's some clues there."

"And I shall be using Kikai to search computer systems for visuals." Woz added.

"Isn't that going to be too much? Searching the internet **and** remote places?" Sougo asked.

"Trust me, My King, I can handle it." Woz bowed "I promise."

"Well, okay. But if you find him contact us. If he's as strong as Fourze, or stronger we don't need you getting hurt." Sougo informed.

"Got it." The team answered and left for their respective places.

**ZI-O  
****FOURZE!**

* * *

*time skip*

Alpina, Wol and Aura were at the school, though it was about to disband for the day, they had to find the Rider club.

"Mr Kusuragi?" Alpina called

"Oh, Tsukuyomi. What're you doing here?" Gentaro asked as he saw them

"We're trying to find Takumi. We thought if we came here we could know where he might go." Alpina answered. "And, my name is 'Alpina'."

"Alpina?"

"I've remembered my real name." She smiled

"So, does Takumi have any friends?" Aura asked as she wanted to get to the point.

"There's the Rider Club." Gentaro answered "But he is kinda quiet."

"Anything would help, Mr Kisaragi." Aura answered, while Wol was nervous to even talk.

"Well. Okay." He nodded and lead the way. "Follow me, I'll take you to the Club and his locker."

"Thank you."

The four walked off, where they arrived at a line of lockers where Gentaro opened one with a skeleton key. Hoping something was there and they saw lots of astrology and space stuff.

"Wow, he's a space lover." Wol mumbled as he looked at the books of space and astronaut stuff.

Gentaro was stunned, he did know about this, there was even a picture of Fourze, but it was something a teacher couldn't have known.

"This is really nice. But we shouldn't take anything from here." Aura commented.

"Yeah, I know." Alpina nodded. "Are there any places where he could see the stars?"

* * *

*With Geiz*

"Okay, he's not in Fuuto or Tokyo." He muttered as he drove the Time Mazine.

_"Geiz, how's the search going?"_ Sougo asked through his phone.

"A lot of nothing right now. But I do have a good view of the cities of Japan." Geiz answered. "Maybe I could take Rise in this for like a plane ride or something. Well I... Holy crown!"

_"Geiz, what is it?"_ Sougo responded urgently.

"Sougo. You're not going to believe this." Geiz panicked "But I think I found him."

_"Where is he?"_ Sougo responded

"Look up."

_"What am I...?"_ Sougo asked before he droned off as he saw what was above their heads.

And there, coming in the sky, was a burning sphere coming towards Earth.

_"IS THAT A METEOR?!"_

"Yeah, that's a meteor!" Geiz responded.

_"How is that possible? Can __**any**__ Rider cause this?"_ Sougo asked

"The hell do I know?" Geiz answered. "Wait, I think I see him!"

_"I'm on my way!" _

"I'll call Woz, this needs all three of us." Geiz spoke up as he ended the call and tried to contact the third of their Trinity. "Come on, pick up!" He talked to himself as he flew the Time Mazine.

* * *

*With Woz*

Woz was atop a building, in his Kikai form as he used his technokenisis powers

'This form is exceptional. Sorting through all this data.' Woz thought before he got a call. "Yes?"

_"Woz, we've found him. I'm giving you the location."_ Geiz responded and gave the coordinates.

"On my way." Woz nodded, feeling guilty

With the location in his memory, Woz headed to that location and hopefully, he would be first.

* * *

*time skip*

Ginga was floating in the air, seeing the meteor come ever closer. Though it seemed it would take some time before it hit the planet. "sOoN. aLl WiLl-"

"You!" Woz called out as he appeared in the form of Woz Shinobi, slashing with the his scythe weapon.

Ginga grunted as he was slashed, having been caught off guard as he saw the Rider before him. "Who?" Ginga spoke with Takumi's voice coming through.

Woz readied his DeSpear and leapt into the air, cutting into Ginga's cape slightly. "You will return that large rock back into space!"

"As if I would." he scoffed, landing

Woz glared before he swung his scythe at Ginga, hoping that it would be enough and get a solid hit on the evil Rider.

CLANG!

Woz gasped as he was stopped immediately by Ginga's hand. "Don't. Hurt. Me." He stated, throwing it away and hit Woz in the chest, flinging him back.

""What? Gah-ah!" Woz grunted as he was flung to the floor, swirling himself to get back to his feet, opening his Driver up.

**BEYOND THE TIME!**

Woz divided himself into multiple clones to strike together, hoping that numbers would overwhelm him.

**NINPOU: JIKAN SHIBARI NO JUTSU!**

Woz's clones came in one after another, using their speed to attack Ginga. But Ginga remained in his spot allowing the clones to get in close. Slash after slash, Woz came in, attacking Ginga hoping for something to work. But, it looked like it wasn't enough.

"What the?" Woz gasped in shock as he saw it, his clones not even doing a dent, being punched away with a swing of his cape and threw them away

**KING GIRIGIRI SLASH!**

Suddenly the gold and pink energy slash flew through the air and hit Ginga, Zi-O II landing beside Woz "Sorry I'm late." he commented

"My King." Woz gasped as he got back up.

"What part of 'wait for us' did you not understand?" Geiz landed as he was in his Revive Goretsu form.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could-." Woz answered

"It's fine, we're here now. Move!" Sougo answered as his powers activated and saw Ginga shoot out a cosmic blast at them.

"Do not... get in my way!" Ginga called as he slammed the planet on his belt

**GIGANTIC GINGA!**

Summoning from Ginga's belt, forming in his hand, was a large ball of swirling energy, like a cluster of stars, before shooting at the three.

"OH MY GOD!" Sougo yelled in shock at the sight

"HRARGH!" Ginga roared and shot the blast at the three Riders, causing an explosion that flung them away and major damage to their forms.

"We... we need to go all out." Sougo panted

**Zi-O TRINITY!**

"You guys ready?"

"Do it, Zi-O." Geiz answered as he got up, slowly

"Yes, My King." Woz agreed, using his DeSpear as a supporting crutch.

**ZI-O!  
****GEIZ!  
****WOZ!**

Sougo inserted the two RideWatches into his belt, replacing Zi-O II as two beams of light illuminated both him and his friends. "**TRINITY HENSHIN!**" The three called out in unison.

Ginga threw a blast of energy, which their transformation blocked.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**TRINITY TIME!**

_**MITTSU NO CHIKARA~! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ! T~RI~NI~TY~! TRINITY!**_

Geiz and Woz transformed into their watch based forms, attaching to Sougo's shoulders as Sougo's mask lowered down to his chest, forming their combined form and currently strongest form. "Takumi. Stop this. Let us help!" Sougo called out to him.

"'Help'? yOu CaNnOt!" Ginga asked in Takumi's voice before it became distorted and he shot out at Trinity with his fists coated in energy.

Trinity saw this go at a slow pace; before Sougo let Geiz take control while he and Woz took control of the weapons should they need it.

CLANG!

Ginga's fist was caught in Trinity's open hand, his feet digging into the dirt to keep some elevation and fight. 'D-Damn! This guy's tough!'

They summoned the HeiSaber, letting it materialise and shoot out in a way that slashed Ginga's chest...

And Woz saw the gold and black sparks that came off at the impact.

'It. It can't be.' He thought in shock as he saw the sparks as Ginga tried to get back to his feet.

"What's going on? Woz?" Sougo asked as Geiz fought in the 'cock-pit'.

"yOu CaN't DeFeAt Me! tOo WeAk!" Ginga responded, punching Trinity's head.

The rider stumbled back... And Woz forced Geiz out of the control throne

"Gah! Woz? What the hell?" Geiz snapped as he was switched places and relegated to an arm.

"He is powered by Oma Zi-O" he snapped

"What?" The two gasped in shock, before Ginga punched Trinity in the chest, causing the three to split.

They crashed down, untransformed

"SiXtEeN hOuRs. ThAt'S hOw LoNg YoU hAvE lEft." Ginga panted as he was wounded, but still standing. The plan would work.

... Before his form began to spark as he fell to his knees, his transformation cancelling as Takumi yelled

"T-Takumi!" Sougo tried to get up.

"H-Help me! Please!" Takumi screamed like a scared child, terrified of what he would become. "I... I wanted to help people! I'm sorry!" He fell to his knees, crying.

The three managed to get up, walking over to him and consoled him. Ginga was still a problem...but now? They had a **much** bigger one; as they looked up into the sky and saw impending doom approaching.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Takumi was at the 9 5 Do where Gentaro was asked over to try and help. This was a huge problem that they needed to solve.

What problem you may ask? Well the big freaking meteor racing towards earth, that's what

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Takumi mumbled as he was suppressing Ginga within him.

"You couldn't have helped it, Oma Zi-O forced you into this." Alpina reassured him

"What're we going to do? We've only got...fourteen hours." Geiz asked Sougo and Woz. "And I don't know how we're going to stop that power within him."

"Maybe it's the same with the other Future Riders? We just need a Quartz to copy his powers." Sougo suggested. "Maybe before he turns into Another Rider himself."

"I think I can warp the meteor away. But I've never made a warp hole that big before." Gentaro added

"That's true...Could the Fourze Armour work as well?" Sougo asked

"It's possible. But you've never created one, I have. I can't have you doing something foolish Sougo." Gentaro answered

"My King. If you will allow me, perhaps the Time Stream might have a Quartz to help take the power within Takumi." Woz suggested.

"Are you crazy? Didn't you say that he's got powers from Oma?" Geiz snapped

"It might be the only way." Woz answered as he looked down, feeling ashamed at how weak he was.

"Woz. Go and find that Quartz. And hopefully, Aura and Wol can help you find it." Sougo answered.

"Don't worry, we know what we're looking for." Wol nodded

"Just be careful. We don't know if Swartz will turn up to stop you." Sougo responded

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Aura answered, giving him a 'one last hug' making him blush.

"We'll be back before you know it." Wol followed up as they headed to the Time Mazine.

Takumi was sitting quietly, reflecting on what he had done.

"I'm so sorry." he muttered

"Takumi." Gentaro frowned and sat with him. "Do you want to talk?"

"This is **all** my fault."

Gentaro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want his student blaming himself for things that were out of his control.

"If only I was stronger."

"Why don't you think you're strong?" Gentaro asked

"Because. Because I got this...**thing** twice. I almost died the first time. Now I've doomed the Earth. I can't do anything right." Takumi answered

Gentaro frowned and gripped his student's shoulders tightly "That is not true!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Takumi asked in shock, seeing the determination in his teacher's eyes.

"No buddy of mine is weak!" Gentaro said seriously "You are a **good kid** Takumi. You just got handed some bad luck. You are smart, you are amazing! I know you'll achieve spectacular things!"

Takumi looked down at his hands and tightened them, holding back tears as he let his emotions fall through. He was tired of holding these back. He needed someone to talk to as a person who wouldn't judge him.

He then jumped forwards and hugged Genatro, crying.

Gentaro smiled and patted his back like a friend.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"I can't believe he did that. I mean...Oma's not sane, but he didn't summon a giant 'screw-you' meteor from space." Wol commented as they travelled through the Time Stream at a quick pace.

"Yeah." Aura sighed

"Woz? You doing okay back there?" Wol asked as he drove, before landing at the Quartz Cavern.

"I couldn't stop Ginga." Woz admitted

"Huh?"

"I saw that Ginga was powered by My-...Oma." Woz spoke up, still fighting his old habit. "I wanted the fight to end without anyone else getting hurt. I was a fool."

His arms where shaking lightly, his head lowered "I am weak. I am worthless. I try to help... But all I do is betray and drag them down."

"Do you honestly believe that, Woz?" Aura asked, snapping him out of this funk.

"Huh?" Woz asked, looking up.

"You really think you're weak and worthless?" Aura asked. "You've changed. You were a leader of The Resistance, you had a great head on your shoulders. Oma broke and messed with you; and these 'betrayals' you're talking about? You're not responsible for them. You're stronger than you know, you're always there for Sougo, trusting him to become the King he's meant to be."

Woz was silent, his stare still lowered to the floor

"We're going to fix this. Okay?" Aura reassured him, holding his shoulder.

"... Okay." he muttered before something caught his eye

He stood up and walked over, seeing the glint, seeing the shining Quartz hidden away.

It was a large fist sized chunk of green quartz... With the centre having a faint rainbow light "Green Quartz... Becomes rainbow?" he whispered, picking the Quartz up

"Holy moley! What **is** that thing?" Wol asked in shock.

"What we're looking for." He answered

* * *

*with the others*

"Ready, Gentaro?" Sougo asked, both wearing their drivers

"As I'll ever be." Gentaro nodded and inserted his most powerful AstroSwitch.

**ZI-O!  
****FOURZE!**

**3! 2! 1!**

"**Henshin!**"

The two transformed into their respective forms. Sougo into his FourzeArmour while Gentaro turned into a shiny-blue form with a large chest-piece with 40 different buttons on his chest, silver rocket-wings for shoulder-guards and a blue rocket styled helmet with yellow markings and red eyes.

**3! 2! 1! FOUR~ZE!**

The two bent down and proclaimed together **"UCHU~! KITAAAAAAA!"**

**COSMIC!**

The two jumped into space, rocketing upwards.

The two Riders raced through the atmosphere, mach-cones forming around them as the pressure of gravity was forcing them down. But they broke past Earth's gravity and shot into space, the sudden weightlessness was jarring for Sougo, but for Gentaro, it was old hat. "We-we're in space!" Sougo cheered

"Yeah, I was like that the first time too." Gentaro smiled under his mask. "There's the meteor!" He pointed, seeing the vast size of the oncoming rock.

Fourze hummed his ultimate weapon, the Barizun sword

"Let's go." Sougo nodded and followed, using his rocket limbs to follow his fellow Rider.

Gentaro took the large Blue switch out of his belt, slotting it into the base of the sword

**LIMIT BREAK! **

Sougo pressed both his RideWatches and spun his Driver, activating his finishing attack.

**FINISH TIME! FOURZE!**

**LIMIT! TIME BREAK!**

"RIDER!" Gentaro spoke up.

"COSMIC!" Sougo followed up

"LIMIT STRIKE!" The two proclaimed and attacked

Blue energy blasted from Fourze's sword, pink and orange energy shooting out of Sougo's arms. The energy merged together and formed a warp hole, which was - slowly- growing in size. From human size and slowly growing bigger

"Whoa. Is that it?" Sougo asked

"Yeah, that's it." Gentaro nodded as they kept using their powers to try and widen the portal more and more

* * *

*on Earth*

Alpina was looking after the recuperating Takumi, who seemed to have calmed down and looked a little happier.

"Takumi." Woz commented "I request you transform."

"What/Huh?!" Both Alpina and Takumi asked in unison.

"Woz, what're you talking about?" Alpina snapped

"Transform? But! I might hurt someone!" Takumi answered

"Trust me, it's the only way to help and fix this problem." Woz answered. "Trust me. We must be brave. Both of us."

Takumi gulped nervously before he nodded.

"Hang on a sec." Geiz spoke up as he got out of the bedroom, holding his side. "You're going to need protection. No offence."

"None taken." He answered, realising what Geiz meant. "You found something?"

"Yes. I have." Woz nodded and pulled out a large Green Quartz with rainbow colouring.

"That's not possible...isn't it?" Geiz asked

"And yet it is." Woz responded "Now. Let us do this, Takumi." Woz commented seriously

"All...Alright." He nodded, as they walked outside.

"Ready?" Geiz asked as he held his base and Revive RideWatches and his belt on his waist.

Takumi took a deep breath and began to feel the power within him. He wanted to bring out the good side of this power. Something that brought him joy from it...Becoming an astronaut. Focusing on that joy. And he transformed into Ginga once again. "Do it!"

He reached his hand back and roared **"HENSHIN!"** He roared and slammed his hand onto the globe on his belt.

Takumi was once again surrounded in the purple cosmic mist that formed around him, solidifying in its place was his body armour and his cape.

**GIN-GIN-GIRA-GIRA-GALAXY! UCHU NO KANATA NO FANTASY! KAMEN RI~DER GINGA!**

Woz leapt in and shoved the Green Quartz onto his chest, copying the power from within, the Quartz began to glow and change, filtering out the destructive anger and rage that Oma Zi-O bestowed inside of Ginga before a green square-shaped clock hologram appeared and transformed the Quartz into a new form. A silver RideWatch.

**GINGA!**

In Woz's hands was now a much larger MirideWatch, it had a larger circle on the left-hand side with a protruding smaller circle on the right-hand side, like a pocket-watch connected to Woz's normal MirideWatch. It had a silver edging with a silver button on the top of the smaller circle protrusion, a black centre on the larger circle with golden futuristic-like gears on the left. On the main grip was a rectangular visor inside an underlying circle with a rainbow edge and the Katakana lettering for the word 'Kamen' on the front. The large circle had a strange lining on the outside...where Woz saw planets emblazoned on it. "Amazing."

He had felt his power and Ginga's mix together in his hand, this RideWatch was special... Powerful

"Woz. Talk to us. What's happened?" Geiz called out.

"I-I think it worked." Woz answered, as Takumi began to feel the purple energy, the evilness seep through.

"No. No, no. W-Woz!" He called out. "ARGH! Hnn! It-it's trying to! Take control!"

"Let it Takumi." Woz said "Trust us. We are your friends. And we will save you. I will save you. Promise." and as if to emphasise this fact he did the chest bump that Fourze was famous for.

"O-Okay. I trust you." He nodded and let the monster take over. "...fOoLs. yOu WiLl PeRiSh HeRe!" Ginga's dark side came through...and began to change his appearance to show the dark distorted side of this form.

His form becoming a mix of stone like and organic, such as veins and spikes.

Woz attached his belt, raising the new watch.

"Takumi." Woz spoke as he turned the dial of the MirideWatch, which made it vocalise music before he pressed the button for its transformation, which depicted his main form with Ginga's planet belt buckle on his forehead.

**GINGA!**

**ACTION!**

Woz inserted his newest RideWatch into his BeyondDriver as Another Ginga raced at him but was met by his slamming his Driver's door closed.

**TOUEI FINALLY TIME!**

Space-themed violin music began to play and a galaxy formed around Woz as planets shot out of his Driver's screen and began to orbit him twice, before forming a cross on his body, earth being on top on his forehead. The galaxy and the planets merged into Woz's armour and formed a more cosmic appeal. His base silver body-armour remained, along with his black shin guards and boots. However, his watch-strap guard now had depictions of planets, on his chest the depiction of a red sun, a primarily black chest-piece with golden lines, like a celestial map, on his shoulders were depictions of two planets each, two with rings and two without, topped with two UFOs on the shoulder-pads; finally on his mask was the Katakana lettering for 'Ginga' in gold.

**GIN-GIN-GIRA-GIRA GALAXY! UCHU NO KANATA NO FANTASY! WOZGINGAFINALLY! FINALLY!**

"Iwae! Behold, Woz Ginga Finally!" Woz proclaimed. "But since we're in a rush...I'll cut it here." He threw his cape back, Another Ginga rolling across the floor and pulling himself up.

Suddenly some alien looking creatures emerged from the shadows, snarling.

"SpAcEjAcKeRs, AtTaCk!" Another Ginga ordered

Summoned to the back of the 9 5 Do were a bunch of grey-suited, purple masked alien-like humanoids with UFO styled fists. "Hang on!" Alpina and Geiz called out, as he transformed into Geiz Revive Goretsu.

Another Ginga shot out star-blasts at Geiz, which he managed to tank, but it really hurt. Woz however, grabbed his cape and used it like a makeshift shield.

He threw his cape back, causing a dramatic explosion to go off behind him as his attack ended.

"N-nOt PoSsIbLe!" Another Ginga gasped

"No. It **is**!" Woz answered, getting in close to his enemy and began to physically punch Another Ginga, making him grunt in pain, since he hadn't taken physical damage before. It was as strong as Zi-O II!

Woz smiled as he threw a series of rapid punches to Another Ginga's chest, his hands going to a relaxed almost tai-chi like stance between each flurry of blows

_Yomi ageyo watashi no koe de nozomu mirai teniireru tame_

Another Ginga tried throwing a blast energy, like a small sun, but Woz moved his body to the side. Time seemed to slow to nothing, the blast skidding past his helmet by mere millimetres

_Shimesa reshi _

Woz's katakana visor flashed, before he raised his arm up and blocked the blow that was to come

_End of the wars!_

His hand slowly clenched, gripping Another Ginga's hand tighter, before delivering a kick to Another Ginga's neck.

He reached down and put his hand in the dial of the watch, sliding it down. His visor was glowing as he did so, his power of knowledge connected to space itself to help him quickly work out how this forms powers worked.

**FINALLY TIME!**

_Kizamu kono toki o katare kono sujigaki_

Red flames suddenly shot from his form, the katakana of his visor changing to red and turning into a fire like state

"What the?" Geiz gasped as he saw the flames.

**SHAKUNETSU BURNING! GEKIATSU FIGHTING! HEY, YO TAIYO! GINGATAIYO!**

"'Taiyo'?" Alpina asked in confusion

Another Ginga thumped his fist into the ground before getting back up. "RaRgH! eNoUgH!" And shot another blast at Woz.

_Kōsa suru unmei o yomi toite miseyou_

He launched a fireball, which flew through the air

"That shall not work." Woz replied as he caught the blazing flames in his hands... and just held it there. He did a series of arm movements, the flames following his arms, before he threw his arms forwards and blasted the flames at the SpaceJacker's

He melted a lot of them, making a series of small explosions

_Hiraku kono pēji shukufuku seshi sadame yo_

"Incredible." Geiz whispered

Woz was silent, slamming the door to his driver open before closing it once again

_Yami kirisaku haō no chikara o kono-me ni yakitsukeyo _

**FINALLY BEYOND THE TIME! BURNING SUN EXPLOSION!**

Soon, his body began to glow and burn, forming a true sun around him, which scorched the earth and also the SpaceJackers, even hitting Another Ginga.

_Toki no hazama o tobikoete deau another story_

"WHOA! That is stupidly hot!" Geiz gasped/yelled in worry

"Don't worry Takumi. I will save you." Woz assured, before pushing the dial on his watch down once more. The katakanna on his helmet turned blue, becoming smoothly, in a small wave of blue light

**FINALLY TIME! SUI-KIN-CHI-KA-MOKU-DO-TEN-KAI! UCHU NYA KONNA NI ARUKAI! WAKUWAKU! WAKUSEI! GINGAWAKUSEI!**

_Tokei no hari ga kizamu ichi-byō ga mirai no katachi kaeru _

Woz rushed forwards, a flash of blue shooting from his form. Suddenly gravity decreased, Another Ginga flouting into the air alongside the SpaceJackers

"What is this form?" Tsuki whispered

_Yurameki atte butsukari atte mada mienai story_

_Tsukami toreba ī koko kara saki wa michi_

Geiz blinked before he span the Revive Watch, jumping into the air.

**SPEED TIME! SHIPPU!**

Geiz was a blur of blue, jumping and slashing from foe to foe.

Woz, meanwhile, flew high into the air before he came rushing down. And as before he slammed his Driver open and closed.

**FINALLY BEYOND THE TIME! SUI-KIN-CHI-KA-MOKU-DO-TEN-KAI EXPLOSION!**

_Yomi ageyo watashi no koe de nozomu mirai teniireru tame_

_Shimesa reshi end of the wars _

A large barrage of energy balls, shaped like the planets of the solar system, came rushing down with Woz. The planets ripped through the SpaceJackers while Woz, who represented Earth, hit Another Ginga.

The two came crashing down, Takumi gasping in pain.

"Woz... he is trying to run away..." He muttered in pain before Another Ginga took over once again.

_Utae shukufuku o tataeyo waga aruji o_

_Watashi dake ga shiru tadashī mirai o_

Up in space Fourze Cosmic States and Zi-O Fourze Armour where doing their best to open the worm hole larger, but the growth was slow and the meteor was getting closer by the second.

_Toki o sasu hari ga kōsa suru sujigaki_

_Arubeki ketsumatsu kanarazu goran ni ireyou _

"Mr Gentaro... I... I don't think we can do this!" Sougo said in fear.

"We have to, Sougo! We can't give up!" Gentaro answered "Believe in yourself!"

_Senakaawase no shinjitsu o tsumugu another story_

Back on Earth, the battle was still going on as Woz returned to the first form.

**FINALLY TIME! GIN-GIN-GIRA-GIRA GALAXY! UCHU NO KANATA NO FANTASY! WOZGINGAFINALLY! FINALLY!**

"What?" Woz asked.

"He's trying to escape..." Takumi whimpered "To run back into the Driver... I'm keeping him out, forcing him out."

_Tsuyoku matataku ano hoshi no kagayaki ga aratana mirai tsugeru_

"Don't worry Takumi. I will end this now." Woz said confidently.

He opened up his Driver's door and closed it quickly.

**FINALLY! BEYOND THE TIME!**

_Kasanariatte hiki tsuke atte mada mienai story_

The world around Another Ginga and Woz changed...into the Universe. Planets, stars, galaxies surrounding the two. Making Takumi's eyes widen in awe and wonder, giving him the strength to hold Another Ginga out of the Driver.

"yOu FoOl! yOu'Ll KiLl Us BoTh!" Another Ginga yelled in fear.

"No. Just you!" Takumi answered.

_Hasha to narubeki shukufuku sa reta michi_

**CHOU GINGA EXPLOSION!**

Woz jumped into the air as purple energy spiralled around himself before it was channelled into his foot.

_Mawaru towa ni toki kizamu hari nozomu mirai teniireru tame_

Woz came rushing through the air, slamming his foot into Another Ginga's Driver. The two flew through the galaxy, the purple energy shooting through Woz and into the Driver.

"**SPACE IS AMAZING!**" Takumi cheered before an explosion engulfed all three.

_Shimesa reshi END OF THE WARS!_

Woz landed, his cape flowing magnificently behind him as he held an exhausted Takumi in his arms.

Behind them the Ginga MiraiDriver fell to the floor and cracked, sparked, and exploded into a million tiny chips.

"You are safe now." Woz said to the teen.

Up in space, the meteor was growing closer and closer. Sougo and Gentaro gave one powerful roar and the portal they were making tripled in size, barely fitting the giant space rock through... but it was enough.

'YEAAAAAH!' Both Gentaro and Sougo cheered as the meteor began to disappear, sent to oblivion and away from anyone in the world.

"Yes!" Gentaro cheered as they had saved the Earth from destruction.

The two cheered and hugged each other, grinning.

"Holy crap! That! That was scary!" Sougo admitted.

"Let's head home, Sougo." Gentaro nodded and pointed back down to Earth. "Oh, careful with the re-entry. It leaves a bad sunburn."

"Really?" Sougo blinked.

Gentaro chuckled and headed back down to Earth.

"...Does it?" He asked, following with his rocket joints, both turning into re-entry mach-cones and headed back home to Japan...albeit a couple of miles off from the 9 5 Do.

However, when you have rockets, it does not take you long to travel.

Aura and Alpina ran to Sougo and hugged him, relieved to see that they were all safe. "I'm so glad you're back!" Alpina cried happily.

"It's alright. We're home." He answered "...What happened to Woz?"

He looked up, amazed by Woz's new form.

"He got a new form." Wol explained obviously "The cape is so cool, right!"

"I guess." Geiz answered as he transformed back.

"I should-" Woz reached for his Driver to remove the MirideWatch.

"Wait a sec. Did you do your 'Iwae'?" Sougo asked

"M-My King?" Woz asked in shock

"Don't tell me." Geiz chuckled and facepalmed.

"Wait, what's going on?" Aura looked at Team Quartzer

"I'm a little lost." Takumi questioned.

"May I?" Sougo asked.

"Go on." Both Alpina and Geiz nodded.

...

"What's this form called?" he quickly asked first

"'Woz Ginga Finally'." The people who were there when he transformed answered.

"Right. **Ahem**." Sougo nodded and cleared his throat. "IWAE! Arriving from the future, the Chronicler returns, using the strongest power of space, planets, stars and galaxies! His name is Kamen Rider Woz Ginga Finally! This is the start of a new chapter in history!"

...

"Oh wow... that was actually good." Geiz blinked

"Thanks." Sougo laughed as he took off his RideWatches. And there was no sun-burn on his body. "...Woz? You okay?" He asked waving his hand in front of his visor...as Woz was standing still.

"...I think you broke him." Wol laughed

* * *

*Time Skip*

Takumi was back at school, going to rejoin the Rider Club since the events with Ginga had made him stronger. "Oh, Takumi." Gentaro spoke up as he walked up to his student. "Glad I caught you."

"Mr Kisaragi, hello." Takumi responded

"I need you to come with me into the Rider's Club room. There's something I need to show you." Gentaro spoke as he walked with him.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"Something I'm sure you'll like." As he opened the door and was holding a briefcase.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We are in the middle of a vast desert, ever-expanding as far as the eye can see. With only one thing in motion. A large and lengthy bullet train, levitating on a limitless train track.

And from inside... you could hear yelling and arguing

A **lot** of arguing and yelling.

Inside were four strange creatures, one red, one blue, one yellow and one purple.

There were also two maids standing to the side and sighing heavily as they looked bored. "Just another day." One mumbled.

"I wonder what Decade wanted this for." a shy looking man besides them added, holding a white based RideWatch with a red ring and button "Maybe we should make a stop and return it?"

"Good idea Ryuotaro." the second girl smiled, rubbing her temple lightly "Guys! Knock it off, you are giving me a headache!" she snapped as she joined the argument... which just grew louder

"Some things never change." Ryuotaro smiled as he looked out the window "_Ii jan. Ii jan. Sugee jan?_"

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	34. Rider Time Climax! Ikuze, Den-O!

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: Mostly it was from their own rivalry in their show.

Shadeking666: We've got some ideas for Wol and Aura, don't worry. And yeah, Grey and I are still having a rest from Yugioh at the moment.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, our boy Woz done broke. *laughs*

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Trust me, there's going to be some shenanigans involved in this story.

Zero Shadow-01: Yeah, it's all coming together.

Bahamut0: Grey and I have been working on this story for a **long** time. Of course we're going to fix things that needed it.

Stormspartan21: Thank you. Both Grey and I have ideas on how to impliment Over Quartzer and its 'Dark Kamen Riders'. We've been hinting at them in our Zi-O Specials.

LegionnaireBlaze: Of course, he's been working on them.

sonicflash78: 1) Kamen Rider Ginga will have his own set, but similar to Fourze and Woz-Ginga. 2) It's possible, anything can happen. 3) It's possible that there might be some. 4) At the time of writing this story, we didn't know about Saber, so Saber won't be appearing. And trust us; we've done our best to fix Zi-O.

Guest, chapter 33, Aug 30: It's been a hell of a ride writing this story as well. Grey and I **have **been keeping up with Zero-One. It was a very good show…but the ending was a bit too 'bitter than sweet' for my taste. I understand why they had to do what they did because of life being a **huge** problem, but all in all, Zero-One is a great show.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Bastion Darkz the Vast King: Possibly

Guest chapter 33 Aug 30: We still have four months before we hit the year, but thanks. We are excited for that milestone. And I am glad you are enjoying the story. We have kept up with ZeroOne and honestly I LOVED the finale!... Besides a few nitpicks about Realising Hopper. And one BIG problem with how they revived Izu. That being the show has treated the HumaGear as AI should, their own people. Izu, as we knew her, was dead. They could not restore her. And they made a 100% new HumaGear and gave it her looks and name with Aruto promising to 'teach' this new model 'how to be Izu'

...

No. This is unfair for this new HumaGear. It is a new person, a new being, and it is unfair and arguably unethical to force it to be someone it isn't. If they wanted to revive Izu, it should HAVE been Izu but she had large gaps in her memory involving everything to do with Riders. She remembers people's names, faces and her feelings, she is still the same person... but she has massive blank spots. So Aruto proclaiming something like 'I will teach you to be yourself again' would be charming and sweet, showing ow he feels for her. Or if they wanted to do a 100% new body... have Aruto give it a new name (and I'd add him calling it his daughter) and want this new HumaGear to be the LEGACY for Izu.

Guest chapter 33 Aug 28: Not directly.

LegionnaireBlaze: And that was what the joke was leading up to.

Stormspartan21: We have plans for those movies.

Zero Shadow-01: Eh, it could have worked if it was TIED INTO an Another Rider episode instead of basically splitting a two parter in half.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Actually it is closer to 95%. The helmet and cape are the only new bits.

Magic Detective: Debetable. It depends on if you like the humour or not really.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Quick! Someone reboot the Woz!

Dragon Rider 66: Well we had problems with writing the Ginga chapter honestly. Also... no, it doesn't. Den-O has nothing to do with the theme of the number two, at least in the way/to the extent that Double did.

KoutaMamba24: No

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Rider Time Climax! Ikuze, Den-O!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a few days since the incident with the meteor coming into Earth's view. A lot of people thought it was the end of the world...And bought out almost everything in stores for supplies or travel. But with its disappearance and reassurance, people were calming down...and now had houses filled with tinned goods and a hodgepodge of 'survival gear'.

"No, we can't just put all this in the Time Stream." Geiz rolled his eyes as he saw that Junichiro had purchased...quite a bit of supplies.

"But-"

"No."

In the corner Sougo was sat at a table, all of the Legend Rider Watches before him.

"Hey King, sir, Sougo... Guy." Wol said awkwardly as he sat next to him "What's up?"

"Just call me Sougo, Wol." he smiled "And look. Eighteen watches. Only one left."

"Yeah." Wol nodded

"Almost every rider is safe. But... Who's left?"

Knock  
Knock

"I'll get it." Alphina smiled as she opened the door...

"Big sis!" Ryuji cheered and hugged her

"Oh! Ryuji!" Alpina gasped as she was tackle-hugged.

"It's been a while." Ryuji answered in relief.

"Hey everyone." Tsukasa smiled and walked in

"What're you doing here?" Sougo asked as he saw them.

"... We brought some of Natsumi's cookies?" he commented and held up a box

"Cookies?" Wol and Aura poked their heads out of the corridor.

"I think that's a 'yes', dad." Ryuji chuckled.

"Come on in." Alpina spoke up

Tsukasa nodded, the two walking in.

"Hey big bro!" Ryuji grinned and rushed over to Sougo

"Hey, Ryuji." Sougo answered, stroking his head.

"So. A meteor?" Tsukasa asked

"Ah, yeah." Sougo nodded

"Wow! Look at all those RideWatches!" Ryuji gasped

"Yep. We've got almost all of them." Sougo nodded as Ryuji left to go and see the pile of RideWatches.

"You're only missing Den-O!" he said

"Yeah, I don't know where that Rider is. Your dad took a blank RideWatch and I haven't seen it since." Sougo explained.

"They're probably arguing again." Ryuji answered

"...Your parents?" Sougo asked nervously.

"No, Den-O. Don't get smart, King Boy." Tsukasa flicked his forehead.

... Before he groaned "Darn it! That's what I forgot!"

"Does that mean I can flick _your_ head now?" Sougo joked

"Don't push it." He rolled his eyes.

"Wait... You made the Den-O watch and forgot about it?!" Geiz snapped

"Don't worry. I can easily get it ba-" Tsukasa began before they all heard a strange train horn in the air.

"What the heck is that?" The group asked as they exited their home to the sound of the horns.

"Oh. They came to us." Tsukasa blinked... As the group saw a TRAIN that was **FLYING IN THE SKY**

"What the hell?!" Wol and Geiz shouted in shock.

It was a lengthy bullet train with red markings on the sides, following along lengthy and ever-expanding train-tracks.

"Hey! Down here!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Hey!" A voice called out, poking his head out of the train before it parked up.

The head belonged... To a red demon looking thing.

...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **"

"What the hell is that?!" Geiz pointed, backing up in shock.

"Hey, Peach Bastard." Tsukasa waved casually.

"Decade! There you are!" the demon called as he stomped out of the train "You left your stuff on our train!"

"Good to see you too, Momotaros." Tsukasa responded

Geiz was frozen in fear, seeing Momotaros before him, almost backing up behind the group.

"Sorry to drop in." A black-haired man spoke timidly as he stepped off of the train.

"Ryotarou, nice to see you again." Tsukasa nodded and shook the man's hand

Ryotaro had long black hair, wearing a black long sleeves shirt with blue trousers and flat shoes, he seemed a little hunched over, like he was so used to it. "So. Who does this go to?" He asked, holding the RideWatch in his hand.

"Thank goodness you didn't lose that." Tsukasa admitted

"Eh? Like we'd lose that!" Momotaros pushed him. "Like _you_ forgot?"

"Shut up." Tsukasa frowned

"Hey, Momotaros! Hi, Ryotaro!" Ryuji waved, smiling as he saw him and his partner.

"Ah! It's the mini pink weirdo!" Momotaros cheered.

"It's not pink, it's magenta!" Tsukasa huffed.

Suddenly Ryotaro's body went stiff, blue electricity sparking over him... His hair now looked slicked back, well brushed, with a blue streak running through it. Meanwhile, his eyes turned blue, slightly glowing... And he was randomly wearing glasses?

"Ladies. I am in awe." Ryotaro spoke composed, more confident and suave towards Aura and Alpina.

"Err, what just happened?" Aura asked in confusion.

"Forgive my colleague's rudeness, he happens to be... 'idiotically straight forward and blunt'." Ryotaro explained.

"Shut up, Turtle!" Momo snapped

"I'm sorry, what?" Wol asked in confusion.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Ryotaro spoke. "I am Urataros."

"I thought your name was 'Ryotaro'?" Aura asked

"The body is." Tsukasa explained. "These guys are called Imagin."

"'Imagin'?" Sougo asked in confusion.

"Yeah, and we're awesome!" Momotaros answered proudly.

"Think of them as sand genies."

"I suppose you can call us that." Urataros pushed his glasses up his nose gently.

"It's what you are." Tsukasa answered "They make a contract with you, they fulfil your wish and then they use your memories to go back in time."

"You can go back in time?" Geiz asked Urataros.

"Of course, the DenLiner is capable of that." He responded. "Den-O is connected to the time travelling train the Den-Liner, which allow them to freely travel through the same of time."

"...That's cool!" Wol answered. "We just have a giant time-travelling robot." He pointed behind him to indicate the Time Mazine.

"Shut! Up! That sounds great!" Momotaros responded

"No, yours is cooler!"

"No, yours!"

"No, yours!"

"No, yours!"

"Would you two knock it off?" Aura and Tsukasa called out in unison

"Nyaaah!" The two leapt in opposite directions.

Sougo couldn't help but laugh, just seeing something this silly after the meteor incident. He just laughed and laughed and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alpina asked nervously.

"N-Nothing. It's just." Sougo spoke while laughing, difficult to get his words across. "I needed that."

"Hey hey hey! Ryotaro! Hey! What's taking so long!" A childish voice called from the train.

"There are more people in there?" Wol asked as he leapt inside the train.

"Wol! Wait!" Aura followed.

"Darn it!" Geiz hissed and chased after them

"No, please. By all means, get on the train!" Momotaros groaned

"Thanks, we will." Ryuji smirked and ran into it.

"Ryuji!" Tsukasa called out.

"It's like we're all kids." Alpina commented as she followed them in.

"That was sarcasm! Sar! Cas! Um!" Momotaros called out as Sougo walked on inside and by now everyone was just on the train.

"Thank you, Mr Urataros." Woz spoke politely as he boarded.

"What a nice kid." Urataros smiled as he, Tsukasa and Momotaros walked on...although Momotaros was grumbling.

On the DenLiner, Wol and Ryuji were in awe at the different Imagin who were there.

Well, two more.

One was a tall black/purple dragon-like human wearing a trench coat.

And the second one was a bear-like humanoid with a black helmet and a singular horn on his head.

"Who's this then?" The dragon-humanoid asked as he sat patiently in his seat while drawing a picture in crayon.

"Hi Ryutaros!" Ryuji grinned.

"Ah, Ryuji. It's good to see you again." Ryutaros and the yellow Imagin spoke up.

"How have you been, little one?" The yellow one asked.

"I'm fine, Kintaros." Ryuji answered.

Geiz however, was standing still, since this was like something from a nightmare.

"You okay Geiz?" Sougo asked.

"M-mu-monsters." Geiz mumbled.

"What?" Sougo asked

"Huh? Oh, err. Nothing. Nothing important." He answered as he coughed.

"So, who're these people? They seem overwhelmed by the DenLiner." Kintaros asked.

"Kamen Rider Zi-O and his friends." Tsukasa informed.

"Zi-O...Zi-O...Oh, the 'King Boy' you mentioned when you handed that weird Watch." Ryutaros pondered and then snapped his fingers in remembering the name.

"I'm going to outgrow that nickname, you know." Sougo answered.

"Not while I'm around." Tsukasa smirked

"Ooh, cookies." Wol commented and took a bite in one. "...Bleh. Who made these?"

"That would be me!" a weirdly dressed waitress smiled. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with two extended lapels, a white hat, black trousers, red boots and gloves, short brown hair and a single bang of pinkish-red hair.

"You need a better recipe." Wol answered.

... And the girl suddenly fell to her knees, looking very upset.

"That was rude!" Kintaro spoke as he put his hand on Wol's shoulder.

"I was going to offer my own recipe!" Wol defended.

"Really?" The woman asked sadly.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at desserts." Wol answered.

"He is." TeamQuartz answered together.

"Would anyone like to travel in the DenLiner? Since we're all in now?" Urataros asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid we cannot do that Urataros." an old man said suddenly as he walked in.

"Really? Why not?" Momotaros asked annoyingly.

"Because they do not have tickets." the man responded.

"Ah. That _is_ a problem." Urataros pondered.

"Oh, what a shame." Momotaros sarcastically joked.

"Come on, let's hang out around town." Ryotarou said as Urataros left his body.

"Gah-HA!" Geiz leapt back as he saw Urataros appear, it stood as a tall blue turtle-inspired Imagin with red eyes and a grey hexagon on his forehead.

"Okay, you are **definitely** on edge." Sougo commented.

"Hello, dears." Urataros nodded and kissed the backs of their hands.

"Oh, so polite." Aura blinked as she saw the respectfulness of Urataros.

"Nice to meet you." Alpina responded.

"Now, don't mess up, King Boy." Momotaros pointed at Sougo.

"Huh?" Sougo blinked.

"Imagin!" Ryutaros suddenly called as he jumped to his feet and pointed out.

"What? Where? These guys?" Wol asked as he pointed to the other Imagin in the DenLiner.

"Not us." Ryutaros answered .

"Ah. I feel him to." Kintaros nodded.

"Finally, a fight!" Momo cheered as he jumped into Ryotaro.

Ryotaro'shair spiked up and slicked back with a red bang now appearing as he seemed to get more confident. "Heh-heh-heh! Let's go!"

Geiz was stunned as he saw Momotaro leap into Ryuotaro...this whole thing was freaking him out. Magic sand genies or not.

*Elsewhere*

A dark scaled Imagin was floating around the city, looking for someone to possess. Trying to make a deal with them in order to get their body, trying to exist.

It was a pile of sand, moving quickly

'Where can I find a host body?' The floating sand thought to itself.

"What the hell do we do, Swartz? Huh? Your damn plans have been failing one after another!" Hiryu's voice snapped at the purple robed man.

"Calm, Hiryu. Every set back still advances our plans." Swartz replied

"'Set back'? 'Advances'? We've been losing **every! Single! Fight!** Meanwhile, Tokiwa's been getting stronger! I want. Him **Dead!**" Hiryu ranted and poked Swartz on the chest.

"Perhaps. _I_ can help?" The sand spoke as it formed before them.

"Huh?" Hiryu blinked... Before sand burst from his body like it exploded out of him.

The sand crossed the floor before turning into the shape of a demon... Who was bisected at the waist, its legs floating above its head from a portal made of sand _"Tell me any wish. I shall grant any one wish."_

"Gah! What the hell?" Hiryu backed up in shock at the sudden summon of this creature.

"Wait, you are an 'Imagin'. A wish-granting sand creature." Swartz informed Hiryu as he saw the creature.

_"Correct. And I see you want a wish granting."_ The Imagin responded, his attention turning to Hiryu and it made Hiryu grin like an insane person.

"Hiryu, careful. Imagin are-." Swartz tried to warn him.

"Shut it! We've tried it your way. Now it's **my** turn!" He snapped. "You! You can grant any wish; right?"

_"That's right. Any wish at all."_ The Imagin answered

"There's only one I want granting...I wish that you **kill** Sougo Tokiwa!" Hiryu ordered.

"As you wish." he bowed and began to take form.

It turned into a black scaled humanoid creature with tusks and pitch red eyes.

"... This may actually be a possibility." Swartz commented.

"Really? A 'possibility'? I can grant this wish." The Imagin answered

**DEN-O!**

"What is _that_?" The Imagin asked

"Means to help you with your quest." Swartz answered, shoving the RideWatch into the Imagin, making it spark with violent purple lightning.

"GAHH!"

**DEN-O!**

This was the sight the Den-Liner crew and the Time Riders arrived to.

"Oh no!" Sougo panicked as he looked through the windows of the Den-Liner.

They hurried out, seeing the Imagin's transformation end.

It was a black-suited humanoid with white boots and gloves, red thigh guards, four daggers on his legs, long white tassels on a red chest-guard with a broken train-track down vertically, flame-like shoulder-guards with silver edging, a warped silver face with spiked white teeth, a gold forehead crest and two long horns coming from his eyes. And around his waist a train-track belt with a warped golden buckle.

"ThIs PoWeR. wHaT hAvE yOu DoNe ToO mE?" The Imagin, now Another Den-O asked.

"I've given you the means to fight. And to halt Den-O's power." Swartz answered

"Don't forget your promise! Got it?" Hiryu snapped, pointing at him.

"What are you bozos yapping about?" M-Ryotaro scoffed as he attached the Den-O belt

"Come, Hiryu." Swartz spoke, grabbing him and disappeared.

"Oh no, you-! Damn it!" Wol called out, only seconds away from losing Swartz and Hiryu to their time jump.

M-Ryotaro scoffed, hitting the red button on the belt "**Henshin**." he called, passing a red pass over the centre of the belt buckle.

...

And nothing happened.

"What the? Why isn't it-? **Henshin!**" M-Ryotaro repeated the process. "Henshin. Henshin! Why isn't this working?!"

"Because Another Den-O is here. He has sealed Den-O's power." Sougo frowned.

**ZI-O II! ZI-O~**

"Leave it to us." Geiz scoffed as he regained his confidante, back in his comfort zone.

**GEIZ!**

**GEIZ REVIVE! GOURETSU!**

"As he said, we and our King shall be more than enough to deal with him." Woz nodded in agreement, clad he could now stand side by side with his king and friend as equals in power.

**GINGA!**

The three gave a few quick motions, slotting their watches onto their belts. Their holo-watches ticking behind them.

"**Henshin!**" The three proclaimed and activated their belts.

**RIDER TIME! ACTION! TOUEI!**

Both Geiz and Sougo's belts proclaimed as they began to form their Rider Armours as Woz's armour began to appear over his own body.

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!  
RE~VI~VE! GO~RETSU! GORETSU!**

Geiz's base red form was now cloaked in heavy-looking orange armour.

**KAMEN RIDER~ (RIDER~!) ZI-O! (ZI-O!) ZI-O~! II!**

The overlapped voices of Sougo's belt proclaimed as he was now clad in his silver, black and pink edged double-watch-strap styled armour.

**FINALLY TIME!**

As Woz closed his Belt's door closed, planets surrounded him and a galaxy formed around his body that gave him his newest and strongest form.

**GIN-GIN-GIRA-GIRA GALAXY! UCHUU NO KANATA NO FANTASY! WOZGINGAFINALLY! FINALLY!**

Woz was now in his silver and green body-armour, laden with planets and UFO motif with a sweet purple cape.

"Ooh! That's awesome!" M-Ryotaro cheered as he saw the transformed states.

"...They're not bad." Tsukasa brushed off.

"Hey! Hey! Let me try!" Ryutaros called as he rushed at M-Ryotaro... And 'pushed' Momotaros out of Ryotaro and took his place.

"Oof! Hey!" Momotaros groaned as he was pushed out.

R-Ryotaro was now in 'control', Ryotaro's hair now changed once again...and somehow got a grey cap and long purple bangs? Yeah, sure let's just roll with it.

He pressed the purple button on the belt, R-Ryotaro giggling as he did a small dance while a beat started up "Can I join in? Can't hear you! **Henshin!**" R-Ryotaro cheered and scanned the pass

**Gun! Form! **

Ryotaro was clad in a black and white plain body-suit armour before purple armour pieces flew around him and attached to his body. Silver boots and shin and kneecap guards, purple thigh guards, white gloves and bracers, silver and purple chest-piece that had two protrusions that looked like dragon claws holding pearls and two silver swirls just under his pectorals. And finally his helmet, yellow-edged with silver markings and a purple dragon face-like visor.

He cheered and did a small dance, grinning

"What?! Hey! How come the brat can transform?!" Momo roared.

"Guess it only affects you, Peach-Boy." Tsukasa smirked.

"Not fair!"

"Hey, can we beat you? Can't hear you!" Ryutaros called and rushed forwards.

Another Den-O glared and began to fight, punching and kicking against him. "Ha!" Another Den-O grunted and punched him away.

"Whoa!" Den-O yelled as he was thrown back before he rolled to his feet. He combined the DenGasher pieces into the gun mode and opened fire.

Meanwhile, Zi-O and Geiz came in with a double slash with their weapons.

Though they were hitting the Another Rider, they knew they needed the Den-O RideWatch to properly finish him off. After nearly a year of fighting against 'Another Riders', though fighting Imagin...That was a new one.

Woz was using his powers to... Pull some rather mind-bending stuff.

He was able to levitate the Imagin into the air, even causing himself to float. 'Whoa! Easy!' He thought, almost wobbling gently. Which made their foe free rain for the three fighters to throw around.

Geiz leapt into the air and slashed at the Another Den-O with his Jikan Saw, slashing at him with heavy slashes and blows.

**SAIKYO FINISH TIME!**

**RIDER FINISH TIME!**

**KING GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

**TWICE TIME BREAK!**

Another Den-O exploded and cratered into the ground as he sparked in pain. He had to retreat. He had to flee.

Sougo placed his sword on his shoulder, smirking.

'Can't. Lose. Yet.' Another Den-O thought to himself. 'Sougo. Tokiwa.' He repeated the name. "Sougo Tokiwa. I will kill Sougo Tokiwa!" He snapped and seizing the opportunity... It turned into sand and rushed past all the Riders, towards the Den-Liner!

"Gah! No!" Momotaros called out before the Imagin entered the train.

... But the train was already taking off, morphing and mutating.

"Oh no! Quick, we've got to-!" R-Ryotaro called out before they saw the train disappear.

"Damn it! Bastard!" Momotaros roared in anger, shaking his hand.

CLANG!

Sougo panted heavily as his armour began to disappear and so did he. "Sogou? Sougo!" Alpina screamed as she caught him, seeing him turn to dust.

"A-Alpina. I. I don't feel so good." Sougo panted and turned to dust, blowing away in the wind.

"What!" The group gasped in horror.

"My King!" Woz panicked as they saw him disappear.

"No-no-I. Sougo." Alpina's voice began to break before giving an anguished cry, clutching her heart as she felt it die.

"That-this can't be. Sougo. What's happened? What's going on?" Wol panicked, forgetting about time paradoxes and just acted on instinct as Aura held Alpina as both women cried.

"WHERE IS HE?" Geiz shouted, grabbing Ryotaro.

"Ah!" Ryutaros yelled as he left his friends body.

"He took the DenLiner. He travelled back in time and killed him." Ryotaro said sadly.

Geiz's anger fell away...realising that his friend and fellow Rider were gone. And he felt his heart fall into his stomach. He was willing to do this himself. Kill Sougo. But he had changed. He had grown with him. Became friends. He **had** to bring him back. Without him...How would Time change? "Where? Where did it go?"

"No idea." Urataros admitted. "It could have been at any point in Sougo's history and without the year of time changing, then we don't know when to go to."

"...DAMN IT!" Geiz yelled and punched a tree, causing it to be knocked down. "That means eighteen plus years of potential attacks!"

... And that was when the world around them began to change.

"What's happening?" Alpina asked as she came out of her stupor.

"Time is catching up." Ryotaro answered as he realised what this meant.

They looked around, seeing the world getting distorted around them.

Things began to look...dark. Desolate. Despair. The group couldn't believe it. It was 2068 in the present day. "I-I. No. No, no! It can't be!" Geiz panicked.

"We're? Back?" Woz lost his voice and consulted his book, trying to look for anything that could explain this.

"No. This is 2019." Alpina said, picking up Sougo's Quartz watch.

"This-this means he's still somewhere. Right?" Wol asked as he pointed at it.

"M-My King. He's still alive?" Woz asked almost pathetically as he looked at the Zi-O RideWatch.

"He's got to be. Back in time, Woz." She nodded.

"We just have to save him before Another Den-O." Ryotaro assured "We need someone who was there on that day when Sougo died."

"Junichiro! Maybe he has some answers!" Geiz realised.

CRASH!

"We've gotta go!" Aura called out in worry, pulling both Alpina and Woz up.

"Come on you two!" Wol pulled with Aura.

Both Woz and Alpina came out of their stupor before they both ran away with the Den-O group. They had to find Junichiro. While dodging whatever was causing this immense amount of damage around the city. "How could this have happened?" Alpina asked.

"It's because of that Imagin. That's why!" Geiz answered

"No, I mean. How can Sougo's death...cause all this?" Alpina responded

As they came across... A statue of Hiryu, dressed as a king.

"What? The actual. Hell?" Geiz asked in shock.

"That's not right. It-This can't be right!" Alpina added

"Doesn't that look familiar?" Wol whispered to Aura as he saw the statue.

"Yes. But it's not one to one." Aura answered.

The statue depicted Hiryu wearing a large necklace made of coins and a crown made of coins and laurel leaves; wearing a robe-like shirt and trousers. He had a standing of 'superiority' about him, with a smug grin on his face.

"That wasn't here before." Ryotaro frowned.

"No. No, damn it! We're this close! No! It can't end like this!" Geiz growled and banged his fists against the base of the statue...which had a large epitaph underneath.

_Hiryu Kakogawa. The One True King. The King of All Time._

And surrounding him where the statues of the Another Riders.

"Geiz. It-it looks like." Alpina panicked as she backed up.

"I know, Tsuki. I know." He nodded in fear.

"My Queen. We have to go. Now!" Woz ordered as they saw Another Riders appear before them...and they looked as strong, if not stronger, than the ones they fought in the past.

"rEsIsTaNcE!" The Another Riders pointed at the group, powering up their attacks.

"RUN!" The Time Jackers called out, grabbing the group and ran.

"No! We can-!" Momotaros glared.

"Momotaros, MOVE!" Ryotaro called out.

"Fine." the Oni looking being hissed.

Team Den-O and Team Quartz all ran away, not knowing what happened to Tsukasa and Ryuji in all this. "What happened to Decade and young Ryuji?" Kintaro asked as he ran.

"I don't know! He's probably teleported away!" Momotaros snapped.

"If he even still exists." Kintaros added.

"Argue later, run now!" Urataros called out as they ran.

"The corner!" Ryutaros pointed as they saw a split in the road.

* * *

*time skip*

Woz, Geiz, Alpina, Wol and Aura were all together, however team Den-O got lost around the town. But they hopefully could get back together. "Damn it, we split the group." Geiz frowned as he realised they were divided.

"It's not their fault. I doubt they know the terrain." Alpina answered.

"I guess...but where the heck is home?" Wol asked.

"...Here." Aura frowned, pointing to a run down and decrepit house.

"What?! What happened to the 9 5 Do?!"

"This. This place. This time shift." Alpina frowned as she looked at her home, realising it was like before. Smaller home, lower roof...but no sign. "I don't think this was the 9 5 Do in this timeline."

"Oh no. But... What do we do now?" Aura asked.

The door slowly opened, a clawed hand came out with a dishevelled looking man with broken glasses looked at them. "P-Puh. Please. Leave." The whispers of the man begged, trying to hide.

"That voice. Mr Tokiwa?" Woz asked as he saw the man.

"Don't hurt me!" Mr Tokiwa recoiled and covered his body with his door.

"Mr Tokiwa, we're not going to hurt you." Geiz responded. "We just want to talk."

"That's what _they_ said!" Mr Tokiwa answered, before coughing heavily.

"Sir!" Woz called out and went to him, pulling the door away. "Sir, please. We just want to help."

"What happened to Sougo?" Alpina asked.

"Sougo? My-My nephew? How do you know him? He's dead." Mr Tokiwa frowned and began to tear up. "My poor nephew-ew-ew!" He wept, clutching his head and shuddered in fear and despair.

"Junichiro, we know it's tough. But what happened?" Geiz inquired, being tough but careful.

"He. He died. With his parents." Junichiro admitted in the throes of grief.

"... His parents?" Alphina whispered as if she remembered something "March 9th, 2013? Right? "she asked.

"Yes. That's right." He nodded and shook in fear. "How do you know that date? The libraries were destroyed. All records are gone."

"Because Sougo told me. Before Hiryu changed time. We had been planning on visiting his parents graves together." she explained softly "I love your son. I was his girlfriend. And then Hiryu changed time. He was supposed to live, you were supposed to raise him. Instead that time was stolen... And we are going to bring it back."

"You. You're not making any sense." Junichiro hyperventilated. "But. But you're telling the truth."

"Of course we are." Alpina reassured him.

"There they are!" A voice called out.

"GAH!" Junichiro screamed and ran back into his decrepit home like a rodent in fear, slamming the door shut.

Emerging from the corner were Team Den-O, with Ryotaro waving with Momotaros calling out.

"There you are." Wol sighed.

"We have the date." Geiz commented.

"You scared him." Alpina frowned as she stood up, angry at the Taros group...but with everything happening, she couldn't be TOO mad.

"I'm sorry; but, we have the date now. Right?" Ryotaro asked nervously.

"March 9th, 2013." Alpina repeated.

"Meaning we're going to have to find someone there." Kintaros answered.

...

Geiz pulled out his RideWatch "Maybe this will help?" he muttered and pressed the button twice

**TIME MAZINE**

"Are you **sure** that's going to work?" Wol asked, before the giant mecha appeared before them.

"Yes. I think so." Geiz nodded confidently.

"We all won't fit in there." Ryotaro commented, pointing at the Time Mazine.

...

The Taros looked at each other and then smiled, looking at the group.

"...Oh no. Oh no." Aura asked before realising what they were going to do before Urataros jumped into her, Ryutaros jumping into Woz and Kintaros jumping into Wol.

Aura's hair began to gain a new bang of blue hair tied back and glasses upon her face. Woz's hair gained a few bangs of purple as he looked more relaxed and now gained a grey cap. And lastly, Wol had his hair grow slightly, having it turned into a ponytail and a shock of golden hair, with his muscles looking more defined.

"Will this suffice?" U-Aura asked confidently.

"...Let's just get into the Mecha." Geiz whispered in fear and annoyance.

"Shall we, my darling lovely lady?" U-Aura asked charmingly as she bowed, kissing Alpina's hand

"I. Do **not** know how to handle this." She responded as they all entered the Time Mazine.

"...This kid needs some protein." K-Wol commented on his host body

"Cool book!" R-Woz smiled, looking at Woz's book while listening to a tune on his headphones "Could use pictures though! Oh, where are my colours?"

"Can we get into the Time Mazine please?" Geiz groaned as he and Alpina were already boarded

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now flying in the Time Stream, they had to find Sougo in the past.

Geiz was steering the ship, head back to the date Tsuki gave them.

"I can't believe we're going to the past again." Geiz commented.

"This is your first time?" Momotaros quipped.

"Our first time was coming from 2068. The second time was going to an alternate Timeline." Alpina answered as the three possessed people had somehow changed clothes.

Aura now wearing an admittedly attractive looking business suit.

Wol was now wearing a black and white striped scarf over his normal clothing.

And Woz was wearing a grey overcoat and purple shirt underneath, colouring in Woz's book with crayons.

'Purple. **Had** to be purple.' Geiz thought bitterly.

"Hmm..." Ryotaro hummed as he was thinking.

"What're you thinking about?" Alpina asked.

"I'm just wondering...how're you five still here? I know **I'm** here because I'm a Singularity Point. But unless you're **all** like me, I don't think it's possible." Ryotaro answered. "And that possibility is very unlikely."

"How do you mean?" Geiz asked.

"Being a Singularity Point is extremely rare." Ryotaro answered.

"...Well. I'm from another Timeline. Maybe that's why I'm immune to the changes." Alpina theorised.

"That's all well and good. But what about us?" U-Aura inquired calmly.

"Wol and Aura are Time Jackers. Their power comes from Oma Zi-O...maybe his power protects them from paradoxes or changes?" Alpina added

"And Woz?" R-Woz asked, pointing to himself.

...

And everyone shrugged.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Momotaros got into fighting position.

"We've entered the past. It's just a bit jumpy in this thing." Geiz answered.

"Wow, this isn't a very smooth ride." U-Aura commented, draping herself dramatically over Alpina's lap like the two were on the front cover of a yuri manga.

"Forgive me if we haven't had time to properly fix this up." Geiz grumbled as they took the Time Mazine down and in a secluded spot. "We've arrived at the right time." He spoke up. "I've brought us at seven in the morning."

"Why so long?" K-Wol asked.

"Because we don't know exactly when Sougo's parents are going to be killed. With this, we've got some time." Geiz answered.

"Very astute." U-Aura commented.

"...Can you please get off my lap? You're making me feel a little uncomfortable." Alpina blushed.

"Oh? What's wrong?" U-Aura purred as she sat up, running a finger over Alpina's chin "Are you not curious?"

"N-No! That's not it!" Alpina flinched as she was being teased like this, getting flustered and nervous.

"Whoa~! Look at this place. **Much** better than that hell-scape." R-Woz commented as he left.

"Ryutaros." Ryotaro groaned. "Momotaros, leap in. I don't think this'll be a good place for Imagin to be shown about."

"Got it." He nodded and merged with Ryotato and he gained that slicked back spiked hair with the red bang.

"Come in you numbskulls, let's go! I'm bored waiting for this climax!" Momotaros snapped through Ryotaro's body and raced out.

"We've really hit the wall on this one." Geiz admitted as he and Alpina left the Time Mazine.

"Wow. Everything seems...smaller?" She commented

"Really? It looks the same." Geiz answered.

"Do we know where Sougo lives?" U-Aura asked.

"No. Not when he was a kid." Alpina answered.

"We could ask around, or find a directory. We're not **that** technologically deprived." Geiz answered.

"Ooh! What's that?" R-Woz asked as he ran off to see a vendor cart.

"Guys, come on!" Geiz grumbled. "It's like herding cats."

"My apologies. Ryutaros can get a _little_ distracted." U-Aura apologised.

"It's fine. As long as we save Sougo." Alpina answered...as U-Aura held her hand like a girlfriend.

"That brings another thing...Do we save Sougo **and** his parents?" Geiz asked.

"I wouldn't." K-Wol answered. "If you did save them...would he be the same Sougo? Living with his parents, possibly happy. Most likely...But would you even come back? Would that wreck even more than before? Actions have consequences."

Geiz nodded as he heard that, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're right."

"He's right." Alpina agreed. "But right now, we have time enough to keep an eye on them."

"Probably do it in shifts too. We can't just spend all day just messing around." Geiz nodded.

"Is there a place where we can go and wait until it happens?" U-Aura asked.

"Home." Both Geiz and Alpina answered together.

* * *

*Time Skip*

A small child giggled in excitement, following his parents onto a bus.

He was wearing a pink and white checked shirt, blue trousers and shoes, brown hair and eyes. In front of him was a black-haired man wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and black trousers with boots and a brown long-haired woman with a faded pink dress and black stockings with flat shoes, carrying a purse over her shoulders.

"Geiz, we found him." Alpina and U-Aura spoke as they were opposite of the bus-stop. They were 'Team Legs'.

...They didn't choose the name.

"You sure?" Geiz asked.

"Trust me. I know." Alphina nodded, holding her chest softly.

"Okay, we'll be on route with the bus." Geiz responded on their Ride-Gadget. "Don't lose sight of him."

"We won't." U-Aura answered.

... "Seriously, can you not go out of her now?" Alpina asked.

"Sorry." Urataros apologised and left Aura's body, thus turning her back to normal.

"Oh...What happened?" She asked, looking at Alpina's hand and saw that her hand was netted with it.

...

"Ah!" she gasped and jumped back.

"Yeah, there's a lot to unpack there." Alpina answered. "Long story short, we're in the past to save Sougo."

"O-Okay...But why were we holding hands?" Aura asked.

"Him." Alpina pointed to Urataros. "It made things a little...awkward."

"What can I say? You ladies are lovely." he smiled.

"...Sougo was _never_ this flirtatious." Aura blushed nervously.

"The bus is going! We've got to move!" Alpina pointed as the bus departed.

"Right." Aura nodded before they heard a distorted train whistle.

* * *

*in the bus*

The young Sougo was sitting next to his parents, excited for their trip. However, on the opposite side was a young, sour-looking boy who looked like he was scowling at Sougo.

"I can't wait for this!" Sougo cheered lightly.

"Hiryu, stop staring." A woman sitting next to Hiryu snapped, almost ordering him.

"Mum!" the child whined.

The bus continued to drive, while Alpina and Aura were following it as close as they could while on their bike. "Where did you learn to drive?" Aura asked as she hugged Alpina to not fall off.

"Sougo taught me." She answered. "Turn left." She spoke as she indicated as they saw the DenLiner in the air... Changed and shifted.

"There's the DenLiner!" Aura called out.

"Oh god. It's like a hell-train." Alpina gasped as she tried to follow both the bus **and** the DenLiner.

The DenLiner looked to be tusked and nightmarish, mirroring the Another Rider Imagin that had possessed it. And on its side was the word 'KiNg', slanted and distorted as it emblazoned Team Den-O's home.

"This isn't good." Urataros gasped.

"We've got to stop it from killing Sougo. Call the other Teams. We'll try and head it off." Alpina answered.

"We don't have any weapons!" Aura panicked.

"We have our RideGadgets and my FaizPhoneX. We can manage." Alpina answered as she revved her motorbike and followed.

*time skip*

The bus came to a stop, the people coming off it calmly and happily.

And there, they saw Sougo and his family, shortly followed by a young black-haired boy and his family. "There he is." Aura whispered as they saw him.

...

"He's so cute!" both girls said at the same time.

"Huh?" Sougo asked as he could almost hear the two.

"What's wrong, Sougo?" Mr Tokiwa asked.

"I. Thought I heard something." He admitted.

The two were hidden behind trees, gulping nervously.

"Probably some birds. We're here to have fun." Mrs Tokiwa smiled as she looked at her son. "Why don't you play with the other children?"

"Okay, Mum!" he smiled... Before the train suddenly came to a stop before them.

"Sougo!" Both his parents screamed in shock, grabbing him in fear and protection.

_"sOuGo tOkIwA!"_ The distorted voice spoke with the hiss of the train's horn mixed in.

Coming out of the train, Another Den-O smirked evilly... Before a bunch of Mole Imagin rushed out of the train and began to attack everyone.

"Run! Everyone! Run!" The parents screamed as they tried to grab their children and ran, trying not to get killed.

BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!

"You get away from them, you Bastard!" Alpina shot her blaster at the Imagins.

She and Aura rushed in, the two got to work on fighting off the Mole Imagin.

"HeH. FiGhT. I wIlL gRaNt ThE wIsH." Another Den-O responded menacingly and turned to Sougo.

Alpina and Aura were there and gave a double kick, their feet hitting Another Den-O's chest and knocking him back.

"Argh!" He grunted, Sougo looking up, seeing both Alpina's and Aura's legs in action. "Damn you!"

"You won't harm him!" Alpina glared as she lowered her leg...and exposed a little bit of skin.

Young Sougo sat there on his butt, looking up... mesmerized. Time came to a crawl as the young boy looked up, catching sight of his soul mate Alpina for the first time.

This moment, this microsecond, seemed to stretch for eternity as his first vision of her was unknowingly etched into his mind for the rest of his life.

He saw the shining sun emphasizing both women's beauty... and their legs.

Their lean, well-toned muscles in their legs as well as the sensual shape and curve. Their length and flawless, hairless skin. Their thick, plump, thighs and the way they curved up into their hips. And then there was what made the two girls different.

Alpina, Tsukuyomi, wearing those see-through black nylon pantyhose which cast a hazy but sensual sheen on the flesh as well as emphasizing her legs curves.

Aura's boots, the thick leather giving a tease to much of her leg but making them seem much longer than they actually were. And the small teasing hint of flesh at the end.

Unknowing to the two girls, in that moment, a fetish was born in young Sougo Tokiwa that would last his entire life.

"You can't harm me. You don't have the means! My King demanded it." Another Den-O answered as he got back up. "I will complete my contract!"

"A king? Cool!" Hiryu said softly.

"Sougo, run!" Alpina said, kneeling next to him and looking into his eyes.

"R-Right!" He nodded, snapping back to reality and ran with his parents.

"He won't run forever. I'll catch up with him soon!" Another Den-O answered.

"You won't get that chance!" Aura responded as she unleashed her Time Freeze ability.

Another Den-O was frozen there, almost struggling to even move. But he **had** to complete the contract. 'D-Damn it!'

"Look out below!" Momotaros called out and struck Another Den-O.

He smirked as he crashed into Another Den-O, laughing.

"Sorry that we took our time!" Wol apologised. "Traffic."

"My King!" Woz gasped in relief as he saw Sougo run for his life.

"Don't worry. He's safe." Alpina assured.

Aura was struggling to hold Another Den-O, they needed to end this! "Guys! Hurry!" She called out.

"Momotaros! Urataros! Kintaros! Ryutaros! Let's go!" Ryotaro called while he attached the Den-O belt and pulled out a strange red phone while also activating the red and white RideWatch.

**DEN-O!**

With the watch activated and the powers of Den-O restored, he quickly pressed the four buttons at the bottom of the device.

**MOMO! URA! KIN! RYU!**

Pressing the button on the side of the phone, the K-Taros, Ryotaro then attached it to the belt over the centre of the belt buckle.

**CLIMAX FORM!**

"Alright!" Momo cheered in joy.

"Pile on!" Ryu yelled.

"Let's do this." Ura added.

"Hmm!" Kin nodded as all four jumped inside of Ryotaro at the same time.

Soon the DenLiner reacted, summoning train tracks from the phone in Ryotaro's before attaching itself to his waist. His chest-plate turned red with a circular interchangeable train-track on the front as the four masks of Den-O appeared and attached themselves to his body. A blue mask with orange eyes on his right shoulder, a yellow mask with an axeblade on his left shoulder and a purple dragon-head mask on his torso. On the main mask, the red eyes split off and revealed gradient orange to yellow eyes with the red coverings going on the side of his head.

**"...Ore. SANJOU!"** Ryotaro proclaimed with Momotaros' voice.

"Whoa!" Geiz and Woz blinked in shock.

"It's like Trinity." Wol added.

"H-How? You were supposed to be-!" Another Den-O asked before he got punched in the face.

THUD!

"Heh-heh. Don't count us out yet, faker!" Den-O proclaimed with a smile, before running at him and fought.

_Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete_

_Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho_

Both Den-O and his counterpart began their fight, with Geiz and Woz nodded in response, knowing this would turn bad if anyone else got hurt.

"**Henshin!**" Both proclaimed and turned into their current most powerful forms, acting as guards against the Mole Imagin and also protecting the kids

**SHIPPU! **

**GINGA FINALLY! FINALLY!**

_Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_

Both Den-O's were fighting against each other, Ryotaro using his fist with Kintaro's head as a bladed punch to deal some serious damage against their enemy. "Ha-ha! I haven't had a good fight in ages!" Momotaros proclaimed happily, getting excited about this.

Another Den-O struggled as he tried to block, even with his own punches doing little to no damage against Den-O. Either cause he was too headstrong, or just stubborn.

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

"Get here!" Geiz spoke, super-speeding at a Mole Imagin and punched it away. "Are you alright?" He asked a little girl.

"U-Uh-huh." She nodded with stars in her eyes.

"Rise, over here!" a parent called.

"Papa!" the girl cheered and rushed to his side.

"R-Rise?" Geiz asked in shock as he realised, he just saved his girlfriend. Well, that's time travel for you.

_Kanaetai yume ga aru nara_

_shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo_

"Ha! Huragh!" Woz grunted as he was kicking and punching the Mole Imagin away, fighting as strongly as he could without bringing anyone involved in this.

He would save his King and friend!

'I will redeem myself, My King. I promise!' Woz thought to himself, blowing up a Mole Imagin with his fist as it was flung into the air.

Meanwhile, Sougo and his parents were out of the way and away from the fight.

"Sougo; are you alright? Are you okay?" His mother asked as she held his arms to give him a look over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, none of them noticing the car until it was too late. The last thing Sougo remembering was his parents pushing him out of the way at the last second, and the pain of the car clipping his leg.

* * *

*back at the battle*

Both Den-O's were giving it their all, though Ryotaro was doing much more against him than the other way around.

_Catch the wave mayoi sou na toki kanarazu_

_omoi no tsuyasa ga michibiku_

"ARGH! No. I can't. Not now. I must kill him!" Another Den-O grunted as he was sparking dark energy from inside of him.

"Sorry. But we're reaching the climax!" Den-O answered, pointing at him.

_Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands_

"This is for our King!" Woz called.

**FINALLY BEYOND THE TIME!**

"Our friend." Geiz added.

**FINISH TIME! REVIVE!**

"Our family." Tsuki added.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Tsuki went first and fired. Her blast forming the familiar Faiz energy cone which paralysed the Another Rider while Geiz and Woz jumped into the air for their Rider kicks.

**CHOU GINGA EXPLOSION!**

Another Den-O felt the intense force of Woz Ginga penetrate through his body with his intense kick, followed by Geiz's own which shot into a second place.

**HYAKURETSU TIME BURST!**

_Dare yori takai sora e tobou yo Climax Jump!_

"Here we go. Our finisher. Zi-O Version." Momotaros said as he hit the button on the K-Taros and scanned the Rider Pass.

**CHARGE AND UP!**

And finally, Den-O, the true Rider leapt up and roared as he went through the Faiz cone and connected deep into its body, causing him to spark and flash, turning back to his Imagin form.

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

And finally, explode.

As the Imagin was destroyed, the Another RideWatch was also destroyed. The contract was unfulfilled. They had done it!

"Did-? Did we do it?" Wol asked nervously.

"I think so." Aura nodded.

Ring  
Ring  
Ring

"Huh?" Tsuki blinked as she held up the FaizPhone... and was shocked to see that it was _Sougo_ calling her!

She immediately answered it, hoping to hear his voice once more. "S-Sougo?" She asked nervously.

"Hey Alpina. Where are you guys? And have you seen my watch?" he asked.

Alpina choked up as she heard his voice, smiling as she cried gently and happily. "We're. We're together. We'll be right there." She answered, choking up.

She ended the call and fell to her knees, crying in joy.

"He's back?" Aura asked.

"He-he's back." She nodded, hugging her.

"We've got to get back home." Geiz spoke.

"I call 'shotgun'." Wol raised his hand as he knew Geiz would take the Time Mazine back.

"The DenLiner!" Ryutaros cheered.

"Sorry, everyone. We'll leave post-haste." Woz called out to reassure the crowd.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And all the people ran off, terrified about what just happened; the monsters, the people in transforming costumes, the huge teleporting train. Yeah, screw this, they were heading home.

"That could've gone better." Momotaros spoke as Team Den-O entered the train.

"Anyone for a lift?" Urataros asked as he took over briefly.

"Sure." Geiz nodded as they got onto the train, no one noticing the ambulance nearing the area.

* * *

*time skip*

Both Team Quartz and Den-O were all together, sitting in the DenLiner. Sougo hugging both Aura and Alpina. "I can't believe it."

"It's alright now. We fixed it." Aura stroked his back.

"Dude, what's wrong? We won; right?" Wol asked Geiz.

"No, I'm glad we won. But there are just a few things I'm mulling over. Like how did we all become immune to the changes." Geiz responded.

"I believe I can answer part of that." An old man spoke, walking onto the train with Junichiro.

"Owner!" the DenLiner crew gasped.

"Uncle? What're you doing here?" Sougo asked.

"Mr Owner here asked for his pocket-watch to be fixed." Junichiro answered simply.

The owner was a balding black-haired man with a red tie around his white shirt and black and grey striped suit and an air of confidence and kindness. "Young Mr Geiz here...is a Singularity Point. Immune to the effects of time travel."

"I am?" Geiz asked in shock.

"Yes, you are." The Owner nodded, making Geiz lean back in awe.

"But what about us?" Wol pointed to himself and the others.

"I believe something else may be protecting you four." The Owner answered.

"I'm from an alternate timeline. Maybe that's why _I'm_ immune?" Alpina asked.

"If you are, then it's more than likely." The Owner nodded. "As for you three, I suspect some outside force is protecting you."

"Wol and I are protected by Oma Zi-O's power. It is how he mind-controlled us when we became Another Rider's. And where our time freeze powers come from." Aura explained.

"And Woz? I doubt that he's protected by that monster." Junichiro added, having been caught up with what was going on.

"...What about my Quartz? They are mutations of the Quartz you use. And it's possible that it means 'branched futures'." Woz pondered.

"Correct~" Owner said in a strangely monotone sing-song voice.

"That's kinda weird." Sougo whispered.

"Welcome to my world." Ryotaro laughed awkwardly.

"Guys! Where have you been?!" a new woman snapped and walked in.

The woman had long black hair and eyes, with a glare on her face as she wore a white jacket with a black shirt and skirt.

"H-Hana. Um, wait just a sec. We can explain." Momotaros tried to explain, but the death-glare she was giving was nightmarish.

... And he was hit with a punch that **obviously** had super strength behind it!

"So it's not just Hina with super-strength." Sougo admitted and a little scared with others nodding in fear.

"Now. Who wants to tell me what the hell's been going on?" Hana demanded.

"...Help." Both Alpina and Aura went behind Sougo for protection.

* * *

*? ? ?*

"They keep growing stronger." Oma Zi-O hissed, holding a chunk of black Quartz

"Overlord. What shall you do? The traitors have left your glorious side." A guard knelt before him.

"I'll tell you what I'll do. Break them!" He glared as he crushed the Black Quartz in his hand. And instead of shattering it, it seemed to condense down into a single solitary form. Absorbing power from Oma Zi-O. "And I'll break **his** resolve!"

In his hand, was a new RideWatch. The size of a normal one, but with an inverted monochrome colour-scheme.

On the bottom, it had _0000_ for its number and on its top symbol...a warped Zi-O marking.

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	35. 2019: Nightmares of Failure

**Reviews: **

KoutaMamba24: It's coming, but we've got some things coming up first.

Shadeking666: Grey and I do our best with planning stuff out. And yeah, we had fun when writing the fetish lines.

HackerEX: Yeah, it makes for a better chapter than drawing it out.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, all the scary coming up now.

Dragon Rider 66: Well, each Rider has something unique about them involving different aspects of time. And when we wrote this chapter, we saw Infinity War...so it was a given we'd put a reference in.

Guest, chapter 34, Sep 3: A bad-ass good-guy.

Speed Reader: Well, if we had the budget and such. We could've...and it would help if we spoke Japanese.

Zero Shadow-01: Wait and see what we've got.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Guest chapter 34 8th Sep: Emma was a one-shot story

Zero Shadow-01: Wait and see.

Speed Reader: In all honesty, if we wrote the show, it would have been 1000% different then the actual show. We limited ourselves with this fic, sticking to themes and plot elements and setting and concepts of the original. If we had free range for the show, we would have gone a LOT differently and the show would have been BEYOND different.

KRNexus: Could of been, but had no reason to be. The reason that Double was the only Legacy chapter to be a two parter is because of how deep the theme of 'two' ties into Double.

DS Rider: It is nothing you would have expected.

KinoLangDanzel: Just because he met Momo does not mean the shock/fear is not there.

Bastion Darkz the Vast King: It did not retcon their deaths. However because of the monster attack and all the chaos the bus crash was basically a cover story.

Guest chapter 34 Sep 3: Fuwa was awesome. Look out for Zero One Revised after this story is finished *wink*

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: That is because we do not use it a lot. The problem with time travel is the more you use it, the more complicated it can become because of cause and effect. It is why you need to establish some kind of ruleset/explanation for time travel if you use it regularly like Den-O did with its singularity points.

Dragon Rider 66: Or something... you never expected

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yes. Almost like there is a... cycle.

HackerEX: Is that what it is called? Because honestly that alternate timeline arc was the worst part of the show.

VTXD: Glad you enjoyed it

merendinoemiliano: Just going to point out, it is a bit late to mention the same problems again and again. With how Ghost and I do things, this story was finished being written a month ago with each chapter just waiting to be uploaded. Ghost can do his best to add detail while he edits stuff, but there aren't too many things we can do at this point. But we have kept it in mind and are putting your criticism to work for future projects.

KinoLangDanzel: No that form and special sucked

KoutaMamba24: Nope, we still have a ways to go.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**2019: Nightmares of Failure **

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a few days after the meeting with Den-O and all the craziness involving the Time Stream. But it definitely put things in perspective for Sougo. He was going to spend time with his two girlfriends. "Good morning, Sougo." Junichiro spoke up. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted. "Everything that's been going on."

"You don't need the hospital again do you?" Junichiro asked in concern.

"No, no. Nothing like that." He shook his head. "Just... Partially nightmares."

"Nightmares? Do you want to talk about them?" Junichiro inquired as he sat down upon hearing that.

"I don't want to burden you." Sougo responded

"Sougo. I'm up to _here_ with 'Rider' things. You can trust me." Junichiro reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"No, I mean these nightmares are... Well... All weird and abstract." he admitted

"'Weird and abstract'?" Junichiro mumbled, trying to understand. "Maybe it's stress? You **have** been working hard ever since leaving school."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Sougo, enjoy your day off. Spend time with Tsu-Alpina and Aura." Junichiro offered, tripping on his words briefly before catching himself. "Still getting used to that."

"Same." Sougo laughed "I was thinking about returning to Cafe OOO."

"Now that's wonderful to hear." Junichiro answered. "Oh, and here's your watch. I fixed the faceplate after that last fight you had."

"Thank you, Uncle. I feel bad that you have to keep fixing it." Sougo admitted

"Think nothing of it." He smiled "It gives me some _proper_ work."

Sougo chuckled awkwardly as he realised that his 'job' was only temporary and that he would have to get a new one after all the Another Riders were gone. He might have to go to work at the 9 5 Do.

"You'll be fine." Junichiro answered, patting his shoulder. "Go get some breakfast."

"Thanks, Uncle." Sougo answered

*Time Skip*

"Welcome to Infinite Desires, how may I help?" a man asked at the entrance of a cafe, it was Kazari wearing a tux

"Hey." Sougo smiled

"Hey, King Boy. It's been a while. How've you been?" Kazari asked with a smirk.

"I've been pretty well." He nodded

"It's been a while, Kazari." Alpina waved.

"Yeah...Why's _she_ here?" Kazari pointed to Aura.

"H-Hi. I guess you still remember me." Aura waved nervously.

"Yeah. 'Queen of Time and Desire'." Kazari responded

"She's on our side, Kazari. Aura's reformed." Sougo clarified.

"Really?" He asked

"Yes, I've been helping them against Swartz." Aura answered.

Kazari glared at her, almost like a wild cat ready to pounce on prey. "Okay." He spoke casually and shrugged off the anger.

"Really? You've dropped it like 'that'?" Aura asked as she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"You've not caused us problems for months. And I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't let you in. Hell, **I'm** a 'reformed villain'." Kazari answered, as he opened the door for them. "Please enjoy."

"Thanks." Sougo nodded

"Table for three, right?" he asked

"That's right." Alpina nodded as they went inside and went to an empty table

"Here are the menus, we'll be back in five minutes." Kazari commented as he left for the door.

"Thank you." The three answered as they sat.

"Wow, it's busy." Alpina admitted as she saw the people around here.

"I know, it's definitely boomed since we were last here." Sougo answered

"You came here before?" Aura asked

"Once, it was sort of the 'grand re-opening'." Alpina responded "And a few other times to. It is a nice cafe."

Aura nodded in understanding before she looked at the menu...well, the dessert side at least. "Eek! Look at all these!" She squeaked happily.

"You should try the lunches; it's worth the wait for dessert." Sougo chuckled

"Hello everyone." Mezool commented

"Hi, Mezool." They responded

"Have you chosen your meals yet? Or would you like some drinks?" She asked

"Drinks first, please. We're still deciding." Sougo responded

"Okay, the usual?" Mezool asked, about to write down the drinks.

"Yes, please." Alpina nodded

"And for you?" She turned to Aura.

"Um. J-Just water." Aura responded

"Okay, two juices and one water. I'll be right back." Mezool answered

"See something you like, Sougo?" Alpina asked puckishly as she noticed his eyes looking at 'the menu'.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sougo blushed

"_I_ know that she's got nice legs." Aura followed up in the teasing

"She's with Eiji! I wouldn't do that to someone!" Sougo defended "Besides, you're more than enough for me Alpina! You mean too much for me to even **think** that!"

"I know, I'm just teasing." Alpina giggled as she saw him defend himself.

"Oh." Aura chuckled softly

"You're mean when you want to be." Sougo pouted

"You know I don't mean it harshly." Alpina kissed his cheek.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Swartz was brought back to 2068. Bowing before Oma Zi-O. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, Swartz. Sougo Tokiwa is being troublesome." Oma Zi-O nodded

"I know. I have had great difficulty dealing with him. He's become..._quite_ obstinate."

"Which is **_why_** I have a plan." Oma Zi-O commented "Give me the Another Watch for Another Zi-O II."

"Are you sure?" Swartz responded

"Positive. Now give it to me." Oma Zi-O demanded, which Swartz did, passing the RideWatch to him.

His hand glowed, gold energy shooting into the watch

Swartz looked upon the watch as it morphed and changed, becoming infused with new power and strength imbibed by Oma Zi-O. "There. Now my plan should work perfectly, my old friend."

"Of course. My old friend." Swartz answered with a smile, taking the new RideWatch back and disappeared into the past, leaving Oma Zi-O on his own.

* * *

*In 2019*

Sougo fell onto his bed and groaned, trying to fall asleep

He tossed and turned, trying to fall to slumber-land, but all the while he was plagued by the visions of abstract terrors. Something was troubling him.

His dream... was a nightmare

Blackness, darkness

Blood and screams

'No. N-No...!' Sougo thought as he was gripping his sheets, trying to change the dream at all...but no. Nothing was helping.

His senior Riders... Wol...

"No!"

Geiz...

"No!"

Woz...

"No... No..."

Aura...

"No!... Stop!..."

His uncle...

"No! Stop it!"

... Alpina...

And it was all his fault

"NO!" He jerked up away in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat as he awoke from the nightmare.

"Sougo?" Alpina mumbled, waking up slowly

"Alpina. S-Sorry I woke you." Sougo apologised as he looked at her in her bed.

"What's wrong?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing. It was just a nightmare." he assured

Alpina frowned as she heard that, not wanting to leave him alone in bed, but, she was too exhausted and slipped back into sleep. "We'll...talk tomorrow." She yawned

"Yeah. Yeah, tomorrow." He nodded and looked at the clock. 'Three in the morning...'

He just lay there... Unable to sleep

'Why? Why now? Why like this?' He asked himself as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"My King, you look exhausted. Are you alright?" Woz asked in worry.

"He's not been sleeping well." Alpina answered as Sougo was staring tiredly at the table, looking into the horizon that was the woodwork.

"What? Why?" Woz asked

"You need to see a doctor." Geiz responded

"I know but-." Sougo tried to answer

"No, 'buts'. You're going to the hospital to get this sorted out." Alpina responded. "If you pass out while fighting you might get killed." "Let's go and see Asumu. I think this is more his speciality than Emu's."

"O-**yawn**-okay." Sougo yawned as he tried to stay awake.

"You're getting a lap-pillow after this, Sougo." Aura told him straight out as they headed to the hospital.

"...Is that a threat or a promise?" Wol joked.

"Both if needs be." Aura answered as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

*Time Skip*

We arrive at the local hospital where Sougo was immediately sent to Asumu, who was looking over Sougo and calculating what was going wrong with him.

"And you say you've been having nightmares for the past few days." Asumu asked as he was making notes on his computer, wearing a doctor's coat over his blue shirt and jeans.

"That's right. I can't sleep, it...these dreams are too horrible." Sougo admitted while Alpina held his hand.

"Hmm. Would you like to talk about them?" Asumu inquired, trying to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm... Not sure I can describe them." Sougo admitted

"Well, do you remember anything?" Asumu responded. "Any details."

Sougo just rubbed the back of his neck. Not really wanting to recall the dreams.

"Okay, if it's that difficult. Could you at least tell me about how _long_ these nightmares have been occurring." Asumu calmly and tactfully diverted the question to a different one.

"Last week." He admitted. "Small things at first but then...they've been getting worse."

"This is a start." Asumu nodded and made notes, going to give his diagnosis on what to do.

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was the next day and the dreams were still coming.

More and more vividly.

Sougo could feel the darkness wrap around him, the blood on his hands, the screams of his family and friends.

Looking down at golden armoured, bloodstained hands.

"No!" he yelled as he bolted awake to see the others surrounding him

"You weren't kidding." Geiz spoke up as he knelt down.

"Wh-guys?"

"Sougo, you were screaming for an hour. We couldn't wake you." Junichiro said sadly

"An-An hour?" Sougo spoke hoarsely, his throat sounded like it had been going through a grinder.

"We've gotta fix this." Wol added.

**TAKA! TAKA!**

"Looks like we've got trouble." Woz frowned as the Taka WatchDroid appeared.

"Great." Alpina frowned, looking at the night sky

"Should we go?" Aura asked in worry, since she didn't know if Sougo was going to be up for this.

"I'll be fine." Sougo responded in a whisper, slowly getting out of bed.

* * *

*time skip*

The group soon arrived where Swartz and Hiryu were and the two seemed eager for the fight.

"This looks too easy." Geiz whispered to the others.

"Well, well. Come to try and beat us again, losers?" Hiryu called out to them.

"Considering you've lost against us all the time, you're the loser." Wol retorted.

"That was before. This is now." He answered

**Zi-O iI!**

There was a small flash of black and gold light as he changed shape

"Oh no." Sougo gasped, seeing that new Another RideWatch.

"Oh _yes_!" Hiryu hissed and was covered in the black and golden mist, fully solidifying around him as his appearance changed.

It was Another Zi-O II, only the small pink accents of his armour had turned black and his arms and legs had gained more golden accents while the pink on his head had turned red

'D-Did he get stronger?' Sougo asked himself.

"He looks different!" Geiz followed up

'N-No. It can't be.' Woz thought to himself.

**ZI-O!**

"Guy's, should we?" Sougo asked as he held up the Trinity watch

"If you can manage it." Geiz nodded

"I will stand by you, My King." Woz agreed, not flinching.

**ZI-O TRINITY!**

**ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ!**

"Heh." Another Zi-O II smirked as he flexed his fingers.

**"Trinity Henshin!"** The three proclaimed as Sougo span his Ziku Driver.

**RIDER TIME!**

**KAMEN RI~DER ZI-O! **

**TRINITY TIME! **

**MITTSU NO CHIKARA! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ! T~RI~NI~TY~! TRINITY!**

Both Woz and Geiz were surrounded by the lights of Trinity, accepting the transformation as they were lifted into the air, turned into their Rider forms and attached themselves onto Kamen Rider Zi-O's arms as his own face lowered to his chest, turning into the three in one Rider.

Zi-O Trinity was made.

Inside of Trinity, were the three seats of the Riders inhabiting the body.

"Here we go." Sougo said through Trinity

"Bring it...To. Ki. WAAA!" Hiryu roared as he ran forward. **Much** faster than before, this new power he had increased his natural abilities.

Their fist's clashed... before Hiryu slammed his other fist into Trinity's jaw

Time seemed to slow down as Trinity was knocked away, almost crashing away.

"Argh!" The three's voices overlapped as they fought back, Woz's fist leading into the left-hand side, only to be met by a raised leg which kicked Trinity away.

"Wh-what the-?" Woz gasped as he saw the punch blocked, responded by a kick in the face.

"What's the matter? Can't handle my **real** strength?" Hiryu smirked darkly under his Another Rider face as he retracted his foot and ran at Trinity, punching him in the gut.

"OOF!" The three grunted.

"S-Sougo? What's going on?" Geiz grunted as they were getting their butt kicked.

"I. I can handle it." Sougo responded, defying his body's wants before they lost balance and fell to their knees.

"Obviously you **can't**!" Geiz snapped before they were kicked into the air.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! This is like playing football!" Hiryu laughed darkly, before leaping into the air and smashed Trinity into the ground.

CRASH!

Trinity grunted in pain, the three knew what they had to do. Well...**two** of them at least. "Sougo. We need to split." Geiz grunted

"B-But." Sougo panted, struggling to stay awake.

"It's honestly pathetic. That _you_ are considered a 'hero'." Swartz remarked with a sneer, snapping his fingers and summoned two new Another Riders.

"What?" the three gasped

Appearing before them, coming from the portal, were A black-suited with blue and red-veined Another Build with his distorted red rabbit and blue tank eyes, on his waist was a blue and red metal Build Driver with a red grip above the handle.

And a black and white broken car-looking Another Rider, a silver serrated saw-blade wheel on his right shoulder, vein riddled silver body and warped black armour with shattered blue and red headlights that looked like a skull on his chest.

"Build. Drive." Swartz instructed and pointed to Alpina, Wol and Aura. "Get. Them."

"No!" Trinity gasped as it pulled out the Mirror Zi-O watch and rushed forwards, the three separated

**ZI-O~! ZI-O~! II!**

**REVIVE-VIVE-VIVE! SHIPPU!**

**GINGA TAIYO!**

Geiz ran at Another Wild Drive, Ginga raced at Another Hazard Build, leaving Sougo against Hiryu.

"Come on, you faker!" Geiz glared at Another Wild Drive, throwing a punch right into his chest, not encumbered by Sougo's sluggish body.

"You're not worthy to house that power!" Woz added, grappling with Another Hazard Build and threw him away.

The two punched and kicked the Another Riders, throwing them around

"Looks like _they're_ busy." Hiryu remarked as he grabbed Sougo's fist before he could get his own hit in. "Where were **we**?"

Sougo frowned and slashed with the SaikyoGlaide, gripping the sword tightly

Hiryu was caught by the blade only briefly, Sougo's swings were sloppy and uncoordinated, his tiredness had caught up with him once again, making him sway while gripping his sword.

He was well trained. He knew how to fight from his months of training with senior riders. He had skill and power behind his techniques, both hand to hand and with weapons. But... When you someone hasn't had enough sleep for nearly a week straight if not more...

"Ha! That one was a mile off!" Hiryu laughed as he casually moved to the side

* * *

*2069*

Oma Zi-O stood before a glowing golden portal, seeing the fight before him, and laughed. "Such a pathetic fool! Can't even handle a couple of bad dreams." He said evilly. He turned behind him, at a snake woman and a mantis woman "Thank you, my lovely concubines."

"It is our pleasure, my Overlord." they said as one, bowing

* * *

*back in the past*

Geiz sped around at Super Speed, slashing at Another Wild Drive from several random directions "What happened to these Another Riders?" he asked

"I am not sure." Woz commented, using his blazing fire powers against Another Build Hazard... And boy, were these things tough! They were doing all they could, but these things were keeping up.

ClIcK!

pWsHh!

**wIlD!**

"Oh no!" Geiz gasped, as Wild upped its speed and charged into Geiz, slamming into him with his massive serrated tire.

**POWER TIME! GORETSU!**

Geiz barely had time, using the stronger and more defensive form of Revive to tank the attack

"Hnn! Grr!" Geiz grunted as his armour folded into his chest, forming the orange casing as he was grabbing Another Wild Drive to keep him in place.

Another Hazard Build pressed something on his red grip which sounded a distorted voice before turning his crank.

**hAzArD oN!**

**gAtA gAtA gOtToN! zUtTaN zUtAn!**

**rEaDy, Go! hAzArD aTtAcK!**

Another Hazard Build's eyes glared and glowed darkly, almost like beacons on his face as he ran at Geiz, leaping into the air with his foot making a blood-red mach-cone.

**FINALLY BEYOND THE TIME! BURNING SUN EXPLOSION!**

"Aaaaaaahhh~!" Woz called as his hands were engulfed in flames before he threw his hands forwards, shooting out a massive fireball "HAAA!"

The two Riders collided their two attacks, Another Hazard Build's powerful kick to Woz's burning sun, causing the two blast back and shot away.

Geiz pulled out the Drive RideWatch, attaching it to his weapon

'I hope this works!' Geiz thought as the RideWatch pulsed its power within his weapon.

**FINISH TIME! DRIVE ZAKKURI CUTTING!**

"Grr-ARGH!" He roared and slashed at Another Wild Drive.

**GINGA WAKSEI!**

**FINALLY BEYOND THE TIME!**

Another Hazard Build got back to his feet, only to be pelted down by a meteor storm that surrounded the immediate area, striking at it and only it.

"This is your end." Woz stated simply, as Another Hazard Build exploded as he was now Swiss cheese and had his RideWatch topple out of him.

**FINISH TIME! REVIVE!**

Geiz pressed the two RideWatches on his belt before spinning it to get the full power as he leapt into the air at the downed Another Wild Drive

**ICHIGEKI TIME BURST!**

"ARGH!" Another Wild Drive exploded and the Another RideWatch rolled to the floor, right by Swartz's feet.

"It appears that Hiryu's power increase was not enough." he frowned

"What the hell are you talking about, Swartz?" Geiz glared. "Where did Hiryu get that power?"

"Should you really be asking me that? Shouldn't you be more concerned by you 'friend'?" He retorted

"Huh?" Geiz blinked and looked behind him

There, both he and Woz saw Sougo getting smacked around and thrown around like a ragdoll

"Oh no!" he hissed, hurting to help Woz who was the closest one

"My King!" Woz called out and ran over, his cape fluttering behind him as Hiryu was gearing for another punch.

CRACK!

"ARGH!" Sougo screamed as he had his mask crack slightly

All the while, Hiryu was laughing. Laughing that he was winning again.

**_FINISH TIME_**

Hiryu smirked, gold and purple energy shooting around his foot before he did a roundhouse kick to Sougo's chest

**_ANOTHER TIME BREAK!_**

BOOM!

"Gah!" Sougo yelled as he was sent flying, his armour fading away as he crashed onto the ground and rolled away

"Pathetic. You can't beat me!" Hiryu commented, before catching Woz's fist with his own. "You're next. You brown-noser!"

THUD!

Woz grunted in pain, having his stomach punched in by Hiryu, repeatedly.

"No you don't!" Geiz roared as he kicked Another Zi-O II away. He gripped both the JaClaw and the Zax tightly, glaring at Hiryu

Hiryu skidded on the ground as he had the boot mark on his chest...and scowled at Geiz. "You **_dare_** hit 'The King'?"

"You're no king!" Geiz snapped and began to power up his weapons for a dual slash, but Hiryu could see his future. He would aim his JaClaw at his side while the Zax would come down at his head.

CLANG!

Geiz gasped as he saw Hiryu's reaction speed, it was mind-blowing. Almost like he was faster than his Shippu mode. "Bow peasant."

SMASH!

THUD!

"S-Stop. Stop it, Hiryu." Sougo grunted, trying to get back to his feet, seeing his friends getting overwhelmed...and he was so powerless to do anything. Too damn tired to even fight back.

_'Do you see now? They're going to die.'_ A demonic voice spoke into Sougo's mind. _'It's all __**your**__ fault.'_

C̶̨̜̘̾R̵̨̬͛A̷̮͉͌͠͝Ĉ̴̬̦͠Ḱ̴͍̭̻̀͒!̸͍̰̱̀̽

Sougo, Geiz and Woz gasped as a golden crack appeared through the middle of the area, revealing...the Demon King of Time and Space. The one who they all were fighting against and for.

Oma Zi-O.

"What?" Sougo asked, fear filling him. Remembering their fight, how he could not do anything against him. As well his nightmares... He could remember them clearly

"O-Oma...!" Geiz grunted as he saw the arch-enemy of all Riders, whilst lying on the floor.

"Ah, My Overlord." Swartz smiled as he saw him.

"This is Oma?" Hiryu asked as he saw him.

_"Who are you again?"_ Oma Zi-O remarked at Geiz. _"Ah, yes...My Chronicler. I remember __**you**__." _

"You... Bastard!" Geiz snarled

"He is incredible." Hiryu said as he just **felt** the power coming off this being

"Gah!" Sougo yelled as he held his head, flashes of his dreams appearing before him "No! Stop!"

_"That is what will happen if he wins, boy."_ Oma Zi-O mocked, looking down at Sougo in disgust _"Truly pathetic, really. You are going to kill them, aren't you?"_

"Of course I am!" Hiryu said with a frown "These guys dare go against a king? They suffer!"

There was silence before Oma Zi-O began to laugh, an evil and spine chilling laugh that made everyone feel afraid

"Like we would lose to you." Geiz frowned as he held both of his weapons tightly

"As he said. We shall not fail." Woz agreed

"Shut up!" Hiryu snapped as he span around, delivering a powerful punch to Woz as he tried to sneak up on him

Bang!

Bang!

"Stay away from them!" Alpina glared

"Darn, we can't escape." Aura flinched

"Yeah. Even together we are no match against Oma Zi-O, we can't stop this." Wol agreed

_"They will all die. Because you are not strong enough."_ Oma Zi-O said as he threw a RideWatch through the portal, which quickly closed

Sougo looked up, seeing a black RideWatch clatter across the ground. He acted quickly and reached out, grasping it tightly.

"Hey! That's **mine**!" Hiryu snarled as he saw Sougo grab the watch. He rushed forwards, snarling with his weapons drawn

"Hey! Eyes up here!" Geiz snapped as he got in front of Hiryu with Shippu's speed, slashing with The Jaclaw

"Exactly. You are not finished with us yet." Woz added, using his gravity manipulation to throw Another Zi-O II into the air

Geiz took aim with his Zax in Yumi mode and fired

**ZERO TIME! GIWA GIWA UCHI!**

A large blue drill like shot was fired and sent Another Zi-O II crashing down to the ground

"Did they work?" Woz asked

... And he got back up, almost like a zombie "My turn." he hissed

"Of course it didn't." Geiz frowned

Sougo was shaking as he gripped the watch tightly, looking at it. The watch was similar to a normal Ride Watch only bulkier, almost cube like instead of the normal sleek circles of the others with a series of uneven edges and groves. The base was a deep dark grey, almost like stone, while the faceplate and button where a shiny, almost metallic looking, sparkly black. The image, from what he could tell, was a black version of Zi-O's face with a white katakana visor... With the word Rider being spelt backwards like on the mirror watch.

The top Rider symbol was one he easily recognised. It was his own symbol, the Zi-O symbol. IXI... And it was written in red instead of the blue of the other watches, looking almost distorted as well. And on the bottom was the year XXXX, also in red and almost looking like the number was smudged.

"Sougo! We need to get out of here!" Alpina called as she rushed to his side, trying to help him to his feet.

"N-No." he shook his head "Geiz and Woz... Then need my help!"

"Gah!" Geiz yelled as Hiryu slammed his foot hard into his chest, pinning the future guardian to the ground.

Woz quickly rushed in, using his Cape in his attacks. The random throws of it disorientating Hiryu as Woz's fast and fancy fighting style pushed him back.

"Sougo, you are too tired to help! Trinity was your only help and with your body at its limits the forms useless!" Aura argued "We need to get out of here while we can!"

"I can't leave them..." Sougo hissed, his hands shaking. He gripped the new watch tightly, his knuckles white with blood dripping down between his fingers from the injuries he had sustained in the battle.

**FINALLY BEYOND THE TIME!**

**FINISH TIME! REVIVE!**

"Oh? How cute." Hiryu smirked evilly

_FINISH TIME!_

"Wait... You can't be thinking about using that watch Oma threw out, could you?!" Wol gasped in horror "It's a trap!"

"Yeah Sougo, it will probably kill you!" Alpina agreed

"But... But might be our only hope." Sougo muttered in despair

"HA!" The three yelled as they jumped into the air

**CHOU GINGA EXPLOSION!**

**ICHIGEKI TIME BURST!**

"HA!" Geiz and Woz yelled. They were surrounded by a galaxy, green and purple light flashing around Woz's foot, while Gwiz's foot glowed red with power. The two flew through the air, side by side, their power bright like sun's.

_ANOTHER TIME BREAK!_

Hiryu's black and gold foot was fully extended, their attacks hitting.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" They yelled as their powers sparked before...

**BOOM!**

Both Geiz and Woz came crashing down in their Rider forms, with sparks covering their forms as they gasped in pain.

Hiryu landed back down calmly, hurt but not much "You maggots are actually tougher than I thought you'd be... You're still going to die, however." he said as he turned around and walked towards them

"No..." Sougo whispered as... Everything flashed before his tired eyes. Every nightmare, his every fear.

What if he DID turn into Oma Zi-O and kill his senior riders to claim his rule?

What if he retaliated when Geiz attacked him or when Woz betrayed them, and accidentally killed them?

What if he messed up in a battle and caused Alpina to die?

What if he was too late and the monster murdered so many innocent lives by then?

What if he wasn't strong enough?

If his friends died... If anyone died... If was all **his fault**!

He couldn't let that happen! He couldn't let them die!

Sougo pushed the three back and stormed forwards quickly, growling "Hey! Hiryu!" he roared "Over here!"

"Huh? Oh, Tokiwa? What do you want? I **was** going to leave you until last but... If you're so eager to die..." The Psychopath smirked evilly

Sougo's hand shook as he looked down at the watch. Was... Was this the right thing to do? Was it safe? Wol was right, this was probably a trap but... But he had no other choice! His friends needed him!

"Hiryu... Stay away from my friends!" Sougo frowned as he held the watch forwards. He turned the dial with his thumb, completing the mask image on the front. This also revealed that, yes, the katakana was reversed... And it was also a right handed watch, like the Zi-O and Geiz watches. With bravery he hit the button on top, determined to save his friends

**WILD ZI-O! **

The watch had a clearly... Darker, more monstrous voice than the others. Full of hate and rage

"Sougo! NO!" Alpina yelled in fear

Sougo ignored this and slotted the watch onto the right side of the ZikuDriver and hit the button on top, unlocking the driver.

The clock that normally appeared behind Sougo as he transformed was there only this time the clock seemed to be made out of a deep bronze looking colour, making it look older and decrepit. The clock hands where slowly rotating up, both hands having been at the six position. However we they moved the clock face seemed to crack and hiss, black smoke seeping out from the clock

CRACK!

CRACK!

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Geiz snapped

"My King?!" Woz gasped

Sougo was exhausted, he could barely move. Barely think. He reached out with his left arm and gripped the top of ZikuDriver. His left hand gripped the raised right side section, ironically holding the Wild Zi-O watch in the process, as his body was slightly crouched over... And then he flinched, hissing in pain as the black smoke. Black lightning began to spark over his body as pain filled his every nerve, the smoke physically hurting him. It was like he was standing in a rain cloud

CRACK

CRACK

"I don't think so! You aren't beating me this time, Tokiwa!" Hiryu snapped as he rushed forwards towards the Rider

Luckily the pain was actually helping Sougo right now. The pain was keeping him awake... Focused. So he could do what he needed to do.

"Sougo! No!" Aura yelled

"Don't do it!" Wol called over as well

CRACK!

CRACK!

"**SOUGO!**" Alpina screamed

"**Wild Henshin!**" Sougo called as be made up a new term, feeling like it was only fitting. He pulled as hard as he could with his left hand, the ZikuDriver spinning hard and fast, before it slammed into place... And it began.

**WILD TIME!**

_SHATTER! _

As the clock behind him came to a stop at 11 and 1, the clock face just SHATTERED! The 'glass shards' flew through the air and slashed at Hiryu, making him back out in pain and yell as his suit was slashed up slightly.

He was lucky. Sougo on the other hand?

With the clock face shattered, black mist literally **poured** out of it and all over Sougo, enveloping him from view... However you could see flashed of the black lightning here and there, showing it was still going on. And Sougo... Was in the middle of it. Which explained why he was screaming

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Sougo's screams of true, complete and utter _agony_ could be heard by all but none could hope to get close.

**_ROAR!_**

The 'glass shards' returned from attacking Hiryu and flew into the dark mist, where none could see inside. Meanwhile the white katakana continued to fly around, zooming around erratically and violently.

Meanwhile Sougo just continued to scream "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!**"

The white katakana suddenly changed course and turned around, racing at Sougo

**W~I~AL~DO~! ZI~O~!**

Still entirely encased, none could see inside. But Sougo kept screaming until...

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAA-**"

The screams stopped as the katakana attached to his visor. As the katakana was backwards it spelt out 'rediR', the white letters shinning lightly from the darkness

As the white writing attached to Sougo's helmet all screams just... Stopped. Like someone hit the mute button

Everyone looked forwards, creeper out and wary of what might happen.

Sougo stayed perfectly still and silent, all that was visible through the darkness was those white letters which had an ominous glow...

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	36. 2019: Wild Side, Dark Time Break

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, things are going to get heated up.

HackerEX: *Chuckle* yeah, we're evil.

BLACKACE0. : And you'd be right.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: We'll we've got plans. And yeah, Oma's harem is basically evil Riders and villains.

Zero Shadow-01: Um...when we came up with Wild Zi-O, Metal Cluster Hopper debuted...but yeah, I can see Build Hazard being an inspiration in there too.

ZO/J Reviews:

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah and this story was probably more environmentally friendly than 90's PSA shows. *laughs*

DS Rider: Well, life gets in the way and when crap is being blown up almost weekly, you tend to forget things.

Bahamut0: Thanks very much, dude.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Zero Shadow-01: Yes, yes they did

Alexander. babitsky. 1: We have plans

Neo-Arsene: Not a harem.

Sep 10 c35Guest: It's not a harem. A harem is one guy with lots of women in love with him. Keep reading to find out what we are planning though.

Frostspiderman: Yeah, it's an OC idea. Berserk forms allow for GREAT character development

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Yes, that is the deal with Oma's harem

technodude458: That was the inspiration

Dragon Rider 66: Yeah, that was Oma's plan

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *'Welcome To The Jungle' plays*

Shadeking666: We did not use the phrase two girlfriends at any point last chapter

KoutaMamba24: Actually it is based on MetalCluster Hopper. Drawing the curtain back, when MetalCluster debuted in Zero One we where about... Three chapters away from this point in the stories publishing? And I was inspired. So out of nowhere Ghost and I came up with this new form and storyline and COMPLETELY rearranged and changed some of the chapters we had planed coming up to fit this storyline in. Because I LOVE berserk forms and the storyline potential they give. So to everyone, if this storyline sucks, blame me!

ZO/J Reviews

DS Rider: They are. Just off screen, in the main story. They do have other stuff to worry about as well.

Dragon Rider 66: Eh, there wasn't much we could think of for him

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: You forgot one. N-E-O!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**2019: Wild Side, Dark Time Break **

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

The situation was dire. Sougo could barely stand, exhausted from a week with next to no sleep. Hiryu, Another Zi-O II powered up even further than before. Geiz and Woz, in Revive and Ginga, were able to match him by working side by side but they weren't winning. Hiryu was walking towards them, ready to kill

"Hey! Hiryu!" Sougo roared as he pushed passed his friends, gripping a weapon given to him by Oma Zi-O himself "Over here!"

"Huh? Oh, Tokiwa? What do you want? I **was** going to leave you until last but... If you're so eager to die..." the Psychopath smirked evilly

"Hiryu... Stay away from my friends!" Sougo frowned as he held the watch forwards. He turned the dial with his thumb, completing the mask image on the front. This also revealed that, yes, the katakana was reversed... And it was also a right-handed watch, like the Zi-O and Geiz watches. With bravery, he hit the button on top, determined to save his friends

**WILD ZI-O! **

The watch had a clearly... Darker, more monstrous voice than the others. Full of hate and rage

"Sougo! NO!" Alpina yelled in fear

Sougo ignored this and slotted the watch onto the right side of the ZikuDriver and hit the button on top, unlocking the driver.

The clock that normally appeared behind Sougo as he transformed was there only this time the clock seemed to be made out of a deep bronze looking colour, making it look older and decrepit. The clock hands were slowly rotating up, both hands having been at the six positions. However, they moved the clock face seemed to crack and hiss, black smoke seeping out from the clock

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Geiz snapped

"My King?!" Woz gasped

Sougo was exhausted, he could barely move. Barely think. He reached out with his left arm and gripped the top of ZikuDriver. His left hand gripped the raised right side section, ironically holding the Wild Zi-O watch in the process, as his body was slightly crouched over... And then he flinched, hissing in pain as the black smoke. Black lightning began to spark over his body as pain filled his every nerve, the smoke physically hurting him. It was like he was standing in a rain cloud

"I don't think so! You aren't beating me this time, Tokiwa!" Hiryu snapped as he rushed forwards towards the Rider

"Sougo! No!" Aura yelled

"Don't do it!" Wol called over as well

"**SOUGO!**" Alpina screamed

"**Wild Henshin!**" Sougo called as be made up a new term, feeling like it was only fitting. He pulled as hard as he could with his left hand, the ZikuDriver spinning hard and fast, before it slammed into place... And it began

**WILD TIME!**

_SHATTER! _

The clock shattered, glass shooting all over Hiryu and forcing him back, while black smoke completely enveloped Sougo

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "** He howled in pain as he was shocked.

The shards of glass then flew back and attached to Sougo's body, stabbing onto his body and forming armour.

_**ROAR!**_

Shooting out of the darkness and black lightning, throughout Sougo's screams were white reversed Katakana lettering, the glass formed around Sougo's body, giving the impression of a Rider's body as the lettering flew out and struck Hiryu which hit him violently before crashing into Sougo's visor; reading 'rediR' in its vision.

**W~I~AL~DO~! ZI~O~!**

Standing where Sougo stood was a monochromatic version of Zi-O a black watch-face helmet with his antenna in the 11 and 1 position, his body-suit was silver with black armour-pieces a complete inverse of his colours. His shoulder parts looked familiar to Geiz, Alpina, Woz and the Time Jackers; as they looked like the shoulders of Oma Zi-O! His forearm armour and his shin armour were more spiked than his natural base form and finally some spikes on his heels. The spikes looked like shards of glass protruding from his flesh; like he was stabbed in reverse. Around Sougo's waist, was his Ziku Driver and the Wild Zi-O RideWatch resting comfortably...with the word 'WILD' blazing in the middle of the belt's screen.

Wild Zi-O breathed slowly as it stood before the group, standing as motionless as a statue. The glare through its visor was piercing as the Riders and those on the side saw Sougo's newest form...and how vicious it looked.

Then, without a noise, or any indication, the rider hurried forwards. Black smoke trailed behind him as Wild Zi-O almost seemed to teleport across the battlefield.

He grabbed Hiryu by the neck, lifting him up by his throat.

"W-What?" Hiryu gasped out as he tried to remove the hand but he couldn't match this new form's strength.

Wild Zi-O stayed silent before he slammed Hiryu into the ground and started running. He ran, hand still on Hiryu's throat as he literally **dragged** him across the ground, breaking up the concrete beneath the Another Rider as he was pulled

"Sougo." Alpina whispered in fear, seeing how violent that Sougo had become almost immediately. Wol, Woz, Geiz and Aura looked on at Zi-O, the nightmare that was unleashed.

Hiryu grunted in pain as Sougo dragged him around, almost like it was a cathartic means of revenge. Taking vengeance on the bully who tortured him for so long. "T-Tokiwa." He grunted in pain, Sougo lifting him...before crushing him into the ground once again.

SLAM!  
CRASH!  
CRUNCH!

Hiryu's face slammed into the ground first, followed by his body.

_ANOTHER TIME BREAK!_

Hiryu summoned his power and summoned his blades. He managed to catch himself and slash, dark purple clock hands slashing through Wild Zi-O as Hiryu managed to push him back. He kept slashing, using his attack to the best of his ability.

"No!" Woz gasped in horror

"DIE! DIE! DIE DIE DIE! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Hiryu chanted in rage as he slashed again and again

Wild Zi-O was pushed back with every single slash, large shock waves coming off every impact

_ANOTHER TIME BREAK!_

KABOOM!

With one final downwards slash, Hiryu unleashed a massive blast an explosion that completely enveloped Wild Zi-O. Everyone watched in horror, scared the worst had happened. And when the dust settled...

Wild Zi-O stood there calmly.

**RIDE HEISABER!**

**JIKAN GLAIDE!**

In Wild Zi-O's right hand was the weapon of Decade Armour, the Heisaber. Meanwhile in his other hand was the combined SaikyoJikanGlaide. He walked towards Another Zi-O II, the blades dragging across the ground and producing sparks

"A-What is this power?" Swartz asked, scared

"St... Stay back!" Hiryu stuttered as he raised his blades

Wild Zi-O's deadly glare struck terror into Hiryu, seeing the abyss within the white visor as Sougo couldn't hear...or didn't **want** to hear the cries of one so pathetic.

SHINK!  
CLASH!

Wild Zi-O swung his swords up, shattering the swords in Another Zi-O II's grip and slashed up his body, right through the two warped watch-straps. "Gah!" Hiryu yelled in pain as he was hit by the powerful slash. He was sent into the air... And a second powerful slash sent him plummeting back into the earth.

"He's a monster." Swartz whispered in fear, seeing the devastation that Sougo was causing. He **had** to get out of there!

"Sougo. Stop." Geiz got up, seeing Wild Zi-O's arms reach down into the crater that Hiryu crashed in and ripped him out. "Stop it.". Hiryu grunted as he was held by the back of his neck, staring down the business end of Sougo's blade, terrified that he might get carved like a roast. **"Stop it!"** Geiz roared and slashed at Sougo, causing him to drop Hiryu before he killed him.

... And Wild Zi-O span around, slashing at Geiz and knocking him back.

"My King, stop! Please!" Woz got up and ran at him, trying to hold him back before he did anything else.

Hiryu crawled away as quietly as he could, scrapes and bruises littering his body. "S-Swartz." He whimpered as the purple-clad Time-Jacker grabbing him and disappeared.

CRASH!

"Argh! Sougo! Snap out of it!" Geiz called out, trying to snap him out of it.

Wild Zi-O grabbed Woz and lifted him into the air and threw him into a wall in anger.

Wild Zi-O reached down and hit the button on the top of the Ride Watch

**DARK FINISH TIME!**

"SOUGO!" Alpina screamed in fear as Wild Zi-O leapt into the air and shot down, aimed right at Woz. As he came rushing down he spun his belt.

**TIME IMPACT!**

Wild Zi-O's foot glowed lightly and connected right into his chest, surrounded by black mist and lightning as a devastating typhoon surrounded him and cracked the very air, causing the sound of thunder to crash into the city with a deafening crunch.

Woz exploded shooting back and flew through the floor, his Super Form protecting him... but it didn't stop him from de-transforming, turning into a beaten, bloody and broken person. Wild Zi-O dropped to the floor on his feet with a heavy **THUD** looking at where Geiz was... and couldn't find him.

Wild Zi-O stood tall... and began to walk towards Alpina, Aura and Wol

"S-Sougo. Wait! Please! We're your friends!" Wol called out, panicking as they backed up, to no avail as he raised his sword at them

"Sougo!" Geiz roared and tackled him, grabbing his waist and tried to force the RideWatch out of his belt. There was a small explosion of dark mist, the Wild Zi-O armour suddenly vanishing from Sougo as he fell to the floor.

Thud.

Thud!

The group looked at each other in fear, then looked at Sougo. Geiz holding the Wild Zi-O RideWatch in his hand in fear. What did Oma Zi-O put into this nightmarish creation?

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sougo groaned in pain as he awoke... And he finally felt well-rested.

He felt like he had the best night's rest he had in a week...which he did. No nightmares. No terrors plaguing his mind. He felt more like himself. Back in his bed; with its stiff bedding and its...starchy quilt? 'This isn't my bed.' He thought as he slowly got up and saw that he wasn't home, he was in the hospital. "Wh-what the-?"

Aura saw him awaken and ran out to go get the others. "He's awake."

"Sougo!" Alpina gasped as she rushed over, hugging him tightly

"Ah! A-Alpina? What? What's happened? Why am I here?" Sougo asked, hissing in pain from the hug. "Where are we?"

"You're in the hospital. So are Geiz and Woz." Alpina answered. "You don't remember anything?"

Sougo shook his head. "No. I...It's a blur. I can't-. I just remember transforming and then...pain. Then nothing." He sat up, looking at them "What happened?"

"You lost control. After you transformed, you...went on a rampage. Like you weren't yourself anymore." Aura answered as she sat a little aways from him.

"You almost killed Woz and Hiryu." Wol agreed, hiding himself like a scared child.

"What?" he asked in shock and horror

"You. You were a monster." Alpina spoke in fear. "Like...Like Oma."

Sougo grabbed his head as he heard that. These nightmares...they became real. Blood on his hands, his friends' blood. How could he do that? Forcing himself to use that power. "No! No!"

Alpina saw how distraught Sougo was. And how betrayed she felt. Not because of the gesture of protecting their friends...but the fact that he could turn with that power. That armour that 'Wild Zi-O' had, it looked like it was the beginning of the end. She knelt next to him and hugged him close.

"Why? Why did I do that?" Sougo whispered to himself, berating himself.

"Sougo. It's not your fault." Alpina muttered

"It was my choice...I almost killed you. Woz. I'm the bad guy." Sougo whispered back. "What kind of boyfriend and 'soul mate' am I if I would attack the people I love?"

SLAP!

"Snap out of it!" Aura snapped. Sougo's cheek now had a red mark on it, both he and Alpina looked up at her. Sougo having gotten out of his funk. While Alpina looked at her in slight anger. "You made a mistake. Everyone does. You know what? Wol and I have made mistakes and almost tried to kill you **and** Geiz **and** Tsuki!" She gripped his shirt a bit, looking into his eyes "You did what you saw as the only option. Trying to save everyone and stop Another Zi-O."

Sougo couldn't say anything, just looking right at her and into her eyes, seeing the truth in those words...and how he would have to be stronger. Would have to be better. No. He **needed** to be better. To try and control that demonic power. But he was scared. Terrified about what he could become from it. But he was with his friends. His loved ones...they could help part of the way...but he needed practice. From someone who had experience with this sort of thing.

However, Wol said what everyone was thinking...

"What the hell even was that RideWatch?"

"I. I don't know. It's completely different too what we were used to. I mean...it must be made of Quartz right? But...I don't know." Sougo answered.

"It's probably an Oma Zi-O creation." Geiz spoke as he walked into the room, wearing gauze and patches on his body.

"Geiz! I'm so sorry!" Sougo gasped

"It's not **me** you need to apologise to." Geiz answered. "We've had worse."

"But I-." Sougo tried to apologise.

"Save your energy and apologies." Geiz raised his hand. "It's fine, man. Really."

"...What about Woz?"

"Asleep. You should've seen Hiryu. You left him in a **much** worse state." Geiz responded making him look even guiltier. "Sougo, don't feel guilty about Hiryu." Geiz informed him. "He's been a pain in our sides for ages."

"I guess."

"Alright. Just...try and heal up. I think the doctor is coming." Geiz finished as he turned around and walked to the other room.

"Thanks." he sighed

"Try and get some sleep. Please." Alpina whispered, kissing his forehead and left with the others.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sougo was outside on the roof, it was a couple of days since he used the Wild Zi-O RideWatch...and he had to talk to someone.

"Hey, buddy!" Parad cheered, coming up into the roof followed by Poppy and Emu.

"Huh? Oh, Parad. Emu, Poppy. Why did you-?" Sougo asked.

"This place is a popular spot if people are having existential crises. I **know** 'cause I'm up here most days since becoming a Rider." Emu chuckled.

"Too true." Poppy shook her head

"So, you're up here...because of something that you've done. Right? And you're feeling the guilt of what happened." Emu pointed and investigated.

"Y-Yes. I transformed into a...an evil transformation. I almost killed Woz and nearly attacked my friends. I don't know what to do." Sougo answered. "But how'd you know?"

"Your friends told me about it." Emu responded

"Oh." Sougo frowned, looking to the floor.

"Listen, you're not the first Rider to go 'berserk' and you're not the last. Heck, **I** went crazy a few years ago." Parad patted his back

"Although technically a different circumstance," Poppy added

"But Sougo, that form wasn't evil. It was a berserker. It was, as it is called, Wild." Emu assured while checking Sougo's vitals once more

"And speaking of Wild, the Bottle Nerd is done and will be over tomorrow to help you." Tsukasa said as he appeared holding the ZikuDriver and Wild Zi-O watch

"Sento finished his tests?" Poppy asked

"Yeah." Tsukasa nodded as passed the gear to Sougo "Here."

Sougo held the gear in his hands and frowned, looking at it and saw his reflection in the faceplate. "Thank you." He whispered

"Stop moping." Tsukasa ordered "As I said. Sento finished looking at that watch. It's made of the same stuff from your driver... And I don't get any of the stuff he started rambling about, here." and Tsukasa held out some paper.

"It's made out of Quartz?" Sougo asked in confusion as he looked at his Driver. "My _Driver_ is made out of Quartz? It's a crystal."

"Yeah, he also wanted to ask if you can get him some 'specimens' for him to examine." Tsukasa added

"Of course he would." Emu rolled his eyes.

Sougo's eyes flickered over the letter and gasped "Oh my go... That makes so much sense!"

"Okay, now _you're_ not making any sense." Tsukasa responded as he saw Sougo's reaction. "What did 'Brainiac' figure out?"

"Just like my Driver, the Wild Zi-O Watch is made out of Black Quartz!" Sougo explained

"... okay...?" The senior riders blinked

Sougo sighed and put a bunch of his ride watches down. The base Zi-O Watch, the Ex-Aid watch, the mirror watch, Zi-O Trinity and the Wild Watch

"Where were you hiding them?" Parad asked in shock.

"Okay, let me explain." Sougo answered. "My Base RideWatch is made out of 'Red Quartz', the same with the Ex-Aid Watch." He showed the these two, calmly "Red Quartz is basically 'ripe' Quartz, the 'time Stone' of our timeline. 'Raw' Quartz is pink and what the Another Watches are made from."

"Okay, got you so far." Tsukasa spoke

"Next is my 'Mirror Watch'. This was made out of Blue Quartz and it combines with my Base RideWatch." Sougo explained. "The Blue Quartz is created from 'Timeline B'."

"There are multiple timelines?" Parad asked in shock.

"Yeah, I even went to a different timeline for the Ryuki RideWatch." He answered "This one being from Alpina's timeline."

"Who?" Parad asked

"Tsukuyomi." Poppy responded, informing him.

"Ah, right." He nodded

"So what's the Trinity Watch?" Emu asked

"A mix of Our timeline, Alpina's timeline and the future." Sougo explained. "The potential future. Rainbow Quartz, an evolved Green Quartz."

"There's _green_ now?" Tsukasa groaned

"Yes." Sougo answered simply. "And now...Black Quartz." he spoke, pointing to the Wild RideWatch.

"What's that depict? Present Time, Alternate Time, Future Time...'Land Before Time'?" Parad joked.

"Sort of." he shrugged "From what we can tell it's... I dunno. 'No time'. Time as a concept? Ancient time? It's really weird but it's the foundation all the other Quartz grows out of."

"...This is why dimensional travel is **much** easier." Tsukasa commented making the others nod in agreement.

"At least I know now." Sougo answered, holding the Driver and Watches. "And explains why I was like that as Wild Zi-O. When you are 'nothing'... It makes everything the enemy."

"Then you need to make the 'nothing' 'something'." Tsukasa answered.

...

"Anyone else's head hurt?" Parad asked

"Yes." The group responded

"I think we should head back in." Poppy answered

* * *

*Downstairs*

"Why would Oma give Sougo that watch?" Geiz wondered

"I don't know." Woz answered as he was eating his pudding.

"Before all this, it was mindless destruction, proclaiming his power. Now? I don't know." Geiz answered

"To be honest. I've never understood why he went on his wild tangents." Woz admitted

"... He went on wild tangents?" Alpina and Geiz asked as if they had been told new gossip

"Did I not mention that?" Woz asked

"No. You didn't." Alpina answered.

"Well? What were they?" Geiz added

"Oma, so weird to say it like that, he would grant powers to those he kept in his prison, just to put them into trials to fight for their lives." Woz informed. "Sometimes he gave them 'hope' just to rip it away, just to see the distraught on their faces."

"... Oh, this is bad." Geiz said as the three realised what this meant

"Sougo's his next target." Alpina answered

* * *

*elsewhere*

Swartz and Hiryu were in their latest hiding place

And Hiryu was coughing up a storm. Wincing in pain as he was getting rudimentary healing from Swartz. A trained doctor, he was not. But the hostage they had was. "Tokiwa... Why did Oma give him that power up?"

"'Why' indeed. Maybe, it's because of who he is?" Swartz answered as a portal in time opened

"Who's coming now? Is it those jack-offs?" Hiryu snarled, giving a berated nickname to Wol and Aura.

"I don't think so." Swartz answered as he saw the figure emerge from the portal.

Emerging from the portal... Was Oma Zi-O

Swartz's face was stunned, seeing the Overlord who ruled the future come back to the past. "My Overlord. You're here!"

"Of course I am, Swartz. Don't look so surprised. And this young man here, he's this world's Zi-O?" Oma Zi-O responded, praising Hiryu.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Hiryu snarled.

"Simple boy. There are two main timelines. Each with their own Zi-O." Oma explained almost like a proud teacher

"And **I'M** this timeline's Zi-O?" Hiryu answered

"You're meant to be. Until it was stolen from you." He answered. "But you will be."

"How? How can I become Zi-O?" Hiryu inquired, his greed and desires showing, wanting the power all for himself before he shook his head "Wait! No! That's not important right now! Why did you give Tokiwa that power up?!"

"You _really_ want to know?" Oma responded with a smirk to his voice.

"Yes!" Hiryu snapped

"Tell me, what is the **best** feeling one can have when in a fight?" Oma asked, stepping a little to the side.

"Winning?"

"That's _part_ of it. But no. It's the look on their face when you give them a chance to fight back. Think about it. When they manage to fight back, then you **crush** them! You grab them by their throats and **SLAM** them into the ground! Showing how futile everything is, how they thought they had the slightest sliver of hope that they could just, _just_ try and beat you...and then you snap. Their. Necks!" Oma Zi-O emphasized, showing his sadistic and nightmarish side. "The look forever plastered on their faces as you throw their lifeless corpses into their comrades' arms as they reel back in fear and hopelessness. Begging for their lives as they WORSHIP YOU AS A **GOD!**" He proclaimed and made the room rattle, terrifying the hostage doctor and expanded Hiryu's mind to why he did so. "Ah~. Sorry. I got a little carried away." He exhaled as he was hyping his ego up.

Hiryu was silent, mouth agape with his eyes sparkling in wonder

"That. That's why I gave him that power. And when he uses it, he will go on his rampages and attack any in his way. Attack his friends. Loved ones. Anyone." Oma continued. "Making him realise, that all that he wrought is done by his hands...and then you rip. Out. His. Heart. Breaking him. Emotionally. Mentally. Physically."

"I see. Give him this power. Force him to use it, to hurt his friends. Force their bonds of 'friendship' to shatter and breaking his spirit." Swartz nodded

"See? He gets it." Oma pointed at Swartz. "Now do -you-?" He asked Hiryu.

"Yeah. I think I get it." He nodded

"And don't be stupid when facing that power. If you see him come after you, tactical retreat. Got it?" Oma informed

"I don't run away from a fight!"

Flick!

"Ow!" Hiryu grunted, feeling his forehead being flicked by a beyond adult's strength finger.

"Listen. **You** are this world's Zi-O. You can't **be that** if you're dead. Got it?" He responded

"Fine."

"Good. Swartz, look after him." He answered

"Of course, Oma Zi-O." Swartz answered

* * *

*with Sougo, time skip*

"Try not to get hurt so much, Sougo." Emu spoke as he and his friends were discharged from hospital by Emu and Poppy.

"I'll try." he said as the group left the hospital...

Where Hiryu was waiting

"Hiryu?" Sougo looked in fear.

"So **that's** where you've been hiding. Licking your wounds?" He jeered.

"Great." Emu frowned as he and Poppy attached their belts

"Swartz. Bring them." Hiryu ordered as he activated his Another RideWatch and transformed.

**zI-o Ii!**

"Like we'd let you!" Woz glared as he, Geiz and Sougo attached their own Drivers.

Swartz smirked and threw four RideWatches to the ground

Emerging from the mists and purple lightning, came these four new Another Riders.

Another Ex-Aid, Mighty Brothers XX Orange and Azure.

Another Faiz Axel

Another FangJoker

And finally Another Blade Jack Form.

Another Faiz Axel was a deep black, dark green and silver veined Rider, shattered visor with blood-red glass, warped spiked shoulder-pads and shin-pads and a blood-red cracked gem in the centre of his chest.

Another Blade Jack Form was a golden armoured, dark blue body-suited creature with spiked feet, shin-guards and gloves, spiked golden and blood-red tipped shoulder-guards, chest-piece and horn with a warped playing-card spade on his chest with a pair of tattered wings as a cape behind him.

Another FangJoker was a tooth-spiked armour figure on his right side with a fossilised T-Rex head on his right shoulder-guard, in place of the green rags of his Cyclone form and to match his wild fanged right side, the 'Joker' left half was more razor-like with more extended claws.

And lastly were the Another Ex-Aid Might Brothers XX, an exact mirror of each other. Broken gamepad-like chest-pieces, orange and azure bodysuits and sneakers, inverted of each other, golden face-like belt, a broken human-tooth smiling half face on their shoulders, humanoid teeth in a menacing grin on their helmets.

"...Those are horrible." Poppy commented

"Darn." Geiz frowned as he noticed Another Faiz in his speed form

"Get them." Hiryu ordered his Another Riders, which Axel struck at Sougo, only to be grabbed by Geiz.

"No, you don't!" Geiz snarled and raced off with Axel.

**SHIPPU!**

"Parad... Let's go!" Emu called

**MIGHTY BROTHERS! XX!**

The Another Riders raced forwards as Woz Ginga Form ran at Another Blade Joker who was flying in the air to attack them.

**TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

"**Henshin!**" The remaining group proclaimed, Sougo turning into Zi-O II to fight Hiryu.

**ZI-O! ZI-O! II!**

"Ha!" Sougo called, fully energised, slashing at the Another Rider

"Still using this **weak** form, Tokiwa?" Hiryu jeered as he threw the blade back, punching Sougo in the stomach.

"I'm not... Falling for that!" Sougo frowned

Hiryu just chuckled and punched Sougo into his stomach, almost winding him and smashed his fist into his side.

With Emu, he had transformed properly into Might Brothers XX, Parad was the Orange side while Emu was the Azure side. "Let's do this, Partner!" Azure spoke

"Ora! C'mon, fake!" Orange roared excitedly and raced at his double.

The two rushed forwards, charging with an almost joy-filled battle cry

Each one of the Mighty Brothers struck their counterparts, throwing kicks and punches, landing them as strong as they could. With a pink Kamen Rider backing them up. "Parad, Emu, duck!" Poppy called out as she landed a slashing strike with her Bugvisor in its Chainsaw Mode.

She gave a series of slashes to Another Double FangJoker, sending him flying back into Another Ex-Aid Mighty Brothers

"Thanks, Poppy dear!" Azure Ex-Aid cheered softly at his girlfriend

Another FangJoker growled like a wild beast, scraping his claws on the ground as the fossilised shoulder-guard looked like it would bite her outright.

Woz was in the sky, battling Another Blade Jack form.

"To slow!" Woz proclaimed and fought in the air against the Another Rider, clashing his fist into the golden armour.

"RaRgH! nO. YoU!" He roared and slashed his arms at Woz, almost penetrating his space-styled armour.

Sougo yelled as he was kicked to the ground, although Hiryu was sent flying back into a wall

"Darn it Tokiwa. Still too strong." Hiryu muttered "Come on Tokiwa, what's the matter? You where actually a challenge last time we fought!"

Sougo coughed as he was struggling to get back up, he was scared to use Wild Zi-O. He would lose control again...but he wouldn't allow Hiryu to do his own thing any more than he has done.

"Yeah. I'm not losing to you." Sougo said, "I don't need that power to keep up!"

"Really? Prove it." Hiryu jeered as he was seeing the future between him and Sougo, while Sougo did the same. Each power contradicting and clashing against the other to try and get a one-up on their enemy.

Of course, they should be even... But Hiryu had that small power up from Oma running through his body

"Hraaargh!" Sougo ran, throwing his fist right into Hiryu's open palm. He was aiming for his face, but he couldn't get that close.

Hiryu was chuckling and tutting. "Good try." And slammed his fist into Sougo's chest, flinging him into the building.

"Ah." Sougo groaned in pain

"Weak. You're still too weak to beat me." Hiryu spoke, delusional to his previous losses.

"Shut. Up." Sougo grunted as he tried to get back up. "You're delusional, Hiryu." He grunted, pushing himself to his feet.

"You're just jealous. I'm the King!" Hiryu answered before he shot out a massive blast of energy, which sent Sougo to the ground in his human form

"Grrr..." Sougo growled as he reached for his RideWatch... only for Swartz to grab the Zi-O watch.

"You don't deserve this power, Tokiwa. I told you I'm destined to be King...and you?" He jeered, before stomping into his back.

"ARGH! AH!" Sougo screamed loudly as he felt his back being ground into powder.

"Sougo!" Alpina called out in worry, aiming and shot at Hiryu with her FaizPhoneX blaster.

"Pathetic. Can't even tickle me." He smirked, turning to Alpina. "And you can't do anything to stop me." And stepped towards her.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Hiryu was pushed back, knocking him back as Decade walked up besides Alpina

"You okay kiddo?" He asked

"Yes." Sougo said in slight despair, seeing Swartz holding Zi-O RideWatch. If he wanted to fight... He... he had no choice!

"Tsukasa...Stop me. If I go too far." Sougo grunted as he got to his feet.

"What're you-?" Tsukasa asked before he saw the RideWatch.

**WILD ZI-O!**

The demonic voice came from the RideWatch; before Sougo slotted it into his Driver and slammed his fist onto the top of his belt. The holographic deep bronze broken clock appeared behind him with its hands pointing to six, the black hissing smoke seeped through the cracks of the faceplate and gears as it reminded Sougo of that first time.

CRACK!  
CRACK!

**"WILD HENSHIN!"** He proclaimed as his right hand went under and gripped the tilted side, spinning it violently as the belt returned back to normal.

"Sougo, no!" Alpina looked on in fear for him again.

**WILD TIME!**

_SHATTER!_

Sougo's screams once again returned, the shattered glass of the holographic broken clock erupted as the hands pointed to 11 and 1, slicing the air and stabbed into Sougo's body as the black mists formed over him. The terrible, gruesome pain he had to endure; all to save his girlfriend.  
_**ROAR**_

The black mists formed and solidified as white Katakana shot out and struck Hiryu, slamming into Sougo's visor and showed off the word 'rediR' once again.

_**W~I~AL~DO~! ZI~O~!**_

Sougo's body jerked slightly as his power flowed through him and then became limp while standing...before he slowly lifted his emotionless black Watchface helmet.

"No! Why did he do that again?!" Geiz snapped

"Don't mess this up, King Boy." Tsukasa whispered as he held his own sword.

Wild Zi-O walked slowly forwards, looking at Hiryu. "I knew you'd do that again." Hiryu commented and laughed. "Just what I wanted." he whispered

"What're you talking about?" Alpina asked, ready to shoot him, before Wild Zi-O walked towards them with primal rage.

Wild Zi-O pulled out his Zikan Glade and dragged it along the floor, sparking the concrete and slightly pulling it out. He was aiming at Hiryu for getting close to Alpina; how **dare** he?

SHINK!  
CLASH!

Both Another Zi-O II and Wild Zi-O clashed with their weapons, coming into contact with their respective strengths. This was going to be hell.

* * *

*With the others*

"RaRgH! DiE!" Another Blade Jack roared as he flew and clashed with Woz, only to be grabbed from behind.

"I prefer not to!" Woz grunted and tore off the wings, causing Another Blade Jack to plummet. Following that, Woz took the advantage, opening and slamming shut his Driver's door.

**FINALLY! BEYOND THE TIME!**

**CHOU GINGA EXPLOSION!**

Woz rocketed down with his Rider Kick, connecting right into Another Blade Jack's chest giving no quarter for escape as the explosion and crater caused by their impact destroyed the body of the Another Rider, leaving only the RideWatch behind, hidden among the rubble. "Thank goodness there was no-one inside there."

SHAK!

"Ah!" Woz yelled as he was sent flying to the ground from Wild Zi-O's slash. Wild Zi-O's emotionless helmet face was glaring now at Woz, seeing him as an enemy, ready to strike him down with his sword like an executioner's axe. "M-My King. Stop this." Woz gasped, getting back to his feet, trying to stay his rage and anger.

"This is your plan?" Alpina snapped at Hiryu. "To get him to attack his friends?"

"Regret becoming my girl -now-, Tsuki?" Hiryu smirked, grabbing her wrist and dropped her gun.

SLASH!

"Let go of the lady, creep!" Tsukasa spoke slashing at Hiryu's body, distracting him long enough for Alpina to get free.

"Ow!" he hissed...

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!**

He was sent flying with a powerful kick.

"You okay?" Tsukasa responded

"I'm fine, go help Sougo." She answered, grabbing her gun and ran off to find Wol and Aura.

"Parad, let's end this!" Emu spoke as he and his 'brother' were facing their doubles who were opposing their moves.

**KIMEWAZA!**

"I'm with ya, Emu!" Parad nodded

"Let's clear it together, with super co-op play power!" The two said in unison, giving a reflected but identical pose.

**MIGHTY DOUBLE! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

All four leapt into the air and shot at each other, though the **true** brothers were much faster and dealt more damage. Causing the two Another Riders to slam into each other into one entity, being upper-cut right into its dumpy warped white armoured chin, by Mighty Brother X, the 'base form' of Mighty Brothers, before they leapt into the air and separated, causing a huge explosion that destroyed not only the Another Riders, but also the Another RideWatch that created it. "HAAA!"

**GAME CLEAR!**

"Ye-heh!" Parad hi-fived his brother.

"Alright!" Emu smiled back

Poppy was dealing with her own problem, having to deal with Another Fang Joker...who was **definitely** cheating. He wasn't playing her dance-off!

"This isn't fair you know!" she frowned, hitting the B button on her driver

**KIMEWAZA! **

"fAiR? aLl FaIr In WaR!" Another FangJoker roared, readying his dinosaur skull and fangs attack.

"Is that right?" Poppy questioned as she leapt into the air. "Then I can do **this!**"

**CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**

Poppy rocketed down with her foot extended, surrounded by hearts and musical notes, hitting Another FangJoker right in the torso as he was just shy of getting his own attack in, but couldn't as the surrounding notes and hearts blocked his fangs and bones from attacking her. **"RARGH!"**

**BOOM!**

Another FangJoker exploded into pieces, though his RideWatch survived and clattered to the ground.

"I did it!" she cheered

"Great work, Pop-Ee!" Emu smiled, before Wild Zi-O raced in their direction, stabbing at them with his sword.

"Emu!" Parad called out, blocking the Zikan Glade with the Gashacon Key Slasher.

Geiz was handling his own against Another Faiz Axel, his own speed keeping up with it and was ready to strike out at him when the opportunity came. 'Come on freak. Give me an opening.' he thought

"ToO. sLoW." Another Faiz Axel jeered as he flicked his right wrist twice.

'Oh, you're begging for it now!' Geiz thought in anger, gearing up to run right at him with his JaClaw.

He just needed to wait for the right second.

Tick.

Another Faiz Axel stared right into Geiz's visor.

Tick.

Geiz stared back at the monster he swore to destroy.

Tick.

Another Faiz Axel's hand flexed his fist.

Tick.

Geiz's foot got into position as his free hand aimed at his belt.

Tick.

A spark of broken red light formed on Another Faiz Axel's foot.

Tick

**FINISH TIME!  
REVIVE!**

Both leapt into the air, shooting towards the other as they extended their feet and kicked at each other.

"HA!"

**HYAKURETSU TIME BURST!**

The twos' feet connected as sparks erupted from both sides before they separated, landing on either side of the battle-field.

Geiz fell to one knee in pain, almost turning back to his normal self; while Another Faiz Axel stood tall. "wEa-". Sparks began to fly as he slowly turned around, jerking as his body began to shatter and scream, purple light began to erupt from his body before exploding into pieces and the Another RideWatch fell to the ground.

Geiz got back to his feet after that, getting back his breath. 'Okay. Come on.' He thought as he went back into the fight, going to his comrades.

"King Boy! Stop this!" Tsukasa grunted as he tried to hold back Wild Zi-O's mindless primal driven rage, though he **might** have to break out some of his **big guns**.

"He can't help it. Just shows how weak and worthless he is!" Hiryu laughed before striking Tsukasa in the back, carving his armour up.

"Gah!" Tsukasa yelled in pain before Wild Zi-O kicked him away...

And then Wild Zi-O grabbed Hiryu's head, slamming his knee into his face. With Another Zi-O II stumbling back, Wild Zi-O pressed the button on the back of the Jikan Glaide

**TIME CHARGE!**

"T-Tokiwa!" Hiryu grunted as he tried to leave, but he was looking down the barrel of the proverbial shotgun.

**5! 4! 3! 2! 1!**

"I did not think this through." Hiryu frowned before he hurried.

_ANOTHER TIME BREAK! _

"TRY THIS!" Hiryu yelled as he slashed his swords, an X energy slash that hit Wild Zi-O HARD!... But he didn't react.

Wild Zi-O instead raised the sword and brought it down _hard._

**ZERO TIME! GIRI GIRI GIRI!**

Wild Zi-O started with a downwards slash which sent a shock wave of black energy similar to a sweeping clock hand through Hiryu, this was followed by a horizontal slash which produced a similar response and finished with an upwards cut.

Explosions went off around them as Another Zi-O II was sent flying into the air and came crashing down to the ground as his form sparked and glitched out, fading away as explosions continued to go off around them.

Wild Zi-O stood there uncaring as the explosions went off around them, reflecting off his armour and making his white eyes stand out even more.

"Gah!" Hiryu gasped as his Another Rider form faded away, rolling onto his stomach as he coughed violently... And saw Wild Zi-O's boots inches away from his face.

Wild Zi-O raised his sword, ready to execute Hiryu, the hollow abyss of his eyes ready to kill him.

"My King, NO!" Woz grabbed him, holding his blade back. "I cannot allow you to do this! It's not you!"

... Wild Zi-O let go his sword and threw his arm up, freeing it from Woz's grasp, before he gave a hard kick to his comrade's gut.

"Gah!" Woz coughed as he was knocked, falling to his knees

"Woz!" Poppy yelled in worry

**POWER TIME! GOURETSU!**

"Darn it Sougo! Snap out of it!" Geiz hissed as he shifted to his power form, coming to a stop before his friend.

Wild Zi-O tilted his head in a strange way before rushing forwards. Geiz didn't get time to react as he was given a series of harsh punches to the face before he was kicked hard in the jaw, knocking him back.

"Geiz, we can't hold back! We need to knock him out of his transformation!" Emu called as he and Parrad came rushing past him, the two holding their weapons tightly as they slashed at Wild Zi-O.

The black and silver armoured Rider stumbled back, taking the blows from the Gashacon KeySlasher and Gashacon Breaker without reacting too much. His body just jerked around with each strike, the two co-op players not giving him a chance to retaliate.

"You okay?" Poppy asked as she helped Woz to his feet.

"Yes. I need My King to be distracted." Woz nodded confidently.

"I think we can do that!" Parad called before they got unlucky.

Wild Zi-O managed to grab their swords, gripping them tightly. He forced their blades back, twisting their wrists painfully before he gave two sharp kicks that knocked them back. He threw their swords away and with a few sharp hooks and kicks they were sent rolling away.

**DARK FINISH TIME!**

'That can't be good.' Geiz thought as he saw Wild Zi-O hit the button in his watch... Wild Zi-O then suddenly did a seemingly random high kick before Geiz realised he couldn't move "What?!" he gasped and looked down. Around his arms and legs was black... Fog, like the stuff that came out of the clock when Sougo transformed into this form.

Wild Zi-O then jumped into the air, extending his right foot as it glowed with black smoke and purple light. The katakana for 'kick' appeared in the smoke over Geiz's chest, only in reverse

**TIME IMPACT!**

Wild Zi-O came crashing down, hitting Geiz hard in the chest and causing an explosion.

Geiz yelled as he was knocked out of his armoured form, rolling away capped and bleeding

Suddenly chains of fire, a photon "energy cone", OOO Shautah whip's and Build RoseCopter's thorn whip wrapped around Wild Zi-O, holding him in place

"You guys had better hurry up!" Tsukasa said, in Build form with the three different whip's emerging from the Rabbit hand while the other-hand held the Ride Booker "I had to spam three different Attack Ride cards and I don't think I can hold much longer!"

Woz nodded, tackling Sougo in the stomach with his hand on the belt with the RideWatch inside. Wild Zi-O looked down and tried to shake him off, only for Woz to rip the RideWatch out of his body, retreating all the dark fog back into it and reverted Sougo back to normal.

Sougo yelled in pain and exhaustion, quickly going limp.

Aura and Alpina rushed quickly to Sougo's side, catching him before he toppled to the floor.

Almost immediately, time stopped, Swartz grabbed Hiryu and saw understood what happened. 'This power, it truly is monstrous.' He thought as he escaped with Hiryu in his arms.

Time restarted, Hiryu was gone and so was the Another RideWatches that weren't destroyed.

This battle... This RideWatch... What was it doing?

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	37. 2019: Wild Time, Wild Zi-O

**Reviews:**

HackerEX: you should be.

Neo-Arsene: Not yet.

ValarPrime98: Oh my sweet summer child.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep. And thanks for keeping the counter going.

Zero Shadow-01: Nice theories.

Bastion Darkz the Vast King: *in creepy voice* Do you?

KoutaMamba24: He's holding back, he doesn't want to hurt Sougo.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

technodude458: Yes

Guest Ch39 Sep17: Here is an answer to all of your reviews.

The Another Rider's souls are the things being chanelled through the Another Watches

The Ryuki watch worked because it's a branch from Sougo's timelines. I admit, we could gone in more detail here. Basically the two timelines are two rivers from the same source. They have their own branching streams. The alternate Ryuki timeline, Ryuki episode final, is a branching stream from Sougo's timeline

The Revive watch was also from Tsuki's timeline. All Red Quartz is Sougo's timeline, all Blue is the other

Bahamut0: Glad you enjoy the weekly uploads

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Maybe

ValarPrime98: Yes. Tsukuyomi is coming soon.

merendinoemiliano: Thanks. We've been trying to improve thanks to your critics.

KoutaMamba24: Tsukasa is holding back.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**2019: Wild Time, Wild Zi-O**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a couple of days since the attack at the hospital, Sougo could feel his body...'changing' in a way, but he didn't know what. Maybe it was the RideWatch? The Black Quartz having an effect on him. But right now, he had to clear his head...and headed to the Cafe Nascita.

Sougo was clearly depressed, upset

DING  
DING

"Welcome to Cafe Nascita, how may I-? Oh, Sougo." Misora spoke as she saw him.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?" He asked as he shuffled his satchel on his shoulder.

"Yeah, of course. Need anything to drink?" She offered.

"Coffee?" he asked

"Of course." She nodded as she went off to make one.

Sougo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat there, thinking about what had been going on. Him losing control, almost killing Hiryu, almost killing his friends. What kind of Kamen Rider was he becoming?

"Here, one 'Nascita Special'." Misora smiled as she passed him a piping hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Is Sento here?" Sougo asked

"Define 'here'." she sighed

KABOOM!

...

"That?" He responded

Misora rolled her eyes and knew she had to calm everyone down again. But also show Sougo the door to the lab.

Sougo nodded and slipped inside, heading down.

"Careful, I don't know what he's been doing down there." Misora added.

"I will." He responded as he approached the bottom, where Sento was covered in explosion soot from his latest experiments.

"Ah, so close. Well, back to the drawing board." Sento commented to himself.

"Sento." Sougo called out. "Hey, I'm here."

"Ah! Sougo!" The soot covered Sento cheered. "It's good to see you."

"I've got you a gift...and I need to talk to you." Sougo passed over his satchel.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded

"What's the gift?" he joked

"I think we both know." Sougo responded as Sento opened the bag and saw a pile of Quartz inside.

"Amazing!" Sento cheered as a flick of hair stood up on his head. "Perfect to study! Oh, imagine what we could learn from this!"

"I've got a good feeling I know." Sougo joked gently, rubbing his head and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Sento asked as he saw Sougo sit down.

"Well... I need your help."

"The Wild watch, right?"

"Exactly. Every time I use it...I lose myself. I'm not in my body. It's like-" Sougo began to explain

"You're a passenger in your own body, seeing the damage it's caused when you weren't in control?" Sento finished for him.

"I... Yeah... How did you know?"

Sento went to a drawer and pulled out a strange red grip, that had a small blue button on the top, a silver insertion section and wires. "I know." Was all he answered.

Sougo looked at the grip, and sort of guessed that this meant that **this** was Sento's 'Wild Watch'. "What is it?"

"The Hazard Trigger." He answered simply. "To put it simply, it increases the power of my forms; however, I risked the chance of turning destructive and go rampaging. But I managed to figure a way around it."

"Wow." he whispered

"Yeah. We need to get your friends and I'll help as best I can." Sento nodded

"Thank you." Sougo responded graciously. "But...Alpina and Geiz are getting distant from me."

"What?"

"After using the RideWatch...They're not trusting me as much. Heck _I_ don't even trust me." He responded

"You mean this new power you've obtained scares you." Sento asked

"Exactly." He nodded. "I just...I don't know what to do."

"Well that's what the training is for."

"But who'd be strong or determined enough to train me?" Sougo asked

"Ahem?" Sento coughed pointing to himself.

"Trust me. It is time to start the experiment." Sento smirked

* * *

*time skip*

Sougo, Sento, Ryuga, Geiz, Woz and Tsuki where all at an empty lot, Sento setting up a table with some computers and science equipment

"Do I have to wear all this?" Sougo asked, having strange pads taped to his forehead and arms and neck and chest and... Well, most of his body really

"Of course we do. It's vital for us to understand what your RideWatch is capable of AND what happens to your body." Sento answered as he was working at his computer.

"There. All set. Now, Geiz, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He answered.

"Banjo, Woz, get ready." Sento added

Geiz was on standby as Revive Shippu, he would race past and take off the Wild Watch if Sougo lost control.

"Right." Banjou nodded, holding up the black and orange bulky weapon known as the Magma Knuckle.

"Let's do this." Woz nodded, angered at what Oma Zi-O was doing to his King.

Sougo's hand shook as he held the RideWatch in his hand, looking at it in worry, he looked up at Alpina who was ready to be there for him as well. He pressed the button on his RideWatch and heard the demonic voice coming from it.

**WILD ZI-O**

Sougo inserted it into his belt and tilted it, grabbing the tilted under-side and span it. "**WILD HENSHIN!**"

**WILD TIME!**

_SHATTER!_

The black mists erupted from the RideWatch and Sougo's screams as the purple lightning and broken time glass shot out and impaled him, striking into his body as he began to transform.

**_ROAR_**

**_W~I~AL~DO~! ZI~O~!_**

Sougo's body became visible once again, the mists surrounding him before the reverse white Katakana lettering shot into his visor as he stood motionless and stared at the group.

"Okay, I'm getting the data!" Sento called out as he looked at the information being gathered...and saw the 'primal rage' bar spiking as Sougo's sights were on the Riders.

**CROSS-Z MAGMA!**

**GINGA WAKSEI!**

The three got into position as Sougo's hands raised and stepped forward at the three, with his rage trained solely on them, enraged at anything and everything Rider based. Supposedly.

"My King. Are you still in there?" Woz asked, hoping that his voice would get through to him.

...

And Wild Zi-O attacked.

"Sougo!" Geiz shouted and flinched as he was ready to run and take the RideWatch out.

He took off at full sprint, easily removing the watch and Sougo lost his form

Sougo fell to his knees, feeling his body calm down, though the pain was still there and Sento had gathered quite a bit of data on Sougo's vitals.

"Wow, this is fascinating!" Sento commented

"What is?" Woz asked

"Sento, use small words." Banjo added before Sento spoke up to explain.

"Oh, his vitals and how he reacts."

"Okay, but what does **that** mean?" Geiz responded as he helped Sougo back up and into a chair ready for him.

"I feel weak." Sougo mumbled as he was forcefully again taken out of the Wild Form. "I forgot to eat before this."

"Here." Alpina said and held out a small snack bar

"As he enters his Wild Form it is as if he... Stops. No brain activity, no heart beat, not even really breathing. It is like he is suspended in time, trapped in a cocoon which does the fighting for him." Sento explained "Which may be why he gets so exhausted and hurt after those two uses he had against the Time Jackers. All the exhaustion and damage hit him the second he transforms, in stream of him feeling it during the fight. Theoretically you could even kill him in this form and until Sougo detransforms he wouldn't be affected."

"...Thanks for that warm thought, Sento." Alpina commented as she rubbed Sougo's back.

"Okay Sougo, once you are ready to try again use a Legend Watch in the other slot." Sento suggested

"Use both?" Sougo gulped as he held the Wild Watch in his hand.

"Exactly, if that helps stop the 'lack of self' we might be able to use it properly." Sento answered.

"Here, use this one." Geiz passed over a random RideWatch to Sougo, still in his Shippu form.

"Thanks." He nodded and activated both in his hands.

**WILD ZI-O!**

**DEN-O!**

"**Wild... Henshin.**" Sougo stuttered before he span he belt.

**WILD TIME! _ROAR! W~I~AL~DO~! ZI~O~!_ ARMOUR TIME! Sword Form! DEN~-O~!**

The form of Wild Zi-O quickly emerged, Sougo staying still. And then the Den-O armour emerged, preparing to attach to Wild Zi-O before it faded away.

Everyone was worried... before Wild Zi-O suddenly struck a familiar pose

"**Ore! Sanjou!**" He called

"Sougo!" Alpina smiled in relief, seeing Sougo act like one of the Legend Riders

"That's a good sign." Sento commented as Wild Zi-O looked at his hands.

"Hey. What am I doing in this body?" Wild Zi-O asked and that's when everyone noticed the voice coming out of the body... Wasn't Sougo's

"...That's not Sougo." Banjo commented

"Hey! Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" The voice demanded

"Momotaros?" Geiz asked, trying to remember his name.

"Yes?" He responded

"Look, we're trying to figure out this...**form** of Sougo's. We needed to experiment to see if it'll work." Geiz answered

"...Huh?" Momotaros asked before he looked down at his body and waist, seeing the Wild Zi-O RideWatch and his own RideWatch. "This is a new form?"

Suddenly Wild Zi-O froze up and went limp, and everyone was in guard. And Wild Zi-O rushed at Banjou.

"GEIZ!" Banjo called out, before he got into a grapple, keeping Sougo in place before he could break anything.

"Got it!" He responded, as Woz and he split the RideWatches in the belt, forcing Sougo to return back to normal.

"Gah!" Sougo gasped and stumbled into Banjo "What happened?"

"Basically, you were out, Peach Imagin came in." Banjou answered as he released him.

"Momotaros? I...he took over?" Sougo asked

"For about ten seconds, My King." Woz answered. "Before Wild Zi-O 'took back control'."

"It wasn't technically Momotaros." Sento commented "It was basically your 'back up' of him and Ryotaro that is held within the RideWatch. An echo of him. Unfortunately it isn't 'big enough' to overcome the 'emptiness' of Wild... But by following this logic..." Sento began to type away, muttering to himself

"What? What's he saying?" Sougo asked

"Don't worry about it. He gets like this when he gets ideas." Banjo answered, as Alpina helped Sougo into the chair again.

"Yes, that should work. Try using Trinity." Sento instructed

"But that will leave us without either Woz or Geiz." Sougo responded

"If this works the way I think, we should see some interesting results." Sento explained.

"Okay." Sougo gulped and looked at the others for permission

"If My King wills it, I will do it." Woz spoke up respectfully.

"If we act crazy, I know you'll fix it." Geiz spoke to Sento and Banjo. "Do it." He turned to Sougo.

"Right." he nodded

**WILD ZI-O! **

**ZI-O TRINITY!**

"See you on the other side." Geiz spoke to Woz and Sougo.

Sougo nodded and inserted the two RideWatches and span his belt, causing both Geiz and Woz joined Sougo and formed Trinity only for a brief second. Where Wild Zi-O forced itself to appear.

However as Geiz and Woz's watch straps tried to attach...

BOOM!

The three were sent flying in opposite directions and detransformed.

"Ow." Sougo groaned

"That was foolish." Woz grunted as he was back to his normal state.

"...My face." Geiz grunted as he landed faced down.

"Amazing. So it'll allow Legend Riders, but not Trinity." Sento muttered as he compiled the data. "But why?" he whispered and kept typing away

"Maybe it's because it's Geiz and Woz?" Alpina asked

"How'd you mean?" Geiz responded as he got up.

"Well Trinity is about you three in balance. It's why it combines your base forms. But... Wild Zi-O is stronger than both of you. Not as strong as normal Trinity, but it makes the three of you UNbalanced. It stops the form from 'sticking'?"

The group looked at Alpina as she said that. Sento most definitely impressed. "Exactly." He agreed.

"It... Just made sense with how made Trinity." she blushed

"So we can't do anything together." Woz frowned.

"Don't take it too personally." Banjo answered

"And Swartz still has it." Sougo frowned, speaking about the normal Zi-O watch. All of his forms besides Wild Zi-O were useless now.

"We'll get it back, Sougo." Alpina reassured him.

"But we've got information now, we can plan around this." Sento added

"Like?" Sougo asked

"I'm not quite sure yet." Sento answered as he was still compiling data. "In the meantime, you should probably have to hold back on transforming."

"Okay. Okay." Sougo nodded slowly as he sat down. "I should head home then?"

"No, you could stay here. There're a few things about these Quartz I might need help with." Sento responded

"Okay." he nodded

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Mine." Hiryu smirked as he held the Zi-O RideWatch in his hand, looking at it like a prize he had finally earned. "Finally. I'll become Zi-O with this."

He laughed evily, looking high into the sky.

"So, 'Zi-O' what will you do now? Considering that you've halted Sougo's powers to only madness?" Swartz asked.

"We finish him!" Hiryu proclaimed. "Do what Oma said, 'drag him down to the deepest pits of despair then finish him'!"

"Do you have anything in mind?" Swartz responded

"I've got something. But it needs a few people. And we need to take them out. One. By. One."

Hiryu then span around and yelled "Hey! Oma guy! Open that portal!"

...

"Do you honestly think that Oma Zi-O would open a portal through time, space and reality with a 'Hey! Oma guy!'?" Swartz deadpanned

"He did it before." Hiryu rebutted

_CRACK!_

"HA! Told you!" Hiryu smirked proudly

He span around and grinned proudly at the portal, seeing Oma Zi-O walk out of the portal.

"Oma! I've got a-!" Hiryu began to speak, only to be flicked in the head by the Demon King. "OW!"

"Show some humility to your benefactor!" Oma Zi-O ordered, sounding a little annoyed at Hiryu's cockiness. As if he was ashamed by it. "You may be 'Zi-O' but that doesn't mean you can act like a complete jackass."

"Hnn. Fine. Sorry." Hiryu reluctantly rubbed his forehead to be rid of the pain.

"Now you said you need help, correct?"

"Yes, I need your help. I'm going to take _everything_ from Tokiwa." He answered

Oma Zi-O smirked and clicked. The portal opened wider and wider and wider, soon standing there as a giant glowing portal as a series of women walked through.

"Oh my god!" Hiryu gasped in shock, seeing the women before him.

One was a green skinned woman with a shapely figure, her body two different tones of green. Hanging from her hips where flaps like tailcoat and she had large purple bug like eyes, as well as a pair of swords. The jaw area of her gave was very human with white marble like skin and purple lips. She was the Mantis Imagin.

Next was a woman with short black hair hidden under a black hat, a gothic-lolita skirt and gloves, kneecap high boots and stockings.

Following her was a long dark-brown haired woman with pale floral pattern clothing shirt and skirt, a metal band on her left arm, heeled shoes and stockings that went up to her thighs.

Next was a robotic woman with a silver metallic body, red armoured knee high 'boots' and elbow length 'gloves'. Red hip skirts and chest armour. Her head was shaped similar to a rocket ship with small cyan blue eyes which, with the black markings around them, looked like they were set in a Domino mask.

And lastly was a young woman with long brown hair, wearing a black ruffled shirt under a black jacket and skirt with heeled shoes, a golden necklace and small earrings. In her hand was a strange-looking USB stick that had ridges protruding from it.

"Who-?" Hiryu gulped as he saw them. "Who're they?"

"My lovely ladies." Oma Zi-O answered. "I trust them implicitly."

"You're... Lovely ladies?"

"My harem of concubines, all powerful warrior women who are loyal to me. Their lives and souls are dedicated to me, they will never leave nor disobey. Now ladies, please introduce yourselves." Oma explained

"I am Mantara, the Mantis Imagin. The Love warrior of dreams and time." The green woman commented

"Skydain, robotic Love warrior of sky and space." the robot nodded

"Medic, the Roidmude Love warrior of healing and Heavy Acceleration." The gothic-lolita answered, giving a curtsey.

"My name is Medusa, though I can go by 'Misa Inamori'. I am the Phantom Wizard of Love." The woman in floral clothing added

"And I am Wakana Sonozaki, the Dopant of Love." The last woman introduced herself.

"'Sonozaki'? As...As in the 'Fuuto Sonozaki's'?" Hiryu inquired in shock "But... They're dead!"

"King. Of. Time. I plucked them away before their deaths. I saved them." Oma Zi-O informed. "Better them being with me than being dead; wouldn't you say?"

"And... And then what? Surely they **all** didn't want to conform to your will?" Hiryu asked

"Not at first, but now?" Mantis responded "Now we're in love with our Overlord."

"How?" Hiryu asked in wonder

"That would be telling." Medic puckishly responded, twisting her foot's toes on the floor gently and cutely.

"Oh..." Hiryu huffed lightly, the concubines all surrounding him

"They will fight for you." Oma explained "Now good luck... Zi-O."

* * *

*with the others*

"God, what a day." Geiz groaned as he and the others were back at the 9 5 Do.

"Yeah." Alpina nodded

"I'm sorry, I guess I've not been much help today." Sougo apologised.

"It's-it's fine." Alpina responded

"You okay?" he asked, hearing the fear in her voice.

"I'm alright." She quickly responded. "Just tired." She 'lied'.

"You sure?" he asked in concern

"I want to go to bed, Sougo." She answered as she left for upstairs.

Sougo remained downstairs as Geiz and Woz rubbed the back of their necks, walking off to their own rooms, leaving Sougo on his own.

Alone...

Like he was before.

"Sougo?" Junichiro spoke as he saw his nephew sitting on his own in the main store.

And Sougo began to choke up.

Upstairs Alpina fell onto her bed... And began to cry. She punched the bed again and again as she cried and shook. She hated herself right now!

Why?! Why did she do that to him?! He needed her!

And she was hiding away up there, scared of her soul-mate, her boyfriend. How could she do this?

Tears dripped to the bed as she cried, hugging her pillow to herself. She... She was scared of him.

She openly admitted it to herself.

She knew she shouldn't... But his new power scared her.

It was like being in the presence of Oma Zi-O. The wounds from before and the fear in her memories that had returned made her fearful that Sougo would become a monster like him...if not he would become him. She loved him. She loved him so much... And yet all she could feel when she looked at him was the memory of that monster's powers.

A gentle knocking came from the door as Aura stepped through. "Alpina? Everything okay?" She asked kindly.

"No."

Aura walked over and sat down with her, giving Alpina a hug. 'I'm sorry.' She thought gently as she didn't know what to say.

She just didn't.

*with Geiz*

Geiz was outside, doing some rage filled target practice.

This whole situation was a bitter pill to swallow, he felt like he was fighting against and with Oma Zi-O. This feeling of working with his hated enemy...it was jarring for him. After all this time, all for Sougo to fall into the monster they fought so hard to stop; it was hell for him.

But it couldn't be!

It couldn't!

Sougo was nothing like that monster!

"HRARGH!" He roared and gave a powerful kick right into the training dummy and broke it in half.

He panted as he looked at the destruction, mad at himself. "Damn it all to hell." He frowned. "Oma. Hiryu. Swartz. I'm going to break you." He knew better. He knew Sougo was nothing like this... But his fear was great and irrational. "Sougo..." He whispered out of fear and sat down on the broken floor.

Inside his room, Woz was pouring over his book, looking for something, -anything- that could help explain Wild Zi-O's power, changing the future. He had to help his King, to save him. "No, no, no. That was interesting, but no." He frowned, mulling over his book, seeing Oma's history. Using the power of his ancestry. He took a deep breath and began to clear his mind. And travelled to The Gaia Library. There he was surrounded by books. "I hope...I hope he doesn't mind me being here."

*time skip*

The house was quiet today, a little more than normal. Everyone wasn't talking to each other since what was going on...it felt like they should all be better being off in other rooms.

Suddenly the house was filled with noise.

"What on Earth?" Junichiro called out in fear.

"Uncle, hide!" Sougo called out.

"Hiryu." Geiz frowned, looking out the window.

"We're under-prepared." Woz whispered in fear.

"We've still got to get out there." Sougo answered

**GEIZ!**

**GOURETSU!**

**GINGA**

Geiz and Woz nodded to each other and rushed into battle.

"Oh, isn't this cute?" Hiryu smirked as he saw the two. "Where's the crazy guy?"

"Who are those girls with you?" Geiz replied

"My bodyguards." Hiryu responded simply, leaning back in a haughty manner. "Get them."

Wakana walked forwards and attached a large bulky silver belt buckle to the back of her waist, raising the USB

**CLAYDOLL**

"A Gaia Memory?!" Alpina gasped as the woman plugged it into her back.

In a spark of dark yellow lightning, Wakana transformed into a pale beige humanoid creature with brown boots, a rounded fist, a brown left hand-cannon, beige armour and emotionless human face-guard and helmet.

"For My King." Wakana laughed as she stepped forward, aiming her cannon-arm at them.

"**Henshin!**" Woz and Geiz called, blocking the fireballs she shot at them with transformations... And were instantly met in battle by the Mantis Imagin and Skydain.

"My turn." Medusa, glowing as she changed into he own monster form themed after a snake

Medusa had transformed into a dark blue-skinned humanoid creature, pink accents with a golden thin belt, kneecaps, beak-like shoulder-pads and golden snake-like hair with a black crest on her head with pink hexagonal patterns on the top..

"Th-the hell?" Geiz asked in shock

"The Harem." Woz gulped in realisation

"What?" the group asked

"We are facing the Concubines of Oma Zi-O!" Woz yelled softly

Medic just smiled, being surrounded by what almost looked like pixels as her body changed and morphed in a process which looked both magical and mechanical. She was a golden humanoid creature, black and golden covering on her body, golden gloves and boots, a mini golden 'skirt' with white edges a black and yellow bodice that showed off her bosom and waist, red horn-like protrusions coming from her waist to her shoulders, a jester-like face and head-piece with simple golden hoop earrings.

"This isn't good." Geiz frowned.

"Alpina, get Uncle Junichiro and hide." Sougo asked.

"Come on." she urged, almost ignoring Sougo

Sougo's hand shook in worry, having to probably use the Wild Watch again.

Geiz and Woz charge into battle, slashing at the warrior women.

"You're the front line? Pathetic!" Claydoll answered as she fought Geiz, her heavy hands slamming onto his armour.

"Grr!" He hissed and grunted as he took the hits.

**DOUBLE!**

Geiz gripped the watch tightly and slotted it into his Jaclaw.

**SPEED TIME! SHIPPU!**

**FINISH TIME!**

There was a quick flash of blue and Geiz was in Shippu, green and purple energy surrounding his claw.

SLASH!

SLASH!

CHING!

SLASH!

CHING!

And within seconds, Claydoll was shattered, turned into dust by Geiz's claw. He panted heavily and moved onto the next 'Oma Concubine'

... Why did he feel a shiver rolling up his spine?

"Oh~. Nice try." Claydoll's voice haunted him as her body reformed. "You're using Raito's power; aren't you?" She playfully commented.

"What?!" he gasped

"Too bad. So do **I**." She responded, shooting out blasts at Geiz, who tried to dodge them, but got a few shots in the chest.

"Gah!" he yelled in pain

"Geiz!" Ginga called out in worry, before being struck by Medusa. "Ah!" he yelled in pain

"Eyes on **me** fool." She hissed tauntingly and kicked him in the chest into Skaydain.

"Hello." she smirked and slashed with her arm blades

Sougo stood there, gripping the Wild Watch...

"Hello there." a female voice said beside him

"Who're you?" Sougo turned to see her in worry.

"My name is Medic, 'Zi-O'." she smiled, looming over him

"Why're you-?" He gulped in worry.

"I've heard something about you." She responded, as she gestured her legs.

"Huh?" Sougo blinked before looking down

"I heard. _You_ like. Legs." She seductively teased him. She was in her human form again, showing off her sensual panty hose clad legs.

"And we happen to know how to use them." the Mantis Imagin added, showing off her dark green armoured legs.

"N-No." Sougo shook his head as he was getting distracted.

"Sougo! Get your head in the game!" Geiz called out.

"Right! I'll..." Sougo nodded, pulling up the Wild Watch

"No!" Woz and Geiz snapped, not wanting him to lose control

Sougo froze, almost dropping the watch there. Did... Did... They not trust him?

"Aww. Poor boy." Medusa said as she approached, her plump scaly purple thighs being moved in a way that almost forced Sougo to look at them "Your friends not don't want you?"

He had to gulp, these three... Three... Temptresses! They knew just what buttons to push to manipulate him, they where skilled and knew what they were doing!

"ARGH!" Sougo grabbed his head and fell to his knees, wanting to help, but his stupid feelings! His damned fetish!

The three women brought their feet up, pushing them against his face as they laughed in a weird mix of alluring and mocking.

"You harlots. Get away from-! ARGH!" Woz got up before being punched away by Another Zi-O II.

Hiryu was laughing evilly and mockingly, throwing Woz into Geiz. It was just him and these two as Skydain and Claydoll went towards Sougo.

"You're a fan of these; are you?" Skydain asked as she and Claydoll turned into their human selves.

"Get away from him!" Aura called out

"Huh?" Skydain blinked, the female robot holding up her arm blade

"Wh-whoa!" Aura panicked as she was threatened by it. 'Come on!' As she tried to stop time.

THUD!

"Now, now. Can't have that." Swartz commented, as he knocked her out.

"Aura!" Sougo yelled as he stood up, spinning around and rushing towards them

"Get away from her!" Alpina frowned, unleashing shot after shot from her gun

"Uh-uh. Not yet." Medusa grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, slamming him to the ground, each girl pinning him down with their legs.

"Gah!" Sougo yelled in slight pain as each girl had one of their feet pressed against either his chest or his face

'G-Get up!' He tried to get his body up...but this feeling. 'Damn it all!'

"You know he's kinda cute." Medusa commented, pushing the toe of her foot against his chin and lips "Do you think he is the one who grows up into our amazing Overlord?"

"Maybe. But he hasn't got his **_raw power_**." Wakana answered

"Maybe one day he will though." Medic added "But either way... It would be nice to have out Overlord like this. Showering us with praise and worship for once."

CRACK!

"Argh!" Both Geiz and Woz grunted as they were fighting Hiryu.

"Sougo! Stop it, now!" Wol called out, trying to reason with Swartz and Hiryu.

"Why? He's got his harem!" Hiryu laughed and shot at Wol with a powerful blast, knocking him out.

Sougo gulped as he was pulled to his feet, surrounded by these beautiful women

His mind was going blank, he **wanted** to get back up, but these beautiful legs. He was so conflicted that he recoiled into himself, covering his face as he was too embarrassed. And now he was on his feet, the women pushing their legs against his own legs while his head was near their breasts.

"Gah!" Alpina gasped as Swartz grabbed her throat

"Alpina!" Sougo yelled, trying to get out of the women's grip

"No. Stay." Wakana smiled

"Sougo..." Alpina whispered in pain

"Sougo!" Aura called

'S-Stop it.' He shook, the Wild Zi-O watch in his hand reacting.

"Sougo. No!" Geiz saw it only to be slammed right back to his normal self.

"STOP IT!" Sougo called out, slamming the RideWatch into his Driver and transformed

**W~I~AL~DO~! ZI~O~!**

The Harem of Oma where pushed back, Sougo's body glowing in dark smoke and flames

Sougo's body was frozen out of rage and hatred. His hands clenching out of the frustration...and raised his head to have **everyone** in his vision.

"Oh... My..." Medusa blinked, desire in her voice

"Tch. Why's he got to be so cool?" Wakana agreed

"Well, looks like we've got _another_ person to deal with." Medic added with a pout.

"M-My King. No." Woz frowned as he was lifted up by Another Zi-O II.

"Swartz, now!" Hiryu called

Swartz nodded, using all his power to freeze time and grab everyone he could.

When time resumed Wild Zi-O was alone with Aura

"Ow..." She groaned as she slowly raised her head from the floor.

Step.

She saw Sougo's black and silver foot right in front of her eyes, looking up as she saw Wild Zi-O looming over her like a giant. "S-Sougo. Please. No."

"Aura!" Wol called as he came rushing around the corner, pausing time

"He-he's gone, Wol. There's no Sougo in there." Aura whispered in fear, looking up at the slowed time Wild Zi-O

"Come on." Wol spoke as he and Aura grabbed the Wild Zi-O watch and pulled, ripping it off together and let it clatter to the floor

Wol unfroze time, Aura catching Sougo as he stumbled forwards

"It's okay. I've got you." She whispered, holding her close.

Sougo was just crying. He was so weak, how could he lose like this? Geiz. Woz...Alpina. They were gone. All because of **him**. "No..." he muttered

Aura didn't know what to say. She just held him. All while Wol was crouching on the other side, seeing the Wild Zi-O RideWatch on the floor. 'Damn it, Swartz.'

Sougo wanted to pull back. He didn't feel worthy...he wanted to be alone. Or just berate himself even further.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Sougo had locked himself in his room, quite and riddled with guilt. He didn't want anyone to see him or want to be seen.

This... this was the worst! He felt terrible!

"Sougo? Sougo, please. Open the door." Junichiro spoke on the opposite side, trying to get through to him. No response.

What monster am I?

That was the thought running through Sougo's mind

Could he become Oma Zi-O?

Would he?

Was that why Oma gave him this watch? To show it to him.

To become The Inevitable? To show him he can't run from his fate as a monster? To be the villain of the story.

Was that also why he sent those... women back to him?

To show him what he could have? Who he could have? Gorgeous women in a harem that are loyal to him. Power and control. Everything. And that scared him.

He gripped his head, shuddering and holding back tears

WoRtHlEsS. tRaItOr. LoSeR. lIaR. fReAk. YoU'rE nO RiDeR. The voices and guilt in his mind were seeping in, just hearing the voices of those women, the voices of the Another Riders and even Hiryu mixed in there.

He was alone...

Alpina had ignored him, rushing off

He was just cut off. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die, leaving nothing but his festering guilt behind.

"Sougo." Aura spoke through the door.

"Huh?"

"Can we talk?" She asked, opening the door.

Sougo went silent and lowered his head

As she walked inside, she saw how Sougo was. Sitting in darkness, feeling worthless and alone. 'Sougo.' She thought gently as she walked carefully towards him.

Wol followed inside, both looking down at the depressed King.

'Sheesh, he's gone full dark.' Wol thought to himself as he saw it.

Aura sat down next to Sougo, rubbing his back. "Hey." Aura whispered soothingly

"Leave me alone." Sougo whispered, disgusted in himself as he didn't want to talk to anyone.

"No, you need us." Wol frowned

"I can't save them. I can't." Sougo despaired. "All I have is that evil RideWatch."

Aura frowned and pushed him lightly. "You can't keep doing this." She informed. "You think it's the end of the world because you can't handle a little darkness?"

"Huh?"

"Sougo, both Wol and I know the dark stuff. We've lived in it for years." She answered. Sougo was silent, listening. "Darkness isn't... Well... Black and white like that." Aura said lamely "Darkness is another form of power, just like the light. It all depends on how you use it."

He looked down at his feet, still listening, but he felt like...this was still hard for him to hear.

"And how you've been fighting, what you've been fighting for. That's what you need to use. Take that darkness and beat them with it." Aura continued

"You need to take that darkness, strangle it and make it obey." Wol explained "Use the power of darkness how you want to, it is power so you use it as power! It's like a wild animal!"

"Exactly. You need to train it, tame it. With your will." Aura nodded

"But. I'm scared. Fight after fight...I don't know if I-." Sougo whispered in fear.

"If what?"

"If I can tame it. My hands shake every time." He answered, showing his shaking hand as he thought of that RideWatch in his possession. "What if it is stronger than me?"

"Then...Get stronger." She answered simply.

"How?"

"By accepting it."

Sougo looked at the RideWatch and frowned. 'Accept the power'? Could he do it?

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We arrive at Hiryu's base... Which was filled with laughter

He had won. He won against Sougo. Filled with pride and confidence as Geiz and Woz were getting the crap kicked out of them.

Geiz yelled as he was sent crashing to the ground, losing his transformation after being blasted by Claydoll

"Seriously? That's the best you've got. Tch. I'm not even surprised. Someone as weak as you couldn't have led those fools in your Resistance for long." Wakana remarked scathingly. She walked forwards and grabbed his RideWatch and pushed it back onto his belt "Come on, I'm not done." she smirked, spinning his belt once more.

"Gah!" Geiz gasped as he was on the floor, forced into his Rider state once again, forced to fight over and over. "You. Damn witch." He grunted, grabbing his Zikan Zax and slashed at her.

"There you go! That's it. I want to knock you down like this!" Wakana dodged the slashes as she punched Geiz once again, causing him to hit the floor and roll in pain for the umpteenth time.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Hiryu laughed. "That annoying Geiz tossed like a ragdoll. His dumb 'Chronicler' bound in chains and Tokiwa's a mess."

"You're a monster." Alpina whispered, spitting venom at him.

"Oh, please, I'm the god damn hero." Hiryu answered. "You just didn't know it."

Alpina had her arms tied behind her back, her legs tied at the ankles and extra ties around her knees. "You're no king, you're no hero. You're just a bully and a monster." She snapped, until Hiryu grabbed her face.

"You're lucky you're cute, Tsuki. Otherwise, I'd have to hurt you." He threatened.

PTOO!

And a wad of spit hit him in the face.

SLAP!

"Argh!" She winced as she was slapped to the floor.

"Now look what you've done. And I was being such a gentleman." Hiryu remarked as he wiped the spit away. "If you're being like this; how're people going to say 'we're a nice couple'? Huh? I mean. You'll be my 'social girlfriend', I'll get a few more during things between."

"As if I'd ever date you, that idea is disgusting!" she glared

"Who said anything about 'dating'? I just need you as arm candy." He answered, treading on her leg. "And. You don't really need legs for that."

"Grr! I'd rather die than have **anything** to do with you!" she hissed in pain

"I can arrange that. Since Tokiwa doesn't want you, he's not saving you. He's grovelling like a little kid. I broke him!" Hiryu glared with a chaotic smile. "I'll be honest, I just wanted you so Tokiwa couldn't have you." As he raised his fist and struck Alpina in the stomach. "I won't hurt that pretty face."

"Gah-ha!" Alpina grunted as she felt her stomach punched in by his near Another Rider strength.

"That brings back memories." Medic said sadly

THUMP!

"What does?" Skydain asked

"Argh-he!" Alpina grunted as she was continually beaten by Hiryu.

"That." Medic pointed

THUMP!

"True." Medusa nodded, the girls all remembering their training...

**CRASH!**

Suddenly the wall broke down, Sougo arriving on the RideStriker

"The hell?!" Hiryu glared as he saw Sougo come down through his roof. "Tokiwa? You're back?"

"Leave them. Alone." he glared, getting off his bike

"S-Sougo." Geiz and Alpina looked in shock.

"My. King." Woz grunted as he was hung to a wall, awaiting his turn to be used by the women as their punching bag.

"Back for round two? Didn't get enough of us?" Medusa asked as they saw him, jeering and taunting him.

Sougo's hand shook as he was getting angrier before he pulled out his Ziku Driver and attached it to his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

"Why are you even here, Tokiwa?" Hiryu frowned and crossed his arms "It's not like these guys care about you. They ignored you, thrown you away, they don't trust you. They don't care."

"I care. As scared as I am. I still care. They're my friends. My loved ones. I **can't** leave them!" He pulled out the Wild Zi-O RideWatch and turned its faceplate before slamming the button on top.

**WILD ZI-O!**

"Everyone has a dark side... everyone has doubts." Sougo said "No relationship... no friendship or romance or family... they aren't perfect. Because nothing is perfect. No one is perfect. There are bumps in the road... but we can fix them if we try. And we all hate when we make mistakes."

"Sougo." The three whispered in awe, seeing this bravery come forth.

"Yeah. But you're still that same scared pain in the neck kid I've always hated." Hiryu answered.

"And you are still the bully pretending to be a king." Sougo frowned

"...He reminds me of Raito." Wakana muttered "And his partner."

Sougo slotted the watch onto his belt, hitting the button atop his Driver. He raised his left hand, forcing back the urge to pull the Driver's tilted side and positioned it to his normal position as the broken clock behind him hissed and spewed forth the purple mist. "**WILD HENSHIN!**" And spun his Driver as normal.

**WILD TIME!**

_SHATTER!_

Sougo was surrounded by the purple mist and he felt the pain roar within him, but he didn't make a sound. Even when the glass shot out and impaled him for Wild Zi-O's armour.

**_ROAR! W~I~AL~DO~! ZI~O~!_**

And the reversed Katakana of his visor flew into his head spelling out 'rediR' for all to see. He remained still, though his hand was shaking in fear or anger...but no. Not even an inch.

"What're you just standing there for? **Break him!**" Hiryu ordered

The female generals acted without thinking, rushing at Sougo

"Hragh!" Mantis threw a kick at Sougo's direction, aiming for his face.

CLANG!

She gasped as she was suspended in mid-kick.

As Sougo's hand grabbed her leg by the ankle and gripped it **tight**

Using his own momentum, Sougo spun around and used Mantis as a makeshift club and smacked the other girls away.

WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHACK!

"Hey." a voice whispered from behind Woz

"Huh?" he blinked and looked behind himself, seeing Wol and Aura there who where untying him

"Y-You're-." Woz whispered

"Shh. Quiet." Aura whispered back, untying the knot as they tried to get him down.

"What do we have here?" Swartz said, approaching them

"Swartz!" Wol squeaked as they turned around.

"Trying to free the criminals?" Swartz questioned readying his fist to hit them.

"Yes." Aura answered, sounding more determined than frightened.

"Fools." He glared. "This is Oma's will!" And threw the fist, only to be blocked by Wol.

"We don't care!" He said... Before he was over powered by the older man, he and Aura slammed against the wall

"This is your one chance." He said simply

Aura choked as she was lifted and grappled by Swartz. Trying to kick him as she was losing consciousness.

"Choose. Us. Or Them." He threatened.

"Ah-I." She choked

CRASH!

"AAAAARGHH-HAA!" One of the harem screamed as she was thrown through the wall as Wild Zi-O remained silent and enraged.

"Like... Hell we'd choose you." she hissed

"Yeah, what... She said." Wol choked

"Very well." he frowned, throwing the two to the ground "ZI-O!" he yelled before he disappeared

Wild Zi-O looked up at where Swartz was and saw Wol and Aura. He dropped Mantis down and stepped towards them in silence, leaving the hurt concubines on the floor.

"S-Sougo." The two whispered, trying to get their voices back.

"Sougo, stop! Plea-ARGH!" Alpina called out, only to be punched in the face by Hiryu.

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" Hiryu snarled, covering her mouth.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"S-Sougo." Geiz grunted as he tried to get back up, but pinned by Claydoll.

"My King...No." Woz frowned as he was in the line of sight.

Sougo's fist tightened as Swartz was about to see Sougo murder his two friends as he wielded his blade. The Jikan Glaide shinning in the light

"Sougo... you can do it." Aura muttered as she looked up at him

"Tame it!" Wol added

SHING!

Sougo raised his sword above his head and cleaved the air, time coming to a crawl.

The confident grin of Swartz as he saw Sougo fall into the darkness, Hiryu's maddening toothy grin as he had broken Sougo. He would turn Sougo into what he hatted and when he realised what he had done, he would be a **broken man**!

The fear in Team Quartz's eyes was maddening as the blade came down. Alpina didn't want to see this, she didn't want to see the love of her life kill two of his friends and be broken by it. Geiz didn't want his best friend to cross the line he didn't want to, to be forever be cursed by guilt. And Woz did not want to see his truest friend betray his values

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" the two yelled as black smoke washed over Wild Zi-O

SHATTER!

THUD!

The looks on their faces shrank down to utter confusion as Woz's body fell to the floor the chains that held him broken. "M-My King."

"Woz. Iwae." Sougo's voice came through the darkness, turning to face Hiryu and Swartz.

"Huh?" Woz gasped in confusion.

"Iwae, my friend." Sougo answered calmly as he saw the fear and confusion in their villains' eyes. He stood tall and faced them, dark energy swirling around Sougo's body as gold lightning sparked across his form

"I-Imposs-!" Swartz's colour drained from his face.

"HA!" Sougo called as he flexed his arms, banishing the mist and storm as the katakana was dislodged from his face and flew through the air

**WILD TIME!**

"IWAE! Coming back from the abyss of darkness of pre-history and claiming the power for his own for the sake of others!" Woz proclaimed, interrupting their abuser. He stood up and gripped his book, glaring at Swartz

_**ROAR!**_

"Defying the laws of Space and Time he has arrived! His name is Kamen Rider Wild Zi-O!" Woz called as the katakana changed colour, hitting the harem of Oma before rushing back to Sougo.

**_W~I~AL~DO~! ZI~O~!_**

The katakana was now red and attached to his mask in the correct direction, the red writing reading 'Rider'. Down on his waist the RideWatch flashed, the picture of Wild Zi-O's helmet changing to match the form.

"This is the day, he takes back his future!" Woz finished, panting

"Sougo... he did it!" Geiz gasped

"No way!" Alpina whispered with a wide proud grin, shaking softly

"TOKIWA!" Hiryu roared in anger

Sougo took one step forward and vanished, heading behind Skydain and slashed her in the back. And she was the **furthest** one of the Concubines in the room.

**BOOM!**

There were a series of small explosions that went off around them as Skydain was into the air slightly from the attack.

_taimu izu kamingu_

"It's My Time to do something!" he smirked, bracing the blade against his arm

"Tch." Claydoll scoffed, opening fire at him

_jikū koete kakumei_

Sougo sprinted forwards, teleporting around her blasts and giving a series of slashes as he passed the concubines, until he skidded to a stop in front of ClayDoll.

**JYU!**

"Huh?" she blinked, looking down... and was met with gunfire to the stomach that sent her flying "AHHHH!"

_nanimokamo kawarihateru_

Sougo helped Geiz to his feet, the two gripping each other's forearms tightly and sharing a grin under a mask

_atarashī taiken wo_

"Got you back." Geiz assured, his weapon in Yumi mode

"Don't even need to tell me that." Sougo smirked before he turned back to his foes, pulling out the SaikyoGlaide... and combining it with the JikanGlaide while it was in gun mode, making the SaikyoJikanGlaide Bayonet Mode

_taimu izu kamingu_

The concubines ran at Sougo and Geiz, aiming for the weaker one first, but Sougo blocked Medusa's arms with his blade, slicing her across the chest as she screamed while being pelted by rapid-fire shots.

_dō suru? Misete morau yo_

Geiz pulled back his crossbow's pull and shot upon the girls, in retaliation for what they did to HIM.

_ī shirase wa nogasanaide_

_iken wa motome tenai_

Geiz jumped back, allowing Sougo to take the lead

And take the lead he did.

He swung the strange combination he made when the women too close him as he sprinted across the battlefield. They tried to shoot at him, each using their own form of energy blasts, but he just teleported around the place

_Revolutionize_

Explosions went off all over the warehouse, Sougo jumping into the air and performing a back-flip. His armour shinning softly in the light as he did, the dark armoured King gripping both hands

**ZI-O SAIKYO!**

**SAIYKYO FINISH TIME!**

_aratanaruō no yōritsu_

"HA!" the Mantis Imagin yelled as she jumped up and raced at him.

**KING SURE SURE SHOOTING!**

A gold and purple blast of energy shot through the air from the weapon.

_shudan wa erabanai_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH~!" the Mantis monster screamed as she was enveloped in energy and an explosion "**OMA-SAMA~!**"

_matahitotsu_

_hizumi wo_

_tsukuridasu_

"He got her!" Medusa gasped

"Tch! Then we need to get him!" Claydoll hissed

_daremo ga anazā wan_

"Leave him to me!" Skydain called as she rushed forwards

**RIDE HEISABER!**

_koreha hajimari rekishi kaihen_

Sougo gripped the legendary weapon tightly as he landed, holding it in one hand while the other gripped the SaiykoJikanGlaide. He and the sky mistress began to trade slashes, almost looking like a dance.

Sougo unleashed the black energy as he jumped backwards, using the black mist like small jets to help him and the space travelling warrior through the air as they traded slashes. Meanwhile Sougo opened fire every chance he got, his blasts scratching against her armour.

_sekai ga mawarimawatte_

_arubekisugata torimodosou to suru_

"WHY?! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" Hiryu hissed in rage before he was blasted from behind, dropping Alpina into the arms of Woz and Aura

"Gotcha!" Aura smiled

"Because Sougo is the king, that's why!" Wol smirked

"Why you-!" Hiryu hissed before Geiz kicked him away with a surprise attack

_kono te de kaete yaru nandodemo_

Skydain and Sougo landed, their four blades crossed.

"You will pay for that!" she hissed

"I'm sorry for what he did. But I am stopping Oma Zi-O!" Sougo called

"HA!" Medic called as she used her tendrils to grab Sougo and pulled herself towards the battle

**HEY! FOURZE**

**HEY! DRIVE!**

**FOURZE! DRIVE! DUEL TIME BREAK!**

_toki sae tomete aragatte miseru_

_Revolutionize_

Sougo gave a push and shattered Skydain's blades, slashing her in half vertically with a blazing blue blade of cosmic power before spinning and slicing Medic horizontally with an engine roaring razor-edged strike surrounded by tires of flames, spikes and blades

**"AAAAHHHH~!"** They both screamed, exploding around him

"No!" Wakana gasped as she and Medusa where the only ones left

_taimu izu chenjingu_

Sougo threw his weapons away, preparing to fight hand to hand.

"You. You bastard. You'll pay for THAT!" Wakana roared as she shot out blasts of energy at the two; not even playing the 'fair game' that Sougo wanted to do, which he only dodged and wailed upon her with quick and fierce jabs, cracking her body with each punch as he was throwing them with all his strength.

_kowarete mo kamawanai_

_mokuteki wo hatasu tame ni_

He quickly jumped to the side and jumped back, dodging the snake hair Medusa was attacking him with.

_don'na gisei mo ito wanu_

_taimu izu chenjingu_

Geiz grunted as he was thrown back, Another Zi-O II being just too strong for him at the moment.

_Toki no nami ayatsutte_

_densetsu wo tsukurikaeru_

Geiz and Sougo blinked, coming to a stop back to back... and they shared a small grin.

_magau koto naki kakumei_

_Revolutionize_

As their foes attacked, Another Zi-O II charging at Geiz with his blade and the two women launching blasts of energy, the two heroes span around. They clasped hands, supporting each other, before they jumped into the air as hard as they can.

Another Zi-O II's blade missed, making him blink in confusion, before he was hit but two blasts of energy. He yelled as he was thrown backwards, hitting Swartz and sending the Zi-O Watch flying into the air... which was caught by Woz.

_kesshite yurusarenai tsumi_

Geiz and Sougo landed confidently, Sougo having used the black energy of his form to land "My King!" Woz called, handing out the watch.

_sore wo shōchi no ue de_

"Thanks Woz." Sougo smiled as he took it, attaching it to his RideWatch Holder on his arm "Now you two get the others and run. I'll finis this."

"You sure?" Geiz asked, it was three on one.

_kowashite_

_ubatte_

_atarashiku_

"I am never alone." Sougo smiled as he held out the Trinity RideWatch, attaching it to the SaikyoJikanGlaide. The weapon was back in its sword mode, the watch attaching to the SaikyoGlaide part of the weapon.

Geiz and Woz nodded, smiling at him before they rushed out.

_umidasu anazā wārudo_

**FINISH TIME!**

**RIDER! SAIYKYO FINISH TIME!**

Sougo switched the Zi-O Face of the Glaide back into its 'Rider Face' as he let energy gather around the blade.

"My Overlod." Medusa said as she and Claydoll helped Hiryu to his feet.

"Get off me!" he hissed and forced them off

_koreha hajimari-sō kishikaisei_

_sekai ga dakuryū to natte_

"HA!" Sougo called as he rushed forwards, Wild Zi-O glowing with darkness and purple light... before he disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" they gasped

_konton no naka de kiba wo muite_

_iru kono-te de nurikaeru ōinaru_

**TRINITY! RIDER! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

Suddenly a glowing green version of Zi-O's base form appeared holding the weapon and gave a horizontal slash across Medusa's chest.

She yelled as pain filled her, the projection of Zi-O fading.

_rekishi no nagare ni sakaratte miseru_

_Revolutionize_

A glowing red copy of Zi-O II then appeared with a downwards horizontal slash, dropping from above to slash Claydoll down the middle. He vanished as well once his attack was finished.

"Bastard!" she hissed.

A third, glowing pink version of Zi-O in the form of Wild Zi-O came rushing forwards, aiming to stab Hiryu through the gut.

"NO!" the two panicked and got in the way, being impaled on the blade. The sword impaled both of their bodies, the pink glow fading from Wild Zi-O.

"Raito... I'm sorry..." Wakana muttered, her belt pieced through and her Gaia Memory destroyed.

"Mayu..." Medusa whispered, as if she had some regrets, before they exploded.

Hiryu stumbled back from the explosions, while Sougo lowered his weapon.

_erabi totta toki wo_

"Why... Why must you keep hurting everyone?" Sougo muttered, shaking.

_hito wa ikiru_

"All you do... is hurt... and hurt... and hurt... WHY?!"

_kiesatta kanōsei_

"You should know, Tokiwa! You aren't that different to me!" Hiryu snapped.

_amata no michi_

"WE ARE BOTH ENVELOPED BY DARKNESS!" He laughed.

"But I didn't ask it to consume me to justify my anger and selfishness." Sougo glared quietly. He hated he kept giving Hiryu chances but... he didn't want to kill him, but he had to stop acting like Hiryu would stop. He had to stop trying to understand him... and just stop him.

_subete ga anazā wan_

Sougo and Hiryu both sized each other up, gripping a sword tightly, before their battle began anew.

Hiryu ran in, slashing at Sougo, solely relying on his precognition to get a heads up on Sougo's speed and techniques. He was going to cut Sougo's head off and reclaim his RideWatch.

_koreha hajimari rekishi kaihen_

Unfortunately Sougo outclassed him in every way. His strength, his speed, his defence and his technique where all greater than Hiryu's. And while Hiryu had precognition, Wild Zi-O was made of the absence of time. Trying to look into his future lead to a blurry image that distracted him more than it helped him

_sekai ga mawarimawatte_

With a powerful swing of both blades, Hiryu was sent to the floor and Sougo just threw his blades away once more "You..." Sougo hissed before he stopped himself, pressing the button on the Wild Zi-O Watch

_arubekisugata torimodosou to suru_

**DARK FINISH TIME!**

Sougo unlatched the belt and left it handing, dark energy spiraling around him and into his hand

"NOT! AGAIN!" Hiryu roared as he raced forwards, aiming to attack Sougo... but instead Sougo punched him.

_kono te de kaete yaru nandodemo_

The black mist extended out of Sougo's fist, wrapping around Hiryu like chains, as Sougo jumped into the air.

toki sae tomete kutsugaeshite

Sougo span the belt while he span in the air and came rocketing down with one foot extended "**RIDER KICK!**" He yelled.

**TIME BOMBER!**

Sougo's foot collided with Hiryu's chest, 'shattering' the chains... but they did not stop.

_miseru aragatte miseru_

_Revolutionize_

Hiryu was forced into the ground, Sougo's kick literally PUSHING HIM ACROSS THE GROUND as Sougo was propelled but dark mist like jets. Sougo roared with justice and power as this happened before he used his other leg to kick Hiryu, pushing himself off. Sougo jumped into the air from that kick, doing another flip and a twist, before he landed facing away from Hiryu.

**KABOOM!**

Hiryu was enveloped by an explosion as he yelled in pain, black smoke forming the katakana for 'Kick' behind Sougo for a second as he walked away from the explosion with his visor shining.

_taimu izu kamingu_

"Stay down this time Hiryu." Sougo said seriously when a portal appeared before him.

Oma Zi-O was making contact again.

"I see... you killed my harem." he hissed to Sougo, his fingers brushing the golden watch strap on his chest where Sougo had once scratched him.

"Yes. Your harem. You are not me. And you forced those women into slavery." Sougo frowned "I am going to use this power **you** gave me to stop you, Oma Zi-O." Sougo raised his sword, pointing it at Oma's masked face "I do not know who you are but I am not going to let you win and destroy everything. The real Revolution has started. So says Sougo Tokiwa, Kamen Rider Zi-O. The King of Time."

With that, Sougo's first royal decree as he accepts his fate, Sougo deactivated his transformation and walked past the portal.

He dismissed the tyrant, leaving the warehouse.

Oma Zi-O laughed as his portal began to try "Nicely said Tokiwa, but this battle is not ever." he said to himself "I will win." he smirked, looking at Swartz as he checked on Hiryu.

* * *

*time skip, with Sougo*

The group were all back home, Geiz and Woz were bandaged up and resting on the couch. "So. Finally becoming 'King'." Geiz chuckled gently with a smirk.

"Yeah." Sougo smiled nervously

"How... did you gain control?" Woz asked

"Thanks to you all. And Wol and Aura especially, at that last second." Sougo smiled "I realised... I was taking the wrong approach. I was scared of the power, resisting it. That's why I kept rampaging... it was like a scared animal. But with your guys trust I just... it was almost like swimming. I 'went limp' and was able to 'float' in time. I was able to use my will to direct my body and power instead of flailing around and drowning in it."

Alpina looked at Aura, seeing her smile at Sougo, seeing him proud and standing tall since everything that had been going on. Honestly, it was thanks to her to help fix this. She was going to talk to her. "Aura, can I have a word, please?"

"Huh? Of course." she nodded

The two got up and walked upstairs to get some privacy. "What did you want to talk about?" Aura asked

"It's about earlier. How you and Wol saved Sougo from 'drowning in darkness'." Alpina answered

"Well you all helped us a lot. So we did our best to return the favour." Aura shrugged nervously

Alpina nodded as she heard that. "I wanted to be the one to say this...since, Sougo wouldn't be the one saying it."

"Say what?" Aura asked

She looked a bit worried, genuinely scared.

"Alpina? You're looking scared." Aura commented

She took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves, though she had to say it. Though it wasn't easy. "I. Would...I would like...Urgh. So much easier on TV."

"Huh?"

"I'd. Like you. To be my and Sougo's girlfriend." She asked.

"I'm sorry... What?" Aura blinked.

Alpina rubbed her eyes out of frustration and embarrassment. "I know you like Sougo...Or at least _teasing_ him. And, after getting to know you; you're not **all** that bad. So. I'm being the mature one and asking you, as Alpina and not as Sougo's 'future Queen', to be our shared girlfriend."

Aura was silent, staring in shock.

"...I. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, Aura." Alpina sighed regretfully. "I didn't mean to drop this all on you." and as she turned to turn away, Aura grabbing her arm.

"Wait!" the former Time Jacker called.

Alpina jerked slightly before she was pulled back and turned to face her. "Yes?" she asked nervously

"I. I know it's a lot to process. And I know you've just asked me. But...Yes." Aura answered nervously, but getting more confident.

"Yes?"

"Yeah. I. I don't think being the 'second' for a King is such a bad idea." She smiled, holding Alpina's hand. "Especially a guy such as Sougo."

Alpina nodded and accepted Aura's hand. "We should tell him together."

"YUMMY!" Geiz cheered from downstairs.

"...Sounds like they found Wol's cakes." Aura laughed

"Seems like it." She nodded and walked downstairs with Aura's hand in hers.

Sougo was smiling as everyone had fun, gripping the Wild Zi-O watch tightly

* * *

*in the world of Quartz*

The world was silent, peaceful, before one of the many massive mountains of black quartz cracked

A small landslide of black quarts occurred and when it was finished, some shinning gold could be seen inside the black mountain...

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	38. Timeline B, Rise of the Queen

**Reviews:**

SuperiorSpyder: Of course, we wouldn't hinder his growth.

KoutaMamba24: Because Build was the first proper Rider show I watched, so I'm more familiar with it.

Guest, chapter 37, Sep 23 number 2: Yeah, in this story Woz is related to Philip.

Shadeking666: Oh my sweet summer child; what is a King without his Queen?

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Oh my dear friend, you might need to up the number on that countdown. And yeah, Oma's got some good tastes in bad girls.

Dragon Rider 66: We built it up. But yeah, we've got Grand coming soon.

Bahamut0: Yeah, we're coming up to the golden watches.

Zero Shadow-01: Yeah, he's got two girlfriends...well, a Queen and their concubine.

HackerEX: Calling it a 'harem' is a bit of a stretch.

Speed Reader: Of course, we spent the better part of 18 months coming up with this story.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

SentaiPurpleRanger: Well... Yeah. Of course he is different then ZI-O cannon. Because Kyoki is a TERRIBLE person in Hibiki! Ruining so many characters arcs as well as making the second half of the shown near unwatchable.

Neo-Arsene: Yeah, we could have easily given them redemption arcs... Accept these girls were destined to die. They were taken from their points in history a microsecond before their death, and needed to die for the time line to be normal. Plus a redemption arc would need a LOT of work, and we have other stuff the story needs to focus on.

ChaosSonic1: Honestly Revolutionise never made sense as the theme song for the Time Jackers (since the song came out after the series and we knew what Swartz's deal was) but here, as the song of rebellion again Oma Zi-O? It just works. Also in my head cannon, in this universe Sougo's actor takes Swartz's place in the song.

Pikatwig: Don't worry we LOVE long reviews. I'm glad you and you're friends have been enjoying this story so much man. So I'll just go respond to some points quick.

1: Yeah Chase coming back was a bit random. We forgot to write the scene setting it up earlier in the chapter. But at the same time we where trying to capture Drive's style of humour so... Yeah

2: *hand in the air* That's me. I ship the two. I basically begged Ghost to let me include it.

3: It is supposed to be fairly obvious to the readers, but the characters don't know. But at the same time... Is it Hiryu?

I am glad you caught that foreshadowing in the Kabuto chapter, I think you are the only one who noticed

The reason Anhk couldn't become Another OOO is because he wasn't human. And, in fact, being a creature made of pure desire would not be warped into a new form by the Another Watch unless he willingly accepted it. And as for how he was immune to Another OOO's control... Someone has to hold onto the Super Taka Medal

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Not yet.

Guest ch27 Sep 23: Yes. Back in the Double two parter, Woz accidentally follows Phillip into the Gaia Library and they realise Woz is Phillip's descendant

And no, only main rider Ride Watches.

SmallZboot: Most of the reason.

KoutaMamba24: Because Build Hazard is the closest berserk for to Wild Zi-O, plus Sento's brains.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Timeline B, Rise of the Queen**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a week and a half later, and a lengthy explanation involving Sougo, Alpina and Aura coming together in their poly-amorous relationship. The first thing when Sougo heard it was that he stood there, frozen in shock.

The second thing he did was freak out. The third, faint.

And when he woke up the fourth thing he did was hide in his room hyperventilating.

...He took it well, all things considered.

Wol, however, was happy for his sister figure to be with someone she liked and that it was something they talked about.

Geiz, he was half as stunned as Sougo. So much so, he spit-took his cake. He needed to calm down himself as his 'big brother mode' kicked into eleven.

Woz...Well, Woz rejoiced for them.

Yes, literally.

He did a full Iwae for them and everything. It was rather entertaining

That had been a few days ago, and right now the Rider's where fighting once again

Zi-O II, Geiz Revive Shippu and Woz Ginga Taiyo where fighting a series of Oma Zi-O's foot soldiers, mass produced Ziku Rider's.

"Gah! When the hell did they get this many?" Geiz grunted as he slashed at a foot soldier.

"Woz, duck!" Sougo called out as he slashed with his Zikan Glade. "Probably after we killed his harem."

"Vengeance for the King!"

"I think that would be an accurate assumption." Woz answered, using his cape to distract some of the footsoldiers and the shot jets of flame out at them. "Though he might have withheld them for this specifically."

"You think he'd admit that?" Geiz joked

"Killing his harem, did leave him wounded in his pride." Woz answered

"JUMP!" Sougo called out, giving his orders as they leapt out of the way of an incoming attack.

"Too many." Geiz grunted as they got back to their feet.

"We've faced worse." Sougo answered

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Alpina was helping people evacuate with the help of Aura and Wol

"This way, come on!" Alpina called out, guiding people.

"Come on, stick together." Aura helped up a child to get back to their parents.

"C'mon! Keep going!" Wol helped up an elderly person to continue walking.

"Where are the others?" Aura asked, checking her phone

"I think Quiz is fighting in the North, Kikai's in the East and Shinobi's got the West." Wol answered, trying to remember. "We need more people."

"There are so many of them." Alpina acknowledged

"Rargh!" A small group of foot-soldiers roared as they caught up to Alpina's group.

"Get back!" She called out, struggling to get her FaizPhoneX out of her holster.

"HA!" A voice called out as someone leapt out and kicked the lead foot-soldier in the chest.

"Huh? Who're-?" Aura asked

"T-Takumi?" Wol double-took as he saw him.

Takumi revealed himself, wearing a dark purple jacket and black trousers. Looking more confident in himself. "Been a while; hasn't it?"

"What're you-?" Aura asked

"Here to help." He answered, pulling out a silver Driver with a blue ball on the right-hand side and a black constellation laden sphere in the middle. "I've grown since last time." And attached it around his waist

"Huh?" The group and foot-soldiers asked as Takumi pulled out a strange purple and blue looking rectangle device with a round dish on the top. The 'dish' was purple with a curved five-pointed blue star like a spiral.

"But-but Ginga was-." Wol answered

"I'm going to rise again, this time...as a Hero." Takumi answered as he inserted the Astroswitch into his Driver.

**GINGA STAR!**

Takumi raised his left hand above his Astroswitch as his right hand was vertical to his left elbow. **"HENSHIN!"** He proclaimed, his right hand swiping to the right outwards as his left hand dropped down and spun his dish, causing the transformation to happen.

Surrounding Takumi was a purple-blue holographic sphere that gave Takumi his new Rider form as celestial rock music played. The sphere erupted open as Takumi was revealed. He had a gradient purple too blue bodysuit, silver kneecaps, wrist and ankle braces; a pair of dark-blue wing-like shoulder-guards that held back his purple to blue gradient cape and finally his helmet had a dark purple five-pointed crown-styled gel-like visor with yellow eyes.

Takumi flung back his cape as his right hand came in front of his chest. "UCHUUU...KITAAAAAAAA!" He shot up his hand into the air cheering one of his mentor's favourite phrases. "Kamen Rider Ginga Star. Let's settle this man to man!"

He struck a fighting pose and rushed into battle, fighting alongside Woz.

"Guess he's our backup." Wol joked as they helped people get away.

Alpina nodded before she noticed something bad. She saw a family separated from the evacuation squad, hidden and about to be crushed by a collapsing building.

She did the only thing she could think of... She yelled "NO!" while holding our her arm

And, with that single 'NO!', the world...came to a crawl and then stop. Alpina's hand shook in shock as she looked around, everyone. The people, the falling debris, the foot-soldiers. All of them were frozen in time. All except **her**. "Wh-What? How? How did I?" She whispered in fear, realising what this meant. She had the same powers as Aura, Wol and Swartz. She had the powers of a Time Jacker.

But... How?

How was this possible?

She shook her head, trying to get her mind back to save those people, though time was frozen, she had to get them out of there, she wasn't going to leave people to die.

She had to work hard! And fast!

She had no idea how long this would last. But she managed to grab the stasis-frozen people away from the falling rubble, struggling to maintain her control on the time freeze.

But she also realised she was getting exhausted

'P-Please. Just. Just a little more.' She told herself as she tried to pull the mother out of the way as her powers were weakening and time began to move forward once again.

She fell to her knees as time restarted, she had saved everyone

CRASH!

"Huh?" The foot-soldiers double took in shock as they just saw a blur of white streak across the area, saving a group of people from collapsing rubble.

"Tsuki. What did you do?" Aura gasped in shock.

"I. I don't." She panted from exhaustion.

"HA! I've got these grunts, go!" Ginga Star called out as he fought back the on-coming tide of enemies.

"Let's finish this." Sougo called

**FINISH TIME!**

**REVIVE!**

**FINALLY BEYOND THE TIME!**

**RIDER FINISH TIME!**

"HA!" the three Riders called as they jumped into the air. Geiz was the first to spin his belt, becoming a blur of speed.

**HYAKURETSU TIME BURST!**

Geiz was a bullet of blue light, rushing from JikuTrooper to JikuTrooper, causing explosions in the army.

Woz took the opening, slamming his Driver closed.

**BURNING SUN EXPLOSION!**

After letting the flames die down Woz came rocketing down in a pillar of flames, causing a shockwave which burnt away even more of their foes.

And that left Sougo, being the final one to spin his driver.

**TWICE TIME BREAK!**

Gold and Pink 'kick' katakana span around the battle field, throwing around/trapping the few JikuTrooper's left before the katakana all combined as one and Sougo came rushing down.

Geiz came by for his last kick, hitting the crew from behind.

Woz span around with a side kick from the side and encased the lot in flames.

And Sougo dropped down, destroying the lot of them as he came from above with his Rider kick.

KABOOM!

Flames burned around the group as they stood back up, side by side and confident.

The group looked around, worried for the people but glad for the help from Ginga Star. "Thank you, Takumi." Sougo nodded to him

"No problem." He responded, giving a positive thumbs up.

"How many was that?" Geiz asked

"At least fifty. But more will come." Woz answered

"What are these guys, clones? How does he have so many loyal followers?" Sougo asked with a frown.

"It's Oma Zi-O. He's probably made so many with his powers. Remember he can make powers for anyone." Geiz answered.

"Yeah, okay. I guess that makes sense." Sougo responded even if he didn't like it.

"My King, it seems that your Queen and our allies have saved the civilians." Woz pointed, seeing the last of the refugees.

"I'm going to see if there are any other people need help." Ginga Star added, giving his plan to the others.

"Okay, don't get overwhelmed." Sougo answered

"I won't." He responded, leaving on his own.

"Heh. Good kid." Sougo smiled

"He's definitely grown into his own." Geiz admitted in respect. "Let's go."

"Right." The two nodded and left.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"More. More. Burn it all." Hiryu glared, looking at the raids on the city while covered in bandages... Again.

"Hiryu, I understand your bloodlust. But you're in no shape to continually demand more troops from Oma." Swartz spoke in concern.

"Whatever." he grumbled "He said 'drive them to madness and despair, see the look on their faces when they're beyond hope and saving'...What a load of crap."

"Oma Zi-O has been doing this for most of his life. He knows what he's talking about." Swartz answered.

"And it backfired! Tokiwa is stronger than ever before!"

"I-no." Swartz started only to freeze, feeling a familiar power "Nonono! No!"

"What're you panicking over?" Hiryu asked as both he and Swartz returned back to normal time, though it felt like only a second had passed. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"She couldn't have. Not even-. It should be. NO!" Swartz mumbled and then yelled, slamming his fist into a wall. "Don't do anything stupid." He ordered Hiryu as he left.

"Nothing I do is stupid." Hiryu huffed, messing about with the destroyed Another Watches

Swartz frowned and left immediately, running as fast as he could, he had to find the source of that Time Freeze. And he had a very good suspicion who did it.

Because Wol and Aura where NOT that strong!

'She's not supposed to have remembered, she shouldn't have her powers back!' He thought angrily to himself. He came to a stop... And saw the Quartzer crew chatting as they looked over the ZikuTrooper's ride watches. 'Damn it all. All together. And with those two there, there's every chance I'll be caught.' Swartz thought angrily to himself. '... But I can feel it... Damn it! Damn her!'

He glared daggers at Alpina, seeing her with the ZikuTrooper's gear. And somewhere, some deep pushed down fears, he was worried.

This was bad

"And another broken one." Wol commented, throwing a destroyed ZikuDriver away

"Broken, broken, FUBAR." Aura continued, throwing broken drivers away. "It's like these didn't even have a chance."

"They didn't." Alpina said, looking at the Rider's proudly as she held onto a ZikuTrooper RideWatch "Hmm... Defiantly made of Red Quartz but... Huh, something is a bit weird. Something artificial."

"Yeah, to mass produce RideWatches all with the same power shows that to." Geiz nodded, holding one for himself. He then clenched his fist, breaking it "They are also fragile, weak."

"Meaning Sento was right in the experiments. Oma can mass-produce weaklings." Sougo added.

"Hey! I've found one!" Wol called out, pulling out an un-destroyed ZikuDriver.

"Really?" the group blinked

"The RideWatch is nothing but shards now. But yeah. We've got a spare now." Wol passed it over.

"Thank goodness." Alpina commented, since losing the Driver's was a large danger

"One spare Driver doesn't mean we can relax though. Anything can still happen." Sougo agreed, but warned.

"True, My King. But it is still a good victory for us." Woz added

'Damn it, of course they'd all be there.' Swartz thought in anger. 'I need to get her away from them.'

"SWARTZ! HELP!" Hiryu yelled, racing towards him

"Huh?" The group turned as they heard Hiryu.

"Swartz?" Alpina gasped

"You fool! What've you done?" Swartz snapped, revealing his location only for his eyes to widen. **"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

CRASH!  
STOMP!  
CRASH!  
STOMP!

"...That." Hiryu turned around and pointed.

"Gods of time, what've you done?"

"What the hell is **that**?!" Geiz yelled in shock

Standing there was... a monster if an Another Rider

Literally.

It was some... amalgam beast made up from parts of different Another Rider's. It's chest was Another Build's, only black like Build Hazard. One arm was Another Drive's with the door shield gun strapped to its arm, only it was green and almost looked like construction equipment. It's other arm was sticks barley holding itself together, it kind of resembled Another Kikai's arm only shredded. It's legs belonged to Another Kuuga only they were also black with two large golden slabs of metal sticking out, like it has 'evolved' into Amazing Mighty.

And finally there was its head. Its head was Another Decade's only the eyes where purple, the magenta was silver, one of the horns where broken and on its forehead was a stone slab with a distorted Decade symbol carved into it. If you looked closely at this creature's face it almost looked like one of the eyes where hanging out of its socket

Across this... thing's chest was the word 'Amalgam' in purple, looking like it was clumsily written on with too much paint. And on its right thigh was 20 while on its left leg was 1918150900.

"That...is the **foulest** thing." Woz commented

"Hiryu!" Sougo called out and aimed for his bully

"We have to go. Now!" Swartz grabbed him and teleported away as well as Alpina as he raced past.

"Alpina!" Sougo and Aura called out.

**"ROAR!"**

"We'll get her soon, we've got **this** thing to deal with!" Geiz spoke up

**GEIZ!**

**WOZ!**

"... I'm going to end you." Sougo hissed at the Another Rider

**WILD ZI-O!**

"We'll go try and find her." Wol added, still carrying the spare Driver.

"We won't get lost." Aura followed up as the two left.

Sougo nodded and attached the Watch to his Driver as Geiz and Woz rushed forwards

**"Henshin!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RIDER~ GEIZ!**

**TOUEI! FUTURE TIME! SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ!**

Both Woz and Geiz had transformed and started attacking, weapons drawn. Their bladed weapons hitting the Another Rider... and it didn't do much.

It snarled and started slashing with its wood arm, which formed a sword, which the two began to dodge and/or block while blasting with its gun arm.

The large bronze clock appeared behind Sougo, only this time it was not cracked. It ticked around harmlessly as Sougo got into his normal transformation pose **"Wild Henshin!"**

**WILD TIME!**

The red katakana shot out of the clock and allowed Sougo's friends a chance to back up. With the katakana missing, black smoke poured out of the clock over Sougo while the clock itself formed black watch bands which quickly moulded it into the shape of the Wild Zi-O Armour. Sougo gave a flick of his arm and the smoke disappeared, revealing the form of Wild Zi-O

**_ROAR! W~I~AL~DO~! ZI~O~!_**

The katakana returned to Sougo, attaching to his face as he rushed forwards into battle.

**DRIVE!**

**KIKAI!**

"This might work, right?" Geiz asked

"Possibly." Woz nodded as the two quickly changed form.

**ARMOUR TIME! DRIVE! DRIVE~!**

**FUTURING KIKAI! KIKAI!**

The Amalgam Another Rider roared as it was now swinging wildly at the three Riders, almost like it was defending itself, though it was also precise enough to hit them.

This battle was on.

* * *

*with Alpina*

"Oof! Argh. Hnn..." Alpina grunted as she was thrown to the floor, still hurting from when Hiryu hit her.

"What the hell, Swartz? Why'd you bring **her**?" Hiryu snapped, only to be pushed aside by him.

"How did you do it?" Swartz hissed

"Wh-what?" Alpina asked

"Well, I-" Hiryu began to answer, but Swartz stopped him.

"Not you. Her!" Swartz glared at Alpina. "How did you do it?"

"What?"

"I know you know. That Time Freeze. How did you do it?" Swartz ordered, grabbing her by the face.

"I-I-I don't know! It just happened!"

Swartz growled and dropped her, just down on the floor. "Don't. Move. And you. Don't do anything stupid!" He ordered Alpina and then Hiryu. "And this time I mean it!"

"Yeah, sure. Okay." Hiryu raised his hands in defence.

'Not supposed to happen. No, no, no. Not like this. Not **ever**!' Swartz thought to himself.

Alpina waited for him to go and frown "Why is Swartz scared that I have powers?... Are we right?"

"What?" Hiryu asked. "What're you talking about?"

"Swartz is Oma ZI-O. I mean come on, it is really obvious." Alpina said simply

"You-? You think that **Swartz** is Oma Zi-O?" Hiryu inquired. "What leap in logic is that?"

"Swartz is the **only** person Oma trusts." she said simply "We know Oma is from my timeline and can't be Sougo. No-one knows where Swartz is from. Swartz somehow knows all these secrets about the Quartz and the Another Riders. Who else _could_ Oma be? He's most likely Swartz later in life, the two doing this weird and complicated paradox stuff in order to _make_ the future happen. It would also explain why Swartz trusts Oma so completely and why Oma does this random stuff that seems to go against him. "

"Okay. **That**. Is some crazy paradox nonsense." Hiryu answered. "I mean what about me? Maybe **I** become Oma?"

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alpina burst into laughter

"What's so funny?" Hiryu snapped at Alpina's sudden laughter.

"Y-Y-You? Oma Zi-O?" Alpina laughed. "Oh my god. Y-You can't be-!" She fell over, laughing and shuddering.

"How Tokiwa deals with you, is beyond me." Hiryu glared, wanting to beat on her again...but Swartz said 'don't do anything stupid' and **that** would be 'doing something stupid'. "... What do you mean by another time line?"

"I'm **from** another timeline." Alpina answered after calming down. "A timeline where Oma didn't exist."

"... What are you talking about?"

"Okay... look." she sighed "There are two main timelines. The one I am from and this one. In my timeline I was the princess of that world, my soul mate being Sougo. We are destined to be the King and Queen of Time across the two universes, protecting them both. However Oma Zi-O invaded my timeline, corrupted my Rider's into the true Another Riders and then whipped my memories before sending me here."

"He did more than that, Alpina." Swartz commented with a hiss as he returned "He sealed your powers of time, stole them to enhance his own. He split those powers between myself, Aura and Wol. So why do you have them again?"

"Wait... Alpina? I thought she was called Tsukuyomi." Hiryu asked in confusion

"Tsukuyomi was the name the Resistance gave me when I had amnesia, since I arrived on the night of a full moon." Alpina explained, a hand to her chest "A name I still cherish. But my real name... is Princess Alpina Selene."

"What in the... huh?" Hiryu asked in confusion

...

"...How did you regain your memories, sister?" Swartz asked

"Wait, **what**?!" Hiryu double took. "She's your-?"

"The Agito you created. He brought them back." She answered simply before her eyes widened. "I... Wait... What? What?! What are you talking about?!"

"You're my sister. You were the Princess, **I** am Prince Swartz Selene!" Swartz answered seriously. "I'm your older brother."

Their jaws dropped to the floor, Swartz and Alpina...were family.

"W-What?" she stuttered

"How can I make this any clearer? We. Are. Family. Though...you weren't supposed to remember." He answered. "And it appears you didn't remember that part. So... Let me explain."

"Explain what, exactly? How you're Oma Zi-O?" Alpina snapped.

"No. Something else." He answered

* * *

*flashback*

We arrive back at the palace of the King and Queen of Time. Seeing the radiance and beauty of the kingdom, a sight to behold...and a young man, no older than thirteen was looking out from a bedroom balcony.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Hey! Big bro!" a cheerful female voice called through the door "You want to play?"

The boy turned around, seeing the little girl, she looked to be about four. She was wearing a white dress with shoulder-length black hair; he had short black hair and dark eyes, wearing a regal purple shirt and black trousers. "No, Alpina."

"Awww! But Swartz!"

"I'm busy." He answered, hearing her whine. "...Oh, fine."

"Yay!" she grinned and dragged him through the house

The young Swartz looked up at the portraits of their family, their family picture of them looking regal and proper, though Swartz wanted to be on his own.

"Kids." the powerful voice of their father said suddenly as they entered the main room, standing there tall and proud

"Father." Swartz bowed out of respect, almost like he was a trained dog.

"Daddy!" Alpina cheered as she saw their father.

"Hello Alpina darling, I need to speak to your brother for a second. Okay? '

"Okay." She frowned and let go of her brother's hand.

"F-Father?" Swartz asked, raising his head as he looked upon his father.

"Run along, Alpina." the king encouraged

"Okay, Daddy." She nodded sadly and left.

"What is it, Father?" Swartz asked as he looked at his father.

"Swartz. Freeze me." The king said simply

"Freeze you?" Swartz asked in shock, before he nodded, readying to freeze his father with his natural time manipulation.

He stretched his arms out and focused, doing all he could... and his father easily restarted time

"This is what I was scared of." The King said sadly

"No. No, I can-. Father, I can-" Swartz tried to answer.

"Swartz, you don't have the potential for our powers." He answered sadly. "To be the King. Meanwhile your little sister froze the entire castle by _accident_ yesterday."

Swartz's legs buckled as he heard that. "By-? By 'accident'?" His breathing was short and sharp, shallow and filled with shock and fear. "H-How? I-I thought-."

"Swartz." The King knelt down to his son's level. "I know this is hard to hear, and I know you've done your very best. You're always thinking ahead on things. You cannot inherit the throne, but you'll always be my son."

"NO!" Swartz yelled and pushed his father back "You said I'd be King!"

"Swartz!" The King picked himself up from the floor.

"You're a liar!" Swartz yelled at his father. "You built me up so you could knock me down!" He glared angrily, spitting at his father. "You've always preferred her, I am worthless in your eyes!"

"That's not true!" He answered, getting up. "You're taking this too far!" only for his son to run off to his bedroom. "Swartz!" His father called out, approaching the room, only to have the doors locked.

* * *

We skip years later, to when Alpina was twelve. She was well underway for her training

And she had grown immensely, in terms of power. She could freeze time in select spots and for some short periods of time. Alpina was wearing a white and silver dress with a golden clasp in the shape of a moon holding her cloak.

In the background, Swartz was glaring at her.

'The _'perfect'_ princess, able to use her powers at will. Able to freeze the castle.' Swartz thought, now in his twenties as he continued to let the anger fester.

Alpina turned her head to see her brother, trying to smile at him, but was only met with a scowl And he left, leaving her alone so he would go to his 'studies'. Basically, he was locking himself away while researching the Riders who visited their home.

"My daughter." the Queen smiled, walking towards her "Are you ready? We have some important things to speak about today. Of the Zi-O."

"Yes, mother." Alpina nodded in response. "Who is 'Zi-O'?" She wondered

"You are. And you are not." she informed "Zi-O. Jiku Oh. The Ruler of Time and Space. There are two of them, one in our timeline and one in the other."

"... The other timeline, mother?" Alpina asked

"Yes. You see Alpina, time is not that simple." the Queen nodded, beginning an exploration on multiple timelines.

One which Alpina listened very closely to

"And our timeline has a twin, one it is linked with at the core." the queen continued "And a ZI-O is coming.'

"What is he going to be like?" Alpina asked

"I don't know. But you are our timelines Zi-O. Our ruler of time. You two will be a perfect match."

Alpina smiled as she heard that, wondering what the other timeline's Zi-O would be. Swartz, however, was getting angrier. Filled with anger as he stormed away. As he entered his study, he almost ripped out his chair and sat down, looking at the books he poured over. Trying to do anything to get the one over Alpina.

* * *

We time skip once more, during the takeover of the castle

People were screaming, running for their lives. The war had begun on the castle. "Everyone, run! Go!" The King and Queen proclaimed, keeping people safe, trying to help them live. It was their duty after all.

"Is that everyone?" The King asked his wife.

"I can't find Alpina." The Queen responded

STOMP!  
STOMP!  
STOMP!

The sounds of heavy boots crushed into the floor, catching their attention. "It's him." They whispered.

The two rushed forth, hurting towards the castle. Their daughter was smart, she was probably hiding in a Time Bubble in the throne room.

"We have to stop him." The King spoke

"The Riders, they'll be here soon. Right?" The Queen asked before she pushed themselves out of the way of an oncoming blast. "That was close."

"Monster!" The King growled as he saw the destruction the monster had brought. "The Riders will be here soon. I'm sure. We have to go." He pulled themselves up and ran further to the castle.

All the while burning red eyes followed them. In the shape of a hawk.

"We're almost there!" The King spoke as they broke open the doors and immediately shut them.

They rushed into the room... And where turned to dust

CREAK!

"Well. They were tenacious; weren't they?" An ominous voice spoke from the doors, forcing them open. Oma ZI-O entered flanked by Another Rider's, Alpina already rushing away. "Oh, look at that. A little mouse." Oma Zi-O smirked. "Get her." He ordered.

"Finally! Finally!" Swartz cheered

"How's it feel? Being the last of your family. Gaining what you want." Oma asked with a sinister remark.

"Amazing, my king! That spoilt brat is finally getting what she deserves!" Swartz nodded with a bow

* * *

*end flashback*

Alpina's eyes were watering in shock and fear. Swartz had betrayed their family, destroyed their home, helped that monster take everything from them. "So you see, 'dear sister'. All this is **your** fault." Swartz finished.

SLAM!

"You pathetic child!" Aura snapped

"Aura?" Swartz turned as he heard her voice

"All this time. You're even worse than we thought!" Wol followed up, glaring at him.

"Really? He sounds perfectly reasonable to me." Hiryu shrugged

"Are you **insane**? Of course, you are. Why did I even ask?" Aura groaned at herself.

"They are exactly the same." Wol frowned "Children ranting about how life isn't fair because it didn't give them what they wanted."

"You don't know how long I've been humiliated. How much I've **suffered**!" Swartz glared. "Hiryu."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not a hundred percent yet, but I can take you guys out." Hiryu commented as he transformed into Another Zi-O II.

Suddenly a Dimensional Curtain opened... And Another Amalgam came rushing through, with the three Time Rider's hot on its tail

"Get back here, you beast!" Woz proclaimed, coming through with fierce determination before they blinked, realising where they were.

"Did we take the wrong turn?" Sougo asked, looking around. "Tsuki!"

"Sougo!" she cheered, rushing into his armoured arms

"AMALGAM! **KILL** them!" Swartz proclaimed, as he attempted to summon more Another Riders or foot-soldiers.

Several time portals opened, Oma Troopers stepping forwards. They all attached their ZikuDriver and activated their watches

**ZIKUTROOPER!**

**"Henshin."**

Large black militaristic watchstraps surrounded the Troopers and formed into their armoured forms.

"Didn't we beat these guys already?" Geiz glared.

"Even more." Sougo frowned, looking at their two foes "I think we need to go all out with Trinity guys. Agreed?"

"Do it." Geiz nodded

"We will hold them back for a moment." Woz agreed

"No, you **don't**!" Hiryu ran at Sougo, trying to grab the Trinity Watch before Sougo pulled it out.

THWACK!

Sougo backhanded Hiryu in the face. Wild ZI-O was still powerful and knocked him back.

**ZI-O!**

**ZI-O TRINITY!**

Geiz and Woz where fighting hard as Sougo swapped out his RideWatch

Alpina room a few steps back, watching, as Sougo turned the dial on the Trinity watch

**ZI-O!  
****GEIZ!  
****WOZ!**

"Ha!" Geiz yelled as he slashed back a ZikuTrooper.

"You will not pass!" Woz hissed, holding back Another Amalgam

**"Trinity Henshin."** Sougo breathed and span the belt

**TRINITY TIME!**

Both Geiz and Woz were enveloped in light, transforming back into their base form after throwing a pair of ZikuTroopers into the crowd and turned into their respective 'Watch Forms'.

Sougo remained still as Woz and Geiz flew around him and his own face lowered itself to his chest.

**_MITTSU NO CHIKARA! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ! T~RI~NI~TY~! TRINITY!_**

The form readied himself for the fight, using their combined powers to fight against their enemies and protect Alpina.

He drew the SaikyoJikanGlaide and the Jaclaw in its chainsaw mode, gripping both tightly, before Trinity charged forwards.

Alpina backed up as the battle went underway. Trinity Vs Another ZI-O II, Another Alamgam and a small army of ZikuTroopers.

She... She felt useless!

Was this what her parents died for, for her to always be the damsel? To be powerless?

Why couldn't she help the ones she loved?!

"Why... Why was it you?!" Swartz snapped "Why was it always you?! How did you regain your powers?! We stole them! How did you get them back?!"

Alpina shook, she didn't know what to say... Before she punched the ground "Because... They are a part of me." she said slowly, remembering what she had learnt since she started this journey

She thought back to everything that had happened to her since she came to the past

She saw Sougo grow into a more confident person instead of a boy who just went with the flow. Geiz turning from a hardened fighter into a more caring individual. Woz, her friend turned traitor turned ally once again. The times she's peppered blasts at enemies as a distraction.

She had grown.

She had regained her memories. And she made new ones she refused to lose.

She made friends and gained loved ones she cherished with all of her heart.

She learnt to fight, about passion and how to hone your own skills

She gained a desire for protecting everyone

She found love and explored it, explored who she was and what she enjoyed

And she refused to lose **ANY** of it again!

"... Give me the Driver." Alpina said suddenly, her hair covering her eyes

"Um, okay." Wol answered throwing the Driver he took.

"What? Where did you get that?" Swartz glared.

Alpina stood tall, attaching the Driver to her waist

**ZIKUDRIVER!**

"You... Took everything from me." Alpina said angrily "And yet here I am... I made my own life. A new one. I made friends. I made loved ones. The senior riders gave me lessons as much as they did anyone else."

"Tsuki? Gah!" Sougo asked before Trinity was slashed, there were just too many foes right now. If it was just the ZikuTroopers it would be easy, just Amalgam they could handle it. But both of them and Hiryu? They didn't have enough power individually and together they didn't have enough fighters.

"That is why my powers came back. They are part of me and I know who I am." Alpina reached into her dress and pulled out a blank RideWatch "I am the Zi-O of my world... I am Princess Alpina of the house of Selene... I am Tsukiyomi!"

She gripped the RideWatch tightly as it began to glow blue, channelling her soul into the blue quartz watch, and it transformed.

In a blinding white light like a star in her hands, Alpina now had her own RideWatch. Pure white RideWatch and button; inside the faceplate was the depiction of a white helmet with a golden edge. Underneath the helmet was the 'X' styled symbol of 'Kamen' and the number 2068. She took the RideWatch in both hands and twisted in opposite directions, showing the mask of a gold-lettered mask and pressed the button.

**TSUKUYOMI!**

She pressed the top of the ZikuDriver with her flat hands and felt it tilt, with a large holographic golden edged astrolabe with six diamonds on opposite sides of a swirled decoration, two golden gears spun on with the silver clock hands going in their respective directions and a golden circle, while behind all that a depiction of the blue night sky showing all the constellations as the full moon came into view while the hole still depicted the night sky and stars.

**"Henshin!"** Alpina proclaimed, taking the two tilted sides of her Driver and spun, crossing her arms in the process. The whole world spun around for her as the clock hands connected at midnight before the second hand dropped between one and two. And as the world came back into reality golden Katakana letters appeared in the shape of a crescent moon as majestic music played.

**RIDER TIME!**

The letters flung out of the clock as the clock itself disappeared, five golden watch-bands appeared around Alpina and wrapped around her, giving her radiant new white Kamen Rider armour. Her main body was black, from her feet all the way up to her neck and hands. Her boots were tipped white, golden clasps were on her ankles, and simple golden kneecap-guards, golden slightly armour-plated gloves with golden bindings on her arm as bracers, a flowing white robe with thigh and chest armour with gold accents, a much smaller silver watch-strap that only came down to her chest and not to her hips. A white robe with golden edge shimmering like moonbeams. And finally, her helmet, predominantly white with a golden frame for her face, silver clock markings for the numbers, silver clock hands that depicted twelve and between one and two; but what really drew people in was her visor. Styled like the crescent moon with the Katakana lettering read 'Rider'.

**_KAMEN RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI~! TSU-KU-YO-MI!_**

Team Quartz, Swartz, Hiryu and the enemies that they were fighting were stunned, Alpina...had become a Rider!

... And suddenly Trinity's body language began to rapidly change

"W-What? Woz?! Woz what are you doing?!"

"I must do it!"

"Get off of there!"

"Ow, that's my face!"

After Trinity shook himself around a bit, his body language clearly showed only one thing...

"**IWAE!**" Woz called through Trinity's body.

'Of course.' Wol, Aura and the remaining parts of Trinity thought in unison.

"Transcending past alternate timelines, through Space and Time; the true heir of a different Timeline has returned! The Queen of the future King of Time! Her name is Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi! This is the day of a new chapter in history!" Woz answered.

"...NEVER!" Swartz roared

"You know... I think that I can do this." Tsukuyomi said with a smile in her voice, looking at the Zi-O face on Trinity's face.

"Hehe." Sougo chuckled from the fused Rider before he quickly blocked an attack from a JikuTrooper.

"Now... it is Time to decide your Future!" Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi called as she summoned a weapon

**JIKANSNIPPIER!**

In her hand was a majestic golden sword handle with a hand guard, which looked like it belonged to a cutlass or a rapier. Atop the guard and handle was a small hilt, on one side it had a RideWatch slot and on the other side it had an elegantly engraved 'sword' in katakana on a black background. The blade was a large sleek silver needle like blade

**SLASH!**

With a flurry of her wrist she quickly grew use to the weapon charging into battle.

CLASH!  
SLASH!

"Damn it. She's leapt past me **again**!" Swartz angrily realised.

Alpina was fighting like she was dancing, as expected by someone who uses a rapier. Flurries, stabs, parries and the like. Quick, light and precise strikes which were highly effective instead of wild swings, deep slashes and cutting.

She and Trinity where fighting almost back to back, fighting in perfect harmony.

High kicks, punches, roundhouse, stabs and deflects. Alpina was making fighting look like an art.

And then there was her powers. Where she would just suddenly teleport across the battle field while a multitude of enemies where just thrown around. She just pauses time for a few moments and give some attacks as she rushes around before un-pausing it, an act very similar to the Kabuto rider's Clock Up.

"Where the heck did Alpina learn **that**?" Geiz asked in shock

"We trained with her, you should know." Sougo answered.

CLANG!

"If it pleases you, please focus on the fight!" Woz responded to his team

"Sorry, I'm just falling in love all over again." Sougo chuckled, fighting Hiryu once more

"You are sweet." Alpina smiled as she sliced into the ZikuTroopers.

"I won't let you, win! You can't! You're **nothing** without them!" Hiryu tried to get into Sougo's head

"I know." Sougo said **proudly**, kicking Hiryu away. Trinity Vs Another Zi-O II "And I wouldn't want it any other way!"

Alpina flurried her sword once more, holding it to her chest as she looked at the Another Rider

Amalgam. She was ready to prove herself! One on one! "Come on, let's see who's better." Alpina whispered, as she glared right into its eyes. "Bring it, monster!" She roared and raced forwards

The Amalgam Rider lashed out at Alpina, aiming for her legs to throw her off balance or even try to get a grab on her, one of his other arms blocking as best as it could on her sword, but the swiftness and speed compared to its sluggish movements after fighting with the Trinity group was obvious.

Alpina pressed a button on the back of her sword's handle, making the guard suddenly spin 180 degrees so the guard was against the inside of her wrist. The hand guard had now became a small stock. The writing for 'sword' had also been swapped out, now reading 'gun' in katakana. The blade of her sword then folded forwards, becoming a long gun barrel.

**SHOOT!**

Alpina raised her leg, using her shin to block a sweep of its arm. A quick twist of said leg allowed her to push his arm away. With her leg still held high it came down in an axe kick, Amalgam forced onto its knees as it managed to brace itself at the last second... and it now had the barrel of a gun pressed against its head.

BANG!

It was sent flying from the high powered shot, bouncing across the ground.

"Soguo, I think it's time." Alpina answered.

"Right!" They responded

Zi-O Trinity threw their weapons away, smirking at Hiryu

**FINISH TIME!  
****Zi-O!  
****SOLO TIME BREAK!**

Pink energy surrounded Sougo's foot as he rushed forwards and gave a side kick, forcing him into the air.

**FINISH TIME!**

**ZI-O! GEIZ!**

**TWICE TIME BREAK BURST!**

Trinity pulled their leg back, red energy surging up to their hands. They rushed forwards delivering one hard punch, followed by a second. The punches keeping another Zi-O II in the air and forcing him further and further back. And then, finally, he gave a third punch that had Hiryu crashing into a wall.

"GAH!" Hiryu gasped, blood leaving his mouth.

**FINISH TIME!**

**ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ!**

**TRINITY TIME BREAK BURST EXPLOSION!**

"HA!" Trinity yelled as he jumped into the air, surrounded by pink and yellow and blue energy.

Hiryu looked up at Sougo before he was exploded away, turning back to his normal state and left bleeding on the ground.

It had been quick. The holograms of Kamen Rider Zi-O, Geiz and Woz ripping through him before Zi-O Trinity ended it... but it was still painful.

Tsukuyomi let her weapon fade away as she stared down Another Amalgam, pressing the button atop her RideWatch.

**FINISH TIME!**

She readied her foot about to leap into the air like a crane, when behind her, was the quickest flash of the crescent moon and clear blue night sky, her visor glowing a beautiful yellow as a swipe of white moonlight gathered into her foot before her sole gleamed with the shining gold and shot down with her foot extended. The hit connected, as a circle with four straight lines shone through and penetrated through the creature.

**TIME JACK!**

"HAAAA!" She proclaimed, landing firmly onto the ground as he cape fluttered.

**KABOOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion behind her was amazing, making her cape fly dramatically

The two Riders remained on their feet, Hiryu stolen away by Swartz while the two Riders looked at each other in awe.

"Sougo... Could you...?" Alpina asked, gesturing to the Geiz and Woz shoulder pads

"Huh? Oh-oh! Right!" Sougo nodded, closing the Trinity watch and removing. There was a flash of light as Trinity reverted into the base forms of Zi-O, Geiz and Woz... And then Alpina jumped into Sougo's arms

"I did it!" she cheered happily

"Heck yeah, you did!" Sougo laughed lightly and smiled, hugging her tight.

"I hope we got everyone out." Woz commented

"Congrats guys!" Wol commented

"Yeah. Thanks, Wol." Alpina nodded

"Should we head home?" Aura suggested out of concern while subconsciously gripping Sougo and Alpina's hands.

"Yeah." Sougo nodded, his eyes fluttering up and down Alpina's Rider form.

"See something you like?" she smirked while flexing her left leg slightly, showing the muscles being sensually hugged by the black material of the suit.

"Yes." Sougo nodded, more confident than ever with his relationship.

"Let's just go. I don't wanna barf." Geiz rolled his eyes.

"How strong would you say she is?" Wol asked Woz as they left the courtyard that Swartz had brought them to.

"If I am honest? As strong as Trinity, seriously." Woz nodded "Out of our four base forms, she is the strongest."

"Yeah." Geiz agreed "Maybe a bit weaker than Trinity, probably closer to Wild Zi-O but defiantly around that level."

"But that's good." Sougo added "It means she doesn't have to play catch up."

"I guess my powers are stronger because I have fully unlocked my abilities over time?" She shrugged.

Their conversation, however, was stopped as Swartz appeared before them... and he was literally shaking in rage.

"You. Always. Get. In my way!" He glared, his fists shaking in anger and hatred

"Yeah. And we always will." Geiz answered

"Well... you can't get in my way..." Swartz hissed, surrounded by a purple aura "IF YOU AREN'T HERE!" he snapped and threw his arms forwards.

Suddenly a massive purple portal opened behind the group, the portal surrounded by golden clocks ticking away... and suddenly the portal began to pull them in like a vacuum.

The group tried to grab onto something, but there was nothing.

"C-Can't hold on! AURA!" Wol screamed as he was sucked into the portal first.

"WOL! NO!" Aura screamed, unintentionally pulling Sougo and Alpina, before she felt her hands slip and fall into the portal next.

"D-Damn you, Swartz!" Woz grunted before he was pulled in next.

Geiz gritted his teeth, arching himself forward, trying to take that one extra step and aimed his Zikan Zax in its 'You Me' mode, but felt the loose dirt under him give way and caused him to be sucked back and through the portal.

Sougo and Alpina were the last ones to remain, holding each others' person, but Sougo felt horrible, he felt like he let Aura go. "Don't leave me!" Alpina called out.

"Never." Sougo answered as they both were sucked through the portal together.

The purple and golden portal closed up and Swartz fell to his knees in exhaustion. This level of power...was too much for him. His nose and eyes were bleeding. But he had done it. He sent them there.

"I-I-I've done it! I've done it! Ha! Ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Swartz laughed, his mad insanity echoing out

* * *

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	39. Timeline B, Riders of Another World

**Reviews:**

SuperiorSpyder: Duh, of course we did.

HackerEX: Not really 'create' another world. More like...'send'.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Thanks dude, also *in Nappa voice* That can't be right; can it?!

DS Rider: In the show it **was** established that they were siblings. But glad that you liked Ginga's new form.

MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Oh yeah, we had to give our girl something good.

Bahamut0: We've been doing that since Hiryu came onto the scene as a threat.

Ghostrapper1: Yes, and please observe as we go into *in ghostly voice* _another time! Whoo~!_

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Bastion Darkz the Vast King: Alpina didn't see Hiryu as a threat. Wild Zi-O is stronger than Zi-O II but weaker than Trinity

Bahamut0: Shooting Star Dragon 3000 has been doing that exact thing since around the Kuuga chapter. Keep your eyes out for his reviews for the current counts.

We are not changing the form's designs. Honestly Ghost and I dislike MOST of Zi-O's designs but we gave ourselves the restriction of using said designs. But trust us, the form will be MUCH better (we did the maths. It lost more fights than it won)

Pikatwig: The problem with Tsukuyomi's character song is... Well, the beat does not fit a fight scene. We have something planned for it much later, but it's not a fighting song.

We heavily implied where it came from and thought we made it clear, sorry. Hiryu was messing with the broken Another Watches and just happened to put enough random pieces together for a terrible accident to be born

SentaiPurpleRanger: Well it is the set up for a story arc.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: 9026?! They jumped up fast. I mean...IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!

Dragon Rider 66: The numbers are the last two digest of the year each Rider debuted in. The right leg had the 20, the first two digests which all the riders if was made from shared, and the left leg had the second half of the years. 2019 2018 2015 2009 2000

KoutaMamba24: I created it 100% myself, honestly. A combo between a rapier and a sniper rifle.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Timeline B, Riders of Another World**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

Team Quartz was gone.

Sucked into a purple and gold vortex that removed them from this timeline, flinging them through time itself, screaming and separated, terrified as they had won but lost.

Sent into time unknown by Swartz.

They were screaming as they fell through a purple void, trying to stay close.

"Geiz! Reach!" Woz called out, trying to reach out to his friend.

"A-Almost!" Geiz responded before he was pulled away by the tides of time.

"Aura! Reach!" Alpina called out, reaching out to their shared girlfriend.

She nodded and reached out, her fingers brushing Alpina's as she tried

"H-Help!" Wol called out before he was separated by the group.

Then Geiz.

Then Woz.

Each sucked into a gate, where they were separated.

The look on Aura's face, terrified and riddled with despair, as the three were then separated again.

CRASH!

Alpina and Sougo had turned back to normal, the impact was cushioned by their transformations...though for Wol and Aura they couldn't be too sure. "O-Ow." Sougo grunted in pain.

The forms of Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi faded from their bodies, the two sitting up slowly

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I landed on my keys." Sougo joked lightly as he looked at her. "Where? Where are we?" He asked

"I don't know. But...it feels familiar." Alpina answered "My heart... it feels something strange."

"Like...Like this place is-?" Sougo asked

"I think...yeah. I think it is." She nodded as she stood up. "It's my timeline."

The two stood up tall... and saw the chaos and ruins before them.

"Gods above. It's like a desert. No, it's a war zone." Sougo whispered. "How can anything grow or live here?"

"It... it wasn't like this..." she said in horror. It... it was like 2068!

"We have to find shelter, food and water." Sougo frowned, thinking about the lessons from Hibiki, Kabuto and Kuuga.

"Where are the others though?" Alpina asked

"They have to be around here somewhere. But we have to make a base first, we can't meet up if we're going to starve or die of thirst." Sougo answered

"I... You're right." she sighed

Neither knew of the pair of glowing red eyes watching them from the darkness

* * *

*elsewhere*

Geiz groaned as he sat up, finding himself and Wol... Somewhere. It looked like a rock quarry

"Oh. Crap." Geiz whispered in shock. "We're...home?" He muttered, realising that he had almost forgotten 2068 and called it 'home'.

"What? Oh god." Wol asked in shock, realising where they were. "No! No!"

"Wol. What's wrong?" Geiz asked

"It-it can't. No. Not here. Please, not here!" Wol whimpered, clutching his head.

"Hey, come on kid."

"O-Oma. Oma's. P-p-palace." Wol stammered; Geiz hadn't heard this kid stammer before. True terror lay within his voice.

Geiz frowned and gently hugged the younger boy. "It's going to be okay, Wol. We'll find the others and get out of here." Geiz assured, "I promise."

"O-Okay." Wol nodded weakly as he hugged Geiz.

"We've got to find the others. But...We'll need supplies and shelter. This place is a wasteland so I doubt we'd find any close by." Geiz responded

"Who taught you that?" Wol asked

"The people I was raised with. And the Riders who trained us." Geiz responded as he helped him up. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Wol nodded, trying his best to remember his time with the resistance.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Woz was lying on his back, in pain and looking up at the dust-covered sky, and was brought back years ago into his mind. The wrath that Oma Zi-O caused, day after day. Causing the world to turn on **his** whims. 'H-Have to. Get up.' He thought, crawling onto his knees.

"Ow..." Aura whined

"A-Aura? Is? Is that you?" Woz asked as he got up.

"Ow. Pain. All of it." She grunted as she tried to get up, but she was covered in sand.

Flying around her was a few of the WatchDroids, who had softened her fall.

"Thank goodness. You're alright." Woz sighed in relief. "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you, Woz." Aura whispered, being held up by her friend. "Are? Are we in hell?"

"It appears so."

Aura's eyes welled up as she looked at the wasteland. This was hell, their home they left. How could they return to such a desolate location? "Where? Where is everyone?" She asked

"I don't know. We all got separated." Woz answered, wiping her tears. "We can't wait around forever. We have to find them."

Aura nodded, but she was close to hyperventilating. She couldn't be here, she would be killed!

"It's alright. I'll protect you. We need to find the others." Woz answered

"I ca-I can't. Can't breathe." She gasped for air.

"Please, calm down." Woz tried to urge "Just think. Sougo and Alpina are out there, waiting for you."

Aura's laboured breathing became slower, hearing those names. "D-Did you?"

"Come on, I'll carry you." Woz responded, lifting her onto his back. "We need to find a place to hide. Who knows how long we'll be here."

She nodded, following him

* * *

*with Sougo and Alpina*

The two had walked for hours now. Looking over the ruins of the broken city that were left in its wake. And from what they could see, this was the only place with greenery.

"I guess something can grow here." Alpina frowned.

"It does...but this is no way to live." Sougo frowned as he looked around. "This fruit...it's withering."

"But is it edible?" Alpina asked

"Probably. I'm not sure." Sougo answered as he found some ripe fruit from the tree and attempted to grab them. "Almost."

SNAP!

"Oh crap!" Sougo dropped from the branch he climbed on.

THUD!

"That was dumb." He groaned, as he pulled off the branch and a couple of apples.

"Are you okay?" Alpina went over to him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just hope I didn't break anything." He answered as he got back up. "Here, sorry if it's not enough."

"It will be fine." she smiled and sat next to him

RUMBLE!  
RUMBLE!

"Huh?" The two looked up and saw storm clouds.

First a raindrop.

Then a second.

Then more. And more. And more.

"Rain?" The two asked.

"That place." Sougo pointed, aiming at an abandoned building.

The two entered the building as fast as they could, staying close.

"God, it's really coming down." Alpina whispered as they stayed together.

"Must be in Japan still." Sougo joked

She pushed him gently before coming in close. "I hope the others are okay."

"I hope so too." He agreed, noticing the large buckets hanging from roofs. "Are those...?"

"What?" Alpina asked, before she saw them. "Rain-water collectors?"

"That means people are alive." He sighed in relief

"But how? I thought that they were all dead." Alpina whispered

"Never underestimate the tenacity of people." Sougo smiled

"I hope they don't mind if we take only a handful." She wondered

"We should wait for the rain to stop first." Sougo responded. "Meanwhile, we might be able to find some supplies or something here."

She nodded and snuggled up against him, relaxing.

'What a day. Has it even slowed down at all?' Sougo yawned as the adrenaline lowered and his eyes began to close.

He held Alpina close, his head resting in her dark hair as he began to drift to sleep.

The rain came down heavier as the slept, imagining themselves back at home. Back in their beds, safe and sound...but they could hear it. The stomp of boots, the crunch of buildings falling. The world coming to an end.

They held onto each other as the night passed.

* * *

*time skip*

The two slowly woke up on the following morning, looking around...and saw that they were on a rudimentary bed made of thin cloth and grass.

"Huh?" They blinked.

The two got up and looked around, seeing that a fire was made. A small metal bowl cooking food, the rough smell catching their attention. "Who?" Alpina asked Sougo in shock, he just shrugged.

"You're alive. Thought you were dead." A croaky voice spoke, walking with two large buckets filled with water. It was an older person, dressed in tattered clothing from what seemed to be years of use.

"Err... Who are you?" Sougo asked

"A survivor. Just like you. But from your clothes, you haven't been here long." The person answered, said person being a woman nearing her fifties.

"What's your name?" Alpina asked as she got to her feet, the only noise in the room being the jingle of her moon anklet and the dripping of water.

"Shizuka Kabara." the old woman greeted "You know, I use to be head chief for the Royal family way back when. Oh those where the days... Before all this pain."

"Years?" Alpina asked "It's been years since the Royal family died?! What year is it?!"

"2028, my dear." the woman frowned.

"2028." Alpina whispered in shock.

"Hmm." Sougo frowned as he looked at the ground. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Sometimes. People come and people go." Shizuka answered. "They don't stay for long."

"Why?"

"Because of Fourze."

"Fourze?" Both Alpina and Sougo asked

"What do you mean?" Sougo carried on.

"He patrols this area. I have to be careful." Shizuka answered

"But..." Sougo muttered, beyond confused

"If he catches me, I might end up impaled." Shizuka answered

"...What do you mean 'impaled'?"

Boom!  
Boom!  
Boom!

"He's here!" Shizuka panicked and tried to hide. "Hide!" She quiet shouted as she put out the flames.

Sougo didn't know what to do, his eyes flicking around the room.

Boom!  
Boom!  
Boom!

The two huddled together and looked for a large spar of the wall that could hide them. Hopefully, they could figure out why this was happening.

The faintest light of a warped deranged blue came from the edge of the building. Where the sight of a monster was coming into view. A warped black panel on its chest with littered skulls on its chest numbered one through forty, silver protrusions coming from his shoulders like rocket fins, blood-red eyes and floating with black fire.

'Another Fourze?' Sougo thought in shock

'It can't be.' Alpina looked in worry

Shizuka raised her finger in silence, trying to keep them quiet. BEGGING for them to be quiet.

... And then Another Fourze roared, shooting a wave of blue cosmic energy at a building where people quickly escaped it in fear.

The boom was so loud that it muffled Sougo's voice. "We've got to help!"

Shizuka shook her head viciously. Begging not to be found out.

"He's strong." Alpina answered

"I know. But we're together." Sougo responded.

BOOM!

"And we can't let people die."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Alpina said back playfully, the two sharing a quick kiss before they hurried outside

"Hey!" they called together

Another Fourze turned around and glared right at the two who was interrupting his sweep of the area. It didn't speak, but the grinding of his body made it sound like he was questioning who was there.

"Hey... you call yourself Fourze?" Sougo frowned "We aren't going to let you ruin that name by hurting people."

**ZIKUDRIVER!**

"Sougo... let's go." Alpina said as she held up the RideWatch with one hand and tilted the dial with the other

"Right." Sougo nodded, holding up his Zi-O RideWatch and turning the dial with his thumb. The two pressed the buttons atop their watches, making them come to life

**TSUKUYOMI!**

**ZI-O!**

The pair slotted their watches and unlatched their belts, their clocks forming behind them... and it actually looked harmonic, their clocks almost intertwining.

"**Henshin!**" The two proclaimed as they spun their drivers and transformed in this new world and had their Katakana lettering shoot out and hit Another Fourze.

**KAMEN RI~DER! ZI-O!**

_**KAMEN RI~DER! TSUKUYOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI!**_

Shizuka was stunned as she saw the two Riders before them. The silence was deafening as Another Fourze just floated there. "h-hOw?" Was all it said, before raising a large blade at the two.

It was a blade made out of scrap metal from a fallen space ship, twisted and distorted.

The pink and yellow katakana almost seemed to dance around each other before they attached to the two's faces, Zi-O and Tsukuyomi drawing their weapons.

"HA!" Both Sougo and Alpina ran in, slashing at him, causing to block one blade but it was exposed to another, causing a gash in its side. Alpina and Sougo continued to dance around this Another Rider, slashing and clashing their blades against its warped metal body.

The two were working together, a perfect combination.

As Sougo feinted slashes and drew Another Fourze's attention, Alpina responded with a sudden stab through the massive gaps provided. When Another Fourze managed to dodge Alpina striking him, Sougo caught him by surprise with a kick or a punch.

As Another Fourze tried to strike one of them, the other blocked or they dodged with help of the other.

It was like they were one, only in two bodies. Like it was always meant to be.

Another Fourze reached out to one of the skulls on its chest, which was slashed away by Sougo's blade, almost cutting its fingers off. "No, you don't. I was told what those could do." He commented.

Another Fourze hissed... and ignited its blade, deciding to just hit harder

"Sougo, dodge!" Alpina called out, using her blade to protect her boyfriend as he rolled out of the way and land a hit with their twin strikes.

"Thanks." he smiled

_LaUnChEr On! FiRe On!_

"Uh-oh." The two realised since this was Fourze's gimmick, using and combining one of his forty different AstroSwitches. And within seconds, burning rockets shot out and targetted around not only the Riders but the buildings.

This was going to be hard!

**ZYU!**

Sougo turned his sword into a gun and began shooting the rockets, hopefully getting them all before they impacted the buildings. "Tsuki, cover!"

"I'm on it!" She responded, slashing at the closer ones while Sougo managed to snipe some of the further ones before they hit anyone.

"RaRgH!" Another Fourze lunged at them, using the distraction to slice into the Riders with his blade. "dIe! DiE! dIE!" He proclaimed as his energy flowed into the blade for a deadly slice.

"GAH!" Sougo yelled as he was thrown away by a powerful energy slash

"Sougo!" Alpina called out before she turned to the Another Rider and activated her blade's power.

She attached her RideWatch to the blade, encasing the rapier's blade with white energy which quickly grew into an arrow-shaped wide sword

**FINISH TIME!**

Another Fourze turned around, barely getting any time to react or even activate another one of his skulls as Alpina cleaved into his body.

**TSUKUYOMI!**

"HA!" she roared, giving a single powerful slash

**ROYAL ROYAL STRIKE!**

_ShIeLd On! MaGnEt On!_

There was a massive shockwave as her blade came down, forcing the two apart.

"This guy's. No joke. Can't even get close." Sougo grunted as he got back up.

**NAZCA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"What's that?" Sougo blinked

Summoned beneath the feet of Another Fourze was the shape of a man whose hands rose from the ground and grabbed him, keeping him in place. And within seconds a rushing blue figure with golden markings shot down, connecting its feet right into the body of Another Fourze.

Another Fourze was sent crashing through walls, the figure rushing back. They grabbed Sougo and Alpina and quickly left.

"Whoa! Wait!" Sougo panicked as they were being whisked away.

"What're you doing? Put us down!" Alpina called out

"Sorry, can't do that yet." The mysterious person answered.

The figure was wearing a solid sky-blue armour, emblazoned with slanted golden yellow 'N's on his shoulders, yellow cuffs and ankles and with a strange etching on his forehead with red eyes on a solid blue helmet, on his back was the outline depiction of wings and a long golden scarf.

He bolted off, supported by what looked like glowing wings made out of lines

* * *

*with Geiz and Wol*

Geiz and Wol found themselves at what could only be described as a 'greenhouse' just overgrown vines of fruits and vegetable plots that looked awkwardly tended for, but still alive.

"Wow." Wol muttered in wonder

"I guess someone's been careful making this all grow." Geiz whispered as he leaned in to see the vegetables.

... with Wol reaching to pluck some

"Wol, what're you doing?" Geiz snapped

"But I'm hungry." He responded.

"You can't just steal from this place." He answered "It's not fair."

"I. But...Yeah. You're right." He nodded and retracted his hand, though he felt his stomach grumble.

"Who's there?" A man's voice called out, holding a rudimentary hoe in his hands.

"Huh?" they blinked

"Y-You stay away. Those are mine." The man spoke, he looked gaunt, almost like a mummy, holding together by willpower alone. "Who're you?"

"I am Geiz." The red rider nodded

"And-And, I'm Wol." The former Time Jacker answered

"How'd you get here? People here don't get not without taking something!" The man glared

"Sir put the hoe down. We'll explain." Geiz answered

"No!" The man swung the hoe at them, almost wildly to get them away from his garden.

Geiz just dodged him calmly. 'This is embarrassing.' He thought to himself before disarming the man. "Sir, just calm down. We're not here to rob you."

Suddenly a magical mist filled the area

"No, no, no!" The man panicked as he ran away, trying to hide.

Summoned from a deep black circle was a broken shard covered and warped broken metal with a long-tail coat and a skull-like mask.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Wol screeched

"I think that's Another Wizard!" Geiz answered

**GEIZ!**

**WIZArrrrd...**

"...Err, what?" Wol asked in confusion.

"wHo. dArEs?" Another Wizard turned to Geiz slowly, glaring right into his soul.

"I do." He answered, slotting the two RideWatches into his belt. **"Henshin!"** And spun his driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RAI~DA~! GEIZ~!**

**ARMour...time...**

Nothing.

"Huh? What the? It didn't work?" Geiz asked in confusion as he remained in his base form, even **with** the second RideWatch. He shook his belt lightly, not gaining the Wizard Armour... And now feeling outmatched for a moment.

"hOw? WhErE dId YoU gEt ThAt PoWeR?" Another Wizard glared and shot out diamond shards

"Whoa!" Geiz gasped, dodging. 'This guy's not playing around! How am I supposed to get close?' Geiz thought, before pulling his Zikan Zax out and rolled out of the way, pulling back the bow's 'string' and fired upon it. He needed an opening to try and use Revive but even then he was worried that wouldn't help.

Tonk!

"hUh?" Another Wizard turned around as Wol had thrown a rock at its head.

"C'mon, you crazy thing! Over here!" Wol called out.

"Wol?! Are you mad?!"

"Yes! Change now, please!" Wol responded, trying to dodge glass-shots at his face.

"Right!"

**GEIZ REVIVE: SHIPPU!**

**"Henshin!"** Geiz proclaimed and spun his Driver once again, turning into his Super State, much more successfully than before. In blinding blue super-speed he rushed around, attacking this evolved Another Wizard. "Get off of him!" Geiz called out, repeatedly striking him with his fists and kicks which left little more than scratches. "Argh. Hnn! That guy's whole body must be diamond-hard!" Geiz grunted, rubbing his hands.

He wasn't sure what to do!

SHINK!

"wHeRe DiD yOu GeT tHoSe PoWeRs?" Another Wizard summoned shards from his hands before it was blasted away by a powerful beam.

Geiz was silent and touched his RideWatch.

Flashes of war and his fallen friends flashed in his mind, one of the watches ripped from Oma Zi-O placed in his hands. Their trust given to him.

"From my friends whose sacrifices I refuse to let be in vain." He glared

Another Wizard got out of its crater as a figure emerged from the dust and rocketed down.

"Wha-" Another Wizard started only to be thrown away by the new figure

Appearing before Geiz and Wol was a red rocket-armoured Kamen Rider with yellow eyes and black bodysuit.

**SOL! LIMIT BREAK!**

The rider was surrounded by flames as he charged the Another Rider, knocking it back.

"Who the heck is that?" Wol asked in shock.

"A-A Kamen Rider." Geiz answered

"We have to get out of here!" He called, grabbing the two and rushing into the sky

"Wh-WHOA!" The two shouted in fear.

"I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS!" Wol screamed as they flew away.

* * *

*with Woz and Aura*

The two had managed to find buckets of water that they desperately jugged down. The dry air of the desert made it hard for them, but they had their resolve.

"I think they are close." Woz said, messing with the Spider WatchDroid

"But _where_ is the question." Aura asked.

"I'm not sure. No maps match this area, it is having trouble loading."

"At least we found a place to camp for the night." Aura added

"Yeah, this is a saving grace." Woz sighed and laid down on the sand. He pulled out the Woz MiraiWatch, looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry that it's not working here." Aura apologised.

"I have not tried it yet." he admitted, "But I am worried about if it can work."

"Sorry, jumped the gun there." Aura answered and tucked her legs toward her chest.

"Are you okay?" Woz questioned

"I'm just...Scared. Everything's happened a lot since yesterday. Alpina's got time powers. She's become a Rider...That crazy Amalgam Rider and now we're stuck here." Aura responded. "We didn't even get a chance to clear our heads, it all just... It's so much."

"Just another day in The Resistance." Woz joked

"...That was terrible." She smirked in response and punched his arm lightly.

The two chuckled in unison as they sat together. "I wonder if there's anything to eat around here?"

"The chances of that are unfortunately slim." Woz admitted

"I know, but there's hope; right?" Aura smiled meekly.

"Right." he smiled

Crunch  
Crunch

"Huh? Who's there?" Woz asked. "We're sorry if this is your ho-." and he froze, seeing an Another Rider approaching them

"Another Rider." Aura gulped in fear, seeing the monster before them.

Mangled red and gold with spikes of red, a monstrous Oni face that looked like it belonged on stage at a Kabuki theatre holding spiked drum-sticks in its hands.

"Hibiki?" Woz asked

**WOZ!**

**ACTION!**

"Get back Aura." he ordered

She nodded quickly as she ran away, though Another Hibiki was glaring right at them both. "Eyes on me, Monster!" Woz proclaimed as he slammed his Driver shut.

**TOEI! FUTURE TIME!**

Woz's green holographic watch appeared behind his back, the music played but...it seemed to drone.

**SUGOI! JIDai! mirai...!**

"Wh-what? This is impossible. It should work!" Woz gasped in shock, not realising what this meant.

"I'm powerless..." he said in horror "But... Why?"

"fAke RiDeRs. ShOuLd AlL dIe!" Another Hibiki proclaimed, spinning his spiked sticks and ran at Woz, aiming to kill.

However, a white and gold figure appeared before him, blasting the Another Rider back.

**DESTROY! Dai tengan! Phantasm! Mega Uload!**

"ArRrGh!" Another Hibiki roared in pain, crashing into the ground as he was jettisoned overhead by the blast.

"You okay?" The figure asked

"Yes..." Aura nodded nervously

The figure nodded and gripped them, teleporting away

Another Hibiki roared as he pulled himself out of the ground, annoyed that he couldn't kill them.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Where are we?" Sougo asked, noticing they were approaching what looked like a resistance base

"A base slash bunker, meant for us to stay alive in this hell-scape." The Rider who picked them up answered

They landed, the man undoing his transformation. Which is when they noticed his belt, a Lost Driver with a blue Gaia Memory that had a golden N detail

"Who are you?" Alpina asked

"My name is Kirihiko Sudo." The man introduced himself as he was surrounded by a blue wind, his Rider form fading away. He was an older gentleman, not as old as his grand-uncle, more to the age of Shotaro and Philip. He wore a white ascot with a red circle on the centre, a black tattered, but a fancy suit and a scuffed shirt. Black hair with a few flecks of grey showing but nothing too bad. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Alpina Selene." Alpina introduced herself.

"I'm Sougo Tokiwa." He followed up

"And you're both Kamen Riders. Correct? And from the looks of it, you're new." Kirihiko commented

"I am." Alpina admitted

"I've been going for about a year." Sougo responded

"... Selene?" Kirihiko suddenly said as his eyes widened lightly

"Um. Yes?" Alpina responded nervously as she heard his staggered reaction.

"The princess?! We thought you died!"

"You know who I am?" Alpina asked

"Of course I do!" He answered. "How is this possible? You were-were a child when you-!"

"I..." Alpina said nervously

"Where did you go?" Kirihiko asked intensely as he looked at her, only to have Sougo come between them.

"Could you back up, please?" Sougo asked

"S-sorry. It's just...it's been too long since we've had any hope." He apologised "The few Kamen Rider's left have tried their best but..."

"They aren't here." Sougo whispered with a sad realisation.

Kirihiko nodded. "This world is lost. Ever since Oma Zi-O came and destroyed everything."

He looked at his Gaia Memory and gripped it tightly "His mere presence corrupted the main Rider's to their very cores. Almost making them... the opposites of themselves, I saw it happen to my friends, Daido Katsumi and Penelope Sonozaki. Kamen Rider Double."

"Daido and Penelope?" Sougo and Alpina looked at each other in confusion.

"Yes, is that weird?" Kirihiko asked

"I've been living in an alternate timeline so...Yes, it's a little jarring." Alpina answered

"Is that your timeline?" Kirihiko asked, pointing to Sougo

"Double in my...our timeline, are both guys." Sougo explained

"That is strange." Kirihiko hummed

"Maybe it's Multiverse? How some things are similar while other things are different?" Sougo wondered

"Like the 'theory' Sento and Tsukasa explained." Alpina asked her boyfriend.

"Most likely." He nodded.

That was when two more Rider's arrived, a red Rider and a white and gold Rider... who were carrying Geiz and Wol, and Woz and Aura respectively.

"Ah, you're back. And it seems you've brought company." Kirihiko commented.

"Guys?!" Each spoke in shock.

"S-Safety. Land. Solid. Solid land." Wol shuddered in fear.

"Sougo! Alpina!" Aura cheered and hugged them, crying into their arms

"What the hell is going on?" Geiz asked as he was getting his footing back.

"We're this world's Kamen Riders." The white and gold Rider answered

This Rider appeared similar to Kamen Rider Necrom only their suit and parka were snow white, while the green parts of the suit were replaced by gold "I am Kamen Rider Phantasm."

"Nice to meet you." Geiz answered

"And I am Kamen Rider Ikaros." The red-suited Kamen Rider spoke up.

"Wait...You're like Fourze." Wol commented as he saw him.

The rider was wearing a red suit very similar to Fourze's with golden accents and wings on the back. However, the module system on his arms and legs were gone, replaced by fire -ooking plates. On his waist was a golden curved driver that looked like the sun with a glowing orange AstroSwitch in the middle.

"Yeah. He was kinda like my father." Ikaros nodded, removing the AstroSwitch from his belt and folding up some of the sunrays on his belt which cancelled his transformation. This revealed a young man who looked very similar to Gentaro, at least wearing near-identical clothes to him and with the same hairstyle only his hair was dyed blonde and his eyes were green "I am Kintaro Kisiragi, a SOL that Gentaro adopted." he commented

"I am Kanon Fukami." the woman under Phantasm's armour said as she removed the EyeCon from her MegaUloader. Her form disappeared revealing the human underneath. She had long black hair and, strangely, pink eyes while wearing white and gold... almost military-style clothes "Kamen Rider Ghost is my adopted brother."

"I see." Sougo nodded

"There are only nine of us left alive." Kirihiko frowned "And this base is probably not viable anymore. We've saved too many people. They are close to finding the base."

"Wait... Nine left alive?!" Tsuki said in horror

"Yes, us three in this base, three in another and the other three being in their own bunker." Kintaro nodded sadly "We will need to evacuate this place, hurry to the others base as soon as possible."

"But the others are not forgotten." Kanon said sadly, pointing towards a table behind them... where RideWatches where set almost in memorial

A silver based watch with a gold faceplate and button, the watch showing a picture of Kamen Rider Femme.

A grey watch with a green faceplate and button which depicted Kamen Rider Birth.

A light blue and purple watch showing Kamen Rider Rouge.

A pink and white watch showing Kamen Rider Poppy.

An orange and gold watch for Kamen Rider Wiseman.

A black and green watch for Kamen Rider Zeronos.

A black and blue watch for Ibuki.

A black and gold watch for Kamen Rider Chalice.

A black and silver watch for Kamen Rider Delta.

A pale green and dark green watch for Kamen Rider Gills.

"RideWatches?" Woz asked

"All that is left of them after years of battle." Kirihiko said sadly

"That-that can't be." Aura whispered in shock. "No wonder."

"How did you get these?" Alpina asked, trying to be as sensitive as possible.

"Doesn't know much, does she?" Kintaro asked

"Kintaro, she's our Princess! Princess Alpina!" Kirihiko answered

"Wh-what? But isn't she-?" Kanon double-took

"She was sent to another timeline. The one where I'm from." Sougo explained. "She was sent there by Oma ZI-O and lost her memories."

"I guess this proves our theory that Swartz is Oma then." Geiz said calmly

"Swartz? The Prince...I don't quite understand all this paradoxical nonsense." Kirihiko commented

"What's to get? From what they said, future Swartz went back, told his younger self about what he's gonna do and make a loop." Kintaro dumbed it down. "With younger Swartz becoming the Swartz they are fighting and he will eventually grow into older Swartz, Oma Zi-O."

"...Urgh. Time travel." Kanon groaned as she heard all that, holding her head.

"I know, it's a pain." Sougo agreed.

"How did you get the RideWatches? I thought they could only be made using Quartz." Geiz asked

"Of course they are. We have a Quartzer here, he use to be the Quartzer for the Royal family." Kirihiko nodded

"Wait, seriously?" The group asked in unison.

"Can we see him?" Alpina asked

"I suppose, but he's busy." Kirihiko answered. "He took as much Quartz as he could from the castle when this happened. But we ran out. We only recently found more Quartz that had slipped through the cracks."

"Which colour?" Woz asked

"They were blue. That's how we managed to get this many." He answered "Our Quartz. But we have started seeing red Quartz appear."

"Meaning this world is..." Wol whispered in shock.

"Maybe." Aura agreed

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sougo added

"From what's been going on, our timelines might be merging." Aura answered

"Wait, what?" The Timeline B Riders asked

"That is not good... is it?" Sougo asked

"No. No, it's not." Kintaro answered

"If the timelines merge...we may not exist anymore." Kirihiko answered. "Who knows what could happen if it is not done safely."

"Oh..." Sougo blinked.

"C-Come on. You wanted to meet the Quartzer; right?" Kanon asked

"Right." Geiz nodded, the group following her

The group headed to a back-room secluded by a heavy metal door for protection and deep into a cave. "Who? Who's there?"

"It is me, professor!" Kanon called "You need to start packing up I am afraid, we need to get moving soon."

"No! No, no, no. Need. Need to keep working. I'm so close." The professor muttered as he almost crashed into a table and empty bottles.

"Huh?" the group blinked, seeing him

The professor was an older man with white hair, broken glasses and wearing a torn blue coat with black trousers with wrinkled hands. "O-Oh. I-I see." The professor calmed down

Around him where four blank RideWatches.

"Are those the last ones?" Kirihiko asked

"Yes. **The** last ones." The professor frowned.

The group shared a look, pulling out their own RideWatches and blue Quartz.

"M-My god! Where? Where did you get those?" The professor asked in shock, reaching for the Quartz

"Our time. We found these while finding our own Quartz." Geiz explained.

"Y-You've been in the Timestream?" The professor turned to them.

"We are from the other timeline." Sougo explained

"Hello Professor Ishinomori." Alpina smiled

"P-Princess? You're alive? I-I didn't recognise you." He realised. "You look. You look like your mother."

"Really?" she blushed

"I'd recognise you anywhere. You've come back; how?" Professor Ishinomori asked

"Professor, we hate to break this up, but we need to **go**!" Kintaro responded

"Yes. Yes, you're right." He nodded. "Get the Watches."

"Already got them. Don't worry." Sougo answered as he and Geiz put them into their pockets and on their wrist-holders.

"Impressive." he commented

"So these are the last four blank watches?" Sougo asked

"Yeah and we're not going to die just for these just yet." Kanon answered

"Wait 'die'? These don't kill you." Wol answered

"Everyone. Let's get going." Alpina ordered

"Okay!" They answered, the professor grabbing the last of his Quartz crafting multi-tools.

"C-Can't forget this." He stammered nervously making everyone nod.

* * *

*time skip*

It took some time but eventually, everyone was leaving the building. The Professor, the four Time Rider's, the three Rider's of this world, Aura and Wol and the thirty-odd people who had been hiding in the place.

They began to move fast, keeping together as they carefully moved through the abandoned city.

"Is this everyone? I can't believe it." Sougo asked in sadness, seeing the refugees.

"Not everyone. Just everyone we have saved." Kirihiko assured "We have to keep moving and all."

"How far is it to where we need to go?" Wol asked as he followed behind Aura.

"Five miles. That is the next safe house." Kanon said simply

"And it's quicker walking than turning to our Rider forms, because of the Another Riders hanging around." Geiz asked

"Basically, yes. We'd stick out like sore thumbs if we did." Kintaro answered. "They can basically smell us."

"Right, so it'll take time to get where we need to go." Sougo sighed, before he lost his footing on a dune.

"Gotcha." Alpina smiled as she caught him.

Sougo smiled back, nodding.

They all went quiet as they kept travelling. Minutes turned to hours, an hour turned into two as they just kept moving.

Everything was going well... until they heard it.

Laughter.

"Is that them?" Woz asked

"Yes. They're all psychopaths." Kirihiko answered

BOOM!

"No! They found us!" Kintaro gasped

"RUN!" Kintaro called out in fear.

Emerging from a building was Another Fourze Cosmic, Another Wizard Infinity, Another Armed Hibiki and two more.

One was a silver and red warped metal Another Rider, a purple eye around its waist, black veined body and sharp reptilian teeth for a crown crest and human teeth on its mouth.

And the second was broken gold and red armoured Rider, a dragon-head shaped chest-plate, dragon-head shin and arm guards and a slatted helmet made of metallic ribs and dragon's teeth mouth-guard.

"We have to hold them back." Kirihiko frowned as he pulled out his Gaia Memory and attached his Lost Driver.

**NAZCA!**

Kanon and Kintaro got their own Drivers out and attached them to their waists. "No problem." Kintaro responded

"Henshin." Kirihiko called, inserting his Gaia Memory into his belt and throwing it open.

**NAZCA!**

Blue wind surrounded Kirihiko, being pulled in like a magnetic force and forming his armour over his body.

"**Hen!**" Kinataro called as he had his Driver attached, his AstroSwitch in hand. One hand came down and gripped the sun rays, unfolding them and causing a rock-like sun to fill the air.

Kanon raised her hand, showing a white and gold artificial EyeCon. She pressed the button, her MegaUloader on her arm.

**Charged**

The dark-haired woman inserted the EyeCon and span the contraption up into its active mode while pressing the button on the side.

**Understood**

"**Henshin.**" she said in a near whisper, pressing the top of the eyedropper.

**TENGAN! Phantasm! MegaUload!**

The white and gold Parka quickly flew around her, forming her armour, before the Parka attached and finished her transformation.

**FIGHT FOR PEACE!**

"**SHIN!**" Kintaro called, quickly posing and slamming his AstroSwitch into his belt.

**SOL! FLY TO THE SUN!**

Flames suddenly surrounded the young man, blasting away dramatically as he punched his fists together.

"Now... be punished for your sins." Kamen Rider Kazca said seriously

"We will show you... our desire to live." Kamen Rider Phantasm said seriously as she adjusted her parka slightly while pushing her hood down

"**UCHU KIIIITTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Ikaros cheered loudly "Kamen Rider Ikaros! Try and handle the heat!" he said cheerfully while pointing at them

The Another Riders laughed maniacally as they ran at the three Heroes, going to kill them.

"We've got to help." Sougo called out as they got out of the way.

"But I can't transform!" Woz responded

"Yes, we can." Sougo frowned at them

**ZI-O!**  
**Zi-O TRINITY!**

The group gasped, the Another Riders and alternate Timeline Riders also.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready!" Both Geiz and Woz responded

**ZI-O!**  
**GEIZ!**  
**WOZ!**

**TSUKUYOMI!**

"Let's do this." she smiled at her three

They nodded back, the four getting into their Henshin posses

"**Trinity Henshin!**" the boys called

"**Henshin!**" Tsukuyomi called

They span their Drivers and transformed into their respective forms, shocking the two groups.

**TRINITY~!**

**_TSU-KU-YO-MI!_**

"h-HoW?!" Another Ryuki asked them.

"It's time to do this!" Sougo called, the Dispear and SaikyoJikanGlaide in his hands.

"Now... it is Time to decide your Future!" Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi called as she summoned her weapon.

**JIKANSNIPER!**

**SLASH!**

The two rushed forwards, their blades shinning softly.

"Ts-Tsukuyomi?" Professor Ishinomori asked in shock as he was protected by Aura and Wol.

He was watching in awe, amazed by the sight before him

Seeing the five battles before him, the seven heroes doing their all to defend lives despite what it may do to them.

Fighting no matter the cost.

"GAH!" Ikaros yelled as he was slashed across the chest by Another Fourze, falling to the ground "Come on dad, snap out of it!" he encouraged while flipping the switch on his belt.

**SOL! ON!**

Ikaros was surrounded by flames made of cosmic energy as he returned to battle, throwing blow after blow to his corrupted father.

"YoU aRe NoT mY sOn!" Another Fourze Cosmic State hissed, the flames barely touching him.

Kirihiko had summoned a sword based off the Nazca lines, slashing at Another Wizard Infinity as best he could. "What... is your armour made of?" he hissed.

"dIaMoNdS!" Another Wizard Infinity responded, holding back the blade as Trinity and Tsukuyomi slashed at the group.

"HA!" Trinity called, getting Another Armed Hibiki back

Kanon was flying around the battlefield, dodging Another Ryuki Survive's fire blasts

"I thought this guy was weak compared to the others." Kanon asked herself, thinking of the level difference of other Riders.

Unfortunately, she had lost her power up forms and the only weapon she had left was highly damaged. She had no way to fight him at a distance, which seemed to be what he wanted.

"Hold on!" Trinity called out, slashing at Another Ryuki Survive in the back.

"Thank you." She answered but this was tough.

Tsukuyomi hissed as she held back Another Agito Shining's blades. They should be able to fight the Another Rider's one on one but instead, they were ganging up, like a pack of wild animals. Forcing them to split their focus.

"What the heck are we going to do?" Tsukuyomi asked as she slashed at Another Agito

"Princess! Use this!" the professor called, throwing a RideWatch towards him

Alpina caught it with her free hand and saw the RideWatch. It was the Gills RideWatch that he had thrown. "Okay!" She turned the faceplate of the watch and pressed the button.

**GILLS!**

She quickly inserted the RideWatch into her sword and felt the energies pulse through it and slashed at Another Agito Shining.

**FINISH TIME!**

Alpina gave two hard slashes with her blade glowing green, leaving deep slashes in the Rider's armour before she jumped up high

**GILLS ROYAL ROYAL STRIKE!**

"HA!" she roared as she came down, bringing her sword down in a large arc. Her sword was encased in green energy, forming an almost Scythe like appearance, as she came down and ripped the Another Rider seemingly in half

Another Agito Shining sparked and jerked as it was cloven in two, sparking dark purple energy from the centre of the deep cut.

"Wow! Impressive, Alpina!" Geiz called

"Thanks." She answered

**BOOM!**

The Another Agito Shining exploded, purple smoke flowing into the sky.

"He WiLl Be BaCk!" Another Ryuki Survive smirked.

"What do you _mean_ 'back'?" Sougo asked through Trinity.

"We AnOtHeR rIdErS aRe ImMoRtAl!"

"I can see why you have trouble defeating them." Alpina responded

"Maybe. But we can keep you down long enough!" Kirihiko glared, attacking with his Nazca Blade

"Kirihiko!" Woz called, throwing a blank watch at him

He caught the RideWatch in his hand...and saw his appearance come upon it. A golden faceplate RideWatch with a blue base. "My-My RiderWatch." He gasped

**NAZCA!**

"Hand it to the Queen, it shall give us great assistance!" Woz called

"Princess Alpina!" Kirihiko called out, throwing it back as she fought off Another Ryuki Survive.

"Wow!" she gasped and caught the watch, looking down at it in wonder

"I trust it to you!" he nodded calmly

Alpina nodded and pressed the button, activating its power.

**NAZCA!**

She slid the RideWatch into her belt and pressed her Driver's top button, and spun it. *"Henshin!"*

**RIDER TIME!  
****KAMEN RI~DER! TSUKUYOMI!  
**_**TSU-KU-YO-MI~!  
**_**ARMOUR TIME!  
****RIDE THE WIND!  
**_**NAZCA~!**_

Summoned from the time-stream, or wherever they come from, was armour made of sky-blue and golden lined animals, shooting out and struck the Another Riders before attaching onto Alpina's armour. A robotic spider forming over her legs, a whale separating and latched onto her arms and finally, a hummingbird forming over her helmet with a condor emblazoned on her cape. Shooting onto her visor was the word '_Nazca_' in Katakana.

There was a flash over her form, looking like a giant, as she stood there confidently. Her cape waving in the wind as she took a step forwards

"Whoa." Sougo spoke in awe.

"Must. Rejoice." Woz spoke through

"Later!" Geiz snapped as he punched an Another Rider.

Alpina drew her sword once more and rushed forwards

CLASH!

"You won't hurt them!" Alpina glared.

"sEe If YoU cAn TrY!" Another Ryuki Survive answered, struggling to hold back her new strength.

"I am the Queen of Time." Alpina frowned, taking slow steps forwards... and the ground under Another Ryuki Survive's feet began to rip apart as he tried to hold her back.

Alpina threw her arm up, breaking the stalemate, before slamming her fist HARD into the Another Rider's chest.

It went flying back, rolling across the ground in pain.

Alpina quickly raised her blade, blocking Another Wizard's attempt at a sneak attack. She reached down, pressing buttons on her belt calmly.

**FINISH TIME!**

**NAZCA!**

Another Wizard gasped as he saw her glow with a burning golden shine, her Nazca parts shooting off and attacked Another Wizard.

**MAXIMUM TIME JACK!**

Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi rushed forwards, jumping into the air.

Another Wizard tried slashing at the Nazca Armour Beasts but they where animals. They all moved fast and ferociously, a pack of animals wearing down their target. The spider jumping around, wrapping thread made out of golden light around him. The hummingbird and condor rushing around, pacing him from different directions with their razor shark wings. The orca swimming through the air and shooting blasts of energy from its mouth.

Finally, Tsukuyomi came rushing down, the form of the giant glowing around her as she came crashing down. Her foot connected with his face and just dug through, literally ripping the Another Rider in half.

It exploded around her as the Nazca Armour Beasts reattached.

"Wow." Ikaros blinked as he and Phantasm fought Another Fourze Cosmic States.

"Two down." Kanon added, the group only facing three Another Riders now.

"HA!" Geiz called, delivering a powerful punch with his hand through Trinity which sent Another Armed Hibiki flying.

**NAZCA MAXIMUM DRIVE**!

Kirihiko rushed forwards, his blade glowing blue as it clashed with Another Ryuki Survive's.

Alpina twisted the hand-guard of her weapon around and bent the blade forward, shifting it to sniper rifle mode.

**SHOOT!**

She casually aimed and fired, shooting Another Fourze Cosmic State.

Another Fourze Cosmic State screamed in pain, penetrated by the bullets and lost his chest skulls.

"Now is our chance!" Kanon called, pressing the button on the side of the MegaUloader.

**DESTROY!**

"Right." Ikaros sighed before he pressed a button on his belt.

**SOL! LIMIT BREAK!**

"HA!" He called as he jumped into the air, flames surging around his body and shooting down to his foot.

Phantasm rushed forwards, pressing the button on her wrist-mounted changer.

**Dai Tengan! Phantasm! Omega Uload!**

Phantasm rushed forwards, golden spectral energy surrounding her fist. She performed a Rider Punch, ripping through Another Fourze. She then jumped back, using her spiritual abilities to zoom backwards across the battlefield.

Kintaro, meanwhile, came zooming down and kicked the Another Rider

"See ya!" Kintaro called out, clashing his foot right in the Another Rider's chest.

"Dad... I hope we can save you." he sighed, landing

The Cosmic State Another Fourze vanished into the aether. There were only two Another Riders left standing, surrounded by five Riders.

Another Armed Hibiki and Another Ryuki Survive were trying to slash at Tsukuyomi, who used her blade to hold the two off.

Meanwhile, Kirihiko and Trinity were using every opening she provided to slash them up.

"Thanks, Alpina!" Sougo spoke through, throwing the Another Riders away.

"Talk later!" She responded as she got back up.

**SHOOT!**

She turned her weapon back to its gun mode, slotting the Nazca RideWatch onto the weapon

**FINISH TIME!**

There was a golden glow around her, a spiritual projection of a lizard emerging around her as she aimed.

**NAZCA MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**KING GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

"HA!" Kamen Rider Nazca and Trinity yelled as they preformed a cross slash, making Another Ryuki

Survive rise into the air.

Alpina looked down the barrel of the gun and fired.

NAZCA HERO HERO SHOOTING!

A large bolt of golden energy, thin as a streak of hair, was fired. A sonic boom was heard as it shot through the air, ripping right through the Another Rider.

'Note to self, don't make Alpina mad.' Wol thought to himself as he saw her wipe out Another Rider after Another Rider with the main team.

'Note to self. Make Alpina mad.' Aura thought with a blush

"Is? Is that all of them?" Kirihiko asked

"One more." Alpina said, looking at Another Armed Hibiki

"Time to end this." Geiz glared, holding the twin swords in Trinity's hands.

"IWAE!" Woz roared, unable to take it anymore, as Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi took a step forward. Followed by another... And another... And she sprinted forwards

Armed Hibiki readied himself for the last confrontation. Though he might fall here, he will be avenged.

"Travelling through time and space to fight for her home! Reclaiming the birthright that was stolen from her to become the Queen of Time and Space! Her name is Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: Nazca Armour! This is the start of a new chapter in history!" Woz proclaimed

**FINISH TIME!**

**NAZCA! LEVEL 2!**

Alpina knocked the attacks of her foe away, the energy surrounding her form before she span her belt

**EVOLVED NAZCA TIME JACK!**

"That's new." Sougo commented in shock

"HRARGH!" Alpina roared as she slashed at him in retaliation and divided him within her blade.

Her hand was encased with yellow and white light, Alpina punching the monster in the chest. And then the animals of her armour, the giant, the lizard and a wolf all shot out of her body as spiritual projections, rushing through the Another Rider, bursting out of the other side.

Another Hibiki sparked as he was impaled by the various Nazca line creatures and screamed as he exploded.

The flames shot around Alpina, her cape waving around her. She had an aura of power and authority around her, as expected of a queen.

* * *

*time skip*

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kirihiko asked as they were now getting ready to move with their refugees.

"We've got to find our way back home." Geiz answered. "Not that we want to abandon you."

"I believe in all of you. I will fix this." Alpina promised "This is my kingdom, you are my people. Once we get back to the other world we can save it from Oma Zi-O, which will save you. And we can rebuild. That is my promise."

The Riders bowed out of respect to Alpina, relieved and hopeful to hear that. "Thank you, Princess. We shall wait for that day."

"No. Thank you, our Queen." Professor Ishinomori nodded

Alpina smiled and carried the remaining Blank RideWatches. And those they had acquired from Ikaros, Nazca and Phantasm.

"Here." Kirihiko said, holding out a map "This should help you."

"Thanks, we'll take good care of it." Sougo took it graciously.

"Good luck." Kanon nodded

"We're going to need it." Woz nodded

"Look after yourselves." Wol and Aura added

And with their goodbyes, Team Quartz left the Riders of this timeline, going off to find any means to get back home and save it from its potential destruction.

* * *

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	40. Kamen Rider Zi-O: Revised Author's Note

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Revised Author's Note**

Hi everyone, Ghost here.

I apologise that I have not uploaded the next chapter of Zi-O for this week; that's because my family and I are on holiday and won't be back for two weeks. And due to circumstances, my external hard drive's port has broken so I cannot access the chapters to upload.

But do not worry, I intend to upload the next few chapters of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Revised on the following Wednesday and Saturday when I replace my hard drive.

But in the meantime, please look forward to a new story coming from both Grey and I that we are working on.

Respectfully yours, GhostKaiser23


	41. Timeline B, the Fruit of Temptation

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, we had to let Tsuki have some time to shine. And of course we'd leave an Easter egg in the chapter.

Bahamut0: Glad you've enjoyed it.

Neo-Arsene: Aura and Wol will have a chance to do so.

KRNexus: Yeah, we wanted to pay homage.

HackerEX: Thanks very much.

SuperiorSpyder: Yeah, she's on a high wave.

Zero Shadow-01: We have our means.

**Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Zero Shadow-01: 50% thinking of a concept for a form, 50% making the design up on the spo

HackerEX: Got to respect Ishinomori. *glares at the Taisen movies

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Its dangerous to go alone. Here, take this! *holds out Ride Watches

Dragon Rider 66: Woz's watches are of a potential future. But this world, with Oma Zi-O basically having 'stolen its power', has 'no future'.

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone, Ghost here. Well, last week's fumble has been sorted out. My external hard-drive has been sorted out and now I have a new one to replace it. I hope everyone is safe and looking after each other in these worrying times and hope that this next chapter entertains you. As an addition the next chapter will be coming this Saturday, so please keep sending us your reviews.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Timeline B, the Fruit of Temptation**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

Team Quartz was following the map that was given to them, travelling over the desert and broken concrete streets with slowly overgrown-greenery buildings were slowly crumbling.

"This place is so sad," Sougo commented

"It's like our timeline. But, not the past." Aura admitted

"But we didn't know it was sad," Wol added, apologising in advance.

"We know, it's not your fault," Geiz responded. "I've come to terms with it."

"We can stop it though, right?"

"Yeah, we're going to stop it. Fix both this time and ours." Sougo and Alpina responded

The two looked at each other and smiled

"My King, which way now?" Woz asked as he was acting as their scout.

"... Err..." Sougo blinked, trying to read the map

"Can't you read it?" Geiz asked

"I'm not the best cartographer. I only got a C in geography." He admitted

"Allow me." Professor Ishinomori smiled, taking the map from him

"I'm glad you came with us, Professor," Alpina commented

"Of course, Your Highness." He responded and continued to read the map. "Talking to other Quartzer's is fascinating. It appears you are very knowledgeable types of Quartz I had never even heard of."

"Well, we try." Geiz answered

"Shame we couldn't bring much more with us." Wol added

"You have the RideWatches you brought, that is enough." he smiled "We go through here, travel down this road for twenty miles and we'll be there."

"Twenty miles on foot?!" Wol whined.

"Yes, of course." He responded.

"Urgh. God." Wol groaned.

"I'm sorry we don't have the luxury of transport." Professor Ishinomori frowned.

Sougo, Woz and Geiz held up their bike watches nervously.

"What? What is it?" The Professor asked.

"Just...thinking, Professor." Sougo admitted. "We may have a way to travel faster."

"You do?" He asked

"Not _entirely_ sure if it'll work though." Geiz admitted as they pressed the buttons, throwing the watches into the air.

"Please work." Wol hoped

And in the air, the RideWatches sparked, giving off the impression that it worked.

And then landing before them were their bikes.

"Oh my god!" He gasped

"Yes! It worked!" Wol cheered

"We'll get there within an hour, probably." Alpina commented

"That's good." Aura nodded

"How? What are these?" Professor Ishinomori asked in shock.

"Our bikes. Old on tight, Professor." Sougo answered

"Wh-what do you mean?" The Professor asked nervously.

* * *

*Minutes later*

VRRRMMM!

The group were all riding side by side.

Woz, Aura and Wol were together on his bike.

Geiz and the Professor on his bike.

And finally Sougo and Alpina on his.

"Which way, Professor?" Geiz asked as he drove ahead.

... While said professor was screaming

"Yeah, should've seen this coming!" Sougo called out.

"It looks like we're running out of road!" Wol pointed out as he struggled to stay between Woz and Aura.

"If only we had off-roaders." Geiz commented

"If we did, would we be called 'Kamen Riders'?" Alpina joked

"I'm pretty sure Detective Shinnosuke owns a car! So I think we're good!" Sougo responded

"What's an 'off-roader'?" Professor Ishinomori asked, still screaming his head off.

"Well there are racing bikes and off-road bikes, two different types of bikes for different type of roads. Racing bikes for the road and off roader's for... well... off-road."

"Oh! Your timeline sounds interesting!" He screamed back.

"My King! Town up ahead!" Woz called out

"Good." Sougo nodded

"Is this farmland?" Wol commented

"It is farmland." Professor Ishinomori answered. "Some of the last in Japan."

"Really? The last?" Aura asked sadly

"Yes, and the second group of survivors have managed to protect it. Set up protection which keeps the Another Rider's away."

"Okay, so that means we have to put the bikes away." Sougo thought. "We don't want to ruin the harvest."

"What's the time?" Aura asked, dismounting the bike.

Sougo looked at his watch. "Friday, eleven twenty-seven."

"I can't believe your watch even works in this timeline." Geiz commented

"Time is time, remember?" Sougo answered

Alpina nodded and held him close as they slowed down, closing her eyes

"Tsuki? Are you okay?" Sougo whispered to her as they dismounted their bikes.

"Just... what if I'm not good enough?"

"What do you mean?" Sougo asked

"My being Queen. Am I good enough?" She responded

"Alpina. Remember when we first met? I didn't know if I would be good being a King." Sougo answered. "I've grown. And I know you're going to do great." As they parked up he got off the bike, cupping her cheek "You've grown to. And like how you've supported me... I'll support you. We may not be perfect... but we will do our best, together."

She smiled gently and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

"All the time." he smiled, forehead meeting forehead as he gently rested them together.

"Think we can we borrow some of that sugar?" Wol whispered to Geiz jokingly, making him laugh.

Aura just smiled happily and hugged herself at the sight.

Professor Ishinomori looked around and saw a house close in the distance. Not too far, but it was far enough from the farm. "Ah, there's the farmer's house."

"Who's there?!" a voice from inside the farm snapped

"Whoa, whoa! Easy!" Geiz called out and raised his hands defensively.

"What're you doing here? Who are you?" The farmer screamed out, aiming a worn hand-sickle at them.

The farmer was a mid to late fifties woman with greying black hair and tattered clothing that had been carefully stitched back together for use beyond their limits.

"Sorry, we're just passing through!" Sougo apologised and informed her.

"What were those vehicles?" The woman inquired.

"Bikes?"

"'Bikes'? There. There haven't been 'bikes' in years." The woman answered

"We're from a different Timeline." Sougo explained

"Wh-what? Wait. You're Professor Ishinomori." She pointed at the Professor.

"Yes, apologies once again, Madam. But we need to pass through." The Professor answered. "We are here to see the Rider's who are protecting this area."

"The? The Riders? Okay. Okay." She nodded slowly and in understanding. "You follow the trail of ruins, that way."

"Thank you."

The group gave their thanks to the farmer, who recoiled away, scared to be outside as she saw Team Quartz leave.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sougo asked

"This war has hurt too many, Sougo." Geiz answered

"How long will it take?" Aura wondered

"Not long. The road's a ten minute walk." The Professor answered as he examined the map

"I'd be alright with that." Alpina answered. "I need a walk."

"Well, we might need to refill our canteens soon." Woz informed. "It'll be difficult to find any more rain-collectors out here."

Sougo was at the back of the group. He was honestly feeling like the odd one out right now. 'How do I do this? I've never been in a war-zone. The last time we were in a desolate place was with Another Blade and that was months ago.'

Silence and vigilance continued down the road, where the group soon arrived at a make-shift town, held up with fabrics and loose materials.

... And then they heard laughter

"Here we go again." Geiz glared.

"Professor, let's hide." Aura and Wol spoke, taking him to a different place.

"Right." He nodded.

...

And then they saw kids running around, laughing cheerfully.

"K-Kids?" Sougo asked in shock and also in relief, seeing children living in this world. Seeing hope in this desolate world.

"Oh, thank goodness." Professor Ishinomori sighed in relief.

"New people!" The kids cheered as they saw Team Quartz.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!"

The Team looked a little uncomfortable; since they were still in their normal clothes compared to their tattered rags. "Um. Hi there." Sougo waved nervously.

"Hi there." The kids responded excitedly, almost going a million miles an hour with their questions to them which was really overwhelming the young King.

The parents, or at least the adults, came out and tried to get the kids back. "Who are you?" One of them asked "Professor?"

"Hello everyone." he nodded confidently

"What're you doing here? **How** did you get here?" An adult asked

"We took 'motorbikes'." He explained. "We're looking for the Riders; are they here?"

"The Riders are in the town on their rounds. Why?" An adult answered

"We're here to help. And hopefully, get back home." Geiz answered

"Well. It'll take time before they get back; even if you want to wait around, we don't have much to offer." An adult responded

"We've got our own supplies." Aura commented. "You don't have to worry about us for today."

"What do you mean 'get back home'?" A child asked the group.

"Taro, don't be rude." A woman responded

The woman was wearing a business suit with short black hair

"Sorry, mama." The young Taro apologised.

"Wait, a business suit? Where'd you get that?" Wol asked in confusion, seeing the woman dressed smartly compared to other people

"As one of the Rider's protecting this place, my clothes have luckily stayed intact." the woman explained "As my Rider armour protects them from damage and I can wear it for long periods of time if need be. My name is Yoko Minato." the woman greeted.

"Sougo Tokiwa. Geiz Myokoin. Alpina Selene. Woz. Wol. Aura." Each of the team introduced themselves.

"Alpina? The Princess?" The people began to mutter, seeing the resemblance of their former queen and their lost royalty.

"Queen, hopefully." she said cautiously.

The people, minus Yoko bowed in respect, their Princess. Their **queen** had returned home.

Yoko crossed her arms, looking suspicious.

"You said you're a Rider; correct?" Alpina asked politely.

"That's right." Yoko nodded.

"Well, we need help. We have to get back home. Can you help at all?" She hoped.

"I don't know." she shrugged.

"Right." Alpina sighed heavily.

"Look, we'll meet with the others and talk to them. If you need to get back home they might help." Yoko answered. "Now come on... if I can trust you." she said suspiciously

"What do you mean?" Alpina asked, only for Yoko to walk away. "Wait!" She called out and followed her.

"Where are the other Riders?" Geiz asked "And who are you?"

"I told you my name. As for the other Riders, they'll come soon." Yoko answered. "But if you mean '-Who- am I?' let me show you." And she attached a strange red Driver with two grey handles and a translucent bent cup at the bottom. Coming out of her suit was a light blue Lock-Seed with a pink peach on the front.

**PEACH ENERGY!**

And inserted it into her belt with a single motion.

**LOCK ON!**

**"Henshin."** She spoke simply with a smile and pushed one of the levers inward.

**SODA~!**

The group jumped back as Arabian styled music filled the air, a large mechanical peach falling down onto her head. Energy swirled around her, forming a pink suit as the peach unfolded into armour

**PEACHY~ ENERGY~ ARMS~!**

She was covered in pink armour and boots, silver-edged shin guards, a pink tabard over her front, silver arm bracers with dark pink etchings, a silver right shoulder-guard connected to a silver and pink chest-plate, a pink peach helmet with red-edged eyes.

"You're one of the Riders?" Alpina asked in shock.

"Of course." Yoko answered as she summoned a red and silvery-blue edged mechanical bow and pulled back the grip. "Kamen Rider Marika!"

"Err, what're you?" Wol asked nervously as energy began to form in the bow

"Prove to me you are who you say you are." Yoko answered, shooting at them.

**"Henshin!"** Sougo called, blocking the attack

**KAMEN~ RIDER~ ZI~O~!**

Sougo had gained his rider form and took the attack, going flying back

"ARGH! Hnn! That was too close." Sougo grunted as he was shot in the chest.

"You're going down!" Geiz glared **"Henshin!"**

**KAMEN RIDER GEIZ~**

Drawing his Zax, Geiz rushed forwards. His axe met the bladed now, sparks flying.

"Good. So you're not just dead-weight." Yoko commented, kicking him in the stomach. "Good. And you, 'Princess'?"

**TSUKUYOMI!**  
**NAZCA!**

**"Hen. Shin."** She muttered with a frown

She inserted her two RideWatches into her belt and spun it over her waist.

**RIDER TIME!**

**KAMEN RI~DER~! TSUKUYOKI~! TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**RIDE THE WIND!**

**NAZCA~!**

Alpina was clad in her main and then her blue-gold armour, running at Marika with her Zikan Weapon, hoping to prove to her that she was the Princess.

She was the Queen, she would protect everyone!

CLASH!

"So. This is what you are?" Marika asked as she held back the blade.

"Yes. I-I **will** protect the people!" Alpina answered, "I will protect you too."

Yoko chuckled as she heard that, hearing the determination in Alpina's voice. "Good. Show me what you've got." As she kicked Alpina away with her slender legs.

The two stumbled back, weapons in hand. The female Riders gripping their weapons tightly

"Oh, crap." Geiz gasped as he saw this.

"Think she can do it?" Woz asked

"She can." Sougo nodded before the two women rushed at each other

CLASH!

SHINK!

SHING!

CLASH!

CLASH!

SHINK!

Their bladed weapons clashed repeatedly, almost cutting into their armours, but their respective speeds made them dodge and retaliate one again.

They also threw punches and high kicks, the two battling hard.

The kids were cheering, watching from the distance.

"Go, mum! Kick her butt!" Taro cheered for his mother which shocked a bunch of the Quartzers, not expecting that.

"HA!" Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi and Kamen Rider Marika called, both performing a high kick. Their shins met with full force as they pushed against each other with as much as they could.

"Hnn-HNN!" Alpina grunted as she tried to push back with as much force as she could.

"Heh." Marika chuckled as she spun around and kicked Alpina in the chest from a reverse-roundhouse kick.

Alpina fell back, quickly rolling and pulling herself up as she took aim

**SHOOT!**

Alpina opened fire at Marika, but the pink Rider just used her bladed bow to slash the blasts away

"I'll give you this. You're tenacious." Marika answered as she pulled back the bow's string before two figures came rushing over, two more Rider's nearing them.

"Enough, Markia!" One of the Riders spoke up, getting between them

Appearing before them was a silver and red armoured Kamen Rider with blue eyes, stylised like a red motorcycle, a blue Driver around their waist and black soled boots.

Next was a black and red armoured Kamen Rider, yellow visor eyes with silver-edged chest guard, arm and shin guards and a symbol of an 'X' on their chest. On their waist was a crossbow-like Driver with a golden compass on top.

"Racer. Hunter. You're back." Marika stopped and halted her attack

"Wait... his voice is familiar." Sougo frowned as he looked at Racer "Shinnouske?"

"Huh?" The Timeline B Riders asked

"You. You _know_ me?" Racer asked, his voice confirming that it was Shinnosuke Tomari, Kamen Rider Drive.

"You know this Rider, Racer?" Hunter asked

"No, never." He responded. "How do you know me?"

"We know you're alternate self. We're from a different timeline. Where we come from you're Kamen Rider Drive." Sougo explained

"**I'm** Drive? Not Chase?" Shinnosuke asked

"Wait, Chase is Drive?" Sougo asked

"Yeah. He was." Shinnosuke answered

"He's become an Another Rider; right?" Geiz asked

"Like the others, yes." the other Rider nodded, removing a black Fuessel from their crossbow-like belt as their armour faded away

The person under the Hunter armour was a dark-blonde haired woman with brown eyes, wearing a coat and jeans.

"Who are you?" Aura asked curiously

"Hiromi Watanabe. I'm part of...**was** part of Team Kiva." The woman answered

"I am Queen Alpina." Alpina nodded

"Queen Alpina?" Shinnosuke asked in shock

"That's right." Sougo added.

"We thought all the Royalty was killed years ago." Hiromi questioned

"I survived." She answered. "And I am back. I am on a quest to stop Oma Zi-O."

"Here to **stop** Oma? How?" Yoko commented.

"We're from another Timeline, we stop him in the past, we can change this future." Sougo clarified. "Oh, I am Zi-O by the way. Alpina's boyfriend."

SHINK!

Three sets of weapons pointed at Sougo's throat.

"Yeah, thought this might happen." He gulped

"'Zi-O' as in 'Oma Zi-O'? You're that monster?" Hiromi inquired

"No, he's not. Sougo isn't Oma." Alpina explained "Heck, **I** am the Zi-O of our time, calm down!"

"Is that how it works?" Yoko asked in confusion.

"Yes, my parents told me." Alpina responded.

The three retreated their weapons into wherever they disappear to. "Sorry, Queen Alpina. We're still on edge. The Another Riders have been running us ragged and around for months now." Shinnosuke explained.

"Luckily we have this facility set up." Hiromi smiled "Our village has more or less been safe for years. Thanks to our defence system."

"That would explain the protected farmlands." Geiz added

"Exactly." Hiromo nodded

"I hate to interrupt, but...We have important things to discuss." Professor Ishinomori asked

"What's that?" Shinnouske asked

"We need help finding our way back home. We were wondering if you had any means to do so." Aura asked

"Like some form of time machine?" Yoko questioned

"Basically, yes." Aura nodded "Or dimensional transport or whatever."

"We don't have anything like that." Shinnosuke answered. "I'm sorry. We have our own means of transportation since it's difficult to get around."

"Darn." Sougo frowned

"Looks like we need to travel to the next facility then." Woz nodded, looking down at his watch

"Wait. What's that?" Hiromi asked in confusion.

"My RideWatch. Or more specifically called 'MirideWatch'." Woz answered. "Created from Green Quartz."

"There is more than just blue?" they asked, only knowing their natural coloured Quartz

"Yeah, a few more." Sougo answered

"Blue for this timeline. Blood red for ours." Geiz informed. "Black Quartz to make our Drivers. Green for his RideWatches. And Rose Pink for the Another Riders."

The trio looked at each other in shock, confusion and fear. Was **that** how Oma had created his army? Formed his hellish minions?

"You can stay here tonight." Yoko commented

"Really?" Geiz asked

"Thank you, we greatly appreciate it." Sougo answered with a deep bow

"You really respect your elders, kid." Yoko smiled as she saw Sougo's politeness.

"This way, we'll make some food." Shinnosuke offered as he lead the way.

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was later that night, Team Quartzer with this small village's at a dinner table

"Wow, this smells good." Woz commented on the scent of the meal.

"It's nothing special, but it's easy to grow." A member of the village spoke as the food was placed around the table.

It was a selection of bean-sprouts, rice, potatoes, some boiled eggs, grains and other beans, much like a vegetarian's staple diet.

"I'm sure it'll taste fine." Alpina reassured them

"MMmm~! Really good!" Aura smiled as she took a bite

"Where did you get the eggs?" Geiz asked

"We have our own chickens. They've been a saving grace most days, like today." Yoko answered

"We would've had no protein aside from the potatoes." Shinnosuke chuckled.

Wol nodded and hummed softly at the flavour.

"I have to ask. Is Lord Kouta alive or is he...not?" Sougo asked Yoko.

"... Kouta is Another Gaim. Like every Rider, twisted into monstrous mirrors of themselves," Yoko admitted

"Right. I'm sorry." Sougo apologised, having put his mouth in it.

Aura and Alpina were silent as well, looking at Yoko. They could tell from her tone there was something... more.

"Hmm~, this is absolutely delicious." Woz admitted, savouring the taste.

"Thanks, it's a cobbled-together recipe. It's nice to hear this from new people." A man responded, cooling the meal down for a child

"Bedtime is coming soon." an older woman added

"Is that good or bad?" Wol asked cautiously.

"It's fine. It is just the time, we do try and keep our sleep schedules regular. Asleep early, awake early." Yoko explained "Staying out in the darkness as little as possible."

"Ah, okay. Yeah I get it." Wol yawned. "...Might be our time too."

"Would be good." Sougo yawned

"We'll probably head off to bed too. We've got a long journey to get through." Alpina added

"Okay, but it'll get cold out." Shinnosuke answered

"We've camped out before and we're prepared." Geiz responded

"... Hey, how have you kept this place safe from the Another Rider's?" Alpina asked

"We've got our defences." Yoko answered dismissively.

But this was a warning flag.

"Right. But...we didn't see a fence or anything." Aura commented.

"We've cobbled together some weapons together, making defences that way." Shinnosuke answered which didn't sound the most convincing to the others.

"Okay, well we better finish up."

"Hmm~. Thank you." Sougo finished the meal and thanked them. "Do you want us helping out with the washing?"

"No, thank you. But it was good of you to offer." Hiromi responded

Team Quartz nodded, Professor Ishinomori having been working on some RideWatches using the small bits of Blue Quartz he had rather than eating.

"Professor? Are you alright?" Wol asked, seeing the hunched over man.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I just want to work." He answered as they now have a total of three blank Watches total with the professor in the middle of making a fourth.

"How many do we have left?" Woz asked in concern.

"I think we have another two raw Quartz crystals left." Sougo nodded

"Then that should be enough, My King." Woz answered

"Yeah, hopefully," Sougo responded as they headed to their respective places to sleep.

Soon night fell, everyone, laying down to rest.

Except for one figure.

Yoko walked through the dead of night, her Driver equipped to her waist. She walked, the only noise in the endless darkness being her heels.

She walked and she walked for nearly half an hour before she came to a stop "I know you are there." she said, turning the rubble of an old dark building.

Emerging from the shadows, at first, was a large singular rainbow light visor before it changed in a flash, and the human form of the being emerged from the darkness. A man in his thirties wearing black suit trousers, a white button-up shirt that had the top few buttons undone and blue zip-up hoodie.

"Kouta." Yoko smiled and rushed forwards, hugging him.

"It's good to see you, Yoko." Kouta sighed in relief. "You look well." He reached up and held her chin, looking into her eyes "I heard that you have some new visitors."

"We have. Two girls, four boys. Two of them calling themselves 'Zi-O'." She answered

"Bring them to me, darling."

"Of course." She nodded. "And will you protect us further?"

"Of course I will." he nodded "As long as you keep giving us these people... Your 'village' will be safe."

"Thank you." She responded

Over in the shadows, Aura and Alpina heard **all** of this. They had to leave. **Now!**

They turned and ran.

The two had to wake the boys and get out of there.

'Faster. Faster. Need to get them up!' Alpina thought

* * *

*the next day*

"Time for everyone to get up." Hiromi commented as she saw Yoko.

"Yeah, exactly." She nodded calmly. "Where is the Princess?"

"She should be asleep." Hiromi answered

"The new kids have gone!" Shinnosuke ran up in a panting huff.

"What? How?" She snapped

"I don't know, they're not there. I went to go check on them." Shinnosuke answered

"Damn it. No. NO! They have to be here! They couldn't have-" Yoko snapped before she realised. "Bikes. They drove away!"

"Why are you so worried?" Hiromi asked in confusion "They said they were leaving in the morning."

"Sorry... Just giving you guys the heads up." Shinnouske panted

"We have to find them!" Yoko snapped as she attached her Driver

"Okay, but-" Shinnosuke frowned

"No 'buts'! We need to find them!" She ordered the two.

"Why?" Hiromi asked

"Don't question me!" Yoko snapped in panic, holding the SonicArrow while still in her civilian form "They are a danger to the village! We have to hurry!"

The two were silent and shared a fear-filled glance

* * *

*with Team Quartzer*

"I can't believe we fell for that!" Geiz frowned, berating himself for falling for such an obvious trap as they drove off.

"You couldn't have known, Geiz." Woz answered

"We should've seen the signs!" He snapped

"Geiz, stop the blame game. Most of us were suckered in by their town." Sougo responded.

"I don't think it was all of them." the professor commented

"What do you mean, Professor?" Wol asked

"They use the name Kamen Rider. They cannot all be corrupted by deals with the devil." The professor said confidently "That title is held by those with a pure heart and defend the innocent."

"So Marika **isn't** a 'Kamen Rider'." Sougo commented

"Exactly." He nodded "Not a real one, however."

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The three skidded their bikes to a stop, a series of blasts shooting around them.

"They're shooting at us!" Geiz glared.

"Yoko." Aura frowned as she and the others dismounted

They looked up, seeing the three Riders rushing towards them

"Woz. Get the others away." Sougo ordered

"But what about you, My King?" Woz asked

"We'll be fine. Just go." Alpina informed as she and Sougo attached their Drivers.

**ZI-O! II!**

**TSUKUYOMI!**

**"Henshin."**

The two of them span their drivers and transformed into their Rider forms.

**ZI-O! ZI-O! ZI-O II~!**

**TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

SHINK!

Both Sougo and Alpina summoned their blades to reflect back the oncoming blaster fire as Geiz and Woz drove away.

**SIGNAL BIKE!**

Shinnouske slammed a sleek looking signal bike into his belt, gripping the top of it **"Henshin!"** He called, slamming the belt closed

**RIDER! RACER!**

"Sougo. Alpina." Shinnosuke spoke out. "I don't know what is going on but you need to come back with us."

"That's not happening, Shinnosuke." Sougo responded wielding his blade.

"You're coming back with us!" Yoko glared.

"You don't know what she's doing, do you?" Alpina responded

"Shut up!" Yoko snapped

**PEACH~ ENERGY~ ARMS~!**

She rushed forwards, slashing with her bladed bow **"SHUT UP!"**

Hiromi frowned and pulled out her crossbow like Driver, attaching her Fuessle into the crossbow

_ReAdY_

_"Henshin!"_ she called, firing... And hitting Yoko in the back

Yoko screamed in pain as she dropped her Peach Energy Lockseed to the floor. Sougo, Alpina and Shinnosuke gasped in shock at this. "Y-You. SHOT me!" She hissed in pain.

"Yeah. I did." Hiromi answered as her armour formed around her. She slotted her weapon onto her belt, waking forwards.

"They. They need to get back." Yoko crawled to grab her Lockseed.

"Why?" Hiromi frowned

"Tell them, Yoko. Tell them what you told Kouta last night." Alpina instructed

"Kouta? He's alright?" Shinnosuke asked before he realised what that meant "... wait... no! No Yoko... don't tell me you..."

"Shinnosuke. She's been-" Alpina began to inform him

"Don't. You. Dare." Yoko snarled

"You've been selling us and others out to the Another Riders." Hiromi frowned

"Wh-why? Why did you do that, Yoko? We're supposed to **help** people!" Shinnosuke panicked

"Kouta isn't bad! He's protecting us!" Yoko cried in anger "He's still there!"

"Really? Even when other Riders have lost their senses to the Another Riders' darkness?" Sougo asked

"Shut up! You don't know him! **Henshin!**"

**SO~DA~!**

"Damn it!" Alpina lunged forward and struck at Yoko.

**PEACHY~ ENERGY~ ARMS~**

With her armour equipped, Yoko began attacking everyone.

"RARGH!"

CLASH!

"Argh!" Shinnosuke screamed, being slashed by her bow-blade.

"Yoko! Stop this!" Hiromi called out, blocking the blade with her own weapon, only to be shot at from close range.

"YOU did this!" Yoko screamed as she fired upon Tsuki and Sougo. "If you just did as you were told!"

"Aww, Yoko. Looks like everything is going wrong." a voice said from the darkness as 'Kouta' walked out of the darkness

"Kouta?" Sougo and Alpina asked in shock, seeing and hearing the Kamen Rider appear before them

"N-no. Nothing's wrong." Yoko defended, only for 'Kouta' to tut in response.

"Now we **know** that's not true." He wagged his finger. "You poor, silly girl. But that's fine. We can fix your mess and everything will go back to normal." as 'Kouta' spoke his body began to change and shift, morphing into the form of Another Gaim Kiwami

"Oh no." Alpina gasped in fear as he saw this powerful state.

"yOu ThInK yOu CaN fAcE a GoD?" 'Kouta' responded

"You're no god." Sougo answered only to back up, dodging Marika's arrow blast as she rushed to Another Gaim's side.

"Y-Yoko. Why?" Shinnosuke asked as he got up in pain.

"If you knew...you'd understand." She answered as she looped her arm with Another Gaim's.

"Of course you'd be with him." Alpina frowned and reached for her arm.

"No YoU dOn'T!" Another Gaim summoned his orange blade and slashed at them.

Another Gaim was very different then they remembered, how in a form similar to Kiwami Arms.

It had broken silver armour, slap-bashed jagged metal sticking from his chest that represented the different fruits, a tattered blood-red cloak and a shattered visor eyes above human teeth.

"Come! To my side, my friends!" Another Gaim called, two more Another Rider's being formed

Summoned before both Timeline Riders, were: Another Drive Type Tridoron and Another OOO PuToTyra.

Another Drive Type Tridoron was a warped mangled red metal with broken yellow eyes, silver clawed hands and feet with a broken exhaust coming from his shoulder.

Another OOO PuToTyra was a purple scaled humanoid, three horns on his head with broken green eyes, bones protruding on its body with a spiked tail and torn skeletal wings.

"fReSh MeAt." Another PuToTyra hissed as he looked at Sougo and Alpina

"TiMe FoR a FuN sPiN!" Another Drive laughed

"Y-Yoko. How could you?" Hiromo asked in shock

"C-Chase?" Shinnosuke looked on in fear.

"Darn it." Sougo frowned "We have to take these guys down!"

"No duh." Alpina agreed.

"CaN yOu KeEp Up?" Another Drive Type Tridoron asked as he summoned a broken blade

"Shinnouske... Hiromi... Let's do this." Alpina said confidently

"Do ThIs. yOu DiE." Another Gaim Kiwami warned.

Shinnosuke's hands shook in anger and fear, looking at Chase, then 'Kouta' and Another PuToTyra. "I...I...I'm a Kamen Rider!"

He got ready to fight, his helmet's eyes glowing "I am not working with you! I am not sacrificing people!"

"aLwAyS tHe GoOd BoY." Another Tridoron commented

"I'm not letting you do this anymore, Yoko!" Hiromi added, readying her blade.

"Let's do this Alpina." Sougo smiled at her softly

"Together." She nodded and readied to fight.

"YoKo. ArE tHeRe OtHeRs?" Another Kiwami asked

"Yes. We'll get them after these two." She answered

"GoOd." He answered, slashing down at Sougo and Alpina with the two blocking his blade.

"Go for the watch." Sougo said to her.

Alpina nodded, pushing Another Gaim back and rushing at Yoko.

"ArGh!" The Another Rider grunted as he was set upon by Sougo.

"MeAt!" Another PuToTyra roared, lunging at Zi-O, only to be shot at by Hunter.

"Over here, you monster!" She shouted, holding her crossbow in her hands.

Another Tridoron and Shinnosuke were running around with the sand kicking up with each step. All the while Another Tridoron was laughing maniacally as each punch was being thrown and clashing against armour.

Alpina caught and tumbled with Marika into the sand, Alpina ready with a blank RideWatch in her hands. "How could you do this? Ally yourself with the Another Riders?"

"He is still in there. He's still Kouta. He's protecting us." she frowned back

"You're deluding yourself." She frowned as she was ready to fight and also copy her powers.

**BIRTH!**

**FINISH TIME!**

Her blade was surrounded by green energy, looking like a drill.

"I believe in my Kouta! Don't deny, you would do the same for Zi-O!" Yoko snapped as she attached her Lockseed to her weapon

**Lock~ On~!**

The two glared from afar as they shot out their attacks at each other, Alpina lunging forwards as Yoko shot at her.

**PEACHY ENERGY!**

**BIRTH ROYAL ROYAL SLASH!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**SLASH!**

Yoko managed to get a couple of shots on Alpina, but the drill caught her in the chest.

The two roared, energy flying around them.

Meanwhile, Sougo was fighting with Another Gaim, their twin blades clashing.

"YoU'rE sTrOnG, wElP." Another Gaim laughed

"I've trained hard, Gaim!" Sougo answered, getting a slash on his body

"But I'm gonna need more power to beat you! **Wild Henshin!**"

**WILD ZI-O!**

**WILD TIME! WILD ZI-O!**

With a quick armour change, the two were on more even footing. In fact, Sougo may even have the advantage.

"Wh-WhAt Is ThIs?" Another Gaim's eyes widened in shock as he saw him change and become immediately stronger.

"Form change, weirdo." He smirked, kicking him away.

"ArGh!" He grunted, a boot-print on his chest.

"I've got a feeling like we can do this!" Sougo spoke with a smile, running at Another Gaim and slashed at him.

Another Tridoron and Shinnosuke clashed their swords and fists against each other, one after another hit causing the two to bend metal.

"Darn it, Chase." he muttered sadly

"aLwAyS tOo SlOw." Chase responded to Shinnosuke. "CoUlD nEvEr KeEp Up." He gave a high kick, sending Shinnouske to the floor. "nOw. YoU'lL bE oUr FeAsT." Chase glared, raising his blade to cut into Shinnosuke.

PEW!

PEW!

PEW!

"ArGh!" Chase grunted as he was blasted upon by random blasts.

Shinnouske was gripping the Zenrin Shooter tightly, his hand shaking

"You. You were my friend." Shinnosuke's voice shook in emotional distraught. "But I won't just let you hurt anyone! Because that is what Kamen Rider's do!"

"yOu ArE tOo NaIvE." Chase glared as he slowly got back up.

"I was... no more." Shinnosuke said, hitting the Ignition button on his belt four times

**ZUUTO! RACER!**

"The finish line is in sight." he said, rushing forwards

Another Tridoron's cracked eyes widened in fear and shock, penetrated by Shinnosuke's sword wrapped in a mach-cone.

Kamen Rider Hunter was battling Another OOO.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Another OOO was getting pelted with shots by Hunter's gun, peppering his scaly and bone-riddled body. "tOo. WeAk!" He roared, slapping her hands away and she slammed her foot into his face as she did a high kick.

"aRgH!" Another OOO grunted, slamming onto the sandy ground.

"Eiji. You. You were a good person. What would she say?" Hiromi called out.

"It DoEs NoT mAtTeR! i GeT wHaT i DeSiRe!"

"That's all you care about now." Hiromi frowned. "Isn't it? Guess I'm going to have to kill you."

"JuSt TrY, wE cOmE bAcK!"

"At least you won't be back for a while." She frowned as she aimed her gun at his head.

Tsukuyomi pushed Marika's weapon aside, kicking her in the stomach

"Argh!" She screamed and rolled on the floor, grasping at the floor and with her visor cracked. "I. I can't. Can't give up."

Alpina frowned as she walked over, reaching down and pushing a blank RideWatch against her chest

**MARIKA!**

"H-Huh?" Yoko asked as she heard that, trying to stop her.

In Alpina's hand was a pink RideWatch with a cream button and dial.

"You know; I feel sorry for you." Alpina spoke apologetically. "You tried to do something good...But it was twisted. I'm so sorry, Yoko."

She stood tall, turning to the Another Riders.

"But I promise, I'll make everything better." And turned the faceplate of the RideWatch, pressing the button on top.

**MARIKA!**

She slotted her new RideWatch into her belt, pressing the button on top and span her Driver. **"Henshin!"**

She span her Driver, above her a new armour forming.

**RIDER TIME!**

**KAMEN RI~DER~! TSUKUYOMI!**

**TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**PEACHY ENERGY~!**

**MARIKA~!**

Alpina's white armour soon was surrounded by a pink peach onto her shoulder with a pink peach over her mask with the Katakana reading '_Marika'_ and a flowing pink styled cloak with silver arm bracers and knee-guards.

"Wow. That's cool." Hiromi admitted

"A-Amazing." Yoko whispered in shock and awe.

"I'm going to fix all of this, I promise." Alpina reassured and ran into the fight.

Weapon drawn she took her first target, OOO.

"Huh?" Kamen Rider Hunter gasped in shock as Another OOO turned around and was slashed in the back.

"Let's do this!" she told her confidently

"WhAt FoRm Is ThAt?" Another OOO asked in shock

"Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: Marika Armour." She answered simply, running her fingers over her blade and ran at him, slashing at him.

Kamen Rider Hunter smiled, gripping her crossbow weapon tightly.

CLASH!

SHOOT!

SLASH!

The three of them were in a handicap fight, Another OOO being the one being double-teamed, struggling to keep up with this new power.

"Shinnosuke, you ready?" Sougo asked, helping him up.

"Yeah." he nodded "But... Let's end him fast."

Sougo gave a single nod and activated his Driver as Shinnosuke lifted his Driver's slot and pressed his button.

**DARK FINISH TIME!**

**HISATTSU!**

**FULL THROTTLE!**

Both Shinnosuke and Sougo had two burning auras around them as they leapt into the air, Another Tridoron looked up as he was still on the floor in pain

"HA!" the two roared as they came rushing down in a double Rider kick, respectively spinning their driver and slamming it closed

**TIME BOMBER!**

**RACER!**

The two raced down, black and white energy swirling around them as their kicks hit Another Drive Type Tridoron hard.

The Another Rider screamed as he was double-kicked into his chest, cracking and sparking as he exploded into pieces, the dark mist separating into the sky.

The two landed calmly, the explosion going off behind them

"Goodbye, Chase." He frowned.

"I'm sorry, Shinnosuke." Sougo apologised. "We've got to get to Another Gaim."

"Right."

CLASH!

SLASH!

CLASH!

Both Alpina and Another Gaim were clashing swords against each other, struggling against this new strength she had.

Her slashes leaving massive gashes, sparks shooting off with every deep cut.

"hOw? HoW aRe YoU dOiNg ThIs?" Another Gaim glared as he was defending against Alpina's cuts, as he had the powers of every Armoured Rider.

"Because I desire to protect everyone." she glared

"sO dId YoKo." He responded, clutching his chest as the warped iron was cleaved off.

"And you used it." She snapped back, kicking him away "You used her love for you and others to twist her and make her betray everyone!"

"I kNoW. iT wAs BrIlLiAnT." he laughed

Yoko heard all this, feeling used as she was tricked like this. A monster like the Another Riders.

But... this was the path she chose.

'What have I done?' She thought sadly.

CLASH!

"Hnn!" Alpina grunted as she and Another Gaim struggled against their attacks.

Hunter kicked Another OOO back once again, pulling out a new Fuessle into her crossbow like an arrow

_LoAdEd_

"Eat this!" she hissed as she took aim and fire, launching a massive energy cross through the air

Another OOO screamed as he was penetrated by the blast, weakened from all the fighting and exploding into the sky.

Boom!

"Goodbye. Eiji." Hiromi panted as she relaxed her arms.

Tsukuyomi gave a high kick, right into Another Gaim's head, before she did a flip and another kick that followed which hit his head once again

"ArGh!" He grunted and fell to the floor, crashing into the sand.

"Time to finish this." Alpina thought as she pressed her RideWatches and her Driver's top button

**FINISH TIME!**

**MARIKA!**

"No YoU dOn'T!" Another Gaim called, summoning Heheim vines... before Marika grabbed him in a full nelson "wHaT?!"

"My Queen, now!" Yoko called.

"Yoko..." Alpina whispered before she nodded, gripping her sword tightly. Knowing what she was doing.

She span her Driver as hard as she could, almost looking like she was trying to break it.

**PEACH ENERGY TIME JACK!**

"yOu FoOl! LeT mE gO!" Another Gaim roared, looking behind her and ignored Alpina before the bright silvery moonlight caught his attention as he was struck in the chest by her in a neon pink energy blade.

"Goodbye Kouta." She whispered before the two where encased in an explosion, the two fading away.

Both Kouta and Yoko vanished away, her Genesis Driver clattered to the floor with her Peach Energy LockSeed separated from it. Alpina panted heavily as she had taken the life of a Rider. One that was manipulated, but still a Rider.

In the end, she chose to atone for her sins and die as a hero.

She walked over silently and carefully picked up the Driver and LockSeed. She would honour her as best as she could.

"Alpina!" Hunter, Racer and Sougo ran at her.

"Are you alright? What-?" Sougo asked as he saw her

"I'm fine. It's over." she nodded and hugged him

"Where? Where's Yoko?" Shinnosuke asked nervously.

Alpina didn't respond, slowly breaking the hug and gave the devices to Shinnosuke.

"No. No, no, no." Hiromi gasped and almost lost her footing.

"I'm sorry. But she gave her life to stop Another Gaim." Alpina apologised

"Damn it... another one gone..." Shinnouske muttered, crying

"We're screwed. We-we can't stay here." Hiromi whispered. "The defences are useless."

"Yeah." Shinnouske nodded sadly

"We're sorry," Alpina frowned

"She redeemed herself?" Hiromi asked

"She did." Alpina nodded

"I guess...we'll have to do double duty now." She hopefully responded

* * *

*time skip*

"I'm sorry we had to miss the fight, we could've done something." Geiz apologised as they were all together.

"It's okay. I hope they can deal with it." Sougo nodded

"My Queen, I'm pleased that you have a new power...though at a great cost." Woz bowed respectfully to her.

"Well, we have only one potential place left to go." Sougo nodded

"Yes. And it may be just as desolate." Professor Ishinomori added

"Well... hopefully, we can get home then." Sougo nodded, hitting the button atop his RideWatch twice once again. And like the other times, he had done it since they arrived in this world, it did nothing.

"Damn it. Still not working." Wol frowned

"Well, at least we've got the bikes." Aura responded

"Well... here's hoping we get home." Alpina smiled softly

* * *

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	42. Timeline B, Last Stand

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: Um, kind of a bit of both.

Dragon Rider 66: Unfortunately not. It's a symbolic meaning that 'this place has no future'...depressing, I know. And yeah, poor Yoko.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: I don't get the '6th child' reference. I chose 'Taro' cause it sounded like a nice name.

KRNexus: Thanks very much, we tried our best with these chapters.

Bahamut0: Trust me, it's going to be good.

HackerEX: Well, of course. Frigging Oma's destroyed practically everything.

**Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

HackerEX: Just a bit, yes

MKDemiGodzilla-Warrior: Hunter is basically a black repaint of IXA

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well... it is finale time for this part.

KoutaMamba24: No

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Timeline B, Last Stand**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

It was a couple of days later since Team Quartzer met the second village. Their morale was low but holding onto that sliver of hope to return home. Their rides to the last village, their last chance were coming up in the next few miles. Alpina looked down at the RideWatches in her hand, the ones for Racer and Hunter.

"It's been a long, ride; hasn't it?" Wol asked as he drove with Geiz.

"I know. But it's going to end soon. I'm sure." Geiz answered

"My King, what do you think?" Woz asked, looking at him.

"I think we've got a chance." He answered

"It's our last chance if anything." Aura admitted

"How long until the next town, Professor?" Wol asked

"Not far, it's right there on the horizon." He responded as they saw a somewhat larger town coming up.

"That's good. Hopefully it is better than the last one." Geiz commented

"Hopefully." Woz nodded as they soon arrived at a shabby gate and fence, a small river with self-sustaining food and water since it had rained the previous night it helped.

"Hello?" Sougo called

A guard came out, carrying a make-shift weapon. "Who're you? What're you doing here?"

* * *

*time skip*

"Well. This could've gone worse." Geiz commented as the group were in jail, all except Professor Ishinomori.

"I'm sure the professor is helping us." Sougo nodded

"I can't believe these are your new RideWatches." Aura commented as she and Wol looked at the new RideWatches.

"Yeah, I know." Alpina nodded

"These guys are highly suspicious," Wol added

"I guess with everything that's happened and going on, people **will** be suspicious," Sougo responded, leaning on the wall of the jail-cell

The cell was dark and dingy.

The bars were the only thing made out of iron, the rest of the room was wood or made out of scraps and with the whole team in here, it was very cramped.

CREAK!

THUD.

"Sounds like the guard's back." Aura whispered

"You're free to go, the Professor's explained everything." The guard spoke as they opened the cell. "We are sorry, Queen Alpina."

"It's fine, I understand. After all, I've been gone for years." She answered, each of them getting up.

"Our leader will wish to talk to you." The guard followed up

"Of course." she nodded

The group soon left the cell, feeling free once again as they all walked out to the main building, where a black-haired woman with brown eyes, wearing a green ragged shirt and black trousers and worn boots.

"Hello?" Woz asked

"So you're Team Quartzer...and The Queen. Forgive us, Your Highness. We've been struggling for a long time." The woman apologised. "My name's 'Yuri', the leader here and 'Kamen Rider Kabura'." She informed

"Kabura?"

"I'm the secondary Rider to Kuuga. Where he's a Stag Beetle, I'm a Hercules Beetle." Yuri answered

"Kuuga's second?" Wol asked in confusion. "He had one of those?"

"No. No, I'm certain he didn't." Woz answered, thinking about their own timeline.

"I think this is a timeline difference," Sougo responded

"So, I will ask; why are you here?" Yuri asked all of them.

"We're looking for a way back home," Alpina responded

"Home?"

"Most of us are originally from a different timeline, we're looking for any Time Mazines or something to bring us back," Sougo explained. "Just something we can do to get home."

"Hmm. Perhaps there's something. There's a rumour that there might be a 'scrap graveyard' in the desert." Yuri answered. "But there's no guarantee."

"Really?" Sougo asked happily

"Yes. But it's often the stamping ground for the Another Riders, sometimes they build targets just to blast them again." Yuri explained. "Maybe there's something there though."

"Can you help?" Alpina asked

"I can. But only to an extent. I don't want my town being defenceless." Yuri answered.

"Do you have any other Riders?" Geiz asked

"Yes...But they're wounded." She admitted sadly.

"Wounded?! Can I see them?!" Alpina asked in a panic.

"Of course." Yuri nodded and lead the way.

Alpina and Yuri walked over to the 'medical tent' which was a dilapidated house that was shoddily put back together. Inside were two people, both women, bandaged up and recovering.

"What happened?" she asked in worry

"Another Riders. We were on a routine recon mission and they jumped us." Yuri answered

"Wait, Natsumi?!" Alpina gasped as she saw Ms Kadoya

"How do you know my name?" Natsumi asked as she looked up at Alpina.

"I know your husband." Alpina answered. "Tsukasa Kadoya."

"Who? I'm not married." Natsumi answered

"Oh... Another difference between the universe."

"What's going on?" The second woman asked as she looked at Alpina. "Yuri, who's this?"

"Queen Alpina."

"The Queen?" The two asked, wanting to bow out of respect but couldn't.

"Forgive us, your highness." The second woman apologised.

"It's okay Ms..." Alpina started softly

"Hana Tendou."

"Tendou? As-as in 'Souji Tendou'?" Alpina asked

"My brother. Kabuto." Hana answered

"Wow..."

"Why? Do you know him?" Hana asked

"From our own Timeline." Alpina explained, "It's weird."

"Is he safe? Alive?" Hana asked hopefully.

"In my time, yes." Alpina nodded "One of the stronger Riders."

"Thank goodness, he's alive." Hana sighed in relief.

"Professor Ishinomri told me about your Blank RideWatches." Yuri added as the two relaxed and healed.

She handed two out, one to Hana and the other to Natsumi. The two nodded and took the watches, both of which glowed and transformed.

**LADY!**

Hana's became a red watch with a black dial and button while Natsumi's turned white with a purple dial and button

**KIVA-LA!**

"Thank you." Alpina bowed and took the two watches carefully

"We should go, we have that scrap-yard waiting for us." Yuri explained

"We should. Please look after yourselves." Alpina nodded before turning to Natsumi and Hana

"Yes, your highness." The two answered

* * *

*time skip*

We see the Riders on their bikes, arriving at a wasteland of metal. Sougo, Geiz, Alpina and Yuri got off them carefully, looking at the mountains of bent metal and steel

"God, look at all this." Geiz frowned as he saw it all.

"Welcome to the scrap-yard. The last known place for 'modern technology'." Yuri frowned

"This is terrible." Sougo frowned softly

"Will we even find anything here?" Alpina asked

"I think so. It's where we got our tools for farming." Yuri answered

"Well, let's do this," Geiz commented as they all entered the near forest, looking around the place as they began searching

"Make sure you've got your belts out," Alpina added

"Of course, we did it before we came." Sougo nodded, each of them slowly getting separated by the trees.

"Don't need to," Yuri assured as the four began their search

"Call out if you get ambushed, we don't want any 'heroes'," Alpina added

"This isn't our first time, Alpina. We know." Geiz responded

"I'm just... worried."

"I know, Alpina," Sougo added as they looked around.

"Are they your boyfriends or something?" Yuri asked

"Sougo is my boyfriend." Alpina frowned "Geiz is my brother."

"Oh, sorry, my bad." Yuri apologised. "I didn't know."

"It's alright, you're the first person to ask this," Alpina responded as they began to walk through the... metal graveyard.

"Oh. My god." Alpina gasped in shock and fear.

If machines had bones, this place would be a mountain of them. Rusted and worn metal, wrought warped steel, broken limbs of giant machines...It was a nightmare to any who saw robots as people.

She could almost hear other people crying about this sight and she would understand why they did.

"Come on, we might find something," Yuri informed as they walked.

"Okay." She nodded slowly.

"Sougo, look at this. Stop-signs, car frames...now that's just...vending machines and televisions." Geiz whispered, looking over stuff from the piles.

"I see a plane wing." Sougo pointed

"God." Geiz covered his mouth as they saw the wing...which revealed the remainder of the plane it was attached to. "You think anything here is salvageable?"

"Unless we want dead batteries, engines, wrecked seats. I can't...Geiz, I can't stop thinking about this. Oma caused this." Sougo whispered. "He caused all of this. He ruined her life. Everyone's lives."

"Sougo. We'll stop him." Geiz answered, reassuring him.

"I hope so." Sougo sighed

Over by Alpina and Yuri, they were looking over some of the destroyed scraps, seeing humanoid faces in the robots that littered the ground. "How could they do this?" Alpina asked.

"When Oma came, these robots were the first to fall...followed by us. Like he was just toying with us." Yuri answered

Alpina nodded and knelt down, seeing the design of the robot. The smooth silver and white humanoid faces with large wing-like ear sections that had rings in the centre. Said rings looked like they would light up but now they were dead.

"I wish I could've met these when they were on," Alpina whispered, stroking the head of the robot.

"Hey, over here," Yuri spoke, pulling a car door from the pile. "Is this something?"

"Huh?" Alpina blinked and jogged over

"This might be useable," Yuri commented as she saw the broken large hand of a large robot.

"It's... It's a Time Mazine!" Alpina gasped in joy at the sight of the machine

And true enough, it was. Large and red, old and rusted and broken. Large missing chunks of metal, large amounts of loose wires just... hanging out of gaps in the metal.

An ancient, destroyed Time Mazine... but it was hope!

"A 'Time Mazine'?" Yuri asked as she began to pull things away, but trying not to let the whole pile collapse on top of her.

"We need to get Sougo and Geiz." Alpina thought aloud. "We can get home!"

"Really?" she asked in shock

"I mean, maybe. We can get this fixed up and us the RideWatches to-" Alpina began to explain.

"GET DOWN!" Sougo called out as a blast of energy came down their way.

"What?"

The energy blast shot down, breaking open the rust pile and shot out piles of metal around them.

Emerging from the metal was Another Faiz, who's white and black had swapped around with Gatling guns literally stapled to his shoulders.

"oH, wHaT tHe HeLl Is ThIs?" Another Faiz asked as he looked at them. "lItTlE rIdErS!"

"Faiz?" Geiz realised as he recognised the helmet shape. "Fine. **Henshin!**"

**RIDER TIME! GEIZ! POWER TIME! GORETSU!**

Geiz's armours slammed onto him as he saw Another Faiz, punching him in the face with as strong as he could punch.

"Are you okay?" Sougo asked as he helped Yuri and Alpina up.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Alpina panted as she was helped up.

"I've had worse." Yuri answered as she got up, readying her transformation

She summoned a belt very similar to the Arcle

"The Arcle?" Alpina and Sougo asked

Yuri's right hand glided over the top of the Arcle as her left hand rose to the air. "**Henshin~**" she said passionately.

Summoned around her body was silver armour with dark blue edging, red eyes with a raised kabuto horn-crest, black bodysuit with silver clasps and kneecaps, and a black mouth-guard.

"Whoa." Sougo gasped as he saw it.

"Kamen Rider Kabura!" Yuri proclaimed and ran at Another Faiz, going to help Geiz.

Boom!

Another... Another Rider burst out of the metal. This one was Another Den-O Liner

"Den-, oh no." Sougo panicked

"HeY~! lOoK aT tHiS! nEw ToYs!" Another Den-O laughed as he leapt out and crashed onto the floor. He was silver and red armoured, a monstrous face on the chest with devilish yellow eyes, black train-track styled bracers and kneepads, feather-like horns coming out of its face and a bent crest on the top of its head.

"Tsuki, get behind me." Sougo spoke up.

**WILD ZI-O!**

"No way. You don't have to do this alone anymore." she smiled

**TSUKUYOMI!**

**MARIKA!**

"Together then." He nodded.

"oOh! TwO fOr OnE? gReAt!" Another Den-O smiled darkly.

"**Henshin!**" The two proclaimed

**WILD TIME!**

**WA~I~L~DO! ZI-O~!**

**RIDER TIME!**

**TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**MARIKA~!**

Alpina's white armour soon was surrounded by a pink peach onto her shoulder with a pink peach over her mask with the Katakana reading Marika and a flowing pink styled cloak with silver arm bracers and knee-guards.

And Sougo had transformed into his inverted monochrome coloured suit with the Katakana reading 'Rider' in the visor.

"Hragh!" Sougo and Alpina proclaimed as they ran and slashed at Another Den-O.

The two rushed forwards, getting to work. The two jumped around, striking and hitting with all their might from every direction

The three Riders, clashed against each other, punching and kicking in opposite directions; Alpina kicking Another Den-O while Sougo punched, with Another Den-O trying to catch the oncoming attacks.

Meanwhile, Geiz and Kabura were battling Another Faiz Blaster, dodging his gunfire.

"Damn it, I can't get in close." Kabura glared as she and Geiz rolled onto the ground.

"I can." Geiz answered, switching his modes.

**SPEED TIME!**

**SHIPPU~!**

With his chest armour opened up into wings, he shot off forwards at super speed.

Another Faiz turned his head and saw the blue blur of Geiz Shippu running at him. And a single hard slash sent him flying into the sky.

"Oh my god!" Kabura gasped in shock as she saw that slash cleave into Another Faiz. "That is speed."

"As fast as a hurricane." Geiz nodded with a reassuring look. "But hopefully, this will give us some space."

"I hope so." Kabura hoped.

"So this is your form?" Geiz asked

"Yeah, the rhino opposite to Kuuga's stag." She answered

Geiz pondered that for a sec. "Oh. Different beetles. Gotcha." He nodded

BOOM!

"The hell?" Geiz gasped

"nOt A bAd HiT!" Another Faiz called out, having rocketed down into the earth causing a crater.

"**Great Henshin!**" Kabura called as her suit changed colour.

Her costume changed into a violet-pink armour with silver edges, her bracers and kneecaps becoming armoured with twin plates.

She grabbed two pieces of metal on the ground, which changed shape into daggers.

"Oh, okay!" Geiz backed up in shock, dodging attacks from Another Faiz. "How quick are you?"

"Not as fast as you." she admitted

"Right. I'll distract, you hit. Okay?" Geiz spoke to her.

"iF yOu CaN eVeN hIt Me!" Another Faiz called out.

"Just try us." Yuri smirked

Another Faiz laughed and rushed at them, almost like a blink of light.

"Gah!" Geiz called out, swinging his fist at him.

"ARGH!" Another Den-O rolled on the floor as he was double punched by Sougo and Alpina.

"He's. Tough." Alpina panted

**LADY!**

She held the black and red watch, attaching it to her weapon

"But we can do this." Sougo added. "I'll pin him down."

**FINISH TIME!**

"And I'll finish it." Alpina smiled, gripping her sword tightly

"Right." Sougo grinned back, excitement filling him. The two of them worked so well together, it was like they knew what the other thought.

**DARK FINISH TIME!**

"HA!" Sougo roared as he hit the Wild Zi-O watches button and rushed forwards while dark mist surrounded him. He began to move at super speed, striking at Another Den-O Liner from every direction.

Another Den-O grunted as each hit connected on his body, causing him to spark and break off pieces of his armour. More and more chipped away as he was being beaten and battered by Sougo.

Alpina took aim, her sniper rifle glowing softly

**TIME BOMBER!**

"HA!" Sougo called as he did a spin kick to Another Den-O's chest

**MARIKA HERO HERO SHOOTING!**

As she released the blast, it was aimed directly at his chest, right where Sougo had damaged, giving her the killing blow, causing the Another Rider to explode.

A bolt of pink energy, which almost looked like a love heart because of the peach shape, flew through the air and pierced Another Den-O Liner, finishing the Another Rider.

"We got them." Sougo smiled as he came to a stop in front of her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"That we did... My King." she smiled, resting her hand on his chest.

Geiz was a blur, slashing at Another Faiz Blaster, leaving massive gashes all over his armour with Yuri getting stabs in with every opening he gave.

"Let's end this." She called as she reverted to her base form, losing her weapons and striking a pose as energy gathered around her fist for a Rider Punch.

"Do it!" Geiz called out, holding Another Faiz back.

"Haaaa~!" she called as she finished energy and rushed forwards. She jumped into the air and came racing down, throwing a glowing punch to Another Faiz's chest

Geiz pulled back after getting a glancing blow onto the Another Rider, giving Kabura's fist time to connect. The evil Rider's face looked up at her, before having the connection hit right in its chest, leaving a glyph on its chest...and caused it to explode in flames.

The two stood there as the flames went off around them, their visors illuminated by the flames

"We did it!" Sougo cheered lightly

"Yes, but that was a strange attack. Very random." Geiz admitted "Two Another Rider's attacking us like that."

"Geiz, I think there's one thing these Another Riders aren't and it's 'predictable'." Sougo answered.

"We found this. We can get back home." Alpina pointed as she showed the broken Time Mazine.

"This. This **might** be salvageable. We get it fixed...maybe find Sento. He could do it." Geiz agreed.

"... Wait!" Yuri gasped in fear as she noticed something in the distance... Smoke, rising from the distance "No!"

"... This was a distraction..." Alpina realised

"No. No, no...They-they...Those." Yuri whispered in fear. Her home. Her whole life. Her friends and family in that town.

It was up in flames.

"How do we get back?" Sougo asked "Our bikes aren't that fast."

"The Time Mazine!" Geiz realised "If we fix it enough to fly, we could get there fast!"

"How? We don't have tools, what we have are our RideWatches." Sougo answered

"We've gotta try!" Geiz answered, turning into Goretsu form and ripping wrought iron away. "Sougo, help!"

"Right!"

* * *

*back at the village*

People ran and fled, trying to get distance from their home and the creature attacking.

"bUrN." A monstrous voice spoke darkly among the screams of the people.

BOOM!

More screams as the people and city were blown up.

"sUfFeR." The voice continued, its voice reverberating as the flames licked around its body.

BOOM!

The city was crumbling around him, stepping gently as this was child's play to it.

"**DiEeEeEeEeEe!**" It roared and raised a fist.

Another Kuuga Ultimate stood there, confidently and powerfully.

And then...

SLAM!

**BOOOOM!**

The earth shook, almost like a massive earthquake. Which destroyed the remaining buildings and leaked the people to come out.

"Run!" Woz called, leading people away. Cursing how his powers were useless right now.

Hana and Natsumi came rushing out of the building, injured but ready to protect them.

"Another Kuuga." Hana frowned. She raised her arm, revealing a metal brace that a robotic ladybug flew down and attached to "**Henshin!**" she called

**Henshin! Change: Ladybug!**

Red energy hexagons covered her body like a swarm until the form of Kamen Rider Lady stood there for all to see.

Her armour looked to be mostly black with a ladybug motif over her shoulders, chest-plate and a

ladybug shirt, silver armoured legs and arms, a full helmet that had ladybug styled design with a silver mouthpiece.

"Kivara!" Natsumi called.

"Ah, let's go~!" The familiar little bat cheered as it flew down and kissed her cheek before Natsumi caught the watch.

"**Henshin.**" They said together.

Natsumi was covered by silvery hearts and bats that flew around her, latching over her body and formed a white and silver armoured sleek bodysuit with blue gloves and torso area, a red belt around her waist with Kivala hanging upside down, red visor eyes and purple-blue bat-wings for ears on the helmet.

She held her rapier, ready for battle "We may not be able to win... But we have to fight to protect everyone."

"Of course." Hana nodded as she tightened her fist "We both knew this day might come... And I have to admit, I'm ready."

"Same." Natsumi smirked "Let's go!"

The two nodded calmly, rushing forwards side by side into battle

"You see that children?" Professor Ishinomori whispered softly to some kids as they did their best to escape "Those are Kamen Riders, heart and soul."

Flames rolled off Another Kuuga as he emerged from the darkness, revealing his evolved form.

The flames revealed a monster.

Where Kuuga Ultimate, in Timeline A he was black armoured edged with gold and red eyes.

Another Kuuga...was white.

White with golden plating, three white fins on his arms edged with gold; human-like feet with golden shin-guards, kneecaps and bracers. Clawed hands with jaw-like protrusions coming from its shoulders, a skull with wings on its chest, pitch-black visor eyes and a five horned crown crest on top of its head with a broken white helmet.

"fIgHt Me. WeAkLiNgS." Another Kuuga ordered, beginning to laugh. "sHoW mE...a GoOd **FiGhT!**"

The two glared and rushed forwards. Kiva-La slashing with her blade while Lady gave a high kick

CLASH!

THUD!

The two continued to kick and slash, dealing whatever damage each could with their current strength and their determination.

All the while, Another Kuuga was laughing. "tIcKlEs. NoThInG bUt TiCkLeS!" And slammed his fist into Lady's side, flinging her away

BOOM!

"HANA!" Kiva-La yelled before she glared at Another Kuuga while pink energy surrounded her blade "You bastard!" she snapped, stabbing with her blade as she unleashed her finisher.

Another Kuuga laughed as he was hit head-on by this finisher...but nothing. All it did was make him laugh. "Oh. ThAt WaS fUn." He turned to her, grabbing Natsumi by the throat.

"Gah!" she gasped in pain as she was picked up, her heeled feet flinging around desperately

"bUt FuN cOmEs To An EnD. yOu'Re GoInG tO lIvE. aNd WaTcH yOuR fRiEnDs D-! hUh?" Another Kuuga asked before the sound of roaring rockets overhead caught his attention...and a massive rusted Time Mazine fly.

Kiva-La was sent flying back as the giant old machine **CRASHED** into him and just **crushed** him!

Buried under metal and rust ten times his size and weight, the four Riders inside jumping out as best they could at the last second.

"Natsumi!" Yuri called out, dropping next to her. "We're here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Y-Yuri." She whispered, still feeling the choke on her throat.

"Oh god...No." Sougo frowned

"My King! My Queen! We have wounded!" Woz called out, running to them.

"We've got you. It's going to be alright." Wol whispered, trying to comfort Hana, who was out of her armour. Badly bleeding. Broken.

"I'm... not done yet." she muttered and pulled herself from the hole. Her bloodied hand gripping the Lady Zecter in her shaky grip "Big brother wouldn't give up... and I'm not ever!"

**rumble**

"Oh... no..." Geiz blinked, seeing the Time Mazine slowly lifting itself up

"Geiz. Woz. We need to go all out!" Sougo urged

**ZI-O TRINITY!**

"Right." Geiz nodded

"Of course, my King." Woz nodded

**ZI-O!**

**GEIZ!**

**WOZ!**

**"Trinity Henshin!"** The three called together

**TRINITY TIME! ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ! TRINITY~!**

Pushing up the Time Mazine, forcing itself up...Another Kuuga was lifting it. Though with difficulty.

"Yuri, Tsuki. Get ready!" As he got their weapons ready

"oOf!" He threw the Time Mazine off of him. "tHaT wAs NeW. wHeRe DiD yOu GeT tHaT jUnK fRoM?"

SLASH!

SHOOT!

Another Kuuga took the shot's to its face, shooting the white armoured beings head back a fraction.

"Oh. Is ThAt AlL? cAn'T yOu Do MoRe?" Another Kuuga laughed and stepped forward.

"How strong **is** this guy?" Geiz panicked

"It's Kuuga...his whole motif is 'growing'. One kick can shatter the Earth." Woz warned.

"It won't come to that!" Sougo said with determination.

"Godai... we will fight for you." Sougo muttered before he instinctively got into the first Heisei Rider's classic fighting pose... as the Kuuga watch in the RideWatch Holder sparked and glowed, changing into a black watch with a grey dial and button

"**Hen. Shin!**" Hana called, forcing her Zecter back into place and transforming once again

**Henshin! Change: Ladybug!**

"Walking the Path of Heaven, down the flowered path." Hana said, a finger pointing to the sky in a familiar pose "Tendou... Hana."

"HA!" Tsukuyomi called as she delivered a dropkick, only for Another Kuuga to grab her by the ankle and slammed her into the ground "Gah!"

"My Queen!" Hana gasped "Clock Up!"

**Clock Up**

Running at enhanced speeds, Hana ran and released the grip of Another Kuuga's hand on her ankle freeing her before she slammed into the ground, getting her away. But her wounds were still present. She was hurting badly.

"C-Come on. Got to. Be strong." She spoke to herself.

**Clock Over**

She fell to her knees, her breath short.

"Hana?" Tsukuyomi asked, their Rider forms fading.

"I. I saved you." She whispered in pain. "I. Did my best."

"No... No! Don't! Please don't die!" Alpina urged "Please! They need you to protect them! You... You need to be here to see your brother again! Please! Please... I... I can't... Please..."

"...walking...to heaven..." Hana's eyes closed as she fell limp in Alpina's arms.

Yuri and Alpina's eyes shrunk back in their heads as they saw the death of their comrade. Natsumi's friend...Yuri's friend...She was gone.

"wEaK lItTlE gIrL." Another Kuuga commented seeing the dead Rider and walked casually to them.

Yuri panted as she saw her friend die...and something inside of her began to pulse. Burn. **Rise**. "H-Gckkk! GrrraaaAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAHHHHHHHH!**" She screamed in anger, her transformation shifting and changing, the flames and lightning within her erupting out of her body, scorching the earth below her and caught Another Kuuga's attention.

Yuri's body shifted and changed, a storm formed around her as her body turned black. Shimmering with gold.

Alpina sat there weakly, tears falling like rivers.

Another Kuuga was slowly being pushed back forced back by the intense raging inferno that Yuri was formed with...and revealed. The TRUE.

Rising.  
Ultimate.  
**KABURA!**

**BOOM!**

Standing before them, emblazoned with black and gold. A four-horned crown-crest, purple-eyed helmet Kamen Rider. Her shoulders sparking with razor-sharp golden fire-lightning on black additions, a black body with golden plates, on her chest, twin golden bracers with three fins, large golden boots with black vein-like markings and black kneecaps, golden boots with fins on the side. And around her waist, a golden belt with a purple gem in the centre.

Trinity and Natsumi looked on in shock and awe. She did it. Yuri became the next stage of Kuuga's and Kabura's evolution.

Another Kuuga shuddered and turned his attention to Yuri...not out of fear. But out of excitement. Joy. Euphoria. He will have the fight he **wants!**

"Yes!" he smirked before their fists collided.

BOOM!

Their first punches collided.

BOOM!

Their first punches collided.

BOOM!  
BOOM!  
BOOM!

Both Another Rider and Kamen Rider clashed, the force of the impact caused a shockwave that was pushing the others back.

Trinity pushed himself to protect Tsuki and Hana. Natsumi seeing the entire fight between the two titans of the Arcle belts.

Tsuki cradled Hana in her arms...and wept, wanting to undo this. Try and save her. To do something to end this pain. She raised her eyes at Another Kuuga...and wanted him to stop. 'S-Stop.'

BOOM!  
BOOM!  
BOOM!

Blood splattered to the ground. Yuri's blood. All the while Another Kuuga was laughing, wanting the fight he sought for after so long.

'S-Stop.' Alpina's voice reached on deaf ears as Trinity and Natsumi couldn't do anything

BOOM!  
SPLAT!  
BOOM!  
SPLAT!  
BOOM!  
SPLAT!

The world seemed to slow down as Another Kuuga was caught up, wanting to continue the fight. Wanting to evolve further. Wanting to **KILL** Yuri! He raised a fist back and aimed right for her chest, aiming to end it.

"S-STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

BOOoooommm!  
CRACK!

Another Kuuga slowed down to a crawl...and then to a stop. He was frozen in time. Alpina's powers...were holding him in place.

Yuri's eyes widened and she acted fast, trying to throw another punch only to be frozen as well.

Alpina stood up, her hair in front of her eyes as the wind blew her cape around. She reached out and slowly clenched her hand "I... have failed as a Queen. I've let my subjects forced from their homes. I've seen them fall into despair. I've seen them die. I've seen them nearly become monsters... But I won't let that happen anymore. I am the Queen of this world, the Queen of Time. I am Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi... And it is time I do what's right!" she called as her hands glowed.

Yuri gasped as she seemed to... Rewind, until she was detransformed and standing side by side with the others.

At the same time... Hana was rolling around on the floor, her wounds disappearing, until...She was fully healed.

"Until my last day... I will defend them all." Alpina said simply as she took a few steps forward.

**TSUKUYOMI!**

**KIVA-LA!**

Trinity's eyes widened in response, seeing the immense time manipulation powers Tsuki possessed.

**RIDER TIME!**

**TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**ARMOUR TIME!**

**KI~VA~LA~!**

Summoned to the field was a large Kiva-La Bat styled armour, fluttering around and separated and attached to Tsukuyomi's armour. Her cape flung back and attached itself to the Kiva-La head chest-plate with a purple bust with bat-wings be clasped underneath, silver-grey bat-wings around her thighs, bat-wings around her neck for a collar and small purple bat-wings on her helmet with the golden Katakana on her visor read 'Kiva-La'.

"Sougo. Geiz. Woz. Stand with me." She asked

"Of course my Queen." Woz said from inside Trinity

"Let's do this, Sis." Geiz added

"Together, Tsuki." Sougo nodded and raised their blades together and ran at Another Kuuga.

"Kivara. Can you see this?" Natsumi asked as her wounds were all healed as well.

"I can see...I look good as armour." She joked lightly.

"Hana." Yuri went over to her friend and cradled her.

"Yuri? I...I feel good. Great. What? What happened?" She asked, fully healed

"Queen Alpina saved you." She answered, hugging her tight "You're okay."

CLASH!  
SLASH!

"Is she-?" Hana asked

"Fighting Another Kuuga. With her King."

Another Kuuga was still frozen in time, defenceless, and taking **every** hit had strike that they dished out. He was unfrozen from time every now and again and tried to retaliate, only for another powerful time.

**FINISH TIME!**

**ZI-O!**

Pink energy surrounded Trinity's left foot as he span their belt, giving a powerful high kick.

**SOLO TIME BREAK!**

"HA!" He roared, performing a high kick. His foot hit Another Kuuga in the jaw, knocking its head back painfully.

Tsukuyomi clicked and time unfroze, the Another Rider flying into the air.

"Gah!" It gasped in pain

"It does not matter how strong you are." Tsukuyomi said passionately "If you cannot land a blow, while we land one million in an instant, you will fall."

**IBUKI!**

**FINISH TIME!**

"Not that we need that to defeat you. Because we have this world's protectors standing behind us and have each other! We aren't alone!" she called.

**IBUKI HERO HERO SHOOTING!**

A large blast of wind raced through the air and ripped through Another Kuuga, cracking its chest armour.

**FINISH TIME!**

**Zi-O!**

**GEIZ!**

"We will protect these people!" Trinity called, spinning their belt once again.

**DUO TIME BREAK BURST!**

With blazing red and pink energy around their face, they delivered a powerful punch.

Time un-froze and Another Kuuga raised their arm to block, their forearm armour cracking on their blocking left arm "I... aM tHe FiRsT! tHe StRoNgEsT!" he roared and shot a fireball at Alpina... and the wings of the armour-ised Kivara grew and unfolded, forming a massive bat-wing shield that blocked the attack easily

"This is all a game to you." she glared "Unfortunately... that games over."

**POPPY!  
****SLASH!  
****FINISH TIME!**

With pink pixels surrounding her sword Tsukuyomi rushed forwards, Trinity by her side, as Another Kuuga's armour was literally healing.

**GEIZ REVIVE GOURETSU!**

**FINISH TIME!**

Flames surrounded the JikanGlaide while the JikanSniper was surrounded with the pink pixel energy.

**POPPY ROYAL ROYAL SLASH!**

**GOURETSU GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

"HA!" the two yelled and brought their blades down in a cross slash which shattered the shoulder armour of Another Kuuga.

**DELTA!  
****SHOT!**

**JYU!  
****SPEED TIME!**

The two pushed their guns against Another Kuuga's belt and fired.

**DELTA HERO HERO SHOOTING!**

**SHIPPU SURE SURE SHOOTING!**

"GAH!" Another Kuuga yelled in agony as he was sent flying back, his belt shattering as he hit the ground and rolled away.

**FINISH TIME!**

With the JikanDespear in Yari mode, Trinity got ready for another strike as Another Kuuga's armour was no longer healing.

**BAKURETSU DELANCE!**

The Rider gave a spin of his lance and slashed, shattering Another Kuuga's right forearm armour.

**ROGUE!**

**FINISH TIME!**

**SLASH!**

"You have hurt my people." Alpina said seriously as she rushed forwards and gave a series of fast slashes.

**ROGUE ROYAL ROYAL SLASH!**

"And I will not forgive you!" she called dramatically, performing what almost looked like a dance as she gave a series of spins and slashes which ripped apart the chest armour of the Another Rider. She let her sword vanish away before she slammed her high heeled foot into Another Kuuga and sent him falling to the floor in pain.

"Gah! Gah! Gah!" He panted as he felt true agony for the first time in a long time.

"Sougo... guys. I want to end this." Alpina said seriously and pressed the buttons on her belt

**FINISH TIME!**

**KIVA-LA!**

"Right." they nodded and did the same.

**FINISH TIME!**

**Zi-O! GEIZ! WOZ!**

"HA!" Trinity yelled and jumped into the air, performing a dropkick.

**TRINITY TIME BREAK BURST EXPLOSION!**

Trinity launched a swirling vortex of energy, striking right down and into Another Kuuga.

His foot slammed into Another Kuuga and sent him into the air. As Trinity and Another Kuuga separated from each other... another Kuuga froze in time.

Trinity landed, kneeling on the ground as he took a knee... and Tsukuyomi jumped off his shoulder as she performed a flying sidekick with her heeled shoe.

"HAAAA!" she yelled as she span her belt.

**SONIC TIME JACK!**

Glowing pink energy surrounded her, forming an aura around her that was shaped like a bat.

Her shoe's heel stabbed into Another Kuuga's neck before the rest of her foot slammed into his chest. Her other foot slammed forwards and hit the Another Rider in the face, forcing the two of them apart as time unfroze.

Another Kuuga yelled in pain as he exploded and faded away, Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi landing calmly.

FWOOSH!

The wind rose as she landed, standing tall. Tsukuyomi and Trinity had come and destroyed Another Kuuga.

The three Riders looked upon them, kneeling out of respect as they saw their immense strength.

Sougo detached the Trinity watch, Geiz and Woz 'walking out' of Trinity as Sougo reverted to base form. His hand interlocked with Alpina's, the wind blowing around the Riders in victory

* * *

*time skip*

"Are you going to be okay?" Aura asked as the people prepared to leave

"We'll be fine for a while, Your Highness." Yuri answered.

"Thanks to you, we'll be able to keep fighting for a while longer." Hana added

"That's good." Alpina nodded

"I'm just sorry that you had to sacrifice your way home to save us." Hana said as she looked at the destroyed Time Mazine.

"It's fine. It's better that we stopped Another Kuuga now otherwise...I wouldn't have been able to sleep." Alpina reassured them. "It is my job to protect you all. As your queen and as a Kamen Rider."

PEW!

"Well. I'm no mechanic...but this thing isn't going anywhere." Wol frowned as he tried to fix something but it spat out a bolt.

"We know. Guess we're stuck here." Woz understood and sighed heavily, pouring over his book.

"... You know... I've been thinking." Sougo commented as the Quartzer team sat down, to work out what to do next "I think I've worked out more of Swartz's plan. You know, why he's dealing with us in Timeline A when he now 'rules' this world."

"What do you mean?" Geiz asked, sitting down opposite his friend.

"Think." Sougo said "Oma Zi-O took his place as 'this worlds Zi-O', basically. He corrupted the Rider's of this world just by existing in it. And now he is after ours... why? I think... he wants to take my powers and is using Hiryu to do so."

"It...It's possible. I mean. When you disappeared when Another Den-O-" Geiz agreed, before stopping

"Yes, when the world went to hell." Sougo nodded, knowing what they told him. "I think they are backing Hiryu so Another Zi-O keeps growing stronger, so I keep growing stronger, so he keeps growing stronger. And once I can't beat him, once my powers are at their limit, they will steal the powers from him." Sougo pulled out the four different form watches out, gripping them tightly. The Zi-O watch, the Mirror Watch which fused with it to become the Zi-O II Watch, the watch for Zi-O Trinity and the Wild Zi-O watch "He wants me to reach my full power, for Hiryu to then reach it as well, and then when my true power is sealed... he will steal it. And with the power of both timelines, with the power of Time over two worlds..."

"He will become a god." Alpina realised and gripped his hand.

"A god of time and space. That's...terrifying." Aura shuddered as she realised what the consequences of that would be. As she realised what Swartz had tricked her and Wol into helping

"Oh... darn it." Wol muttered at the same time

"Well at least now we have the answer of what our mission is." Geiz said "We need to find Oma Zi-O. And stop both him and Swartz."

"That's a given...but how do we get back home?" Geiz asked sadly.

"We'll find a way." Sougo answered hopefully.

PEW~!

"What the heck?" The group turned in shock, seeing a large grey curtain veil appear before them.

"There you guys are." Tsukasa commented as he emerged from the dimensional curtain, the armour of Kamen Rider Decade fading away "Do you know how long I have been looking for you lot?"

The collective jaws dropped as they saw him. "Ts-Tsukasa?" Woz asked

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Tsukasa responded

"Where the **hell** have _you_ been?!" Geiz snapped

"Hey! Do you **know** how difficult it is to travel the multiverse? It's not exactly a trip to the shops!" Tsukasa answered. "I've been searching for you this entire time!"

"And you've found us. You can bring us back home right?" Wol asked hopefully and excitedly.

"Of **course** I can. This isn't my first time doing this." Tsukasa answered. "Now grab your stuff and...get...Natsumi?"

"Tsukasa?" she asked with tears.

The 'Destroyer' almost lost his footing as he saw her. With Natsumi running towards him and glomp-hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulders. "Y-You're here. You're alive."

"... You okay NatsuYurin?" he asked

Natsumi choked on her tears as she heard that nickname and hugged him even tighter. "I've missed you." She whispered

"This...This is nice." Aura whispered to Wol, which he nodded, knowing that if anyone ruined it, it was going to be their butts.

"Tsukasa." Alpina asked as they were so close to get home. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, but still, he kept his hug on Natsumi; rubbing her back to reassure her.

"How long were we gone? Was there any dilation to us coming here." She asked softly.

"A month. You've been gone a month." He answered

"That's about the same time as we've stayed here." Sougo realised.

"So they do run parallel. That's good." Geiz nodded

"Yeah. And no offence, with you guys gone...that crazy kid Kakogawa, has been running rampant with Swartz." Tsukasa informed them. "We've been holding them back but I'd really like a weekend off."

"We'll handle it, Tsukasa." Sougo reassured him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He answered. "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah, we are." Geiz nodded only for Natsumi to hug Tsukasa tighter.

"Don't go." She asked

"I'm gonna have to stay here a little while, guys." Tsukasa frowned

"But... what about Natsumi and Ryuji?" Sougo asked in worry

"Y-You have a son? You're married?" Natsumi asked, pulling back.

"Yeah. I am." He nodded.

She looked up at him in wonder and pulled back softly.

"Can you tell them...can you tell them about me?" She asked sadly.

"Of course." He nodded

"... go."

Tsukasa gave her one last hug before letting her go; opening a portal for them to go home. "Let's go."

The group nodded, walking through the curtain

As they did, Sougo gripped the Kuuga watch. He looked down at the black and grey watch, depicting Kuuga Ultimate form before it returned to normal.

Something big was coming... he knew it.

* * *

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	43. Grand Time! IWAEI! THE GOLDEN KING!

**Reviews:**

merendinoemiliano: Trust me, things are going to get bigger.

Komaeda Yuujin: Not quite the end yet. But most certainly.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Oh, Ultraman...Okay. Glad you enjoyed the fight with Kuuga. And yep, things are gonna e crazy.

Bahamut0: Yeah, the two chapters a week thing was a once in a while type thing, in case something happens with the upload schedule.

MKDemiGodzilla-Warrior: Glad you enjoyed the chapter

Zero Shadow-01: *Chuckle*Oh, we've got plans in the works.

HackerEX: Yes, it's coming.

Bastion Darkz the Vast King: In all honesty, I forgot why I called her 'Kabura', but I think it was mostly based on 'Kuuga' and a 'bad Japanese accent' of 'Kabuto'; since Stag and Hercules beetles are opposites in Japanese culture.

To everyone: *Listens in the distance* Is that the sound of bell signalling the king coming home? *smiles*

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Bastion Darkz the Vast King: Ask Ghost about the name, that was his thing. Although Kuuga is also a shortening of kuwagata because of the beetle he is based on.

Other watches that have evolved include Blade, Decade, Build and Kuuga. Also, potentially, Double.

HackerEX: It is FINALLY time!... Hehehe

DS Rider: G1 is technically an Agito Rider. And we know about Proto Kuuga, but other Rider's don't.

Zero Shadow-01: *laughs evil* YES! YES! YES! ... Okay, done with that.

Yes, yes we do have plans for other Rider Revised stories. Our next planned one is Zero One Revised, followed by Decade, Ghost and then Kiva. Others we are thinking about involves Wizard, Ryuki, Agito and Kabuto. We might do one for Saber, depending on how that show goes, but not for a while.

MKDemiGodzilla-Warrior: Yeah but... Tsukasa is RIGHT THERE after all.

Bahamut0: You don't know the half of it, haha

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well, it is what Tsukasa does.

Dragon Rider 66: Well, the Mirai Watches DO work in the ZikuDriver... technically

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Grand Time! IWAEI! THE GOLDEN KING!**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

The group were walking out of the curtain from Timeline B, provided by Tsukasa which allowed them to return home. Though they wished it was a better sight. The buildings were being destroyed and the Riders here were getting overwhelmed.

Darn, right to battle then." Woz frowned

**GINGA!**

"Yeah." Geiz nodded

**SHIPPU!**

"Alpina, let's go." Sougo smiled

**WILD ZI-O!**

"Right. After you, my King." she smiled

**TSUKUYOMI!  
****NAZCA!**

"Wol, come on!" Aura urged, the two rushing off to assist the others

**"Henshin!"** the four called and rushed forwards.

"Kids." Tsukasa chuckled **"Henshin."**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Elsewhere on the battlefield, the fight was underway. Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma and Kamen Rider Deep Spectre were fighting against some JikuTroopers and Another Ghost as Geiz came rushing in and attacking from every direction until...

**HYAKURETSU TIME BURST!**

Geiz jumped into the air and acted like hundreds of thousands of needles attacking from every direction and ripping the Another Rider and foot soldiers apart before he rushed off to assist someone else.

"... Well... they're back." Kamen Rider Specter, Makoto, blinked.

Elsewhere Kamen Rider Agito was in his Burning Form, fighting alongside Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon and Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach. They were fighting against even more ZikuTroopers as well as Another Agito and Another Wizard.

"There are so many of them." Haruto commented, shooting lightning from his wings and fire from the dragon head from his chest to push them back.

**FINALLY BEYOND THE TIME!**

"Allow me." Woz commented as he took a few steps forwards and slammed his Driver shut.

**CHOU GINGA EXPLOSION!**

Falling from the heavens where hundreds of planets and asteroids which ripped their foes away, turning them into dust.

"Ah~! Amazing~!" Woz sighed, before throwing his cape dramatically.

"...Still a showoff." Gou chuckled

Kamen Rider Double, in the form of CycloneJokerXtreme, was dominating in his battle. He was alongside Kamen Rider Para-DX, Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor and Kamen Rider Garren Jack form against another wave of ZikuTroppers and Another Double, Another Blade and Another Kiva. Luckily these were some powerful rider's and they had a good advantage...

That did not stop Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi from entering the scene, casually unleashing the animals from her Nazca armour.

"Shoutaro. Look!" Phillip spoke from within CycloneJokerXtreme, seeing Tsukuyomi walking proudly with the Nazca animals shooting out and striking at them.

"Nazca?" Shoutaro asked in shock, not believing that this was happening. Their eyes flashed as they quickly looked through the planet's memories... and smiled "Looks like in one world he got to be the hero he wanted to be."

"Yes, Shoutaro. You're right." Phillip smiled.

"HA!" Alpina called as she performed a high kick, her foot slamming into Another Kiva's face before she activated her belt.

**FINISH TIME! NAZCA!**

With a simple spin, her beasts were out for blood.

The hummingbird, falcon, dolphin, coyote and spider latched onto the bodies of the Another Riders, exploding them with ferocious intent, giving a much-needed reprieve from the fight.

**MAXIMUM TIME JACK!**

"HA!" Alpina called as she clicked, the Another Rider exploding dramatically.

Kamen Rider Build, in his RabbitRabbit form, fought alongside Kamen Rider OOO TaJaDor form and Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing Mighty against their Another Rider counterparts, and the three where getting tired.

"tHaT aLl YoU hAvE?" Another OOO glared as they were still eager to fight their counterparts.

"We need to beat them. Anyone else have anything in the tank?" Sento asked

"...Was? Was that a joke?" Yusuke asked

**TIME BOMBER!**

Suddenly a familiar figure came rushing down, Wild Zi-O coming crashing down with a glowing purple foot. He came rushing down, making the three Another Rider's fly back.

"Are you guys okay?" Sougo asked as he saw his senior Riders.

"Better for seeing you, Sougo." Eiji answered, getting back to his feet.

"Glad to have you back," Yusuke added

"Let's finish these guys." Sougo encouraged, attaching his SaikyoGlaide with the Jikan Glaide in gun mode for the bayonet configuration

**SAIKYO FINISH TIME!**

"I'm tired but I'll help out," Eiji added while slotting six Core Medals into the TajaSpinner, and scanning it.

**TAKA! LION! KUWAGATA! SAI! SHACHI! COBRA!**

"Sougo... you've grown." Sento smiled as he saw Sougo taking the lead

**FULLFULL MATCH DES!**

Godai took his pose, the Kuuga symbol appearing under him as he powered up his kick

**KING SURE SURE SHOOTING!**

**GIGA SCAN!**

**FULLFULL MATCH BREAK!**

"HA!" The three roared as they unleashed their massive energy blasts, forcing the three Another Rider's against each other almost back to back.

And with them together, Godai came rocketing down with his Rider Kick and finished them off

"Finally. We can take five minutes." Sento panted in relief.

"Go get some rest, we'll handle it," Sougo informed them and ran off to help.

"... heh. Anyone else feel like a proud parent?" Eiji asked

"Yeah." both of the others nodded calmly

* * *

*time skip*

The fight had slowly swung back into the favours of the main Riders and Team Quartzer; The Return of The King had inspired them to keep fighting and recuperate to push Swartz's and Hiryu's plan back.

And finally, it was over.

The city safe and everyone was able to relax.

"Ah~, my feet." Geiz groaned, rubbing his feet in relief.

"Gah! Uncle! Yes, it's good to see you too." Sougo laughed, seeing his uncle again. He was laughing happily and hugging him tightly.

"It's good to be home." Woz agreed, seeing their home surviving the attacks. As amazingly as it was.

"That it is." Aura smiled

"Thanks for saving the city, guys." Wol spoke to the Mirai Riders.

"Hey, no problem." Rentaro smiled

"We couldn't let you guys down. You've been saving us for a long time now." Takumi added

"I'm sorry you had to miss your date night, Mondo." Rento added

"It's alright, she understands. Besides, with what's been going on, she's swamped with work. All I can do is lessen the load for her." Mondo reassured them.

"How _are_ you two doing?" Aura asked

"Very well. For. You know. Recently married and all." Mondo responded

"Really?!" Aura gasped in joy

"Yeah, of course." He nodded

"And we missed it?" Aura groaned, realising what they had been through.

"I'm sorry." he frowned and hugged her

Aura's eyes welled up as she felt this hug, feeling happy for him and his wife.

"This is too cute." Rento chuckled.

"But what about Hiryu? I mean, no-one's seen him for weeks." Takumi asked, nervously worried about their enemy.

"Think he is still healing from two harsh butt-kicking in a row." Sougo smiled at Alpina who nodded back

"Probably; but when has that ever stopped him?" Mondo asked, breaking the hug from Aura.

"... True." Geiz frowned

"Everyone!" Sougo called as he changed the subject, standing high. Every Rider turned, looking as the current Rider took a podium so he was standing high above them all... And he bowed, to all of them "Thank you so much for your help since the start of this, and for protecting Japan while we were gone."

"S-Sougo?" Aura gasped

"My King." Woz's face was in awe.

"Well. Glad to see you've grown during your travels, kid." Shotaro smiled as he saw Sougo thanking them.

"No... Not a kid." Godai shook his head

"Good luck to this fight, King!" Gentaro called

"Should we call him, 'King Sougo', Tsukasa?" Hajime joked, nudging him gently.

"Don't. That'll just give him a big head." Tsukasa answered with a proud smile

"Well, all I can say is, it's good to have you home, Sougo." Junichiro smiled as he has now seen his grand-nephew grown into a good man.

"Thanks, Uncle." He responded

"So, what happened when you were teleported?" Sento asked as he was intrigued to know that they could've brought some destroyed tech back to his lab.

"It's a long story." Geiz sighed. "...And I've got to apologize to Rise. She's probably mad at me for disappearing."

"Well, I think we all need a break." Sougo smiled

"Thank goodness." Woz sighed in relief.

"So, who's for some 'welcome home cake'?" Wol offered since he wanted to have a 'small' celebration.

"Speaking of, Mr Kougami was wondering where you had disappeared from, Wol." Eiji commented

"Oh god." Wol shuddered in worry.

"What's wrong?" Woz asked.

"Between 'Cake Boss' and 'Mr Dangerous', there are a few people who want me to go work for them. Wanting me to share my cake-skills." Wol admitted

"Oh yeah, Wol is **a. Ma. Zing.** when it comes to pastries and cakes." Aura admitted

"Well... too bad. We got dibs." Sougo said cheerfully, hugging him "You're the king's baker and Pasteur, after all."

"I-I'm the _wha~_?" Wol lost his footing as he heard that.

**Snap**

"So close." Jounouchi snapped his fingers jokingly.

"Congratulations, Wol." Alpina laughed

"Oh, giving out positions now are you?" Geiz chuckled

"Don't worry, Geiz. You're Captain of the Royal Guard." Sougo patted his shoulder.

"If you're handing out positions, what's ours?" Gentaro joked as they sat there.

"We are going to be here a while." Alpina said with a soft smile

* * *

*time skip, a week later*

Sougo was sleeping the sleep of the very exhausted, glad to be back in his bed with Alpina by his side.

"Hmmm~ Morning." he yawned as he awoke up to two female bodies curled up against him

"Good morning Sougo." Alpina yawned

"Morning, My King." Aura agreed

...

"Aura?" Sougo and Alpina asked together

"Yes~?" She smiled

"What're you doing in our bed?" Alpina asked

"As the King's official concubine, aren't I allowed in his bed?" Aura responded

"...Yes, okay. I guess that's true." Sougo blushed as he remembered. "But... The room isn't exactly the biggest."

"I don't mind." She said simply and snuggled up against him

"Ah-ha~." Sougo shuddered as he was being double-hugged by two beautiful women.

Alpina chuckled as she held her hands on Sougo and Aura, seeing how cute and embarrassed he was.

So she decided to make it worse by giving Aura a small kiss on the cheek.

Aura blushed and giggled, making her chest gently rub against Sougo's back, thus making him blush even more.

'I am... So lucky.' he thought

In the other bedroom, Woz was looking over the RideWatches and his book, thinking about how much they had completed in the past year.

They had the 19 main Heisei Riders.

They had the 19 Riders from the other universe.

They had 4 MiraiWatches.

The Revive Watch.

The Mirror/Zi-O II Watch, Trinity Watch and the Wild Zi-O Watch.

And of course the four main watches.

50 different RideWatches.

They had grown from children into adults, from people with no idea what they were doing to heroes.

"My King and Queen. We're reaching new and greater heights. I think. No, I **know** that you will reshape the future." Woz spoke hopefully as he closed his diary. "I hope that we can continue this life. Living in peace." He whispered.

In another bedroom...

"Oh~! Geiz!" Rise gasp of joy was heard through the door

...

Yeah, we aren't going to go there.

Downstairs, Wol was making tea with Junichiro, since it was still early morning he didn't want to wake anyone else up. It was merely a coincidence that he woke up the same time as him. "How's it feel being back home?" Junichiro asked

"Amazing. I've missed soft beds since we were in Timeline B." Wol answered, sitting down with some breakfast.

"That seems like a weird name for it." the older man commented with a soft smile

"Well, it's kind of short and straight to the point. We didn't know what else to call it without it sounding insulting." Wol responded. "So many people hurt." He mumbled sadly as he thought back to it.

Wol frowned and mulled over what to say next. Should he tell him about what happened to the world when Sougo wasn't there? Because of the Imagin who became Another Den-O? That hell-scape brought to reality? ...No. No, it wasn't fair to him. It would only compound the worry into him.

He did wonder what Hiryu and Swartz were up to right now, however.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"One week. It's taken one week to set **everything** back to what **you** did, Swartz." Hiryu growled in anger as he walked back and forth, his arms in the air.

He and Swartz were currently in one of the broken down buildings that they had destroyed during their rampage, having stolen supplies to survive and keep healthy.

"It took. **Everything** I had. To send them there. _You_ weren't any help." Swartz grumbled, looking over the stuff they could scrape by with. Their list of allies ran thin, only with the broken Another Riders as their main weapons.

No Harem of Oma!

No more Ninjackers!

No more Quizackers!

No more Rustjackers!

And they were running low on ZikuTroopers!

And they were almost out of Another Watch shards!

They were running low on teammates, equipment and resources!

He was supposed to become King... but how could he without his army?!

"Damn it! We've lost it! Lost our army! How? You said that Sougo was **gone**! You sent him to another world!" Hiryu snarled at him "Why is everything falling apart?!"

"I don't know. All my strength went into that blast. They shouldn't have returned." Swartz mulled over his thoughts and what Hiryu snapped at him. "How could they have come back?"

"That's what I just said!" Hiryu snarled

"Shut up." Swartz frowned softly

"What did you say?" Hiryu glared, grabbing Swartz's shirt. "Listen to me you loser! This is **all your fault! You** brought me into this! Your plans have caused **everything**-!"

"SHUT YOUR GOD FORSAKEN MOUTH! YOU PETULANT LITTLE INSECT!" Swartz roared back into his face.

"WHAT?!" Hiryu hissed back

...

Suddenly the room turned pitch black, catching their attention. The two separated and went to the window, looking out of it... and gasping in shock.

"Holy..." Hiryu blinked

"Impossible!" Swartz said, dumbfounded

"Swartz. What? What the hell?" Hiryu asked in shock.

C̶̥̃R̵̢͘A̴̞̋C̸̝̎K̶̠͊!̷̦̾

Ripping through time and space once again, Oma Zi-O showed his visage.

"M-My Overlord." Swartz gasped as he turned around.

"Swartz! This is an emergency!" Oma Zi-O said seriously

"What is this? The end of the World?" Hiryu asked

"Let him speak!" Swartz snapped at Hiryu.

"What was summoned. The blotting of the sky? That is a **Giant Quartz!**" Oma Zi-O informed

"We can see that." Hiryu said again

"It is not just Giant Quartz. It is **Golden Quartz!**" Oma Zi-O informed

THUD!

"G-go-gold-? Golden?" Swartz stammered as he heard that.

"So what? It's just a different colour?" Hiryu asked

"Listen, Hiryu! It's true Quartz come in many colours, but tell me this: when you were given the Another Zi-O II RideWatch, how big was the Quartz used to make it?" Oma informed

"...Size of a football?" Hiryu responded

"And how much power was stored in there?" Oma continued

"At the time...a lot." Hiryu slowly clicked it together.

"Exactly. And how much power do you think that **Gold Quartz** will contain?" Oma informed.

"...I could become King." He realised

"Yes, exactly! Golden Quartz is the **strongest** Quartz! And that much Quartz of that quality, it will truly be the ultimate power!" Oma Zi-O nodded "We must get it before Tokiwa!"

* * *

*with our heroes*

"Gold Quartz... I can't believe there is more Quartz out there than we even knew about." Sougo commented as the four Time Riders got off their bikes

"I know. Not even I knew about this." Woz agreed.

"How're we gonna get it back to the house?" Geiz joked awkwardly.

"Jokes? Now?" Alpina asked

"I'm reeling in from a lot, Alpina." Geiz answered as Sougo felt something thrum within it.

'What was that?' he thought

"Sougo? What's wrong?" Alpina asked

"Something...Something's here." He answered. "I don't know what it is though."

"Tokiwa!" Hiryu called as he and his warriors approached them

"Hiryu?" Sougo asked as he saw him.

"Get away from **My** Quartz!" Hiryu glared

"Your Quartz?" Geiz scoffed, grabbing the two RideWatches he needed

"Yes. **My** Quartz!" Hiryu answered.

"I'm afraid, that it's not going to happen like you think it will." Woz answered, grabbing his own RideWatch.

**GEIZ!**

**GEIZ REVIVE SHIPPU!**

**TAIYO!**

**"Henshin."** The two stated calmly

**RIDER TIME!**

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!  
****ARMOUR TIME!  
****REVI-REVI-REVI REVI-REVI-REVI REVI-I-VE SHI-PPU! SHIPPU!**

**ACTION!  
****TOEI!  
****FINALLY TIME!  
****SHAKUNETSU BURNING!  
****GEKIATSU FIGHTING!  
****HEY, YO TAIYO! GINGATAIYO!**

Both Geiz and Woz transform into their respective Super forms. Geiz wearing his fast blue armoured form with Woz transforming into his silver form with orange-red visor with the Katakana reading 'Taiyo'.

"You're not going to do well, Kakogawa." Geiz pointed

"Please." Hiryu scoffed, throwing his RideWatch up and down casually "You will all bow to me."

**ZI-O**

There was a flash of dark purple and Hiryu transformed into Another Zi-O... the original, base form of Another Zi-O.

"Huh. We must have broken the Another Zi-O II watch then." Sougo smiled confidently

"Looks like it." Alpina nodded, turning her RideWatch as well

**ZI-O! II! ZI-O~!**

**TSUKUYOMI!**

**"Henshin."** Tsukuyomi called.

**"Twice Henshin!"** Sougo called as well, the two spinning their belts together at the same time.

**RIDER TIME!  
****KAMEN RI~DER~! TSUKUYOMI!  
****TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**RIDER TIME!  
****KAMEN RIDER~! RIDER~! ZI-O! ZI-O! ZI-O~! II!**

Tsukuyomi was clad in her white and golden armour with her flowing cape as she stood by Sougo's side.

Sougo was now wearing his silver and black armour, two silver watchstraps on his front and large shoulder-guards with the pink Katakana visor.

"Let's go honey." Sougo commented with a smile

"Sure, darling." she teased back

"Oh, gag me." Hiryu responded in disgust, ordering his minions to attack. **"DESTROY THEM!"**

The nineteen Another Rider's all rushed forwards, in anger and ready

CLASH!  
SMASH!  
ZOOM!  
THUD!

"C'mon. We've faced worse!" Geiz commented, fighting against Another Drive Type Formula.

"Yeah, these guys are nowhere near as tough as they use to be!" Sougo added, slashing at Another Agito Burning and Another Kiva DoGaBaKi

"Keep them busy!" Hiryu ordered his minions.

SLASH!  
BOOM!

"You're not going to keep this fight going for long, Hiryu!" Woz called out, exploding Another Blade Jack. "These Another Rider's are no match for us now!"

PEW!  
PEW!

Tsukuyomi continued to shoot and snipe the Another Riders. Picking off Another OOO Tajadol and Another Ghost Grateful with her speed and shot.

"You're not sneaky, Hiryu. You're **very** behind us." Geiz commented

"You think so?" He responded, shoving something inside of Geiz.

"Gah!" he gasped

"What is Gold Quartz anyway, brother?" Alpina asked Swartz with a mocking tone, not noticing what had happened to Geiz

"A great boon, Sister." He answered, glaring at her. "Something that'll set our futures." He chuckled softly, like the mad man he was "It is nice to know you finally, fully remember me! You see, sister, Good Quartz... Is **pure time!**"

"Like the Black Quartz? How that's pure time for pre-history?" She inquired

"Exactly." He responded "Only more! Gold Quartz is **pure time**! Past, present, future, now, the potential and never was! Every timeline and none! It is **time itself**! Gold Quartz grows a costing of Black Quartz at the beginning of Time, a layer of ancient history as history starts. And out of the Black Quartz is every other type of Quartz we know, growing through the layer of Black Quartz from the Gold Quartz! Gold Quartz is the ultimate power! "

"We won't let Hiryu take that!" Alpina proclaimed, slashing towards him, going to her brother and aiming to stop them both.

Hiryu rolled over Geiz's back, aiming to head towards Woz, trying to dodge the burning heat he was projecting.

And then slammed his other hand into Woz's chest.

"ARGH!" Woz screamed as his body jerked to a stop, halting his flames as he fell to his knees.

"Hehe. Now you're mine." he smirked and pulled his hands out of their chests.

Both riders flashed purple and reverted to their base forms... As the voices of Another Watches echoed in the air

**GEIZ!**

"Guys?!" Sougo gasped in horror

**WOZ!**

"No!" Alpina gasped in fear

The two fell to their knees, holding their chests in pain as they yelled. Purple energy sparked around them as Hiryu held a third Another Watch in his other hand.

"What is it you say again, Tokiwa?" Hiryu 'hummed' before he smirked "Oh, right. **Trinity Henshin**." With that he placed the Another Watch onto the empty side of his belt

**ZI-O TRINITY**

Geiz's and Woz's bodies began to snap and bend back, turning into skeletal watches, their heads snapping and becoming gaunt and monstrous as the purple energy surrounded and span around Hiryu. Hiryu's head lowered down onto his stomach as the two Riders attached themselves onto Hiryu's shoulders, bound with thorned chains jabbing into them. Hiryu's new face was a demonic smiling laughing man's face, the Katakana lettering on his face depicting 'Trinity'.

BOOM!

"GAH!" Alpina and Sougo were flung back by Another Trinity's power, rolling onto the floor from that deathly boom.

**Trinity!**

"No!" Sougo yelled in horror.

Hiryu took a deep breath with his demonic smile. "This _power_. This is the power is **mine**, Tokiwa."

SHINK!

And he pulled out a warped blade from somewhere, a gross perversion of the swords Sougo had.

Before the blade warped and evolved as it was combined with a spear and an axe. It became a Halberd, which appeared to be made out of twisted metal and flesh. A red axe blade with a yellow eye, a green spike on top with a blue eye on the side. It was a horrifying weapon to be sure. Hiryu laughed as he stood tall, wielding the halberd in his hand. "Tokiwa. For the crime of treason against the King. I sentence you. To. Ḑ̴̟͌e̴̝̔a̶͈̕t̷̻̊h̴̙͔͆̑!" And he slashed down in Sougo's direction, cleaving a massive slice in the concrete ground. The energy wave slashed down, carving into Sougo's armour and almost destroyed it.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Sougo yelled as he was enveloped by explosions from the simple attack.

"Sougo!" Alpina screamed in worry.

"Don't worry about yourself. You're going to join him soon enough!" Swartz glared.

She frowned, activating another RideWatch

**KIVA-LA!**

"Now... Done yet." Sougo panted as he stood back up

**RIDER FINISH TIME!**

Hiryu just laughed as he awaited the 'attack' from Sougo, not even defending himself as Sougo struggled to lift himself up.

Sougo spun his Driver, feeling the power flow into his body, aiming his sights right at Hiryu to try and separate his nemesis from his friends.

**TWICE TIME BREAK!**

"HA!" Sougo yelled as he jumped into the air and performed a Rider Kick.

A twin mach-cone of energy surrounded Sougo, but Hiryu raised his hand, catching it as the energy sparked around the pair of them. Intense purple and pink lightning sparked and struck the ground, lashing into the cloven cracks and destroyed buildings that surrounded them. "H-Huh?!" Sougo gasped as he was being held mid-air by his boot...and Hiryu squeezed hard, cracking his armour.

And then with a mighty throw, Sougo was sent crashing away.

All the while, Hiryu was laughing. Standing atop of the pile. He had locked Sougo out of Trinity. **He** was the **strongest!** He wouldn't lose again! Not to Sougo, not to these weak Riders. Not to **anyone!**

* * *

*? ? ?*

Hiryu was laughing like a tyrant, as he was sitting upon a gaudy golden throne made of the Katakana character for 'King', a seat made of broken gears, dismantled dreams and subjugation of those lower than him. Abreast of him were golden braziers that were alight with red flames.

Forced to the floor, bending the knee to support Hiryu's 'magnificence' was Geiz and Woz, being used as arm-rests for the heavy throne. Bound with the Another RideWatches shoved into their chests, pulsing with purple sickening veins that kept them in place. Their eyes were heavy with black sclera and their respective Rider colours for their irises.

Upon the floor, was the viewing portal that the three could see through. Geiz and Woz forced to watch as Sougo; their friend and King were thrown around like a ragdoll. Being destroyed by their own powers, subjugated by the terror that laid upon their shoulders. "Look at it. It's _beautiful!_ My rightful place in the world. And Tokiwa being reminded of what the status quo is."

"Will... Stop... you..." Geiz hissed out weakly

"Furniture doesn't talk." Hiryu glared, kicking Geiz in the head, leaving a boot print on his face. "Don't you get it? **I'm** the rightful King! Always have been, always meant to be. Everything I was supposed to have was stolen from me!"

"Never... Won... Before." Woz shot back

THUD!

"What did I say?" Hiryu kicked Woz in the face. "Tokiwa's never had a dream to grab onto. All he's done is drift along with his 'precious history'. What's to learn from the past? It's a stepping stone to show how worthless they were! But **me**? **I'M** going to be King of the World! King of Time! Unrivalled! Unopposed!"

"But he keeps... Stopping you." Geiz smirked

THUD!

Hiryu's fist connected right into Geiz's face, leaving his cheek bloody. "Shut. Up! You're **mine** now! You speak when spoken to. And when I want you to be quiet. You BETTER be quiet!" He ordered, before looking at the viewing portal...and saw Sougo crawl up out of the rubble. "He's like a cockroach. Summon the Zikan Halbard."

"N...N...!" Woz grunted, trying to defy him.

THWACK!  
THUD!

"DO IT!" Hiryu ordered, causing Woz's mouth to bleed. This familiar feeling to him. The torture and 'initiating'...he felt it was familiar.

* * *

*Outside of Another Trinity's mind*

Another Trinity resummoned the weapon, gripping it tightly

"No..." Sougo panted "Geiz... Woz... I'll save you. I promise."

**WILD ZI-O!**

**"Wild Hen..."**

Sougo gasped, his transformation fading and his strongest solo form watch dropping to the ground as the ZikuHalberd was piercing his stomach.

Alpina's eyes widened as she saw that.

The penetrating squelching stab of the weapon skewering Sougo in the stomach. It was deafening.

Sougo was lifted by his stomach, his body twitching as he tried to stay alive. Trying to reach out to his friends. His family. Anyone. But all he could see was Hiryu's mad, tooth-bearing smile. 'Ts-Tsuki.'

"I told you before, Tokiwa. I'm the King of this World." Hiryu's voice proclaimed as he stepped on the Wild Zi-O RideWatch and shattered it underfoot. "And your sentence. Death!" And he flung his lifeless body in the direction of the Gold Quartz.

He gave a mighty throw and Sougo went flying.

Sougo gasped as he collided with the wall of the giant crystalline substance... And he just 'fell in' like it was made out of water.

He began to float, feeling his weightless body fly within this Quartz, strange and unusual as he was dying. Was this what it meant to die?

"SOUGO!" Alpina screamed as she tried to run over to him.

She ran up... And the Quartz was solid, she touched the golden surface as she saw him drift away from her.

"Sougo! No! No, no, no! C-C'mon!" She banged on the Quartz wall, solid as a mountain-sized diamond. Unbreakable. Indestructible. She had lost him.

"You know. If you had become my woman before all of this, you wouldn't even be here." Hiryu remarked with a malicious and jeering tone. "Still. Women like you are a million to one."

"... I will stop you." She said seriously and turned around, gripping her sword. Her cape blew in the wind as her visor glowed "I am the Queen of Time. You have stolen my friends. Killed my love, my soul mate. I will... I will avenge them all." You could hear her holding back her tears as the female Rider struck a pose, gripping her sword so tightly her arm was shaking.

"Please. That's only good for a tickle. Here. Let me show you!" Hiryu smiled darkly and lunged at her with his ZikanHalberd.

* * *

*In the Golden Quartz*

Sougo was floating in the Quartz as like he was in the water, his armour was rent and destroyed. Lost from his body as he was immersed in pure unfiltered time.

"... Damn it... I lost..." Sougo whispered in defeat, feeling shame

He had grown so much over the past year and... He still wasn't good enough.

How could he keep doing this? He was now lost to time...floating in the infinite while his school-rival and nemesis ran around with ever-increasing power, no matter how many times he tried to hold him down.

_"So you're just gonna give up?"_ A voice spoke around him.

"Hu-Huh?" Sougo blinked and looked up to see the Decade RideWatch floating in front of him, glowing softly. And then, in a flash, it had turned into Kamen Rider Decade

_"You're really going to just give up? After everyone and everything you've fought for, you're just going to throw it away?"_ Decade asked

"Ts-Tsukasa." Sougo asked as he saw him.

_"I thought you were better than that."_ Decade responded as another RideWatch flew out of Sougo's pocket.

_"Come on, King."_ Ryuki urged as the RideWatch took shape _"You've fought so hard, haven't you? You're just going to let it all slip away?"_

"I... I don't want to." Sougo panted, a hand going to his bleeding stomach "But... I'm... I'm dying."

_"And?"_ Ghost asked with a smile. _"That hasn't stopped any of us before. And we know you, you aren't going to give up because of that."_

"... Geiz and Woz... He took them." Sougo continued "And I lost Wild Zi-O. It's my strongest form without Trinity. And with Hiryu forcing the two into... That... I can't keep up."

_"Then change how the game will be played."_ Ex-Aid encouraged _"You don't like the rules? Change them."_

_"Like you have your own fate."_ Blade added _"You've stated your place, your claim. You've made a decree for victory and a promise to everyone."_

_"Just look out there. She hasn't given up on your dream."_ Faiz encouraged

"Huh?"Sougo blinked and looked forwards.

He could see it, the fight outside.

Alpina in her strongest armour, Kiva-La Armour, fighting the ten Another Rider's left as well as fifty ZikuTropers Another Trinity... And she was losing

"Tsuki. She. She's overwhelmed." He whispered, trying to reach out to her, trying to call to her.

_"She's not giving up. No matter the odds."_ Shotaro from the Double RideWatch spoke

_"Alpina's fighting for her life, your life. Everyones. She's pushing herself to be better and better."_ Phillip followed up from the Double RideWatch alongside Shotaro.

Suddenly a series of energy blasts assaulted Tsukuyomi, making her scream as explosions covered her. Her sword flew into the sky, while Alpina fell to her knees.

"Sougo... I'm sorry... I tried..." Alpina whispered, tears falling down her cheeks before she went limp. She collapsed on the ground.

Dead

"No!" Sougo gasped in horror "No! Nonono! Alpina! Alpina! No!"

More and more RideWatches appeared around Sougo, summoning the Riders before the Young King. _"Sougo, you can do more than you think."_ Takumi's voice spoke.

"I-I should've been there." Sougo whispered in fear. His fists slowly clenched shut, his eyes dripping with tears.

_"You've been through tougher stuff than this brat! You can do it!"_ Den-O cheered _"So you've fallen down?! So what?! You've fallen off the horse because it's a tough ride! But now it's time to get back up, grit your teeth and eat that horse!"_

_"... What are you talking about?"_ A bunch of the Riders asked at the same time.

_"Sougo."_ Build said, placing a hand on his shoulder _"Do you **want** to give up?"_

"... No."

_"Do you want to leave everything the way it is, for your friends to be used as tools for a madman's path to glory?"_ OOO asked.

"No."

_"To let evil win?"_ Agito asked.

**"Hell no!"** Sougo yelled as he forced himself to his feet, his eyes shining in courage.

_"Who are you?"_ Hibiki called

"I am Kamen Rider Zi-O!" Sougo yelled

_"And what are you gonna do?!"_ Fourze yelled

"I am going to fix this! I'm going to stop Hiryu!"

_"And how are you going to do that?"_ Kiva grinned

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter." Sougo grinned "Because helping others, stopping bad guys... It's what Kamen Riders do!"

_"Exactly."_ Wizard nodded

"I'm... I am me." Sougo said as he took a deep breath, calming himself. "I am the culmination of all of your hard work to protect the world, of my own journey. All of our powers, it brought me forwards. You all taught me to be a hero, to be a good king. And I will not forget any of the lessons history has taught me. I will carry them forward for the future to see."

_"To your friends and your family, your children and their children?"_ Kabuto asked with his finger raised

"Of course. Nothing... Will stop us." Sougo confirmed...And suddenly the world around seemed to 'pulse' "What?!"

_"It's Quartz, Sougo."_ Gaim explained _"It's felt your resolve, and it's accepted it. Now shape it, Quartzer."_

_"And grasp your future!"_ Drive cheered

"... But there is so much." Sougo admitted as he looked up "So much time... So much Quartz. I can't do this alone... Can you guys help?"

_"Anytime, our King. Just ask."_ Kuuga said with a thumbs up. As one the Riders faded away, energy shooting out of their watches and filling their golden realm as their RideWatches floated into Sougo's hands.

Sougo grasped the watches and felt them slip inside himself as he closed his eyes, thinking, and not noticing a pink glow.

He was about to make the Ultimate RideWatch...He needed to think. Around him the nineteen lights flew around the Golden Quartz, merging with it.

_Zi-O!_

Filling one slot, making his form. His soul.

_Armour Time!_

Taking up the second slot, a second soul joining him in battle.

_ZI-O! II!_

The evolution of his power, his soul mirrored and combined with itself. Opening up and splitting in half to come together again.

_TRINITY!_

Opening up his bond with two more souls, three becoming one and using their powers in unison.

_WILD ZI-O!_

Replacing his main watch, but a new take on existing power.

...

He had it.

Sougo opened his eyes, seeing the Zi-O RideWatch flouting in front of it. It shimmered, revealing Kamen Rider Zi-O standing before him.

"_Are you ready?_" Zi-O asked

"Of course." Sougo nodded.

The two extended their arms, fist meeting fist, as the world turned into golden light

* * *

*outside the Gold Quartz*

Hiryu laughed as Alpina dropped to the floor, dead. He caught her sword before it hit the ground, grinning in victory.

"Excellent work, Hiryu." Swartz smiled as he saw his sister dead on the floor. All those who were stood in his way were now gone.

"Told you I could do it. No-one's going to stop us now." Hiryu smiled evilly

"Now. To claim the Golden-" Swartz spoke but stopped as the Golden Quartz thrummed. Beginning to shrink down as each 'thump' it created, was like a heartbeat.

"The hell's going on?" Hiryu snapped as a figure stood out from the golden light, blinding the Another Riders and the Ziku-Troopers.

The Another Riders and ZikuTroopers were thrown back from a shockwave of gold.

Where the Golden Quartz once stood... emerged Sougo, fully healed, surrounded by golden flames.

"W-What?!" Swartz gasped in horror.

"Tokiwa?! Again?!" Hiryu snarled in pure rage.

Sougo kept walking, kneeling next to Alpina. He reached out and touched her cheek softly... and her body glowed gold, a clock visible over her.

Alpina's glowing body rolled around and shook as she just... healed. And those being time-sensitive could tell that time was literally rewinding for her.

Alpina gave a sharp gasping breath as she felt life flow into her once again, thinking that this was all a dream or a form of drawn-out torture from Hiryu's part. But as soon as she saw her Soul Mate's face, she knew she was truly alive once more. "S-Sougo?" She whispered, reaching out and touching his face tenderly.

Sougo smiled back at her as he held her cheek. He gave a small nod before he got back up slowly, keeping an intense gaze at Hiryu and Swartz. He said nothing as in his hand, held the glowing Golden Quartz.

"How is this possible?" Swartz asked in fear, seeing Sougo alive.

Sougo just kept forwards and reached down, picking up the shards of the Wild Zi-O watch. It glowed once more, time rewinding for the watch and it was soon repaired. Throwing the watch up and down, catching it easily before slipping it into his pocket.

"ANSWER US, TOKIWA!" Hiryu roared.

"Hiryu... You always like to go on and on and on about you were destined to be King." Sougo said seriously.

"Of course I do! It's my destiny to become King!" Hiryu proclaimed, clenching his fist, glaring daggers at Sougo. "What's your point?"

"Because even if you are right... you've chosen something else entirely. Even if you were, at one point, destined, to be a King... you **chose** not to be." Sougo explained, "You chose to be a dictator, a lazy entitled brat, a bully, a murderer... a monster." Sougo raised his arm, looking down at the gold in his hand. "You have changed your destiny, now destined to be a monster. Using people, torturing and hurting them. Killing people without care. In fact, you **enjoy** killing. You are not a King, because a King is nothing without his subjects. Just look at history. The rulers, who are considered great, are those who made their kingdoms are the safest and happiest for everyone they could. While you... you only care about what makes you happy."

Hiryu flinched as he heard that. Sougo was _lecturing_ **him**? 'What makes** him** happy'? He was King! He was usurped by a nobody! **No-one** was going to talk down to him again! "...die. Just...D̵̪̈I̵̦̘̿E̴̝͘!̴̞͈̾̀" Lunging right at Sougo with the Zikan Halberd in his hands, going to kill Sougo again. And again and again. As many times as needed in order to shut him up.

Sougo's eyes closed...and he pressed the Golden Quartz in his hand. Hiryu was suddenly frozen in time, just hanging there.

The Quartz sparked with beautiful shining stars and electricity as it separated, giving off symbols in a perfect circle as it transformed. The Gold Quartz is Sougo's hand died down, revealing the RideWatch it had became. It was gold and easily twice as bulky as a normal RideWatch, if not more. It was solid gold, engraves with clocks and gears with a symbol of the word 'Kamen' in Katakana on the front in pink, on a silver Zi-O like faceplate. With the RideWatch in hand he pressed the button on top, making the RideWatch expand even further. Both sides of the RideWatch now had two-level protrusions coming from the left and right sides, showing small pictures of the helmets of various Riders.

Sougo slowly grabbed both sides of the golden watch in his hands... and pulled, splitting it in half like the Zi-O II Watch. In Sougo's hands were the two solid halves of the newest RideWatch; the watch splitting in half right down the middle, including the Zi-O mask.

**_GRAND ZI-O~!_**

Now in both of his hands, Sougo slotted both halves into his ZikuDriver. The two halves filled up the slots of the Driver, and the middle extended further as they slotted in the same way the Trinity Watch sprung open when inserted. The two halves of the Zi-O mask now reconnected, covering the central screen of the Driver and the Driver came to life as a standby chime began to fill the air; he pressed the top of his Driver and felt the energy flow through him, surrounding him in its power. Sougo slowly adjusted his body, getting ready in his transform pose with golden petals floating around him, like this was his coronation to his newest power.

First came the chiming sound of the Arcle of Kuuga Mighty.  
Second the whirring rush of Agito's Alter Ring.  
**ADVENT!  
****COMPLETE!  
****TURN UP!**

Sixth came the ringing of Hibiki's Onkaku.

**CHANGE BEETLE!  
****SWORD FORM!  
****WAKE UP!  
****KAMEN RIDE!**

As the jingle went on, a large golden clock rose from the ground, domed with a resplendent top, castle-like edges for design, clocks surrounding its left and right as four golden columns rose opposite of the magnificent clock that continued to circle its face which had the word 'ZI-O' in Katakana.

Standing abreast of Sougo were rusted statues, twenty in total, their faces and appearances were all obscured...until the rust fell away, revealing those who stood by the King. All the Heisei Kamen Riders! From Sougo's right were those from the start of the Heisei Era, Kuuga to Decade. And on his left, the Neo-Heisei, Double to Zi-O. With Sougo standing proud within the middle, the giant clock still turning behind him.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**  
**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**  
**THREE! TWO! ONE!**  
**SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!**  
**SOIYA!**  
**DRIVE!**  
**KAIGAN!**  
**LEVEL UP!**  
**BEST MATCH!**  
**RIDER TIME!**

**"GRAND HENSHIN!"** Sougo proclaimed as he spun his Driver with a single downwards spin which fully activated his transformation. The clock behind Sougo spun its hands around its face one last time before coming together and landed on twelve. All twenty of the Riders beside Sougo were now covered by golden gates which engulfed them and closed them behind their doors.

**GRAND TIME!**

As that sound rang true, the clock hands behind Sougo separated and landed on ten and two; the golden doors that contained the Riders forms lifted up into the air and shrank down, flying into position as they hovered over his body.

**KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLA~DE!**

Sougo's body was enveloped in his base Rider form, standing proud as the time-stopped Hiryu Kakogawa could only watch. The small golden doors flew onto Sougo in various places in his person and his body became more golden in its appearance. Golden boots and shin guards, golden bracers and watch-strap down his torso, watchstrap markings on his torso's sides, clock-like shoulder-guards with light-purple quartz embedded into it, a clock-gear styled neck-guard and his helmet now had two small golden 'wings' on the side with a golden frame.

**HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, DECA~DE!**

The small gates that had contained the Rider statues had now opened. One by one they OPENED, revealing the Riders inside.

**W, OOO, FOURZE~!**

**WIZARD, GAIM, DRI~VE!**

Upon his left leg, were the reliefs of Drive, who rested on his upper leg; Gaim and Wizard who sat on his shin.

For his right leg were the reliefs of Hibiki, who rested on his upper leg; Blade and Faiz who sat on his shin.

Sitting his left thigh was the Ghost relief.

On his right thigh was Kabuto's.

On his left arm were OOO and Fourze.

On his right arm were Agito and Ryuki.

Riding on his left shoulder was Double.

Standing on his right shoulder was Kuuga.

Upon his chest, the most reinforced with reliefs. On the right side were Kiva and Den-O. Striking poses on the left side was Build and Ex-Aid. And in the centre of the chest was Decade.

**GHOST! EX-AID! BUILD~!**

And finally, crowned upon the helmet, the last of the Heisei Riders. Standing tall among his fellow peers. Zi-O, gesturing his hand like a clock pointing to three o'clock.

**IWAE!  
****KAMEN RIDER~!**

Finally the last of Sougo's time freeze was beginning to stop as the gold-edged pink Katakana which flew out towards his empty visor and read 'Rider' to complete his full transformation.

**_GRA~ND ZI-O~!_**

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Time was moving once again. And as time restarted...He was surrounded by an aura of golden fire and power, a silent showing of power which shot tens of feet into the air and sending the others flying.

Alpina gripped the floor as strong as she could, this immense power that only a King could wield. How much was this power of his new form?

Hiryu rolled onto the ground as he was forced back by the aura Sougo exuded.

Swartz was flung right back, flung through buildings open wounds and crashed into a wall.

"Argh! Hnn! G-God!" Hiryu coughed in pain, struggling to get up...as his left arm was jutting from Woz's motions. "No! No you stupid fanboy! Get back! You are not doing that!"

Step.  
Step.  
Step.

Sougo walked forwards as he still kept Hiryu in his sights, seeing the fight still in Another Trinity. The Another Riders and Ziku-Troopers forced themselves up as they had crashed onto the floor from their sudden lift. They wouldn't let their King come to any more harm...as psychotically devoted they were.

But the battle... was on. He could do this.

One of his hands reached up and tapped the top right figure on his shoulder, Kamen Rider Kuuga. Suddenly the sound of a RideWatch being pressed echoed through the area while the statue of Heisei's first official Rider glowed.

**KUUGA!**

Suddenly one of the golden gates appeared next to Grand Zi-O, the number 2000 glowing in red digital numbers before the gate opened. A flaming church could be seen within, as a familiar red armoured Rider came rushing out.

"Wh-what the-?" Hiryu gasped as he got up from the floor

SLAM!

He was punched face by Kuuga, causing him to spin in the air by the sheer force of the Rider.

Sure Kuuga Mighty form was not the strongest Rider, far from it, but when caught by surprise that sort of hit can be devastating. The First Heisei Rider posed, before fading away

Grand Zi-O looked around as he was surrounded by Another Rider's and ZikuTroopers... you could almost **feel** his smirk as he tapped the Build statue on the top left of his chest armour. However, unlike Kuuga, no gate appeared. Instead, the statue just glowed as the Build Symbol flashed in front of said statue... and a weapon came flying out of the statue, which Grand Zi-O casually caught.

**KAIZOKU HASHA!**

In his hand was a black, light almost neon-blue and bright green styled bow. It had the appearance of an anchor, blue blade and rail with a small green train for the shooter. And on the top section of the bow was the marking of a skull and crossbones.

Sougo pulled the train back and began to let loose shot after shot at his enemies, pinging them away with accuracy and speed.

"A-Amazing." Alpina whispered in awe as she saw it. As she saw him.

Each of the Another Riders were shot through the chest, causing massive damage as they were shot back by Sougo's strength and the power of the bow.

He slashed hard and fast, before kicking one back and then hitting another statue on his body.

**GAIM!**

Summoned before them, was Kamen Rider Gaim, wielding the Jinba Lemon Arms as they both continued to pepper the area with their arrows.

The Ziku-Troopers were beginning to scatter, running away from the fight or trying to at least hide.

Gaim disappeared, Grand Zi-O throwing the weapon he was using at the same time.

Step.

Step.

Step.

He continued to walk forwards, aiming straight at Hiryu. He was going to get his friends out of there.

"Don't. Don't...Look down on me!" Hiryu whimpered before he screamed, summoning his Zikan Halberd, aiming to strike Sougo right in the head, cleaving it right off.

CLANG!

SNAP!

"Gah!" Hiryu gasped as Sougo raised his arm and blocked it effortlessly, snapping the two weapons in half and returned them to normal.

Grand Zi-O prepared to kick him away... When he was blasted by the other Another Rider's.

And they did nothing... Except grab his attention.

Sougo's head slowly turned to the Another Riders, throwing Hiryu down and let him roll on the floor. His sight was on those Another-Riders now. If they weren't taken care of, this could be more difficult than it was worth.

He reached up, pressing two of the statues on his armour.

**OOO!**

**KABUTO!**

Summoned to fight alongside Sougo were Kabuto and OOO in his LaToraTa form, the three of them were going to make this quick as possible.

**Clock Up**

Sougo and Kabuto both turned into blurs, Kabuto hitting his hip button while Sougo just... willed it, and the two were moving across the battlefield while the rest was near frozen.

As he fought, Sougo hit two more statues and grabbed the weapons that spawned.

**GANGANSABER!**

**DOORJYU!**

With Ghost's main sidearm, in its Naginata mode, and Drive's door gun in hand, Grand Zi-O gave wide and powerful slashes alongside rapid shots. He span the blade like helicopter blades, giving quick jabs and sweeping strikes while throwing in random shots from the gun.

Meanwhile, Kabuto was racing around doing his normal thing, slashing the Another Rider's rapidly with the KunaiAxeGun.

**Clock Over**

The three Riders came together as time restarted, OOO already scanning his belt.

Sparks and small explosions went off all over the Another Rider's as they were thrown around, typing away at his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

**1! 2! 3!**

"Rider Kick." Kabuto said seriously as Grand Zi-O watched on.

**RIDER KICK!**

Kabuto jumped up and did a simple dropkick, destroying an Another Rider in a blazing explosion, before he faded away.

**"SEIYA!"** OOO roared as he rushed forwards and slashed apart a second Another Rider with his claws.

With eight Another Riders left, Sougo didn't play around anymore. Left shoulder, left leg, right arm.

**DRIVE!**

Suddenly Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed appeared, alongside the Trideron.

**HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE~! SPEED!**

The Trideron began its rapid circling of the Another Riders, digging up the ground, as Drive jumped up and into the spinning car... at the same time as DragRedder flew around the circumference of the spinning car, beginning to unleash a series of powerful fireballs.

The flames enveloped Drive as he hit the Trideron, combining the powers of Drive and Ryuki, as he bounced off the sports car and began a flaming variation of his famous Speed Drop... but that wasn't the end.

**TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

With the Trigger Magnum in hand, loaded with the Trigger Memory, Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O raised his arm into the air and fired.

A million golden bullets were fired from the attack and homed in, flying around Drive and making him a golden flaming missile. The energy blasts enhanced his speed and damage, and also guided his movements.

The Speed Drop, Drive's famous finisher, evolved. The powers of Drive, Ryuki and Double combined, the red armoured Rider began to pinball off both the sports car and the soaring dragon. He was bouncing off them and into the enemies, blazing with golden energy the entire time, before he flew off and skidded to a stop.

Drive took his famous kneeling position as the Trideron stopped beside him, DragRedder flying up beside them, as all eight Another Rider's exploded violently.

The three summons faded, as did the TriggerMagnum, as Sougo turned to face Another Trinity once again.

"No... No...He can't be that strong!" Hiryu yelled

"Sougo?" Alpina asked in fear, scared as the Rider had not said a word since the battle began

Swartz crawled his way out of the building, seeing the sight of Trinity versus Grand Zi-O. He had to get Hiryu out of there, he had to intervene...but with Grand Zi-O there...how could he?

"D-Damn it. You. Can't win. **I'm** supposed to-" Hiryu grunted, getting up and saw Sougo raise his hand to silence him.

"Yes Alpina, it's me." Grand Zi-O said to her with a smile in his voice

"You're still you!" She smiled

"You can talk? You've been quiet all this time?" Hiryu snapped. "For what? Why?"

"Simple. Because you aren't worth it." Sougo said simply "And you remember the speech I gave? About destiny and how you are a monster? Well. I know who I am supposed to be. I know what my destiny is." Sougo raised his arms out, showing his glowing golden armour 'This is who I was meant to be." he said simply, before raising one of his hands, pointing at Hiryu and proclaimed "The King who stops monsters like YOU!"

There was another small burst of gold energy, and if Grand Zi-O had a cape it would most certainly be blowing in the wind he had created just by talking.

Sougo then closed his hand, a large burst of gold light emerging out of his gripped hand and quickly taking shape. He gave his arm a small swing as the shape solidified, becoming the shape of a sword before Sougo brought it down with a harsh slash. The golden light shattered away revealing...

**JIKANCALIBER!**

Emerging in Sougo's hand was a large buster-sword looking weapon. It had a gear motif handle for a protective guard, five gears in the blade near the hilt that had five holes in each of them, a lengthy straight edge with the symbol of a hawk along the blade with the Katakana for 'Rider'.

"Wh-what is that?" Swartz gasped

"Wh-what the HELL is that?!" Hiryu panicked as he backed up in fear.

"JikanCaliber. The Sword of a King." Sougo answered, wielding it like a trained swordsman.

He lifted it high like it weighed nothing... And casually threw it at Hiryu.

Hiryu caught the weapon... And was pulled gave first into the ground by its weight.

"ARGH! What is this? It's too heavy!" He screamed, almost flailing about, the sheer weight of the sword was crushing him. "Get it off me!"

"Do you see, Hiryu? You weren't worthy for this sword...and not worthy to be called 'King'." Sougo answered simply. He grabbed the sword and picked it up "This is the only chance I'm giving you. Give up, Hiryu. Drop your Another Watch, go to jail and learn from your past."

"Never!" Hiryu yelled as he backed up, Another Trinity charging up and preparing to finish this. He would fight...And he would win!

Swartz frowned and threw his arm out, attempting to freeze time.

Sougo threw his arm out, bringing time back to normal.

"What?!" Swartz gasped.

"I heard what you said, Swartz. How the Gold Quartz can control **all** of time. You didn't think you were exempt, did you?" Sougo responded, having his attention now on the Time Jacker "I am the King of Time. I have perfected my powers. My full potential. You're no match, anymore."

Swartz took a step back in fear. If Sougo had become **this** powerful...his plans. The future! No! He couldn't allow it to happen!

"Hiryu. I'm not holding back this time." Sougo said as he raised his sword, making it gleam in the light.

"TOKIWA!" Hiryu roared and rushed forwards with his word...

_Tokei no hari ga kizamu _  
_idaina rekishi no naka_

Sougo instantly did a horizontal slash, pausing time for a fraction of a second so it almost appeared as if he hadn't even moved.

Hiryu gasped as he stumbled forwards, holding his gut.

_Jidai ga kawarou toshiteiru ima_

"No!" Hiryu roared as he span around and slashed. Sougo span and blocked, his blade meeting Hiryu's as their blades trapped each other in clash. They were caught in a bind as Hiryu pushed all of his weight into his slash...

Sougo then leaned to the side, angling his sword diagonally downwards. Gravity took over, as did Hiryu's own momentum for the force he pushed into the blade, and his sword slid harmlessly down Sougo's... And stumbles right into the experienced Rider's knee before Sougo then slammed the handle of the sword into the Another Rider's back.

_Ikutsu mono REJENDO ga  
__tatakai tsunaide kita_

As Hiryu fell to the ground, Sougo raised a hand and a RideWatch appeared in it. It was the Agito watch... Which, in a flash of gold, had a small change where the golden ring and button turned blue. And as Sougo hit the button atop it...

**STORM FORM!**

_Sekai wo uketsugu no wa dare?_

"He changed the watch?" Alpina gasped as Sougo attached the Watch to his weapon. The Agito Storm Form watch slotted into one of the five RideWatch slots on the weapon.

**SINGLE!**

Sougo quickly pulled the trigger, his blade surrounded by water as he gave two quick slashes.

_Machigai naku ore! Oh yeah!_

**AGITO SINGLE TIME END!**

Sougo gave two harsh slashes, sending massive waves of aquatic energy in the shape of Agito's symbols flying through the air. Hiryu was still getting up at this point, recovering from his previous hit and was sent flying back again.

"No..." Swartz said in dismay, this power... It was close to that of... No, it couldn't be!

_Seigi no kage ni habikoru  
__jyaaku na genjitsu wo_

The Agito Watch faded away as Sougo span his blade around in his grip. Until now he has been holding the sword in his right hand, the side with all the gears and ride watch slots being facing inwards towards his left side. However he span the weapon 180, so the gears and RideWatch slots were facing outwards away from him and the flat edge of the blade was pointing downwards. Switching the hand he was holding the weapon, from his right to his left, so the RideWatch slots were facing inwards, he then tilted the handle of the sword down 45 degrees. As this happened the tip of the blade glowed, showing a cannon barrel inside the blade.

**CANON TIME!**

Hiryu was on his feet fast this time, charging a large wave of energy in his sword.

_Yami no oku ni houmurareru_  
_namida no shinjitsu wo_

He brought it down with a mighty roar, unleashing a massive blast of purple energy in a massive wave that was ripping apart the ground... And Sougo just shot right through it.

Hiryu watched in horror as his attack was destroyed, purple sparkles fluttering all around them before he noticed the golden ball of energy still flying right at him!

_Abaite sukui dashite_  
_risou egaite yeah_

Hiryu raised both of his swords up in a block, summoning his other one quickly... But the energy blast was suddenly frozen in mid-air.

Sougo was then behind him, sword back in his right hand as he brought the handle back to its proper orientation.

**CALIBER TIME!**

"Hu-" Hiryu started before he was slashed in the back and sent flying into the golden energy blast.

_Itsu datte Time is now_

**CANNOT TIME!**

Grand Zi-O tapped the OOO statue on his armour and jumped into the air, a phantom version of TaJaDor's wings appearing on his back as he flew around the battlefield and fired a series of rapid shots.

Hiryu was being thrown around a bit before he managed to dodge an attack.

_Sousa Time is on my side_

As Sougo landed he was now in the defensive as Hiryu rushed at him, slashing with his swords. And by defensive...

Grand Zi-O stood there, taking the slashes without shaking much before he gave a powerful kick and sent Hiryu flying back.

_Tsubekobe iwazu ni  
saizen wo tsukusu dake_

Sougo summoned two watches this time, plugging them in after quickly activating them.

**FAIZ!  
****CROSS-ZBUILD!**

**TWIN!**

_Kako genzai mirai  
__zenbu hitotsu ni shite_

Sougo took aim and fired, a silver and gold blast launching from his weapon.

**FAIZ BUILD TWIN TIME BUSTER!**

The silver blast turned into an energy dragon while the gold blast became an energy rabbit, made of silver and gold energy respectively. The energy beasts raced around Hiryu, hitting Another Trinity several times in passing, before slamming into Another Trinity and became an energy cone. It was a photon cone, like the Faiz Rider's use for their finishers.

_Shihai shita no wa yeah_

The glowing gold and silver cone span violently against Another Trinity, keeping him frozen in place.

_Next New Wφrld_

Sougo simply flicked his wrist, time rewinding as the cone deformed and became the animals once again.

_Jikuu wo tabishi meguru_

Hiryu stumbled forwards as he saw the animals retreat before they became frozen in place. He was shaking in anger "How... How?! How do you keep growing in power?!"

_Rekishi ga crossover you got chance_

Step

Step

Step

Sougo was silent as he simply walked forwards...And punched Hiryu in the face.

_Densetsu wa shinka shiteyuku_

That punch sent Hiryu falling to the floor, where Sougo then grabbed him by his armour and forced him to his feet.

**CALIBER TIME!**

_Souzou wo chouetsu shite_

With the weapon in blade mode, Sougo gave a simple slash and sent Hiryu flying into the air.

_Kanau to shinjita  
__Yume idaite yeah_

Time turn restarted as the animals slammed into him again, forming the Photon Cone once more only suspended in the air.

_Souyatte Time is now_

**ELEC STATES**  
**GARULU FORM**  
**JACK FORM**

**TRIPLE**

_Itsumo Time is on my side_

Sougo summoned three evolved watches and slotted them into place, jumping into the air with his blade glowing with the power of lightning and swordsmanship.

_Kowaimono shirazu_  
_saikyou wo mezasu dake_

**FOURZE KIVA BLADE TRIPLE TIME END!**

Sougo entered the Photon Cone and came out the other side, spinning around and bringing his blade down one last time. With yellow, blue and gold lightning around the blade, he let out a moon-shaped arc slash which had Hiryu screaming.

_MISU zasetsu koukai_

He crashed into the ground **hard**, squirming and jerking in random directions.

_Zenbu PURASU ni shite_

"Hiryu. This isn't fair." Sougo said simply as he landed "I keep growing stronger because of the friends around me."

_Ima tsuyoku nare_

"They need me to be strong and I want to protect them."

_Nanka ikeru ki ga suru yeah_

"That is why I keep beating you. Just give up. Because the next blow..."

_Nankai demo yari naoseru yeah_

"Will be the last."

_POJITIBU shikou de ikou_

Wind blew around them as Hiryu for to his knees, rushing forwards "No TOKIWA! I will achieve my dream!" he roared as he brought his swords down. However as Sougo raised his arm, the swords shattered on the armour.

"So be it." Sougo said simply, the shattered blades falling everywhere

_Itsu datte Time is now_

Alpina and Swartz watched on as Sougo grabbed Hiryu by the neck, and brought his blade down in a slash, followed by another.

_Sousa Time is on my side_

Woz and Geiz, bruised but alive, were sent flying out of Another Trinity and making him revert to Another Zi-O. They forced themselves to their knees, watching on as their friend kicked Hiryu away.

_Isshun tari tomo  
__muda ni shinai no sa_

"Not again!" Hiryu roared as he rushed forwards, jumping into the air.

_AnOtHeR tImE bReAk!_

_Kako genzai mirai_  
_zenbu shitagaete_

Sougo looked up as Hiryu came racing down as a force of purple light, and threw the JikanCalibure in front of him.

_Toki no ouja ni nare_

The attack collided, Hiryu yelled as he used all his might... And his attack faded as Sougo pushed him back.

He watched in horror, suspended in air as Sougo summoned five RideWatches onto the blade.

**ULTIMATE!**

A golden aura surrounded the Rider as he widened his stance, his hips rotating as he let the energy charge.

_Next New Wφrld_  
_Next New Wφrld_

The five watches shone on the sword, Sougo looking him dead in the eyes. Kuuga Ultimate, Decade Complete, Zi-O, Wild Zi-O and Trinity. You could see the words 'Ultimate' in pink katakana forming inside the blade alongside a Kuuga and Decade symbol and switching the blade.

_Next New Wφrld  
__Next New Wφrld_

Sougo gave a mighty swing, silently. It was like he was swinging three massive slashes at once, the shockwave of the slashes shooting so high you could see it near the tip of skyscrapers. It was a massive arc of destruction, destroying the few trees, benches and buildings they were still standing in this decimated part of the city.

**KUUGA DECADE WILD TRINITY ZI-O ULTIMATE TIME END!**

The slashes literally ripped through Hiryu, as did echoes of the slash coming from slightly different angles. He looked like he had a star engraved through his body as he gasped in pain, Another Zi-O exploding in the air as Sougo lowered the blade.

Hiryu crashed hard in the ground, gasping for air as he lay there. He was bloodied and beaten. His clothes were ripped to shreds, deep gashes all over his body. His Another Rider form protected him somewhat but when faced with such superior strength...

He was lying there, dying.

Swartz was stunned, in awe...terrified. All their plans. All their dreams were crumbling down! He had to escape. He looked at his hand as he took a single step back and saw it fade. He had to get Hiryu. He **HAD** to save him!

Sougo walked over to Woz and Geiz, hoping that his friends were alright. "Guys. Are you okay?" He asked, helping them up.

The looks on their faces as they saw Sougo wearing that armour was stunning. It was incredible, awe-inspiring, the true King had returned. True they had 'fought' against him while they were Trinity...but to see in with their own eyes.

Alpina walked to the group...and hugged her brother and their friend. So happy that they were still alive.

"Alpina." Geiz sighed in relief, thinking her dead.

Down on the floor. Bleeding. Dying. Carved up like a turkey. Was Hiryu. He could see his life flash before his eyes, the things he had done. The things he wanted to do...his dreams. He **didn't** want to die. He wanted the pain to stop.

"Hiryu. Hiryu, hang on." A muffled voice spoke above Hiryu. He felt the bleeding slowly, though it was painful.

'Sw-Swartz...' He thought as he lost consciousness.

"So...'Grand Zi-O'?" Geiz smirked, making Sougo chuckle and nod.

"M-My King..." Woz's body shook with excitement eagerly.

"...Go ahead." Sougo smiled

"**IWAE!**" Woz proclaimed proudly and loudly. "...No. No mere words are necessary." He walked a few paces backwards for some space. "But we must relish this **GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT!**" He proclaimed with such enthusiasm, he leaned back his head towards the sky slightly and exhaled once.

...

"I think you broke him." Alpina smirked.

"Hey; wh-where's Swartz?" Geiz asked as he couldn't see the purple-clad man.

"Hiryu too." Sougo frowned.

"Forgive me, My King! In my want to rejoice your-" Woz apologised and bowed.

"Woz. It's fine. They can't go anywhere. Hiryu's in no condition to move or even time travel." Sougo reassured him.

Geiz nodded in understanding as he heard that and saw Sougo's belt. With the Grand Zi-O RideWatch split like that and with its protrusions...it looked like **his** belt.

* * *

*Timeline B*

The world had felt something, a huge wave of temporal shift. The whole world was no longer a desolate desert, but green and vibrant. Buildings and people walking about with smiles. The remaining inhabitants looked around as they themselves looked changed, no longer wearing the tattered scraps of cloth, but full clothing, clean and healthy.

The squalid towns and half-alive farms were alive and flourishing.

But that only came for half a second. As quickly as it came, the world snapped back to its post-apocalyptic world that they knew. The remaining people looked around, wanting that world once again. But how? How did that happen? Who gave them that hope? That brief glimpse into their potential lives.

* * *

*2068*

THUNK!

Oma Zi-O fell to his knees, gasping for air. His hand going over his heart, feeling the impact of the past catch up with him. The feeling of death right there to claim him. No. No, he couldn't die here! He wouldn't fade away!

But he was. He could feel himself fade into oblivion.

He turned to his throne, seeing the room change around him...and saw that it was changing. Not depicting his greatness, but depicting a **different** King. One...with a Queen by his side.

SNAP!

The world returned to Oma's normality. He was solid once more. His life was spared. For now.

"Tokiwa...Sougo. I swear...I will kill you." Oma's voice threatened.

* * *

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	44. Start of the Time War

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: Cloud Strife's Buster Sword, the thing is badass.

SuperiorSpyder: *quickly throws pillow under SuperiorSpyder's head*. Safe!

Sakura Kudo: Don't crash.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Technically two weeks because of the BS that's happened. And yeah.

Bahamut0: Hell yeah, the TRUE King is rising.

Guest, chapter 43, Oct 28: Yeah, both Grey and I agree that the Grand Watch was too lopsided on the ZikuDriver, we did have inspiration from Zi-O II, Trinity and Oma's Belt.

HackerEX: *bows* thank you, thank you.

**Amazon Reviews**

Dragon Rider 66: Yeah, things are really starting up now.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Good work, cause there was a crap-tonne of blood.

MKDemiGodzilla-Warrior: It's Amazons, we had to. Yeah, we forgot to bring the real Amazon into this, oops.

Bahamut0: Well, you're on the right level.

Bastion Lightz: Yeah, the movie is coming.

DS Rider: Well, you got the style of the Rider right.

DanielJensen: As big a dick as Hiryu is...Swartz hid him away.

Speed Reader: Thanks very much.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Guest chapter 1 Nov 7: We waited a week so the site would fix itself. But we have something planned to fix the schedule soon.

Pikatwig: Well yeah, we did make Tsuki a Rider before Grand. Did you not see the last arc? Or were you saying you agreed with how we did this?

And yeah that was a bit of the Meta joke.

... Oh wow you are right. Wizard WAS the last one to have a final form weapon. Damn. Hope Saber breaks that trend.

KinoLangDanzel: Well, the sword is a basic big buster sword which can become a gun.

Well Grand Zi-O, in the show, was literally THE worst final form EVER! It literally had THE WORST win/loss record and it was lost/neutralised more than any other final form.

MKDemiGodzilla-Warrior: The repeat from the Decade watch was intentional. The Decade Watch was the 'start' of his journey to be a king, and this was the 'end'.

Redrangerlegacy: Oh yeah. Grand Zi-O had SO MUCH potential and should have been an EASY badass form. But they beyond screwed it up the VERY NEXT EPISODE!

Guest chapter 43 Oct 23: My first Rider show was Double. But my favourite? Easily Build.

Dragon Rider 66: Okay we probably did not explain this well, but Woz is asexual in this story. As for the JikanCalibuer... think of Cloud's Buster Sword from FF7, or Kamen Rider Buster's sword, with a gun barrel along the back. To turn it into the gun mode you just tilt the handle down a bit.

It is nice to see someone else who understands why Zero One's final arc was the way it was. But no, we really like Zero One. One of the bets Rider shows. However, it does have a lot of little flaws and some pacing issues we want to fix, as well as give it the final arc it deserves. Also, we just want to have fun after doing Zi-O

And yeah, we are fixing pour Nekrom. He will get Yujo Burst IN story and maybe another power up as well.

KRNexus: We were coming up with ideas for Zero One as that was coming out. And then when we decided to make this a series, we chose which ones we could work with. The big one was Decade, and then I brought up Ghost and then we just went through series as we thought about ideas with me mentioning positives and negatives about each season since Ghost is still watching a bunch of shows. Some we WANTED to do but we didn't want to ruin a good series or think of interesting ideas.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Wait, it's broken?! DAMN IT! Hopefully, you fix it soon. We got some more coming!

SuperiorSpyder: ... ya dead mate?

KoutaMamba24: Inspired by Cloud's Buster Sword from FF7. But I designed it.

**Amazons Reviews**

ChaosSonic1: Yeah, should have done Armour Zone. Damn it

DanielJensen: Nah, as seen here he was hidden elsewhere.

DS Rider: You got it! Nice!

Toa Solaric: They have. It just hasn't been the focus of the story. They will get it back soon/one day.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Let's! Do! The Time! War! Again!

**Author's Note: **Sorry about not uploading last week, due to FanFiction being at fault with its upload links, we wanted to wait to make sure that it was settled by now.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**Start of the Time War**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

We arrive in an abandoned hospital room, where Hiryu Kakogawa was resting. His pulse was weak, but he was stable. Swartz, however, was sitting in frustration. All the plans and trials he had done and been through...All failed. "Damn it." he hissed

"M-Mister Swartz. Can I leave yet? You don't need me here. The patient is stable." A captured doctor spoke nervously.

"Will he be okay?" Swartz hissed

"He's healing, he will be fine." The doctor answered. "Please, I've been here for weeks now. You can't just-"

FLASH!

And a blast of purple light turned the man into dust.

"I cannot let this end. Not here, not like this." Swartz snarled as he had aged the doctor to dust.

He turned around and left their hide-away

He looked at his hand, solid as always. This meant Hiryu would live. But there was no-one who he could trust. None he could turn to. The Another Riders would just be easily crushed into pieces by Sougo alone; what could he do? His plans were crumbling to dust around him.

Not long after, a portal appeared before him. A similar portal that he had once used. "It. It can't be." He whispered...as a similar young man appeared before him. Wearing purple and silver clothing.

He grinned and began to laugh, he remembered this day!

"Wait, you're me!" The young man spoke in shock, pointing at Swartz.

"Of course I am." He answered "I am you, and you are I. Just at different times of our life."

"So; how far ahead did I leap forward?" Young Swartz asked

"About five years difference," Swartz answered. "We'll get a handle on it soon enough though."

"So... Did it work?" Young Swartz asked in excitement.

"'Did it work?' Of course, it did." Swartz answered

"Yes! Yes! How did it go?!" Young Swartz smirked

"For years we got rid of her, sending her to a different timeline while we with Oma Zi-O ruled," Swartz answered

"YES! Finally!" Young Swartz cheered.

"Now. To begin your destiny..."

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You might hurt someone." Aura asked

"If I don't get a handle on this, someone **will** get hurt. I mean, the first time I was **really** focused." Sougo admitted. "After all...Grand Zi-O is **really** freaking strong. Besides, I want to show them how strong I've become." he smiled

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Aura nodded

"Sougo, you ready?" Alpina asked

"Yeah, I'm coming." He responded, grabbing the RideWatches.

He ran out and saw some of his seniors waiting for him.

Standing before him was Shotaro and Phillip, Eiji, Emu and Yusuke. "You ready, Sougo?" Shotaro asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. It's good to see you." Sougo responded.

"You too." Eiji smiled.

"Want us to transform first, buddy?" Shotaro wondered while adjusting his hat

"Probably be best. I don't want you guys being forced back by what...**could** happen." Sougo answered.

"Well, it's a good thing we came prepared." Emu gestured a strange golden Gashat.

"Come on then, let's see how strong this new form of yours is." Yusuke added.

"Let's go, Partner." Shotaro smiled.

**JOKER!**

"Of course, Shotaro." Phillip nodded.

**CYCLONE!**

The two got into their classic pose as a black-bird flew around them.

"**Henshin.**" They said calmly as they slotted the GaiaMemories into the DoubleDriver and opened it smoothly.

**CYCLONEJOKER!**

There was the classic spiral of green and purple, and the two had transformed. The black-bird, the Xtreme Memory, turned Philip into glowing green data and absorbing him. The living memory then flew into Double's hand, who inserted it into his belt and opened it.

**XTREME!**

Kamen Rider Double grabbed the centre of his chest, pulling open the middle silver lines and revealed a prismatic centre, his left arm was black with a purple slanted 'W' for a shoulder-pad, two purple 'X's' that were on his ankle and wrist, an 'X' shape visor protrusion, red eyes, his right arm and leg were green with yellow 'W' and 'X's'.

Eiji slotted three purple coins into his belt, grabbing his OOO scanner and scanned the coins over his belt. "**Henshin.**" Eiji smiled

**PTERA!  
****TRICERA!  
****TYRANNO!**

Surrounding Eiji was a multitude of coloured coins all covering him like a dome before three coins shot out as a loud voice proclaimed.

**PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS~!**

Eiji was now armoured in a silver bodysuit with purple armour on his feet, purple lines on his legs and body, purple bracers and black gloves that looked like dinosaur heads, purple shoulder-pads with golden horns coming from his shoulders, a black helmet with a purple face in the style of a Pterasaur, green visor eyes and a small golden beak-crest and purple wings on his back.

Emu raised his hands, holding a pair of thick Gashats; one the golden Gashat and another a golden-silver Gashat. "**MAX DAI HENSHIN!**" And he inserted the silver Gashat first, flicking the Game Driver's door open.

**MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!  
****MAXIMUM GASHAT!  
****GACHAN!  
****LEVEL MAX!**

Emu slammed his hand on top of the 'Maximum Mighty X' Gashat as a large armour bodysuit that looked like his base form's Level 1 form, large orange eyes on his chest, white armoured, silver limbed with gold limbs, large pink hands, neon-green boots, and golden fins on his shoulders.

**MAXIMUM POWER~ X~!**

Emu was 'absorbed' into his armour as his head popped out of the top as his limbs came to life, in his other hand was the golden Gashat and pressed its button.

**HYPER MUTEKI!**

**"HYPER DAI HENSHIN!"** He proclaimed as he attached the Gashat onto the Maximum Gashat's docking section and pressed the black button on top of the golden Gashat.

**DOCKING!  
****BAKKAN!  
****MU~TE~KI~!**

A door opened up as the Gashat was activated as celestial rock music played and golden radiant light emerged from within the massive armour when Emu leapt out and formed a new golden armour and form.

**RYUUSEI NO GOTOKU!**

**OUGON NO SAIKYOU GAMER~!**

**HYPER MUTEKI EX-AI~D!**

EMu was now clad in golden armour with a partial black bodysuit with golden padding, rainbow stripes on the side of his body, golden star-spangled armour on his kneecaps, bracers, chest-plate and shoulders, long golden dreadlocks with a star-styled helmet and rainbow gradient cartoonish eyes.

And lastly was Yusuke, who had limbered up ready to transform as he readied his Arcle Belt and raised his hands to transform. "**Chou Henshin.**" He calmly spoke, transforming into his own final form. Predominantly black, single fin-blades on his arms and legs, single-spiked shoulder pads, golden edged and lines traced over his body like veins, golden ankle bracers and wristguards, a silver mouthguard, red eyes and a small five horned golden crest on his helmet.

Sougo gulped nervously, seeing some of the most powerful forms before him. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he grabbed the Grand Zi-O RideWatch, as he exhaled he separated the RideWatch into its two halves.

**GRAND ZI-O!**

"You guys are awesome." he smiled as he slotted the two halves of the watch onto his belt. The standby chime started as Sougo got into his transformation

**ADVENT!  
****COMPLETE!  
****TURN UP!**

The statues of the Kamen Rider's appeared around him and shed their rusted appearance.

**CHANGE: BETTLE!  
****SWORD FORM!  
****WAKE UP!  
****KAMEN RIDE!**

"Is that us?" Eiji blinked

"Wow." Emu blinked

**CYCLONE! JOKER!  
****TAKA! TORA! BATTA!  
****3! 2! 1!  
****SHABDUBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!  
****SOIYA!  
****DRIVE!**

"Heh. Impressive." Shotaro nodded

"Very ornate." Phillip nodded

**KAIGAN!  
****LEVEL UP!  
****BEST MATCH!**

"**Grand Henshin!**" Sougo called with all the confidence he had, spinning his belt

_**GRAND TIME!**_

The golden gates enveloped all the now rust-free statues and formed over Sougo's body, his base Zi-O form appeared before the golden doors slammed onto his body before he transformed into his golden state.

**KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLA~DE!**

**HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, DECA~DE!**

**W, OOO, FOURZE~!**

**WIZARD, GAIM, DRI~VE!**

**GHOST! EX-AID! BUILD~!**

**IWAE!**

**KAMEN RI~DER~! GRA~ND~! ZI-O~!**

Sougo's armour had the reliefs of the full twenty Riders upon his body which shone in the sun.

"...That jingle was awesome." Emu laughed.

"Thanks." Sougo smiled.

**PRISM!**

Double had slotted the Prism Memory into the PrismBicker, drawing the sword.

"Ready?" Double asked.

"Rargh!" Eiji roared, slamming his hand into the ground and pulled out his Medagabryu, a silver, purple and black axe-bazooka weapon with the head of a dragon for its axe face. "Ready."

"I'm alright." Emu smiled, readying his fists.

Godai was silent, just getting into his classic Henshin pose.

"Ready." Sougo nodded, taking a slow breath and exhaled, as the four Riders took their attacks at Sougo.

Double was first, slashing his blade at Sougo, who dodged it with ease, seeing an opening and threw a punch into Double's Joker side.

His fist hit the armour, causing a small shockwave.

"Argh! Hnn!" Shotaro grunted in pain, realising how strong that punch was.

"Shotaro? Are you alright?" Phillip asked

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Eiji soon ran in, brandishing his axe and slashed down at Sougo, using his free clawed hand as a second means to deal some close damage onto the King Rider.

Sougo span around and gave a hard kick to OOO. The Rider stumbled back lightly but wasn't too hurt.

"Argh, whoa. I see what you mean. Emu, Yusuke, try not to go overboard." Eiji told them.

"Don't worry, I can take it. I'll do this with no continues!" Emu smiled excitedly.

He rushed forwards and tried to deal a hard punch...

**DRIVE!**

"Huh?" Emu gasped as Sougo seemed to speed out of the way, dodging the punch and was punched in the stomach three times before being kicked away. "Whoa! I see what you mean. How'd you do that?" before Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild jumped out of a portal, kicking Emu once again.

"Shinnosuke?" OOO and Double asked in shock

"Shinnosuke, where did you come from?" Emu asked, rubbing his head in shock.

"My turn." Yusuke answered, running at Sougo before the younger Rider threw a punch, to counter the blow that Yusuke was thrown.

BOOM!

"Argh!" Sougo grunted in pain as he and Yusuke collided.

"Damn it, you're strong!" He mumbled

"Whoa, why isn't he talking?" Double blinked as he dodged Drive's attacks

"I don't know!" Emu answered, distracted as he punched Drive Wild and saw him shatter away. "GAH! What have I done?!" He screamed in fear.

"It's not really, Shinnosuke." Sougo called out as he backed up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Eiji asked.

"I basically summon 'memories' of the nineteen before me." he responded "Basically constructs based off a moment in time for the Riders. Not 100% as strong as the real thing but close enough... but I feel like I can do much more than that. I just don't know what it is yet."

"So I **didn't** kill Shinnosuke. Thank goodness." Emu sighed in relief.

"Well, that's something you'll have to work on, there's always a stronger form to achieve," Yusuke spoke. "I should know."

Sougo nodded and charged forwards, summoning the weapons of past Riders.

"...Okay, that's hax," Emu commented.

"You've got 'Hyper Invincibility'." Phillip responded

"Touche." He answered before they stopped Sougo from attacking them with a multitude of swords.

Sougo slashed his arms, quickly summoning and slashing or shooting with his summoned weapon before switching to another.

One second he was using Gaim's Daidaimaru against Double's Prism Sword, the next he was shooting at OOO with Drive's TrailerHou, then he was using the KingRouser of Blade to block Ex-Aid's surprise strike with the GashaconKeySlasher.

He was switching around wild and creative, being unpredictable

Eventually, he rushed forth to battle Kuuga while summoning a few other Rider's to hold off the other three.

**AGITO!  
****KIVA!  
****FOURZE!**

Agito Burning, Kiva Garulu and Fourze Rocket all emerged from the portal, attacking the three other Riders.

Sougo roared as he gave a powerful punch at Kuuga, who returned the attack.

Their fists sparked, their strength seeming equal for a moment before Sougo was overwhelmed by Godai's pure strength.

"You're quick, King. But you're not strong enough yet!" Godai grunted, punching Sougo away, causing him to flip over and land on the floor.

"This is so frigging weird!" Eiji commented and punched Kiva Garulu away.

"Yeah. I may not be strong enough in raw strength." Sougo smirked as he summoned his weapon "But I am far from done!"

**JIKANCALIBER!**

"Phillip, what is that?" Shoutaro asked nervously.

"His ultimate sword." Phillip responded.

**ULTIMATE FORM!  
****COSMIC STATES!**

Sougo summoned the Kuuga and Fourze RideWatches and evolved them, slotting them into his sword.

"Did he just-?" Emu asked in shock, punching his Rider away.

"Move!" Godai called out, as Sougo slashed with the JikanCaliber.

**TWIN!**

**KUUGA FOURZE TWIN TIME END!**

A large energy slash, a mix of starlight and a burning edge as Sougo slashed horizontally, slicing at his mentors and veteran Riders; causing a massive explosion which threw OOO and Double to the ground.

Kuuga stood strong, having summoned a black version of the Rising Titan Sword to block the attack but he managed to mostly stand his ground.

And obviously, Emu's form meant that he could block any attack...but **god** that sword strike was scary!

Sougo panted as he saw both Emu and Godai still standing. Any more RideWatches into the JikanCaliber would've killed them, or did some very serious damage as he did to Hiryu.

But he had to admit, he was having fun sparing with his seniors.

Also it seemed like he was winning!

Emu and Godai began to laugh. Feeling challenged for once after so long.

"Real good Sougo. You've definitely earned your place among the strongest Riders." Godai said cheerfully.

"But remember how we said that you'll always keep evolving?" Emu asked as he held up a pure white Gashat.

**MIGHTY NOVEL X!**

**"Dai Henshin!"**

**GASHATTO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**

Double stood up and gave a yell, letting the wind fly around them and into the turbine on his Driver.

The two were enveloped in light as their forms changed and evolved.

Within the intense cyclone, the silver middle of CycloneJokerXtreme turned a shining gold, as his red eyes seemed to go darker and six wings shot out of his back to give the impression of tailcoats.

Emu's shining golden radiance of Hyper Muteki vanished and formed a monochrome Ex-Aid suit in replacement.

**MIGHTY NOVEL! ORE NO IUTORI! MIGHTY NOVEL! ORE NO STORY! X!**

Sougo stood in amazement, seeing the two vastly different forms compared to each other. One was a hard-boiled detective standing with a trench-coat and an aura of intense winds flowing behind him. The second looked plain and unimposing, but looks were often deceitful. He readied his blade for whatever would come his way...and he was shaking nervously.

Eiji gripped three medals and slotted then into his belt and scanned them

Meanwhile, Godai struck his Henshin pose as golden lightning sparked around him "**Chou Henshin.**"

**SUPER! SUPER! SUPER! SUPER TAKA! SUPER TORA! SUPER BAATA! SU~PER~! TATOBA~! SUPER!**

Eiji's purple form was now replaced with an inverted colour of his natural TaToBa form. Black armoured boots and shins over a green pair of legs that went up to his chest to a black etched grasshopper; his arms were yellow with curved black claws and lines on his claw-motif shoulder-pads with curved ended claws and a black etched tiger on a yellow background; finally was his helmet and neck, mainly red with the symbol of a hawk on the top of the circle chest-plate, wings on his head with red eyes and mouth.

Godai's armour changed from being simply black with golden lines to having golden boots and shins with spikes on the side, a partially golden chest-plate and shoulders, golden gloves with golden bracers with spikes, a silver mouthguard and more prominent horns for his helmet crest and his burning red eyes.

Sougo Tokiwa, Grand Zi-O, was facing against four of the strongest forms of his veteran Riders.

Emu Hojo, Mighty Novel X.

Eiji Hino, Super TaToBa.

Shotaro Hidari and Phillip, CycloneJokerGoldenXtreme.

And finally Yusuke Godai, Kuuga Rising Ultimate.

"I-Oh... Wow..." Sougo blinked in wonder.

"Don't get too overwhelmed, Sougo. We're still training." Emu pointed out at him.

"R-Right. I won't." He answered, shaking his head back to reality. He gripped his blade, getting into a battle stance "I think I can do this." he said to himself

"That's the spirit!" Shoutaro smiled.

"Let's go!" Eiji called out, vanishing with great speed, closing the gap between Sougo and himself, his claws ready to strike.

**SHINK!**  
**CLASH!**

Sougo grunted, pushing against the claws with his sword.

Sparks flew from Sougo's sword and Eiji's claws, feeling his feet dragging along the floor. "Not bad, but you're not there yet!" Eiji disappeared as Double flew at the King causing a typhoon behind him.

Sougo held his hand out, pausing time.

However...It didn't stop Eiji or Emu.

"HA!" Eiji and Emu ran at Sougo in unison.

"Wh-what the hell?" Sougo gasped in shock, realising what was happening. "Time's stopped!"

"My Medals come from the future." Eiji explained.

"And my Gashat allows me to manipulate reality." Emu pointed out.

"...Hyper Invincibility **and** reality manipulation? I'm not complaining but...who made those?" Sougo asked

"A guy who considered himself a god."

"Right, okay." Sougo sort of understood, but kept his ground. "I'm gonna have to keep going though."

**KABUTO!  
****WIZARD!**

Kabuto Hyper Form and Wizard Infinity emerged from gates, attacking the two senior Riders.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Emu smiled, running at Wizard Infinity and Eiji running at Kabuto Hyper.

SLASH!  
CLASH!  
PUNCH!  
_MISS!_

"What?" Sougo gasped in shock, seeing the attacks either missing or being blocked.

"You're gonna miss." Emu said as he kicked Wizard. The spell caster stumbled back and scanned a ring

**BIND, PLEASE!**

Chains of diamond flew through magic portals, aiming to entangle Ex-Aid...

_Miss_

"Sorry, it's not going to be that easy." Emu 'apologised', throwing a fist into the memory of Wizard and shattering him.

CLASH!  
SLASH!

"I've always wanted to fight Tendou. This is as good a time as any." Eiji commented, slashing and the impaled the memory with his claws.

"This is insane." Sougo frowned before he focused, going all out

And as quickly as he could, he pressed as many reliefs as possible. Going all out without activating his Belt.

**GAIM!  
****GHOST!  
****BUILD!  
****DEN-O!  
****BLADE!  
****DECADE!**

The two Riders immune to time travel were being struck down three Vs one as Zi-O time restarted.

Double GoldXtreme started moving once again, crashing into OOO Super TaToBa.

"OOF! Ow! What the hell?" Double grunted as Eiji landed on them.

"Huh?" Yusuke gasped as he saw the army that Sougo had brought with him.

Gaim: Kachidoki Arms.

Ghost Mugen.

Build TankTank.

Den-O Climax Form.

Blade Evolution King.

And Decade in his base form, but with the white belt.

"Oh, now I see what you did." Godai commented as he saw the army before him. "Tag out, guys. Double and I can do this."

"Right. Okay." Emu nodded

"Huh?"

"You sure? Cause we've got enough in the tank." Eiji answered.

"We'll figure something out." Phillip spoke up from the Cyclone side.

The left wrist of Double flicked lightly before they rushed into battle.

Kuuga and Double ran and flew at them, Sougo still holding his JikanCaliber as he and the memories of the Riders raced forward and fought against the two Veteran Riders.

He was going to hit as hard as he could!

* * *

*time skip*

Sougo was sitting in hospital his face a little bruised as he had an ice-pack on his bruises. Hissing gently as he sat there. "Ow."

"You okay?" Alpina asked

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He smiled and nodded as he held the ice-pack.

"You pack a mean punch, King." Shotaro commented as he and Philip were opposite him with gauze patched on their bodies.

"Very impressive." Phillip nodded as he and his descendant, Woz, read side by side.

"Thanks. I'm sorry if I got you guys too hard." Sougo apologised.

"Don't worry about it, you've grown a lot since we first met." Emu answered, having a bloody lip but he was patched up.

"We are all proud." Godai added.

"I'm surprised you haven't done your 'Time Break', My King." Woz commented.

"If the JikanCaliber is strong enough to keep up with you guys, I'm worried how much I'll be able to kick and cause damage." Sougo admitted. "I don't want to really hurt anyone."

Pat, pat.

"We know." Aura nodded as she patted his back gently.

Outside of the room was Tsukasa. He was smiling gently...though he felt sadness.

He turned around and walked away, hands in his pockets. 'Guess the King Boy is growing up...and doesn't need me.' He thought to himself as he was walking out of the hospital. 'Though Ryuji might miss his 'older brother'.'

He laughed softly, looking to the sky. This... it was a weird feeling.

Was it pride? The feeling of succession as 'the most powerful'? Nah. probably not that. Maybe it was something else that he couldn't put into words. But he knew this, he was proud of how far Sougo had come.

But at the same time he was... sad.

He didn't know why but seeing Sougo like that made his chest hurt.

"D-damn it. What the heck is this feeling?" He asked himself, before a chill came up his spine. "Why am I almost... upset about the kid having grown up?"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be." A voice spoke coming from behind him and grabbed the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"You could keep him as a kid forever." The voice answered and knocked out Tsukasa with a sickening thud.

Tsukasa fell to the floor, landing with a heavy 'thud'.

Standing over Tsukasa...was the Young Swartz. Smiling darkly as he had just downed Decade. "Now, 'partner' we've got work to do." Grabbing him and teleported away.

* * *

*time skip*

"No, we haven't seen Tsukasa. I'm sure we would've seen him after the training session. Y-yes, of course, you'll be the first to know when we find him." Sougo answered as he was on his phone to Natsumi...it was like listening to an angry housewife. Which it was. "Bye." He hung up his phone, looking down at it sadly. "God." He whispered to himself out of worry.

"What're we going to do?" Geiz asked. "I mean, we **know** what to do. But-"

"We know what you mean." Woz nodded.

"I think we should find Swartz and end this." Wol pointed out as he held out their many RideGadgets.

"You know...I might have to agree with you." Sougo nodded, knowing how much this was mostly his fault. And so much had been taken from so many.

It was time to finish this fight once and for all.

And they had all the advantages.

"Okay. Wol, Aura: send the TakaWatches out, get some area coverage while Geiz, Woz, Alpina and I go on patrol to find Tsukasa." Sougo instructed.

"Don't worry, we've got it." Aura nodded "And we'll send all the other ones as well." Aura added "The Burger, the Dragon, the Kodama, the Spider. Literally everything."

"Good idea." Wol nodded.

"Ready to go?" Geiz asked

"As we'll ever be." Alpina responded.

"No Another Riders." Woz said happily as he held out the Woz MirideWatch

"Yeah. And no more foot soldiers." Geiz agreed with a smile, holding out the Geiz watch.

"No more tricks." Alpina nodded, Tsukuyomi watch in hand which she held out.

"No more time manipulation." Aura and Wol added, holding out random RideGadgets.

"Let's end this." Sougo 'ordered', though mostly from excitement and determination, as he held out the Zi-O watch.

Their watches formed a small circle, the watches flashing lightly in their hands.

Sougo held the Grand Zi-O watch in his other hands. They were not alone.

Team Quartz left their home and summoned their bikes and activated their RideGadgets, going off to find their mentor, friend and former teacher.

And they were off.

* * *

*Kadoya household*

"Mum? Are you okay?" Ryuji asked nervously, seeing her mother biting her nails out of stress...something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Just... you're father has disappeared," she admitted

"But doesn't he normally disappear?" Ryuji inquired, sounding nervous.

"Not like this. Not without us." Natsumi answered, shaking her head. "Not without telling us."

Ryuji frowned and hugged his mother, trying to calm her down. He didn't like seeing her worried and anxious.

Thunk!

"Sorry!" Kivara cried, flying away as she had knocked a box over

"It-it's fine, Kivara." Natsumi answered, though the box fell open and out slid a strange bulky silver Driver with a small black sphere in the centre and a silver ring with black symbols around that.

Ryuji saw the strange Driver that had tumbled out of the box...and something in his mind was twinging, like an old memory. "Is... That... Dad's old Driver?"

"Oh. Yeah. It's his old Driver." Natsumi nodded. "I put that away since he got his new one."

Ryuji picked it up and looked at it. "Does...Does it still have the cards?"

"Of course." She nodded, taking the Driver from him and put it back in the box.

"... Why did Dad change Drivers?" Ryuji asked "And how did he get extra cards?"

"It. It's a long story, Ryuji. And it's difficult to talk about." She answered. "Your dad...has done some difficult things to explain."

...

"Huh?"

"You know how your father is called 'The Destroyer' by Narutaki? And the earlier Riders?" Natsumi knelt down to her son's height.

"Yeah, cause...Narutaki doesn't know dad and wears a stupid fisherman's hat?" Ryuji answered

"Yes." Natsumi smiled "But he did actually do so. It's his job to destroy worlds that need them because from destruction comes creation. He needs to destroy worlds that are dangerous, that have turned bad. Like a dimension where Evol defeated Build, it is your father's job to get rid of that one. And your father does not like that much. This time last year he constructed his new Driver. "

Ryuji looked at the Driver, meaning what it means to **be** Decade. "Dad..." He whispered, feeling the 'weight' of the Driver in his hands.

"Your father made his new Driver for a simple reason, Ryuji." Natsumi explained "To keep up with the other Riders. While he could use the powers of every Rider after him, the Driver couldn't keep up with the raw power required. And at the same time, the number of cards to use the Riders full power. He wants to protect you, Ryuji. So he made the new Driver so he had the power do so."

"I. I get it." He nodded. "But this still works?"

"It should. We keep it as a memento and as an emergency."

Ryuji looked at the Driver and wanted to help... 'Dad. Where are you?' He thought as his grip on it went tighter.

* * *

*with the Riders*

Sougo had driven around the west, having split up from the group, aiming to cover more ground.

"Guys, I'm checking the west, no sign yet. Any luck on your ends?" He asked through his phone, parked up for a moment.

"None." Geiz responded.

"_Unfortunately, I have not anything._" Woz agreed.

"_Same for me Sougo, there is no sign of him._" Alpina added.

"Damn it Tsukasa... where are you?" Sougo hissed sadly... when a dimensional curtain opened up. "A portal?" He gasped as he saw it open. "Guys, I think I found it."

The curtain shimmered, as Tsukasa walked through... with an insane hairdo.

"Tsu-Tsukasa? What happened to your hair? Where have you been?" Sougo asked in confusion and worry.

"Zi-O's world... should be destroyed." Tsukasa said as he attached his NeoDecaDriver

"What're you talking about?" Sougo gasped as he saw him open his Driver up.

"**Henshin.**" Tsukasa answered with zero emotion as he inserted his Decade Card into the Driver slot.

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

His driver proclaimed as he closed it up and transformed with the multitude of grey full body cards attached to his body and transformed into his base form.

His eyes and the gem on his forehead shone brightly, Kamen Rider Decade Neo clapping his heads in his casually.

Meanwhile, the dimensional curtain behind him grew and even more figures emerged from it.

Appearing before Sougo and flanking Tsukasa were Riders Sougo had seen and not seen before.

First was Ryuki; in his base form, silver grilled mask with red eyes and bodysuit, a silver chest-plate and black boots.

Next was Faiz, his black body-suit with red lines, silver chest-plate and gloves with large yellow eyes and red antennae.

Following that was a neon-blue body-suit rider with a black chest, silver leg-guards and bracers, a lemon-styled chest-plate and single shoulder-guard, a yellow cape and a knight-styled helmet with a yellow visor.

And next to the neon-blue rider, was another Rider with a large red 'G' on his silver chest-plate, a single red line down his left leg, a silver belt with a wine-bottle styled Driver and device for a belt, a silver mask with yellow eyes and two 'G's for eye crests, one reversed on the right eye.

"Who're these guys? Takumi? Shinji? You're here? Alive?" Sougo gasped in shock, thinking he wouldn't see them again. "And who are those two?"

"Kamen Rider Duke. And Kamen Rider G." Tsukasa answered, before pointing at Sougo, which all four of the Riders ran at Sougo aimed to kill.

"WHOA!" Sougo yelled and jumped back. "Tsukasa! Wait! Don't make me do this!" He called out, blocking and dodging attacks in order not to hurt anyone.

**ZI-O!**

Faiz equipped the FaizShot, punching at the untransformed hero.

Sougo was punched in the stomach, flung dozens of feet away, rolling onto the ground in pain, barely having time to transform.

**RIDER TIME!**

There was a flash of light as Sougo transformed, who stumbled as he gained his footing.

**KAMEN RIDER! ZI-O~!**

"Gah!" He panted and breathed heavily, looking up at the Riders who were about to kill him. He drew his classic sword, slashing Faiz across the chest. "Takumi. I'm sorry!" He frowned, feeling guilty about slashing him since he was a genuinely nice Rider, who deserved his justified rest. This was a desecration to his memory.

Just what in the world was happening?

SLASH!

CLASH!

'I have to keep defending. I can't hurt them!' Sougo thought to himself, using his Jikan Glade as a parrying weapon now.

**LEMON ENERGY!**

Sougo was shot in the back by a yellow energy arrow, which sent him rolling.

He grunted, trying not to kill, but the threat of being killed was real...he needed help. "G-Guys. Help." He panted, struggling to get back up as Kamen Rider G raised up his blade ready to cleave Sougo's head off.

**FAIZ GIWA GIWA SHOOT!**

A bright red laser blast shot through Kamen Rider G as Geiz flew past on his motorbike and landed with a skidding stance, aiming his Zikan Zax at the three standing Riders.

"Geiz." Sougo sighed in relaxation

"Don't die on me yet, Sougo. Otherwise, Tsuki'll kill me." Geiz commented, shooting out laser blasts at the Riders.

"You'll have to try harder than that for me to be gone." he joked

"That's the spirit." Geiz smirked

JIKAN DESPEAR!

"HA!" Woz proclaimed as he came down, slashing at Kamen Riders Duke and G. "Don't worry, My King."

"Why are you still in your base form?" Geiz asked

"It. It's Takumi. And Shinji. I-I can't." Sougo answered, remembering the worlds they left behind and the death of their comrade. "I don't want to hurt them."

Decade walked up to the fight, brandishing his blade before them...and slashed at the two Riders, causing Geiz to block it.

"Damn it Sougo!" Geiz frowned at his friend holding back while he span his Driver

**POWER TIME!**

Geiz roared as he turned into his Goretsu Form, managing to fight a bit more evenly against Tsukasa. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"Geiz, that's Tsukasa." Sougo said "Someone is controlling him and the other Riders."

"Seriously?" He looked behind him for a brief moment, before Tsukasa slashed at him. "ARGH!"

"Zi-O...will be destroyed." Tsukasa spoke for a moment, pulling out a different card.

**KAMEN RIDE! DRIVE!**

Within seconds, Tsukasa transformed into Kamen Rider Drive and used his superior speed to run circles around Geiz.

**SPEED TIME!**

**SHINOBI!**

Both Geiz and Woz transformed into their respective fastest forms and began to chase after Tsukasa, while Sougo got back to his feet. "Swartz...he. He had to have caused this." He whispered.

**ZI-O II!**

"**Twice Henshin!**" He called out, transforming into his upgraded form, looking at the group and dodged Kamen Rider G's strange blade that was about to come down his way.

But now he had two swords, and was able to keep up with G and Duke at the same time

**TURN UP!**

"Huh?" Woz gasped as the sound of a new Driver called out and came into the fight.

"Kenzaki!" Sougo cheered, seeing Blade approach them

Kenzaki was silent as he stepped towards them...and wielding his blade.

SLASH!

"AH!" Sougo yelled as he was thrown back. "Y-You too?" He panted as he had his armour cleaved into. 'How many is he bringing here?'

"**Sougo!**" Alpina called out, shooting at Kenzaki and caused him to back off.

"Alpina!"

She landed with regal grace and turned to the Riders who were attacking them. "Sougo. What's going on?" She quickly asked

"Tsukasa's gone crazy, controlled by Swartz. But I don't know how he's controlling these Riders." He answered. "On your left!"

She raised her gun and fired, blocking Duke's arrow blast. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Geiz: on your right! Woz: watch your head!" Sougo proclaimed, looking at the fight, seeing Rider facing against Rider.

"Understood!" Woz called and blocked the attack

"Thank goodness for precognition." Geiz commented.

"Truly. Thank you." Tsukasa responded...and pulled out the Zi-O Card.

"What?" the group gasped

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DIEND!**

Rapid shots of energy shot down at Tsukasa, catching him off guard and lost the card from his hands.

"Kaito?" Sougo asked in shock.

"Having trouble, King?" DiEnd asked as he was now in his blue and black barcode-themed armour. "Because we are getting out of here." he warned, quickly loading several cards

**KAMEN RIDE: GLAIVE!**

**KAMEN RIDE: ODIN!**

**KAMEN RIDE: G DEN-O!**

**KAMEN RIDE: CHRONUS!**

**KAMEN RIDE: MARS!**

Kaito raised his gun high and fired, summoning five riders with a pull of his trigger while he teleported the Quartzer Rider's away.

The Riders were separated, leaving Tsukasa on his own and with his summoned Riders to fight against DiEnd's own personal army.

* * *

*With DiEnd*

Sougo grunted as he fell to the floor as the others landed on their feet. "Are you okay?" Alpina went to Sougo's side.

"I'm okay...Ow." He grunted in pain.

"That wasn't good." Geiz commented

"Guys!" Wol gasped

"Thank goodness!" Aura cheered, hugging Alpina and Sougo

"Where are we?" Woz asked

"My house." Natsumi commented

"Natsumi?" Sougo asked

"Big bro!" Ryuji called out, leaping at him and tackle-hugged him in relief. "You're okay."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright, Ryuji." He nodded patting his back.

"You might want to sit down. Because this is not good." Kaito frowned

* * *

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	45. The Destroyer of Worlds

**Reviews:**

KoutaMamba24: Due to FanFiction's hiccup, we were apprehensive uploading that week.

merendinoemiliano: What's to know? He's a massive jerk who can dimension-hop and wears a bad fishing hat.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Thanks very much dude...and seriously? 750,000 on the counter? Holy crap!

ChaosSonic1: Yeah, it was fun bringing those guys along.

MKDemiGodzilla-Warrior: Yeah, well...err. We thought it was just cool.

Pikatwig: Kabura will NOT appear as part of Geiz Majesty, it's a different timeline and Geiz is based on the canon 19. And the movie? Oh-ho-ho...That's gonna be good.

Bastion Lightz: Well, you're going to have to wait.

trentmillenium619: Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story thus far. As for the time-hiccup with Mighty Novel X...we just thought it'd be cool to add into the story. For us, it makes it a thematic foreshadow.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

trentmillenium619: Ehem... That is on me. Yep. Holding my hand up. The info I could find on the novel never mentioned WHEN it took place, just after the Another Ending Trilogy which took place a year after the series. So I took the creative liberty of having it take place a month or two before this

KRNexus: Plus, the order we decided to do them in. Just a case of "Ooooh~! Let's do that one!"

Pikatwig: Kabura is not part of the main timeline

MKDemiGodzilla-Warrior: It is just... -too much- gold on Rising Ultimate, plus it is such an over the top design for Kuuga who normally has sleeker looks

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: That is a massive count already, haha!

Dragon Rider 66: Mainly the opening arc being weirdly paced, same with the ZAIA arc being too long and too one sided and other small nitpicks

merendinoemiliano: That is for Decade Revised, I am afraid.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Kamen Rider Zi-O Revised**

**The Destroyer of Worlds**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishimori Productions and Toei Company**

* * *

The Quartzer group were sitting down at the table, Natsumi had made tea for all of them to try and help heal them...and Sougo had to be on the couch at the side, since he was already wounded from the training from earlier.

The situation was strange and hurt them all.

"So tell me. What the hell was going on back there?" Kaito asked as he sat at the head of the table with his arms crossed

"Huh?" Sougo blinked

"You didn't fight. You were holding back on those Riders." Kaito answered, "You three were fighting to end it, **he** wasn't." He pointed at Alpina, Geiz and Woz before he pointed at Sougo with a frown.

"Because they aren't themselves... because someone is controlling Tsukasa... because that's Takumi and Shinji..." Sougo muttered guiltily.

"Oh, so you're holding back because they're friends of yours and people who're dead," Kaito responded with a jeering tone. "Wake up! If you're in the middle of a war, you can't hold back!"

"Wait, war?" Geiz asked

"What is going on?" Alpina asked

"I'm probably the second-best person to talk about Tsukasa, but I know him the best way...he's the Destroyer. He is the bringer of the Rider War." Kaito answered. "Tell me, I'm wrong." He pointed to Natsumi. "You had a nightmare about him destroying the world by bringing all Riders into a straight-up hell-scape brawl."

"I wouldn't deny it. But others forced him into that position. He didn't want to do it. Or do I need to remind you, Mr 'shoot him in the face'?"

"Whatever." Kaito shrugged

"Can you guys **please** tell us what is happening?!" Alpina snapped "Why did Tsukasa attack Sougo?!"

"Because someone might've gotten into his head. Tsukasa's many things...mind-control resistance isn't one of them." Kaito answered

"The World of Zi-O... should be destroyed," Sougo muttered.

"What was that?" Alpina asked

"S-Something Tsukasa said before he attacked," Sougo answered. "'The World of Zi-O, should be destroyed'."

SMASH!

"What? What did you say?" Natsumi asked in shock, worried as she heard that.

"He said he was going to destroy this world." Sougo answered

"No..."

"Dad. Why?" Ryuji asked as he heard that...and ran to his room.

"This has to be Swartz's doing. Some sort of mind control." Sougo grumbled "Making him do... this."

"Makes as much sense as anything. But you've got to grow up and quickly. Tsukasa **will** destroy everything you've sought to fix." Kaito answered "Heck knowing him, his army is probably growing."

* * *

*with Tsukasa*

The Destroyer was hard in battle, his sword clashing with Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arm's MusouSaber/DJGun combo

"Tsukasa, stop this!" Kouta proclaimed, forcing back Tsukasa back, using his armour's enhanced strength.

"Do not... question me." the Rider said, the green eyes of his helmet flashing purple for a moment

Kouta's eyes widened under his helmet as he saw that. Seeing that brief flash, he knew that he was being controlled.

Not that he didn't expect that, but it was a creepy sight.

And his moment of shock gave Decade his opening to slash the space god across the chest.

"ARGH!" Kouta roared in pain, flung back by Tsukasa's sword and rolled on the ground. He rolled away, looking up at the battle field in horror.

He was seeing the world as hell, seeing the destruction Tsukasa was bringing. His namesake as 'The Destroyer' was coming true...and he couldn't do anything about it. Despite being called a 'Space God', this was just ridiculous.

As well as the two armies of Rider's battling.

On Kouta's side was most of the main Riders alongside a hand full of the secondary Riders.

Besides Tsukasa where Riders you could see as "altered". Dark riders, dead riders, riders who knowingly changed their state.

'Got to. Hold the line.' Kouta thought as he struggled to get up.

"This world...must be destroyed." Tsukasa repeated as he brandished his sword.

**KIWAMI SQUASH!**

"Huh?" Tsukasa gasped before he was struck by Kouta's blade which left the impression of orange slices. "ARGH!"

He went flying into the air, his body twisting in the air from the strike.

Kouta panted gently as he had a firm grip on his sword. Seeing Tsukasa plummet down into the ground. 'Tsukasa. What the hell is going on?' He thought.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Young Swartz was secluding himself from the fight, seeing his war come about, seeing Tsukasa doing his bidding. He would succeed for his older self. He was laughing evilly, grinning at the sight before him. Seeing the Riders rip each other apart. "A Rider War. Something that Zi-O would never put himself through. He'll be wrestling with his conscience as they tear each other apart." He told himself. "My future self, you genius!"

As he praised his future self, he imagined how would rule all of Time, alongside Oma Zi-O of course. But their dream was so close. Disrupt Zi-O in this time enough and beyond and he would fail. Their future would be set.

* * *

*at the Kadoya household*

"We're on our way." Geiz responded after he had gotten a call from one of the Riders at the war. "We've got to go."

"No joke." Kaito rolled his eyes.

Geiz nodded as he stood up once again. "Sougo, you coming?"

"My King?" Woz followed up as he saw Sougo still lying on the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

"I... yeah."

"Listen Tokiwa." Kaito frowned "You do not want to hear this... however! You are the **only** one strong enough to beat Tsukasa! At least with the NeoDecaDriver! As long as he has that, the rest of us can't beat him!"

Sougo got to his feet and nodded...it was the only way. "Okay. I'll go." He nodded

"Good." Kaito answered. "Grab your Driver and shiny new...gold...Err, Quartz. And let's go." He shook his head as he was tempted by the treasure.

After all, he had a friend to save.

As they were about to leave, Alpina stopped Kaito momentarily. "If you try and steal that...I will steal something **very** precious to you. Understand?" She threatened

"Of course."

"Good." Alpina nodded and left with the others.

"...She's scary when she needs to be." Kaito gulped nervously.

"And I'm not?" Natsumi responded, gesturing her thumb which made him flinch. The infamous pressure thumb!

"I...gotta go." He answered and left

Natsumi sighed heavily and looked at her son's room. "Ryuji." She whispered and went to his door and knocked gently.

...

Nothing.

"Ryuji?" She asked, opening the door...and saw that he was gone! "Ryuji!" She called out in worry and fear.

The window of the room was open and the room was empty.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Aura and Wol were sitting together, fixing up a pair of RideWatches out of boredom and stress.

"What point is there in doing this?" Wol asked as everyone got ready to leave

"It gives us something to do while we look after Ryuji and everyone fights again." Aura responded

"Yeah, I guess so...You ever wonder what it'd be like to be a Rider?" Wol sighed and nodded, then he thought out loud.

"I guess." She smiled

"You know, I think we might actually be cool in some 'Rider Amour'." He added. "Something blue and silver or something."

"Yeah." She smiled softly

"He's gone!" Natsumi yelled

"He's what?" The pair gasped as they heard.

"Ryuji, he's disappeared!" Natsumi screamed

"What? What's happened?" Wol asked

"He's taken it. He's taken the Driver!" She ran to the box and pulled it open...and saw it empty.

* * *

*back at the RideWar*

Agito was hard at work in his battle against several Riders, such as G4, Rey and Sorcerer. He was in his Shining form and unleashed a barrage of slashes, destroying them, when he noticed Blade approaching him "Kenzaki. Stop." He frowned "I don't want to hurt you!"

Blade responded by raising his hand revealing he was holding four Rouze cards with the Rouse Absorber on his arm. He then slotted one into the base plate.

**Absorb Queen**

"Damn it! No you don't!" The evolving Rider frowned as he rushed forwards at super speed, only to be blocked by Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto. He let out a gasp before he was thrown away.

Blade then quickly scanned two of his cards through the slot on the side of the RouseAbsorber.

**Evolution King! Fusion Jack!**

"Wait...What?" Agito blinked as Dark Kabuto was taken care of with a Shinning Crash. He turned around and saw the card in Kenzaki's hand before he slashed it through his arm changed.

**Joker**

Suddenly the 13 Spade suited Rouse Cards were flying around him before merging into his armour... And a 14th card, the Joker, joined in as well. There was a flash of blue before the new form was revealed.

The first thing that was noticed was the flowing blue Cape the form had.

The form was very similar to King Form, although the gold was a much duller and darker shade. Emerging from under the forearm armour where two blades that went along the back of each hand. The silver on the armour had changed to a dark metallic blue which matched the cape. Dark blue chains where wrapped around the chest and shoulders. The eyes of the suit had turned neon green and the helmet's shape had changed slightly, still looking like a rhinoceros beetle but with two long curved green horns coming from behind the central one.

"Oh god. What the hell?" Agito gasped as he saw it, before quickly defending himself with his blades. He raised both swords, blocking the attack as best he could. "K-Kenzaki!"

Blade struggled to bring his swords down to cut Agito's head off, all the while the war raged behind them.

Both the KingRouser and BladeRouser brought down, the swords clashing with the two halves of the ShiningCalibure

At the same time, Faiz and Ryuki were fighting against Hibiki and Den-O.

"Hey! Ryuki! Faiz! Knock it off!" Den-O proclaimed, Momotaros calling through the body this time.

"They're controlled, Momotaros," Hibiki answered, punching Faiz in the chest.

**Awakening**

And in a flash, Faiz had entered his Blaster form.

"Oh no." Hibiki gasped in fear as he saw the Final Form of the previous Rider.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Den-O glared as he readied his sword only for the Rider's chest plate to open and further changes to be made.

**Complete**

It was a tiny change, but now Faiz was in Axel Blaster form.

Meanwhile, flames surrounded Ryuki, the DragVisor on his arm morphing into a more high-tech looking device.

**DragVisor Drei!**

"Any ideas now! It'd be helpful, Build!" A Rider called out, fighting against one of the Decade controlled Riders.

"I'm trying!" Sento frowned as he fought in Genius Form, his blade crossed with Kamen Rider Evol Dragon form once again "But I don't know what he is even doing!"

Ryuki pulled out the three Survive cards and slotted them into the fancy silver device on his wrist. It was sleek and silver, going from his shoulder to his wrist with a dragon head going across the back of his wrist. The device had red and gold detailing, as well as some 'blades' on the side made out of traditional dragon wings. He slotted in the three survive cards one by one; first his classic one Survive Rekka, followed by Survive Shippu.

**Survive! Survive!**

With the two wings slotted in Ryuki was surrounded by wind and flames, Ryuki inserted the final card. With Survive Mugen inserted, the phoenix completed, the three cards shone.

**True Survive!**

Golden flames surrounded Ryuki as his form transformed.

Ryuki's flames transformed him into a golden and red, dragon-like Rider with a black dragon crested golden helmet with silver visor, a blood-red and golden chest-armour like a dragon's face, deep black bodysuit and golden boots and bracers.

Decade was over on the side, looking over his war and his eyes flashed once again with the purple corruption.

That was when Kaito and the four Quartzer Riders arrived.

"See this, King? **This** is a war." Kaito frowned as they arrived. "And we've got to stop it."

**KAMEN RIDE! DI-END!**

**"Henshin!"**

The four Quartzer Riders grabbed their RideWatches and nodded, going straight for some of their most powerful forms at their disposal.

**ZI-O II!**

**GINGA!**

**GEIZ! GORETSU!**

**TSUKUYOMI!**

**"Henshin!"** Each of them proclaimed and transformed.

In a massive flash of lights, they transformed into their Rider forms.

All five of them leapt down and headed straight into the thick of it, running at them to stop the fighting...and also snap Tsukasa out of whatever was controlling him. Most likely Swartz.

"DAD!" a voice yelled from off the battlefield.

"Huh?" The group gasped as they heard the voice.

"Ryuji?!" Alpina gasped.

"The hell's **he** doing here?" Geiz responded.

"Ryuji!" Sougo ran at him, trying to avoid the futures he was continuously seeing.

"Dad! Stop!" Ryuji called as he approached Decade.

Sougo had to dodge and slip past the controlled Riders, fighting back with his Glade as he tried to reach Ryuji.

"You've got to stop. You're not just a destroyer. You help people!" Ryuji called out, running to his father.

"Ryu... ji?" He asked, turning to the son running towards him

"Dad. Please. You've got to remember. I know who you are. **Mum** knows who you are. You can fight this!" Ryuji called out, pulling out the classic DecaDriver from his backpack.

"Ryuj-AAAH!" Tsukasa began to speak only to hold his head and scream in pain,

"Dad!" Ryuji yelled in fear

Tsukasa just yelled as he was surrounded by purple mist while reaching out for Ryuji, which had the RideBooker sword mode still in hand ...

"Stay away from him!" Sougo yelled

**TRINITY TIME! TRINITY!**

Sougo was now in Zi-O Trinity, having summoned Geiz and Woz from across the battlefield to give him more power while also giving him access to the DeSpear.

With the longest reaching weapon in their arsenal, the Despear, he was able to block Tsukasa's sword.

**CLASH!**

Sougo grunted as he struggled to keep the RideBooker from cutting Ryuji, the combined strength of Geiz, Woz and Sougo forcing back Tsukasa's own power. "Tsukasa!" The three grunted

"Dad." Ryuji gasped and fell to the floor in fear.

"Run, Ryuji run!" Geiz called through.

"Fight it, Tsukasa. Please!" Sougo called through.

* * *

*inside Trinity*

"My King, I can't believe you just used Trinity!" Woz struggled, helping Sougo and Geiz.

"I'm sorry, but there wasn't any time!" Sougo apologised.

"Doesn't matter right now! We've got to snap Tsukasa out of this! And get Ryuji out of here!" Geiz grunted as they each focussed on keeping Tsukasa's blade in check.

Sparks filled the room/space that represented Trinity as all three struggled

"I am sorry." Sougo repeated, "But I needed the DeSpear and I needed your help!"

"Sougo. You've got to use it!" Geiz grunted.

"Wh-What?" He responded.

"Use Grand Zi-O!" Geiz clarified.

"But that might kill him!" Sougo answered

"My King, if we do not stop this,** everyone** will die! You, Geiz, your uncle, Queen Alpina. **Everyone**!" Woz retaliated. "We can't hold on much longer!"

* * *

*outside Trinity*

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

Tsukasa broke their bind, slashing several times with his glowing blade.

"Look out!" Geiz yelled as he shifted their body, the attacks all hitting the Geiz arm hard.

Trinity was sent flying back, the transformation failing them as they landed.

Sougo and Geiz were untransformed, rolling across the ground, while Woz was reduced to his base form.

Geiz was cut up badly, gasping in pain.

"Geiz!" Sougo and Ryuji called out, all while Tsukasa glared at him.

"Damn it!" Geiz mumbled in pain

"Guys!" Aura and Wol called as they raced towards them

"Aura? Wol?" Sougo gasped as he saw them.

"You found me?" Ryuji panicked.

"Yes, Young Man." his mother frowned.

"You are _so~_ in trouble~" Kivala teased.

Tsukasa turned to the oncoming three, seeing their pathetic attempt to stop him. After all, what could they do?

"Should we?"

"Of course. Someone needs to knock some sense into my husband." Natsumi nodded and grasped her bat friend.

**"Henshin."** they said together, Kamen Rider Kiva-La returning to battle once more as she charged at Decade.

"Mum... Dad..." Ryuji whispered.

"Damn Swartz. Damn him and everything he keeps doing." Wol hissed.

"All the lies. All the death." Aura agreed.

"Wol. Aura." Geiz grunted "Get to saf-hey!"

Wol had grabbed Geiz's Driver and rushed past.

"Aura?" Sougo blinked as she reached down and took his Driver off him.

"I'm sorry but we have to do something about this." she said, kissing him gently, before she followed Wol.

"What are you two doing?!" Geiz called out before gasping in pain.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here." Sougo flinched, helping to move Geiz away from the battle field.

The two rushed off into the battle and attached the belts.

**ZIKUDRIVER!**

"So... just channel our souls." Aura said as she and Wol held up the blank RideWatches they had been working on.

"Should be easy, right?" he smiled nervously. He held the watch tightly with one hand, closing his eyes as completely as he could. He focused, picturing himself fighting alongside his friends.

Aura nodded and did the same, gripping her watch with both hands as she held it against her chest. She closed her eyes and prayed, wanting to help.

Both watches glowed, the two opening their eyes to see the new watches in their hands.

In their hands were a pair of new RideWatches, in Aura's hand was a silver-based and light-blue face-plate RideWatch with a silver mask on the front.

In Wol's hand was a red face-plate and yellow-based RideWatch with a yellow mask on the front.

CLICK!  
PRESS!

**ORA!**  
**HEURE!**

Their watches echoed in order, the two shocked to see they had their own watches. They **really did** have their own RideWatches!

Aura held the Ora watch and slotted it onto her belt, the same standby tune as Alpina's watch echoing. Behind her, a large and stylish silver and gold watch appeared. The watch looked like a fashion watch, an expensive watch a girl would wear for parties.

Wol placed the Heure watch onto his belt and heard Geiz's standby play. Behind him, a tough-looking red and yellow digital clock formed. It looked rather plain, a simple and cheap watch that would last you a long time. Basic and cheap, yes, but it was reliable and had a lot of life to give.

The two shared a look before getting into their own Henshin poses having, of course, dreaming about the day they could help their friends.

Aura crossed her feet at the ankles, her left hand reached down to gripped the raised right side of the ZikuDriver while her other hand reached up to toy with her hair.

Wol widened his stance, his right hand grabbing the right side of the ZikuDriver while his left hand pointed upwards while trying to look cool.

**"HENSHIN!"** In a mixture of excitement and determination.

The whole world seemed to spin for the two, as their clocks spun around and separated their hands to ten and two. The two former Time Jackers bodies were wrapped in red and silver watchstraps and slammed onto them.

**KAMEN! RI~DER~! ORA~!**

**KAMEN! RI~DER~! HEURE~!**

Wol's body was covered in red and yellow armour. Red gloves and boots with yellow bracers and shin guards. A yellow watch-strap down his chest to his stomach over his red body armour. On his shoulders and chest were red and yellow gears emblazoned on his armour, as his dark-red helmet looked to be like a clock's 'snail' with the word 'Heure' written in Hiragana.

Aura's body was clad in a silver and blue armour. A reflective silver bodysuit with blue boots, shin guards and bracers. Her watchstrap went over her chest and down to her navel. Her shoulders were covered in silver-edged blue diamond-shaped armour. And finally, her silver-face helmet had two 'eyes' on her face which had the Katakana word for 'Ora' in blue lettering.

"I... Wow..." Aura blinked as she looked at her hands

"We did it... We are Kamen Riders!" Wol cheered "Your time's run out!" he called as he summoned a weapon, a black and red version of the JikanZax

**JIKANTOMAHAWK!**

"Oh." Aura blinked as Wol charged into battle. She coughed lightly, resting her chin in her hand and said: "In the name of the King, I'm going to fight." She said before she reached out and grabbed the weapon her belt summoned. It was a silver and blue version of the JikanGlaide, which shine slightly

**JIKANKEN!**

Tsukasa seemed to roll his eyes at that, before he ran at them, only for Wol to block the attack with his JikanTomahawk. "Holy crap! Is this what it's like?" He gasped.

Sougo and Woz picked up Geiz, carrying him off out of the battle as the fight was slowly getting more out of control.

"Wow." Sougo commented.

"You two. I will deal with this." Natsumi ordered as she slashed at Tsukasa.

"Okay, gotcha." Wol nodded and Aura leapt into the fight as Natsumi went to fight with her husband.

Alpina saw this as both Sougo and Geiz were taken out of the fight, since both of them were already injured during and prior to the war.

CLASH!

SLASH!

"Are you alright, My King?" Woz asked.

"Go, help them." Sougo instructed.

Woz nodded and left as Sougo tended to Geiz's wounds. "ARGH! Hnn. Think I'd be used to this now." He joked.

"I'm sorry." Sougo frowned.

"Sougo. Listen to me. You've not fought in a war. I have. Alpina has." Geiz struggled to reassure him. "Everyone else here has."

"I-"

"And this... it is your trial by fire." Geiz chuckled, his hand reaching up and clasping his friend's. "Listen to me... Take your time. Find your goal. See the outcome you want. And when you are ready, join the fight. I know you can do this... my king."

"Geiz..." Sougo muttered in shock.

"HA!" Aura called as she ran through the battle field. She was amazed at how powerful she felt! Currently, she was trading blows with Kamen Rider Gaoh, her blade clashing with his... until she tilted it down.

**GUN!**

BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!

"GAH!" The crocodile and train-themed Rider yelled as he was blasted back while Aura slotted a RideWatch into her weapon.

**FINISH TIME! DEN-O SURE SURE SHOOTING!**

An energy train was fired from her gun, the blast flying into the air and slamming through Gaoh.

Goah screamed as he was flung into the air, before crashing down with a sickening thud and exploded.

"Whoa...How strong **am** I right now?" She gasped as she looked at her weapon.

"HA!" Wol cheered as he was fighting his own Rider.

He used his weapon, raising his foot up in a high kick. His foot collided with Kamen Rider Siguard's helmeted face.

Sigurd grunted as he was back-flipped into the air and onto the ground, crashing down onto the ground as Wol looked over him. 'Geiz. I'm gonna do you proud!' He told himself as he looked at his JikanTomohawk.

He turned the weapon into its bow mode, ready to battle the Rider who was using a similar weapon to himself.

**BOW!**

"Ha!" he called, shooting the bow. Launched red energy arrows at Sigurd.

Sigurd was shot back, blasted by Wol's barrage of arrows in his direction, some of them even causing him to explode into the dust.

**FINISH TIME! GAIM GIWA GIWA SHOOT!**

"This one's for Kouta." Wol whispered and finished off Sigurd with an explosive shot aimed right at Sigurd and the controlled Riders behind him.

**AXE!  
****SWORD!**

Wol and Aura were side-to-side again, the two chuckled happily as they turned their weapons to melee mode again.

"How many you got? I'm sure I got three." Wol joked.

"Just finished one." Aura answered.

"Sweet! We're helping!" He smiled

"Yeah." Aura nodded happily

Alpina was fighting off her own Riders, using the strength she had acquired through all this fighting from two timelines. She would not give up.

... And then she spotted Wol and Aura.

The two Time Jackers working well together. How they were fighting side by side. How far they had come from their dedication to overthrowing Oma Zi-O to replace him.

She nodded, spinning around to do a powerful slash.

"HRAH!" She roared and slashed the Riders around her, carving into their armour. "My turn." She inserted a RideWatch into her sword and activated it to strike out at the other Riders.

**FEMME ROYAL ROYAL SLASH!**

"HRARGH!" She screamed and slashed at the multitude of controlled Riders, causing them to explode...but it wasn't done yet. 'I can't. Can't stop. Not yet.' She thought.

With Natsumi, she continued to fight against Tsukasa...and neither was letting up. "Damn it Tsukasa. Do not make me kill you again." she hissed

"Zi-O's World. Will be. Destroyed." Tsukasa glared, slashing down at his wife, uncaring that he was going to kill her.

CLASH!

"So you've said. And I don't believe it!" She glared, forcing his blade away. She gave him a harsh kick, directed at his belt, but he caught her boot. "Sh-WAH!" She gasped as she was flung away and crushed onto a boulder. "Argh!"

"Natsumi, are you okay?" Kivara asked in worry.

"I'm. Fine." She grunted in pain.

"DAD! STOP!" Ryuji yelled as he got between his father and mother, a certain belt attached to his waist.

"Ry. U. Ji." Tsukasa turned and looked at his son.

"R-Ryuji. No." Natsumi gasped in shock.

Ryuji was standing against his father...the DecaDriver on his belt and shaking in fear. "I. I won't let you. You're not a destroyer. You're my dad. You're a hero. A Kamen Rider." He held up a card with a shaky hand, the Kamen Rider Decade RideCard "_This_! This is you! Remember it!" he said as he turned his wrist to show the back of the card before he tilted his wrist down and slotted it into the belt.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"Please Dad! Remember when you see me **Henshin!**" Ryuji called as he closed the Rider before he threw a clumsy, sloppy punch at his father's stomach.

**DECADE!**

Within a few seconds, Ryuji was transformed, wearing the lighter colour of Decade's armour. Ryuji's punch seemed to not do any damage as he wasn't skilled at fighting, nor even half his father's height.

However, there was a... passion behind his blow and transformation.

The first thing to change was his fist as it connected like he was attacking with his very soul.

Tsukasa took a step back, looking at his son wearing his armour.

Ryuji soon stood wearing a shrunken down version of his old armour, seeing how it fit him. But to also feel the hit from that punch.

"**Henshin!**" Ryuji added as he threw a new card into his belt and closed it.

**KAMEN RIDE: BUILD! RABBIT! TANK! YEAH~**

In a flash of red and blue Ryuji was now wearing a mini version of the 19th Heisei Rider's armour, with the white DecaDriver clearly in place, as he attacked his father to try and snap him out of it.

Tsukasa was dodging his son's wild blows, holding his head as he instinctively followed suit

**KAMEN RIDE: BUILD!**

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH~!**

Tsukasa drew the HawKGattlinger, firing.

Ryuji flinched and blocked the attacks, hissing in pain before he slotted a new card into his own belt

**FORM RIDE: BUILD HAWKGATTLING!**

Within seconds, Ryuji turned into the grey and orange armoured Build form and flew at his father with a left hook, right on his face.

The two held their guns, matching blasts.

"When did Ryuji learn this?" Kivara gasped in shock, to which Natsumi couldn't answer.

Ryuji flew up and dodged as best as he could, shooting at his dad before turning into a different Rider.

**FORM RIDE: BUILD KEYDRAGON!**

Ryuji landed, slashing at his dad with the key attached to his arm as he used the momentum of the drop to try and keep up with his father.

**BEATCROSSER!**

However, instead, Tsukasa had summoned the weapon more associated with Cross-Z's base form, blocking the key slash and kicking his son away.

**HIT PARADE! HIT PARADE!**

Energy swirled around the blade as a high power tune began to play.

**MILLION HIT!**

A ripple of musical energy slashed at Ryuji who screamed in pain, as he caught the full slash.

"RYUJI!" Natsumi and Kivara called out in fear.

**KAMEN RIDE: GHOST! KAIGAN! ORE!**

Ryuji caught himself as he landed, having quickly changed form and using Ghost's spectra abilities to land "O-Okay. T-Try this!"

**ATTACK RIDE: OMEDAME!**

Ryuji yelled as he kicked, launching a giant glowing orange EyeCon at his father.

Tsukasa raised his hand to defend himself from Ryuji's oncoming attack, aiming to block its impact.

But something stopped him, letting him take the hit. Something...deep inside of him. "OOF!" He grunted as he felt the strong attack hitting him square in the chest.

"I... I did it?" Ryuji blinked before he grinned "Alright!" he cheered, a purple armoured hand resting in his shoulder

"Come on Ryuji. Let's save him." Natsumi encouraged

"Mum..." he blinked and nodded "Right!"

Elsewhere Wol and Aura where still fighting hard, before they hit the buttons on their RideWatches.

**FINISH TIME!**

**FINISH TIME!**

"HRARGH!" The two Riders span their Drivers and activated their powers.

Wol jumped into the air, red energy around his fist.

**TIME TRICK!**

... And then he disappeared, only to reappear elsewhere on the battlefield to deliver his Rider Punch.

Aura jumped into the air as she channelled energy into her feet, coming down with both feet extended in a double flying kick.

**TIME FLASH!**

She shot down and hit an evil rider... And unleashed two clock hand like shockwaves which flew through the air and ripped several more evil riders apart.

**BOOM!**

Both Wol and Aura exploded and destroyed their enemy Riders, forcing back the Riders around them.

"W-Wow... we... we are actually doing this!" Aura grinned as she felt her stamina draining

"Yeah! We... we are Kamen Rider's! We are helping!" Wol nodded "Kamen Rider Ora and Kamen Rider Heure! We can help them stop Oma Zi-O!"

"Yeah, together!" she nodded "We can make up for our sins and save the future!"

From the safe spot where Geiz was resting, Sougo looked on. His fist clenched as he watched the battle, turning away from Geiz.

FLASH!

"AH!" Wol yelled as he was suddenly slashed across the back.

"WOL!" Aura gasped in fear, seeing Blade Joker form behind her.

SHINK!

"GAH!" she shirked as Ryuki Last Survivor attacked her from behind as well.

The two crashed to the ground, rolling away.

A sword was extended from Ryuki's DragVisor Drei, shinning in the light as he drew a card from his belt and slashed it through the card reader slot on the side of the weapon.

**Shoot Vent**

The sword suddenly retracted and was replaced by a gun barrel, which shone in the light as he took aim. The controlled Rider fired, a red energy ball flying through the air, but it was blocked by Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi Marika Armour and Kamen Rider Woz Futuring Quiz.

"Are you two okay?" Alpina asked

"Yeah." Wol nodded, flinching in pain "Ow... I didn't know it was so tiring... or that it would hurt so much. Owowowow..."

"There is a reason we train so much. Why we need medical attention after almost every battle and why we keep pushing ourselves." Woz said "Being a Kamen Rider is not easy, you have to work for it."

"That explains why Alpina has killer abs too." Aura said in a mix of flirting, realisation and anger at herself.

"But you guys are half-way there already. You are willing to risk your lives for others." Alpina assured

"But you don't need to keep doing that right now." Sougo said as he stood next to them, turning to the two and smiling "You did good. But let me take over for now." he said, holding his hand out to Aura.

"Okay." Aura nodded and removed the Driver, passing it to Sougo and her hope for him to finish this fight.

Wol removed his watch as well, the two former Time Jacker's transformations ended.

Sougo nodded as he took the Driver and attached it. He pulled out the Grand Zi-O Watch and split it in half.

**GRAND ZI-O!**

The standby began as soon as he slotted it onto place, the King taking his stance

**ADVENT!  
****COMPLETE!  
****TURN UP!**

Blade and Ryuki both rushed forwards, trying to slash at him, only for Woz and Alpina to block the attack.

**CHANGE BEETLE!  
****SWORD FORM!  
****WAKE UP!  
****KAMEN RIDE!**

Faiz raced at Sougo, slipping between the two, and swung his sword down

**"Grand Henshin!"** Sougo called as he span his belt.

**GRAND TIME!**

One of the small golden gates blocked Faiz's blade, while others hit him and threw him back, as Sougo flashed and was now in the Zi-O base suit. The fantastic golden gates flew around him, attaching to his armour as it evolved

**_KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLA~DE!_**

**_HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, DECA~DE!_**

Sougo took a step forward as his suit turned gold and silver, the gates all in place

**_W, OOO, FOURZE~!_**

**_WIZARD, GAIM, DRI~VE!_**

The gates began to open, revealing the Rider's inside them as they became statues, while Sougo performed a powerful punch that sent Faiz Axel Blaster flying back.

**_GHOST! EX-AID! BUILD~!_**

The gold-edged pink katakana attached to Sougo's helmet as he threw both of his hands forwards and unleashed a small shockwave, knocking Blade Joker form and Ryuki Final Survivor backwards.

**IWAE!**

With the Rider's knocked back, Woz and Alpina gave quick slashes which sent them even further back, while Sougo now stood between his queen and his chronicler.

**_KAMEN RIDER~!_**

**_GRA~ND ZI-O~!_**

Tsukasa looked upon the golden visage of Grand Zi-O, the one who could surpass him as the Rider who has the power of the Heisei Riders. And felt that pang within his heart once again. "Tsukasa! This war...Will end."

He called before he turned to the three brainwashed primary Riders. Before he fights Tsukasa, he had to stop these three.

Sougo turned to the three and walked forwards, ready to start the battle.

He summons the Rising Titan sword in one hand, and the Medigabryu in his other.

He took slow, focused steps forwards. The floor cracked softly under his feet as he walked before he slashed with both.

Faiz and Blade took the attacks, making them stumble back.

**Advent**

Suddenly a new version of DraggRedder emerged and charged at Grand Zi-O.

The dragon roared as it raced forwards at Sougo, who took the hit head-on...and slashed the dragon into four with two bladed-weapons as it screamed into oblivion.

BOOM!

The explosion went off behind him, the golden rider shining like the king he was

He then threw the weapon away as the three attacked once again...

**BLADE!**

Suddenly Blade Jack form disappeared as Faiz tried to slash him, only for Blade to reappear from one of Grand Zi-O's summon gates and take the hit instead.

Sougo raised his leg and kicked, knocking the two away, before he leaned out of the way to dodge Ryuki's sword slash.

Grand Zi-O summoned Kiva's Zanvat Sword and slashed Ryuki across the stomach, before then summoning Kamen Rider Gridon's Donkachi war hammer through Gaim Kiwami's ability to use the said weapon.

Sougo gave a mighty swing, hitting Ryuki hard enough to send him into the sky.

Ryuki screamed as he was almost in the stratosphere and coming back down at terminal velocity.

The King turned his head to Faiz, still wielding his war hammer and stomped forward, aiming to smash Faiz into pieces. He wouldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him holding back.

However, he instead threw the hammer away, at Faiz. Faiz flinched from the throw and then went to super speed to try and dodge.

He ran around, striking at Sougo from every angle.

Grand Zi-O stumbled lightly from the strikes and simply said "Hyper Clock Up." He said seriously, as he went to super speed.

Faiz's eyes widened as he raced at Sougo, see the two of them now at the same speed... and Sougo actually going faster.

Sougo held his hands out, summoning two new weapons.

He gripped the drum sticks of Hibiki, bringing them down as if to play a drum beat, and unleashed a massive shockwave which just had Faiz flying.

With time/speed returned to normal Sougo let those weapons fade away and casually caught Blade's sword as the card rider tried to gain a sneak attack. He span around and kicked, his foot colliding with Blade's head and sending him flying back.

With the three Rider's on the ground, Sougo decided it was time to end it.

The King looked over the battlefield and saw all the rider's still fighting... and pressed the buttons on his belt.

_**GRAND FINISH TIME!**_

Those three words echoed throughout the battlefield, making everyone pause.

"N-Nani?!"

Sougo took one step forwards before an enormous wave of golden energy struck all the Riders under Tsukasa's control causing them to freeze on the spot. Sougo bent his knee gearing up for a jump and leapt several feet into the air, the whole war below him looking small and insignificant and behind him, a large golden gate appeared which cracked open and shone an intense beam of light.

Sougo came shooting down and passed through the golden gate, disappearing, as he spun his belt.

Suddenly golden versions of the twenty Heisei Riders appeared around the battlefield. The symbols attached to a random mind-controlled rider, holding them frozen in place.

One of the Grand Gates appeared and opened, Grand Zi-O shooting out of it in his kicking pose. He hit Kamen Rider Extremer before shooting through a new Grand Gate. A third gate appeared a microsecond later, Sougo emerging from that one to kick Kamen Rider Eternal only to fly into another one.

This happened again and again and again, Sougo emerging from a Grand Gate to kick a rider only to enter a new one and to emerge from another. And each pass between gate from gate took place in less than a fraction of a second. Every kick seemingly happened at once as Sougo just Rider Kicked every mind-controlled or evil Rider.

Sougo performed his final kick, hitting the giant Kamen Rider Arc. As he passed the katakana for kick on the bottom of his boot and his katakana visor shone before he landed.

Tick.

Tick..

Tick...

...

..

.

FLASH!

BOOM!

Explosions went off all over the battle field as Sougo stood tall, Riders being knocked out of their transformations all over the place.

**ALL TWENTY TIME BREAK!**

Sougo was standing in a creator from where he landed, his visor glowing still.

He looked up and locked eyes with Tsukasa, Kamen Rider Decade Neo, who had backed up from his battle with his wife and won.

"Tsukasa. Let's end it." he said seriously.

* * *

**To be continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
